Stop Dropp and Roll
by Tatyperry
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Bella Swan, estudante de literature inglesa, conhece Edward Masen, bombeiro, quando um incêndio destrói o seu apartamento. Ela logo é tragada para o seu passado assombrado. Bella poderá livrá-lo das recordações ou ele continuará a repelindo?
1. Dark Shines

**Stop Dropp and Roll**

**Sinopse:** Bella Swan, estudante de literature inglesa, conhece Edward Masen, bombeiro, quando um incêndio destrói o seu apartamento. Ela logo é tragada para o seu passado assombrado. Bella poderá livrá-lo das recordações ou ele continuará repelindo a estudante? Todos humanos!!!!

**Autora:** Bronzehairedgirl620

**Tradutora:** Taty

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e esta história pertence à Bronze. Eu apenas a traduzo para vocês!

**História traduzida com o conhecimento e consentimento da autora!**

**Link da história original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 4 1 3 8 0 2 / 1 / S t o p _ D r o p _ a n d _ R o l l

**Brilhos Escuros**

**BPOV**

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto checava meu relógio e saía do quarto. A chuva estava forte, me deixando encharcada e eu já podia ouvir o discurso de Alice sobre os meus 20 minutos de atraso. Um sino tilintou enquanto eu abria a porta, sacudindo as gotas que se acumularam em minha jaqueta.

Eu encontrei Alice em nossa mesa habitual próxima à janela, um fumegante café em sua frente, enquanto ela descansava o queixo em sua mão. Ela parecia estar olhando diretamente para Jasper que atendia um pedido, saindo, de repente, da linha de visão dela.

"Olha só o que o gato nos trouxe", ela disse. "Teve alguma dificuldade em encontrar o lugar?"

Eu rolei meus olhos e esfreguei meus braços, tentando me aquecer. "Eu sinto muito. O trânsito estava um horror", disse, balançando minha mão indiferentemente para cortar qualquer discussão que ela tivesse pensando em começar.

Pegando minha carteira, eu peguei algum dinheiro antes de me levantar. "Eu vou fazer o meu pedido. Você vai querer algo mais? perguntei, acenando com a cabeça para a sua bebida.

"Eu faço isso!" ela praticamente gritou, arrancando o dinheiro de minha mão e valsando até o caixa. Eu vi, com diversão ela passando a mão pelo cabelo e sorrindo timidamente para Jasper. Eu escutei quando ela fez o meu pedido habitual, enquanto ria de algum dos comentários feitos por Jasper, que indubitavelmente sorriu, lhe entregando o troco.

Embora Alice não fosse uma pessoa de se acomodar, seu último e mais longo interesse amoroso, era Jasper Whitlock, o barista que trabalhava durante a semana, das 3 às 6 da tarde. O mais surpreendente era o tempo que essa paixão vinha durando. Geralmente, ela o vigiaria por algumas semanas e depois se cansaria... mas com Jasper era diferente. Ela ia ao café duas vezes por semana, e normalmente me intimava a ir com ela.

Eu tirei meu caderno da bolsa, tentando matar o tempo até Alice voltar com o meu pedido; e gemi ao ver a lista de histórias iniciadas por mim nos últimos meses. De uma forma ou de outra, todas acabavam sendo uma história de amor. Não importa o tanto que eu tentei introduzir mistérios ou dramas, de alguma forma o amor entre os dois personagens principais, acabava se sobrepondo. A raiva nunca me deixou totalmente e toda vez que eu olhava aquela lista, eu sentia o desejo de algo. Uma necessidade de entender o que eu não sabia. O amor podia surgir de diversas formas, mas todas as vezes que eu me sentava para escrever, tentando passar as idéias da minha mente para a tela, elas saíam confusas e muito mais complicadas do que precisaria ser.

Alice estava com um mega sorriso quando voltou. Ela praticamente jogou minha xícara sobre a mesa, espalhando o líquido quente que me fez gemer de dor ao cair sobre a minha mão. Eu fiz uma careta enquanto tentava pegar o guardanapo que ela trazia na mão. Alice me deu um tapa na mão, empurrando o meu braço.

"Nem pense nisto." ela disse agitadamente, encarando o pedaço de papel com verdadeira adoração. Eu franzi minha sobrancelha, e depois de ter certeza de que eu não iria usar o seu precioso guardanapo, ela me entregou o pedaço de papel, onde rapidamente eu pude ver 10 dígitos escritos em caneta azul, com o nome 'Jasper' escrito abaixo.

"Olha!" Ela bateu no guardanapo. "O número dele!"

Apesar de eu geralmente alfinetá-la devido a essa paixão dela por Jasper, eu realmente estava orgulhosa dela. "Finalmente", eu disse, tomando um gole da minha bebida. "Como você conseguiu isto?"

Ela riu de modo trêmulo, agarrando o guardanapo e guardando-o no bolso de trás de sua calça. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu pedi o seu café de sempre e estava pagando quando ele começou a falar sobre a aula de fotografia. Nós temos um trabalho de grupo, mas eu ainda não tinha um parceiro."

Não me passou despercebido a forma como ela disse, no passado.

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar falando. "E ele perguntou, como quem não quer nada, se eu queria ser a sua parceira nisso. Nós trocamos nossos números de telefone e ele disse que me liga na sexta-feira."

"Eu estou contente para você, Alice, de verdade", eu disse sorrindo, enquanto tomava outro gole da minha bebida. Nós ainda conversamos sobre algumas outras coisas e, meia hora depois, eu me despedi dela, alegando ter um trabalho para fazer. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da minha declaração mas me permitiu lhe dar um último abraço, depois de prometer que a veria em casa depois que eu voltasse da biblioteca.

Minha velha picape rugiu quando eu a liguei e bati com o pé no pedal, acelerando pela rua Elm.

Depois de várias horas de estudo em um pequeno cubículo, sendo que poucas foram realmente produtivas, eu pude considerar o trabalho terminado. Eu fechei meu laptop, guardando o restante dos meus pertences. A única coisa que eu desejava, era uma boa noite de sono. Meus músculos estavam tensionados e meus olhos estavam fechando de tanto cansaço. O pensamento de chegar em casa e me enfiar debaixo das cobertas foi a motivação que eu precisava para dirigir de volta para casa.

A chuva começou a caiu novamente enquanto eu descia pelas escadas molhadas do prédio, segurando minha bolsa em cima da cabeça em uma tentativa patética de me manter seca, enquanto eu corria até o meu carro, repentinamente grata por sua estabilidade e resistência em momentos como aquele. Ela parecia poder desabar se tentássemos ir além dos 50Km/h, mas era sólida como uma pedra.

Relâmpagos rasgavam o céu, raios prateados que brilhavam no céu escuro. Eu saltei para dentro da picape, tentando fazê-la se mover o mais rapidamente possível enquanto a chuva batia no pára-brisa, bloqueando a minha visão.

Os clarões se tornavam mais fortes a medida que eu me aproximava do apartamento que eu dividia com Alice, assim como os barulhos dos trovões, ainda mais fortes. Eu rapidamente estacionei ; as árvores envergavam com a intensidade do vento. Eu vi uma delas balançar perigosamente para o lado do prédio, mas me recusei a prestar maior atenção àquilo. A chuva perfurava os meus ossos, meus dentes batiam e eu entrei correndo pelo corredor, apertando o botão do elevador.

Uma vez dentro do apartamento, eu pendurei minha jaqueta no gancho próximo à porta e joguei a bolsa sobre o sofá, me dirigindo direto para a cozinha. Eu chequei a secretária eletrônica que continha duas mensagens: uma de Renée, perguntando por que eu não estava ligando para ela ultimamente e outra do irmão de Alice, Emmett, nos convidando para jantar algum dia da semana seguinte.

Depois de se formar na faculdade ele resolveu se tornar bombeiro e trabalhava em Portland. Sua namorada, Rosalie era amiga minha e de Alice.

Eu notei uma caixa de pizza, já aberta, no balcão, com um papel amassado, próximo dela. Eu peguei uma fatia da pizza, colocando em um prato descartável, para não ter que me preocupar com lavar louça depois enquanto pegava o papel, já tendo uma idéia do seu conteúdo.

_Bella,_

_eu precisei dar uma saída rápida para comprar alguns materiais para a aula de fotografia. Tem pizza na caixa, se você tiver forme. _

_Até mais tarde._

_Eu te amo!_

Eu me sentei no sofá, apoiando minha cabeça enquanto assistia algo completamente desinteressante na televisão. Meus olhos continuavam "pescando", pedindo que eu fosse dormir. Puxei uma manta que estava ali, por cima de mim, sem forças para me dirigir para o quarto.

Eu devo ter cochilado eventualmente, mas quando acordei, minhas costas incomodavam pelo mal jeito no sofá. Fumaça invadia o apartamento por uma fonte desconhecida, espalhando-se por todo canto, tornando impossível a tarefa de respirar. Eu tentei prender minha respiração, enquanto levantava, checando o estado do apartamento.

Uma árvore carbonizada tinha quebrado a janela em cima da pia da cozinha e suas folhas mortas estavam esparramadas pelo chão. As chamas tinham invadido o cômodo, destruindo tudo o que havia por ali. O pânico me invadiu enquanto eu pensava no que fazer.

_"Você não aprendeu nada sobre as medidas a serem adotadas em caso de incêndio, enquanto escoteira?"_ Eu gritei mentalmente. Eu não devia rastejar no chão, prender a respiração por causa da fumaça e... stop, dropp and roll?*

Eu escolhi a primeira opção, dobrando meus joelhos, ficando o mais próxima do chão, possível. Eu pensei brevemente em chamar o corpo de bombeiros, até me dar conta de que o telefone não estava funcionando e meu celular estava fora do meu alcance. Só me restava rezar para que alguém soubesse que eu estava aqui e ligasse para eles. Eu sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu retrocedi, tossindo e tentando re-cuspir a fumaça enquanto tentava achar a saída

Eu sentia como se estivesse em um forno, sem ter como escapar. O calor estava escaldante e a minha tentativa de escapar totalmente inútil. A porta da frente estava completamente bloqueada assim como a saída de emergência perto dos quartos. Eu pensei brevemente em saltar pela janela, mas parei ao me dar conta de que estava no terceiro andar. Mas como seria melhor morrer, tentando me salvar saltando pela janela ou queimada viva?

Eu sabia que não tinha muito tempo, este passava rapidamente enquanto eu me rastejava pelo chão, procurando uma saída. O calor parecia que estava derretendo a minha pele, meus pulmões gritavam em protesto pela fumaça. Eu chorava ainda mais, soluçando alto ao perceber que eu estava encurralada dentro do prédio.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu permaneci consciente, mas eu pude sentir a escuridão se aproximando, tentando me afundar. Eu já não respirava mais, os dedos afundados em meu cabelo, enquanto os joelhos estavam comprimidos perto do tórax. Eu só esperava que fosse uma morte rápida; eu não queria sofrer. Isso já era doloroso o suficiente.

Eu pensei em Alice. Ouvi gritos pelo lado de fora da janela e fiz um esforço para me levantar, mas eu não tinha energia para isso. Eu abri a boca para gritar, mas nenhum som saiu. Minha garganta parecia irritada, como se eu tivesse engolido caco de vidro, e os únicos som que eu conseguia produzir eram alguns murmúrios roucos e abafados.

Eu podia sentir o meu corpo cedendo, os meus olhos se fechando quando a janela atrás de mim dói quebrada, espalhando caco de vidro para todos os lugares. Uma escada de mão estava apoiada na parede e um bombeiro se içou pela pequena abertura. Eu vi, totalmente agoniada, ele colocando a máscara e varrendo o cômodo com os olhos. Eu tentei abrir minha boca e gritar, mas só consegui liberar um pequeno gemido. Minha cabeça estava girando e eu me apoiei n o sofá, confusa e desorientada.

"Me" ajude", eu sussurrei, lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Eu sabia que precisava chamar a atenção dele, mas eu sentia como se estivesse desconectada do meu corpo. Meus membros estavam entorpecidos e tensos e eu me enrolei em uma bola, tremendo. Eu só queria sair dali.

O bombeiro se virou, e seu olhar se fixou diretamente em mim. Eu quis colocar minhas mãos para cima, sacudi-las e gritar o mais alto possível... qualquer coisa, mas eu me sentia como se pesasse 100Kg. Meu corpo parecia morto. Ele correu até mim, mais rápido que eu pensei ser possível e cobriu minha boca e meu nariz, para evitar que eu inspirasse mais fumaça. Eu vi quando ele falou em uma espécie de rádio e, dentro de poucos segundos outros dois bombeiros entraram pela mesma janela. Eu tentei prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo, mas era muito para mim. Eu podia sentir a neblina de fumaça em meu cérebro e eu apertei meus olhos fechados, pedindo para que tudo aquilo chegasse logo ao fim.

O bombeiro passou seus braços pelo meus joelhos e ao redor da minha cintura, me levantando até estar apoiada em seu tórax. Eu tossi debilmente, tremendo incontrolavelmente apesar do intenso calor enquanto ele gesticulou para o outro bombeiro. Devagar os outros dois foram me passando pela janela, me levando para uma superfície seca, estável!

Eu gemi, a dor nos meus pulmões estava ficando insuportável. Ele removeu sua mão de minha boca, me permitindo, pela primeira vez em não sei quanto tempo, respirar ar puro novamente. Eu inalei profundamente, me sentindo sufocada e ofegando. Eu olhei para ele, tentando me manter acordada, mas seus olhos estavam aflitos, tristes. Ele me deu um sorriso fraco, me segurando enquanto descíamos pela escada.

"Você vai ficar bem", ele sussurrou de maneira tranqüilizadora. "Não preocupe." E

Eu podia ouvir, fracamente, os gritos de Alice, chamando meu nome. Eu tentei responder, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. O homem fez uma careta enquanto movia-se mais rapidamente, me deixando atordoada.

Meu corpo parecia desconectado do meu cérebro quando eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás, dando uma última olhada nos fundos olhos verdes do bombeiro; meu corpo completamente esgotado, antes de deixar a escuridão me consumir.

**EPOV**

"Merda", Emmett exclamou, sacudindo a cabeça para Tyler. "Isso não pode ser verdade."

"" No amor como na guerra ", Tyler citou enquanto recolhia a pilha de notas no centro da mesa. Emmett sacudiu a cabeça, uma vez mais, irritado, mas sua atitude mudou quando o alarme soou, nos fazendo abandonar nossa acalorada partida de pôquer.

"Finalmente! Vamos lá", ele vibrou, sendo o primeiro a deslizar pelo poste que nos conduzia à garagem. Eu suspirei, passando a mão pelo cabelo, antes o seguir, colocando meu uniforme rapidamente. Eu coloquei o capacete, ajustei os suspensórios e calcei as botas antes de subir no caminhão de bombeiros e, em alguns minutos depois, todos nós estávamos prontos e Mike ligou a sirene, enquanto saíamos para a rua.

Eu via pelo pára-brisa os outros motoristas abrindo caminho ao ver o caminhão e sua luz vermelha piscando, enquanto seguíamos pelas ruas escuras de Portland. Eu cutuquei Emmett, curioso. "O que aconteceu?"

" Um poste de iluminação caiu sobre uma árvore, perto de um prédio" , ele explicou. Eu notei como sua voz saiu tremida, algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes, mas achei melhor não tocar no assunto. "Aparentemente, ela pegou fogo, e de acordo com testemunhas caíu no terceiro andar, espalhando as chamas em um dos apartamentos. A área está destruída. Os cômodos próximo ao local onde a árvore caiu estão totalmente acabados e parece que têm umas três pessoas lá dentro."

A voz dele estava distante e embora eu quisesse lhe perguntar o por que dele parecer tão abalado, eu decidi manter aquilo para mim.

Eu estremeci. Embora eu amasse o meu trabalho, eu ainda não podia evitar me sentir péssimo pelas vítimas, suas famílias e amigos do lado de fora. Eu sabia o que era ser o prisioneiro das chamas, esta era uma das razões pela qual eu havia escolhido este trabalho. O calor, a fumaça as recordações me bombardearam enquanto nós nos aproximamos do lugar e eu fechei os olhos, fazendo o meu melhor para enxotá-los de minha cabeça. Eu não podia pensar nisso; não agora.

"Chegamos ", Mike avisou, virando a esquerda e descendo a rua. Eu podia ver o edifício e a maioria dos moradores, parados, na rua, diante dele. Eles abriram espaço quando nos viram chegando. Mike parou o caminhão e nós posicionamos a escada de mão.

"Só dois no edifício ", nos informaram. Eu amarrei meu capacete o mais firme possível e fui na direção de Emmett que acenava para mim.

"Você sobe primeiro. A vítima é Isabella Swan, presa no terceiro andar. Ela está só." Eu vi a intensa culpa e a tristeza camufladas em sua expressão, sua voz quebrada enquanto me retransmitia as informações.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e o vi tentando acalmar uma pequena mulher que parecia ser a companheira de quarto de Isabella. Eu podia ouvir os gritos em alto e bom som, chamando por sua melhor amiga, enquanto eu escalava a escada, o mais depressa que eu podia, quebrando a janela e entrando no apartamento.

Eu inspecionei o estrago causado, rapidamente, notando que todas as portas estavam bloqueadas. Eu retransmiti esta informação ao caminhão, esperando por uma afirmação rápida antes de procurar a jovem menina.

Felizmente, ela não estava escondida debaixo dos escombros que haviam se acumulado onde o fogo começou. Eu a vi enrolada como uma bola contra o sofá, seu corpo tremendo severamente. Eu corri até ela, cobrindo seu nariz e sua boca com minha mão antes de pedir ajuda. Eu a encarei por um momento, chocado por sua intensa beleza, até mesmo coberta de fuligem e sujeira, mas fui trazido de volta à realidade quando Emmett e Tyler entraram pela mesma janela que eu. Eu ergui a menina, a segurando com firmeza contra meu tórax antes de dar as ordens diretas para Emmett e Tyler. Se eles pudessem salvar alguma coisa, ótimo, senão fora dali rápido.

Mike e Sean já tinham conectado a mangueira ao hidrante enquanto eu pulava para fora da janela, o jato de água atingindo os andares inferiores. Eu removi minha mão do rosto de Isabella, sabendo perfeitamente que seus pulmões estavam queimados pela fumaça que ela tinha inalado. De acordo com as declarações dos vizinhos, o fogo já estava ali hás uns bons dez minutos antes que ela fosse resgatada. As lágrimas corriam de seus olhos marrons, para a sua bochecha e tremiam como se ela estivesse lutando para se manter acordada. Eu sentia meu coração quebrando pela frágil menina em meus braços, esperando que os danos sofridos por ela não fossem muito graves. Os gritos de sua companheira de quarto ainda eram audíveis e já dava para perceber o quão próximas elas eram.

As recordações me invadiram, uma vez mais, enquanto eu fitava seus olhos. Eu gemi suavemente, percebendo o caos que se espalhava ao nosso redor.

Ela acabou não resistindo e seus olhos se fecharam, escondendo aquelas orbes profundas. Eu coloquei meu pé no outro degrau da escada, tomando um extremo cuidado para descê-la. Os paramédico a tomaram de mim, a colocando em uma maca e prendendo uma máscara de oxigênio em sue rosto. Os olhos dela permaneciam fechados, mas eu podia ver o seu peito subindo e descendo, sinal de que ela continuava viva.

Emmett e Tyler estavam ao lado, vendo a água cobrir as chamas.

"Mais um caso encerrado", Emmett disse quando a última chama laranja desapareceu. Sua face ainda estava tensa e eu observei os outros verificando se estava tudo em ordem, dentro e fora do edifício, e vindo falar algo para a multidão. O que, eu não estava bem certo.

"Sim." Eu disse distraidamente, meus pensamentos a mil por hora. Por que esta menina que eu encontrei sem poder nem mesmo se mover me atraía tanto? O que ela tinha?

Eu sacudi a cabeça, tentando tirar essas idéias dela. Eu nunca a veria novamente... ela era apenas mais uma pessoa que entrou e saiu da minha vida em uma fração de minutos, e nunca apareceria novamente.

Eu gemi, tirando o capacete de minha testa suada e o colocando debaixo do braço, indo até o caminhão. Nós guardamos o equipamento, e ficamos mais um tempo ali, preenchendo os relatórios e falando com a polícia e o síndico do prédio antes de subir mais uma vez no caminhão vermelho. Nós fomos informados que o dono, um tal de Sr. Brandon, não via necessidade de ter todo o dano inspecionada àquela noite, mas nós teríamos que voltar, na manhã seguinte, bem cedo. Eu quase gritei de alegria ao ouvir as notícias, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu só queria sair dali, dormir e nunca mais acordar.

_A história da minha vida_, eu pensei enquanto as luzes se apagavam. Eu tinha estado lá, salvado uma vida e nunca mais veria a menina novamente, não importando o quanto ela havia me afetado. Eu ri ao fim de piada contada por Emmett, sentando ao lado dele e me esforçando para manter meus pensamentos afastados daquela garota.

Nós seguimos rua abaixo como sempre fazíamos depois de tantos incêndios e salvamentos. Era como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

***

N/T: *Stop Dropp and Roll... Eu deixei esta frase em inglês, simplesmente porque não é traduzível. É uma instrução de segurança conhecida por todas as crianças americanas no caso de incêndio. Além de ser uma referência para o título, naturalmente.


	2. In Fate's Hands

**Nas Mãos do Destino**

**Trilha:** **In Fate's Handes (the red jumpsuit apparatus)** h t t p : / / w w w . g o e a r . c o m / l I s t e n / 3 b d 9 d b 0 / I n - f a te s – h a nd s – t h e – r e d – j u m p s u i t – a p p a r a t u s

*******

Eu abri meus olhos, fechando-os em seguida, automaticamente, devido a intensa luz branca. Eu tentei me levantar, mas me movimentar estava se mostrando uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Depois de dar uma olhada ao redor, eu me dei conta de que estava em um quarto que não era o meu, estéril e profissional.

A parede ao lado da cama tinha apenas uma janela pequena, coberta por cortinas semi-abertas por onde eu podia ver a chuva espirrando no vidro. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que horas eram ou de onde eu estava, e aquela falta de informações estava começando a me irritar. Eu me apoiei nos travesseiros, sobre as grades ao lado da cama, que me limitavam ali. Os lençóis eram ásperos e havia uma buzina irritante e incessante em algum lugar próxima à minha cabeça.

Eu rezei para que não estivesse morta. Esta não devia ser assim tão dolorosa.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para sentar, mas sentia como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse entorpecido. Eu tentei passar a mão pelos meus cabelos, enrolados e embaraçados, mas algum objeto desconhecido estava impedindo o movimento. Olhando para baixo eu estremeci ao ver a agulha sob minha pele.

"Agulhas." Eu gemi, enterrando minha cabeça sobre as fronhas e fechando meus olhos com força. Os tubos presos debaixo de meu nariz estavam me irritando inacreditavelmente, mas eu sabia que se tentasse removê-los eu iria rugir de dor.

Eu tinha estado em hospitais mais vezes do que poderia me lembrar, mas eu nunca havia me acostumado com aquele cheiro de água sanitária e com os barulhos constantes dos monitores que registram todos os sinais vitais. Eu estava agitada, com um sentimento estranho na boca do estômago quando alguém bateu na porta.

"Bom dia, Senhorita Swan", disse uma enfermeira ao entrar, abrindo ainda mais as cortinas, revelando um céu carregado. "Você dormiu bem?"

Eu a olhei silenciosamente levantando uma sobrancelha. O que eu devia responder? _'Sim, eu estou me sentindo ótima. Obrigado por perguntar.' _

O sorriso permaneceu em sua face, apesar de meu silêncio. "Seu café da manhã será servido às oito. Você precisa de algo antes disso?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça e, felizmente, ela encarou isso como uma resposta, deixando uma bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama, antes de sair, deixando-me só no quarto.  
Ela deixou a porta aberta, presa em um gancho de madeira, me permitindo ouvir as conversas vindas do corredor. A julgar pela proximidade das vozes, eu devia estar perto da recepção, ou as pessoas estavam gritando por ali.

"Você tem que me deixar vê-la." Eu ouvi uma familiar voz, gritando. Eu estremeci diante daquele som enquanto pensava em me esconder debaixo dos lençóis, sabendo que aquela era uma causa perdida.

"Eu sinto muito senhorita, mas ainda faltam quinze minutos para o horário de visitas. Se você sentar-se gentilmente e..."

"Minha melhor amiga foi vítima de um incêndio ontem à noite e eu não recebi nenhuma informação sobre o estado atual dela e mesmo assim você está me pedindo para que eu me sente e espere por quinze malditos minutos?"

Eu fiz o meu melhor para tentar me abstrair do som, mas a voz de Alice continuou aumentando enquanto ela discutia com a recepcionista. As lembranças chegaram com tudo, o calor, a fumaça, a nebulosidade.

O fogo. Era por isso que eu estava aqui. Eu forcei meu cérebro, tentando resgatar todos os detalhes da noite anterior, mas tudo não passava de um borrão. Eu me lembro de acordar e me deparar com a fumaça e a neblina, mas como eu consegui escapar estava além de mim. Eu olhei para baixo e vi bandagens cobrindo meus braços, me fazendo lembrar dos cacos de vidro, mas o restante ainda estava inarticulado e confuso.

As recordações continuaram, me trazendo a imagem do bombeiro. Eu me lembro dele entrando pela janela, quebrando o vidro e me procurando; gritando meu nome, possivelmente. Eu não sabia. Eu sabia que ele havia salvo a minha vida, e era por causa dele que eu estava aqui, presa em uma cama de hospital.

Eu queria lhe agradecer por ter me salvo, mas eu nem mesmo sabia o seu nome.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta e eu pude ver Doutor Cullen, entrando e pegando meu prontuário, sem dizer nada, apenas com a calma e a seriedade que seu profissionalismo exigiam.

"Carlisle?" Eu chamei, insegura.

"Oi, Bella." Ele disse suavemente, com um tom levemente divertido em sua voz. Eu sorri, apesar de tudo, feliz por ver um rosto familiar.

"Não querendo soar rude, mas..." Eu disse, reparando no longo jaleco e no estetoscópio pendurado em seu pescoço.

"Por que eu estou aqui?" ele completou por mim. Eu acenei com a cabeça, ruborizando, mas ele não pareceu notar.

"Alice telefonou tarde ontem à noite, contando para mim e para Esme o que havia acontecido." A voz dele tremeu ligeiramente, me pegando de surpresa. "Ela queria ter certeza que você estaria em boas mãos."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Você não teve que dirigir até aqui só por mim, teve?" Eu disse suavemente, envergonhada.  
Os Cullen sempre tinham sido como uma família para mim já que Charlie vivia no posto policial e Renée morava na Florida.

"Você sabe que é como uma filha para nós, Bella." Ele disse, sentando no banco próximo a minha cama. "E além do mais, não levou o tempo que você imagina, você sabe como nós gostamos de dirigir rápido."

Eu ri, me encolhendo ao lembrar da velocidade com que eles dirigiam pelas ruas de Forks. Esme era a única sã, dirigindo a uma velocidade que me permitia manter meu almoço no estômago.

Eu suspirei, com mil e uma perguntas na ponta da língua. "O quão ruim eu estou?" perguntei, tentando começar pelo mais importante.

Eu olhei para baixo, tentando avaliar o meu corpo, aliviada por estar sentindo minhas pernas e meus braços e por conseguir sentar, apesar da pequena dificuldade. Ele fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Você ficará bem", ele começou, evitando pousar seu olhar em mim. "Apenas algumas lesões secundárias em seus pulmões devido à inalação de fumaça, mas nada muito sério. Apenas descanse", ele aconselhou. "Felizmente você estava longe o bastante do fogo e não teve nenhuma queimadura, mas levou 14 pontos devido aos fragmentos de vidro incrustados em sua pele."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha, sem conseguir me lembrar disso. "Onde?"

Ele apontou para o meu braço esquerdo. "Você os tirará logo. Você foi inteligente em se afastar do fogo e ficar abaixada no chão. Você poderia não estar conosco se não tivesse adotado esses procedimentos."

Eu tremi, tentando não pensar nas inúmeras conseqüências quando as coisas dão errado. Talvez os anos de escoteira não tenham sido completamente inúteis.

Eu ouvi outra batida na porta e pude ver a enfermeira entrando.  
"Café da manhã!" ela anunciou, colocando uma bandeja repleta de comida parecendo meio passadas e não comestíveis na minha frente. Eu forcei um sorriso, ignorando Carlisle tentando abafar uma risada e esperando até que ela saísse do quarto antes de me virar para ele. Eu apanhei o garfo, cutucando os alimentos cuidadosamente.

"Você não tem que comer isso." Carlisle disse, anotando algo enquanto conferia a agulha em meu braço. "Alice estará em aqui em... dois minutos, com um estoque de comida."

Eu empurrei a bandeja para longe, sorrindo em busca de um relógio. Logo os dois minutos passaram e Alice entrou saltitante pelo quarto, com um buquê de flores nas mãos e uma expressão alegre.

"Oh, Bella!" ela gritou, enquanto me abraçava. Eu estremeci, de dor ao tentar retornar o abraço. "Eu pensei que você estivesse morta."

Eu podia sentir suas lágrimas molhando a minha camisolinha de hospital. "Alice, eu estou bem, de verdade." Eu a assegurei, acariciando seu cabelo curtinho. "Foram apenas alguns pontos; nada que já não tenha acontecido antes."

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "Você foi retirada de um incêndio há mais ou menos dez horas atrás e já está fazendo piadas?" Ela rosnou, comprimindo sua mandíbula, com força. Eu encolhi os ombros, ignorando a dor que acompanhou o movimento.

"Se eu tivesse ficado em casa ao invés de ir comprar aqueles materiais", ela resmungou, sentando na cadeira de plástico ao lado da cama. "Nada disto teria acontecido."

Eu lhe lancei um olhar confuso, esperando até que ela percebeu meu olhar. "O que você quer dizer com não teria acontecido? Você não ateou fogo à árvore e a empurrou pela janela. Se você tivesse no apartamento comigo, nós seríamos duas vítimas do fogo e, talvez, nem tivéssemos sobrevivido."

Lágrimas invadiram seus olhos enquanto ela pensava no que eu dizia. " Eu tive tanto medo ", ela admitiu. "Eu chego e um caminhão de bombeiros está estacionado em frente ao prédio, com todos os moradores lá embaixo. Eu ouvi o chefe de polícia dizer que havia dois estudantes presos, um no terceiro e outro no segundo andar. " Alice parou um momento para se recompor antes de continuar.

"Eles retiraram o menino primeiro. Ele estava consciente, mas tossindo muito. Um bombeiro, então subiu e quebrou a janela do nosso apartamento. Deus, Bella eu achei que ia morrer de nervoso. Eu pedia informação e eles não me davam. Nem mesmo Emmett me disse alguma coisa; ele estava bem concentrado em resgatar você.

Eu puxei o ar, de modo trêmulo. "Você estava gritando?" perguntei, me lembrando dos gritos agudos penetrantes que enviaram calafrios pela minha espinha.

Alice acenou com a cabeça ferozmente. "Eu tentei chamar seu nome, mas você não respondeu e então eu quis subir e te ajudar mas eles não deixariam e ninguém me falava nada e demorou tanto para que eles saíssem do prédio e..."

Sua voz se partiu, sua respiração estava entrecortada e irregular, quando ela começou a chorar novamente, de forma quase histérica, fazendo seu pequeno corpo tremer enquanto tentava se controlar. "Eu achei que tinha te perdido ", ela murmurou, esfregando o nariz com a manga de sua roupa. Eu me debrucei sobre a mesa, pegando uma caixa de lenços e estendendo para ela, antes de beijar o topo da sua cabeça.

"Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente." eu disse rindo, tentando melhorar o seu humor. Ela sorriu, reconhecendo meus esforços, mas permaneceu calada. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão abalada antes e aquilo estava me enervando. Ela sempre fora a minha rocha... sempre lá para mim, não importando para o que fosse e vê-la assim, tão inacreditavelmente vulnerável e fraca estava me amedrontando.

"Me fale sobre o bombeiro atraente", eu disse arqueando minha sobrancelha, tentando distraí-la; o que parece ter funcionado. Seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso aumentou alguns centímetros.

"Como você sabe que ele era atraente?" ela zombou. Eu ri, sacudindo minha cabeça.

"Porque você não teria se dado ao trabalho de mencioná-lo se ele não fosse."

"Ele era muito atraente mesmo, Bella. Mais ou menos 1,90m, musculoso... não tão bom quanto Jasper, mas eu diria que próximo disso."

Eu bufei. "Você prestou atenção em algo mais além do corpo dele?"

Ela bateu o dedo em seu lábio inferior, dramaticamente, como se estivesse pensando. "Ele tem cabelos bagunçados, de uma cor estranha, bronze, e os olhos verdes mais deslumbrantes que já se viu. Quando eles estavam indo embora, um dos bombeiros contou uma piada e ele tem o segundo sorriso mais atraente que eu já vi."

Os olhos verdes. Eu me lembrava daqueles olhos e de como eles me encaravam com preocupação e remorso enquanto ele descia comigo pela escada. E o largo sorriso quando ele tentou me tranqüilizar.

"E você teve tempo para notar tudo disto enquanto eu era levada de um apartamento em chamas para uma ambulância?" Eu caçoei, cutucando a costela dela. Ela empurrou minha mão e deu de ombros, empurrando a cadeira um pouco para trás, para ter certeza que eu não a cutucaria novamente.

"E ele a carregou bem próxima a ele", ela acrescentou. "Próximo demais para um bombeiro segurar uma vítima que ele nunca mais irá ver novamente."

Eu senti meu coração se partir ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela tinha razão; Eu nunca o veria novamente. Aquele dia para ele era apenas mais um dia na vida de um bombeiro, pouco importando a conexão entre nós. Não que eu realmente o conhecesse; eu tinha estado inconsciente durante a maior parte do tempo.

"Mas ei!" ela disse, notando minha expressão. "Você nunca sabe. Nós temos que voltar para o prédio hoje e ver o que fazer. Quem sabe ele não esteja por lá?"

Eu passei as próximas horas falando e rindo com Alice, tentando pensar no que fazer com as nossas coisas. Nós não sabíamos o tamanho do estrago no apartamento, mas eu lembro que o que eu tinha conseguido ver, ontem, não era bom. Podia ter algumas áreas habitáveis, mas a cozinha estava completamente arruinada, assim como a sala.

A enfermeira, assim como o Doutor Cullen, a expulsaram quando faltavam quinze para o meio dia, dizendo que eu seria liberada logo se tudo estivesse bem. Com aquele pensamento otimista em mente, eu fechei meus olhos e me apoiei no travesseiro, esperando dormir um pouco mais antes de enfrentar a bagunça do apartamento.

** ****************************

O tempo passou muito depressa e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, eu fui acordada por Carlisle.

"Normalmente eu não a despertaria, mas você já está liberada para ir pra casa e eu pensei que você poderia estar esperando por essa notícia."

Eu assinei a papelada necessária, sentindo uma esquisita euforia enquanto esperava Alice vir me buscar. Em menos tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa levaria para vir do centro comercial até aqui, Alice estava estacionando seu Porsche amarelo canário em frente ao hospital. Eu gemi, atirando minha bolsa por cima do ombro antes de me sentar suavemente no banco do carona. Para meu verdadeiro horror, bolsas de compras estavam espalhadas por todo lado, repletas, até o topo, de roupas.

"O que você fez?" perguntei, fuçando as bolsas. Ela riu, acenando a mão indiferentemente.

"Bella, nosso apartamento pegou fogo ontem à noite e roupa é necessário para viver, não importa o que você pensa. Eu juro, você andaria nua se pudesse."

Eu dei um tapa em seu braço rolando meus olhos, enquanto ela fingia ter se machucado. "Isso não é verdade. Eu só não gosto das coisas ostentosas que você compra para mim."

"De qualquer maneira", ela cortou, "Nós precisamos de roupas. Assim eu fui e as comprei. Você deveria estar me agradecendo; Eu a salvei de um dia de compras."

"Esqueça que nós não sabemos onde vamos viver; contanto que tenhamos roupas, nós estaremos bem." Eu murmurei sarcasticamente. Ela replicou, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção. Estávamos próximo do apartamento e eu prendi minha respiração, insegura em relação à minha reação ao vê-lo. Meu estômago se agitou, as recordações invadiram minha mente e eu agarrei a extremidade do meu assento, tentando manter a compostura.

Quando chegamos, o proprietário, Sr. Brandon e dois outros homens estavam de pé em frente ao prédio. Alice desligou o carro, apertando minha mão de modo reconfortante antes que nos uníssemos à multidão. O outro inquilino cujos cômodos também tinham queimado, estava parado por perto, esperando ouvir o diagnóstico. Eu respirei fundo e me juntei a eles.

"Eu sinto muito pelo acontecido ontem a noite." Ele começou, torcendo as mãos nervosamente. "Era para esta árvore ter sido cortada há semanas. Eu não sei por que isso não aconteceu, mas eu garanto que irei descobrir." Ele disse, como se o fato dele descobrir por que a árvore não havia sido cortada, fosse resolver todos os nossos problemas.

"E sobre nossos apartamentos?" Alice perguntou, olhando para ele. Ele pigarreou duas vezes, procurando por algo para responder.

"O corpo de bombeiros deve estar chegando para inspecionar o dano nos apartamentos, e determinar se eles estão ou não seguros para continuar sendo habitados. Eu terei que falar também com a companhia de seguros a respeito da indenização e tal."

Estava claro que ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer e estava muito intranqüilo sobre a situação, o que me deixou ainda mais apreensiva. A companhia de seguros já devia ter sido notificada sobre o acontecido.

E então, o caminhão vermelho chegou, parando rente ao meio-fio. Três bombeiros desceram e alguns dos inquilinos esperaram angustiados que eles se aproximassem. Eles nos cumprimentaram.

"Sr. Brandon, nós precisaremos de uma lista dos apartamentos envolvidos, assim como dos nomes dos seus ocupantes. Eles estão todo aqui?" Um deles perguntou, dando uma olhada ao redor. Eu vi seus olhos caírem sobre mim, seus lábios se abrindo em um sorriso.

"Todos eles." Sr. Brandon respondeu, soando aliviado. Eu suponho que também estaria, se todos os meus locatários tivessem escapado do fogo, relativamente incólumes.

"Vamos nos aprontar e verificar o prédio", o que parecia ser o chefe disse aos outros. Ele esperou por um aceno afirmativo antes de pegar o pedaço de papel que o Sr. Brandon estendia para ele. Eles vestiram, rapidamente, os uniformes e, quando voltaram, havia mais um homem com eles.

Seu cabelo bronze, como Alice havia descrito, estava desordenado e arrepiado. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como duas esmeraldas na luz lânguida e sua face tinha uma expressão séria enquanto ele observava a parede queimada onde a árvore tinha batido. Eles marcharam na nossa direção de um modo coordenado e eu não pude deixar de reparar como seus olhos vasculhavam o grupo, demorando em Alice e um pouco mais em mim.

O chefe deu as ordens e eles se dirigiram para dentro do prédio. Os minutos se transformaram em horas com eles ali, inspecionando os danos. Alice batia o pé impaciente, checando as horas de minuto em minuto.

Algumas boas horas se passaram até que os bombeiros saíram do prédio e vieram em nossa direção. Eu observei como o Deus de cabelo bronze caminhava com movimentos graciosos, mas másculo, seus músculos se movendo sob o tecido amarelo e vermelho.

_Pare_, eu gritei comigo mesma. Só porque o meu desejo de vê-lo novamente se concretizou, não significa que algo mais irá acontecer.

Eles continuaram falando com cada dono de apartamento, sobre os problemas. Eu pude perceber que vários poderiam voltar para as suas casas. O Chefe e os outros três vieram na minha direção, com olhares simpáticos em seus rostos, com exceção exatamente do que me salvara. Seu semblante era ilegível e estóico, mas então eu pude notar que ele não olhava diretamente para mim, e sim para a parede queimada do meu apartamento.

"Estou contente de ver que está bem, Senhorita Swan." Um deles disse, quebrando minha concentração. Eu pensei ter visto seus olhos rolarem diante do comentário, embora seu olhar assustado e repleto de emoções continuasse preso aos restos carbonizados da árvore.

"Indo direto ao ponto. Seu apartamento está totalmente destruído. Ambas as portas estão bloqueadas por um monte de escombros e as portas estão queimadas. Sua cozinha está irreconhecível e, na sala o que não está coberto de fuligem, foi destruído pela água."

Eu estremeci, torcendo minhas mãos. Eu podia sentir Alice tremendo do meu lado, enquanto escutava cada palavra. Pelo jeito eu tinha muito que a agradecer a Deus por continuar viva.

"Os únicos cômodos não afetados pelo fogo são o quarto e o banheiro. Quando tudo estiver limpo, vocês terão permissão para entrar e juntar os seus pertences. Vocês terão que arranjar um lugar alternativo para ficar enquanto isso." Ele concluiu. "Vocês têm algum lugar onde possam ficar?"

Eu forcei meu cérebro tentando lembrar de algum lugar, mas nada surgiu. "Não, mas nós acharemos algo."

Alice me atirou um olhar mas acenou com a cabeça relutantemente. "Onde nós vamos viver?" ela assobiou, descaradamente aborrecida com minha confiança rápida aos bombeiros. "Nós não conhecemos ninguém com quarto sobrando!"

Eu balancei a cabeça indicando que nós discutiríamos o assunto depois. Eu soltei a respiração, que nem havia dado conta que estava prendendo, incerta se devia estar alegre por não ter mais danos ou irritada por tudo aquilo ter acontecido.

Eu sentei no meio-fio, puxando meus joelhos contra meu tórax enquanto Alice ligava para meio mundo atrás de um local onde pudéssemos morar. Eu senti algo se aproximando de mim e, ao abrir meus olhos, vi o bombeiro loiro sentando-se ao meu lado, com um sorriso luminoso no rosto.

"Olá", ele disse, estendendo uma mão. "Eu sou o Mike." Eu estendi a minha, relutantemente, não querendo companhia. "Bella", eu disse brevemente, esperando que ele levantasse e fosse embora.

"Eu sinto muito sobre o seu apartamento." Eu resisti ao desejo de rolar meus olhos e de soltar um comentário sarcástico, mas ao invés, apenas agradeci, seca.

"Você já sabe onde vai ficar?" Ele perguntou, soando genuinamente curioso. Eu abafei um riso amargo, eu já não havia respondido isso para eles antes?

"Não."

"Bem, se você quiser, pode vir um dia até a minha casa, para jantar. Eu cozinho...."

"Deixe-a, Newton. Ela não está interessada." O homem deslumbrante disse, chutando o menino loiro rapidamente na perna. Ele se encolheu, se levantando e olhando para ele.

"Como você sabe, Edward?" Ele zombou, tentando parecer confiante, mas eu fui tragada pelos meus próprios pensamentos, sem me dar conta do que mais eles estavam discutindo. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto eu, pasma, o ouvia falar.

Ele tinha falado. A voz dele era tão doce e suave como veludo, um som rouco e grave, mas magnífico ao mesmo tempo. E agora eu tinha um nome para conectar àquele rosto angelical. _Edward_. Aquele não era um nome comum, mas por alguma razão, ajustava-se perfeitamente.

"Isso é verdade, Bella?" Mike perguntou. Eu pisquei, encarando os dois. Ele usou um sorriso à lá _gato Cheshire_***** como se estivesse encantado por saber o meu nome.

"O que?" Eu perguntei confusa.

Edward riu baixinho, parecendo contente, embora houvesse qualquer outra coisa na expressão dele enquanto ele disse: "Vê? Ela não está interessada." Ele se manteve em silêncio por um momento antes de continuar. "Ande, o chefe está nos chamando."

Mike caminhou até a parte de trás do caminhão, dando mais uma olhada na minha direção antes de subir no veículo. Eu me levantei, tirando a grama de minhas calças e apanhando minha bolsa. Eu olhei ao redor, procurando Alice que tinha desaparecido convenientemente quando Mike decidir me abordar; foi então que notei Edward parado ali, com as mãos nos bolsos, encarando o chão, preso em seus pensamentos.

Eu tossi involuntariamente, consequência da inalação de fumaça, e parei com os olhos arregalados quando o vi vindo em minha direção. Ele parecia preocupado, como se estivesse debatendo consigo mesmo, mas a expressão insegura não durou muito tempo.

"Adeus, Isabella."

Com isso, ele se dirigiu até o caminhão, me deixando estupefata ali. Eu vi os outros conversando e rindo entre si, mas ele somente se apoiou na lateral do caminhão, com o rosto virado para o outro lado.

"Bella! Eu achei um lugar para nós ficarmos." Alice disse, soando feliz enquanto se aproximava.

Eu não consegui esconder minha surpresa. "Já? Onde?"

Ela sorriu amplamente. "Emmett e Rose nos deixaram ficar por lá até que o nosso apartamento esteja em condições novamente. Eles têm um quarto extra e uma de nós pode usar o sofá se precisarmos."

Eu suspirei, meio aliviada, meio aborrecida por, simplesmente, não poder morar em meu próprio apartamento. Se a árvore tivesse sido cortada, como devia, nós não estaríamos nesta situação.

"Isso é ótimo", eu disse tão entusiasmada quanto pude, devido às circunstâncias.

"Quando nós iremos para lá?" O chiado em meus pulmões estava crescendo e eu tossi novamente, ignorando os olhares benevolentes que Alice me enviava.

"Agora", ela disse. "Eles disseram que nós podemos nos mudar com tudo, embora não tenhamos muito para transferir."

Eu suspirei, realmente grata por Rose e Emmett estarem nos alojando. Era bem melhor ficar na casa deles do que em um hotel, por um tempo indeterminado.

Assim que a Alice estacionou o carro os dois nos abraçaram, bem apertado, o horror estava tangível naquele gesto.

Eu olhei para Emmett, suas covinhas proeminentes junto com o grande sorriso que ele tinha no rosto. Ele me puxou uma vez mais e me apertou em um abraço de urso, por vários segundos.

"Em?" Eu consegui falar. Quando ele não se moveu, eu fiz força para sair do seu aperto, respirando pesadamente.

"Desculpe." Ele sorriu timidamente, embora o sorriso não tenha alcançado seus olhos, como geralmente acontecia. "Mas você me assustou pra caramba ontem à noite."

Eu levantei minha cabeça. "Alice já lhe falou sobre isso?" Eu perguntei. "Eu..."

"Bells?" Ele perguntou, esfregando alegremente minha cabeça. "Eu estava lá."

Eu o encarei. "Onde?"

Ele riu sombriamente, sem humor. "Meu batalhão foi o que efetuou o salvamento!" Ele anunciou orgulhoso.

"Então... você ajudou a combater o fogo?" Eu perguntei, tentando aliviá-lo com minha pergunta. Eu não podia do nada dizer _'Ei Emmett, você sabe aquele sujeito realmente deslumbrante no batalhão?' _Ele e Alice podem ser opostos polares, mas não eram burros. Aquilo pareceria suspeito.

"Sim. Dois de nós subiram até o apartamento e Edward a tirou de lá. Eu queria ajudar, mas tinha que agir como profissional." Ele confessou. "Foi tão duro ficar ouvindo Alice gritar por você e saber que tudo o que eu poderia fazer era apagar o fogo."

Eu estava ficando enervada com aquele tom sério na voz de Emmett. Eu dei um soquinho em seu braço, tentando animá-lo . "Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente. "Você, na verdade, salvou a minha vida."

Alice e Rosalie já tinham entrado em casa, me dando a chance de perguntar aquilo que já estava me deixando para lá de ansiosa. "Você e Edward são amigos?" eu questionei, tentando ao máximo parecer desinteressada.

Emmett negou com a cabeça. "Não realmente. Mas agora que ele salvou a vida da minha irmã postiça, eu tentarei conhecê-lo melhor. Ele é sempre um rapaz agradável, mas não está há muito tempo no quartel. Pelo que eu sei, ele passa a maior parte do tempo só."

Eu encerrei o assunto, não querendo inquirir mais e deixá-lo desconfiado. Ele passou um braço pelos meus ombros, me apertando suavemente enquanto me conduzia pela porta da frente até a cozinha onde Alice e Rose estavam sentadas, preparando a comida.

Eu não pude evitar observar a interação entre Rosalie e Emmett. Embora eles fossem teimosos como duas mulas, o jeito com que agiam um com o outro era tenro e doce, lhe fazendo sentir, muitas vezes, como se estivesse invadindo um momento privado deles. Eu ocupei meu tempo até o jantar, permitindo que Alice me distraísse contando histórias absurdas; até que nos sentamos, prontos para comer.

Eu me senti estranhamente triste enquanto os observava limpando a cozinha, insistindo que a nossa ajuda não era necessária. Depois de me deitar me peguei pensando no bombeiro e no quão devastado ele parecia. Eu me permiti perder a consciência, recobrando-a ligeiramente, quando Alice deslizou para debaixo dos lençóis, ao meu lado. O bombeiro voltou a assombrar os meus sonhos uma vez mais.

Mas agora eu tinha um nome para associar àquele rosto.  
Edward.

* * *

*** **O Gato Cheshire é o gato de Alice no país das maravilhas, com seu sorriso de ator de Hollywood!

* * *

_Oi flores, e então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Tadinho do Ed, porque será que ele vive assim, tão sozinho heim? Ah, eu adorei ele colocando o Mike no seu devido lugar rsrsrsrs._

_Quero agradecer imensamente a Alline e a Chantal que deixaram reviews. Mas tenho que fazer uma queixa aqui: como assim eu tive 62 visitas neste primeiro capítulo e apenas duas reviews? Cadê todo mundo que estava me pedindo e ansiando por essa tradução heim? Poxa gente, de verdade, passem nem que seja pra dizer apenas oi... eu juro que isso já dá uma motivação extra para acelerar a tradução! Por favor? *pede fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão*_

**Resposta das reviews: **

**Alline Viana****: **oi flor, que bom te ver por aqui também!!! \o/ Então foi uma árdua batalha, mas aqui está a tradução! Eu também acho... pelo menos é isso que o POV do Ed nos faz pensar né? Que ele já passou por algo parecido... vamos esperar o desenrolar da história para saber o que é. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Bjusss

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****: **oi flor, que bom que está gostando dessa também! Fico muito feliz!!!! E eu estou adorando traduzi-la também. Gosto do jeito como a Bronze cria os seus personagens... dá um certo trabalho para traduzir, mas é bem mais instigante! Bjusss

* * *

**Aviso:** _Então flores, está rolando uma votação lá na comu do Orkut, de fanfics, sobre a melhor fic traduzida e Deixando o Tempo Curar as Feridas (Hourglass) está entre as concorrentes. Então quem gostar da fic, tiver um tempinho, puder e quiser votar, é só ir nesse link aqui: __**h t t p : / / w w w . e m q u e t e s . c o m . b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 8 0 5 1**__ eu sei que tem várias fics ótimas lá e eu já disse que só não quero terminar em último!!! Conto com vocês também. Bjusss e até a próxima! _


	3. Stop and Stare

**Pare e Olhe**

.  
**Trilha:** Stop and Stare (One Republic) – h t t p : / / w w w . g o e a r . c o m / l i s t e n / 5 d 8 5 6 d 4 / s t o p – a n d – s t a r e – o n e r e p u b l i c

***************

Sem conseguir dormir mais, eu pulei para fora da cama às seis da manhã, tomando todo o cuidado para não me movimentar demais e acabar acordando Alice. Depois de lavar meu rosto, troquei de roupa e saí, em busca de ar fresco. Feliz com a temperatura amena, eu desci a rua, em direção ao café.

O sino dos ventos tremulou quando eu entrei e o barista dirigiu seu olhar para mim, antes de baixá-lo novamente para o balcão.

"Olá", eu disse timidamente. Eu já tinha falado com Jasper algumas vezes, mas a conversa nunca foi além do trivial, como saber como estava sendo o dia do outro.

"O que eu posso trazer para você?" ele perguntou, abafando um bocejo enquanto pegava uma xícara de isopor. Eu pedi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, enquanto quase me afogava no silêncio constrangedor que se interpôs entre nós.

"Então... você é amiga da Alice, certo?" ele perguntou informalmente. "Alice Cullen?"

Eu mordi meu lábio tentando impedir um sorriso. "Sim", murmurei, olhando para o chão. "Nós somos companheiras de quarto."

"Legal", ele respondeu, deixando o silêncio invadir novamente o local quando a máquina foi desligada. Ele se ocupou de abrir a tampa, entregando-me meu café e me mandando ter cuidado para não me queimar.

"Obrigada", eu disse, e antes que eu pudesse debater se perguntava-lhe ou não sobre seu interesse por ela, ele voltou a falar.

"Assim... do que ela gosta?"

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. "Hum?"

Jasper abafou outro bocejo. "Eu realmente não sei muito sobre ela, além de que ela quer ser uma fotógrafa."

Eu mordi meu lábio para parar de sorrir amplamente. "Vocês dois conversam muito?"

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Não", ele respondeu, embora eu sentisse que ele queria dizer algo mais.

"Eu não sei", eu disse, sem saber direito como continuar a conversa. "Você deveria convidá-la para sair e conhecê-la melhor."

"Eu não sei se ela gostaria disso", ele resmungou, corando nitidamente.

Eu quase ri, mas consegui manter minha compostura. "Eu acho que ela gostaria sim", argumentei. "Ela fala sobre você."

Alice me mataria se soubesse das táticas que eu estava usando, mas apesar do fato dela ter me irritado falando nele sem parar, eu queria ajudá-los. Ela merecia aquilo, e muito.

"Ela fala?" ele repetiu um pouco muito depressa. Eu ri baixinho, encolhendo os ombros enquanto tomava um gole do café que ele tinha colocado em frente a mim.

"Sim", eu disse. "E da aula de fotografia."

Sua expressão deu uma murchada. "Oh. Ela é realmente uma ótima fotógrafa."

"Ela é", eu concordei. "E ouvi dizer que você também."

O sorriso brilhante voltou ao seu rosto. "Ela disse isso?"

Eu ri ao perceber o quanto aquilo era importante para ele e que eu não poderia fazer outra coisa a não ser concordar com a cabeça. "Sim, ela disse que você é talentoso."

"Nós temos um projeto naquela aula", ele disse. "Ela é minha parceira."

Eu abri um sorriso. "Eu sei disso também."

Ele respirou fundo e sua expressão, embora completamente calma, pareceu um pouco nervosa. "Ela está entusiasmada sobre o projeto?"

Eu me recordei do olhar sonhador que não tinha deixado o rosto de Alice desde que ele a olhou pela primeira vez e acenou com a cabeça. "Ela mal pode esperar."

"Sério?" Ele soou contente. "Ela gosta da idéia que nós propusemos?"

Eu procurei por uma resposta. "Ela não me deu detalhes específicos, mas eu sei que ela está ansiosa."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, parecendo mais animado ao falar sobre a proposta deles. "Os disparos têm que ser dados em forma de paisagem, algo diferente já que temos licença criativa. Um total de três disparos."

Eu tentei tirar dele, diplomaticamente, um pouco mais de informações que poderiam ser úteis para Alice. "Por que você a escolheu para ser sua parceira no trabalho?"

Se ele estava apavorado ou nervoso, ele não deixou isso transparecer. Na realidade, ele parecia completamente dono de si, embora houvesse uma sugestão de incerteza em seus olhos.

"Eu queria conseguir conhecê-la", ele respondeu suavemente.

Satisfeita com a sua resposta, mas sabendo que havia algo mais ali do que ele estava compartilhando, eu me levantei, checando se a xícara de café que eu tinha comprado para Alice ainda estava quente, antes de sorrir para ele.

"Eu gostaria de poder ficar mais, mas eu preciso voltar e levar isso para Alice." Eu disse, apontando para o café. Ele acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto eu me encaminhava para a porta.

"Até logo." Eu disse ao sair, gemendo ao sentir as gordas gotas de chuva batendo em minha cabeça. Eu fechei minha jaqueta, enquanto caminhava o mais depressa possível de volta para a casa de Emmett e Rosalie.

*******************

"Onde você estava?"

Essa foi a saudação que eu recebi depois de andar pé ante pé até o quarto de hóspedes. Eu estendi a xícara de café para ela, como um sinal de paz, sorrindo preguiçosamente.

"Eu trouxe cafeína", sorri, abrindo as cortinas. "Venha. Está um dia perfeitamente terrível. O que você quer fazer?"

Ela atirou o travesseiro em cima de mim. "Dormir."

Eu ri, colocando a xícara de café na mesinha de cabeceira e descendo em seguida para a cozinha, onde Rosalie e Emmett estavam sentados.

"Ei", eu disse, respirando fundo. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Rosalie rolou os olhos apontando o dedo polegar para o namorado. "Martha Stewart*****aqui decidiu que quer fazer o café da manhã."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, me sentando em um dos banquinhos e apoiando meus cotovelos no balcão. "Quando estará pronto?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Nunca, se continuar neste ritmo. Ele insiste em criticar cada passo da receita."

Achando graça naquilo eu observei Emmett que, com uma caneta, marcava, realmente, cada passo. Eu fui até onde ele estava, pousando minha mão em seu ombro largo. "O que há, Em?"

Ele fechou o livro, o colocando de volta na estante e pegando a fôrma de waffles. "Escritores de receita estúpidos", ele murmurou, quebrando dois ovos e os misturando à farinha, em uma tigela. "Eles se acham tão extraordinários."

Eu bufei, ignorando seu discurso. "Emmett, eu estou certa de que eles sabem o que estão fazendo."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Por favor - eles não saberiam o que fazem, mesmo que levassem uma surra de porrete."

Rosalie riu baixinho, fechando o jornal sobre o balcão. "Você quer ajuda?" ela murmurou, correndo uma mão pelo tórax dele. Emmett engoliu em seco, acenando com a cabeça ligeiramente. Ela riu, pegando os ingredientes na despensa.

O que você quer, Bells: chocolate, bananas, nozes...bananas com nozes..." Ele listou, abrindo o refrigerador. "Deixa eu ver... mirtilo, morangos..."

"Chocolate é suficiente." Eu disse, já tendo percebido que Emmett me daria tudo o que ele quisesse. Ele garantiu que, como chefe de cozinha, tinha direito a uma 'licença criativa' quando cozinhasse.

Alice surgiu meia hora depois, atraída pelo cheiro dos waffles que saíam da forma.

"Parece bom." ela elogiou, beijando a bochecha do irmão. Eu peguei um prato, rindo da estranha mistura de ingredientes e me juntando aos outros.

"Planos para hoje?" ela perguntou, cortando o waffle. Eu mordi meu lábio, tomando um gole do suco.

"Nenhuma idéia. Eu imagino que devíamos ir até o prédio, ver com o Sr. Brandon quando poderemos tirar as nossas coisas do apartamento."

Emmett sorriu amplamente. "Eu vou sair com os rapazes hoje. Alguns estão de folga, assim nós vamos até a casa do Mike assistir futebol americano. Eu saio dentro de meia hora."

Alice e eu ajudamos Rosalie a lavar a louça e esperamos até que ela saísse para irmos para o quarto nos vestirmos. Alice tinha acabado de entrar no banho quando a campainha tocou. Eu coloquei a cabeça para fora da porta, chamando por Emmett.

"Em! Porta!"

"Você pode atender? Eu estou me vestindo."

Eu gemi, passando a mão pela minha roupa, tentando ajeitá-la um pouquinho. Uma olhada rápida no espelho me mostrou que meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, assim eu o amarrei com uma gominha enquanto abria a porta.

Ao fazer o movimento de abrir a porta eu quase desmaiei. Meus pulmões contraíram, minhas vias aéreas se taparam quando eu olhei para o _Deus_ parado em frente a mim.

Edward estava apoiado no alizar da porta, com todo o seu esplendor; seu cabelo bronze perfeitamente desordenado. Seus olhos verdes mostraram surpresa, mas esta foi rapidamente mascarada. "Oi", ele disse suavemente. "Emmett está?"

Eu só consegui acenar com a cabeça, abrindo mais a porta para que ele pudesse entrar. Ele riu do meu silêncio e entrou no cômodo. Era a primeira vez que eu o via sem o uniforme. As calças jeans escuras se modelavam perfeitamente em suas pernas musculosas e a camiseta preta aderida ao seu peito definido. Ele usava ainda um tênis simples e tinha uma jaqueta de couro pendurada sobre os ombros.

"Emmett?" ele exclamou. Eu elevei uma sobrancelha enquanto me virava, quase batendo em Emmett, que finalmente havia deixado seu quarto.

"Você está bem, Bells?" Ele perguntou, preocupado. Eu acenei com a cabeça e ele me deixou ir depois de ter certeza de que eu estava estável e trocou um aperto de mão com Edward.

"Bom te ver, cara. Vou pegar minhas coisas e a gente já vai."

Eu o vi deixando a sala, silenciosamente, me deixando a sós novamente com Edward. Eu balancei meus pés, me tornando repentinamente interessada no padrão do tapete.

"Como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou, com a voz aveludada e cheia de preocupação. Eu levantei a cabeça e me achei fitando seus profundos olhos verdes.

"Estou bem." respondi automaticamente, desejando ter algo mais criativo para falar.

Seus olhos me pareciam tristes, de repente, o que me surpreendeu. Nós estávamos os dois ali, de pé, constrangidos e havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer para ele. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar minha voz.

"Obrigada." Eu consegui colocar para fora. Ele elevou uma sobrancelha.

"Pelo que?"

Eu não sabia se ele estava caçoando de mim ou realmente curioso. Eu decidi responder, só porque aquela era uma oportunidade de continuar falando com ele.

"Por ter salvo a minha vida."

A boca dele formou um _'o'_. "Não foi nada. Simplesmente o meu trabalho."

Eu senti minha expressão murchando, mas ele continuou falando, como se sentisse a necessidade de ocupar o silêncio incômodo.

"Então....Emmett é um ótimo sujeito."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Ele é insuportável às vezes, mas é um bom sujeito." Eu repeti, desejando entender por que nós estávamos falando sobre Emmett, entre tantos assuntos.

Edward observou o cômodo, olhando para as fotografias minhas, de Alice e de Emmett quando ele tinha decidido ir de carro a Forks para nos visitar na escola secundária.

"Há quanto tempos vocês se conhecem?" ele perguntou.

"Aproximadamente dois anos. Alice se mudou para a minha cidade natal no seu último ano enquanto Emmett foi para a Universidade da Pensilvânia."

"Ele não é um pouco velho para você?" ele perguntou de modo suspeito. Eu arregalei os olhos, confusa com a sua pergunta.

"Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer", admiti. "Eu só estou morando com ele até que meu apartamento esteja liberado ou que possamos encontrar algum outro lugar para viver."

"E você mora com a irmã dele, Alice?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Você provavelmente a ouviu gritando algumas noites atrás."

Eu fui pega de surpresa ao ver um vermelho forte surgindo em suas bochechas. "Foi uma das razões para que eu tentasse encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Ela estava tão triste. Eu não conseguiria encará-la e dizer... bem você sabe."

Eu estremeci. "Eu realmente fico feliz com isto."

Mais uma vez ele se desvencilhou do meu agradecimento. "Sem problemas."

Mas seus olhos se tornaram duros novamente, quando ele voltou a me encarar dando alguns passos para trás, encostando-se na porta e conferindo as horas em seu relógio.

Emmett reapareceu alguns minutos depois, rompendo o silêncio severamente incômodo.

"Pronto para ir?" Edward questionou. Emmett acenou com a cabeça, agarrando o boné de beisebol da liga da universidade da Pensilvânia antes de me dar um abraço.

"Não vá por fogo na casa", ele brincou. "Os melhores bombeiros estão de folga hoje."

Eu fiquei ali, pasma, vendo-os descer a rua em um Volvo prateado, até sumirem de vista.

Eu não consegui entendê-lo. Ele não aceitou meu agradecimento, mas quis falar sobre Emmett e como ele não achava certo eu estar ali. O que ele queria que eu fizesse?

Eu decidi não pensar mais naquilo. Ele tinha salvo a minha vida e só. Como ele disse, foi algo meramente profissional. Não havia nenhuma conexão pessoal ou emocional e eu precisava parar de imaginar aquilo.

Eu voltei para o quarto de hóspedes, vendo Alice revirando o closet.

"Quem era na porta?" ela perguntou.

"Ninguém." Eu resmunguei, amarrando os cadarços de meu sapato.

"Emmett já foi?" Ela perguntou, se recusando a deixar o assunto morrer. Eu murmurei algo que poderia ter sido interpretado com um 'sim', dependendo do quão atentamente ela estivesse escutando.

"Edward o apanhou?" , ela perguntou pondo a cabeça para fora. Minhas bochechas coraram, enquanto eu respondia. Alice deu um sorriso de 'sabe-tudo' e voltou a sua tarefa dentro do closet, deixando-me ali.

"Você falou com ele?" ela perguntou novamente de um modo informal, embora eu pudesse perceber a curiosidade queimando nela.

"Sim", eu disse, tentando aparentar indiferença. "Eu abri a porta e disse que Emmett apareceria em um minuto."

"Você não disse mais nada?" ela perguntou cepticamente, já pronta para me bater.

"Eu lhe agradeci por ter salvo a minha vida", eu disse sarcasticamente, rolando meus olhos. "Eu pensei que isso poderia ser apropriado."

"É", Alice concordou. "E o que ele disse em resposta?"

"Ele disse que não tinha sido nada demais", eu disse, desejando que Alice mudasse de assunto. Fora algo meramente profissional, nada mais do que isso.

"Ele não disse nada sobre o amor eterno dele por você?"

Eu apanhei um sapato e lancei sobre o armário, vendo-o bater na porta. Ela riu, embora eu soubesse que ela não estava brincando.

"Falando em amor, adivinha quem estava no café esta manhã?" Eu disse, mudando, em parte, de assunto, querendo ver sua reação.

"O que?" ela perguntou, surpresa. "Aquele não é o seu horário de trabalho."

"Alice, você não acha que é estranho você ter memorizado o horário de trabalho dele?" Eu perguntei, tentando provocá-la, mas ela se recusou responder.

"Sobre o que vocês conversaram?"

"Eu apenas consegui todas as respostas hoje" eu resmunguei de supetão, e mais que depressa recontei os detalhes relevantes da manhã.

"E ele disse que quer conhecê-la melhor", eu terminei. Alice saiu do closet com um sorriso que ocupava quase o seu rosto inteiro.

"É um começo", ela disse, tentando conter sua excitação.

Ela se levantou, pegando a xícara de café semi-cheia e sua bolsa. "Nós temos que ir falar com o nosso agente de seguro antes que ele cancele conosco e nós percamos tudo realmente."

Eu gemi, deitando na cama. "Nós temos?"

"Para alguém que poderia ter morrido disto, você está parecendo muito tranqüila.

"Alguém tem que agir com calma."

Ela agarrou minha mão, me puxando e empurrando porta afora.

*******************

"Isso não foi tão terrível", ela disse, colocando seus óculos de sol enquanto saíamos do escritório.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu não sei se foi terrível ou não. Seguro não é exatamente a minha praia."

"Eu vou fazer um resumo do mais importante para você", ela disse, sorrindo de modo convencido. "Nosso apartamento queimou completamente. Nós precisamos de mobília nova."

Eu gemi, chutando uma pedrinha na calçada. "Alice, nós precisamos de um lugar para morar antes de comprarmos a nova mobília."

"Você pediu pelo mais importante. Nós precisaremos fazer isto eventualmente.

"Nós não deveríamos procurar um apartamento novo?" Eu perguntei. "Nós não podemos viver para sempre com Emmett e Rose."

Alice fez uma careta. "Definitivamente não", disse. "Nós teremos que ver isso, ou ver se conseguimos alguém que faça por nós."

Seguimos para o nosso antigo prédio, dirigindo lentamente rua abaixo, atrás de um local para estacionar. As paredes externas dos apartamentos destruídos e carbonizados, o preto de tijolo que me fez perder qualquer esperança de que algo ali tivesse se salvado...

Entrando pelo hall principal eu bati, indecisamente, na porta do Sr. Brandon que logo abriu a porta, sorrindo para nós.

"O que eu posso fazer para ajudá-las?" ele indagou, indo direto ao ponto, embora parecesse trêmulo.

"Nós gostaríamos de saber quando poderemos ver o dano sofrido pelo nosso apartamento e recobrar nossos pertences." respondi. Ele acenou com a cabeça, fazendo um sinal para que entrássemos.

"Qual era o número do apartamento?"

Eu resmunguei o número, esperando um pouco impaciente enquanto ele pegava uma pilha de documentos.

"Aqui está, Mary Alice Cullen e Isabella Swan?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, prendendo a respiração enquanto ele seguia lendo a folha, com uma expressão instável.

"Infelizmente, o apartamento de vocês foi o que sofreu maior dano. De acordo com o corpo de bombeiros vocês podem entrar lá, mas apenas se tiver alguém da corporação junto enquanto vocês recolhem os seus pertences."

"Eu olhei para Alice. "O que faremos?"

Ela checou as horas. "Nós podemos arrastar Emmett até aqui, depois."

"Nós estaremos de volta esta tarde com alguém." Eu informei ao Sr. Brandon.

Depois daquela declaração e de mais algumas palavras trocadas com o locatário, Alice me arrancou de seu escritório, me arrastando até o carro. Eu lutei para conseguir prender o cinto de segurança enquanto ela acelerava fundo na direção oposta ao prédio. Ela pegou sua bolsa no banco de trás, esparramando seu conteúdo sobre o meu colo.

"Ache meu telefone e ligue para o Emmett. Eu quero resolver isso logo, para que possamos inspecionar tudo e avaliar realmente o dano."

Eu fiz a ligação depressa, me sentindo meio mal por interromper o seu dia de folga.

"Alô?" ele respondeu, mas soou surdo. Eu o ouvi engolir, tomar um novo gole de algo e falar novamente. "Alô?"

"Emmett? É a Bella."

Ele riu. "Bells! Minha pessoa favorita. Ao que devo a honra deste telefonema?"

Eu ignorei seu sarcasmo. "Nós precisamos que você venha ao nosso apartamento com a gente. Algo sobre precisar de um bombeiro para entrar, eu realmente não sei..." Eu o ouvi grunhir em sinal de entendimento, então eu continuei. "Onde você está?"

Eu o ouvi gritar algo com um dos rapazes antes de me retransmitir o endereço.

"Eu não quero ir embora!" Ele lamentou, parecendo fantasticamente, com uma criança de três anos. "O jogo está rolando!"

Eu ri baixinho. "Sinto muito. Nós precisamos da sua ajuda."

Eu desliguei, jogando o celular de volta na bolsa antes de passar o endereço para Alice.

***************************

"Eu realmente não quero ir. A disputa está acirrada!" Foi assim que Emmett nos saudou ao abrir a porta, apenas um pouquinho, como se tivesse medo que nós a empurrássemos e o arrastássemos para fora. Como se nós pudéssemos...

"Em, nós precisamos de sua ajuda. Você é, de longe, o melhor bombeiro!" Eu disse o cortando.

"O que está rolando?" Eu ouvi a voz de Edward soando antes que seu lindo corpo aparecesse próximo a Emmett. Ele estava segurando uma lata de cerveja, olhando para mim e para Alice antes de cair na gargalhada.

"Vocês parecem tão desesperadas", ele explicou, lutando para se recompor, mas falhando miseravelmente. "Do que estão precisando?"

Alice explicou nosso pequeno problema e, surpreendentemente, ele acenou com a cabeça em entendimento. Eu teria contribuído, mas tinha tanto medo de deixar minhas emoções virem a tona, sem certeza do quão bom ou ruim aquilo seria.

"Emmett, se você quiser ficar e assistir o jogo eu posso ir até lá com elas." ele ofereceu, depositando a latinha em uma mesa no corredor. Eu me senti em choque, com a boca aberta, mas me recompus o mais depressa possível, antes que ele notasse.

"Sério? Muito obrigada cara." Emmett disse, olhando distraído para a televisão.

Edward apenas confirmou com a cabeça.  
"Sim, sem problemas. Eu não sou muito fã de futebol americano. Beisebol tem mais a ver comigo." ele disse sorrindo.

"...certo, Bells?" Alice perguntou, me tirando de meus devaneios. Eu olhei para ela, confusa.

"O que?"

"Eu disse que nós só precisamos parar lá e ver o que podemos ou não levar." Ela repetiu.

"Certo." Eu concordei quietamente, ainda encarando seu rosto. Ele virou, pegando uma jaqueta no cabideiro e tirando um par de chaves do bolso.

"Eu posso dirigir, se você quiser." Ele ofereceu e Alice rapidamente decidiu por nós, dando um jeito de me colocar sentada no banco do carona do bonito Volvo prateado.

Edward abriu a porta de passageiro para mim, sorrindo ligeiramente quando eu bati a cabeça na lataria do carro. Meu rosto instantaneamente assumiu um tom vermelho e eu desviei o olhar enquanto me sentava no banco de couro preto. Em um segundo ele estava próximo a mim, ligando o carro e descendo lentamente a rua.

"O endereço é..."

"Eu sei", Ele interrompeu Alice, olhando para mim com o canto do olho. Eu corei pela segunda vez em poucos minutos, mantendo meus olhos seguramente em meu colo até que chegamos ao apartamento.

A fim de evitar novo constrangimento, eu rapidamente abri a porta do carro e saí antes que Edward pudesse dar a volta e se aproximar de nós, acelerando meu passo e adquirindo alguns metros de vantagem.

"Já que eu sou o profissional que as acompanhará nessa missão, tenho que lhes passar algumas recomendações", ele disse me chamando. Eu amaldiçoei mentalmente, me virando de frente para ele. "Eu as deixarei entrar, mas nós temos que caminhar juntos. Pelo que eu me lembro, este apartamento é o que sofreu os piores danos, então, por favor, vamos ficar juntos para evitar qualquer outro tipo de acidente."

A esperança de que Edward tivesse vindo por minha causa foi toda para as _'cucuias'_ depois dessa declaração dele. Seu tom era estritamente profissional e ele parecia querer fazer aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Chegando ao terceiro andar Alice enfiou a chave na fechadura e, insegura, a girou. Eu prendi a respiração, me lembrando de como as entradas tinham sido bloqueadas com os escombros. Felizmente ela abriu com facilidade, revelando um caminho perfeitamente claro ao centro do cômodo.

"Eles tiraram os escombros, então não há perigo." Edward explicou, respondendo a pergunta que eu não tivera coragem de fazer em voz alta.

"Oh, meu..." Alice sussurrou, enquanto avançava pelo apartamento. Eu apertei meus olhos fechados momentaneamente antes de seguir atrás dela, virando minha cabeça para ver a extensão do problema.

"...Deus." Eu terminei por ela. A sala de estar parecia uma fogueira de acampamento... tudo preto e carbonizado. Eu pude ver o local na janela por onde Edward havia entrado, os estilhaços de vidro cobrindo a área debaixo dela. Eu passei a mão automaticamente pelo meu curativo, enquanto seguia rumo à cozinha.

Recordações me bombardearam. Meus gritos por ajuda. As lágrimas. O grito. O desamparo.

Se eu achei que a sala estava ruim, ela me pareceu esplendorosa quando comparada à cozinha. Não havia mais nada ali. Tudo estava pelo chão, e pedaços da árvore entravam pela janela, caindo sobre a pia. Eu desviei o olhar, tentando regularizar minha respiração antes de seguir até o quarto.

O quarto que eu e Alice ocupávamos estava relativamente limpo. Apesar de um pouco danificado pela água da mangueira, tudo ali parecia como se pudéssemos arrancar aquele cômodo, do conjunto, e colocá-lo no carro. Alice pegou duas malas no armário e imediatamente começou a jogar tudo o que podia lá dentro.

Eu suspirei e, pegando outra bolsa vazia no armário, comecei a juntar as coisas, sem nem mesmo me dar ao trabalho de identificá-las. Edward ficou parado, encostado no batente da porta, checando a hora de tempos em tempos. Quando terminamos, o sol já havia desaparecido e um céu negro, repleto de estrelas se abria sobre nós, apesar das luzes de Portland.

"Obrigada novamente, Edward." Alice disse, colocando a última bolsa no porta-malas do Volvo. "Você é um salvador."

"Literalmente." Eu acrescentei, querendo ouvir sua linda voz uma vez mais. "Você me salvou de ter que ir fazer compras com o pequeno demônio para comprar diversas coisas que não iremos precisar." Eu desabafei, fazendo uma careta para Alice que apenas sorriu, me deixando novamente à frente com Edward.

Dentro do carro eu podia sentir o seu corpo morno próximo ao meu, o doce cheiro da água de colônia me inebriando, desfocando meus pensamentos. Eu precisei me conter fisicamente para não tocá-lo. Mas, muito cedo, devido ao seu modo "maluco" de dirigir, nós chegamos à casa de Mike, onde o Porsche amarelo de Alice estava estacionado, da mesma maneira que ela o tinha deixado.

Eu corri até a porta, puxando Emmett e outro rapaz cujo nome eu não pude me lembrar, para nos ajudar a descarregar as bolsas do carro de Edward e os pôr no de Alice. Em dez minutos o processo estava acabado e Alice abraçava seu irmão.

"Você tem certeza que não quer uma carona?" ela perguntou pela quinta vez. Ele riu, negando com a cabeça.

"Não. Rose virá me buscar quando estiver indo pra casa."

"Quem é esta?" Edward perguntou perplexo, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Rosalie Hale é namorada, de longa data, do Emmett, Alice explicou.

Eu observei, atordoada, dez emoções diferentes passarem pelo seu rosto, indo de excitação, para alívio e, por fim, para o que poderia ter sido descrito como raiva. Eu dei um passo para trás e por pouco não caí. Edward se aproximou, me pegando. Ao tocar meu pulso, eu pude sentir algo como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse percorrendo o meu corpo. Firmando meu equilíbrio, eu puxei meu braço, esfregando o local onde a pele dele tocou a minha.

"Me desculpe", ele murmurou, soando tão surpreso quanto eu.

"Namorada?" Edward perguntou, lutando para recompor sua expressão, ao olhar novamente para Emmett.

"Eles estão juntos há anos." Alice tomou a dianteira, batendo no braço de Emmett. "Nós estamos apenas esperando que Emmett faça o pedido. Não pode demorar muito mais."

Eu juro que vi as bochechas dele assumindo uma coloração de rosa, ao ouvir a frase de Alice. Já a expressão de Edward se mantinha atordoada enquanto Emmett continuava desfiando uma lista enorme com todas as enormes qualidades de Rosalie, com sua voz mais doce a cada elogio. Eu não pude evitar uma careta, uma sensação de inveja me tomando enquanto o via falando sobre ela e a dor esmagava meu coração cada vez que eu olhava para Edward.

Desgostosa com o modo como eu estava agindo ao redor de um sujeito que eu conheci a pouquíssimos dias, eu andei até Alice, agarrando sua mão.

"Nós podemos ir?" sussurrei, indicando com os olhos, sutilmente Edward parado atrás de nós. Ela captou minha mensagem, acenando rapidamente com a cabeça antes de se despedir dos outros. Eu resmunguei meu agradecimento, caminhando tranquilamente até o carro. Eu já estava no meio do caminho quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado por aquela voz sensual, rouca.

_Oh merda!_

"Bella", ele repetiu, um pouco mais alto. Eu pude ouvir seus passos atrás de mim, correndo pela grama úmida e parando bem à minha frente. "Ei."

Eu mordi meu lábio, enfiando minhas mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça. "Oi." Eu respondi, minha voz soando menos firme do que eu gostaria.

Eu observei cuidadosamente, enquanto ele parecia estar debatendo consigo mesmo a respeito de algo.

"Obrigada pela ajuda hoje. Com isso, já foram duas vezes que você me ajudou." Eu comecei, esperando que isto o motivasse a falar o que quer que fosse que estivesse em sua cabeça.

"Realmente não foi nada demais." Ele disse, repetindo a sua mesma frase de sempre. Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado, repousando-a na parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Bella..."

Minha respiração ficou entalada na garganta enquanto ele abaixava seu olhar até mim. "Sim?" Isto era tudo o que eu era capaz de responder. Ele avançou alguns centímetros, encurtando a distância entre nós.

"Eu estava... Eu queria saber se..." ele parou, a tensão estava a ponto de me matar. "Você gostaria de sair e... comer algo?"

Eu soltei a respiração que estivera prendendo. "Se eu quero sair pra comer?" repeti com uma risadinha enquanto ele encarava o céu brevemente.

"Eu quero dizer, você quer... talvez.... eu posso... ter o seu número?" ele reformulou a frase quase timidamente. "Eu sei que isso não é profissional e que eu não deveria estar perguntando, mas eu... "

Eu o interrompi, estendendo minha mão. "Eu posso ver seu telefone?" perguntei, conseguindo soltar um pouco mais a voz.

Ele pôs a mão no bolso, me estendendo, em seguida, o objeto pequeno, prateado. Eu o abri, admirando a imagem de fundo, antes de acrescentar meu nome e número na lista de contatos dele.

Obrigado", ele murmurou, colocando o telefone de volta no bolso, antes de olhar uma vez mais para o céu.

Nós permanecemos no gramado molhado, em silêncio, até que os outros rapazes saíram rugindo e discutindo sobre a partida. Edward beliscou a extremidade de seu nariz e as mãos voltaram para os bolsos de sua calça jeans. Eu pude ouvir o som de suas chaves enquanto ele as girava no dedo indicador.

"Eu posso te ligar qualquer hora dessas?" ele quase sussurrou. Eu sentia meu corpo se inclinando em sua direção e me ajeitei antes que ele notasse.

"Claro." Eu respondi, tranquilamente. Eu me sentia como se estivesse de volta à escola e aquele fosse o meu primeiro encontro. Mas eu não pude evitar o sorriso extático que cobriu meu rosto enquanto ele erguia meu queixo, com sua mão, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem.

"Boa-noite, Bella." Ele disse, com a voz tão homogênea quanto mel. Com um movimento pequeno, seus dedos deslizaram pela minha bochecha, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo por trás da orelha, antes de abaixar novamente a cabeça e caminhar em direção ao seu carro.

Eu o fiquei observando, me perguntando o que teria provocado aquela mudança dramática em sua atitude. Ele tinha sido frio, distante, profissional durante toda a tarde, mas assim que o sol se pôs ele se transformou em uma pessoa quieta e atenciosa que eu queria conhecer mais de perto.

Eu continuei ali parada até que Alice me arrastou até o carro, exigindo os detalhes da conversa, mas eu estava tão hipnotizada que, simplesmente, não conseguia me concentrar nas suas inúmeras perguntas. Tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar era do modo como ele olhou para mim, seus olhos cintilantes presos ao meu, o modo como seus dedos escovaram minha pele ligeiramente, fazendo meu coração acelerar ao sentir seu corpo tão próximo do meu e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe de onde eu queria.

Mas ele tinha meu número. Ainda havia esperança.  
Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer, era esperar.

***************

*****Martha Stewart é uma célebre apresentadora de televisão americana que dá conselhos sobre culinária e demais serviços domésticos...

***************

* * *

_Oi flores!!!! E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu confesso que adoro este. Ver o Edward assim todo tímido, nervoso, tentando se aproximar da Bella realmente não tem preço! Assim como imaginar o Emmett preparando um café da manhã hehehehehe!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Alline Viana****: **oi flor! Pois é, o Mike é sempre o Mike... não desiste nunca rsrsrs... É, o Edward é tímido pelo que parece né? Espero que a Bella pare de bobagem e perceba isso logo! Bjusssss

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****: **obrigada flor! Pois é né? Deixar review não dói e a gente nem morde né? Rsrsrsrs Bjusssss

**kinhaa****: **oi flor! Bem vinda! Obrigada viu? E então, nem demorou muito dessa vez né?

* * *

_Então gente... eu queria agradecer a todas que votaram em Deixando o tempo curar as feridas, naquela votação que estava rolando. A fic ficou em segundo lugar e eu fiquei mega feliz! É o carinho de vocês, as reviews, os pedidos por mais, que dão ânimo pra gente continuar traduzindo e buscando boas histórias! Valeu mesmo! _

_Ah, alguém aí quer POV do nosso bombeirão? Próximo capítulo tem, mas para eu trazê-lo bem rapidinho, eu quero reviews, combinado? Beijos e até lá!_


	4. Falling slowly

**Falling slowly**

**Trilha:** Falling slowly **(The swell season) **h t t p : / / w w w . g o e a r . c o m / l i s t e n /d 2 2 c 4 f 8 / F a l l i n g – s l o w l y – t h e – s w e l l – s e a s o n

**EPOV**

.  
Eu sentia minhas mãos tremendo enquanto tentava, pela terceira vez, colocar a chave na fechadura da porta do meu apartamento. O som do trinco me alertou para o sucesso alcançado desta vez, enquanto a porta se abria, me permitindo entrar na escuridão.

Eu deixei minha jaqueta perto do armário no corredor, sem me preocupar em guardá-lo e as chaves na mesa, olhando para frente, mas sem me fixar em nada em particular. Minha mente só conseguia focalizar uma certa beleza de olhos castanhos que continuava assombrando meu pensamento, alimentando todas as minhas fantasias. O modo perfeito como ela se ajustou em meus braços quando eu a tirei do prédio em chamas, a maciez de sua pele, o brilho de seus olhos quando ela falava, ou a torção delicada de sua boca ao sorrir.

Tudo nela era perfeito e eu a odiava por isso.

Por que eu tinha pedido o seu número? Eu definitivamente não queria dizer... era como se ela tivesse me hipnotizado, me atraído apenas com um olhar. Fora uma decisão impulsiva, mas eu não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Eu peguei o celular em meu bolso, passando os dedos pelo objeto prateado. Sem conseguir pensar direito so abri, acessando minha lista de contatos até chegar à letra B. Eu não tinha percebido que estava prendendo meu fôlego até que senti meu pulmões se contraindo e puxei uma grande quantidade de ar. Ali estava o nome dela. Bella Swan.

_'Um nome bonito para uma menina bonita'_, pensei comigo mesmo, decorando o seu número em minha memória. Meu dedo polegar pairou em cima do botão de ligar, mas eu não podia fazer isto. Não... era muito cedo para isto... havia apenas meia hora desde que ela tinha me dado seu número... além disso, eu não estava pronto.  
Desde o acidente que eu não tinha deixado ninguém entrar em minha vida. Eu não me colocaria novamente, por escolha própria, naquela posição.

Fechando o telefone, eu o coloquei novamente no bolso e caminhei mecanicamente para o meu quarto. Eu tirei a camiseta, jogando-a no armário antes de tirar a calça, deixando-a pelo chã calça de moleton estava onde eu a havia deixado e eu as vesti rapidamente. Sem me preocupar em escovar os dentes, eu me enfiei na cama, sentindo minha mente a mil por hora. Permaneci deitado por alguns minutos, rezando para o sono me acometer, mas este insistia em não chegar.

Frustrado, eu me sentei, encarando os números vermelhos incandescentes do relógio inexpressivamente... 9:56. Apoiando contra a cabeceira, acendi o abajur. Eu sabia que não havia jeito de dormir, então decidi fazer a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia ter feito.

"Alô?"

"Emmett?" Eu perguntei, hesitante. Eu não o conhecia muito bem, mas sabia que ele era um sujeito bom e que poderia me ajudar.

"Edward! O que há, cara?" Eu podia ouvir os gritos dos outros ao fundo, comemorando o resultado do jogo. Eu clareei minha garganta, inseguro de como continuar.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta para você."

Eu percebi como ele se retirou de onde quer que ele estivesse sentado, o barulho de fundo diminuindo quando uma porta foi fechada. "Ok. Você consegue me ouvir?"

"Sim." Eu respondi, atormentando meu cérebro atrás das melhores palavras.

"O que você quer saber?" Eu podia perceber o quão curioso ele estava, mas fiz o possível para não prestar atenção naquilo.

"Há quanto tempo você conhece a Bella?" perguntei inseguro. Eu pude ouvi-lo abafar um riso.

"Hum... a pequena Bella tem lhe deixado queimando?" ele zombou. Eu gemi, resistindo ao desejo de bater minha cabeça contra a cabeceira. Isto era exatamente o que eu tinha tentado evitar diplomaticamente.

"Não." repliquei. "Eu estou apenas... curioso sobre ela."

"Cara, eu já sei que você pegou o número dela." ele disse alegremente. "Não se preocupe, se ela não fosse como uma irmã mais nova para mim e eu não estivesse loucamente apaixonado por Rosalie, eu também investiria nela. Mas o que você quer saber?"

Eu passei minha mão livre pelos cabelos. "Eu realmente não sei. Eu queria saber mais sobre a sua vida, mas eu quero que você me conte as coisas que ela não dirá a mim." Eu concluí, esperando não ter soado tão psicótico como me parecia. Emmett riu.

"Certo. Bem, Alice e meus pais se mudaram para Forks, Washington quando eu estava no primeiro ano da faculdade", começou ele. "Alice ia começar seu último ano na escola secundária e eu sentia muito por ela. Eu tinha uma vida estável em Portland, mas nosso pai, Carlisle, é médico e trabalhou por todo o país. Nós estivemos no Alasca durante alguns anos e, devido às constantes mudanças, Alice nunca teve amigos próximos. Claro que isso era duro para ela. As pessoas sempre querem mais do que um irmão com quem compartilhar tudo."

Eu me sentia absorvido pela história de Emmett e olha que ele nem havia falado sobre Bella ainda.

"Quando eles se mudarem para Forks, ela me disse que não tentaria mais fazer amigos. Aquele era seu último ano e depois ela também partiria para uma faculdade. E então ela conheceu Bella."

Eu me sentei dobrando minhas pernas no estilo índio e descansando meus cotovelos em meus joelhos. "E Bella já vivia em Forks?"

"Sim." Emmett respondeu, mastigando algo. "Ela nasceu em Forks, mas os pais dela se divorciaram quando ela era muito jovem. Ela se mudou para Phoenix, Arizona com a mãe e quando Renée se casou novamente, com um jogador de beisebol, Bella, sendo a menina totalmente desinteressada e doce que ela é, voltou para Forks... cidade que ela verdadeiramente odiava... para passar algum tempo com o pai e dar algum espaço para sua mãe."

"Wow." Eu respirei. "Muito altruísta."

Ele riu, sem dúvida do tom de minha voz. "Realmente. E basicamente, as peças se encaixaram. Ela e Alice se encontraram e, rapidamente elas viraram melhores amigas, inseparáveis".

"Eu percebi. Ela... ela está."

"Em uma relação?" Emmett terminou, sabendo exatamente o que eu estava perguntando sem me obrigar a reformular minha frase completamente incoerente.

"Não. Bella não namora muito. E eu realmente não sei por que... como você sabe, ela é linda. Mas sua alto-estima é bem baixa."

Aquela frase bateu forte em mim. Por que ela seria insegura? "Obrigado, Emmett." Eu disse. "Isso era tudo o que eu precisava saber."

"Quando você vai ligar para ela?" ele apertou. Eu bufei.

"Eu não sei. Não se deve esperar alguns dias antes de se ligar para a menina?"

Ele riu baixinho. "Boa tentativa. Apenas ligue pra ela. E eu tenho que o advertir..."

Eu percebi a malícia em sua voz. "Sobre o que?"

"Você parece um bom sujeito, Edward. Eu estou contente que seja você a estar de olho na Bella. Mas se você a machucar, eu não hesitarei em fazer o mesmo com você."

"Se eu a ferir, você tem minha permissão." Eu concordei. Ele riu.

"Certo, então. Ligue! Você está esperando o que?"

Eu examinei o relógio... 10h15. "Eu não sei. Eu devo?"

Ele rosnou. "Sim. Faça."

Eu agradeci pela sua ajuda, desligando o telefone e apertando meus olhos fechados. Tantas decisões a serem tomadas perante um único telefonema. Mas antes que eu pudesse me parar, seu número, já memorizado, estava na tela e meu dedo pressionava o botão de chamada. Eu me amaldiçoei por não ter pensado melhor, mas minha vontade de desligar foi refreada ao ouvir sua voz doce.

"Alô?"

Minha boca abriu para falar, mas nada saiu. Eu respirei fundo enquanto ela repetia sua saudação, um pouco mais cautelosa dessa vez.

"Oi, Bella. É o Edward."

Eu a ouvi ofegar e sussurrar algo no outro lado da linha. Algo que fez Alice rir amplamente e eu não pude evitar sorrir quietamente diante da idéia de uma discussão entre as duas. "Olá." Ela respondeu.

"Eu só... Eu queria ter certeza que você chegou tranquilamente em casa." Eu disse, soando mais vulnerável do que eu queria. Felizmente ela não pareceu perceber isto.

"Obrigada", ela disse. "Nós estamos em casa."

Eu pulei para fora da cama, caminhando ao redor do quarto, nervosamente. '_O que eu deveria dizer. Ela queria falar ou preferia desligar o telefone?'_

"Isso é ótimo." Eu respondi, sem convicção. "Eu fico feliz."

Ela riu, aliviando significativamente a tensão. "Eu também."

Eu decidi me arriscar de vez. Como dizem... está no inferno, abraça o capeta! "Eu a verei novamente logo?"

Mais sussurros e o que me pareceu gritos ecoando pelo quarto. "Se você quiser." ela disse timidamente. Ganhando confiança, eu tentei pensar em algo para convidá-la.

"Bem, há uma festa perto do batalhão no sábado ", eu disse calculando mentalmente quantos dias faltavam. _Três_. "Três ou quatro de nós seremos voluntários e eu pensei que talvez você queira ir comigo."

"Claro." ela disse, fazendo meu coração disparar em meu peito. "Que horas?"

Minha mente respondeu por mim. "Começa a uma."

O telefone foi arrancado de sua mão. "Edward! Eu posso ir? Eu posso levar um amigo?" Alice perguntou, soando entusiasmada demais para uma simples festa.

"Claro, quanto mais gente, mais alegre será." Eu não via por que não. Eu queria Bella para mim, mas eu imagino que ela levar uma amiga não faria tanta diferença assim.

"Obrigada! Aqui, fale com Bella."

"Edward?" ela chamou. "Então eu o vejo no sábado a uma no batalhão?"

Eu lhe dei todas as outras informações necessárias, feliz demais por ela ter concordado. "A gente se vê então." Eu me despedi, notando o tom deprimido em minha voz.

"Tchau."

"Boa noite, Bella." Eu sussurrei, desligando antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Eu coloquei o telefone na mesa-de-cabeceira, apagando a luz e me perguntando o que diabos tinha acontecido comigo.

* * *

**BPOV**

.  
"Isabella Swan!" Alice gritou, sacudindo meus ombros. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!"

Eu gemi, imprensando meu rosto no travesseiro. "É apenas uma festa, Alice. Por que você está tão excitada sobre isto?"

"Porque eu vou convidar o Jasper, tolinha!" Aquela menina realmente não perdia tempo.

"Alice, você não acha que é um pouco... cedo para convidá-lo para algo que não tenha a ver com o projeto de vocês?"

Ela bufou, me fazendo parecer incrivelmente ingênua. "Eu posso inventar uma desculpa... o convidarei dizendo ter pensado que aquele poderia ser o lugar perfeito para o nosso projeto. Quando não for, nós teremos o resto do dia para  
aproveitarmos a companhia um do outro. Brilhante, eu sei."

Eu ri do quão apaixonada ela estava. "Ligue para ele pela manhã." Eu aconselhei. "Ou você poderia ir até o café e falar com ele... aproveitando para trazer dois cafés com leite.

Ela bateu ligeiramente em meu braço. "Você é insaciável."

Eu ri, rolando na cama e me enrolando sob as cobertas, esperando meu coração se tranqüilizaria para conseguir dormir um pouco.

**********************

Os três dias custaram a passar, mas finalmente o sábado chegou. Alice tinha ido até o café no dia seguinte e convidado Jasper, que prontamente aceitou o convite. Ela não havia parado de falar sobre o assunto desde então.

Infelizmente, isso requereu uma viagem ao shopping. Alice me fez passar o dia no centro comercial, experimentando diversas roupas, todas muito justas. Quando ela me deu um vestido que deixava muito mais do que devia a mostra eu resolvi me rebelar.

"Alice! Eu vou para uma festa de rua não para um clube de strip." Eu rejeitei isto depressa e nós pudemos chegar a um acordo. Já que estava um pouco frio, ela me deu um par de calças jeans pretas e uma blusa azul.

Edward tinha ligado mais uma vez ontem à noite para confirmar nossos planos. Eu não pude evitar o meu entusiasmo, mas eu não queria criar falsas esperanças. Poderia ser apenas um encontro entre amigos, como Jasper achava que era o seu encontro com Alice.

Pelo que ele havia me dito, ele, Emmett, Mike e Tyler, estariam lá como voluntários. Eles levariam um caminhão de bombeiros e estariam mostrando para as crianças como tudo funcionava, além de darem instruções de como se proteger do fogo. Ele estaria no primeiro turno, assim nós teríamos o resto do tempo para ficarmos juntos.

O nervosismo bateu com tudo quando eu entrei no Porsche de Alice. Eu comecei a enrolar meu cabelo no dedo, ao mesmo tempo que mordia meu lábio nervosamente. Eu não sabia o que esperar sobre este encontro ou sobre Edward em geral. Alice era o oposto exato; ela estava praticamente quicando no assento dela, se balançando ao som da música.

"Jasper vai estar te esperando lá?" Eu perguntei. Ela acenou com a cabeça excitadamente, abaixando o volume do rádio, para que pudéssemos conversar.

"Sim. Ele disse que tinha que fazer algo, mas que nos encontraria na entrada a uma."

Eu olhei no relógio do painel... 12h53. Eu estava um pouco surpresa.

"Você não gosta de chegar cedo normalmente?" Eu perguntei. "Nós iremos nos atrasar pelo menos uns cinco minutos."

Alice estreitou os olhos e me pareceu que ela fazia um esforço tremendo para não me dar um "pedala". "Bella, é considerado de bom tom chegar um pouco atrasada. Se nós estivermos lá na hora exata, corremos o risco de Jasper não ter chegado ainda. E se eu chegar lá antes dele, vai parecer que eu estou muito desesperada. "

"Mas se ele chegar lá antes de você, não vai parecer que ele está desesperado?" Eu perguntei, tentando entender o raciocínio dela.

"Exatamente. Ele vai ficar feliz de me ver e vai parecer ainda mais atraente!"

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, sentindo meu estômago apertar ao ver a decoração festiva surgindo a minha frente. O batalhão estava todo enfeitado com serpentinas e balões.

"Você está pronta para isto?" Alice perguntou, pousando uma mão em meus ombros. Eu os encolhi.

"E se eu não for boa nisso?"

Ela bufou, elevando uma sobrancelha. "Boa nisso o que? Em aproveitar uma festa ao lado de um bombeiro inacreditavelmente deslumbrante? Faça-me o favor." ela zombou. "Não se preocupe. Todos nós estaremos juntos, de qualquer maneira."

"O que eu faço enquanto ele estiver no turno dele? Eu espero por ele ou eu perambulo por aí com você?"

Ela girou o carro, entrando no estacionamento e seguindo até onde um 'flanelinha' lhe indicara uma vaga vazia. Desligando o carro ela me lançou um olhar sério, enquanto pegava sua bolsa. "Bella, eu preciso que você se tranqüilize. Homens são como cachorros. Eles farejam no ar o nosso nervosismo. Então, por favor, não haja como alguém que está morrendo de medo! Tudo vai dar certo. Eu vi isto."

Eu ri, esperando do lado de fora do carro. "Como uma visão?"

Ela piscou. "Exatamente."

Ela entrelaçou nossos braços, me puxando para a entrada. Jasper, trajando calça jeans e uma camisa pólo escura estava apoiado contra uma cerca, com um buquê de margaridas brancas nas mãos. Alice arregaçou os olhos enquanto apertava o passo, lançando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Para você." ele disse timidamente, lhe entregando as flores. O sorriso dela aumentou ainda mais enquanto ela levava as flores ao nariz, inalando o cheiro delas.

Obrigada!" ela disse, agarrando a mão dele. "Me deixe colocá-las no carro e nós podemos entrar." Eles se dirigiram até o Porsche, conversando animadamente. Eu suspirei, esperando por eles. Uns três minutos depois eles continuavam parados próximo ao carro, conversando; eu gemi me dirigindo para a entrada. Eu não estava a ponto de desperdiçar meu dia esperando que Alice e Jasper terminassem de conversar.

Eu tinha pego minha carteira, me postando atrás de uma família quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Eu andei alguns passos na fila, sem me preocupar em virar para trás.

"Você poderia se apressar sabe. Eu também tenho um encontro." Eu rosnei, girando ao redor, ofegando ao me deparar com um atordoante par de olhos verdes.

"Eu sinto muito, eu não queria te assustar." ele disse, mas eu podia apostar que ele estava se segurando para esconder o sorriso. O canto de seus lábios estavam levemente levantados enquanto ele se desculpava. Eu tentei manter meus olhos em seu rosto, mas era humanamente difícil. Era a segunda vez que eu o via de uniforme, mas a primeira eu havia apagado... a fumaça atrapalhando meus pensamentos.

Ele estava usando tudo, menos a jaqueta; os suspensórios estavam apertados nos ombros, as calças eram muito sensuais para algo a ser utilizado no trabalho e o capacete estava apertado debaixo do braço. Ele aumentou o sorriso, fazendo meus joelhos tremerem, enquanto uma mecha de seu cabelo caía sobre seus olhos. Eu rapidamente enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos, para conter a tentação de passar minhas mãos por aqueles fios.

"Oi." ele cumprimentou novamente, estendendo uma mão. Eu dei uma risada, apertando sua mão com a minha. " Obrigado por vir."

Eu sorri e uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre o meu rosto, como uma proteção. "Eu quis."

Seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais enquanto ele segurava minha mão, me levando até o início da fila. Eu comecei a pegar o dinheiro novamente, mas senti quando uma mão pálida o guardou novamente em minha mão, a fechando.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele retirava a carteira de couro do bolso da calça sensual, pagando para mim. Eles então nos deixaram entrar, depois que Edward mostrou o carimbo em sua mão. Ele riu de minha expressão, apoiando sua mão em minhas costas, fazendo a palma de minha mão soar.

"Por favor, Bella. Eu te convidei; é meu dever ser um cavalheiro." ele sorriu, não me dando nenhuma chance de responder. Ele me conduziu pelo meio da multidão, até onde um caminhão de bombeiros vermelho luminoso estava estacionado com alguns outros vestidos como Edward ao redor.

"Bella!" Emmett gritou quando seus olhos me alcançaram. Levantando da grama onde estava sentado, ele me encaixou em um abraço de urso, me erguendo do chão. "Eu não sabia que você vinha!" Mas seu entusiasmo o traiu.

"Claro que não." Eu rebati sarcasticamente. Ele me apoiou novamente no chão, me libertando de seu abraço forte.

"Eu já estava preocupado que o Eddie aqui fosse gay. É bom ver que não é este o caso." ele sussurrou. Eu compus minha expressão, fazendo o melhor para não rir. Edward apenas encarou Emmett, deixando claro que ele havia ouvido aquilo.

"Bem, eu vou saindo." Ele disse, esperando por Mike e Tyler. "Eu o vejo daqui a uma hora." Ele deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Edward antes de andar pelo meio da festa.

Nós os observamos evitando a multidão e quando eles estavam fora de visão eu comecei a me apavorar. E agora? Alice tinha prometido que nós ficaríamos juntas... onde ela estava? Aparentemente, Edward estava pensando a mesma coisa.

"Onde estão Alice e o amigo dela?" ele perguntou. Eu me senti um pouco frustrada; ele queria que Alice estivesse aqui? Ele não via isto como um encontro?

"Ela estava logo atrás de mim." Eu resmunguei. "Mas Jasper lhe deu umas flores, e..."

"Ah, o sujeito com as margaridas." Ele cortou. Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Eu o vi parado perto da saída. Parecia bem entusiasmado com algo, agora eu sei por que."

Um silêncio caiu sobre nós. "Como você tem passado?" ele perguntou, embora eu não estivesse bem certa de que ele realmente se preocupava. Podia ser apenas algo para quebrar o silêncio.

"Bem." Eu respondi, estremecendo ao notar o quão fria minha voz soou. Eu tentei consertar a situação. "Um pouco ocupada, você sabe."

Eu pude ver a sua curiosidade aumentando. "O que é que você faz?"

Eu xinguei baixinho, tinha me esquecido que ainda não havíamos passado por essas conversas básicas. "Eu estudo na Universidade Estadual de Portland."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Mas o que você estuda?" ele cutucou. Eu vi que, mais uma vez eu estava me inclinando em sua direção e tratei de me ajeitar antes de responder.

"Literatura inglesa. Eu quero ser jornalista ou escritora." Ele sorriu.

"Você é eloqüente. Vai ser dar bem nisso."

A quentura familiar inundou minhas bochechas, me alertando para o fato de que eu provavelmente estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate diante de seu elogio. A conversa fluiu facilmente enquanto eu lhe falava sobre a minha vida em Phoenix e como e por que eu me mudei para Washington. Provavelmente eu dei mais detalhes do que precisava sobre escola e o meu primeiro ano na faculdade. Ele falou muito pouco sobre ele, me enchendo de perguntas sobre mim, coisas que iam da minha flor favorita a minha primeira lembrança da infância. Trinta minutos depois, eu o parei.

"Agora é a minha vez."

Seu rosto me pareceu um pouco assustado, com uma expressão cautelosa. "Tudo bem, o que você gostaria de saber?"

"Onde você nasceu?" Resolvi começar com algo fácil.

"Em Chicago. Nós vivemos lá até eu ter idade suficiente para ir para a faculdade, então eu vim para Portland."

Isso me pegou de surpresa. "Sério?"

Ele somente acenou com a cabeça. "Este foi meu último ano... eu me formei finalmente e agora continuarei trabalhando para o batalhão local."

Eu fiz uma conta rápida. "Então você deve ter..."

"21 anos."

Eu me peguei rindo de minha reação assustada. Ele sorriu, seu cabelo bronze brilhando sob a luz solar que passava pelas nuvens. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Nada."

"E você, quantos anos tem?" Ele perguntou, num tom que parecia mais de zoação do que de uma pergunta propriamente dita.

"18. Meu aniversário é em setembro." Eu senti a necessidade de completar, deixando claro que estava perto de me tornar um ano mais velha. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era jovem e imatura.

O silêncio surgiu novamente, mas não por muito tempo. Eu tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, mas não queria assustá-lo. "O que o fez querer ser bombeiro?"

Se possível, seu rosto ficou ainda mais pálido do que o normal. "É uma longa história." ele disse suavemente. Eu me levantei da grama, esfregando a parte de trás das minhas calças antes de me colocar bem próximo dele. Indecisamente, eu passei meu polegar contra seus os punhos apertados.

"Eu tenho tempo."

Ele inalou profundamente, enquanto se virava para mim. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros, mas ele não parecia bravo. "Quando eu tinha quatorze anos... houve um incêndio em minha casa. Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, exceto de como eu acordei no meio da noite com o som do alarme de incêndio e havia fumaça por todo lado. Eu podia ouvir minha mãe gritando no gramado dianteiro quando o meu pai avançou pela porta do meu quarto. Ele me salvou."

A voz dele se quebrou neste ponto e eu pude ver algumas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. "Ele me empurrou para as escadas, em direção a porta, para que eu pudesse escapar. Eu nunca o vi novamente depois disso."

Eu me aproximei ainda mais dele, abraçando-o fortemente. Eu não sabia como acalmá-lo, mas aparentemente ele não precisava disto.

"O corpo de bombeiros disse que ele não devia ter feito aquilo, e eu sempre me culpei. Chegou a hora de escolher uma profissão, eu freqüentei a faculdade, mas eu sempre quis ser um bombeiro. Eu queria salvar a vida das pessoas." Uma lágrima caiu do canto dos seus olhos, mas ele a limpou depressa.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu murmurei, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Ele sorriu debilmente, mas permaneceu mudo. Eu sabia que havia mais, mas aquele não era o momento para pressioná-lo.

Nós ficamos daquele jeito, meus braços ao redor dele e os dele apoiados, suavemente em meus ombros até que um menino de quatro ou cinco correu em velocidade máxima até o caminhão de bombeiros. Pelo tamanho do seu sorriso daria para imaginar que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo.

"Caminhão!" ele falou batendo as mãozinhas e pulando. Uma mulher de meia-idade correu em sua direção.

"Tomás Meyer! Eu lhe disse que não corresse para longe de mim", ela ralhou, acariciando o cabelo do garoto. Ele sorriu, apontando excitadamente para o caminhão.

"Olha mãe, olhe para o caminhão!"

A mulher concordou, se ajoelhando próximo ao pequeno menino e encarando o caminhão com uma expressão divertida. "Wow!" ela disse, beijando a bochecha dele. Ele riu, os olhos dele ameaçando pular para fora ao ver Edward no uniforme dele.

"Olhe mãe!" ele gritou, sem tirar os olhos de Edward. Eu o observei e ele apenas sorria meu sorriso torto favorito, tirando seus braços de cima de mim. Eu fiz o mesmo, observando-o levantar e parar ajoelhado diante do menino.

"Oi." ele disse, sorrindo. O menino abriu a boca, maravilhado, mas seu choque não durou muito tempo.

"Olá! Eu sou o Tommy." ele disse, estendendo a mão. Edward riu, dando um aperto de mão nele.

"Eu sou o Edward. Você gostaria de vir aqui durante um segundo?" ele perguntou, apontando para o caminhão. Tommy acenou com a cabeça freneticamente, pulando para frente do caminhão. Eu observei, assombrada ele erguendo o menino sobre os ombros e girando durante alguns minutos. A risada infantil chegou até mim e eu não pude evitar o encantamento diante da forma adorável como ele estava agindo com Tommy.

Edward caminhou um pouquinho, entrando no caminhão com Tommy em seus braços. Eu permaneci no gramado, fazendo o possível para escutar às escondidas a conversa entre eles, mas tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir eram as perguntas de Tommy e a voz aveludada de Edward as respondendo.

Eu comecei a andar ao redor, sem estar bem certa pelo que eu estava esperando. A mãe de Tommy se levantara e estava parada próxima ao caminhão.

"Olá, eu sou Amy." ela disse. Eu me apresentei e lhe fiz algumas perguntas sobre Tommy. Aparentemente ele tinha cinco anos e seu sonho era se tornar um bombeiro.

"Seu namorado com certeza fez ele ganhar o dia." Ela disse, olhando ternamente para os dois que saíam de dentro do caminhão. Eu encarei Edward enquanto ele apertava Tommy em seus braços ganhando um grito agudo brincalhão. Ele estava lhe mostrando a mangueira de água e eu pude ver seu olhar escapando rapidamente até mim. Eu ruborizei, voltando minha atenção para Amy.

"Ele não é meu namorado." Eu resmunguei. "Apenas um amigo."

Ela fez uma careta. "Eu estava certa que... bem, de qualquer modo, você dois são perfeitos juntos."

Eu olhei para ela confusa. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ela sorriu maternalmente. "Querida, eu vi o modo como ele olha para você. É óbvio que ele a adora. Além do mais, ele continua tentando olhar imperceptivelmente para você."

Eu olhei ao redor, pegando Edward focado em mim, enquanto Tommy o puxava pela camisa. Eu o vi fazer uma ligeira careta e voltar sua atenção para o garoto.

"Não é verdade." Eu argumentei, por mais que eu odiasse admitir isso. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, indo dizer algo mais quando um homem a chamou pelo nome. Amy sorriu, indo em direção a ele. O homem a beijou na bochecha, a abraçando ao lado dele.

"Como ele esteve?" Ele perguntou, olhando para Tommy. Amy riu ligeiramente.

"Importunando o pobre do rapaz." Eu sorri enquanto Edward apontou para o casal. O pequeno menino perdeu rapidamente o interesse no caminhão, se lançando nos braços abertos do homem. "Papai!"

O homem arrepiou o cabelo de Tommy. Se divertindo, campeão?"

Tommy riu, acenando com a cabeça. "Eu vi um caminhão!"

O pai dele riu da sua óbvia excitação. "Eu vi. O que você diz a este rapaz que o mostrou para você?"

Tommy se virou. "Obrigado, Edward." Até eu tive que rir do quão adoravelmente atraente ele era. O sorriso de Edward cresceu enquanto ele fazia um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

"O prazer foi meu. E eu tenho um presente para você." Ele desapareceu por um momento, voltando do caminhão com um capacete de bombeiro em miniatura.

"Wow!" Tommy ofegou, enquanto esticava as mãozinhas para o objeto. "É meu?"

Ao invés de responder com palavras Edward o colocou na cabeça do menino. "Ajuste perfeito"

O casal agradeceu uma vez mais a Edward, levando Tommy para longe do caminhão com eles. Amy me deu um último olhar cheio de insinuações antes de segurar o filho pela mão e se dirigir para o estacionamento.

Edward os observou até que eles estavam bem afastados. "É por isso que eu aceito ser voluntário nestas festas", ele disse calmamente. "Eles ficam tão excitados com algo tão pequeno... é contagiante, eu não consigo me afastar."

Eu sorri, mas fui tirada de meus pensamentos ao sentir algo batendo em mim. "Alice!" Eu gritei, tentando escapar do aperto dela. "Onde você estava?"

Ela mordeu o lábio, enquanto segurava um ursinho de pelúcia. "Jasper ganhou isto para mim!" Eu não pude evitar relacionar sua entonação à de Tommy. "E você, o que andou fazendo?"

Eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça. "Vadiando por aí, conversando com Edward."

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Sério? E como foi?"

"Eu lhe contarei depois." Disse por entre os dentes. Ela riu baixinho, se virando para Jasper que estava parado alguns centímetros atrás dela. Ela o chamou o apresentando a Edward.

"Ei Bella." ele disse amavelmente. Eu sorri, acenando com a cabeça.

"Obrigada por tomar conta de Alice." Eu zombei, a cutucando. "Ela precisa de supervisão constante."

Ela me mandou um olhar mortal, mas logo estava totalmente cativada por Jasper, para me responder qualquer coisa. "O que vocês vão fazer agora?" ela perguntou, checando as horas. "Se eu bem me lembro, seu turno está acabando, certo?"

Edward confirmou com a cabeça, olhando para mim. "Em aproximadamente três minutos. Quando Emmett chegar, nós podemos ir desfrutar a festa."

Eu ri e depois de alguns minutos eu consegui convencer Alice e Jasper a irem na frente. Eles escaparam como dois adolescentes, deixando eu e Edward para trás. Emmett não demorou muito a chegar para assumir seu posto como voluntário. Edward pegou uma bolsa no assento do caminhão, e se dirigiu a um canto, não sem antes me avisar que estaria de volta em um minuto.

Eu esperei até que ele voltou, vestido com roupas normais. Eu me senti um pouco triste ao vê-lo sem seu uniforme, mas meu sorriso voltou rapidamente quando ele pegou timidamente minha mão, apertando meus dedos e me conduzindo para o meio da multidão, aproveitando apenas um a companhia do outro.

******************

"Eu ainda não entendo como você conseguiu ganhar isso." Eu disse enquanto Edward e eu caminhávamos preguiçosamente em direção ao Volvo. "É praticamente impossível!"

"É tudo uma questão de força, anjo." ele brincou, mas eu não pude evitar o desejo de que ele estivesse falando sério. Era apenas um apelido e ainda assim, eu queria mais.

"Eu nunca vi ninguém conseguir bater com força o suficiente para fazer soar a campainha." Eu sacudi a cabeça. "Tudo bem, talvez eu nunca tenha visto Emmett tentar."

Ele riu, abrindo a porta para mim e caminhando até o lado do motorista. Eu afivelei meu cinto, esperando que o passeio não terminasse muito rápido.

"Você, em compensação, pareceu dominar o "Whack-A-Mole*****" ele disse piscando para mim. Eu ruborizei, virando meu rosto para que ele não visse o efeito que estava tendo sobre mim.

Esta tarde havia sido um dos melhores encontros que eu já tivera, até mesmo se para ele não tiver sido um verdadeiro encontro. Edward era um perfeito cavalheiro, sempre segurando minha mão, me conduzindo para as diferentes barracas. Nós aproveitamos todas as barracas e eu ainda o entreti além, com a minha péssima coordenação.

Ele caminhou comigo até a porta, com o braço frouxamente ao redor da minha cintura. Eu estremeci ao toque elétrico de sua pele sobre a minha, enquanto ele gemia baixinho.

"Eu não quero deixá-la", ele admitiu, olhando para o chão quase envergonhado. Eu mordi meu lábio, pousando a mão na maçaneta e observando seu rosto. Mais uma vez parecia como se ele estivesse travando uma batalha interna.

"Você quer ter um encontro direito comigo qualquer dia? Eu realmente me diverti hoje, Bella. Eu espero que você também."

Eu acenei com a cabeça em confirmação, com medo de como minha voz sairia se eu tentasse falar alguma coisa. Ele entendeu minha resposta e aproximou-se de mim, seus lábios pousando próximo à minha orelha.

"Boa noite, Isabella." Ele disse lenta e sedutoramente; se era intencional ou não, eu não estava bem certa. Ele beijou minha bochecha suavemente, apertando minha mão uma última vez antes de me soltar completamente. Eu esperei até que ele estivesse fora das escadas antes de entrar, meus gritos fazendo Rosalie vir correndo do quarto dela.

"O que está errado?" Ela perguntou assustada, me examinando para ver se eu estava machucada. Quando ela percebeu que não havia nada de errado comigo, um sorriso substituiu a sua expressão assustada. "Eu quero saber tudo sobre isto."

Eu afundei no sofá, apertando um travesseiro junto ao peito. "Rose. Ele é perfeito."

Ela sorriu com ar de quem sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando, sentando-se próximo a mim e acariciando minhas costas. "Bella Swan, céptica sobre toda forma de amor, está caindo de amores por Edward Masen?"

Eu deixei as palavras dela me penetrarem enquanto repassava cada momento da nossa tarde. A forma como ele me olhava, cada palavra, cada toque simples que me fez enlouquecer.

Eu estava?

* * *

Whack-A-Mole***** jogo onde com um martelo o participante tem que enviar a topeira que sai do buraco, de volta para dentro. Às vezes no lugar da topeira pode ser algum outro animal. O importante é, o mais rápido possível enfiar o bicho de volta no buraco

* * *

_Oi flores... e então, o que acharam do capítulo? Bem, aqui já sabemos um pouquinho do que aconteceu com o Edward e porque ele quis ser bombeiro... o porque daquelas lembranças dele ao resgatar a Bella do fogo... Agora fala sério... o que foi o Jasper com o buquê de margaridas? Que fofo!!!! Assim como o Emm, funcionando como um verdadeiro amigo e dando a maior força para a Bella e o Ed! Rsrsrsrs_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Bruna Watson****: **oi flor! Esse homem apaixonado é tudo mesmo né? Ai ai... que bom que estás gostando. Bjusss

**Alline Viana****: **oi florzinha! Eu queria ter um Emmett e uma Alice na minha vida... fato! E é claro, um Ed também! Rsrsrsrs pois é... pelo jeito ele achou mesmo que a Bella era namorada do Emmett... e só quando soube da existência da Rose é que relaxou um pouco mais... mas ele parece ter medo de relacionamento, vamos ver como vai ser daqui pra frente, né? Beijos flor!

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****: **somos duas flor! Esse jeitinho tímido dele me derrete toda rsrsrsrs. Bjusss

* * *

_Florzinhas... sigo na minha campanha por mais reviews... o número é baixíssimo para a quantidade de alertas e de visitas que a fic recebe. Poxa, não custa nada dizer apenas um oi! E a Bronze fica super feliz também quando eu falo com ela sobre os comentários... sendo assim, vamos fazer uma forcinha e apertar o botão verde aí embaixo? Bjusss e até a próxima!_


	5. Footsteps

**Capítulo 5: Footsteps**

**Trilha:** Footsteps - Pearl Jam

**h t t p : / / w w w . 4 s h a r e d . c o m / f i l e / 1 4 1 3 3 9 9 9 6 / 6 a e f d 3 1 a / 0 5 - F o o t s t e p s . h t m l**

**BPOV**

Já havia se passado uma semana. Uma semana sem nenhuma notícia de Edward Masen. Não que eu tenha ficado sentada esperando o telefone tocar; não, não era isto.

Alice e eu tínhamos estado muito ocupadas com os assuntos relativos ao apartamento. Arrastando-me por lojas como Armazém da Mobília e Celeiro de Cerâmica por dias intermináveis, nós finalmente tínhamos conseguido escolher alguns móveis 'essenciais.' Antes que eu tivesse me dado conta, nós tínhamos duas camas novas, duas cômodas, uma quantia infinita de artigos elétricos e eletrodomésticos, uma mesa de cozinha nova e uma estante.

Jasper começou a ocupar cada vez mais o tempo de Alice que trabalhava arduamente no projeto de fotografia deles. Eu me peguei embalando meu telefone distraidamente em minha mão, como se esperando que ele tocasse. Eu sabia que ele estava ocupado sendo um bombeiro e salvando vidas, mas era quase uma agonia não ouvir sua voz aveludada por tanto tempo.

"Bella, você está pronta?" Rosalie chamou, apoiando contra o alizar da porta do quarto de hóspedes. "Eu quero terminar isso antes que eles tenham outra chamada."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, colocando meu telefone relutantemente, no bolso de trás da calça, antes de vestir minha jaqueta e seguir com ela até o carro. Eu tinha prometido que deixaria de me lastimar pela casa e me jogaria no mundo. Por isso, havia me oferecido para ajudar Rose a levar alguns mantimentos para os homens no batalhão.

Eu abri a porta do passageiro, afivelando o cinto de segurança antes que Rose acelerasse, e muito, rua abaixo. Na metade do tempo considerado normal para a rota, nós já estávamos encostando no estacionamento do supermercado. Ela me lançou um sorriso antes de me conduzir pelas portas automáticas.

Uma coisa que eu aprendi é que fazer compras para bombeiros não é uma tarefa fácil. Considerando que eles são homens crescidos que poderiam comer um cavalo em cada refeição, numerosos pacotes da mesma coisa são necessários. É preciso levar em conta qualquer alergia e, é claro, a diferença entre o que eles pediram e o que eles realmente precisam. Quando eu perguntei por que eles mesmos não faziam suas compras, Rosalie me lançou um olhar severo atirando três galões de leite no carrinho.

"Bella, se eu deixasse Emmett fazer compras lá para casa, todos nós estaríamos vivendo de Twinkies e Macarrão com Queijo congelado. A mesma coisa se aplica aqui. Se eles fizessem suas próprias compras, eles seriam tão gordos que não conseguiriam descer pelo cano. Emmett não comeria outra coisa além de _fast food_. Ele não sabe nada sobre a importância das proteínas." Ela disse em desgosto, lançando uma dúzia de ovos às compras. Eu ri, agarrando uma caixa de bombom e colocando no carrinho enquanto ela não estava olhando. Eu quase podia sentir pena por eles, pela quantidade de coisas saudáveis que teriam de comer.

Depois de sair e colocar todas as sacolas no porta-malas do carro, nós nos dirigimos para o batalhão e eu me dei conta de que ainda não havia ido até aquele lugar! Meu coração estava acelerado e as palmas de minhas mãos suavam quando estacionamos. Eu não tinha pensado no fato de que Edward poderia estar lá. Eu permaneci paralisada no assento do passageiro até que Rose, sentindo minha hesitação agarrou meu braço e me arrancou do carro.

"Em!" ela gritou, dando uma olhada. Eu segui o exemplo dela, fitando o imaculadamente limpo chão. Tudo estava em seu lugar e eu sentia como se estivesse em algum comercial de produto de limpeza.

"Aqui em cima, Rosie! Você trouxe comida para mim?"

Eu vi Rose rolar os olhos, sinalizando para que eu a seguisse pelas escadas. Eu pisei cuidadosamente não querendo tropeçar e causar uma cena. Rosalie riu de minha cautela, enquanto corria escada acima, pulando nos braços abertos de Emmett.

"Eu senti sua falta", ele sussurrou, enquanto a beijava suavemente. Ela embrulhou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto suas pernas se fechavam ao redor da cintura, enquanto ele a segurava firme. Eu terminei de subir, olhando para o chão, minhas bochechas já vermelho ardente. Eu não queria ficar lá fora, mas aquele momento era muito íntimo para ser observado.

Eu fiquei ali, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, até que ouvi a voz de Emmett. "Rapazes, me ajudem a descarregar as compras."

E, como abelhas em uma colméia, pelo menos outros cinco apareceram, empurrando-se pela escada. Eu observei, divertida, como o loiro, que eu me lembrei ser o Mike, foi derrubado por Tyler e voou na direção oposta ao carro.

Eu olhei em vão, me desapontando ao não ver nenhum cabelo bronze ao redor da bagunça. Eles saíram pela porta e depois de mais alguns instantes parada ali, tendo certeza de que ele não apareceria na porta, com sacolas no braço, eu me virei para ir até Rose.

"Bella." Uma voz baixa trovejou em minha orelha, a respiração quente batendo em meu pescoço.

Eu me virei, vacilante, dando alguns passos para trás, pressionando minha palma contra o coração. "_Oh merda!_"

Edward estava apoiando na parede, próximo a mim, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão descaradamente divertida no rosto. Ele elevou uma sobrancelha diante do meu súbito ataque de pânico, deixando um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. "Bella." ele repetiu, soando ainda mais divertido.

"Pare com isso!" Eu exigi, tentando respirar fundo.

"Suas reações são muito engraçadas para eu parar." ele rebateu, deixando o arrependimento transparecer em seus olhos. "Eu sinto muito, desculpa."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, totalmente confusa diante daqueles olhos verdes deslumbrantes. Eu queria saber se Rose e Emmett estavam parados atrás de mim, mas o desejo não era tão grande assim para que eu me virasse.

"Como você está?" ele perguntou, mudando rapidamente a pergunta. "Eu quero dizer... como você esteve? Desde a última vez... que eu a vi."

Eu ri diante da sua falta de jeito, e encolhi os ombros, tentando passar alguma indiferença. "Bem, nada de extraordinário."  
Eu não pude evitar a irritação diante do fato de que eu não tive notícias dele por uma semana e ele não estava me dando nenhuma explicação agora.

"Isso é bom."

Eu aproveitei esta oportunidade para dar uma olhada ao redor, percebendo que Emmett e Rose não estavam visíveis em nenhuma parte. Edward seguiu meu olhar, rindo ao notar minha expressão confusa. "Minha suposição é de que eles estão no quarto dos fundos, mas eu é que não vou lá checar. Fique a vontade para fazê-lo se assim quiser."

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Sem chance... já me basta morar com eles."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "E como isso vai indo? As coisas com o apartamento, eu quero dizer."

"Devagar." suspirei. "Nós ainda estamos vivendo com Emmett e Rosalie, mas nossas coisas já foram tiradas do apartamento antigo. Alice realmente não se preocupa com a mobília; isso lhe dá a chance perfeita para uma '_farra das compras_'."

Ele deve ter notado minha expressão azeda porque, mais uma vez, caiu na gargalhada; um som tão despreocupado que poderia fazer qualquer um sorrir, não importando o quão ruim o humor estivesse antes. "E você não gosta de fazer compras?" Edward concluiu, ainda com aquele sorriso angelical no rosto. Ele realmente estava se divertindo.

"Não."

"Mas não é de praxe que a maioria das mulheres ame ir às compras?" ele perguntou, dando um passo em minha direção. Eu apertei meus lábios, fitando-o nos olhos.

"Eu não sou como a maioria das mulheres."

Ele deixou sair outra risada. "Eu tenho certeza disso." resmungou, mas Rosalie e Emmett saíram do quarto, aparecendo antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

"Pronta para ir, Bells? Eu acho que eles têm toda a ajuda de que precisam." Rose disse, tentando acalmar sua respiração. Eu olhei para Emmett, com as bochechas queimando enquanto segurava a vontade de rir.

"Você tem uma marca de batom aí." Eu disse, esfregando uma mancha próxima da boca, com o polegar.

"Não exatamente sua cor, Emmett." Edward zombou, piscando para mim antes de saltar escada abaixo e pegar uma bolsa das mãos de Mike que estava ameaçando cair com o peso.

"Pronta?" Rose repetiu, segurando meu braço de modo sustentador. Eu acenei com a cabeça mudamente, me imprensando na parede para que os bombeiros pudessem passar e chegar até a cozinha. Edward foi o último a passar, mas em vez de seguir os outros, ele pousou as sacolas no chão, olhando para mim.

"Você já está indo?" perguntou, com um tom de tristeza em sua voz. E eu esperava não estar imaginando aquilo.

"Sim."

"Bem então...", ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos. "... eu posso te ligar para combinar aquele nosso encontro?" Do jeito que ele era, eu podia apostar que ele estava nervoso, com medo de uma rejeição de minha parte. Eu respirei fundo diante do pensamento de que Edward Masen pudesse estar balançado por mim, fazendo o melhor para me acalmar.

"Claro." Respondi apenas, seguindo Rose em direção à saída. Eu já estava entrando no carro quando ouvi o nome dela ser chamado, seguido por passos pesados.

"Baby! Espere." Emmett arquejou, parando perto dela, com Edward em seu encalço. Eu desejei saber porque Edward o havia seguido, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar qualquer coisa Emmett continuou. "O que você vai fazer amanhã?"

Ela me olhou momentaneamente antes de responder. "Nada, por que?"

"É nosso dia de folga." Emmett sorriu amplamente, olhando travessamente para Edward e, pela sua cara eu pode ter certeza de que ele não tinha nenhuma idéia do que Emmett estava planejando. "E nós estávamos desejando saber se as senhoritas não gostariam de nos acompanhar em um passeio."

Eu pisquei, encarando Emmett curiosamente. "Hã?"

Ele deixou escapar uma sonora gargalhada. "Tipo um encontro duplo? Eu tive a _melhor_ idéia."

Rose apoiou contra a porta, passando os dedos pelo cinto. "Eu não tenho certeza se a Bell..."

"Claro que eles fazem." Emmett respondeu à pergunta não feita. "Eles estavam planejando sair de qualquer maneira, nós podemos simplesmente facilitar as coisas."

Rosalie, Deus a abençoe, me examinou com uma expressão cuidadosa. "Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser", ela sussurrou baixinho para que os outros não ouvissem. "Emmett e eu podemos sair e fazer outra coisa. Não se sinta pressionada."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Não perderia a chance de passar mais tempo com Edward. "Está bem." Virando minha cabeça para Emmett, eu falei um pouco mais alto. "Qual é a sua _grande_ idéia?"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Boa tentativa. Você descobrirá amanhã. Você está dentro?"

Edward se pronunciou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Se Bella está."

Eu não pude evitar o pequeno sorriso que se formou em meu rosto. "Certo, Emmett."

Ele deu um soco no ar em comemoração. "Nós as apanharemos amanhã! Bem, não realmente. Eu moro com você. Eu combinarei os detalhes com o Edward aqui." Ele voltou para o batalhão, deixando nós três ali, no meio fio. Edward colocou as mãos nos bolsos de trás de sua calça, sorrindo torto para mim.

"Bella", ele chamou, caminhando de volta para o batalhão. Eu olhei para ele, piscando por causa do sol. "Este também não conta como nosso encontro de verdade."

Rosalie me empurrou para o lado de passageiro do carro, enquanto sua declaração me deixava atordoada. Tudo o que eu podia imaginar é que ele queria me ver novamente depois disto.

Eu repeti isso em minha cabeça como um mantra enquanto Rose acelerava o carro, deixando Emmett e Edward para trás.

*******************

Ele deu um soco no ar em comemoração. "Nós as apanharemos amanhã! Bem, não realmente. Eu moro com você. Eu combinarei os detalhes com o Edward aqui." Ele voltou para o batalhão, deixando nós três ali, no meio fio. Edward colocou as mãos nos bolsos de trás de sua calça, sorrindo torto para mim.

"Bella", ele chamou, caminhando de volta para o batalhão. Eu olhei para ele, piscando por causa do sol. "Este também não conta como nosso encontro de verdade."

Rosalie me empurrou para o lado de passageiro do carro, enquanto sua declaração me deixava atordoada. Tudo o que eu podia imaginar é que ele queria me ver novamente depois disto.

Eu repeti isso em minha cabeça como um mantra enquanto Rose acelerava o carro, deixando Emmett e Edward para trás.

********************

A manhã nunca demorou tanto para chegar. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu jantei e me preparei para dormir antes das nove. Eu me deitei sem sono, fitando as rachaduras no teto e a textura da pintura até que finalmente o sono me tomou.

Despertei nos primeiros sinais do amanhecer, às seis e meia da manhã, pulando da cama e praticamente correndo em direção à cozinha. É claro que, na pressa, eu tropecei por cima de uma de nossas muitas caixas espalhadas ao longo da sala de estar, literalmente voando até uma pilha de roupas deixada em um canto.

"Santo mistério, Batman." Emmett gemeu ruidosamente do quarto. "Quem, diabos está em minha cozinha a esta hora e o que quer?"

Eu assobiei de dor, enquanto minha perna continuou pulsando.

"Sou apenas eu, Em." tentei dizer tranquilamente, mas minha resposta foi entrecortada por um grito que estava preso em minha garganta. Eu o ouvi pular para fora da cama, os passos ficando mais alto conforme abria espaço pela sala de estar.

"O que aconteceu com você?" ele perguntou curiosamente, se ajoelhando e inspecionando o dano. "Droga, Bella. Nós vamos ter que te prender em uma caixa e nunca mais deixá-la sair?"

"Te conhecendo como eu conheço, Em, você esqueceria dos respiradouros." Eu murmurei, esticando minhas pernas para poder verificar os danos. Eu estremeci enquanto passava os dedos pela região, já sabendo que um roxo apareceria logo.

"Venha, Squirt.* Vamos tomar café da manhã." Emmett disse, deslizando um braço debaixo de meus joelhos e o outro atrás de meu pescoço antes de me carregar para cima. Eu gritei ao me sentir saindo do chão, ganhando um olhar de advertência de Emmett.

"Controle-se. Eu não quero ter de lidar com Alice e Rose tão cedo."

Eu ri baixinho, lhe permitindo me colocar sentada no balcão da cozinha. Ele me deu uma bolsa de gelo e começou a organizar o café da manhã.

"O que quer comer?" Ele perguntou, abrindo a geladeira. "Nós temos ovos... ovos... ovos... bife de ontem... ovos... waffle congelado... ovos."

Eu ri novamente, um pouco mais alto enquanto ele continuava citando as comidas na geladeira. "Eu vou me fazer de bobo e supor que você queira ovos?"

Ele sorriu amplamente, segurando cinco ovos na mão e batendo a porta da geladeira.  
"É tudo que me permitem fazer. Rosie não me deixará me aproximar da fôrma para fazer waffles nunca mais..." ele disse, fingindo decepção enquanto pegava a frigideira.

Vinte minutos depois, com muitos risos e momentos embaraçosos de minha parte, Emmett colocou um copo de suco de laranja e dois ovos fritos à minha frente.

"Coma."

Eu sorri, rolando meus olhos enquanto pegava um pedaço de ovo com meu garfo. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, comendo o mesmo que eu.

"E então... nervosa sobre hoje?"

Eu engasguei com meu suco de laranja, observando-o em surpresa. Eu tinha esquecido completamente.

"Não me dirija este olhar", ele disse alegremente. "Por que mais você levantaria tão cedo?"

Eu encolhi os ombros, me recompondo antes de dar outra mordida. Para ver o nascer do sol?"

Emmett bufou, levantando a cabeça. "Você realmente acha que eu sou tão estúpido? Qual é, invente outra."

Eu peguei mais um pedaço do ovo, mastigando lentamente, aproveitando para pensar em algo melhor para dizer. "Sim, eu estou entusiasmada."

Ele riu, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. "Eu não perguntei se você estava entusiasmada. Eu perguntei se você está nervosa." Ele notou minha hesitação e jogou isto contra mim. "Depois que você superar essa fase em que você se encontra agora de '_eu estou tão envergonhada de falar sobre minha vida amorosa'_, esta conversa correrá muito mais tranquila."

"Sim, eu estou nervosa!" gritei, mas me lembrei do conselho sábio dele sobre não acordar os outros. "Eu quero dizer, um pouco."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso. "Aí sim, agora nós chegamos ao cerne da questão. Por que? Edward é um sujeito bom, ele nunca tentaria qualquer coisa que você não queira. E se ele fizesse, eu quebraria o pescoço dele."

Meus olhos arregalaram em horror. "Não! Eu estou certa de que ele não tentará nada. É justamente isso."

"Isso o que? Você quer que ele faça algo?"

Eu encolhi os ombros dramaticamente. "Eu não sei! É só que eu sinto como se eu tivesse que dar sempre o primeiro passo. Que ele não quer nada mais que amizade, e eu estou forçando tudo isso."

"Bells, eu ouvi o que ele disse quando vocês estavam deixando o batalhão." Emmett disse de modo convencido. "Ele considera este um encontro duplo e quer ter um encontro de verdade mais tarde com você. Por que você está duvidando disto?"

"Eu não sei." resmunguei, tomando o restinho do suco de laranja. "Ele parece hesitante."

Emmett balançou a cabeça enquanto limpava o prato. "Eu não sei muito sobre ele, mas pode haver algumas coisas pessoais que ele queira manter para si. Não julgue um livro apenas por sua capa, Bells. Ele ficará mais afetuoso, apenas lhe dê um pouco de tempo."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, apertando um pouco mais o saco de gelo que estava descansando em minha perna enquanto Emmett pegava um pouco de café. Nós permanecemos em um silêncio confortável enquanto eu pensava em tudo o que ele havia dito. Eu nunca considerei que Edward fosse cuidadoso comigo por causa de qualquer outra coisa. Não era como se eu pudesse adivinhar o que era... eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ele.

Eu decidi parar de ficar pensando, determinada a ter um dia agradável. Por volta das 10 horas Alice apareceu, fazendo tanto barulho quanto eu.

"Bom dia, sol." Eu zombei enquanto ela alcançou cegamente o café, parecendo emburrada.

"Ei. O que tem de bom?"

"Eu irei ver Edward?" sugeri, abrindo o livro que estava lendo.

"Eu não irei ver Jasper hoje", ela disse fazendo beicinho, e sentando-se ao meu lado. "Ele não vai trabalhar hoje por causa de alguma emergência familiar. Um cano estourou na casa da mãe dele e ele teve que dirigir para a ajudá-la. Nós não poderemos trabalhar em nosso projeto até terça-feira."

Eu senti meu coração amolecer diante de sua expressão triste, contudo não pude evitar uma certa inveja da conexão que existia entre os dois. Era obviamente mais do que um projeto escolar. Eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Eu suspirei, mexendo meu café. "Quais são seus planos?"

"Eu não estou bem certa. Oh!" ela exclamou, olhando para mim. "Você tem um encontro! Ó céus, porque é que estamos perdendo tempo aqui?"

Eu não tive tempo para responder antes que ela me arrastasse para o banheiro, fechando a tampa do vaso antes de me colocar sentada em cima. "Fique aí." ela ordenou sacudindo o dedo na minha direção. "Eu já volto."

E ela voltou, com mais cosméticos e produtos de cabelo do que eu pensei ser possível. "Onde vocês vão?" ela perguntou, enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo. Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Pergunte ao Emmett. Eu não sei."

Ela gemeu, saindo do quarto um instante, antes de voltar com uma expressão ligeiramente perplexa.

"O que?" Eu perguntei nervosamente. Ela balançou a cabeça mordendo o lábio antes  
de rir.

"Não espere algo romântico." ela aconselhou, mas recusou-se a responder mais algumas perguntas, começando a trabalhar em mim.

Ela estava a ponto de aplicar o rímel quando uma batida na porta a desconcentrou, acabando com o seu humor. "O que?" ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio e voltando a passar a maquiagem. Rosalie apareceu, me dando um sorriso simpático e se  
apoiando na pia.

"Você sabe onde nós vamos?" Ela perguntou estreitando os olhos para Alice e recebendo como resposta um movimento de ombros por parte de Alice que passou sua atenção para o meu cabelo.

"Sim, mas eu não posso falar."

"Eu preciso saber onde nós vamos! Conhecendo Emmett isso não pode ser algo bom, mas..."

Alice a cortou. "Confie em mim, você terá... diversão." ela deu ênfase à palavra me deixando ainda mais preocupada, mas logo uma calça e um top foram jogados em minha mão, com ordens explícitas para que eu fosse me vestir no quarto de hóspedes.

Aos quinze para o meio dia Emmett saiu do quarto, de banho tomado e vestido. "Prontas para ir?" Ele perguntou, conferindo o relógio. "Eu falei para o Edward que nós o apanharíamos ao meio-dia."

O simples som do nome dele trouxe borboletas ao meu estômago. Mas eu tentei me manter forte. Se toda vez que eu ouvisse o nome dele eu sentisse minhas pernas fraquejarem, nós íamos ter um problema sério.

Nós entramos no jipe, e seguimos em completo silêncio pelo trajeto de quinze minutos até a casa de Edward. Fiquei surpresa quando nos aproximamos de um prédio aparentemente agradável perto do campus da PSU, onde ele esperava na calçada.

Minha memória não fazia justiça a ele. Ele estava vestido de modo casual, com uma bermuda cáqui e uma camisa pólo escura; o cabelo bagunçado pelo vento. Ele não estava olhando para nada em particular e a buzina do jipe o tirou do seu transe.

"Bom te ver, cara." Emmett o cumprimentou enquanto ele subia, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Você também." Ele disse, mas sua voz me soou distante. Eu me forcei a olhar para ele, apenas para encontrá-lo olhando diretamente para mim, com o sorriso torto no rosto.

"Ei." Ele disse, fazendo um carinho em minha bochecha. Eu fechei meus olhos, aproveitando o calor em minha pele. Edward se ajeitou, sentando-se ainda mais próximo a mim.

"Então Emmett, você vai nos dar alguma pista de para onde estamos indo? Ele perguntou, atirando um braço ocasionalmente sobre mim. Eu desejei  
desesperadamente que ele movesse mais alguns centímetros, abraçando totalmente os meus ombros.

"Vocês vão ver." Ele respondeu, sorrindo para Edward pelo espelho retrovisor, e acelerando rua abaixo.

A conversa se manteve casual durante o trajeto, mas eu notei que Edward pouco participou. Pelo canto do olho eu podia vê-lo me olhando, mas às vezes em que eu retribuí o olhar, ele disfarçou, ruborizando de leve.

Nós ficamos naquilo até que Emmett freou bruscamente, me enviando direto para o colo de Edward. Eu permaneci ali, sentada, totalmente paralizada, até que eu ouvi Rose rir enquanto se virava para nos olhar.

"A filha do Chefe de Polícia de Forks." Emmett disse, fingindo estar chocado. "Eu estou desapontado, Senhorita Swan. Você deveria saber usar seu cinto de segurança." ele sorriu maliciosamente, embora eu não estivesse completamente segura de que havia sido um acidente. Eu abri a porta, agradecida por poder sair daquele Jipe e esperei pelos outros na calçada.

"Emmett." Rose gemeu, protegendo os olhos do sol enquanto olhava para a placa. "Não."

Edward riu, um som bonito, aveludado, acenando com a cabeça a cabeça. "Sim."

Eu segui o olhar de Rose, abrindo a boca ao ler a placa na entrada. "Mini golfe?"

Emmett sorriu excitadamente. "O que mais?"

Eu olhei para ele como se ele tivesse cultivado uma terceira cabeça. "Emmett, eu voei por sobre uma caixa esta manhã e praticamente quebrei minha perna. Por que no mundo você me daria um bastão de metal?"

Ele riu, arrepiando meu cabelo. "Primeiro Bells, é um taco, não um bastão. Segundo, você vai ficar bem. Vai ser divertido!"

Edward, porém, pareceu alarmado. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou, com um toque claro de preocupação em sua voz.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, sem saber direito do que ele estava falando. Ele apontou para a minha perna. Eu deixei sair uma risadinha trêmula, acenando com a cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Eu caio o tempo todo. Não se preocupe com isto."

"Uma coisa que você aprenderá hoje é que a Bella atrai acidentes" Emmett explicou '_graciosamente_', enquanto entrávamos. "Não a deixe mais de dois passos próximo de você, e você estará bem. Agora venham!"

Edward colocou a mão dele nas minhas costas, conduzindo-me pelo caminho. Eu prendi a respiração, sentindo o calor passando por minha roupa. Este ia ser um longo dia.

**********************

"Muito bem, Bella. Este é o 18º buraco. Você pode, por favor, tentar não bater em um de nós com o taco e acertar a bola no buraco?" Emmett pediu, exasperado. Eu ri, o afagando no ombro.

"Tá certo, eu acho que consigo isto agora." brinquei, me forçando a não desmaiar ao ouvir a risada despreocupada de Edward. Um desmaio, com certeza, não seria algo fácil de explicar. Eu me alinhei, segurando o taco com as mãos.

"Você sabe o que poderia fazer isto ser mais fácil? Você parar de _rir_ de mim e começar a me _ajudar_." Eu disse por entre os dentes.  
O corpo de Edward tremeu enquanto ele tentou abafar a risada, mas era evidente que ele estava se divertido às minhas custas.

"Você quer ajuda?" ele perguntou, com a voz ficando mais alta a medida que se aproximava. Eu respirei fundo, enquanto acenava com a cabeça, indecisamente.

Ele sorriu suavemente, se posicionando atrás de mim. "Agora, você precisa que seu corpo fique assim", ele explicou, colocando as mãos em meu quadril, me guiando na direção certa. "Seus pés..."

Um dos joelhos dele deslizou entre as minhas pernas, as separando ligeiramente. Eu prendi o ar, com medo de que se eu inalasse um pouco mais do seu doce aroma, eu acabasse desmaiando.

"E você precisa segurar assim." As mãos dele subiram de meu quadril até a região do meu estômago, indo então até as minhas mãos que agarravam o taco de golfe com tanta força, que as juntas já estavam começando a ficar esbranquiçadas.

"Aperte um pouco menos", ele sussurrou, massageando meus dedos ligeiramente. Eu soltei imediatamente, lhe permitindo mover minhas mãos da forma certa, antes de fechar suas mãos sobre as minhas. "Agora você vai mover isto de forma que o taco fique na altura do seu quadril e então, desça novamente, batendo na bola. Tenha certeza de aplicar a força certa."

Eu rolei os olhos enquanto virava a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Isso quer dizer..."

Ele riu, ajeitando uma mecha do meu cabelo na altura do pescoço. "Eu mostrarei para você." Edward moveu o taco, minhas mãos firmes sob as suas, e bateu na bola perfeitamente. Esta ricochetou na beirada, entrando pela passagem estreita, e saindo pelo outro lado. Eu corri entusiasmada até lá.

"Como você fez isso?" perguntei, espantada. Edward riu, me observando de longe.

"Eu jogava mini-golfe o tempo todo em Chicago. Meu pai me levava. Ele dizia que eu era muito jovem para o golfe mesmo e que assim eu aprenderia e poderia praticar." ele disse com a voz falhando, triste. Eu sorri, pegando a bola antes de caminhar novamente em sua direção.

"Eu entendo." respondi, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Felizmente, eu não precisei dizer mais nada. Ele se recompôs, esticando sua mão para mim.

"Eu sugiro que nós saiamos do circuito antes que Emmett jogue", ele disse, apertando meus dedos ligeiramente. "Pelo o que eu vi hoje, ele não tem a melhor pontaria."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, indo em direção a Rosalie enquanto Emmett fingia balançar o taco uma vez. "Prática." Ele disse antes de bater na bola com força, a fazendo voar.

Nós jogamos até o fim da tarde e o fim foi lamentável. Emmett e Edward ficaram com as maiores pontuações, enquanto eu terminei em último. Nós quatro caminhamos calmamente até o jipe, mas quando Emmett destrancou a porta, Edward parou.

"Na verdade, Bella, eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir dar um passeio comigo." ele murmurou suavemente, olhando para baixo. Eu sorri, examinando Rose e Emmett.

"Eu os vejo em casa." disse, ignorando o sorriso a lá "_eu sabia_" de Rose e entrelaçando os meus dedos ao de Edward, que começou a andar na direção oposta.

"Eu vou querer os detalhes, Bella." Ela assobiou antes de pular para dentro do carro, deixando-nos para trás.

"Venha."

"Onde nós vamos?" perguntei, cansada das surpresas. Ele sorriu de modo convencido, piscando uma vez.

"Não é longe."

Nós caminhamos os poucos quarteirões até um pequeno prédio. Sombrinhas antigas estavam espalhadas pelo pátio vazio. Eu olhei para a placa onde se lia _Ice Cream Parlor_ em uma letra elegante.

"Venha!" ele chamou, abrindo a porta para mim.

Sinos tilintaram enquanto nós entrávamos. A mulher atrás do balcão sorriu e seu sorriso aumentou quando ela pôs olhos em Edward. "Edward Masen!" Ela gritou, abrindo os braços. "Jim, venha cá! Veja quem veio nos visitar!"

Um homem apareceu em poucos segundos, parecendo divertido. "Eu já sei que está aqui... eu pude ouví-la gritando lá de trás!"

"Não agora, Jim." ela reclamou, beliscando o braço dele provocantemente. "Edward, como você está?"

Edward sorriu, soltando minha mão e abraçando a mulher. "Bem. Eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem Bella." ele disse, fazendo um sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

Eu estiquei minha mão, esperando um aperto, mas ela me puxou em um abraço apertado.

"Tão bom te conhecer! Jim, conheça a Bella."

O homem esticou a mão, agarrando a minha suavemente. Obrigado por pararem por aqui. Nós não vemos o Edward há algum tempo."

Eu dei-lhe uma cotovelada no lado. "É um prazer conhecer os dois." Eu disse suavemente, abrindo um sorriso. Edward passou o braço pela minha cintura, me conduzindo ao balcão.

"Nós vamos querer dois sorvetes, Judy", ele pediu, virando para me olhar. "Que sabor?"

Eu mordi meu lábio, observando a lista na parede. "Baunilha." Eu decidi. Edward riu, acenando com a cabeça.

"Dois de baunilha."

"Você nunca muda, Edward?" Judy riu enquanto pegava a casquinha, preenchendo-a com a mistura cremosa. Nós fomos apresentados logo com dois sorvetes de tamanhos decentes e Edward estendeu uma nota de cinco.

"Não." Ela disse persistentemente, levantando as mãos. "Estes são por conta da casa."

Edward gemeu, jogando a nota na caixinha de gorjeta próximo ao caixa. "É a última vez." Ele advertiu, mas seus olhos não mostravam nada mais do que amor e adoração pelos dois. Judy sorriu, dando a cada um de nós um último abraço.

"Cuide dele", ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto Edward se despedia de Jim. "Ele é especial."

Eu sorri, observando Edward. "Sim. Eu sei."

Edward ofereceu a mão e eu a peguei automaticamente. Nós nos viramos agradecendo mais uma vez antes de sairmos.

"Uma última parada." ele prometeu, apertando minha mão e, praticamente, correndo rua abaixo.

"Por que nós estamos com pressa?" Eu perguntei, tentando tomar fôlego. Ele riu, me puxando para a esquerda.

"Assim nós não perdemos isto." Edward respondeu enquanto alcançávamos uma colina gramínea. Ele rapidamente chegou ao topo, me ajudando a subir. Quando nós alcançamos o cume, ele pôs o sorvete dele em uma mão, usando a outra para me vendar.

"Edward?" Eu disse. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Silêncio, agora." Ele ralhou, me fazendo avançar um pouco. "Olhe."

Eu abri meus olhos, me deparando com a visão atordoante do rio. O sol já estava se pondo e embaixo da colina havia um parque pequeno, onde crianças corriam e gritavam, tentando se divertir um pouco mais antes do sol desaparecer por completo.

"Wow." Eu ofeguei diante da visão. "É lindo."

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu, com o olhar fixo em mim. "Eu vinha sempre aqui nos tempos da faculdade. É um bom lugar para parar e pensar. Muito calmo."

Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Melhor tomar seu sorvete." Ele aconselhou. "Ou então ele derreterá."

Eu ri, me sentando na grama e levando o sorvete à boca. Edward seguiu meu exemplo, dando uma mordida no seu e esfregando a boca com a parte de trás da mão.

"Como você conheceu aquela sorveteria?" Eu perguntei, me deitando na grama e observando o céu.

"De novo, era um lugar que eu ia desde que comecei a PSU. O Jim e Judy foram amáveis comigo desde o primeiro dia."

Eu sorri, lambendo meu sorvete mais uma vez . "É bom." Eu disse, lambendo meus lábios. Ele riu, concordando rapidamente com a cabeça.

"Sim, é."

Nós terminamos o sorvete em silêncio, vendo o sol se pôr por trás dos edifícios. _"O crepúsculo, de novo." Ele murmurou. "Outro fim. Mesmo que o dia seja perfeito, sempre tem um fim."_ (**N/T: Crepúsculo, página 387**)

Eu virei minha cabeça para o lado, minha bochecha apertada contra a grama ligeiramente úmida. Eu esperei por uma explicação, mas esta não veio.

"Eu quero saber mais de você, Bella." Ele disse tranquilamente, virando seu rosto para ficar de frente para mim.

"O que quer você quer saber?" Eu perguntei. Ele beliscou um pedaço de grama, enquanto terminava de comer a casquinha do sorvete.

"Qual a sua cor favorita?"

Eu ri diante da pergunta. "Verde." respondi depressa, um pouco chocada com a minha resposta. Infelizmente o rubor em minha face me denunciou.

"O que?" Edward perguntou, passando os dedos pela minha bochecha. Eu o encolhi os ombros. Próxima pergunta?"

"Matéria preferida na escola?"

Eu sorri. "Fácil. Inglês."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Está certo. Você é uma escritora."

Minhas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. "Eu não sou uma escritora." Eu resmunguei, envergonhada. Eu abaixei minha cabeça, mas um dedo pálido tornou a levantá-la.

"Você será." Ele disse desafiadoramente. "Eu sei disto."

Eu sorri, enquanto uma mecha do meu cabelo caía em meus olhos. Eu a peguei para devolvê-la ao lugar, mas Edward foi mais rápido que eu. Seus dedos demoraram em meu rosto antes que ele levasse seus braços para trás da cabeça.

"Livro favorito?"

E assim as perguntas foram se sucedendo, algumas fáceis como meu animal preferido, até algumas mais complexas como minha lembrança mais marcante, como eram as escolas em Phoenix e em Forks, meus amigos, minha família. Eu tentei fazer algumas perguntas também, mas ele se recusou a. "Minha vez", ele me lembraria antes de soltar outra pergunta.

Logo a lua estava radiante no céu, refletindo graciosamente nas águas do rio. Eu bocejei acidentalmente, fazendo Edward conferir o relógio.

"Está tarde", ele murmurou. "Eu deveria te levar para casa."

Eu me xinguei mentalmente. Eu não queria que esta noite tivesse que acabar. _"Mesmo que o dia seja perfeito, sempre tem um fim"_, ele tinha dito mais cedo... agora eu entendia. As borboletas voltaram a fazer festa no meu estômago diante do pensamento de se ele teria tido um bom dia tanto quanto eu. Ele se levantava, esfregando a parte de trás de sua calça antes de me ajudar a levantar também. Eu me virei para começar a descer o morro, mas as mãos dele me seguraram, me fazendo parar. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura.

"Olha." Eu sussurrei, apontando para a escuridão à nossa frente. Ele seguiu meu dedo, abrindo um sorriso que fez seus dentes brilharem ao luar, quando ele viu para o que eu estava olhando.

"Vaga-lumes." Ele disse. Eu fiquei observando 'suas danças', as pequenas manchas incandescentes chamejando perto da margem do rio. "Eles saem toda noite. São estranho, não?"

Eu não respondi, ainda encarando os bichos. Edward perdeu o interesse depois de alguns minutos, ainda com a mão em meu quadril.

"Bella?" Eu o ouvi chamar. Eu tirei meus olhos dos vaga-lumes dançantes e olhei para o seu rosto angelical.

"Sim?" Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta enquanto ele se aproximou ainda mais.

"Eu posso te beijar?" ele perguntou, já tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Eu pisquei uma vez, acenando com a cabeça rapidamente, antes que sua mão direita alcançasse a minha bochecha. Ele acariciou meu lábio inferior com o polegar antes de se abaixar, aproximando-se ainda mais de mim, lentamente. Eu fechei meus olhos, esperando até que eu senti os lábios macios dele apertando suavemente os meus, seu braços apertando minha cintura. Eu ofeguei, movendo meus lábios contra o seu, minhas mãos apertando possessivamente seu pescoço . Eu o queria e não estava pronta para deixá-lo ir.

Muito cedo, entretanto, ele se afastou, respirando fundo. Seu rosto estava corado, assim como o meu e seus olhos estavam brilhando.

"Whoa." Eu disse, me afastando um pouco também. Aquele beijo deixou todos os outros que eu havia dado até então no chinelo e olha que havia sido um beijo calmo.

"Sim." ele respondeu, me beijando mais uma vez. Foi um encostar de lábios tão suave que eu quase não senti, mas isso não importava. Edward Masen me queria.

"Vamos voltar", ele sussurrou. Eu não tinha notado que eu estava tremendo, mas eu estava agora dolorosamente atenta ao ar frio que batia em minha pele exposta. Edward olhou para mim enquanto abria sua jaqueta e a jogava sobre os meus ombros. "Melhor?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, inspirando o cheiro almiscarado dele. Ele riu, notando minha ação e passou o braço pelos meus ombros também. Eu apoiei nele, lhe permitindo me conduzir colina abaixo até o seu apartamento. Eu não tinha notado o quão perto nós estávamos, mas percebi assim que as luzes da rua iluminaram o Volvo prata estacionado na rua.

Ele abriu a porta de passageiro para mim, beijando minha mão enquanto eu entrava. Ele correu para o outro lado e acelerou chegando rapidamente até a casa de Emmett e Rose.

Eu subi na calçada, ainda de mãos dadas com Edward. Nós alcançamos a porta e eu me virei, olhando tristemente para ele.

"Outro fim." ele repetiu pela segunda vez. Eu não quis lhe perguntar, mas assim que seus lábios tocaram o meu, mais uma vez, minha mente se clareou. Nós nos afastamos, com a mesma expressão nos rostos.

"Boa noite, Bella." ele sussurrou. Eu esperei até que ele entrasse no carro, antes de destrancar a porta, mas logo percebi que ainda estava com a sua jaqueta.

"Fique com ela. Você pode precisar depois." ele tornou a falar, acenando antes de partir. Eu entrei no corredor escuro, apalpando ao longo da parede até alcançar o quarto. Alice estava encolhida em seu lado da cama, roncando suavemente. Eu ri, vestindo meu pijama antes de me enfiar debaixo dos lençóis.

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu murmurei a ninguém antes de deixar sono me tomar, meus sonhos foram, mais uma vez, repletos de um deus de olhos verdes que eu só podia esperar reencontrar novamente, em breve.

* * *

Squirt* é a tartaruga do filme Procurando Nemo, da Diney

* * *

_Oi flores... e então, o que acharam? Eu simplesmente adoro este capítulo. O Emm cuidando da Bella, dando conselhos e tentando dar um de cupido é impagável! Alguém sabe onde eu consigo um exemplar destes? rs... E o Edward levando a Bella a lugares importantes para ele... tão fofo._

**Resposta das reviews: **

**Alline Viana****: **oi flor! Pois é, aí está o tão esperado primeiro beijo... só deviam contar para o Ed que beijo não se pede, se rouba e, quanto mais inesperado melhor! Se bem que beijo do Edward está valendo da forma que vier, não é não? Rsrsrs bjus

**Cah Silva****:** florzinha *aperta* Parece que finalmente resolvemos o problema lá pelo orkú... a lerdeza da Bella é sempre impagável rsrsrs... bjusss

**- mandy cullen black****: **oi flor! Eu também não sou muito chegada nessas fics "básicas" como você disse. Prefiro quando as coisas se assemelham mais a realidade também... quanto mais profundo, mais a gente se reconhece nas situações. Fico feliz de saber que mesmo lendo em inglês você acompanha a tradução também. Bjusss

**bgsmeinterfona****: **oi flor, que bom que está gostando. :D

**Bruna Watson****: **é mais fácil dizer quem não é fofo né? O Ed ganha, mas o Emm e o Jasper também não ficam muito atrás rsrsrs

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****:** oi flor! Pois é, pena que na vida real um desses é tão complicado de achar né? rsrsrs... bjusss

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****: **oi flor! Sim, o Emmett além de tudo, neste capítulo mostra o amigo perfeito que ele é também né? Simplesmente fofo demais! Que bom que está gostando da história. ;)

* * *

_Bem florzinhas, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews viu? É sempre muito bom recebê-las e dá mais motivação para traduzir quando sabemos o que vocês estão achando. Se tudo der certinho, segunda feira eu trago o próximo capítulo para vocês. Bjusss e até lá._


	6. This Never Happened Before

**Capítulo 6: This Never Happened Before**

**Trilha:** This Never Happened Before - Paul McCartney

**h t t p : / / w w w . 4 s h a r e d . c o m / f i l e / 1 4 2 7 0 5 9 0 0 / f 5 4 1 5 0 8 5 / P a u l _ M c C a r t n e y _ - _ T h i s _ N e v e r _ H a p p e n e d _ B e f o r e . h t m l**

.

**EPOV**

Eu corri para a segurança do meu apartamento, fechando o trinco atrás de mim e passando a mão, exasperadamente pelo meu cabelo. Eu sentia uma sensação estranha de _déjà vu_, ao relembrar do calor dos braços de Bella ao redor de mim, mas empurrei isso para fora da minha mente. Eu tateei a parede, em busca do interruptor, acendendo a luz do cômodo, tentando ponderar o que diabos tinha acontecido.

Fora um encontro. Um encontro inocente. Com a ajuda de Emmett, eu achei uma forma de estar junto da Bella. Fora sugestão dele, um jeito divertido de eu conseguir conhecê-la e eu tentei tornar tudo mais confortável para ela, incluindo Emmett e Rosalie ao programa. Eu não queria assustá-la.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo quando eu decidi levá-la ao parque. Era como se minhas emoções tivessem assumido o controle completamente , deixando-me a mercê das atitudes impulsivas. O que Bella pensaria de mim? Eu tinha ido até o fim e me culpava profundamente por isso.

_Você lhe perguntou, eu continuei repetindo a mim mesmo. Ela disse que você poderia beijá-la._  
.

Isso não importava. Eu não deveria ter pedido, em primeiro lugar, mas aparentemente meu cavalheirismo ia para as 'cucuias' quando eu estava perto de Bella. Eu estava lutando para me recompor, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era naqueles lábios macios, doces, movendo-se juntamente aos meus, o corpo magro dela apertado ao meu. Tão bravo e frustrado quanto eu estava comigo, eu tinha certeza de que eu queria vê-la novamente. Bella me intrigava; ela estava fazendo surgir novas emoções e eu não tinha certeza se era capaz de senti-las.

Eu me deitei, permanecendo por horas ali, olhando as sombras na parede e contando os carros que passavam através da luz dos faróis refletidas na janela. Minha mente seguia trabalhando a mil por hora, tentando entender as ações de Bella. Ela correspondeu ao beijo. O que isso significava? Ela disse que queria me ver novamente, não disse? Isso significava que eu deveria ligar de novo? O que nós somos?

Quando o sol surgiu, escondido atrás de grossas nuvens, dando a entender que não apareceria tão cedo, eu soube que precisava sair do apartamento, pensar em outras coisas e começar o meu dia.

_Covarde_, eu me xinguei enquanto vestia um short e uma camiseta da PSU. Vendo que a chuva já começara a cair, completei meu look com um moletom e um tênis. Liguei o Ipod e corri para fora do apartamento.

O clima estava terrível do lado de fora, a temperatura não era superior aos 10° e sol não conseguia superar as densas nuvens no céu. Eu gemi, rindo secamente. Meu humor tem que estar afetando o tempo. Era só o que faltava no meu dia. Eu liguei em uma música qualquer, colocando os fones no ouvido e correndo rua abaixo.

Eu não sabia o quão rápido estava correndo, mas também não me preocupei com isto. Minhas pernas estavam no comando, me levando para onde bem entendessem. Os pingos de chuva caíam pelo meu rosto e o vento batia forte, fazendo meus ossos doerem. Mas, eu não queria saber... continuei correndo, meu peito subindo e descendo, minha respiração tentando acompanhar o ritmo dos meus movimentos.

Eu corri até que minha mente e meu corpo estivessem entorpecidos, todos os pensamentos sobre Bella e a noite passada estavam fora de minha mente. Eu passei a mão pelo rosto, secando as mãos em meus shorts antes de atravessar a rua e reduzir a velocidade ao perceber que, inconscientemente eu estava próximo de um local extremamente familiar.

A grama estava molhada por causa da chuva, mas fora isso, nada tinha mudado nas últimas doze horas. O parque estava misteriosamente vazio, os balanços balançando de um lado para o outro devido ao vento. Eu gemi, olhando para cima e me xingando mentalmente. Por que eu tive que vir aqui? Eu tinha, finalmente, conseguido tirar a Bella de minha mente, e em menos de cinco minutos ali estava eu, pensando nela com força, no último lugar onde eu queria estar.

Eu suspirei, subindo a colina pequena e me sentando no mesmo lugar onde estivemos na noite passada. Eu passei minha mão pela grama úmida, sentindo como se eu pudesse ver os contornos de nossos corpos, mas sabia que tudo não passava de frutos da minha imaginação.

Eu sabia que estava encharcado, mas eu não conseguia achar qualquer motivo para me levantar e ir embora. Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre Bella. Eu gostava dela, mas não podia me permitir gostar. Eu não era bom para ela e o pensamento de que eu a seduzi fez meu estômago se contorcer.

Eventualmente eu consegui me levantar e me encaminhei para o café mais próximo. Claro que era aquele, próximo ao apartamento de Bella; típico. Eu entrei, e os sinos tilintaram avisando da entrada de mais um cliente. Um sujeito loiro estava atrás do balcão, lendo um livro, apoiado próximo ao caixa.

"Oi" ele me cumprimentou. Eu acenei com a cabeça uma vez, não me preocupando em olhar para a lista de bebidas listadas na parede, antes de fazer meu pedido.

"Um café preto. Forte."

O sujeito sorriu, elevando uma sobrancelha antes de se virar para a máquina. Eu bati meus dedos contra o balcão, pagando pela bebida e agarrando a xícara quente que ele havia me dado. Eu encontrei uma mesa próxima à janela e me sentei, recolocando meus fones no ouvido, tentando me abstrair do som local. Eu estava deixando minha mente me conduzir ao inferno quando senti alguém batendo em meus ombros. Me virando eu vi Ben Cheney parado atrás de mim, com um pequeno sorriso, simpático, em seu rosto.

Ben Cheney era um dos meus melhores amigos em Portland. Nós estudamos juntos. E ele era amigo do meu colega de quarto.

"Ei, Edward", ele disse, apoiando-se na parede. "Como você está, cara?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, engolindo o café antes de fazer um gesto para que ele se sentasse. Ele sorriu, concordando. "O que você tem feito?" ele perguntou. "Já faz um tempo que não tenho notícias suas."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Tenho estado por aí, nada demais."

"Você se tornou um bombeiro?"

Apesar dos vários anos, eu ainda estremecia ao ouvir este termo. Me fazia soar heróico, valente, forte. "Sim." Eu respondi, me preparando para mudar de assunto. "Mas, e você, quais as novidades?"

"Eu estou mexendo com psicologia." ele disse indiferentemente. "Eu decidi trabalhar com isso. Angela e eu continuamos juntos e ela está estudando inglês na PSU."

Eu acenei com a cabeça tentando mostrar interesse na conversa. "Isso é ótimo."

Ben acenou com a cabeça e eu não pude evitar me sentir um pouco enciumado com a relação que ele tinha com a sua namorada. Ele e Angela estavam juntos desde o segundo grau e o namoro continuava forte. Eu tinha sido apresentado a ela, uma vez, mas nunca fiz um esforço verdadeiro para conhecê-la realmente.

"...Tanya?"

Minha cabeça levantou rapidamente, meus dentes serrados ao ouvir o nome dela. "O que foi?" Eu perguntei, tentando me acalmar.

"Eu perguntei se você ainda vê Tanya?"

Eu mordi minha língua. "Não. Isso ficou para trás."

Não que eu tivesse tido alguma expectativa em relação a isso. Tanya era uma das muitas meninas que o Ben tinha tentado jogar em cima de mim, durante o nosso tempo de universidade, já que ele se encontrava praticamente enojado com a minha falta de romance. Ela fora a única que eu chegara a me aproximar um pouco mais, mas ela queria o mesmo que todas as outras, uma relação pegajosa, desesperada, física. Eu não era o bastante para ela e ela me despachou.

"Eu sinto muito por ouvir isso." ele disse. "Qualquer outra menina?" Eu balancei a cabeça, não sentindo necessidade de responder verbalmente.

Ben olhou pela janela, contraindo as sobrancelhas. "Não me leve a mal, mas você tem... relaxado de alguma forma?"

Eu elevei minhas sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele clareou a garganta, obviamente constrangido. "Você era assim... duro, na escola. Seus estudos eram a única coisa em que você pensava, você nunca se permitiu se divertir ou ser, você sabe, mais solto." ele disse, lutando na busca pelas melhores palavras. "Eu só estava um pouco curioso sobre se você se permitiu relaxar um pouco mais, agora que se formou e tudo."

Eu fiquei ali, pasmo, sem saber direito como responder. Eu sabia que a escola era importante para mim e que eu prestava uma imensa atenção em meus trabalhos. Rotina. Foco. Eu não queria deixar ninguém estragar minha educação, da mesma maneira que tantos de meus colegas fizeram. Eles tinham tratado o estudo como uma piada e eu não queria isso. Eu tive que lutar muito durante a minha vida. "Duro?"

Eu poderia ver o pesar seu rosto. "Não duro, exatamente. Eu só... eu não sei. Eu queria que você saísse, se divertisse um pouco, mas você nunca parecia disposto."

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer exatamente e ainda assim eu sentia como se estivesse na mais absoluta escuridão. Como se qualquer outra palavra que ele tivesse dito, tivesse sido cortada ao meio. "Eu realmente não sei. Meu trabalho exige muito do meu tempo."

Ele sorriu, deixando o assunto morrer, o que eu agradecia muito. Eu não sabia como responder. "Mas nós tivemos aquele partida de futebol americano." ele sorriu, relembrando. Eu combati o desejo de me encolher e sorri fraco para ele.

"Sim. Fora um jogo infernal."

E como... Ben e alguns dos amigos dele tinham me arrastado ao jogo inicial da temporada do último ano da PSU, depois de concluírem que eu não podia perder mais tempo dos intervalos no quarto, biblioteca ou em minhas classes. Depois de algumas cervejas, eu percebi que se isto era o que eles faziam em seus tempos livres, eu não queria fazer parte.

"Eu preciso ir", ele disse finalmente, se levantando. "Foi bom te ver, cara"

"Vamos combinar alguma coisa qualquer dia", eu disse enquanto apertava sua mão, certo de que isso nunca aconteceria. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes havia usado essa frase ao me despedir de alguém. Ele acenou com a cabeça, evidentemente, pensando o mesmo que eu, me dando um último aceno antes de caminhar para a porta e sair para o ar frio. Eu permaneci sentado, imóvel, pensando em tudo o que havia sido conversado ali.

Ben era agradável comigo. Eu dificilmente retribuía o sentimento dos outros, mas com ele era diferente. Havia algo nele que tornava fácil estar ao seu redor. Fora bom achar alguém assim, depois de passar tantos anos na solidão. Não por força, mas por escolha própria.

Eu fechei meus olhos, deixando a música me preencher uma vez mais. Meu café estava frio e a chuva batia no vidro. Eu gemi, esfregando meus olhos e acenando uma vez ao sujeito loiro antes de sair para o aguaceiro.

Em meu apartamento, enquanto tirava a roupa encharcada, eu tomei uma decisão. Tomei uma ducha quente, daquelas de lavar a alma e prendi uma toalha ao redor de minha cintura, me encaminhando até minha escrivaninha, onde se encontrava meu celular. Meus dedos digitaram os números que eu já tinha memorizado; os mesmos números que eu tinha digitado tantas vezes antes e tinha apertado o botão de desligar antes que ela pudesse responder.

"Alô?" A voz dela soou pelo receptor, grossa de sono. Eu me chutei mentalmente; claro que ela ainda estava dormindo. Eram 7h30 da manhã.

"Bella? É o Edward.

"Edward?" Ela repetiu. "Olá."

Eu ri do quão nervosa ela soou. "Me desculpe, eu te acordei."

"Não! Eu estava acordada. Eu juro."

Eu abri um sorriso, mas comecei a me apavorar quando percebi que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de porque eu estava telefonando. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do que tinha planejado.

"Obrigada pela noite passada."

Era tão suave e tranquilo que eu não estava certo de que tinha ouvido corretamente. Eu apertei minha orelha mais contra o telefone, tentando pegar cada palavra. "De nada."

"Eu me diverti." Ela falou mais alto, mais confiante. Eu sorri mais uma vez, e pensar que eu havia me condenado mais cedo esta manhã.

"Fico feliz. Eu também me diverti."

Um silêncio tomou conta de nos dois por alguns segundos, me dando tempo de refletir sobre a pergunta que eu faria. "Eu queria ver se você quer sair novamente algum dia." Eu estremeci ao perceber o quão repetitivo e jovem eu soei.

Felizmente, ela riu. "Sim, eu quero. Será o nosso real encontro, certo?" Ela brincou.

"Exato. Nosso verdadeiro encontro." Eu concordei. "Quando você estará disponível?" Eu perguntei, notando o quão desesperado aquilo soara.

"Eu acho que... a menos que Alice e Rosalie tenham planejado algo que eu não sei... eu não tenho nada para fazer."

Eu me achei desejando saber se ela trabalhava, ou por que ela decidiu ficar aqui durante o verão. Eu sabia que ela cresceu em Washington.

"Ok. Eu tenho uma folga na... quarta a noite. O que me diz?"

Eu a ouvi abrir uma porta, os passos claros dela audíveis pelo telefone. Folhas foram viradas enquanto ela murmurava algo para si mesma. "Quarta-feira."

Eu não tinha percebido que estava prendendo meu fôlego, até que deixei sair um suspiro de alívio. "Bom. Eu posso pegá-la às sete?"

Ela concordou, despedindo-se antes de desligar o telefone. Eu sacudi meu cabelo molhado pegando uma boxer e minha calça de moletom antes de me enfiar debaixo dos lençóis para, finalmente, dormir algumas horas antes de ir para o batalhão.

**

* * *

  
**

"Merda, Mario, ande! Não, não bata no cogumelo, desvie disso." Emmett gritava, girando o controle o máximo possível para a direita, para evitar algum obstáculo desconhecido. Eu suspirei, observando o caderno em minha mão e me apoiando para trás.

"Ah!" Emmett gritou em horror. Eu observei a tempo de ver Mario se afogando na água enquanto '_Game over_' surgia na tela. "Saco" ele murmurou jogando o controle sobre o sofá. "Eu quero alguma ação!"

Eu voltei a olhar para meu caderno, anotando algumas coisas das quais precisava me lembrar, um sinal claro do quão à toa eu me encontrava. Minha mente só conseguia se fixar no encontro daquela noite.

Eu iria pegar a Bella às sete na casa do Emmett e não tinha como estar mais nervoso. Eu sentia como se estivesse de volta ao segundo grau, buscando a garota para o baile de formatura. Isso não era plausível... se todo esse nervosismo me acometesse cada vez que eu a visse, teríamos um grande problema.

Aparentemente Emmett tinha achado algo para fazer. Ele tirou o jogo, sem se preocupar em olhar sua pontuação, antes de se virar para mim. "Eddie, nós precisamos conversar."

Eu estremeci ao ouvir o apelido mas encolhi os ombros. "Ok. Sobre o que?"

Ele riu. "Não soe tão entediado, nós nem começamos... Agora, você vai sair com a Bella esta noite, certo?"

Ele não esperou por uma resposta, foi apenas o tempo de se endireitar no sofá e passar a mão pelo cabelo. "A Bella é como uma irmã mais nova para mim. Eu a conheço desde que ela ainda estava no segundo grau e eu nunca permiti que a machucassem e nunca permitirei."

Eu fechei meus olhos momentaneamente. "Emmett, nós já tivemos essa conversa. Me deixe economizar cinco minutos da sua vida. Se eu machucar a Bella, você acaba comigo", eu resumi. "Simples assim."

Ele deixou sair uma risada curta. "Você poderia pensar assim, mas Bella foi... cobiçada a vida toda. Caso você não tenha notado, ela é bastante bonita."

Eu bufei. _No caso de eu não ter notado._

"Como eu ia dizendo", ele continuou, "Ela é bonita, mas não consegue enxergar isso. Ela tem uma auto-estima muito baixa e tem sido assim desde que eu a conheci. Muitos rapazes a convidavam para sair, mas ele nunca aceitou ter um encontro com nenhum deles. Ela nem mesmo quis ir ao seu baile de formatura. Exceto por um, mas ele não é importante."

O modo como Emmett falou me fez querer saber o que tinha acontecido, mas eu sabia que não era a hora, nem o lugar para perguntar. "Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que não quero vê-la saindo machucada disso. Eu gosto você, Edward, e acho que nós podemos ser amigos. Mas eu juro por Deus, se ela chegar em casa e disser que você a machucou de qualquer jeito..."

Eu levantei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu nunca irei."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. "Eu sei. Eu só queria deixar isso claro. Agora, partamos para assuntos mais importantes. O quão atualizado você está sobre sexo?"

Eu tossi ruidosamente, arregalando os olhos. "Atualizado o bastante."

Ele sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Edward. Isto é sério."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu estou sendo sério."

Emmett suspirou, pondo as mãos em meus ombros e me sacudindo ligeiramente. "Escute, se você vai sair hoje à noite com a Bella, você precisa estar completamente atento para as conseqüências. Você está pronto para ser pai?"

"Emmett, isto não é necessário." Eu disse, tentando me esvair daqueles comentários.

"Estas são as perguntas que você precisa fazer a si mesmo", ele pontuou. "Eu preciso saber estas coisas para o caso de eu me tornar padrinho. Você está bem preparado?"

Eu me levantei, me afastando do sofá. "Emmett, me deixe explicar algo, de forma que você consiga entender." eu comecei, beliscando meu nariz. "Eu não irei para a cama com a Bella esta noite."

Ele suspirou, dando tapinhas em minhas costas antes de caminhar em direção à pequena cozinha. "Eu sabia que gostava de você."

Eu ri apesar do pensamento se recusar a deixar minha mente. Eu não colocaria Bella naquela posição; não no primeiro encontro.

Eu estava lutando contra aqueles pensamentos pouco cavalheirescos quando o alarme tocou, fazendo as luzes se acenderem, enquanto Mike, Emmett e Tyler desciam rapidamente pelo postes, ainda com as bocas repletas de sanduíche.

"Vamos!" Eu ouvi um deles gritar e eu segui, vestindo rapidamente meu uniforme, o capacete em minha cabeça e as botas em meus pés em apenas um minuto e meio. Eu pulei no caminhão, meu ouvido zumbindo com o vociferar alto da sirene. Apenas mais uma parada, eu pensei quando chegamos a uma pequena casa, por onde via-se a fumaça saindo pela janela aberta. Apenas mais uma parada.

O problema foi resolvido rapidamente. A causa do incêndio fora um peru que ficou muito tempo no forno. Eu balancei a cabeça diante da situação e da cara apavorada da babá enquanto o chefe a alertava do perigo. Eu voltei para o caminhão conferindo as horas em meu relógio. Eu estaria liberado às cinco horas, ou seja, dali a 15 minutos.

Estes, passaram lentamente, mas finalmente eu me vi saindo do batalhão, praticamente tropeçando em meus próprios pés enquanto corria em direção ao Volvo.

Levou apenas alguns minutos para eu chegar em casa e mais alguns para eu correr escada acima até o meu apartamento. Eu deixei minhas coisas na sala mesmo e liguei para o restaurante, para confirmar a reserva. Depois disso fui tomar um banho, afim de liberar toda a ansiedade.

Infelizmente, eu estava muito ansioso. Ainda eram 17h45 e eu já estava pronto e tive que recorrer a outras táticas para me manter ocupado. Eu estava começando a empilhar meus papeis sobre a escrivaninha quando me dei conta. Por que eu estava tão impaciente? O que Bella tinha que me atraía como uma mariposa ao redor da luz?  
Você pensa que pode lê-la como a um livro e quando consegue conhecê-la, se vê preso completamente. Ela respondeu cada uma das minhas perguntas com facilidade, e eu não pude evitar me sentir mistificado por ela. Como eu podia me sentir assim, contando os minutos para vê-la novamente?

Eu fiquei pensando nestas perguntas até que o relógio apontou 18h30 no marcador. Eu suspirei, conferindo meu visual no espelho e rindo amargamente enquanto pegava as chaves, não perdendo mais nenhum tempo.

**BPOV**

.  
Alice passou mais algumas camadas de rímel antes de dar um passo para trás para admirar o seu trabalho. "Eu sou brilhante, eu sei. Não precisa me agradecer."

Eu rolei meus olhos diante da arrogância dela, mas sorri fracamente ao ver meu reflexo no espelho. Ela tinha razão; Eu não estava mal. Longe disto, na realidade. Ela tinha me vestido com um vestido turquesa simples, com babados na altura do joelho e alças finas que passavam pelos meus bustos, subindo pelos ombros e amarrando no pescoço. Ela sorriu me entregando um par de sapatos de salto preto e um casaquinho, também preto. "Para o caso de você sentir frio." Ela aconselhou, notando minha expressão cautelosa. Eu concordei, jogando-o por cima do ombro enquanto batia meu pé impacientemente contra o piso.

Eram 18h30 e Edward deveria chegar em meia hora. Eu não tinha certeza se agüentaria esperar tanto tempo. E olha que não fazia tanto tempo assim desde a noite do beijo, quando nos vimos pela última vez...

Ele era perfeito; em cada centímetro. Ele era espantoso, assustador, doce, misterioso, romântico, sombrio, inteligente e absolutamente afetuoso. Eu me peguei até tarde da noite repassando nossas conversas, tentando entender quem ele é, como se eu estivesse lendo um livro de mistério. Um daqueles em que o autor o surpreende de forma inesperada na última página. Mas eram esses movimentos súbitos, impulsivos que me mantinham alerta e querendo mais.

"Perfeito." Rose comentou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. "Edward irá amar."

Eu me ruborizei ao elogio dela, abaixando a cabeça enquanto minha mão direita segurava a bolsa com firmeza. "Onde está Emmett esta noite?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, parecendo um pouco aborrecida. "Eu não sei. Ele não me disse aonde ia."

Eu seria capaz de apostar que ela estava tentando não deixar aquilo aborrrecê-la, mas de qualquer forma eu fiquei surpresa. Emmett e Rosalie sempre estavam juntos; um sem o outro era como separar o _Yin_ do _Yang_. Simplesmente não tinha como.

"Ele voltará."

Ela riu de modo trêmulo. "Eu sei. Eu só não consigo entender o que há de errado com ele. Ele tem agido de modo estranho ultimamente e eu não sei por quê. Não daquele jeito pateta que ele normalmente é."

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha. "Sim. Certo."

Ela riu, enquanto sua expressão mudava de pensativa para extática ao ouvir o som da campainha. "Oh!"

Eu senti o sangue subir para a minha cabeça, minha pernas ficando bambas... Eu me repreendi mentalmente; eu já o tinha visto antes. Ele tinha me beijado na última vez que nos vimos. Por que eu estava tão nervosa? Se eu sentisse isso a cada encontro, eu não sei o que faria. Eu não conseguia controlar toda essa onda de sentimentos.

"Venha agora, Bella. Vá abrir a porta!" Rose urgiu, mas foi desnecessário já que Alice se lançou em frente à porta, bloqueando-a com o seu corpo.

"Espera. Lhe dê alguns segundos... faça-o esperar."

Eu queria empurrá-la dali e me jogar em seus braços, mas me contive. Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto ela cantava suavemente, esperando antes de conferir o relógio. "6:41. Ele está adiantado."

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso bobo que se esparramou pelo meu rosto. "Eu posso ir agora?" Eu perguntei, agitada. Elas riram, destrancando a porta e gesticulando para eu ir adiante.

"E então lá estão os dois..." Eu ouvi Alice murmurar enquanto elas corriam para a cozinha, fechando a porta atrás delas. Eu gemi, antes de abrir a porta e sorrir amplamente.

Lá estava Edward em toda sua glória. Ele estava vestido com uma calça preta e uma camisa de botões branca, as mangas estavam sobradas na altura dos cotovelos e os primeiros botões estavam abertos. Ele segurava meia dúzia de rosas amarelas e exibia o meu sorriso torto favorito.

"Wow", eu o ouvi suspirar, embora eu não estivesse bem certa se era para ter ouvido ou não. "Você está linda."

Eu ruborizei profundamente, mordendo a parte interna da minha bochecha. "Obrigada."

Ele me encarou por mais alguns segundos, embora sendo o cavalheiro que é, seus olhos nunca se aventuraram para baixo do meu pescoço com exceção do momento rápido em que ele observou o meu vestido. Edward tossiu, saindo de seu transe e me entregando o buquê. Eu as levei até o nariz, inalando seu perfume. Agradeci rapidamente, me virando em direção à cozinha para colocá-las na água.

"O que você está fazendo?" Alice assobiou, enquanto me encarava. "Volte lá para fora!"

"Eu não quero que elas morram.", eu disse sarcasticamente, enquanto lhe mostrava as rosas. Alice acenou com a cabeça em sinal de entendimento, enquanto as tirava de minhas mãos e me empurrava porta afora.

"Eu cuido disso. Agora vá!"

Ela não precisou falar duas vezes. Eu corri para fora da cozinha tão rápido quanto eu conseguia sem me causar qualquer dano, diminuindo a velocidade ao me aproximar do campo de visão de Edward.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou, me oferecendo uma mão. Eu acenei com a cabeça, pegando meu casaco e minha bolsa na mesinha do corredor e entrelaçando meus dedos aos seus. Ele ergueu nossas mãos entrelaçadas, dando um beijo suave em meus dedos antes de me acompanhar em direção ao carro.

O passeio de carro foi relativamente curto, preenchido por uma conversa fácil de se levar. Ele me perguntou como tinham sido meus últimos dias e me contou como foram os seus. É claro que suas respostas não foram tão cheias de detalhes e entusiasmo como eu gostaria, mas isso não importava. Por mim, ele poderia estar recitando as palavras do dicionário, uma a uma, contanto que eu pudesse ouvir sua voz.

Ele dirigiu pela Segunda Avenida reduzindo a velocidade ao ver uma vaga que ele observou pela minha janela. Eu prendi meu fôlego diante da proximidade dele até que ele fez a manobra e estacionou onde eu achara que não caberia o seu carro.

Edward abriu a porta do restaurante, me conduzindo no espaço pequeno e com iluminação indireta. Eu pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes, tentando me ajustar à nova luz enquanto observava o ambiente. Parecia que ele havia me levado para um pub; era pequeno, pitoresco e aconchegante, com um pequeno bar à direita e mesas espalhadas.

Ele me conduziu até um local onde uma jovem aproximadamente da minha idade o estava encarando descaradamente.

"Reserva no nome de Masen." ele disse, passando o braço ao redor da minha cintura.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, apanhando dois cardápios e nos conduzindo para uma agradável cabine em um canto.

"Esta está boa?" Ela perguntou diretamente a Edward. Ele acenou com a cabeça curtamente e ela partiu dando uma última olhada em direção a ele.

"_My lady_." ele disse, me permitindo deslizar em um dos lados. Ele sentou em frente a mim, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa enquanto fixava seu olhar no meu.  
"Como foi o seu dia?"

Eu enruguei o nariz. "Monótono. Eu não fiz nada."

Ele riu, enquanto observava o cardápio. "Eu duvido disso."

"Olá!" Uma voz animada nos interrompeu. "Eu sou a Hannah e serei sua garçonete hoje. Posso começar trazendo alguma bebida?"

Os olhos verdes de Edward fitaram o meu, me permitindo responder primeiro. "Eu quero apenas uma coca."

Ela bufou, anotando o pedido de qualquer maneira. "E para você, senhor?" ela perguntou, tentando captar sua atenção, embora aparentemente, ele não parecesse afetado pelo charme dela.

"Coca-cola parece ótimo."

A mandíbula dela enrijeceu enquanto ela anotava o pedido dele, nos dando um sorriso forçado antes de sair para buscar as bebidas. Eu deixei escapar um riso macio. "Você não tinha que pedir coca para você também, você sabe. Você é de maior."

Ele encolheu os ombros, brincando com o garfo entre os dedos. "Eu sei. Mas eu não vi a necessidade de beber. Afinal de contas, eu sou o motorista", disse rindo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto olhávamos o cardápio. Eu tentei me concentrar nos diversos pratos, mas estava atenta ao ritmo da respiração de Edward á minha frente, o modo como seus músculos se moviam por baixo da camisa enquanto ele abriu o cardápio, passando os olhos por cada opção.

"Vocês já decidiram o que irão querer?" a garçonete perguntou altivamente, olhando para mim. Eu mordi meu lábio, quase intimidada por ela. "Senhora?" ela repetiu, provavelmente querendo saber se eu era mentalmente competente.

"Amor?" Eu ouvi Edward perguntar. "Você está pronta para pedir?" Minha cabeça estalou para cima, certamente com uma expressão de choque antes de olhar para a garçonete. "Eu quero o peixe com batatas fritas." disse depressa, escolhendo a primeira coisa que eu vi no cardápio. Felizmente era algo que eu gostava.

"_Bangers and mash_*****." Edward disse, entregando os cardápios a Hannah antes dela sair. "Eu sinto muito por isso", ele se desculpou. "Mas eu achei que você podia estar ficando incomodada."

Eu acenei, concordando com a cabeça. "Obrigada." Nós conversamos sobre coisas pequenas, embora as perguntas que eu estava louca para perguntar estivessem na ponta da língua o tempo inteiro. Eu queria saber sobre a infância dele, sobre as coisas que ele gostava e as que ele detestava, o que o fazia agir como se ele precisasse dessa barreira o tempo todo... Mas eu não podia perguntar. Isso só o espantaria.

"Você nunca me contou o que estudou na PSU." Eu disse, enquanto mordia uma batata.

Ele tomou um gole da cerveja que eu insisti para ele pedir. Já que estávamos em um pub irlandês, ele deveria tomar ao menos uma cerveja. Ele sorriu astutamente.  
"Ciências políticas."

Eu engasguei com a batata. "O que?"

Edward sorriu suavemente. "Sim. Eu não queria fazer direito propriamente. Eu queria entrar para o corpo de bombeiro local. Uma decisão impulsiva, eu suponho. Mas quando eu fui para a minha entrevista oral, eu sabia que ali era onde eu queria estar. "

Eu não pude evitar um sorriso. Isto era muito mais do que qualquer outra vez que Edward tivesse falado sobre seu passado. "Mas Ciências Políticas", eu disse. "Isso é grande."

Ele riu; um som bonito, musical. "Eu acho. Mas salvar vidas não é melhor do que ficar sentado em uma sala?"

"Você poderia salvar vidas dessa forma também." Eu provoquei, atormentando meu cérebro para encontrar um exemplo fora de _Law & Order_. Quando eu não disse nada ele riu, terminando sua cerveja.

"Eu salvei sua vida, você sabe." ele pontuou. "Não conte suas galinhas antes que elas botem os ovos."

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha perante aquele velho ditado, mas me deixei cair para trás, sobre o encosto de couro, gemendo. "Eu comi muito."

"Nós dois." Edward concordou apontando para os nossos pratos quase vazios. "É melhor nós darmos o fora daqui antes que a garçonete nos ofereça a sobremesa. Eu não estou bem certo se daria conta disso."

"Especialmente porque a última vez que nós comemos um doce terminou tão bem..." eu murmurei, mas acho que não tão baixo para que Edward não me ouvisse. Ele bufou, pegando a nota que a garçonete estendia para ele. Ele deslizou um cartão de crédito prateado na mão estendida dela e em alguns segundos ela estava de volta com uma cópia do recibo para ele assinar. Eu observei enquanto ele assinava com uma letra mais do que perfeita.

"Pronta?" ele perguntou, oferecendo meu suéter para mim. Eu passei meus braços pelas mangas só a tempo de ouvir a música suave de um violino soar no ar.

"Bem-vindos, senhoras e senhores, ao _Kells Irish Pub_ (**ver imagem no meu profile**)!" Uma voz soou pelo microfone. "Está na hora da banda começar a tocar, assim ponham-se em movimento."

Eu fitei Edward que tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos. Sem uma palavra ele colocou minha bolsa de volta na poltrona, junto com nossos casacos e envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. "Você dança comigo?" ele murmurou, com os lábios bem próximos do meu pescoço. Eu tentei escapar do seu aperto, mas ele não me permitiu isso. "Por favor?"

Eu não estava bem certa se ele pretendia ser sedutor ou não, mas eu me vi sendo conduzida à pequena área onde alguns outros pares dançavam ao som da música. Uma melodia irlandesa viva começou a tocar e o Edward puxou meus braços, os fechando ao redor do seu pescoço antes de segurar meus quadris.

"Eu não danço." Eu protestei. "Se você se preocupa com seus pés, um mínimo que seja, eu sugiro que você não faça isto."

"Eu sou masoquista", ele sussurrou, piscando. "Gosto de dor."

Eu ainda estava hesitante e Edward percebeu isso. Ele me aproximou ainda mais dele, seus dedos se enrolando ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto começava a nos movimentar de um lado para o outro. "É tudo uma questão de quem conduz." ele disse suavemente, com os olhos brilhando.

Eu gemi mas tentei mover meus pés acompanhando o passo rápido. Eu me vi girando ao redor do salão, minha cabeça virando enquanto eu ria tanto, que minhas bochechas doíam. Eu não sei por quanto tempo ele continuou me girando mas eu continuei, ainda rindo quando ele me trouxe para perto dele. Eu puxei o ar, sentindo o seu perfume perfeitamente. Eu suspirei, mas logo fui jogada para trás pela dança ao som das gaitas de foles.

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward tão despreocupado e tranqüilo antes. Seu sorriso torto estava emoldurado em seu rosto enquanto ele me observava. Eu sabia que meu cabelo estava uma bagunça e meu rosto estava corado de excitação, mas não me preocupei. Quando a banda resolveu fazer um intervalo, ele pegou nossas coisas e me conduziu para fora. O ar fresco bateu em mim com força, mas eu nunca tinha me sentido tão bem. Eu abanei meu rosto, tentando me livrar da vermelhidão que eu sabia que manchava minhas bochechas permanentemente.

"Wow." Eu ri, mordendo meu lábio. "Isso foi realmente muito divertido."

Ele riu, apoiando contra uma viga de apoio. "E você só pisou uma vez em meus pés."

Eu fingi estar ofendida, mas não pude evitar me sentir completamente extasiada. Eu amei ter a chance de ver Edward mais solto, mesmo que tenha sido só um pouco. "Onde você aprendeu a dançar assim?" perguntei suavemente, esperando que minha pergunta não alterasse o seu humor.

"Minha mãe." ele respondeu, o tom dele afiando ligeiramente enquanto ele falava do passado. "Ela me ensinou a dançar quando eu tinha treze anos, me falando que eu tinha que poder dançar no dia do meu casamento."

Eu me ruborizei. "Bem, obrigada. Você é muito bom."

Ele não respondeu, com o olhar longe, fitando o pôr-do-sol. Eu comecei a caminhar pela rua sabendo que ele me seguiria.

"Onde você vai?" ele perguntou, com humor na voz. Eu encolhi os ombros, quase dando um pulo.

"Sei lá..."

Eu senti que minha resposta o pegou de surpresa, enquanto ele segurava minha mão indecisamente, como se testando seus sentimentos. Nós caminhamos a esmo até chegarmos a um pequeno centro comercial, onde numerosos artistas se amontoavam na ponte sobre o Rio Columbia. Eu parei, admirando o trabalho.

"Eu gostaria de saber fazer algo artístico." resmunguei. "Eu me sinto extremamente insignificante."

Edward riu atrás de mim, mas para minha surpresa, sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu estou certo de que você tem muitos talentos que excedem todos os meus."

Eu mordi minha língua, querendo lhe perguntar sobre os seus talentos. Eu sentia uma pontada de frustração; toda vez eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta, eu tinha que parar e me perguntar se era ou não uma boa idéia. Eu não queria acabar com o seu bom humor, o que eu sabia que poderia acontecer facilmente.

Nós caminhamos ao longo de todo o centro comercial, vendo os artistas e músicos parados por ali. Já havia escurecido há muito tempo, e as estrelas piscavam por todo o céu negro, enquanto a lua crescente iluminava os passantes.

"Nós deveríamos voltar", Edward mencionou, mas fiquei feliz de notar um toque de tristeza em sua voz. "Está ficando tarde."

O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio, com exceção da música suave que saía do som. Eu fechei meus olhos, surpresa do quão cansada eu estava. Eu imagino que isso fosse efeito da dança... eu não tinha uma experiência prévia para comparar, então só podia imaginar mesmo.

Ele se aproximou da casa de Emmett e Rosalie, parando o carro em uma vaga e olhando para mim. Ele ergueu a mão direita, acariciando a minha bochecha suavemente. Seu cheiro me dominou enquanto eu lutava para normalizar a minha respiração, esforço que se mostrou em vão quando ele me beijou suavemente. Minhas mãos se fecharam ao redor do seu pescoço e eu desejei ser forte o suficiente para mantê-lo ali comigo para sempre. Infelizmente, o destino decidiu intervir e ele se afastou, ligeiramente ofegante.

"Obrigada por uma noite surpreendente." Eu disse sinceramente. "Eu me diverti muito."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu estou feliz por você ter aceitado o convite. Este foi um grande primeiro encontro." ele piscou, me fazendo rir.

Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados enquanto caminhamos em direção à porta. Edward sorriu de modo torto mais uma vez antes de beijar nossas mãos entrelaçadas, soltando-as. "Boa noite, Bella. Eu a verei de novo logo."

Meu coração ameaçava sair pela boca enquanto eu entrava pela casa, sem me preocupar com o bombardeio de perguntas que viriam de Rosalie e Alice. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que ele queria me ver novamente... e logo.

Eu acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, com uma batida forte na porta da frente. Eu, sendo a que tinha sono leve, pulei logo para fora da cama, enquanto Alice apenas se mexeu e voltou a roncar.

Eu caminhei e conferi o relógio ao passar pela cozinha. 6h57 da manhã. Quem, diabos, estaria tão cedo na porta?

Eu abri a porta, preparada para gritar com quem quer que fosse, mas eu fiquei chocada e entusiasmada de ver Edward ali, de pé. "Oh!" Eu apoiei contra a porta, me sentindo atordoada de repente.

_"Seu cabelo parece um monte de feno... Mas gosto assim."_ (**Crepúsculo, página 247**) ele disse, com a voz suave, me encarando. Eu passei meus dedos pelo cabelo, timidamente me dando conta de vários outros detalhes. Eu estava de pijama. Eu não tinha escovado meus dentes. Eu estava cansada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, tentando, sem sucesso, esconder minha surpresa. Ele riu suavemente.

"Eu tenho que ir trabalhar às oito e não estarei em casa até amanhã de manhã." ele disse, fazendo uma careta. "Eu queria levá-la para tomar o café da manhã antes de ir.!

Ele deve ter notado minha expressão confusa. "Eu sinto muito, eu a acordei. Volte a dormir; Eu a verei logo."

Isso serviu para me acordar. "Não!" Eu gritei, um pouco alto demais. "Quero dizer, espere aqui. Deixe-me apenas trocar de roupa."

Em um piscar de olhos eu tinha vestido uma calça e uma blusa enquanto escovava meus dentes e tentava domesticar o meu cabelo, sem nenhum sucesso, diga-se de passagem. Eu me rendi depois de alguns minutos, dando-me conta de que havia um bombeiro deslumbrante em meu _foyer_, esperando por mim. Eu. A pequena interiorana Bella Swan.

Ele me levou a um lugar pequeno não muito longe do campus, pedindo panquecas de nozes com banana para ambos, não falando sobre nada em particular. Eu sentia como se nós tivéssemos falado sobre tudo que era importante, na noite passada, assim, palavras não eram necessárias. Eu apenas queria estar na sua presença, mesmo que fosse por um curto período de tempo.

Eventualmente eu estava de volta em casa, com Edward seguindo rumo ao batalhão. Eu tirei meus sapatos e rastejei de volta para debaixo das cobertas, sorrindo como uma idiota. Meus lábios ainda formigavam do breve beijo trocado por nós, enquanto minha blusa exalava o seu cheiro.

Mas bem no fundo, eu me perguntava quanto tempo este frisson duraria.

* * *

Bangers and mash***** é um prato muito popular no Reino Unido. É composto basicamente de salsichas servidas com purê de batata. O prato é comumente servido com molho de cebola e é muito popular sobretudo no inverno.  


* * *

_Oi flores, mil perdões pela demora do capítulo. Mas realmente essa semana eu dei um pouco mais de atenção para Deixando o tempo curar as feridas. Estou ansiosa para terminar a tradução do capítulo 17 para postá-lo aqui... várias pessoas têm me mandado mensagem perguntando quando irei atualizar lá: bem, espero fazer isso na segunda feira. Faltam apenas mais seis páginas para traduzir._

_Mas, falando deste capítulo... eu já disse que amo o Emmett? Esses diálogos dele são impagáveis rsrsrsrs... E o Edward, tem como ser mais perfeito? Joga golfe, dança, e ainda te busca para o café da manhã... ai ai... onde arrumo um exemplar destes heim?_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**bgsmeinterfona****: **oie... primeiro de tudo, desculpe pela demora para postar... dessa vez demorei mais do que gostaria mesmo. É, como eu disse lá em cima, o Ed não tem como ser mais perfeito! :)

**Bruna Watson****: **oi flor... brigadinha por ter posto entre as favoritas viu?! Ah... eu sei bem como é... isso porque vocês não vêem a minha cara quando eu estou traduzindo rsrsrs... e ainda tenho que ficar ouvindo namorido bufando atrás de mim rsrsrs. Bjus

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****: **oi flor... mesmo que seja rapidinho, é sempre bom saber que vocês estão por aqui e gostando da fic! Bjus

**- mandy cullen black****: **oi flor... essa fic é Mara mesmo... que bom que apesar de já ter lido, você está lendo de novo aqui :) E com certeza, só vai melhorando. O próximo deve sair no domingo, ok? Bjusss

**m-poulain****: **que bom que está gostando florzinha... eu também sou fã da Bronze e pode deixar que eu espero traduzir todas as fics dela... bjusss

**Alline Viana****: **é flor... o Ed tem problemas sim e a Bella vai ter que ter muita paciência... mas ainda bem que ela tem amigos como a Rose, o Emm e a Alice do lado dela para darem força quando ela desanimar... er... mas acho que já estou me adiantando rsrsrs... Ah... segunda eu devo postar em Deixando o tempo... ;) bjusss

* * *

_Bem, flores... para compensar a demora com este capítulo, eu espero trazer o próximo no domingo, ok? Mas para isso, já sabem não é? Quero reviews... Bjusss e até lá!_


	7. I'm Yours

**Capítulo 7: I'm Yours**

**Trilha:** **I'm Yours - Jason M'raz** - h t t p : / / w w w . 4 s h a r e d . c o m / f i l e / 1 4 2 7 2 1 2 4 7 / f 6 b e 2 b f 4 / I m _ y o u r s . h t m l

**BPOV**

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eu estava completamente encantada por Edward Masen. Não importava se ele ainda fosse meio indiferente e distante sobre alguns tópicos, ou que se recusasse a falar, não importando o quanto eu o empurrasse. Eu me encontrava ansiando pela presença dele, com a qual eu raramente fui agraciada.

Seus plantões estavam mais freqüentes, com isso ele trabalhava 24 horas seguidas antes de receber as próximas 48 horas de folga. Eram nesses dois dias que aproveitávamos para passar um tempo um com o outro, fosse por apenas cinco minutos pela manhã, apenas para dizer 'olá' ou fugindo de Alice na hora do almoço para almoçar com ele. Ele era totalmente perfeito, e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu era sua namorada? Eu não queria lhe perguntar isso assim, diretamente... eu suspeitava que isso lhe assustaria muito mais do que as perguntas sobre a sua infância. Como ele se sentia sobre mim? Ou eu era apenas uma amiga, que poderia entender pelo menos parcialmente os seus problemas?

Estas perguntas atravessavam minha cabeça constantemente como um disco arranhado. Se alguém viesse até nós, quando estávamos juntos e perguntasse quem ele era, eu o apresentaria como meu namorado? Eu não queria ofendê-lo dizendo que sim, mas certamente ele era mais do que um amigo. Ele era muito mais, pelo menos para mim.

Eu mordi minha língua, olhando mais uma vez pela janela da frente... devia ser a centésima vez apenas no último minuto. Alice estava enlouquecendo na cozinha, querendo saber onde estaria Jasper, e eu estava ali, como vigia. '_Procure um intensamente deslumbrante barista, dirigindo um Mustang velho_' (**ver foto no** **meu profile**), ela tinha dito, com aquele tom de ordem na voz. Acho que uma ameaça também foi feita, mas eu não me preocupei.

"Alice! Eu tenho que ir." Eu gritei, observando a rua vazia. Talvez se eu ficasse olhando fixamente, o Mustang aparecesse magicamente...

"Não! Não vou lhe deixar sair até que Jasper apareça. Não me interessa o quão atrasada você esteja".

Eu estreitei meus olhos formando fendas. "É meu primeiro dia no trabalho novo e você diz que eu devo chegar atrasada? Você está louca ou algo assim?"

Assim que eu percebi que eu precisava começar a juntar dinheiro para os próximos anos e para poder sair da casa de Emmett e Rose, eu espalhei currículos por todos os lugares, atrás de um emprego. Felizmente consegui algo em uma livraria, não muito longe.

"Não, eu não estou." ela disse, alisando seu vestido. "Mas você é minha melhor amiga! Você não pode me deixar!"

"Eu posso e eu vou." Eu murmurei. "Oh, espera..."

Um bonito Mustang surgiu, parando na frente da casa com Jasper sentado na direção. Eu observei, divertida, quando ele fechou a porta, olhando seu reflexo pela janela antes de ajustar a máquina fotográfica ao redor do seu pescoço e começar a caminhar.

"Alice!" Eu chamei, não precisando dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ela abriu a porta, quase a derrubando, e se lançou em cima de Jasper. Ele cambaleou um pouco mas passou os braços ao redor dela, com um sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

"Eu falo com você depois, Bella!" ela disse enquanto acenava, entrando no banco de passageiro com a ajuda de Jasper. Eles partiram depressa, me deixando ali, sozinha na casa vazia. Eu tinha 15 minutos para chegar até a livraria, mas achei que chegar cedo não seria tão ruim assim.

A loja pitoresca ficava situada entre um café e um restaurante italiano. Eu sorri, apesar do fato de que eu estava a ponto de passar meu verão trabalhando, e entrei. Uma mulher mais velha com um sorriso suave no rosto, por trás de uma pilha de livros, veio até mim.

"Você deve ser Isabella." ela disse, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.  
"Eu sou Susan, a dona da loja. Obrigada por chegar cedo, eu preciso de toda a ajuda possível."

Eu sorri, seu jeito entusiasmado era contagioso. "Sem problemas. Eu estou pronta para começar a trabalhar."

Eu fui levada para um cômodo nos fundos, onde havia pilhas e pilhas de livros. Eu sabia que não tinhas motivos, mas me sentia ligeiramente nervosa.

"Todos estes precisam ser organizados. Remessa nova." ela disse apologeticamente.  
"Eu não posso subir e os colocar nas estantes lá de cima, assim preciso de alguém mais jovem para me ajudar. Se você puder somente os colocar em ordem alfabética de autor, seria fantástico. Depois que você terminar com isso, nós podemos trabalhar com as coisas da loja."

Eu dei uma olhada na bagunça à minha frente, contendo um gemido.

"Eu vou te deixar com isto." Susan disse e eu não pude evitar me sentir uma certa pena dela.

Arregaçando as mangas de minha blusa até os cotovelos, eu me agachei, examinando os títulos. Tinha de tudo ali, livros de receitas, clássicos, guias de viagem, romances, adultos, juvenis... tudo que se possa imaginar. Eu me achei pegando logo os de Rachel Ray e Elizabeth Bennett, limpando-os antes de os colocar na seção certa.

Eu esfreguei a camada de suor em minha testa, evidência do dia quente e sufocante de verão. Dando uma olhada em direção a Susan, eu tirei a blusa que estava usando por cima, ficando apenas como uma camisetinha de verão, o ar fresco em mim acolhedoramente.

"Susan?" Eu chamei indecisamente. Ela levantou a cabeça de debaixo do balcão, parecendo tão cansada quanto eu. "Eu queria saber se você gostaria que eu começasse a colocar os livros nas estantes."

"Você já acabou?" ela perguntou incredulamente, arregalando os olhos. Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente.

"Não, não totalmente. Mas eu gostaria de esvaziar um pouco o quarto."

Depois de me mostrar onde ficava cada seção, eu voltei a trabalhar. Depois de duas horas carregando livros pesados e os colocando nas prateleiras corretas, meus braços e costas doíam e meu estômago murmurava levemente. Eu coloquei um último livro de mistério no lugar antes de desfalecer contra a parede, passando uma mão por meu cabelo bagunçado.

"Uau, que trabalho maravilhoso você fez." Susan exclamou, olhando os vários livros que eu tinha conseguido arquivar. "Seu horário de almoço será a uma."

Checando o relógio na tela do meu celular eu vi que faltava meia hora para que eu pudesse ir comer algo. Eu acenei com a cabeça, respirando fundo antes de me dirigir para o quarto novamente, pegando uma pilha de livros sobre 'gravidez'.

Eu quase caí ao ouvir a porta ranger ao ouvir o tilintar que indicava a entrada de algum cliente. '_Vou deixar Susan cuidar disso_'", pensei, retomando minhas atividades. Eu a ouvi falar baixinho com pessoa, me fazendo desconfiar imediatamente. Eu coloquei os livros no chão, prendendo novamente meu cabelo e olhando ao redor.

Susan estava apoiada no balcão olhando uma lista de vendas do último mês. Eu a olhei nervosamente, procurando pelo cliente invisível. Quando eu tinha me convencido de que ele tinha partido, voltei a empilhar os livros, subindo novamente na escada.

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?" A respiração fresca dele bateu em meu pescoço, me fazendo gritar e perder meu equilíbrio. Ele passou os braços fortes dele ao redor da minha cintura, me pegando antes que eu pudesse bater no chão. "Eu pensei que você faria uma aterrissagem mais graciosa, mas eu acho que assim foi bem melhor."

Eu apertei meus olhos fechados, tentando me tranqüilizar. "Quando você chegou aqui?"

Edward riu mas não me libertou. "Há cinco minutos."

Minha mente voltou a Susan com o cliente fantasma. "Trapaceiro. O que você disse a ela?"

Seu olhar correu até Susan, que sorria suavemente para nós. "Absolutamente nada. Eu só perguntei se uma certa Bella Swan trabalhava aqui, e ela me apontou você."

"E você decidiu sussurrar...?" Eu provoquei, o cutucando nas costelas. Edward fingiu dor, mas sorriu de modo torto.

"Assim eu poderia pegá-la de surpresa", ele murmurou, beijando minha testa suavemente. Eu me contive para não desmaiar, me estabilizando e saindo dos braços dele. Eu não precisava de mais distrações.

"Eu devia estar trabalhando." insisti, mas sabia que minha resolução estava se esmigalhando antes mesmo de terminar de falar. Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura, me apertando contra o seu peito. Ele deitou sua cabeça por sobre o meu cabelo, me acalmando com o ritmo de sua respiração.

"Como você está?" ele sussurrou, passando os dedos pela região da minha mandíbula. "Você tem dormido direito?" ele perguntou firme, fixando seu olhar em minhas olheiras. Eu abafei um bocejo, acenando com a cabeça.

"Sim."

Como eu poderia lhe dizer que não conseguia dormir decentemente porque minha mente estava o tempo todo pensando nele? De alguma maneira eu sabia que ele sairia correndo pela porta se eu dissesse isso. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, podia?

"Você realmente deveria fazer um intervalo", ele disse, olhando de relance para os livros empilhados na parte de trás. "Você tem que arrumar todos esses hoje?"

Eu lhe dei um olhar horrorizado, negando com a cabeça. "Não. Não. Eu só queria organizar o máximo possível hoje. Deus me livre ter que fazer tudo isso hoje."

Ele suspirou, franzindo a sobrancelha por um momento. Eu ri quietamente, saindo do seu aperto e parando à sua frente.

"Há algo eu posso lhe ajudar a achar?" perguntei, elevando uma sobrancelha. Ele levantou a cabeça fixando seu olhar no meu sorriso. "Porque se não, eu preciso voltar a trabalhar."

"Eu já achei." ele disse suavemente, levantando minha cabeça e me beijando. Eu fechei meus olhos, minha mente já ficando nebulosa com cada toque e carícia. "Eu posso te levar para almoçar?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, sem nem mesmo me preocupar em pedir à Susan. Eu sabia que Edward já tinha cuidado disto. Eu me aconcheguei a ele, enquanto caminhávamos para a rua, o sol bonito de Portland batendo em nossas cabeças.

"Me conta..." Eu disse enquanto descíamos a rua, de mãos dadas. "Como você sabia que eu trabalhava ali? Eu não me lembro de ter lhe contato..."

Ele sorriu, mas um rubor claro se formou em suas bochechas. "Emmett me falou", ele revelou timidamente. "Eu queria te levar para almoçar e como você não me disse onde trabalhava..."

"Eu não te falei porque eu não gosto de surpresas!" Eu ri, o cortando. Edward fez beicinho, mas sua expressão era angelical.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" ele perguntou timidamente, soltando minha mão e parando. Eu o encarei, agarrando um pedaço de sua camisa e o puxando para frente.

"Eu não estou a ponto de te deixar partir." sussurrei alegremente. "Além do mais, você teria desperdiçado seu tempo se tivesse vindo até aqui para nada"

"Nunca é para nada." Eu o ouvi resmungar, mas tive a impressão de que não era para eu ter escutado aquilo.

"Onde nós vamos almoçar?" Eu perguntei, percebendo que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de para onde nós estávamos caminhando. Seu sorriso presumido reapareceu enquanto ele me conduzia a um pequeno restaurante. Ele segurou a porta para que eu entrasse e me conduziu até uma pequena mesa no salão exterior; o sol escondido por um grande guarda-sol. Edward puxou minha cadeira para que eu me sentasse, antes de fazer o mesmo.

"Você está bonita." ele elogiou timidamente. Eu abaixei minha de cabeça, gemendo.

"Não, eu não estou." retruquei. "Eu estive trabalhando e uma livraria quente durante todo o dia. Eu estou longe de parecer bonita."

"Ei", ele sussurrou, acariciando minha bochecha. "Você não se vê claramente."

Eu o ignorei, examinando o cardápio antes de escolher o espaguete, pedido que o garçom logo anotou.

Depois que Edward pediu seu hambúrguer com queijo, ele pediu licença, beijando minha mão antes de se retirar em direção ao banheiro. Eu suspirei, tomando um gole de minha coca-cola até que percebi o toque de um celular vindo do bolso da jaqueta de Edward, pendurado no encosto de sua cadeira.

Eu puxei a jaqueta, meio insegura, procurando desajeitadamente pelo telefone.

"O que fazer, o que fazer?" Eu resmunguei para mim mesma, segurando o telefone, que seguia tocando em minha mão. Várias pessoas me olhavam de cara feia e eu tinha duas opções, ou eu poderia atender o telefone ou deixá-lo tocar e continuar aborrecendo as pessoas.

Me convencendo de que se eu não atendesse, eu estaria incomodando as pessoas ao redor, eu dei uma olhada no visor, vendo o nome "Elisabeth" na tela. Eu observei o telefone mais uma vez, o atendendo. Por que alguma menina chamada Elizabeth estaria ligando para Edward?

"Alô?" Eu perguntei, me xingando mentalmente pela doçura doentia em minha voz.

Eu ouvi um riso claro no outro lado da linha. "Bem, este certamente não é o meu filho."

Eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem e a minha boca abrir. "Filho?"

Eu ouvi sussurro que soou como se ela estivesse tentando segurar sua risada. "A última vez que eu chequei, este número pertencia a Edward. Não é?"

Eu tossi ruidosamente, ganhando vários olhares preocupados. "Eu sinto muito, eu não quis dizer..."

"Eu sei, querida. Agora, por que você não se apresenta?" ela disse amavelmente. Eu sentia minha face ficando mais quente a cada segundo enquanto respondia a pergunta dela.

"Eu sou Isabella Swan. Mas, por favor, me chame de Bella." Eu completei, não querendo ser chamada pelo meu nome completo.

"Bella então. E o que você é do meu filho?"

"Nós somos... amigos." Eu zumbi. "Ele na verdade me salvou há algum tempo, de um incêndio em meu apartamento."

"Que ótimo!" ela disse, soando sincera. "Eu fico feliz de ver meu filho deixando alguém entrar em sua vida."

Eu abri minha boca para perguntar o que ela quis dizer, mas fui cortada pela sua próxima pergunta. "E você e Edward têm planos para o aniversário dele?"

"Aniversário?" Eu perguntei. O aniversário dele está perto?"

"Sim", ela respondeu, parecendo divertida. "No dia 20. Eu tinha certeza de que ele não falaria para ninguém..."

Eu observei assustada, ele abrindo a porta para a área externa, sorrindo para mim enquanto se sentava. Sua expressão mudou para confusa ao me ver com o seu celular no ouvido.

"Não, Sra. Masen, nós não temos nenhum plano para o aniversário dele." Eu respondi, estreitando meus olhos para ele. Ela me perguntou mais algumas coisas antes que eu passasse o telefone para Edward. Ele falou com a mãe por alguns instantes antes de desligar e me olhar com certa compaixão.

"Bella..."

"Edward..." Eu escarneci.

Ele me observou cruzando os braços. "Você sabe... eu deveria estar furioso por você ter atendido o meu telefone."

"E eu deveria estar furiosa por você não ter me contado que seu aniversário estava chegando." Eu repliquei, enquanto observava o garçom colocando nossos pratos na mesa.

"Não é uma coisa importante." ele respondeu suavemente, cortando o hambúrguer pela metade. "Eu não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário."

"E eu não gosto de descobrir que seu aniversário está chegando através da sua mãe." Eu disse abrindo um sorriso. "A propósito, ela é muito agradável."

"Ela disse que gostou de você."

Eu ruborizei, balançando a cabeça. "Isso não te desculpa."

Ele gemeu, engolindo mais um pedaço do seu hambúrguer. "Bella, eu não quero fazer nada no meu aniversário. Eu não quero receber qualquer presente e eu não quero nenhum tratamento especial."

Eu bufei, mordendo meu espaguete. "Ok. Certo. Você vive me fazendo surpresas, esta é minha chance de fazer algo agradável para você."

"Bella, somente estar em na sua presença já é bastante para mim." Os olhos dele ficaram mais nebulosos e eu soube imediatamente que ele estava tentando me deslumbrar. Eu balancei minha cabeça, desviando meus olhos.

"Eu não vou escutar", eu disse, tampando minhas orelhas infantilmente. "Eu quero fazer algo para você no seu aniversário."

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer para você desistir disso?" ele perguntou. Eu neguei com a cabeça, ainda me recusando a olhar para ele. Percebendo que eu não ia mudar de idéia, ele suspirou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e mordendo um tomate.

"Eu posso lhe dar uma festa?" perguntei, sabendo que eu estava forçando um pouco a barra.

"Não."

"Que tal algo pequeno? Emmett, Rose, Tyler, Mike."

Ele bateu o punho na mesa. "Eu preferiria me amarrar a uma árvore do que passar meu aniversário com Mike Newton."

Eu discuti com ele durante vários minutos, mas finalmente chegamos a um acordo. "Então você me deixará preparar o jantar para você?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, enquanto terminava seu hambúrguer. "Sim, Desde que você se comporte. Nada de festa surpresa, jantar surpresa, nada. Apenas eu e você no meu apartamento e um jantar preparado por você. Isso é tudo o que eu estou aceitando"

Meus hormônios entraram em ebulição, várias coisas passaram pela minha cabeça quando ele conectou as palavras você, eu e apartamento na mesma frase. Eu tentei pensar em outra coisa, concordando com o que ele havia proposto.

Ele pagou a conta, me escoltando de volta até a livraria e me beijando suavemente no topo de minha cabeça. "Eu te ligo depois?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio e entrando na loja. Susan estava esperando na parte de trás, organizando os livros.

"Oh que bom que você está de volta." ela disse, aliviada. "Se você puder terminar apenas isso, estará liberada às três."

Eu sorri, ansiosa pelo fim do dia. Eu trabalhei depressa, colocando os livros em suas respectivas áreas até que o quarto dos fundos estivesse vazio. Susan sorriu e me liberou às três, como prometido.

Eu dirigi depressa, meus pneus cantando no asfalto quando estacionei em frente à casa de Emmett e Rose. Antes que pudesse abrir a porta, com a chave disponível debaixo do tapete, esta se abriu e Alice praticamente me estrangulou ao me abraçar.

"Oh Bella! Ele me beijou!"

Eu sentia meu sorriso se multiplicar por 10 e entrei, deixando minha bolsa no corredor e me arrastando atrás dela até o quarto de hóspedes onde Rosalie se remexia na cama, impacientemente.

"Finalmente! Deus que horror, como você demorou. Alice não queria me contar nada até que você chegasse, estou esperando a mais de 30 minutos. "

"Desculpa, eu sinto muito" murmurei, me sentando confortavelmente, sabendo que Alice nos daria todos os detalhe, aqueles que queríamos e os que não queríamos também.

"Certo. Comece do princípio." Rose exigiu, virando para ficar de frente para Alice. Ela sorriu.

"Ele me buscou esta manhã e estava sendo um verdadeiro gentleman." ela iniciou, parecendo uma adolescente empolgada. "Ele abriu a porta para mim e esperou até que eu estivesse com o cinto de segurança antes de partir com o carro, me deixando escolher a estação de rádio."

"Alice." Eu interrompi, a incitando a ir para a parte interessante. Ela riu descaradamente, antes de continuar.

"Ele me levou até um lago. A meta do projeto é capturar a natureza, assim nós fotografamos um pouco a paisagem e começamos a trabalhar pra valer nas idéias para o projeto. Ele me disse que hoje era meu dia de fotografar e que não adiantaria eu reclamar."

Rose e eu ofegamos alegremente. "Você reclamando por ser o centro das atenções?"

Ela me deu um tapa no braço mas não deixou de falar. "Depois de horas fotografando, ele decidiu que precisava de uma foto final. Assim ele me convenceu a posar. Eu estava deitada sobre uma pedra, o lago atrás de mim, e o céu completamente claro. "

Alice suspirou, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Ele bateu a foto e então tirou a máquina do pescoço, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim. Eu não me movi nem um milímetro enquanto ele se aproximava e, sem uma palavra, ele se apoiou contra mim, apertando seus lábios nos meus.

"Alice." Eu adverti. Eu sabia que a partir de agora ela embarcaria em uma viagem sem fim.

"Bella, você não entende. Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele. A maneira como aquele beijo me fez sentir... foi como se nada mais no mundo importasse. Eu era dele e ele era meu."

Eu pensei imediatamente em Edward e como os beijos dele me faziam sentir, mas preferi não dizer nada. Isto era sobre Alice.

"Isso é ótimo, Alice." Eu elogiei, a abraçando firmemente. "Já era tempo de você encontrar alguém. Você merece isto."

Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho. "Olhem para mim." Ela riu. "Eu estou uma bagunça."

"Você está apaixonada." Rose explicou. "Era exatamente como eu me sentia com Emmett. Eu ainda sinto isso. Como se você fosse a única mulher no mundo."

Alice acenou com a cabeça. "Exatamente. E tudo com apenas um beijo."

Nós continuamos felicitando Alice até que Emmett abriu a porta de entrada, batendo-a ruidosamente indo para a cozinha. Rose rolou os olhos, indo-o cumprimentar, levando eu e Alice juntas.

"E o que aconteceu no trabalho hoje?" ela apontou um dedo para mim. "Um pequeno pássaro me contou que você teve uma visita."

"Isso me lembra...", eu murmurei, entrando na cozinha. "Emmett!"

"O que?" ele respondeu, com a boca cheia. Eu lhe dei um tapa no braço, sabendo que aquilo doeu mais em mim do que nele. "O que foi isso?"

"Você e Edward fofocam como duas mulheres velhas." Eu ralhei. "Você lhe falou que eu estava trabalhando na livraria?"

"Não." ele disse ferozmente. Sua expressão caiu ao ver o rosto de Rose, ganhando um riso meu. "Talvez. Eu estava no telefone com Rosie e ela me falou sobre isto! Não é minha culpa que Edward escutou."

Eu ri baixinho. "Ok. Isso acabou me sendo útil de alguma maneira."

"Me conte!" Alice pediu persistentemente.

"Aparentemente o aniversário dele está chegando." Eu disse. "E eu prometi lhe preparar um jantar."

"Vamos dar uma festa!" ela sugeriu, os olhos brilhando por antecipação. Eu neguei com a cabeça, querendo sair o mais rápido possível daquela zona de perigo.

"Não posso. Ele está inflexível sobre que eu só posso preparar o jantar e em seu próprio apartamento. Isso é tudo que me foi permitido fazer."

"Viu? Eu sou útil." Emmett rosnou, ligando a TV em algum canal de esportes. Eu ri, enquanto ele e Alice continuavam fazendo planos para uma festa.

***************************

"Queijo... queijo... Eu preciso de queijo." Eu repetia para mim enquanto empurrava o carrinho de supermercado pelos corredores. "Cheddar, Provolone, suíço, mozzarela... ah! Mozzarela." Eu sorri triunfantemente, pegando um pedaço e jogando para dentro do carrinho.

"Será que ele é alérgico a alguma coisa?" Eu me xinguei mentalmente por não ter lembrado de perguntar isso, mas acabei chegando a conclusão de que ele não teria urticárias com uma lasanha. Depois de examinar os vários tipos de macarrão, eu escolhi o melhor e fui para o pão.

Eu consegui tudo aquilo de precisaria para preparar o jantar de aniversário de Edward esta noite. Eu chequei mais uma vez meu celular, a espera de alguma mensagem ou telefonema dele desmarcando. Mas por outro lado, eu estava certa de que ele não o faria. Ele sabia o quão empolgada eu estava com tudo isso.

Agarrando as sacolas eu as coloquei no porta-malas do carro e segui para casa. Alice e Rosalie não chegariam pelos próximos 40 minutos, o que me daria tempo para tomar banho e me vestir, com a roupa que havíamos escolhido na véspera. Ao chegar em casa eu percebi o carro de Emmett estacionado na frente. Entrei, gritando por ele.

"Aqui, Bells!" ele gritou da sala de estar. Eu olhei curiosamente para ele, desejando saber por que diabos ele estava sentado no chão, com um olhar petrificado no rosto.

"O que houve, Em?" Eu perguntei, me agachando perto dele. Ele sorriu de modo trêmulo, me deixando mais nervosa. Emmett quase nunca parecia preocupado ou amedrontado.

"Eu posso confiar em você?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, hesitante. "Claro. Por que?"

Ele não falou, mas puxou, do bolso uma caixa pequena, aveludada . Eu ofeguei ruidosamente, puxando o objeto de sua mão, a abrindo.

"É deslumbrante." Eu respirei fundo, tocando em cada pequeno diamante pequeno, brilhantes. Bastou um olhar para aquilo gritar '_Rosalie_;' era perfeito para ela.

"Oh, Emmett!" Eu disse, o agarrando. "Você está certo disso?"

"Como eu nunca estive antes na minha vida." ele disse fortemente. "Eu quero me casar com Rosie e esta noite é nosso aniversário. Eu quero fazer isto certo."

Eu o abracei novamente, sentindo o lacrimejar dos meus olhos. "Eu adoro você." Eu disse, beijando sua bochecha. "Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro."

Eu o deixei com seus pensamentos e segui para o banho, deixando a água quente me relaxar.

Quando Alice e Rose chegaram eu já estava vestida, em um vestido preto, sem mangas e com um belo decote na parte de trás. Era exatamente o vestido que eu tinha imaginado e Alice ter concordado com isso foi um milagre.

Depois de vários minutos de _arrancar, cutucar, pincelar, tocar de leve e escovar_, eu estava pronta. Eu olhei momentaneamente no espelho, contente com o resultado final.

"Caia matando, Bells." Rose sussurrou.

"Você também." Eu resmunguei sabendo que ela não teria nenhuma idéia sobre o que eu estava falando. Alice me apertou firmemente, piscando enquanto eu entrava em meu carro acelerando para a casa de Edward.

Meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora enquanto eu subia no elevador, carregando as sacolas do supermercado e observando os números no painel, até ouvir um lânguido '_ding_.' Eu respirei fundo, empurrando a porta e parando em frente ao apartamento dele. Eu bati desajeitadamente, tentando não derrubar os ingredientes por toda parte no corredor.

"Bella." Edward sorriu, abrindo a porta amplamente. "Por favor, entre.

Meus braços ficaram aliviados quando ele pegou as sacolas, as colocando sobre o balcão, na cozinha relativamente grande. Ele voltou até mim, passando um braço ao redor da minha cintura, a outra mão acariciando meu cabelo. "Eu senti sua falta."

Eu puxei o ar, tossindo quando o cheiro de fumaça e poeira encheu meu nariz. Edward sorriu como se pedisse desculpas, se afastando.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não tive tempo de tomar banho ainda."

Eu dei uma olhada no seu visual, notando a mancha escura em sua bochecha, o cabelo cheio de fuligem. Sua camisa, onde estava escrito '_Fogo e Combate de Portland_' era a fonte principal do cheiro de queimado.

"Vá. Eu vou começando aqui." Eu o empurrei para fora da cozinha, esperando até ouvir o trinco da fechadura para dar uma bisbilhotada em seu apartamento.

Eu estava quase assustada com o quão limpo e _clean_ ele era. Alguns livros estavam dispostos na mesinha de centro. Um sofá de couro e a TV colocados em volta. No canto, um piano escuro, imponente. Grandes janelas de vidro cobriam a parede dianteira, dando uma visão bonita de Portland. Poucas imagens adornavam as paredes, a maioria delas eram de profissionais, nada de fotografias pessoais. Havia alguns enfeites, mas nada que desse um ar muito caseiro.

Eu parei, escutando o barulho de água corrente antes de me aventurar, furtivamente, pelo corredor. Havia dois quartos, um com a porta fechada e outro aberto. Eu encostei meu ouvido na porta fechada e, como não ouvi nenhum ruído, abri-o, cautelosamente.

Bastou apenas uma olhada para perceber que aquele era o quarto de Edward. A cama estava coberta com uma colcha azul marinho. Havia uma cômoda encostada em uma das parede, ao lado da cama uma mesa-de-cabeceira e pilhas e pilhas de CD próximos a um som que parecia caro.

Eu contemplei tudo aquilo por um instante, desanimada por ver que não havia nenhuma foto dele, nenhum artigo pessoal; nada que me desse alguma pista de como ele era antes de nos conhecermos.

Eu fechei a porta suavemente, avançando lentamente até o outro quarto. Eu acendi a luz, sorrindo ao ver que tinha tirado a sorte grande.

Era um quarto menor do que o de Edward e devia ser usado como quarto de estudo por ele. Uma escrivaninha de madeira robusta estava no centro com numerosos livros e documentos empilhados sobre ela. Um abajur ficava no canto.  
Uma fila de fotografias estava pendurada pela parede, me fazendo chegar ainda mais perto. Passando os dedos pelas armações pardas.

A primeira mostrava uma mulher bonita segurando um minúsculo bebê e um homem bonito de pé, ao lado dela. Eles estavam sorrindo brilhantemente e os olhos verdes do bebê brilhavam com interesse. A segundo era uma criança pequena, seu rosto lambuzado de chocolate e um enorme sorriso aberto. Seu cabelo cor de bronze incontrolável e ondulado. A mesma mulher estava atrás dele com um guardanapo, rindo livremente.

A última era uma foto do homem e do menino que parecia estar na adolescência. Ele estava mais alto, mais magro, mas não parecia tão desajeitado. Eles estavam parados na neve, e a semelhança entre eles era notória.

Além dessas três, havia dois diplomas, um de uma escola secundária em Chicago, o outro da Universidade de Portland. Ambos pertenciam a Edward Anthony Masen.

Havia um último artigo na parede, alguns centímetros afastado das fotos. Eu me aproximei, percebendo que se tratava de uma carta

_"Meu querido filho..."_

O som da água caindo cessou e eu pude ouvir a porta do chuveiro se abrindo. Eu me xinguei mentalmente, apagando o interruptor e correndo para a cozinha, antes que Edward pudesse me achar bisbilhotando suas coisas. Eu sabia que ele tinha seus motivos para se manter assim reservado e eu respeitava isso. Me frustrava mais do que ele imaginava, mas eu não queria parecer uma bisbilhoteira.

Eu pré-aqueci o forno a 350 graus, e comecei a procurar um pirex pela cozinha. Eu encontrei um no armário e rapidamente comecei a armar as camadas com molho, macarrão e queijo.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, o vapor saindo para o corredor e Edward emergiu pela névoa, vestido com calça escura, uma camisa abotoada pela metade enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha branca. Eu tossi, olhando de volta para a lasanha enquanto ele vinha até mim.

"Parece delicioso." ele disse, jogando a toalha perto da lavadora de roupa na área de serviço. Seus dedos terminaram de abotoar a camisa, agilmente, mas meus olhos puderam captar um pedaço de seu peito pálido, antes dele desaparecer por baixo do tecido.

"Delicioso." Eu concordei, o encarando descaradamente. Minhas bochechas arderam quando o forno apitou, me alertando que já estava na temperatura ideal. Eu abri a porta, colocando a lasanha lá dentro, tentando evitar colidir com Edward o tempo todo.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" ele perguntou, soando envergonhado. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu não quero ajudar."

"Não!" Eu gritei, provavelmente um pouco muito alto. "Quanto muito você pode picar esses pepinos, se quiser."

Ele concordou, pegando uma faca na gaveta e colocando o pepino sobre uma tábua. Eu observei como ele os fatiou com habilidade, não tendo que se preocupar sobre cortar um dedo fora. Eu lhe ajudei a acabar de preparar a salada, misturando tudo. Eu tirei da sacola um saco de pão italiano, colocando-o próximo da tigela de salada. "Corte."

"Sim, senhora." ele saudou brincalhonamente, cortando o pão e colocando as fatias próximas à salada. Eu sequei minhas mãos em um pano de prato, admirando nosso trabalho.

"Nós formamos um bom time." ele comentou, passando seus braços pela minha cintura e apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro, me embalando contra ele.

"Formamos, Sr. Masen. Formamos..."

"Você gostaria de conhecer o apartamento?" ele perguntou, nunca me soltando. Eu acenei com a cabeça, me sentindo um pouco envergonhada por já ter bisbilhotado antes.

"A sala de estar." ele anunciou, me mostrando o cômodo impessoal. Eu abafei um riso, o seguindo até a porta fechada. "Meu quarto."

"Um fã de música?" Eu indaguei, elevando minhas sobrancelhas às pilhas de CD e ao som caro. Ele sorriu meu sorriso torto, passando os CD's e pegando um disco particular no meio da pilha.

"Eu sempre escutei música. Era minha fuga." ele disse suavemente, andando atrás de mim de volta para a sala. O jazz começou a tocar, suavizando o ambiente.

"Podemos continuar?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, o seguindo até o outro quarto. "Meu escritório, ou algo assim." ele explicou. "Quando eu estava na faculdade, eu precisava de um local para organizar meu material. Assim, eu criei este quarto."

Meus olhos vaguearam uma vez mais pelas fotografias e pela carta misteriosa. "Quem são nas fotos?"

Sua mandíbula enrijeceu, o movimento de seus dedos ficaram mais lentos em minha pele. "Eu e meus pais."

Eu estremeci diante do tom dele. "Eu sinto muito." sussurrei. "Eu não queria trazer isso a tona."

Ele balançou a cabeça, relaxando. "Não, Bella. Por favor não se desculpe. Eu não pretendia ser tão ríspido."

Seu olhar voltou para as fotos, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto se aproximava, comigo ao seu lado. "Eu não consegui dizer adeus", ele sussurrou, tocando o vidro e esfregando a poeira. "Ele arriscou sua vida e eu não fiz nada."

"Edward, você precisa deixar de se culpar por isso." Eu disse, não sabendo como eu poderia ser útil. "Não foi sua culpa. Você não poderia ter feito nada."

Ele fez careta, lutando contra as lágrimas. "Você não sabe."

"Eu sei." insisti, tentando não levantar minha voz. "Foi um acidente, Edward. Tudo foi um acidente e se você continuar se culpando por isto, você nunca irá superará."

Edward virou ficando de costas para as fotos, me arrastando com ele. Meus olhos caíram por um relance sobre a carta, mas eu não podia dizer nada.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele disse, esfregando uma lágrima que tinha caído sobre sua bochecha. Isto era pra ser uma comemoração."

Eu gemi. "Então agora você quer comemorar seu aniversário?"

Ele riu, voltando ao seu estado normal. "Sim."

"Eu ainda não disse feliz aniversário, disse?"

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Mas você disse agora."

Nós caminhamos para a cozinha, a lasanha estava quase pronta. "Então, o grande vinte e dois." Eu dei uma risada. "Como você se sente?"

"Nada diferente." ele respondeu honestamente, pegando duas taças de vinho e derramando o líquido sobre elas.

"Edward, você sabe que eu não posso beber, certo?" Eu mordi meu lábio. Ele riu, terminando de encher as taças.

"Eu sei", ele disse, me dando uma das duas. "Mas esta é uma ocasião especial."

Eu tomei um gole, sentindo a bebida descer queimando pela minha garganta. "Se você tem certeza." Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse e aquela constatação me amedrontou.

O cronômetro do forno que mostrou que estava na hora de tirar a lasanha do forno. Eu a tirei, apoiando o pirex em cima do fogão.

"Wow." Edward gemeu, pegando um pouco do queijo que estava saindo para fora da vasilha. "Isso é um das melhores coisas que eu provei nos últimos tempos."

Eu sorri maliciosamente. "Receita secreta."

Ele me ajudou a arrumar a mesa e eu o forcei a se sentar antes de trazer os pratos.

"Você gostaria que eu cantasse 'parabéns pra você'?" Eu zombei, tomando um gole do vinho. Ele bufou, balançando a cabeça.

"Isso não seria mal? Você pode fazer se quiser, mas não se sinta obrigada."

"Bom." Eu ri, mordendo um pouco da salada. "Eu não estava esperando ansiosamente por isto."

Nós conversamos ligeiramente sobre diferentes assuntos e Edward esteve o tempo todo ao meu lado, até que tivéssemos acabado. Ele estava contando alguns casos de incêndios que aconteceram pelas causas mais estúpidas.

"Tudo porque ela deixou as luzes da árvore de natal acesas?" Eu perguntei, rindo baixinho. "Que proeza!"

Edward deu outra riso, se jogando para trás na cadeira. "Estava perfeito, Bella", ele disse, ficando sério de repente. Obrigado."

Eu encolhi os ombros indiferentemente. "Eu não entendia como você poderia passar seu aniversário só, assim eu quis me fazer útil."

"Eu não queria que ninguém mais estivesse aqui", ele disse, tocando minha bochecha com as pontas de seus dedos. "Você me faz sentir vivo, Bella. Como se algo dentro de mim reluzisse toda vez que eu te vejo."

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer", falei, mal conseguindo formar uma frase coerente. Eu passei por aqui para lhe preparar o jantar e, de repente, estamos nos declarando? "Eu nunca fui tão direta assim com ninguém"

Ele riu. "Pelo menos uma de nós está disposto a correr riscos".

Não pude deixar de perceber o duplo sentido na frase dele. "Eu não sou assim normalmente. Nunca me senti tão frágil, tão disposta a ..."

"arriscar tudo" ele completou. Eu pisquei os olhos, concordando, feliz. "Como se você estivesse voando. A qualquer momento você pode cair, mas não faz qualquer tentativa de pousar".

Era como se meus sentimentos estivessem ali, na nossa frente, abertos para discussão. Eu me sentia vulnerável, mas eu sabia que Edward cuidaria de mim. Me manteria segura.

"Eu nunca confiei em qualquer outra pessoa além de mim mesmo", ele disse, como se lendo meus pensamentos. "Depois do acidente, eu me fechei. Durante algum tempo, eu não comia, não dormia. Eu estava só e, de algum modo, eu gostava daquilo. Eu era violento e mal-humorado."

"Como?" Eu questionei. Agora que ele estava se abrindo, eu queria saber mais do que o óbvio, mais do que o que ele havia me oferecido até então.

"Se alguém olhasse para mim de modo errado, eu socava. Eu praticamente morava na sala do diretor durante o segundo grau", ele explicou, rindo com vontade. "Eu era extremamente sensível até mesmo às mínimas coisas."

"Quando você... parou?" Eu perguntei, soando ridículo, mas ele entendeu.

"Eu finalmente percebi que estava matando minha mãe. Ela guardava tudo para ela e, no fundo, fazia aquilo por mim. E eu estava jogando tudo fora, não me preocupando nem um pouco com o sofrimento dela. Foi quando me mandaram para casa, depois de uma briga, que ela desmoronou. Ela me disse que se eu continuasse me culpando, chegaria a hora em que eu realmente seria culpado. Que meu pai não iria querer que eu me tornasse um monstro. Ele, com certeza, queria que eu continuasse a ser o filho que ele criou, que ele conhecera."

Eu observei enquanto as lágrimas ressurgiam, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Eu não queria vê-lo sentindo dor e era ainda mais doloroso saber que aquilo tinha sido causado pelas minhas perguntas.

"Nós não tínhamos falado nada sobre o meu pai até aquele momento e foi como jogar sal na ferida."

Eu passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro, em um movimento reconfortante. Nenhuma palavra era necessária; era como se pudéssemos nos comunicar sem elas. Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando me dizer e apenas esperava que ele também soubesse o que eu estava tentando lhe dizer. Lágrimas silenciosas fluíram pelo meu rosto enquanto eu repassava toda a conversa em minha cabeça. Como Edward tinha vivido tanto tempo consumido pela culpa, estava além da minha compreensão.

"Você toca?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o piano, tentando distraí-lo. Felizmente, funcionou. Ele acenou com a cabeça, o brilho retornando aos seus olhos.

"Desde que eu tinha cinco anos. Minha mãe me ensinou."

Eu me levantei, meu dedos roçando pelas teclas. "Eu sempre quis aprender." Eu lembrei. "Minha mãe, Renée, tocou por um pequeno tempo. Ela sempre punha música clássica pela casa, como se aquilo estimulasse a aprendizagem dela."

"Pode ser." Edward concordou. Eu sorri, olhando para os livros de música sobre o piano.

"A minha música favorita sempre foi Clair de Lune." Eu murmurei, olhando para a partitura sobre as teclas.

"É a minha favorita para tocar." Edward disse, se levantando da mesa e parando atrás de mim. "Tão bonita e ainda tem todo um significado. Ela carrega uma mensagem."

O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, apanhando uma folha de música que estava sobre o banco. Estava claramente manuscrito, o nome '_Elizabeth_' rabiscado em cima. Havia várias delas, numeradas de um até cinco.

"Você gostaria que eu tocasse isso?" ele perguntou, pegando as outras folhas do banco e se sentando. Eu acenei com a cabeça, entusiasmada enquanto eu lhe entregava a que estava em minha mão. Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, posicionando seus dedos pálidos sobre o teclado, os testando algumas vezes antes de começar a tocar uma das músicas mais atordoantes que eu já havia escutado. Tinha um sentimento aconchegante ali, as notas demorando no ar, docemente. Edward deu o acorde final e olhou para mim, com expectativa.

"O que você achou?"

"Onde você achou isso?" Eu perguntei, claramente assombrada. "Isso é..."

"Emudecedor?" ele zombou, passando a língua pelos lábios. "Eu escrevi isto."

Se antes eu estava estupefata, agora eu estava completamente assombrada. "Você... escreveu... isso?"

Edward suspirou. "Sim. Eu tenho composto desde os meus quinze anos. Era a minha fuga." ele explicou.

"E isso era para sua mãe?" Eu deduzi. "Debussy não é nada perto de você."

Ele riu. "Certo. Como se eu pudesse ser comparado a um dos maiores compositores da história musical."

"Esse é o meu mais novo favorito. Esqueça Clair de Lune." Eu insisti. "É espetacular, Edward."

Ele sorriu timidamente. Obrigado."

"Eu posso ouvir outra?" pedi, não querendo parecer muito ansiosa. Felizmente ele acenou com a cabeça, abrindo os braços amplamente. Eu franzi minha sobrancelha, confusa, mas minhas perguntas foram respondidas quando ele me puxou para os seus braços, me segurando bem próxima dele, antes de me assentar entre suas pernas de frente para o piano.

Os braços dele me envolveram, tocando às teclas melodicamente enquanto outra música saía de sua mente para o piano. Eu não entendia como ele conseguia tocar aquelas músicas com tamanha intensidade, eu estava abalada diante de tanta complexidade. Cada uma delas tinha seus próprios sentimentos; Elizabeth soava como materna e amorosa, enquanto esta era mais sombria, contudo tinha um toque quase cômico.

Ele continuou tocando para mim, alternando entre músicas conhecidas e outras de sua própria autoria, que acabaram se mostrando as minhas favoritas. Edward tocou até que as velas que estavam sobre a mesa se apagaram, deixando o ambiente mais escuro. Eu sentia minhas pálpebras se fechando enquanto as notas macias me acalmavam para o sono, mas eu lutei para ficar consciente. Eu não queria desperdiçar um minuto que fosse com Edward, especialmente quando eu podia ver o seu verdadeiro lado.

A melodia cessou e as mãos dele moveram-se do piano para o meu quadril. "É isto", ele murmurou, piscando os olhos. Eu abafei um bocejo enquanto virava minha cabeça para observar seu rosto angelical.

" Só isso?" Eu fiz beicinho. Edward riu baixinho, beijando minha cabeça.

"Eu tenho mais uma, mas ainda não está acabada. Você quer ouvir o começo?"

Eu concordei efusivamente, com toda a energia que eu pude reunir. Eu me ajeitei no banco, enquanto ele ajustava sua mão nas teclas, parecendo mais nervoso do que antes. Algo que eu não consegui entender porque.

As notas começaram doce e leve antes de mudar para sombria e sinistra. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha e meu coração se encheu de tantas emoções diferentes que era difícil entender como uma pessoa poderia sentir tanto. O tom voltou para a doçura, mas parecia mais maduro do que antes. Permanecendo assim, transparecendo amor e adoração até que a última nota foi tocada, me trazendo novamente para a realidade.

"Como eu disse, é só o começo."

"É deslumbrante." Eu o assegurei. "Eu quero ouvir o final."

"Quando estiver acabado." ele prometeu, beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

"Eu deveria ir." Eu sentia como se fosse chorar. Eu não queria que esta noite acabasse. Nunca havíamos sido tão francos, ele estava de guarda baixa. Éramos apenas Edward e Bella, com nada se interpondo entre nós.

"Eu não quero que você vá", Edward admitiu, aninhando-se em meu pescoço. "Fique comigo."

Minha mente gritou para eu escutá-lo. "Eu não posso. Alice surtaria."

"Apenas mais alguns minutos." ele me convenceu, me erguendo do banco e nos colocando no sofá de couro, com seus braços firmes ao redor da minha cintura.

"Feliz aniversário, Edward." Eu disse suavemente, tirando uma mecha do seu cabelo de cima de seus olhos. Meu sorriso torto apareceu em seu rosto enquanto eu me permitia afundar em seus olhos verdes.

"Obrigado. Por tudo. Foi um dos melhores aniversários que eu tive."

"Eu o chateei." Eu o lembrei, mesmo sem querer. Ele carranqueou, me puxando para mais perto dele.

"Você nunca poderia me chatear, Isabella. Isso era próprio de mim."

Eu o permiti isso. Eu sentia como se uma força puxasse meus olhos para baixo, mas eu não queria me entregar ao sono. Eu olhei para fora, vendo a lua brilhando fortemente, refletindo no vidro da janela. As estrelas estavam um pouco ofuscadas pelas luzes dos prédios, mas ainda assim, algumas podiam ser vistas. Edward gemeu, beijando meu ombro nu enquanto eu tirava meus sapatos.

"Eu precisava falar sobre isto." ele sussurrou. "Eu mantive tudo isso trancado por tanto tempo. Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo. Eu não sei mais como confiar nas pessoas, Bella."

"Por que?"

"Eu tinha medo. Medo de que se eu deixasse alguém entrar na minha vida eu acabaria machucando essa pessoa também. Se isso me ferisse, não importava... Me afastar era mais fácil do que enfrentar o risco, o medo."

Seus lábios subiram para a minha orelha. "Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo. Eu não sou bom para você, Bella, mas eu não posse me afastar. Você é como uma droga para mim, meu vicio. Eu quero conhecê-la melhor, mas tenho pavor de pensar que posso te ferir."

"Nós estamos aprendendo juntos." Eu o lembrei. "Eu não cresci no meio de uma família estável. Eu não sei o que é gostar de amar alguém. Eu não cresci tendo esses sentimentos ao meu redor, mas ter Rose e Emmett por perto ajudou. Eu aprendi que você tem que saltar do precipício e acreditar que a pessoa que você quer vai estar lá para te pegar.

"Eu sempre estarei lá." Eu o ouvi murmurar, mas foi muito suave para eu ter certeza.

"Eu quero tentar isto, Bella, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que irei cometer erros. Eu não sou bom para você", ele repetiu, "Mas eu estou disposto a dar uma chance."

"Ok." Eu concordei.

"Eu não gostei quando minha mãe disse que você disse que era minha amiga. Eu quero que você seja mais, mas eu não sei como fazer isso." ele confessou.

Eu mordi meu lábio, contemplando o homem a minha frente. Se eu não o conhecesse, eu teria rido se alguém me dissesse que ele era um bombeiro. Bombeiros eram destemidos e valentes, confiantes de suas habilidades e abnegados. Isso era Edward; a fachada que ele punha diariamente para o mundo externo.

"Você será minha namorada?" ele perguntou, soando nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. "Eu quero ir com calma, mas eu não quero te perder. Não quando estamos apenas começando."

"Sim." Eu respondi balançando minha cabeça.

E naquele momento, eu entendi o que a Alice tinha sentido quando Jasper a beijou pela primeira vez. O que Rose descreveu toda vez que ela vê Emmett entrar em casa com um sorriso pateta no rosto. As faíscas que mostravam o quanto valia a pena correr o risco.

E eu não queria nada além disto.

* * *

_Oi flores, finalmente aí está o capítulo sete. E então, o que acharam? Eu gosto muito desse capítulo. Não só porque o Edward resolver ser homem e assumir logo o que sente pela Bella, mas porque pela primeira vez temos ele por inteiro, falando do passado, dos seus medos. E aquela frase de se jogar no precipício, que a Bella fala para ele, eu simplesmente achei a coisa mais perfeita! E claro, tive momentos em que quis por o Ed no colo, tadinho; a Bronze gosta de fazer eles sofrerem rsrsrs..._

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Alline Viana****: **Pois é flor... hoje o Ed nos explicou um pouco o porque dos seus medos e angústias né? Não é bem que a Bella irá desanimar, mas imagina, não é fácil se envolver com alguém com uma carga emocional tão pesada né? E olha que falo por experiência própria rsrsrs Bjussss

**bgsmeinterfona****: **É, juro que eu também queria. Bem que podiam vender em loja né? Se bem que ia viver esgotado rsrsrs

**Bruna Watson****: **eu ri com o "coitado do seu namo" ushuashuashuashua... E aí, hoje ele resolver deixar a lerdeza um pouquinho pelo menos de lado e tomou uma atitude né? Bjus

**carolinaxavier****: **bem vinda flor *aperta* ai ai... nem me fale em Wolverine... *baba* coincidência que eu comprei o filme hoje rsrsrs... Que bom que você está gostando da fic... Prometo postar o mais rápido que eu puder ;) bjussss

**Carol Venancio****: **oi flor... *aperta* eu estava mesmo sentindo sua falta, seja por aqui, seja lá no tópico! Não é menina? Ele não ganha do escritor atormentado nem do seu Ed de IA, mas vamos lá, imagina esse homem de bombeiro?! Ai ai *abana* rsrsrs...

* * *

Bem, é isso!

E então o que será que vem pela frente? Prometo postar o capítulo 8 o mais rápido possível, o que deve ser lá para terça ou quarta ok? Mas antes disso, quero bastante reviews me contando o que acharam deste capítulo! Bjusssssssss e até lá!


	8. Kiss Me

**Capítulo 8: Kiss Me**

**Trilha:** **Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer** -

h t t p : / / w w w . 4 s h a r e d . c o m / f i l e / 1 4 2 7 3 3 6 1 6 / 6 c a e a 6 c 0 / S i x p e n c e _ - _ K i s s m e . h t m l

**BPOV**

Eu subi pela escadinha, colocando o exemplar de '_O sol é para todos_' no seu devido lugar na estante, movimento que fez asaia subir um pouco pelas minhas coxas. Me firmando na pilha de livros eu chequei o relógio, calculando quanto tempo ainda faltava até que eu pudesse ir embora.

Estava fazendo um mês que eu começara a trabalhar para Susan, na livraria... algumas poucas semanas haviam passado desde o aniversário de 22 anos de Edward. Eu estava pasma com a velocidade com o tempo vinha passando. Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, o 4 de julho estava chegando e Alice estava me aporrinhando com os planos de comemoração.

"Bella, apenas termine essa pilha e pode ir. Eu acabo o restante." Susan disse, do corredor onde estava.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio. "Eu não tenho nenhum plano, eu posso terminar." Eu me sentia mau por deixá-la ali, terminando o trabalho.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, inflexível, sorrindo astutamente. "Eu não diria isso. Edward está esperando há uns vinte minutos aí na rua." O rubor familiar cobriu minhas bochechas enquanto eu passava uma mão pelos cabelos e olhava pela janela. O cabelo cor de bronze inconfundível estava como uma placa luminosa de néon, sinalizando sua muito desejada presença.

"Eu não quero te deixar com isto." Eu protestei, embora minha resolução estivesse esmigalhando lentamente. Eu estava me segurando para não abrir a porta e me lançar em seus braços.

"Querida, de verdade. Ele parece tão agitado quanto você, sendo que ele não tem absolutamente nada para com o que passar o tempo. Eu não quero que ele entre em combustão porque eu não te liberei mais cedo."

Eu ri alto, agradecendo a todos os santos enquanto colocava a pilha de livros em um canto no quarto dos fundos e saí. Eu ouvi Susan resmungar algo enquanto eu corria para a porta, mas não fiz nenhum esforço para me virar e perguntar o que era.

"Oi, Bella." Edward sussurrou em minha orelha enquanto passava seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Eu beijei sua bochecha indecisamente, passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço, me mantendo abraçada a ele.

"Olá." Eu disse ofegante. Eu tentei acalmar minha respiração, mas seu olhar intenso não estava me ajudando em nada.

"Este não foi meu único beijo, foi?" ele zombou, apertando minha bochecha. Eu encolhi os ombros, apertando minha testa contra a dele ligeiramente.

"Talvez."

"Bem", ele murmurou, olhando fixamente para mim. "Simplesmente não será."

Eu tentei replicar, mas fui impedida pelo toque suave de seus lábios. Seus dedos correram para a parte de trás do meu pescoço enquanto sua outra mão agarrava firmemente a minha cintura, me puxando para o mais perto dele possível.  
Instintivamente eu levei meus dedos ao seu cabelo, parando um pouco antes de passar minha língua pelo seu lábio inferior. Muito cedo, entretanto, eu o senti se afastar, me dando um olhar instruído. O mesmo que eu vinha recebendo bastante nas últimas semanas.

"Ah, Bella." ele riu, se soltando. "Nós já tivemos esta discussão."

Eu rosnei, batendo minhas mãos sobre o seu peito. "E eu ainda estou confusa com isto."

Edward rolou os olhos, enquanto pegava minha mão e me levava até o Volvo prata parado na rua lateral. Ele abriu a porta de passageiros para mim e eu entrei, cruzando meus braços imediatamente.

"Bella, olhe para mim." ele disse suavemente. Eu olhei pela janela, franzindo minha sobrancelha. "Bella." Ele chamou novamente, com o tom mais exigente. Eu senti os dedos frios sob o meu queixo, me forçando a virar a cabeça e olhar sua expressão aflita. "Você sabe por que."

E eu sabia. No dia seguinte ao seu aniversário, Edward havia colocado algumas cartas na mesa e imposto algumas regras. Eu sabia como era difícil para ele permitir que as pessoas entrassem em sua vida e o fato de eu ter conseguido derrubar algumas de suas barreiras me deixava em êxtase. Eu seguiria qualquer regra que ele quisesse, mesmo as que diziam respeito a não forçar seus limites físicos, desde que isso o deixasse mais a vontade.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu o ouvi sussurrar, quando o carro começou a se mover. "Você sabe que isso me mata."

Suas regras haviam me frustrado, mas eu sabia que aquilo doía mais nele do que em mim. No fundo eu sabia que era o melhor. Saltar suas etapas, provavelmente, não seria a melhor coisa para o seu estado mental no momento. Eu podia ver o alívio em seus olhos, enquanto ele me permitia enxergar mais um pouquinho de si, montar outro pedaço do quebra-cabeça. Havia poucas conversas íntimas, mas mesmo assim, era melhor que nada.

"Como foi seu trabalho?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto. Ele sorriu, encolhendo os ombros enquanto virava à esquerda.

"Tedioso. Se as pessoas parassem de tentar ligar cinqüenta tomadas em apenas uma extensão, nós não teríamos problemas." Eu ri, me lembrando de algumas das várias histórias que ele havia me contado. A maioria dos incêndios eram causados por motivos bobos, poucos realmente tinham uma causa séria.

"Então, ainda bem que eles tem você", eu brinque. "Ainda bem que eu o tive também."

"Bella." ele advertiu pela segunda vez. Eu rolei meus olhos, listando as regras dele em minha mente. Outra dizia que eu não deveria falar mais sobre a noite em que meu apartamento pegou fogo. Ele dizia que aquilo trazia muitas recordações e que algumas coisas eram melhor ser esquecidas.

"O que nós vamos fazer esta noite?"

"Eu pensei que nós puderíamos voltar para o meu apartamento e assistir um filme, pedir uma comida..."

Eu ri. "Sentindo-se preguiçoso?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Mais cansado do que qualquer outra coisa. As chamadas de hoje exigiram muito de mim."

Notando os círculos escuros debaixo de seus olhos, eu acariciei seu braço suavemente e o deixei concentrar-se no caminho. Passamos o resto do tempo em silêncio, uma leve tensão no ar. Eu fechei meus olhos, recordando-me pela centésima vez da noite de seu aniversário.

Eu não tinha ficado. Por mais que Edward tenha me prendido pela cintura fortemente, apertando-me contra o seu peito, implorando em minha orelha para que eu ficasse, eu não podia fazer aquilo. Me exigiu uma tremenda força de vontade levantar daquele sofá de couro e caminhar para fora do apartamento. É certo que ele havia me pedido que ficasse, mas eu sabia que era cedo demais. O que teria acontecido quando acordássemos, nos braços um do outro? O que se passaria na mente dele? Que tudo estava indo muito depressa, e ele não podia lidar com aquilo?

Eu queria que tudo fosse fácil para ele e acampar em seu sofá não seria uma boa forma de facilitar as coisas.

Ele desligou o carro, antes de se virar para mim, sua expressão mostrando todo o cansaço que o acometia. "Eu sinto muito", ele disse, apertando meus dedos com os seus. "Foi apenas um dia realmente longo. Ou uma semana."

Eu abri a porta, não vendo necessidade para falar. Depois de lhe lançar um sorriso tranqüilizador, nós entramos no prédio e seguimos de elevador até o seu apartamento.

"Você me dá licença enquanto eu tomo um banho? Edward perguntou, abrindo a porta para o banheiro.

"Claro." Eu respondi de longe. Meus olhos foram automaticamente para a porta fechada do quarto de estudo dele onde a carta estava, mas eu me forcei a permanecer imóvel no sofá.

O toque do meu celular rompeu o silêncio, mostrando que Alice estava do outro lado da linha. "Eu espero que isso seja importante", murmurei.

"Me deixe adivinhar. Eu estou interrompendo '_seu tempo de qualidade_' com Edward?" ela perguntou sugestivamente, abafando uma risada. Eu gemi.

"Não exatamente. Ele está no banho. O que você quer?"

"Me deixe reformular a frase então. Eu estou interrompendo seu tempo bisbilhotando o apartamento de Edward?"

"Alice." Eu adverti. "Eu já lhe disse que eu não estou bisbilhotando. Nada aqui é da minha conta até que ele decida que quer me deixar por dentro dos seus segredos ou queira me dar qualquer outra informação."

Ela bufou. "Sim. Claro. De acordo. De qualquer maneira, Rose e eu precisamos de sua opinião em algo. Eu tentei convencê-la a ligar para Esme, mas é claro que ela quer a opinião de uma de suas damas de honra. Não importa o quão péssimo seja o senso de moda de sua dama de honra... "

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca." Eu zombei. "Qual é a pergunta?"

"Escolha uma cor: ouro ou vermelho."

Eu parei por um momento, apertando meus lábios. "Depende. Para que?"

Ela suspirou, pegando alguns papéis e gritando com alguém no quarto. "Para os vestidos das damas de honra." Essas foram as duas cores que ela escolheu, mas nós precisamos reduzir isto para apenas uma. Você tem alguma preferência?"

Eu ri, brincando com a ponta da manta sobre o sofá. "Claro que eu não tenho uma preferência."

"Você foi de muita utilidade." Alice xingou. "Bem então, nós escolheremos isto sem você."

Eu rolei meus olhos, sabendo que o humor de Alice não melhoraria até dezembro, quando finalmente aconteceria o casamento. Ela e Rose estavam atoladas até o pescoço com os preparativos e eu fiz todo o possível para me manter o mais afastada que desse, embora eu nunca tenha visto o nível de stress de Rose tão elevado antes. Eu nunca esquecerei do momento que ela me contou que eles estavam noivos, embora Emmett já tivesse me contado que faria o pedido.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Eu tinha colocado a chave na fechadura de modo automático, xingando baixinho quando a porta rangeu ao ser aberta. Eu tirei meus sapatos, os depositando na sapateira. Estava na metade do caminho quando ouvi soluços altos vindos da sala de estar. Eu joguei minha bolsa sobre a cama e corri para baixo para ver o que estava errado._

_Rosalie e Emmett estavam abraçados, olhando-se ternamente enquanto as lágrimas dela insistiam em cair. Eu observei como ela ergueu sua mão esquerda até a bochecha dele, deixando a mostra um anel com um grande diamante, brilhando fortemente sobre a sala iluminada. Emmett entrelaçou seus dedos, beijando as juntas dela enquanto a trazia para o seu colo, acariciando suavemente suas costas. Eu pude ouvir os sussurros baixos, mas não consegui entender o que eles estavam dizendo._

_"Tem mais ou menos uma hora que eles estão assim", Alice disse, vindo por trás, com um pote de sorvete na mão. "Eu já desisti."_

_"Emmett fez o pedido?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o casal com a cabeça. Ela acenou com a cabeça._

_"Ele pediu minha permissão antes. Não é fofo?"_

_Eu bufei, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois, desejando saber se eu teria isso algum dia. Se eu conseguisse ir além das minhas inseguranças e confiar no outro, quem sabe... Meus pensamentos voltaram para Edward e nossa conversa algumas horas antes, mas a risadinha infantil de Rose quebrou meu pensamento._

_"Meninas, venham cá. Vocês não têm que espiar da porta." Alice e eu sorrimos timidamente, pegando mais duas colheres na cozinha e indo nos juntar a eles no sofá._

_"Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você." Eu sussurrei para Em, apertando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço o melhor que eu consegui, com Rose sentada em seu colo. "Você está crescendo!"_

_Ele riu, beijando o topo de minha cabeça. "Não. Apenas percebendo o que eu quero da minha vida."_

_Rose o contemplou com adoração, mordendo o lábio._

_"Bem, parabéns, irmãozão!" Alice gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo nas almofadas. "Você sabe o que isso significa..." Eu gemi, cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos. "Agora que você fez isto..."_

_"Planos para o casamento precisam ser feitos! Eu estou tão animada. Nós precisamos escolher vestidos, flores, smokings, reservar uma igreja, escolher locais para a sua lua de mel..."_

_"Alice, eles acabaram de ficar noivos." Eu a lembrei. "Os deixe respirar."_

_Emmett me lançou um olhar agradecido e colocou Rosalie sentada novamente no sofá. "Bem, eu deixarei as moças sozinhas", ele disse piscando para mim. "Eu te amo, Rose."_

_"Eu também te amo, Em." ela disse, com os olhos cheios d'água novamente. Eu dei uma olhada no ambiente ao nosso redor, notando dois pratos, uma garrafa aberta de vinho tinto e duas taças._

_"O que ele fez?" Eu perguntei, admirando o fogo na lareira e as velas espalhadas pelo cômodo escuro._

_"Eu nem mesmo consigo descrever tudo isso." Rose disse suavemente, as lágrimas fluindo livremente pelo seu rosto. "É como um sonho, e eu não quero acordar nunca."_

_"O que ele disse?" Alice insistiu, entregando uma colher para Rose. "Nós queremos detalhes! Eu me lembro que prometemos umas as outras que quando ficássemos noivas, iríamos compartilhar todos os detalhes sujos."_

_Ela suspirou, pegando um pouco do sorvete. "Certo. Mas Emmett não pode saber que eu contei. Ele ficaria envergonhado."_

_Eu ri. "Ele já havia nos perguntado o que achávamos. Acho que a vergonha já ficou no passado."_

_Se possível, o coração dela disparou ainda mais. "Ele perguntou?"_

_Alice acenou com a cabeça. "Implorando pela minha permissão e tudo."_

_Rose deixou escapar um riso alto, assoando o nariz no guardanapo. "Ele e realmente perfeito, não é?"_

_Alice clareou alto a garganta. "Rose!"_

_"Desculpa." ela disse, contemplando o anel. "É tudo muito irreal ainda. Mas por onde você quer que eu comece?"_

_Alice estava a ponto de replicar, mas eu a cortei. "Comece com o que aconteceu depois que eu saí."_

_"Oh, você quer dizer quando ele me subornou para deixar a casa?" Alice zombou. Eu ri, acenando com a cabeça._

_"Como eu estava dizendo", Rose começou, "Ele me pediu que eu viesse para casa mais cedo hoje porque ele tinha uma surpresa para mim. Eu imaginei que ele estava preparando algo para comemorar nosso aniversário. Eu entrei e a casa inteira estava escura com exceção de numerosas velas que faziam uma trilha da porta até a sala de estar. Eu segui o caminho e ele estava ali, esperando por mim."_

_Alice fingiu um desmaio, levando a mão ao coração. "Então, o que?"_

_"Ele fez o jantar e nós jantamos aqui mesmo. Nós estávamos falando sobre o quão surpreendente foram os últimos anos e quando ele não começou a fazer piadinhas sobre tudo eu percebi que tinha algo acontecendo."_

_"Típico."_

_"Nós estávamos enrolados no sofá quando ele se mexeu, alcançando o bolso de trás de sua calça. Eu não prestei muita atenção naquilo, pensando que não era nada, até que ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, me estendendo uma caixa pequena, aveludada."_

_"O que disse ele?" Eu perguntei, envolvida por toda sua excitação. Eu me ruborizei diante da minha persistência, mas não retratei minha pergunta._

_"Ele seguiu ajoelhado sobre apenas um joelho e disse 'Rosie, no momento em que eu a vi no acostamento, tentando fazer o seu carro pegar, eu soube que você era a mulher com que eu queria me casar. Eu amo tudo sobre você: sua beleza, seu charme, seu intelecto, o modo como você se espreguiça quando acorda, o modo como você joga sua cabeça para trás quando ri, sua confiança."_

_"Rose." Alice a cortou. "Vá para a parte fofa!"_

_"Então, ele me beijou suavemente e disse 'eu a amarei cada e todo dia até que eu deixe esta terra. Rosalie Lillian Hale, você quer se casar comigo? Ser minha esposa, minha companheira em todos os sentidos?' E é claro que, eu me joguei sobre ele, gritando __**SIM**__ praticamente para o mundo inteiro ouvir."_

_Eu podia sentir meus olhos molhando e percebi que Alice estava do mesmo jeito. "Isso é..."_

_"Tão não Emmett, eu nem mesmo pude acreditar." Rose completou por mim. "Mas foi tão lindo, e eu..."_

_Ela desabou novamente em soluços, apoiando-se em mim e em Alice. "Eu apenas o amo tanto." ela conseguiu dizer. "E eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele, ter filhos, envelhecer junto. Ele é a minha outra metade e..." outro soluço interrompeu seu discurso._

_"Nós sabemos, querida." Alice disse, acariciando suas costas, como Emmett havia feito mais cedo. "Nós vimos como vocês são um com o outro. Era só uma questão de tempo."_

_"Mas eu sou o bastante para ele?" ela perguntou soando desesperada. "Eu sou tudo o que ele quer em uma esposa? Eu quero ser tudo o que eu possa para ele."_

_"Ei", eu disse. "Onde está aquela Rosalie confiante, superior que nós conhecemos e amamos? Nunca duvide do amor de Emmett por você." Eu disse ferozmente. "Não quando você tem muito para viver com ele, para realizar com ele."_

_Ela acenou com a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas que manchavam seu rímel. "Eu amo vocês duas, você sabem disso, não sabem?"_

_Nós rimos, nos aconchegando sob a manta com ela. "Nós sabemos."_

_"Um pouco clichê para o meu irmão, não foi?" Alice perguntou de repente. "Terrivelmente romântico, mas ele não foi muito original."_

_"Mas ele foi." Rose insistiu. "Lá atrás, quando nós estávamos começando a namorar, ele me perguntou como seria o pedido ideal para mim."_

_"Eu me lembro disso." Alice disse. "Ele veio para casa num fim de semana e disse, 'eu conheci a menina com quem eu vou me casar.' Deixando Esme em choque, com certeza."_

_"Você domesticou a fera." Eu zombei, sabendo que Emmett podia me ouvir dor quarto deles, no fundo do corredor._

_"E vocês serão minhas damas de honra, certo?" ela perguntou, com um tom que não nos dava outra alternativa a não ser aceitar. Não que fôssemos recusar._

_"É claro!" Alice aceitou._

_"Damas?" Eu perguntei. "No plural?"_

_Rose deu uma risada, acenando com a cabeça a cabeça. "Dã." ela disse infantilmente. "Eu não podia escolher apenas uma de vocês, assim eu terei duas."_

_Eu sorri para minha melhor amiga. "Não poderia ser de nenhum outro modo."_

_As lágrimas continuavam fluindo por seu rosto e Emmett achou que já estava na hora de aparecer novamente. Ele passou, piscando para nós duas, antes de abraçar Rose por trás novamente, a aconchegando em seu peito._

_"Boa noite." ele disse, com um toque de humor antes de carregar sua noiva para o quarto._

_"Uma já foi, agora faltam duas." Alice resmungou, pegando mais uma colherada de sorvete. Veja, eu terminarei só, com cinqüenta gatos enquanto vocês duas vivem lindas vidas."_

_Eu balancei os ombros dela suavemente. "Oh, Alice. Eu tenho certeza que você e Jasper também chegarão a esse ponto. Apenas dê tempo ao tempo. Você verá."_

_"Eu espero que você tenha razão." ela suspirou, se levantando e oferecendo sua mão para mim. Eu aceitei, me levantando do sofá, a ajudando a levar os pratos e as taças para a cozinha._

_"Eu também espero." Eu disse, minha mente vagando novamente para Edward, o homem com quem eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Eu apenas precisava admitir, para mim mesma, que isto era possível._

**Fim do Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella?" Edward chamou. Eu me virei, abrindo um sorriso ao vê-lo de banho tomado. "Eu não queria te assustar, mas eu preciso saber o que você gostaria de jantar."

Eu me levantei, me aproximando do balcão da cozinha, olhando a pilha de cardápios de comidas para pedir. "Chinês?" Eu sugeri timidamente.

Edward riu, me beijando ligeiramente e pegando o telefone. "Você sabe minha fraqueza."

Eu escutei quando ele pediu vários pratos, enquanto eu ia em direção à TV e à lista de DVD's.

"Prossiga e escolha um." Eu o ouvi dizer da cozinha. "Eu já vi todos, então não tenho preferência."

Eu observei os diversos títulos, passando direto pelos de ação e ficção científica e prestando um pouco mais de atenção nos de terror. Embora eu sempre me assustasse assistindo esse tipo de filme, eu teria uma boa razão para me aproximar mais, fisicamente, de Edward.

Alguns títulos chamaram minha atenção e fiquei em dúvida entre "_Wolf Creek - Viagem ao Inferno_" e "_Os mensageiros_", mas acabei escolhendo o último. A sinopse me pareceu relativamente normal, apesar das expressões amedrontadas dos atores.

"A comida deverá chegar em meia hora." Edward disse, se sentando no sofá e me olhando fixamente. "Escolheu?"

Eu mostrei a capa e ele acenou com a cabeça, concordando. "Prossiga, coloque-o... nos podemos parar um pouquinho quando a comida chegar."

Eu coloquei o disco no DVD player enquanto Edward apagava as luzes. As cortinas permaneceram abertas, já que o sol estava se pondo e a lua surgindo no céu. Eu peguei um xale de lã e o passei pelos meus ombros enquanto Edward me colocava entre suas pernas, apoiando a cabeça no braço do sofá. Eu sentia a respiração morna dele em meu pescoço enquanto tentava trabalhar minha respiração. Sua mão estava sob a bainha de minha blusa e o seu dedo polegar fazia pequenos círculos em meu quadril.

"Eu não estou certa de que poderei me concentrar no filme se você continuar fazendo isso." Eu disse com raiva. "E eu na verdade quero ver este filme."

"Você quer?" ele murmurou, enquanto passava os dentes pelo lóbulo de minha orelha. Eu suprimi um gemido, enquanto enfiava o salto de meu sapato na sua canela.

"Sim. Pare de me distrair!" Ele parou, mas qualquer pequeno movimento seu me deixava completamente extasiada. O modo como seu cheiro me invadia cada vez que ele levantava os braços ou como seu peito se agitava quando ele ria das minhas reações ao filme.

Foi logo depois que o fantasma apareceu que eu me achei enrolada em seus braços, minhas pernas passadas por sua cintura, meu rosto aninhado sobre o seu pescoço. Ele riu enquanto uma de suas mãos trançava o meu cabelo e ele sussurrava uma das composições que havia tocado para mim no dia do seu aniversário.

"Eu sinto muito." disse, sentindo todo o meu sangue se acumular em minhas bochechas.

"Bella." ele ralhou suavemente. "Você quer parar de ver isto? Eu não quero você voltando para casa sozinha e com medo."

Eu ri, o apertando no braço. "Não. Eu estou bem."

Bem na hora uma batida forte na porta sinalizou a chegada da comida. Edward gemeu, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e pegando a carteira no bolso de trás da calça. Ele abriu a porta e logo estendeu a bolsa de papel para mim. Minha boca encheu d'água quando abri a bolsa e vi o frango ao molho de laranja.

Três pratos depois, os créditos finais do filme estavam passando e minhas mãos estavam em meu estômago protuberante. "Eu comi muito."

Edward sentou-se perto de mim, depois de lavar os pratos. "Eu concordo. Nós não temos nenhuma força de vontade."

Eu ri, beijando sua bochecha suavemente. Sua barba por fazer esfregando em minha pele lisa, enviou calafrios pela minha espinha. "Não, nós não temos."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Minha cabeça trabalhando a mil, pensando no fim de semana. Alice estava planejando a festa de 4 de julho há semanas e insistindo para que eu chamasse Edward para ir comigo. Eu não queria parecer como se estivesse o forçando a qualquer coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu realmente queria que ele fosse. Faria a festa bem melhor para mim, sem dúvida.

"Edward?" Eu chamei, indecisa.

"Hmm?" ele murmurou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos.

"Você tem... algum plano para o 4 de julho?"

Eu o ouvi suspirar. "Eu acho que não. Provavelmente eu estarei trabalhando. Por que?"

"Bem, Alice está organizando uma festa e me pediu que o convidasse." Eu disse, cruzando meus dedos. Ele riu, inclinando minha cabeça para ele.

"E você achou que eu não diria que sim?" ele presumiu. Eu balancei a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ele podia ver através de mim.

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que eu não era fácil de ler." murmurei, comprimindo meus joelhos contra meu peito.

"Você não é. Mas seu rubor diz tudo. Além disso, você está evitando me olhar nos olhos."

Eu xinguei baixinho, enquanto voltava a olhar para ele, sabendo que ele tinha razão. "Certo."

"Claro que eu irei." ele disse, soando um pouco ofendido por eu ter duvidado dele. "Que horas?"

"Bem, é um churrasco então deve começar lá pelas seis. Vai ser na colina do parque, perto do rio..." eu parei bruscamente, envergonhada.

"Nosso parque." ele resumiu, beijando minha cabeça. "Mais uma razão para eu estar lá."

Eu não pude evitar o enorme sorriso que se estendeu pelo meu rosto, enquanto ele abria o seu característico sorriso torto. "Fico feliz."

Nós permanecemos ali por mais um tempo, antes que eu levantasse para ajudar Edward com a bagunça. Eu estava embolando os sacos de papel para jogar fora quando vi os dois biscoitos da sorte no fundo.

"Edward." Eu chamei, oferecendo um dos biscoitos a ele. "Você tem que comer o seu."

Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Você não é supersticiosa, é?"

Eu bufei. "Não. Apenas é divertido."

Ele concordou, abrindo o seu e o quebrando pela metade, pegando o papel e o lendo em voz alta. '_Sua vida logo se tornará um livro aberto_.' "Que original."

Eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem diante dos inúmeros significados daquilo e mais ainda ao ler o meu. _'Não desista das respostas que você busca_.' Eu ri, enquanto lançando isto no lixo. "Que seja."

"Você tem que comer um pedaço." Edward disse, me observando pegar os pedaços e me encaminhar para o lixo. "A profecia não se tornará realidade se você não o fizer."

"E você me acusa de ser supersticiosa...", eu murmurei. Repetindo aquelas palavras em minha mente, eu dei uma mordida e mastiguei, torcendo para que aquilo fosse verdade. As respostas que eu buscava finalmente viriam, e Edward se abriria mais.

"Bobagens." Edward disse, rasgando o papel com a sua sorte. "Eu nunca entendi por que eles continuam com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo parece insensato quebrar a tradição."

Eu acenei com a cabeça de longe, guardando as taças no armário.

Nós continuamos conversando sobre coisas à toas, até que eu percebi que já era tarde para eu continuar na casa dele. Nós descemos e ele me levou até a casa de Rose e Emmett.

"Eu te vejo amanhã?" perguntei esperançosamente, não me preocupando com o fato de estar parecendo desesperada. Ele suspirou.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu tenho que trabalhar o dia todo amanhã. Imagino que agora só nos veremos na festa."

Eu sentia meus ombros caindo, em derrota. "Então tá."

"Ei", ele praticamente sussurrou. "Eu a verei logo e nós teremos um divertido 4 de julho. Combinado?"

"A gente se vê então."

"Eu prometo." Ele disse, antes de me beijar profundamente. "Boa noite."

Eu desci do carro, tão entorpecida que não tenho idéia de como entrei em casa e cheguei até minha cama, onde finalmente descansei a cabeça no travesseiro.

* * *

Os dias passaram lentamente, quase ao ponto de ser doloroso. Mas finalmente o 4 de julho chegou, nos cumprimentando alto e orgulhoso, quando Alice entrou no quarto, pulando às nove da manhã, me acordando de um sonho perfeito.

"Alice." Eu reclamei. "Por que você teve que me acordar justo agora? Edward e eu estávamos a ponto de nos encontrarmos na campina."

Ela se dobrou em uma risada. "Eu estou seriamente preocupada com você. Mas é 4 de julho! Vamos para a piscina."

Eu gemi, jogando o travesseiro por cima da minha cabeça e passando meus braços pelas barras da cabeceira. "Eu me recuso a ir."

"Bella." ela reclamou, puxando meus pés, em uma tentativa inútil de arrancar da cama. "Você sabe que será divertido."

"Não se o Edward não estiver lá."

"Quem disse que ele não estará?" Alice retrucou, arrancando o travesseiro e jogando para longe de mim. "Talvez eu o tenha convidado secretamente e ele está, neste momento, esperando por você. Você iria então?"

Eu ri silenciosamente. "Por mais que eu saiba que é mentira, eu vou. Principalmente porque quero ver Esme e Carlisle."

Os pais de Alice e Emmett tinham prometido vir de Forks, para passar o feriado conosco. Eu os amava como segundos pais e não via a hora de vê-los. "Faz tanto tempo."

"Eles mal podem esperar para te ver também. E Edward."

Eu sufoquei. "O que?"

Ela rolou os olhos dramaticamente para mim. "Eu talvez tenha mencionado que você tem um namorado novo. E daí?"

"Alice. Agora eles vão querer que eu responda um monte de perguntas." Eu disse dando um tapa de leve em seu braço. Ela deu uma risada, saindo do quarto, não sem antes gritar.

"Sim Bella, meu objetivo de vida é te irritar. Agora vista aquele biquíni azul, que compramos em nossa última visita ao shopping e me encontre na cozinha."

"Ela te recrutou também?" Emmett perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Eu concordei, estremecendo. "Infelizmente."

"Eu não quero ir", ele disse, se estatelando na cama desarrumada. "Já era ruim o bastante ter meus pais vindo nos visitar e agora eu tenho que usar isto."

Eu observei, horrorizada, ele levantar um calção com as cores da bandeira americana, com as estrelas marcadas com glitter. "Eu sinto como se fosse para a piscina infantil."

Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando conter a risada. "Não é tão ruim. Pelo menos você não tem que usar um biquíni."

Ele deixou escapar uma estrondosa gargalhada. "Isso é verdade."

"Cai fora e me deixe trocar de roupa." Eu ordenei, indo fechar a porta. "Se eu não quiser que Alice me ataque com um ferro quente, é melhor eu me apressar."

Ele saiu, ainda rindo, indo em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Eu suspirei, pegando o biquíni azul escuro em minha gaveta e o observando.

O biquíni era composto por duas tiras pequenas, que ameaçavam cair a qualquer momento, mas que cobriam o suficiente para ser considerado decente. Eu o vesti rapidamente e soltei a respiração ofegante ao me ver refletida no espelho, antes de colocar um short e uma camiseta branca por cima.

"Você tem sorte que nós só vamos para a piscina." Alice disse quando eu entrei na cozinha. "Você não perde por esperar até a noite, no churrasco. Eu vou te deixar deslumbrante. Edward ficará zonzo."

A piscina pública estava lotada de famílias completas e suas crianças, tudo decorado formosamente. Serpentinas balançavam por todo o comprimento da piscina e tochas estavam espalhadas pelo gramado. Música tocava de um som colocado em um canto e Emmett já havia aberto uma pilha de cadeiras. Depois de colocar nossas bolsas ali, marcando que aqueles lugares estavam ocupados, nós tiramos nossas roupas e vimos Emmett subir até a rampa de mergulho.

"Rose!" ele gritou. "Veja isso."

Nós três observamos ele pular ligeiramente sobre a tábua, testado sua durabilidade e se arremessou, se enrolando em uma bola, batendo na água com um estrondo alto. As ondas bateram na parede da piscina, respingando em nós.

"Este é o meu filho, com certeza." Eu ouvi uma voz profunda falar, com falso embaraço. "Ele sempre foi talentoso."

Alice, Rosalie e eu giramos para trás, meu sorriso se multiplicando por 10. "Carlisle!" Eu disse, admirando o bonito loiro em frente a mim.

"Oi, Bella." ele disse, abrindo os braços para um abraço. Eu aceitei o abraço, passando meus braços firmemente ao seu redor.

"Olá, papai!" Alice disse, pulando sobre o pai e o abraçando. "Bom te ver!"

"Olá, querida." ele disse, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Onde está mamãe?"

"Estou aqui, ensopada." Eu ouvi Esme dizer, encarando o filho que nadava espalhafatosamente.

"Mãe!" Alice gritou, abraçando Esme.

"Olá, meninas." ela disse, sorrindo. "É tão bom vê-las. Nós sentimos falta de vocês."

_"Madre_!" Emmett gritou. "Você viu meu salto?"

Esme riu, seu cabelo caramelo balançando ao vento. "Sim, querido. Nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você."

Ele saiu da piscina, se enxugando antes de abraçar os pais. Nós esperamos até os dois estivessem com roupas apropriadas para cair na piscina, a água fria sendo extremamente bem-vindo em minha pele aquecida demais.

"Como vai indo o romance?" Esme perguntou, boiando junto comigo. Ela sabia muito bem que eu venha tentando escrever meu livro desde os tempos do segundo grau e era extremamente útil me dando idéias e sugestões, especialmente nos assuntos sentimentais.

"Não vai." Eu admiti, criando algumas ondas na água. "Eu tentei, mas toda vez eu me sento para escrever, minha mente parece travar. Nada acontece."

"Oh, doçura." ela disse, acariciando levemente meu cabelo úmido. "Acontecerá. Eu prometo. Apenas dê tempo ao tempo."

Eu ri, levando o assunto para Forks. "E como vai a cidade úmida?"

"Oh, como sempre." ela respondeu, sorrindo. "Charlie pediu que lhe transmitisse todo o seu amor e pediu que dissesse que sente muito por não ter podido vir. Muito trabalho na delegacia."

Eu bufei. Como se houvesse problemas em Forks que requeressem ajuda policial. "Certo."

"Ele pareceu estar triste durante a Ação de Graças", ela disse. "Na verdade, eu penso que ele está esperando que você volte para se unir a ele. Você sabe como ele odeia viajar."

Eu ri, acenando com a cabeça. "E como vai o trabalho de Carlisle?"

"Não podia estar melhor. Eu estou tão alegre por nós termos escolhido Forks em vez de uma cidade grande. Isso torna o seu trabalho mais fácil do que se ele fosse chamado o tempo todo."

"E as restaurações?" perguntei, me referindo às casas que Esme restaurava em seu tempo livre. Algo como design de interiores, mas mais complicado.

"Sempre divertido, mas é mais como um hobby para mim." ela explicou. "Mas eu estou refazendo o porão agora. Emmett iria aproveitar isto." ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Bella! Mãe! Venham aqui." Alice chamou, sustentando uma bola de praia inflável. "Nós estamos jogando, três contra três."

Nós nos dividimos em dois times: Alice, Emmett e Esme contra Carlisle, Rose e eu.

"Nós somos os campeões." Emmett cantou quando perdemos. "Os campeões poderosos."

"Cale-se." Rose murmurou, dando um tapa na parte de trás da sua cabeça. "Vocês só ganharam porque você é mais alto."

Nós caminhamos até o estacionamento onde Esme e Carlisle tinham parado o carro, prometendo nos encontrarem no parque em uma hora. Alice correu para casa, acelerando com tudo.

"Bella, já para o banho e coloque o vestido que está no cabide atrás da porta. Eu estarei pronta para terminar de te arrumar assim que você acabar e você estará pronta para encontrar com Edward."

Eu sorri durante todo o trajeto para o banheiro, conferindo meu telefone. A tela estava piscando, me avisando que havia uma mensagem não lida.

_Pensando em você, linda.  
Eu a verei mais tarde.  
E_

Eu sorri, apertando o celular no meu peito. Liguei o chuveiro, checando a temperatura, antes de responder sua mensagem.

_Estou com saudades. Não vejo a hora de te ver.  
-B _

Era curto, mas era tudo o que o tempo me permitia agora. Eu pulei para dentro do chuveiro, lavando meu cabelo e colocando o vestido branco, de verão, no momento em que Alice apareceu, me enchendo de produtos para o cabelo.

Pouco tempo depois eu estava pronta para ir. Apesar do tempo que Alice levou me arrumando, eu parecia bem natural, a ponto de não entender para que tudo aquilo, mas Alice me garantiu que era necessário. Eu tinha acabado de calçar minhas sandálias quando Emmett buzinou, nos apressando.

Os decoradores tinham feito um bonito trabalho no parque. Como na piscina, tochas revestiam a colina na qual Edward e eu tínhamos sentado há alguns meses; várias mesas formavam um bufê ao lado do som. Pessoas vestidas com as cores tradicionais da bandeira americana estavam espalhadas pelo gramado, conversando animadamente. Mas a única coisa que me chamou a atenção foi um homem alto, com cabelos cor de bronze, vestido com uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa pólo vermelha. Ele sorriu para mim, seus olhos se arregalando ao vislumbrarem o meu vestido.

Eu caminhei em sua direção, oferecendo meus braços, como uma criança de dois anos pedindo colo. "Oi." sussurrei, meus lábios tocando suavemente os seus. Eu senti os braços dele circundando minha cintura enquanto ele me erguia, me beijando apaixonadamente.

"Oi, linda."

Eu ruborizei, abaixando minha cabeça. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Doloroso. Passou muito devagar para o meu gosto."

Eu sorri, acenando com a cabeça. "O meu também."

Ele me pegou de surpresa passando os braços pelo meu joelho e me embalando em seu peito. "Edward!" Eu gritei.

"O que?" ele perguntou astutamente. "Eu estou apenas levando minha menina deslumbrante até a nossa mesa."

Eu ri, beijando sua bochecha. "Você é muito, muito doce para o seu próprio bem."

"Isso é o que me causa problemas." ele murmurou, enquanto me colocava sentada em uma cadeira branca. "Agora espere aqui, eu volto logo."

Eu tive tempo apenas para responder antes que ele corresse até as mesas, pegando dois pratos de papel, os enchendo de comida. Eu senti as duas cadeiras à minha direita se mexendo e vi Rose e Emmett se sentando.

"Ei, Bells." Emmett disse, mastigando uma espiga de milho. "Como o Edward está?"

"Perfeito. Eu realmente gosto dele", respondi me recostando na cadeira.

" Rose riu. "Nós sabemos."

Alice e Jasper logo se sentaram à minha frente, com sorrisos harmoniosos. Eu observei assombrada como Jasper puxou a cadeira para que Alice se sentasse; a mão dele segurando a dela firmemente sobre a mesa.

"Vocês parecem felizes." Eu observei, elevando uma sobrancelha. Alice estreitou os olhos, mas acenou com a cabeça curtamente, me sinalizando que falaria comigo depois. Edward tinha voltado, colocando um prato de comida que parecia delicioso, a minha frente.

"Eu imaginei as coisas que você iria querer", ele disse, sorrindo timidamente. Eu ri, fazendo sinal para que ele se sentasse ao meu lado.

"Parece delicioso, Edward. Obrigada."

Sempre cavalheiro, ele esperou até que eu tivesse provado a comida, antes de começar a comer também. Todos nós conversamos tranquilamente durante alguns minutos, esperando até que o sol tivesse se posto e as tochas ficassem ainda mais brilhantes. Alice se levantou, dizendo que precisava resolver algo.

Edward piscou para mim, jogando fora os pratos e me ajudando a levantar, me carregando uma vez mais.

"Sabe, eu vou acabar esquecendo como usar minhas pernas se você continuar me levando em todos lugares." Eu zombei. Mas ele não me soltou até que chegamos ao topo da colina onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Ele se sentou na grama, oferecendo seus braços para que eu me juntasse a ele. Eu concordei, tomando cuidado para que o vento não levantasse meu vestido, antes de me aconchegar confortavelmente ao seu lado, sentindo-o me aquecer imediatamente.

"Você parece atordoante esta noite." Eu o ouvi sussurrar em minha orelha, seus lábios demorando lá enquanto ele dava um beijo doce na região. "Você sempre parece atordoante."

"Obrigada." Eu disse, totalmente ruborizada. "Você nunca deixa de me agradar."

Ele riu, apertando seu queixo sobre a minha cabeça. "Ah, mas é você quem ilumina o céu escuro como nenhuma outra estrela é capaz de fazer."

Eu senti as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos ao mesmo tempo que ouvi o riso de Rose se sobressaindo em meio a multidão. Eu me ergui, observando, da colina, como Emmett a apanhou e a girou, sua cabeça inclinada para trás enquanto ela ria livremente. Eu voltei a me recostar, sentindo uma lágrima traidora descer por minha bochecha, enquanto pensava sobre o que o futuro guardaria para mim e Edward. Minha mente se voltou para os biscoitos da sorte, mas eu varri aquele pensamento mais que depressa. Era a mistura das palavras de Edward e a visão de Emmett e Rose que haviam causado aquelas lágrimas.

"O que há de errado?" Edward perguntou, notando a lágrima. Ele a limpou com seu dedo polegar, enquanto olhava bem dentro de meus olhos úmidos. "Amor, me conte."

Eu balancei a cabeça, apertando meu rosto em seu peito. "Não é nada."

"Bella, se você está chateada é porque tem algo." ele insistiu. "Por favor."

"Eu só estava pensando sobre como eu estou feliz por Emmett e Rose." Eu editei. "Eles têm sorte por terem encontrado alguém com quem eles querem passar o resto dos seus dias; por se amarem demais."

"Isso é possível para todo mundo, você sabe." ele disse. "Até mesmo para mim; que não consigo confiar em ninguém, a não ser em duas mulheres muito especiais."

"Eu sei. Eu só sinto como se a minha vida estivesse muito atrás da de Alice e de Rosalie."

"Alice está na mesma fase que você." Edward apontou.

"Eu sei. Mas Alice não tem nenhum problema em lidar com as suas emoções e os seus sonhos. Ela sabe o que quer."

"E você não sabe?" Edward replicou. "Bella, eu vou dizer isso para você, claro e simples. Eu sei o que eu quero. Eu quero você. Não como um passatempo de verão, mas para uma relação de longo prazo. Eu tenho certeza disso. Eu não sei fazer isso, como avançar, mas eu estou disposto a tentar. Tudo o que você precisa se perguntar realmente é o que você deseja."

Eu senti outra lágrima descer pela minha bochecha. "Você."

"Isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber."

Seus lábios se chocaram com os meus, meu corpo sob o dele suavemente. Eu sentia a mão dele acariciando meus braços, me mantendo aquecida enquanto eu agarrava seu pescoço como se quisesse aproximá-lo ainda mais. "Nós podemos fazer isto, Bella, juntos. Eu sinto muito por meus limites. Pode levar tempo, mas tudo o que eu posso esperar é que você trilhe isto comigo. Eu não posso te perder."

Eu respondi apertando meus lábios contra os seus mais uma vez. Eu ofeguei, sentindo sua língua passando pelo meu lábio inferior, pedindo acesso. Eu concordei imediatamente, separando meus lábios e sentindo sua língua se chocando com a minha.

Nós continuamos nos beijando até que um forte estrondo nos separou, uma grande quantidade de cores se esparramando pelo céu, indicando o início do espetáculo de fogos de artifício. Nós voltamos para nossa posição original, os braços de Edward ao redor de mim enquanto contemplávamos o céu, assistindo as explosões.

Os fogos estavam lindos, definitivamente os melhores que eu já havia visto. Nós ficamos ali até que o espetáculo chegou ao fim. Edward beijou minha testa, meus olhos se fechando. Eu estava perdendo a briga que estava travando para mantê-los abertos.

"Venha, Bella. Vamos voltar até os outros."

"Eu não quero ir." retruquei, me agarrando a ele. "Nós não podemos ficar aqui para sempre? Onde ninguém possa nos encontrar?"

Ele riu, aquele som aveludado, macio que fazia meus joelhos tremerem. "Eu gostaria que pudéssemos. Mas infelizmente, nossas vidas requerem nossa presença."

Eu permiti finalmente que meus olhos se fechassem, sabendo que Edward não me deixaria cair enquanto descia a colina rumo à multidão. Depois de algumas palavras para Alice, eu o ouvi me colocar na parte de trás do jipe onde Emmett e Rose já esperavam.

"Você não vai me levar para casa?" Eu perguntei, abrindo meus olhos e procurando sua face angelical. Ele fez uma careta, parecendo aflito, mas negou com a cabeça.

"Eu queria poder, mas infelizmente eu tenho que voltar para o batalhão. Eu tive que fazer algumas horas extras para que eles me liberassem para estar aqui com você."

" Obrigada por ter feito isto por mim." Eu sussurrei, ainda grogue de sono.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Bella." Eu pensei tê-lo ouvido sussurrar, mas não tive energia para lhe pedir que repetisse a frase.

"Boa noite." Eu disse, fazendo um biquinho para ele beijar. Ele riu um pouco mais alto, me dando um doce e puro beijo e tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos.

"Boa noite, Bella. Tenha bons sonhos." Eu escutei atentamente enquanto ele se despediu de Rosalie e Emmett, dando um aperto de mão nele antes de voltar até minha janela aberta.

"Feliz 4 de julho, amor."

* * *

_Oi flores, tudo bem? Finalmente New Moon chegou e eu simplesmente amei o filme!!!! E vocês o que acharam? _

_Mas falando deste capítulo, eu simplesmente o adoro! Temos o Edward mostrando que verdadeiramente se importa com a Bella e a declaração que ele faz pra ela na colina, eu quase me derreto. Ah se meu namorido fosse fofo assim rsrsrs!_

**Resposta das reviews: **

**bgsmeinterfona****: **oi flor, brigadão viu? É muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando da tradução assim como a Bronze também sempre diz o quanto que os comentários sobre a história dela são importantes para ela.

**Lin Argabash****: **é flor... acho que um Edward assim requer uma gigantesca fila de espera rsrsrs

**Bruna Watson****: **oi flor! E eu babo traduzindo rsrsrsrs

**Carol Venancio****: **oi flor *aperta* ai ai... nem me fala em Edward de Hourglass e de IA... que saudades que eu estou desses dois!!!! Sim, esse Edward é mega fofo. Diz eu essa declaração na colina não foi perfeita? Ai ai... bjus flor!

**-Quutamo.****: **oi flor... que bom que está gostando!!!

* * *

_Bem meninas, espero trazer o capítulo nove bem rapidinho! Só adianto que nele teremos a chegada de alguém não tão bem vinda assim! Alguém arrisca um palpite? Não se esqueçam, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o capítulo sai!!!! Bjus e até lá!_


	9. Viva la Vida

**Viva La Vida**

**Trilha:** **Viva La vida**** – Coldplay - **http://www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/file/152910295/a4a248ce/TP-coldplay-viva_la_vida(ponto)html

**BPOV**

Eu enfiei o último livro em minha bolsa, lutando para fechá-la sem arrebentar as costuras da mesma. Meus olhos checaram o relógio uma vez mais e eu xinguei baixinho ao perceber que já estava tarde. Era o primeiro dia de aula e eu já ia chegar atrasada.

"Fui!" gritei para Alice que estava deitada de modo letárgico, sobre o colchão. Eu me sentia como uma aluna novata no segundo grau, com tênis novos e com vários lápis nº2 no estojo.

"Tchau, Bella! Tenha um bom primeiro dia." Emmett exclamou tranquilo. "Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa para você comer?" ele perguntou, saindo da cozinha, com o seu avental "_beije o cozinheiro_", e carregando uma garrafa de água. Eu aceitei a garrafa, tomando um grande gole, antes de colocá-la no bolso lateral de minha bolsa.

"Não, obrigada." Eu disse, já caminhando em direção à porta. "Eu posso comprar um _bagel_ ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo."

"Certo." ele disse, me encarando com um olhar sério. "Mas você precisa de comida! Nada de ir para a escola de estômago vazio." Eu ri da perseverança dele e destranquei o trinco.

"Tchau, Em."

O ar frio de setembro me recebeu assim que saí pela porta. Eu fechei o zíper de minha jaqueta, puxando a gola para proteger o meu pescoço. A alça da bolsa apertando meu ombro, o peso dela já me incomodando. Grande.

Eu caminhei os poucos quarteirões em direção ao campus, já que minha picape estava no conserto depois de um dia em que Alice me convenceu a ultrapassar os 90Km. Claro que ela não agüentou, me deixando sem carro por alguns dias.

Logo a Universidade de Portland entrou em meu campo de visão, me fazendo suspirar aliviada.

Como eu já estava devidamente matriculada e com o quadro de horários em mãos, pude ir diretamente para a minha sala. Depois de desdobrar a folha amassada em meu bolso, checando que minha primeira aula seria no prédio de inglês, na sala 435, eu olhei em volta para ter a certeza de que estava na direção correta.

Eu tinha recomeçado a andar quando ouvi a voz macia de Edward atrás de mim. Eu me virei o procurando freneticamente, sorrindo quando meus olhos encontraram seu rosto angelical. Ele estava apoiando em uma pilastra, vestido com o uniforme dos bombeiros, com uma única rosa em sua mão e um imenso sorriso torto em seus lábios.

"Você não achou que eu te deixaria enfrentar o seu primeiro dia de aula sem passar para dar um 'olá' né? Você pensa assim tão mal de mim?", ele zombou, me empurrando contra a parede e me imprensando em um abraço caloroso.

"Eu senti saudades." sussurrei pateticamente com minha cabeça apertada em seu moletom.

"Eu sei, amor." Eu o ouvi murmurar, ajeitando as mexas de meu cabelo que o vento havia espalhado.

_Amor_. Meu mais novo apelido. Desde o 4 de julho que Edward só me chamava assim. Por mais que fosse apenas um hábito ou que ele nem se desse conta do ocorrido, borboletas faziam festa em meu estômago cada vez que ele pronunciava a palavrinha mágica.

Eu passei o último mês me fazendo a mesma pergunta: eu o amava? Eu não tinha certeza! Eu não tinha nada com o que pudesse comparar o que sentia. Nem mesmo minha imaginação podia evocar algo tão precioso e forte, bastava ver minha falta de talento romântico para escrever. Mas se aquele sentimento dentro de mim não era amor, então eu não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia ser...

"Você está ansiosa?" Edward perguntou, passando seu polegar pelo meu lábio inferior. Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça.

"Um pouco. Mais nervosa do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Por que eu estou sentindo como se estivesse deixando minha filha em seu primeiro dia no jardim de infância?" ele riu baixinho, me encarando. Na mesma hora eu afastei meus braços, dando um grande passo para trás.

"Eu espero não estar no jardim de infância." disse, elevando uma sobrancelha. Ele riu, me prendendo novamente em seus braços e me estendendo a rosa.

"Para você." ele disse quase timidamente. Eu sorri e corei de vergonha quando ele me deu a rosa sem espinhos. Passei os dedos ligeiramente ao longo das delicadas pétalas, tomando cuidado para não esmagá-las. "Isso é para que você se lembre de mim quando algum dos garotos imaturos da faculdade vier dar em cima de você."

Eu senti meus joelhos enfraquecerem ao ouvir suas palavras. "Eu nunca poderia esquecer você." Sussurrei, olhando para os meus pés.

"Que bom." Edward praticamente grunhiu. Eu olhei ao redor procurando pelo que havia causado a mudança em seu tom e pude ver um grupo de calouros a alguns passos de distância, me encarando descaradamente. "Bella."

Eu abafei minha risada. "Sim, Edward?"

Ele se virou, apertando os olhos. "Isto não é engraçado. Como eu posso deixá-la aqui com eles?"

Eu parei por um momento, pensando em uma resposta. "Bem, você terá que confiar em mim."

Ele se contorceu em uma careta, como se tivesse chupado um limão azedo antes de perguntar. "O que?"

Minha entonação foi de brincalhona para séria em apenas um segundo. "Eu disse que você terá que confiar em mim. Você pode?"

Edward permaneceu como que congelado por um instante, antes de me dar um pequeno sorriso. "Com a minha vida."

E eu acreditei nele.

Um arrepio atravessou meu corpo enquanto eu passava meus braços pela sua cintura, em uma tentativa fraca de me esquentar. Edward carranqueou por um momento antes de passar suas mãos para cima e para baixo dos meus braços, por cima de minha jaqueta. Eu tremi ainda mais, me agarrando a ele em busca do calor extra.

"Eu sabia que deveria ter trazido um casaco mais pesado." murmurei, olhando para o céu. "Estamos em setembro! Por que faz tanto frio em setembro?"

Edward riu, chamando a atenção de algumas meninas perto de nós. Eu olhei para elas, mas estava suficientemente distraída quando Edward tirou seu moletom, ficando apenas com sua camiseta azul marinho.

"O que?" Eu perguntei confusa, segurando o moletom agradecidamente. Ele riu, acenando com a cabeça.

"Eu não quero que você fique com frio. Por favor, vista."

Eu tentei devolver a blusa, embora meus dedos tivessem outros planos. Eles seguravam o casaco como se não houvesse amanhã. "Não. Você vai congelar. Eu ficarei dentro de uma sala de aula quentinha o dia todo."

Mas, no fundo, eu não queria devolver aquilo. E nem era por que eu estava com frio... ele nem era tanto assim. Mas era porque poder ficar envolvida no cheiro de Edward durante todo o dia é o que me daria forças para seguir para a sala de aula quando ele virasse as costas para ir para o trabalho. Eu até tentei devolver mais uma vez, mas ele não queria isso.

"Por favor, Bella. Não está tão frio. Apenas vista."

Eu não ia discutir mais com ele, assim vesti o moletom cinza, o deixando enrolar as mangas, de modo que minhas mãos ficassem visíveis novamente. "Obrigada."

"Tenha um dia bom, amor. Posso vir te buscar?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, enquanto consultava meu relógio. "Eu tenho que ir."

Ele pareceu desapontado, mas sorriu seu sorriso torto mais uma vez. "Adeus." Disse me dando um beijo rápido antes de me soltar, cruzando seu braço e caminhando em direção ao Volvo estacionado um pouco mais na frente.

Eu andei pelos corredores até encontrar a sala correta e, ao entrar, logo percebi que teria alguns problemas. Bem na frente da sala, de pé, estava uma mulher muito bonita, com longos cabelos loiros-morango, que fez a sua pior cara quando me viu. Bem consciente de todos os meus movimentos, caminhei pela quarta fila, ocupando uma das cadeiras e colocando minha bolsa junto aos meus pés. A mulher ainda me encarava friamente.

Eu esperei que ela se sentasse, mas ela não o fez. Quando a sala já estava cheia, um homem alto, de cabelos escuros entrou assumindo seu posto na frente. Ele fez um som com a garganta, fazendo com que toda a classe ficasse em silêncio.

"Olá", ele começou alegremente... até demais, levando-se em conta o quão cedo era. "Meu nome é John Stewart, mas vocês podem me chamar de Professor Stewart." Ele riu. Eu gemi, já contando os minutos para que Edward viesse me buscar.

"Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de apresentá-los a minha assistente. Ela é a professora assistente nesta classe e ocupará este posto pelo resto do ano. Tanya, se você puder, por favor se levantar."

_Que sorte!_ A loira de pernas bonitas se levantou, sorrindo sedutoramente. "Olá." Ela disse. "Meu nome é Tanya Denali e eu estarei ajudando neste curso de literatura. Eu espero conseguir conhecer bem cada um de vocês." Eu estremeci diante da falsa felicidade em sua voz. E também notei que, durante todo o tempo, seu olhar permaneceu preso em mim.

Eu dei uma olhada ao redor, feliz ao perceber Angela se aproximando. Pelo menos alguém conhecido.

"Agora que todos foram apresentados, eu gostaria de revisar o programa."

Meus olhos caíram sobre o papel e a extensa lista à minha frente. Entretanto, meus pensamentos estavam totalmente voltados para um certo bombeiro fantasticamente deslumbrante. Este seria um longo dia.

* * *

Durante toda a aula, Tanya nunca tirou os seus olhos de mim. Eu tentei encará-la de volta para ver se ela vacilava, mas ela nunca desviou o olhar. Por fim, eu já estava apavorada.

Finalmente, quando eu já estava certa de que o Professor Stewart nunca nos deixaria sair daquela tortura, ele nos liberou. Eu joguei meus livros em minha bolsa, jogando-a sobre os ombros. Depois de olhar mais uma vez para Tanya eu saí pela porta e caminhei depressa pelo corredor antes que o pátio ficasse cheio demais.

Edward estava sentando no assento do motorista de seu Volvo, ouvindo _Linkin Park_ em um volume ensurdecedoramente alto. O volume foi abaixado assim que eu abri a porta, jogando minha bolsa no banco de trás. Lágrimas queimavam meus olhos enquanto eu tentava pensar o que poderia ter feito para irritar tanto aquela mulher. Eu nunca a tinha visto, muito menos conversado com ela.

"Oi." ele disse, aproximando-se para me dar um pequeno beijo. Eu virei minha cabeça para que ele não visse as lágrimas, mas é claro que uma lágrima traidora teve que descer pela minha bochecha, me entregando. "Bella?"

Quando eu não respondi, mantendo meu olhar na calçada à nossa frente, ele desligou o carro e puxou meu rosto, de modo que ficasse de frente para ele. As lágrimas estavam fluindo mais constantemente agora e a tristeza era evidente na expressão dele.

"Amor, o que aconteceu?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas já secavam e a raiva me consumia. "Apenas a professora assistente da minha turma de literatura." explodi. "Ela me encarou a aula toda, embora eu não tenha feito nada."

"Você falou com ela?" Edward perguntou, claramente interessado.

"Não." Eu disse, contraindo minha testa. "Este é o problema. Eu apenas entrei na sala e ela já parecia querer me matar."

Ele arrancou com o carro, permanecendo pensativo por algum momento. "Qual o nome dela?" ele perguntou, com um tom que ia da curiosidade à suspeita.

Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando me lembrar. "Tanya."

Pela primeira vez nos poucos meses em que eu conhecia Edward, o Volvo desviou de sua linha perfeitamente reta. Uma buzina o alertou de seu erro e ele retomou rapidamente o controle da direção. Mas aquele olhar não deixou sua face.

"Tanya?" ele repetiu, parecendo levemente assustado.

"Sim."

"Como ela é?"

Eu franzi a sobrancelha mas respondi sua pergunta da melhor maneira que eu podia. Ele parecia mais horrorizado à medida que eu falava, até que eu não agüentei mais. "O que está errado?"

Ele freou ao se deparar com um sinal vermelho, mas manteve seus olhos à frente. "Não é nada. Ela apenas me soa um pouco familiar."

Eu reconhecia aquele tom. Era o mesmo que ele usara no carnaval quando eu lhe perguntei sobre sua infância. Aquele tom me advertia de que nenhuma outra pergunta deveria ser feita. Eu parei bruscamente, acenando com a cabeça uma vez e deixando a melodia alta de '_What I've Done_' ocupar meus pensamentos.

Rapidamente chegamos à frente da casa de Emmett e Rose, aliviando a tensão consideravelmente. Ainda frustrado, Edward se inclinou, abrindo a porta para mim e me beijando na bochecha.

"Quando eu o verei de novo?" perguntei.

"Eu não estou bem certo." ele respondeu. "Eu tenho um plantão extra amanhã a noite."

"Eu vou..." comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida pelo grito agudo de Alice no gramado da frente.

"Isabella Marie! Casa. Agora!" ela exigiu, pisando duro como uma criança de quatro anos. "Eu tenho coisas para te contar."

Eu gemi, pegando minha bolsa e saindo do carro.

"Até logo, amor." Eu ouvi Edward dizer suavemente antes de arrancar com o carro, me deixando no gramado com uma Alice mais agitada do que nunca.

"Venha! Eu explicarei no carro."

Antes que eu pudesse proferir uma palavra que fosse de protesto, já estava sentada no banco de passageiros do Porsche, correndo em direção ao centro de Portland.

"Bem, agora você pode me explicar o motivo de tanta agitação?" Eu perguntei. Ela resmungou, batendo com a mão no volante.

"Eu saí com Jasper ontem à noite. Eu tenho que lhe contar sobre nosso projeto! Oh Bella, foi tão perfeito."

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente do projeto de fotografia de Alice e Jasper. O produto final era para ontem e eu tinha feito ela prometer que me contaria todos os detalhes.

* * *

**Flashback**

_O Mustang mal havia reduzido a velocidade em frente à casa e a pixel já pulara para o banco de passageiros._

_"Jazz!" ela gritou, passando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o abraçando. "Eu senti saudades!"_

_Ele riu, passando seus lábios suavemente pela testa dela, antes de arrancar com o carro. "Eu também senti sua falta."_

_"Onde vamos?" ela perguntou, quicando sobre o assento, de tanta curiosidade. Jasper quase não conseguiu conter seu sorriso, vendo-a mexer no rádio, procurando uma estação que a agradasse e se pondo a cantar junto ao encontrar uma._

_"Vou te levar pra jantar em um pequeno restaurante." ele disse indiferente, mas ela pode perceber que havia algo mais. Em vez de insistir, ela resolveu deixar que ele seguisse com seu pequeno jogo, deixando-o a levar a um pequeno restaurante, perto do rio. Ele estacionou em frente, abrindo a porta para Alice e entregando as chaves ao manobrista._

_"Depois de você." ele disse, segurando a porta. Ela deu uma risada, fingindo uma reverência antes de passar se dirigindo ao púlpito onde se encontrava a hostess. _

_"Whitlock." Jasper disse. A hostess acenou com a cabeça uma vez antes de pegar dois cardápios e os acompanhar para uma mesa pequena, no pátio. O lugar estava completamente vazio com exceção dos dois. Numerosas luzes de Natal penduradas delicadamente sobre eles luziam como estrelas. Ele puxou a cadeira para ela, esperando até que ela estivesse sentada, antes de dar a volta na mesa e se sentar também._

_"Tão lindo!" Alice sussurrou, contemplando o reflexo escuro da água. "Eu nunca estive aqui antes."_

_Jasper encolheu os ombros. "É apenas um lugar pequeno que eu achei. Eu ouvi dizer que a comida é deliciosa."_

_Eles examinaram os cardápios, fazendo, em seguida, cada um seu pedido. Jasper observou Alice, sorrindo ao pensar nos últimos meses. "Ao fim de nosso projeto." ele disse, erguendo seu copo. Alice ergueu o seu, brindando junto com ele._

_Ao final da noite a garrafa de vinho já estava quase no fim e as pálpebras de Alice pareciam pesadas._

_"Você está pronta para ir?" Jasper perguntou, alisando a bochecha dela suavemente._

_Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu estou pronta para deixar o restaurante." explicou, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Mas não estou pronta para ir para casa."_

_Ele pareceu entender o que ela quis dizer. Deixou uma gorjeta sobre a mesa e saiu, passando seu braço pela cintura dela, a conduzindo de volta para o carro._

_"Onde você gostaria de ir?" ele perguntou, esperando não tê-la acordado._

_"Para qualquer lugar." ele ouviu ela murmurar, enquanto se aconchegava ainda mais ao lado dele. "Desde que você esteja lá."_

_Ele riu, beijando seu cabelo espetado e sorrindo consigo mesmo. Ele sabia exatamente para onde levá-la._

_Ele dirigiu até alcançar uma pequena área arborizada. Jasper se inclinou, acariciando o braço nu de Alice com o dedo polegar para que ela despertasse._

_"Chegamos." ele disse, gesticulando para frente. Ela observou pelo pára-brisa, sua boca formando um pequeno 'o' enquanto vislumbrava o lugar._

_"Isto é... surpreendente." ela sussurrou, sorrindo ao olhar para baixo e ver toda a cidade aos seus pés. As luzes de cidade luziam lá embaixo e a água brilhavam sob o luar._

_"Eu sei." ele disse simplesmente. "Eu imaginei que você gostaria."_

_"Sim", ela disse, completamente desperta. "É lindo."_

_"Não tanto quanto você." ele respondeu. Normalmente aquilo teria soado demasiadamente clichê, mas vindo de Jasper, parecia a coisa mais perfeita para se dizer. "Alice, eu queria te dizer uma coisa."_

_"Claro." ela disse, voltando toda a sua atenção para ele, que torcia as mãos nervosamente e saiu do carro sem falar mais nenhuma palavra. Alice permaneceu parada por um momento, contemplando seus movimentos, antes de seguí-lo até a beirada do precipício._

_"Eu não quero assustá-la." ele começou, com a voz fraca. " Mas estes últimos meses foram... surreais. De verdade. Eu não tenho como expressar o quão extasiado eu fico quando você me liga ou quando percebo que vamos passar o dia inteiro trabalhando juntos em nosso projeto. Mas agora que o trabalho acabou, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer."_

_Alice respirou profundamente, dando um passo involuntário para perto dele. "O que você quer dizer?"_

_"Eu quase não consegui sair da cama esta manhã ao me dar conta de que era o último dia do nosso projeto. Que eu não poderia passar outro dia com você, rindo no lago, tentando adquirir a iluminação perfeita ou tirando fotos. Eu apreciei tanto esses momentos."_

_Alice passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas que, sem perceber, haviam se acumulado em seus olhos._

_"O que eu estou tentando dizer é... Alice, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você."_

_Todo o ar parecia ter sumido enquanto ela o encarava. Ele se recusava a olhar para ela, mas ela nem se dava muita conta disso._

_"Ei", ela sussurrou, ficando na ponta dos pés. "Eu também te amo._

_O sorriso dele pareceu não caber em seu rosto enquanto ele a carregava no colo, as pernas dela se fechando ao redor da sua cintura. "Eu te amo." ele repetiu, dando beijos de borboleta por todo o seu rosto._

_"E eu amo você." ela disse, o beijando. "Eu realmente o amo."_

.  
**Fim do Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alice!" Eu gritei, a abraçando, sem nem ligar para o fato dela estar dirigindo em uma rua movimentada. "Você o ama!"

"E ele me ama também, ela sussurrou, admirada. "É como se fosse o meu final feliz."

"Ou um começo feliz." Eu declarei. "Vocês dois terão uma longa vida feliz juntos."

Ela começou a chorar e eu comecei a pensar se não deveríamos encostar o carro até que ela se tranqüilizasse. Quando eu estava pronta para expressar minha opinião, ela balançou a cabeça, me pedindo para pegar um lenço no porta-luvas. "Eu apenas não posso acreditar nisto", ela disse. "O barista por quem eu estive apaixonada tanto tempo, finalmente sente o mesmo por mim. É tão irreal!"

Eu ri, passando a mão em seus cabelos. "Eu sei. Mas ele está. Eu posso ver isto."

"Agora é sua vez." ela sorriu malvadamente, elevando uma sobrancelha. "Você e Edward precisam assumir o controle de suas vidas."

Eu rolei meus olhos, ignorando a palpitação em meu peito. "Nós chegaremos lá." Eu cruzei meus dedos por baixo da minha perna, de modo que seus olhos sempre tão atentos não pudessem ver. Eu agora finalmente sabia que amava Edward. Eu tinha comparado meus sentimentos com o que Rose tinha descrito na noite em que Emmett a pediu em casamento e estava certa disso. Mas eu não podia falar... não enquanto eu não tivesse certeza sobre os sentimentos dele. Eu não queria espantá-lo expondo assim meus sentimentos e o oferecendo em uma bandeja. Eu não o podia subjugá-lo.

"O que você está vestindo?" Alice perguntou, com um olhar repugnado. Eu olhei para baixo, notando que ainda vestia o moletom do corpo de bombeiros de Portland, de Edward.

"Eu estava com frio esta manhã e Edward me deu seu moletom para eu usar." respondi, enquanto me abaixava para amarrar os cadarços de meu tênis.

Ela me deu um olhar estranho. "Ele deve gostar de te ver nas roupas dele. " ela zombou, enquanto parava o carro em uma vaga no centro comercial.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem, a parte de trás do moletom diz '_Masen_'. É como se ele a estivesse reivindicando como dele ou algo assim."

Eu gelei, virando minha cabeça, para tentar ler por sobre os ombros, mas acabei desistindo, soltando as mangas e finalmente virando a blusa ao contrário, vendo claro como o dia a palavra '_Masen_' pintada ali.

"Não é isso." Eu disse, arrumando a blusa novamente.

Alice riu, saltando do carro e pegando sua bolsa. Tudo, rapidamente fez sentido então. O modo como Tanya me encarava, a reação de Edward quando eu a mencionei. Eles se conheciam?

Eu fui em direção ao centro comercial, deixando Alice praticamente me arrastar de loja em loja enquanto continuava a ponderar sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Eu tentei reclamar quando ela tentou me arrastar para uma loja de lingeries, mas acabei derrotada uma vez mais.

"Alice, eu não preciso de nada disto." reclamei enquanto ela lançava outro _babydoll_ rendado em minha direção. "Sério, onde é que eu vou poder usar isto?"

"Quando você e Edward forem fazer amor, você quer que ele a veja com as roupas de baixo que você está usando agora?" ela replicou, pegando uma pilha de _soutiens_ do meu tamanho. "Foi o que pensei. Vamos."

Eu fui "presenteada" com duas bolsas rosa entupidas de artigos desnecessários e andei o mais rápido que pude para sair daquela loja. Depois de uma rápida parada para comer alguma coisa, Alice finalmente resolveu que podíamos ir embora pra casa.

Eu senti algo vibrar no bolso da minha calça assim que eu entrei no carro, me assustando. Peguei meu telefone, olhando à tela que me alertava a chegada de uma nova mensagem.

_'Espero que tenha tido um bom dia. Eu sinto por não ter podido passar mais tempo com você  
Me liga hoje à noite?'  
E'_

Eu sorri, digitando minha resposta antes de me ajeitar ao lado de Alice. Eu mal podia esperar pra me ver livre daquele _Porsche_, para poder ligar pra ele.

* * *

"Bella." ele disse, soando um pouco mais alegre do que mais cedo. Eu sorri jogando as sacolas no chão e me jogando na cama.

"Olá." Eu disse suavemente, hipnotizada pelo som da sua voz.

"Como foi seu dia? Tirando o..."

Eu fiz uma careta, sabendo a que ele se referia. "Foi bom. O professor parecia mais agradável do que eu esperava e o programa é bastante desafiador." Eu disse, por alto, embora Edward parecesse realmente interessado em tudo o que eu falava.

"Eu fico feliz." ele disse, soando sincero. "E os outros estudantes?"

"Normal." Eu suspirei. "Eu não conheço a maioria, mas Angela é uma grande amiga."

"Bem, você fará amigos depressa."

Eu ruborizei, pulando pra fora da cama e começando a tirar as etiquetas das minhas novas roupas. Fiz uma careta para algumas das peças que Alice tinha comprado, mas resolvi não esquentar com aquilo. "Você virá amanhã de noite?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio.

"Eu lhe disse que iria." ele disse alegremente. "Que horas começa?"

"Às seis." Eu respondi, arregalando meus olhos ao encontrar algo transparente e rendado, no fundo de uma das bolsas. "Mas você conhece a Alice. Ela vai ter tudo preparado às 17h30."

Eu dei uma olhada nas caixas espalhadas pelo quarto de hóspedes e suspirei. Era nosso último dia com Rose e Emmett... a restauração em nosso apartamento tinha finalmente acabado. A árvore morta tinha sido arrancada, a sala de estar e a cozinha estavam pintadas e remobiliadas. Eu me sentia péssima por saber que Esme e Carlisle estavam pagando por tudo, mas eles insistiram tanto e me deixaram de mãos atadas. Eles sabiam que tudo o que eu ganhava ia para a faculdade e garantiram que depois de eu ter quase perdido a minha vida, aquilo era o mínimo que eles podiam fazer. E, já que amanhã seria nossa primeira noite lá, Alice resolveu dar uma pequena festa de inauguração do apartamento, para o meu completo desespero.

"Há alguma coisa que eu possa levar?"

Eu ri. "Não. Apenas você. Alice já providenciou tudo."

"Você já viu o apartamento?"

"Não." Eu respondi, um pouco irritada com o fato. "Ela não deixou. Eu ajudei a escolher as cores, a mobília, tecidos, tudo... mas ela não me deixou ver o produto finalizado. "

Edward riu, mas foi cortado pelo barulho de uma sirene no fundo. Ele gemeu, enquanto barulhos de passos e vozes tornavam impossível ouvi-lo direito.

"Pequeno apaixonado!" Eu ouvi o grito de Emmett ao fundo. "Diga adeus a Bella e mexa-se! O fogo nos aguarda."

"Eu tenho que ir." ele disse de mau humor. "Eu falo com você mais tarde."

"Tchau." Eu disse. "Dê um tapa na cabeça do Emmett por mim."

Eu rapidamente me dei conta do que ele estava indo fazer, me sentindo nervosa de repente. "Tenha cuidado." , acrescentei.

Ele riu, concordando antes de desligar o telefone.

"Alice!" Eu gritei. "Que horas nós vamos encontrar com a Rose?" ela tinha nos ligado cedo esta manhã, nos informando que havia marcado prova de vestidos para nós, para o dia seguinte de manhã. Além de toda a correria de nossa mudança, ainda tínhamos os compromissos dos planos de casamento; algo que não me despertava muito interesse. A casa inteira estava tomada por diferentes padrões de porcelana, cores, modelos de vestido, cardápios... tudo o que se podia imaginar. Alice, com a ajuda de Rose, estava criando o casamento ideal.

"Dez." ela gritou pondo a cabeça para fora do _closet_. "Mas nós devemos chegar um pouco mais cedo. Você sabe como a Rose pode ser."

Eu ri, mexendo nas bolsas e caixas até Emmett chegar, com cheiro de fumaça, para o jantar. Eu o ajudei a prepará-lo, marinando os bifes e picando os champignons e pimentas, enquanto Alice punha a mesa. Rose chegou uma hora depois, completamente exausta, mas com o mesmo brilho em seu olhar desde a noite em que Emmett a pedira em casamento.

"Que cheiro delicioso." ela disse, o beijando na bochecha.

"Como foi hoje?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, enquanto refogava os cogumelos.

Emmett riu, jogando o bife na panela e sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

"Edward está bem, obrigado por perguntar."

Eu bati nele com o pegador de panelas. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu estava no telefone com ele quando o alarme tocou. Deu tudo certo?"

"Apenas uma coisinha à toa. Algum gênio achou que seria uma boa idéia colocar uma chapa de alumínio no microondas." ele olhou para mim. "Não muito diferente de alguém que eu conheço."

"Foi uma vez só." Eu contestei, abaixando o fogo. "E nada de mais grave aconteceu!"

"De qualquer maneira", ele continuou, "Tudo está bem. O pobre sujeito, entretanto, estava morto de vergonha. Não tinha nenhuma idéia do que aconteceria."

"Eu me preocupo com vocês." Eu disse, carranqueando. "Como vocês podem lidar com isso tão naturalmente?"

"Leva alguns dias, Bella. Depois de um tempo o senso de perigo realmente vai embora. Poucos incêndios são realmente grandes. Aquele no seu apartamento foi um dos maiores que eu vi em algum tempo."

"Eu ainda não posso entender isto." resmunguei, pensando em Edward. "O que acontece se for um incêndio realmente grande e você se ferir?"

Isto era algo em que eu vinha pensando há algum tempo. O que aconteceria se Edward ou Emmett fossem chamados em uma emergência e nunca voltassem para casa? Se eu nunca pudesse vê-los novamente. Lágrimas tomaram meus olhos à simples menção daquele pensamento e, por alguma razão, eu não conseguia me livrar dele.

"Bells? Você está bem?" Emmett perguntou, virando-se para mim. Eu acenei minha mão para ele, agarrando uma cebola da sacola plástica próxima a mim.

"Sim. São apenas as cebolas." Eu menti, começando a fatiá-la.

"Bella", Emmett disse. "Me escute. Edward e eu sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Eu prometo, nós não cometeremos nenhuma loucura. Nós dois perderíamos muita coisa se fizéssemos algo do tipo."

Eu sorri falsamente, enquanto jogava a cebola na panela. "Eu sei."

Eu enchi o copo de água com gelo, terminado a discussão. Eu sabia que eu não podia me livrar daquilo, mas não podia deixar aquilo reger minha relação com Edward. Rosalie e Alice entraram em seguida, se sentando. Eu me juntei a elas, deixando a conversa me consumir.

Alice e Rose se ofereceram para lavar a louça já que Emmett e eu cozinhamos, assim eu sentei num banquinho do balcão, as observando. "Rose?" Eu chamei um pouco indecisa. "Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro", ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do prato que estava ensaboando.

"Como foi... quando Emmett se tornou bombeiro? Como você lidou com isto?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

Eu clareei minha garganta. "Tipo, você... se preocupava com ele?"

Ela soltou a esponja que estava usando, fazendo a espuma voar para todo lado.

"Diariamente." Ela murmurou. "Toda vez que ele era chamado eu entrava em um estado de pânico. Eu não podia permitir que alguma coisa acontecesse com ele."

Era exatamente a mesma forma que eu me sentia. "O que você fez sobre isto?" continuei, já que eu não achava que ela continuava agindo daquela forma. Se eu estivesse errada, Rosalie era muito fera em esconder seus sentimentos.

"Eu não fiz nada", ela disse, como se lendo meus pensamentos. "Eu falei com Emmett sobre isto uma noite depois que ele quase ficou preso entre duas vigas de madeira queimando. Ele me colocou sentada e me disse que nada aconteceria a ele, porque isto significaria que ele teria que me deixar só. Ele jurou que nunca se separaria de mim, e que eu não tinha nenhum motivo para me preocupar."

"Você acreditou nele?" Eu perguntei ceticamente. Rose riu ligeiramente.

"Sim, eu acreditei; e ainda acredito."

"Mas como ele pode ter certeza?"

Ela suspirou, pondo a pilha de louças no armário. "Ele não pode. Mas Bella, eu apenas posso confiar que ele vai se cuidar e é o que eu faço."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, dando boa noite a elas e me dirigindo para o quarto. _Nós precisávamos apenas confiar um no outro. _

* * *

"Ai!" Eu me encolhi, me abraçando. "Alice, isto não está funcionando."

"Oh, silencio." ela ralhou enquanto a costureira espetava outro alfinete em mim. "Tem que ser feito, e quanto menos você reclamar, mais rápido será."

"É fácil dizer, não é você que está sendo usada como uma almofada de alfinetes." Eu murmurei, olhando para o meu reflexo no espelho a minha frente.

Rose tinha decidido que queria os vestidos das damas de honra vermelhos, resultando em minha pessoa de pé em um pedestal vestida em um tecido carmesim. Alice estava próxima a mim, embora o vestido parecesse cair melhor nela do que em mim.

"O que vocês acham da cor?" Rose gritou, em êxtase.

"É deslumbrante!" Alice elogiou, passando a mão pelo material sedoso.

"Absolutamente deslumbrante."

"Eu sabia que ficaria bom!" ela disse, olhando para mim.

"Você tinha razão." Alice concordou. "Quando nós poderemos ver o seu vestido?"

Rosalie sorriu. "Eu enviei os esboços ontem e marquei para experimentar na quinta-feira."

"Eu posso vir?" Alice perguntou, pulando para cima e para baixo. A costureira a segurou firme, passando a fita métrica pela sua cintura.

"Claro que sim. Eu estava esperando que vocês viessem e me dessem as suas opiniões." ela disse esperançosamente. Eu ri, concordando.

Felizmente a prova do vestido não demorou muito e logo estávamos caminhando pelas ruas movimentadas. Rose teve que ir para o escritório e Alice estava se preparando para suas aulas.

"Não se esqueça, Bella, eu a quero lá às 17h. " ela me lembrou. Eu bufei, enquanto colocava meus óculos de sol.

"Alice, eu vivo lá. Onde mais eu estaria?"

Ela riu baixinho. "Eu não sei. Eu a verei lá."

Ela já havia ligado para Jasper para ver se ele podia me ajudar a levar as caixas restantes para o apartamento, e ele concordou educadamente. Emmett e Edward tiveram que trabalhar na noite passada e durante todo o dia de hoje, para que estivessem livres à noite. Eu peguei o pedaço de papel onde Alice tinha anotado o número dele, discando rapidamente.

"Olá, Jasper?"

"Bella! Alice me disse você ligaria. O que há?"

Eu sorri. Não importa como estivesse seu humor antes, ele sempre conseguiria colocar um sorriso em seu rosto e o tranqüilizar. Havia algo nele que o tornava tão agradável e carismático. "Eu gostaria de saber quando você poderá vir e levar essas caixas daqui..."

Ele riu. "Eu terminei agora minha entrevista de emprego e já estou entrando em meu carro. Eu posso estar aí em 20 minutos. "

"Ok então." Eu disse. "E como a foi entrevista?"

"Melhor do que eu esperava." ele disse. Alice tinha me dito que ele teria uma entrevista para ser fotógrafo do '_The Oregonian_', um jornal local e muito popular. Eu tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria o emprego... tirando a própria Alice, ele era um dos fotógrafos mais talentosos que eu já tinha visto. Enquanto Alice queria trabalhar com design de interiores, tendo a fotografia apenas como um _hobby_, Jasper queria fazer daquilo sua profissão.

"Isso é ótimo!"

"Eu te vejo daqui a pouco Bella", ele disse depois de me agradecer. Eu me ocupei colocando o máximo de coisas possíveis nas caixas de papelão, as fechando com fita e escrevendo o que tinha dentro delas no tampo. Não demorou muito e a campainha tocou. Eu deixei a tesoura sobre a cama e fui abrir a porta para Jasper.

"Por onde começamos?" ele perguntou, inspecionando o ambiente com os olhos arregalados.

"Para a sua sorte, Emmett já levou a maioria dos pertences da Alice. Se não fosse por ele, nós levaríamos dias aqui. "

"Eu a amo, mas ela é uma '_rata de shopping_'." ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "Então são apenas essas caixas..."

"Sim. Aparentemente a mobília foi entregue ontem e Alice lhes ajudou a colocar as coisas em ordem enquanto eu estava na faculdade."

"Vamos começar então. Afinal, queremos tudo arrumado para hoje a noite, certo?"

Eu sorri quando ele pegou duas caixas e as levou em direção ao jipe de Emmett, que o tinha deixado comigo para facilitar a nossa vida. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso ao perceber o quanto Jasper gostava de Alice... ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz. Eu suspirei, pegando duas caixas menores e o seguindo porta afora.

Duas horas depois todas as caixas estavam empilhados na sala de estar e eu estava, assombrada, olhando tudo ao meu redor. Todos haviam feito um trabalho fenomenal; estava perfeito. As paredes eram de um verde bonito e a mobília estava disposta em 'T.' A cozinha era toda _clean_... o sonho de qualquer chefe de cozinha, e a janela pela qual a árvore tinha caído, estava maior, nos dando uma bela visão.

"Eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer para Alice", Jasper disse, voltando dos quartos. "Ela é uma decoradora de mão cheia."

Eu abri as caixas, querendo separar as roupas antes de empurrar várias delas na direção do meu quarto. Ele estava do jeito que eu havia pedido... azul, com uma margem mais escura na cabeceira da cama, e uma grande estante perto da cômoda. Eu observei o ambiente uma vez mais antes de tirar alguns livros da caixa, os posicionando na estante.

Pouco tempo depois eu decidi que tudo ali parecia decente o suficiente para os convidados e fui ver como Jasper estava se saindo. Entrei na cozinha, e fiquei pasma ao ver as panelas e frigideiras organizadas exatamente como eu gostaria que elas ficassem.

"Muito obrigada por fazer isto, Jasper." Eu disse, o escoltando até a porta. "De verdade."

"O prazer foi meu." ele disse, girando as chaves no dedo. "Fico feliz de ter ajudado. Eu te vejo de novo às seis."

Assim que ele partiu eu caminhei uma vez mais pelo apartamento para ter certeza de que tudo parecia estar no lugar certo, e fui então tomar um banho, aproveitando para me depilar. Sequei meu cabelo e me vesti com um jeans e um top que eu e Alice compramos.

"Bella!" Eu a ouvi me chamar enquanto terminava de aplicar o rímel. "Você está em casa?"

"Alice! Está tão lindo!" Eu disse, correndo em direção a ela. "De verdade."

"Você e Jasper fizeram um ótimo trabalho", ela disse, claramente impressionada por nossas habilidades amadoras de decoração. "Eu vou me arrumar."

"E eu vou começar a cozinhar." Eu disse; já que tinha me oferecido para fazer os tira-gostos para a festa.

"Obrigada novamente! Eu te amo!"

Eu ri, não me preocupando em respondê-la. Menos de 40 minutos depois, o apartamento estava cheio de gente, todas felicitando eu e Alice pela volta para casa. Eu apenas percebi as pessoas, abraçando e sorrindo nos momentos certos, até que vi Edward passando pela porta.

"Parece fantástico, amor", ele disse, me beijando na testa.

"Obrigada. Quer que eu te mostre o restante do apartamento?" perguntei, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ele acenou com a cabeça e nós começamos a caminhar pela multidão, falando com uma ou outra pessoa. Nós chegamos finalmente aos quartos e depois de lhe mostrar rapidamente o de Alice eu fui para o meu.

"Última parada." Eu anunciei, estendendo meu braço dramaticamente. "Meu quarto."

Eu o observei caminhar por ele, parecendo feliz ao olhar as fotografias que eu havia espalhado por ali. A maioria era de mim, Emmett e Alice no segundo grau, além de algumas de minha infância. "Você era uma menina adorável." Ele disse, olhando para uma foto do meu aniversário de quatro anos. "Na verdade, ainda é."

Eu ri, rolando meus olhos. "Sei, de qualquer forma, obrigada."

"Era um elogio." ele insistiu, beijando meus dedos.

Nós caminhamos de volta até o local onde Alice tinha arrumado os tira-gostos. Eu comi um pouco, rindo histericamente enquanto Emmett contava mais uma de suas histórias engraçadas de Forks. As pessoas começaram a ir embora até que sobramos apenas nós seis.

"Quem quer ouvir outra história da Bella?" Emmett insistiu, sorrindo abertamente de forma que suas covinhas se tornavam proeminentes.

"Em." Eu gemi. "Por favor, não..."

"Eu não me importaria de ouvir." Edward disse, sorrindo diabolicamente. "Ela deve ter aprontado muito."

"Você não faz idéia... Como aquela vez que ela colidiu com uma porta de correr de vidro."

"Estava escuro! Eu não tinha como ter visto!" Eu tentei me defender, mas sabia que era causa perdida. Eles estavam rindo como hienas apenas com a idéia do acontecido, inclusive Edward.

"Nós estamos apenas te provocando, amor." ele me assegurou, me aconchegando ainda mais junto ao seu corpo. "Eu estou certo de que teria feito a mesma coisa", ele bufou, abafando uma risada.

"Eu me diverti muito, Ali, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho que voltar ao jornal amanhã." Jasper disse, se levantando. Edward o seguiu, sorrindo docemente para mim.

"E eu tenho que trabalhar cedo."

Eu suspirei. Esta era a história de minha vida. "Você me ligará quando chegar em casa amanhã?"

Ele me deu um olhar estranho. "Por que?"

Rose e nossa conversa vieram novamente a minha cabeça. "Por nada específico."

"Ok." ele prometeu, passando a mão pelo meu pescoço. "Eu falarei com você amanhã, amor."

"Boa noite." Eu disse, o observando, pela janela, caminhar pela escuridão, em direção ao seu carro. Ele deu um aperto de mão em Jasper e os dois tomaram seus caminhos, deixando apenas eu, Alice, Emmett e Rose no apartamento.

"É melhor nós irmos também." Rose disse. "Venha, Emmett. É hora de ir para casa."

Ele jogou sua garrafa de cerveja na caixa de reciclagem na cozinha e esmagou Alice e eu em um abraço. "Boa noite, meninas."

Eu sorri maliciosamente. "Boa noite, Emmett."

Eles partiram depois de nos ajudar a limpar a bagunça, e logo éramos apenas eu e Alice novamente. Eu parei próxima da janela, minha mão apertada no vidro, enquanto olhava na direção onde o Volvo de Edward estivera parado mais cedo.

"Oh por Deus, Bella. Você se parece com alguém que chutou cachorro morto." ela disse. "Isso está te fazendo mal."

Eu me virei, cruzando os braços. "Não está não."

"Tudo bem então. Como se eu não notasse a troca de olhares entre vocês, como que quando ele se move, você se move junto, como que para ter certeza de que está mesmo com ele. Ele é como um imã pelo qual você está extremamente atraída."

Eu encolhi os ombros, ajeitando o abajur próximo ao sofá. "E?"

"Como assim?" Alice urgiu, me dando um olhar confuso. Eu encolhi os ombros mais uma vez, tirando meus sapatos e os apanhando, tomando o rumo do meu quarto.

"Eu não sei."

"Você está apaixonado por ele!" ela gritou, exasperada. "É tão óbvio, é quase doloroso observar vocês dois. Todos nós concordamos."

"Todos vocês concordam?" Eu perguntei, sem acreditar.

"Sim. Todos nós vimos vocês dois junto e todos nós sabemos como é se sentir apaixonado. O que você e Edward têm é mais que amor. É paixão. É desejo. É aquele romance típico de romances clássicos dos tipos que você gosta de ler tarde da noite, debaixo dos lençóis, com uma lanterna. Você não pode acreditar que é real, mas ainda assim... é. Não perca isso", ela advertiu, apontando um dedo para mim. "Eu juro Bella, não deixe isto escapar assim."

"O que eu faço?" perguntei, completamente desconcertada.

"É fácil." ela disse, indo em direção ao seu quarto. "Você conta para ele."

Ela disse boa noite, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu ouvi o som do chuveiro sendo aberto e eu sabia que ela não sairia mais dali e que tudo aquilo que ela havia me dito, me faria pensar. Se eu lhe falasse, ele se sentiria amedrontado? Ele pensaria que aquilo era demais? Ele me soltaria, como uma batata quente, por achar que estávamos indo rápidos demais?

Mas então eu me lembrei do que ele me disse no 4 de julho, palavra por palavra. _"Eu quero você. Não como um passatempo de verão, mas para uma relação de longo prazo. Eu tenho certeza disso."_

'_Ele disse que queria uma relação._' Eu pensei comigo mesma. _'E relacionamentos progridem, certo? É este o próximo passo?' _

Eu não queria me jogar do precipício, mas eu sabia que eu eu precisava. Ele me falou, ele confiou em mim. Eu sentia o mesmo por ele. Eu me jogaria tranquilamente, rezando para que ele me pegasse.

Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era tentar.

* * *

_Oi florzinhas... em primeiro lugar, mil perdões pela demora! Eu sei que não tenho postado com a regularidade que estava postando no início, mas sabem como é final de ano né? Uma correria só... e pra piorar eu estou com alguns problemas na minha vida "fora net" que estão me deixando um pouquinho pra baixo... aí junta tudo! Mas podem ter certeza de que estou tentando resolver e que não abandonarei vocês, ok? Afinal, isso aqui acaba sendo uma das minhas terapias! =D_

_Mas, agora falando sobre o capítulo, o que acharam? Eu acho super super fofo! Eu amo a Alice e o Jasper. :P Fora as várias frases lindas... o que é o Emmett dizendo pra Bella que nem ele nem o Edward vão fazer loucura porque perderiam muito? Ou a Alice dizendo **"É aquele romance típico de romances clássicos dos tipos que você gosta de ler tarde da noite, debaixo dos lençóis, com uma lanterna. Você não pode acreditar que é real, mas ainda assim... é" **Tão perfeito não?!_

_Só que nem tudo são flores! Como dizem as meninas do Orkut... estava demorando pra "Putanya" aparecer não é não?! O que será que ela vai aprontar? Será que o Ed vai contar pra Bella que eles se conhecem? Cenas do próximo capítulo... então já sabem né? Me encham de reviews que ele chega mais rápido, combinado? E o próximo é POV do Ed! *sim, isso é uma chantagem* =P_

_Caramba, isso já está gigante. Vamos às respostas das reviews:_

**Carol Marques****: **oi flor! Que bom que está gostando :) Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Bjussss

**Bruna Watson****: **florzinha *abraça* eu ri muito com a sua review! Não tem como não surtar mesmo! Pois é, bem que os rapazes podiam tentar aprender um pouquinho com o Ed, o Jasper e até mesmo o Emmett né?! ;) bjussss

**Ip S.****: **oi flor. Obrigada pelos elogios viu?! Fico feliz de saber que você está gostando! E traduzir é um verdadeiro prazer, de verdade! Bjusss

**Carol Venancio****: **amora... _minha culpa, minha máxima culpa_! rsrsrs... É Carol... não tem como não derreter com esses Edwards todos... pena que na vida real... geralmente os príncipes estão virando sapo rsrsrs. Bjussss

**Miss Cay****: **brigadinha flor!!! Que bom que está gostando! Prometo tentar postar o próximo mais rápido viu?! E sim, eles são muito doces mesmo né? No capítulo passado o Emmett e neste o Jasper! Ele também é tão fofo, não? Eu amo ele e a Alice... e o Ed... sempre o Ed! :D bjussss

**Alline Viana****: **florzinha, que saudades, sumida!!!! :D É flor... acho que depois da perda do pai no incêndio, o Ed tem medo de se relacionar e acabar sofrendo de novo! Haja terapia pra fazer o moço voltar a se abrir... rsrsrs *digo por experiência própria! Namorido aqui é complicado também!* =P Será a Bella capaz de mudar o mocinho??? Bjusss flor!

* * *

_Até o próximo. bjussss_


	10. Under Atack

**Capítulo 10: Under Attack**

.  
**EPOV**

.  
Eu demorei para me levantar pela manhã, levando em conta que só trabalharia bem mais tarde. Eu vaguei pela cozinha depois de ligar a TV no noticiário. Mas ao ouvir as vozes sombrias dos repórteres policiais, resolvi desligar a TV e colocar um CD.

Enquanto pensava se estava ou não com fome, meu estômago roncou, respondendo a pergunta por mim. Instintivamente eu agarrei meu telefone e coloquei em meu bolso, por via das dúvidas, para o caso de Bella telefonar.

Eu fiz uma xícara de café, enquanto pensava no dia anterior. Eu sabia que Bella teria aula novamente hoje... suas aulas aconteciam três vezes por semana, mas eu não conseguia compreender como ela podia passar o dia trancada com Tanya. Eu estava a ponto de pegar as chaves do Volvo e ir até a Universidade de Portland para salvá-la da ira de Tanya. Eu sabia como ela era e como ninguém devia atravessar o seu caminho, por bem ou por mal.

No momento em que Bella entrou no carro com lágrimas nos olhos, eu soube que era algo relacionado com ela. Eu tinha ouvido algo sobre ela ser professora assistente em uma das turmas de Literatura Inglesa, mas eu tinha rezado muito para que não fosse justamente na classe da Bella. Pelo jeito, a sorte não estava a meu favor. Não demorou muito para que eu compreendesse que a blusa de moleton com o meu nome em letras garrafais havia dado a Tanya a dica para apenas ligar os pontos.

Como eu podia ter posto Bella em perigo dessa forma? Eu conhecia Tanya desde os meus tempos de calouro na faculdade e ela é vingativa. Ela não deixará Bella em paz até que sinta que a vingança está bastante fria, que alcançou o seu objetivo. Agora a situação era ainda pior, porque não era mais eu o seu alvo e sim Bella. Meus erros e minha falta de sentimentos no passado iam ser expostos e Bella sofreria por isso.

Eu tratei de afastar os pensamentos, sabendo que eu precisava apenas trabalhar um pouco comigo mesmo para isso, embora as frases frias que Tanya poderia estar cuspindo para fora neste exato momento nunca estivessem totalmente longe de minha mente.

Eu fiz tudo o que eu pude para manter minha mente ocupada, mas nada parecia estar funcionando. Depois de ter arrumado todos os meus CD's em ordem alfabética, eu percebi que precisava sair de casa. Sem me preocupar em mudar de roupas, peguei minhas chaves e corri para o carro, me sentando no banco de motorista e acelerando rua baixo, sem rumo certo.

Este vinha sendo um problema desde o fim do verão. Era o primeiro ano em que eu não tinha que ir para a aula e eu não estava bem certo do que fazer com o meu tempo extra. Se formar em direito não era algo fácil; eu estava sempre estudando e ter tempo livre, me desestabilizava um pouco.

Eu não tinha planejado nada disso. Desde os meus doze anos que eu não planejava nada. Política me fascinava, assim como as leis. Meu pai, meu herói, tinha me levado àquilo. Eu quase me sentia culpado não indo para a faculdade de direito; era como se eu o estivesse decepcionando de alguma maneira. Era para eu freqüentar a faculdade de direito e me tornar um proeminente advogado, assim como ele. Até mesmo depois do acidente. Eu cheguei a pensar que cumpriria o legado, mas tudo mudou quando eu me formei no segundo grau. Eu não podia continuar com aquilo... os olhares "simpáticos" que eu recebia cada vez que ia a algum lugar familiar para mim... Meus pais eram muito conhecidos em Chicago, resultando em uma piedade opressiva por parte dos outros. Foi minha mãe quem sugeriu me mudar para Illinois atrás de um novo começo para mim. Eu sabia que ela estava tão profundamente quebrada quanto eu, mas ela sempre tinha sido mais forte. Ou pelo menos, se fazendo de forte para mim. Eu recebi minha carta de admissão da faculdade de Portland e Elizabeth nunca mais ouviu uma palavra que fosse sobre aquele assunto.

Sinais zumbiam acima de mim, mas eu não perdia meu tempo em olhar para eles, Eu observei o ponteiro do velocímetro passando a marca de 100km/h, mas não me preocupei em pisar no freio. A estrada onde eu me encontrava estava clara. Eu continuei acelerando pela costa, vendo as árvores, na lateral da pista, passando como borrões. Eu sabia que se persistisse naquele ritmo, estaria, eventualmente, perdido; mas a idéia me soava prazerosa. Eu precisava da velocidade, da aventura; de algo para sacudir a minha vida.

Eu bufei. Há seis meses atrás eu não estaria correndo por uma estrada com a qual eu não estivesse familiarizado sem nem mesmo prestar atenção na direção que tomava. Eu teria pego um rumo conhecido, daqueles que se faz até mesmo de olhos fechados. Minha mente estava abalada com essa mudança, mas eu não conseguia me preocupar com aquilo.

Os carros foram se tornando escassos, um ou outro passando pela direção oposta, mas eu praticamente não os notei. Os pneus jogavam água no para-brisa ao passarem por alguma poça, e meus limpadores de pára-brisas eram quase invisíveis àquela velocidade. O carro estava no mais completo silêncio; o rádio estava desligado e eu não queria romper o silêncio, impregnar o ar com alguma melodia não me parecia uma boa idéia.

Se eu dirigia por minutos ou horas eu não sabia. Eu mantive minha velocidade constante, acelerada assim como minha mente, a mil com diversos pensamentos sobre Bella: como o seu cabelo fluía facilmente pelos meus dedos; o modo como os lábios dela se moviam perfeitamente contra o meu, fazendo com que todo o resto à nossa volta desaparecesse como se fôssemos os únicos sobreviventes sobre a Terra; como sua mão pequena se ajustava à minha como a peça faltante de um quebra-cabeça ou o quão seu riso era perfeito, como o badalar de sinos durante o Natal; o modo como o sorriso dela era capaz de iluminar o ambiente até mesmo no mais escuro dos dias; como seus olhos brilhavam quando ela falava dos amigos e da família.

Eu pude vislumbrar a placa de '_bem vindo a Washington_' pela minha visão periférica. Depois de olhar o relógio no painel, percebi que tinha estado dirigindo por mais tempo do que eu imaginara originalmente. Eu peguei meu celular em meu bolso, meus dedos segurando firmemente o pequeno objeto prateado. Eu o abri, me xingando mentalmente ao ver que tinha perdido uma chamada. Eu disquei o número de minha caixa postal, torcendo para que não fosse algo importante.

"Olá Edward", a voz macia de Bella soou pelo receptor. "Eu estou a caminho da faculdade agora, então você provavelmente ainda está dormindo. Eu espero que isto não o acorde." ela riu ligeiramente, fazendo meu coração apertar em meu peito. "Mas eu queria avisá-lo que eu, Alice e Rosalie vamos sair hoje a noite, para nos desligarmos um pouco dessa história de casamento. Confie em mim, elas precisam disto. Assim eu não estarei em casa, até bem mais tarde, ok?" ela soou insegura. "Entretanto, eu não ficarei fora até tarde. Eu quero vê-lo. Eu sinto sua falta, Edward. Eu falarei com você quando sair da aula."

O telefone apitou, me alertando de que a mensagem chegara ao fim. Depois de perceber os detalhes, me dei conta de que aquela mensagem tinha sido deixada bem cedo, de manhã. Eu suspirei, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos e gemendo. Não só eu estava fora de Oregon agora, mas Bella não estaria em casa, por horas pelo menos. Eu conhecia Alice e Rose melhor que ela pensava... elas não a deixariam ir embora tão cedo.

Os números no hodômetro subiam enquanto eu seguia pela costa; a cada kilometro dirigido eu sentia como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de meus ombros. Eu me sentia revigorado, limpo. Como se estivesse voando, e nada pudesse me alcançar.

Eu pensei no que Bella tinha me falado na noite do meu aniversário. _"Não foi sua culpa. Você não poderia ter feito nada. Foi um acidente, Edward. Tudo foi um acidente e se você continuar se culpando por isto, você nunca irá superar." _

Ela tinha razão, é claro. Ela sempre tinha. Eu às vezes me perguntava se eu era masoquista... se eu desfrutava de toda essa dor e culpa que me consumiam tão profundamente. De certo modo, eu era. Eu desfrutava daquela sensação de estar sendo rasgado e sentia como se aquilo fosse uma porção muito pequena do castigo que eu merecia. Não estava nem próximo do que eu merecia estar recebendo, mas já era alguma coisa.

Eu nunca imaginei encontrar alguém que eu amasse que fosse de fora da minha família. Eu não tive nenhum amigo mais íntimo na escola... todos se mantinham o mais longe possível de mim. Você não os conseguia manter mais próximo do que a dez centímetros de mim. Eu posso ter desperdiçado todos aqueles "preciosos" anos da escola secundária, mas para mim aquilo era o inferno na Terra.  
A faculdade não era nem um pouco diferente; eu ainda estava isolado. Distante. Sempre para trás. Eu não merecia alguém como Bella... alguém que confia tão incondicionalmente, alguém tão inocente... simplesmente perfeita aos meus olhos. Ela era um anjo, me salvando do inferno a que eu tinha me condenado. Eu não deveria lhe permitir ficar tão perto de mim... eu não deveria ceder ante o prazer que ela tão de boa vontade me oferece. Eu não merecia isto e ainda assim, eu estava aceitando tudo aquilo de braços abertos.

Eu reduzi a uma velocidade razoável quando cheguei a uma cidade, andando indecisamente pelas ruas. Parecia estar um pouco vazio, o que me agradou. Eu precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro e aquele parecia ser o lugar perfeito.

Eu achei um pequeno parque, onde tinha apenas duas crianças pequenas brincando. O menino não devia ter mais do que sete ou oito anos, já a menina aparentava ser um pouco mais nova. Os dois pareciam se divertir no balanço e eu não pude evitar sorrir para eles, ganhando um enorme sorriso em resposta.

"Olá!" O menino disse, sorrindo mostrando as duas "janelas" bem na frente.

"Oi." Eu respondi, rindo. Eu sempre tive uma queda por crianças. Talvez por isso eu esperasse ansiosamente pelo carnaval a cada ano. Elas eram inocentes, francas e o amor e a amizade irradiavam como ondas.

"O que está errado?" A menina perguntou de repente, franzindo a testa, como se estivesse genuinamente preocupada.

"Huh?" Eu perguntei sem convicção. Ela carranqueou, pondo as duas mãos na cintura.

"Por que você está triste?"

Eu apoiei contra o poste úmido de sustentação do balanço e encolhi os ombros. "Eu não estou."

Ela xingou, fazendo um beicinho. "Está sim."

O menino tratou logo de interrompê-la, pondo a mão, suavemente, sobre o seu ombro. "Abbey", ele advertiu, me olhando. "O deixe só."

"Não!" ela insistiu, livrando-se da mão dele. "Eu quero saber por que ele está triste. Homens crescidos não deveriam ficar tristes."

"Eu não estou triste." Eu repeti, sentindo-me um pouco estranho por estar discutindo aquilo com uma criança. "Apenas um pouco... confuso."

"Sério?" ela perguntou, sorrindo, como se soubesse exatamente como me ajudar. "Sobre o que?"

Eu soltei o ar, deprimido ao perceber o aperto por trás de minha respiração. "Um monte de coisas."

Ela pulou para fora do balanço, pousando com um baque no chão. "Eu posso ajudar! Mamãe sempre diz que eu sou uma boa ouvinte."

Eu ri, divertido com as artimanhas dela. "Obrigado, mas eu não acho que você poderia entender."

"Eu posso tentar."

Eu suprimi um gemido, fechando meus olhos e apertando a parte de trás da minha cabeça contra o metal frio. "Acho que eu amo a minha namorada." Eu disse debilmente, me sentindo completamente estúpido por estar expondo meus problemas para uma criança de seis anos de idade que eu nunca vira na vida.

"E?" ela perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural no mundo. Eu abri um olho, olhando para ela.

"É uma grande coisa para mim." Eu tentei me defender. "Eu não lhe contei."

"O que?" ela praticamente gritou. "Eu falo diariamente que os amo para os meus animais de estimação e para o Brian." ela disse, apontando o polegar para o menino envergonhado próximo a ela.

"Não é exatamente a mesma coisa." Eu disse, me sentindo um pouco irritado com a maneira simples com que ela fazia aquilo soar. "Ela significa o mundo para mim. Eu não a quero perder."

Abbey elevou uma sobrancelha, parecendo completamente confusa. "Huh?"

"Eu não quero perdê-la." Eu disse, limpando minha garganta desajeitadamente. "Se eu contar para ela, como posso ter certeza de que ela irá me dizer o mesmo?"

Eu nunca vi uma expressão mais brava em minha vida. "Você está assustado?"

"Não." Eu disse sem pensar. Ela levantou a cabeça apertando a mandíbula. "Talvez."

"Você está assustado", ela disse, acenando com a cabeça desafiadoramente. "Qual é o nome dela?"

Eu sorri, apesar da pequena menina furiosa estar a apenas alguns centímetros de mim.

"Bella." Seu lindo rosto preencheu os meus pensamentos e eu não fiz nada para os afastar.

"Eu gosto." ela disse. "Bella."

"E então, eu deveria falar para ela?" perguntei de uma vez por todas. Abbey acenou com a cabeça, dando uma risada infantil.

"Yep."

"Me dê uma boa razão pela qual eu não deveria estar assustado com isso." Eu provoquei, curioso sobre o que ela me proporia.

"Fácil!" ela exclamou. "Porque eu disse para fazer."

Eu deixei sair um riso, soando muito mais relaxado do que eu estava antes. "Só isso?"

"Yep." ela disse, contente.

"Você deveria lhe dizer." O menino finalmente disse, se aproximando desajeitadamente da menina. "Eu quero dizer... se você a ama, por que não?"

Eu invejei o modo notavelmente simples com que eles viam as coisas. "Eu não a mereço." Eu respondi sinceramente. "Ela é muito boa para mim e eu estou esperando que ela se dê conta disso e vá embora."

"Vá embora?" Abbey perguntou, com os olhos cheios de tristeza. "Para onde ela iria?"

Eu ri amargamente. "Para longe de mim. Para alguém que a ame mais. Irá machucar menos se eu não disser nada a respeito dos meus sentimentos antes que isso aconteça." Eu me repreendi por usar expressões complicadas para a idade deles, mas eles pareciam entender perfeitamente o que eu estava dizendo.

Ela baçançou a cabeça veementemente, agarrando minha mão. "Onde você mora?"

Eu bufei. "Portland."

Ela enrugou ainda mais a sobrancelha. "Onde é?"

"Longe daqui."

"Quando você vai para casa?"

Eu elevei minha sobrancelha diante daquelas perguntas, mas chequei a tela do meu telefone. "Logo logo. Bella não demorará a estar em casa."

"E você vai contar para ela, certo?" ela insistiu, arregalando os olhos ligeiramente. Eu me ajoelhei, sorrindo torto para ela.

"Eu farei o meu melhor."

Ela carranqueou. "Isso não é bom o bastante!"

"Eu lhe contarei eventualmente." Eu concordei. Eu não queria nada mais do que me declarar para Bella, mas não estava bem seguro de que aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

"Ok." ela concordou. Eu pisquei para ela, me levantando e olhando para o carro.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse, tentando ignorar a expressão aflita da pequena menina. "Mas ei, eu gostei muito de conversar com você."

"Você virá me visitar?" ela perguntou, com os lábios tremendo. Eu acenei com a cabeça, batendo levemente em seu ombro.

"Eu prometo."

"Você trará a Bella?" ela perguntou excitadamente, saltando para cima e para baixo.

Eu acenei com a cabeça mais uma vez, tendo a certeza de que eles logo se esqueceriam daquilo.

"Sim. E obrigada."

A chuva começou a cair com mais intensidade, o céu estava completamente carregado. "Vocês deveriam ir para casa." Eu aconselhei, me perguntando aonde estariam os pais deles. "Eu não quero que vocês adoeçam."

O menino acenou com a cabeça, passando um braço pelos ombros de Abbey. "Vamos."

Ela se virou, e sorriu. "Tchau!"

Eu senti meus pés se virando em direção ao Volvo, mas não me mexi até vê-los entrando em uma pequena casa. Eu desci a rua deserta, tomando novamente o rumo da rodovia.

Eu não sei o que era, mas algo bateu em mim. Eu imaginei Bella e eu sentados em um banco, observando nossas crianças correndo ao redor daquele mesmo parque. A aliança de casamento de minha mãe brilhava no dedo dela e ela estava simplesmente radiante.

O toque familiar de meu telefone quebrou o silêncio, soando desagradavelmente alto. Eu suspirei, grato por me ver distraído daqueles pensamentos e atendi rapidamente.

"Alô?"

"Edward!" Minha mãe chamou. _É só falar no diabo que ele aparece._ "Como você está, meu amor?"

Eu sorri, apesar de tudo. Eu estava dirigindo por Deus sabe onde, vestido com minhas calças de moleton, sob uma chuva torrencial. Mas apesar de tudo, eu estava possivelmente mais feliz do que eu tinha estado em muito tempo, desde que eu estava só. "Verdadeiramente bem, mãe."

Ela mal conseguiu mascarar a surpresa em sua voz. "Eu posso imaginar." Eu ri, da forma mais despreocupada que eu conseguia me lembrar. "O que você está fazendo?" Eu a ouvi perguntar e afastei meu olhar, relutantemente, da casa de dois andares.

"Passando um pequeno tempo comigo mesmo." Eu disse descaradamente. Ela riu ruidosamente, sussurrando.

"E o que, você está fazendo com este tempo só?"

Eu suspirei, debatendo comigo mesmo. "Apenas dando um passeio. Eu vim parar em algum lugar em Washington." Eu respondi sinceramente. Eu passei uma mão por meu cabelo, desejando saber se eu teria respondido o mesmo sob outras circunstâncias.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aí?" ela perguntou, soando completamente desconcertada. Da mesma forma que eu estava.

"Eu realmente não sei." Eu disse suavemente, decidindo dirigir um pouco mais ao redor da cidade antes de voltar.

"Ahn?" Elizabeth indagou, genuinamente curiosa. "Isso não se parece com você."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, embora ninguém estivesse ali para ver isso. "Sim. Eu sei. Eu apenas resolvi sair de Portland enquanto Bella estava na aula e..."

"Edward." ela disse, me interrompendo rapidamente. "Por que você está aí?"

Eu apoiei minha cabeça contra o apoio de cabeça do banco de motorista, fechando meus olhos e os mantendo apertados. "Eu não sei."

"Como você chegou aí? Você se lembra?"

Eu abri meus olhos, deixando sair uma risada alta. "Mãe, eu não fui drogado e trazido até aqui na parte de trás de um caminhão. Eu dirigi." A imagem mental do caminhão velho de Bella apareceu em minha mente e eu tive que me esforçar para segurar o riso.

"Mas por que?" ela perguntou pela terceira vez, exasperada. Eu ri, me apoiando para trás mais uma vez, um pouco mais relaxado agora.

"Bella teve aulas esta manhã e eu senti necessidade de sair do apartamento. Eu não estava bem certo sobre o que fazer, assim eu entrei em meu carro e dirigi. De alguma maneira, eu terminei aqui."

"Edward", ela ralhou. "Você não deveria dirigir até Washington sem falar para alguém. E se você tivesse se envolvido em algum acidente?" A voz dela soava quebrada e eu imediatamente me senti arrependido por não ter contado a ninguém onde eu estava.

"Eu não consegui parar." Eu disse, procurando pelas palavras certas. "Eu vi a placa, mas continuei dirigindo. Eu queria explorar, queria ir além."

"Isso não se parece com você." ela meditou, parecendo curiosa.

"Eu sei." Eu disse, soberbo.

"Você tem certeza de que é o meu Edward?" ela perguntou retoricamente, rindo. "Porque eu tenho certeza de que não soa como se fosse."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, soltando uma rajada de ar. "Eu não sei o que é, mãe, mas há algo sobre estar aqui onde ela cresceu que me fez abrir os olhos. Eu não sei como e nem por que, mas isto é... eu estou aliviado, de alguma maneira."

"É como?" ela pressionou. Eu gemi alegremente... minha mãe nunca deixaria escapar os detalhes.

"Como se eu pudesse finalmente... conviver comigo mesmo." Eu gaguejei.

"Edward, você e a Bella conversaram sobre o incêndio?" ela perguntou calmamente.

"Sim." Eu respondi depois de um momento de silêncio, sentindo meus olhos cheios d'agua. Eu parei o carro no acostamento... eu não queria correr o risco de bater.

"O que você contou para ela?"

"Mãe." Eu me encolhi. "Por favor não faça isto."

"Edward." ela repetiu, refletindo exatamente a minha entonação. "Pelo que você me falou da Bella, ela é uma menina rara. Única e apesar do que você pensa sobre você mesmo, ela parece gostar de você. É extremamente importante que ela saiba de tudo."

"Eu lhe contei tudo do que eu me lembro." Eu disse debilmente, derrotado.

"E o que ela disse?"

A conversa do dia do meu aniversário imediatamente repassou pela minha cabeça, como uma fita rebobinando. "Ela se aborreceu comigo."

A risada dela me assustou. "Ela se aborreceu com você?"

"Sim." Eu respondi, irritado.

"Ela gritou com você?" Minha mãe estava aproveitando muito aquele momento.

"Ela falou vigorosamente." Eu editei.

"E sobre o que ela falou vigorosamente?"

"Ela disse que não era minha culpa!" Eu deixei escapar. "Que eu era estúpido por continuar me culpando durante todos estes anos, e que eu precisava entender isso."

"Ela tem toda razão."

Eu sabia que minha mãe iria concordar com ela. "Bem, ela está bem determinada a me fazer entender isto."

"Você está "tentando?"

Eu pensei nisto por um momento. "Eu acho que sim." disse, expondo meus sentimentos sobre a mesa. Eu aprendi há muito tempo que não havia modo de mentir para minha mãe. "Eu apenas quero fazê-la feliz e se me entender comigo mesmo for o que causará isto, eu vou tentar. Por ela."

"Você a ama." Elizabeth acusou. Eu engasguei com minha própria saliva, arregalando os olhos automaticamente.

"Eu não disse isso! Eu disse que eu amo vê-la feliz." Eu expliquei, beliscando meu nariz.

"Edward Anthony, por favor, não perca isto." ela advertiu em um tom que me fez prestar a máxima atenção em cada palavra dita. "Eu estou percebendo uma mudança em você apenas de ouvir a sua voz e tenho certeza de que se fosse aí, pessoalmente, esta seria ainda mais significativa. Esta menina é a melhor coisa que alguma vez aconteceu na sua vida e eu quero que você aproveite disso. Não tente se livrar nem se privar deste presente que foi dado a você."

Era como se ela estivesse sentada aqui mesmo, no carro, comigo escutando meus pensamentos. "Mas como eu posso?" Eu perguntei debilmente. "Ela é boa demais para mim."

"Não ouse", ela disse fortemente. "Eu não quero ouvir isto. Por favor Edward, me escute. Você merece isto e muito mais. Bella é a pessoa ideal. Sua alma gêmea. Você a ama." ela insistiu ferozmente. "Você já falou para ela?"

"Mãe." Eu disse, irritado.

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que você deve." ela disse indiferente, mas havia uma nota de desespero no tom dela. "Faça por você, e por Bella."

Eu concordei, sem prestar muita atenção com o que exatamente eu estava concordando. "Eu pensarei sobre isto."

"Bom." ela riu, contente. "E quais são as demais novidades?"

Eu lhe contei alguns detalhes dos últimos dias, desviando cuidadosamente do assunto Tanya. Eu não queria minha mãe envolvida nisso, especialmente depois que ela ameaçou vir até aqui e bater em Tanya por mim, depois do que havia acontecido no ano passado.

"Eu estou alegre de ouvir isto, Edward", ela disse depois que eu terminei minha história.

"Como está o batalhão?"

"Bom." Eu respondi, usando a mesma resposta que eu sempre dava quando ela me perguntava. "Um pouco parado no momento."

"Certo, eu posso perceber que você está ocupado, então eu o deixarei ir." ela riu, mas a preocupação nunca era escondida. "Por favor, tenha cuidado."

"Eu te amo, mãe."

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Eu falarei com você, de novo, logo."

Eu desliguei o telefone, o colocando no banco de passageiros ao meu lado, gemendo em seguida. Por que era tão fácil falar para minha mãe que eu a amava?

**

* * *

**

Três palavras. Três simples palavras que vinham me assombrando atualmente. Não era como se eu tivesse que planejar um monólogo inteiro... tudo o que eu precisava fazer era olhar firme nos olhos dela e falar; só isso.

Mas era tão mais. Pode até ser apenas três palavras, mas o significado e a emoção por trás do gesto estavam dominando. Não era algo que eu poderia usar dispersamente; tinha que ser do jeito certo.

Eu tinha me convencido de que se eu precisava de tanto tempo para falar com ela a respeito dos meus sentimentos, era porque eles não eram reais; mas depois de expressar esta preocupação para minha mãe, que me ligara para ter certeza de que eu chegara bem em casa, fui severamente repreendido.  
Para piorar ainda mais a situação, ela resolveu me contar, mais uma vez, a história sobre a primeira vez que meu pai disse 'eu te amo' para ela; me deixando ainda pior, e mais confuso do que antes.

Eu ouvi o barulho do trinco da porta. Era Bella, com a chave que eu havia lhe dado para casos de emergência. Claro que, ela nunca a usou para casos de emergência...

"Edward?" ela chamou.

"Aqui." Eu disse, levantando minha cabeça da escrivaninha de madeira.

"Olá!" ela disse, soando alegre mas exausta. Eu me levantei imediatamente, a puxando para os meus braços, onde ela desmoronou alegremente e eu a beijei com o máximo de fervor que eu pude reunir.

"Wow", ela disse, quebrando o beijo. "O que foi isso?"

Eu podia sentir o calor em minhas bochechas. "Eu senti falta de você hoje."

"Eu também senti sua falta", ela riu ansiosamente, como se ela tivesse corrido. "Como foi seu dia?"

Eu pensei sobre minha resposta antes de dizer qualquer coisa. "Significativo." Eu disse, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente.

"Hum?" ela indagou, tirando sua jaqueta.

"Eu fui de carro até Washington." Eu disse. "Precisava de um pequeno tempo para refletir sobre algumas coisas."

Preocupação inundou seus olhos imediatamente. "Algo errado?"

"Não! Oh Deus, não." Eu disse, apertando sua bochecha suavemente. "Foi uma coisa boa."

Ela pendurou a jaqueta na parte de trás da cadeira, apoiando a bolsa no chão, encostada no pé da cadeira. "E sua aula, como foi?" Eu perguntei. Sua expressão se tornou ácida.

"_Formidável_."

Eu abri um sorriso, sentando na poltrona e a puxando para o meu colo, passando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e apoiando minha cabeça em seu lado. "O que aconteceu?"

"O de sempre." ela disse. "Tanya me encarando, os outros estudantes me ignorando, o professor falando sem parar com sua voz monótona..." ela fez um gesto com a mão, como se tentasse afastar o pensamento.

"Eu achava que você gostava do professor?" Eu zombei.

"Esta foi a melhor parte." ela replicou, fechando os olhos e correndo sua mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Paciência, amor." Eu disse, nos endireitando no sofá. "Terá valido a pena quando o seu _Best-seller_ estiver autografado em cima daquela estante."

Ela sorriu, ruborizando. "Eu suponho que sim."

"E sobre Tanya?" Eu perguntei, apertando meus punhos.

"Como esperado." Bella rolou os olhos. "Ela ainda me odeia."

Eu teria que fazer algo sobre isso. Eu não estava a ponto de ver Bella com medo das suas aulas por causa da minha ex-namorada ciumenta. "Ela não te odeia. E eu irei cuidar disto."

"Por favor, não." ela alegou, se virando em meus braços. "Não tem porque você se envolver. Eu não te quero perto dela." ela acrescentou.

"Eu farei algo." Eu insisti, beijando a testa dela. "Não é justo com você. Eu quero que você anseie por suas aulas, não tendo que se preocupar com como Tanya irá agir."

Obrigada." ela sussurrou e eu sabia que ela estava verdadeiramente agradecida.

"E como foi o encontro com Alice e Rosalie?"

Ela gemeu, tapando seu rosto com as mãos. "Me lembre de nunca mais sair com elas novamente. Nunca."

Eu ri. "Não pode ter sido tão ruim."

Ela me encarou. "Foi horrível! Elas vão me matar qualquer dia destes."

Eu balancei a cabeça, fingindo decepção. "E eu aqui, achando que a sua vida era uma festa."

"Quase..." ela ridicularizou.

Eu a equilibrei em meu joelho, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. "Você é a estrela principal em minha vida, Bella. Nunca esqueça isso."

Ela desviou o olhar, mas eu esperava que ela tivesse entendido o elogio. Eu passei meu dedo pelo círculo escuro debaixo de seus olhos e carranqueei.

"Você parece exausta." Eu notei. "Você comeu?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça lentamente, como se sua cabeça pesasse mais do que o seu pescoço podia suportar. "Nós paramos para isso." ela disse letargicamente.

"Certo. Então você vai para cama, minha querida."

Eu ignorei seus protestos, a carregando em meus braços e a colocando na beira da cama. Só então eu reparei o quão atordoante ela realmente parecia.

"Você é uma visão, Isabella." Eu disse, a admirando. "Você parece deslumbrante."

Ela olhou para baixo, brincando com o gancho de sua pulseira. "Obrigada."

Eu estava de pé alguns centímetros atrás, me perguntando o que nós íamos fazer agora. "Você gostaria que eu te levasse para casa? Eu sinto muito que apesar de tudo você tenha que ter vindo até aqui."

"Não sinta." ela disse, abafando um bocejo. "Eu queria vê-lo. Isso era muito mais importante do que dormir."

Eu olhei para o relógio, irritado com as horas. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Ela zumbiu, abrindo os olhos.

"Você se oporia a passar esta noite aqui?"

Ela piscou, arregalando seus olhos em seguida. "Sério?" ela perguntou, soando esperançosa e hesitante. "Você tem certeza? Eu não quero tirar..."

"Sim." Eu disse, a prendendo em meu abraço. "Eu tenho certeza."

Eu enruguei minha sobrancelha enquanto percebia sua hesitação. Bella se apoiou em meu travesseiro, seu cabelo se espalhando ao redor. "Eu preciso tirar meu vestido, ela resmungou. "Alice me matará se eu amassar isto."

Eu dei uma olhada, abrindo uma gaveta na cômoda e tirando uma camiseta e um short que eu usava para correr. Eles eram grandes para ela, mas era o melhor que poderíamos fazer.

"Eu deixarei estes aqui." Eu disse, os colocando próximo a ela, no colchão. Ela acenou com a cabeça, se sentando na cama. "Eu já volto."

Eu fechei a porta quietamente, apoiando-me contra ela, tentando afastar os pensamentos grosseiros em minha mente. Com minha cabeça apertada contra a madeira eu podia ouvir o zíper do vestido sendo aberto, o material caindo no chão. Eu esperei até que a ouvi dizer que estava decente, para entrar novamente.

Errado. Ela estava muito mais que decente. Minha camisa velha da escola secundária a "abraçava" livremente e o short estava baixo em seu quadril. Ela puxou o cordão, o apertando ainda mais, dando um nó em seguida, me olhando.

Há uma escova de dente extra no banheiro." Eu disse, com a voz rouca.

"Eu deixarei você se vestir", ela disse, acenando com a cabeça enquanto deixava o quarto em direção ao banheiro. Eu respirei fundo, antes de colocar uma calça de moletom, uma blusa e me enfiar debaixo dos lençóis.

A porta rangeu alguns minutos depois e Bella parou ao pé da cama, parecendo envergonhada.

"Se você pudesse apenas me emprestar um travesseiro." ela resmungou. Eu elevei uma sobrancelha, apoiando meu cotovelo em meu joelho.

"Onde você pensa que vai?"

"Eu acho que... para lá." ela apontou para o sofá na sala de estar. Eu ri com vontade, balançando minha cabeça.

"Eu tinha imaginado que você ficaria aqui comigo." Eu sabia que estava sendo mais corajoso do que ela estava acostumada, mas minha promessa de que eu estaria mais aberto estava entrando finalmente em jogo. Eu queria que Bella entendesse o quanto eu valorizava sua presença.

"Jura?"

"Claro." Eu disse, chocado com a pergunta. Eu era realmente tão fechado que ela imaginou que eu não gostaria de tê-la ali?

Quando ela subiu na cama, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro próximo a mim eu jurei que faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que ela pudesse entender meus sentimentos.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Eu gemi, piscando meus olhos repetidamente, enquanto eles se ajustavam à claridade que entrava pela janela. Eu sentei rapidamente, tomando um baita susto ao sentir alguém se movendo ao meu lado.

Os eventos da noite passada voltaram a minha cabeça e mais que depressa eu me lembrei do convite de Edward para que eu passasse a noite ali. Eu suspirei aliviada, feliz ao perceber que não tinha sido seqüestrada na boate e levado para o quarto de algum estuprador. _Embora eu não saiba que estuprador teria um quarto tão agradável quanto aquele_, eu pensei enquanto observava o espaço _clean_ em que me encontrava.

Edward se mexeu, apertando mais ainda minha cintura e me puxando para mais próximo ainda do seu corpo. Só então eu notei como estávamos... nossas pernas entrelaçadas sob o lençol, minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito e seus braços passados firmemente ao redor da minha cintura. Eu me ruborizei calorosamente, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, mas decidindo aproveitar o momento. Eu me ajeitei em seu abraço e fechei meus olhos, inalando profundamente seu cheiro almiscarado.

"Bom dia." Eu o ouvi murmurar, com a voz grossa pelo sono, enquanto beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

"Olá." Eu respondi, beijando o vão sob sua orelha. Ele estremeceu, acariciando meu pescoço. Eu dei uma risada, mordendo meu lábio.

"Como você dormiu?" ele perguntou, ainda articulando pouco as palavras. Eu sorri, passando a ponta dos dedos, pela linha de sua mandíbula.

"Muito bem."

Ele grunhiu em aprovação, fechando novamente os olhos. Eu carranqueei, encarando o sol que nos acordara, pela janela.

"Você deveria dormir um pouco mais." Eu aconselhei. Eu sabia o quanto ele vinha trabalhando e o quanto suas horas de sono tinham diminuído por conta disso.

"Eu estou bem." ele insistiu, um pouco incoerentemente. Eu ri, aproveitando o calor do seu corpo me comprimindo.

"Pelo menos fica aqui enquanto eu preparo o café da manhã." Eu propus. Ele acenou com a cabeça, choramingando suavemente enquanto eu usava toda a minha força de vontade para conseguir sair da cama. Sem olhar para trás eu corri para a cozinha, me perguntando o que ele gostaria, antes de observar o ambiente, pegando uma frigideira. Eu a apoiei no fogão, indo até a geladeira e pegando dois ovos.

Eu os quebrei facilmente, batendo-os antes de jogá-los na panela já quente. Pouco tempo depois eu tinha dois pratos com omelete, dois copos de suco de laranja e o jornal dobrado ao lado. Eu ri, empurrando a porta com o pé.

Eu ri baixinho ao ver Edward adormecido. Eu coloquei a bandeja na mesa ao lado da cama, me sentando próximo a ele, passando a mão suavemente para tirar o cabelo dos seus olhos.

"Acorde." Eu disse baixinho, sem saber direito se eu queria ou não despertá-lo. Ele parecia tão calmo, tão sereno. Um largo sorriso se formou em seu rosto e logo seus olhos se abriram, revelando aquele verde atordoante que eu tanto amava.

"O que você trouxe?" ele perguntou, olhando para a bandeja. Eu ri, colocando-a no seu colo, depois que ele se sentou encostado na cabeceira.

"Ovos!" Eu exclamei, prendendo, alegremente, o guardanapo na gola de sua blusa.

"Parece delicioso, amor. Obrigado."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando não me focar no seu elogio. Nós sentamos, conversando tranquilamente enquanto ele tomava o café, com um sorriso em sua face.

"Obrigado." ele repetiu, com os olhos repletos de adoração. Eu não conseguia acalmar a palpitação em meu peito enquanto ele beijava a parte interna do meu pulso, quando eu fiz menção de recolher o prato. Eu sorri debilmente, indo colocar a louça na máquina enquanto ainda conseguia permanecer de pé.

"Planos para hoje?" Eu perguntei, voltando à segurança dos seus braços. Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Ficar aqui?"

"Eu estou dentro." concordei, fechando meus olhos. Eu ficaria ali alegremente. Mas, infelizmente, o destino tinha outros planos para mim. Meu telefone tocou, em minha bolsa, no quarto de estudo.

"Deixe tocar." Eu sugeri. Mas quando a pessoa ligou três vezes seguidas, eu soube que eu tinha que me levantar e atender.

"É bom que seja algo importante." Eu quase rosnei. Ela riu, zombando de mim.

"Bella, calma. Eu fiquei preocupada quando você não voltou para casa ontem à noite! Eu não posso inspecionar o que aconteceu com a minha melhor amiga?"

"Não."

"De qualquer maneira", ela continuou. "Nós estamos querendo aproveitar o dia fora. Você pode?"

"Quem somos nós?" Eu indaguei.

Alice bufou. "Nós quatro, você e Edward." ela respondeu. Eu senti como se ela quisesse ter acrescentado o '_dã_' no fim de sua frase, mas deixei quieto. Era muito cedo para ela estar gritando comigo.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Bom! Se você quiser vir, nós podemos definir o que queremos fazer."

Eu concordei, fechando o telefone. Edward estava no quarto, já vestido e arrumando a cama. Eu dei uma risada, enquanto o abraçava por trás.

"O que ela queria?"

"Que nós seis aproveitássemos o dia juntos." Eu contei.

"O que iremos fazer?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não sei. Ela sugeriu que fôssemos para o apartamento para podermos definir isto."

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Eu vou deixar você se vestir."

Edward fechou a porta, para que eu pudesse recolocar o vestido. Eu decidi que o mudaria quando chegasse em casa e passei a mão pelos cabelos, de modo a ficar um pouco mais apresentável.

"Pronta?" ele perguntou quando eu apareci no corredor. Eu concordei com a cabeça e nós saímos rapidamente do apartamento.

"Longa noite?" Alice sorriu maliciosamente, notando minhas vestimentas. Eu a encarei, passando por ela apartamento adentro.

"Para sua informação, eu não tinha uma muda de roupa extra para mudar, assim, tive que usar isto novamente." Eu disse desafiadoramente. "Mas, sim, eu tive uma boa noite de sono, muito obrigada."

Ela riu baixinho. "Ele é bom?"

"Alice!" Eu assobiei. "Pela última vez, eu não dormi com ele!"

"Por pouco tempo." ela disse em um tom que me deixou claro que aquela conversa ainda não tinha acabado. Eu coloquei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, ignorando o olhar de desaprovação de Alice, indo me sentar próxima a Edward.

"Certo. Vamos aproveitar o dia juntos. Será agradável. Eu planejo tirar vantagem disso." Alice disse. "O que vocês gostariam de fazer?"

Emmett levantou a mão, rápido como um foguete. "Eu tenho a _melhor_ idéia!"

Rose suspirou, passando a mão pelo seu pescoço. "E qual seria, Em?"

"Bem, da última vez em que fomos atender um chamado, eu vi este prospecto."

Edward gemeu, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. "Eu já tinha ouvido sobre... Se prepare..." ele resmungou.

"Então, eu pensei, 'ei! Isso é uma boa idéia ! Eu deveria falar com os outros sobre isto."

"O que é?" Jasper perguntou, completamente confuso.

"O festival do pirata!" ele disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Edward caiu gargalhada, olhando para mim.

"O que eu te disse?"

"Jura?" Alice perguntou, saltando excitadamente.

"Alice. Não." Rose disse. "Quais são as outras opções?"

"Rosie!" Emmett lamentou. "Por favor?"

"Eu o levarei depois." ela prometeu, o satisfazendo. "Agora, vamos lá... outras opções?"

"O jardim zoológico!" Alice exclamou, sorrindo. Vamos para o jardim zoológico!"

Todos nos entreolhamos como se ela fosse insana. "Alice, eu não vou ao jardim zoológico desde a excursão da 4º série." Eu pontuei. "Por que voltar agora?"

"Pode ser divertido." Edward disse. Eu olhei para ele como se estivesse lhe nascendo uma terceira cabeça, mas ele insistiu na idéia de que deveríamos ir ao jardim zoológico.

"_Doces! Espingardas!_" Emmett gritou, saindo pela porta. Eu suspirei, pegando meu óculos de sol em cima do balcão e os seguindo.

Nós ficamos parados na entrada enquanto Jasper e Alice foram procurar um lugar para estacionar. Emmett e Edward pagaram pelos ingressos, apesar de nossos protestos.

"Para onde primeiro?" Alice perguntou, se juntando ao grupo, de mãos dadas com Jasper.

"Ursos!" Emmett sugeriu alegremente. "Eles são os meus favoritos."

"Certo." ela disse. "Em frente!"

Eu examinei Edward e quase desmaiei diante da visão. Ele estava tentando abaixar seu cabelo sem nenhum sucesso; sua camisa combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Ele tinha colocado um par de _Wayfarers_ clássicos pretos, que combinaram perfeitamente com seu _look_.

"Bella?" ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça, colocando meus óculos de sol e pegando sua mão. "Você está bem?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Sim. Vamos antes de eu faça algo de que vou me lamentar depois."

Ele bufou, mas seguiu um Emmett extasiado diante da jaula dos ursos.

"Olhe!" ele disse, apontando para um que estava se apoiando apenas em suas patas traseiras. Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que viemos para o jardim zoológico." murmurei. Edward sorriu, piscando para mim.

"Aproveite, amor", ele disse. "Eu adorava ir ao jardim zoológico."

Nós andamos ao redor, olhando vários animais e escutando os comentário de Emmett e Alice. Edward falava algo aqui e ali, enquanto Jasper e eu ficávamos mudos, apenas rindo das bobagens que eles falavam.

Nós estávamos passando pelos pingüins, que evocaram mais um comentário de Edward,. "_Pingüins. Que adorável_."

O que há de errado com os pingüins?" Eu perguntei, olhando para aqueles pássaros de olhares engraçados, deslizando pelo gelo.

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu não sei. Eu nunca gostei realmente de pingüins."

"Eles não podem voar!" Emmett disse, respondendo por ele. "Eles são pássaros e não podem voar! Como será isso?"

Eu ri. "Certo, então." Eu não estava a ponto de questionar o raciocínio dele sobre aquilo.

A próxima parada foi na jaula dos leões, aparentemente o animal favorito de Edward. O enorme leão da montanha estava parado próximo da grade, olhando-nos desconfiado.

"Eu odiaria me encontrar com um desse em um acampamento." Eu estremeci, olhando para o tamanho de seus dentes.

"Mas olha o quão graciosos eles são", Edward rebateu, apontando para o animal feroz. "Você tem que admirar isso."

"Nós temos tempo para mais uma parada!" Alice anunciou. "O que vocês querem ver?"

Vendo que não conseguíamos nos decidir, vagamos pelo local, até que nos deparamos com uma gaiola, próxima à saída. Todos gemeram, mas Edward foi quem fez a maior careta.

"O que há de errado com os lobos?" Eu perguntei, olhando para eles. Eles pareciam inofensivos para mim.

"O que não há errado com eles?" Alice rebateu estreitando os olhos. "Eu não posso ficar aqui olhando os lobos."

"Ei!" Eu defendi. "Eles são tão fofos."

"Fofos? Bella, um filhote de cachorro é fofo. Esses são tão fofos quanto... Emmett."

"Ei!" ele disse, rosnando para ela.

"Sim! Emmett é fofo." Rose disse, beijando a bochecha dele.

"Não." Edward disse veementemente. "Eles não são fofos."

"Eu não sei qual o problema de vocês com os lobos, mas eu gosto deles." Eu disse enquantos passávamos pela roleta da saída.

"Veja, Bella! Isso foi divertido." Alice disse, abrindo a porta do carro. Eu ri, encolhendo os ombros.

"Claro."

"Eu gostei!" Emmett disse, acelerando o carro. "Eu gosto dos ursos."

"Nós sabemos." Eu disse, exasperada. Edward riu, me beijando ligeiramente. Eu vi quando ele se virou para trás, onde Alice e Jasper estavam sentados e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela. Eu tentei ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, mas Alice me empurrou, dizendo algo para ele.

"O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele digitava algo em seu telefone.

"Nada." ele disse, afivelando o cinto de segurança e passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

"Edward." Eu adverti. "Não faça nada que você lamentará depois." Ele riu, sorrindo torto e parecendo bastante contente.

"Eu não lamentarei isto. Eu nunca lamento qualquer coisa quando tem a ver com você."

Alice tinha convidado todos para jantar em nosso apartamento, assim nós pedimos algumas pizzas e ficamos comendo em frente a TV, assistindo algo que Emmett e Jasper haviam escolhido. Eles tinham comprado um engradado de cerveja e já estavam bem próximos de bêbados. Edward tinha sido mais cauteloso, mas ainda assim estava um pouco _alegrinho_. Enquanto eles continuavam sentados, falando animadamente, eu aproveitei para refletir sobre as coisas que vinham acontecendo.

Eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu tinha que fazer o primeiro movimento; Edward era muito instável, muito inseguro em relação aos seus sentimentos. Eu entendia completamente, mas queria empurrar um pouco as coisas. Eu não queria que parecesse que ele tinha que sentir o mesmo que eu. Mas eu queria que ele soubesse, caso em, algum momento, ele tivesse coragem de fazê-lo.

Eu tinha cinqüenta por cento de chance, mas estava disposta a tentar. Eu iria falar com ele, fazê-lo entender exatamente como eu me sentia. Não havia um meio termo. Era preto ou branco e eu precisava escolher um lado.

"Bella." Alice sussurrou, olhando para os dois meninos que estavam discutindo qual motorista de Nascar era melhor. "Eu não os quero dirigindo para casa."

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Embora Edward provavelmente pudesse dirigir, eu não queria arriscar. Também era uma ótima oportunidade de mantê-lo comigo durante a noite. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir.

"Eu tenho aula amanhã, mas eles deveriam ficar aqui." Eu disse.  
Me levantando e jogando fora os pratos de plástico, eu bati no ombro de Edward.

"Ei", ele disse, olhando para mim. Obrigado pelo jantar."

Eu sorri. "Eu não fiz muito. Apenas liguei e coloquei as fatias nos pratos."

Ele sorriu, se levantando comigo. "Eu deveria ir embora." ele disse, carranqueando. "Você sabe que horas são?"

"Dez." Eu respondi. "Mas Edward... você não acha que... deveria ficar por aqui esta noite?" Eu esperei, medindo sua reação.

"Por que?" Ele não soou chateado, mas meramente curioso.

"Eu não o quero dirigindo nessa... condição." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio e sentindo minha face corando.

"Bella, eu estou bem." ele disse, ficando sério imediatamente. "Eu posso dirigir perfeitamente bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Por favor?"

Ele suspirou, acenando com a cabeça. "Se você insiste."

Eu o conduzi até o quarto, deixando-o trocar de roupa. Eu não estava bem certa do que ele estava planejando usar, mas eu deixaria isso por conta dele.

Eu voltei um tempinho depois, encontrando Edward deitado em minha cama, um pouco pequena, com os braços abertos para mim. Eu apaguei a luz rastejando para perto dele.

"Boa noite, Bella." ele sussurrou, beijando minha testa. Instantaneamente sua respiração se acalmou, indicando que ele já tinha dormido.

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu disse tentando dormir. Eu sabia que precisava falar para Edward que eu o amava; pelo nosso bem eu teria que fazer isto logo.

Eu sentia como se não tivesse passado nem dois segundos quando meu telefone vibrou na mesinha ao lado da cama, me despertando. Eu olhei para a tela antes de atender animadamente.

"Pai!" Eu disse, esquecendo que Edward estava do meu lado.

"Olá, Bells." Charlie disse. Eu tinha esquecido do quanto sentia falta de falar com ele. "Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem!" disse, novamente um pouco alto demais. "As aulas já começaram."

"E como está?"

Eu apertei meus lábios. "Bem. Você sabe."

Ele riu. "Continue firme, Bella. Isto tudo valerá a pena."

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "E você, quais as novidades? Coisas excitantes acontecendo na cena policial de Forks?"

Charlie bufou. "Atarefado com assassinos, sem dúvida." Eu ri baixinho. "Não, tem estado devagar. Eu bati o Mark hoje no jogo de cartas."

Eu rolei meus olhos diante do pensamento dos policiais sentados jogando baralho." Isso é ótimo."

"Eu também fui pescar com Billy. Você se lembra de Billy Black? E seu filho, Jacob?"

Eu controlei uma careta. Eu conhecia Jake e o pai dele há anos, desde a época das visitas de verão e depois viramos bons amigos, quando eu me mudei para lá. Foi Jake quem me ensinou a andar de moto, no meu último ano; algo que Charlie não aprovou de jeito nenhum. Assim como a picape que eu dirigia agora, também pertencera a Billy, antes dele ficar preso em uma cadeira de rodas.

"Sim pai, eu me lembro."

"Eles pediram que eu dissesse oi. Eles querem que você os vá visitar algum dia."

"Claro." Eu respondi, sabendo que eu não cumpriria tão cedo aquela promessa.

"Falando em visitas, você acha que virá qualquer hora dessas aqui?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei. A faculdade está bem apertada. Provavelmente para o dia Ação de Graças ou o Natal." Eu respondi. Eu sentia muito por não poder fazer isso antes, mas era muito difícil ir apenas para um fim de semana.

"Eu sei que você está trabalhando duro, Bells. Mas tente aparecer qualquer dia destes. Eu sinto falta de você e da sua comida."

"Eu irei." Eu disse. Edward roncou ligeiramente ao meu lado, virando para o outro lado. "Eu tenho que ir."

"Certo, Bella. Oh, e ligue para sua mãe. Ela anda histérica porque você não liga a algum tempo.

"Ela deve estar mesmo, se ela está mandando recado por você." Eu zombei "Tudo bem, pai, eu ligarei. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo. Cuide-se."

Eu ri. "Tchau."

Quando eu olhei para Edward, ele não estava mais dormindo. Ele estava sentado, com a expressão um pouco assustada.

Eu olhei para ele com um olhar preocupado. O choque era evidente em seus olhos, e eu estava segura de que não tinha nada a ver com a ligação de Charlie.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Eu queria que vocês tivessem a oportunidade de entrar na mente de Edward, já que alguns de vocês parecem pensar que ele é angustiado e frustrado para o seu próprio bem. Eu espero que agora vocês entendam um pouco mais do que ele está pensando._

_Para vocês que estão preocupados com Tanya, respirem fundo. Ela não é crucial na história, eu prometo._

_

* * *

  
_

_Oi amoras... demorou mas finalmente o capítulo está postado. Se bem que nem demorou tanto assim dessa vez né? OMG que dificuldade para dizer um simples eu te amo né? Esses dois se merecem mesmo. E aqui, vocês também caíram de amor pela Abbey, como eu? Gente, que menina mais fofucha!!!_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Bruna Watson****: **oi florzinha! Valeu pela força viu? Muito mesmo! As coisas estão melhorando agora... é, é quase impossível decidir qual é o mais fofo entre o Emm, o Jazz e o Ed... Bem, pelo que a Bronze disse, não temos motivos para nos preocuparmos com a Putanya né? Vamos esperar e ver o que vai acontecer. Bjussss

**Carol Venancio****:** pronto, cumpri a minha promessa, aí está o capítulo rsrsrs... tudo bem amora? Eu tbm estou com saudades de Hourglass... na expectativa de que saia até amanhã o novo capítulo, vamos ver... correndo aqui para ir ler o novo capítulo de IA! Rsrsrs bjussssss

**MrSouza Cullen****: **oi flor, bem vinda! Que bom que você gosta da fic... eu adorei suas reviews... e não se preocupe, enquanto tiver uma pessoa lendo e deixando reviews, eu estarei traduzindo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Quanto a 'Deixando o tempo curar as feridas', sigo no aguardo de que a autora poste. Assim que ela o fizer, eu traduzo e trago o capítulo para vocês. Bjussss

* * *

_Bem flores, até a próxima. E não se esqueçam... quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o capítulo sai! *chantagem mode on* Bjusssss_


	11. Capítulo 11

**EPOV**

Meu sono foi agitado e sem sonhos e eu acordei sentindo Bella em meus braços. Eu corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la.

O sol ainda não havia nascido e a lua crescente estava claramente visível através da janela. As estrelas eram pouco visíveis devido as luzes ofuscantes de Portland, mas não importava. Bella era a única estrela de que eu precisava.

Eu acordei com a cabeça latejando, mas sem ânimo para me mover, enquanto Bella se virava, resmungando ligeiramente.

"Não! Alice, não." Eu a ouvi gemer. Eu ri suavemente, beijando sua testa. "Edward! Não deixe ela me levar."

"Eu não vou, amor." Eu jurei, a silenciando. Ela grunhiu em agradecimento, agarrando minha camisa e se inclinando para mim.

"Emmett! Coloque o peixe dourado de volta no aquário" ela murmurou, me dando um tapa. Eu ri baixinho, aconchegando meu rosto em seu pescoço, para me acalmar. "Não faça... não faça..."

Eu ri, beijando o vão sob sua orelha. "Bella", eu sussurrei. "Eu gostaria tanto de poder dizer como me sinto."

"Edward." ela choramingou, enlaçando suas pernas nas minhas e eu entendi aquilo como um sinal para que eu continuasse.

"Eu acho que amo você. Sim, eu amo. Mas eu me preocupo demais com você para lhe contar isto." As palavras soavam confusas e bobas em minha própria mente. "Eu queria que você pudesse me ouvir."

"Hmm." ela zumbiu, sorrindo docemente. Eu não pude evitar imitar seu gesto, fechando meus olhos, tentando dormir novamente. Minha cabeça ainda estava latejando, mas menos do que antes.

Nós continuamos ali, deitados juntos; eu segui ouvindo Bella respirar e fazendo alguns comentários de tempos em tempos. Alguns não faziam sentido, outros, partiram o meu coração, como um sobre Forks e sua mãe; outros, por fim, eram completamente histéricos. Mas foi quando a lua já tinha desaparecido do céu e o sol começava a subir, deixando as nuvens numa mistura de cor-de-rosa, azul, púrpura e laranja que ela começou a resmungar algo que fez meu coração saltar para fora do peito. A luz entrava pela janela, iluminando o quarto e acentuando suas feições. Sua boca se abriu ligeiramente, sinalizando que ela estava a ponto de dizer algo; mas nem mesmo em um milhão de anos eu poderia me preparar para aquilo.

"Edward", ela sussurrou suavemente, apertando seu rosto. "Edward?" ela chamou um pouco mais alto, beirando a histeria.

"Eu estou aqui", eu disse ternamente, desejando saber por que ela achava que eu partiria.

"Eu te amo." Embora as palavras tenham sido claras como cristal, ela disse isto tão suavemente que eu não estava bem certo de que ouvira corretamente. Eu me aproximei ainda mais, meus olhos arregalados ao máximo, enquanto eu apoiava minha cabeça sobre o seu coração. No início, eu tive medo de que ela não repetisse, mas o destino estava uma vez mais ao meu lado.

"Eu te amo." Ela repetiu, mais alto do que da vez anterior. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos enquanto ela repetia pela terceira vez, suspirando feliz e se aconchegando ainda mais ao meu lado.

_'Ela não sabe o que está dizendo', eu tentei me convencer. 'Ela está inconsciente. Ela não quer dizer isto.' _

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que ela queria. Alguém já havia dito, que enquanto dormimos, algumas das coisas mais verdadeiras são reveladas. Eu sorri amplamente diante daquele pensamento. '_Minha Bella_', eu pensei, sentindo como se estivesse voando. '_Ela me ama_.'

Naquele momento, eu fiz uma promessa para mim mesmo. Eu jurei que eu falaria para ela como eu me sentia. Eu não sabia quando ou como, mas eu sabia que aquele era o próximo passo a ser dado. Em vez de me apavorar ou fugir como eu tinha feito quando aquela idéia me passou primeiramente pela cabeça, agora eu me sentia invencível. Era incrível como aquelas três palavrinhas pareciam ter me dado coragem para libertar a minha alma, mas ainda havia mais.

Bella tinha dado a maioria dos primeiros passos nesta relação, usando uma quantidade antinatural de paciência, esperando por mim. Eu não podia deixá-la fazer mais isso; se minha mãe tivesse razão, nós dois queríamos aquilo. Eu precisava me arriscar e lhe mostrar exatamente o que tinha para ser mostrado.

Eu forcei meu cérebro tentando pensar no modo perfeito para lhe falar, mas meus pensamentos estavam tomados com a adoração e amor incondicional que eu sentia por esta mulher. Ela tinha trazido coisas a tona, que eu nunca imaginei que poderia deixar sair, revelar emoções que eu achava que nunca poderia expressar. Ela era verdadeiramente um presente, um anjo em cada sentido da expressão.

Com pensamentos estranhos sobre um futuro com Bella, eu caí novamente na inconsciência, com aquelas três palavras queimando em minha mente.

O barulho irritante do seu telefone me despertou, mas eu não me preocupei em abrir meus olhos. Eu ouvi ela se erguer na cama, pegando o celular na mesinha de cabeceira, atendendo-o. Por educação eu ignorei a maior parte da conversa, fechando meus olhos.

"Tudo bem, pai, eu ligarei. Eu te amo." Eu a ouvi dizer. Ela estava falando com o pai. Ele deve ter respondido e ela desligou o telefone, o apoiando novamente na mesinha e bocejando.

As mesmas três palavras gritavam em minha mente, trazendo de novo aquela memória. Eu me sentei rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados. Bella sabia que ela havia dito isso? Ela se lembrava? Eu deveria lhe contar?

Bella virou-se para mim, franzindo a sobrancelha ao notar minha expressão. Eu sabia que estava parecendo chocado e confuso, mas eu não sabia ao certo qual deveria ser o próximo movimento. Eu não queria gritar meus sentimentos assim, ao acordarmos, principalmente se ela não quisesse dizer o mesmo.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, assustada. "Edward, o que foi?" ela repetiu quando não obteve resposta.

"Nada." Eu disse, rezando para soar o mais indiferente possível.

"Jura?" ela perguntou cepticamente. Eu me deitei novamente, a puxando em meus braços e a beijando suavemente.

"Sim."

Eu sabia que ela não tinha acreditado, mas ela não insistiu. Aquilo me tocava, mas me frustrava ao mesmo tempo. De alguma forma, eu não queria ser empurrado para um caminho errado. Bella entendia isso. Eu nunca tive certeza se eu um dia conseguiria sair de trás da concha sólida que eu havia construído, mas de alguma forma eu queria correr para fora e descobrir até onde eu poderia ir. Mas só Bella poderia fazer isso.

"Você tem que trabalhar?" ela perguntou. Eu forcei meu cérebro a se lembrar que dia era, mas em minha cabeça, apenas uma coisa ressoava, como um mantra: aquelas três palavrinhas.

"Eu acho que não." disse, ainda confuso. Ela riu, confundindo ainda mais meus pensamentos. Depois de olhar o calendário preso na parede, acenei com a cabeça. "Sim. Na verdade, logo." Eu comecei a sair de cama, mas um outro pensamento me preencheu. "Você tem aula." Eu disse, com a voz um pouco mais dura.

"E?" ela descansou os braços atrás a cabeça, esboçando tranqüilidade.

"Eu sinto muito por ter ficado durante a noite. Eu deveria ter me lembrado que você tinha aula." Eu me desculpei. Ela se mexeu, ajoelhando-se na cama, de frente para mim.

"Por favor não se preocupe com isto. Eu não queria que você tivesse que dirigir até em casa e eu gosto bastante desses 'arranjos' para dormir", ela disse, piscando alegremente.

"Se você tem certeza disso." Eu repeti pelo que parecia a oitava vez nas últimas 24 horas, a trazendo para mais próximo de mim e a beijando profundamente.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Eu tinha me prometido, meses atrás que eu não forçaria Edward a me dizer qualquer coisa que ele não quisesse. "_Obrigação de ser igual é ruim_", meus professores do ensino médio viviam repetindo em nossas cabeças. Mas havia momentos em que eu queria poder olhar para ele e lê-lo, como se faz com um livro; saber o que estava acontecendo e o que dizer. Eu me sentia desamparada.

Mas enquanto ele se levantava para se preparar para o trabalho, eu empurrei os pensamentos para um canto de minha mente, tentando pensar apenas na minha aula de daqui a pouco. Claro que isso era quase impossível com um bombeiro meio-vestido andando próximo a mim, mas eu fiz o meu melhor.

Não demorou muito para que eu colocasse as minhas coisas dentro de uma bolsa, colocasse uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e amarrasse meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo malfeito. Eu me sentia mal não preparando um café da manhã decente, mas ele parecia contente ao roubar uma barra de granola da despensa.

Ele jogou minha bolsa por cima dos seus ombros, enquanto pegava a chave e seguia para o Volvo, estacionado em frente ao prédio.  
Eu sabia que Edward não me deixaria caminhar, então não tive outra escolha a não ser entrar no carro, esperando até que ele encontrasse uma estação de rádio satisfatória antes de dirigir pelo familiar caminho que levava a faculdade.

"Você estará aqui quando eu sair?" perguntei, mordendo meu lábio esperançosamente. Meu coração falhou uma batida caiu quando ele negou com a cabeça, com uma expressão evidente de remorso no rosto.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje à noite."

Desanimada, eu acenei com a cabeça me virando e indo em direção ao edifício. Claro que ele teria que trabalhar, eu tinha esquecido.

"Amor?"

Eu me virei automaticamente, com as bochechas corando por minha pergunta anterior. "Sim?"

"Eu sentirei sua falta." E eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Havia algo na entonação dele que me acalmava; sua voz aveludada poderia me compelir a acreditar em qualquer coisa.

"Eu também sentirei sua falta." Eu resmunguei pateticamente, com muito menos emoção do que ele. Edward riu, apoiando-se e abrindo a porta do passageiro, fazendo-me franzir as sobrancelhas, em evidente confusão.

"Eu não estou a ponto de deixá-la ir sem dizer adeus." Ele disse, fingindo seriedade.

Eu bufei, voltando e me sentando amavelmente em seu colo, sobre o assento. Eu inalei profundamente, e seu cheiro pareceu apagar, imediatamente, qualquer preocupação que eu tivesse. "Muito melhor." Eu o ouvi sussurrar, enquanto beijava minha testa e olhava atentamente para mim. "Você promete que me falará se houver qualquer problema?"

Ainda ligeiramente deslumbrada, eu balancei minha cabeça, me perguntando o que poderia dar errado. "Claro."

Ele me beijou, suave, mas apaixonadamente, e sorriu. "Tchau, amor."

Eu bati a porta pela segunda vez, esperando até que o carro estivesse fora do meu campo de visão para caminhar até o prédio. Eu entrei, sentindo o ar morno acalmar imediatamente minha pele gelada. Entrei na sala ainda tentando estabilizar minha respiração depois do beijo quente de Edward, observando as fileiras atrás de uma cadeira vazia.

Meu bom humor desapareceu imediatamente quando Tanya parou duramente à frente da sala, me encarando friamente. Eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando ser educada, mas ela apenas seguiu me encarando. Eu resisti ao desejo de gritar e me sentei em uma cadeira disponível em um das primeiras filas. Eu não a deixaria me intimidar. Edward tinha razão... ela não podia ditar a paixão que eu tinha pelo assunto. Ele ainda não havia me dito completamente quem ela era, mas eu tinha minhas próprias suspeitas.

"Ei!" Angela disse, tirando sua echarpe e sentando na cadeira ao meu lado. "Como você está?" ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Bem." respondi, ligeiramente confusa.

"É só que, eu não te via desde..." ela disse, brincando com um anel na mão esquerda. Eu me esqueci imediatamente da sua frase, puxando sua mão e encarando o anel com os olhos arregalados.

Angela!" Eu disse, um pouco alto. Ela riu, tentando soltar sua mão do aperto da minha.

"Eu sei." ela murmurou, virando o diamante. "Não é deslumbrante?"

"É lindo." Eu concordei, com um sorriso extático em meu rosto. "Quando aconteceu?"

"Há alguns semanas. "

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Todo mundo que conhecia Angela e Ben estava cansado de saber que ele acabaria a pedindo em casamento, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu a abracei firmemente, mordendo meu lábio e repelindo a palpitação em meu peito.

"Eu estou tão contente por você." Eu disse honestamente. Ela acenou com a cabeça e eu pude notar que ela parecia mais feliz do que nunca.

"Com licença." Uma voz afiada soou do corredor próximo a mim. Eu virei minha cabeça para a direita, para encontrar Tanya parada. Angela se contraiu, mas eu apenas cruzei meus braços, torcendo para não começar a tremer.

"Sim?" respondi por entre os dentes.

"Você esta atrapalhando a classe. Se quiser permanecer nesta turma, eu lhe aconselharia a se acalmar."

Eu ri daquilo, sem saber ao certo se ela tinha aquele poder ou não. Acabei decidindo seguir por um caminho mais seguro, apenas acenando com a cabeça e voltando meu olhar para a frente. "Sinto muito." Eu me desculpei vagamente.

Depois de ter certeza que eu não me levantaria e causaria um tumulto, Tanya caminhou até a frente da sala, onde o Professor Stewart clareou a garganta, silenciando a classe imediatamente. Ele começou a falar sobre um ensaio que seria cobrado dali a alguns dias e eu resolvi prestar atenção, apesar da irritante professora assistente parada lá na frente.

A aula passou torturantemente devagar. O relógio na parede parecia se arrastar e eu seguia o ponteiro segundo por segundo. Faltavam dois minutos para que eu me visse livre daquele olhar me encarando. Eu podia apostar que Angela tinha notado aquilo, contribuindo para a minha certeza de que não era apenas uma coisa da minha imaginação.

"Você alguma vez falou com ela?" ela perguntou enquanto nos despedíamos. Eu neguei com a cabeça, mais cansada do que irritada.

"Nunca até o primeiro dia de aula."

Ela balançou a cabeça, comprimindo os lábios. "Estranho."

Eu sorri diante da preocupação genuína de Angela, mas acabei tendo que rir quando ela colidiu com os braços de Ben, apoiado no batente da porta.

"Bella!" ele disse, embalando Angela em um lado e oferecendo o outro braço em um convite para um abraço. Eu aceitei, sorrindo. "Como você está?"

Eu fiz uma careta, encarando Angela. "Muito bem."

"Eu ouvi sobre o... acidente." ele disse, com a voz um pouco mais suave enquanto olhava por sobre os meus ombros, prendendo a respiração. Ao levantar a cabeça ele tinha a mandíbula apertada e eu me virei para ver o que estava errado.

Tanya estava encostada no quadro, sorrindo sedutoramente para Ben. Eu lutei contra a raiva, empinando meu nariz e apoiando em seu braço.  
"Vamos sair daqui."

"Desculpa." ele disse quando chegamos do lado de fora do prédio. "Eu não gostei do modo como ela olhava." Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer, mas me parecia que havia algo mais.

Angela riu alto. "Isso é um alívio."

Eu observei a interação dos dois e rapidamente me lembrei do anel em seu dedo. "Eu ouvi que você finalmente pediu a Angela em casamento, Ben." Eu sorri alegremente.

"Já não era sem tempo." Angela zombou. Ela sempre ficava bem mais solta perto dele. "Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças."

"E você, Bella? Algum rapaz?" Ben tinha tentado me apresentar alguns de seus amigos, mas eu nunca estive interessada. Eram sempre os mesmos tipos... alunos bêbados de faculdade, a procura de uma aventura por apenas uma noite. Se era isso que as relações de faculdade tinham para me ofereceu, eu preferia continuar sozinha.

"Talvez."

Os dois ergueram as sobrancelhas, como se já estivessem planejando a próxima fala _'o sujeito certo está lá fora, Bells. Você apenas tem que esperar por ele'_ que eu tinha ouvido tantas vezes antes.

"Sério?" Angela perguntou, dando uma olhada ao redor , como se ele estivesse escondido nos arbustos. Eu mordi meu lábio diante daquele pensamento, tentando não rir.

"Sim." Eu ruborizei furiosamente, chutando uma pedrinha.

"Onde ele está?"

Eu ri, apontando meu dedo para trás. "No trabalho. Ele é bombeiro na estação ali de baixo." Eu sentia um orgulho de falar de Edward, como se falasse de mim mesma.

"Qual é o nome dele?" Ben perguntou, com um tom entre a felicidade e a quase suspeita, como se ele soubesse de algo que eu não.

"Edward." Eu respondi, confusa.

"Oh não, merda." Eu o ouvi resmungar me pegando de surpresa. Ben quase nunca xingava, pelo menos, não perto de mim. "Edward Masen." ele completou para mim, com uma expressão de assombro.

"Como você... " eu comecei a questionar, pasma. Edward dizia não ter tido amigos próximos, ninguém além de mim, exceto por um seleto grupo de pessoas.

"Edward e eu estudamos juntos na PSU", ele explicou, gesticulando com as mãos. "Eu sempre achei que ele fosse estranho...nunca teve uma namorada. Bem, com exceção de Tanya."

Eu sufoquei. "Tanya? A..."

"Sua professora assistente? Sim. A mesma."

Lentamente, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Então... Tanya é... era...." Eu gaguejei, confusa.

"Ex-namorada de Edward?" ele completou, parcialmente divertido com o meu vaguear. "Eles saíram por alguns meses."

Eu apertei meu nariz, inalando o ar frio de setembro , sentindo-o queimar em meus pulmões. "Eles saíram?" Eu rangi. Eu sabia que estava sendo repetitiva, mas não me preocupei. Só assim para conseguir fazer com que meu cérebro registrasse aquilo.

"Sim, Bella. Edward e Tanya saíram durante alguns meses." ele disse, exasperado.

Eu gemi, revendo em minha memória seu olhar negro e gelado sobre mim.

"Tudo finalmente faz sentido." Eu estava me regozijando interiormente por conseguir formar uma frase coerente.

"Eu tentei juntá-los durante alguns anos, mas Edward não quis levar aquilo adiante." Ben disse, puxando Angela para mais perto.

"Edward lhe contou o que aconteceu?" Eu agradecia pela não mais proximidade entre eles.

"Não realmente. Um dia nós estávamos conversando e ele disse que ele teve que romper... não estava funcionando e ele não queria se envolver em uma relação naquela época."

Eu queria saber quando tinha sido, mas não tinha tempo para perguntar mais nada. Eu podia ver que eles estavam loucos para sair dali. "Eu vou deixá-los ir." Eu disse, sorrindo maliciosamente aos movimentos exultantes de Angela.

"Desculpa." ela disse, parando de pular. "Nós vamos almoçar com os meus pais."

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha. "Eles sabem?" Eles acenaram com a cabeça simultaneamente. "Nós lhes falamos semana passada. Papai estava..."

Eu acenei com a cabeça entendendo. O pai dela era o Pastor em Forks, e por mais que ele gostasse de Ben, eu podia imaginar como aquela situação gerava uma certa tensão.

"Eu te ligo mais tarde?" ela acrescentou esperançosamente enquanto Ben a arrastava pela mão. Eu acenei com a cabeça. Com um último relance passageiro eles viraram a esquina, me deixando ali, sozinha, no vento frio.

Eu caminhei a curta distância até o apartamento, completamente gelada. Eu esfreguei minhas mãos, tentando descongelá-las e depois joguei minhas coisas sobre a mesa da cozinha.

"Bella! Alice exclamou, saindo do quarto, com a máquina fotográfica e um rolo de negativos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a tira de filme, tentando entender as diferentes figuras.

"Tirando fotos." ela respondeu, tirando uma de mim. O flash disparou, me encobrindo.

"Alice." Eu assobiei. "Por que?" Eu esfreguei meus olhos, tentando livrá-los dos borrões brancos.

"Esme quer fotografias. E já que eles não podem vir nos visitar, porque Carlisle anda ocupado no hospital e Esme está envolvida em um novo projeto, eu disse que enviaria as fotos."

Eu ri baixinho diante do pensamento de que Forks tinha emergências suficientes para encher o hospital, mesmo eu não estando mais lá. Eu tinha certeza que havia batido algum recorde enquanto morava lá.

"Olá Bella." Jasper disse suavemente, aparecendo no corredor com uma garrafa de água nas mãos. "Como foi a aula?"

"Boa. E você, como está?" Eu perguntei, dando a Alice um olhar questionador.

"Bem."

O cômodo ficou em silêncio por um período, enquanto Alice ia atingindo um tom cor de rosa. "Bella, eu posso falar com você um instante?"

"Mhmm." Eu zumbi, gesticulando para ela entrar no meu quarto comigo. Ela fechou a porta, falando o mais baixo que podia.

"Ele é perfeito!" ela sussurrou espalhafatosamente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Absolutamente perfeito. Quando eu mencionei que não poderia sair porque a mamãe queria fotos, ele disse que poderia vir e ajudar. Ele trouxe o almoço... oh, Bella." ela se jogou para trás, batendo a cabeça contra a porta. Eu abafei minha risada, a puxando em um abraço.

"Eu estou tão feliz por você." Eu disse pela milésima vez desde que a relação entre eles havia começado. "Ele é tão perfeito para você."

"Eu sei!"

"Alice?" Jasper chamou, batendo uma vez na porta. "Eu posso comer esse frango frito que encontrei na geladeira?" Ela se abanou dramaticamente com a mão. "Claro."

Ele grunhiu um obrigado, deixando uma Alice exultante comigo. "Vá." Eu disse, a praticamente empurrando para ele. "Eu estarei aqui, ponderando sobre minha deprimente vida amorosa."

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, fazendo uma carranca. "Isabella Swan. Edward é o melhor sujeito que eu conheço com exceção de Jasper e ele é absolutamente perfeito para você. Dê tempo a isto. Você não pode esperar que ele se abra da noite para o dia. Ele levou anos construindo todas aquelas barreiras... tudo dará certo no fim. Todos nós podemos ver o quanto ele te ama."

Novamente, a palavra amor. "Ele não ama." Eu insisti, esperando que aquela fosse a última vez que eu lhe diria aquilo. Ela pareceu divertida, antes de responder.

"Isso é o que você pensa. Espere e verá."

O telefone dela vibrou, a fazendo pular. Ela o tirou do bolso, olhando o visor antes que um olhar apavorado se formasse em sua face. "Eu voltarei em breve." ela disse depressa, correndo para fora do quarto e do apartamento.

"Onde ela vai?" Jasper perguntou, terminando de comer uma asa de galinha. Eu encolhi os ombros, sentando ao seu lado na mesa, deitando minha cabeça entre os braços. "O que está errado." ele perguntou, quase como uma exigência para que eu lhe contasse e não como uma simples pergunta.

"Nada." Eu murmurei, dando de ombros.

"Vamos lá, ele urgiu, abaixando sua cabeça até ficar cara a cara comigo. "Eu sou bom com pessoas."

Eu ri, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu só estou querendo saber por que Alice estava tão reservada. Esta não é a primeira chamada que ela recebe e corre para fora.

"Talvez seja um segredo." ele brincou, me cutucando.

"Merda nenhuma, Sherlock." Eu rosnei. "Nós não escondemos nada uma da outra desde que nos conhecemos em Forks. Nem mesmo quando... "

"Eu não sei do que se trata." ele disse, levantando a mão para me parar. É um negócio dela, não meu."

"Você é uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu." Eu observei, sorrindo.

"Eu tento."

Nós permanecemos em silêncio enquanto ele pegou outra asa de galinha, devolvendo o restante do pote para a geladeira. Aquele havia sido um "presente" de Emmett, na sua última ida ao supermercado.

"Sinto muito." Alice disse, voltando à cozinha e se sentando no colo de Jasper. Chamada de emergência."

"Eu bufei, bebendo minha água. "Mhmm."

"Bella! Não fique furiosa". ela disse, fazendo beicinho. "Você sabe como eu fico péssima quando você está com raiva de mim."

"Alice", eu respondi, usando o mesmo tom. "Então por que é que você está escondendo algo de mim?"

"Não é só de você!" ela tentou se desculpar, com os olhos arregalados. Eu elevei minha sobrancelha. "... o carteiro não sabe."

"Soe os alarmes!" Eu gritei, lançando minhas mãos no ar. "Eu e o carteiro deveríamos nos dar as mãos então. Nós, aparentemente, somos os únicos por fora do que quer que seja."

"É para o seu próprio bem que você não sabe. Eu acho que você me mataria se eu lhe falasse."

"Você contou para o Emmett." Eu pontuei. "Ele não consegue guardar um segredo.

"Bella, você descobrirá logo."

Depois de se desculpar por ter que ir até o apartamento de Jasper revelar as fotos, eles saíram e eu me sentei, sozinha no apartamento. Sabendo que Edward não deveria aparecer até a tarde seguinte eu voltei até o meu quarto, completamente entediada. E ainda era meio dia.

Depois de gastar algum tempo escrevendo alguns esboços para iniciar o meu ensaio, sempre me deparando com algum beco sem saída, e até mesmo, lavando toda a roupa suja, eu tive uma idéia brilhante! Rapidamente eu disquei o número de Emmett, conseguindo todas as informações necessárias, preparando o que precisava e correndo para fora de casa. Eu ouvi o toque do telefone, mas o ignorei, ansiosíssima por ver Edward.

Eu parei em frente ao batalhão, feliz por ver os dois caminhões estacionados seguramente dentro da garagem. Emmett me encontrou na porta, tentando pegar a bolsa em minha mão.

"Não." Eu disse, o empurrando. "Emmett, eu vou acabar derrubando isto."

Ele riu, esfregando a barriga. "Por favor, Bells? Tenha pena de nós, pobres meninos cujas noivas não os amam, não trazem comida para eles."

Eu ri. "Sem chances. Sinto muito."

Ele fez uma carranca, enquanto abria a porta para mim, me indicando a escada. Eu funguei diante do cheiro de pizza que me invadiu, me preparando para o que veria a seguir.

Eles deviam ter feito uma faxina geral quando Rose e eu estivemos aqui, para trazer mantimentos, porque naquele exato momento, o local estava um verdadeiro desastre. Cartões estavam espalhados pelo chão, meia pizza se encontrava sobre a mesa enquanto os rapazes estavam no sofá, vendo uma partida de futebol americano.

"Yeah!" Emmett gritou, imediatamente vidrado no jogo. _"Universidade do Texas, baby! Touchdown!!"_

"O que? Inferno não." Mike replicou, virando a cabeça dele para ver os jogadores de laranja e branco comemorando no campo. "A&M sempre."

"Você está bêbado?" Emmett perguntou, soando genuinamente interessado. "Não neste universo. Longhorn's são os melhores."

"Tanto faz." Mike respondeu, rolando os olhos. Eu abafei uma risada diante da resposta, mas preferi não chamar a atenção para mim. "Eles não são."

"Quem ganhou o jogo?" Emmett perguntou retoricamente, apontando para a tela "Como eu pensava..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, fazendo-o olhar novamente pra mim. "Deixe pra lá, Em. Deixe o pobre menino em paz."

"Por que você está aqui?" ele perguntou, ainda irritado por eu não ter levado comida pra ele.

"Eu quis fazer uma surpresa para o Edward no jantar." respondi. "A menos que vocês já tenham comido..." Eu apontei para a pizza na mesa.

"Não, ele não quis." Emmett disse balançando a cabeça em descrença. "Mais para nós. Ele está no escritório."

Eu segui as indicações dele, até colidir com uma porta, com um pequeno vidro, enfeitado com cortinas brancas, abertas. Eu espiei pelo vidro, sentindo meu coração acelerar diante da visão de Edward, curvado sobre a escrivaninha, com uma mão no cabelo, o desordenando ainda mais e com um lápis na outra mão, preso com tanta força que eu achei que o quebraria a qualquer momento. Ele suspirou, audívelmente pela porta fechada e sacudiu o lápis, apagando uma boa parte do que estivera escrevendo. Eu o observei se apoiar para trás, apertando o nariz.

Eu me perguntei brevemente se deveria deixar quieto e voltar mais tarde, mas a voz alta de Emmett estragou tanto a minha surpresa, quanto o meu debate interior.

"Bella! Você se perdeu? Meu senso de direção não é tão ruim assim."

Imediatamente a porta se abriu, revelando um Edward com uma expressão confusa. "Bella?"

"Muito obrigada, Em." Eu disse me virando em sua direção. Eu olhei para os olhos verdes aparentando confusão, enquanto sorria debilmente.

"Olá?" Saiu mais como uma pergunta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou. Eu me encolhi, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

"Eu... achei que você pudesse estar com fome." disse por entre minha respiração, surpresa por perceber o duplo sentido em minhas palavras.

"Você trouxe comida?"

"Sanduíches." Eu disse, como se isso fosse quase nada. "Eu me lembrei como você disse que não comia muito, pelo menos não saudavelmente, e eu quis..." Eu desandei a explicar, envergonhada. "Mas eu já vou. Emmett?" Eu chamei, mas Edward cobriu minha boca, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

"Não! Eu estou feliz por você estar aqui, eu estava mesmo pensando em você. Eu senti sua falta."

Eu pensei sobre o quão frustrado ele pareceu quando eu não respondi enquanto ele pegava a sacola de minha mão e enlaçava nossos dedos, passando seus lábios suavemente sobre as minhas juntas.

"Eu senti sua falta." ele repetiu, inclinando minha cabeça para cima. "De verdade."

"Eu também senti a sua." Eu disse, embora minha voz não tenha demonstrado tanta emoção quanto a dele. "O dia passou tão devagar."

"Para mim também." ele carranqueou. "Eu estava deprimido pelo pensamento de que não poderia vê-la antes de amanhã a tarde, tendo que ficar com eles", ele disse apontando para o sofá onde Mike e Emmett conversavam sobre o _Rose Bowl _de 2006 com UT X USC. A discussão entre eles ecoava pelo batalhão, arrancando uma alta risada de mim.

"Você gostaria de comer?" Edward perguntou, fechando a porta e apoiando a bolsa na mesa. Eu tentei dar uma olhada rápida no que ele tinha estado escrevendo tão furiosamente, mas a folha rabiscada de papel foi colocada em seu bolso antes que eu tivesse qualquer chance. Eu peguei o presunto e o queijo, os colocando em um prato de papel, e o entregando para ele.

"Sinto muito, a apresentação não é das melhores." Eu disse, olhando para a lamentável desculpa de um jantar. "Foi tipo uma idéia súbita."

"O fato de você ter vindo, já significa tudo para mim, Bella. O jantar é apenas um extra extraordinário."

Eu sorri, mordendo um pedaço do meu sanduíche. Eu o ouvi falar, mas ao mesmo tempo, me vi fascinada com a idéia de estar, finalmente, no local onde ele passava a maior parte do seu tempo.

"Bella?"

Eu levantei a cabeça, olhando para ele. "Desculpa" Eu disse, sabendo que ele estava tentando chamar minha atenção.

"Eu perguntei como foi a aula."

Eu pulei a parte sobre Tanya, indo direto para o fim do dia. "Eu reencontrei um amigo que eu não via há um tempão. E parece que você também o conhece. Ben Cheney?"

"Você conhece o Ben?" ele perguntou, com um tom de descrença. Eu acenei com a cabeça, enquanto pegava um pedaço da casca do pão que havia caído sobre o prato.

"Ele está saindo com uma amiga minha dos tempos do segundo grau, Angela. Ele também é de Forks."

Ele riu. "Que mundo pequeno."

Eu respirei fundo, me preparando para a próxima pergunta. "E você e Tanya saíram juntos?"

Ele tossiu, arregalando os olhos. "Ele te disse isso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele não deveria ter feito isso." Eu exclamei, mordendo meu lábio e esperando que eu não precisasse continuar.

"Eu sinto muito", ele disse, com os olhos suaves. "Eu não queria que você se envolvesse ainda mais com ela além do que era necessário para sua aula."

"Meses, huh?" Eu perguntei, recordando os detalhes que Ben tinha me dado. Ele olhou para baixo, quase envergonhado.

"Sim." respondeu com a voz dura.

"Eu não quero... Eu não quero dizer..." Eu sabia o que eu queria dizer, mas não encontrava jeito de colocar aquilo para fora. Admitindo que eu não quis inquirir eu estaria fazendo isto de qualquer forma.

"Ben nos apresentou. Nós saímos durante alguns meses. Não deu certo."

"Por que?" Eu perguntei, testando minha sorte. E a paciência dele.

"Eu não sei." ele disse, exasperado. "Eu apenas... Bella, eu quero lhe contar mas eu tenho medo de que isso acabe afastando você de mim."

Eu coloquei minha mão em cima da sua, acariciando a palma dele com meu dedo polegar. "Por favor me conte. Eu não correrei. Eu prometo. Até porque, se eu tentar, eu caio." Eu zombei. Edward sorriu, grato pela minha tentativa de desanuviar o clima.

"Eu não pude controlar a relação." ele começou. "Eu quis levar as coisas em uma velocidade lenta. Eu achei que Tanya seria a pessoa que iria me ajudar a demolir essas paredes que eu tinha construído tantos anos antes e que estaria me entendendo. Eu sabia que eu teria que me aventurar para fora da minha zona de conforto, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Mas ela quis mais do que eu estava disposto a dar. Levou um bom tempo para que eu percebesse que ela não estava procurando uma relação romântica a longo prazo. Ela queria simplesmente uma relação física, onde eu estava lá para o prazer dela e à disposição dela."

"Você tinha... sentimentos por ela?" Eu perguntei diplomaticamente.

"No princípio. Eu era hesitante sobre me envolver com alguém, como se eu soubesse que a desapontaria no fim e ela não mereceria isso. E veja só como eu estava certo", ele disse, rindo amargamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça, sentando corajosamente no colo dele, passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Edward. Eu conheci Tanya. Eu a vejo muitas vezes por semana, e até mesmo se vocês não tivessem estado juntos", as palavras custaram a sair da minha boca, "Ela ainda seria uma cadela sem coração."

Ele arregalou os olhos diante daquelas palavras. "Eu não estou seguro."

"É sério." Eu insisti, balançando rapidamente minha cabeça, para cima e para baixo. "Confie em mim."

Ele riu. "Eu acho que nunca tinha visto esse seu lado antes."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. "Que lado?"

"O lado mais brusco."

Eu me ruborizei. "Eu normalmente não sou assim... Eu só queria que você soubesse qual era a minha opinião."

Ele riu. "Venha, vamos terminar de jantar. Eu não quero que o arruinemos falando sobre Tanya."

Eu voltei até minha cadeira e mordi o último pedaço do meu sanduíche. "E Bella?" ele disse, apoiando em seu braço e trazendo seus lábios até bem próximo da minha orelha. Sua respiração morna atingiu minha pele, me fazendo tremer.

"Meus sentimentos por Tanya nunca excederam até mesmo a fração mais minúscula do que eu sinto por você."

Senti meu coração bater acelerado enquanto eu esperava o dia em que tudo aquilo seria traduzido em um 'eu te amo'.

Mas por hora, eu estava feliz com aquilo.

* * *

_Oi florzinhas, finalmente mais um capítulo postado. Possivelmente o último de 2009! Mas prometo trazer mais logo na primeira semana do novo ano. Combinado? E aí, o que acharam? Só eu ou vocês também se derreteram com a frase final do nosso querido Ed?! :P_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Carol Venancio****: **Ai Carol, nem fala flor! Que enrolados né?! Como é difícil ficarem juntos meu deus... falando em IA, estou indo para lá quando terminar de postar aqui! :D E olha olha heim? Nada de ir ler em inglês : Vou tentar dar uma adiantada nessa semana entre natal e ano novo, para voltar a postar com mais regularidade e mais rápido, ok?! ;) bjusssssssss

**Bruna Watson****:** oi flor! Pois é, o que será que vai acontecer com a Putanya né?! Se bem que esses dois já são bem enrolados sozinhos, nem precisam de ninguém para atrapalhar rsrsrs bjussssssssss

**MrSouza Cullen****: **oi florzinha... pois é, é muito difícil mesmo conseguir derrubar a barreira de um trauma e permitir que os outros nos amem ou confiarmos que não vamos fazer mal ao outro né?! É um exercício diário de se arriscar, que o Edward está tendo que aprender a fazer. Quanto aos finalmentes, não demora muito mais não... na fic mesmo, a Bronze só dá a entender, mas ela escreveu uma cena extra que, quando for o momento, eu traduzirei junto, para vocês. Combinado? Bjusssssss

**Lariis star****: **oi flor, espero que esteja gostando! ;)

* * *

_Amores,_

_Não sei se terei condições de postar na semana entre natal e ano novo. Esse é o primeiro natal e réveillon meu e de namorido na nossa casa nova e ele cismou de querer fazer festa aqui, para comemorar os dois... e é claro que por mais que ele ajude, quem está tendo mais trabalho sou eu! Mas prometo um super capítulo logo na primeira semana do ano ok? E pra quem lê Deixando o tempo curar as feridas... fiquem de olho! ;)_

_Desejo a vocês um super Natal, de muita luz e muito amor e um 2010 infinitamente melhor do que este ano que está chegando ao fim, com muitas realizações para todo mundo! Beijão e muito obrigada pela força de vocês, por cada review deixada, por cada palavra de incentivo. Podem ter a certeza de que cada um é recebido com muito carinho e cada um faz a diferença pra mim. Beijão!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**BPOV**

Entrando no apartamento tarde naquela noite, eu fui recebida por um _post-it_ preso à porta e pelo toque estridente do telefone. Alice estava fora aparentemente com Jasper e não estaria de volta, tão cedo... e os planos para o meu aniversário não estavam fora de sua mente.

Eu gemi, arrancando o _post-it_ da porta e o jogando no lixo. Alice tinha vindo há dias pulando, com mil planos para o meu 19º aniversário e eu não queria pensar nisto. Eu tentei convencê-la de que a faculdade estaria ocupando boa parte do meu tempo e que qualquer festa ou forma de celebração estavam fora de questão. Mas a pixel maldita rebateu minha desculpa com o fato de que seria em um sábado e eu não teria nenhum problema para tirar o dia de folga. Os planos estavam totalmente fora das minhas mãos, para o meu total desânimo.

Eu peguei o telefone, o prendendo entre a orelha e o ombro enquanto acendia as luzes. "Alô?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." Eu me encolhi, batendo em mim mentalmente. "Por que você não me ligou? Você poderia estar morta estirada no meio da estrada e eu não saberia porque eu nunca ouço nada a respeito da sua vida."

"Renée! Mãe!" Eu chamei, a acalmando. "Respire. Eu apenas estive ocupada. Desculpa."

"Muito ocupada para enviar um e-mail para sua velha mãe?"

Eu suspirei, sabendo que aquela era uma batalha perdida. "Olá, mãe."

Ela riu, dando uma guinada de 180° no seu humor. "Oi, doçura! Como vai a faculdade?"

"Trabalhosa." Eu respondi sinceramente. "Apressada. Estressante. Aborrecida."

"E você está certa de que é isso mesmo que você quer?"

Não era a primeira vez que Renée fazia algum tipo de comentário sobre a minha escolha profissional. _'Escrever livros não dá dinheiro ou põe comida na mesa'_, ela bradava. _'Os primeiros dez anos de sua vida não darão em nada e então você virá rastejando até mim_."

Eu entendia o ponto de vista dela; Eu sabia que os autores raramente chegavam ao topo rapidamente. E ela queria que eu fosse completamente independente, já que depois de se casar com Charlie e ficar grávida, logo após o término do segundo grau, ela não teve a oportunidade de experimentar tudo que ela queria em termos de faculdade. Eu cresci sendo constantemente lembrada de que deveria fazer as coisas direito. E, ser uma escritora independente não estava no patamar de _'escolhas corretas'_ dela.

"Sim." Eu disse brevemente.

"E como está Alice?"

Como uma bola de neve, comprimindo tudo o que encontra em seu caminho, Renne conduziu a conversa, passando pelos assuntos sobre os quais ela sempre falava. Eu estremeci quando o último tópico foi lançado e eu sabia o quão péssima eu era quando se tratava de mentir, especialmente para a minha mãe.

"Algum rapaz?"

"Não?" Eu disse docilmente, já planejando como eu falaria sobre Edward. Eu sabia que minha resposta vaga não acabaria com o assunto.

"Bella. Me conte."

Eu gemi, resistindo ao desejo de desligar o telefone e bater minha cabeça na mesa. "O nome dele é Edward." Eu murmurei.

"E como você o conheceu?"

Eu não queria ter que falar sobre o acidente novamente. Ela já tinha ficado histérica o suficiente quando aconteceu. "Ele é amigo do Emmett, lá do batalhão."

Eu lhe dei mais alguns detalhes, sendo o mais sucinta possível. Ela se despediu me pedindo para me cuidar, como sempre e desligou o telefone, enquanto Alice entrava pelo apartamento a dentro.

"Bella!"

Eu me levantei, tentando correr para o meu quarto antes que ela pudesse me alcançar, mas infelizmente, ela foi rápida o bastante, correndo e bloqueando meu caminho com seu corpo pequeno.

"Boa tentativa. Nós precisamos conversar sobre os planos para o seu aniversário antes que fique muito tarde."

Eu rosnei. "Alice! Não."

"Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos passar o dia no SPA no centro da cidade" , ela disse, como se não tivesse ouvido meus protestos. "Talvez uma pequena ida ao shopping..."

"Não nesta vida." Eu disse por entre os dentes apertados. "Eu me recuso a gastar meu 19º aniversário num empurra empurra."

"Então como você quer celebrar isto?" ela perguntou. Eu suspirei.

"Eu estou certa de que você irá pensar em algo." Eu disse, batendo levemente em sua cabeça. "Agora se você me der licença, eu gostaria de ir dormir."

Ela se mexeu, parecendo satisfeita. "Nada de shopping?" ela confirmou. Eu lhe dei um olhar ameaçador, fechando a porta e me enfiando debaixo das cobertas, logo após mudar o meu pijama, permitindo que a escuridão me atingisse rapidamente, devido ao meu alto grau de cansaço.

Os dias que antecederam o meu aniversário passaram rapidamente, enquanto uma Alice persistente seguia com algum plano que envolvia nós seis. Até mesmo Edward estava no meio, se recusando a me contar o que eles estavam aprontando.

"Ah, qualé, _squirt_." Emmett disse, atirando um travesseiro em minha cabeça. "Não me diga que você não está entusiasmada para o seu aniversário."

Era dia 12 de setembro e Rose tinha convidado Alice e eu para passarmos a noite com ela, uma noite de meninas, com o Emmett. Aparentemente Edward me levaria para algum lugar na noite seguinte e elas queriam passar algum tempo comigo antes.

"Qual vai ser?" Rose perguntou, entrando no quarto com dois DVD's em mãos:

"Diário de uma Paixão ou Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante?"

"O primeiro ou segundo?" Alice repetiu, pesando as opções. Eu ri, passando o travesseiro para Emmett e apoiando meus pés em seu colo.

"O primeiro."

"Quatro amigas... com certeza."

A minha opinião e a de Emmett não contavam já que queríamos ver 300, mas fomos abandonados. Os créditos de abertura rolaram na tela e o resto da hora passou com duas, eventualmente três de nós, chorando e nos abraçando no chão.

"Que bando de menininhas." Emmett ridicularizou. "Eu vou sair daqui antes que perca toda a minha essência masculina. Talvez vá pregar algo com as mãos nuas ou fazer alguma outra coisa que exija força."

Ele saiu, deixando nós três rindo e secando nossas lágrimas.

"Você alguma vez imaginou que seria assim que iria passar o seu 19º aniversário?" Alice me perguntou um pouco sentimentalmente. Eu encolhi os ombros, a abraçando firmemente.

"Não chão, comendo comida chinesa? Não." Eu zombei, a espetando com um pauzinho chinês. Ela me deu um olhar cortante, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Acho que sim." Eu disse. "Eu realmente nunca pensei sobre isto."

"Eu quero dizer, com todos nós ainda juntos e amigos, em Portland, com a faculdade de literatura inglesa e um namorado deslumbrante que a ama perdidamente."

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Não é verdade. Mas nós não vamos ter essa discussão novamente." Eu disse de modo automático. "Mas para te deixar satisfeita, não. Eu não me via assim no meu 19º aniversário."

"Você deveria se sentir orgulhosa." Rose disse, beijando o topo de minha cabeça. "Você veio de tão longe."

Eu podia sentir meus olhos marejados, mas tratei de afastar as lágrimas. "Pare, você vai me fazer chorar."

Elas riram, fazendo montinho sobre mim. "Nós te amamos, Bella. Feliz aniversário."

Eu olhei para o relógio, no exato momento em que o ponteiro de minutos se igualava ao de horas, sinalizando que já era dia 13. "Obrigada."

"Agora a diversão vai começar!" Alice disse, batendo palmas excitadamente. "Você vai amar o dia de hoje. Eu prometo."

Nós apagamos em algum momento quando o dia já começava a clarear, apenas para ser acordada, momentos depois por Emmett e, pelo barulho que ele fazia, você seria capaz de pensar que o aniversariante era ele.

"Bella! Acorde! Acorde!" ele disse. Eu me sentei rapidamente, com medo de que ele se jogasse sobre mim.

"O que? Onde é o incêndio?" Eu perguntei, com a voz grossa de sono.

"É seu aniversário!" ele disse, batendo em minha cabeça. Eu gemi, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos para proteger da luz que entrava pela janela.

"É sério que você me acordou pra isso?" Eu rosnei, apertando o travesseiro sobre o rosto. Vai embora! Mais cinco minutinhos..."

"Bella!" Alice chamou, já completamente vestida. "Nós temos uma surpresa para você!"

Eu me levantei, esfregando meus olhos e passando uma mão pela massa que era meu cabelo. "Não faça isto tão cedo..."

"Você vai gostar", ela disse, me empurrando para o banheiro e me entregando uma muda de roupa. "Vista-se e esteja aqui em dez minutos. Nós precisamos ir."

Eu me vesti e corri para fora em tempo recorde. Nós quatro entramos no Porsche de Alice e eu logo fiquei curiosa ao vê-la tomar o caminho o batalhão.

"Eu não estou gostando nada disso." adverti enquanto eles me tiravam do carro. Alice riu, arrancando um fiapo de minha jaqueta.

"Você irá amar isto", ela prometeu, abrindo a porta enquanto gritava no pé da escada. "Edward! Mexa-se!"

Ele correu escada abaixo, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Eu sabia que minha expressão havia se iluminado no momento em que meus olhos caíram sobre ele e eu me joguei em seus braços.

"Feliz aniversário, amor." ele sussurrou, com um tom tão suave que parecia mel derretido.

"Obrigada." Eu respondi, ruborizando.

"Bella, leve isto. Você irá precisar." Alice disse, com um sorriso, enquanto me entregava um sobretudo preto, acompanhado de uma piscadinha. "Eu te amo, divirta-se."

"Vocês não vêm?" Eu estava completamente alerta de que algo estava acontecendo ali.

"Não." ela exclamou. "Nós temos nossos próprios compromissos para o dia de hoje."

Eu olhei para eles em descrença, mas permiti que Edward passasse o braço pela minha cintura e me conduzisse ao já familiar Volvo estacionado em frente.

"O que você está aprontando?" Eu inquiri, mas ele não me deu nenhuma pista.

"Silêncio agora, Bella", ele disse, me beijando suavemente. "coisas boas vêm àqueles que esperam."

Eu lhe permiti me levar para onde ele tinha planejado, mas quando 20 minutos se passaram e ele cobriu meus olhos com uma venda, eu resolvi protestar uma vez mais.

"Edward. Não. Eu quero ver para onde nós vamos." exigi, tentando tirar a venda. Ele removeu meus dedos, os entrelaçando com os seus e acelerado o carro.

"Bella", ele respondeu, usando o mesmo tom. "Você vai. Eu só quero te fazer uma surpresa."

"Tudo é uma surpresa quando vem de você." Eu disse, respirando devagar e esperando que chegássemos ao destino mais afastado.

Eu senti o carro mudar de direção à direita alguns minutos depois e a velocidade diminuiu ligeiramente. A estrada estava esburacada, nos fazendo chacoalhar dentro do carro, até que finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino.

"Espere um segundo." ele pediu, me advertindo para não tirar a venda, enquanto saía do carro e me deixava ali, no silêncio.

Eu ponderei se iria ou não dar uma olhada, mas rapidamente ele estava de volta, me carregando em seu colo, antes que eu pudesse protestar.

"Não me deixe cair." Eu adverti, brincando, já que confiava nele com minha vida.

"Eu não vou." Eu o ouvi sussurrar, enquanto seu corpo balançava com os movimentos dos passos. Eu inalei profundamente, ouvindo os pássaros piando e uma buzina em algum lugar a minha esquerda.

"Onde nós estamos?" Eu perguntei mais uma vez, completamente confusa. Edward riu, dando mais um passo comprido e me colocando no chão.

Pelo que eu podia sentir, a superfície na qual eu estava era lisa e de madeira, mas ele manteve um aperto firme em mim. Eu sentia meu braço encostado em um poste de metal que parecia correr ao redor de algo.

Ele tirou as vendas, mas eu não quis abrir meus olhos. Havia algo em estar presa nos braços de Edward, com os olhos fechados e a mente livre, que fazia parecer que minhas preocupações e problemas tinham desaparecido.

"Abra os olhos, Isabella."

E com aquele simples comando, meus olhos se abriram, tentando captar todos os sinais ao redor de mim. Nós estávamos em um barco. Era grande, com uma superfície lustrosa, lisa e com uma vela brilhantemente branca ondulando. Eu corri minha mão pelo metal, sorrindo como uma boba.

"O que você acha?" a voz dele tremeu. Eu me virei, o olhando com excitação.

"Nós vamos andar nisto?" Eu perguntei, tentando ao máximo não pular. Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente, como se medindo minha reação. "Jura?" Minha voz ficando mais alta a cada palavra.

"Você gosta? Alice mencionou que você sonhava em velejar algum dia, mas se você não quiser a gente pode...."

Eu o parei, andando pé ante pé até, colando meus lábios sobre os dele vigorosamente. Suas palavras se extinguiram com meu movimento, enquanto ele passava os braços, firmes, ao redor do meu corpo.

"Isso é perfeito. Eu não poderia pensar em uma maneira melhor de aproveitar o meu aniversário."

Edward sorriu torto, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. "Vamos?" ele perguntou, apontando para a extensão de água a nossa volta. Eu acenei com a cabeça fervorosamente, mas agarrei seu braço quando ele se virou.

"Só mais uma coisa." Eu disse, fingindo decepção. Ele imediatamente se colocou em alerta, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Eu ri, me lançando em seus braços, fechando minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e o beijando com o máximo de paixão. Depois um tempo nós nos afastamos, com a respiração curta e desregulada. "Agora você pode ir."

* * *

Eu sentei no deck, observando a vela que Edward havia içado pouco antes, tremulando com o vento. O sol estava surgindo entre as nuvens no céu azul. Ele retornou, momentaneamente e ao notar o que ele estava usando, eu quase caí.

Ele tinha recolocado seus _Wayfares's_, o preto contrastando com sua pele branca. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que nunca, apontando para todas as direções e, pela primeira vez eu o via com short caqui, uma parca azul escura e um par de _Docksiders _nos pés; nas mãos, uma cesta de piquenique.

"Uma cesta?" Eu perguntei, tentando conter o meu deslumbramento. "Não é um pouco clichê?"

Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Possivelmente. Mas como hoje é o meu dia de mimar você, sem qualquer reclamação, eu farei as coisas do meu jeito."

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, prendendo a cesta entre as pernas. "Você pode escolher entre macarrão, salada, galinha assada ou sopa de mariscos", ele disse. "Faça sua escolha."

Eu apertei meus lábios. "Você cozinhou todo essa comida?"

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Eu queria fazer algo especial para você, mas eu não estava bem certo do que você iria querer."

"Edward, você sabe que eu comeria qualquer coisa feita por você." Eu disse suavemente. Ele sorriu, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Obrigado."

Eu lhe permiti me servir de galinha assada e salada. Logo após me servir um copo de sidra e me entregar um garfo, ele correu até a parte de trás do deck e então, a voz suave de um dos meus artistas favoritos podia ser ouvida pelo barco.

"Isto está absolutamente perfeito, Edward." Eu elogiei. Eu não acredito que as coisas pudessem estar melhores. Ele afastou a cesta, me abraçando por trás, passando os braços ao redor da minha cintura, me fazendo deslizar por entre suas pernas até encostar em seu peito.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, amor." ele disse, beijando o lóbulo de minha orelha. Eu tremi, apoiando minha cabeça contra ele.

"Quem está dirigindo?" Eu perguntei, repentinamente com medo. Eu me virei, olhando por sobre o ombro de Edward para ver o leme. Ele riu ruidosamente, apertando minha bochecha.

"O vento, Bella." ele respondeu. Ele se sentou mais ereto de repente, parecendo pensativo antes de se levantar. Eu reclamei pelo contato perdido, mas ele parecia tranqüilo ao fazer um gesto para que eu o seguisse. "Você gostaria de aprender a velejar?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, praticamente me jogando até ele, que me colocou em sua frente, colocando minhas mãos sobre o leme, cobrindo-as com as suas.

"Não há muito o que você possa fazer", ele explicou. "Não há muito no que você possa bater."

"Esta definitivamente é a atividade certa para mim." Eu ri, notando a área extensa em que estávamos velejando.

"Eu mostrarei para você como içar e baixar a vela quando voltarmos." ele disse. Eu pretendia lhe perguntar onde nós íamos, mas mais uma vez ele me cortou.

"E então, quer que eu mostre como fazer para navegar?

Eu mordi meu lábio, acenando com a cabeça duas vezes. "Uh. Claro."

Ele deu um risinho, me apertando ainda mais contra ele. "O ponto inicial é virar o arco do navio de acordo com o vento de forma que isto mude de um lado a outro."

Eu o encarei com os olhos arregalados. "Você ainda está falando a nossa língua?"

Ele riu alto. "Certo. Nós vamos apontar a frente do navio na direção do vento, de forma que ele estará no outro lado. Por exemplo, agora ele está a estibordo ou do lado direito. Quando nós voltarmos, estará no lado esquerdo ou porto."

Eu acenei com a cabeça lentamente. "Certo, acho que estou entendendo..."

"A primeira coisa que você faz é virar o timão, neste caso para a vela." Eu observei com extrema concentração quando Edward fez o movimento exato, mas me apavorei quando a vela começou a agitar-se por demais.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso é uma coisa boa. Significa que nós estamos de cabeça com o vento."

Eu franzi a sobrancelha. "Não é o vento... a nossa volta?" Eu me sentia estúpida por perguntar, mas não estava certa sobre o que ele estava falando.

"Sim, mas soprando em uma direção específica. Agora, você vai virar o timão completamente e abaixar sua cabeça."

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Um barulho veio do outro lado do navio, enquanto o vento enchia o outro lado da vela. "E nós estamos, agora, completamente virados para o outro lado."

Eu sorri orgulhosamente, mas olhei para Edward, piscando meus olhos. "Mas agora nós vamos na direção errada."

"Sempre tão observadora", ele zombou, acenando com a cabeça. "Esta é, essencialmente, a forma como se vira o barco. Agora nós teremos que fazer novamente para voltar ao nosso curso anterior."

"Eu posso "tentar?" perguntei, mordendo meu lábio. Eu não estava segura de que poderia controlar aquilo, mas queria que Edward ficasse orgulhoso.

"Claro que sim." ele disse, se afastando um pouco. Eu repassei os procedimentos em minha mente, seguindo-os a medida que em que conferia minha lista mental. Eu abaixei minha cabeça quando o estrondo se fez ouvir e pulei com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu consegui!" Eu gritei, o beijando. Ele riu, devolvendo o beijo e voltando para sua posição atrás de mim.

"Você fez, minha Bella. Você conseguiu."

"Edward?" Eu chamei suavemente, não querendo arruinar o momento. "Quando você aprendeu a velejar?"

Eu percebi seus músculos enrijecerem, mas pela primeira vez o tom de voz não endureceu, só pareceu mais entristecido. "Meus pais me ensinaram no Lago Michigan. Eles me levavam sempre para passear, até que eu mesmo pudesse fazer isso. Eu me lembro do olhar na face deles quando eu manobrei o barco pela primeira vez. Eu tinha onze anos, em meu próprio pequeno barco." Um sorriso cruzou sua face enquanto ele mirava a água. "Esta é a segunda vez que eu saio com o barco desde os meus quatorze anos."

"Segunda?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Elizabeth e eu saímos alguns anos atrás no aniversário de meu pai. Ela me pediu que fizesse isto e eu não podia negar."

Eu lhe dei um sorriso tentando passar toda a compreensão. "Obrigada."

Eu não tenho certeza se ele entendia o quanto significava para mim ele ter me escolhido para compartilhar aquilo, mas era como se toda emoção conectada à palavra feliz estivesse sendo jogada sobre mim. Era o sentimento mais caótico e fantástico e eu não queria me livrar daquilo. E esperava que nunca tivesse que fazê-lo.

Não muito tempo depois, uma pequena ilha entrou no meu campo de visão. Eu gritei extasiada, surpreendendo a mim mesma com essa reação, mas não querendo parar. Aquilo parecia entreter Edward o suficiente.

"Esta, minha querida, é a Ilha Swan."

Eu encarei a pequena ilha, completamente fascinada. Nós paramos em uma pequena marina, Edward saltou, prendendo o barco antes de pegar minha mão e me ajudar a sair.

"E a gente apenas deixa assim?"

Ele sorriu, fazendo um gesto para que eu caminhasse pela rampa, saindo da marina. "Apenas assim."

A ilha era absolutamente linda. Pitoresca, com um clima agradável e completamente encantadora. Parecia como se Edward já tivesse estado ali antes e soubesse exatamente como navegar até ela.

"Como nós vamos fazer para explorar tudo antes de partir?" perguntei, carranqueando profundamente ao checar as horas em meu relógio. Eu não queria perder nem um milímetro daquela ilha, mas o tempo parecia estar contra nós.

"Bem, eu suponho que será mais fácil se não precisarmos caminhar." ele disse com ar convencido, apontando para uma charrete puxada a cavalo, parada a nossa frente. Eu lhe lancei um olhar de descrença enquanto acelerava o passo.

"Honestamente", eu resmunguei. "Há alguma coisa que você não pode fazer?"

Ele fingiu pensar por um momento. "Hum... Eu não tenho certeza."

Eu dei um tapinha em seu braço enquanto ele caminhava até o cavalo, acenando e dizendo 'oi' para o homem que se encontrava próximo. Eu fiquei ali, admirando a beleza do cavalo até que Edward me chamou.

"E esta é a minha namorada, Bella." Eu senti meu coração parar de bater ao ouvir suas palavras e o quão orgulhoso e feliz ele soou me apresentando com aquele título particular.

"Olá, senhorita", ele cumprimentou, com um leve sotaque do Sul, me fazendo lembrar imediatamente de Jasper. "Eu ouvi dizer que é seu aniversário."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, acotovelando Edward nas costelas. "Sim."

"Bem então, nós temos uma excursão especial."

Eu ri, me sentindo como uma criança pequena sendo levada para um restaurante no seu aniversário. "Edward." Eu adverti. "Não faça demais."

"Eu não fiz. Isto é comum por aqui."

E ele estava certo. Quando nós entramos na charrete, eu notei muitos outros andando ao longo das ruas de paralelepípedo, os cascos estalando nas pedra. Nós começamos a nos mover, sacolejando aos passos letárgicos do cavalo.

"O que acha?" Edward perguntou. "É demais?" ele repetiu, remetendo evidentemente ao meu comentário anterior.

"Não." Eu o reassegurei. "Eu não acho que poderia ter inventado algo assim tão perfeito. É... indescritível."

Nós visitamos a ilha, passando um olhar rápido por diferentes áreas. Mas, não demorou muito para que o cavalo retornasse até onde começamos o passeio, parando. Edward inclinou-se para frente, com certeza pagando alguma quantia ridícula por mim e me ajudou a descer, me pegando em seus braços.

"Você gostaria da alimentá-la?" O motorista perguntou, pegando uma bolsa cheia de cenouras, por debaixo do banco. "Está praticamente na hora do almoço dela."

Eu olhei para Edward que acenou com a cabeça animadoramente. "Ok." Eu disse indecisa, pegando uma cenoura fria na bolsa e caminhando até o monstruoso animal.

"Olá", eu comecei, não muito certa do que fazer. Eu nunca fui boa com cavalos quando criança. "Eu vou apenas te dar esta cenoura..." Eu disse, em frente a sua boca, observando como o seu olhar mudou para mim. "Eu sei. Eu não sou muito boa com isto."

"Faça carinho entre os olhos, ou no nariz." O homem sugeriu. "Ela se sentirá mais confortável."

Eu apertei meus lábios enquanto levantava minha mão e passava pelo comprimento do se nariz, sentindo cócegas a medida que o pelo passava por minha pele. Ela gemeu, soltando o ar morno em meu rosto.

"Obrigada." Eu disse sarcasticamente, balançando minha cabeça. "Agora você vai comer a cenoura?"

Mantendo uma mão em sua crina, eu estiquei a cenoura com a outra e ela imediatamente a mordeu, mastigando um pedaço. Eu ri, a acariciando mais uma vez.

Eu lhe dei mais cenouras, curtindo o meu tempo com o cavalo até que Edward e eu tivemos que voltar. Nós caminhamos de volta para a marina, curtindo a vista da água.

"Espera." Eu parei, pegando minha máquina fotográfica. Um casal mais velho vinha em nossa direção. "Com licença, você poderia tirar uma foto nossa?"

A mulher sorriu, entregando a coleira do cachorro para o marido. "Claro, querida."

Edward me olhou, mas parou atrás de mim, me abraçando. Ele apoiou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e eu sorri, sob o sol enquanto ouvia o disparo da máquina.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, pegando novamente a máquina e a colocando no bolso.

"Vocês formam um casal adorável", ela disse, sorrindo. "Eu lhes desejo o melhor."

Eles seguiram seu caminho e eu suspirei.

"Pronta para ir?" Edward perguntou, deslizando sua mão na minha, sem esforço. Eu encolhi os ombros, olhando para trás.

"Não. Mas isso não faz diferença, não é?"

Ele riu, beijando minha testa. "Nós voltaremos."

O barco foi solto e nós partimos, com Edward como capitão. Eu ajudei de vez em quando, mas a maior parte do tempo fiquei aproveitando o tempo por ali.

Edward tinha cronometrado o tempo perfeitamente de forma que nos aproximamos de Portland quando o sol começou a ser pôr, formando um espectro luminoso de cores no céu da cidade. Eu me deitei no deck, descansando a cabeça na madeira, observando o céu, me lembrando das vezes em que me deitava na grama em Phoenix com Renée observando as diferentes formas das nuvens. Eu apenas senti quando Edward sentou-se perto de mim.

"Eu vejo uma flor." Eu disse, apontando para o céu. Ele me deu um olhar estranho, elevando a sobrancelha, mas olhou para onde meu dedo apontava.

"Uma flor?" ele disse cepticamente. Eu acenei com a cabeça, esboçando a forma.

"Sim. Veja... o talo... as pétalas..."

"Você está delirando." ele afirmou. "Isso é, definitivamente, um navio de pirata."

"Você é tão menino." Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto continuamos falando sobre as diferentes coisas que víamos passando pelo céu. Assim que o sol desapareceu no céu, Edward correu momentaneamente até a parte de trás do barco. Na ausência dele, um fio de brancas luzes se acendeu junto ao mastro do barco iluminando o deck. A música continuava tocando no fundo, criando a atmosfera perfeita. Eu estava quase pegando meu caderno para anotar as idéias que chamuscavam em minha mente, mas eu preferi aproveitar ao máximo a perfeição do momento, ali.

"Bella?" ele sussurrou, mexendo em meu cabelo. "Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro." Eu disse baixinho, não querendo romper o silêncio. "Qualquer coisa."

"Você não tem que responder, mas eu estou curioso." ele puxou o ar enquanto meu corpo se movia, instintivamente para ele. "Por que você me aguenta?"

'_Simples,' eu quis dizer. 'Porque eu te amo.' _

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei sem convicção, protelando a resposta por mais um tempo.

"Eu sou teimoso, recluso, calado, misterioso, como você tão enfaticamente já colocou." Eu ri baixinho. "Por que você aguenta tudo isso?"

Eu pensei na pergunta por um momento, surpresa por não poder dar uma resposta simples. "Porque... isto é o que você é. Eu quero dizer, eu não sei se eu... iria querer estar com você se você não fosse desse jeito."

"Explique." ele pediu suavemente, me dando a opção de não fazer caso eu não me sentisse a vontade.

"Bem", eu lutei em busca das palavras certas. "Se você não fosse esse homem misterioso, completamente irritante, sobre quem eu quero saber mais, eu não ficaria tão intrigada; se é que isso faz sentido."

Ele sorriu. "Eu acho que faz."

"Por que você me aguenta?" Eu retruquei. "Eu sou comum, enfadonha provavelmente na maior parte do tempo e completamente desajeitada."

Ele virou, passando seus lábios sobre os meus, apenas me provocando. "Porque", ele disse ferozmente, "Você é linda sem qualquer tipo de comparação, inacreditavelmente talentosa e inteligente, independente, engenhosa... e eu já lhe disso isso antes, Bella. Você é como uma droga... que é como se eu nunca tivesse o bastante."

"Isso jogou minha resposta na água." Eu disse, sem fôlego. Ele riu, me esmagando em um abraço.

"Obrigado por me permitir fazer isto, Bella."

"Obrigada por fazer isto." Eu respondi. "Foi sem dúvida o melhor aniversário que eu já tive. E dezenove anos nem é tão importante assim. Eu mal posso esperar para ver o que você fará quando for o de vinte e um anos ."

Seu riso ecoou, suavemente. "Se você me quiser até lá."

"Sempre." Eu disse fortemente, seguido por um silêncio. Eu escutei a música, passando cada trecho novamente pela minha cabeça.

"Dance comigo." Eu o ouvi murmurar quando '_Your Guardian Angel'_ começou. Eu acenei com a cabeça, não percebendo muito bem o que eu tinha aceitado, imediatamente envolvida pelo calor que imanava dele.

.

**Música:** Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

http: // www (ponto) 4shared (ponto) com/file/185952835/52f16086/The_Red_Jumpsuit_Apparatus_-_Y (ponto)html

.

"_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face. __I can't replace_. / Quando vejo seu sorriso Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out,_ / E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._ / Como esse mundo se torna frio e rompe completamente minha alma

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._"/ E eu sei que descobrirei no meu íntimo que posso ser o primeiro

.

Eu apertei meu rosto mais ainda contra ele, enquanto balançávamos de um lado para outro. A mão dele estava na parte de trás de minha cabeça, e a outra me apertando para ficar o mais próxima quanto era fisicamente possível.

"Bella", ele disse com a voz tremida. Apenas aquela palavrinha foi capaz de fazer o meu coração começar a bater mais forte, eu consegui detectar seu nervosismo e aquilo foi como uma descarga de adrenalina em minhas veias. "Meu amor."

Eu senti o peso da decepção caindo sobre mim, mas não podia permitir que aquilo arruinasse o momento. Isto era o mais próximo que eu já tinha estado, verdadeiramente, de Edward e eu não poderia ter pedido um presente melhor.

Nós nos aproximamos da doca, prendendo o barco em seu lugar anterior num instante. Pegamos nossas coisas e caminhamos para o Volvo, sem que nossas mãos ficassem separadas nem por um segundo durante todo o trajeto. Permanecemos calados, mas era um silêncio reconfortante, as palavras simplesmente não eram necessárias.

Eu sabia que a Alice estava planejando alguma coisa, com todos aqueles telefonemas secretos e tudo o mais, mas aparentemente tudo aquilo não dizia respeito apenas ao passeio de barco. Numerosos carros estavam parados ao lado do prédio e eu gemi em derrota.

"Vamos voltar, eu não quero entrar." Sugeri, pronta para correr. Edward riu, negando com a cabeça.

"Eu sinto muito, amor, mas eu prometi que te trazia de volta a tempo para a pequena comemoração dela."

"Não há nada de pequeno nisto." Eu murmurei, batendo a porta do carro com mais força do que o necessário. Edward acionou o alarme e me seguiu até o terceiro andar, onde eu parei, olhando para a porta.

"Por favor?" Eu choraminguei, tentando escapar pela última vez, inutilmente. Edward me beijou docemente, inclinando minha cabeça para cima e sussurrando.

"Eu estarei aqui o tempo inteiro. Depois que você entrar e tiver cumprido as exigências de Alice, nós poderemos partir."

"Ela é insaciável." Eu afirmei, usando minha chave para abrir a porta. Quando a porta se abriu, fomos recebidos apenas por um cômodo completamente escuro.

"OMG", eu disse sarcasticamente alto. "Onde estará todo mundo?"

Imediatamente as luzes se acenderam e 20 dos meus amigos mais próximos e queridos surgiram por trás das mobílias e cortinas, gritando 'Feliz aniversário' intercaladamente. Eu ri daquela organização, encarando Alice e Emmett.

"Isto não era necessário." Eu disse apontando para a festa. "Eu realmente quero dizer isto quando eu digo que não era preciso."

"Nós sabemos!" ela disse, me entregando um chapéu de festa que eu recusei a colocar em minha cabeça. "Mas como nós a amamos, nós achamos que era completamente necessário."

"E há mais uma surpresa para você." Emmett disse, se virando. "Você pode sair agora."

A porta do meu quarto se abriu e Renée apareceu. "Seu quarto parece como se um furacão tivesse passado por lá", ela disse, mas sorriu amplamente. "Meu bebê!"

Eu ofeguei, enquanto soltava a mão de Edward e corria para ela tão cautelosamente quanto possível. "Mãe!"

"Oh, Bella." ela disse, me beijando na bochecha, e, claro, deixando uma marca de batom no lugar. "Olha o quão madura você parece! Oh, Bella." ela repetiu, me abraçando com força. Finalmente ela me deixou ir, se afastando um pouco para me observar.

"Você parece tão bonita", ela disse, com os olhos cheios d'água. "Eu não posso acreditar que você já tem dezenove estou ficando velha."

Eu ri. "Onde está o Phil?" Eu dei uma olhada ao redor, para ter certeza de que ele não ia aparecer, furtivamente, por trás de mim.

"Ficou em casa. Ele não anima muito mais de viajar depois do acidente."

Meu padrasto, Phil Dwyer, era jogador de beisebol da segunda divisão. Esta era a principal razão pela qual eles viviam Jacksonville. Ele tinha se machucado, nesta temporada, quebrando a perna em dois lugares e, aparentemente, ainda estava se recuperando.

"Este é o rapaz?" ela perguntou em um tom baixo, olhando atrás de mim. Eu não precisei me virar antes de concordar com a cabeça. "Ele é muito bonito."

Eu ri diante daquela indicação incompleta.

"Mãe", eu comecei, apontando para um Edward parecendo petrificado. "Este é meu namorado. Edward."

Ela o olhou de cima embaixo, o avaliando. "É um prazer te conhecer, Edward."

"O prazer é meu, Sra. Dwyer." Edward cumprimentou educadamente, duro como uma porta. Renée riu, o relaxando um pouco.

"Por favor, me chame de Renée. Agora... Bella me disse que você é bombeiro." ela passou seu braço pelo dele, o conduzindo para o sofá que tinha sido empurrado para um canto distante da sala de estar.

Eu passei a noite entrosando com as pessoas que vinham me desejar um feliz aniversário e escutando suas palavras, tentando pegar alguma pista que me indicasse sobre o que eles estavam falando. Alice me ocupou durante todo o tempo, me garantindo que eles estavam tendo uma conversa de 'mãe e genro'.

"Eu sinto muito não poder passar mais tempo com você essa noite" , eu disse a minha mãe quando o resto dos convidados foram embora. Renée apenas riu, acenando com a mão com um gesto de indiferença.

"Por favor, querida. Vá se divertir. Se eu tivesse que escolher entre minha mãe e um bombeiro deslumbrante em meu aniversário, eu sei exatamente quem eu escolheria."

Eu ri agradecidamente, enquanto minhas bochechas coravam. Obrigado por vir. Eu senti saudades de você."

"Eu também senti sua falta. Eu te vejo amanhã."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, me virando, mas seu chamado me fez olhar para trás, novamente, por um momento. "Bella?"

Eu virei. "Sim?"

"Ele te ama."

Ela me puxou em um abraço apertado antes de me soltar, me permitindo juntar meus presentes, com a ajuda de Alice e Rose. Eu chutei a porta, a abrindo com o pé e deixei a pilha de presentes sem abrir na cama. Eu prometi a Alice que esperaria até amanhã para abrir junto com ela, para evitar que eu, furtivamente, saísse para devolver algo que ela aprovasse. Eu gemi, colocando seu presente no topo da pilha antes de abraçar as duas.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Este pode ser considerado um dos dias mais... mais surreais da minha vida."

"Vá ter com ele." Rose disse, acenando com a cabeça para um Edward super agitado, esperando na porta. "Você merece tudo isso."

Eu corri para fora, fechando minha jaqueta enquanto Edward me conduzia pelo elevador e para a saída do prédio, mas em vez de ir para onde o Volvo estava estacionado, ele desceu a rua.

"Dá um passeio comigo?"

Eu segui silenciosamente, o alcançando depressa. Eu o seguiria até o fim do mundo se ele tivesse pedido.

Antes que eu me desse conta, nós estávamos no topo da colina no parque à beira do rio. Eu suspirei, me aconchegando no corpo de Edward enquanto as lembranças me atingiam.

"Este lugar traz muitas recordações, não é?" Eu o ouvi murmurar. Eu acenei com a cabeça sentindo o sono chegando.

"Muito boas lembranças." Eu acrescentei, me lembrando do 4 de julho. Eu podia ouvir Edward tomando fôlego, com a respiração curta enquanto ele se virou para mim, com as mãos em meus quadris. Eu o olhei de perto, observando a fina camada de suor que cobria sua testa, como se ele estivesse extremamente nervoso. Eu resisti ao desejo de pousar minha mão na altura do seu coração, para ver o quão rápido ele estava batendo.

"Eu gostaria de acrescentar outra memória à lista." ele disse suavemente, mas eu pude notar um leve tremor em sua voz. Eu respirei fundo, mas me lembrei de que devia ser algo bom já que ele queria acrescentar à lista de recordações que eu me lembraria e sempre apreciaria, não importando o que acontecesse no futuro.

"Eu... Eu não quero te assustar." ele disse, usando sua velha e conhecida frase. "Mas neste momento, eu não tenho muita certeza se eu tenho uma escolha. Eu não posso continuar desse jeito, não é justo nem comigo, nem com você e eu... eu acho... eu quero dizer, eu realmente não faço... eu acho que estou pronto para lhe falar."

"Me falar o que?" Minha própria voz saiu tremida, enquanto várias possibilidades passavam pela minha cabeça.

"Eu não consigo mais segurar isso. Bella... meus sentimentos, eles têm tipo... assumido o controle, ultimamente." ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, percebendo que estas tremiam. "Eu estou mais leve, mais feliz, mais confiante na pessoa na qual eu me tornei. Você me fez perceber que eu não posso mudar o que aconteceu no passado, nem mudar o que eu sou agora. Esses eventos moldaram o homem que eu sou e estando com você, eu percebi que está tudo bem." ele inalou profundamente, como se lutando consigo mesmo sobre continuar ou parar.

"Minha vida era sombria sem você, Bella. Uma tela deserta, com cores insípidas borrifadas ao redor. Mas você chegou e trouxe vida ao retrato; você trouxe cor, paixão e satisfação. Toda vez que ouço sua voz ou vejo seu sorriso, eu não posso evitar de agradecer a qualquer divindade que exista lá em cima por você ser minha. Eu não quero perder isto, Bella. Eu estou dentro disso até o fundo... eu não posso te perder. Você se tornou uma parte de mim, a melhor parte."

"O que você está tentando me dizer?" Eu perguntei, frustrada por aquelas inúmeras emoções que eu sentia, sem conseguir descrevê-las. "Eu estou feliz por tê-lo ajudado com tudo isso, mas por que você está me falando isto? Por que agora?"

"Eu queria que você soubesse." ele explicou simplesmente, mas sua voz soou fraca.

"Você queria que eu soubesse que eu te fiz uma pessoa melhor?" Eu perguntei, irritada e brava comigo mesma por não conseguir coragem o suficiente para lhe dizer como eu realmente me sentia. "Isso é ótimo, Edward. Fico feliz por ter ajudado a impulsionar sua autoconfiança."

"Bella", ele disse, aumentando o tom de voz. "Você sabe que é muito mais que isso. Você é meu coração. Minha alma. Meu corpo dói quando não estou perto de você. Minha mente está tão impregnada com pensamentos sobre você que eu fico surpreso de conseguir pensar diretamente."

"Eu não entendo." Eu mordi meu lábio, confuso.

"Você não vê?" ele gritou, jogando as mãos para o alto. "Eu te amo!"

Era como se tempo tivesse parado. A lua se exibia, seus raios brilhando e refletindo sobre a superfície do rio. O barulho dos carros foi abafado pelo som do meu coração batendo acelerado, meu sangue corria pelas veias enquanto eu tentava assimilar o que ele havia acabado de me dizer. Eu tentei me mover, falar, qualquer coisa, mas era como se eu estivesse paralisada. Congelada e impotente para fazer o que quer que fosse.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Com toda a fibra de meu ser. Eu tentei negar isto por muito tempo, mas eu tenho mais medo de te perder se eu não falasse do que fazendo isso."

"Wh-ai-huh?" Eu gaguejei, confusa, sentindo minha visão nublar.

"Respire." ele me lembrou, apertando minha bochecha ternamente. "Bella, respire."

Eu puxei o ar com força, lutando para me manter consciente. "O que você disse?"

"Eu não pretendia dizer isto assim, bruscamente, ele confessou, quase para ele mesmo. "Mas eu não podia dar pra trás mais um dia. Eu te amo."

* * *

Oi florzinhas, como foram de passagem de ano? Espero que tenham se divertido! O meu foi muito bom, rodeada das pessoas que eu amo!

Falando em amor, finalmente o 'Eu te Amo' saiu, não? E confesso que neste capítulo tive vontade de dar uma sacudida na Bella... OMG que mulher lerda! Pobre Edward. E aí, alguém arrisca qual vai ser a reação dela?

Ah, já ia esquecendo, a Ilha Swan existe mesmo! Ela não fica exatamente no local onde a Bronze a colocou, mas existe! Achei bacana ela ter descoberto isso e colocado na história. Agora não é só a Esme que tem uma ilha! Eu também quero uma. comofaz?

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Carol Venancio****: **oi flor! Eu também não curto natal não! Mas réveillon eu adoro! :D Viu, finalmente, pelo menos um deles resolveu falar né?! Quanto a IA, estou me preparando psicologicamente para o último capítulo! Tenho certeza que vou precisar de uma caixa de lenços! :) Bjussssss

**MrSouza Cullen****: **aí está, o eu te amo do Edward! O que achou? Eu também acho muito fofo o jeito como ele trata a Bella, o cuidado que ele tem com ela. Essa surpresa de aniversário que ele preparou, simplesmente perfeito. Espero que tenha gostado também! Bjussss

**p-mary****: **Esmaga a Maria! Simplesmente amei ter seus surtos aqui também!!! Ushuahsuahsuahsua O Ben é uma anta mesmo, mas também, só assim pra Bella ficar sabendo da Tanya né? Por que do jeito que o Ed é devagar quase parando! Se bem que a Bella não fica atrás. Neste capítulo eu é que quis dar uma sacudida nela! Bjussss amora

**Camilinha EGO****: **oi flor! Bem vinda! Segundo a autora, não precisamos nos preocupar com a Tanya, ela não trará tantos problemas assim! Teremos algumas outras coisas com as quais nos preocuparmos mais pra frente! ;) bjusssss

* * *

Bem flores, próximo capítulo, reação da Bella! E já vou avisando, que se nesse capítulo eu quis socar a Bella, no próximo meus instintos assassinos afloraram! rsrsrs Bem, estou pensando em postá-lo no sábado, mas para isso eu quero reviews! Combinado?

Ah, outra coisa! Resolvi arriscar e escrever uma fic de minha autoria. Chama-se **O Poder da resistência **e se passa na segunda guerra mundial! A capa já está no meu profile e vou postar o prólogo agora! Não deixem de dar uma passada por lá e me digam o que acharam e se eu devo postá-la ou não! Valeu, people! Até a próxima. Bjussss


	13. Capítulo 13

**BPOV**

Eu fiquei ali, com a boca aberta e a garganta seca. Tentei dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir era minha respiração curta e pesada. Eu observei enquanto a expressão de Edward mudava de chocado para esperançoso para quase deprimido enquanto eu me mantinha em silêncio; Eu jurava que poderia ouvir meu coração batendo, ameaçando pular para fora do meu peito e meus ouvidos zumbiam, mas eu não tinha forças para soltar qualquer palavra coerente.

É engraçado como a vida funciona. Eu tinha passado o dia inteiro esperando que Edward expressasse aquilo, exatamente aquelas três palavras e, quando eu menos esperava, elas vieram, me deixando, na falta de uma palavra melhor, estupefata.

"Bella?" ele chamou, rompendo o silêncio confuso. Eu senti seu dedo acariciando minha maçã do rosto, o toque suave e delicado, como as asas de uma borboleta. "Amor?"

Aquilo me tirou do transe em que me encontrava. Eu tossi uma vez, tentando acabar com a secura em minha garganta. "Edward." Minha voz ainda soou trêmula e fraca.

"Eu sinto muito", ele sussurrou, tirando sua mão, antes de dar um pequeno passo para longe de mim. "Eu não deveria ter dito isto assim, tão bruscamente. Eu deveria ter esperado. Por favor, esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa." Ele continuou vagueando olhando para seus pés, apoiados na grama molhada. Eu arregalei os olhos, balançando minha cabeça veementemente, enquanto respirava fundo.

"Eu não quero esquecer." Eu disse, ainda baixo, mas numa altura suficiente para que Edward pudesse ouvir. Ele levantou a cabeça, a testa franzida enquanto tentava entender o que eu havia dito. Eu respirei fundo, me preparando para saltar no precipício. "Eu não quero esquecer que você disse isto."

Edward me encarou, e em seus olhos eu não vi nada além de amor e confusão. "Você... não quer?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, me sentindo mais confiante. "Não."

"Eu não entendo." Ele admitiu, movendo os pés. Eu suspirei, passando a mão por meu cabelo.

"Nem eu." Eu gaguejei, tratando de me explicar. Eu sabia bem o que eu queria dizer. "Eu estou apenas..."

"Subjugada?" Edward sugeriu, tentando esconder a decepção que estava clara em seu rosto. Seus movimentos estavam forçados, como se eles o causassem dor. A voz dele soava abatida, enquanto as palavras saiam em uma espécie de careta. Eu senti meu coração se partindo e sabia que precisava fazer a coisa certa. Eu tinha que me expor também.

"Espere!" Eu pedi, embora ele não tivesse feito nenhum movimento para partir. Eu me senti meio estúpida, mas eu não me preocupei. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"O que você quis dizer?" Ele perguntou, com a voz dura. Eu me encolhi, me repreendendo mentalmente pelo meu maldito silêncio. Eu devia ter dito algo. Ele estava entendendo tudo errado, e eu não poderia culpá-lo.

"Edward", eu respirei, clamando por toda a coragem que eu conseguisse reunir em mim. "Eu estou apenas... chocada. Eu não esperava por isto."

_Mentira. Eu esperava. Apenas não naquele momento._

"Eu sei. Eu sinto muito", ele apertou sua mão, na parte posterior do seu pescoço, esfregando o local. "Eu planejei isto por semanas e saiu da forma oposta a qual eu queria."

"Isto não importa para mim." Eu resmunguei, fascinada com cada folhinha que compunha a grama sob meus pés. "Eu só não consigo acreditar que você disse isto.

"O que é tão difícil assim de acreditar?" Ele perguntou, voltando a se aproximar de mim. Eu me senti involuntariamente atraída, como se fôssemos dois imãs. A falta de contato físico doía em mim e eu me abracei, como que tentando me manter inteira. Eu vi Edward observando o movimento, mas ele também estava congelado em seu lugar.  
Só então a ficha caiu. Edward me amava. Edward, o reservado e cuidadoso bombeiro por quem eu tinha me apaixonado desde o início.

_Ele me amava._

Um sorriso cresceu em meu rosto enquanto eu repetia aquelas palavras em minha mente repetidas vezes. Um inacreditável sentimento de êxtase me atingiu e parecia que eu estava voando; eu tinha saltado na beira do precipício e Edward havia me pego. Eu me sentia inteira, completa e absolutamente nada me preocupava.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei, com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu pisquei, distinguindo sua silhueta na escuridão. "Eu... eu não sei."

Eu gaguejei, sabendo que a decepção estaria novamente em sua face. Ele esperava que eu também dissesse aquelas três palavras. E o pior era que elas estavam na ponta da minha língua; só me faltava coragem.

"Fale comigo", ele pediu, enquanto seus dedos raspavam suavemente os meus, mas sem entrelaçar nossas mãos. "Me diga o que você quer dizer." Seus olhos verdes estavam hipnóticos, brilhando na luz enfraquecida das lâmpadas nas ruas ao redor.

"Eu só não posso acreditar que você me ama." Eu disse bruscamente. "Por que? Por que você me amaria?" Lágrimas caíam por minha bochecha e meu nariz escorria enquanto eu seguia perguntando. "Por que?"

Ele respirou fundo, antes de enlaçar nossos dedos. "Oh, minha Bella, por onde começar?" Ele trouxe nossas mãos até seus lábios, beijando a parte interna do meu pulso suavemente. "Você é inteligente, amorosa, compassiva, atenciosa, impressionantemente linda, engenhosa, sarcástica, perseverante, teimosa." Ele se aproximou, beijando minha testa.

"Você não sabe sobre o que está falando." Eu resmunguei em resposta, envergonhada. Mas ele não tinha acabado.

"Seu sorriso ilumina o ambiente, seu riso deixa qualquer anjo envergonhado, nunca há momentos ruins com você ao lado, nem silêncios constrangedores. Sua beleza irradia dentro e fora. Mas, o principal, eu amo as pequenas coisas."

Eu o encarei confusa. "Pequenas coisas?"

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Quando você lê um livro ou escreve um capítulo novo, você morde seu lábio e mexe em seu cabelo; quando você cozinha você zumbe ligeiramente, achando que ninguém pode te ouvir; quando você se move pelo cômodo, você faz sua própria dança, algo que é único; quando você passa algum tempo com as pessoas que você ama você ri como se não houvesse amanhã e você parece brilhar, de modo que as estrelas não céu parecem pálidas comparadas com você. "

Suspiros altos tomaram o ar e eu levei alguns instantes para perceber que o som vinha de mim mesma, tentando levar o muito-necessário ar até os meus pulmões. Eu puxei o ar de modo trêmulo, tossindo enquanto me jogava sobre ele, passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e minhas pernas pela sua cintura. Com a força de meu movimento, ele cambaleou um pouco para trás, mas me abraçou forte, acariciando meus cabelos.

"Shh, amor", ele acalmou, me segurando. "Isso é o porque de eu te amar. Você é uma parte de mim Bella, a melhor parte." Ele citou, rindo.

Eu fechei meus olhos por um momento, tentando imaginar minha vida sem ele. Eu queria saber o quão doloroso seria. Minha mente deu um branco, todos os pensamentos e recordações felizes se apagaram completamente. Eu podia ver minha vida como ela seria. Tentativas de escrever livros lamentáveis. Observando Alice e Rosalie vivendo suas vidas, construindo famílias, envelhecendo e amando uns aos outros. Indo para a faculdade, trabalho, casa. Uma existência infinita, sem um verdadeiro propósito.

Eu abri meus olhos apenas um pouquinho, inalando o cheiro almiscarado de Edward e um pequeno sorriso se abriu em meu rosto enquanto eu me aconcheguei ainda mais nele, sentindo ele fazendo o mesmo, em resposta. Ele verdadeiramente era a melhor parte da minha vida e eu não deixaria isso escapar por qualquer coisa.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei, bem próximo ao seu ouvido. Minhas mãos brincavam com os pequenos cachos em sua nunca, enquanto sentia seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente. Edward me afastou um pouco, de modo que pudesse olhar meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele colocou sua mão na curva das minhas costas.

"Bella, você não tem... " eu o cortei, comprimindo nossos lábios suavemente.

"Eu sei. Eu quero dizer isto."

"Você quer?" ele perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta. Eu acenei com a cabeça, registrando com dificuldade suas ações enquanto ele me puxava até me colar o máximo possível ao seu corpo e me beijava fervorosamente. Eu gemi, movendo meus lábios com o máximo de paixão e fricção. Lágrimas fluíam como um rio pelo meu rosto mas eu não conseguia limpá-las. Eu me agarrei a Edward com toda a minha vida e só me afastei para que pudéssemos respirar.

"Respire, amor." ele riu, parecendo mais leve e mais otimista, como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eu puxei o ar teatralmente, ganhando um sorriso ainda maior.

"Sim, eu quero." Eu disse, respondendo à sua pergunta anterior. Ele riu, nos girando até ficarmos levemente tontos. Ele caiu na grama, enquanto eu caía por cima dele, com as mãos em seu tórax, nossas testas coladas.

"Eu te amo, Isabella Swan", ele repetiu, com os olhos cheios d'água. "Mais do que tudo."

Eu observei, atônica as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos, se agarrando aos seus cílios. "O que foi?" Eu perguntei, com medo de o estar machucando de alguma forma. Tentei me afastar, mas suas mãos agarraram meus quadris, me contendo.

"Não ouse", ele rosnou. "Eu só não consigo acreditar que uma mulher tão notável e... completamente apaixonante como você pode amar um sujeito como eu? Eu nunca imaginei encontrar algo assim, e agora que eu encontrei, é um pouco surreal."

"Como assim um sujeito como você?" Eu perguntei retoricamente. "Encantador? Doce? Completamente romântico? Deslumbrante? Bom em salvar a vida dos outros?" Eu nunca o tinha descrito assim, em voz alta e aquilo me fez perceber ainda mais como ele era muito bom para mim.

"Se você descreve isto assim..." ele sorriu maliciosamente, melhorando o humor. Eu ri, batendo em seu braço, de leve.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse, com lágrimas, de alegria, caindo, com menos intensidade, mas ainda lá.

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo."

Era simplesmente incrível como essas três palavras tinham o poder de tocar tanto uma pessoa. Agora que elas tinham sido libertadas, eu sentia como se uma parede tivesse sido demolida entre nós. Aquela tensão que vivia sobre nós, quase não era perceptível. Tinha se ido deixando o ar livre e claro. Eu era dele e ele era meu. Nada mais importava e eu nunca tinha estado mais feliz.

Eu ri, o abraçando. O polegar de Edward acariciava meu lábio, enquanto seus lábios beijavam cada uma das minhas lágrimas, secando completamente o meu rosto. Eu fiz o mesmo com ele, me deliciando com a barba por fazer, arranhando meu rosto.

"O que vem agora?" Eu o ouvi murmurar contra mim, e encolhi meus ombros.

"Eu não me importo com isso." respondi livremente. Ele riu comigo, balançando a cabeça. Eu gemi, franzindo a testa. "Nós temos que ter algum plano?"

"Acho que não." Ele disse, apoiando os cotovelos na grama. "Entretanto, eu não estou acostumado com isso."

Por alguma razão, eu sentia como se estivesse no topo do mundo. Como se nada pudesse me tocar, e eu queria expandir ainda mais meus limites. "Você precisa deixar de ser tão... metódico." Eu disse, por falta de uma palavra melhor.

"Metódico?"

"Controlado; preciso; rígido. Eu definitivamente não sou uma _expert_ em relações", eu zombei diante daquela imprecisão, "Mas eu sei que eles têm um fluxo a seguir. É preciso relaxar, de certo modo."

"Eu não sou muito dado a isso", ele reiterou. "Mas quando estou com você, eu estou pronto para qualquer coisa. Eu confio em você, Bella."

"Com a minha vida." Eu concordei. Nós permanecemos em silêncio enquanto eu observava o homem abaixo de mim, sem me importar com a duração ou com o próximo passo da relação. Não importava. Lentamente eu estava começando a ver como esses questionamentos serviam apenas para nos deixar para baixo._ Viva o momento_, era o que Alice tão freqüentemente me falava.

E, finalmente, eu estava começando a entender o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu escrevi isto para você." Eu o ouvi dizer, pegando uma folha, dobrada, no bolso. "Eu estava trabalhando nisto quando você me pegou de surpresa no batalhão, aquela noite. Não está muito bom, mas eu quero que você leia. Talvez consiga expressar o que eu não consigo dizer."

Eu peguei o papel silenciosamente, o desdobrando e aproximando do meu rosto, tentando entender as palavras, sob a fraca iluminação.

_Minha doce Bella,_

_eu não sei por que eu estou escrevendo esta carta. Talvez eu tenha medo de que no momento em que eu tentar descrever o quanto eu te amo, ou até mesmo que eu tente dizer isso em voz alta, eu dê para trás e acabe paralisando. Eu sempre fui hábil em esconder os meus pensamentos._

_Eu mudei. Ninguém pode negar isto. Até mesmo Mike Newton comentou como eu pareço mais contente. Eu tenho me empenhado mais. Estou mais sociável, leve, sarcástico e vivendo como alguém de 22 anos, e não mais fingindo como anteriormente. E eu devo tudo a você._

_Eu tentei arduamente me lembrar de como era a minha vida antes de você, mas eu só conseguia ver um imenso branco a minha frente. Era uma existência desolada, repleta de nada mais do que aflição e tristeza. Eu me sentia culpado por tudo o que havia acontecido e deixei isso me dominar, consumir a minha vida até o ponto em que eu me tornei impotente para reverter. Eu praticamente não queria parar, afinal era a única coisa constante em minha vida. Se não fosse aquela culpa, com o que eu iria viver diariamente? Eu não saberia o que fazer._

_E então você chegou, se chocando com a minha vida como um caminhão desgovernado. Foi a primeira vez que não consegui tirar uma mulher da cabeça e não importa o quão duro eu tenha tentado, eu simplesmente não queria tirar. Eu tinha algum outro motivo pelo qual viver; algo para substituir a culpa que tinha se tornado uma parte de mim. Eu não a mereço e eu entendo isto completamente. Mas pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu não vou desperdiçar esta oportunidade. Por muito tempo eu apenas via as coisas passando pelos meus olhos e as repelia, sem me dar conta das inúmeras chances perdidas._

_Mas agora eu sei que eu não mudaria por qualquer coisa. Se eu tivesse seguido outro caminho, minha vida poderia ter mudado drasticamente. Este caminho me conduziu a você._

_Eu te amo, Bella. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Minha única esperança é que você me ama de volta, mas eu já estou feliz com a idéia de que você é minha e de mais ninguém. Eu preciso de você, como do ar que eu respiro e, por favor, diga que você me ajudará a respirar._

_Sempre seu,  
Edward._

Eu mordi meu lábio para evitar, em uma tentativa fútil, que as lágrimas voltassem a rolar. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e eu me comprimi até estar colada em cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Meu coração nunca esteve tão a ponto de transbordar em toda a minha vida.

"Eu vou." Eu jurei, esperando que ele pudesse me entender por entre as lágrimas. "Sempre."

* * *

"Eu estava pensando", Edward disse enquanto caminhávamos, de mãos dadas, até o meu apartamento, depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Ele tinha me pego, às três horas, e me levado para almoçar. "O que você diria sobre conhecer minha mãe?"

Eu parei, em parte por ter tropeçado em uma pedra na calçada e, em outra, devido ao choque. "Conhecer sua mãe?" Eu repeti cepticamente. Eu ainda estava envergonhada pelo modo como eu atendi aquele telefonema em junho.

"Ela quer te conhecer." ele reformulou a frase.

"E de onde isso veio?"

Ele riu nervosamente. "Eu talvez tenha lhe contado o que eu fiz no seu aniversário e ela insiste em conhecer a menina que conseguiu roubar o meu coração." ele citou, rolando os olhos. Eu ri, me aconchegando a ele.

"E quando isto aconteceria?" perguntei, cutucando suas costelas. Ele tentou se esquivar, nitidamente, encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu não estou bem certo. Ela quer vir me visitar, mas ainda não sabe quando conseguirá uma folga no trabalho."

Eu acenei com a cabeça em sinal de acordo. "Eu iria amar conhecer a sua mãe", respondi. "Mas eu não estou bem certa de que ela gostaria de me conhecer. Eu não valho, em todo o caso, o sacrifício de uma viagem de Chicago até aqui."

"Bella." Edward advertiu, fazendo uma careta. Eu sabia que ele odiava quando eu dizia coisas assim.

"Eu sei, eu sei."

"Ela disse que me ligaria esta tarde e me passaria os detalhes." ele disse, enquanto virávamos a esquina. Eu acenei com a cabeça, já começando a me sentir nervosa com a idéia de conhecer a mãe dele.

Pelo o que eu sabia, Elizabeth era a responsável por ele ser esse homem que ele é hoje. Ela e o pai de Edward se casaram cedo e alguns anos depois tiveram Edward. E eram, ambos, pais ideais. Eu a admirava; depois da morte de seu marido ela não se fechou como muitas pessoas teriam feito. Ela se manteve firme, por e para Edward. Era um feito notável, que a transformava em uma mulher surpreendente.

"Falando nela..." Edward resmungou, tirando o celular do bolso e o atendendo sem nem mesmo olhar para o visor. "Olá, mãe."

Eu esperei com a respiração curta enquanto ele falava com ela. "Belo jeito de me avisar", ele disse, fazendo uma careta. "Isso me dá o que? Vinte quatro horas para me preparar?"

Eu respirei fundo. _24 horas? Isso não pode ser bom._

"Não mãe, é claro que eu quero que você venha", ele disse, rindo enquanto ela falava alguma coisa com ele. "Ela está aqui, comigo." Seus olhos vieram até mim, enquanto ele apertava minha mão. "Espere."

"Ela quer falar com você", ele disse, me entregando o telefone. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça, mas ele colocou o telefone sobre minha palma aberta, sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu gemi baixinho, colocando o celular em minha orelha e mordendo meu lábio.

"Olá, Elizabeth."

"Bella!" ela disse alegre, como se fôssemos amigas de infância. "Como você está, querida?"

Eu tive que rir da sua espontaneidade. "Bem. E você?"

"Bem também, obrigada. Eu queria te perguntar se você tem alguma objeção a eu visitá-los este final de semana?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça, rindo comigo mesma ao me dar conta que ela não podia me ver. "Claro que não. Eu adoraria que você viesse."

Edward sorriu calorosamente. "Obrigado." Eu o ouvi dizer suavemente.

"Se você não quiser, contudo, não se preocupe." Ela insistiu. "Eu sei como pode ser estranho conhecer a mãe do seu namorado."

Eu sorri ao título. "Não. Eu realmente gostaria que você viesse."

"Certo, então. Diga ao Edward que eu lhe enviarei um e-mail com os detalhes do meu vôo."

Eu concordei, me despedindo e devolvendo o telefone a Edward. Ele me abraçou antes de continuarmos nosso percurso. "Obrigado por fazer isso. Você não precisava..."

"Eu quero conhecê-la." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros. "Ela parece realmente uma boa pessoa."

Ele riu. "Ela é. Você me lembra muito ela, sabia?"

Eu me ruborizei, mudando de assunto enquanto nos aproximávamos do meu prédio. Eu o beijei suavemente enquanto abria o portão, sorrindo contra seus lábios enquanto sua língua pedia passagem. Eu lhe concedi entrada, gemendo.

"Você tem que ir." Eu o lembrei enquanto ele descia para beijar o meu pescoço, dando leves chupões por onde seus lábios passavam. Eu sabia que aquilo deixaria uma marca, mas eu não fiz nada para pará-lo.

"Esqueça", ele disse, beijando minha clavícula. "Deixe-os pra lá."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você tem dez minutos." eu disse, olhando para o relógio. Ele gemeu, beijando minha testa antes de se virar, voltando para o local onde tinha estacionado o Volvo mais cedo.

"Eu te amo, Bella." ele disse enquanto se afastava ainda mais. Eu sorri abertamente, apoiada no portão.

"Eu também te amo."

Eu esperei até que ele desaparecesse na esquina para entrar no elevador e subir. Encontrei Alice montando seu álbum de fotografias. As fotos coloridas esparramadas por toda a sala de estar. Caminhei até o sofá, tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhuma delas.

"Como você e menino apaixonado estão?" ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de seu trabalho. Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Bem? E você e Jasper?"

"Melhor do que nunca", ela disse teatralmente, sustentando duas fotografias contra a luz. "Ele está vindo aí mais tarde, a propósito."

"Isso é uma indireta para eu evacuar a área?" Eu perguntei, roubando uma batatinha de dentro de sua bolsa, sobre a mesa. Ela puxou a bolsa, me encarando provocativamente.

"Você pode ficar."

Eu fiz uma careta, pegando novamente a bolsa e a colocando debaixo do meu braço, rindo enquanto ela tentava pegar de volta. "Não, mas obrigada pela oferta. Eu não estou interessada na sua vida amorosa."

"Amor? Você sabe tudo sobre a minha vida amorosa. Se você quer dizer minha vida sexual, se quiser, é só perguntar." ela zombou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Eu bufei, negando com a cabeça.

"Eu passo."

"O que você e Edward estão planejando para este final de semana?" Alice perguntou, sabendo que praticamente não havíamos nos separado desde o meu aniversário.

"A mãe dele chega amanhã."

Ela largou as duas fotografias, me encarando como se estivesse me nascendo uma terceira cabeça. "Como você pode dizer isso assim, tão calmamente?" ela gritou. "Bella! Nós temos que te arrumar. Este é um grande passo." Ela respirou fundo, ficando repentinamente séria. "Você tem certeza?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Sim, eu tenho certeza. Eu quero fazer isto por Edward e ele realmente quer isto."

Mas o que você quer?" ela perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado e esfregando meu braço. Eu sorri diante do seu gesto.

"Eu realmente gostaria de conhecer Elizabeth." Eu disse, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. "Edward diz que eu o faço se lembrar dela."

"Isso é um grande elogio." ela disse. "Principalmente porque ela parece ser uma pessoa surpreendente."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, comendo outra batatinha. "Então... eu devo seguir com isso?"

Ela me deu um olhar afiado. "Claro."

"Certo então." Eu disse, me levantando e pulando por entre as fotografias. "Eu irei conhecer Elizabeth."

Edward quase não precisou se preparar para a chegada de sua mãe. Seu apartamento já era incrivelmente limpo e, o trabalho extra no batalhão, lhe possibilitou tirar o fim de semana de folga. Ele me buscou na livraria, onde eu trabalhei o período da manhã e seguimos para o Aeroporto Internacional de Portland. Eu já estava hiperventilando por antecipação.

Minhas mãos suavam e meus pulmões pareciam não aceitar o ar enquanto Edward me conduzia pela sala de espera do aeroporto. Eu apoiei contra a grade, fechando meus olhos, sentindo as pessoas passando ao meu redor, atrasadas para o vôo ou abraçando familiares. Meu estômago foi se embrulhando enquanto eu pensava em tudo o que poderia dar errado. E se eu não fosse como ela esperava? E se eu a decepcionasse? E se ela achasse que eu não era o bastante para o seu filho perfeito?

"Bella." Edward disse, me obrigando a olhar para ele. "Você precisa se acalmar. Minha mãe já não tinha mais esperanças de que eu pudesse encontrar alguém. Apresentar alguém como minha namorada, como o amor da minha vida, vai enviá-la à Lua."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, arrumando minha roupa pela terceira vez e batendo meu pé. Quando eu comecei a roer minhas unhas, Edward agarrou minha mão, entrelaçando-a com a sua, cessando minhas ações.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" ele perguntou, suspirando com um ar falsamente frustrado. Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça. Mas quando ia abrir minha boca para responder, fui interrompida por uma voz feminina suave, soando ligeiramente divertida.

"Você poderia começar me apresentando a esta linda menina." O rosto de Edward se iluminou ao reconhecer a voz e ele se virou, soltando minhas mãos.

"Mãe." ele disse, enquanto um enorme sorriso substituía sua falsa carranca de alguns instantes.

"Meu Edward." Ela disse, abrindo os braços para ele. "Muito velho para dar um abraço em sua mãe?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, apertando a mulher esbelta em seus braços. "Nunca."

Eu desviei o olhar, me sentindo como se estivesse me intrometendo em um momento íntimo deles. Eu me afastei um pouco, observando a lista de vôos chegando e partindo, até que Edward tocou meu antebraço ligeiramente.

"Bella?" a voz dele estava macia e doce. "Esta é minha mãe, Elizabeth. Mãe, esta é minha namorada, Bella."

Eu me ruborizei, estendendo minha mão para ela. "É um prazer te conhecer."

Elizabeth carranqueou, me puxando em um abraço. "Você também, querida. Meu Edward tinha razão. Você está além das palavras."

Eu o cutuquei nas costelas. "Eu não sabia disso." Eu disse, tentando ser humilde e modesta, me lembrando da conversa com Alice na véspera, quando ela me disse que a primeira impressão é tudo.

Eu podia ver de onde Edward tinha herdado o seu olhar; eles eram a imagem perfeita um do outro. O cabelo bronze de Elizabeth brilhava sob a luz fluorescente do saguão; seu sorriso era delicado e claro e tinha os mesmos olhos verdes pelos quais eu tinha me apaixonado. Ela era mais ou menos um palmo mais alta do que eu.

"Vamos pegar suas malas." Edward disse, passando um braço pela minha cintura e oferecendo o outro para a sua mãe. Ela riu, unindo seu braço ao dele e lhe sorrindo ternamente.

"Sempre cavalheiro", ela disse, tentando ajeitar uma mecha do cabelo dele e gemendo em frustração. "Você nunca conseguiu domesticar este cabelo, não é?"

Ele encolheu os ombros timidamente. "Ele não fica abaixado."

Eu abri um sorriso, abafando minha risadinha enquanto ela tentava, mais uma vez, fazer o seu cabelo abaixar, antes de se render. Edward a encarou feliz, nos conduzindo até a esteira para pegar as bagagens. Rapidamente pegamos suas bolsas e logo estávamos de volta ao Volvo. Elizabeth insistiu para que eu sentasse com ela no banco de trás, não dando chances a Edward.

"Eu me sinto como um motorista particular", ele murmurou baixinho, fechando o porta malas. Eu ri, beijando sua bochecha antes de me sentar ao lado de sua mãe.

"Como está Chicago?" ele lhe perguntou, enquanto saía do estacionamento.

Elizabeth riu ligeiramente, arredando para a frente.

"Ventoso", ela zombou. "Está tudo bem. Os negócios andam um pouco lento, mas eu gosto do que eu faço. O clube de livro diz oi."

Edward gemeu. "Diga-lhes que eu mando um oi também", ele disse, parecendo um menino pequeno que tinha ensaiado seu discurso. "Ela participa de um clube de livro uma vez por semana." ele me disse.

"Que interessante." Eu disse genuinamente. "Eu trabalho em uma livraria.", acrescentei.

Que trabalho adorável", Elizabeth comentou. "Você gosta?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Muito. É pequeno, mas é exatamente o que eu gosto lá. É sempre bom ter um trabalho de que se goste, para ajudar a pagar a faculdade."

"Edward me disse que você estuda na Universidade de Portland." Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Ele adorava, é tudo o que eu posso dizer."

"Eu também. O programa de literatura é bom e o currículo é excelente."

Nós conversamos sobre pequenas coisas, enquanto Edward seguia rumo ao apartamento, e assim eu consegui descobrir um pouco mais da sua infância. Eu queria lhe perguntar várias coisas quando estivéssemos a sós, mas temia que o passado fosse um assunto tão sensível para ela como era para ele.

Depois do confortável, porém longo trajeto de carro, Edward me deixou em meu apartamento. Eu me despedi de Elizabeth, prometendo que eu iria jantar com eles mais tarde, antes que Edward abrisse a porta para mim.

"Obrigado por vir." ele disse. "Ela já a ama."

Eu sorri. "Eu espero poder manter isso."

"Você sempre pode". ele sussurrou, inclinando meu queixo para cima para me dar um doce beijo. Eu sorri, o empurrando alegremente em direção ao Volvo, enquanto me sentia triste ao vê-lo partindo.

"Vá aproveitar o tempo com a sua mãe. Eu estarei lá mais tarde."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, retomando seu assento e acenando mais uma vez antes de partir. Ao entrar no apartamento eu percebi, imediatamente, que ele estava vazio, e resolvi dar uma ligada rápida para Alice.

"O que?" ela praticamente rosnou e eu pude ouvir Jasper rindo do outro lado. Eu sorri maliciosamente.

"O que exatamente eu estou interrompendo?" Eu perguntei divertida, sabendo muito bem. Alice gemeu, enquanto eu ouvia passos ecoando pelo chão de madeira.

"O que você quer?" ela assobiou. "Jasper e eu estávamos tendo um sexo fantástico e você simplesmente acabou com isso."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu cheguei do aeroporto e encontrei o apartamento vazio, queria apenas saber onde a minha companheira de quarto estava." Eu repliquei sarcasticamente.

"Na casa do Jasper. Não me espere, ela respondeu. "Eu te amo!"

Eu ri. "Use camisinha."

"Sim, mãe." Eu a ouvi murmurar antes de desligar. Eu dei uma olhada no ambiente, completamente limpo, carranqueando ao ver que não havia nada para eu fazer. Eu tinha terminado o ensaio, lido os livros e não tinha ninguém para quem cozinhar, já que o jantar seria na casa de Edward.

No fim eu me achei na cozinha, procurando por entre livros e receitas avulsas, guardadas por anos. Eu abri meu livro preferido, na parte de sobremesas, lambendo meus lábios inconscientemente enquanto olhava as diversas opções.

"Do que Elizabeth gostaria..." Eu ponderei. _"Crème Brule, sorvete, bolo de chocolate, rolinhos de canela."_ O que ela gostaria...

Após encontrar a receita perfeita, eu coloquei o livro no balcão e liguei a televisão, querendo algum barulho de fundo. Enquanto ouvia as vozes sombrias dos atores, eu comecei a pegar os ingredientes, torcendo para que tivesse tudo em casa.

Eu virei a TV, aumentando o volume enquanto lava e descascava as maçãs. Depois de combinar os outros ingredientes e polvilhar um pouco de canela por cima, eu abri o forno preaquecido e o coloquei lá dentro. Programando o cronometro para cinqüenta minutos, eu me joguei no sofá, assistindo a TV até que meus olhos vaguearam até a minha escrivaninha, encostada na parede, próxima a janela de onde podia-se ver um pouco de Portland. Pilhas de livros e documentos estavam espalhados pela superfície e um abajur estava desligado ao lado. Eu gemi, sabendo que havia um caderno em cima da pilha, um caderno com muitas páginas em branco. Eu me levantei, folheando o caderno e relendo os inúmeros começos e idéias que eu tinha rabiscado ali.

Sentando indecisamente na cadeira eu apanhei a caneta e a acomodei no início de mais uma página, me desligando dos barulhos externos, percebendo apenas o barulho da ponta da caneta raspando no papel enquanto eu escrevia. Eu não estava prestando atenção no que escrevia; eu pensei em fazer, mas não queria parar. Antes que eu me desse conta, eu tinha uma página inteira escrita e meus olhos se arregalaram de temor e desejo enquanto eu relia as letras minúsculas.

"Meu início perfeito." Eu murmurei, corrigindo alguns erros e acrescentando alguns outros pensamentos.

Há muito tempo eu não conseguia escrever tão livremente e produzir tanto. Minha mente estava explodindo com diversos pensamentos e idéias. Eu segui escrevendo, completamente feliz de ver que um enredo brutal estava surgindo.

O cronômetro apitou quando eu completava a terceira página. Frustrada por estar sendo afastada do meu trabalho, eu corri para a cozinha, tirando a torta do forno e a colocando sobre o fogão. Tentando não deixar que as palavras escapassem de minha mente, eu me sentei novamente, escrevendo furiosamente. Checando o relógio, aparentemente a cada 10 minutos, uma hora e meia se passaram, me deixando ainda mais pasma com o meu progresso.

Eu terminei mais uma frase, colocando um ponto antes de fechar o caderno e o colocar em cima da minha coleção Jane Austen, antes de correr para o banheiro. Depois de lavar e secar meu cabelo eu vesti uma calça e uma blusa que havia comprado em uma das infinitas tardes de compras com Alice. Cobri a torta com papel alumínio e fiquei ali, batendo os dedos no balcão até dar a hora de sair. Eu senti um pouco de vergonha ao ver minha picape barulhenta, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Sentei na cabine e rumei para o apartamento de Edward, me perguntando quais as surpresas que esta noite me traria.

Lutando contra as borboletas em meu estômago, eu caminhei, confiantemente, até o andar de Edward, ajeitando meu cabelo antes de bater suavemente. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu e Edward me puxou para dentro, me esmagando em um abraço e me beijando sensível e lentamente.

"Meu amor." ele sussurrou, sorrindo brilhantemente. Eu sorri de volta, sentindos minhas bochechas esquentarem quando Elizabeth abriu a porta do quarto de Edward, com um sorriso presumido no rosto enquanto observava nossa interação.

"Olá Elizabeth." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio. Edward virou, com os lábios ligeiramente inchados devido aos beijos e esfregando o queixo.

"Bella! Você parece adorável." ela elogiou, beijando minha bochecha, que, se possível, ficaram ainda mais quentes e eu me aconcheguei ainda mais em Edward.

"Você também."

"Por favor, sente-se." ela disse, apontando para o convidativo sofá de couro. Eu aceitei, mas quando comecei a me sentar, Edward apertou minha cintura, me colocando entre suas pernas. Eu arregalei meus olhos, surpresa com a forma como ele estava agindo ultimamente em frente as pessoas, e, principalmente, em frente a sua mãe. Ele tinha custado a fazer algum avanço frente a Alice e Emmett.

Nós conversamos durante alguns minutos sobre coisas triviais.

"Como uma mãe, eu me sinto na obrigação de lhe contar detalhes embaraçosos sobre os últimos vinte dois anos de vida de Edward. Você gostaria de ver as fotos dele bebê?"

"Mãe", ele disse, com seu sotaque de Chicago ainda mais forte depois de ter passado algumas horas com ela. "Não faça isto comigo."

"Por que não? Eu nunca conheci nenhuma namorada sua. Eu tenho muitos anos para recuperar."

Eu senti um inchaço de satisfação e orgulho ao saber que fui a primeira menina a ser apresentada como namorada dele. "Eu concordo."

"Não fique ao lado dela." Edward gemeu, apertando seus lábios em minhas bochechas. "Se você me escutar, eu lhe recompensarei depois." Eu resisti ao desejo de gemer e balancei a cabeça. "Não se dê ao trabalho, eu recusarei a recompensa."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Sem chance."

"Eu vou pegar os álbuns." Elizabeth disse, piscando para mim, e me deixando com um Edward muito irritado.

"Bella", ele disse, com a mandíbula tensionada. "Por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não veja essas fotos."

"Por que?"

"Eu não era a mais... atraente das crianças."

Eu encarei o "Deus" em frente a mim, tentando não babar. "Certo."

Elizabeth não demorou a voltar, com inúmeros álbuns nas mãos, e uma pasta com papéis. Eu sorri, me mexendo para ficar bem próxima a ela e Edward arredou junto. Ela abriu um dos álbuns, tirando a camada de pó da primeira página.

"Este era Edward quando nasceu, ela comentou, apontando para o pequeno "pacotinho". Edward estava embrulhado em uma pequena manta, no colo de uma sorridente Elizabeth em uma cama de hospital. Um homem bonito estava parado ao lado dela, com um braço ao redor dos seus ombros e o familiar sorriso no rosto.

"Você era adorável." Eu disse suavemente, olhando para o bebê minúsculo, perfeito.

Ele fez uma careta, rolando os olhos.

"Este é ele em seu primeiro dia de aula."

Um Edward seis anos mais velho, com olhos luminosos aparecia na foto, sem os dois dentes da frente, mas ainda assim sorriso abertamente. Ele segurava uma mochila do _Thomas e Seus Amigos_, trajando uma camisa pólo por dentro das calças cáqui e com tênis, perfeitamente amarrados.

"Você vai perceber que eles ficam menos freqüentes ao passar dos anos" , ela disse carranqueando. "Ele não me deixaria tirar mais muitas fotos depois da 8ª série."

Eu ri ruidosamente. "Tímido?"

"Não. Eu apenas sabia que isto aconteceria um dia."

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha àquela declaração, sabendo que Edward nunca pensou que poderia estar em uma relação, mas deixei passar.

As fotos foram passando, uma por uma. Edward jogando futebol; Edward escoteiro; os numerosos aniversários de Edward até os 13 anos; Edward tocando piano; Edward na piscina com um calção azul e bóias infláveis nos braços.

"Isto é tortura", ele reclamou, passando seu rosto pelo meu pescoço.

"Você era uma criança linda." Eu ofeguei diante de uma foto em que Edward e seu pai apareciam de terno. Seu cabelo já era tão indomável como hoje em dia e ele brincava com a gravata, parecendo extremamente constrangido.

"Leve seu filho para um dia de trabalho." Elizabeth disse suavemente. Eu vi os olhos de Edward levantarem-se e agarrei sua mão com a minha, acariciando sua palma, suavemente com meu dedo polegar.

"Nós podemos parar, se você quiser." Eu murmurei, me dando conta do quão duro aquilo devia estar sendo para ele.

"Não." ele insistiu. "Eu estou bem."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, respirando fundo e virando a página. Eu entendi o que a Elizabeth quis dizer quando disse que as fotos ficariam mais espaçadas depois de uma certa idade.

Eu estava me aproximando do final quando meus olhos se arregalaram diante das últimas fotos. Eles traziam Edward, encostado em uma cortina, em um smoking, com um sorriso na face.

"Festa de Natal", Elizabeth disse. "Ele tinha dezessete anos e nós fomos convidados para uma festa na casa de um amigo meu. _Black Tie_ era meio muito para o ânimo de Edward."

Eu não pude tirar os olhos da foto e do modo como o preto do paletó contrastava incrivelmente bem com a pele clara dele.

A antepenúltima, entretanto, era a minha favorita. Edward estava sentado em um quarto um pouco escuro, com uma lâmpada posicionada à direita de sua cabeça. Ele se encontrava curvado sobre o banco do piano, com um lápis em uma mão, olhando atentamente para uma folha.

"Isso foi quando eu estava escrevendo sua música, mãe." Eu o ouvi dizer. "Eu não me lembro de você tirando esta foto."

"Eu sabia que se pedisse, você nunca deixaria, então eu fiz escondida." ela sorriu suavemente. "Era uma cena muito bonita para eu deixar passar, assim."

A penúltima parecia bastante recente. Edward estava apagando numerosas velas sobre um bolo de aniversário, com várias pessoas em volta, rindo e batendo palmas. Era o epítome de um tempo bom, até onde eu poderia dizer.

"Meu 21º aniversário." Edward exclamou. "Sim, minha mãe documentou tudo."

Eu ri. "Eu fico feliz! Caso contrário eu não teria conseguido ver isto."

Eu virei a última página do album, sorrindo mais abertamente. Edward e Elizabeth estavam em um veleiro, abraçados e sorrindo, um pouco tristonhos.

"A primeira vez depois do acidente." Edward disse, e logo eu compreendi o que ele dizia. Ele não precisava ter dito qualquer coisa, mas eu fiquei feliz por ele ter feito.

"Bem, obrigada por me mostrar isso." Eu disse. "Eu realmente gostei muito."

"Eu vou checar o jantar." Edward disse, beijando nós duas na bochecha. Elizabeth sorriu para ele e virou-se para mim.

"E isto", ela disse, apontando para a pasta de papéis. "é uma pasta com vários trabalhos e escritos dele. "

Meus dedos coçaram para pegar a pasta e olhar aquilo, mas acabei optando por me sentar sobre as minhas mãos, para evitar a tentação. "Oh?"

"Aqui", ela disse, concedendo ao meu pedido não feito . Eu abri a pasta, apoiando-a em meu colo, para que os documentos não caíssem.

Eu chequei a certidão de nascimento, papéis de música com estrelas douradas. Alguns escritos, como a música de Elizabeth e outros que pareciam incompletos, apenas com rabiscos na margem. Mas o que captou minha atenção foi um envelope dobrado, dirigido a Edward, datada de 9 de abril. Um cálculo rápido e eu concluí que aquilo fora escrito quando Edward tinha 14 anos, a mesma idade de quando o acidente aconteceu.

"Isto... isto eu não li." Elizabeth disse, tocando o envelope. "Foi escrito por meu marido quando Edward tinha quatorze anos, algumas semanas antes do acidente." ela parou, com os olhos ligeiramente úmidos, me encarando. "Eu acredito que Edward tenha lhe dito."

"Sim", eu disse solenemente, concordando com a cabeça.

"Edward Pai quis escrever uma carta a Edward filho para lhe contar o quão orgulhoso ele estava. Eles tinham uma relação forte, mesmo que desde antes daquele ano Edward já se mostrasse isolado e reservado. Ele nunca teve muitos amigos e nunca saiu nos fins de semana. Ele deixava seu pai se aproximar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas eles nunca ultrapassaram aquela linha emocional." Ela disse me estendendo o envelope. "Meu marido escreveu isto para mostrar para o filho o quão orgulhoso e feliz ele estava com a pessoa que Edward vinha se tornando e com tudo o que ele realizaria na vida dele. Ele escreveu duas cópias, dando uma para mim, pois ele sabia que Edward nunca me mostraria a dele."

"Eu não quero me intrometer em coisas que não deveria." Eu disse, tentando lutar com o meu real desejo.

"Por favor querida, eu quero que você fique com isto. Se há alguém que deveria ver o que o pai de Edward via nele, esta pessoa seria a mulher que ele mais ama."

Eu fechei meus olhos. "Esta é a carta que está emoldurada no escritório dele." Eu disse, ligando os pontos.

"Sim. Eu vi isto uma vez, mas não quis perguntar por isto a Edward."

Eu ri da ironia da situação. "Eu estava na mesma situação."

Ela não disse mais nada, mas apertou o envelope em minha mão. "Por favor."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, guardando aquilo cuidadosamente em meu bolso e me levantando quando Edward chamou para jantar. Nós nos sentamos, comendo o delicioso bife que Edward tinha preparado. Nós três sorríamos enquanto ele recontava a história de como nós nos conhecemos.

"Que assustador." Elizabeth disse, parecendo verdadeiramente horrorizada. "Você estava assustada?"

Eu me permiti voltar àquela noite fatal. "Sim. Mas mais pensativa. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do que eu deveria fazer; parar, abaixar e se enrolar, rastejar no chão, tentar pular da janela", eu listei. "Eu não tive nenhuma idéia."

"E então Edward entrou?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Ele quebrou o vidro e entrou pela janela, me salvando. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele."

"Este é o meu filho." Elizabeth praticamente sussurrou. "Sempre ajudando os outros."

Nós passamos para a sobremesa enquanto eu ficava ainda mais vermelha a cada elogio. Por mais de meia hora Edward tentou me convencer a levar a outra metade para casa, mas eu me recusei terminantemente.

"Confie em mim, você irá querer isto. Eu não quero ter isto por lá quando Emmett surgir... não é uma visão agradável. "

"Se você insiste." ele disse, guardando o restante da torta na geladeira e me beijando em seguida. Elizabeth sorriu, olhando para o relógio do microondas e bocejando falsamente.

"Eu vou deixar vocês a sós. Eu vou me deitar, o vôo me deixou um pouco cansada."

"Oh!" Eu disse, me levantando depressa. "Eu sinto muito por estar te mantendo acordada. "

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando. "Oh não, não. Eu vou deixar vocês curtirem um pouco o tempo de vocês enquanto eu vou para a cama. Foi adorável te conhecer, Bella. Eu espero te ver mais durante a minha estada."

Edward riu. "Você irá. Boa-noite, mãe."

Ele lhe deu um pequeno abraço e ela se retirou para o quarto dele. No momento em que a porta do quarto se fechou, Edward me encarou, me imprensando contra a parede, espalhando beijos ao longo do meu rosto.

"Você sabe como você é tentadora?" ele murmurou. "Eu passei o jantar inteiro querendo te beijar."

"Agora é a sua chance." Eu disse, o desafiando. Ele sorriu diabolicamente, atacando os meus lábios com força, mas nunca a ponto de machucar. Seus lábios desceram pela minha mandíbula, deixando um rastro pelo meu pescoço, chupando ocasionalmente o local. Eu podia sentir as marcas se formando, mas não fiz nenhum movimento para o parar.

"Edward." Eu gemi tão baixinho quanto pude. Ele riu, abrindo minhas pernas e se encaixando entre elas, ao mesmo tempo que brincava com a barra de minha blusa. "Não comece algo que você não terminará."

Ele retrocedeu, muito para meu pesar. "Eu sinto muito." ele disse, com um tom arrependido enquanto apertava a ponta de seu nariz. "Eu perdi o controle."

Eu balancei a cabeça, acariciando sua bochecha. "Não sinta." Eu disse. "Eu gostei."

"Eu sei." ele disse quase melancolicamente. "Eu também. Confie em mim. Mas..."

Eu entendi. "Você não está pronto." retruquei, com a voz mais aborrecida do que eu gostaria que ela tivesse saído.

Ele parecia aflito e eu lamentei por ter sido tão brusca. "Você não merece isto", ele disse, quase para ele mesmo. "Você merece alguém que possa cuidar de suas necessidades e desejos, não alguém que tem que ir devagar quase parando."

"Por favor." Eu choraminguei pateticamente. "Não faça isto. Eu não quero fazer isto esta noite."

"Certo." ele disse, beijando minha testa. "Mas nós teremos que ter esta conversa cedo ou tarde."

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Outra hora."

Ele riu, mas não era como antes. Eu podia apostar que ele se sentia mal, mas eu não sabia ao certo o que dizer para reverter isso. Eu não queria. O jeito como seus lábios se moviam sobre os meus enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela minha pele me fizeram querer me jogar, novamente sobre ele.

"Obrigado por vir." ele disse, educadamente. "Elizabeth quer te ver amanhã e passar algum tempo com você."

"Só eu?" Eu perguntei cepticamente. "Jura?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Sim. Ela quer conseguir te conhecer."

Eu respirei fundo. "Isso nunca é uma coisa boa."

Ele riu, aquele som amável que me faria fazer qualquer coisa apenas para poder ouvir. "Ei", ele disse enquanto eu saía pelo corredor; suas mãos agarrando meus quadris. "Eu te amo."

Meu coração derreteu ao som daquelas palavras, como acontecia todas as vezes. Ainda era tão surreal para mim, que tudo isto estivesse acontecendo na vida de Bella Swan. Pequena e roceira Bella Swan.

"Eu também te amo." respondi, sentindo meu humor se esvair quando ele me beijou mantendo uma distância "segura" entre nossos corpos.

"Eu ficarei observando você sair", ele disse. Eu acenei com a cabeça, me sentindo um pouco envergonhada com os olhos dele presos em mim enquanto eu descia a rua e subia em minha picape. Eu parei em um sinal, ainda em sua rua, observando-o no mesmo lugar, em seu prédio. Eu suspirei, sorrindo amplamente.

_As coisas são muito boas para ser verdade_, foi meu último pensamento enquanto eu estacionava em frente ao meu prédio e subia para o apartamento. Eu escovei meus dentes e peguei um short confortável e uma das camisetas de Edward que eu tinha mantido em casa, rastejando na cama. Eu vislumbrei o caderno ao lado da cama onde eu o tinha colocado antes de sair, para o caso de alguma idéia a mais surgir em minha mente; e sorri.

Talvez as coisas estivessem começando a se ajeitar. Meu livro estava fluindo por um caminho bom, algo que eu nunca acreditei que aconteceria. Eu tinha Edward, um homem que eu amava e que me amava de volta, algo que eu nunca acreditei que teria. As aulas iam bem, apesar dos olhares eventuais de Tanya. E por fim, estávamos entrando no outono, a minha estação favorita. Eu sentia como se estivesse pairando no topo do mundo.

E nada poderia me parar agora.

* * *

_Oi flores, demorou mas finalmente aí está o capítulo 13. Desculpe a demora, mas estava a voltas com concursos públicos e agora viajando... mas o importante é que finalmente consegui terminar e aqui estou eu, as duas da manhã postando o capítulo :D _

_Gente, diz que eu não tive razão de querer matar a Bella no início desse capítulo? O sujeito todo perfeito vem, diz que a ama e ela fica parada com cara de pastel, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra? Ah, faça-me o favor. Ainda bem que depois ela se redime um pouquinho!_

_Own... eu queria ver álbum de foto do Ed também, comofaz?! :D_

**Resposta das reviews: **

**Camilinha EGO****:** oi flor! Pois é, com a Tanya pelo menos, não precisamos nos preocupar! Mas com esses dois, nunca se sabe, não é mesmo?

**Alline Viana****: **florzinha... saudades de você! Então, já não era sem tempo né? E a lesada mor demorou mas finalmente tomou uma atitude também! A Bronze não nos diz o que a Renée conversou com o Ed, mas deve ter feito que nem toda mãe né? Perguntou sobre a vida dele, sobre como eles se conheceram, deve ter contado algumas histórias da Bella... Suposições... Bjussss

**MrSouza Cullen****: **oi flor! Que bom que te deixei ainda mais curiosa. Eu adoro isso! Rsrsrs Pois é, eu também quero uma ilha com o meu nome. A minha mãe tem um bairro com o nome dela... e eu, até onde sei, nem isso tenho rsrsrs... E aí, o que achou da Bella e da Elizabeth vendo as fotos juntas? E da conversa delas depois? Eu queria uma sogra dessas pra mim. Fato! bjusss

**Carol Venancio****: **own flor... prometo que se encontrar algum eu te envio! Mas acho bom esperar deitada, porque anda difícil viu?! Quem sabe você não o encontra na Argentina? *-* Eu tenho um amigo que já fez esse passeio pelo Mar Del Plata e diz que é maravilhoso mesmo! Todo mundo mudando, você pra Argentina, eu pro Rio... venho de vez em março, vou fazer minha especialização aqui! É, é h0ora de deixar alguns fantasmas pra trás! Só espero que dê tudo certo tanto aqui quanto aí. Bjusss amora!

**juliawill**: oi flor, bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando. E sim, foi muito perfeita a comemoração. E o que achou do jantar com a Elizabeth? Bjusss

**p-mary**: comentários aqui... comentários no Orkut, adoro, Maria!!!! Sim, a Renée aqui não é aquela coisa que conhecemos de algumas fics. Aqui ela pesca as coisas no ar! O lerdo deve ser o Charlie, já que a Bella abusa do direito de ser lerda, né?! bjussss amora!

**Leehzinha****: **sim... eu achei que merecia um coro de aleluia logo depois. Esses dois abusaram do direito de ser devagar rsrsrs... Que bom que está gostando flor. Espero te ver aqui mais vezes! Bjusss

**Irene Maceio**: adoro essas leitoras que saem perseguindo a gente rsrsrs... Pronto, a pedidos, aí está o 13! Bjussss

* * *

_Bem gente, o 14 está um pouco sem previsão. Vai depender da minha net aqui na casa da minha avó, que é limitada. Mas vou tentar trazê-lo o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso, o primeiro capítulo de **O Poder da Resistência** já foi postado. Esta é uma fic de minha autoria e se passa durante a segunda guerra mundial, na França! O link se encontra no meu perfil e eu espero ver vocês por lá também!_

_Ah, e não se esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho aí embaixo e me contarem o que acharam do capítulo ou então deixar apenas um "oi" mesmo. Vocês não imaginam como cada mensagem, por menorzinha que seja é super importante pra mim e pra Bronze também._

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Oi minhas florzinhas!_

_Eu sei, quase um mês sem atualizações aqui. Mil desculpas, mas realmente eu estive super hiper mega enrolada com algumas coisas e a tradução acabou se estendendo por demais._

_Mas, agradeçam a _**_Carol Venâncio_**_, porque eu acelerei muito isso aqui para poder postar um capítulo antes da viagem dela. Não queria que ela viajasse sem uma atualização por aqui!_

_Então, vou deixar vocês com o capítulo e lá embaixo a gente volta a se falar. _

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Eu pisquei, sem expressão enquanto Alice parava em frente a mim, com uma xícara fumegante nas mãos. "Beba!" ela encorajou, batendo levemente em meus ombros, me dando um sorriso animado. Eu rosnei, apanhando a xícara quente e soprando o líquido.

"Por que estou aqui." murmurei, soando mais como uma afirmativa do que uma pergunta. Ela riu de modo trêmulo, parecendo pensar se sentava ao meu lado ou se voltava para perto de Jasper, que se encontrava sozinho no balcão, sorrindo para ela.

"Você me ama?" Alice perguntou com um tom de esperança. Eu balancei minha cabeça, não querendo concordar com o que quer que fosse assim, tão facilmente.

"Tente novamente." Eu disse, devolvendo a xícara e cruzando meus braços sobre o peito, enfiando as mãos pelas mangas do moletom de Edward, que eu ainda não devolvera.

"Porque... se eu vier sozinha e o café estiver cheio, eu ficarei aqui, sozinha, enquanto Jasper atende os pedidos. Mas se você estiver aqui, eu posso conversar com você enquanto ele faz isso."

"Fique com ele mais tarde." Eu disse sarcástica e seriamente.

"Eu não posso! Eu tenho aula de fotografia e queria vê-lo antes de ir."

Eu suspirei. Podia ter insistido, mas estava realmente exausta depois de uma noite rolando de um lado para o outro, desejando estar nos braços de Edward; e não queria arruinar o humor dela. Eu sabia bem como era querer passar o máximo de tempo possível com quem se ama e não era justo privá-la daquilo.

Neste exato momento meu celular começou a tocar ruidosamente o toque que eu escolhera para o número da casa de Edward. Eu gemi, por ter que sair da posição confortável em que me encontrava, enquanto pegava o telefone no bolso, o atendendo.

"Alô?" respondi entre um bocejo, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem.

"Olá, Bella." Elizabeth disse, em um tom deveras alegre para a hora. "Eu espero não ter acordado você."

"Oh, não!" Eu disse, tentando soar, instantaneamente, mais desperta do que antes, tomando um grande gole do meu café. Minha língua queimou e eu estremeci quando o líquido quente passou pela minha garganta. "Minha companheira de quarto, Alice, decidiu me acordar bem cedo hoje, para tomar café da manhã com ela."

Ela riu, um riso alto e delicado que soava claramente como uma versão feminina de Edward. "Fico feliz, então."

Depois de um breve silêncio, Elizabeth voltou a falar. "Edward me disse para ligar. Eu espero que não se importe, mas eu amaria passar algum tempo com você hoje."

Eu sorri involuntariamente. "Claro!"

"Você está ocupada?"

"Não." Eu disse, pensando, rapidamente nos meus compromissos, para ver se não tinha nada importante e que não pudesse ser cancelado. "Eu não tenho aula hoje, logo, estarei em casa a maior parte do tempo."

"Então... que tal se eu te pegar por volta do meio-dia? Nós podemos almoçar e depois decidir o que fazer. Edward estará de plantão o dia inteiro, então seria bom ter alguma companhia."

Eu sorri, sentindo que meu humor estava melhor do que há alguns minutos. Obrigada por me ligar!" Eu estremeci ao perceber o quão extasiada eu soei, quase embaraçada.

"O prazer foi meu, querida. Eu te vejo ao meio-dia. Edward me explicará como chegar até a sua casa."

Eu sorri. "Ok."

"Tchau, Bella."

Eu desliguei, colocando o telefone de volta no bolso traseiro de minha calça e sorrindo enquanto levava a xícara de volta aos meus lábios.

"O que ele queria?" Alice perguntou, voltando para o meu lado.

"Era Elizabeth. Ela quer que eu passe o dia com ela."

Alice sorriu astutamente. "Indo descobrir alguns segredos sobre o namorado, hã?"

Eu carranqueei. "Não." Embora eu soubesse que não era verdade... Eu tentaria, tão diplomaticamente quanto possível, adquirir algumas respostas sobre o passado um pouco nebuloso e misterioso de Edward. Havia algumas coisas que eu não podia perguntar a ele, não importando a quanto tempo estivéssemos juntos. "Quem sabe uma coisa ou outra..." "

Eu espero que você goste dela. Afinal, ela é a sua futura sogra." Alice disse enfaticamente, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

"Por favor, nós podemos deixar isso para outra hora?" Eu pedi. Ela tinha estado repetindo pelas últimas semanas, empolgadíssima, sobre como Edward e eu iríamos nos casar, esquecendo totalmente minhas opiniões sobre o assunto e, o mais importante, as opiniões de minha mãe.

"Por que não? Você não quer se casar com ele?"

Eu a parei. "Alice este não é o caso. Claro que eu quero. Mas você conhece Renée. E nós mal... acabamos de confessar o nosso amor um pelo outro. Você não acha que está se precipitando?"

"Não." ela disse abruptamente. "Jazz e eu falamos sobre isto."

Eu suspirei. _Claro que falavam..._ "De qualquer maneira", eu disse, tentando mudar de assunto. "Que horas é a sua aula?"

"As dez." ela reclamou, enquanto contemplava Jasper, com adoração.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, optando por ficar calada enquanto cortava o _muffin_ que ela havia posto diante de mim enquanto eu estava no telefone.

"Eu deveria ir me arrumar, provavelmente."

Eu ri diante da relutância dela. "Eu irei com você. Talvez eu aproveite para dormir um pouco mais." murmurei sarcasticamente, enquanto esperava, um pouco impacientemente, na porta, eles se despedirem. Como um simples beijo virou uma sessão completa de beijos e carícias, eu não estava bem certa, mas eles conseguiram se controlar antes que as coisas ficassem "quentes" demais.

"Tchau, Bella." Jasper disse, esfregando a boca para tirar as manchas do batom usado por Alice. Eu ri, acenando com dois dedos e me dirigindo para perto do carro.

"O que vocês vão fazer?" ela perguntou.

Eu encolhi os ombros, colocando o último pedaço de _muffin_ em minha boca. "Ela não disse."

"Você está nervosa em relação a passar algum tempo sozinha com ela? Sem Edward?"

"Você está fazendo isto soar pior do que é." Eu disse, carranqueando diante do jeito como ela fazia aquilo parecer. "Eu não estou nervosa. Elizabeth é igualzinha a Edward."

"Mas mulher..." Alice pontuou, estacionando em frente ao prédio. Eu rolei meus olhos, caminhando lentamente até nosso apartamento.

"Eu não te manterei acordada", ela bufou, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, morrendo de sono, bocejando e pegando uma calça de moletom. O inverno estava se aproximando rapidamente. Passamos de um verão ardentemente quente para um outono frio e um inverno ainda mais gelado. Eu rastejei pela cama antes que Alice ligasse o chuveiro e deixei meus olhos irem se fechando, embora não tivesse certeza de que conseguiria dormir. Desde que eu começara a reescrever meu romance, diversos pensamentos para diferentes enredos não deixavam a minha cabeça. Eu sorri, fitando o teto, ao ver que minha inspiração havia voltado. Eu tinha esquecido do quanto eu sentia falta de escrever.

Em algum momento o sono me consumiu e eu acordei com o barulho da porta se fechando, indicando que Alice havia ido para a aula. Eu rolei para o outro lado, checando as horas. Os números vermelhos do relógio indicavam 9h32. Decidi me levantar para tomar um banho e ter tempo o suficiente para me arrumar.

Depois de esperar impacientemente pela hora combinada, revisando os diferentes desenhos feitos para a minha história e arrumando minha cama, puxando os lençóis até deixá-los completamente esticados, eu enviei uma mensagem rápida para Edward, lhe desejando um bom dia e que tivesse cuidado. Ao meio dia em ponto a campainha soou, me indicando que Elizabeth havia chegado.

Eu respirei fundo, conferindo meu _look_, para ver se tudo estava no lugar antes de abrir a porta. Eu não estava bem certa do por que estava tão nervosa, mas havia algo sobre impressionar a mãe de Edward que fazia borboletas se reunirem em meu estômago. Eu queria mostrar para ela que eu era a pessoa certa para Edward, mas não tinha idéia de como faria isso.

"Bella", Elizabeth me cumprimentou sorrindo. "Boa tarde."

Eu ri de modo trêmulo. "Olá." Disse, soando fraca e nervosa.

"Vamos indo" , ela sugeriu, me esperando fechar a porta. "O tráfego sábado pela manhã é horrível. Eu não entendo como você agüenta morar em uma cidade grande."

"E isto está vindo de uma mulher que mora em Chicago..." Eu disse, completamente agradecida por ela estar tornando aquilo fácil para mim.

Elizabeth sorriu maliciosamente, piscando e me conduzindo ao Volvo de Edward. "Ele está te deixando dirigir isto durante o fim de semana?" Eu perguntei, tentando mascarar minha surpresa. Edward era inacreditavelmente protetor com seu carro e raramente deixava que outra pessoa o dirigisse.

"Eu precisei usar um pouco do meu poder de persuasão." ela suspirou alegremente, enquanto ligava o carro e afivelava o cinto. "Mas depois que eu dramaticamente o mostrei que ficaria presa o final de semana todo, dentro do apartamento, enquanto ele não estivesse lá, ele se rendeu e cedeu. Afinal, ele não estaria usando mesmo, ele tem aquele caminhão de bombeiros grande para dirigir."

Eu ri, desejando saber apenas para onde nós íamos. "Quais são os planos?" perguntei.

"Bem, eu nunca passei muito tempo em Portland. Edward normalmente vai até Chicago para me visitar", ela disse, enquanto ligava a seta para a direita. "Assim, eu pensei que nós poderíamos ir a um pequeno mercado que eu vi em um folder qualquer, depois de comermos."

Eu sorri, acenando com a cabeça com entusiasmo.

"Agora Bella, de onde você é?" ela perguntou. "Edward me falou um pouco sobre você, mas eu quero saber mais detalhes."

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentando antes de começar a falar. "Eu nasci em Forks, Washington mas morei em Phoenix a maior parte da minha vida." resmunguei. "Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu era pequena. Minha mãe Renée se mudou para o Arizona e eu fui com ela."

"Que terrível." Elizabeth disse, soando genuinamente sentida por minha história. Como se ela não tivesse uma que colocava a minha no chinelo.

"Não foi tão ruim." Eu disse depressa. "Eu voltei a morar com Charlie aos dezessete anos, e foi então que conheci Alice e Emmett Cullen. Eu quis dar um pouco mais de privacidade para minha mãe e seu novo marido." O rosto de Phil rapidamente veio a minha mente e eu abri um sorriso. Eu não sabia como ele conseguia aguentar minha mãe, mas ficava feliz por ele o fazer.

"E o que ele faz?"

Eu inalei, me preparando para as perguntas que viriam a seguir. "Phil joga beisebol."

"Oh!" Elizabeth disse, soando surpresa. "Eu já ouvi falar nele?"

"Provavelmente não." Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Ele joga na segunda divisão. Neste momento eles estão em Jacksonville, Flórida."

"Bem", Elizabeth disse, entrando em uma das ruas mais movimentadas, diminuindo a velocidade devido ao tráfego. "Parece que você tem uma família muito amorosa."

Eu acenei com a cabeça em real acordo. "Sim, eu tenho."

"Alice e Emmett..." ela disse, franzindo a sobrancelha. "Eu acredito que Edward já os tenha mencionado antes."

"Emmett trabalha com Edward." Eu expliquei.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. "É isto. Um ótimo menino pelo que eu ouvi."

Eu ri alto. "Ele pode parecer intimidante, mas vem sendo como um irmão para mim, há anos. Ele e a namorada, Rosalie Hale, acabaram de ficar noivos." Eu contei.

"Eu ouvi sobre isso. Agora, que Edward te conheceu, eu recebo telefonemas mais frequentes e fico sabendo mais das novidades da vida dele."

Eu me ruborizei, brincando com as mangas de minha camisa. "Você tem um filho surpreendente, Elizabeth." Eu disse, resolvendo expor meus sentimentos.

"Ele tem uma namorada maravilhosa", ela replicou, apertando minha mão. "Eu estou tão contente por ele ter decidido se abrir mais, se jogar pra vida. Eu estava perdendo as esperanças de que isso viesse a acontecer. Mas eu sabia que um dia ele encontraria uma linda garota. Ele sempre foi doce e encantador, mas depois do acidente..."

Elizabeth ficou momentaneamente distante, e eu desejei saber mais sobre o passado. Sobre o porque do Edward ficar tão abatido com as recordações. Entretanto, eu não queria perguntar. Não era da minha conta e eu não queria arruinar o dia agradável que teríamos pela frente.

Nós resolvemos ter um almoço rápido, na varanda de uma _delicatessen_ local, onde pedimos sanduíches. Durante o almoço, brincamos e rimos como velhas amigas e eu não pude evitar os pensamentos de Elizabeth como avó de nossas crianças, do tipo que faria tudo por eles e que os alimentaria com biscoitos de chocolate tarde da noite. Eu sabia que estava indo bem além daquilo que eu planejava, mas fui tomada pelo momento. Nós partimos depois de meia hora, ansiosas por continuar com a programação.

"Aqui estamos." ela anunciou, enquanto estacionava em uma vaga há alguns quarteirões do mercado. "Que lindo dia."

Eu tive que sorrir diante do seu otimismo contagiante. Enquanto caminhávamos ao ar livre, algumas lembranças me assolaram. "Quase me faz lembrar do _Pike Place Market_." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Um mercado enorme em Seattle." Eu disse a Elizabeth que acenou com a cabeça imediatamente.

"Edward me levou lá uma vez, quando eu vim até aqui para vê-lo. Eu adorei."

Seu amor e adoração pelo filho era límpido e eu podia sentir meu sorriso aumentando a medida que ela seguia falando dele. "Quando ele começou a tocar piano?" Eu perguntei curiosa enquanto passávamos pela entrada principal do mercado.

Elizabeth seguiu caminhando pelo espaço entre frutas e verduras, pegando três ou quatro maçãs e as examinando. "Ele era bem jovem." ela disse, pensativa. "Eu gostaria de dizer que ele tinha seis ou sete anos quando começou, mas como todas as crianças pequenas, ele odiava."

"E as composições dele?" Eu perguntei.

"Na verdade, ele não me contou nada sobre isso" , ela começou a explicar, pegando uma laranja. "Eu estava limpando seu quarto, um dia, e me deparei com uma pasta cheia de papéis. Quando eu lhe perguntei sobre aquilo ele encolheu os ombros, com indiferença."

Era difícil para mim imaginar o quarto de Edward sujo, mas achei melhor ignorar meus pensamentos. "Elas estão perfeitas."

"Realmente." ela concordou, comprando as laranjas e me conduzindo a outra barraca, de amendoins torrados. "Edward comia isto o tempo todo", ela disse, sorrindo às nozes fumegantes. "Nós éramos uma família ultra tradicional na época do natal. Gemada, castanhas assadas, cânticos alegres... Meu marido costumava brincar que éramos extremamente consumistas nessa época do ano."

Eu ri, sentindo minha boca enchendo d'agua diante daquele cheiro. "Nós nunca fomos muito... organizados." Eu admiti, pegando algumas notas em minha bolsa e dando ao moço, em troca de alguns pacotinhos daquele. "Eu sempre fui o adulto da casa e com Renée você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer. Um ano ela decidiu simplesmente pular o Natal e me levou para a Disney."

Elizabeth riu ligeiramente. "Bem, eu estou certa de que existem muitos anos para serem lembrados."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, mastigando algumas nozes.

Nós seguimos em silêncio por algumas outras barracas. "E meu filho te ama."

Eu quase engasguei com o amendoim e precisei de um tempo para me recompor. "Huh?" Eu disse, gaguejando. A idéia ainda era tão surreal e nova para mim, mas ainda era estranho ouvir isto em voz alta.

"Sim." ela insistiu, passando seu braço pelo meu enquanto abríamos caminho pela multidão.

"Eu sei." Eu disse convencida, mas ainda desnorteada. "Eu estou... tão aturdida."

"Não fique." ela disse, sorrindo e brincando com a bonita aliança em sua mão esquerda. "Ele te olha da mesma forma que o pai dele me olhava."

Eu mordi meu lábio, nervosa com a facilidade com que ela dizia aquilo. "Eu também o amo." Eu disse suavemente, sentindo como se eu pudesse confiar nela para tudo. Ela era o exato oposto de Renée, mas de certo modo me confortava. Como se a vida de Edward quase completasse a minha, de alguma forma.

"Você se preocupa com o trabalho dele?" Eu a ouvi perguntar, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Eu gelei, sentindo toda a cor fugindo do meu rosto enquanto processava a questão. "Sim." resmunguei, distraída com uma série de quadros sobre o outono expostas ali por um artista. "O tempo todo." Eu pensei em Edward e Emmett presos em um edifício em chamas, sem chances de escapar, e sem que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar. Eu não tinha percebido que uma lágrima havia descido por minha bochecha até que Elizabeth a limpou, me abrindo um sorriso confortador.

"Oh querida", ela disse, acariciando meu braço. "Eu também me preocupo... todos os dias."

Eu esfreguei meu nariz com a parte de trás de minha mão. "Eu tenho tanto medo que um dia ele não volte para casa." _Eu não sei o que eu faria_, eu quis dizer. _Eu não posso viver sem ele_. Aquilo era dolorosamente óbvio.

"Eu posso lhe contar um segredo?" Elizabeth perguntou baixinho. Eu acenei com a cabeça e sem dizer qualquer coisa ela pegou minha mão e me conduziu até um banco mais afastado. Eu me sentei, sorrindo tristemente enquanto ouvia o barulho das folhas secas sob os meus pés. O barulho me lembrava meu primeiro dia de aula, quando Renée me levara, pelas folhas secas, até a sala de aula.

Elizabeth colocou sua mão sobre a minha, olhando para o sol, antes de voltar a me encarar. "Bella, eu confio em você com meu filho. Eu sei que você nunca o machucaria, e eu quero lhe agradecer com antecedência por isso. Ele tem sentido falta de segurança e de calor humano e eu penso que ele havia esquecido disso. Há algumas coisas que uma mãe não pode dar ao filho." ela brincou, de bom humor. Eu sorri debilmente, grata pelo seu gesto. "Mas quando ele decidiu se tornar bombeiro, parecia como se..."

Eu não disse nada. Eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, mas de alguma forma, eu sentia necessidade de ajudá-la. Felizmente, eu não precisei fazer.

"Parecia como uma tentativa de acabar com a sua própria vida. Alguma coisa acidental."

Eu respirei fundo, tentando ignorar a dor e a palpitação em meu peito. "Acabar com a própria vida?" gaguejei.

"Por favor, não comente nada disso com Edward." ela pediu, com um olhar desesperado, que não abandonou seu rosto até que eu concordei com aquilo. "Ele sempre quis estudar direito, trabalhar em uma empresa e, até mesmo, abrir a sua própria mais tarde... e, de repente, resolveu arriscar sua vida em algo que eu sei que poderia matá-lo desde o momento em que o vi saindo daquela casa em chamas, há oito anos... e isso me assusta como o diabo."

Eu ofeguei suavemente, mas levei algum tempo para processar todas aquelas informações. "Como em uma tentativa de suicídio?" Eu me encolhi diante da minha própria pergunta, mas eu precisava colocar aquilo para fora. Elizabeth acenou com a cabeça, com os olhos cheios d'água. " Você acha que..." Eu parei. Algumas palavras eu nunca poderia dizer, e qualquer coisa relativa a Edward morto, estava no topo da lista.

"Eu não sei."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, passando a mão pelo cabelo e apertando a ponta do meu nariz – uma característica que havia pego de Edward. "Por que você está me contando isto?" perguntei, esperando não soar muito rude.

"Porque você tirou este pensamento totalmente da minha mente", ela respondeu facilmente. "O vendo abraçado a você, no aeroporto, parecendo tão feliz e despreocupado... parecia um sonho se tornando realidade."

"E resolvendo ser bombeiro, você acha que Edward estava tentando..." Eu me repreendi por não conseguir completar a frase, mas ela parecia saber o que eu estava tentando dizer.

"Eu achei que seria um modo fácil para ele acabar com a própria vida sem que parecesse algo intencional. Quase algo como 'olho por olho' – seu pai morreu no incêndio que destruiu nossa casa e ele queria deixar o mundo da mesma forma."

Eu podia notar a tensão e a preocupação em sua voz, mas os sons começaram a ficar distantes a medida que meus soluços se tornavam ainda mais altos. Logo, os braços de Elizabeth estavam ao redor de mim. Seu cheiro, assim como o de Edward, me acalmava.

"Mas não mais." ela disse vigorosamente, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. "Não desde que você surgiu. Você, Bella, o mudou significativamente. Eu não sei quantas vezes eu posso repetir isto em minha mente sem que um aspecto novo surja me mostrando o quão diferente ele está. É uma quantia infinita. Ele teria que ser pego por um grupo de leões da montanha para se afastar de você."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei." Mas na verdade, não estava bem certa de que realmente sabia, mas, se sua mãe insistia nisso, para mim já era o suficiente. "Obrigada por falar comigo." Aquele não devia ser um assunto fácil para ela.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso muito parecido com o do filho, me puxando para um abraço. "Agora que nós já nos entendemos sobre isso, que tal irmos e aproveitarmos este maravilhoso dia de outubro?" Eu me levantei, ajeitando minha roupa e a segui de volta para o interior do mercado onde passamos as próximas horas caminhando e comprando muito mais comida do que era necessário para qualquer uma de nós.

Nós voltamos para o Volvo por volta das 15h30 e, ao invés de seguirmos rumo ao meu apartamento, Elizabeth pegou a direção oposta. "Uh", eu resmunguei, virando minha cabeça para olhar pelo vidro de trás. "Na verdade, meu prédio é..."

"Eu sei, querida." ela sorriu, seguindo pela rua e estacionando em frente a um arranha-céu. "Mas eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer mais uma paradinha."

Eu abri um sorriso, enquanto a seguia um pouco desconfiada a vendo caminhar confiantemente até o elevador, apertando o botão indicativo do 11º andar. As portas de metal rangeram ao abrir, me indicando uma proeminente placa que dizia que eu estava em uma das mais prestigiosas editoras do Estado.

"O que no mundo..." Eu murmurei por entre minha respiração, erguendo minha sobrancelha e olhando curiosamente para Elizabeth. Ela riu baixinho, enquanto passava pelo recepcionista que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e apontou para uma grande porta de escritório à esquerda. Eu a segui, completamente confusa sobre o que estávamos fazendo ali. Ela bateu duas vezes na porta, esperando até que uma voz macia e feminina respondeu. "Entre."

Elizabeth sorriu de orelha a orelha, enquanto me conduzia para dentro do espaçoso escritório do qual se avistava o rio. Sentada em uma grande cadeira de couro por trás de uma mesa, estava uma elegante mulher digitando freneticamente em um computador. "Por favor, sentem-se." ela disse, levantando um dedo.

Elizabeth me conduziu a uma cadeira de madeira em frente a mesa e sentou-se ao meu lado, esperando até que a mulher se levantou e caminhou até ela, lhe dando um caloroso abraço. "Elizabeth, há quanto tempo." ela disse, sorrindo.

Elizabeth acenou com a cabeça, gesticulando para que eu me levantasse. "Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Victoria Platt, uma das editoras mais famosas do meio." Eu senti minha boca se abrindo ao ouvir o nome, enquanto um rubor podia ser sentido em minha face.

"É um prazer te conhecer. E só para registrar, eu não sou, definitivamente, a mais famosa." ela disse, estendendo sua mão para mim.

Eu a cumprimentei, sorrindo como um idiota. "Vicky, esta é Bella Swan. A namorada do Edward."

Ela tentou esconder o choque por meio segundo, mas acabou falhando e deixando seu assombro transparecer. "Seu Edward?" ela perguntou, como que pedindo uma explicação por parte de Elizabeth. Eu a observei acenar com a cabeça antes que Victória voltasse a me encarar. "Bem", ela disse, enquanto voltava para sua mesa e desligava o computador. "Eu nunca pensei que veria este dia."

"Vicky e eu somos amigas desde a faculdade." ela explicou. "O quão velhas isso nos faz soar?" ela zombou, piscando à amiga. Eu ri diante da interação entre elas, ainda pasma com o fato de que Victoria Platt estava sentada em frente a mim e, mais ainda, conversando conosco.

"Edward mencionou que você escreve Bella e eu pensei que você gostaria de conhecê-la." ela disse baixinho, de modo que Victória não pudesse ouvir. Eu acenei com a cabeça depressa, sorrindo diante da sua consideração para comigo.

"Isto é... muito mais do que alguma vez eu projetei para a minha carreira de escritora." Eu admiti, sabendo que devia estar tão vermelha quanto um tomate. "Eu nunca fui capaz de terminar algo que eu gostasse, dessa forma nunca estive no escritório de um editor antes."

Victoria riu, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa. "Bem, é ótimo te ter aqui Bella. Mas me diga, o que você escreve?"

Eu clareei minha garganta, envergonhada. "Eu tentei inúmeros gêneros." disse sinceramente. "Mas, tudo acabou caminhando para o romance."

"O que gosta você de ler?" ela perguntou.

Eu pensei por um momento antes de sorrir timidamente diante do pensamento de todos os romances clássicos empilhados em minhas estantes no apartamento. "Eu amo Jane Austen e Emily Bronte." disse. "Entre outros. Eu amo ler, mas os clássicos são os meus favoritos."

"Você tem bom gosto." ela observou.

A conversa seguiu por esse tema por mais alguns minutos até que Elizabeth e Victoria começaram a relembrar algumas das histórias mais embaraçosas sobre a infância de Edward.

"Eu estava presente na maioria das vezes." Victoria disse, rindo. "Eu só me mudei de Chicago para Portland há aproximadamente seis anos atrás, quando surgiu uma vaga; assim pude observar Edward crescer e se tornar o jovem rapaz que ele é hoje."

Eu bufei à descrição, mas tive que concordar. "Ele era uma criança quieta?"

Victoria riu alto. "Não, quando criança, não. Ele era bastante encrenqueiro. Ele entrava por toda parte com lama nas roupas e o sorriso mais sapeca. Quase iluminando toda a sua face, eu diria."

Eu ri. "No que ele costumava se meter?" Eu tive que perguntar.

"Edward e seus amiguinhos de bairro passavam horas na casa de árvore que o pai havia construído para eles no quintal", ela disse. "Tramando diversas coisas. Uma vez, eles tentaram roubar todas as plantas de um vaso de Elizabeth e os replantar no quintal. Outra, roubaram o peru de Ação de Graças porque queriam dar uma nova chance de vida ao bicho."

Eu ri, me recostando na cadeira.

"Mas ele era uma criança adorável. Eu estou feliz que ele tenha alguém agora. Eu não estou bem certa de que ele já tivera antes. Exceto por aquela... qual era o nome dela?"

"Não vamos falar nisso." Elizabeth advertiu, se ajeitando na cadeira. Victoria rapidamente parou de falar, concordando com a cabeça. Elas tiveram uma intensa troca de olhares e eu tossi desajeitadamente.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei suavemente. "Eu ouvi algumas coisas, mas... o que ela fez?"

"Isso é algo você terá que perguntar ao Edward." Elizabeth suspirou. "Eu não sei. Ele nunca me contaria. Tudo o que eu sei é que ele começou a confiar nela e ela arruinou a relação deles por algumas razões insignificantes."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu não estou bem certa de que posso fazer isso."

"Eu garanto..." Victoria disse , "Se o Edward mudou tanto quanto Lizzie diz, ele confia em você com a vida dele."

Eu soltei minha respiração, me levantando junto com Elizabeth. "Obrigada pela visita maravilhosa, Vicky." ela disse, abraçando a amiga.

"A qualquer hora, Liz. Você sabe que é bem-vinda a qualquer hora. Eu gostaria que você me visitasse mais!"

"Eu acho que talvez eu possa." ela disse, piscando um olho para mim.

Eu ruborizei, enquanto Victoria apertava minha mão calorosamente. "Quando você terminar seu livro, por favor, me envie uma cópia. Eu adoraria dar uma olhada nele e ver se podemos fazer algo." Eu sorri diante da perspectiva.

"Eu mandarei. Obrigada novamente."

Elizabeth e eu deixamos o escritório logo após Victoria me entregar um cartão de visita seu, que eu tratei de colocar em minha carteira com grande cuidado. Eu não perderia aquele cartão de jeito nenhum.

"Eu tive um dia fantástico, Bella." Elizabeth disse enquanto me levava até a porta e me dava um papel com seu endereço e telefone. "Por favor não hesite em ir me visitar. Eu adoraria que você e Edward passassem algum tempo comigo em Chicago."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, guardando o papel e a abraçando. "Eu irei."

"Nós nos vemos amanhã." ela disse firmemente.

Eu ri, mordendo meu lábio. "Eu acho que sim." Embora a escolha não fosse minha, eu gostaria de vê-la novamente.

"Tchau." ela piscou, acariciando meu braço antes de voltar ao Volvo.

Eu subi correndo até o apartamento, conferindo o telefone pela primeira vez no dia, e notando duas mensagens de voz e uma de texto, todas de Edward. Sem nem escutar as mensagens, eu disquei seu número esperando enquanto chamava, até que no terceiro toque ele atendeu.

"Bella." ele ofegou.

Eu sorri ao perceber o quão genuinamente excitado ele soou ao falar comigo, e desejei saber, pelo menos por um momento, como no mundo eu podia pertencer a alguém como ele. "Oi." Eu disse timidamente. "Estou de volta." Eu disse, um pouco confusa por não ter ouvido suas mensagens.

"Eu pude notar." Eu pude perceber o sorriso escancarado pela sua voz. "Como foi sua tarde, amor?"

"Foi divertida." Eu disse, lhe contando os acontecimentos do dia.

Edward riu das histórias que Victoria e Elizabeth me contaram, soando um tanto quanto envergonhado. "Eu não vejo Vicky há anos." ele disse como se estivesse longe. "Eu quase me esqueci que ela estava em Portland."

"Ela me disse para lhe enviar uma cópia do meu livro quando eu tiver terminado." E, só ao dizer aquilo em voz alta eu me dei conta do quão surreal soava.

"Bella que ótimo!" ele exultou. "Agora tudo o que você tem que fazer é escrever e você tira isso de letra."

Eu rodei meus olhos diante do quão fácil ele fazia aquilo soar. "Tem que ser algo bom." Eu retruquei.

"Será", ele garantiu. "Tudo o que você escreve é fantástico."

"Você nunca leu nada." Eu apontei, carranqueando.

Ele riu, aquele som que soava como música para os meus ouvidos. "Realmente não." ele disse calmamente. "Mas lerei. Eu serei a primeira pessoa a ter uma estante inteira dedicada a seus livros, todos autografados."

"Você vai comprar uma quantidade capaz de preencher toda uma estante?" Eu zombei.

"Sim." ele disse confiantemente. "De fato, eu irei."

Eu abri um sorriso diante da sua determinação e decidi deixar aquilo de lado, por hora. "Quando você vai para casa?" perguntei, mudando de assunto.

"Eu ainda tenho mais uma hora e então estarei liberado."

"Você e Elizabeth irão ficar em casa, a noite?" Eu perguntei.

Ele fez um barulho de concordância. "Nós provavelmente pediremos algo para comer e revisaremos alguns aspectos que Elizabeth considera importantes de minha vida, como ela gosta de fazer todas as vezes que nos encontramos."

Eu ri. "Divirta-se."

"Eu irei, amor. Estou com saudades de você."

Meu coração acelerou e, naquele momento, eu me senti mais sozinha do que quando entrei no apartamento escuro e vazio. Eu desejava que ele pudesse estar ali, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. "Eu também."

"Eu garanto... Uma vez que minha mãe tenha partido amanhã, eu a manterei presa até a hora das suas aulas na segunda de manhã. Que horas elas começam?"

"Às onze."

"Perfeito." ele disse, soando como se estivesse planejando algo. "Você irá até o aeroporto comigo para de lá irmos até o meu apartamento?"

"Claro." Eu disse, entusiasmada por ele estar me convidando. "Eu te vejo amanhã, então?"

"Claro. Nós passaremos aí para te pegar."

Eu me sentia desanimada pela iminência de ter de desligar o telefone, mas Edward me interrompeu. "Bella?"

Eu repus o telefone na orelha. "Sim?"

"Eu te amo. Muito."

Eu sorri brilhantemente, sentindo como se meu espírito estivesse fora do meu corpo. "Eu também te amo."

"A segunda inteira." ele prometeu, me dizendo uma vez mais o quanto me amava antes de desligar o telefone.

O domingo passou dolorosamente lento. Eu estava a beira da loucura quando o familiar Volvo prata parou diante do prédio e eu entrei pelo banco traseiro, beijando Edward rapidamente. "Como foi sua estada, mãe?" Edward perguntou, enquanto dirigia rumo ao aeroporto. Elizabeth olhou para o filho, com os olhos cheios d'agua que ela tentou limpar o mais depressa possível. "Foi incrível, querido. Obrigada por ser um anfitrião tão bom."

Edward apertou os lábios. "Bem, eu não tive nem como ficar o dia inteiro com você."

"Isto é verdade." Elizabeth disse, levantando um dedo. "Mas eu pude aproveitar o tempo com a sua adorável namorada."

Eu ruborizei, abafando minha risada trêmula enquanto Edward sorria brilhantemente para mim, via espelho retrovisor.

"Quando vocês virão me visitar?" ela perguntou, batendo no braço dele. "Venha para casa!"

"Eu tentarei." Edward prometeu, soando completamente sincero. A essa altura já estávamos parados na frente do aeroporto e saímos do carro, pegando a bolsa de Elizabeth e a ajudando a fazer o _check in_. Nós paramos perto da área de embarque, no aeroporto vazio, aumentando ainda mais a tristeza da despedida.

"Quero que vocês dois me visitem, estão me ouvindo?" Elizabeth ordenou. "Eu quero poder retribuir a hospitalidade. Tire uma folga daquele seu trabalho Edward. Você merece."

Eu me surpreendi ao ver os olhos de Edward repletos de emoção. "Nós prometemos." ele disse, apertando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto falava. Ela abraçou nós dois juntos, antes de abraçar cada um separadamente, beijando nossas bochechas. "Obrigada", ela disse pela milionésima vez. "Cuide dele por mim."

Eu mordi meu lábio, me comprimindo ao lado de Edward enquanto ele se despedia da mãe mais uma vez antes de me conduzir até o carro. Eu suspirei, afivelando o cinto e encostando a cabeça no encosto do banco. "Ela é uma mulher surpreendente." Eu disse baixinho, recordando os momentos passados com ela.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, enquanto conferia os outros carros antes de arrancar. "Ela é. E ela te ama como a uma filha."

Nós conversamos um pouquinho, mas a maior parte do trajeto foi feito em um silêncio confortador. Ele parou em frente a casa, abrindo a minha porta para mim e pegando minha bolsa para me ajudar a sair. Eu observei a carta que Elizabeth havia me entregue, bem em cima. Eu peguei a bolsa, sentindo como se aquele pedaço de papel pesasse uns 30Kg.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" ele perguntou, notando minha mudez.

Eu neguei com a cabeça, sentando no sofá de couro e esperando até que ele pegou uma garrafa de água e veio se sentar ao meu lado. Eu fechei meus olhos, me aconchegando ainda mais nele. Eu não tinha aberto a carta. Verdade seja dita, eu não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de fazê-lo. Me sentia como se estivesse de volta à 7ª série, espiando o diário de meu melhor amigo; aquilo não era da minha conta e eu me sentia como se estivesse me intrometendo em algo tão especial para Edward que eu não seria capaz de entender.

"No que você está pensando?" ele sussurrou na minha orelha, sua respiração morna batendo em minha pele.

Eu tremi, puxando o lençol que estava sobre o braço do sofá para cima de nós. "Nada." Eu disse, assustada. Eu não sabia como expor aquilo para ele.

" Por favor amor", ele disse, apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro, me olhando profundamente nos olhos. "O que está te aborrecendo?"

Eu gelei, estava no meio do caminho entre lhe contar tudo ou esconder a carta no fundo da bolsa e lê-la quando chegasse em casa, mandando minha moral às favas. "Edward, sua mãe..." Eu parei, tentando colocar minha mente em ordem. "Ela me deu uma carta quando eu vim jantar na sexta a noite." Ele começou a fazer alguns círculos relaxantes em meu quadril, no pedaço onde minha blusa subira ligeiramente.

"E o que dizia?"

Eu decidi deixar o jogo rolar. "Não sei. Eu não li."

Edward parou os movimentos, me olhando com os olhos repletos de incompreensão e questionamentos. "Por que não?"

"Eu não acho que eu possa."

"Bella, eu tenho certeza de estará repleta de elogios para você." ele disse, confuso.

Eu entendi sua linha de pensamento e regressei rapidamente. "Não! Eu não acho que seja algo ruim." Eu disse. "Não foi Elizabeth quem escreveu."

Os olhos dele, se possível, pareceram ainda mais escuros. "E quem o fez?"

Eu tinha a sensação de que ele já sabia a resposta, mas não tive coragem o suficiente de o questionar sobre isso. "Seu pai."

Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto suas narinas tremulavam e ele apertava o lençol com muita força. "Meu pai." ele repetiu de modo apático.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, me afastando um pouco mais dele. "Eu não li, entretanto." Eu reiterei. "Eu não queria fazê-lo sem você saber."

"E ela achou que simplesmente podia distribuir cópias da minha carta, daquela que o meu pai me escreveu sem o meu consentimento?" seu olhar era raivoso e sua voz estava bem mais alta do que o normal.

Eu me encolhi, envergonhada. "Seu pai deu uma cópia da carta a sua mãe." Eu expliquei tão rápido quanto pude. "Ela achou que eu gostaria de ler isto, mas eu... eu não sei. Eu não acho que tenho o direito de fazê-lo."

"Eu sinto muito." ele disse, com a expressão mais aliviada, me puxando novamente para os seus braços, onde eu me aconcheguei alegremente. "Eu rapidamente tiro conclusões precipitadas."

"Talvez." Eu zombei, beijando sua mandíbula. "Mas eu teria feito a mesma coisa."

"Por que você simplesmente não leu?" ele perguntou. "Eu não entendo... A maioria das pessoas teria lido sem nem mesmo contar ao outro que o fizeram."

"Eu não sou a maioria das pessoas." repliquei. "Além do mais, a carta não é minha."

"Eu quero que você leia." ele disse tão baixo que eu não conseguia saber se ele havia falado para mim ou para si mesmo. "Sim, eu quero."

"Você tem certeza disso?" Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Eu tinha certeza de que ele ia querer a carta de volta. "Eu não preciso fazer isso."

"Eu quero", ele repetiu, mais enfático dessa vez. "Eu quero que você conheça a relação que eu tinha com o meu pai e que tipo de homem ele era."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, olhando para a bolsa apoiada perto da porta do apartamento. "Você a lerá comigo?" Eu perguntei. Ele estava me dando um dedo e eu estava pedindo o braço inteiro, mas eu não sabia se conseguiria ler aquilo sozinha. Eu não sabia se daríamos conta de ler aquilo juntos também, mas eu tinha uma chance e queria aproveitá-la.

"Sim." ele murmurou, acariciando meu pescoço e dando um beijo no lóbulo da minha orelha. "Eu irei."

Eu mordi meu lábio, fechando os olhos enquanto ele passava o nariz, suavemente ao longo da minha clavícula. Nós permanecemos naquela posição, ultra confortável, por uma eternidade. Lá fora, começara a chover e as gordas gotas espirravam pela grande janela atrás de nós. O sol finalmente tinha se posto e as pesadas nuvens impediam a visão da lua ou de qualquer estrela. Permanecemos ali, confortáveis até que o telefone tocou, fazendo-nos gemer ruidosamente."Deixe tocar." ele disse preguiçosamente, virando meu rosto e passando seus lábios pelos meus, suavemente. Minhas mãos entraram por entre os fios bronze do seu cabelo, o puxando para mais perto de mim, enquanto sua mão descia para o vão das minhas costas, me apertando, arrancando um pequeno gemido de mim. O som incessante parou, mas logo em seguida começou a tocar, mais uma vez. Edward rosnou, me dando mais um beijo antes de se levantar, indo em direção ao telefone, preso na parede perto da cozinha. Eu esfreguei meus braços, me apertando ainda mais sob o lençol, sentindo falta do calor perdido.

"Alô?" ele disse seco, apoiando contra o alizar da porta.

Eu brinquei com a franja na ponta da manta, tentando ao máximo não prestar atenção na conversa. Passei então a ajeitar as revistas e jornais empilhados na mesa de centro...

"O que?" Eu o ouvi dizer nitidamente. Eu me virei na sua direção e não pude deixar de perceber a sua postura. Ele estava apertando a ponta do nariz, enquanto sua mandíbula estava apertada. Eu respirei fundo, sem saber o que estaria acontecendo.

"Quando?"

Eu fechei meus olhos, tentando me convencer de que estava tudo bem. Que o vôo de Elizabeth tinha chegado em Chicago sem problemas, que todos estavam bem no batalhão e que ninguém havia descoberto uma doença terminal. Meu humor ia piorando a cada pensamento e eu seguia balançando a cabeça, tentando fazer com que aqueles pensamentos me deixassem. Eu ouvi Edward resmungar mais algumas palavras antes de desligar vigorosamente. Ele se sentou bruscamente ao meu lado, respirando pesadamente. Eu coloquei minha mão ternamente em seu braço, fazendo pequenos círculos por cima da manga da camisa. Eu ofeguei ao notar o quão escuro seus olhos estavam, preenchidos com alguma emoção que eu não conseguia descrever. "Eles precisam de mim", ele sussurrou, soando tão aflito quanto eu estava me sentindo. A única diferença era que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, enquanto eu me encontrava na mais completa escuridão.

"Quem?" Eu tentei forçar.

"O batalhão." ele disse abruptamente, se levantando e andando pelo cômodo. "Há um incêndio em uma floresta no Colorado e eles precisam de auxílio."

"De Portland?" Eu perguntei, assustada. "Por que não de algum lugar mais próximo?"

"Eles estão fazendo o melhor que eles podem, mas não é bastante. Nós somos os seguintes na listagem." ele riu amargamente.

"Quanto tempo você ficará longe?" Eu perguntei, nervosa diante da possível resposta.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sentando-se novamente no sofá e balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Pelo tempo que eles precisem de nós. Emmett e eu partiremos amanhã de manhã."

Eu levantei minha cabeça, tentando esconder qualquer emoção, mas falhando miseravelmente. "Por que?" Eu murmurei debilmente. "Por que seu batalhão?" Eu perguntei retoricamente, agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", ele disse baixinho, tentando acalmar a nós dois. Eu acenei com a cabeça relutantemente, o permitindo me levar até o quarto e me colocar na cama. "Eu vou te deixar trocar de roupa." Ele disse, num convite silencioso para eu passar a noite ali.

Eu vesti meu pijama e me enfiei debaixo dos lençóis, oferecendo meus braços para Edward se aninhar. Não importa o quanto eu não quisesse dormir, eu sabia que o sono era inevitável. Eu me remexi a noite inteira nos braços de Edward; num sono agitado, repleto de pesadelos onde ele não voltava para mim depois dessa viagem.

Eu acordei me sentindo física e mentalmente exausta e bastou apenas um olhar no espelho para confirmar minhas suspeitas. Círculos escuros estavam debaixo de meus olhos e meu cabelo parecia um monte de feno. Eu estava dolorida e podia sentir a tensão em meus músculos, algo que nem mesmo uma ducha seria capaz de resolver. Edward parecia estar do mesmo jeito, mas nenhum de nós tinha humor suficiente para rir do outro.

Ele dirigiu até o batalhão onde Rosalie e Emmett também estavam. Edward tinha se oferecido para levá-los até o aeroporto onde encontrariam o restante da corporação, enquanto Rosalie me levaria para casa. Eu observei com intensa tristeza enquanto Rosalie chorava nos braços de Emmett, ordenando-o que tivesse cuidado. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão acabado antes e aquilo quase me matou. Eu olhei para Edward, me esmagando em seus braços, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"Ei", ele disse, beijando minhas lágrimas. "Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sou um sujeito duro na queda. Nós ficaremos bem."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, não confiando em minha voz para falar. "Eu te amo." Eu consegui murmurar antes que as lágrimas começassem a fluir constantemente. Eu nunca tinha estado sem Edward por mais que um dia ou dois e pensar em passar mais tempo longe dele parecia insuportável.

"Eu também te amo, meu amor. Cuide-se." ele murmurou, me beijando uma vez mais antes de me soltar e olhar para Emmett que tinha se afastado de Rosalie.

"Pronto?" Edward perguntou enquanto Emmett pegava sua bolsa e a colocava no ombro. Ele acenou com a cabeça, beijando Rose uma vez mais e me puxando para um abraço de urso.

"Tenha cuidado, Em." Eu disse, por entre as lágrimas. "Você é minha única fonte de entretenimento aqui."

Ele riu sombriamente. "Eu te amo, Bells. Não se meta em confusões."

Edward me pegou mais uma vez em seus braços, seus lábios roçando sobre a minha testa antes que Emmett colocasse sua bolsa na parte de trás do carro e nos empurrasse, o fazendo cair sobre o banco de motorista. Com um último sorriso torto, pela janela , Edward esperou até que Emmett tivesse entrado no Volvo e arrancou, mais lento que o habitual.

Eu observei até o carro sumir de vista antes de olhar para Rose, que parecia completamente derrotada. Nós não dissemos nenhuma palavra enquanto entrávamos na BMW dela, rumando diretamente para a sua casa. Rose e eu entramos, mecanicamente em casa, não nos preocupando em fazer o que quer que fosse antes de nos encararmos, caindo ajoelhadas no chão, chorando. Eu tentei passar os braços pelo meu tronco, mas falhei horrivelmente e me contentei apenas em abraçar meus joelhos, os trazendo de encontro ao meu peito. Rose seguiu meu exemplo, sentando-se ao meu lado e chorando suavemente enquanto olhava a sala de estar vazia.

"É muito patético eu estar nessa situação?" perguntei baixinho enquanto me apoiava contra a parede.

Rose secou suas lágrimas, balançando a cabeça enquanto a apoiava em meu ombro. "Não. Isso apenas mostra o quão loucamente apaixonada você está."

Eu pensei nas suas palavras, me sentindo ainda mais deprimida ao pensar em como seriam os próximos dias sem ver a face angelical dele ou ouvir sua voz aveludada. '_Edward'_, eu sussurrei para mim mesma. '_Por favor volte pra mim_.' 

* * *

_Ai, que final mais tenso esse não? Coitados, eles não conseguem curtir nem um momento a sós sem que alguma coisa ou alguém os atrapalhe. E aí, o que será que vai acontecer agora? Como a Bella vai ficar enquanto o Ed estiver fora?_

_Nossa, acho que essa é uma das primeiras fics em que a Victória não aparece como uma megera também. Achei muito fofo a Elizabeth levando a Bella até a editora. Isso é que é sogra DIVA! _

_Flores, alguma de vocês é boa em arte? Essa fic está sem capa e eu estou em busca de uma capa para ela, afinal, tenho um carinho muito grande por esse casal super enroladinho. Mas nessa enrolação que eu estou, estou super sem tempo para sentar e tentar fazer algo. Até porque, eu não sou muito boa em photoshop. Será que alguém se aventura? Eu prometo colocá-la com os devidos créditos lá no Orkut e no blog. _

_Ah, falando nisso, não deixem de dar uma passadinha no www(ponto)pensamentossemnexo(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com __ Durante o processo de tradução, eu vou deixando alguns spoillers por lá... _

**Resposta das reviews: **

**MrSouza Cullen:** oi flor... pois é... a Bella é muito pastelzinha tem horas mesmo. Na verdade, eita casal mais devagar não é não? Eu também adoro a Elizabeth, isso é que é sogra!!! Viu só, nesse capítulo ela ainda apresenta a Bella pra editora fodona... ai ai... quem dera minha sogra conhecesse alguém pra me arrumar um emprego rsrsrs... bjus flor!

**Leehzinha:** ushuahsuahsuahushau eu ri muito da tartaruga. Se bobear, ela vai ser mais rápida que os dois juntos rsrsrs... Pois é menina, muito misteriosa essa carta mesmo. Mas logo logo saberemos o que o pai do Ed escreveu para ele. ;) bjussss

**Gibeluh:** bem vinda flor! Que bom que está gostando. Espero te ver mais por aqui a partir de agora. Bjusss

**Carol Venancio:** oi amora... hum, quanto a sua pergunta sobre a ruína do castelo de cartas eu respondo... será porque você já percebeu que com a Bronze nada nunca é simples?! Viu só, capítulo dedicado a você, rapidinho só porque você está indo embora. ;) Xi, tanta coisa já mudou desde que eu postei o capítulo passado que vou te responder suas outras perguntas por PM okay? Bjusssssssss

**Alline Viana:** oi florzinha! Pois é... isso é que é família perfeita, o resto é bobagem! rsrsrs Hum, essa carta está gerando muitas curiosidades... mas logo logo vocês saberão o que tem nela, eu prometo. Bjusss flor! 

* * *

_Bem minhas flores..._ _É isso! Até o próximo capítulo e, não esqueçam das minhas reviews. E se quiserem deixar algum recadinho pra Bronze também, todas as reviews são traduzidas e enviadas para ela tbm. Por isso, vamos fazer a Bronze e a tradutora aqui felizes, apertando esse botãozinho verde logo aí embaixo? Beijooooooooosssssss_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu não sei por quanto tempo Rose e eu permanecemos sentadas ali, até que eu tivesse que me arrastar para fora de seu apartamento e rumar, desanimadamente, para a minha aula. O tic-tac do relógio era letargicamente lento, fazendo com que o passar das horas fosse uma tortura. Mas bastou um último olhar para a expressão alegre de Tanya e eu corri porta afora, de encontro, novamente, à minha depressão.

Eu me tranquei no quarto, não querendo que Alice visse o quão chateada eu estava, ou melhor, o por que de eu estar naquele estado. Eu sabia que Rose lhe contaria, mas era muito doloroso para mim, falar sobre aquilo. O simples ato de falar parecia o fim. _"Sim, meu namorado, o amor da minha vida está no Colorado combatendo um incêndio e eu não sei se ele voltará."_ Aquele pensamento parecia com os sonhos que eu costumava ter, com a diferença de que Edward não estava ali, para me abraçar, ao acordar.

O telefone tocou inúmeras vezes até que eu me desse conta de que Alice não estava em casa. Me forcei a sair da cama, enquanto a secretária eletrônica atendia a chamada por mim. Pude ver que havia quatro novos recados. Um de Elizabeth, avisando que tinha chegado, em segurança, em casa; duas de Alice, que se encontrava na casa de Rosalie e uma do meu pai, me convidando para o feriado de Ação de Graças, em Forks.

Eu deixei os recados acabarem, antes de me jogar sobre o balcão. Eu sabia que precisava comer alguma coisa, mas não tinha certeza de que era capaz desse ato. Resolvi esquentar uma sopa de tomate que tínhamos na despensa, a jogando na panela e pegando uma colher de forma completamente mecânica.

Sentada, com a TV ligada, para ter algum som de fundo, tomei uma colherada da sopa quente, estremecendo enquanto o líquido fervente descia pela minha garganta. Meus olhos estavam fixos na tela, vendo um homem trajando terno, falando sobre a previsão do tempo para os próximos dias. Nuvens, frente fria e chuva. Perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito.

Eu peguei o controle remoto, para trocar de canal, quando algo prendeu minha atenção. No canto da tela, surgiu uma pequena imagem de uma floresta completamente destruída, com as palavras "próximo bloco" escritas abaixo. Eu engoli o resto de minha sopa rapidamente, jogando a tigela vazia na máquina de lavar louça antes de retomar ao meu lugar com os olhos e ouvidos atentos na tela.

_"Um grande incêndio vem destruindo uma floresta, na região ocidental do Colorado. Bombeiros dizem que este pode vir a ser o maior incêndio do estado, batendo até mesmo o de Hayman__*****__ em 2002. Mais de 46 mil hectares já foram destruídos em apenas uma semana e meia. O chefe dos bombeiros disse que reforços, de diversos pontos do país foram chamados para ajudar a conter o incêndio."_

Eu assisti horrorizada um vídeo que surgiu na tela, mostrando grandes labaredas, cobrindo toda a visão. Homens uniformizados lutando, com mangueiras, para combater aquilo, mas até mesmo pelo vídeo eu podia ver que não era o suficiente.  
Instintivamente eu pisquei, tentando ver se conseguia ver, nem que fosse de relance, Emmett ou Edward mas eu sabia que era insensato. Eles não estariam ali.

O apresentador voltou, dando mais alguns detalhes sobre o incêndio, mas eu estava preocupada demais para escutar. Voltei a prestar atenção apenas quando uma lista das corporações que haviam sido chamados naquele dia começou a ser lida por ele. Meu coração se sobressaltou ao ouvir _Portland _sendo anunciado. Aquilo era como um acidente horrível, daqueles com sangue por todos os lados, mas que mesmo assim, você não consegue desviar o olhar. Eu ouvi a porta se abrindo enquanto desligava a TV, mordendo meu lábio e me forçando a não chorar enquanto Alice entrava em casa.

"Bella!" ela gritou, enquanto caminhava pelo piso de madeira. "Onde você está?"

Eu respirei fundo, passando os braços ao redor do meu corpo, clareando minha garganta. "Na cozinha." respondi, estremecendo ao ouvir minha própria voz. Eu soava abatida, vazia e só.

A pequena pixel surgiu pela entrada, me encarando por meio segundo antes de se jogar em meus braços, me apertando tão forte quanto agüentaria.

"Eu sinto muito", ela disse, acariciando minhas costas. Eu mordi meu lábio ainda mais forte, quase a ponto de machucá-lo, mas não consegui evitar que as lágrimas escapassem pelos meus olhos. "Rose me contou o que aconteceu."

Eu ri baixinho. "Você conseguiu compreendê-la?"

Alice acenou com a cabeça tristemente. "Emmett me disse que estava de partida, ontem à noite, mas não me disse nada sobre Edward."

Eu solucei, tentando me acalmar. "Ele vai voltar." Eu disse desafiadoramente. "Eu sei que vai."

Ela tirou a jaqueta, deixando-a junto com a bolsa, em cima do balcão e olhando para a TV. "Eles disseram alguma coisa sobre o incêndio?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça de modo carrancudo. "Mais de 46 mil hectares destruídos..."

"Oh, Bella", ela disse suavemente, enquanto arrumava uma mecha do meu cabelo. "Vai dar tudo certo."

"Por que você não está transtornada pelo Emmett?" Eu perguntei de repente, surpresa. Eu achava que ela seria mais emocional.

"Eu conheço Emmett há minha vida toda", ela zombou "e ele é osso duro de roer. Nada pode derrubá-lo. E você sabe o que mais?"

"O que?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Se você pensou por um segundo que seja que ele se colocaria em perigo além do necessário, se arriscando a não voltar para você, eu ou Rose, você está redondamente enganada. Esme o mataria."

Eu suspirei, acenando com a cabeça relutantemente. "Eu sei."

"Agora, anime-se! Edward não ia querer que você ficasse se lamentando o tempo inteiro."

Cedo ou tarde eu teria que voltar a vida real. Era quase patético aquilo afetar minha vida tão severamente, eu não podia deixar que continuasse assim. Eu tinha um trabalho. Aula para assistir... Edward não iria gostar que eu sacrificasse essas coisas. Mas, por hora, eu engatinhei sobre minha cama e encarei a carta, ainda fechada, sobre a mesinha, ao meu lado.

O envelope, um pouco amassado, estava fechado, ali... com o selo ainda intacto. Estava piscando pra mim, zombando de mim. Me dizendo para abri-lo logo. Eu apertei meus olhos fechados, não querendo ceder à tentação. Eu queria lê-la junto com Edward. Eu tinha que fazer assim.

Eu rolei para o lado, desligando o abajur, deixando a carta fora do meu campo de visão, esperando que o sono me tomasse. Mas nada de conseguir dormir. Eu virei de um lado para o outro, me sentindo vazia e frustrada por não conseguir me livrar daquilo. Eu estava a ponto de chorar, quando olhei para o relógio, marcando 2h38 da manhã. Eu chutei os lençóis para o lado, me virando de barriga para baixo enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos. Meu corpo relaxou ligeiramente.

Eu consegui cochilar por algum tempo, que na verdade mais pareceram segundos, até que o sol entrou, radiante, pela janela. Eu mordi meus lábios, para evitar de gritar e acabar assustando Alice. Levantei, disposta a fazer uma xícara de chá. Com esta em mãos, me encaminhei para o sofá, onde comecei a ler um livro que havia pego na biblioteca há algumas semanas, mas que não tivera tempo para abrir.

Alice apareceu, mais cedo do que o habitual, esfregando os olhos e bocejando ruidosamente. "Bom dia." ela murmurou, antes de ir para a cozinha. Eu ouvi um barulho alto, seguido de alguns xingamentos, antes dela surgir, emburrada, com uma xícara de chá.

"Não pergunte", ela advertiu, enquanto se sentava. "Eu não consegui dormir esta noite."

Eu balancei a cabeça, quase que cansada demais para falar. "Nem eu."

"Preocupada com Edward?"

"Você sabe que sim. Mas isso não afetaria meu sono." Eu disse, enquanto lhe lançava um olhar mortal.  
Alice elevou uma sobrancelha, enquanto mergulhava o saquinho de chá na água quente." Você ficaria surpresa. Jasper realmente está em contato com coisas assim... ele diz que quando coisas o preocupam, elas afetam sua mente."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Ele agora é algum tipo de doutor?"

"Não", ela respondeu rapidamente. "Mas ele entende sobre diferentes emoções e estados mentais."

Eu resolvi deixar pra lá, me recostando no sofá, tentando cochilar um pouco antes de ir para o trabalho. Infelizmente, o destino tinha outros planos para mim. Eu tomei um pequeno café da manhã, sem me preocupar em dar um jeito no meu cabelo, preferindo apenas amarrá-lo em um rabo-de-cavalo malfeito enquanto entrava na calça jeans e colocava um moletom, apropriado para o frio. Alice saltou sobre mim, enquanto eu me dirigia para fora do apartamento, dando uma rápida olhada para o céu.

"Bom dia, Bella." Susan me cumprimentou quando eu passei pela porta da loja, já aberta. Eu lhe dei um fraco sorriso, indo imediatamente para o meu lugar, no estoque.

"Há uma caixa de livros que precisam ser arquivados." Susan me avisou. "E mais alguns que precisam ser re-arquivados. Será um dia lento."

Pela primeira vez, aquelas notícias me deixaram deprimida. Normalmente eu teria ficado extasiada por não precisar ficar muito tempo ali, e poder ter mais tempo para passar com Edward. Mas agora, aquilo me derrubou. Eu teria que ir para casa e lembrar de minha existência lamentável.

"Eu cuidarei disto." disse, começando a abrir as caixas, tirando pilhas de livros de dentro delas. Eu dei uma olhada rápida sobre alguns deles, antes de xingar baixinho, por entre minha respiração, rindo amargamente do título.

"_A Esposa do bombeiro._" Eu gemi, balançando minha cabeça em descrença. "Tinha que ser justo aquele livro."

Sem olhar novamente para a capa, onde um capacete de bombeiro me encarava, eu peguei uma pilha de livros em meus braços e praticamente corri até a seção à direita, os enfiando na prateleira. Eu consegui guardar todos os livros restantes sem dificuldade. Meu coração voltou a apertar apenas quando passei um olhar rápido por _Fahrenheit 451_. Eu sabia que Susan tinha reparado que havia algo errado comigo, mas felizmente, ela não perguntou.

"Bella, você pode fazer seu intervalo de almoço agora." Eu a ouvi dizer, distraidamente enquanto anotava algo próximo ao caixa, ajudando um cliente que tinha entrado há alguns minutos. Eu suspirei em derrota, enquanto caminhava até ela.

"Na verdade, eu não estou com fome. Você acha que eu posso trabalhar direito? Eu não irei cobrar isso", acrescentei rapidamente. "Eu apenas não estou com vontade de sair."

Susan riu, balançando a cabeça. "Se você tem certeza disso."

Eu sorri agradecidamente a ela antes de voltar ao meu trabalho. Eu não estava certa de que seria capaz de controlar qualquer coisa neste momento e tentar só resultaria em algo muito ruim. Eu me enterrei no trabalho, extremamente grata por aquela válvula de escape para os meus pensamentos férteis.

Mas rápido demais o meu tempo acabou e eu me vi me despedindo de Susan e dirigindo de volta ao meu apartamento. Ainda dentro da cabine da picape eu dei uma olhada no apartamento escuro, com as janelas fechadas. Alice estava com Jasper e eu estava completamente sozinha. Eu gemi, franzindo minha sobrancelha, dando uma olhada ao redor, pela rua deserta.

Impulsivamente eu contornei, indo na direção oposta ao campus. Rapidamente eu já estava estacionando, pegando minha bolsa sobre o assento do passageiro e caminhando nervosamente até a porta, onde acenei, timidamente para o porteiro, antes de subir até o andar de Edward.

Eu alcancei o bolso lateral de minha bolsa, procurando desajeitadamente a pequena chave que ele tinha me dado, antes de agarrar o objeto de metal firmemente, o tirando da bolsa e inserindo na fechadura. Eu dei uma olhada, me sentindo quase uma criminosa quando a porta abriu me dando permissão para entrar.

Eu tirei meus sapatos, os colocando na porta, como sempre fazíamos. Lágrimas se agruparam em meus olhos, nublando minha visão quando respirei profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de Edward me atingir em cheio.

Eu caminhei cegamente para o quarto dele, sentindo as paredes ao longo do corredor escuro até que alcancei a maçaneta do que, eu estava certa, era o seu quarto. Ao acender o interruptor de luz, fui recompensada com a visão de seu imaculadamente limpo quarto e um espasmo tomou meu corpo enquanto eu entrava e olhava tudo ao meu redor. Sua cama. Os livros empilhados na mesa-de-cabeceira, juntos com um óculos de leitura, dobrado ao lado deles. O armário, com a porta parcialmente aberta. Meus olhos esquadrinharam o quarto, pousando em um objeto próximo à cama que eu estava certa de não ter visto ali antes.

Chegando mais perto eu percebi que se tratava de uma fotografia emoldurada. Eu a apanhei delicadamente, incapaz de conter meus soluços, ao encará-la.

Era a fotografia que havíamos tirado no meu aniversário. Edward estava atrás de mim, com os braços firmes ao redor de minha cintura e o queixo descansando no topo de minha cabeça. Eu estava sorrindo como se não houvesse amanhã e, em resposta, recebia um sorriso ainda maior vindo dele. Nossos olhos estavam brilhando. O vento deixara o meu cabelo uma bagunça, mas eu não podia me importar menos com aquilo. Atrás de nós estava o belo veleiro e o mar, em toda sua extensão azul, sem fim.

Eu tinha visto aquela foto inúmeras vezes antes; eu tinha uma em um portarretrato ao lado de minha cama; mas agora era diferente. Naquele momento, eu me lembrava do dia em que nós declaramos nosso amor um ao outro. O aniversário e a noite mais perfeitas de minha vida. Aqueles sentimentos de pura alegria foram apagados e agora eu só sentia tristeza e um amor em carne viva por ele. Meu Edward.

Eu podia ouvir os estranhos barulhos que estava fazendo e sentir meu corpo tremendo, mas não conseguia abandonar a foto. Eu quase quis rir do quão estúpido aquilo parecia, mas não podia. Eu andei cambaleante até o armário de Edward, abrindo as portas e tocando ligeiramente as macias camisas, correndo minhas mãos em cima das numerosas blusas de moletom e sufocando um riso ao observar um roupão de banho azul um pouco gasto. Eu peguei um dos moletons, com o logotipo da escola de Chicago na frente e o passei pela minha cabeça, antes de abrir as gavetas em busca de um short. Deixei minhas roupas aos pés da cama e rastejei para debaixo das cobertas, embalando a foto em meu peito.

Deitar no quarto completamente escuro me fez sentir o quão exausta eu estava. Meus músculos relaxaram e minhas pálpebras se fecharam quase imediatamente quando me aconcheguei em uma bola, descansando minha cabeça no travesseiro de Edward. O cheiro dele me inebriou e eu pude cochilar, apenas para ser abraçada por pesadelos horrendos envolvendo fogo.

Eu não pude escapar disto.

Eu estava correndo, saltando por cima dos galhos quebrados espalhados pelo chão. Objetos carbonizados bloqueavam meu caminho e eu lutava, inutilmente, para passar por eles. Eu caí, sentindo meu pulso latejar enquanto tentava segurar em algo; eu parei de rolar, com o rosto comprimido no terreno duro. Levantei meu pescoço, arregalando meus olhos diante do terror das labaredas gigantes queimando a floresta, matando qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho. Eu lutei para me mover, mas estava de alguma forma, presa no chão. Eu rolei esperando me levantar de alguma maneira e correr, mas não tinha jeito. Eu estava presa.

Duas figuras escuras emergiram da fumaça grossa, ambos vestidos com o tradicional uniforme dos bombeiros. Eu abri minha boca para gritar, mas nenhum som saiu dela, os únicos barulhos audíveis eram os soluços. Eu movi minha cabeça tentando achar uma saída, mas tudo foi bloqueado.

Um dos bombeiros se aproximou de mim enquanto o outro saiu do meu campo de visão. Seu cabelo bronze estava coberto de sujeira, sua face repleta de fuligem, mais ainda assim, ele era mais bonito do que qualquer anjo. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes e eles me encaravam cheios de amor e terror.

"Bella", eu ouvi sua voz aveludada chamar. Eu respirei fundo diante daquele som, como se eu não o ouvisse há anos. "Bella, você precisa sair daqui."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, procurando freneticamente por minha voz. "Eu não posso." Consegui sussurrar.  
"Você precisa." Edward insistiu, se abaixando para me tirar do chão. Eu me ergui rapidamente, como um girassol diante do sol, uma analogia horrível perante minha situação. Fui levada de encontro ao seu peito. Ele me segurou, acariciando minhas costas, tentando parar os soluços.

"Calma, amor." Ele sussurrou, enquanto seus dedos tentavam desembaraçar o meu cabelo. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

Eu ri amargamente enquanto as palavras de Alice repetiam em minha cabeça. "Como você sabe?"

Edward não me respondeu, mas continuou me segurando enquanto eu tentava controlar minha respiração. "Você sairá daqui." Eu o ouvi murmurar antes de mover um braço para trás de meus joelhos e me apertar contra si, movendo-se para o meio da clareira. Olhando ao redor pude perceber que o fogo havia nos cercado quase completamente, com exceção de alguns metros para fora da floresta.

"Me escute, ele disse ferozmente, me colocando no chão, apertando meu rosto suavemente em suas mãos. "Eu quero que você corra."

Meus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto eu tentava entender se a fumaça lhe tinha feito mal ou se ele era verdadeiramente estúpido. "O que?" Era minha resposta inteligente. Outra árvore gigantesca ficou para trás de mim, partindo-se em duas pelo impacto das chamas, caindo ao chão com um baque. Eu deixei escapar um pequeno grito, olhando para Edward em desespero.

"Agora." Ele ordenou, me empurrando na direção da saída da floresta. Eu balancei minha cabeça, me agarrando a ele.

"Você tem que vir comigo." Eu disse, puxando-o pela mão, sem que ele se movesse um milímetro sequer. Ele tirou meus braços de junto de seu corpo, me beijou na testa e me empurrou na direção certa.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei, com a voz quebrada a medida que pressentia o fim.

"Eu também te amo, minha Bella. Sempre." Ele gritou.

Eu me virei, alcançando, contrariada, a saída da floresta, sentindo meu coração se partir, pedaço por pedaço enquanto via seu imenso sorriso e ele me enviar um último beijo pelo ar. Eu pulei os galhos secos, saindo da clareira e gritando, desesperada enquanto a floresta era devastada. Eu me virei, tentando encontrar um jeito de salvá-lo, mas não havia nenhum. Eu vi Emmett no outro lado, segurando Rosalie suavemente enquanto ela chorava. Eu me uni a ela, em uma tentativa fútil de me abraçar também.

Eu estava morta.

Eu gritei, pulando sobre a cama. Lágrimas escoriam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu lançava meus braços ao redor do colchão, procurando alguém que eu sabia que não encontraria. Enquanto me acalmava, sentei de encontro à cabeceira, sabendo que eu tinha que dar um jeito de seguir com a minha vida, mas sem saber como.

Depois de tomar uma ducha rápida e comer uma maçã que encontrei em sua cozinha, peguei minhas chaves e a bolsa, dando uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair. Foi então que eu vi uma placa pendurada próximo à porta. Eu me virei, olhando para aquilo com mais atenção. Era uma _Oração do Bombeiro_.

Eu sabia que aquilo me causaria algum tipo de emoção histérica, mas mesmo assim, continuei lendo.

_"Senhor,  
quando eu for chamado para o cumprimento de minha missão,  
onde o fogo já estiver queimando com furor,  
dê-me força para salvar vidas,  
independente de suas idades.  
Ajude-me a tomar entre os braços a criancinha antes de ser demasiadamente tarde,  
ou pôr a salvo um idoso do horror daquele destino.  
Capacite-me a estar alerta para ouvir o mais fraco dos apelos e,  
com rapidez e eficiência extinguir o fogo.  
Eu quero assumir a minha profissão e dar o melhor de mim para zelar pela vida de meu próximo e proteger a sua propriedade.  
E se,  
de acordo com a Sua vontade,  
eu tiver que dar a minha vida,  
por favor,  
abençoe com sua mão protetora,  
a minha amada família.  
Amém!"  
(Autoria desconhecida)_

Eu me agarrei àquelas palavras poderosas, passando meus dedos sobre a placa, sorrindo tristemente. Edward era, verdadeiramente, um santo; uma pessoa muito boa e amável. Ele merecia muito mais ainda nesta vida e eu só podia esperar que eu pudesse mostrar isso para ele.

Torcendo para que aquilo fosse o suficiente para me levar em frente naquele dia, eu respirei fundo e fechei a porta atrás de mim, pronta para encarar mais um dia infernal.

**

* * *

**

Uma semana havia se passado e eu não tinha tido nenhuma notícia do Colorado. Os jornais continuavam falando do assunto, recontando histórias de mortes, casas queimadas e o fato de que boa parte da floresta já havia sido queimada. Eles vinham lutando contra aquilo, mas sem grande sucesso.

Eu estava destroçada, para dizer o mínimo. Sempre que o telefone tocava, eu saltava para cima do aparelho, atendendo-o ansiosamente, me agarrando a qualquer fio de esperança de que fosse Edward ou alguém do batalhão e estourava em um choro histérico quando era algum atendente de telemarketing. Nem Rose nem Alice tinham ouvido qualquer coisa e eu estava cada dia mais acabada.

"Bella", Alice chamou em um tom repreensivo enquanto andava comigo até o campus. "Você precisa se tranqüilizar. Ficar nervosa desse jeito não é muito bom."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu não consigo evitar."

Ela suspirou, sabendo que nós já tínhamos tido essa conversa inúmeras vezes antes. "Eu virei te encontrar no final da aula." Ela disse, apontando para o estacionamento.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, abrindo a porta da sala lentamente, me sentando em uma das cadeiras vazias. Tanya estava parada um pouco a frente, me encarando com os olhos escuros.

"Você ouviu falar sobre o incêndio?" A menina atrás de mim, de quem eu não sabia o nome, sussurrou. A menina, próxima a ela ofegou baixinho, em falso horror.

"Eu vi. Meu tio mora em Denver e ele disse que é simplesmente horrível."

"Você acha que eles o controlarão logo?"

Eu belisquei meu nariz e suspirei enquanto esperava a resposta. "Eu não sei. Quero dizer CSI****** não consegue sempre solucionar casos como esse?"

Eu rolei meus olhos. Típico comparar minha crise da vida real com um espetáculo de televisão.

"Sim, normalmente."

"Bem", a menina disse quando Professor Stewart entrou. "Eu só espero que eles consigam terminar antes do feriado de Ação de Graças. Eu devo visitar meu tio e não quero que um maldito incêndio atrapalhe a diversão.

Meu coração gelou diante da idéia de que Edward pudesse passar mais um mês e meio fora de casa. Eu não tinha certeza de que agüentaria.

Felizmente Professor Stewart decidiu começar sua aula naquele instante e eu peguei meu caderno, tentando deixar minhas preocupações um pouco de lado.

Como prometido, Alice estava esperando por mim, mas dessa vez, Rose estava com ela. Ela abriu um sorriso triste ao acenar para mim, e eu pude perceber que, por mais que tentasse enganar, ela ainda estava aturdida.  
"Sessão cinema." Alice anunciou, unindo nossos braços e caminhando para o Porsche. Eu gemi, tentando colocar algum empecilho, mas nada parecia funcionar. Até mesmo Rosalie parecia um pouco entusiasmada ao entrar na parte de trás do carro.

"Para a _Blockbuster_!" Alice gritou, enquanto acelerava para fora do estacionamento. Eu apertei minha testa contra a janela, resistindo ao desejo de pedir ajuda aos carros parados perto de nós.

"Por que você está fazendo isto comigo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ela estacionava próximo à loja, me arrastando para fora do carro. "Você sabe que eu não quero."

"É exatamente por isso." Ela zombou, abrindo a porta, fazendo soar um sino. "Você nunca quer fazer nada, então nós estamos forçando você a se divertir."

Eu suspirei, passando a mão pelos cabelos enquanto andávamos até a sessão de lançamentos. Eu observei as estantes, rolando meus olhos diante de algumas das escolhas de Alice enquanto ela nos empurrava pelas áreas de comédia, terror e, claro, drama.

Eu caminhei ao longo dos corredores atrás de Alice, observando, divertida, como ela agarrava inúmeros filmes, os prendendo em seus braços. Eu não estava certa de quando ela achava que assistiríamos tudo aquilo, mas ela estava se divertindo. Além do mais, eu sabia que minha opinião não importaria de qualquer maneira.

"Eu só preciso de mais um filme... dizem que é realmente bom. É baseado em um livro sobre uma menina que é estuprada e se cala, passando a ser vista como a esquisita."

"Por que eu iria querer assistir isso?" Eu perguntei incredulamente. Ela riu ligeiramente, balançando a cabeça e se ajoelhando diante da estante no fundo.

"Porque...", ela respondeu, irritada. "Dizem que é realmente bom."

"Certo", eu concordei.

"Como se chama?"

"Speak*******." Ela respondeu, olhando os dvd's na letra S.

Eu continuei procurando com ela até que nós chegamos ao fim da estante. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, enrugando os lábios em sinal de frustração.

"Tem que estar aqui em algum lugar." resmungou, revirando a pilha de filmes. Alice parou abruptamente, arregalando os olhos. Eu tentei seguir seu olhar, mas ela agarrou meu braço asperamente, me puxando na direção oposta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu lhe perguntei, esfregando a área onde ela tinha apertado minha pele. Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, indo pé ante pé em busca de Rose.

"Nada. Não se preocupe com isto." Eu estreitei meus olhos suspeitosamente. "Eu não acredito."

Eu caminhei para longe dela, voltando ao ponto onde estávamos, ainda em busca do filme que ela queria, até que eu senti como se todo o ar tivesse me faltado. Agora eu sabia o que Alice não queria que eu visse.

_Cortina de Fogo_, _Brigada 49_ e _As Torres Gêmeas_, estavam orgulhosamente empilhados nas estantes, cada um me deixando mais deprimida do que o outro. Eu estava de pé, sem nem mesmo piscar, encarando as capas, vagamente atenta a Alice me puxando pelo braço.

"Venha, Bella." Ela urgiu, finalmente indo para trás de mim e me empurrando até o caixa. "Não se preocupe com isto."

"Por que o mundo inteiro está contra mim?" Eu choraminguei, apoiando minha cabeça sobre o balcão. Eu podia ouvir o caixa tentando abafar um risinho, sendo rapidamente calado pelo olhar de Alice.

"Isto seria tudo?" Ele perguntou, tentando não olhar para mim com medo de cair na gargalhada. Eu somente o encarei, cruzando meus braços e enviando a Rose um olhar desesperado.

"Me ajude!" sussurrei. Ela acenou com a cabeça, com os olhos fixos na tela.

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa." Rose disse acariciando meu cabelo. Eu apoiei nela e nos abraçamos como se uma quisesse sustentar a outra.

"Eu não consigo dormir." Ela continuou. "Eu sinto tanta falta dele."

Eu ri. "Nós somos como mariposas sem luz."

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu, me acompanhando à porta enquanto Alice corria em nossa direção com uma sacola repleta de doces, pipoca e os dvd's.

"E que comece a festa." Ela gritou. Eu a abracei, extremamente feliz por ela se esforçar em me distrair.

Nós entramos apartamento adentro, enquanto eu pegava a bolsa de Alice, a abrindo e pegando um dos pacotes de pipoca, o levando ao microondas. Eu ri amargamente enquanto pensava nas conseqüências caso eu deixasse o plástico... será que nossos bombeiros apaixonados viriam nos salvar?

Ao final de minha fantasia onde Edward nos salvava, o cronômetro zerou, apitando para sinalizar que a pipoca estava pronta. Eu joguei o conteúdo do pacote em uma tigela, colocando uma porção em minha boca, enquanto voltava para a sala.

"O que vamos ver primeiro? _Um Amor Para Recordar_ ou _Zoolander_?"

Rose atirou um travesseiro nela. "O que você acha?"

"_Zoolander_." Ela riu, colocando o disco no aparelho e sentando-se entre nós, antes de apertar o play no controle remoto.

Eu me sentia bem rindo de novo. Eu quase não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha sorrido ou gargalhado até as lágrimas. Ao final da noite eu estava esparramada no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Rosalie e os pés sobre Alice. Eu estava mais alegre e minhas bochechas doíam de tanto rir.

Obrigada." Eu disse, cutucando Alice nas costelas. "Eu precisava disso."

"Eu sei." Ela disse, batendo em meus pés. Eu ri, bocejando involuntariamente e sentindo um início de pavor. Eu não queria dormir. Os pesadelos viriam e eu não suportaria ver Edward daquela forma novamente.

Infelizmente, meu corpo tinha planos diferentes. Claro que, sem conseguir dormir direito nas últimas duas noites, eu me sentia exausta. Meus olhos foram se fechando e, naquele ambiente escuro e em uma posição extremamente confortável, eu cochilei incapaz de recuperar a consciência.

Acordei algumas horas depois ouvindo os sussurros e risadas que vinham de Alice e Rose. Eu gemi, esfregando meus olhos e me perguntando o que eu teria dito durante o sono. Eu tentei fingir que continuava dormindo, para conseguir alguma pista do porque das risadas, mas ela pararam de falar.

"Eu estou com medo." Alice admitiu de repente. Eu engoli, tentando manter minha falsa fachada.

"Eu também." Rose sussurrou, com a mão em meu ombro. "Eu não sei como tirá-la disso."

"Eu tenho medo de que só a volta de Edward possa fazê-lo."

Minha garganta fechou ao som daquele nome, minha respiração falhando. Eu carranqueei, esperando que elas não tivessem percebido.

"Você acha?" Rose perguntou, suspirando. "Provavelmente você tem razão."

"Eles são tão próximos." Alice observou. Eu quase podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim, enquanto analisava nossa relação. "É quase como um sonho."

"Eu estou tão feliz por ela. Bella merece alguém como Edward para fazê-la feliz."  
"Por que você não está tão quebrada quanto ela?" Eu ouvi Alice perguntar e minhas orelhas se "puseram de pé." Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa.

"Isto já aconteceu antes", ela disse "e eu me acostumei a lidar. Não que isso interfira no que eu sinto quando Emmett está fora, mas eu sei que ele voltará seguro. E eu sei que ele ajudará Edward também."

"Ele é como um irmão para ela." Alice acrescentou. "Ele não deixará que qualquer um dos dois se machuque."

Por alguma razão, eu me senti estranhamente confortável com aquele pensamento. Eu sabia que Emmett era destemido, e eu só podia esperar que aquilo o ajudasse a voltar para casa.

"Eu só não consigo me acostumar a vê-la desse jeito. Ela está morta por dentro."

"Imagina o que aconteceria se ele não voltar." Alice sussurrou, quase para si mesmo.  
Rose ofegou, e eu ouvi o barulho de um forte tapa no ar, se assemelhando a um tiro.

"Mary Alice!" Ela ralhou. "Não pense assim."

"Eu não estou." Alice se defendeu. "Eu só estou morta de medo ao pensar no que aconteceria a Bella. Ela está tão mudada."

Eu enruguei minha sobrancelha, lhes pedindo mentalmente que dissessem em voz alta como eu mudei.

"Ela está tão magra." Rose disse. "Eu não a vi comer nada desde então."

"Ela não tem dormido. Entretanto, ela não voltou para casa noite passada. Ela ficou no apartamento de Edward."

"Bem, as olheiras estavam menos visíveis hoje então eu suponho que tenha sido uma boa coisa ela ter ido até lá."

Eu apertei minha face no travesseiro, não querendo ouvir mais o quão terrível eu estava. Felizmente, elas decidiram encerrar a conversa, enquanto eu sentia a troca de peso no sofá até que elas encontraram uma posição mais confortável e eu pude ouvir o "boa noite" sendo sussurrado antes de o cômodo entrar no mais profundo silêncio. Eu fiquei pensando sobre as coisas que elas haviam dito, sentindo meus olhos ficarem cheios d'água e minha garganta se fechar uma vez mais.

Eu sabia que não vinha comendo, mas não era intencional. Eu simplesmente não conseguia comer; Eu não tinha fome. Toda vez que eu pensava nisto, era acometida por uma onda de náusea e, a melhor opção, era não comer. Eu levei a ponta dos meus dedos até a região dos meus olhos. Eu sabia que o esgotamento era visível a qualquer um com um par de olhos.

Esperando melhorar, fechei novamente meus olhos, tentando descansar um pouco mais antes que eu tivesse que levantar, já que tinha aula, mais uma vez.

* * *

Eu cheguei um pouco atrasada, recebendo um olhar mortal de Tanya enquanto procurava um local para me sentar. Eu empurrei minha bolsa para debaixo da cadeira, respirando fundo, antes de começar a prestar atenção nas palavras do professor. Depois de alguns minutos eu percebi que era sobre _Jane Eyre_********. Abri minha mochila, tirando o livro e o abrindo em uma página qualquer, apenas para que parecesse que eu prestava atenção.

"Eu gostaria de levar a conversa até a decisão precipitada de Edward de salvar sua esposa do fogo." Professor Stewart interrompeu, clareando sua garganta. "Por que vocês acham que isto acontece?"

Um murmúrio atravessou a sala de aula enquanto os estudantes falavam em voz alta suas diferentes teorias. Eu senti o sangue correndo frio em minhas veias enquanto ouvia sua pergunta e custei a perceber que se tratava de Edward Rochester.

"Eu acho que ele se sente culpado." Uma menina que estava sentada alguns assentos longe de mim disse. "Ele não a ama, mas a partir do momento em que ela é sua esposa, ele deveria fazê-lo."

"Mas se ele não amasse a esposa, que diferença faria salvá-la ou não. Ele poderia, finalmente, se casar com Jane."

"Mas..." a menina tentou, sem conseguir continuar.

"Mais alguém?"

"Talvez ele seja um suicida." Um menino próximo a mim, Tyler, sugeriu. "Eu quero dizer, é uma forma fácil não?"

"Explique."

Tyler tossiu, não esperando que aquilo pudesse estar correto. "Bem, se ele não ama a Bertha e quer estar com Jane, mas não pode, ir de encontro ao fogo é uma forma de acabar com tudo aquilo. Ele parece nobre porque sua esposa está encurralada, mas no fim.. podia ser apenas um truque."

Eu sentia meu coração bater rapidamente, minha respiração estava curta e a sala girava. Aquilo tudo era tão familiar. Edward se tornou um bombeiro para acabar com sua vida por causa da culpa pelo acidente. Edward Rochester foi de encontro ao fogo para salvar a esposa que ele não amava que tentava acabar com sua própria vida. Eu podia sentir meus olhos queimando com as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair ao mesmo tempo em que minha garganta pinicava pelos gritos que eu não podia soltar.  
"Tanya, se você quiser conduzir a discussão." Professor Stewart ofereceu, apoiando-se em sua mesa. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, acenando com a cabeça enquanto assumia a posição na frente do quadro.

"Alguém pode me dar as características de um herói Byroniano*********?" Ela perguntou. Eu olhei para o meu caderno, onde a definição estava anotada, mas não fiz nenhuma menção de falar.

"Um herói Bayroniano está isolado de sociedade." Angela disse suavemente. "Eles têm um grande ego, são mal-humorados e muito talentosos, ainda assim, são rebeldes e desafiam as autoridade."

"Muito bom. Alguém mais?"

"Eles são angustiados por algo que aconteceu no passado deles e tentam esconder isto." Andrew acrescentou. "Conseqüentemente o comportamento rebelde deles."

"Vocês podem me dar algum exemplo desse tipo de herói?" Ela perguntou, me encarando. Eu me encolhi, tentando me esconder atrás da mesa. "Mr. Pattinson?"

Um menino sentado mais atrás respondeu. "Bem, há Edward Rochester."

Eu podia apostar que Tanya estava se segurando para não rolar os olhos. Na verdade, eu fiquei surpresa que ela não o tenha feito. "Algum outro?"

"Mr. Darcy**********." Ele disse, sorrindo quando Tanya acenou com a cabeça relutantemente. Eu juro, ela gosta de ver os estudantes sofrendo.

"Nós temos heróis Bayronianos na sociedade de hoje?"

Eu apoiei minha cabeça em meus braços, lutando para permanecer acordada e comprometida na discussão. Eu ouvi algumas outras respostas ao meu redor, mas só prestei atenção mesmo quando ouvi Tanya chamar meu nome.

"Bella? Você conhece algum herói Bayroniano?"

Seu sorriso me disse que ela sabia exatamente em que terreno estava entrando. Eu me ajeitei na cadeira, respirando fundo. O foco estava em mim e eu não podia desabar agora. Aquilo serviria apenas para provar o seu ponto de vista de que eu não valia a atenção de Edward, e que ela era uma pessoa mais forte do que eu.

"Sim."

"Oh?" Ela respondeu em falsa surpresa. "Quem poderia ser?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não pessoalmente." Eu estava tentando manter minha imparcialidade. "Mas eles têm que existir na vida real. Caso contrário, de onde viria a idéia do herói?"

"Imaginação." Tanya incitou, balançando a isca na minha frente, esperando apenas que eu a mordesse. "Vampiros e feiticeiros não são reais. Eles são criados. Por que um herói Bayroniano não poderia ser?"

Eu respirei fundo, pronta para morder a isca de uma vez por todas. "Devido aos detalhes. Um feiticeiro pode produzir magia além de sua varinha. Um vampiro chupa o sangue de outros. Eles vêm de idéias, como parasitas, mas não são reais. Um herói Bayroniano é diferente. Há as pessoas que se rebelam contra as autoridades. Eles estão isolados do mundo no seu próprio casulo. Eles têm segredos. Não é incomum." Eu terminei. Mas Tanya não tinha terminado.

"Sendo assim, qual a sua teoria para a precipitação de Edward rumo ao fogo?" Ela perguntou, não se preocupando em continuar a frase. Eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos, até minhas juntas ficarem esbranquiçadas. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas de raiva por ela me manter no foco. Eu tentei falar, mas minha garganta estava seca. Várias palavras simplesmente travaram na ponta da minha língua; algumas relacionadas a Jane Eyre, outras não, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela não estava recorrendo mais a Edward Rochester.

"Bella? Eu acredito que eu lhe fiz uma pergunta." Tanya insistiu, se aproximando de minha cadeira, batendo seus dedos em minha mesa, esperando a resposta que eu não conseguia dar.

"Eu..." eu gaguejei, tremendo. "Eu..."

"Que pena." Ela disse balançando a cabeça. "E eu cheguei a pensar que você pudesse fazer carreira no mundo da literatura. Mas se você não pode responder uma pergunta simples como essa, eu temo que isto não esteja no seu futuro."

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos, mas eu me recusei a permitir que elas caíssem. Eu não lhe daria tamanha satisfação. Uma única lágrima me traiu, deslizando pela minha bochecha e caindo sobre meu caderno.

"Que tal você , Sr. Lambert?" Ela manteve a discussão como se não tivesse me humilhado completamente, na frente de pessoas que nem mesmo sabiam o por que. Eu anotei notas fortuitas, gelando mais uma vez quando ela propôs uma nova pergunta. O que vocês pensam sobre a esposa louca de Edward presa no sótão?

"Alguém, compartilha conosco sua opinião sobre Bertha Mason?"

Isso foi o bastante para mim. Havia muitas referências para eu controlar. Chequei o relógio, conferindo que faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o fim da aula. Mais que depressa, levantei, enfiando meus livros na bolsa e partindo. Eu joguei todo o meu peso contra a porta, apertando meus olhos enquanto corria para o carro. Sem me preocupar em afivelar o cinto, eu liguei a picape, a pondo em movimento e tendo que usar toda a velocidade para desviar de um Prius azul, enquanto voava pelas ruas em direção ao apartamento de Edward.

Eu não conseguia lidar mais com isso... com as referências. Eu não conseguia escutar uma música sem ligar a melodia ou a letra a nós. Seu piano me fazia sentir doente por ver a poeira se acumulando sobre ele por dias e mais dias sem uso. Os livros na livraria. Os filmes na Blockbusters. Até mesmo em minha aula de literatura com a maldita discussão sobre Edward Rochester, Bertha Mason e Jane, e sua história de amor, marcada pelo fogo.

Alice tinha razão. O que aconteceria se Edward não voltasse para casa? Eu não conseguia nem pensar no impacto que isso me causaria. Eu estaria quebrada. Eu era como uma concha vazia. Sem Edward, minha vida perdia o significado.

Eu não podia perdê-lo. Não agora, que estávamos apenas começando. Foram dezenove anos de espera até finalmente encontrar meu companheiro de alma e eu sabia que tinha que passar o resto dos meus dias com ele. Rapidamente me passou pela cabeça que eu não agüentaria lidar com os constantes chamados e o risco iminente o tempo todo, mas se para estar com ele eu precisasse passar por isso, eu faria, sem pensar duas vezes. Esses poucos momentos de perigo valiam os muitos momentos de amor incondicional que eu sabia que me abasteceriam diariamente.

Ouvi meu celular tocando enquanto o nome de Angela aparecia na tela. Certamente ela estava ligando para saber sobre minha saída abrupta da aula. Mas eu não queria falar com ninguém. Ninguém poderia me fazer sentir bem, com exceção de uma pessoa, e esta, não estava por perto.

Eu entrei lentamente na cozinha, sentindo meu estômago roncar. Também, fazia uma semana que eu não me alimentava direito. Preparei uma pequena salada e um macarrão. Eu mexi o molho de tomate, não me preocupando em verificar se a massa estava totalmente no ponto, antes de sentar e comer.

Consegui comer a metade do que havia colocado no prato, antes que uma onda de náusea se abatesse sobre mim. Eu corri para o banheiro, despejando todo o conteúdo do jantar na privada e lavando minha boca antes de me afundar sobre o chão frio.

Eu me sentia vazia, inútil. Lágrimas caíam pelos meus olhos enquanto eu me arrastava até a banheira, apoiando minhas costas, abraçando meus joelhos e deixando as lembranças invadirem minha mente. Tanya... as discussões... estar sozinha no apartamento de Edward; tudo aquilo se condensou em soluços escapando pelos meus lábios. Eu chorei até sentir que as lágrimas haviam secado.  
Sem ligar para a bagunça na cozinha, rastejei até o quarto de Edward vestindo, mais uma vez, suas roupas, e me jogando em sua cama. O dia ainda estava claro, mas eu não me importei. Dormir era a única forma de me livrar dos pensamentos. Os pesadelos... bem, pelo menos eu podia acordar e me convencer de que tudo tinha sido apenas um sonho.

Fechei meus olhos, uma vez mais, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado de Edward, enquanto passava meus braços por sua blusa de moletom, tentando mantê-lo mais próximo de mim. Eu dormi quase imediatamente, minha imaginação voando enquanto o anjo de cabelo cor de bronze aparecia em seu papel recorrente.

"Bella", eu o ouvi gritar enquanto se aproximava. "Por favor, fique comigo."

Tentei responder, mas ele estava muito longe.

Emmett e Edward puxaram a mangueira do caminhão, a prendendo no hidrante e esguichando a água até o apartamento do terceiro andar onde Alice e eu morávamos.

Eu observei o chefe se aproximar de Edward, lhe mostrando um papel. "Isabella Swan."

Senti um calafrio passar pelo meu corpo, fazendo todos os meus ossos gelarem ao ouvir Alice gritar, repetidamente e em alto e bom som, o meu nome. Emmett entregou a mangueira a Mike e outros dois antes de correr até ela, a abraçando e dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem.

"Ela está presa, Em! Salve-a!"

Emmett acenou com a cabeça, fazendo um sinal para Edward. "Ele vai salvá-la, ok?"

Eu tentei balançar minha cabeça e correr até Edward, para lhe pedir que não subisse até aquele apartamento em chamas, mas não consegui me mover. Eu estava presa no chão e fui forçada a sentir a trepidação enquanto ele subia a escada e quebrava a janela.

"Edward?" Eu choraminguei, tentando estender meus braços e soltando um suspiro aliviado ao vê-lo emergir da janela.

"Bella", eu o ouvi chamar enquanto acariciava meu rosto, tentando livrar-me da fuligem desesperadamente. "Por favor, acorde. Eu te amo."

"Eu estou aqui." Eu respondi, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Eu observei enquanto um dos paramédicos se aproximava de nós, tocando, suavemente, no ombro de Edward.

"Eu sinto muito, filho. Ela se foi."

Eu quis gritar e bater meu punho contra a parede, mas só consegui ver Edward desmoronando na minha frente, segurando, firmemente, meu corpo inanimado. Eu tentei desviar meu olhar, mas para onde quer que olhasse, era atingida pela mesma visão.

"Bella!" Eu o ouvi chamar baixinho. "Amor, acorde."

Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente e, na mesma velocidade eu me sentei, colidindo com outro corpo. Eu levei as mãos até a garganta, ofegando ruidosamente, incapaz de entender o que se passava na escuridão. Uma mão pálida tirou algumas mechas de cabelo de sobre os meus olhos, acariciando minha testa suada e tentando me acalmar.

"Bella, está tudo bem." Ele disse, levando os lábios até minha testa, fazendo meu coração acelerar ainda mais. Eu o repeli, balançando minha cabeça, tentando espantar aquele sonho. Toda aquela proximidade era demais para eu agüentar.

"Amor." Ele chamou, mais firme, agarrando minhas mãos enquanto eu tentava empurrá-lo uma vez mais. "Parada. Você precisa se acalmar."

Eu dei uma olhada ao redor, prestando atenção no ambiente à minha volta. O quarto escuro do apartamento de Edward estava iluminado pelas luzes que entravam pela janela, uma vez que eu não havia fechado as cortinas.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei quase relutantemente. Se não fosse ele, eu não queria saber.

"Sim, amor." Ele sussurrou, aproximando seus lábios de minha orelha, beijando o lóbulo. "Eu estou aqui."

Seus dedos acariciavam a linha de minha mandíbula enquanto eu soluçava, sentindo lágrimas de felicidade descerem pelo meu rosto. "Jura?" Eu perguntei , sem acreditar, localizando as linhas de seu peito definido.

"Juro."

Isso era tudo que eu precisava antes de saltar. Minhas pernas me contiveram, emboladas no lençol, enquanto eu me jogava sobre ele, fechando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e me abraçando a ele como se não houvesse amanhã. O impacto fez com que ele tombasse para trás, envolvendo minha cintura, sorrindo seu sorriso torto. Eu sorri de volta ao mesmo tempo que minhas lágrimas se misturavam às suas enquanto eu me aproximava de sua orelha, sussurrando.

"Bem-vindo de volta."

* * *

*O incêndio de Hayman, destruiu parques florestais a 90Km de Dever, em 2002 e deu muito trabalho aos bombeiros, que levaram umas três semanas para conseguir controlar todo o incêndio. Uma guarda florestal do estado, Terry Barton, foi acusada de ter começado o fogo que causou o incêndio. Ela teria queimado uma carta recebida do ex-marido, tendo permitido que o fogo se descontrolasse em seguida.

** é uma série dramática centrada nas investigações do grupo de cientistas forenses do departamento de criminalística da polícia de Las Vegas. Estes cientistas, designados CSI's (_Crime Scene Investigators_), desvendam crimes e mortes em circunstâncias misteriosas e pouco comuns.

***(N/A: um dos meus livros e filme favoritos. Se você não leu ou viu, faça-o. Sério.)  
(N/T: no Brasil o filme se chama O Silêncio de Melinda e realmente vale a pena.)

**** escrito por Charlote Bronte, Jane Eyre conta como Jane, órfã de pai e mãe vive infeliz na casa da tia que a detesta. Após um confronto com esta, Jane é enviada para uma escola, onde conhece os primeiros momentos de felicidade. Após seis anos como aluna e mais dois como professora, decide procurar uma nova posição. Encontra-a em _Thornfield Hall_, como preceptora da jovem Adèle, a pupila de Edward Rochester. O amor entre os dois é imediato. No dia do casamento, Jane descobre que Rochester já era casado, com uma mulher chamada Bertha, que enlouquecera e que, por isso, ele mantinha enclausurada no sótão. Perante isto Jane decide fugir. Após alguns dias de fome, é recolhida por St John Rivers e suas irmãs. Mais tarde vem a descobrir que não só herdou dinheiro de um tio, como os seus anfitriões são na realidade também seus primos. Decidida a recompensá-los, divide a herança com estes. St John Rivers decide partir como missionário e levar a prima consigo, como esposa. Jane hesita e resolve descobrir o que se passara com Rochester, antes de dar uma resposta ao primo. Vem a descobrir que Thornfield Hall ardera num incêndio provocado por Bertha, e ele perdera a vista ao tentar salvar todos que lá viviam.

***** É um personagem idealizador, mas imperfeito, exemplificado na vida e nas obras de Lord Byron. Apareceu primeiro no poema _Childe Harold's Pilgrimage_ (1812-18). O herói byroniano exibe normalmente as seguintes características: alto nível de inteligência e percepção; habilidade de adaptação; sofisticação e educação; autocrítica e introspecção; mistério, magnetismo e carisma;íntegro; poder de sedução e atração sexual; dominância sexual e social; conflitos emocionais, tendências bipolares; desgosto por instituições sociais ou normas; passado problemático; gosto pela simplicidade e desapego a bens materiais e externos; comportamento autodestrutivo

****** Personagem do livro Orgulho e Preconceito, de Jane Austen

* * *

_Oi amores, como estão?_

_Finalmente o capítulo saiu. Tenso não? Confesso que em alguns momentos precisei parar a tradução, de tanta pena da Bella. Mas, felizmente Edward voltou para casa. O que será que espera esses dois a partir de agora, hã?_

_Já estou de volta à minha rotina, então, pretendo voltar a postar um capítulo por semana. Vamos ver se dá certo! Mas, para isso, quero bastante reviews, combinado? Tenho traduzido as mensagens e enviado para a Bronze e ela pediu que eu dissesse a vocês que ela adora lê-los e que vocês são uns amores. No que eu concordo plenamente com ela._

**Resposta das reviews**

**Camilinha EGO: **oi flor! Nem fala, que sogra é essa não é não? rsrsrs Sim, pelo menos por um tempo ainda ficará tudo bem *risada maligna* bjussss

**MrSouza Cullen: **pois é flor... a viagem do Ed realmente deixou a Bella acabada né?! Ainda bem que ele voltou, não aguentaria mais um capítulo como esse rsrs. E sim, Edward ainda nos trará muitas surpresas... bjusss

**Gibeluh: **que bom que está gostando, flor! Bjusss

**natfurlan: **ushauhsuahsuhaushaus eu ri flor! Mas entendo perfeitamente o que você estava sentindo. Imagino como terá sido ler esse capítulo também! Bjusssss

**Carol Venancio: **oi amora!!!!! Uahushuahsuahsuhaushau eu ri do seu pessimismo. Aquela hora que te twittei estava no meio de um dos pesadelos da Bella e confesso que apesar de querer dar uns sacodes nela, toda aquela depressão estava me afetando um bocadinho! Falo contigo ainda hoje. Estou indo ler o epílogo (deus me ajude!!!!) Amo muito também!!!! bjussss

* * *

_Ah, a história agora tem duas capas. Elas podem ser conferidas no blog www(*)pensamentossemnexo(*)blogspot(*)com Não esquecendo de substituir os * por ponto._

_É isso, até a próxima, com POV do Edward!!!!_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. ****Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Oi flores, como estão? Não, vocês não estão tendo uma alucinação. Eu realmente estou postando mais um capítulo, sem aquela demora costumeira! :)_

_Já vou deixar vocês lerem o capítulo, só queria deixar um apelo. Quando chegar a hora, dêem uma olhada nas fantasias. Elas estão no blog: www (*) pensamentossemnexo (*) blogspot (*) com _

_É só substituir o (*) por ponto._

_A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**EPOV**

.  
Eu gemi frustrado ao observar a esteira passando lentamente e nada de minha bolsa aparecer. Emmett praticamente gritou de alegria quando sua mochila de lona apareceu e a pegou em um segundo, quase derrubando uma família que se abraçava ao lado. Eu nunca tinha me sentido mais só em toda minha vida.

"Cuidado, Em." Eu adverti quando ele jogou a mochila sobre o ombro, fazendo Mike Newton se abaixar, com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Eu ri.

Emmett virou, olhando ao redor para ver quem ele quase havia acertado e riu.  
Eu apoiei contra o poste de metal frio do aeroporto quase deserto, checando meu relógio. Era pouco mais de meia-noite e eu estava inacreditavelmente ansioso para chegar em casa e ver Bella pela manhã.

Bella. A uma coisa que tinha me mantido alerta e forte durante a viagem. O incêndio no Colorado foi o mais, ou um dos mais difíceis que eu já tive que controlar na minha carreira e era o rosto de meu anjo, em minha mente, que me fez querer acabar logo com aquilo. O modo como ela sorria, o rubor que cobria suas bochechas quando ela estava envergonhada ou nervosa, ou o modo como ela mordia o lábio enquanto trabalhava no laptop... Em alguns momentos eu cheguei a pensar em me render e admitir a derrota, mas o pensamento de que pela primeira vez, eu tinha alguém esperando por mim me manteve forte.

Antes que eu fosse sugado pelo meu total esgotamento, minha mochila resolveu me agraciar com sua presença. Eu usei toda a força que ainda me restava, ignorando as dores musculares, enquanto erguia a bolsa sobre os ombros e seguia com Emmett rumo ao estacionamento. Me sentindo extremamente feliz ao ver o Jipe monstruoso ali, parado.

"Vamos para casa." Eu ouvi Emmett suspirar enquanto ultrapassava Mike e suas muletas, jogando nossas mochilas na parte de trás do jipe antes de acelerar o máximo possível rumo ao centro de Portland. Eu observei a cidade, as luzes acesas nos arranha-céus e sorri. Nós passamos pelo campus da universidade e Emmett virou, parando em frente ao meu prédio, na rua deserta.

"Fora." Ele ordenou, num tom meio de brincadeira, meio falando sério. "Quanto mais cedo você sair, mais cedo eu volto para minha Rose."

Eu acenei. "Nada me faria mais feliz." respondi, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas, sorrindo em tom de desculpa, quando ele estremeceu de dor. Eu agarrei minha bolsa, o saudando com dois dedos enquanto ele descia a rua, rumo a sua casa.

Minhas costelas protestaram quando eu bati contra a parte de trás do elevador, assim que as portas se abriram. O tempo até meu andar passou rápido, não me dando a chance nem mesmo de fechar meus olhos por dois segundos, antes que as portas se abrissem novamente.

Procurei desajeitadamente as chaves, agarrando a maçaneta e entrando no breu do apartamento. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar ao corredor ouvi um grito aterrorizante, seguido por soluços histérico. Eu bati ao longo da parede algumas vezes até encontrar o interruptor, clareando o caminho que me levaria ao quarto, sem correr o risco de bater em algum objeto não identificável.

Eu joguei minha bolsa no chão, sentindo meu coração parar momentaneamente ao ver Bella, meu lindo anjo, chorando, se contorcendo de dor, com as pernas enroscadas nos lençóis. Eu corri até cama, ajoelhando no chão ao seu lado, apertando minha mão em sua testa, retirando seu cabelo do rosto enquanto arregalava meus olhos, em pânico. Eu estava apavorado, sem saber como fazer para acordá-la.

"Edward." Ela choramingou, esticando os braços ao redor da cama, como se procurasse por algo. "Edward." Ela disse um pouco mais alto, mas igualmente fraco.

"Eu estou aqui, amor", respondi, esperando que ela pudesse me ouvir. "Eu estou aqui."

"Por favor. Volte."

Eu podia sentir meu coração se partindo ao ouvi-la chamar por mim em tal desespero. Beijei sua testa suavemente, usando meus dedos polegares para limpar as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto.

"Bella!" Eu disse em uma última tentativa de despertá-la. "Amor, você tem que acordar."

Eu vi seus olhos se abrindo, piscando seguidamente, enquanto se ajustavam à escuridão. Ela ofegou, sentando-se de repente, batendo diretamente em mim. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, a firmando enquanto ela olhava ao redor, parecendo confusa.

Eu tirei mais uma vez as mechas que caíam sobre seu rosto, colocando minha mão em sua testa, em uma tentativa de acalmá-la. "Bella, está tudo bem."

Ela levou a mão até a garganta, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam, antes dela me repelir, balançando a cabeça. Eu suspirei, forçando meu cérebro a pensar numa forma de fazê-la acreditar. Suas mãos vieram me empurrar novamente, mas eu as agarrei, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Amor." Eu disse um pouco mais firme. "Parada. Você precisa se acalmar."

O quarto ficou silencioso e eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens funcionando no cérebro dela. "Edward?"

"Sim, amor." Eu respondi, beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha, esperando que a proximidade física lhe ajudasse a entender. "Eu estou aqui."

Eu sentia as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela passava os dedos pelo meu rosto, ligeiramente. "Jura?"

Eu ri com vontade, beijando a parte de dentro do seu pulso. "Juro."

Sem precisar de qualquer outra palavra, ela se lançou sobre mim, passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, apoiando seu rosto em meu cangote.

"Bem-vindo de volta." Ela sussurrou, espalhando beijos por todos os cantos que ela conseguia alcançar. Eu acariciei seu cabelo, meus dedos trabalhando por entre os fios, enquanto eu permitia que seu calor me preenchesse. Pela primeira vez desde que eu partira, eu me sentia completo.

E não havia nenhum outro lugar onde eu pudesse querer estar. Bella estava na minha casa e sempre estaria.

Eu sentia minhas costelas doendo a medida que Bella me abraçava mais apertado. Deixei escapar um pequeno gemido, tentando me soltar de seu aperto.

"O que está errado?" Ela perguntou, se afastando de mim. Eu balancei a cabeça, me sentando mais confortavelmente, esperando que a melhora de postura pudesse ajudar. Mas não funcionou.

"Nada." Eu disse, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta. Ela cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça e apertando os lábios furiosamente.

"Edward." Ela praticamente rosnou. "O que aconteceu."

"Eu já lhe disse", falei, me apoiando sobre minhas mãos, curvado para trás. "Eu estou perfeitamente bem."

"Você não está ferido nem nada?" Ela acusou, aproximando-se de mim.

"Não."

Sem dizer mais nada, ela desenroscou as pernas dos lençóis e, pela primeira vez eu pude perceber o quão magra ela estava. O short estava amarrado no máximo em sua cintura, e ainda assim estava bem solto enquanto a camisa também estava folgada. Eu sabia que aquela roupa havia sido ajustada algumas semanas atrás. Ela parecia mais pálida, mas isso não evitou que ela levasse as mãos até minha camisa, a puxando para cima.

"Bella, de verdade. Eu estou... "

Minhas desculpas patéticas foram silenciadas imediatamente enquanto ela observava minhas costelas e eu assobiei de dor. Um olhar de sabe-tudo se alojou em seu rosto, mas rapidamente foi substituído por um de puro pânico.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou histericamente, passando os dedos pelas marcas roxas, me encarando com os olhos arregalados. Eu abaixei suas mãos, mas só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais apavorada ao ver a tala em meu pulso esquerdo.

"Edward Masen", ela disse ferozmente. "Me conte."

Eu estava dividido entre fugir disso, lhe dizendo que não era nada demais ou lhe contar o que realmente acontecera. Eu respirei fundo, encolhendo os ombros, apesar da dor.

"Eu estava combatendo um incêndio florestal" comecei, tentando não trazer as lembranças a tona. "Eu sabia que haveria alguns danos."

"E quais são os seus _danos_?" Ela insistiu, segurando suavemente sobre meu pulso. Eu me aconcheguei para frente, beijando sua testa.

"Duas costelas fissuradas e um pulso deslocado." suspirei, passando a mão sobre os cabelos. "Mas eu não fiquei entre os piores."

Ela entendeu de modo errado. "Emmett."

Eu neguei com a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, não." Eu a assegurei. "Mike Newton quebrou a perna em dois lugares e precisará passar por uma cirurgia em poucos dias."

"E Emmett?" Ela repetiu.

"Ele está bem", respondi sinceramente. "Alguns esfolados e arranhões, mas nada que ele não possa controlar. Apenas um pouco dolorido."

"Quanto tempo levará para suas costelas curarem?" Ela perguntou, passando a mão, ligeiramente, sobre elas. Eu estremeci, encolhendo os ombros.

"Elas não estão quebradas, então eu acho que em alguns poucos dias."

Bella podia apostar que eu estava fazendo disso algo menor do que era realmente, mas deixou passar. "E isso aqui?" Ela murmurou, observando uma pequena queimadura em meu bíceps direito. Eu estava quase surpreso por ela ter visto aquilo... mas ela era perceptiva por demais.

"Queimadura secundária." Era a explicação mais simples. Ela acenou com a cabeça, se levantando para fora da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto ela partia, eu não pude evitar perceber o esforço que exigiu cada passo, como se suas pernas estivessem fracas para agüentar o peso do corpo. Ela voltou com um pequeno tubo, sentando-se na parte de trás da cama, praticamente sem mover o colchão com seu peso.

Sem dizer nada, ela acendeu o abajur enquanto abria a tampa do tubinho, esguichando um pouco do líquido claro sobre seu dedo. Eu a olhei meio interrogativo, enquanto ela segurava firme em meu braço, aplicando o creme frio à queimadura.

"Apenas confie em mim." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, embora eu soubesse que ela estava sofrendo. "Eu me queimei diversas vezes."

Eu ri, esperando até que ela tivesse terminado de aplicar o ungüento para beijá-la. "Eu senti sua falta ."

"Eu também." Ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça. "Muito."

Eu suspirei. "Oh, amor." Eu a apanhei, a colocando em meu colo, acariciando suas costas. "Todos os segundos em que eu estive fora eu não pude deixar de pensar em você. Por favor, não fique envergonhada."

"Você pensou?" Ela disse pausadamente, quase como se não acreditasse. Eu acenei com a cabeça, enquanto apagava o abajur.

"Sim."

O silêncio tomou o quarto e eu desejei saber se poderia lhe perguntar sobre o pesadelo que ela estava tendo quando eu entrei. Eu podia sentir o peso do seu coração, quando coloquei a mão em seu peito, sua respiração estava frenética, me mostrando que aquilo não fora um simples sonho.

Decidindo lhe perguntar sobre isso pela manhã, eu me levantei, pegando uma calça de moletom, jogando as roupas que estivera usando em um canto do quarto, antes de voltar para junto dela, debaixo dos lençóis.

"Boa noite, amor." Eu sussurrei, a prendendo em meus braços.

"Eu te amo." Ela resmungou, se ajeitando sobre mim. Eu a virei, de forma que minhas costelas não ficassem comprimidas, me deixando com muita dor e beijei seu cabelo, fechando meus olhos.

"Eu também te amo." respondi, embora ela não pudesse me ouvir e pela primeira vez desde que eu parti, consegui dormir profundamente, sem sonhos.

* * *

Eu acordei sentindo dor em minhas costelas e pulso. Me sentei na cama, esfregando os olhos, notando que a manhã já ia adiantada. Bella ainda dormia e eu me levantei relutantemente, tentando acordá-la enquanto me encaminhava para o banheiro, em busca de um banho quente.

Eu tirei minha roupa, entrando debaixo do jato de água quente, sentindo aquele calor me aliviar um pouco. Permaneci imóvel por alguns minutos até que minha pele estava vermelha. Eu me sequei e mudei de roupa antes de ir para a cozinha. Pensei em ligar brevemente para Alice ou Rosalie, mas decidi deixar para lá, abrindo a porta da geladeira.

Bella estava muito magra, disso eu tinha certeza. Eu preparei ovos, arrumando uma pequena bandeja; entrando no quarto no momento exato em que ela começava a se revirar.

"Bom dia." Ela murmurou, sentando-se apoiada na cabeceira. "O que é isso?"

Eu sorri para ela. "Ovos."

Bella respirou fundo. "Eu não tenho fome." Ela disse, puxando a coberta para cima de seus ombros. Eu carranqueei, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, próximo a ela. Agora que o sol entrava pela janela eu podia ver as profundas olheiras sob seus olhos, e sua palidez acima do normal.

"Bella", eu disse, não sabendo bem por onde começar. "Você se alimentou direito enquanto eu estive fora?"

Ela gelou, e apertou os lábios antes de responder. "Sim."

"Quanto?" Eu insisti.

"Bastante."

"Bella", eu persuadi, estreitando meus olhos. "Você não tem comido bastante coisa nenhuma. Você emagreceu demais desde a última vez que eu lhe vi.

"Eu não.", ela respondeu de imediato, fugindo do meu olhar. "Eu estive trabalhando muito."

Eu suspirei, colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros, a forçando a me olhar novamente. "Eu quero que você coma isto." ordenei suavemente, colocando a bandeja em seu colo; "e eu já volto."

Ela acenou com a cabeça com submissão, pegando o garfo. Eu esperei até que ela desse a primeira mordida, antes de voltar até a cozinha, pegando meu celular no bolso da jaqueta, discando o número de Emmett.

"O que?" Ele rosnou no telefone. Eu ri, rolando meus olhos.

"Eu estou interrompendo algo?" perguntei descaradamente.

"De fato...", ele assobiou, "... você está."

"Eu sinto muito." disse, a meio caminho das desculpas sinceras. "Mas eu preciso falar com Rosalie."

"Para que?" Ele perguntou, obviamente irritado. Eu tentei abafar minha risada ao ouvir Rosalie reclamar no outro lado da linha, exigindo que Emmett lhe desse o telefone.

"Oi?" Ela perguntou, soando ligeiramente esbaforida. Eu me encolhi, mas continuei falando.

"Ei Rose, é o Edward."

"Oh!" Ela disse, soando surpresa. "No que posso te ajudar?"

Eu parei, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. "Bella ficou bem enquanto eu estive fora?"

Eu ouvi Rose dizer algo suavemente a Emmett , antes que o barulho familiar de uma porta se fechando pudesse ser ouvido. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Ela está diferente." Eu declarei abruptamente. "Ela está muito magra, há círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos, ela tem pesadelos e parece a ponto de desmoronar a qualquer momento."

"Eu estou adivinhando que você a tentou alimentar." Rose disse sarcasticamente. Eu grunhi. "Péssima idéia. Ela não comeria nada e arrancaria sua cabeça se você tentasse."

"Você a viu?" Eu perguntei retoricamente. "Ela está mais pálida e muito magra."

Fez-se um silêncio na linha e eu ponderei diferentes idéias antes de fazer a pergunta que estava praticamente queimando minha língua. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ela desmoronou." Rose disse suavemente. "E não havia nada que qualquer um de nós pudesse fazer."

"Menos eu." sussurrei, quase para mim mesmo. "Eu poderia ter ajudado."

"Edward." Rose disse severamente. "Você tinha que ir. Não havia escolha. Se Bella for estar com você, ela precisa aprender a não desmoronar sempre que houver uma emergência."

Eu sabia o quão duro era para Rose agir tão desinteressadamente sobre isto, mas ela tinha razão. Fazia parte do trabalho, mas isso não tornava mais fácil jogar toda essa carga sobre Bella.

"Como ela agiu?" Eu perguntei indecisamente.

"Como uma parede de tijolo." Rosalie descreveu. "Ela foi para a escola. Ela foi trabalhar. Ela foi para casa. Ela dormiu. Tudo como um ciclo vicioso."

"E sobre..."

"Nós tentamos ajudar." Ela interrompeu. " Mas nada funcionou. Foi realmente duro para ela essa primeira vez em que você precisou estar longe."

"E os pesadelos?" Eu perguntei.

"Tudo que eu sei é que ela teve sonhos recorrentes, que a faziam gritar e chorar durante o sono, mas ela nunca nos disse sobre o que eles eram. Depois de um tempo, nós paramos de perguntar, já que isso a deixava mais irritada."

"Eu não quero lhe perguntar sobre o que eles eram..." Eu murmurei, "... mas eu sinto como se eu devesse saber."

"Faça o que você achar que deve, mas por favor tenha cuidado com ela."

"Eu irei." Eu prometi, por isso e, ao mesmo tempo, por nunca deixá-la novamente naquela posição e feri-la intencionalmente.

"Edward?" Eu ouvi a voz macia me chamando. "Onde você está?"

Eu olhei para o corredor atrás de mim. "Um segundo só." respondi. "Eu tenho que ir, Rose."

"Já era hora." Emmett gemeu, pegando o telefone. "Tchau, Eddie."

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha feito tudo aquilo com ela. Partindo, eu a tinha posto em perigo, fisica e mentalmente. Eu não podia continuar expondo Bella a isso.

Eu não iria.

"Eu estou aqui." disse ao passar pela porta, contente por ver o prato limpo. Ela empurrou a bandeja, passando os braços ao redor do seu corpo.

"Eu estou cheia", ela reclamou e eu fiquei alegre de ver novamente a leveza em seu olhar, a fazendo parecer um pouco menos sofrida.

"Bom."

Ela riu; o som de que mais senti falta. "Como estão suas..."

Eu olhei para baixo, em direção a minhas costelas e pulso. "Bem." respondi rapidamente, deslizando para junto dela na cama. Ela me encarou, mas apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, de modo a não me machucar. Eu estava emocionado pela sua consideração e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, suavemente.

"Você tem que trabalhar?" Ela perguntou. Eu neguei com a cabeça, agradecido por não ter que ir até o batalhão.

"Eles nos deram alguns dias de folga."

Ela suspirou aliviada. "Isso é bom."

Eu ri. "Você tem aula?" Eu não conseguia me lembrar muito bem dos seus horários.

"Não, isso é amanhã." Eu podia sentir a tensão em sua voz; mas resolvi não perguntar. Eu tinha perguntas mais urgentes para fazer.

"Bella?" Eu disse suavemente, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo. "Eu posso te perguntar algo?"

"Mhmm." Ela zumbiu, com o olhar fixo na estampa de minha camisa. Eu pigarreei nervoso.

"Sabe o pesadelo que você estava tendo ontem à noite?"

Seus dedos tombaram sobre meu peito. "O que tem isto?"

"Sobre o que era?" perguntei, finalmente.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

.  
Eu gelei ao ouvir sua pergunta, tirando minha mão de seu peito. "O que?"

"Você vai me contar sobre o que era?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo minha garganta fechar. "Eu não posso."

Edward suspirou, me colocando em seu colo, beijando as pontas de meus dedos suavemente. "Você pode." Ele disse, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. "Por favor?"

Eu não conseguia resistir a ele. "Sobre você."

"Eu?" Ele perguntou, embora soasse como se ele estivesse esperando por isso. "O que sobre mim?"

"Você estava... era como a noite do incêndio." Eu sabia que ele entenderia sobre o que eu estava falando. "Era a mesma coisa, mas eu estava ao lado, vendo tudo acontecer."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Você... você não chegou a tempo." Eu soltei, com a voz grossa, devido as lágrimas que eu sufocava. _Não era real_. "Você estava me sacudindo, me pedindo que acordasse."

"E então?"

"Era realmente você." Eu disse, tentando me afastar do pesadelo. Edward sorriu seu sorriso torto.

"Eu entrei e a ouvi gritar. Eu nunca estive tão apavorado." Ele admitiu, fazendo eu me sentir culpada.

"Eu sinto muito", disse, por diversas razões. "Eu o assustei e invadi seu apartamento."

"Eu estou feliz que você tenha feito." Edward tomou fôlego, passando seus lábios sobre os meus. "Assim eu pude vê-la mais cedo."

"Você poderia ter ido até minha casa." pontuei. "Eu teria gostado."

"Mas eu não precisei. Você estava aqui."

Eu sorri, o abraçando. "Você está em casa."

"Eu sempre estarei. Eu não quero que você se preocupe tanto comigo, Bella. Não é saudável para você."

"Não é saudável?" Eu repeti. Edward acenou com a cabeça gravemente.

"Eu estarei bem. Emmett estará bem. Mike Newton pode cair acidentalmente, mas nós não podemos evitar isso."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você não pode ser mais agradável com ele?"

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Não. Eu não posso."

"E você não quer que eu me preocupe com você? Você está sobre efeito de algum entorpecente?"

"Bella", ele suspirou, apertando seu nariz. "Você terá que confiar em mim. Essa situação se repetirá outras vezes, mas eu sempre vou voltar."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, sabendo que não deixaria de me preocupar. Embora eu não soubesse quanto mais eu agüentaria sem causar algum dano a mim mesma.

Meu telefone vibrou na mesinha de cabeceira, me fazendo saltar sobre o colo de Edward. Eu gemi, enquanto o abria, checando a mensagem.

_Bella, esteja aqui às 11h30. Nós seis vamos almoçar.  
A presença é obrigatória. Nem mesmo pense em fugir._

Eu respondi depressa, confirmando nossa presença. "Alice."

"Ah", ele respondeu. "O que ela quer?"

"Nós vamos almoçar por lá às 11h30. A freqüência é obrigatória." Eu citei acidamente.

Edward riu, checando o relógio antes de me colocar no chão.

"Tome um banho enquanto eu desarrumo minha mochila." Ele disse, apontando para a bolsa no chão, perto da porta. Eu acenei com a cabeça, encarando as nuvens escuras do lado de fora da janela, sinal de que uma frente fria se aproximava. Eu estava doente e cansada do inverno e da neve. Eu queria o verão de volta.

Eu entrei no banho, massageando meu couro cabeludo enquanto passava o shampoo, me sentindo relaxar imediatamente. Eu consegui me depilar sem me cortar e não tropecei ao sair da banheira. Talvez aquele viesse a ser um dia bom.

Amarrei uma toalha no cabelo e fechei o roupão, saindo do banheiro para o quarto de Edward. Eu tinha algumas peças de roupas... umas que, felizmente, resolvi colocar na bolsa, na última hora. Ao chegar no quarto, me surpreendi ao encontrar Edward sentado no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, com um olhar frustrado enquanto organizava a roupa suja.

"Algum problema?" Eu zombei, fechando um pouco mais do que o necessário meu roupão, devido à timidez. Ele encolheu os ombros, pegando uma camisa e a jogando sobre uma pilha fortuita no chão.

"Eu tenho que fazer isso." Ele insistiu, pegando duas camisas brancas e as lançando em uma pilha diferente. Eu ri silenciosamente, elevando uma sobrancelha.

"Como você está separando isso?"

"Brancos, escuros e coloridos." Edward respondeu e eu quase sentia como se um '_dã_' devesse ter sido acrescentado ao fim.

"Uh, Edward?" Eu disse, me agachando próximo a ele. "Só brancos e escuros."

"Sério?" Ele gemeu, deitando-se no chão. "Depois que eu arrumei tudo..."

"Aqui", eu disse, me sentando apesar do traje. "Você só precisa ter todos os brancos e então, todo o resto, exceto toalhas, calças jeans, e coisas do tipo. Assim você não mancha suas roupas brancas."

"E as listradas?"

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha. "Qual a relação entre as camisas listradas e a máquina de lavar roupa?"

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Emmett e eu pensamos em lavar roupa no Colorado."

Eu ri. "Isso explica tudo." Eu olhei para a pilha, observando que não havia nada que pudesse ser chamado de limpo. "Eu estou com a leve impressão de que vocês não tiveram êxito na tarefa..."

"Não exatamente."

Eu ri, contente por estar conseguindo fazer essa simples ação novamente. "Eu o ajudarei quando nós chegarmos em casa. Alice me matará se eu não aparecer."

"Nós não podemos permitir isso." Edward zombou, me ajudando a levantar e tirando a toalha de meu cabelo. "Sente-se." Ele ordenou, apontando para a beirada da cama.

"Por que?" Eu perguntei, movendo-me para sentar onde ele tinha especificado.

Edward apenas encolheu os ombros, me olhando e correndo para o banheiro, voltando com uma escova.

"Eu vou escovar seu cabelo."

Eu ri da determinação dele. "Por que?"

"Porque eu quero." Ele declarou. "Eu estive muito... muito tempo longe de você."

Eu acenei com a cabeça em concordância, dobrando minhas pernas, enquanto ele passava as suas ao redor do meu corpo, me apertando contra si. Eu sentia seus dedos passando pelo meu cabelo, e a água escorrendo. Ele passou a toalha uma vez mais, tentando secar um pouco mais o cabelo.

"Muito mesmo." Eu o adverti, sendo recompensada com sua risada.  
"E eu amo isto." Edward beijou minha nuca, antes de passar a escova, desembaraçando meu cabelo.

Eu permaneci sentada, me sentindo totalmente realizada enquanto Edward seguia passando a escova por meus cabelos. Quando ele encontrava algum nó mais "chato", ele passava a escova lentamente e com suavidade; completamente diferente de Renée que puxava sem dó nem piedade, dizendo que 'dor e beleza' andavam juntas. Ele seguia beijando cara área da minha cabeça antes de seguir para a próxima.

"Aí está." Ele sussurrou, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, o jogando por sobre o ombro. Eu o abracei desajeitadamente, passando a mão pelo seu pescoço, trazendo seu rosto para mais próximo do meu. Seu queixo se apoiou em meu ombro enquanto seus lábios encostavam em minha orelha.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, soando fraco. Ele riu profundamente, me apertando antes de me colocar em pé.

"De nada." Ele disse simplesmente, abotoando os últimos botões da camisa. "Agora vá se vestir, Alice não gostará se chegarmos atrasados."

Com uma última piscadela ele fechou a porta, me deixando sozinha para colocar meu jeans e uma blusa qualquer, que, com certeza, Alice iria trocar quando chegássemos em casa. Nós dirigimos rapidamente rumo ao meu apartamento, chegando lá em tempo recorde e encontrando Alice parada na porta assim que saímos do elevador.

"Edward!" Alice gritou, se jogando sobre seu corpo, o fazendo cambalear pra trás. "Nós sentimos tanto a sua falta! Bem, Bella sentiu mais, é claro, mas eu também senti falta de te ter por perto."

Ele riu mas eu podia apostar que ele estava com dor. "Alice", eu disse firme. "Fora."

"O que?" Ela perguntou se afastando, só então percebendo a tala próximo ao seu pulso. como "Oh! Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem." Ele disse. "Eu já quase não sinto isso mais."

Eu rolei meus olhos, enquanto entrava no apartamento, gritando de alegria ao reconhecer a pessoa no sofá. "Em!"

"_Squirt_!" Ele chamou, se levantando e abrindo os braços. "Eu senti falta da minha amiga desajeitada!"

Para não lhe dar razão, eu andei lentamente em sua direção, evitando tropeçar, e lhe dei um abraço, o mais apertado que consegui. "Eu também senti saudades."

Ele riu, esticando a mão para cumprimentar Edward, que havia parado atrás de mim, abraçando-me pela cintura. "Como está se sentindo, homem?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem." Edward respondeu, mais calmo do que de costume. "E você?"

"Um pouco dolorido." Ele piscou e eu lhe dei um tapa no braço, apertando meus olhos.

"Emmett. Isso foi desnecessário." Rosalie disse, saindo da cozinha abraçando Edward e eu antes de agarrar a mão de Emmett. "Venha me ajudar com a salada."

Ele a seguiu, deixando Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu na sala.

"Então, Bella..." Alice começou em um tom que me dizia que as notícias não seriam boas. "Adivinha que feriado está se aproximando?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sem conseguir me lembrar de nada. "Eu me rendo. Qual?"

Ela sorriu diabolicamente. "Dia das Bruxas."

Eu gemi, balançando meus braços. "Não. Isso não está acontecendo."

Alice era conhecida pelas festas, principalmente 4 de julho, Ação de Graças e Natal. Elas eram elaboradas, grandes e normalmente envolviam eu fazendo algo que não estava afim.

"Vai ser divertido!" Ela insistiu. "E o Edward estará lá."

Eu o encarei. "Você concordou com isto?"

Ele riu. "Ainda não, mas não acho que eu tenha escolha."

"Eu tenho tudo planejado ", ela disse, pegando uma folha dobrada no bolso da parte de trás de sua calça. "Emmett e Edward estarão na estação por uma hora e depois disso poderemos ter a festa. Começará às oito, sem hora pra acabar!"

"Não." Eu disse automaticamente.

"Por favor? Eu tenho ótimas idéias para as fantasias!"

"Não."

"Bella", Edward murmurou, acariciando meu pescoço. "Por favor?"

Eu derreti, me repreendendo mentalmente por ser tão fraca ao seu charme. "Certo." suspirei relutantemente.

"Oba! Agora, nós só temos alguns dias para organizar isto."

Eu a ignorei, sabendo que sua preocupação com o tempo era insensata. Se tinha alguém que podia fazer isso, era Alice e Rose.

"O almoço!" Eu ouvi Emmett gritar da cozinha, batendo com uma colher de pau sobre uma tigela de metal. Rosalie lhe deu um tapinha na cabeça, fazendo um gesto para que nos sentássemos. Eu ri, entrelaçando meus dedos com os de Edward, o deixando me guiar para a cozinha.

Edward estava em minha casa e era bom tê-lo de volta ali.

* * *

"Alice." Eu murmurei, uma mistura entre contrariada e irritada. "O que diabos é isto?"

"Sua fantasia." Ela respondeu tranquilamente, fechando seu zíper, e dando uma olhada. "Você não gosta?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Esta não é uma fantasia. Uma tanga tem mais tecido que isso."

Ela riu, o jogando de lado. "Acalme-se, isso é de Rosalie. Eu pensei em lhe perguntar antes de comprar."

"Isso é de Rose?" Emmett perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. "O Dia das Bruxas acabou de se tornar o meu feriado preferido."

Eu elevei minhas sobrancelhas. "O que será minha fantasia?" Eu perguntei à Alice.

Emmett cutucou a cabeça, tirando seus olhos momentaneamente da televisão.  
"Você poderia ser um hidrante. Ficaria ótimo!"

Eu gemi, batendo minha cabeça contra o balcão. "Você não tem nenhum lugar para ir?"

Ele sorriu amplamente, largando o controle remoto, pondo as mãos na cabeça. "Não. Até as quatro eu sou inteiramente seus."

"Que sorte a minha." respondi sarcasticamente, caminhando em direção ao computador, onde Alice olhava algumas lojas de fantasia.

"Sabe, até que um hidrante não é uma má idéia..."

Eu tapei sua boca com a mão. "Nem ouse terminar essa frase."

"Se ele fosse médico, você poderia ser sua sexy enfermeira! Profissão ingrata essa dele."

Eu ri. "Ele estará de bombeiro?" Eu adivinhei. Emmett acenou com a cabeça, atirando um punhado de sucrilhos na boca, dando um gole em seu Red Bull em seguida.

"Nós dois." Ele disse mastigando. "Como teremos que passar uma hora no batalhão antes da festa, nós temos que estar em nossos uniformes. Seria ideal se pudéssemos ficar com nossos uniformes. Mas eu mudarei isso."

"E quanto a Rose?" Eu perguntei, não reconhecendo a fantasia sobre a mesa.

"Isso não é tudo ainda", Alice disse, "mas ela será...

"Eu sugeri um castiçal, mas ela não quis." Emmett murmurou enquanto mexia no controle remoto. "Então eu poderia usar meu uniforme sem problemas!"

"Quase tão atraente quanto a idéia do hidrante." Alice bufou. "Eles serão os piratas."

"Piratas?" Eu perguntei, erguendo minha sobrancelha. Emmett acenou com a cabeça depressa, sorrindo amplamente.

"Yep. É a melhor fantasia. Bem, eu sou o pirata. Rosie é a menina."

Eu bufei à descrição dele. "Huh?"

"O tema é o filme '_Piratas do Caribe_'. Emmett é o _Capitão Sparrow_ e Rose é _Elizabeth_."

"E você, Alice?" Eu perguntei, me sentindo um pouco nervosa. Ano passado ela havia aderido ao tema _Alice no País das Maravilhas_.

"Jasper e eu não conseguimos decidir entre _Super Girl_ e _Superman_ ou _Sininho_ e _Peter Pan_."

Eu ri alto. "Eu posso imaginar que ele prefere a idéia do _Superman_, não?"

"Como você sabe?" Alice perguntou, jogando as mãos para cima. "Todo mundo está adivinhando isso."

"Porque nenhum cara quer usar meia-calças de boa vontade, Alice." Emmett replicou. "Nunca."

"Mas e quanto a você?" Alice disse, olhando para mim. "Nós precisamos de uma ótima idéia para você."

"Eu acho que você deveria ser uma... bombeira." Emmett sugeriu. "Iria combinar."

"Huh." Alice disse, digitando algo rapidamente e me empurrando para longe quando eu tentei dar uma espiada. "Oh! Emmett, você é brilhante."

"Eu sempre soube disso." Ele se regozijou descaradamente.

"Não será um pouco... enfadonho, se nós estivermos combinando?" Eu perguntei cepticamente. Alice pensou por um momento antes de sorrir amplamente.

"Eu tenho a idéia perfeita." Ela disse, me espantando para fora do quarto. Eu me sentei próximo a Emmett, roubando um pouco do sucrilho e balançando minha cabeça.

"Isto não vai acabar bem."

"Bella?" Eu ouvi Alice gritar. "Quanto mede o seu pescoço?"

Emmett gargalhou ruidosamente. "Nada bem."

* * *

"Bella, sua fantasia está aqui." Alice chamou, me puxando para dentro. Eu tinha deixado Edward no batalhão e Alice tinha recrutado eu e Rose, para nos arrumarmos juntas.

"Pronta?" Ela perguntou, sustentando um saco daqueles de guardar roupa. Eu acenei com a cabeça, fechando meus olhos depois que ela me deu um olhar irritado. "Claro. Abra."

Eu abri meus olhos, tentando entender o que era aquilo para o que eu estava olhando. "O que eu sou?"

"Você, minha querida, vai ser uma vampira."

Eu olhei para ela, observando enquanto ela tirava toda a fantasia de dentro do saco.  
"E como isso se relaciona com um bombeiro?"

"Não relaciona." Ela admitiu, "mas eu decidi que já que não havia nada que você pudesse usar relativo a combate de incêndios sem parecer completamente boba, nós estamos tomando um novo rumo."

"Mas não se preocupe, o Edward está jogando junto." Emmett disse, entrando no quarto. "Ele..."

"Emmett." Alice disse enfaticamente. "Fora."

Eu suspirei, pegando a roupa e me dirigindo para o banheiro. Eu olhei para o espartilho chegando à conclusão de que nenhum vampiro decente usaria aquilo. Nunca. Eu coloquei o colete apertado, deixando Alice apertar atrás, antes de vestir o resto. Eu pus o vestido, grata por ele ser longo e prendi o delicado colar que Alice tinha deixado, próximo à pia.

"Alice!" Eu chamei, pronta para deixá-la terminar de me arrumar. Ela voltou com um vestido verde, provocantemente curto, com o cabelo penteado e um sorriso presumido no rosto

"Eu ganhei." Ela sorriu maliciosamente. Eu ri, sentando-me enquanto ela trabalhava em meu cabelo.

"Calce-se e terminamos." Ela disse, me dando um par de sapatos extremamente altos.

Eu balancei a cabeça, enquanto os encarava.

"Eu usarei o vestido, mas não posso usar esses sapatos." Eu disse. "Eu vou morrer com isso."  
.

"Mas Edward estará lá para te segurar." Ela disse antes de os colocar no chão, à minha frente. "Coloqueo-os e me encontre no carro."

Nós tínhamos decidido fazer a festa na casa de Emmett e Rosalie, já que o ambiente era maior. Eu coloquei os sapatos e entrei como pude no elevador, rumando para o Porsche amarelo, já contando os minutos para poder encontrar Edward.

Nós nos aproximamos da casa e eu já poderia apostar que aquilo seria um desastre, pelo menos para mim. Tinham sido colocadas teias de aranha decorativamente ao redor da porta da frente e três abóboras daquelas decoradas. A grama tinha sido transformada em um cemitério, com falsas lápides colocadas fortuitamente ao redor e dois fantasmas sorridentes sentados na varanda.

"Você realmente se excedeu." Eu disse enquanto caminhávamos pelo jardim, rumo ao lado de dentro da casa. Ela sorriu, dando uma olhada geral, para ter certeza que as decorações estavam em ordem.

Luzes estroboscópicas piscavam em diferentes direções, enquanto uma maquina de gelo seco se encarregava da névoa. Algumas pessoas já estavam por ali, dançando ao som que vinha de detrás do bar.

"O que você acha?' Ela gritou por cima da música, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ela correu para a porta, beijando Jasper apaixonadamente. Eu rolei meus olhos e virei, desejando encontrar algum conhecido.

"Eu sei, ela exagerou." Rose disse, se aproximando por trás de mim. Eu sorri diante de sua fantasia, um belo vestido, parecendo recém saído de algum romance de Jane Austen, o cabelo solto, caindo pelo pescoço.

"Você está linda, Rose." Eu elogiei enquanto ela dava uma voltinha sem sair do lugar.

"Obrigada. Você também."

Eu me ruborizei e virei, observando alguns convidados que acabavam de chegar. Havia bruxas, lobos, vampiros, personagens do mundo Disney, e tudo mais que se pudesse imaginar. Alice, Rosalie e Jasper estavam dançando na pista montada, enquanto eu permanecia próxima a mesa, sendo molestada constantemente por Mike Newton.

"Por que você não está no batalhão?" Eu perguntei, irritada.

"Eu estive mais cedo." Ele sorriu triunfalmente. "Assim eu podia chegar na hora certa à festa!"

Eu mordi meu lábio, resistindo ao desejo de gritar. "Fico feliz." murmurei, tomando um gole da bebida que Alice tinha me dado, observando ao redor. Pessoas dançavam e a música retumbava em meus ouvidos.

"Eu vou buscar o Edward." Eu anunciei para Alice enquanto pegava meu casaco e corria para a porta. Eu nunca fiquei tão agradecida quanto naquele momento ao sentir o vento frio batendo sobre o meu corpo, clareando minha cabeça de toda a névoa que havia dentro da casa.

Eu dirigi tão rápido quanto eu pude sem deslizar nas ruas escorregadias e parei em frente ao batalhão, sorrindo involuntariamente ao ver a decoração. Uma grande faixa estava estendida, onde se lia "Feliz Dia das Bruxas"; varias abóboras iluminadas estavam espalhadas ao redor. Um grupo de crianças pequenas, devidamente fantasiadas, estava caminhando pelo gramado, visivelmente nervosas, em direção à varanda, onde Emmett e Edward, vestidos com seus uniformes, seguravam uma vasilha repleta de doces.

Eu desliguei o carro e saí, apoiando-me na porta. Eu me sentia ligeiramente ridícula em minha fantasia, mas me vi hipnotizada pela cena antes que pudesse me preocupar demais com aquilo.

"_Travessuras ou gostosuras_!" Elas gritaram, com os olhinhos brilhando diante dos doces. Emmett riu, um som que poderia ser ouvido por toda a cidade e que espalharia o riso por quem ouvisse, enquanto se ajoelhava diante delas.

"Quais as fantasias de vocês?"

"Eu sou um bombeiro!" Um pequeno menino gritou, usando uma capa de chuva amarela e um capacete.

"Aqui!" Emmett disse, derrubando um punhado de doce no balde dele. "Essa é a melhor fantasia."

"Eu sou uma sereia." Uma pequena menina gritou ruidosamente, usando uma coroa e uma peruca vermelha, se assemelhando ligeiramente com a Pequena Sereia.

"Melhor ainda."

E assim eles continuaram até chegar a uma pequena menina, mais na ponta. Eu observei que ela ficou mais afastada enquanto Emmett enchia os baldes das crianças de balas e chocolates. Eu podia apostar que Edward também a viu. Ele se levantou, caminhando na direção dela, sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escada.

"Qual é seu nome?" Eu o ouvi perguntar. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais, de modo que pudesse ouvir.

"Tess." Ela disse suavemente, torcendo as mãos e alisando seu _colant _preto.

"E você é um gato?" Ele perguntou, piscando para ela. Ela deu uma risada, acenando com a cabeça, fazendo com que algumas mechas de seu cabelo se soltassem do rabo de cavalo. Eu observei espantada enquanto Edward ajeitou seu cabelo e ofereceu sua tigela de doces para ela.

"Escolha o que você quiser."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Qualquer um?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo seu sorriso torto. "O que você quiser."

Ela esticou a mão trêmula em direção a tigela, pegando um único doce o colocando em seu balde. Edward carranqueou, balançando a cabeça.

"Só um? Aproveite... é Dia das Bruxas."

"Eu posso pegar dois?" Ela perguntou, surpresa. Eu tentei abafar minha risada diante da expressão dela.

"Claro."

Depois de pegar mais alguns doces, Edward colocou a tigela no chão, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "São seus amigos?" Ele perguntou, apontando para as crianças que Emmett divertia.

"Não", ela disse. "Elas são da escola."

"Escola, eh?" Edward perguntou. "Você está se divertindo?"

Tess negou com a cabeça. "Não." ela quase sussurrou. Eu tive que me aproximar ainda mais para ouvir as respostas dela até que eu estava praticamente na varanda já.

"Por que não?" Edward perguntou, fingindo-se chocado, embora eu tivesse certeza de que ele podia imaginar.

"Eu estou sozinha." Ela disse, balançando o balde. Edward riu, balançando a cabeça mais uma vez, seu cabelo brilhante sob as luzes fluorescentes da varanda.

"Não, você não está."

Ela franziu a sobrancelha dela. "Sim eu estou." Ela insistiu.

"Você tem a mim." Ele disse, oferecendo sua mão. Ela riu, batendo na palma dele com a sua e sorrindo, exibindo seu sorriso sem dois dentinhos. "Espere um segundo", Edward disse, se pondo de pé e voltando para dentro do batalhão. Tess o observou entrar antes de se sentar no degrau, comendo um de seus doces.

Ele apareceu alguns segundos depois escondendo algo em suas costas. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e se virou.

"Escolha um braço." Ele disse, com ambas as mãos escondidas. Ela apertou os lábios, antes de escolher o direito, cutucando-o suavemente.

"Boa escolha." Ele disse, oferecendo-lhe um brilhante broche prateado. Eu não pude ver o que era, mas ele o prendeu ao _colant_, arredando para trás para ver.

"O que diz?" Ela perguntou, tentando ler de cabeça para baixo. Edward ajeitou o objeto.

"Bombeiro de Portland?" Ela perguntou. Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"E olha debaixo disto."

Ela ofegou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Tem o meu nome!"

Eu não sabia como Edward tinha conseguido aquilo, mas de alguma maneira ele administrou o problema da garotinha. "Isso mesmo", ele disse e ofereceu o que estava em sua outra mão. "Isto também é para você."

Era um capacete de plástico que ela logo colocou sobre as orelhas de gato.

"Ficou perfeito." Ele sorriu, a elogiando e se levantando, conduzindo as crianças a um grupo de pais que se encontravam no meio-fio.

Eu esperei até que eles tivessem descido a rua, antes de caminhar até Edward, passando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

"Olá", sussurrei. Ele riu, virando-se e beijando minha testa suavemente.

"Oi, amor." Eu observei enquanto seus olhos varreram todo o meu corpo para cima e para baixo, e um sorriso de aprovação surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ele acenava com a cabeça. "Você está totalmente deslumbrante." Eu observei que seu olhar parou por mais tempo em meu colo, fazendo um rubor surgir em minha bochecha.

"Não fique envergonhada." Ele sussurrou, apoiando sua mão suavemente em meus quadris. "Você está além de qualquer coisa que eu alguma vez já tenha visto."

Eu rolei meus olhos, pegando sua mão e o conduzindo até o carro, tropeçando em meus saltos por todo o caminho. Edward abriu a porta de passageiro para mim, apoiando-se por cima e roçando os lábios em minha clavícula enquanto prendia meu cinto de segurança. Eu tratei de tentar controlar minha respiração enquanto ele dava a volta até o banco do motorista, sentando-se e ajustando os espelhos antes de seguir até a casa de Rosalie.

"Ela certamente se excedeu", Edward disse, repetindo meus pensamentos de mais cedo, enquanto procurava um lugar para estacionar entre os diversos carros parados na rua. Eu gemi ao ver mais pessoas fantasiadas chegando, me perguntando quantas pessoas Alice teria convidado.

"É agora ou nunca." Eu murmurei, saindo do carro e agarrando a mão dele firmemente. Ele riu, me abraçando de lado, enquanto entrávamos na casa abarrotada.

"Finalmente!" Alice pronunciou inarticuladamente, já completamente tonta. Eu rolei meus olhos, feliz de ver Jasper abraçado a ela, rindo.

"Divertindo-se, Ali?" Eu zombei, a cutucando. Ela acenou com a cabeça, rindo histericamente e se virou.

"Eu consegui que Jasper usasse meia-calças!" Ela disse alegre. Jasper rolou os olhos, beijando o cabelo pontiagudo dela, olhando-a com nada mais do que amor em seus olhos.

"Eu faria isto por ela."

"Eu amo esta música!" Ela gritou. "Dança comigo Jazz!"

Eu lancei a Jasper um sorriso apologético enquanto ele a conduzia até a pista, passando os braços firmemente ao redor dela. Edward olhou brevemente para mim, pensativo antes de agarrar meus pulsos e me arrastar para junto dos outros.

"Edward, não." Eu disse, sentindo como se estivesse falando com um filhote de cachorro destreinado.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou, enquanto continuava me arrastando por entre as pessoas que se agitavam à batida da música. "Me dê uma boa razão."

"Eu não sei dançar." Eu listei de modo convencido. Edward balançou a cabeça, me conduzindo a um canto vazio da pista, me girando.

"Sem problemas." Ele disse, sorrindo amplamente. "Eu posso te ensinar. Eu sou conhecido por ser um dançarino muito bom."

Eu ri da presunção dele. "Convencido, não, né?"

"Não, apenas enumerando um fato." Ele disse, piscando antes de se aproximar, levando minhas mãos ate o seu pescoço enquanto apoiava suas mãos em meus quadris.

"Eu já disse o quanto amei sua fantasia?" Ele perguntou, avaliando-me novamente.

Eu me ruborizei, mordendo meu lábio e olhando para meus pés.  
"Sim." resmunguei, apertando meu rosto contra sua camisa.

"Agora, escute bem." Ele disse, aproximando-se ainda mais, de modo que eu pudesse ouvi-lo. "Mova seus quadris no ritmo da música."

Eu tentei balançar com ele mas tropecei. Edward riu ligeiramente, agarrando-me pelos ombros para me firmar.

"Tente assim", ele disse. Apertando ainda mais em meus quadris ele me moveu de modo que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração em meu rosto e o seu cheiro almiscarado. Eu me sentia tonta e minha respiração estava curta.

"O que está errado?" Ele perguntou, já com um tom preocupado em sua voz.

"Você está me deslumbrando." Eu admiti, me sentindo estúpida ao dizer aquilo.

Edward riu, me abraçando firmemente antes de tirar as mãos de meus quadris.

"Agora, balance seus quadris." Ele disse. Mas dessa vez, ele foi me guiando junto, esperando até que eu tivesse pego o jeito, para levar suas mãos até minhas costas, onde elas permaneceram trilhando um caminho, para cima e para baixo.

"Você tem jeito para isso." Ele elogiou quando a música acabou e uma mais agitada começou a tocar.

"EU... não sei disto." respondi cepticamente enquanto observava Emmett e Rosalie girando pela pista, fazendo qualquer um se sentir humilhado diante do talento dos dois.

"Ei", ele disse, com a expressão determinada. "Eu estou aqui."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, o permitindo me conduzir até perto de meus dois melhores amigos e retomando meu lugar em seus braços, me movendo junto com ele. Naquele momento, não havia nada além de nós dois. Nada de centenas de corpos suados ao redor, de música alta, de luzes ofuscantes, de gelo seco. Nada além de Edward e eu. E eu não precisava de mais nada.

"Ei!" Alice gritou, bastante bêbada a essa altura. Ela estava segurando sua máquina fotográfica, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "Sorriam!"

Edward passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, me segurando firmemente de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto a luz branca do flash cobria minha visão. Alice gritou, saindo em busca de suas próximas vítimas, deixando Edward e eu ali, parados.

Eu não tinha notado seu uniforme antes, mas estava babando agora. Quando nós chegamos na festa ele estava usando seu uniforme completo, com a jaqueta e os suspensórios. Um capacete semelhante ao que ele havia dado para a pequena menina adornava sua cabeça, mas tanto isto, quanto a jaqueta haviam sido deixados de lado rapidamente, devido ao calor, me dando uma ótima visão de seus braços musculosos e de seu cabelo bagunçado. Ele sorriu ao me pegar olhando e começou a me girar.

Girando nos braços de Edward, com as costas inclinadas para trás e a cabeça solta, sentindo uma alegria pura e um amor sem tamanho pelo homem a minha frente, eu ri, sorrindo como uma idiota. Olhando pra cima eu vi uma expressão semelhante no rosto de Edward, enquanto ele me girava uma vez mais.

"Eu te amo, Bella Swan." Ele sussurrou, leve e despreocupado. Eu o beijei apaixonadamente, reunindo toda a adoração que eu sentia naquele beijo.

"Eu também te amo." Sim. Eu repetiria aquilo mil vezes, gritaria sobre os telhados se fosse preciso. Eu amava Edward Masen e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isto.

Nós seríamos capazes de qualquer coisa desde que juntos. E isso era tudo o que eu precisava.

* * *

_Oi amores... e então, o que acharam do capítulo? Pelo menos foi menos depressivo né? Outro como o anterior eu não agüentaria! Sério, quem acha que esses dois se combinam perfeitamente? Bella rainha do drama, Edward rei da culpa... wow... imagina os filhos dessa dupla? Rsrsrs Gente, eu quero uma Alice de melhor amiga, comofaz?! Ela é tudo de bom, fala sério! Se trouxer o Jasper junto então, melhor ainda *momento A surtada* ushuahsuahsuhausa_

**Resposta das reviews:**

Gibeluh: nem fala flor... já imaginou outro capítulo tenso e triste como o anterior? No way... rsrsrs Farei o possível para trazer o próximo tão rápido quanto este! Bjusss

Camilinha EGO: sim flor... Ed está de volta, mais charmoso do que nunca rsrsrs Eu também senti muita pena dela, mas como diz a Rose, se ela quiser permanecer ao lado do Ed, ela vai precisar se acostumar né? Afinal, é o trabalho dele! Quanto a uma possível gravidez... nada de crianças *pelo menos por enquanto ;) Bjussss

MrSouza Cullen: rsrsrs ai, nem me fala em sumiço, flor! Andei viajando e não tem como manter a rotina... tanto que parece que a minha vida está de pernas para o ar agora que voltei para casa rsrsrs... Sim, eu também acho que a Alice estava certa, mas também concordo com a Rose, se ela quiser permanecer ao lado do Ed, ela vai precisar se acostumar né? Afinal, é o trabalho dele. Mas... ainda teremos muita água pra passar por baixo dessa ponte até o final... estamos apenas no capítulo 16... ainda temos mais 26 capítulos + outtake da primeira vez + epílogo pela frente... bjussss

natfurlan: own flor... chora não. Guarde as lágrimas mais para frente *brincadeirinha... ou não!* rsrsrs Que bom que você está gostando. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Pelo menos, se o outro fez chorar, esse fez rir com o Emmett, não?! bjusss

Bell's Fanfics: oi flor! Que bom que está gostando! Sim, Ed bombeirão está de volta!!!! :) bjusss

Carol Venancio: amora!!! E não é menina? Quase uma rainha do drama... eu não sei o que é pior, todo esse drama da Bella ou toda a culpa do Edward. E pode saber... haja culpa ainda pela frente! rsrsrs E não é? Ah... Tanya de IA é tudo de bom mesmo!!!! Quanto ao paraíso... ih menina, do jeito que esses dois são devagar quase parando... sei não viu?! Tô achando que vai precisar que alguém os prenda num quarto e desenhe o que eles precisam fazer rsrsrsrs

* * *

_Bem flores, próximo capítulo, Tanya, Angela, Ben, Charlie e Jacob!!!! Quem quer? Mas para isso, espero as reviews, combinado? Eu e a Bronze adoramos ler os recadinhos de vocês! Beijos e até o próximo!_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Oi amoras...**_

_**O níver é da diva Kristen, mas quem ganha presente são vocês. Aí está mais um capítulo para vocês!**_

_**Como já disse antes, no meu blog, vocês encontram imagens, spoillers e outros projetos meus. Então, não deixem de dar uma passadinha lá no www (*) pensamentossemnexo (*) blogspot (*) com**_

_**Ah, pra quem quiser, além do blog, eu uso também o twitter para dar alguns spoillers ou avisar sobre o andamento das fics, então, quem quiser seguir: (arroba)tatyperry só me avisem para que eu possa segui-las de volta, combinado?**_

_**Ah, outra coisa... todas as capas estão no meu profile e inclusive têm algumas de projetos que vêm pela frente. Dêem uma olhada e me digam, qual vocês gostariam de ver primeiro. "Two Thousand Tears" e "Lições de Sedução" são traduções Robsten, já "Lembranças de um amor" é Beward. Me diga, se quiserem, e no próximo capítulo eu deixo as sinopses delas aqui, combinado?**_

_**Bem, agora vou deixar vocês com o capítulo. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo! Boa leitura!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**BPOV**

As semanas passaram voando, sem nenhuma novidade, mas finalmente os planos para o casamento de Rosalie e Emmett estavam entrando nos eixos. Eles tinham definido a data e o local e agora estavam às voltas com detalhes menores, como a cor dos guardanapos. Eu estava atolada até os joelhos de revistas de noivas e estava, literalmente, contando os dias para jogar tudo aquilo fora e retomar nossas vidas. Não me importa o quão entusiasmados eles estivessem com tudo aquilo. Embora, não fossem Rose ou Emmett quem estavam me enlouquecendo, e sim Alice.

"Bella!" Alice gritou da cozinha. "Venha aqui!"

Eu gemi, fechando o laptop, antes de me levantar e ir até elas, agitada. "O que foi?" perguntei com as mãos na cintura. "Eu estava no meio de..."

"Qual você gosta mais?" Ela interrompeu, me estendendo dois pedaços de pano. "No que diz respeito à cor."

Eu me aproximei, examinando ambos os retalhos cuidadosamente. "Qual a diferença?" perguntei finalmente.

Alice comprimiu os lábios, estreitando os olhos e os aproximando ainda mais de mim, como se mais de perto, eu pudesse ver cada trama individualmente e, dessa forma, escolher. "Bella. Olhe atentamente."

"Eu estou." respondi. "Mas não estou vendo nenhuma diferença. Ambos são brancos."

Alice ofegou, com uma expressão horrorizada em seu rosto. "Um é casca de ovo", ela disse, balançando o da esquerda. "E o outro é nata."

Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça. "Você está falando sério?"

Rosalie riu, batendo levemente na mão de Alice, a empurrando até o seu assento. "Ela está exagerando. Ela não consegue decidir qual é o melhor."

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha, estreitando meus olhos a ela. "E então você decidiu me perguntar, justamente quando eu estava no ponto principal da minha história?"

"Claro." Rose disse secamente, folheando uma revista de noivas. "É uma decisão crítica."

"Por acaso este não é o seu casamento?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Deste modo é mais divertido. Eu tomo as decisões, tenho uma segunda opinião e companhia. Ou seja, eu sempre ganho."

Eu olhei para a expressão ameaçadora de Alice e estremeci. _Que companhia_.

"Divirta-se." Eu pisquei, voltando para o computador. Parei no meio do caminho, me virando em direção a elas, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Alice?"

"O que?" Ela rosnou, analisando atentamente os retalhos.

"Eu gostei do casca de ovo."

Eu ouvi algo batendo na parede perto de minha cabeça e eu ri, rolando os olhos antes de sentar novamente em frente ao computador. Eu examinei a frase que havia interrompido quando Alice me chamou e suspirei, tentando pensar em um sinônimo para 'feliz', menos chichê. Eu digitei inúmeras possibilidades antes de resolver por 'extasiado' e parti para a frase seguinte, carranqueando ao notar que eu havia esquecido o que tinha deixado o protagonista extasiado.

"_Morra, Alice_." murmurei, fechando o computador e me virando em direção ao telefone que estava tocando. Eu me levantei para atender, mas Alice foi mais rápida.

"Charlie!" Ela gritou, animada. "Como você está?"

Eu praticamente podia ver o sorriso de meu pai daqui. Ele sempre amara Alice como uma segunda filha.

"Ela está aqui sim, mas eu tenho que adverti-lo, ela não está de muito bom humor. "

Eu saí de meu quarto, parando ao seu lado e esperando. "Me dê." disse, rolando meus olhos enquanto ela se despedia e me passava o telefone. "Oi, pai."

"Ei Bells", Charlie disse. "Como estão as coisas por aí?"

Eu ri, silenciando Rosalie e Alice que tinham começado uma discussão acalorada sobre se os arranjos das mesas deveriam ou não conter rosa. "Mais ou menos. A faculdade está me mantendo ocupada por demais."

"Falando em faculdade", ele disse, "como você está indo?"

Eu ri do modo desajeitado de conversar de Charlie. "Bem. É puxado, mas sem problemas."

"Claro, você não quer vir para mais perto de casa?"

"Eu estou bem", eu disse, calculando mentalmente quanto tempo levaria para dirigir até em casa.

"E você conseguirá uma folga no feriado de Ação de Graças?" Charlie perguntou diplomaticamente. Eu carranqueei, desejando saber onde ele estava querendo chegar.

"Sim." respondi meio suspeita. Charlie não era de fazer planos antecipadamente.

"Você não quer vir durante o feriado? Billy e Jake estão vindo e eu acho que eles estão trazendo suas famosas vagens."

Eu bufei. "Boa tentativa de suborno."

"Você vem?" Charlie perguntou, soando desesperado. "Quero dizer, se você já não tiver planos com sua mãe."

"Eu não tenho nada programado", suspirei, batendo a ponta do lápis na mesa. "Eu adoraria ir. As vagens me convenceram." Eu ri, mas meus pensamentos foram imediatamente para Edward e como eu teria que deixá-lo durante todo um fim de semana. Um gemido involuntário escapou de minha boca.

"O que está errado?" Ele perguntou, soando constrangido. Nenhum de nós dois era muito bom em falar sobre nossos sentimentos.

"Pai", eu comecei, pronta para chutar o pau da barraca. "Eu posso levar alguém comigo?"

"Alice?" Ele sugeriu, otimista. Eu rolei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça.

"Ela e Emmett vão visitar Carlisle e Esme. Você a verá de qualquer jeito." Eu respondi, tentando achar uma forma de falar, sem que ele sofresse um ataque do coração. Imaginando que falar em Alice o deixaria mais calmo. "Eu posso levar o Edward?"

Simplesmente não dava para ser sutil.

"Edward?" Charlie perguntou categoricamente. Eu estremeci, me xingando mentalmente por não tê-lo preparado para isso.

"Você se lembra meu... namorado." Eu gaguejei. "Ele não tem ninguém aqui para passar o feriado com ele, e ficaria sozinho."

"Isabella." Ele rosnou.

"Pai, por favor?" Eu implorei, sentindo meu coração se partindo só de imaginar Edward sozinho durante o feriado. As emoções que eu tinha sentido no período em que ele ficara fora voltaram com força e eu começava a me sentir enjoada. "Ele não teria ninguém e você sabe este é um dia de agradecer e imagina-se que você deve passá-lo... " eu vagueei até que Charlie pigarreou, chamando minha atenção. Eu cruzei meus dedos infantilmente, esperando que tudo o que eu disse pudesse tê-lo feito considerar.

"Eu verei vocês dois no próximo fim de semana" Charlie suspirou. "Mas se ele fizer um movimento que seja errado, eu pego a espingarda."

Eu gemi mas concordei entusiasticamente. "Obrigada, pai."

"Eu te amo Bells." Ele disse, me dando mais alguns detalhes antes de desligar o telefone. Eu me sentei na cama, usando os travesseiros para amortecer meus gritos, por ter persuadido Charlie.

O que eu tinha feito?

_Apenas convidei Edward, sem o seu consentimento, para ir até Forks comigo, para conhecer meu pai durante o feriado de Ação de Graças. O chefe de polícia. Que possui uma arma. E que a usaria, se achasse necessário.  
_.  
Eu bati meus pés sobre o colchão, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando pensar num jeito de sair daquela situação, mas cada idéia me parecia pior que a anterior. Eu teria que ir a Forks, levar Edward e controlar as emoções por três dias.

Isto ia ser um absoluto desastre.

* * *

"Bella!" Eu ouvi Angela chamar assim que eu passei pela porta da sala de aula, ainda com o rosto vermelho de constrangimento. Eu ainda tinha o olhar duro de Tanya sobre mim. Ela continuava pegando em meu pé durante e após as aulas.

"Espere."

Eu reduzi a velocidade, saindo do caminho da horda de estudantes que saíam das diversas salas, ao mesmo tempo, com o fim das aulas e esperei por Angela que se desviava das pessoas até, finalmente, chegar até mim. Eu lhe dei um aceno de leve, enquanto seguia arrumando meus livros em minha bolsa.

"Ei, Ang." Eu disse. Ela me deu um sorriso triste, esfregando meu braço de maneira tranqüilizadora.

"Não se preocupe, Bells. Isso terá que acabar logo. Ela não pode continuar assim."

Eu suspirei, sabendo, exatamente, sobre o que ela estava falando. "Eu sei. Depois dos testes eu não precisarei mais me preocupar com ela por semanas."

"Eu sei, mas..." Angela começou, pensativa. "Edward sabe sobre isto?"

Eu gelei, arregalando os olhos enquanto balançava minha cabeça veementemente. "Não!" falei um pouco mais alto, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos sobre nós. "E nem precisa."

"Você precisa lhe contar." Ela insistiu, se aproximando um pouco mais. "Ele tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo."

Eu balancei a cabeça, fechando o zíper de minha jaqueta e colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos da mesma. "Talvez." respondi brevemente, tentando sair dali, quando ela pegou meu braço mais uma vez.

"Você e o Edward gostariam de jantar com a gente hoje?" Ela perguntou. "O Ben gostaria de vê-lo novamente e nós duas não temos passado muito tempo juntas."

Eu conferi minha agenda mentalmente, acenando com a cabeça, esperando que Edward não tivesse planos. "Claro." concordei. Angela sorriu triunfalmente, fechando sua echarpe ao redor do suéter, mostrando o telefone, enquanto saía para o meio do corredor.

"Me ligue mais tarde e a gente combina tudo direitinho!" Ela falou antes de desaparecer, me deixando ali, encostada na parede. Eu suspirei, desejando desesperadamente ter um chapéu ou algo para cobrir minhas orelhas. Eu saí pela porta, olhando ao redor, à procura de Edward, e logo encontrando o Volvo prata estacionado junto ao meio-fio, com as janelas um mínimo possível abertas. Eu abri a porta de trás, jogando minha bolsa sobre o assento de couro, antes de tomar meu lugar ao seu lado. A melodia, como sempre, fluía pelo som do carro, enquanto Edward tamborilava sobre o volante.

"Como foi seu dia, amor?" Ele perguntou, tirando uma das mãos do volante, entrelaçando nossos dedos e os levando até seus lábios. Um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto, enquanto eu me sentia relaxar instantaneamente... era como se a aula de hoje nem mesmo tivesse existido, enquanto ele passava seu polegar pela palma de minha mão.

"Bom." suspirei, feliz por estar tendo aquele momento com ele. Edward riu, apertando minha mão ligeiramente enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo no caminho à sua frente. "Monótono."

Eu me encolhi automaticamente enquanto pensava no olhar de Tanya, a imagem permanentemente viva em minha memória. Um olhar de preocupação flamejou pelo rosto de Edward e a velocidade do Volvo diminuiu ligeiramente enquanto ele se virou, ficando de frente para mim, evidentemente ansioso.

"O que está errado?" Ele perguntou, tenso. Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente, tentando tirar qualquer pensamento ruim de sua mente.

"Nada!" disse, animadamente. "Apenas pensando sobre algo que a Angela disse."

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não insistiu. "Oh? E o que ela disse?"

Eu decidi ir direto ao tema do jantar. Quanto mais eu conseguisse me manter afastada da minha aula melhor. "O que você diria sobre irmos jantar hoje a noite com ela e o Ben?"

Eu pensei ter visto suas juntas se apertarem contra o volante, mas ele se recompôs antes que eu tivesse a chance de ter certeza. "Hoje à noite?" Ele repetiu, cético. Eu acenei com a cabeça, me perguntando no que ele estaria pensando.

"Nós não precisamos ir.", eu disse imediatamente. "Nós podemos ficar em meu apartamento, assistir um filme e comer o equivalente ao nosso peso em doces, pipoca e sobra de comida chinesa. De verdade. Eu só pensei que..."

"Bella." Edward interrompeu, com um sorriso no rosto que chegava até seus olhos. "Está tudo bem. Acalme-se. Eu topo ir jantar com eles."

Eu poderia apostar que ele estava apenas querendo me acalmar. "Você tem certeza? Não é uma grande coisa."

"Eu adoraria." Ele disse suavemente, usando o poder de seu sorriso sobre mim. Eu suspirei, apoiando-me no seu carinho, esfregando o polegar sobre minha bochecha.

"Qualquer coisa por você." Eu o ouvi sussurrar, quase que para si mesmo, tanto que fiquei na dúvida se devia ter ouvido ou não.

Eu peguei meu telefone, passando pelos contatos, apertando a tecla 'chamar' ao chegar no nome de Angela. Ela atendeu no segundo toque, me dando detalhes sobre o jantar.

"Diga ao Edward que Ben e eu estamos felizes por ele vir." Ela disse, soando sincera. "Especialmente o Ben. Ele sente saudades do Edward e de todas as loucuras que eles fizeram na faculdade."

Eu bufei diante da idéia de Edward e Ben cometendo loucuras durante a faculdade. Mas, vai saber... tudo o que eu sabia é que eles não se encaixavam entre os rebeldes com roupas de couro pretas. Eu deixei escapar uma risada baixa, respondendo Angela antes de desligar meu telefone e retransmitir os detalhes a Edward.

"Nós vamos nos encontrar em um lugar chamado _Las Delicias_." Eu disse, franzindo minha sobrancelha enquanto tentava me lembrar do que mais ela havia me dito.

"Que horas?"

Eu pensei durante um minuto. "Sete."

Ele acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. "Eu estou esperando ansiosamente por isto."

Eu ri do entusiasmo dele. Eu sabia que ele continuava com dor, mas ele se recusava a falar sobre isso, insistindo que estava bem e que podia cuidar disso.

"Quando você volta a trabalhar?"

"Daqui a dois dias." Ele suspirou, enquanto virava em sua rua. Eles ganharam alguma folga por causa da viagem, mas agora, os turnos estavam sendo maiores, por causa da cirurgia de Mike. "Minha mãe deixou um oi para você."

Eu sorri, mas fui acometida por um forte enjôo ao pensar no motivo de sua ligação.

"Ela queria saber os meus planos para o dia de Ação de Graças." Edward continuou, me dando uma olhada de lado.

"Oh?" Eu respondi distraidamente, de repente me sentindo estranhamente interessada em um fio solto em minha blusa.

"Eu lhe disse que não estava bem certo."

Eu resisti ao desejo de me encolher diante daquele jogo de frases curtas. A pergunta não feita, deixada no ar, sobre nossos planos para o feriado, pronta a estourar a qualquer momento, como uma nuvem preta sobre nossas cabeças. Eu queria que ele fosse comigo para Forks. Eu tinha praticamente implorado para que Charlie deixasse eu levá-lo e aqui estava eu, com medo de lhe falar a respeito.

"Você tem planos?" Ele perguntou diretamente, procurando respostas. Eu respirei fundo, sentindo meus dedos coçarem para irem até o botão de volume do rádio e deixar a música preencher o silêncio. Mas eu sabia que Edward esperava que minha resposta o preenchesse.

"Talvez." Eu formulei cuidadosamente. Ele deixou escapar uma risada, me olhando meio confuso.

"Não é exatamente uma pergunta difícil." Ele disse. "Ou você tem planos ou não tem.

Eu mordi minha língua, desejando poder ter essa conversa em qualquer outro momento que não aquele. Eu não estava preparada. Ele iria querer ir comigo? Eu estaria forçando a barra?

"Sim." Eu disse. "Eu tenho."

Edward olhou como que surpreendido pela minha resposta. "Mesmo?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, batendo meu pé no chão no tapete de borracha do carro. "Eu falei com o meu pai esta manhã."

"O de Forks." Edward clarificou, embora eu não tenha entendido muito bem. Ele sabia onde Charlie vivia. E o fato de que eu só tinha um pai.

"Ele me convidou para passar o feriado de Ação de Graças com ele." Eu continuei, largando a linha solta de minha blusa. "E você também."

Nós tínhamos parado em frente ao prédio, a chuva nos atingindo enquanto corríamos até a entrada, interrompendo brevemente nossa conversa, para a minha enorme alegria. Tecnicamente Charlie não o tinha convidado, mas isso não importava agora. A bola do jogo estava com ele agora.

"Charlie me convidou para o dia de Ação de Graças?" Edward perguntou, com a expressão que ia de incrédulo para cético. Eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando não me excitar com as gotas de água escorrendo pelo seu cabelo, caindo sobre os olhos. Ele balançou a cabeça, passando a mãos pelos cabelos, inutilmente. "Você tem certeza de que escutou corretamente?"

Eu bufei. "Claro." respondi. "Ele disse que você poderia ir."

"Bella", Edward disse, obviamente percebendo minha mentira. "Você não precisa me convidar. Eu posso passar o dia de Ação de Graças perfeitamente bem aqui em _Portland_."

"Eu quis." insisti, falando mais alto. Eu não estava pronta para deixá-lo. "Além do mais, o Dia de Ação de Graças deve ser passado com as pessoas que você ama. Eu não quero deixá-lo sozinho."

Eu podia apostar que ele estava vasculhando seu cérebro em busca de uma resposta satisfatória. "Bella", Ele suspirou, pegando minha mão e colocando minha bolsa próxima à porta, antes de me sentar no sofá. "Este será um dos poucos períodos em que você conseguirá ver o seu pai, em algum tempo. Eu não quero atrapalhá-los. Vá e se divirta."

Eu balancei minha cabeça veementemente, separando nossas mãos, e cruzando meus braços. Eu encarei a fotografia à minha frente, tentando me distrair. Eu não ia ceder.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward sobre mim, me observando. Eu podia ver sua mão se movendo, como que querendo me tocar, mas ele as apoiou fortemente em seus joelhos, com os punhos apertados. Os minutos passaram, cada um mais tenso que o anterior e eu podia sentir minha resolução se esmigalhando lentamente mas eu não queria desistir. Seus gemidos frustrados foram aumentando significativamente até que senti seus dedos tocando meu queixo, me obrigando a encará-lo.

"Bella?" Ele chamou. Seu hálito fresco batendo em meu rosto. Eu voltei a balançar minha cabeça, fechando meus olhos, tentando controlar minha respiração.

"Não. Você não me está deslumbrando." Eu disse firmemente, enquanto seus lábios roçavam minha testa. "Por favor venha comigo?" Eu insisti, fazendo meu melhor para persuadi-lo. Ele riu, esfregando seu nariz ao longo da linha de minha mandíbula.

"Por que você está tão determinada em me levar junto?" Ele questionou, parecendo divertido.

"Porque..." Eu respondi, soando como uma criança de quatro anos. "Eu ficarei... entediada?" Saiu mais como uma pergunta. Edward sorriu maliciosamente, seus olhos verdes brilhando com interesse.

"Entediada." Ele repetiu, mordendo o lábio para abafar o riso. "Alice e Emmett estarão lá."

"E?" Eu contra-argumentei. "Eles estarão com Carlisle e Esme. Eu só tenho o Charlie." _E Jacob_, eu quis acrescentar, mas eu sabia que isso levaria a mais uma conversa constrangedora, que eu não estava preparada para ter.

"E você não quer passar um tempo só com Charlie?"

Eu gemi, agarrando uma das almofadas do sofá e jogando sobre ele. "Ok. Você fica aqui sozinho e eu irei para Forks. Provavelmente eu deslizarei para fora da estrada escorregadia e nunca mais serei vista novamente. Você se sentirá culpado porque eu estarei vagando pela floresta, sem sinal de celular e sem comida..." Eu tagarelei, estremecendo ao notar o quão histérica eu soei. "Eu quero dizer... divirta-se aqui."

Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás, deixando escapar uma sonora gargalhada que resultou em um sorriso se formando também em meu rosto. "Se você quer que eu vá tanto assim...", ele disse, acariciando minha bochecha com seu dedo polegar, "... eu irei."

Meu rubor só aumentou enquanto ele continuava me encarando, sorrindo abertamente. "Eu quero." resmunguei, envergonhada. Ele riu ainda mais, antes de me puxar para o seu colo, acariciando minhas costas carinhosamente.

"Eu terei que ligar para minha mãe e lhe dizer que não iremos nos juntar a ela." Ele comentou baixinho. "Embora ela não vá ficar feliz com isso."

A culpa, imediatamente se abateu sobre mim. "Você pode ir para Chicago!" Eu disse rapidamente. "Eu não sei por que presumi que você não teria para onde ir."

"Ela ficara bem." Ele respondeu, indiferente. "E seu pai quer me conhecer?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, embora meus pensamentos tenham me levado, rapidamente, para o local onde ele guardava sua arma. "Isso mesmo."

Nós deixamos o assunto morrer, embora eu soubesse que teria que lhe dar mais alguns detalhes antes da viagem. Mas, era melhor deixar para depois... eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, olhando atentamente para o piano à minha frente. Havia algumas folhas espalhadas pelo banco e pelo chão, à sua volta, sinal de que Edward andara compondo.

"Você tocará para mim?" Eu perguntei suavemente, checando as horas em meu relógio. "Nós ainda temos um tempinho antes de termos que ir encontrar Ben e Angela."

Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto ele se levantava, me puxando, pela mão, até o banco. "Seu desejo é uma ordem." Ele citou dramaticamente, me posicionando entre suas pernas e levando suas mãos até as teclas fazendo com que uma melodia deslumbrante começasse a ressoar sobre o cômodo. Ele tocou diversas musicas; algumas composições próprias e outras de outros compositores embora, para mim, as suas fossem as melhores.

"Nós deveríamos ir." Ele murmurou, beijando o topo de minha cabeça, girando o banco. Eu me levantei, esticando meus braços sobre minha cabeça, antes de conferir as horas. Eu estava assombrada como o tempo havia passado depressa.

"Nós pararemos no seu apartamento para você trocar de roupa." Ele disse já desabotoando os primeiros botões de sua camisa. "Você espera um instante enquanto eu tomo um banho?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Claro."

Ele me beijou suavemente antes de tomar o rumo do banheiro, me deixando ali, sozinha na espaçosa sala de seu apartamento.

O envelope que Elizabeth havia me dado continuava em minha bolsa, ainda fechado. As pontas já estavam amassadas, de tanto eu ameaçar abrir o envelope e desistir na última hora. Eu sentia como se estivesse me intrometendo em algo muito íntimo, e embora eu tivesse o seu consentimento, eu não o leria sem ele.

Pela milionésima vez o pensamento de que eu deveria acabar logo com aquilo passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu resisti bravamente, me distraindo arrumando a pilha de jornais e revistas sobre o balcão da cozinha. Eu tinha me movido para catar as folhas ao redor do piano quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, libertando o vapor, enquanto Edward saía terminando de vestir sua camisa, me dando tempo de dar um último relance em seu peito perfeito, antes dele vir até mim, secando o cabelo, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou, calçando os sapatos e colocando alguns objetos no bolso, antes de pegar o casaco, oferecendo seu braço para mim. Eu aceitei avidamente, correndo com ele até o carro. Eu estava pronta para uma noite agradável, depois de uma aula cansativa por demais. .

"Eu estarei bem aqui." Ele disse enquanto eu me dirigi para o banheiro. Eu acenei enquanto ligava meu _Ipod_, colocando uma canção animada, cantando junto enquanto lavava meu cabelo; me preparando para a noite que seguiria.

Eu estava um pouco nervosa, sentindo borboletas em meu estômago. Edward e eu nunca havíamos saído com outro casal alem de Jasper, Alice, Rose e Emmett e eu não estava bem certa de como seria. Angela e Ben eram fáceis de conviver, mas eu tinha um certo receio de que aquelas paredes que ele havia construído e que eu, com tanto custo consegui derrubar, voltassem durante o jantar e eu tivesse que recomeçar tudo outra vez.

"Certo", eu disse, passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo praticamente seco. "Eu estou pronta."

Edward se levantou do sofá e só então eu reparei melhor no que ele estava usando. Ele vestia uma calça escura, pecaminosamente justa em suas pernas e uma camisa preta, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e a jaqueta de couro sobre o braço. Eu mordi meu lábio para evitar de dizer algo pelo qual eu me arrependesse depois e mantive minhas mãos presas uma na outra, enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

"Você...", ele disse, olhando para mim fixamente, "... está estonteante."

Eu olhei para baixo, espiando meu jeans e camiseta, me ruborizando diante de sua habilidade de me colocar no topo do mundo. "Obrigada." resmunguei, pegando sua mão estendida para mim.

"E você também canta formosamente." Ele acrescentou, ainda mais suavemente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em horror ao notar sobre o que ele falava. Eu podia sentir o rubor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo, dos pés à cabeça. Eu escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos, balançando a cabeça incredulamente, enquanto ele passava os braços suavemente pela minha cintura.

"Bella?" Ele chamou, tentando pegar minhas mãos. Eu me virei, mordendo meu lábio. "Amor?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ouvindo a diversão por trás de sua voz. "Não."

"É sim." Ele insistiu, movendo minhas mãos e beijando minha testa. "Você deveria cantar mais freqüentemente."

"Eu não sei sobre isso." Respondi ainda envergonhada.

"Eu cantarei para você." Ele propôs, tentando chegar a um acordo, parecendo completamente sério. Eu ri, o beijando uma vez mais, deixando o assunto morrer, embora soubesse que ele não deixaria isso ir assim, tão facilmente.

Eu lhe permiti me conduzir até o carro, afivelando o meu sinto e seguindo rumo ao restaurante mexicano, cantando provocantemente alto, junto ao rádio, com uma voz de falsete o caminho inteiro. Eu apreciei o modo como ele tentava me deixar mais confortável e minhas bochechas já doíam ao chegar ao estacionamento, de tanto rir. Embora eu soubesse que ele poderia cantar melhor do que aquilo. Eu teria que fazê-lo me mostrar qualquer hora dessas.

Nós adentramos o restaurante, já um pouco cheio, com música alta e cheiro de _fajitas_*****. Minha boca encheu d'água ao ver um garçom passando com um prato repleto de _tacos_.****** Edward riu, caminhando até a _hostess_, falando alto, para ser ouvido mesmo com todo o barulho.

"Nós estamos aqui com Ben Cheney." Ele disse enquanto a menina o encarava descaradamente. Eu rolei meus olhos, mordendo minha língua, para evitar de pular no pescoço dela.

"Claro." Ela disse, em um inglês com forte sotaque. "Ele disse que esperava alguém."

Eu dei um passo para frente, a encarando. Ela sorriu, nos levando até uma pequena mesa onde Ben e Angela estavam conversando ligeiramente, sorrindo para nós quando deslizamos nos assentos do outro lado da mesa.

"Olá!" Ela disse, estendendo os braços para me abraçar por sobre a mesa. Eu ri, a abraçando de volta o melhor que eu podia com a mesa entre nós e o braço de Edward me segurando firmemente. "E Edward! Eu estou tão feliz por você ter vindo."

"Claro que eu viria." Ele respondeu ligeiramente, apertando minha mão enquanto a abraçava e cumprimentava Ben. "Bom te ver de novo."

A garçonete voltou, encarando Ben e Edward enquanto anotava nossas bebidas. Angela chutou minha canela rapidamente por sob a mesa, enquanto parecia estar prestes a estourar em uma gargalhada.

"O que você tem estado fazendo?" Ben perguntou, olhando para Edward. "Faz algum tempo que não tenho noticias suas."

Eu me encolhi, esperando que aquilo não terminasse mal. Eu me sentia como uma mãe super-protetora, embora soubesse que aquilo não era necessário.

"Trabalhando no batalhão." Ele respondeu quando a mulher voltou colocando nossas bebidas na mesa, demorando um pouco mais em frente aos meninos, sem que eles percebessem. "Não é tão trabalhoso, mas me mantém ocupado."

Ele acenou com a cabeça entendendo. "Você esteve envolvido naquele incêndio florestal no Colorado?"

Eu senti uma pontada no peito, mas Edward me puxou para mais junto dele e eu fui me acalmando com aquela proximidade entre nós. "Sim. Alguns de nós fomos enviados para ajudar."

"Eu estou certo que você e Emmett não deram pra trás em nenhum momento.

Edward riu, encolhendo os ombros modestamente.

A conversa tomou outros rumos, variando entre histórias de infância, sobre nossas escolas e o trabalho de Ben. Nós estávamos no meio do relato de uma partida de futebol americano quando eu captei o movimento rápido de um cabelo loiro morango e senti o fixo olhar frio em meu rosto.

"... e lá vai Emmett, que deveria entrar apenas no segundo tempo, correndo pelo campo, enquanto a banda se apresentava, distraindo o público durante o intervalo, carregando apenas uma bandeira da _Forks High School_ e vestido apenas com suas boxers, gritando..."

Eu virei minha cabeça enquanto eles riam. Eu vi Tanya sentada no bar, uma _marguerita_ à sua frente e uma outra mulher loira ao seu lado, falando algo em sua orelha. Eu podia apostar que ela não estava ouvindo nada. Seu olhar estava fixo em Edward e ela passou a língua pelos lábios, antes de se virar para mim. A expressão "_fuzilar com os olhos_" passou pela minha cabeça. Se seu olhar pudesse matar, eu estaria morta. Rapidamente.

"Bella?" Angela chamou, estalando os dedos em frente ao meu rosto. Eu a encarei, certa de que minha expressão devia estar mostrando como eu estava assustada. "Você está bem?"

"Eu vou ao banheiro." murmurei, passando por sobre Edward e me dirigindo ao banheiro. Eu só queria me esconder em uma de suas cabines. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em meus joelhos, fazendo meu melhor para controlar minha respiração.

Por que ela estava aqui? Por que ela me odiava? Eu sabia algumas respostas, mas nada daquilo respondia que ela queria que eu fizesse. Será que ela imaginava que Edward voltaria para ela se nós terminássemos?

Eu ofeguei diante do pensamento de perdê-lo, mas havia algo de confortável em saber que ele não voltaria para ela. Eu permaneci ali por mais alguns minutos até que ouvi a porta se abrir e o som de saltos batendo no chão. Eu não conseguiria agüentar uma discussão com ela agora.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi a voz de Angela seguida de uma batida suave na porta. "Você está ai?"

Eu esfreguei meus olhos, tendo a certeza de que nenhuma lágrima tinha caído e destranquei a porta, abrindo um falso sorriso.

"Ei!" Eu disse alegremente, não enganando ninguém. "Pronta para voltar?"

Eu me virei, mas ela agarrou meu pulso habilmente. "Isabella Marie." Ela disse autoritariamente. "Olhe para mim."

Eu me virei. "Sim?" respondi soando bastante irritada.

"O que está errado com você? Você não pode correr para o banheiro, sair com os olhos inchados e esperar que eu compre qualquer desculpa que você me ofereça, né?!" Ela disse, embora por alguma razão, eu soubesse que ela já sabia por que eu estava ali, escondida.

Eu me observei no espelho, gemendo diante da imagem à minha frente. Meus olhos realmente estavam inchados e levemente vermelhos. Minha maquiagem estava borrada e minhas bochechas vermelhas. "Tanya está aqui."

Eu podia apostar que Angela queria matar um. "Onde ela está? Eu a porei no seu devido lugar."

Eu ri. Bastava conhecer Angela para saber que ela não faria mal a uma mosca, mas eu gostei do gesto. "Eu não acho que você precisa fazer isso. Eu só queria me ver livre dela."

"Eu não te culpo." Ela disse e minha mente voltou para a conversa que tivemos mais cedo depois da aula. "Você falou com o Edward?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, desviando meus olhos. "Não."

"Venha, ela disse, me empurrando pela porta do banheiro afora. "Se escondendo você lhe dá maior chance de ir até lá falar com ele."

Nós caminhamos de volta, lhe dando uma encarada antes de voltarmos a nos sentar. Edward se levantou, me dando passagem, com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente preocupado. "Nós podemos ir embora se você quiser."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, abrindo o cardápio e sorrindo. "Não. Eu estou bem." Eu olhei para baixo, escolhendo a primeira coisa que eu vi. Tanya ainda estava me encarando, me deixando ainda mais incomodada do que antes, mas eu me recusei a deixar que ela percebesse isso. Eu não lhe daria esse gostinho.

* * *

**EPOV**

.  
Eu observei Bella correr na direção do banheiro, completamente confuso sobre o que teria acontecido. Eu olhei freneticamente para Angela, que estava olhando na mesma direção que eu estava há alguns momentos atrás com uma expressão perplexa em seu rosto.

"Ela esta bem?" Ben perguntou, rompendo o silêncio tenso. Eu não conseguia me mover. Eu queria correr atrás dela e lhe perguntar o que diabos tinha acontecido.

"Eu vou atrás dela." Angela disse, saindo da mesa, mas estancando imediatamente, olhando para a frente, com os punhos fechados ao lado de seu corpo. Ben foi até ela, tocando suas costas suavemente.

"Querida?"

Ela nos olhou rapidamente, antes de olhar novamente para o bar. "Tanya." Eu a ouvi praticamente rosnar. Eu fiquei surpreso, ao mesmo tempo que chocado. Por que Angela teria usado aquele tom?

"Tanya?" Eu repeti, seguindo seu olhar até que eu vi a mulher no bar. "Eu sei que ela é..."

"Bella nunca te contou o que ela fez?" Angela interrompeu. Eu fui surpreendido pela força da pergunta e neguei com a cabeça.

"Não?" Saiu mais como uma pergunta.

"Tanya foi, por falta de uma palavra melhor, uma cadela com ela durante todo o ano." Ela explicou, com uma expressão mais simpática. "Mas quando você esteve fora, nos últimos tempos, tudo... ficou ainda pior."

Eu podia me sentir afundando a medida que repassava em minha cabeça todas as brigas que havia tido com Tanya quando estávamos juntos. Sua ira era letal e eu queria esmurrar uma parede por saber que eu tinha colocado Bella nessa situação. Ela não merecia isso; e era tudo minha culpa.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, baixinho, sem ter certeza de que eu realmente queria saber. Eu me sentia culpado; e não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

"Ela acabou com a Bella." Angela respondeu soando longe. "Nós estávamos lendo _Jane Eyre_ na ocasião." Ela parou, como se isso explicasse tudo. Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por não prestar muita atenção nas minhas aulas de inglês, principalmente nas do primeiro ano, quando lemos o tal livro.

"O que quer dizer que..." Eu incitei, ligeiramente envergonhado por não me lembrar dos detalhes de um livro tão clássico.

"Havia referências demais para Bella controlar." Angela disse e eu fiquei chocado ao perceber que seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. "O nome do personagem principal é Edward. A mulher que se joga no fogo é Sra. Mason." Ela continuou falando, mas eu não conseguia mais manter minha atenção. Eu via sua boca se mexendo, articulando dezenas de frases, mas nenhum som me atingia. Eu estava completamente surdo.

"Como ela reagiu?" Eu perguntei apaticamente. Angela inalou de modo trêmulo, se acalmando antes de pegar a mão de Ben, a apoiando na mesa.

"Como se poderia esperar." Ela respondeu sinceramente. "Bella é uma das mulheres mais forte que eu conheço; ela pôs Tanya no lugar dela, mas saiu correndo assim que ficou incômodo demais para ela. E eu não a culpo por isso."

Eu não estava certo de se eu podia me sentir pior do que estava me sentindo naquele momento. "Eu devia ir vê-la."

Angela balançou a cabeça, beijando a bochecha de Ben antes de se levantar novamente, ajeitando sua roupa. "Eu irei e a trarei de volta para você."

Eu a observei ir, me perguntando se haveria um dia em que meus erros e meu passado levariam Bella ao seu limite. Se um dia ela não voltaria mais para mim; correndo para longe, onde eu não a pudesse mais ferir...

* * *

.

**BPOV**

.  
Edward dirigiu muito rápido ate o seu apartamento, parando o carro abruptamente e abrindo a porta para mim, me ajudando a subir até o seu andar. Eu me sentei em seu sofá, uma sensação estranha de _déjà vu_ me subjugando enquanto me dava conta de que tinha feito exatamente aquilo horas antes. Mas, naquele momento, o clima era outro muito diferente.

"Bella", Edward disse, parecendo extremamente arrependido. Eu observei ele abrir sua boca como se fosse falar algo, mas a fechar rapidamente, como se tivesse mudado de idéia. "Você quer mudar de roupas, para ficar mais confortável?"

Eu encarei aquilo como um convite silencioso para passar a noite ali e acenei com a cabeça, observando atentamente Edward se ajoelhar à minha frente, tirando meus sapatos e meu suéter, os colocando em um canto, antes de pegar minha mão. Como sempre fazia, fui até o guarda-roupa onde Edward tinha aberto um espaço para mim. Ele me deixou a sós, para me dar privacidade para trocar minhas roupas. Eu tirei minha blusa e meu jeans, vestindo uma velha calça de moletom e uma blusa de malha mais larga e confortável. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo e comecei a pensar no acontecido no restaurante. Eu vi o quão rude havíamos sido com Angela e Ben e fiz uma nota mental de ligar para eles, no dia seguinte, me desculpando.

"Venha aqui." Ele chamou, também de roupas trocadas. Ele abriu seus braços amplamente, para me aconchegar entre eles. Eu me recostei, levando meus joelhos até o peito, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, me deliciando com o seu cheiro almiscarado.

"Eu sinto muito." sussurrei, com minha voz baixinha. Eu o senti se mover, de modo que ele estava agora de frente pra mim, me encarando com uma expressão descrente.

"_Você sente muito?_" Ele repetiu. Eu acenei com a cabeça, desejando saber por que ele parecia tão surpreendido por isso. "Eu te coloquei nesta situação em que você odeia suas aulas, tudo por causa de uma ex-namorada minha e _você _sente muito?"

"O que?" perguntei, franzindo a sobrancelha.

"Angela me contou." Edward respondeu, apertando os olhos.

Ele não precisou me dizer o que ela havia lhe contado; era óbvio. "Ela contou?" Eu perguntei sem convicção, protelando a conversa o máximo possível.

"Por que _você _não me contou?" Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e pareciam querer me perguntar mil e uma coisas. "Por que cargas d'água você não me diria que ela estava praticamente te torturando durante as aulas?"

Eu me afastei de seu abraço. "Porque eu posso cuidar muito bem de mim." Eu disse desafiadoramente, com as mãos na cintura. "Eu não preciso que você lute as minhas batalhas."

Edward colocou uma mão em meu joelho, enquanto a outra, acariciava, suavemente, minha nuca. "Eu sei, amor." Ele soou tão quebrado quanto eu. "Eu não quis dizer isto."

"Eu sei." suspirei, passando a mão por detrás de minhas orelhas. "Eu não queria te preocupar e fazer você sentir como se precisasse fazer algo quanto a isso. Não era grande coisa."

"Bella, a Angela me contou tudo."

Eu engoli em seco. "Tudo?"

"Até os mínimos detalhes sobre _Jane Eyre_." Ele disse, ainda passando seus dedos pela minha nuca. "Eu não farei nada neste momento, mas da próxima vez que ela disser algo, a menor coisa que seja, eu quero ficar sabendo."

Eu acenei com a cabeça de acordo, sabendo que eu não teria que lhe contar se algo acontecesse.

"E eu saberei se você não me contar", ele disse, como se lendo meu pensamento. "Angela se preocupa muito com você."

Eu gemi, me encostando nele, fechando meus olhos e rezando para que nada mais acontecesse. Eu podia me cuidar, eu só precisava provar isso para o Edward.

"Ela foi realmente muito horrível?" Ele perguntou. Eu encolhi os ombros, minha voz grossa de sono.

"Eu fiquei incomodada." respondi, sabendo que não adiantava mentir para ele. Ele sempre sabia. "Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e o fazia de propósito."

"Nós nos separamos porque ela queria muito de mim." Edward disse bruscamente. "Eu não podia lhe dar tudo o que ela queria e assim eu terminei. Eu não estava pronto e ela sabia disso, mas ela estava sempre me empurrando, ate o limite."

Eu beijei sua bochecha tentando passar um certo grau de conforto com o gesto. "Eu sinto muito." disse. E eu realmente sentia. Tanya era ingrata. Eu passei muito tempo até compreender que os limites impostos por Edward tinham sua razão de ser. Ele tinha estado quebrado e precisava daquele amor, não de alguém que não se preocupava, verdadeiramente.

"Mas isso está no passado agora." Ele disse, mas eu sabia que tinha algo mais o aborrecendo. A luz do abajur era a única fonte de iluminação no quarto, mas ainda assim eu podia ver sua expressão carregada. "Eu sinto muito se eu não posso ser mais." Eu o ouvi sussurrar. "Eu sinto muito por não poder lhe dar tudo o que você merece."

Eu podia sentir meu coração se partindo a cada desculpa. "Não sinta." Eu disse fortemente, pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Ele sempre estava ali, me dando força e havia chegado a minha vez de fazer o mesmo. "Eu não sou como ela."

"Eu sei." Ele repetiu. "Eu te amo, Bella." Ele disse, com a voz mais vulnerável que eu já tinha ouvido em todo esse tempo.

Toda a emoção que eu desejei expressar estava retratada em seu rosto e, por um momento, nada mais importava. "Eu também te amo."

Meus olhos se fecharam mais uma vez e o silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Eu esperei até ter a certeza de que ele dormia para me permitir entrar na inconsciência. Nós não tínhamos achado nenhuma solução para o caso Tanya, mas eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo.

**

* * *

**

Eu comprimi meu livro e minha máquina fotográfica na bolsa, a fechando e a jogando sobre meu ombro. Eu puxei meu capuz e, depois de ter certeza de que tudo estava em minha mala, eu a levei até o corredor, para que Edward a pudesse levar para o Volvo. Ele tinha decidido que íamos em seu carro, já que ele se recusava a dirigir minha picape, dizendo que ela podia se partir ao meio em uma viagem desse tipo.

"E você está certo de que quer fazer isto?" Eu lhe perguntei uma última vez, a terceira naquela manhã, enquanto amarrava meu tênis. "Certeza absoluta?"

"Bella", Edward riu, pegando minha mala e a colocando no elevador, antes de apertar o botão. "Se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez eu vou amarrar o capuz, bem apertado, e te levar assim até Forks."

Eu bufei. "Você não vai."

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto, beijando minha testa enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam, nos permitindo sair para o dia ensolarado. "Claro que eu não vou. Mas você precisa se acalmar."

Eu encolhi os ombros, pulando no assento de passageiro e esperando até que Edward fechasse o porta-malas e ligasse o carro. Ele ajustou os espelhos rapidamente antes de acelerar rua abaixo, rumo a estrada. Sempre em frente pela costa.

Meu telefone tocou e Edward riu, entrelaçando minha mão esquerda com a sua direita. "Eu estou apostando em Alice ou Charlie."

Eu chequei o nome na tela, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Oi, pai."

"Apenas checando." Charlie disse, soando ansioso. "Onde vocês estão?"

"Nós acabamos de sair da minha rua." Eu disse meio automaticamente, ignorando o sorriso que Edward acabara de abrir. "Nós estaremos aí logo logo."

"Certo." Ele disse, soando um pouco deprimido por ainda estarmos tão longe. "Os Black's estarão aqui para o jantar de Ação de Graças e estão realmente ansiosos para te ver, Bells."

Eu gemi diante da idéia de Jacob e Edward juntos no mesmo ambiente, mas mordi minha língua. "Que ótimo." Eu disse, soando menos entusiasmada do que planejara. "Mal posso esperar."

"Me ligue quando estiver perto." Ele disse, embora eu soubesse que ele ligaria mais umas cinco vezes antes que chegássemos à metade do caminho.

Eu desliguei o telefone, pegando um pacote de batatas fritas de uma bolsa no banco de trás do carro. Eu o abri, mastigando uma enquanto Edward colocava um CD no tocador, aumentando o volume e tamborilando suas mãos no volante.

Nós continuamos dirigindo por mais algumas horas. Eu cochilei logo depois de passarmos por _Aberdeen_, acordando quando passávamos pelo Parque Nacional perto de Forks. Eu comecei a me sentir cada vez mais ansiosa, balançando minha perna, sem parar, a cada cidadezinha que ia ficando para trás.

"Para onde?" Edward perguntou, dando uma olhada. Eu ri, apontando para frente.

"Só há uma rua principal." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Pegue a esquerda no sinal."

Ele seguiu minhas orientações, passando pela escola até que eu lhe disse para virar a direita e seguir até a casa branca, no fim da rua. O carro de polícia estava parado na calçada, junto com um _rabitt_, que só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. Edward parou o Volvo em frente à casa, desligando o carro antes de olhar para mim. "Pronta?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi as sombras de Charlie e Billy pela janela, seus olhares ameaçadores enquanto Edward entreabria a porta. A porta da frente se abriu e Charlie e Billy vieram para fora, ambos com os braços cruzados, com Jacob atrás, parecendo ainda maior e mais assustador do que antes.

Isto, definitivamente, ia ser um desastre.

* * *

*****fajitas: é uma espécie de panqueca mexicana, feitas, geralmente, com pimentão, carne de boa qualidade, tortillas , e alguns legumes e verduras.

****** tacos: é uma comida típica da culinária mexicana, consistindo em uma tortilla à base de milho que pode ser recheada com carne picada (frango, carne bovina ou de porco), queijo, alface e às vezes tomate. Se come com as mãos, como um sanduiche.

* * *

_**Bem amoras,  
aí está mais um capítulo! No próximo, Forks... com direito a Jacob, Billy, Jéssica, Lauren, Sue, Leah, Seth... ou seja, todos que faltam, praticamente! rs...**_

_**E eu só digo uma coisa... esse feriado de ação de graça promete!!!! ;)**_

_**Finalmente o Edward ficou sabendo sobre a Tanya ne? Tudo bem que não foi a Bella que contou, mas pelo menos ele já sabe... E a agonia da carta também está chegando ao fim, eu prometo. No capítulo 19 saberemos o que diz a tal carta do pai do Edward! Finalmente, porque essa carta já estava parecendo coisas das novelas do Manoel Carlos, que você fica esperando, esperando, e nunca surge rsrsrs...**_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Camilinha EGO**: pois é... esses dois precisam aprender a deixar o passado de lado e a se preocuparem com o presente! Mas ih... ainda temos muita água pra passar debaixo dessa ponte rsrsrs... bjusss

**MrSouza Cullen**: sim flor... a Bronze adora fics loooooooooongas... 42 capítulos mais epílogo, ou seja, ainda temos muiiiita coisa pra acontecer por aqui! Espero que tenha curtido esse também ;) bjussss

**natfurlan**: eu ri da dancinha pela volta do Edward rsrsrs... Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm... bjussss

**Gibeluh**: oi flor... ainda não... ainda teremos algumas coisinhas antes disso! E o momento virá com um outtake... um pouquinho mais de paciência rsrsrs bjussss

* * *

_**Bem amoras é isso! Espero não demorar muito com o próximo, mas já sabem ne? Deixem reviews que eu tento agilizar o processo! *sim, isso é uma chantagem* E não deixem de me dar a opinião de vocês sobre os próximos projetos, ok? :D bjussss**_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Eu pisquei de modo que pudesse ver através da chuva que caía, sentindo meu coração batendo mais rapidamente enquanto observava os três parados com os olhos fixos em Edward. Eu me ajeitei incomodamente sobre o assento, como se aqueles olhares fossem nos perfurar caso seguissem por muito tempo.

"Bella?" Edward chamou, colocando a mão em meu ombro e esfregando o dedo polegar pela minha clavícula. Eu tremi, mordendo meu lábio e olhando para eles, do lado de fora, como que querendo ter certeza de que eles não iriam nos cercar.

"Aquele é o Charlie", eu disse, apontando para meu pai, ignorando o seu chamado. Eu notei que ele estava usando seu uniforme de policial, com certeza, querendo assustar Edward. Ele riu, levando sua mão ate minha nuca, movimentando-a calmamente.

"Eu imaginei, por causa do uniforme." Ele riu baixinho, mas ao perceber que eu não mudara minha expressão aflita, ficou sério novamente. "Quem são os outros dois?"

Eu fiquei feliz ao notar que não havia nenhum sinal de nervosismo ou lamento em sua voz.

"Aquele na cadeira de rodas é o Billy." Eu disse, respirando fundo. Edward acenou com a cabeça, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo distraidamente. "E o mais alto, próximo a ele é o Jacob."

O olhar de Edward demorou um pouco mais em Jake, sua expressão endureceu visivelmente antes que ele conseguisse se refazer a abrir um sorriso. "Ok."

Eu cruzei meus braços, desejando saber como lhe prevenir sobre os três. "Escute..." comecei, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. "Eu preciso te dizer que... eles são um pouco... protetores." gaguejei. Edward riu, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo por trás da orelha.

"Como assim?"

Eu me perguntava quanto tempo mais eu poderia falar com ele antes que os três viessem saber o que estávamos fazendo ali dentro. "Eu conheço os Black desde que eu nasci. Billy é um dos melhores amigos de Charlie." resumi. "Jake é dois anos mais novo que eu, mas nós sempre nos demos muito bem."

Entendimento cruzou os olhos de Edward. "Vocês já..." ele interrompeu a pergunta, mas esta era óbvia.

"Não realmente." Eu respondi honestamente, olhando para longe dele. "Nós tentamos, mas... aquilo não funcionou. Nós éramos como melhores amigos."

Ele riu diante daquela resposta tão clichê. "E esta foi uma decisão mútua?"

Eu estremeci. "Não no princípio. Mas ele acabou aceitando, eu acho." Embora, a julgar pelo olhar que Jacob nos enviava, eu não estivesse mais tão segura acerca disso.

"Você está nervosa?" Ele perguntou, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu balancei minha cabeça indecisamente, o deixando me beijar antes de me encarar com nada mais que amor e adoração em seus olhos.

"Amor, eu juro, ele não me intimida."

Eu arregalei meus olhos. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!" Eu disse um pouco rispidamente. "Ele é apenas protetor, e é tudo."

Edward encolheu os ombros, tirando a chave da ignição e abrindo a porta dele. "Você está pronta?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, me sentindo melhor por tê-lo prevenido sobre os Black e Charlie. Eu peguei minha bolsa no banco de trás e caminhei até a frente da casa, escorregando nos primeiros degraus.

"Sempre a mesma Bella." Billy riu de sua cadeira, na porta. Eu sorri timidamente, segurando no corrimão, lhe dando um abraço desajeitado antes de me lançar sobre os braços de Charlie.

"Oi, pai."

Ele riu, visivelmente sem graça com aquela saudação emocionada. "Ei, Bells. A viagem foi boa?" Eu podia apostar que ele estava desconfiado do tempo que levamos dentro do carro, mas não disse nada a respeito. Ao que eu estava verdadeiramente agradecida.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, olhando em volta para ver o que Edward estava fazendo, tendo a certeza de que ele não tinha manobrado o Volvo e corrido para longe dali.

"Sim, longa, mas boa."

"Belo carro o do rapaz." Billy comentou com um tom frio. Eu mordi meu lábio, me virando ao ouvir os passos de Edward na escada de madeira. Ele passou um dos braços pela minha cintura, depositando nossas malas no chão, antes de esticar uma mão para Charlie.

"Olá Chefe Swan", ele disse educadamente. "Meu nome é Edward Masen. Eu sou o namorado da Bella."

Apesar da situação embaraçosa, eu pude sentir a quentura em minha bochecha diante daquela apresentação. Charlie estendeu sua mão em resposta, o cumprimentando com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, mas Edward não vacilou. Ele o soltou depois de alguns instantes, indo cumprimentar Billy antes de olhar para Jacob, parado atrás da cadeira de rodas.

Ele não tinha mudado muito. Estava mais alto do que da ultima vez que eu o vira, estando assim, mais alto que qualquer um de nós quatro. Seu cabelo preto estava preso no tradicional rabo de cavalo, seu jeans sujo de graxa e um grande sorriso brotou em seu rosto ao olhar para mim.

"Olá, Bells." Ele disse, com a voz mais grossa do que eu me lembrava. Eu sorri de volta, saindo do abraço de Edward e caminhando até Jacob, lhe dando um abraço apertado. "Eu estou feliz por você ter vindo para casa."

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Eu também. Eu senti falta de vocês rapazes."

Jake se afastou, erguendo uma sobrancelha cepticamente. "Serio? Você sentiu falta das noites de futebol americano e da comida horrível?"

Eu lhe dei um tapa de leve no braço. "Você sabe que sim."

Ele sorriu de volta pra mim, antes de eu me virar para Edward, parado o mais longe que ele podia ficar, sem cair da varanda, com um olhar desconfortável no rosto. Eu me senti mal por aquilo e fui rapidamente até ele, me aconchegando em seu corpo.

"Jake, este é o Edward." Eu disse. Observei atentamente enquanto eles se encararam, a tensão palpável no ar até que estenderam suas mãos, iniciando o cumprimento.

"Obrigado por me convidar." Edward disse, com o olhar indo de mim para Charlie. "Isto significa muito para mim."

"Bem, Bella não aceitaria um não como resposta." Charlie riu. "Estou feliz por tê-lo aqui."

Eu sabia que aquela alegria era um pouco forçada, mas o simples fato dele estar tentando, já era bom o bastante para mim. Jacob e Edward carregaram as malas para dentro e eu os fui guiando. Eu parei aos pés da escada, olhando indecisamente para Charlie.

"Pai?" Eu gritei, olhando ao redor. "Onde nós vamos ficar?"

Ele entrou porta adentro, carranqueando. "Um de vocês pode ficar em seu quarto, o outro, no sofá." Ele sugeriu, embora estivesse óbvio quem ele queria em qual local.

"Pai, eu não vou deixar o Edward ficar no sofá." Eu assobiei na orelha dele, de modo que Edward não pudesse escutar. "Ele é nosso convidado."

"Bem, lhe diga então que fique no motel." Charlie replicou. "Vocês não dormirão na mesma cama."

Eu gemi, lhe dando um soquinho antes de voltar até onde Edward estava. "Me siga."  
Eu disse e me virei para Jake. "Pode deixar minha bolsa na sala de estar."

Ele me deu um olhar curioso mas concordou, apoiando minha mala ao lado do sofá antes de ir para a cozinha. Eu tive certeza de que Edward me seguia ao ouvir seus passos cuidadosos na escada. Eu virei a esquerda, o conduzindo ao meu quarto de infância.

"Sinto muito por isso... " Eu disse, usando minha mão para apontar para a cama pequena e a pouca mobília. "Faz tempo que eu não moro mais aqui."

Ele riu, jogando a bolsa na cama e beijando minha testa. "Está perfeito. Mas eu quero que você fique aqui."

"Não." Eu disse, enfatizando cada letra. "Você é o convidado, você fica na cama."

Edward cruzou os braços e endireitou a postura, ficando um pouco mais alto. "Isabella", ele disse, com voz autoritária. "Por favor, fique com a cama. Eu vou para o sofá."

"Edward." Eu disse. "Tenha dó... Você insistiu em vir dirigindo até aqui. Você insistiu em não me deixar fazer qualquer coisa. Você insistiu em carregar as malas. Apenas me deixe dormir no sofá. Nem é tão desconfortável assim.

"Bella", ele disse, com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro pidão.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas ele elevou uma sobrancelha, como que me ousando a desafiá-lo. Eu decidi testar a paciência dele. "Você não vai ganhar dessa vez."

"Apenas fique com o quarto."

"Não."

"Bella."

"Edward." Eu escarneci, sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu sabia que havia baixado um pouco suas defesas.

"Certo." Ele suspirou. "Você é teimosa demais para o seu próprio bem."

"Obrigada." Eu simplesmente respondi enquanto ele se aproximou, beijando minha testa. Ao sentir o seu cheiro assim, tão perto, qualquer sentimento ruim ou confuso simplesmente voou pela janela.

"Vim ver se vocês estavam se instalando sem nenhum problema." A voz de Charlie ecoou enquanto ele espreitava desajeitadamente pela porta. Eu pulei para longe de Edward, totalmente corada e tentando controlar minha respiração.

"Nós estamos bem." Edward respondeu suavemente, se apoiando na escrivaninha, longe de mim. "Obrigado uma vez mais, Chefe Swan."

"Quem vai ficar onde?" Charlie perguntou, dando uma olhada.

"Edward vai ficar aqui." Eu anunciei antes que ele pudesse dizer o contrário para Charlie.

Charlie grunhiu, acenando com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Bells, nós estávamos pensando em comer lá pelas seis."

Eu conferi o relógio, sem ter muita certeza de se ele ainda funcionava. "Você está cozinhando?" perguntei incredulamente. Ele sorriu timidamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando..."

"Não se preocupe." Eu o interrompi. "Você tem comida em casa?"

Charlie acenou com a cabeça orgulhosamente. "Eu fui fazer compras." declarou. Eu ri baixinho, o elogiando.

"Eu farei algo para o jantar." suspirei, andando de um lado para o outro. O quarto permaneceu em silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo ranger do chão sob os meus pés.

"Bem..." Charlie disse. "É melhor você começar logo então."

Eu acenei com a cabeça relutantemente, encarando seu sorriso presumido enquanto eu passava ao seu lado, rumo ao corredor. "Edward pode me ajudar." Eu anunciei, encostando na parede para poder esperar por ele. Charlie me pegou de surpresa me acompanhando até a escada, batendo com a mão firmemente no ombro de Edward.

"Que tal Edward e eu termos uma conversinha?" Ele sugeriu, embora seu tom deixasse bem claro que não havia escolha. Eu estremeci, mordendo meu lábio cuidadosamente.

"Pai..." Eu disse suspirando. Edward apenas sorriu torto, fazendo borboletas se agitarem em meu estômago, virando-se ligeiramente para Charlie.

"Certo." Ele concordou. Charlie grunhiu em aprovação, começando a descer as escadas. Eu olhei para Edward, apavorada.

"Edward." assobiei, já antecipando o desastre que aquilo seria. Eu havia me convencido durante todo o trajeto, que eles seriam civilizados um com o outro, mas aquele não parecia ser bem o caso. Charlie tinha recrutado o Billy e o Jake para o jantar, numa tentativa de assustá-lo, me deixado à beira de um ataque de nervos.

"Você não precisa. Você não tem que se submeter a isto."

"Amor", ele disse, acariciando minha bochecha. "Eu posso lidar com isto. Eu sou bombeiro, lido com coisas bem piores. Ele só quer ter uma conversa."

Eu ofeguei, me lembrando de um encontro que tive: Eric Yorkie antes do Baile de formatura; antes de conseguirmos deixar minha casa eu achei que ele fosse chorar. "Ok." suspirei, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada em relação àquilo. "Mas se ele disser qualquer coisa..."

Edward riu, beijando demoradamente minha testa. "Eu te amo, não importando o quão boba você seja."

Eu sorri, o abraçando uma vez mais antes de descermos as escadas. Charlie estava encostado na porta da frente e logo sua expressão ficou pesada ao ver nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Você tem algum desejo especial para o jantar?" murmurei, ao passar por ele. Eu o vi negar com a cabeça pelo canto do olho, antes de bater uma vez mais nos ombros de Edward, o conduzindo até a sala de estar. Eu dei uma rápida olhada no local, surpresa ao ver a mesa de centro livre todas as garrafas de cerveja, caixas de pizza, jornais e correspondências velhas.

"Você limpou?" Eu murmurei quando ele me notou ali na entrada. Ele riu, antes de me expulsar dali.

"Vá começar o jantar, Bells." Ele disse. "Nós ficaremos bem."

Eu atirei a ambos um último olhar antes de me retirar para a cozinha, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível ao abrir as gavetas, para ouvir qualquer trecho da conversa que acontecia ali perto.

"Edward", eu ouvi Charlie dizer, mas imediatamente sua voz ficou mais baixa. Eu podia ouvir os baixos ruídos, mas qualquer esperança de entender palavras individuais estava perdida. Decidindo não perder mais tempo eu peguei uma caixa de macarrão no armário, junto com a lata de molho de tomate. Enchi a panela de água e joguei o macarrão lá dentro, mexendo ocasionalmente até estar no ponto.

Eu tinha tirado a panela do fogo quando ouvi o familiar barulho de alguma partida de futebol americano na televisão e alguns comentários aqui e ali sobre o jogo. Sequei minhas mãos na toalha e rumei para a sala de estar.

"Hum... rapazes? O jantar está quase pronto." Eu disse. Os dois se viraram, parecendo perfeitamente à vontade e sorrido. "Nós só precisamos pegar água e fazer a salada."

"Eu te ajudo." Edward disse, se levantando , arrumando sua camisa.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei, sem qualquer esperança de que Charlie fosse se oferecer para pôr a mesa. Eu agarrei a mão de Edward, o arrastando para a cozinha.

"O que ele disse?" Eu exigi, com minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto o empurrava até o balcão. Edward riu, elevando uma sobrancelha enquanto pegava minhas mãos, beijando cada junta individualmente.

"Nada que eu não esperasse" Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Ele está sendo apenas um pai preocupado, Bella. Lhe dê algum crédito."

Eu carranqueei. "Eu lhe dou crédito. Eu só não me recordo de alguma vez ele ter sido assim tão... protetor. Ele, até mesmo, trouxe auxílio."

Edward riu ruidosamente. "Isso é porque eu duvido que tenha havido alguma vez em que qualquer um tenha te amado tanto quanto eu te amo."

Eu podia me sentir virando uma pocinha naquela cozinha, enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha de meus cabelos entre seus dedos. Eu me encostei ainda mais sobre o seu corpo, inalando profundamente, seu cheiro de água-de-colônia.

"Ei!" Charlie disse, batendo as mãos enquanto entrava na cozinha, com um olhar de advertência na face. "Vamos começar aquela salada..."

"Claro", eu murmurei, soltando relutantemente Edward, sob o olhar atento de Charlie, e abrindo o refrigerador, pegando o ziploc com a salada semi pronta que ele havia comprado. Edward encheu as garrafas de água e as colocou na mesa enquanto meu pai tentava dobrar os guardanapos antes de se render desajeitadamente, os esvaziando em uma pilha e deixando-os fortuitamente perto de cada lugar, junto com os talheres.

"Venha pegar um prato." Eu disse, misturando o molho na salada e colocando os talheres apropriados na vasilha. Edward fez um gesto para que eu me servisse primeiro e, depois de alguma resistência eu acabei o fazendo, enchendo meu prato de macarrão e rolando meus olhos quando ele veio afastar minha cadeira para mim. A carranca de Charlie podia ser vista do outro lado da rua.

"Então, Edward", Charlie disse, em um tom suspeito. "O que e mesmo que você faz?"

Os dois se sentaram, com os pratos repletos de salada e macarrão. _Homens_.

"Eu sou bombeiro." Edward respondeu tranquilamente. Eu peguei sua mão por baixo da mesa, a colocando sobre meu joelho. Ele abriu meu sorriso preferido, embora eu tenha notado que aquele não alcançou seus olhos totalmente.

"Bombeiro?" Charlie repetiu, escondendo seu temor. "Wow."

Eu ri baixinho diante de sua expressão de surpresa. "Ele trabalha com o Emmett, pai."

Logo seu rosto se iluminou. "Oh? Emmett! Como ele está?"

Eu rolei meus olhos àquela animação toda. "Bem. Alice disse que passará aqui qualquer hora dessas."

Se possível, sua expressão se iluminou ainda mais quando eu falei de Alice. Edward apertou minha mão por baixo da mesa, me mostrando, através do seu olhar, o agradecimento pela mudança de assunto. Eu apenas sorri, voltando a prestar atenção no que Charlie estava dizendo.

"... e eu pensei que os Clearwater também podiam vir."

Eu franzi a sobrancelha, sem entender direito. "Vir onde?"

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça, enquanto espetava um pedaço de alface. "No jantar de Ação de Graças."

"Oh." Foi minha brilhante resposta. Edward olhou para Charlie antes de se virar para mim, parecendo levemente confuso

"Amigos familiares." Eu resmunguei. "Eles têm uma filha da idade do Jake e um filho de 15 anos."

Por um tempo, os únicos barulhos ouvidos no recinto eram o tinir dos talheres e algumas tosses ocasionais. Além do bater das gotas de chuva na janela, me lembrando constantemente de onde eu estava. Só em Forks o tempo era assim, chuvoso, durante todo o tempo, tornando-a oficialmente a cidade mais deprimente na face da terra. Por outro lado, era reconfortante saber que eu estava em casa.

O silêncio tenso continuou enquanto Edward dava uma olhada mais atenta na cozinha; um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto quando seus olhos focaram nos armários atrás de mim. Eu virei minha cabeça, procurando o que desencadeara aquele sorriso, me sentindo ruborizar ao encarar o desenho colorido, colado na madeira.

"Bells fez isso na segunda série." Charlie disse, visivelmente bem humorado ao observar o que estávamos olhando. "Ela me enviou como presente de Natal."

Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos. "Eu tinha sete anos." Me defendi, olhando para o desenho simples onde supostamente estava desenhada uma árvore de natal, com duas figuras em volta, que deveriam ser ele e eu, abrindo os presentes. A única coisa que sugeria remotamente que aquelas figuras eram humanas, era o longo cabelo castanho e o vestido rosa que a menina usava. A figura de Charlie vestia algo que se assemelhava ao uniforme de um policial, fazendo Edward rir ainda mais.

"Você é praticamente uma artista." Ele conseguiu dizer entre as risadas. Eu lhe dei um tapa no braço, fazendo um biquinho quando Charlie se juntou a ele nas risadas, fazendo minha careta diminuir, lentamente, ao vê-los se dar bem, mesmo que fosse por meros minutos.

"Você deveria ver algumas das esculturas que ela fez." Charlie disse. "Há uma de um..."

"Pai." Eu interrompi, batendo minha mão na mesa. "Eu não acho que o Edward queira saber sobre isso."

Ele piscou para mim, como se me desafiando a continuar. "Pelo contrário, eu quero e muito. Eu adoraria ver algumas destas esculturas."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim." rosnei, partindo um pedaço de pão e o espetando com o meu garfo.

O resto do jantar foi relativamente tranquilo, Charlie e Edward conversaram um pouco enquanto eu permanecia muda, me intrometendo apenas quando necessário. Minha mente vagava a mil por hora cada vez que um deles abria a boca, com medo do que poderia vir pela frente. Toda vez que Charlie tentou perguntar a Edward sobre sua infância, eu o chutei rapidamente por baixo da mesa, balançando minha cabeça ligeira, mas efetivamente. Até que os pratos estivessem vazios, seus olhos estavam repletos de perguntas sem respostas, enquanto Edward, inteiramente por fora do que acontecia ali, continuava expressando seu agradecimento por ter podido me acompanhar nessa viagem.

"Sem problema." Charlie disse pela quarta vez, se recostando em sua cadeira, gemendo. "Isso estava ótimo, Bells."

"Obrigada." Eu disse automaticamente, me levantando para lavar os pratos. Edward esticou sua mão, me parando.

"Você cozinhou, me deixe fazer isto." Ele insistiu, soando ligeiramente desconfortável enquanto empilhava a louça rapidamente, se encaminhando para a pia. Charlie elevou uma sobrancelha, completamente confuso.

"Eu disse qualquer coisa?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que eu teria que explicar depois.

"Bem, você dois devem estar querendo descansar depois da longa viagem." Ele disse, com as mãos em meus ombros paternalmente. "Se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa, é só chamar."

"Obrigado, senhor." Ele respondeu educadamente antes de olhar para mim. "E não há nada que eu possa fazer para convencer você a ficar com a cama?"

"Não." Eu respondi de modo convencido. "Nada."

Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, antes de lançar um olhar desesperado para Charlie.

"Ela sempre foi teimosa." Charlie riu, embora eu soubesse que ele também estava incomodado por me ver dormindo no sofá em vez de Edward.

"Boa noite, pai." Eu disse, irritada. Ele sorriu.

"Estou feliz por você estar em casa." Ele sussurrou. "Boa-noite, Edward." Ele disse um pouco mais alto, acenando com a cabeça na direção dele.

"Venha, eu disse, pegando a mão de Edward. Charlie nos seguiu pelas escadas, com a cara emburrada antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto. Eu suspirei em alívio, enquanto seguia pelo corredor com Edward.

"O que exatamente ele disse?" Eu lhe perguntei mais uma vez assim que nós chegamos ao quarto. Ele riu, afastando o cabelo de meu rosto e levando seus lábios até minha orelha.

"Exatamente o que eu esperava que ele dissesse. Qualquer pai faria exatamente o mesmo." Eu pude perceber a tristeza em sua voz, então, eu o enlacei pelo pescoço e apenas esperei que ele completasse seu raciocínio. "Se eu não te tratar direito ou te ferir de alguma forma, ele tem a minha permissão para vir atrás de mim com sua espingarda e outras cinqüenta pessoas, armadas com tochas e lanças."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você aceitou isso?" perguntei incredulamente, espantada com sua confiança. Eu sabia que Charlie falava sério sobre isso.

"Claro." Ele disse, com um tom quase de insulto por eu sugerir que ele pudesse não ter concordado. "Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de te ferir. Nunca."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, silenciosamente. Ele encarou meu gesto como um sinal de boa noite, embora eu não quisesse deixá-lo e voltar para a escuridão da sala de estar. Ele pareceu perceber isso, me abraçando apertadamente e apoiando sua bochecha em minha cabeça, inalando profundamente.

"Eu não quero ir." choraminguei pateticamente, amassando sua camisa. Ele riu, embora o som tenha soado meio forçado.

"Eu sei, amor. Eu também não quero te deixar, mas nós não temos nenhuma outra opção. Eu não quero correr o risco de levar um tiro em minha primeira noite por aqui." Ele disse, tentando fazer meu humor melhorar ligeiramente. Eu sorri, grata por sua tentativa. Mas o fato dele estar na mesma casa que eu e ainda assim tão longe de mim, era o bastante para me deixar à beira da insanidade.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou, olhando intensamente para mim. Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentando enquanto seguia brincando com o colarinho de sua camisa. Ele se inclinou para baixo, colando seus lábios nos meus, suavemente. Quase que instantaneamente minhas mãos avançaram para o seu cabelo, enquanto eu sentia sua língua passando pelo meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem. Eu apertei meu corpo contra o seu, aproveitando o calor e a sensação de nossos corpos se encaixando perfeitamente, como peças de um quebra cabeça.

"Nós precisamos parar." Ele murmurou antes de me beijar apaixonadamente, com uma das mãos deslizando pelo cós da minha calça jeans.

"Não, não precisamos." Eu disse, frustrada pelo tempo perdido com as palavras. Eu levei minhas mãos até sua camisa, brincando com os botões. Ele gemeu, levando suas mãos até as minhas, interrompendo meus movimentos.

"Bella." Ele bronqueou. "Não."

Eu bufei, enquanto me afastava dele. "Certo, então. Boa noite."

"Bella." Ele disse mais uma vez, embora desta vez tenha soado quase como que uma suplica. "Amor."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ficando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo rápido na bochecha. Eu sabia que estava sendo imatura, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava cansada dos seus limites.

"Boa noite." o ouvi murmurar enquanto lhe dava um sorriso indiferente, tentando não descontar minha frustração nele. Eu sabia que ele precisava de espaço. Eu respeitava isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo era o suficiente para me matar. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, respirando fundo antes de descer. Escovei os dentes na pia da cozinha, de modo a não fazer barulho para Charlie e Edward, antes de me enfiar em uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de malha, furada na manga e me jogar sob a coberta áspera que Charlie tinha deixado para mim, ou melhor, para Edward.

"Bells?" Charlie chamou, sua voz ecoando pelo silêncio. Eu me virei, o observando descendo as escadas.

"Sim, pai?"

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, entrando num assunto que eu sabia que seria abordado em algum momento. "E por que eu tenho um roxo em minha perna, causado por seus chutes a cada tentativa minha de perguntar algo?"

"Charlie... pai..." Eu comecei, me enrolando com as palavras. Ele olhou mais uma vez para mim antes de continuar.

"Você me pediu que fosse agradável. Eu estou tentando. Mas fica difícil com você me cortando a cada frase."

"O pai dele morreu em um incêndio, quando ele tinha quatorze anos." Eu disse bruscamente, o mais alto que eu podia, sem correr o risco de Edward ouvir do andar de cima. "E este é um assunto realmente delicado para ele."

Eu podia ver as engrenagens funcionando no cérebro de Charlie, enquanto ele somava dois mais dois em sua cabeça. "Foi por isso que ele virou bombeiro?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Ele... o pai dele o salvou, mas morreu fazendo isso." Eu repeti. "Isso é uma das razões, mas é realmente difícil para ele falar sobre a sua infância."

Ele não disse nada, apenas acenando com a cabeça e eu sabia que ele havia entendido a mensagem. "Boa noite, Bells."

Eu esperei até ouvir sua porta ser fechada, antes de fechar meus olhos, mas a falta de cortinas na sala dificultava a chegada do meu sono. Apesar da rua estar deserta, animais correndo e galhos raspando na janela, me mantiveram desperta, encarando o teto. Eu joguei minhas mãos para debaixo da cabeça, jogando o travesseiro no chão.

"Ai que desespero." murmurei, correndo escada acima para buscar um _Nyquil_***** no armário de remédio.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo permaneci ali, sentada na escuridão, brincando de fazer imagens nas sombras da parede, até que ouvi passos na escada; a madeira rangendo sob os pés. Como uma criança pega lendo debaixo das cobertas, com o auxilio de uma lanterna, eu joguei a manta por sobre o meu corpo, tentando acalmar minha respiração. Eu ouvi um pequeno barulho, enquanto a silhueta entrava em meu campo de visão.

"Merda." Eu ouvi amaldiçoar baixinho. Meus olhos já estavam totalmente ajustados à escuridão e eu pude ver Edward caminhando até mim, mancando ligeiramente.

"Edward?" Eu chamei, só para ter certeza.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou de volta. "Desculpa. Eu te acordei?"

"Não." respondi honestamente, feliz por alguém ter vindo interromper meu tédio. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não posso vir visitar minha namorada sem algum motivo?" Ele replicou, embora eu pudesse notar que havia algo por trás daquilo. "Eu não consigo dormir."

"Por que? A cama não e confortável o bastante para você?" Eu zombei, mas me calei assim que vi sua face, mais de perto. Havia manchas escuras abaixo de seus olhos e seu cabelo estava espalhado para todas as direções, enquanto ele se sentava no braço do sofá.

"Tenha dó, suba essas escadas." Ele disse, passando a mão pelo rosto antes de se levantar novamente. Me pareceu que ele precisou de uma dose extra de energia para realizar aquele movimento, e eu não o culpava. A viagem, mais conhecer minha família, além da conversa com Charlie, o tinha deixado a beira da exaustão.

"Por que?"

"Porque", Ele suspirou, exasperado. "Eu não posso dormir sem você. E eu não te quero neste sofá tanto quanto você não quer estar nele."

Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas nem tive tempo, já que ele me pegou em seu colo, junto com o travesseiro e a coberta. Eu olhei cepticamente para ele enquanto ele caminhava para as escadas, espantosamente, sem fazer qualquer barulho.

"E Charlie?" Eu perguntei.

"Charlie não descobrirá." Ele sorriu astutamente, me fazendo pensar que parecíamos dois adolescentes que precisam escalar as janelas de seus quartos para poderem se ver.

"Você está se sentindo um verdadeiro _Romeu_, não?" Eu perguntei, enquanto ele encostava na parede, após terminar de subir as escadas.

"Eu já lhe disse antes e vou dizer de novo. Eu te amo", ele disse, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. "E eu não quero ficar sem você. Isso inclui eu aqui em cima e você lá embaixo."

Eu bocejei, o deixando me colocar na cama. Eu ri enquanto tentávamos nos ajeitar na pequena cama de solteiro. Eu terminei praticamente deitada sobre Edward, com minha cabeça apoiada em seu braço e nossas pernas entrelaçadas.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele sussurrou, roçando seus lábios em minha testa. Eu resmunguei minha resposta, fechando meus olhos. Eu sentia a respiração de Edward, o subir e descer de seu peito, numa sincronia perfeita com a minha e dormi imediatamente. O esgotamento da viagem e dos olhares suspeitos de Jake e Billy me esmagando como um caminhão de cimento.

"Eu te amo." murmurei, beijando seu pomo-de-adão antes dele apertar a coberta ao redor do meu corpo.

* * *

"Bella." Eu ouvi uma voz dizer suavemente, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia uma leve batida em algum lugar. "Bells."

Senti uma mão sacudindo meu ombro, enquanto a cama também se movia. "Hmm." Eu murmurei, me espreguiçando.

"Acorde."

Meus olhos se abriram e eu dei um pulo ao ver Charlie de pé, desconfortável, ao pé da cama.

"Hum... Oi, pai." Eu disse desajeitadamente, alisando meu cabelo, tentando ajeitá-lo enquanto me sentava na cama. "Feliz dia de Ação de Graças."

"Como você chegou aqui em cima?" Ele perguntou. E eu notei a desconfiança em sua voz.

"Ed... nós chegamos a um acordo depois do jantar." Eu disse, me corrigindo depressa. "Eu ficaria com a cama e ele com o sofá."

"E o que envolvia esse acordo?"

Eu me xinguei mentalmente, me recostando. "Uhh... que nós... que eu não iria... discutir?" Saiu mais como uma pergunta.

"Ok." Charlie disse. Eu duvidava que ele quisesse uma explicação mais detalhada do que isso. "Feliz dia de Ação de Graças para você também."

Eu ri. "Que horas o pessoal virá para cá?"

"Às onze. Eles querem assistir a partida de futebol americano em uma tela maior."

Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto Charlie deixava o quarto. "Eu descerei em um minuto. Me deixe apenas trocar de roupa e lavar o rosto."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa de moletom, além de um par bem grosso de meias de lã. Encontrei Edward sentado no sofá, com o travesseiro e a manta, que antes estavam no meu quarto, cuidadosamente dobrados em um canto.

"Bom dia." Eu disse. Ele colocou o jornal sobre a mesa de centro, antes de se levantar, me oferecendo seus braços. Eu me aconcheguei ali, sentindo o tecido macio de sua camisa de flanela. "Como você dormiu?"

"Você me enganou." Eu acusei, o encarando, enquanto ele abria um sorriso.

"Não exatamente. Nós apenas trocamos de lugar."

"O que significa que depois que eu dormi, quando você me levou para o quarto, você resolveu descer e dormir no sofá."

"Eu não desci logo." Ele prometeu, segurando minhas mãos inocentemente. "Apenas quando faltava, mais ou menos, uma hora para Charlie levantar."

Eu me senti extremamente culpada. "Você ficou acordado a noite inteira?"

Ele negou com a cabeça e ao ver que suas olheiras não estavam tão aparentes, eu acreditei nele.

"Feliz dia de Ação de Graças." Ele sussurrou.

"Feliz dia de Ação de Graças." Eu respondi, rindo ao ver a _Parada de Dia do Ação de Graças de Macy_ passando na TV. Ele seguiu meu olhar e riu junto comigo.

"Isso é tradição na minha casa." Ele disse. "Nós sempre assistíamos isto."

"Nós também." Eu sorri, o beijando suavemente. "Você gostaria de me ajudar a começar o almoço?" Eu perguntei, espantada por ver que já eram quase 9h30. "Você não deveria ter me deixado dormir ate tão tarde." Eu completei.

"Você precisava descansar." Ele respondeu brevemente. "Agora vamos começar o almoço."

Eu praticamente valsei até a cozinha, me sentindo muito bem humorada nesta manhã. O tempo estava frio e chuvoso, mas pela primeira vez, eu nem notei.

"Eu espero que Alice e Emmett estejam bem, também." Eu disse em voz alta. Edward observou o grande livro de receitas sobre o balcão e encolheu os ombros.

"Eu não sei. Jasper e Rosalie vieram com eles?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça, colocando o sal e a pimenta na mesa. "Jasper foi para Houston ver os pais dele e Rosalie sempre vai para Nova York, passar a data com a família. Embora que, agora que eles estão noivos, eu estou surpresa por ele não ter ido com ela."

"Eu também." Edward disse, pensativo. "Ele dificilmente a deixa sozinha."

Nós começamos a trabalhar no almoço, altamente concentrados em nossos afazeres. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha a chance de cozinhar para um grupo grande de pessoas e eu me encontrei tranqüila e perdida em meus pensamentos. Antes que eu me desse conta, Edward estava colocando os bolinhos no forno enquanto a campainha tocava, seguida por vozes altas e passos no corredor.

"Algo cheira bem." Billy elogiou enquanto Jacob empurrava sua cadeira até a cozinha. Eu ruborizei, deixando a luva e a colher sobre o balcão antes de lhe dar um abraço. Eu olhei para Jake, carranqueando.

"Você está molhando todo o chão." Eu mostrei, encarando suas botas molhadas. Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça rapidamente como um cachorro, borrifando água para todos os lados.

"Eu não ganho nem um olá?" Ele perguntou, fingindo-se magoado. Eu rolei meus olhos, lhe dando um tapa no ombro antes de abraçá-lo.

"Oi." zombei. Eu senti Edward caminhando até mim, passando um braço pela minha cintura, enquanto esticava o outro para Jake.

"É bom te ver novamente, Jacob." Ele disse, soando sincero. Jake grunhiu, repetindo a saudação indiferentemente antes de se voltar, mais uma vez, para mim.

Olhando para os dois, eu não tinha percebido ainda as principais diferenças entre eles. Mas agora, vendo os dois lado a lado, isso ficava claro. Edward mantinha um ar de confiança em si próprio, parado ao meu lado, tendo, claro, sua idade ao seu favor. Jake parecia bem mais jovem e eu não podia mais imaginar minha vida sem qualquer um deles, cada um em seu diferente papel.

"O que temos para comer?'" Jake perguntou, interrompendo minha comparação. Eu suspirei, lhe batendo com o pano de prato, antes de listar o cardápio enquanto sua boca se enchia d'água.

"Yum." Ele respondeu descaradamente. "Mal posso esperar."

"Jake! O jogo está começando."

Ele me deu um sorriso, hesitando quando seu olhar foi até Edward, antes de ir para a sala, sentando-se entre Billy e Charlie, antes de se servir de um punhado de batatinhas que eu havia servido para eles.

Eu comecei a cuidar das ervilhas, mas fui interrompida por novas batidas nas portas. Edward riu diante de minha frustração e foi mexer as ervilhas, acrescentando um pouco mais de sal. "Eu posso cuidar disto por alguns minutos." Ele insistiu. Eu acenei com a cabeça, correndo tão rápido quanto podia sem me matar, para abrir a porta, colocando um imenso sorriso em meu rosto ao ver Seth ali parado.

"Seth!" Eu gritei, me lançando sobre ele. Ele riu, dando tapinhas em minhas costas.

"Eu sei que você esta excitada por me ver..." Ele respondeu arrogantemente antes de piscar. "Como você está?"

"Bem!" Eu disse, ainda bem alegre. "Estou feliz de todos vocês estarem aqui."

"Você lamentará em alguns minutos." Ele me advertiu. "Leah está de mau humor."

Eu estremeci ao ver Sue e Leah, _num humor de dar gosto_, saírem do carro, com suas capas de chuva.

"Bella Swan." Sue disse, parecendo surpresa. Ela tinha envelhecido desde a última vez que eu a vira, seu cabelo estava mais grisalho e havia alguns pés de galinha próximo aos seus olhos. "Quanto tempo."

Eu não pude evitar me lembrar que a última vez que eu a vira fora no funeral de Harry, dois anos antes. "Olá."

"Swan." Leah rosnou, esbarrando em mim. Eu podia ver Sue se debatendo entre gritar ou deixar pra lá, e ela escolheu este último, se dirigindo até Jake.

"E você deve ser o Edward." Ela disse, o encarando na cozinha. "O namorado da Bella, de Portland."

"Sim senhora." Ele disse, acenando com a cabeça. "É um prazer conhecer a senhora."

"O prazer é meu." Ela respondeu calorosamente, tirando a jaqueta e a colocando sobre a poltrona. "Então... o que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Você não tem que... " eu comecei, mas depois que ela insistiu por demais, eu a coloquei para fazer a torta de nozes.

"Edward, vá se divertir com os rapazes." Ela disse maternalmente. "Nós podemos cuidar de tudo por aqui."

"Oh não, eu estou bem." Ele respondeu, embora eu pudesse vê-lo levantar a cabeça a qualquer sinal de barulho na sala.

"Vá." Eu disse, o empurrando na direção da sala. "Eu o chamarei quando precisar de você. Nós estamos acabando de qualquer jeito."

Ele me beijou na testa antes de caminhar até os outros, deixando Sue e eu na cozinha. Eu sorri, feliz com a sua presença. Ela sempre fora como uma mãe para mim quando Renée não podia estar por perto.

"Ele é completamente louco por você."

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso." Resmunguei, levantando minha cabeça para encará-la.

"Eu tenho observado o modo como ele te olha. Me faz lembrar de Harry." Ela disse tristemente, se virando para o fogão. Eu senti meu coração bater mais forte ao pensar em tudo o que ela havia passado e o quão horrível devia ser.

* * *

"Certo", eu anunciei depois de uma hora e meia de jogo. Sue e eu tínhamos estado trabalhando duro e, finalmente havíamos terminado. Eu parei no batente da porta e Edward rapidamente pegou minha mão na sua, olhando para a TV. Depois de tanto tempo com Charlie, eu ainda não entendia nada de futebol americano. "Eu preciso de alguma ajuda."

"Eu ajudo." Jake ofereceu rapidamente, se levantando. Eu tentei esconder minha surpresa, encarando Edward que tossia, escondendo uma risada.

"Ele disfarça tão mal." Ele sussurrou. Eu o acotovelei nas costelas enquanto Jacob caminhava até mim, com uma expressão ansiosa.

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Ponha a mesa." Eu ordenei. "Edward e eu vamos pegar água."

Eu podia apostar que ele não estava feliz com a divisão, mas eu o ignorei, enchendo as garrafas com gelo, enquanto Edward as completava com água, dando beijos pelo meu pescoço a cada vez que passava por mim.

Charlie empurrou Billy até a mesa, assobiando. "Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho."

Eu ri da surpresa genuína dele. "Obrigada."

"Sentem-se." Sue pediu. "Nós preparamos um almoço adorável para vocês. Eu espero que vocês estejam com fome."

Eu sentei entre Charlie e Edward, agarrando sua mão por debaixo da mesa. "Ela é agradável, não é?" Ele murmurou, indicando Leah, sentada em um canto de braço cruzado e cara emburrada.

"Sempre." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Leah", Sue disse, como que lendo nossos pensamentos. "Por favor venha pra mesa."

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?" Ela respondeu, mas sentou-se numa cadeira mais perto da mesa, colocando o guardanapo em seu colo.

"Por que nós não começamos dizendo pelo que somos agradecidos?" Sue sugeriu, estendendo suas mãos para Billy e Seth. Eu sorri suavemente antes de estender minha mão para Charlie, enquanto todos ficavam em silêncio.

Eu ignorei o que Leah estava dizendo, distraída pensando pelo que Edward agradeceria. Eu ouvi Charlie pigarrear e me virei para ele.

"Pela Bells estar em casa neste feriado. Ele disse, ruborizado. "E pelo Edward."

Eu ri, apertando a mão dele. Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho com o gesto, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que eu apreciei aquilo.

"Oh." Eu disse baixinho, observando todos os olhares fixos em mim. "Eu sou... é... grata por estar aqui... com todos vocês e com o Edward... e por estar indo bem na faculdade."

Edward riu baixinho, mas se inclinou, beijando minha bochecha. "Obrigado."

Ele se endireitou na cadeira, parecendo repentinamente interessado no que havia em seu prato. "Eu sou grato por vocês terem me convidado para estar aqui quando eu não poderia estar em casa, com minha família."

Ele se calou e eu franzi minha sobrancelha. Jake encolheu os ombros antes de finalizar aquilo, murmurando algo sério antes de fazer algum comentário sobre o jogo. Os olhos de Edward foram até os meus, preocupado, me dizendo que ele não tinha acabado.

"Então Edward, por que você não podia ir para casa?" Billy perguntou. Eu olhei para Charlie que encarava Billy.

"Razões familiares." Ele mentiu suavemente.

"Seus pais não querem te ver?" Jake perguntou, com a boca cheia de purê de batata.

Eu me joguei por cima de Edward, atingindo Jacob na cabeça.

"Minha mãe tinha outros compromissos."

A mesa se calou.

"Edward, e o que fazem seus pais?" Sue perguntou, tentando recuperar a conversa. _Se o chão pudesse se abrir e me engolir, eu seria uma pessoa feliz._

"Minha mãe trabalha com Design de interiores." Ele disse brevemente.

Novamente fez-se um silêncio à mesa.

"E seu pai?"

Eu podia ouvir nossas respirações pesadas enquanto Charlie me encarava, como que me pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

"Meu pai faleceu há oito anos." Ele disse friamente, embora eu tivesse certeza que só eu podia perceber aquilo.

"Oh!" Sue disse, surpresa. "Eu sinto muito."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Seth, como você está indo no time?"

Ele sorriu amplamente. "Você está olhando para o mais novo zagueiro do Rez."

"Que ótimo!" Eu felicitei. Nós conversamos sobre os outros rapazes da reserva; Edward e Leah eram os únicos que se mantinham calados, falando apenas quando lhes dirigiam a palavra diretamente.

"Ei Clearwater, ainda sozinha?" Jake perguntou de modo convencido. Leah rosnou, pegando um bolinho na cesta e atirando na cabeça dele.

"Morra, Black."

"Eu só estou perguntando. É uma vergonha." Ele disse com falsa condolência. "Tínhamos tanta esperança em você."

O cômodo ficou silencioso novamente, apenas os barulhos dos talheres. "Quais os planos de vocês?" Sue perguntou.

Eu olhei para Edward. "Eu queria lhe mostrar Forks e talvez ir até a praia da reserva."

"Isso não irá demorar muito." Jake riu. "É a menor cidade que você já viu e que alguma vez verá."

Edward sorriu de volta. "Eu estou certo que não é assim tão ruim."

A conversa voltou a fluir levemente e o resto do almoço passou assim, com todos rindo e deixando Jake e eu embaraçados com histórias dos verões que eu passara aqui. Até que eu estivesse vermelha como um pimentão, a torta já havia acabado e os pratos estavam empilhados na pia.

"Você gostaria de fazer aquele passeio?" Eu perguntei a Edward. Ele acenou com a cabeça, gemendo enquanto se levantava.

"Nós não deveríamos ajudar na limpeza?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente. "É tradição. Charlie, Billy, Jake e Seth têm um compromisso na cozinha."

"E eles não querem a minha ajuda?" Ele perguntou. "Eu me sinto culpado."

Eu agarrei sua mão, mordendo meu lábio quando vi Sue piscar para mim. "Eles estarão bem."

"Vou pegar nossas jaquetas e nós podemos ir."

Eu o vi se afastar, enquanto me recostava na porta da cozinha. Jake se aproximou, com um pano de prato por sobre o ombro e um sorriso preguiçoso na face dele.

"É bom ter você de volta." Ele repetiu, atirando um braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, contente de estar próxima a ele novamente.

"Não mudou muito, não é?"

Ele sorriu. "Não realmente. Seu passeio não levará mais do que dez minutos."

Nós ficamos ali por mais alguns segundos até que eu tomei coragem para lhe fazer a pergunta que estivera em minha mente durante todo o dia. "O que você acha de Edward?"

"Eu não acho que ele seja bom o bastante para você."

"Além disso." Eu suspirei. "Eu já sabia que você diria isso."

"Ele não é." Jake declarou novamente. "Eu acho que ele é muito mal-humorado. Talvez ele esteja de TPM."

Eu lhe dei um tapa. "Tenha dó, eu estou falando sério. Você acha o quê, que você é bom o bastante para mim?"

"Eu nunca disse isso." Ele rebateu, embora eu soubesse que havia batido no ponto principal. "Eu só não acho que ele já tenha demonstrado que merece você e eu não quero que você se machuque."

"Eu sei." Resmunguei, apertando meu nariz. "Eu também não quero me machucar."

"Embora você não tenha muito com o que se preocupar a respeito disso." Ele disse indiferentemente, esfregando uma mancha de graxa em sua mão.

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei suspeitosamente.

"Bells", Jake disse complacente. "Ele é tão... insosso."

"Não é!" Eu assobiei, mas imediatamente fiquei quieta ao ver Edward se aproximando, fechando o zíper de sua jaqueta e com a minha em sua outra mão.

"Tchau." Murmurei para Jake, enquanto vestia o casaco e abria a porta. Edward me seguiu rapidamente, enfiando uma mão no bolso e entrelaçando a outra com a minha, facilmente.

"Para onde primeiro?" Ele perguntou excitadamente. Eu ri baixinho, puxando um boné de dentro do meu bolso e o colocando em minha cabeça.

"Você não deveria estar tão excitado com isto." Eu adverti. "É a cidade mais enfadonha que você já viu na vida."

"Para onde?" Ele repetiu, com o mesmo tom de voz. Eu ri, minha respiração visível no ar congelante, enquanto descíamos a rua.

"Charlie mora naquela casa desde que ele e Renée se casaram." Eu resmunguei distraidamente, olhando para as árvores.

"Ele está feliz?"

"Eu acho que sim." Disse, meio surpreendida com sua pergunta tão direta.

"Honestamente. Talvez ele se sinta só de vez em quando, mas Jake e Billy vêm freqüentemente e ele ama o trabalho dele."

"Eu imagino que ele tenha ficado eufórico quando você quis vir morar aqui."

"Ele não disse que não." Eu ri. "Eu acho que ele ficou feliz de não ter que viver de comida congelada e macarrão com queijo."

"O que é isso?" Edward perguntou, sua atenção fixa como uma criança de quatro anos, enquanto apontava para um pequeno edifício de tijolos.

"Biblioteca." respondi. "Não ajudou muito no meu gosto pela leitura. Eu já havia lido todos os livros existentes aí antes do final do meu primeiro ano."

Ele riu. "E isso?"

"Correio."

Ele me encarou enquanto andávamos pela cidade deserta.

"Eu te disse que era uma cidade pequena." Eu ri, fechando ainda mais meu casaco em volta do pescoço.

"Você não estava brincando." Ele suspirou, virando a esquina. Eu ri enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam diante de um sinal vermelho e de uma passarela para pedestres. Havia placas para um café, um restaurante, um motel e a estrada. Mas tudo era mais para baixo na rua, dando um aspecto ainda mais abandonado ao local.

"Bem diferente de Chicago, huh?" Eu zombei. Ele acenou com a cabeça, chutando uma pedra perdida.

"Como você foi capaz de fazer a transição de Phoenix?" Ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso. "É..."

"Eu sei, eu sei." suspirei, olhando para os locais familiares. "Mas eu amo isto."

"Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É ótimo. Eu preferiria morar aqui do que em uma cidade grande; Eu nunca tive aquele senso de intimidade com Chicago."

Eu acenei com a cabeça entendendo. Ele havia exposto exatamente o que eu sentia sobre Forks naquelas poucas palavras; algo que eu tinha tentado explicar para as pessoas durante anos. Especialmente Renée.

"Essa é a escola." Eu apontei para o edifício velho, de um andar. "Escola primária à esquerda, e secundária à direita."

"Casa do Espartanos." Ele leu em voz alta a placa colocada na frente da escola.

"Local dos dois melhores anos de minha vida. Alice, Emmett e eu tivemos os melhores momentos aqui. Loucos, mas os melhores."

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo." Ele suspirou. "Minha escola não foi precisamente memorável."

Nós caminhamos pela frente da escola, passando pelo estacionamento que era ainda menor do que eu me lembrava. Eu agarrei sua mão ainda com mais força, passando pelas linhas brancas que demarcavam as vagas, seguindo até o pequeno campo de futebol americano.

"Boas lembranças", suspirei.

Nós andamos por ali durante um curto período, olhando pelas janelas escuras, apontando coisas aqui e ali, até que nossos dedos estavam dormentes e nossos narizes vermelhos. Nós caminhamos de volta para a rua principal, mais rapidamente do que antes, tagarelando como loucos. Ele abriu a porta do restaurante, me dando espaço para entrar. O lugar estava relativamente vazio com exceção de duas meninas tagarelando na mesa do canto.

"Escolha qualquer mesa." A garçonete disse por detrás do balcão. Nós caminhamos até uma, perto da janela, nos sentando e examinando o cardápio momentaneamente antes de pedir dois chocolates quentes com chantilly.

"Obrigado por arriscar uma hipotermia para me mostrar a cidade." Ele riu, batendo em meu nariz congelado. "Eu amo ver como era a sua vida antes."

"Emmett e Alice podem se unir a nós amanhã." Eu disse, grata pelo serviço no restaurante ser rápido. A garçonete colocou as duas xícaras à nossa frente, além de uma pilha de guardanapos antes de sair. Eu peguei minha xícara com ambas as mãos, suspirando ao sentir o líquido quente descer pela minha garganta.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

Eu praticamente derrubei a xícara com o pulo que dei sobre a cadeira, antes de olhar para duas mulheres que me encaravam de modo suspeito. "Sim?"

"Oh meu Deus!" A morena gritou, quase me derrubando ao me abraçar firmemente. "Como você está? Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo! Onde você vive agora? Quanto  
tempo você vai ficar? Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar que nós nos encontramos."

"O que..." Eu resmunguei tentando acalmar minha respiração. Ela se afastou e eu imediatamente reconheci Jessica Stanley, me enchendo de perguntas enquanto tentava olhar sutilmente para Edward.

"Bella." A outra menina me cumprimentou com desdém. Eu suspirei, sabendo que se Jessica era a que me abraçou, a outra só poderia ser uma pessoa.

"Lauren."

"Você vai ficar quanto tempo por aqui?" Jessica gritou. "Nós temos que nos encontrar e sairmos juntas! Talvez ir até Port Angeles."

Eu me mexi desconfortável em minha cadeira. "Hum, só durante o fim de semana."

"E quem é este?" Lauren falou pela primeira vez, elevando uma sobrancelha na direção de Edward. Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha mão voou até a dele, minhas juntas esbranquiçadas de tanto que eu as apertava.

"Jess, Lauren, este é o meu namorado, Edward." Eu disse indecisamente. Elas olharam com apreciação para ele, sorrindo mais do que o necessário.

"Eu sou Lauren", ela praticamente pulou em cima dele, estendendo sua mão. "Uma das melhores amigas da Bella na escola."

"E eu sou Jessica." Ela disse, se apresentando do mesmo modo. Eu combati meu ódio, colocando um falso sorriso no rosto, enquanto me rearrumava na cadeira, de modo a ficar bem colada em Edward.

"Nós temos que sair." Ela repetiu, com os olhos fixos, diretamente, em Edward. Eu acenei com a cabeça enquanto Edward passava o braço por sobre os meus ombros.

"Nem que a vaca tussa." Eu resmunguei baixinho. Edward bufou, observando as duas.

"Se vocês nos derem licença, mas nós só temos alguns minutos de tempo livre e eu gostaria de aproveitá-los a sós com a Bella." Edward disse suavemente. Eu sorri agradecidamente, acenando com a cabeça muito mais entusiasticamente do que eu deveria aparentar, olhando para Jess.

"Aqui, escreva seu número." Ela disse, me estendendo um guardanapo de papel e uma caneta. Eu gemi suavemente, escrevendo os dez dígitos antes de lhe devolver o guardanapo. Ela sorriu triunfalmente, guardando o papel em seu bolso, antes de juntar seu braço com o de Lauren.

"Vamos almoçar qualquer dia!"

"Claro", eu concordei, rindo baixinho enquanto Lauren resmungava alguma saudação e as duas caminhavam para fora, não sem antes dar uma última encarada em Edward. Eu estremeci quando elas deixaram o restaurante, olhando pelo vidro enquanto passavam por nossa mesa, em direção ao outro lado da rua.

"Elas parecem... tão agradáveis." Edward brincou.

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Eu disse. "Mesmo. Jess e eu éramos amigas na escola, mas Lauren e eu nunca nos demos bem. Você parece tirar o melhor delas."

Ele fez uma careta. "Ainda bem que eu já estou loucamente apaixonado por uma menina bonita."

Eu ruborizei, tomando mais um longo gole do meu chocolate. Eu reparei que sua xícara estava praticamente vazia e rapidamente terminei com o meu.

"Você está se sentindo mais quente?" Ele perguntou, preocupado, passando a mão pela minha bochecha. Eu acenei com a cabeça, rindo do seu nariz vermelho.

"E você?"

"Quase lá." Ele concordou, rindo. "Você está pronta para voltar? Já está escurecendo."

Eu acenei com a cabeça enquanto ele se levantava, puxando minha cadeira, para me ajudar a me erguer e colocando algumas notas em cima da mesa. Nós saímos pela porta, andando contra o vento gelado.

"Rápido." Ele sugeriu, com os olhos brilhando. "Eu imagino que isso seja uma coisa boa de uma cidade pequena."

"Mhmm." Eu zumbi, caminhando apressadamente em direção à casa de Charlie. Não demorou muito e nós já estávamos em frente à casa. O carro dos Black já não estava ali. Edward parou na entrada da varanda, se virando para mim.

"Eu estou agradecido por você, Bella." Ele disse, com a voz grossa, repleta de nada mais que amor. "Eu não quis dizer isto... no caso de você não querer que eles soubessem, mas..."

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse, olhando pro chão. Era incrível como ele me conhecia melhor do que eu pensava.

"Eu sou", ele disse, levantando meu queixo com uma mão, me obrigando a encará-lo. "Por tudo o que você fez. Você talvez não entenda ou não perceba, mas se você pudesse... você saberia que eu sou uma pessoa diferente. Uma pessoa melhor. Uma pessoa que não conseguiria fazer isto sem você."

A essa altura meu coração já batia a mil por hora em meu peito. "Obrigada." sussurrei.

"Eu imaginei que você não iria querer um grande alarde sobre isso."

Eu ri diante do quão bem ele me conhecia. "Eu agradeço por isso. Eu não preciso passar por alguma grande provação em frente a eles."

Eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, apertando nossos peitos um de encontro ao outro. Seus lábios alcançaram os meus avidamente, pela primeira vez ali, sem nenhuma preocupação com olhares alertas ou tempo contado.

"Não se empolgue." Ele advertiu, encaixando uma de suas pernas entre as minhas.

Eu ri enquanto ele passava sua língua pelo meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem, que eu prontamente cedi, nossas línguas duelando por domínio, até que precisamos nos separar para recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu que me empolguei?" Eu disse, espantada quando ele depositou mais um beijo prolongado em meus lábios, passando seus braços pela minha cintura, nos conduzindo, desajeitadamente para a casa.

Nós nos sentamos lado a lado na varanda. Minhas mãos estavam sobre meu colo e as dele se contorciam nervosamente, como se ele tivesse algo mais a dizer.

"Edward?" Eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, mas ele não se moveu. O vento batia cada vez mais frio e mais forte, trazendo respingos da chuva até nós, mas nós permanecemos ali, até que ele finalmente olhou para mim, parecendo vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo, determinado.

"Bella", ele disse, pegando uma de minhas mãos. "Eu quero que você leia aquela carta. Agora."

_________  
*****Nyquil: medicamento para alergia, que contém sedativo em sua fórmula

* * *

_Olá flores, e então, o que acharam dessa reuniãozinha familiar? Cara, juro que vi minha família ali... é a mesma coisa... interrogatórios sem fim. rsrs _

_Own... tão fofo o Ed agradecendo a Bella no fim, não? E então, me digam o que acharam ok? O que gostaram mais, se quiseram matar alguém rsrs..._

**Resposta das reviews:**

**natfurlan:** ushuahsuahsuahsushua e não é flor? Pobre Bella. Próximo capítulo ainda teremos mais confusões em Forks... Bjussss

**Camilinha EGO**: oi flor... Jacob é sempre Jacob... essa coisa inconveniente rsrsrs próximo capítulo ainda teremos um pouco mais dele por aqui! Concordo contigo, a Angela mostrou ser uma amiga de verdade. O Edward precisava saber de tudo e logo... Bjussss

**Gibeluh**: oi flor... espero que tenha gostado dessa confusão em Forks também rs... olha só, irei começar com a Robsten, mas a beward já tem 7 capítulos escritos, então pode esperar que logo logo ela pinta por aqui também ok? Bjussss

**Rêh:** oi flor... eu sou assim também. Eu já sou chorona por natureza, mas se alguém começa a me encarar demais eu sempre desabo, e fico ainda pior, porque mistura a raiva... ai, é foda! Próximo capítulo a carta e povo reunido em La Push... bjussss

**MrSouza Cullen:** ushaiuhsauhsuahsuhausa falou em Jacob todo mundo se preocupa rsrsrs mas fazer o que se ele sempre apronta né? Estou relendo Eclipse, e quase morrendo com a inconveniência dele :) Prometo fazer o possível para não te deixar esperando demais pela carta ok? E só posso dizer que... er... prepare os lencinhos! ;) bjussss

**Cellycullen:** oi flor... assim, a Bronze não é uma autora de escrever muitos lemons. Ela é meio tipo a tia Steph, meio sutil demais, mas teremos, pelo menos a primeira vez da Bella e do Edward um pouco mais descritivo rs... Fico feliz de saber que você está gostando. A Bronze escreve muito, o que facilita por demais o meu trabalho como tradutora. bjussss

* * *

_Bem flores, a boa notícia é que no próximo capítulo, como já deu pra notar, teremos, finalmente a carta. E mais um pouquinho do povo de Forks. A má notícia e que nem comecei a tradução ainda. E estou em um congresso essa semana, o que está dificultando um pouquinho mais. Mas prometo que tentarei não demorar demais, ok? Mas, de qualquer forma, não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... podem ter certeza que elas sempre motivam a ir um pouco mais depressa na tradução. :) bjussss__  
_.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

.  
"Agora?" Eu repeti, querendo ter certeza de que havia entendido. "Agora mesmo?"

"Agora mesmo." Ele confirmou, se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

"Mas... por que?" Eu perguntei sem convicção quando ele deu o último passo pela varanda, abrindo a porta de tela para mim. A casa estava completamente vazia, Charlie deve ter aproveitado o dia de folga para ir dar uma volta também e, pela primeira vez, eu não estava bem certa de estar feliz com aquilo. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava por vir e encontrar com o meu pai no pé da escada teria sido agradável.

"Porque depois de caminhar por Forks com você me mostrando os lugares, as pessoas, me contando fatos da sua infância... você se expôs tanto. Nem tudo foi bom, mas você me mostrou que continuou vivendo e seguindo em frente." Ele parou. "Você merece isto."

Eu estendi meu braço para fazê-lo parar. "Edward - não faça isto por achar que eu mereço." Eu tentei me explicar. "Isto não é sobre mim. Esta é sua a conexão mais forte com o seu pai e eu não quero invadir isso."

Não importa o quanto eu quis ler aquela carta e o quão culpada eu me sentia naquele momento por ter chegado a pensar em lê-la sem ele... aquela carta fazia parte dele e eu não ouviria nenhuma palavra dela até que ele tivesse certeza absoluta de sua decisão.

"Você tem razão." Ele disse. "Bella, eu te amo. Eu li esta carta todo santo dia como uma forma de ter um pedaço do meu pai comigo e eu quero que você entenda esse pedaço. Cada pedaço. Eu quero que você saiba."

Eu sentia quase como se ele estivesse falando consigo mesmo, mas cedi ao sentir meu coração doendo com suas palavras. Ele tomou minha mão com a sua, me conduzindo para o banco de madeira na parte de trás da casa, com uma expressão aflita em seus olhos.

"Eu voltarei em breve." Eu disse, correndo escada acima. Eu podia sentir meu coração bater acelerado enquanto procurava desajeitadamente em minha bolsa pela carta lacrada. Minhas mãos suavam quando eu a segurei, correndo de volta para o primeiro andar. Ele estava sentado no banco, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, quando eu me sentei ao seu lado, apoiando minha mão em suas costas.

"Edward?" Eu murmurei, não querendo quebrar sua concentração. Ele levantou a cabeça um pouquinho, o suficiente para que eu visse seus olhos vermelhos. "Nós não temos que fazer isto."

Ele apertou a ponta do nariz enquanto se endireitava no banco. "Eu posso ver isto?"

Eu lhe entreguei suavemente o envelope, observando curiosa enquanto ele brincava receoso com o selo, antes de rasgá-lo, pegando a folha de papel. Seus olhos esquadrinharam o papel enquanto eu ficava rígida sobre o banco, minhas mãos fechadas em punho ao lado de meu corpo, aumentando ainda mais a tensão. Eu não tinha idéia do que aconteceria a partir de então: isso melhoraria ou quebraria a nossa relação de vez? Eu estava apavorada com o resultado. E se ele se arrependesse... e se eu não reagisse do jeito certo... Eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Você quer que eu leia para você?" Ele perguntou, soando bastante vulnerável. Eu não consegui dizer nada antes dele continuar. "Ou você gostaria de ler por si mesma?"

Eu encolhi os ombros tão indiferentemente quanto pude. "Da forma como você preferir." respondi, sentindo o tremor em minha voz. Eu o observei respirar fundo, sugando o ar frio antes de olhar novamente para baixo. O papel tremia e eu logo entendi que não era pelo vento frio. As mãos de Edward estavam tremendo, sua mandíbula seguia tensionada enquanto ele encarava o papel. Eu quase sentia que ele seria capaz de queimar o papel com a força do seu olhar, mas eu simplesmente não podia interromper o seu momento.

"Edward", ele começou, fechando os olhos. "Meu filho. Minha única criança. Se você pudesse ver apenas pelos meus olhos como você cresceu. Desde novinho eu sabia que você seria especial. Você nasceu para conquistar coisas grandes e vem provando isso para mim e para sua mãe. Muitos pais estão orgulhosos das suas crianças, como deveriam ser, mas ter o seu próprio motivo de orgulho não pode ser descrito em palavras."

Ele parou e eu podia ver uma lágrima caindo pela sua bochecha. Eu mordi meu lábio para me impedir de chorar também, atordoada por vê-lo conseguir recitar aquilo com a voz estável. Ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, olhando novamente para o papel antes de puxar o ar mais uma vez, tremulamente. Eu me ajeitei, abrindo minha mão e a colocando entre nós, sobre o banco, como um apoio. Ele olhou para ela, abrindo um suave sorriso antes de colocar sua mão junto a minha.

"Apesar da pouca idade, você já realizou tanto. Edward, você possui uma luz tal que ninguém jamais poderia sonhar ter. Você tem uma alma e um coração lindos e não importa o que você faça de sua vida, saiba que nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você. Mais do que você poderia imaginar."

A voz dele quebrou pela primeira vez, enquanto mais lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Eu não podia suportar vê-lo daquele jeito então, suavemente, tirei a carta de suas mãos, me perguntando se eu conseguiria ir em frente com aquilo. Mas um olhar de Edward foi o suficiente para eu entender que aquela seria a única maneira.

Eu corri meus olhos pelo papel, procurando onde Edward havia parado, pasma de ver que ele havia dito palavra por palavra, mesmo de olhos fechados.

_Edward,_

_Meu filho. Minha única criança. Se você pudesse ver apenas pelos meus olhos como você cresceu. Desde novinho eu sabia que você seria especial. Você nasceu para conquistar coisas grandes e vem provando isso para mim e para sua mãe. Muitos pais estão orgulhosos das suas crianças, como deveriam ser, mas ter o seu próprio motivo de orgulho não pode ser descrito em palavras._

_Apesar da pouca idade, você já realizou tanto. Edward, você possui uma luz tal que ninguém jamais poderia sonhar ter. Você tem uma alma e um coração lindos e não importa o que você faça de sua vida, saiba que nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você. Mais do que você poderia imaginar._

_Eu estou escrevendo esta carta agora, para que você possa entender. Ver seu sorriso ao aprender algo novo no piano, ou ao marcar um gol em seus jogos de futebol, é o sentimento mais recompensador do mundo. Saber que você está orgulhoso por algo que você fez e que entende que há mais na vida do que aquilo que nós podemos lhe dar. Eu quero vê-lo partir, conhecer o mundo, Edward. Viaje, vá para a escola, aprenda tudo o que você pode. Encontre uma mulher que o ame tanto quanto você merece e a ame de volta, do fundo do seu coração. Encontre algo pelo que valha a pena viver. Seja feliz._

_Mas enquanto você se sentia orgulhoso por você mesmo e você sabe que sua mãe também sempre esteve, eu não sei se você entende que eu também me sinto da mesma forma._

_Se houver qualquer coisa que eu lamento sobre sua educação, é a falta de demonstração de amor de mim para você. De certa forma estava te mostrando que suas emoções eram proibidas. Sua mãe quebrou este hábito o melhor que ela pôde e eu a amo com todo o meu coração, mas eu sempre me preocupei de você não ter o pai que você desejava. O modelo que você merecia. Eu estava lá fora mais orgulhoso que qualquer outro homem e ainda assim, eu não conseguia demonstrar isto para você._

_Se há algo que você deve se lembrar para sempre é que o amor é o que mais importa na vida. Você não pode verdadeiramente amar sem correr riscos e expor seu coração para todo mundo ver. Edward, eu vejo tanto de mim em você e se nós formos o mínimo que seja parecidos, você colocará uma armadura em volta de si. Você esconderá do mundo tudo aquilo que tem para oferecer e, em troca, você é quem sairá mais ferido. Você não pode amar sem compartilhar isto com outro e eu lamento sinceramente, não ter conseguido quebrar meus próprios muros com você._

_Confie. Ame. Entenda que viver não é pegar o caminho mais fácil. A vida está cheia de curvas das quais ninguém gosta nem espera, mas a vida é muito curta para fazermos menos do que é possível. Não há tempo. Você pode pensar às vezes que tudo isso é uma grande bobagem, mas quando você for o homem mais feliz do mundo, com uma linda esposa e um filho, você verá que não é bem assim._

_Diga-lhe que você os ama diariamente. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu faria e diria a você exatamente como eu me sentia._

_Eu não quero que você siga por este mesmo caminho. Eu juro que você terá alguém a quem observar e admirar. Ter você e sua mãe em minha vida é a coisa mais importante do mundo e eu sei que não segui meu próprio conselho, não contribuí em nada, mas eu juro mudar._

_Eu quero que você cresça tendo uma relação forte com as pessoas que te cercam. Eu sei que você terá um futuro brilhante, independente do que faça, seja direito, medicina ou música. Não importa. Deixe-os entrar e te dar suporte porque você não pode dar conta de tudo sozinho. O homem não foi feito para ficar sozinho e você não pode desafiar isto._

_Ter sucesso é importante, mas não é tudo. Eu me esforço para mostrar isso a você._

_Eu sei que até que você leia isto, você não achará que seu velho é um herói; faz parte da adolescência, mas eu espero que isso faça acender uma chama aí dentro. Nós o amamos com tudo o que nós temos, nunca se esqueça disso._

_Seu orgulhoso pai,_

_Edward Senior_

_.  
_

"Ele morreu por amor." Edward murmurou enquanto eu mordia meu lábio, tentando conter meus soluços. "Ele poderia estar vivo até hoje, mas ele jurou mudar por amor. Por minha causa."

Eu não pude responder. As lágrimas estavam escorrendo pela minha face, meu nariz estava gelado, mas eu não podia fazer nada contra aquilo. Eu não queria fazer nada.

"Ele não morreu por sua causa." Eu resmunguei, incapaz de saber se ele conseguia entender ou não. Para mim, tudo soava tão confuso...

"Sim." Ele disse friamente, fitando a floresta que se estendia pela frente da casa. "Ele o fez."

"Por que você acha isso?" Eu me vi perguntando antes que me desse conta do que estava fazendo. Ele olhou de volta para mim, o rosto endurecido e sem nenhuma emoção. O único sinal que demonstrava o que ele estava sentindo eram as marcas das lágrimas em sua face, mas ele parecia não se importar com aquilo.

"Nós nunca saberemos porque ele teve que me salvar." Ele disse asperamente.

"Pare." Eu gritei. "Apenas pare com isso." Eu me levantei, sentindo a raiva se apoderar de mim, fazendo as palavras jorrarem por minha boca. Eu não conseguia filtrar as palavras e não queria fazê-lo. Ele precisava entender.

"Não, Bella." Ele retaliou, se pondo de pé também. "Eu não vou. Você quer saber por quê? Porque eu estou cheio de ouvir as pessoas me dizendo que não foi minha culpa. Ou que ele iria morrer de qualquer maneira. Eu não quero ouvir isto. Especialmente de você. Você não sabe sobre o que você está falando."

"Eu não sei?" Eu devolvi rapidamente, com a voz grossa devido as lágrimas. "Eu posso não estar na mesma situação, Edward, mas apenas pare de se lastimar. Por tudo. Eu não posso fazer o passado voltar, mas estou tentando fazer o máximo que eu posso ajudando você. Mas se você se mantiver se culpando e dizendo que você matou o seu pai... isso é doentio." Eu disse, por falta de uma palavra melhor. "Você sabe que não foi sua culpa. Você não o empurrou para dentro daquela casa em chamas."

"Nem tampouco o ajudei." Ele rosnou. "E eu não quero te ouvir me contradizendo nisto. Você não estava lá. Você não tem nenhuma idéia sobre o que você está falando."

Eu me contraí como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa. Mordi meu lábio para parar de gritar e me virei de costas para ele, encerrando a conversa. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, frustrada, insegura sobre o próximo passo. Eu podia ver os faróis na rua de baixo, as sirenes do carro de Charlie ficando visíveis.

"Quer saber", eu disse, me virando novamente, para encará-lo. "Culpe-se o quanto quiser. Eu não ligo mais. Eu não consigo mais ouvir sobre isso, mas eu também não vejo mais como ajudá-lo. Então, vá em frente, viva com a sua culpa pelo resto da vida. Pra mim chega!"

As luzes incidiram diretamente em nós antes que Charlie entrasse na garagem, desligando o carro e saindo do mesmo. Eu esfreguei meus olhos, esperando que ele não fizesse perguntas enquanto fazia o caminho até a porta.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou, provavelmente desejando saber por que nós estávamos parados, de pé, no frio... Eu lhe dei um fraco sorriso, perguntando brevemente onde ele tinha ido, mas sem realmente ouvir a resposta antes de correr para dentro, subindo as escadas, sem um segundo olhar sobre Edward. Ele já tinha levado minhas coisas para o quarto e descido as suas para a sala, me deixando livre para bater a porta, me jogar sobre a cama e chorar tudo o que eu queria. Eu pude ouvir Charlie subir as escadas, parando em frente a minha porta por um segundo antes de se virar em direção ao seu próprio quarto.

As luzes estavam acesas, mas eu não conseguia encontrar forças para apagá-las. Me virei, encarando o teto, desejando saber se havia algum modo de eu ter lido aquela carta sem que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Eu não conseguia ver outro fim além daquele que estava diante de mim.

Meu corpo foi tomado novamente por uma onda de soluços enquanto eu pensava em tudo o que havia na carta. Todos os pedaços finalmente se encaixando, não importando o quão tortuosos eles fossem e eu não tinha a mínima idéia de por onde seguir a partir de agora. Eu não sabia nem mesmo se se eu dormisse agora, ao acordar na manhã seguinte encontraria ou não Edward aqui. Por que ele estaria?

Eu chorei por tudo. Pelo o que havia na carta. Pelo o que Edward teve que suportar. Até mesmo pelo cachorro que eu tive e que fugiu quando eu tinha 11 anos. Qualquer pensamento que cruzasse minha mente acabava convertido em lágrimas. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer até que, de repente, minha mente clareou. Eu passei a coberta sobre o meu corpo, tentando fazer o meu melhor para secar as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pela minha face, me colocando de pé.

A casa estava no mais completo silêncio. Eu abri a porta do quarto, incapaz de saber se mais alguém estaria acordado. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, com exceção da minha, servindo de ajuda enquanto eu descia as escadas, de meia. Eu fui tateando pela parede até chegar à sala de estar e um olhar no sofá me disse que ele não estava lá. Eu segui até o sofá, ajeitando o travesseiro e desdobrando a coberta, antes de olhar pela janela, surpresa ao constatar que Edward continuava ali, sentado no frio.

Eu tinha duas opções: eu podia voltar para o quarto e fazer o meu melhor para dormir um pouco, embora soubesse que não conseguiria, de modo algum; ou ir lá para fora, encará-lo.

Eu sabia qual era o mais seguro e qual eu deveria escolher. Eu tentei ao máximo controlar as borboletas em meu estômago enquanto voltava à sala de jantar para pegar o seu casaco, antes de abrir a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, para não assustá-lo. Ele levantou a cabeça, mas se recusou a olhar para mim. Eu caminhei até ele, lhe oferecendo o casaco.

"Eu não quero que você fique doente." Eu disse quando ele não fez nenhum gesto para pegar a blusa. Ele concordou, mas apenas a colocou sobre o colo, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Eu gemi, me balançando sobre meus pés, antes de me sentar a uma boa distância dele, apertando a coberta ao redor do meu corpo.

"Você deveria entrar." Ele disse, com a voz completamente quebrada. "Está muito frio."

Eu encolhi os ombros com indiferença. "Eu estou bem." respondi, tentando não ser tomada novamente por minha histeria ao ver que ele continuava segurando a carta, a essa altura, com algumas palavras já manchadas devido às lágrimas.

"Edward", eu comecei suavemente, esperando que ele me escutasse. "Eu não quero que você se culpe mais."

_Muito bem, Bella. Comece com algo que você já lhe disse mil vezes._

"Você não o conheceu, Bella." Ele replicou. "Ele não era seu pai. Eu cresci com ele."

"E o que?" Eu gritei. "Você não acha que isso o torna uma pessoa passível de uma visão parcial?"

Ele virou para mim com os olhos escuros e inchados. "Não. Me dá mais fatos com os quais fundar minha interpretação da carta. Eu sei como ele era. Ele estava sendo rigoroso consigo mesmo. Mas eu o admirava por quem ele era e ao tentar mudar, por mim, ele morreu."

"Você nunca teve qualquer outro olhar sobre isso!" Minha raiva estava voltando rapidamente. "Você não tem nenhuma idéia do que mais pode estar escondido sob essas linhas."

"Está tudo na superfície. Ele se culpava pelo modo como era enquanto eu estava crescendo, e quando ele se pôs completamente lá, tudo desabou."

"E você acha, honestamente, que foi por causa do amor? O que diabos há de errado com você?" Eu me achei gritando, esquecendo que horas eram.

"E você sabe o que realmente me mata?" Ele riu amargamente, me ignorando. "É que ele era assim tão _fudidamente _orgulhoso de mim. Ele achava que eu faria grandes coisas. E olhe só aonde eu vim parar."

"Aonde você veio parar?" Eu repeti, sarcasticamente. "Um bombeiro que arrisca sua vida diariamente para ajudar os outros? Meu namorado que eu amo mais que qualquer coisa? O filho de Elizabeth, a mãe mais orgulhosa desse mundo? Qual o problema nisto?"

"Aquele que matou o próprio pai."

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, ergui minha mão, o esbofeteando no rosto. Não foi forte, mas deixou claro o que eu estava sentindo.

"Pare." Eu disse, rezando a Deus para que minha voz não tremesse. "Você sabe que isso não é verdade, então, não ouse dizer isso."

Ele levou a mão ate o rosto, apertando o local onde eu havia batido, com um olhar assustado em sua face. "Bella." ele sussurrou. "Eu não sei como superar o passado."

Eu me deixei afundar ainda mais no banco. "Eu também não sei." admiti, mordendo meu lábio tão forte que cheguei a achar que ia sangrar. "Eu apenas... eu gostaria que você falasse comigo."

"Eu sinto muito." Ele disse, voltando à nossa discussão de antes. "Eu apenas... Deus, Bella. Eu passei tantos anos lendo aquela carta, pensando que o modo como eu a via estava certo. Você é a única pessoa com que eu já compartilhei isto."

Eu me movi, me aproximando um pouco. "E você acha que você o matou?" Eu perguntei, percebendo claramente minha voz se quebrando na última palavra. Ele encolheu os ombros, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

"Algo como isso. Há alguns dias em que eu nem mesmo quero sair da cama por causa da culpa que eu sinto."

Eu podia sentir meu coração se partindo diante daquelas declarações. "Oh Edward." Eu me achei sussurrando, enquanto me aproximava ainda mais, até que nossos braços estivessem se tocando. "Eu não sei, de forma alguma, como é isso; eu nem mesmo posso começar a imaginar. Mas você precisa se manter inteiro."

"Eu não sei de que outra forma viver." Eu o ouvi dizer debilmente. "Eu fui capturado nesta teia que eu criei para mim e eu não sei viver sem isto. É algo habitual. Se eu me culpar, então há uma razão pela qual meu pai morreu. Não terá sido apenas um acidente. Eu sempre quero razões e explicações, não importa o quão longe eu tenha que ir para buscá-las ou o quão falsas elas sejam."

"Por favor não diga que foi o amor que o matou." Eu disse, sentindo as palavras me consumindo. "Eu não posso..."

Eu não sabia direito como explicar que essas palavras me faziam sentir como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Como se para ele, me amar fosse sinônimo de queda e não de algo positivo, como na maioria das relações.

"Oh, meu amor." Ele disse, ignorando seus próprios olhos injetados para pegar meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Não pense dessa maneira, por favor. Você sabe que eu te amo com tudo o que eu tenho. Mas é a primeira vez que eu sinto isso desde que eu perdi meu pai, e... eu não sei se eu posso lhe dar o que você merece. Eu não consigo te mostrar o quanto eu te amo."

"Você não precisa!" Eu tinha vontade de bater nele novamente. Talvez isso fizesse algo ligar dentro da cabeça dele. "Percebendo e aceitando que não foi sua culpa, você me mostra o quanto me ama. Chama-se acidente por uma razão, Edward. Ninguém é culpado legalmente."

Ele fitou o nada à sua frente por alguns minutos antes de se virar uma vez mais em minha direção, abrindo seus braços amplamente. "Venha aqui." Ele murmurou. Eu me equilibrei em seu colo, fechando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, chorando baixinho enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas, fazendo o máximo possível para me acalmar.

"Eu sinto muito pelo modo como eu te tratei." Ele disse e eu podia apostar que ele estava tentando dar o seu melhor.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse, esperando que ele pudesse perceber o quanto eu estava sendo sincera. "De verdade."

"Eu tentarei." Ele disse, com a voz bem mais forte. Eu encarei seus olhos, procurando algum tipo de hesitação ou sinal de que ele estava mentindo, mas não havia nada.

"Obrigada." Eu simplesmente disse, enquanto ele beijava minha testa e apoiava o queixo no topo de minha cabeça. "Ele era um grande homem."

"Ele era." Edward concordou. "Você gostaria de ouvir algumas coisas sobre ele?"

Eu senti as borboletas se agitando em meu estômago. "Só se você quiser me contar."

Eu ouvi o riso aveludado dele. "Sim. Eu acho que estou pronto para... para falar sobre ele."

"Bem então... como ele era?"

Eu podia sentir a facilidade e o contentamento crescente dentro dele a medida que recordava as histórias sobre seu pai, sobre como ele era, sua personalidade, a vida em sua casa.

"Eu me lembro da primeira vez em que fui vê-lo no tribunal", ele disse, com a mente longe. "Eu queria ver o que ele fazia, assim fizemos _'leve seu filho para passar um dia no trabalho_'."

Eu ri, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Ele sentou-me atrás dele e caminhou até o Juiz na sua vez de falar. Eu achei que ele era o maior homem do mundo. Eu o observei discutir com o promotor até que não restava mais nenhum caso. Ele tinha destruído o outro lado completamente, quando caminhou novamente ate mim, me oferecendo sua mão... o sentimento foi indescritível. Eu nunca tinha me sentido mais especial em minha vida."

Eu coloquei minha mão na bochecha fria dele, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Quantos anos você tinha?"

"Oito." Ele respondeu. "E sabe o que eu entendo agora?"

Eu tentei abafar minha intensa curiosidade fechando meus olhos. "O que?"

"Que ele não precisou me mostrar milhares de emoções diferentes para me mostrar que me amava. Eu sempre soube. Eu estava orgulhoso dele e me espelhava nele mesmo sem isso."

"Isso é uma coisa boa?" Eu perguntei indecisa. Ele acenou com a cabeça, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Sim, é."

Nós passamos a noite inteira abraçados debaixo da coberta, agarrados um ao outro enquanto Edward me contava histórias de sua infância. De quando eles atravessaram o país de carro para verem a _Golden Gate Bridge_***** (**foto no blog**) até os jogos da pequena liga de baseball que Edward Sênior co-treinava. Eu o ouvi falar do cachorro que eles salvaram e que permaneceu com eles até quando Edward chegou aos 16 anos, assim como todas as histórias embaraçosas. Até o momento em que o sol surgiu rapidamente, se escondendo novamente em seguida, minhas bochechas doíam de rir e lágrimas fluíam pelo meu rosto, ambos de felicidade e tristeza pelas histórias dele.

Mas principalmente, eu me sentia completa. Inteira. Perfeitamente satisfeita por estar onde estava, fazendo o que estava fazendo. Eu sabia que em algumas horas tudo mudaria; nós teríamos que sair dali, Charlie estaria ao redor, sempre de olhos atentos em nós. Mas havia uma coisa que não mudaria. Edward tinha, finalmente, derrubado os muros que havia entre nós.

Tudo bem, eu não queria fazer suposições. Eu não estava bem certa de como seria, mas a cada história, a cada pequeno pedaço do quebra-cabeça que se encaixava, eu podia apostar que um pedaço do muro havia vindo abaixo.

"Nós deveríamos entrar." Edward disse, checando seu relógio. "Se Charlie acorda e nos pega assim..."

Eu ri, esticando meus braços acima de minha cabeça. A manta deslizou sobre meu colo e eu me levantei, tremendo quando o vento frio me atingiu.

"Vamos tratar de esquentá-la." Ele disse, agarrando meu braço enquanto caminhávamos para dentro, em direção à cozinha. Ele colocou sua blusa de lã ao redor de mim, antes de ir até o fogão, preparar um pouco de café. Ele trouxe duas xícaras e deixou um pouco no fogão no exato momento em que Charlie descia as escadas. Eu tomei um gole, encantada com a cronometragem impecável de Edward.

"Bom dia, você dois." Ele disse, olhando suspeitosamente para Edward antes de pegar o jornal que tínhamos deixado no balcão. "Quais os planos pra hoje?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Nenhum que eu saiba."

"Então o que Edward acharia de jogar a partida anual de futebol americano?" Ele perguntou. Eu bufei, rolando meus olhos diante daquela tradição boba.

"Eu não sei pai, pergunte pra ele." Eu disse secamente.

"O que me diz, filho?" Charlie perguntou, tocando no ombro de Edward. "Faz parte da tradição."

Edward me encarou. Seus olhos continham uma jovialidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Por que não?" Ele disse, entrelaçando nossas mãos. "Eu sempre gostei de futebol americano."

"Ótimo." Charlie exclamou, sorrindo. Eu carranqueei, me perguntando os reais motivos por trás daquilo. "Bells, eles combinaram as onze na Reserva. Eu estou indo ajudar o Billy com a comida. Vocês nos encontram lá?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, surpresa por Charlie ter oferecido algum tipo de ajuda. "Claro. Nós o veremos as onze."

Eu observei enquanto ele fechava o zíper de sua jaqueta, balançando a chave nos dedos descendo as escadas rumo à viatura, zunindo rua abaixo.

"Futebol americano?" Eu perguntei, levantando minha cabeça de modo a encará-lo. Ele riu, sorrindo por sobre sua xícara.

"Pode não ser o típico passatempo americano, mas é uma tradição de Ação de Graças." Ele disse confiantemente. "Não se pode passar o feriado sem isto."

"Você está certo de que é uma boa idéia?" Eu perguntei, pensando nos meninos da Reserva, quer dizer, no tamanho deles...

"Claro." Ele disse arrogantemente. "Eu vou trocar de roupa. Eu te amo." Ele disse rapidamente, pegando uma muda de roupa e correndo escadas acima, rumo ao banheiro. Eu ri do quão entusiasmado ele parecia, enquanto me levantava levando as xícaras para a pia, encarando meu reflexo pela janela. Eu sorri para mim mesma, notando que eu parecia mais leve, mais feliz; como se houvesse um brilho ao redor de mim.

"Sua vez", ele sussurrou, depositando um beijo na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Eu puxei o ar, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado de sua água-de-colônia, me dando conta de que eu precisava de um banho desesperadamente.

"Eu estarei de volta em um minuto." disse, encarando o relógio. Nós tínhamos um pouco mais de três horas antes do jogo, tempo suficiente para tomar banho e aproveitar uns momentos a sós com Edward, algo que eu desejava desde que chegara ali, para passar o fim de semana.

Eu corri para o andar de cima, pegando tudo o que precisaria no quarto, antes de ir para o banheiro. Eu cantarolava baixinho enquanto tirava a roupa, entrando na água quente, deixando-a cair sobre o meu cabelo e meu rosto. Meus músculos estavam agradecidos pelo calor. Eu saí, esfregando o vapor do espelho antes de vestir as roupas limpas, penteando meu cabelo e o prendendo em um rabo de cavalo. Eu joguei minhas coisas de volta no quarto e desci as escadas correndo, trombando com Edward no meio do caminho.

"Whoa." Ele riu, me segurando firme. Eu notei que ele continha o mesmo brilho que eu, apesar da noite insone. "Nós temos algum tempo para matar." Ele disse, apontando para o relógio.

"Eu sei." disse, olhando esperançosamente para ele. "Eu estava querendo saber se você gostaria de ir até a Primeira Praia comigo."

Ele enrugou a sobrancelha. "E isso seria..."

"É a praia na qual eu cresci indo, em La Push." Eu disse. "Fica há mais ou menos uns quinze minutos daqui. É deslumbrante."

"Então vamos." Ele disse, me entregando minhas luvas e jaqueta. Eu as vesti, indo rapidamente para o carro, lhe passando as coordenadas de como chegar na Reserva.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ter minha picape de volta." murmurei, observando o velocímetro marcar 80Km/h em 30s.

"Nunca levei uma multa." Ele disse de modo convencido, virando na direção que eu havia lhe dito. Eu bati no seu braço ligeiramente, me sentindo, imediatamente mal, ao me lembrar sobre o tapa que lhe dera mais cedo.

"Edward?" Eu disse. Pelo meu tom de voz ele pôde perceber que era sério e imediatamente me encarou, seus olhos indo de mim para a estrada alternadamente.

"Eu sinto muito pelo tapa hoje de manhã. De verdade. Eu não sei o que..."

Eu fui interrompida pela sua risada e o encarei, completamente confusa.

"Bella", ele disse, tomando a estrada secundária que levaria até a praia. "Eu mereci aquilo. Por favor, não se desculpe."

Eu nunca o entenderia.

**

* * *

**

"Esta é a Primeira Praia." Eu disse, apontando para a imensidão de areia e água. Eu respirei fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro de maresia que verdadeiramente me dizia que eu estava em casa. "Jake e eu costumávamos vir para cá o tempo todo."

"Sério?" Eu achei que havia um tom de escárnio em sua voz, mas resolvi ignorar.

"Sim." respondi, irritada. "Nós vínhamos."

"É lindo." Ele admitiu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto caminhava um pouco mais para baixo.

"Eu sempre amei as piscinas de maré." disse suavemente. "Elas eram minha parte favorita."

"Quando eu e meus pais íamos de carro para Oregon visitar os amigos, eles me levavam à praia, e eu brincava nas piscinas."

Eu passeei até a extremidade da água com Edward, mergulhando minha bota na água fria.

"Você sente falta disto?" Eu o ouvi perguntar. Eu encolhi os ombros, chutando um pedaço de madeira flutuante.

"Eu não sei. Acho que sim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não saberia o que fazer se eu tivesse ficado em Forks ou até mesmo em Washington a minha vida inteira. Eu quero mais do que esses lugares têm para me oferecer."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, dando a entender que me compreendia enquanto observávamos uma escuna ao longe. Nós caminhamos ao longo da praia, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Era um silêncio confortável, e até que nós tivéssemos chegado ao fim e voltado, estava na hora de partir.

"Obrigado por me mostrar estas coisas, Bella." Ele disse quando estávamos novamente no carro. "Eu amo ter tido a chance de ver onde você cresceu e como isso é para você."

"Eu fico feliz." E eu realmente estava. Eu estava contente de ele não ter se arrependido de ter me acompanhado, ainda mais com todos os acontecimentos.

"Agora vamos ao futebol americano!" Ele disse empolgado, me fazendo rir. Eu o orientei até onde jogaríamos; em uma campina perto da escola e da casa dos Black. Ele estacionou entre um velho Honda batido e um Chevy e nós caminhamos até onde um grande grupo estava reunido sob grossas nuvens.

"Bella! Edward! Quem bom que vocês vieram." Sue disse, beijando nossas bochechas. Eu sorri, sem surpresa ao ver Seth treinando com Jake. "Você vai jogar?"

Eu ri baixinho. "Bem, você sabe como é minha coordenação, mas o Edward sim."

"Seth ficará contente de ouvir isso. Ele gostou muito de você, Edward. Ele não parou de falar sobre você e o quanto ele quer ser como você quando ficar mais velho."

Ele riu, observando as pessoas ao redor. "Você se importa, amor?" Ele perguntou enquanto eu observava Seth acenando excitadamente para Edward. Eu ri, acenando com dois dedos para ele, antes de me virar para Edward, lhe desejando sorte enquanto ele rumava para junto dos outros.

"Seremos apenas eu e você." Sue disse, olhando para os outros. "Até mesmo Alice está jogando este ano."

"Alice está aqui?" Eu perguntei, me xingando mentalmente depois de perguntar. Os Cullens nunca perdiam o jogo, incluindo Carlisle e Esme.

"Ela está. Chegou um pouco antes de vocês."

Eu olhei para frente, balançando minha cabeça ao ver a _pixel_ saltando para cima e para baixo, enquanto abraçava Edward. Emmett estava parado atrás dela, estendendo uma mão para ele. Eles se cumprimentaram, conversando rapidamente.

"Alice!" Eu gritei pelo campo. "Venha aqui!"

"Bella!" Os dois responderam, enquanto corriam em minha direção. "Nós não estávamos seguros de que você viria."

"Claro que sim." Eu ridicularizei. "Charlie obrigou Edward a isto."

"E você tem certeza de que nós não podemos contar com você no nosso time este ano?" Emmett perguntou, piscando. Eu balancei minha cabeça, fingindo desolação.

"Eu acho que não, Em. Talvez no ano que vem?"

"Claro." Ele sorriu, jogando um braço por sobre meus ombros. "Bem, é bom tê-la aqui, na torcida."

"Quando vocês vão embora?" Eu perguntei. Alice olhou por sobre meu ombro, acenando para Charlie antes de responder minha pergunta.

"Hoje à noite. Eu tenho uma aula que não posso perder amanhã." Ela disse. Eu acenei com a cabeça, enquanto escutava Alice me contar sobre os dias que não nos vimos, até que os times foram chamados. Ela beijou minha bochecha, rindo quando eu a mandei ter cuidado.

"Nós chutaremos a bunda deles, Bells." Emmett se regozijou, soltando o ar. "Nós sempre fazemos isso. Malditos cachorros."

Eu ri do antigo apelido. "Mostre do que você é capaz."

Eles dividiram os times, muitos da Reserva inclusive Leah, Jacob, Seth e Sam de um lado e Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice e alguns outros que eu reconheci da escola secundária, como Tyler Crowley e Eric Yorkie, no outro. Eu fiquei feliz de ver Embry e Quil do lado de fora do campo, assim como alguns dos velhos amigos de Charlie cujos nomes eu nunca poderia me lembrar.

"Bella", Esme disse, caminhando em minha direção. "É tão bom te ter em casa no feriado."

Eu a abracei, entusiasmada. "Eu tinha que vir." respondi simplesmente.

"É sempre bom ter todas as minhas crianças seguras em casa, mesmo que seja só por alguns dias." Ela disse tristemente. "E eu ouvi que você trouxe um amigo especial."

Eu ri das palavras escolhidas por ela. "Sim. O nome dele é Edward."

"Quem é ele?" Ela perguntou, observando o grupo. Eu tentei mostrá-lo, esperando por um momento em que eles estivessem todos parados.

"Aquele... de cabelo cobre e jaqueta preta." Eu descrevi, tentando escolher uma cor satisfatória para o cabelo dele. Ela acenou com a cabeça em aprovação, assobiando por debaixo da respiração.

"Você escolheu muito bem, Bella." Ela disse, impressionada. Eu ri, me sentando em uma das mantas colocadas do lado de fora do campo, beliscando um pouco da comida, até que o apito soou e os jogadores correram em nossa direção, suados e sorrindo.

"Nós os estamos aniquilando!" Emmett gritou entusiasmado, enquanto virava uma garrafa de água. Eu encarei Edward que acenou com a cabeça entusiasticamente.

"Nós estamos." Ele disse. "Não é muito ruim."

Eu estiquei meus braços em cima de minha cabeça, aproveitando para esticar também meus joelhos, enquanto o via voltar até os outros, os braços cruzados enquanto falava com Emmett e Carlisle. Eles disseram algo em resposta antes de voltarem às suas posições. Um, que eu presumi ser o zagueiro, gritava com os outros enquanto lançava a bola. Edward a pegou sem esforço, correndo pelo campo. Os meninos da Reserva tentaram alcançá-lo, mas escorregaram na grama molhada. Jacob era o único que ainda podia se aproximar, ambos correndo como borrões até a zona final. Eu observei Alice comemorando no campo e, dessa forma, bati palmas também, orgulhosa de Edward. Esme riu diante da minha completa falta de conhecimentos esportivos.

"Eu não entendo como você é filha de Charlie." Ela disse, fazendo cafuné em meu cabelo.

"_Touchdown_******!" Emmett gritou. "Infernos! Chupa!"

O jogo continuou e eu estava imaginando que a pontuação devia estar apertada já que Emmett distribuía socos e pontapés em todos que se aproximassem mais de cinco pés dele e Jake ainda reclamava daquele ponto.

"Isso conta." Edward reclamou. "Se você tem dois pés na zona final e então alguém o empurra, ainda é um _touchdown_."

"Não é!" Jake rebateu. Eu ri do quão infantil eles soavam, especialmente Edward.

"Claro", Alice disse, dançando ao redor deles. "O que você queira... perdedor."

Eu bufei, puxando-o pelo ombro. "Qual é..., você não pode perder graciosamente?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu vi que Embry e Quil tinham o mesmo olhar em suas faces. Porém, Seth estava pendurando sobre Edward lhe pedindo persistentemente se ele o ajudaria com as jogadas dele e como ele fez certos movimentos.

"Seth Clearwater." Sue disse, com as mãos na cintura. "Pare de aporrinhar o Edward e venha cá. Nós temos que ir para casa."

Eu ri, lhe dando um abraço. "Nós voltaremos e você poderá encher o Edward quanto quiser. " prometi. A face dele se iluminou enquanto ele se despedia de Edward.

"Você é muito agradável com ele." Eu disse enquanto Seth corria para o carro, subindo na carroceria do caminhão.

"Ele é uma boa criança." Edward disse suavemente. "Eu gosto dele."

Eu caminhei para onde Charlie, Alice e Billy estavam conversando, os interrompendo.  
"Eu acho que nós já vamos".

"Vocês vão jantar lá em casa." Alice ordenou, não me dando outra escolha a não ser concordar. Eu acenei com a cabeça, me despedindo dos outros antes de seguir com Edward para casa.

"Aparentemente nós vamos jantar na casa dos Cullens." Eu disse quando nos jogamos no sofá, um nos braços do outro.

"Por mim tudo bem, embora eu pudesse tirar um cochilo."

"E um banho." Eu zombei, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Ele riu, passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço antes de se levantar, tirando o casaco, me dando uma boa visão de sua barriga. Ele subiu as escadas e eu comecei a zapear os canais, parando em um filme que já havia assistido inúmeras vezes, me deitando no sofá, confortavelmente.

**

* * *

**

Antes que eu percebesse o tempo passando, já estávamos de volta ao carro de Edward, rumo a casa dos Cullens. Charlie afrouxou um pouco os botões de sua camisa, reclamando sobre aquilo, enquanto dávamos o nosso melhor para encontrar a estradinha para a casa deles.

"Lá está." Eu disse, enquanto Edward virava à direita, pegando a estrada. Nós seguimos por ela até que eu avistei a grande casa, com o rio correndo na parte de trás.

"Olá." Carlisle disse assim que batemos na porta. "Bella! Algum novo machucado?"

Eu rolei meus olhos lembrando-me das inúmeras viagens que havia feito ao hospital quando morava aqui. "Nenhum recentemente, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, Edward. Entrem." Esme disse. "Charlie, você gostaria de uma bebida?"

Nós entramos na sala de estar, nos sentando nos sofás brancos, de pelúcia, e Esme trouxe uma bandeja de queijos e biscoitos, a colocando na mesa de centro diante de nós, antes de se sentar ao lado de Carlisle.

Nós conversamos por boa parte da noite, dando bastante tempo para Emmett contar centenas de histórias enquanto comíamos o salmão que eles haviam preparado. Nós partimos felizes e contente, Charlie no seu melhor humor depois de ver Alice e Emmett que ele considerava como seus filhos também.

"Bem, eu os verei pela manhã." Ele disse, fechando a porta de seu quarto, deixando eu e Edward no corredor.

"Eu suponho que teremos que dormir sozinhos." murmurei, esperando que ele me contradissesse. Ele acenou com a cabeça, colando nossos lábios, me apertando contra a parede. Eu podia sentir os limites físicos desaparecendo enquanto seus braços deslizavam por minhas costas, brincando com a bainha de minha blusa, ameaçando tirá-la.

"Edward." Eu resmunguei contra os lábios dele, meus dedos correndo de um lado para outro ao longo do cós de sua calça. "Não aqui."

Por mais que eu não quisesse interromper aquele nosso momento, eu sabia que era necessário. Eu não estava a ponto de ir adiante no corredor escuro da casa de meu pai, com ele no andar de cima.

"Você tem razão." Ele disse, me beijando suavemente e endireitando minha camisa. "Mas nós terminaremos isto depois."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, zonza enquanto subia as escadas. "Sim, nós vamos." Eu resmunguei, me jogando sobre a cama, resistindo ao desejo de gritar entusiasticamente.

Nós estávamos, finalmente, avançando.

* * *

"Você tem certeza de que eu não consigo te convencer a pedir transferência para a Universidade de Washington?" Charlie perguntou na manhã seguinte, numa última tentativa, inútil, de me fazer mudar novamente. Eu coloquei minha mala no porta-malas, o fechando.

"Sinto muito, pai. Eu gosto de Portland." Eu sorri. "Além do mais, não é assim tão longe."

"Nem tão perto como Seattle." Ele murmurou, passando os dedos sobre seu cinto. "Bem, cuide-se."

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Nós iremos. Eu te ligo quando chegarmos."

Eu o abracei desajeitadamente, esperando enquanto Edward e Charlie trocavam algumas palavras antes de darem um aperto de mão e ele vir para o carro, tomando o lugar ao meu lado.

"Tchau, pai." Eu gritei pela janela. Ele ergueu uma mão e eu o vi parado no gramado até que tínhamos saído, pegando a rua principal.

"Vamos para casa." Edward disse, mexendo no rádio até encontrar uma estação que o agradava. Eu ri, acenando com a cabeça enquanto o vento batia em minha face, refrescando um pouco sobre a sensação de quentura do aquecedor.

Eu não pude deixar de pensar no quanto aquela viagem tinha mudado nossa relação. Quem imaginaria que uma visita a Forks alteraria tudo assim, tão drasticamente? Mas pela primeira vez, seria para melhor e eu deixei minha mente se esvaziar, leve e solta, enquanto corríamos pela costa.

* * *

***** A Golden Gate Bridge é a ponte localizada no estado da Califórnia, nos Estados Unidos, que liga São Francisco a Sausalito, na região metropolitana de São Francisco, sobre o estreito de Golden Gate. A ponte é o principal cartão postal da cidade, uma das mais conhecidas construções dos Estados Unidos, e é considerada uma das Sete maravilhas do Mundo Moderno pela Sociedade Americana de Engenheiros Civis.

****** Touchdown (TD) é uma pontuação do futebol americano. Ela vale 6 pontos e é conseguido com o jogador cruzando a linha de gol sem ser obstruído. Logo depois de marcá-lo, o time ganha a oportunidade de converter um chute de ponto extra, valendo mais um ponto, ou então tenta uma conversão de dois pontos cruzando a linha de gol novamente, com um passe ou uma corrida.

* * *

_Olá... desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Eu sei que eu prometi não demorar demais porque eu sabia que estavam todas ansiosas pela carta, mas realmente não teve jeito... eu estou de mudança e isso altera qualquer rotina, não tem jeito! E vou dizer mais... foi foda traduzir essa carta, ela mexeu muito comigo, eu chorei muito enquanto traduzia e isso atrasou ainda mais o processo!_

_Mas então, o que acharam? Quero saber a opinião de vocês sobre tudo... a carta, a briga, a reconciliação, os avanços... alguém mais quis espancar a Bella na hora que ela parou o Edward quando finalmente eles estavam avançando? Rsrsrs_

_Estamos a uma review da número 100 e vamos combinar uma coisa? Quem for a autora da review 100 vai receber uma surpresinha via e-mail! Mas isso não quer dizer que depois da 100 é para pararem okay? Cada review é única e muito importante, seja pequena ou grande. É só porque a de número 100 é marcante mesmo!_

**_Importante: outra coisa gente. Eu vou ser entrevistada pela equipe do robsten(.)com, no podcast que elas estão fazendo com algumas autoras. E a principal fonte de perguntas são vocês! Então se vocês quiserem saber algo sobre mim, sobre as fics, sejam as traduzidas ou as de minha autoria mesmo, sobre como eu entrei nessa, tanto vocês podem deixar as perguntas aqui, via review ou podem mandar pelo meu twitter (arroba)tatyperry como também será criado um tópico no fórum www(*)robsten(*)com mas pra deixar a pergunta lá, é preciso se cadastrar no fórum, por isso estou deixando essas outras opções para quem não quiser se cadastrar lá! Deixem as perguntas que eu terei o maior prazer em responder todas._**

Falando em review, vamos às respostas das últimas recebidas:

**natfurlan**: hum, fiquei tão feliz com isso... saber que mesmo tendo lido em inglês, você ainda lê a tradução. Que bom! E sim, essa carta é de acabar com qualquer um né? Tão linda!

**Gibeluh****: **oi flor! Prometo que não demorará muito mais! Teremos um outtake só para isso! ;) bjussss

**Rêh: **oi flor... eu sou jornalista ai de vez em quando rola uns congressos na área e sempre que dá eu vou... é bom para conhecer gente nova, além dos passeios. Apesar de ser um pouco cansativo, é sempre uma chance de sair um pouquinho da rotina. E então, o que achou da carta? Bjusss

**MrSouza Cullen**: oi flor... como eu prometi em Hourglass, aqui está o tão esperado capítulo da carta! Sabe o que eu gosto aqui? Esse Edward e essa Bella são muito reais para mim. Quem não sente medo no início de qualquer relacionamento? Quem não sente medo de declarar o que está sentindo pelo outro e não ser correspondido? E pra piorar, meu namorido já passou por algo meio traumático e eu sei BEM como é tentar fazer com que a outra pessoa derrube seus muros. Talvez por isso tenha sido tão sofrido pra mim traduzir a carta... Mas vamos lá, apesar da Bronze nos deixar sempre com uma p* expectativa, até que pros padrões do Edward, este capítulo foi um avanço e tanto, não? rsrsrs bjussss

**Julia-Muniz**: amora *-* eu sou totalmente team Charlie rsrsrs Demorei, mas finalmente ai está a carta. Bjão

**Camilinha EGO**: e isso ai flor... por mais que estudar seja chato muitas vezes, o estudo tem que vir sempre em primeiro lugar! :) Lauren e Jessica não tem jeito, não dá para escrever uma fic e fazê-las diferente, elas são isso aí e ponto! rsrs bjusss

**Leeh: **OMG eu fui ameaçada de morte? 0_0 Vou chamar o Charlie pra me proteger rsrsrs... Que bom que está gostando flor. E esse Edward é irresistível mesmo! ;) Prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo okay? Bjusss

**Carol Venancio**: more eu juro que eu ri com as suas reviews! E nem precisa explicar o desespero por estar sem net, eu também sou viciada nessa porra e não consigo mais viver sem estar conectada. Como vivíamos antes disso? Mas... pois é, acho que o Edward estava precisando de um choque e pelo jeito, o tapa que a Bella deu ajudou um pouquinho! Mas sabe como é né... uma vez lerdo, sempre lerdo rsrs bjusss

**Kakau Kitsune**: oi flor, bem vinda! Adoro quando aparece gente nova! :) Ah... eu sabia que eu não estava louca, que eu tinha lido esse prólogo antes de começar a traduzir. Acontece que a Bronze andou mexendo na história, tirando algumas coisas, tanto que se você reparar, antes cada capítulo tinha o nome de uma música, depois ela tirou isso... numa dessas mexidas, justamente quando eu comecei a traduzir, ela tirou o prólogo, por isso ele não foi traduzido aqui. Existem umas cenas estendidas, uns extras que eu pretendo traduzir no final e pode deixar que isso estará lá também! Bjussss

_Bem flores, é isso! Não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam okay? Ah, eu sei que estão todas ansiosas pela primeira vez deles. Bem, eu so posso dizer que vai chegar okay? Vocês só precisam ter um pouquinho mais de paciência!_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores, tudo bem com vocês?_

_Então, hoje estou deixando um recadinho antes do capítulo, mas é que é __**importante**__. O robsten(.)com está entrevistando algumas autoras/tradutoras de fanfics, fazendo alguns podcasts especiais. As meninas vão abrir um tópico lá no fórum do site para quem quiser deixar perguntas, mas eu estou abrindo esse espaço aqui também e o meu twitter __(arroba)tatyperry__ para que vocês possam deixar perguntas. __**Então se alguém tiver alguma curiosidade sobre como eu vim parar nisso, como começou, inspirações para as minhas histórias, as traduções, ou o que vocês quiserem saber, é só perguntar okay? E, quando o podcast for para o ar eu aviso vocês. Podem ficar a vontade mesmo, vai ser muito bom responder as perguntas de vocês.**__ Agora, vou deixá-las com o capítulo. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

"Não há a mínima chance de você fazer essa árvore caber aqui." Eu disse, divertida, observando, de meu lugar no sofá." E por favor, você pode me explicar novamente, por que está fazendo isso na primeira semana de dezembro?"

Alice passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando ajeitar os fios que caíam pela testa, atrás da orelha, antes de me dar a língua. "Porque assim nós iremos aproveitá-la mais." Ela retrucou. "E eu com certeza, conseguirei colocá-la aqui."

"O pé direito da sala é de dois metros."

"Eu farei caber." Ela praticamente rosnou, pegando a árvore. A ponta já surgia pela porta da frente e eu estava espantada por ela ter sido capaz de subir as escadas com aquilo.

"Você quer que eu chame Jasper?" ofereci. Seu rosto se animou, mas ela balançou a cabeça, obtendo um melhor controle sobre a árvore.

"Não. Eu mesma quero fazer isto."

Eu ri baixinho quando ela usou toda sua força para puxá-la uma vez mais, antes de soltá-la em um huff, olhando para os galhos que cobriam o chão, incorporados ao tapete de boas vindas.

O cronômetro do forno apitou e eu levantei, rindo baixinho enquanto ela lutava mais uma vez, fazendo o seu melhor para empurrá-la para o nosso já abarrotado apartamento. O cheiro irresistível de canela atingiu-me quando eu abri a porta do forno. Depois de colocar a luva, eu tirei a forma fervente lá de dentro.

"Os biscoitos estão prontos." Eu avisei, tirando a luva e voltando para a sala, parando estarrecida ao ver a árvore, na vertical, em um canto da sala. Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu via Alice parada ao lado, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Veja só." Ela piscou. Eu a olhei suspeitosamente, checando ao redor, com as mãos na cintura.

"Como você conseguiu fazer isso?" Eu gaguejei. Ela riu enquanto dois braços enlaçavam minha cintura, me fazendo gritar quando me vi saindo do chão.

"Digamos que eu tive uma pequena ajuda", ela riu enquanto eu girei, passando meus braços pelo pescoço de Edward, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus. Ele riu, me beijando de volta com a mesma intensidade.

Olá, "ele sorriu timidamente. Eu bati em seu braço, colocando minha melhor expressão severa no rosto, embora, com meu verdadeiro humor, fosse difícil enganar qualquer um.

"Você me assustou." Eu ralhei. Ele riu, com os olhos brilhando, cheios de vida, beijando minha testa, sem um pingo de remorso.

"Sinto muito", ele murmurou, divertido. "Suas reações são muito boas para deixar passar."

"Gingerbread cookie*****?" Eu ofereci, fazendo o meu melhor para desembaraçar-me de seu perfume sedutor, andando rumo a cozinha. Eu podia ouvir seus passos atrás de mim, o assoalho rangendo enquanto eu tirava dois biscoitos da forma, entregando-lhe, em um guardanapo de papel. Ele me deu um sorriso tímido, mordendo a cabeça de um enquanto voltava para a sala, deixando-se cair no sofá.

"Obrigada pela ajuda, Edward!" Alice disse, voltando do closet, puxando três grandes caixas repletas de enfeites de Natal. A guirlanda saltava de uma das caixas, enquanto alguns enfeites vinham caindo pelo chão.

"Como você conseguiu juntar tudo isso?" Eu perguntei, espantada por nenhum deles ter se quebrado. Ela piscou, empurrando-os contra a parede e limpando as mãos no jeans.

"Quando você tem pouco espaço e dezenove anos de experiência em decorações de Natal, isso fica fácil."

Eu ri baixinho, pegando a xícara de café que havia abandonado e dando um gole no líquido frio. Eu engasguei de leve, devolvendo a xícara, olhando para Edward que já estava devorando seu terceiro biscoito.

"Bem, isso é tudo por hoje. "Alice disse, obviamente, orgulhosa de si mesma. Revirei os olhos, olhando para a árvore

"Claro, observar Edward colocar a árvore no lugar deve ter sido realmente muito cansativo."

Ela suspirou dramaticamente, colocando a mão sobre a testa. "Eu estou exausta."

Eu ri, conferindo o relógio. "Certo, cai fora preguiçosa. A gente se vê mais tarde."

Ela correu e beijou minha bochecha, abotoando seu casaco enquanto corria porta afora. Eu balancei minha cabeça rindo enquanto Edward terminava o último de seus cookies, sorrindo torto enquanto se levantava, parando diante de mim, com um sorriso plantado firmemente no rosto.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei nervosa. Ele espreitava para frente e lambeu os lábios sedutoramente, colocando suas mãos ao lado do meu corpo. Eu descansei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá, arregalando meus olhos ao máximo quando ele parou entre minhas pernas.

"O que se parece que eu estou fazendo?" Ele sussurrou com os lábios bem próximos à minha orelha. Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em minha pele, me fazendo estremecer. Ele riu, dando um beijo prolongado debaixo de minha orelha, soprando o local em seguida, me fazendo arrepiar.

"Me diga você. "eu consegui gaguejar, corando ao tropeçar em minhas próprias palavras. Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior enquanto seu dedo descia pelo meu pescoço, traçando a linha de minha clavícula até o decote de minha blusa. Eu engoli em seco, incapaz de tirar meus olhos de seus movimentos. Ele colocou os lábios a centímetro de distância dos meus, seu cheiro me dando água na boca.

Uma mão brincava com a barra de minha blusa enquanto a outra passeava pelo lado do meu corpo. Eu podia sentir meu corpo fervendo ao perceber o que ele queria e estendi minhas mãos, para pará-lo.

"Nem sequer pense nisso." Eu ralhei. Ele sabia muito bem que eu estava naqueles dias...

Edward me ignorou completamente, com as mãos habilmente me atacando. Eu gritava por entre o riso, agitando minhas pernas para cima e para baixo, até que Edward as prendeu com as suas, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

"Você ... se diverte... assistindo... minha dor?" eu consegui dizer, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele riu, parecendo descontraído e infantil enquanto meu rosto seguia vermelho e meu peito, ainda arfante, subia e descia. Uma mão subiu para o meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas na pele macia até que eu tinha rolado para o chão, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, de tanto rir. Ele caiu por cima de mim, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos para apoiar o seu peso.

"Não, mas eu adoro vê-la rir." sussurrou baixinho, cessando seus movimentos. Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha, acariciando o rubor que foi se espalhando por todo meu rosto rapidamente.

"Você já devia estar cheio disso", murmurei passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço, brincando com os pelinhos em sua nuca. Ele riu, passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço e inalando profundamente.

"Planos para hoje?" Eu perguntei suavemente. Ele olhou pensativamente para mim, parecendo levemente aborrecido.

"Posso te perguntar algo?" Ele perguntou, sem nenhum traço de humor em sua voz. Eu sentei, fazendo o melhor para suavizar as rugas em minha blusa.

"Claro que sim." Eu disse, tentando acalmar as borboletas em meu estômago.

"Qualquer coisa." Eu queria saber se aquilo tinha algo a ver com os planos para hoje, mas eu duvidava muito.

Ele respirou fundo, tornando-se estranhamente interessado em um enfeite de plástico que Alice e eu tínhamos trazido da Cidade do Cabo, em uma de nossas viagens, que estava a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Se eu te dissesse que quero voltar para a escola, o que você diria?"

Eu olhei para ele com um misto de choque, surpresa e descrença. "Mas... você se formou." Eu disse sem convicção, levantando minha cabeça para encará-lo. Ele suspirou, esfregando os olhos.

"Eu sei. Mas eu tenho pensado muito nisto ultimamente, e... e eu quero ir para a escola de direito." Ele respondeu. "Eu nunca pensei que pudesse fazer isto, com todas as recordações do meu pai, mas... eu acho que agora eu consigo." Só eu poderia ter detectado o ligeiro estremecer ao falar de sua infância, mas eu senti orgulho de vê-lo disposto a enfrentar aquilo em vez de se esconder.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei, me recostando no sofá. "Isto é... é um passo bem grande."

Ele descansou a cabeça em minha barriga. "Não sei", ele disse, com a voz quebrada. "Mas eu quero pensar sobre isso. Eu não quero ser bombeiro para o resto da minha vida, eu preciso de um emprego estável. Eu não posso sustentar a família que posso vir a ter no futuro, com isso. Não é o suficiente."

Meu coração bateu mais forte com a menção de uma família, mas eu suprimi aquele sentimento. "Edward", eu disse, parando para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. "Eu não quero que você faça isto porque sente como se tivesse que fazer. Isso tem que ser sobre você, sobre o que você quer."

Ele gemeu. "Eu sei. Eu acho que é isso. Eu quero isto."

"Eu não irei ajudá-lo até que você esteja certo de que isto é o melhor para você." Eu disse com firmeza. "Mas quando você estiver certo, eu irei ajudá-lo, em cada passo da caminhada."

E eu iria. Eu sabia que iria machucá-lo, seguindo o mesmo caminho de seu pai, mas se ele estava disposto a se colocar nessa posição eu precisava ter certeza que era para si mesmo e não apenas para as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele passou muitos anos olhando para os outros, era hora de olhar para si mesmo.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Obrigada."

Eu o beijei suavemente. "Eu também te amo. Me prometa que você irá pensar sobre isso e tomar a decisão certa..."

Ele riu, apoiando sua testa na minha. "Eu prometo."

Permanecemos sentados ali por mais alguns minutos; os únicos sons eram os de nossas respirações e da voz de soprano de _Brenda Lee_, cantando '_Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_', que Alice tinha colocado antes de arrastar a árvore três lances de escadas para entrar no espírito do feriado.

"Eu tenho outra pergunta para você", ele disse, puxando meu rabo-de-cavalo.  
"Entrando no clima do Natal e tudo isso..."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. "Certo." disse. "Vá em frente."

"Há um problema, entretanto."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você e seus rodeios..."

Edward me ignorou, colocando a mão no bolso, pegando seu celular. Ele o abriu, discando um número de dez dígitos antes de me entregar o aparelho.

"Eu não estou autorizado a te perguntar. "Ele disse, e eu pude notar o toque divertido em sua voz. Eu apertei os lábios, pegando o telefone, ouvindo-o tocar, me perguntando como eu estava ligando para alguém que nem sabia quem era...

"Bella!" A voz respondeu. Aparentemente ela sabia que Edward estava planejando algo e que eu deveria ligá-la por volta daquele horário, do telefone dele. "É a Elizabeth. Como você está querida?"

Minha boca formou um '_o_' enquanto as peças começavam a se encaixar na minha cabeça. "Eu estou bem, e você?"

"Bem, bem. Escute, Edward e eu queríamos te perguntar algo."

Eu olhei para Edward que parecia cada vez mais interessado em uma linha solta na manga de seu suéter.

"E mesmo?" Eu disse, o encarando. "E o que seria?"

"O que você acharia de vir passar o Natal em Chicago?" Ela perguntou esperançosa. "Edward vem todo ano, e eu sei que você tem família em outros lugares, mas eu estou quase com medo que ele não venha, se você não estiver com ele."

Eu ri, embora eu não estivesse bem certa se aquilo era verdade ou não. "Obrigada pelo convite", eu disse, chocada por ela estar me perguntando. Eu não sabia direito como responder. Eu sempre passava o feriado com Renée depois de ir para Forks no dia de Ação de Graças e não estava bem certa de como ela reagiria se eu dissesse que iria para Illinois com meu namorado. "Mas eu terei que falar primeiro com a minha mãe." Eu ri de como aquilo soou; fazendo parecer como se eu estivesse indo a um jogo da escola e precisasse de autorização da minha mãe.

"Claro!" Ela disse rapidamente. "Eu não esperaria algo diferente. Entretanto, eu espero que você possa se juntar a nós, mesmo que seja depois do Natal. Nós adoraríamos tê-la conosco a qualquer momento."

"Obrigada, Elizabeth." Eu disse, emocionada com o convite. "Eu realmente iria adorar. Eu te manterei informada."

"Sempre, Bella. A gente se fala então."

Eu lhe entreguei o telefone, e depois de falar com ela por alguns minutos Edward desligou, colocando o aparelho novamente no bolso. Então..."

"Eu realmente quero ir." disse sincera. "Eu apenas não sei o que irei dizer para Renée. Ela pode ser não ser a mais... convencional, mas ela certamente gosta de seguir a tradição quando se trata dos feriados."

"Eu não vou forçá-la", ele brincou, embora eu tenha notado uma pitada de seriedade em sua voz, "mas significaria o mundo para mim."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, beijando sua bochecha. "Eu farei o meu melhor."

Eu resisti ao impulso de correr para a cozinha, ligar para Renée e dizer a ela e Phil para curtirem o Natal e que eu os veria no _Memorial Day_****** e me jogar nos braços de Edward. "Agora você tem que me ajudar com uma coisa."

Ele sorriu facilmente. "O que você tem em mente?"

Eu peguei o pano de prato que tinha deixado sobre a mesa e joguei em cima dele. Ele pegou com uma mão, olhando para o pedaço de pano.

"O que é isto?" Ele perguntou sem rodeios. Eu ri, enxaguando a vasilha que tinha usado para misturar os ingredientes, certificando-me de que tinha tirado todo o sabão antes de entregar a ele. A água pingava no chão, enquanto eu olhava para ele com uma expressão dividida entre diversão e aborrecimento.

"Você vai secar."

"O que se passa com as mulheres que os homens sempre têm que secar ... "ele murmurou, colocando a vasilha de volta no armário, bem como cada peça que eu entreguei para ele. Nós terminamos na metade do tempo que eu costumava gastar e eu estava super animada com a harmonia entre nós.

"Você tem algum plano para hoje?" Ele perguntou, me repassando a pergunta que eu havia feito mais cedo, enquanto abria a geladeira, pegando alguns ingredientes para um sanduíche. Eu rolei meus olhos, mas estava secretamente extasiada por ele se sentir tão confortável ao redor. Desde que voltamos de Forks, a atmosfera entre nós havia se alterado drasticamente, de escuro e letal à luz, quase lúdica. Havia ainda muitos muros, e os silêncios constrangedores eram freqüentes, mas indefinidamente menores do que antes. Não havia mais segredos, decepções, auto-depreciação, culpas... Ele estava tentando, e isso era tudo que eu poderia pedir.

"Prova de roupas", suspirei, gemendo à neve que cobria o chão lá fora. Quase não estava aderindo, mas era o bastante para afetar minha total falta de equilíbrio. "Rose quer ter certeza que os vestidos estão perfeitos, então temos alguns pequenos ajustes para fazer."

"Está chegando, não é?" Edward perguntou. Eu acenei com a cabeça, olhando para o enorme círculo vermelho no calendário. Eu rolei meus olhos ao entusiasmo de Alice, enquanto batia o dedo no quadrado pequeno.

"Dia 20. Ela queria que fosse na véspera de Natal, mas agora eles podem ter a sua lua de mel durante o feriado."

"Eles nunca fazem nada pela metade, não é?" ele resmungou com a boca cheia de comida. Eu balancei minha cabeça, enquanto uma lembrança passava por minha cabeça, me fazendo lembrar do dia em que conheci Edward.

"Edward?" Eu chamei, me sentando em um das cadeiras da cozinha. "Eu tenho uma pergunta."

Ele riu, limpando os cantos da boca com um guardanapo. "O que é?"

"Você se lembra quando veio buscar Emmett pela primeira vez? Durante o verão? Depois do... incêndio..." Eu engasguei nas palavras, sabendo que Edward não gostava de falar sobre isso.

Os olhos dele endureceram e ele se endireitou na cadeira. "Sim."

Estremeci, me perguntando se aquilo era ao importante a ponto de correr o risco de acabar com o seu humor. "Por que você perguntou se Emmett não era velho demais para mim?"

Edward engasgou, seu rosto assumindo um tom claro de vermelho. "... Eu não me lembro." Ele respondeu. Eu virei minha cabeça, estreitando meus olhos para ele.

"Sim, você lembra." Eu acusei. Meu rosto suavizou enquanto eu pegava sua mão com a minha. "Eu estou apenas curiosa."

Ele suspirou, beliscando a ponta do nariz. "Ele sempre falava sobre sua 'linda e surpreendente' namorada, mas eu nunca prestei atenção suficiente para pegar o nome."

As peças se encaixaram imediatamente. "Você achou que eu era Rose?"

"Mais ou menos.", ele sussurrou.

"Mas por que você estava tão chateado sobre isto?" Eu perguntei, lembrando-me de sua frieza em relação a mim. Seus olhos eram duros e acusatórios enquanto ele permaneceu na sala de Emmett, e eu não tinha idéia do porquê.

"Não é grande coisa." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Apenas um mal entendido."

A lâmpada se acendeu em minha cabeça, e um lento sorriso foi tomando todo o meu rosto. Eu o cutuquei no peito, fechando o espaço entre nós. "Você gostava de mim." Eu cantei. Eu sabia que estava certa quando seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho e ele começou a arrastar os pés.

"Não. Eu só... não achava que vocês combinavam."

Eu bufei, rolando meus olhos. "Ah, qual é... Você gostou de mim, não foi?" Eu estava extremamente ciente do fato de que eu parecia uma colegial boba, mas eu estava muito animada com minha epifania para me incomodar com isso.

"Eu certamente pensei que você era linda e muito madura para estar com Emmett."

Eu ri baixinho ao pensamento. "Ele me deixa louca. "Eu disse sincera." Além disso, eu prefiro os olhos verdes"

Ele apertou minha bochecha. "Eu não queria que você achasse que eu estava sendo ... não profissional". Ele disse, procurando a palavra certa. Seu tom havia mudado de brincalhão para sério e sombrio em poucos segundos. "A última coisa que eu queria era assustá-la."

"Você não fez, fez?" Eu perguntei retoricamente.

"Ainda não. "Eu o ouvi murmurar. Em vez de perder tempo discutindo, eu ri, me colando em seu peito, beijando seu pescoço.

"Eu amo quando você sorri." Ele sussurrou, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu gemi quando percebi as horas e me afastei, fazendo o possível para evitar seus olhos.

"Eu tenho que ir", sussurrei de mau humor. Ele balançou a cabeça, virando-se para me entregar meu casaco, que estava pendurado no encosto da cadeira.

"Você irá demorar?"

Eu suprimi um gemido e acenei com a cabeça. "Eu acho que sim."

Eu me senti mal de deixá-lo sozinho em seu dia de folga, mas Alice e Rosalie tinha planejado isso há meses. Eu não poderia faltar, elas viriam me buscar e me levariam arrastada, mesmo eu me debatendo e gritando em protesto.

"Eu te amo", ele disse enquanto eu saía pela porta.

Minha picape rugiu quando eu a liguei e segui pela rua, tentando prestar atenção à estrada e olhar para as instruções de como chegar ao local.

Eu abri a porta de vidro da loja com apenas três minutos de atraso. Os sinos soaram alertando-os da minha chegada, e eu já podia ver Rosalie sentada numa das cadeiras de espera, batendo os dedos sobre o braço, impaciente.

"Oh que bom, você está aqui." Ela suspirou, enquanto acenava. Eu dei um sorriso sem graça para a recepcionista atrás da mesa, assumindo a cadeira vazia ao lado de Rose. "Alice está furiosa.

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha. "O que está errado?"

"Bella!" Eu ouvi Alice gritar por trás de uma cortina branca a minha esquerda. "É você?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e por um momento eu imaginei o que aconteceria se eu dissesse que não e saísse calmamente. "Olá, Ali."

"Você está atrasada." Ela rosnou, colocando a cabeça por entre a cortina, com um sorriso ameaçador em sua face. "Mas eu não posso me aborrecer com você agora. Você precisa experimentar seu vestido, nós estamos atrasadas."

"Foram apenas três minutos! "Eu gritei enquanto uma mulher com um vestido azul escuro pendurado no braço me levava, delicadamente, para uma sala vazia e pendurava o vestido em um gancho.

"Eu deixarei você se trocar", ela disse com um forte sotaque e sorriu antes de fechar a porta. Eu me despi rapidamente, deixando minhas roupas em um montinho no chão antes de deslizar o tecido acetinado por minha cabeça. O tecido era macio e ganhava movimento enquanto eu caminhava para fora, onde os outros estavam esperando. Alice estava com um vestido quase igual ao meu, embora sua saia fosse um pouco mais curta.

"Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa", ela revirou os olhos quando pegou meu olhar. "Eu não queria ser confundida com uma freira."

Eu ri baixinho. "É um casamento, Alice. Não um..."

"Vocês duas." Rose tinha as mãos na cintura, nos encarando. "Parem com isso. Nós temos muito para fazer."

"Até parece que é ela que vai casar." Eu suspirei, olhando para o meu reflexo no espelho. Era um lindo vestido, e eu seria eternamente grata a Rose que não nos tinha enchido de babados e outras coisas que as noivas pareciam gostar.

"Vocês têm sorte", ela disse, como se lendo meu pensamento. "Eu o espero que vocês façam exatamente o mesmo quando forem se casar."

Meus pensamentos foram até Edward e tudo o que ele havia me dito mais cedo e eu fiquei pensando o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento. Era melhor do que pensar sobre o nosso pouco provável casamento, mas ainda assim, aquilo não diminuiu a dor em meu peito ao me dar conta que não o veria por boa parte do meu dia.

"Rose, você precisa experimentar seu vestido e ter certeza que tudo está _perfeito_." Alice disse, enfatizando a última palavra. "Se não estiver, precisará ser consertado depressa."

"Perfeito?" Rose respondeu, divertida. Alice acenou com a cabeça, enquanto girava em seus pés, admirando seu vestido por todos os ângulos.

"Eu me recuso a te deixar ter um casamento que não seja no mínimo perfeito. Você merece isto."

Eu fiquei chocada ao ver uma lágrima cair do rosto de Rose, seu lábio trêmulo.

"Obrigada. A vocês duas. É ... Eu estou tão animada." Ela gritou, dando-nos um sorriso em meio ao choro. "E eu mal posso esperar para me casar com Emmett, porque eu o amo tanto que até dói e eu tenho as melhores irmãs..."

Enquanto ela divagava, Alice e eu simplesmente sorrimos, conduzindo-a para o vestiário. "Nós te amamos muito", Alice resumiu. "Agora, vista-se!"

Eu encarei Alice quando Rose desapareceu atrás da cortina. "O que mais temos para conferir?" perguntei. "Quanto mais poderia haver? Você tem trabalhado nisto há meses."

"Nós temos que certificar-nos de que o bufê está em ordem, que a banda está pronta e que nenhum dos músicos está com laringite e não poderá cantar, que as flores serão entregues a tempo, e que a Igreja tem tudo programado."

Eu gemi, querendo me enfiar debaixo da cadeira, mas eu sabia que Alice me mataria se eu amassasse o vestido. "Você percebe que iremos todos congelar, certo?"

"A cerimônia e recepção são em locais fechados." Ela apertou os lábios, fechando os olhos. "Oh! E haverá aquecedores dos lados de fora para os manobristas."

"Você solicitou aquecedores ao ar livre para manobristas?" Eu perguntei incredulamente. Alice acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

"Eles não poderão estacionar os carros se suas mãos estiverem congeladas. Pelo menos eu acho."

"Meninas?" Rose chamou, me pegando de surpresa soando vulnerável e nervosa. "O que vocês acham?"

Era a primeira vez que eu via o seu vestido, e eu fiquei chocada. Meu queixo caiu tanto quanto possível quando ela saiu de trás da cortina, apertando as mãos ao nos encarar, com olhos curiosos.

"Oh, meu..." Alice vislumbrou, seu sorriso multiplicado por dez. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! Cullen, tanto faz! Você parece..."

Tentei encontrar algo a dizer, mas cada elogio ou adjetivo que eu pensava sempre acabavam soando como um insulto em relação à sua aparência. "Não há palavras." Eu disse sincera.

"Está direito?" Ela perguntou, girando ao redor cuidadosamente. "Não está exagerado, não é?"

O tecido branco caía pelo seu corpo perfeito, abraçando cada curva perfeitamente. Pequenas pérolas foram colocados na frente, mas era, ainda assim, simples. Era exatamente o oposto do que você pensaria que Rosalie usaria no dia de seu casamento, e ainda assim ela estava estonteante. Uma outra noiva que experimentava seu próprio vestido na sala de montagem ao lado da nossa arregalou os olhos, olhando para seu próprio vestido e, por uma fração de segundo, eu me senti mal por ela.

"Emmett não saberá o que dizer." Eu sussurrei, tocando o fino aro do véu. Ela deixou cair mais algumas lágrimas antes de secá-las, erguendo a cabeça orgulhosamente.

"Eu realmente vou fazer isto. Eu vou me casar."

"Você vai", Alice e eu concordamos simultaneamente, rindo enquanto apertavamos Rose em um abraço, observando nossos reflexos. Nós parecíamos despreocupadas e felizes e eu fui pega pela percepção de que eu tinha pessoas que se importavam comigo. Tudo estava andando junto; eu tinha duas irmãs, um irmão e um namorado que eu amava mais que tudo. Eu não me importava se eu tinha uma mãe leviana ou um pai que não tinha a mínima idéia de como educar uma adolescente - se tudo isso era o motivador do que eu tinha agora, eu pegaria tudo de novo.

"Você está parecendo muito sentimental", Rose zombou, me cutucando. "Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos?"

"Não é nada." Eu disfarcei rapidamente, embora eu soubesse que estava me sentindo estranhamente pensativa durante todo o dia. "Apenas extremamente feliz por você."

Ela parecia reluzente. "Eu te amo, Bells."

Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto Alice conferia o relógio, alarmada. "Nós temos que ir! Nós temos que estar no Buffet em 20 minutos e ela é uma mala quando se trata de programação."

Eu corri de volta para o camarim, tropeçando nas roupas que havia deixado no chão. A costureira bateu na porta e, depois de assegurar-lhe que não precisava de alterações eu entreguei-lhe o vestido de volta, indo encontrar Rose e Alice na entrada da loja.

"Se nós queremos acabar isso e ir para o shopping, é preciso pressa. Nada de grandes mudanças."

Rose pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Alice. "Eu prometo, é apenas uma formalidade. Quero ter certeza de que está, pelo menos, encaminhado, e nós podemos seguir em frente."

Isso pareceu satisfazer a pequena pixel e nós saltamos em nossos respectivos carros, o barulho de minha picape assustando duas mulheres que entravam na loja de noivas. Eu acelerei pela rua, seguindo a BMW vermelha, mexendo no rádio até encontrar uma estação adequada, preparando-me para um dia muito longo.

* * *

"Há uma razão pela qual você não deve fazer alterações de última hora", disse, tirando meu óculos de sol enquanto passávamos pela porta automática. Meus passos estavam mais corridos agora que eu percebia que logo logo iria ver Edward de novo. "Muito trabalho."

"Mas você não se sentirá melhor sabendo que tudo está perfeito e que quando você chegar à igreja no dia do seu casamento, tudo vai correr exatamente como você desejou?"

"Eu iria, se fosse me casar." Eu ri baixinho. "Mas você tem razão."

"Agora, faltam apenas as compras de Natal, e então podemos ir para casa."

"Você faz isto soar como se em 15 minutos tudo fosse estar terminado." Eu apontei. "Sem chances."

Mesmo ainda sendo início de dezembro, as pessoas já tinham decidido iniciar as suas compras. Elas estavam andando em todas as direções, mal percebendo os outro ao redor, esbarrando com sacolas e carrinhos de bebê, conversando em seus celulares.

"Você não pode achar isso atraente, pode?" Eu perguntei. Ela riu ligeiramente, pegando minha mão e nos conduzindo pela multidão de gente, até que chegamos a uma loja de jóias. Os vendedores usavam roupas clássicas e sorrisos falsos enquanto Alice caminhava até eles com confiança, um olhar severo em seu rosto.

"Meu nome é Alice Cullen e eu estou procurando o presente perfeito para o meu namorado."

O choque pode ser registrado no rosto da vendedora, mas rapidamente ela se recompôs, estendendo uma mão. "Vamos ver o que podemos fazer por você."

E em um momento, ela havia sido levada para as estantes de vidro que decoravam o espaçoso ambiente. Eu gemi, sabendo que Rosalie já tinha feito seu caminho até os diamantes do tamanho de pratos de jantar. Eu quase liguei para Emmett para adverti-lo, mas desisti, indo para um canto mais vazio da loja.

"Eu vejo que você achou nossas jóias irlandesas" , uma mulher mais velha disse, sorrindo para mim. "São as minhas favoritas."

"São lindas." Eu admiti, olhando um de esmeralda e ouro que brilhava sob as luzes. Meu olhar se focou em um pequeno anel, colocado mais afastado dos outros, a prata refletindo contra o veludo. A vendedora percebeu meu olhar, destrancando a estante, o colocando sobre o balcão.

"Este é um anel de compromisso." Ela explicou, o pegando e me dando. Eu o segurei delicadamente em minha palma, encarando as inscrições. "É para simbolizar o amor, a fé e o compromisso."

Eu acenei com a cabeça educadamente, encantada pela história interessante, mas não querendo mostrar isto. Eu podia imaginar o preço, e só aquilo me fez me encolher. Eu o devolvi à vendedora, sorrindo suavemente antes de virar em direção as meninas, não sem antes dar uma última olhada.

"E este ", ela disse, pegando um anel de ouro", é chamado _anel Claddagh_ (**foto no blog**)*******. Tem uma história muito interessante por trás."

Eu suspirei, colocando o anel de volta em seu lugar e acenando para a mulher ao ver Alice acenando, tentando chamar minha atenção. Ela estava segurando uma braçadeira de couro na mão, e eu agradeci a vendedora rapidamente antes de caminhar para ela. A história do anel teria que esperar.

"Ele não irá amar isto?" Ela perguntou retoricamente, girando o punho. Eu olhei o objeto, me sentindo mais deprimida ao perceber que precisava comprar algo para Edward e não tinha a mínima idéia do que. Também me lembrei do fato de que eu poderia muito bem não estar indo para Chicago com ele se Renée batesse o pé, o que me deixou ainda mais para baixo.

"Claro." respondi, me lembrando que ela estava esperando que eu concordasse com ela. Eu olhei novamente os detalhes cauterizados no couro.

"Eu levarei isto." Alice disse alegremente. Ela seguiu a vendedora e eu me encaminhei para a saída, para esperá-la.

"Anime-se", Rose disse, me cutucando com uma sacola de compras. Eu olhei incredulamente para aquilo, mas decidi não perguntar onde ela havia ido. "Nós partiremos em breve."

"Ele quer que eu passe o Natal com ele." Eu disse suavemente. "Em Chicago."

"Whoa." Rose disse enquanto Alice se aproximava, com a sacola na mão. "Você acha que está pronta para isso?"

Eu não precisei pensar duas vezes para responder. "Eu estou pronta." respondi enquanto deixávamos a frente da loja, tomando cuidado para não trombar nas outras pessoas. "Eu apenas não sei..."

"Bella, ele está pronto." Alice disse, se "intrometendo" na conversa. Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça à suposição rápida dela.

"Eu ia dizer que eu não sei se Renée me deixará ir."

Rosalie bufou. "A deixará ir? Quantos anos você tem, quatro?"

Eu suspirei enquanto subia as escadas, rumo a saída, a neve já caindo mais fortemente, o que definitivamente iria atrasar minha ida pra casa. "Eu sempre passo o Natal com Charlie ou Renée. Ir com o Edward... eu não quero magoá-la."

"Você sempre foi a adulta", Alice disse. "Mas o que você quer fazer?"

"Eu quero ir." respondi desafiadoramente. "Para Chicago."

"Então você irá." Ela respondeu com tanta ferocidade quanto eu tinha. "Não se preocupe sobre sua mãe. Tudo se ajeitará. Eu sei destas coisas." Ela disse batendo em sua cabeça.

Eu rolei meus olhos e fechei minha jaqueta até meu pescoço enquanto passávamos pela porta. "Eu te ligo para combinarmos sobre amanhã?"

"Claro." Ela disse, pegando a chave em sua bolsa. "Nós ainda precisamos fofocar sobre o último feriado e bolar uma maneira de você ir para Illinois."

"Se alguém pode fazer isso, esse alguém é você." Eu pisquei, acenando. "Tchau, Rose."

Eu corri para minha picape tão rápido quanto eu podia sem cair e coloquei a chave na ignição, tentando fazê-la pegar três vezes antes de obter algum sucesso. O aquecedor estava em plena explosão enquanto eu seguia para fora do estacionamento, pressionando meu pé com mais força contra o acelerador, fazendo o máximo para o velocímetro chegar aos 50. A neve estava atrapalhando a minha visão, mas eu continuei pela estrada, enquanto minha mente continuava em minha mãe.

Chicago. A cidade dos ventos. Meu coração doía com a idéia de estar longe dele mesmo que só por alguns dias se ele fosse sem mim, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso. Ele tinha se tornado muito mais aberto comigo; a silhueta finalmente tinha um rosto e uma personalidade brilhante, não havia mais apenas o preto e o branco.

_Nós tínhamos voltado de Forks com a mente aberta e uma tela em branco para começar. A viagem foi repleta de lágrimas e risos enquanto Edward respondia a cada pergunta que eu sempre quis fazer a ele, mas tinha medo, assim como de lembranças de seu pai: a viagem de pesca para o Alasca, sua festa de aniversário, ele aprendendo a jogar beisebol, indo visitar seu pai no escritório e aprendendo sobre o Governo dos Estados Unidos quando tinha doze anos, tornando-se imediatamente encantado por ele, as aulas de piano, os lanches de fim de noite após Elizabeth adormecer, falando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa que viesse em suas mentes..._

_"Nós éramos o exemplo de relação pai/filho." Edward disse, sorrindo tristemente. "Eu tinha uma imagem perfeita da família, mas havia uma ligação com meu pai que eu nunca vou ter com mais ninguém. E eu sinto falta disso."_

_Claro que houve tempos em que eles não se deram bem, como acontece com todo mundo. "Eu cortei meu cabelo porque estava cansado dele sujo o tempo todo." Ele riu, passando a mão pela bagunça incontrolável. "Minha mãe ficou com o coração partido."_

_Eu escutava, brincando com seus dedos finos atados aos meus. "Ou quando forjei minha nota no teste de matemática na oitava série. Eu nunca havia falhado antes de qualquer coisa, e eu não queria causar uma decepção. Mudei o F para um A com uma caneta, mas tive que assumir quando a professora chamou meus pais."_

_"O que eles fizeram?" Eu tinha lhe perguntado. Eu não sabia se a nossa atmosfera aberta duraria depois que voltássemos para Portland, e eu não queria perder um segundo das suas memórias. "Minha mãe estava... triste. Ela achou que eu não contei porque não me sentia confortável com eles." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas foi quando meu pai me disse como aquilo lhe atingiu, que eu realmente me dei conta. Ele ficou desapontado. Não por eu não ter ido bem, mas por eu ter mentido. Eu me lembro o quão esmagadora foi aquela sensação de decepção. Eu jurei que nunca mais faria algo que os decepcionasse." Eu me lembrei do riso amargo depois disso. "Se ele ao menos pudesse ter me visto no segundo grau."_

_Meu rosto tinha empalidecido, uma raridade para mim. Minhas mãos se agitaram enquanto eu me lembrava como brevemente Edward tinha me contado de seu tempo na escola, de sua rebeldia, como ele havia se referido..._

Uma buzina alta me tirou de minhas memórias. Eu gemi pisando fundo no acelerador enquanto a neve seguia caindo, em grandes flocos. A rua onde eu virei estava vazia, me deixando livre para soltar novamente minhas lembranças. Eu não queria deixá-las, eu sabia que as lágrimas eram inevitáveis, mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia parar. Eu queria lembrar de suas palavras. As sofridas imagens que ele pintara para mim, estavam marcadas permanentemente na minha memória, e eu me recusava a deixá-las ir, não importa o quanto elas doessem. Para qualquer um de nós.

_"Eu era um pesadelo." Ele admitiu quando paramos para comer. "Praticamente um morto-vivo."_

_A comida veio rápido e nós éramos os únicos ali. Eu mordi os lábios e prendi o fôlego, me perguntando se ele iria continuar. Eu precisava saber._

_"O que..." Eu gaguejei, batendo minha perna nervosamente no chão. Eu sabia que estava forçando a barra, levando-o ao limite, quase ao ponto de arrebentar o que quer que fosse._

_Ele foi em meu socorro, exatamente como eu esperava que ele fizesse. Ele estava nessa comigo. "Eu era um idiota. Ingênuo e cego. Eu estava quebrado, e não sabia como juntar os pedaços."_

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha enquanto eu me ajeitava sobre o banco da picape. Aquela fora a primeira vez que ele admitira aquilo em voz alta. _'Eu estava quebrado'_. Doeu saber que ele tinha se tornado tão dependente da presença do pai, que quando aquilo lhe foi tirado ... ele desmoronou. Não havia nada para apoiá-lo.

Eu tinha finalmente parado em frente ao prédio, espantada com a rapidez com que o tempo tinha passado. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando limpar os pensamentos, enquanto pegava as sacolas de compras e fazia meu caminho até o elevador, onde as lembranças começaram a me tomar mais uma vez. Elas me atingiam como ondas, sem nenhuma forma de freá-las. Eu estava impotente; encostei na parede do elevador, deixando elas me assaltarem uma vez mais.

_"Eu vandalizada a escola. Diabos, eu vandalizava bens públicos. E eu tinha ficado travado. Colava nas provas, não fazia os deveres, matava aulas. Quando eu não estava aprontando, eu ficava em casa, trancado no meu quarto. Foi então que eu descobri o meu amor intenso pela música e por compor; aquilo me aliviou um pouco." Seus olhos pareciam longe, frio e distante, mas ao mesmo tempo, quase aliviado por estar se libertando de tudo aquilo._

_"Eu não tinha muitos amigos, mas o que tinha, não eram bons ... Eu usava drogas. Eu não ligava para o que acontecia comigo. Eu fumava e bebia, mas nunca me aproximava das mulheres. Era a única coisa que eu não me permitia ser: um babaca com elas. Só depois de tempo foi que a razão me bateu e eu me dei conta que não era mais fácil para minha mãe do que para mim. As conseqüências do incêndio tinham machucado nós dois e ainda assim eu estava sendo um tremendo de um egoísta. Eu a negligenciei totalmente e é disso que eu mais me arrependo. Ter desperdiçado aquele tempo."_

_Ele não tinha ido mais fundo do que isso, e eu não o pressionei. Eu não tinha esse direito. Eu queria perguntar mais algumas coisas, o que ele tinha feito, o porque de algumas coisas, mas eu não fiz, eu não podia. _

Eu resmunguei frustrada enquanto tentava enfiar a chave na fechadura, me dando conta, de repente, que o homem que ocupara minha mente durante todo o dia estava ali, do outro lado da sala. Eu abri a porta, colocando as sacolas no chão e estava pronta para chamar por ele quando ouvi gritos vindos da sala.

"De jeito nenhum." Eu ouvi Edward murmurar quando cheguei mais perto. "_Porra _nenhuma."

A cena era hilária. Emmett e Edward, tinham, de alguma forma, ligado sua _Guitar Hero_ em minha TV, um deles com um sorriso triunfante, enquanto o outro fazia uma careta. Eu ri, colocando rapidamente a mão sobre a boca para bloquear o ruído, mas não rápido o suficiente. Os dois se viraram, e a sobrancelha de Edward franziu ainda mais ao encarar Emmett.

"Bella, amor", ele disse, ignorando o sorriso de Emmett. "Por favor conte ao Emmett que não conta como vencedor se você derrubar a guitarra da outra pessoa e terminar o jogo por você mesmo."

Eu ri baixinho, balançando a cabeça. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett..." Eu ri enquanto ele diminuía seu sorriso um pouco.

"Bella." Ele respondeu, com um tom cauteloso. "Não ceda ante a isso. Você é minha _squirt_!"

Eu mordi meu lábio, lhe dando um tapinha na nuca. "Eu sinto muito, Em. Você não pode roubar a guitarra da outra pessoa."

"Eu não roubei! Edward a deixou cair." Ele se defendeu. Eu soltei uma gargalhada, me jogando sobre o sofá, trazendo Edward comigo.

"Bem-vinda de volta ", ele murmurou contra a minha boca. Eu podia ouvir os ruídos e engasgos de Emmett ao fundo, mas não prestei nenhuma atenção. Meus olhos estavam completamente fixos em Edward.

"Eu vou embora." Emmett murmurou, desligando a TV. "Eu estarei de volta, Edward. Isto não terminou."

Ele saiu rapidamente depois de beijar-me na cabeça, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos. Ele esfregou meu pescoço, passando seus lábios vagarosamente pela região. "Como foi seu dia?"

"Exaustivo." respondi, sentindo meus pés doendo de tanto andar. Edward pareceu notar meu desconforto e se ajoelhou na minha frente, tirando meu sapato antes de apertar seu dedo polegar na sola do meu pé esquerdo.

"Ah", eu gemi, mordendo os lábios quando ele olhou para mim com seus cílios grossos, sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos. "Isso é tão bom."

"É?" Ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Ele pôs um pouco mais de pressão e segurou meu calcanhar para cima suavemente com o seu outro pé, fazendo círculos relaxantes.

"E o seu dia, como foi?" Eu consegui perguntar, enquanto ele trocava de pé. Ele riu, recomeçando os movimentos.

"Um pouco chato. Eu não sei o que fazer com toda essa folga que eles me deram."

Ele tinha recebido uns dias a mais de folga e eu não estava achando nem um pouco ruim.

"Você vai ficar esta noite?" Eu perguntei esperançosa. Nós havíamos desenvolvido o hábito de dormirmos nas camas uns dos outros, mas nunca fazíamos nada além disso. Conversávamos algumas vezes, mas depois colocávamos as cabeças nos travesseiros, passávamos nossos braços ao redor do outro e o estresse e a exaustão nos tomavam, nos fazendo cair num sono profundo. "Alice não irá voltar esta noite."

"Você me deixará ler algo que você escreveu?" Ele rebateu com um sorriso maroto.

Eu gemi quando ele beijou o interior de cada um dos meus tornozelos antes de voltar para o meu lado, fazendo seu melhor para ajeitar meu cabelo que havia se tornado uma bagunça por causa da neve. "Edward..." Eu choraminguei.

"Bella." Ele respondeu provocativamente. Eu lhe dei um tapa no braço, balançando minha cabeça.

"Não faça isso. Não esta noite. Eu não tenho forças para discutir com você hoje."

Ele sorriu abertamente. "Eu sei. É por isso que eu estou esperando que não vai demorar muito para você ceder."

Ele vinha passando uma quantidade insana de tempo aqui, desde que havíamos voltado de Forks, e rapidamente descobriu sobre o livro que eu estava escrevendo. Ou melhor, tentando escrever. Meu tempo para isso estava reduzido; uma vez que não conseguia digitar nada coerente com ele por perto, eu era forçada a fazê-lo depois que ele ia embora ou tarde da noite, depois que ele dormia. Depois que ele acidentalmente viu um projeto meu aberto no computador, ele não me deixara mais em paz.

"Por favor?" Ele murmurou, aumentando sua voz uma oitava. Eu não pude deixar de reparar no quão mais rouca ela ficava assim. "Isso significaria muito para mim"

Eu me senti caindo, mas fiz tudo o que pude para parar aquilo. "Não. Não, Edward, você não pode ler o meu trabalho."

Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Deixe estar. Eu lerei de alguma maneira."

Eu ri. "Experimente tudo o que quiser, eu não vou ceder." Eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria manter aquilo, mas me pareceu bastante convincente quando eu disse.

"Bella?" Ele disse de repente, parecendo um pouco perturbado. "Por que você não me deixa ler isto?"

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto quando percebi que ele estava levando aquilo para o lado pessoal.

"Eu não deixo ninguém ler o meu trabalho." resmunguei, tentando achar o melhor jeito de explicar aquilo. "Eu não quero."

"E por que?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente curioso. Eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos enquanto pensava nas páginas salvas em meu laptop. Cada palavra, cada frase tinha sido influenciada por ele de uma forma ou de outra. Ele não tinha qualquer idéia sobre isso e, no entanto, era como se ao deixá-lo ler, eu estivesse lhe mostrando o quão vulnerável eu era. O quanto eu dependia dele. De repente eu ofeguei, arregalando meus olhos, sentindo meu estômago se agitar.

Meus próprios pensamentos me atingiram como uma bola de demolição. Eu era uma hipócrita. Edward tinha escancarado sua alma para mim com aquela carta de seu pai - algo muito mais pessoal e emocional do que eu jamais poderia sonhar que a minha escrita viesse a ser - e eu me recusava a mostrar-lhe um simples manuscrito. Era tão pobre e mesmo assim, eu não podia lidar com aquilo.

Eu queria contar tudo pra ele. Como eu morria de medo de perdê-lo em um incêndio e como eu havia colocado aquilo em minha escrita, tornando-a mais sombria e complicada do que eu jamais imaginara; que eu tinha medo que ele percebesse que estava perdendo seu tempo namorando uma estudante universitária. Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Ele mencionou o curso de direito - o que o impedia de fazer as malas e partir? Como eu desejava que ele não tivesse tido tantos traumas em sua infância. Como eu desejava poder ser tudo para ele. Como suas explicações tinham sido a linha de condução do protagonista do romance. E ainda assim, eu não conseguia.

Eu sabia que na verdade não tinha nada a ver com a escrita, aquilo era apenas uma desculpa. Um muro atrás do qual eu me escondia. Tudo o que eu sentia estava escancarado naquelas páginas, e deixá-lo ler e fazer perguntas sobre minhas influências e inspiração era demais. Eu não podia deixar que ele soubesse; só o machucaria.

Minhas bochechas estavam quentes e Edward percebeu rapidamente. "O que está errado?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sentindo meu coração pesado. Eu queria ter de volta tudo o que eu tinha dito e deixá-lo ler, mas eu não podia. O sentimento assustador de hipocrisia ainda me assaltava, mas mordi minha língua como se assim o suprimisse. "Nada."

Ele suspirou, decidindo não discutir. "Certo. Mas lembre-se, eu estou aqui. E sempre estarei, pronto para te escutar."

Edward se inclinou, beijando minha testa suavemente antes de se esticar ate a mesinha de canto, entregando-me o meu exemplar esfarrapado de _Persuasão_******** e pegando seu próprio livro, colocando seu óculos de leitura antes de abrir na página marcada. Eu fiz o meu melhor para me concentrar nas palavras, mas tornou-se difícil a medida que suas palavras voltavam a minha mente. '_E sempre estarei, pronto para te escutar_'.

De alguma maneira eu sabia que ele não estava falando apenas sobre o meu livro.

* * *

_*É um biscoito de gengibre, mel e especiarias, muito comum nos Estados Unidos e Europa na época do Natal. Geralmente é feito em formato de um homenzinho. Um dos personagens do filme Shrek é um Gingerbread cookie. (**foto no blog**)_

_** acontece sempre na última segunda-feira do mês de Maio, quando os americanos prestam homenagem a todos aqueles que morreram em ações militares em nome de seu país. A princípio, este dia era somente para honrar os soldados mortos durante a guerra civil americana, mas a partir da primeira guerra mundial a homenagem estendeu-se também a todos os soldados mortos em ação em qualquer guerra em nome dos EUA._

_******* A história romântica do místico anel Claddagh aconteceu a cerca de 300 anos atrás, numa pequena vila de pescadores chamada Claddagh, fora dos muros da cidade de Galway na costa oeste da Irlanda. A lenda diz que certa vez um barco de pescadores fora capturado por piratas e seus tripulantes vendidos como escravos a um rico joalheiro Turco. Um dos tripulantes, Richard Joyce, casaria naquela mesma semana. Os anos se passaram e não houve casamento, Richard Joyce trabalhava na negociação de jóias. Com o tempo Joyce se tornou um grande artesão, e nunca esqueceu a mulher que amava e deixara na vila. Ele fez um anel de ouro para ela, onde no centro havia um coração que representava o amor, uma coroa que significava lealdade e duas mãos representando a amizade. Após oito anos ele conseguiu escapar de seus raptores e retornou a sua vila, e para sua alegria ele descobriu que seu amor nunca perdera a esperança de reencontrá-lo. Ele deu o anel que tinha feito para ela; eles se casaram, e nunca mais se separaram._  
_Colocar este anel em sua mão direita com o coração apontando para fora, significa que seu coração não pertence a ninguém. Colocar este anel em sua mão direita com o coração apontado para o seu coração significa que tem alguém em sua mente. Mas colocar este anel em sua mão esquerda com o coração apontando para o seu coração mostra que duas pessoas se uniram para sempre. Estes anéis foram mantidos como relíquias familiares que passaram de geração para geração, de mãe para filha no dia de seu casamento._

_**** romance da escritora britânica Jane Austen. Seu título original é Pesuasion, e é o último romance completo escrito por ela. A história se passa em Bath, e é relacionada a outro romance de Austen, Northanger Abbey. A obra é póstuma, tendo sido publicada em 1818, um ano após a morte de Austen. O enredo gira em torno de Anne Elliot, filha de Walter Elliot, baronete de Kellynch Hall, a qual sete anos antes dos eventos narrados no romance, apaixona-se por Frederick Wentworth, inteligente, ambicioso, mas pobre, e é impedida pela família de se casar com o mesmo._

_

* * *

_

_Uau, capítulo com algumas revelações não? Soubemos um pouco mais do Edward e dos seus anos 'rebeldes'. Vimos um pouco mais como a Bella se sente em relação a ele. E então, o que acharam? Sim, eu sei que muitas de vocês esperavam que a tão esperada primeira vez sairia nesse capítulo, mas gente, estamos falando da rainha do drama e do rei da culpa... eles estão se abrindo, derrubando as paredes, mas nada é tão fácil assim rsrs... mas virá, podem ter certeza que virá!_

_Ah, alguém quer o endereço do blog, para ver as imagens? Eu achei a lenda do anel tão fofa... www(*)pensamentossemnexo(*)blogspot(*)com_

_Bem, as reviews foram respondidas por e-mail e a partir de agora, tentarei fazer sempre dessa forma okay? Responderei aqui apenas das pessoas não cadastradas no site!_

_.  
_

**Rêh: **oi flor! Sério, nem é tão ruim assim, eu gosto de mudar, mas é cansativo mesmo! O lado bom é que sempre me livro de um monte de entulho que estava ocupando espaço desnecessário. O que ando jogando de papel fora, você nem imagina rsrsrs... Sabe, acho que te entendo. A carta me afetou demais pelo mesmo motivo. Foi impossível não ver o meu relacionamento com o meu pai ali e querendo ou não acabou doendo bem mais! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Bjussss

* * *

_Reviews? Prometo tentar trazer o próximo tão rapidinho quanto trouxe esse. Mas para isso, espero as reviews de vocês, combinado? Bjusss e até o próximo!_


	21. Aviso Importante

**Leiam, por favor!**

Oi gente,

Sorry, eu sei que muitas de vocês devem ter vindo correndo achando que era um novo capítulo, mas não... eu tenho um recadinho para vocês. O site robsten(.)com está fazendo uns podcasts especiais com algumas autoras/tradutoras de fics e adivinhem quem elas querem entrevistar? Euzinha!

Para isso, contamos com a participação de vocês, leitoras das fics. Foi aberto um tópico lá no fórum robsten(.)com no endereço http(:)/s7(*)zetaboards(*)com/robstenpontocom/topic/8300543/1/#new para as perguntas. Mas, para quem não for cadastrado lá e não quiser se cadastrar por não ser robsten, eu estou abrindo espaço para que vocês perguntem aqui, **via review** ou **via meu twitter (arroba)tatyperry**

**Contamos com as perguntas de vocês para fazermos uma entrevista bem bacana. Afinal, isso é feito para vocês. Então, deixem a vergonha de lado e podem perguntar o que quiserem, e quantas perguntas quiserem, sem medo! Responderei tudo, prometo! Seja relacionado ao universo das fanfics quanto se alguém tiver alguma curiosidade sobre a minha vida off, como eu brinco às vezes, pode perguntar também, dentro do possível eu responderei! Conto com vocês, okay? Devemos gravar dentro de duas semanas, então, não percam tempo!**

Beijossss, Taty


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores, tudo bem com vocês?_

_Então, hoje estou deixando um recadinho antes do capítulo, mas é que é __**importante**__. O robsten(.)com está entrevistando algumas autoras/tradutoras de fanfics, fazendo alguns podcasts especiais. As meninas vão abrir um tópico lá no fórum do site para quem quiser deixar perguntas, mas eu estou abrindo esse espaço aqui também e o meu twitter __(arroba)tatyperry__ para que vocês possam deixar perguntas. __**Então se alguém tiver alguma curiosidade sobre como eu vim parar nisso, como começou, inspirações para as minhas histórias, as traduções, ou o que vocês quiserem saber, é só perguntar okay? E, quando o podcast for para o ar eu aviso vocês. Podem ficar a vontade mesmo, vai ser muito bom responder as perguntas de vocês.**__ Agora, vou deixá-las com o capítulo. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

Nós lemos até que meus olhos estavam fechando, meus bocejos eram cada vez mais freqüentes e eu permanecia meia hora em cada página. Edward riu, pegando o meu livro de minhas mãos e o colocando de volta sobre a mesinha, antes de tirar seus óculos.

"Vem, vamos para a cama." Ele disse, desligando abajur. A luz vinda da cozinha era a única fonte de iluminação enquanto ele me pegava em seus braços, carregando-me até o quarto. Ele me prendeu mais forte contra o seu peito enquanto tirava as sacolas de compra de cima da cama, me colocando sentada ali, franzindo a testa enquanto me olhava.

"Eu vou deixar que você troque de roupa." Ele murmurou, me dando um último olhar antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Eu vesti rapidamente meu pijama, rastejando para debaixo das cobertas, com preguiça demais para ir até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Isso teria que esperar.

Edward voltou vestindo uma calça de flanela e uma camiseta branca, seus braços me puxando para mais junto de si enquanto apertava a coberta sobre os meus ombros. "Todos os detalhes do casamento estão prontos?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça com sono. "Mhmm." zumbi. "Tudo está perfeito. Rosalie estará linda."

"Fico feliz." Ele disse, beijando minha testa. Um pensamento me tomou e eu o encarei.

"Você vai comigo, certo?" sussurrei suavemente. Ele riu enquanto eu apoiava minha cabeça uma vez mais em seu peito, fechando meus olhos.

"Claro que sim, amor. Eu não perderia isto por nada."

Eu sorri animada. "Obrigada."

Ele começou a esfregar minhas costas, sussurrando minha canção de ninar. "Durma agora", ele disse suavemente, beijando minha cabeça. "A gente se fala pela manhã."

"Eu te amo", resmunguei, me aconchegando melhor em seu corpo.

"Eu também te amo, minha Bella." Eu o ouvi responder antes de mergulhar na inconsciência.

Eu acordei o que pareceu cinco minutos depois, meus olhos pesados e minha cabeça zonza. O lençol estava enrolado em minhas pernas e o travesseiro no chão. Eu me ajeitei, o mais quietamente possível, para não acordar Edward, que se mantinha adormecido, murmurando sobre o meu estômago.

Gemendo, eu levantei, caminhando até a cozinha, procurando desajeitadamente pelo interruptor de luz, quando vi uma sombra próxima ao balcão. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu já estava pronta para gritar quando a pessoa se virou, andando em minha direção.

"Bella, sou apenas eu."

Eu suspirei aliviada quando o rosto de Alice surgiu em meio a escuridão. Ela riu, me dando um pequeno abraço antes de voltar aos seus afazeres.

"O que você está fazendo de pé?"

Eu olhei ao redor, encolhendo os ombros. "Não consegui dormir. Eu achei que você estivesse na casa do Jasper."

"Eu estava", ela respondeu, mastigando algo. "Mas ele estava tão cansado e tem uma prova importante amanhã, assim, preferi vir embora."

"Você está estudando para as provas?" Eu perguntei, me sentindo ligeiramente  
hipócrita perguntando aquilo já que eu não vinha estudando nada. Alice bufou, voltando com a colher para a vasilha.

"Não muito", ela admitiu, rindo quando eu concordei. Meu estômago roncou e ela riu baixinho, empurrando a caixa de cereal para mim. "Coma."

Eu concordei, pegando uma vasilha e uma colher na lava-louça. Alice abriu espaço ao seu lado no balcão e eu me sentei, balançando minhas pernas.

"Como você e o Edward estão?" Ela perguntou entre colheradas do cereal. Eu encolhi os ombros, meus olhos encarando a porta do quarto parcialmente aberta onde Edward dormia pacificamente.

"Bem."

Alice elevou uma sobrancelha. "Eu quero dizer, como vocês realmente estão?" Eu a encarei, com um olhar confuso. "Vocês têm agido de um jeito diferente um com o outro... é uma coisa boa?"

Eu pensei naquilo por um momento. "Acho que sim." Eu senti meu lábio inferior tremendo enquanto pensava no _insight _que havia tido mais cedo. "Eu apenas... Deus, Alice. Isso é tudo minha culpa."

"O que?" Sua voz soava ligeiramente histérica. Ela sempre reagia com exagero. "O que você fez? O que ele fez? Ele ainda está aqui, não está?"

Eu a agarrei pelo braço, para ter certeza que ela não iria correndo até o meu quarto, perturbá-lo. "Sim, ele está aqui."

"Então o que você fez?" Ela perguntou, descaradamente desconcertada.

"Eu sou um hipócrita." repeti e o sentimento de agitação em meu estômago voltou ao admitir aquilo em voz alta. Ela franziu a testa, parando a colher a meio caminho de sua boca.

"Uma hipócrita?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça de modo carrancudo, torcendo minhas mãos. "Eu tenho... Alice, eu o empurrei para tão longe. Eu praticamente o forcei a derrubar aquelas paredes e eu nem mesmo o deixo ler meus escritos." Eu podia perceber minha voz ficando mais fraca a medida que as palavras iam saindo.

A confusão dela só aumentou. "Bella, acalme-se." Ela disse enquanto minhas lágrimas começavam a cair e meu corpo tremia enquanto eu tentava controlar os soluços. "Você precisa me explicar sobre o que você está falando. Que escritos?"

"Meu livro." Eu consegui dizer.

"Por que você não o deixa ler isto?"

"Porque", eu gritei, exasperada. "Eu apenas não posso. Muitas das emoções evocadas ali foram influenciadas por ele e eu tenho medo que ele perceba isso."

"Você está falando sério?" Alice perguntou cepticamente. "Você está com medo porque ele te influenciou em algumas coisas e você acha que ele pode notar? Bella, honestamente."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu estou sendo idiota." murmurei, com a voz grossa por causa do choro. "Mas eu estou sendo hipócrita. Ali, ele é muito educado para dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu não sou melhor do que a Tanya."

Ela me deu um tapa no braço. "Você tem que estar brincando. Você realmente está se comparando com a Tanya?"

"Ela forçou a barra para que eles ficassem íntimos e fortalecessem a relação. Eu o forcei a derrubar as paredes que havia construído em torno de si, paredes que o faziam se sentir confortável. Talvez ele não quisesse derrubá-las! Talvez ele se sentisse seguro com elas. E eu fui lá e..."

"Oh", Alice disse, me puxando para os seus braços, acariciando minhas costas. "Bella, você o ajudou. Eu vi o antes e o depois - é como a mudança do dia pra noite. Ele a ama tanto e estava disposto apenas a mudar por você. Mas você não mudou a personalidade dele; você o fez viver novamente. Edward queria se tornar essa pessoa que ele é agora, ele apenas não tinha motivação. E a força motriz foi você."

"Mas - " eu tentei interromper, mas Alice não deixou.

"Não me contradiga. É completamente verdade e você sabe disto. O Edward traria a lua para você se ele pudesse, e a única coisa que você lhe pediu foi que derrubasse suas paredes. Ele sabe disto. Mas você não acha que agora é hora de você derrubar suas próprias paredes?"

Eu solucei. "É por isso que eu sou uma hipócrita."

"Não é nenhuma hipocrisia, você apenas achou que estava completamente aberta e agora se deu conta de que também tem os seus muros. Não há nada errado com isso. Mas o Edward tentou... você não acha que deve fazer o mesmo?"

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. "Eu devia deixá-lo ler?"

"Eu acho que ele gostaria disso." Alice disse, sorrindo suavemente. Eu ri, limpando minhas lágrimas. Ela passou o braço pelos meus ombros, apoiando sua cabeça. "Mostre para ele que você está disposta a fazer algum esforço."

"Mas depois de eu ter brigado com ele por causa disso, não vai parecer meio suspeito?"

Ela bateu o dedo contra o lábio inferior pensativamente. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto enquanto ela me encarava, acenando lentamente com a cabeça.

"Eu conheço esse olhar", eu disse. "O que você está planejando?"

Alice sorriu de modo convencido, saltando do balcão. "Eu tenho uma idéia."

Eu andei pé ante pé de volta até o quarto, algum tempo depois, sorrindo triunfalmente. Alice e eu tínhamos encontrado o modo perfeito para mostrar a Edward que eu estava disposta a derrubar minhas próprias paredes, e meu estômago já não se revirava como a pouco. Eu estava nervosa e entusiasmada e mal podia esperar.

Eu me deitei novamente ao seu lado, mas em vez de tentar voltar a dormir eu apenas apoiei minha cabeça em minha mão, encarando seu lindo rosto. O luar que entrava pelo quarto iluminava cada ângulo de sua face. Sua sobrancelha estava franzida, como se ele estivesse tendo um pesadelo, e ele estava roncando ligeiramente, algo que eu tinha aprendido a amar.

Eu suspirei, correndo meus dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado dele. Como ele poderia ter sido aquele menino que ele havia descrito? Rebelde e revoltado com o mundo. O mundo o tinha ferido, e ele queria dar o troco. Meu coração se quebrara junto com o dele e eu estava feliz que ele estava dando a volta por cima.

O braço que estava esticado, sobre sua cabeça de repente se moveu, deslizando pela minha cintura, me puxando para ele. Eu apoiei minha cabeça, lhe permitindo me ajeitar até que estávamos encaixados um no outro, como duas peças de quebra cabeça. Sua expressão suavizou imediatamente, um sorriso inocente surgindo no lugar da testa franzida. Eu tirei uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre seus olhos e adormeci, quase que imediatamente.

A manhã chegou rapidamente e eu tive apenas alguns minutos para observar a forma inconsciente de Edward antes dele acordar, seus olhos verdes brilhando ao me pegar encarando-o.

"Bom dia, amor."

"Olá." – respondi ruborizando.

Ele respirou fundo, gemendo enquanto jogava os braços para cima da cabeça, se espreguiçando. "Sinto cheiro de panquecas?"

Eu dei uma sonora risada. "Provavelmente. Alice é especialista em panquecas de banana."

"Não vamos deixá-la esperando, então."

Eu revirei os olhos diante de sua impaciência e levantei-me, esticando os braços e gemendo a medida que meus músculos se esticavam. Olhei para Edward, que estava com uma expressão estranha, mas ele logo voltou ao normal, pegando minha mão, me puxando para a cozinha.

"_Wonk_, _wonk_!" Alice disse, passando com um prato de bacon debaixo do meu nariz. Eu respirei fundo, sentindo minha boca cheia d'água enquanto pegava um pedaço, o levando a boca e saboreando o gosto.

"Você é minha salvadora." Eu murmurei enquanto a observava fazer as panquecas, virando-as jogando a frigideira para cima, como um _chef _profissional, antes de as colocar em um prato, diante de nós.

"Eu tenho que ir. Jasper está vindo me buscar para passarmos o dia juntos." Ela disse enquanto caminhava rumo ao banheiro. "Vejo vocês mais tarde."

Eu mordi um pedaço da panqueca, olhando para Edward. "Você tem que trabalhar hoje, certo?" Eu não pude evitar o tom deprimido que minha voz. Ele riu, acenando com a cabeça, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos, pelo contrario; estes pareciam sombrios e tristes.

"Sim."

Eu resisti ao desejo de cruzar meus braços e fazer beicinho. "Você vai voltar?"

"Eventualmente", ele zombou, mas voltou a ficar sério, assim que viu minha expressão. "Vai ser tarde, mas eu volto. Você pode estar dormindo."

"Eu esperarei."

Edward carranqueou, enquanto terminava de engolir sua panqueca. "Não, você não vai. Estará muito tarde e eu não quero você cansada para a sua aula amanhã. Você tem que ficar alerta... as provas finais estão aí, não estão?"

Por alguma razão, eu estava extremamente emocionada por ele ter se lembrado. "Sim. Duas semanas."

"Como estão as coisas com Tanya?" Ele perguntou meio indeciso. Eu suspirei, jogando um pouco mais de calda sobre minha panqueca.

"Bem." Eu disse, curta e grossa. Edward elevou uma sobrancelha, como que esperando que eu continuasse. Quando viu que eu não o faria, balançou a cabeça.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Bella."

"Não sou." Eu respondi imediatamente, mostrando a língua para ele. Ele sorriu torto, mas ao mesmo tempo me deu um olhar irritado.

"Eu estou falando sério!" Eu disse, jogando minhas mãos inocentemente para cima. "Nós estamos bem."

"Eu sou capaz de apostar que ela ainda está te enchendo e eu quero que você me conte o que ela tem feito."

Eu gemi, erguendo minha cabeça novamente. "Eu já te disse, nada que eu não seja capaz de controlar. Algumas coisas aqui e ali, alguns comentários sarcásticos. Eu não sou uma menininha, Edward. Eu não preciso de alguém lutando minhas batalhas."

Ele nem sequer piscou diante do meu desabafo. "Não me diga que você não teme ir para a aula."

Eu titubeei e pelo seu olhar eu pude ver que ele sabia que tinha me pego. "Isso não é verdade. Eu amo minhas aulas; Eu não seria uma estudante de literatura inglesa se não gostasse."

Ele bufou. "Bella, você gosta de ir para a aula e ser atormentada pela Tanya?"

"Tudo bem, seria mais fácil se ela não estivesse lá, mas eu não estou a ponto de deixar que ela arruíne os meus sonhos..."

Minha voz sumiu e tornou-se grossa com a emoção. Eu tentei me livrar furiosamente das lágrimas que estavam se formando, sabendo que era completamente estúpido ela ter esse efeito sobre mim, mas era mais forte do que eu. A expressão de Edward se suavizou imediatamente, e eu desviei o olhar, envergonhada.

"Bella?" Eu o ouvi chamar suavemente, acariciando minha bochecha. Eu ruborizei e o tentei afastar, mas ele não permitiu. "Olhe para mim."

Eu fixei meus olhos no chão, recusando-me a vacilar. Eu não podia deixá-lo saber o quanto Tanya me incomodava, embora neste momento eu tivesse certeza que ele já sabia o quão exatamente hostil a nossa relação se tornara.

"Bella", ele disse, com a voz mais firme. "Olhe para mim."

Eu elevei meu queixo ligeiramente, o que encarando. "O que?" Respondi bruscamente, mas voltei a ruborizar. Não era culpa dele que Tanya tivesse tornado a aula de literatura inglesa um porre para mim.

"Eu quero que você vá a sua aula e a ignore. Eu cuidarei disso."

Eu abri minha boca para protestar mas ele me deu um olhar cortante e eu a fechei rapidamente. "Tudo bem." respondi finalmente, ofendida. "Mas não faz nada... _tolo_."

Edward riu da palavra escolhida por mim. "Eu prometo, eu não farei nada _tolo_."

Eu fiz uma careta, atirando um guardanapo em cima dele, fazendo uma carranca quando ele desviou e continuou tomando seu café. Eu terminei o meu rapidamente, recolhendo o meu prato e o seu, com meia panqueca ainda, até a pia, rindo baixinho diante da cara de descrença e aborrecimento de Edward para mim. Eu segui para o banheiro, tomando um rápido banho e trocando de roupa, antes de voltar até ele.

"Você quer tomar uma ducha?" perguntei, indicando a porta do banheiro. Ele balançou a cabeça , fechando o livro que estava lendo e unindo nossas mãos.

"Eu vou ficar sujo, de qualquer maneira."

Eu ri diante daquela indiferença, ao mesmo tempo que me sentia novamente agitada. Como ele podia agir tão indiferentemente sobre se colocar em perigo? "Por que você faz isto?" perguntei, sabendo que ele já tinha me dado uma resposta mas eu precisava ser relembrada para deixá-lo ir.

"Porque eu preciso." Ele disse simplesmente, beijando minha testa. Eu rolei meus olhos, o observando se afastar, ainda me sentindo incomodada.

Eu limpei a cozinha, colocando as panquecas que haviam sobrado em um saco de freezer. Eu encarei meu laptop, gemendo ao pensar na conversa que tinha tido mais cedo com Alice. Eu mal podia esperar para o nosso plano ser colocado em prática, mas ele exigia uma certa preparação.

Eu me sentei, estalando os dedos e os posicionando sobre as teclas. As palavras foram surgindo e eu digitava impulsivamente, sem nem mesmo me preocupar em ler o que estava surgindo.

Eu tinha chegado à página 250 quando levantei para beber água. Eu observei enquanto a água caía no copo e meu olhar bateu rapidamente no telefone. Eu tomei um gole, levando mais tempo que o necessário para engolir, antes de colocar o copo sobre o balcão. Minha mente estava a mil e antes que eu me desse conta eu já tinha pego o telefone e discado o número de Renée.

"Bella!" Phil disse, soando extremamente animado com algo. "Como você está?"

Eu ri baixinho. "Bem. E você?" Eu perguntei, lhe dando uma chance para explicar aquele bom humor todo.

"Apenas ganhado um jogo", ele disse, tentando soar calmo sobre isto. Eu sorri, expressando minha alegria antes de perguntar por minha mãe.

"Ela não está, na verdade. Ela está em um novo clube do livro."

Eu bufei, batendo de leve com a mão em minha testa. "Sério?"

"Seríssimo", Phil disse, abafando sua risada. "Especializado em ficção científica e terror. Ela está lendo atualmente Stephen King, "O Iluminado" e decidiu que nunca mais irá a um chalé nas montanhas."

Eu mordi minha língua, sabendo que ela não ficaria de boa vontade em uma cabana nas montanhas se a vida dela dependesse disto. "Isso soa... interessante."

Ele riu mais uma vez. "Não exatamente. Eu estou esperando apenas que ela me peça para checar debaixo da cama todas as noites, em busca de monstros. Está começando a ficar demais."

"Pelo menos ela tem você", eu disse sincera. Ele renunciou a isto e eu me lembrei da razão pela qual tinha ligado. "Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

A surpresa em sua voz não me passou despercebida. "Uh. Claro, Bella. O que está rolando?" Eu sabia que ele se sentia pouco a vontade com uma menina lhe pedindo conselhos e aquilo quase me fez dar para trás. Quase.

"Sabe o Edward?" Eu comecei, querendo acalmá-lo um pouco. Eu me chutei mentalmente; se estava sendo tão difícil falar com o Phil, como seria com Renée?

"O namorado?"

Eu ri. "Este mesmo. Ele... ele me convidou para um lugar."

"Bella", Phil disse, apavorado. "Não vá. Se você quiser se casar, nós a apoiaremos, mas confie em mim quando eu digo que Vegas não é a resposta."

Eu não podia nem rir de sua suposição ridícula. "Phil, não é nada disso." Eu disse apressadamente, tentando corrigi-lo antes que ele tivesse um ataque cardíaco. "É sobre o... feriado." Eu tentei, sutilmente, ficar longe da palavra Natal.

"Oh?" ele disse, muito menos interessado do que quando ele pensou que eu estava fugindo. "Ok. Manda."

"Quais são os planos de vocês?" Eu perguntei. Eu não estava bem certa se estava indo pro caminho correto... por que eu iria querer saber se eles tinham planos fantásticos para nós se eu pretendia pular fora?

"Você sabe, o habitual. Eu acho que sua mãe poderia tentar este ano uma receita nova de ervilha que ela achou em uma revista de culinária."

"Ótimo." Eu disse sem convicção, mordendo meu lábio a ponto de sangrar. "Você poderia me matar se eu não fizer isto?" Eu disse bruscamente depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Bella, você não tem que comer as ervilhas." Ele disse, mas pela primeira vez eu soube que ele estava atento sobre o que eu estava falando. "Para onde você iria?"

"Chicago", eu disse de modo carrancudo. "A mãe dele me convidou."

"Bem Bella, você sabe que não sou eu quem vai dizer não. Você terá que falar com Renée de qualquer maneira."

Eu gemi. "Ela vai me matar."

"Não vai, Phil disse, me acalmando. "Ela pode ser mais compreensiva do que você está esperando."

Eu rolei meus olhos. _Tomara_.

"Eu pedirei a ela que te ligue", ele completou acabando com o silêncio incômodo. "Eu preciso ir."

"Certo", eu disse, frustrada por justamente quando eu tive a coragem para ligar, ela não estava. "Tenha certeza de que ela vá realmente me ligar."

"Eu vou." Ele disse. Eu me despedi uma vez mais antes de desligar o telefone, bebendo o resto de minha água antes de colocar os livros em minha bolsa.

O ar estava congelante, mas rapidamente eu cheguei à faculdade, ocupando meu lugar. Eu dei um rápido sorriso para Angela, antes de voltar minha atenção para o professor Stewart, tomando algumas notas, furtivamente. Eu pude notar Tanya me encarando durante toda a aula, mas fiz o possível para ignorar, por mais que aquilo me aborrecesse. A oferta de Edward veio uma vez mais em minha cabeça, mas eu sabia que não podia ser por aí. Eu queria aparecer independente e forte e não uma fraca que precisa de alguém para falar por si. Eu tinha dezenove anos, estava na faculdade. Eu podia lidar com isto.

O tempo passou depressa, e logo eu estava juntando meu material e recolocando minhas luvas e minha echarpe ao redor do pescoço. Eu tinha acabado de fechar meu caderno quando senti a presença de alguém atrás de mim.

"Como você está, Bella? Pronta para as provas finais?"

Eu rolei meus olhos. O que é isso, voltamos ao tempo da escola? "Sim." respondi bruscamente, colocando minha bolsa sobre os ombros.

"Isso é bom." Ela disse, sacudindo um fiapo imaginário em sua blusa. "E o Edward, como vai?"

Eu rosnei, apertando meus punhos ao lado do corpo, enquanto seguia em direção a porta. "Ele está bem."

Eu podia apostar que minhas respostas curtas estavam começando a irritá-la, mas o sorriso maroto em seu rosto, me diziam que valeria a pena. "Isso é bom. Ele continua meditativo e deprimido? Deus como aquilo era chato. Quero dizer, faz oito anos. Você não..."

"Não ouse falar sobre o acidente", eu praticamente rosnei, a pegando de surpresa.  
"Você não faz idéia do que ele passou."

"Eu estive com ele durante um ano. Eu acho que tenho uma vaga idéia."

"Você nunca esteve com ele", eu repliquei. "Você nem mesmo tentou entender."

Tanya rolou os olhos. Eu sabia que ela era inteligente, mas sua ignorância e ingenuidade quando o assunto era Edward, me deixava a beira de um colapso. "Eu tentei, mas não é fáil continuar por muito tempo. A depressão, as manhas..."

"E você nunca parou para pensar no que ele estava sentindo?"

"Ele nunca falou para ninguém e eu não queria ficar perguntando."

Eu ri amargamente, mas me recusei a dizer qualquer outra coisa. As palavras de Edward vieram novamente à minha mente. 'A ignore.'

"Deixe-o em paz." Eu disse com desprezo, enquanto saía da sala. Eu a ouvi resmungar alguma outra coisa, mas não me preocupei em parar para entender o que era. O vento frio bateu em minha pele e eu puxei a gola de meu casaco mais para cima.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e eu o peguei com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, ainda irritada com os comentários de Tanya. Eu odiava o poder que ela tinha sobre mim.

Eu olhei finalmente para a tela, observando as palavras da mensagem.

_Vire-se_.

Eu reconheci o Volvo prata de Edward quase imediatamente, indo em sua direção.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntei, meu humor melhorando visivelmente. Ele estendeu a mão, beijando-me suavemente.

"Estou no meu intervalo de almoço e pensei em te fazer uma surpresa."

Eu lhe dei um olhar cético. "Eles te dão intervalo de almoço?"

Edward riu, enquanto mexia no rádio, deixando em uma bonita canção italiana.

.

**Trilha:** www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/uNLq5715/Andrea_Bocelli-_Con_Te_Partir(*)html

_"Monstra a tutti il mil cuore_

(mostre a todos o meu coração)  
_Che hai acceso_

(que você acendeu)  
_Chiudi dentro me_

(Feche dentro de mim)  
_La luce Che_

(a luz que)  
_Hai incontrato per strada"_

(você encontrou pelas ruas)

.

Eu arregalei os olhos, o encarando enquanto ele seguia cantando. "Você fala italiano?" Eu consegui perguntar, torcendo para não virar pocinha enquanto ele caprichava no sotaque.

"Eu sei que '_Bella_' quer dizer 'bonita'", ele sussurrou, rindo enquanto o vermelho tomava minhas bochechas.

"Cante um pouco mais pra mim", eu pedi. Eu não sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas eu nunca o tinha ouvido cantar de verdade, muito menos em um idioma estrangeiro. Aquilo era o máximo dos máximos.

A canção tinha terminado no rádio, mas a voz dele continuou ecoando pelo carro imóvel.

_"Paesi che non ho mai_

(Países que nunca)  
_Veduto e vissuto con te_

(vi e vivi com você)  
_Adesso si li vivro_

(Agora sim os viverei)  
_Con te partiro_

(Com você partirei)  
_Su navi per mari_

(Em navios por mares)  
_Che io lo so_

(que, eu sei,)  
_No no non esistono piu_

(não, não existem mais)  
_It's time to say goodbye,"_

(É hora de dizer adeus)

.

"Eu entendi a última parte!" Eu disse depois que o choque inicial do italiano passou. Ele riu, ligando o carro e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Sabe, você concluiu que eu falo italiano rápido demais" , ele disse pensativamente, enquanto saía do estacionamento. "Você me coloca num pedestal muito alto."

"Nunca." Eu disse o mais sério que eu podia, mas um riso me escapou. Ele se focou no caminho por um tempo, antes de se virar para mim, quando paramos em um sinal vermelho.

"Você vai me dizer o motivo daquele mal humor quando eu a encontrei?" ele perguntou finalmente, com os olhos apertados. Eu estremeci, ao perceber que não tinha mascarado aquilo tão bem como tinha imaginado.

"Não", eu disse, me explicando depressa. "Não era nada."

Pela primeira vez, ele não discutiu. Nós continuamos rua abaixo, apenas com a música clássica tocando no rádio, até que ele parou em frente ao meu prédio.

"Você quer entrar?" Eu ofereci, tentando aliviar o mal humor dele. "Eu comprei alguma carne de porco, posso preparar um sanduíche pra gente."

Ele me deu um sorriso macio. "Claro."

Eu deixei minhas coisas sobre a mesa, antes de caminhar para a cozinha, pegando tudo o que precisaria. Eu vi o olhar de Edward sobre meu laptop, mas ele não disse nada sobre meus rascunhos.

"Como foi sua manhã?" Eu perguntei. Ele encolheu os ombros e eu vi uma mancha de fuligem em seu pescoço.

"Lenta", ele respondeu. "Uma chamada secundária, mas nada como ouvir o Emmett a manhã inteira. Ele achou um livro de piada em uma das estantes no escritório e insistiu em nos contar cada uma das piadas existentes ali."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Esse é o Emmett", eu disse, picando umas folhas de alface.  
"Você quer algumas?" Eu perguntei, apontando para as folhas.

"Claro", ele disse, se levantando para me ajudar. Eu terminei os sanduíches, fechando o pão, tomando cuidado para não deixar nada cair enquanto pegava mostarda e catchup e me sentava próximo a ele.

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele disse, obviamente ainda preocupado com algo, mas já não tão sério.

Nós comemos tranquilamente, Edward me contou um pouco sobre a chamada que receberam e me perguntou sobre minha aula. Ele não pode demorar muito e meu mal humor voltou quando eu deixei o prato cair sobre o tapete, o quebrando.

Hoje não era meu dia.

* * *

Edward nunca expôs o que o estava aborrecendo e eu também não perguntei. Eu estava de mal humor e talvez tenha feito tempestade em copo d'água.

"E a festa de despedida de solteira vai ser nesse novo clube que abriu no centro da cidade", eu ouvi Alice dizer. Eu ergui a sobrancelha quando Rose sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Eu mal posso esperar", ela suspirou, passando o dedo pela beira do copo. "Ele está fazendo suspense quanto a lua de mel, você sabe."

"Ele está realmente mantendo isso em segredo?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. Ela riu suavemente, acenando com a cabeça.

"E fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Eu não consigo descobrir nada que possa me dar uma dica de para onde ele está me levando."

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai amar." , eu disse, desdobrando minhas pernas quando ouvi o toque do telefone."

"Bella, é a sua mãe."

Eu respirei fundo. Alice usando aquele tom ou dizendo 'é sua mãe' nunca era algo bom. "Oi mãe", eu disse. "Tudo bom?"

"Isabella Marie", ela disse ruidosamente, me fazendo afastar o telefone alguns centímetros de minha orelha. "Quando você estava planejando me contar que você estava abandonando a mim e ao Phil no Natal?"

"Eu não estou abandonando você, mãe", respondi me encolhendo.

"Então como você chama o fato de não vir para Jacksonville?"

Eu escolhi minhas palavras cuidadosamente. "Variação?"

"Bella", Renée suspirou e eu reconhecia aquele tom de voz. Ela estava desapontada e eu me sentia extremamente culpada com aquilo. "Você realmente quer ir?"

"Sim, mãe. Eu quero." disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo, algo que eu podia notar que vinha fazendo mais frequentemente desde que havia conhecido Edward. Eu a ouvi clarear a garganta duas vezes e me senti terrível quando percebi que ela estava chorando.

"Mãe?" Eu chamei, tentando captar sua atenção. "Mãe, eu sinto muito." Eu disse. Eu sabia que ela queria ouvir que na verdade eu não queria ir pra Chicago e que voaria para a Flórida como sempre fazia desde os meus 17 anos, mas dessa vez, eu não podia fazer isso.

"Eu estou te perdendo tão rápido."

Eu balancei a cabeça, apertando meu nariz. "Você não está. São apenas umas férias e eu... eu realmente quero ir."

"E você o ama." Não era uma pergunta.

"Sim. Eu amo."

Eu podia ver que ela estava tentando achar uma maneira de fazer tudo dar certo, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia tão culpada quanto eu.

"Okay." Eu a ouvi dizer finalmente, depois de um silêncio que quase me matou. "Certo."

"Certo o que?" perguntei impaciente. Eu ouvi seu riso, enquanto respondia.

"Você pode ir para Chicago."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. Eu não estava exatamente pedindo a sua permissão, mas...

"Obrigada", eu disse suavemente, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para mostrar a ela o quanto aquilo significava para mim. "Isto..."

"Você não tem que dizer por que", ela disse, tornando as coisas mais fáceis para mim. "Eu vi vocês dois juntos. Apenas... cuide-se."

"Mãe", eu gemi. "Eu não quero ter esta conversa agora."

"Nós não teremos." Eu ouvi Renée dizer. "Eu apenas quero que você saiba que pode sempre falar comigo, sempre que precisar."

Eu ri baixinho. "Obrigada." Eu a começar a se despedir, mas a cortei. "E mãe?"

"Sim?" ela respondeu, ligeiramente confusa.

"Eu te amo."

Eu pude perceber o choro novamente quando ela respondeu. "Eu também te amo, _bebê_. Eu falarei contigo logo logo."

Eu desliguei o telefone, sentindo a culpa me corroendo por dentro. Eu apertei minha barriga, apoiando minha cabeça contra a quina do balcão; eu sabia que aquilo deixaria uma marca, mas não me preocupei. Eu fiz o meu melhor para acalmar minha respiração antes de voltar para junto dos outros, na sala.

"Adivinhem?" Eu disse, finalmente sentindo a animação me tomando. Elas apenas olharam para mim ao ouvirem minha voz novamente.

"O que?" Alice perguntou, soando completamente desinteressada. Divertida, eu cruzei meus braços, apoiando no portal da porta.

"Eu vou para Chicago."

Ela levantaram mais rápido do que alguma vez eu havia visto, me esmagando em um abraço apertado. "Bella, eu estou tão contente por você." Rose disse, sorrindo abertamente. Eu mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha, rindo.

"Eu realmente estou entusiasmada", eu disse baixinha, enquanto pensava uma vez mais no assunto. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ficaríamos fora ou o que faríamos, mas não estava preocupada com isso. Edward estaria lá e isso era tudo o que importava.

Eu corri para o apartamento de Edward assim que soube que ele estaria em casa. As ruas estavam vazias por causa da hora e o prédio estava silencioso. Eu tentei fazer o mínimo possível de barulho enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura, entrando pela porta, sendo arrebatada pelo cheiro de algo como comida mexicana.

"Edward?" Eu chamei, olhando ao redor. Eu sorri quando ele apareceu pela porta da cozinha, ainda vestindo seu uniforme, o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal, coberto de cinza, me fazendo estreitar os olhos ligeiramente.

"Oi, amor." ele disse, abrindo os braços em um convite silencioso. Eu o abracei firmemente, ignorando o cheiro de fumaça que vinha de suas roupas.

"Adivinhe?" Eu perguntei, sem conseguir me conter. Ele me deu um olhar confuso, encolhendo os ombros.

"O que?"

Eu tentei pensar em um modo inteligente para contar, mas não podia segurar mais, além do mais, não importava a forma. "Eu vou para Chicago."

Eu observei enquanto ele franziu a sobrancelha, parecendo ligeiramente confuso, depois descrente e então abriu um imenso sorriso. Ele piscou diversas vezes, como se não acreditasse que eu conseguiria.

"Sério?" ele perguntou. Eu acenei com a cabeça, gritando quando ele me pegou no colo, nos girando ao redor.

"Sério." Eu respondi. "Por que, você achou que eu não iria?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não achei que Renée deixaria."

Eu bufei. "Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões, _muito obrigada_."

Edward se inclinou, beijando minha testa. O cheiro de fumaça ainda estava no ar, mas aquilo acabou me acalmando. Aquilo me lembrava que eu estava segura, que ele estava aqui. "Você quer ir, não quer?"

Eu bati em seu peito, ligeiramente. "O que você acha?. É claro que eu quero ir."

Ele riu novamente e eu vi sua camisa subir alguns centímetros, expondo um bom pedaço de sua barriga. Eu tentei rir junto com ele, mas ofeguei ao ver as pequenas cicatrizes, como se ele tivesse se cortado ou queimado. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tentei evitar meu olhar, mas era como estar diante de alguém que perdeu um membro. Você quer ser respeitoso, mas ao mesmo tempo, quer perguntar o que aconteceu.

Uma pergunta vital tinha estado se remoendo em minha cabeça e eu não sabia como expor aquilo. Eu sabia que poderia falar e que ele responderia, como havia dito que faria, mas me faltava coragem. Eu inalei profundamente ao me deparar com uma marca de queimadura maior que aparecia do lado esquerdo, a pele ondulada e descorada.

"Edward?" Eu chamei. O sorriso não deixou seu rosto enquanto ele olhou para baixo, me encarando e ajeitando sua camisa, distraidamente, sem perceber que eu havia visto.

"Sim, amor?"

Eu respirei fundo, pronta para me jogar aos tubarões. "Você me contará sobre o incêndio?"

Seus olhos estreitaram enquanto ele voltou seu olhar em direção à cozinha. "O jantar vai queimar", ele disse, como se não tivesse ouvido minha pergunta. Eu apertei minha mandíbula, enquanto o seguia. Eu elevei uma sobrancelha, surpresa por ver que ele estava cozinhando, mas disposta a não deixar o assunto morrer.

"Edward", repeti.

"Eu ouvi você." Ele disse bruscamente, tirando uma porção de arroz com mais força do que o necessário.

Nós nos calamos novamente enquanto eu me servia de uma pequena porção. Ele suspirou audivelmente, brincando com os grãos em seu prato.

"Começou com as cortinas", ele disse suavemente, me deixando alerta imediatamente, tentando ouvir com atenção tudo o que ele tinha para dizer. "As cortinas que minha mãe passou meses escolhendo, querendo ter certeza que as cores combinavam com o ambiente."

Ele parou, parecendo totalmente vulnerável e assustado. Ele não era nem de longe aquele Edward forte que eu chamava de meu namorado. Aquele era Edward, com catorze anos, preso em um incêndio furioso.

"Estava acontecendo um jantar festivo e eu me lembro do fogo na lareira, crepitando como sempre. Não era uma coisa estranha; era Chicago. Fazia frio lá."

Eu estremeci diante de suas frases curtas, como se ele estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo. Ele estava totalmente imerso nas suas próprias recordações.

"E tudo o que eu me lembro é deles dizendo adeus aos convidados, deixando as louças na pia, me colocando para dormir e indo fazer o mesmo. Eu tive um pesadelo e levantei, mas não quis acordá-los. Eles estavam dormindo profundamente, para eu os incomodar com aquilo."

Eu mordi meu lábio, sabendo o que estava por vir. Sua voz estava distante, fria e aguda.

"E quando eu acordei, havia fumaça em todos os lugares. Eu me lembro de abrir a porta do quarto, tossindo como um louco quando vi as chamas atingindo as escadas e o corredor. Eu podia ouvir minha mãe gritando do lado de fora da minha janela. Eu não tinha idéia de como ela havia chegado lá embaixo. Eu não conseguia me mover, respirar, ver. Tudo foi ficado mais lento, entorpecido... "

Eu puxei o ar, ofegando ao mesmo tempo que Edward.

"Eu apenas me lembro de meu pai saindo do quarto deles, me entregando a carta e alguns outros objetos importantes. Passaportes, certidões de nascimento. Eu realmente não sei o que eu segurei. Mas ele me empurrou pela janela e me disse que escalasse a treliça que havia na parede. Eu o fiz e minha mãe e o paramédico me pegaram e a próxima coisa que eu me lembro é do bombeiro falando com minha mãe que o piso do segundo andar havia desabado e que não havia sobreviventes."

"As cortinas tinham pego fogo", ele continuou. Eu entendi como o fogo tinha começado, mas eu lhe permiti explicar de novo. "As malditas cortinas que passamos tanto tempo escolhendo, viraram fumaça. Aparentemente, perto da lareira." Ele riu amargamente.

Ele não chorava, sua face estava completamente sem emoção, como se o entorpecimento tivesse voltado enquanto ele falava.

"E agora, isto é tudo o que restou." Ele rosnou, tirando sua camisa. Eu ofeguei enquanto via as cicatrizes e queimaduras, algumas imperceptíveis para alguém que não estivesse tão atenta quanto eu. "A memória me assombrando a cada segundo, todo santo dia."

"Eu cometi o erro de tentar correr até meu pai. Eu tropecei e entrei nas chamas."

Eu me encolhi, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas enquanto eu localizava o esboço de cada cicatriz. Aquela explicação crua era tudo o que ele me deu e eu aceitei isto. Me inclinando eu apertei meus lábios contra uma marca próxima ao ilíaco e ele ofegou, enfiando seus dedos em meu cabelo.

"Às vezes eu ainda posso sentir o calor", ele sussurrou enquanto eu apoiava meu queixo contra seu peito, o encarando. "Eu posso sentir a queimadura em minha pele e a fumaça em meus pulmões."

"Quando você está trabalhando?" perguntei, pensando que aquilo devia ser natural. Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Quando eu estou em casa. Sozinho, comigo mesmo e eu não consigo fazer parar. Está queimando, mas eu aprendi a ignorar isto."

Eu mordi meu lábio antes de dar outro beijo em uma queimadura diferente. "Eu te amo", eu sussurrei, como se isso fosse a única coisa que eu pudesse dizer para fazê-lo se sentir bem. O brilho voltou momentaneamente aos seus olhos enquanto ele me puxava para o seu colo, me embalando em seu peito nu. "Eu gostaria que você nunca tivesse que ter passado por isso. Eu levaria tudo embora, se eu pudesse."

"Eu também te amo, meu amor. Eu também te amo."

* * *

**EPOV**

.  
Assim que Bella partiu na manhã seguinte, para o trabalho, eu entrei em meu carro, dirigindo até a faculdade de Portland. Eu estacionei numa das vagas destinadas a visitantes e entrei no prédio de Letras, seguindo até encontrar a sala correta.

Eu não tinha pensado em intervir até ver o quão distraída e transtornada ela costumava ficar após as aulas. Tanya era a única explicação lógica e aquilo já tinha durado tempo demais. Eu não permitiria que Bella desistisse dos seus sonhos por algo que era problema meu.

Ela vinha me ajudando tanto e assim que eu lhe contei sobre o incêndio eu soube que precisava fazer isso por ela. Ela merecia isso e muito mais e eu ia fazer o que estivesse ao meu alcance.

Eu respirei, lembrando-me de minhas boas maneiras, antes de bater na porta e, quando ouvi um convite para entrar, eu a abri ligeiramente.

"Com licença, você poderia me dizer onde eu encontro Tanya Denali?"

* * *

_E assim chegamos ao fim do capítulo 21! Hum... tanta coisa nesse capítulo né? Bella indo pra Chicago, Edward contando do incêndio (alguém mais quis colocar ele no colo?), esse final... o que será que o Edward vai dizer pra Tanya? Pois é, isso é o que saberemos no próximo capítulo, que começa com um POV do nosso bombeiro predileto._

_**Respondendo a Reh:**__ sim flor, parece que só você não tem conta ushuahsuahsuhaushua É incrível né... como uma simples carta muda todo um relacionamento... e o mais incrível é que eu sei que na vida real coisas assim realmente podem acontecer, por experiência própria. _

_

* * *

Mas já sabem né? Para o capítulo vir rápido, conto com os comentários de vocês. bjussss_


	23. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores, tudo bom? Todo mundo viu Eclipse? Surtaram bastante? Bem, mais uma vez vou pedir desculpas pela demora com o capítulo, mas nem vou tentar me justificar, é aquilo que vocês já sabem, concursos, trabalho, vida familiar e mudança estão deixando minha vida de pernas para o ar. Mas finalmente a mudança saiu e aqui estou eu, já da casa nova. Vou pedir desculpas também por possíveis erros de português/gramática... estou com uma gripe e realmente não deu para revisar. Mas também não queria deixar passar de hoje! Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

.  
O homem aparentando um pouco mais de idade acenou com a cabeça enquanto apoiava a caneta vermelha sobre uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa. "Eu acredito que ela ainda esteja na sala. Se você se apressar, você pode pega-la."

'_Isso é a última coisa eu quero fazer_', eu pensei enquanto ele me dava as direções. Eu lhe agradeci e rapidamente desci pelo corredor, entrando pela porta que acreditei ser a certa.

"Edward!" Tanya gritou, colocando a mão sobre o coração. "Você me assustou."

Eu podia sentir a minha raiva me consumindo e respirei fundo, lentamente. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, parecendo organizar alguns papéis em diversas pastas. Eu apertei meus olhos enquanto dava uma olhada pela sala, sentindo nada mais do que culpa e remorso ao me dar conta que aquele devia ser o ponto central dos sonhos de Bella e a porta para chegar até ele. E aqui estava Tanya, simplesmente tentando destruir isso.

"Tanya." Eu praticamente rosnei, usando toda a minha noção de educação para me obrigar a cumprimentá-la.

"Faz muito tempo, não?" ela perguntou, se colocando de pé. Eu elevei uma sobrancelha me lembrando de tudo o que Bella havia me dito e quase me divertindo enquanto ela se aproximava de mim. Ela tinha um sorriso sedutor, mas eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos. Ela sabia porque eu estava aqui.

"Então... nós estivemos juntos por um ano, não foi?" Eu perguntei retoricamente. Eu a vi recuar, um flash de incompreensão passando por seu rosto enquanto ela tentava se recompor. Fiquei parado a alguns poucos metros de distância, os braços cruzados enquanto deixava os pensamentos sobre Bella me levar. Isso era tudo por ela. Eu não podia voltar atrás.

"O que você quer, Edward." ela suspirou, quase não soando como uma pergunta. "Veio defender Isabella Swan?"

"Bella", eu respondi automaticamente, a corrigindo. "E sim. Eu vim."

Tanya riu amargamente, recostando-se na beirada da mesa, apoiando as mãos nas costas. "Eu sabia que ela não podia lidar com isso sozinha, e ainda assim ela quase me convenceu que podia. Parece que ela não é tão forte como pensa. "

"Ela não teria que lidar com nada, se você a deixasse em paz." Eu rebati, sem me preocupar em defendê-la da outra declaração. A única razão pela qual a Bella não estava lidando ela mesma com aquilo, era que ela era uma pessoa maior; uma pessoa melhor. Algo que Tanya não poderia entender.

"Você não entende isto", ela respondeu, deixando sua personalidade feroz e vingativa começar a vir a tona. "Você achou que eu levaria numa boa você romper comigo por eu querer avançar a nossa relação? E para piorar a situação é _isso _o que você escolhe para seguir adiante. Ela não vale qualquer coisa, Edward. Eu sei. Eu li o trabalho dela. Eu a vi interagir. Você merece algo melhor."

"_Isso_?" Eu repeti, sentindo minha raiva aumentando. Eu sabia que não deveria ficar tão chateado com os comentários de Tanya, mas ela não estava me insultando. Ela estava insultando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e eu não permitiria isso. Eu quase ri do pensamento dela. Como se fosse eu quem merecia algo melhor. Eu não valia a sujeira sob os sapatos de Bella e ainda assim ela me suportava.

"Escute, Edward", Tanya disse, retrocedendo um pouco mais. "Não há nada pessoalmente contra ela. Ela apenas não pode controlar uma classe; ela não tem o potencial ou o nível de inteligência para algo mais avançado, além do que, ela é muito dispersa. Ela te contou o que aconteceu durante nossa discussão sobre _Jane Eyre_?"

Meus olhos se estreitaram em fendas. "Não." Eu respondi desconfiado, guardando o que ela acabara de dizer sobre Bella para mais tarde.

"Ela desabou e deixou a sala antes do término da aula. Não se trata apenas disso ser inaceitável, mas ela precisa aprender a deixar sua vida pessoal fora de sua educação. Bella as mistura com muita freqüência e isso está afetando seu trabalho."

"O que você disse para que ela tomasse essa atitude?" perguntei, partindo logo para o ponto chave. Eu pude ver o choque em sua face enquanto ela digeria minha pergunta, fazendo o melhor para parecer amedrontada e inocente ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não disse nada." ela se defendeu, cruzando os braços, mas eu não cairia naquilo. Eu conhecia Tanya, melhor do que gostaria de admitir. Ela era quase tão teimosa quanto eu.

"Tanya, eu vou lhe perguntar mais uma você. O que você disse?" Eu repeti, tentando controlar meu temperamento. Estourar com ela não ajudaria em nada. No fundo, só serviria para deixá-la feliz.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, com um brilho no olhar. "E eu te falarei novamente. Absolutamente nada."

Eu forcei meu cérebro a lembrar sobre o que era _Jane Eyre_. Eu sabia que havia lido aquilo na escola secundária, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar do enredo.

"Então por que ela fugiria?" Eu perguntei uma vez mais, amaldiçoando o fato de ter matado tanta aula. Talvez se eu tivesse prestado atenção, eu soubesse sobre o que Tanya estava falando.

"Porque... Ela... Não pode... Lidar... Com isto." Tanya disse soando fria e irritada a medida que enfatizava cada palavra. "Isso não é problema meu, nem tampouco, minha culpa."

Eu ri, quase divertido. Quase. "E você quer que eu acredite que Bella não é suficientemente capacitada para esta classe? Que ela não passará com louvores porque ela não é inteligente o bastante?" Só aquele pensamento seria capaz de fazer qualquer um rir.

"Encare isto, Masen." Tanya disse, me encarando, rebolando a medida que se aproximava, me cutucando no peito. "Sua pequena namorada insolente não pertence a este universo e eu ainda não posso entender por que você perde tempo com alguém como ela."

Eu resisti ao desejo de rolar meus olhos. Eu me recusava a explicar para Tanya por que eu amava a Bella; ela não se importava e eu estaria perdendo meu tempo.

"Você não tem que entender nada", eu repliquei. Eu odiava me rebaixar ao nível dela, mas ela sabia provocar até que seu interlocutor, fosse quem fosse, estivesse a ponto de cometer um assassinato. "Eu não me importaria se ela fosse surda, cega, tivesse um terceiro braço e os dois pés colados. Ela ainda seria mais linda e mais surpreendente do que você algum dia poderá ser."

Eu observei enquanto sua expressão ia do sorriso engessado para a ira, sua mandíbula se contraindo e sua postura ficando rígida.

"Eu não estou a ponto de deixar você arruinar isto para ela, Tanya." Eu disse, tentando manter minha expressão tranquila.

"Arruinar o que?" ela ridicularizou. "Um sonhozinho de se tornar uma autora? Você sabe que não acontecerá. Não acontecerá para quase ninguém nesta sala. É muito difícil. Isso não é para ela; é duro dominar uma sala. Por que você acha que eu estou aqui trabalhando como professora assistente?"

"Eu não sei, mas eu não vou desencorajá-la. Ela fará isto." – eu disse balançando minha cabeça.

Eu podia sentir a tensão crescendo em torno de nós a medida que íamos chegando ao nosso máximo.

Eu sabia que Tanya era inteligente. Ela era manipuladora e sorrateira, e sabia exatamente como conseguir o que queria. Eu a deixaria dizer tudo que ela quisesse sobre mim, mas isto não era sobre mim. Eu amava muito a Bella e estava a um passo de ir até a diretoria, ver se havia jeito dela mudar de turma. Tudo para mantê-la longe de Tanya.

"Não, Edward. Ela não fará. E eu ainda não entendo por que você está saindo com ela de qualquer maneira; ela é inferior a você. Por que no mundo você consideraria ter um caso com uma universitária? Ela nem mesmo é legal." ela enunciou cada palavra, as cuspindo como se estivessem queimando. "Eu não estou dizendo que ela não mereça ser feliz com outra pessoa, mas eu conheço você e você merece um amor muito maior do que o que ela tem para oferecer."

Eu estava a ponto de explodir, minha raiva quase palpável, mas uma vez mais eu consegui reprimir minha raiva. Tanya precisava saber que ela não podia diminuir Bella, tratá-la como criança. Ela não merecia isso.

"Agora _você _é quem vai me escutar, Tanya." Eu rosnei, a encarando para deixar bem claro que eu estava falando sério. "Fique bem longe da minha namorada. Eu não quero voltar a ver Bella chateada depois da aula. Este é o caminho para ela atingir os seus sonhos e eu não estou disposto a deixar a _porra _de um erro do meu passado afetar isso. Nós terminamos antes mesmo de termos começado e você sabe disso. Nosso relacionamento não tinha nada de memorável. Mas eu juro que se eu ouvir qualquer coisa que seja sobre você importunando a Bella novamente, eu não terei nenhum medo de fazer algo sobre isto. Você entendeu?"

Eu sabia que as minhas palavras a tinham atingido com força, mas eu me recusava a me sentir culpado, aquilo era necessário.

"Fique longe dela." Eu disse uma vez mais, em tom de ameaça antes de sair da sala. Eu não me lembrava para que lado ficava a saída, mas eu precisava me afastar daquela porta. Eu virei para a esquerda me aventurando pelo corredor até encontrar uma porta que, finalmente, me conduziu para fora.

Flocos de neve tinham começado a cair do céu, me fazendo amaldiçoar o fato de eu ter esquecido meu casaco. Eu olhei irritado para o céu, percebendo a ironia daquilo, parecia que natureza entendia o meu humor.

Não levou muito tempo para que eu compreendesse que eu faria qualquer coisa por Bella. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas por quem eu faria tanto. Talvez, apenas minha mãe, mas Bella tinha dado tanto por mim. Eu queria fazer o mesmo por ela.

Eu senti meu telefone vibrar em meu bolso e o peguei, sentindo meus dedos entorpecidos pelo frio enquanto procurava o botão correto. "Alô?" respondi bruscamente, caminhando rapidamente até meu carro. Eu abri a porta, mergulhando no calor do veículo fechado.

"Edward, é a Alice."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha, desejando saber como ela tinha conseguido meu número antes de me lembrar realmente de quem se tratava. Era Alice, afinal de contas. Ela podia conseguir qualquer coisa.

"Oi, Alice." Eu repeti, permanecendo sentado dentro do carro no estacionamento até me aquecer um pouco mais. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Eu vou direto ao assunto, Edward. Quais são os seus planos para o Natal?"

Eu fiquei confuso por algum instante. "Eu imaginei que Bella tinha te contado que vamos para Chicago visitar minha mãe."

"Ela contou", Alice respondeu, soando como ela estivesse fazendo dez coisas ao mesmo tempo. Sua voz estava distraída, mas também inacreditavelmente focada, como se ela estivesse falando de algo de uma importância vital. "Eu estava me referindo ao presente dela."

Minha mão que estava a ponto de virar a chave na ignição gelou. "Eu não tinha pensado nisto", admiti depois de atormentar meu cérebro sobre como Alice pensou naquilo antes de mim.

"Edward", ela gemeu. "O Natal já está aí."

"Eu sei", eu disse, sentindo o aborrecimento me tomar novamente. "Mas o que eu posso fazer? Nada parece bom o bastante."

E era verdade. Enquanto eu permaneci ali, sentado, eu tentei pensar em algo, qualquer coisa que Bella pudesse gostar, mas nada vinha à minha cabeça. Ela odiava coisas materiais e não havia nada mais que eu pudesse lhe dar.

"Eu tenho uma idéia", ela suspirou e eu podia apostar que agora eu tinha sua atenção plena. "Me encontre no apartamento em quinze minutos. Nós temos trabalho a fazer."

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto jogava o telefone no banco do passageiro, ligando o carro e saindo do estacionamento. Ela sempre sabia exatamente o que fazer e neste momento eu estava extremamente grato por essa sua misteriosa habilidade.

Eu cheguei em frente ao apartamento com cinco minutos de antecedência e passei o tempo extra no Volvo, me acalmando. Eu não queria ter que explicar a Alice de onde eu tinha vindo, até porque, eu não queria que Bella descobrisse. Ela odiava quando eu interferia, e se Tanya fosse inteligente como eu sabia que ela era, ela não diria nada sobre minha visita.

Quando eu tive certeza de que estava plácido o suficiente, bati à porta, sendo rapidamente recebido por Alice. Ela saltou para cima e para baixo excitadamente e eu observei o interior, vendo o chão da sala de estar inteiramente coberto por fotografias.

"Desculpe pela bagunça", ela disse enquanto fechava a porta da frente e me conduzia até o seu carro. "Eu estou tentando montar um portfólio."

"Que bom", eu respondi me ajeitando no banco de passageiro, sem a menor idéia de para onde estávamos indo.

"Não se preocupe", Alice disse, como se tivesse lido o meu pensamento. "Apenas confie em mim."

* * *

**BPOV**

.  
E você não tem certeza de como as coisas vão se dar." Susan repetiu, entregando-me um copo de cidra de maçã. Eu inalei profundamente, mordendo os lábios ao perceber como aquele cheiro me relembrava Phoenix, quando Renee e eu passávamos a tarde decorando a árvore de Natal.

"Sim", eu disse, tomando um pequeno gole para não correr o risco de queimar minha língua. "Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu estou... Eu estou tão nervosa."

A última palavra saiu mais como um sussurro e ela caminhou até mim, me abraçando. Eu me apoiei em seus braços, confusa com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos.

"Bella, escute", ela começou, me olhando intensamente. "É instinto. Você saberá exatamente o que fazer na hora certa. Seja o que for. Edward é o tipo de pessoa que fará qualquer coisa para que você se sinta confortável e eu tenho certeza que não será diferente nessa viagem."

"Mas isto alterará nossa relação?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava agradecida por ter Susan me escutando e dando conselhos. Alice e Rose eram incríveis, mas elas não entendiam todas as minhas dúvidas. Além do mais, elas tinham suas próprias vidas para cuidar e eu não as culpava por isso.

"Sim, querida. Vai. Mas você sabe o que mais?" ela disse, olhando diretamente para mim. Eu mordi a parte de dentro de minha bochecha, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"O que?"

"Eu fui casada por vinte e cinco anos", ela disse, sorrindo. "E estive nesta mesma situação. O Rob me perguntou se eu queria visitar os pais dele em Wisconsin para o nosso primeiro Natal e eu me sentia exatamente como você."

"Você foi?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Sim", ela disse sugestivamente, "e foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Eu pude entender tão mais sobre a sua infância. O laço se fortaleceu. Eu não vou dizer que não foi difícil, principalmente para mim, mas no fim, valeu a pena."

"Você não pode ganhar nada sem sacrificar alguma outra coisa", eu disse suavemente, citando algo que Renée me dizia freqüentemente quando eu era mais jovem.

"Exatamente." Susan sorriu. "Você não pode progredir em sua relação a menos que você regrida alguns passos."

Eu a abracei. "Obrigada, eu precisava disto." Eu tomei outro gole da sidra, me sentindo bem enquanto o gosto bom descia por minha garganta, me esquentando.

"A qualquer hora", ela prometeu, acariciando minhas costas enquanto levantávamos do sofá que Susan havia colocado no depósito, para momentos assim, de intervalos.

"Eu voltarei para o trabalho", disse relutantemente, ganhando um riso dela. Ela acenou com a cabeça, apontando para uma pilha de livros que tinham chegado.

"Você sabe o que fazer." ela piscou. Eu ri, arregaçando as mangas do moletom de Edward que eu havia pego. O trabalho rendeu, a suave música da livraria me acalmando ainda mais até que eu tinha praticamente terminado.

"Bella", eu ouvi Susan perto da minha hora de ir embora. Eu prendi meu cabelo, ignorando os fios que insistiam em não ficar no lugar e caminhei em direção ao caixa. "Eu tenho algo que quero te dar."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. _O que ela poderia querer me dar?_

"Aqui", ela disse, me estendendo um envelope. Eu senti o papel sobre minha mão enquanto ela fechava isso em punho. "Esta é a sua gratificação de Natal."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, colocando o envelope de volta sobre o balcão. "Não." Eu disse categoricamente. "Eu não posso aceitar isto."

"Bella", Susan disse, exasperada. "Por favor. Você merece isto."

"Não, eu não mereço", eu disse sincera. "De verdade."

"Merece sim e você vai aceitar." ela insistiu, passando pelo balcão, colocando o envelope em minha bolsa. Eu a encarei boquiaberta enquanto ela me olhava com um olhar maroto.

"Você não tem que fazer isso." Eu implorei, fechando meus olhos enquanto pensava na possível quantia dentro do envelope. A loja estava indo bem, mas ela não podia se dar a esses luxos. Eu não queria que ela fizesse isso por mim, aquele era o seu sustento.

"Eu sei, mas eu quero. Que você e o Edward se divirtam com isso."

Eu bufei. "Eu vou te reembolsar. Eu farei horas extras."

"Você não fará tal coisa", ela ralhou, checando as horas no grande relógio sobre a parede. "E você pode cair fora daqui agora."

"Você está muito teimosa hoje." Eu disse, com minhas mãos na cintura. Ela riu fugazmente, fingindo limpar o balcão. "Algum motivo especial?"

"Não", ela respondeu insolentemente. "Agora vá. Cai fora. Vá aproveitar sua folga de Natal. Eu a verei novamente em algumas semanas."

Eu me ruborizei, enquanto a abraçava. "Obrigada, Susan. Você é a melhor. Feliz Natal."

Ela riu, me entregando minha bolsa. "Aproveite Chicago."

Eu acenei enquanto fechava meu casaco, colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça, tentando me proteger ao máximo da neve. O caminho de volta para casa foi monótono e quieto enquanto eu me concentrava em não derrapar. Eu estacionei, ambos, eu e o carro sem nenhum arranhão, e corri para o apartamento, o encontrando vazio, sem nenhum sinal de Alice... bilhete, mensagem no celular, na secretária eletrônica, nada.

Eu resolvi deixar para lá, partindo para preparar meu almoço, já que não havia comido nada durante o meu intervalo. Além disso, precisava de algo para ocupar o meu tempo. Depois do almoço, resolvi estudar para as provas que começariam em algumas semanas. Eu precisava melhorar minhas notas e nada melhor do que aproveitar qualquer tempo livre estudando.

Eu tinha criado uma pequena área de estudos para mim, com meu laptop aberto em minha escrivaninha e todas as minhas anotações espalhadas ao redor. Uma garrafa de água e um sanduíche estavam sobre uma pilha de livros e a música rolava pelas caixinhas de som. Eu permaneci batendo com o lápis em minha perna no ritmo da música até me concentrar, parando de repente com a chegada de Alice, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Você, minha amiga, vai ter dias esplendidos em Chicago", ela praticamente cantarolou. "Eu estou tão entusiasmada por você."

"Eu só tenho que passar primeiro pelos meus exames." Murmurei, trocando o peso de um cotovelo para o outro.

"Me fale sobre isto", ela suspirou, sentando-se próximo de mim, roubando uma das batatas em meu prato. "Como você está fazendo com eles?"

"Mais ou menos", respondi baixinho, suspirando. "Mas eu estou chegando lá. Onde você estava?"

Eu a vi empalidecer antes de respirar fundo, recuperando sua compostura. "Por aí. Resolvendo alguns negócios."

"Oh", eu disse. "Okay." Ela estava estranha, mas resolvi deixar pra lá. Alice sempre estava planejando coisas.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que ela se levantou. "Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer, então vou deixá-la estudar. Grite se precisar de qualquer coisa."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, mordiscando a borracha enquanto fazia algumas anotações novas. Logo o quarto foi escurecendo e o luar entrava pela janela aberta. Eu me levantei, estirando meus músculos doloridos, bocejando enquanto a fechava, tremendo com o vento frio. Um ronco suave vindo do quarto me disse que Alice havia dormido. Eu fui caminhando, apagando as luzes, até que ouvi uma batida leve na porta. Eu a abri parando extática ao ver Edward parado do outro lado.

Havia círculos escuros debaixo de seus olhos e seu cabelo estava bagunçado, para todas as direções. Ele tinha uma expressão séria na face, mas esta se suavizou ao ver que eu havia aberto a porta.

"Olá", eu disse, acariciando sua bochecha. Ele sorriu sob o meu toque, beijando a palma de minha mão. Ele parecia exausto, mas estava de banho tomado e parecia um pouco otimista sobre algo, um contraste gritante com a carranca que ele usava há apenas alguns segundos. Eu me perguntava o que tinha causado aquilo.

"Quando é a sua próxima aula?" ele perguntou de repente enquanto entrava, depois de me cumprimentar. Eu pus meu dedo nos lábios, sinalizando silêncio, enquanto dava de ombros.

"Dois dias. Por que?"

"Nada, apenas curioso", ele respondeu, enquanto observava a bagunça que eu havia feito no chão. "Você esteve fazendo isso por muito tempo?"

Eu encolhi os ombros, havia perdido totalmente a noção de tempo. "Acho que sim."

Eu queria perguntar por que ele estava agindo de forma tão estranha, mas eu não estava bem certa de que realmente queria saber a resposta. Eu observei quando ele pegou as anotações sobre um livro que havíamos lido previamente, alternando seus olhares entre eu e a folha. Eu o deixei fuçar enquanto retomava meu trabalho.

Ele agiu de modo estranho durante toda a noite e eu não consegui entender o por que. Normalmente quando ele estava chateado, ele acabava deixando isso escapar em algum momento, mas não hoje. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender suas variações de humor. Ele parecia super entusiasmado quando falávamos sobre Chicago, mas era só eu mencionar algo sobre a faculdade e ele voltava a ficar pensativo.  
Eu só conseguia imaginar que ele notara o quão irritada eu estava, embora eu viesse tentando esconder.

"Eu sinto muito", ele suspirou, acariciando minha nuca. "Foi um dia longo e eu realmente estou esperando ansiosamente pelas nossas férias."

Eu gostei de como isso soou. _Nossas férias_.

"Tudo bem", eu reafirmei, o beijando suavemente. "Eu ainda te amo."

Ele riu, apertando minha mão. "Eu não sei o que faria se você não me amasse mais."

Eu observei seu olhar desviar rapidamente para o meu laptop, e desejei saber brevemente se ele iria trazer aquele assunto a tona novamente. Embora eu agora tivesse um plano a respeito disto, eu ainda me sentia culpada quando ele falava sobre isto. Como se eu estivesse mantendo algo escondido, mas eu não queria estragar a surpresa.

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda", ele disse solenemente, se levantando e caminhando em direção ao laptop. Eu o segui, tensa enquanto ele colocava a mão sobre o teclado, sem apertar nenhuma das teclas.

"Hum... okay" Eu disse, esperando, que aquilo o fizesse me dizer o que ele queria.

Em vez de dizer alguma coisa ele entrou no _google_, digitando as palavras '_escola de direito_' na procura. Eu franzi minha sobrancelha, apoiando minhas mãos no encosto da cadeira onde ele estava sentado, encarando a tela enquanto vários resultados apareciam na tela.

"Por onde começamos?" Eu perguntei espantada. Ele balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de apoiar a cabeça na mesa.

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia."

Eu ri baixinho. "Isso é como se candidatar para a faculdade uma vez mais."

Edward fez uma careta. "Infelizmente. E eu odiei aquele processo na época."

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, fazendo o meu melhor para desatar todos os nós de tensão que eu conseguia sentir ali. Ele gemeu, erguendo a cabeça ligeiramente enquanto eu apertava seu pescoço, levando meus dedos até sua espinha.

"Isso é tão bom", ele zumbiu, relaxando a cabeça completamente. Eu ri, voltando para os seus ombros, de modo que ele voltasse a se sentar direito, mas sem cessar meus movimentos.

"Vamos, Edward. Quanto mais cedo conseguirmos algumas informações, melhor."

Eu saí de trás da cadeira, indo me sentar entre suas pernas. "O que exatamente nós estamos procurando?" Eu perguntei, colocando o cursor do mouse sobre o primeiro resultado.

"Clique neste", ele disse. Eu concordei, observando o pequeno texto. Nós lemos em silêncio por algum instante, até que eu voltei minha atenção para Edward, deixando transparecer toda a minha confusão.

"O que _diabos _isso significa?" Eu choraminguei, encarando todos os termos técnicos. "Isenção de taxas, transcrições, baixa velocidade de aquisição de dados." Eu listei, arregalando meus olhos. "Isto está em nossa língua?"

Ele riu, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro. "Sim, amor."

Eu bufei, o acotovelando nas costelas enquanto continuamos lendo.

"Você realmente quer fazer isto?" Eu perguntei. Pela primeira vez, eu o percebi sério. Eu o vi acenar com a cabeça, corando levemente, enquanto apoiava a bochecha em minha cabeça, me apertando sobre seu corpo.

"Eu realmente quero", ele sussurrou, de um jeito quase pueril e eu realmente não sabia se gostava ou não daquilo. "Eu quero deixá-lo orgulhoso. Isto é... é muito importante para mim conseguir passar por aquilo que ele queria que eu fizesse."

Eu me virei, de modo a poder ficar cara a cara com ele. "Mas você não acha que ele teria ficado orgulhoso de você fosse qual fosse a sua escolha?" Eu rebati, comprimindo meus lábios.

Ele apoiou nossas testas, sua respiração morna em meu rosto. "Claro que sim.", ele respondeu. "Mas a única razão pela qual eu me tornei bombeiro, foi a culpa." Eu pude perceber a oscilação em sua voz ao admitir aquilo em voz alta, mas apesar disso, eu estava orgulhosa como nunca tinha estado antes. Ele estava realmente tentando.

"Você gosta disto?" Eu me peguei perguntando antes que me desse conta do que estava fazendo. Eu virei minha cabeça, desconectando nossos olhares, me sentindo ruborizar enquanto me repreendia por abrir a boca sem pensar antes. Ele puxou meu rosto de volta para o seu.

"Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa", eu o ouvi murmurar, enquanto me sentia um pouco melhor. "Eu acho que aprendi a gostar, mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei, sem conseguir me conter uma vez mais.

"Quando você tem sua mente fixa em algo por tanto tempo, aquilo acaba se tornando uma verdade", ele respondeu misteriosamente. "E quando você vive isso durante algum tempo, sua mente obcecada com tudo relacionado a isto, você tem que aprender amar isto. A vida não valeria nada se você odiasse o que você faz."

"Edward, você poderia ser um mais vago?" Eu perguntei, exasperada.

"Eu aprendi a amar isto. Embora eu não ame a idéia por trás disto tanto quanto o ato de salvar as pessoas. Sabendo que eu posso ajudar aqueles que não podem se ajudar."

Eu beijei sua bochecha, sentindo a barba nascendo, roçando em minha pele. "Você verdadeiramente é a pessoa mais abnegada que eu já conheci."

"Não diga isso." ele rebateu rapidamente, uma reação automática. Eu podia ver isto nos seus olhos. Eles se mostraram imediatamente arrependidos e eu esfreguei seu lábio inferior com o meu polegar.

"Você é", eu repeti, o beijando na testa como ele tinha feito tantas vezes comigo antes. Ele era incrivelmente abnegado e eu não podia entender isto. Como ele podia ser tão cego sobre o quão destemido ele era?

"Você também não se vê muito claramente", ele murmurou, como que lendo meus pensamentos. Eu ruborizei, passando meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, olhando de volta para a tela.

Eu senti as batidas de meu coração acelerarem e as palmas de minha mão suarem ao perceber que não havia quase chance nenhuma de Edward continuar em Portland. Por que ele ficaria? Não havia nada o prendendo aqui. Eu sabia que ele era extremamente inteligente; que tinha uma média geral total perfeita quando se formou. Por que ele desperdiçaria a oportunidade de ir para alguma das universidades da _Ivy League_ ou pelo menos para alguma que se excedesse nessa área? E embora ele pudesse dizer que não iria, eu não podia deixá-lo desperdiçar a oportunidade. Eu nunca conseguiria me livrar da culpa.

"Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos?"

Eu pisquei lhe dando um sorriso fraco. "Não é nada. Isso é apenas um pouco assustador", eu respondi, indicando a lista sem fim. Ele bocejou, acenando enquanto seus braços se fechavam ao redor da minha cintura.

"Sim. Intimidante."

Eu podia notar o sono em sua voz e bastou um rápido olhar para eu me dar conta do quão exausto ele estava. Eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha antes de minimizar a página e o ajudar a ficar de pé, observando como ele cambaleou antes de se firmar.

"Venha", eu disse, o empurrando em direção ao quarto. "Nós podemos continuar isso pela manhã. Você mal está conseguindo manter os olhos abertos."

Ele bocejou novamente, confirmando minhas acusações. Eu ri enquanto ele erguia o quadril, sob os lençóis, vestindo sua calça de moletom, já deitado.

"Eu já volto", murmurei. "Eu preciso guardar minhas anotações."

"Você quer ajuda?" Eu o ouvi resmungar, mas seu rosto demonstrava que mesmo que eu dissesse sim, ele não seria capaz de se levantar. Eu ri baixinho, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de mim, tropeçando no tapete do corredor durante o processo.

"Não vá quebrar algum osso", eu murmurei para mim mesma, enquanto catava os papéis, os colocando em pastas de papéis e empilhando os livros em uma pilha trêmula, encolhendo os ombros preguiçosamente enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto. Aquilo era o melhor que eu podia fazer no momento.

Eu me preparei rapidamente para deitar e fui puxada para junto de Edward assim que me deitei. Ele se virou de bruço, me puxando para ainda mais perto do seu corpo.

"Eu te amo, Bella", ele sussurrou, beijando o topo de minha cabeça antes de cair na inconsciência do sono. Seu ronco era mais alto e padronizado que o habitual, indicando que ele tinha caído em um sono profundo.

"Eu também te amo", respondi. Eu fechei meus olhos, tentando adormecer, mas pensamentos sobre a possível mudança de Edward me assaltavam a todo instante. Eu não poderia ir com ele, obviamente. Eu ainda tinha mais dois anos de faculdade e simplesmente não poderia deixar a região. Eu odiaria estar longe dos amigos que eu tinha formado aqui e Charlie só tinha a mim, não poderia deixá-lo.

Por que tudo tem que ser tão _fudidamente _complicado? Era como se o mundo estivesse fazendo tudo o que podia para nos separar. Não importa o quanto as coisas estivessem dando certo para mim, simplesmente não duraria. O destino estava contra nós.

Eu suspirei, encaixando meu rosto sobre a parte lateral do corpo de Edward. Se eu teria um tempo limitado ao seu lado, eu planejava aproveitar cada momento ao máximo, como se fosse o último.

**

* * *

**

"_Merda, merda, merda._" Eu murmurei, correndo pela rua gelada. Era o último dia antes do recesso e eu estava atrasada para minha prova final de inglês. _Fantástico_.

Eu apertei minha echarpe ao redor do pescoço, fazendo o meu melhor para não derrubar minha bolsa sobre a porta enquanto a abria, correndo para a sala de aula. O restante da turma já estava sentado e Tanya me deu um olhar aborrecido enquanto eu me dirigia para o meu lugar, mas aquele olhar incisivo com o qual eu já tinha me acostumado, não estava lá.

Isso já vinha se repetindo há algumas semanas e estava quase me preocupando. Era como se ela tivesse algo planejado. Eu não sabia por que ela tinha mudado de idéia, se é que ela realmente o fizera, mas aquela era a única explicação lógica que eu conseguia encontrar. Eu já não era mais recebida com aquele bico ou com comentários maliciosos... Os olhares duros foram substituídos por uma expressão plácida, vazia, como se ela tentasse me evitar ao máximo. Eu comentei sobre isso com o Edward depois de uma das minhas aulas e ele não me pareceu surpreso, mas com a proximidade dos exames, eu não tive como me preocupar com aquilo.

Eu terminei minha prova o mais rápido que pude, tentando dar o meu melhor o tempo todo. Um pouco antes do tempo se esgotar eu reli tudo me certificando de que não havia cometido nenhum erro gramatical óbvio e vendo que minhas idéias haviam fluído, orgulhosa, entreguei o trabalho.

Edward estava esperando por mim e assim que eu entrei no carro, ele me assaltou com a mesma pergunta das últimas semanas.

"Como foi com Tanya?"

Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto afivelava o cinto. "Na verdade, ela magicamente se transformou em um dragão que cospe fogo e trancou todos os pobres e inocentes alunos na sala de aula, torturando-nos até que nós..."

"Bella", ele repreendeu, estreitando os olhos. Eu suspirei dramaticamente, me afundando em meu assento.

"Ela estava bem, Edward. Da mesma forma como das outras vezes que você me perguntou."

"Eu apenas me preocupo com você", ele respondeu defensivamente, me fazendo sentir culpada imediatamente. Eu sabia disso, apenas não estava acostumada com isso.

"Eu sei", murmurei, acariciando seu braço. "Olá."

Ele riu, um certo brilho voltando ao seu olhar. "Oi."

Eu sorri feliz, enquanto olhava para o dia feio lá fora. "O semestre acabou!" Disse empolgada, abrindo minha jaqueta. "Nada de aulas por três semanas."

"Como foi sua prova?"

Eu encolhi os ombros, tomando um gole do copo que Edward tinha no porta-copos. "Boa." resmunguei entre tragos de chocolate quente. "Fácil. Eu acho. O que provavelmente quer dizer que eu fui mal."

"Amor, você nunca vai mal em nada." Ele rebateu, enquanto estacionava em frente ao meu prédio. Eu choraminguei, fazendo um beicinho.

"Você tem certeza que precisa ir?"

Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente. "Sim, eu preciso fazer algumas horas extras para podermos ir para Chicago."

A idéia da proximidade de nossas férias era a única coisa capaz de me fazer subir as escadas rumo ao apartamento, onde fui saudada por todas as minhas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, exatamente como eu tinha deixado.

"Droga", eu xinguei, jogando minha mochila no armário onde ela ficaria pelas próximas semanas. "Eu preciso fazer as malas."

"Sim, precisa." Eu ouvi Rose dizer por trás de mim, me fazendo gritar de susto.

"Não faça isso", eu esbravejei, a encarando. Ela riu baixinho. Passando por entre as roupas espalhadas, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Bella, nós podemos conversar enquanto você faz isso?" Ela perguntou, me pegando de surpresa pelo leve tremor em sua voz. Eu acenei com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta ao me dar conta que tinha concordado em fazer as malas.

"Eu...Eu estou nervosa." ela disse enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama, contorcendo as mãos. "Eu não sei se eu posso fazer isto."

O casamento era em dois dias e eu sabia que os dois estavam agindo como se a morte estivesse se aproximando. Ambos extremamente convictos e entusiasmados, mas o nervoso era visível, embora não admitissem.

"Não em dúvida", ela explicou. "Apenas nervosa."

"Rose", eu disse, enquanto dobrava uma camisa. "Você não motivo algum para estar nervosa."

O quarto ficou em silêncio enquanto eu lutava para encontrar o outro pé do sapato, esperando que ela voltasse a falar. Depois que eu encontrei o sapato jogado no espaço entre a cama e a parede, eu me virei novamente para ela, surpresa ao ver seus olhos cheios d'água.

"Rose", eu sussurrei, soltando tudo o que estava em minhas mãos e correndo para abraçá-la, acariciando seus cabelos loiros. "Sobre o que você está nervosa?"

"De verdade?" ela perguntou, esfregando o nariz. "Eu estou... Eu tenho medo que ele não apareça."

"O que?" Eu gritei, lhe dando um olhar incrédulo. "Você acha que o Emmett vai te abandonar no altar?"

Eu sabia que não devia estar gritando daquele jeito, mas eu estava em choque ao ver Rose, a pessoa mais confiante que eu conhecia, tão amedrontada em relação a algo.

"Rosalie Lillian", eu ralhei. "Não ouse pensar, nem mesmo por um segundo, que ele faria algo do tipo. Você está o insultando dessa maneira."

"Eu sei", ela disse mordendo o lábio. "Mas... a idéia não sai da minha cabeça. Ele diz que me ama, mas e se ele decidir que não quer se casar? E se..."

Eu levantei minha mão, a fazendo parar. "Eu nem mesmo vou discutir isso com você. Ele te ama mais que qualquer coisa e ele estará no altar no dia 20. Eu prometo."

Eu não sabia o que mais poderia dizer para que ela entendesse aquilo, mas felizmente ela pareceu acreditar em mim.

"E a festa é amanhã." ela me lembrou. Como se eu pudesse esquecer.

"Eu sei", suspirei, chutando uma calça jeans suja. "Eu só vou porque te amo."

Ela riu. "Obrigada. Eu sei o quanto isso é sacrificante para você."

Rose se levantou, colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto dava uma olhada geral no quarto. "Agora nós precisamos arrumar isso aqui. Você parte em três dias, Bella. Por que suas malas não estão prontas?"

"Porque...", eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não sou exatamente uma expert nesse tipo de coisa. Eu não sei nem mesmo o que levar, já que eu nunca estive em Chicago. Eu não tenho idéia do que iremos fazer."

"Sorte sua que eu já estive lá" Rose disse sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto arregaçava as mangas de seu casaco. "E eu duvido que o Edward vá te surpreender com um jantar _black-tie_. Vamos ao trabalho."

Nada mais foi dito sobre a apreensão de Rose com o casamento. Sua postura confiante estava de volta enquanto ela enchia minha mala de artigos que eu não imaginava para que precisaria, até tudo estar pronto.

"Obrigada", eu disse, sentindo a necessidade de mostrar um pouco de gratidão pela sua ajuda. "E eu a verei amanhã de noite."

Ela gritou, de um jeito completamente não Rosalie e me abraçou firmemente. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou em minha orelha, e eu sabia que era pela conversa de mais cedo.

"Eu a verei amanhã." repeti, piscando para ela antes de fechar a porta. Enquanto dava meia volta, olhando para o apartamento, me dei conta de que aquele era o último dia antes do recesso e eu estava sozinha em casa, com uma mala e nenhum lugar para ir.

Me sentindo um pouco cansada, eu me joguei no sofá, matando o tempo com filmes na TV até que Alice e Jasper chegaram, se unindo a mim, no meu patético festival. Depois de comermos uma pizza de queijo, enquanto os dois se aconchegavam no sofá eu aproveitei a deixa para lhes dar boa noite e ir em direção ao meu quarto, para lhes dar alguma privacidade.

O dia seguinte foi uma correria só. Esme e Carlisle tinham chegado, junto com os pais e parentes de Rosalie vindos de Nova Iorque. Todos espalhados entre os dois apartamentos. Eu tentei ao máximo ficar longe da confusão, mas toda hora acabava puxada de um lado para o outro, fosse para conselhos ou para tentar achar coisas que tinham se perdido misteriosamente antes do casamento.

Eu tinha visto Edward rapidamente antes dele ter sido seqüestrado para a despedida de solteiro de Emmett, para festejar sua última noite como um '_homem livre_'. Rosalie não estava nada contente com a escolha de palavras dele, mas eu podia ver a excitação engessada em ambas as faces. Eles não viam a hora de amanhã chegar logo.

"Bella, você viu meu brinco? Aquele que eu comprei em Seattle..." Alice veio caminhando em minha direção, um sapato calçado e o outro em sua mão, enquanto ela abria diversas caixas, procurando a jóia perdida.

"Nossa, grande ajuda" eu bufei. "O brinco que você comprou naquele loja em Seattle. Como vou saber qual deles."

Ela me atirou um olhar de repreensão, mas sorriu em triunfo ao encontrar o que estava procurando. "Você está... bonita", ela elogiou genuinamente. "Pronta pra ir?"

Eu fechei meu telefone depois de enviar uma resposta à mensagem de Edward e acenei com a cabeça. "Quase."

"Então vamos logo!" Rosalie disse, com o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto. Eu me levantei, me equilibrando precariamente em meus saltos e passando a echarpe sobre meus ombros nus.

Esme estava esperando por nós próximo a porta, dando um caloroso sorriso para Rose, enquanto caminhávamos rumo ao elevador. Eu admirava a relação delas; o modo como eles já consideravam um ao outro família era espantoso para mim, talvez porque meus pais nunca se entenderam um com a família do outro.

Meu telefone vibrou em minha bolsa e, depois de deslizar sobre o assento traseiro do carro e ter certeza que Rosalie e Alice não estavam olhando, já que elas tinham declarado que não poderíamos ter nenhum contato com os meninos naquela noite, eu abri o celular, tendo a certeza de que minha bolsa o protegia dos olhares delas.

_Não deixe que elas te cansem demais.  
Eu te amo. Divirta-se; você merece uma noite de garotas.  
E_

Eu sorri, sabendo que o responderia mais tarde, já que se eu tentasse fazê-lo agora, com certeza uma delas perceberia o que eu estava fazendo. Elas aumentaram o volume do som, cantando junto com a música e, já que meus tímpanos com certeza já estavam comprometidos, resolvi jogar minha inibição pela janela, me juntando a elas. Aquela era a noite de Rosalie.

O clube estava lotado, cheio de dançarinos suados e luzes piscando sob mim. Eu podia sentir a viscosidade do ar, o cheiro do álcool, forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo com um simples sopro.

"Um brinde", Alice gritou ao voltar com quatro copos de tequila. Eu encarei o meu cuidadosamente, observando Esme, que fazia o mesmo. Nós erguemos o copo, engolindo o líquido ao mesmo tempo e encarando Alice e Rose com um olhar cético.

"Esta será uma noite longa", Esme suspirou, mas eu vi o sorriso se abrir em seu rosto. A música ficou mais alta, e logo nós fomos empurradas para o meio da multidão. Estava quente, suado e as pessoas se esbarrando. Alice olhou rapidamente para mim, agarrando minhas mãos.

"Divirta-se, Bella." ela advertiu. "Você precisa."

Eu ri baixinho, fazendo o melhor para seguir o ritmo dos movimentos. Esme era tão desajeitada quanto eu, mas ela merecia um crédito apenas por estar ali.

"Este é ao começo da vida de Rose com Emmett como seu homem.", Alice disse, rindo. Eu rolei meus olhos, sabendo exatamente como aquilo terminaria. Mas, simplesmente soltei meu cabelo, determinada a não me preocupar com nada naquela noite.

Uma das piores idéias que eu já tive.

"Deus, Alice." Eu gemi na manhã seguinte, sorvendo uma garrafa de água em um único gole. Ainda com a maquiagem da noite passada e apertando o nariz, ela me estendeu dois comprimidos de Advil.

"Me relembra por que mesmo as pessoas têm festas de despedida de solteira na véspera da merda do casamento?" ela murmurou, pegando minha garrafa de água e bebendo o resto. "Nós estamos acabadas e ainda esperam que celebremos o dia mais importante da vida de nossos melhores amigos. Como isso é possível?"

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas fui cortada pela entrada de Rosalie. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação e desejo e ela estava resplandecente, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite passada.

"Como você pode parecer tão perfeita?" Alice perguntou, estremecendo. Eu ri o melhor que pude, feliz pelo analgésico já estar começando a fazer efeito.

Rose sorriu quase timidamente, olhando apaixonadamente para sua aliança de diamantes.

"Eu me caso hoje."

* * *

_Ufa, finalmente aí está todo o capítulo 22! Próximo capítulo, casamento de Rose e Emmett e início da viagem para Chicago. Vou fazer o possível para ser mais rápida dessa vez okay? Mas dessa vez não vou prometer para não ficar criando expectativas demais._

**Respondendo as reviews de quem não é cadastrado:**

**Rh:** oi flor... eu tbm concordo contigo... se eu fosse a Bella, a Tanya já tinha aprendido o lugar dela... affe! Sua pergunta foi passada pro site e só estamos tentando conciliar um horário certinho para gravarmos. Assim que sair eu aviso okay? Bjussss

**Sayuri: **oi flor... bem vinda! Own... eu amo Muse e essa música então... tanto que ela é até mesmo o toque do meu celular! Adorei! Bjusss

**Bianca: **pronto flor... tai o capítulo! Desculpa a demora. Bjusss

* * *

_E então, o que acharam? Não esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho aí embaixo e contarem, pra mim e pra Bronze, combinado? Bjusss e até o próximo!_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores,_

_Aí está finalmente o tão aguardado capítulo do casamento da Rose e do Emmett e o início da viagem para Chicago. Hum... confesso que em alguns momentos durante a tradução cheguei a achar que tinha errado de fic e que estava traduzindo mais um capítulo de Hourglass, porque nossa..._

_A imagem do __**Chigago's Bean sculpture **__pode ser encontrada no **www(*)pensamentossemnexo(*)blogspot(*)com** basta substituir os asteriscos por ponto. Lá também vocês encontram spoillers e outras loucuras minhas rsrsrs. E pra quem quiser, pode seguir também no twitter _**_(arroba)tatyperry _**_onde estou sempre falando a que pé andam as traduções e minhas outras histórias. M__as vou parar de falar e deixar vocês com o capítulo. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

"Bella, o buquê." Alice lembrou, levantando levemente o vestido para não tropeçar. Eu suspirei, me virando para pegar o grande arranjo de flores, acariciando as pétalas macias enquanto observava o caos à minha volta. Pessoas corriam desordenadamente, gritando freneticamente e empurrando uns aos outros para que ocupassem seus devidos lugares. Eu estava encostada na parede, tentando fugir de toda aquela loucura e, ainda assim, parecia estar ali, no meio dela.

"Vamos", Rose disse, nos acompanhando até a grande porta de madeira por onde entraríamos. "Está na hora."

Eu me virei, a esmagando em um abraço apertado. "Boa sorte", disse, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. "Nós te amamos."

"Obrigada", ela murmurou, sua confiança de volta, com força total. Seus olhos brilhavam e um imenso sorriso estava formado em seu rosto. "Agora, vamos! Eu vou me casar!"

Era um contraste gritante com o que tinha acontecido há alguns minutos. Os convidados estavam sentados em seus bancos, conversando apenas com as outras pessoas próximas. As portas começaram a se abrir e eles se viraram, percebendo que o casamento estava a ponto de começar. Eu agarrei a mão de Alice, em busca de apoio.

"Pronta?" ela sussurrou, piscando. Eu me encolhi levemente, mordendo meu lábio, mas me endireitei quando a música começou a tocar. As portas se abriram totalmente e eu respirei fundo, endireitando os ombros e me colocando totalmente ereta, pronta para caminhar sobre aquele salto, pelo corredor, até o altar.

_Merda._

A distância era maior do que eu havia pensado originalmente. Era estreito e coberto por um tapete deslumbrante, criando a oportunidade perfeita para um desastre. Eu segui Alice, usando a batida da música para me guiar e me ajudar a encontrar um ritmo para os meus passos.

Eu olhei em volta quando tive certeza que estava equilibrada o suficiente. Eu reconhecia algumas pessoas de Forks, mas a grande maioria, eu não conhecia. Eu estava procurando uma pessoa em particular e meus olhos se conectaram com os dele imediatamente.

Edward sorriu seu sorriso torto, parecendo inacreditavelmente bonito em um terno preto e uma gravata dourada; isso sem falar nos seus olhos que me encaravam com uma intensidade incrível. Eu mantive meus olhos sobre ele o tempo todo, assim como o sorriso em minha boca.

Eu cheguei ao fim do corredor e encarei o altar, dando meu melhor sorriso de encorajamento para Emmett. Ele sorriu e olhou para Carlisle, ao seu lado no altar, antes de piscar para mim. Eu ri, me colocando de pé ao lado de Alice e encarando novamente a porta, esperando, com a respiração reduzida, por Rosalie.

Eu não pude evitar observar Emmett enquanto Rose entrava. Eu sabia que ela estava linda, mais do que qualquer outra noiva, mas o olhar em seu rosto era diferente de qualquer outro que eu já tinha visto. As mãos dele tremiam à medida que a porta se abria e ele a encarava com uma mistura de enjôo e entusiasmo sem medida.

Mas assim que ele a viu sua expressão mudou completamente. Seus olhos se iluminaram e ele abriu o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto. Ele a viu fazer todo o percurso sem nunca desgrudar os olhos dos dela e eu quase desviei o olhar, me sentindo como uma intrusa no momento íntimo deles.

Eu procurei me focar em Edward que estava sentado na segunda fila, sorrindo. Eu corei, brincando com as flores que Rosalie me entregara antes de entrelaçar sua mão com a de Emmett.

A cerimônia foi rápida e indolor. Os votos foram proclamados e ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos ao colocar a aliança um no dedo do outro. E antes que eu me desse conta, Emmett pegara Rosalie no colo, a embalando contra o peito, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, sorrindo largamente. Eu ri, os seguindo, agarrando a mão de Edward ao longo do caminho. A limusine estava esperando por nós do lado de fora da igreja e Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu entramos, tirando os sapatos e suspirando de alívio.

"Acabou!" gritei, me apoiando contra Edward. Ele riu, beijando o topo de minha cabeça, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Você está deslumbrante", ele murmurou, puxando meu queixo para cima, de modo que seus lábios pudessem alcançar os meus. Eu ruborizei, acariciando sua nuca e o puxando para mais junto de mim, pedindo passagem com minha língua pelos seus lábios. Ele me permitiu aprofundar o beijo por um momento, antes de se afastar, sorrindo enquanto olhava para Alice e Jasper.

"Vamos esperar até não termos platéia."

Eu mordi a parte interna de minha bochecha, balançando a cabeça com relutância. Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo ao me encantar, mais uma vez, com a sua aparência, enquanto meus dedos brincavam com sua gravata. Eu brinquei com ela por um tempo, até endireitá-la, correndo minha mão pelo seu peito, até alcançar seu cabelo, o bagunçando mais do que já estava.

"Bella", ele gemeu divertido. "Eu acho que tinha conseguido dar um jeito nisto e você o bagunçou de novo."

Eu rolei meus olhos, mexendo ainda mais, deixando-o bem mais bagunçado do que o seu padrão costumeiro. "Você sabe muito bem que seu cabelo nunca ficará totalmente domado e eu começo a gostar dele assim. Você está bem mais bonito agora."

Ele riu, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo por trás da orelha. "Eu faria o mesmo com o seu, mas acho que Alice poderia me atacar se eu bagunçasse isto."

Eu me virei, observando o olhar atento dela sobre nós. "Boa escolha", ela disse rindo.

O caminho até a recepção não era longo e antes que eu me desse conta já estávamos posando para inúmeras fotos. Edward esteve parado atrás do fotógrafo, sorrindo encorajador o tempo inteiro. Eu tive que segurar o desejo de fazer uma careta enquanto ele nos mandava para cá e para lá, enquanto sentia meus pés doendo por causa do sapato.

Eu sorri uma última vez, tentando parecer o mais sincera possível pela Rose. O flash me cobriu e o fotógrafo conferiu o quadro antes de acenar com a cabeça, nos liberando.

Eu me joguei sobre os braços de Edward, inalando profundamente seu cheiro almiscarado. Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura enquanto o outro acariciava meu ombro.

"Finalmente", ele sussurrou. "Eu estava com medo de que ele nunca mais deixasse vocês saírem."

"Eu também", resmunguei sobre o tecido branco de sua camisa, tomando cuidado para não manchá-la com a minha maquiagem. "Eu te amo."

Ele riu, me olhando de maneira questionadora. "Eu também te amo", respondeu, obviamente confuso com aquela minha declaração assim, sem nenhum motivo; mas eu não me preocupei em explicar, eu simplesmente não tinha uma explicação.

Nós nos sentamos. Tudo estava correndo da forma mais tranqüila possível, graças a Alice. Uma banda começou a tocar suavemente no fundo. Os brindes começaram a ser feitos e eu fiquei nervosa com a proximidade de minha fala, estremecendo ao pensar no quão eloqüente Alice era.

"Ao Emmett e Rosalie", Carlisle e Esme concluiram, sorrindo orgulhosamente para seu filho. Eu apertei a mão de Emmett e ele se aproximou, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Obrigado, Bells. Nós não poderíamos ter feito isto sem você."

Eu lhe dei um olhar cético. "Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você poderia ter feito isto sem mim, mas eu realmente estou feliz por vocês, Em. Vocês merecem isto."

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, em sinal de agradecimento, antes de se virar novamente para Rosalie. Eu observei enquanto ele estendia sua mão, para que ela se levantasse e a conduzia até a pequena área transformada em pista de dança. A banda estava fazendo uma pausa, descansando ao lado do palco, mas isso não impediu que eles passassem os braços um em volta do outro e se embalassem, em silêncio, presos em sua própria bolha.

Eu os observava completamente hipnotizada. Eles se encaravam como se o outro fosse a única coisa existente no mundo, a única coisa que realmente importava. A banda retornou ao seu posto, tocando uma melodia lenta, que parecia conter toda a emoção que os dois estavam sentindo naquele momento. Era amor puro, inalterado.

Eu continuei a observar quando eles trocaram de par: Rosalie dançando com seu pai enquanto Emmett girava Esme pelo salão; e senti uma pequena pontada de culpa por Charlie não ter podido vir para o casamento. Ele alegou ter uma convenção que não poderia perder em Seattle, mas eu não podia evitar me perguntar se ele me acompanharia até o altar e dançaria comigo no meu casamento. Eu não sabia se isso estava no meu destino, mas eu realmente esperava que estivesse.

Eu nunca tinha querido um casamento. Quando pequena eu era daquelas que usava calça jeans e rolava na lama, subia em árvores e ralava o joelho tentando andar de skate com os meninos ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse usar vestido e ir a bailes como Renée queria. Eu nunca sonhei com um casamento lindo, com tudo branco e o meu Príncipe Encantado esperando por mim. Eu não queria isso. Minha mãe era meu maior modelo e ela não tinha um cavaleiro em armadura resplandecente. Ela estava bem assim e eu queria ser uma mulher independente, assim como ela. Eu cresci ouvindo a frase "nunca seja dependente de um homem" como regra de vida.

Embora eu soubesse de tudo isso, eu compreendia agora que eu queria alguém que olhasse para mim do mesmo modo que Emmett olhava para Rose, ou Jasper para Alice. Alguém que sempre estaria lá por mim e escutaria o que eu tivesse para dizer, independente do que fosse. Alguém que eu poderia chamar de melhor amigo e que me amaria por quem eu sou, com minhas cicatrizes e tudo mais. Eu sabia, no fundo da minha mente que este homem dos meus sonhos era Edward, mas eu me recusava a pensar naquilo. Eu não podia criar falsas esperanças. Se as coisas não...

Eu me forcei a interromper aquele pensamento bruscamente. Embora eu me recusasse a pensar demais em Edward e eu, algum dia, na mesma posição que Emmett e Rose hoje, eu tinha que parar de pensar que as coisas não aconteceriam. Eu tinha que me manter otimista, se nós dois continuássemos sendo pessimistas como éramos, realmente as coisas nunca dariam certo.

"Dance comigo?" Edward pediu, pegando minha mão na sua. Eu carranqueei, balançando minha cabeça enquanto ele seguia me arrastando pelo meio das mesas espalhadas pelo salão.

"Edward, não." Eu disse, tentando me firmar de alguma forma que pudesse conter seus movimentos. Infelizmente o piso de madeira não ajudava, facilitando apenas a vida de Edward em me puxar para onde vários outros convidados, agora dançavam.

"Apenas uma", ele disse, erguendo um dedo. Eu apertei meus lábios, tentando pensar em uma desculpa decente, mas isso deu a Edward tempo para praticamente me tirar do chão, me carregando o resto do caminho.

"Edward", eu chamei, tentando soar frustrada ou transtornada, mas sabendo que havia falhado miseravelmente. Ele sorriu de modo convencido, me puxando para junto de si, colocando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto enlaçava minha cintura. O vestido balançava com o movimento e eu suspirei diante daquilo, já esquecendo completamente a minha raiva.

"Não é tão ruim assim", ele disse, tentando me animar. Eu ri baixinho contra o seu peito, balançando minha cabeça. "Você realmente não é tão ruim quanto você pensa que é."

"Tente dizer isso para o pobre menino cujo pé eu quebrei enquanto dançávamos na formatura da oitava série", eu disse, estremecendo. "Ele nunca olhou para mim da mesma forma novamente."

"Que bom." Edward disse soando sério e eu senti uma onda de felicidade me preenchendo ao notar a possessividade em sua voz.

Nós continuamos nos movendo no ritmo da música e ele se recusou a fazer-me sentir estranha. Ficamos um pouco mais afastados da multidão para que eu não provocasse ferimentos a ninguém quando Edward me girou, me jogando para trás algumas vezes, sempre com seu sorriso torto no rosto. Ele estava solto como há tempos eu não via e meu peito estava ofegante, minha barriga doendo de tanto rir quando ele me levou de volta à mesa vazia, tirando meus sapatos e pressionando seus dedos na sola dos meus pés.

"Eu lhe disse que você ficaria bem", ele zombou, beijando meu tornozelo. Eu corei quando ele manteve meus pés em seu colo e peguei o casaco que ele havia deixado sobre a cadeira, passando-o pelos meus ombros. Eu senti um sorriso surgindo em meu rosto ao observá-lo cantando baixinho, pensando que eu não estava olhando.

"Eu não consigo ouvi-lo", eu disse, fingindo aborrecimento, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele riu, voltando sua atenção para mim.

"Você está cansada?"

Eu encolhi os ombros, apesar de sua jaqueta ter escondido o gesto. "Não realmente. Embora eu ache que Rose e Emmett estão prontos para ir."

Ele olhou para trás, vendo que eles já tinham tirado as roupas da cerimônia, se vestindo mais casualmente para a viagem de avião e estavam se despedindo de Carlisle e Esme, assim como dos pais de Rosalie.

"Vamos", ele murmurou, pegando minha mão e me conduzindo para a multidão que tinha se formado ao redor deles. Alice e Jasper estavam próximos a nós, sorrindo enquanto observavam o casal à nossa frente.

"Bella, Alice!" Rose gritou, nos abraçando. Eu ri, acariciando seu cabelo loiro enquanto seu corpo tremia com as lágrimas.

"Parabéns, Rose." Alice sussurrou, limpando uma mancha de rímel na bochecha dela. Ela riu, nos abraçando uma vez mais e nos agradecendo histericamente antes de voltar até Emmett, suas mãos se entrelaçando quase que como uma força magnética.

"O buquê", ela anunciou. Alice agarrou minha mão de maneira tranqüilizadora, piscando para Jasper e Edward que se afastavam. Eu tentei segui-los, mas Alice me manteve firme ao seu lado.

"É a tradição", ela me lembrou quando Rosalie virou, subindo em uma cadeira que alguém trouxe para ela. Ela virou a cabeça, procurando por mim e Alice antes de voltar para a frente, jogando o arranjo. A mulherada gritou histericamente, pulando enquanto o buquê voava pelo ar. Eu tentei fugir da histeria, mas não foi até sentir vários corpos esbarrando em mim que eu notei que as flores cairiam em algum lugar perto de mim.

Os talos rasparam em meus dedos ligeiramente e eu fechei minhas mãos ao redor, instintivamente, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que eu tinha pego o maldito arranjo.

"_Ótimo_", resmunguei ao ouvir vários muxoxos de decepção, e outras parabenizações. Eu abaixei minha cabeça enquanto andava até Edward, parado ao lado dos outros dois rapazes.

"Próximo passo, Bella." Emmett disse, batendo ligeiramente em meu ombro. "Eu ouço sinos de casamento em seu futuro?"

Eu lhe dei a língua, infantilmente. Rosalie riu chegando até nós, com facilidade e eu tinha certeza que ela tinha feito de propósito.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Se cuide enquanto eu estiver fora."

Eu lhe mostrei o dedo, mas ri, a empurrando em direção ao carro. "Vá! Se divirta. _Comporte-se_."

Ela rolou os olhos, antes de acenar uma última vez, o carro já desaparecendo pela rua. A multidão se dissipou rapidamente, deixando Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu.

"Nós estamos indo, Jasper disse, agarrando a mão de Alice. "Divirtam-se em Chicago e Feliz Natal."

Eu senti um frio na barriga ao perceber que amanhã partiríamos para nossas férias. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela nos reservaria, e ainda assim eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Diferentes cenários passavam pela minha mente, e felizmente eram todos bons.

"Eu quero detalhes", Alice avisou antes de partir. Eu ri comigo mesma enquanto Edward e eu tomávamos nossos assentos na parte de trás da limusine. Subimos para o apartamento de Edward e caímos na cama, ainda totalmente vestidos.

"Você arrumou sua mala?" ele murmurou enquanto eu me levantava para trocar de roupas, já que eu sabia que Alice me mataria se eu amassasse o vestido.

"Sim", eu disse, deitando e apoiando minha cabeça sobre o peito dele. "E você?"

"Tão prontas quanto eu", ele riu, apoiando a bochecha no topo de minha cabeça. "E você realmente quer ir?"

"Sim, eu realmente quero ir." repeti, esperando que ele pudesse notar a sinceridade por trás de minhas palavras. Felizmente ele pareceu perceber, beijando minha testa demoradamente.

"Eu te amo", ele disse. "Obrigado por vir comigo."

Eu acenei com a cabeça em resposta, me aconchegando ainda mais em seus braços. "O prazer é meu."

Parecia que só tínhamos adormecido há alguns instantes antes que eu acordasse com o despertador de Edward, a voz irritante dos dois locutores de rádio falando comigo até que eu o joguei no chão. Eu ouvi a risada de Edward e virei a cabeça, apertando os olhos, tentando vê-lo através da escuridão.

"Nós não deveríamos estar acordados." Eu choraminguei, olhando pela janela. "Está escuro lá fora."

"Estou feliz que você tenha o nível de observação de um aluno da terceira série, mas precisamos nos levantar", ele brincou, usando os braços para se impulsionar para fora da cama.

"Eu quis dizer", reiterei irritada. "Que são... 5h30 da manhã. Nós _não_ deveríamos estar acordados."

Ele riu, me puxando para fora da cama. "Vamos, Bela Adormecida. Nós temos um avião para pegar."

Eu permiti que aquela frase funcionasse como um combustível para os meus movimentos, deixando meu corpo como que no automático, enquanto virava duas xícaras de café em dois copos térmicos e colocava alguns itens aleatórios em uma bolsa de mão. Minha cabeça estava fixa em minha lista de prioridades, e Edward parecia fazer o mesmo.

Ele colocou nossas malas no porta-malas do Volvo, enquanto eu me sentava no banco de passageiros, colocando os copos no porta-copos e equilibrando dois _bagels_ sobre o joelho enquanto prendia o cinto.

"Obrigado", Edward resmungou agradecidamente quando eu lhe entreguei o seu. Ele deu uma grande mordida antes de ligar o carro, rumo ao aeroporto.

Nós checamos nossas bagagens e passagens em tempo recorde e fizemos nosso caminho até a sala de embarque. Eu tirei minha bagagem de mão de sobre o ombro quando assentamos na cadeiras plásticas da sala de espera.

"Nós temos aproximadamente quarenta e cinco minutos antes do embarque" Edward disse. "Eu volto logo. Você quer qualquer coisa?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça, ainda morrendo de sono. "_Nope_" Eu disse, estourando o 'p.' Ele riu, me dando um beijo suave antes de se virar, caminhando em direção às lojas.

"Durma", eu murmurei, embolando a blusa de moletom e a colocando sob a cabeça, em busca de algum conforto. Eu tinha acabado de cochilar quando Edward voltou com um jornal e um balde de M&M's.

"Jura?" Eu disse, encarando aquilo, rindo. "Eu não te imaginaria do tipo que compra chocolate para a viagem."

"E o que você imaginava que eu compraria?" ele perguntou presunçosamente. Eu ri, pegando um punhado com a mão.

"Eu não sei", disse enquanto mastigava. "Algo mais azedo."

Ele me lançou um olhar incrédulo. "Que ótimo."

Eu ruborizei ao perceber como aquilo poderia ter soado. "Eu não quis dizer isso!"

Edward riu, deixando um M&M vermelho deslizar entre seus lábios. "Eu sei."

Nós tínhamos comido a metade do balde quando nosso vôo foi anunciado. Eu juntei meus pertences e desajeitadamente e tomei meu lugar na fila, entregado minha passagem para a funcionária. Eu a vi me avaliar antes de olhar para Edward, seu olhar indo e vindo de um para o outro. Eu quase podia ver as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça, tentando descobrir o que um cara como ele fazia comigo, mas eu estava muito irritada e sonolenta para fazer alguma coisa.

"24A e B", Edward me disse, uma mão em meu cotovelo enquanto me conduzia à fila correta. Eu observei uma criança no assento da janela, apertando um porco de pelúcia, encarando os homens trabalhando do lado de fora do avião.

Eu deslizei no assento do meio, abaixando os braços laterais e colocando minha bolsa debaixo da cadeira à minha frente, esperando enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo. Ele se sentou próximo a mim, afivelando o cinto antes de entrelaçar nossas mãos, me dando um sorriso fraco.

"Pronta?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça, parando ao ouvir a respiração pesada da menina ao meu lado. Ela parecia ter dez ou doze anos e usava um crachá preso em sua blusa, como uma identificação, algo costumeiro em crianças viajando sem a companhia de um adulto.

"Edward", eu chamei, apontando a menina com a cabeça. Ele a olhou com simpatia enquanto se inclinava mais para o meu lado, tocando-a no braço cautelosamente.

"Você tem medo de voar?" ele perguntou, com uma voz calma e tranquila. Ela esfregou o nariz, acenando com a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem", eu disse, tentando ajudar. "Não há nada do que ter medo."

"Mas meu irmão me disse que aviões caem o tempo todo", ela resmungou com o rosto encostado no porco. "E que este provavelmente cairá também."

Eu carranqueei. "Ele está fazendo isso apenas para te assustar", eu respondi. "Não ligue para ele."

"Mas o que acontece se o avião cair?" os olhos dela estavam cheios de medo, mas eu podia ver a curiosidade por trás deles também.

"Não vai", Edward a assegurou. "E se isso..."

Eu o acotovelei nas costelas. "Edward", sussurrei. "Não coloque idéias na cabeça dela."

Ele riu, massageando a palma de minha mão com o seu polegar. "Por que o avião cairia?" ele lhe perguntou.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento, pensativa. "Os pilotos bateram a cabeça."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Então eu pilotaria o avião."

Se possível, os olhos dela se arregalaram ainda mais. E eu estava certa de que os meus também. "Você sabe pilotar aviões?"

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. "Você sabe?"

Ele riu, parando os movimentos com seu dedo. "Claro que eu sei", ele disse com confiança, piscando para mim quando ela não estava olhando. Eu abafei minha risada, me recostando em seu ombro.

"Ok." ela disse, assoando o nariz mais uma vez. Edward e eu a observamos enquanto uma das aeromoças passava conferindo os cintos e fechando os compartimentos de bagagem.

"Você ainda está com medo?" Eu perguntei suavemente. Ela balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo, balançando no rabo de cavalo.

"Não."

Eu sorri enquanto ela pegava o fone de ouvido, o plugando na rádio do avião, parecendo mais à vontade do que antes. Eu olhei para Edward, satisfeita, e vi que ele tinha uma expressão semelhante.

"Você é bom nisso", eu disse, indicando a criança tranqüila. Ele encolheu os ombros, passando um dos braços pelos meus ombros.

"Prática do trabalho."

Eu ri, levantando o braço da poltrona entre a gente, de modo que pudesse me aconchegar melhor sobre ele, fazendo o meu melhor para dormir um pouco, de modo a não parecer tão exausta e incoerente quando encontrasse Elizabeth. Eu acordei duas vezes, uma quando a aeromoça passou oferecendo algo para beber e outra quando passamos por uma turbulência e a menina começou chorar novamente.

"Turbulência não é nenhum problema", Edward explicou. "Pense nisto como... gelatina."

"Gelatina?" A menina repetiu, lhe dando um olhar cético. "Mas..."

"E a turbulência é como banana na gelatina", ele continuou, a cortando. "É estranho, mas não é uma coisa ruim, você pode tirá-las sem problema."

A boca dela formou um 'o.' "E então... você voltará a não ter nenhuma banana?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Exatamente."

A explicação estranha pareceu satisfazê-la e ela logo voltou para a sua música, me dando chance de fazer algumas perguntas para Edward. "Quem põe banana na gelatina?" Eu zombei, o cutucando. Ele fez carranca, mas havia a sombra de um sorriso se formando.

"Eu costumava", ele se defendeu. "E essa era a explicação que meu pai me dava quando eu era jovem."

Eu senti meu coração se comprimir. "Sério?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, parecendo longe. "Sim. Nós estávamos voando para visitar minha avó e eu estava apavorado. Mas uma vez que ele me explicou isto, já não era mais assustador."

Eu sorri calorosamente para ele. "Eu te amo, você sabe."

Edward me puxou para mais junto dele, apoiando seu queixo sobre o meu ombro. "Eu sei."

* * *

"Edward Anthony! Como você cresceu, meu filho."

Elizabeth caminhou em nossa direção, embrulhada em um grande casaco e um gorro que cobria suas orelhas. Ela nos encaixou em um abraço, ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijar Edward. Ele riu, a apertando, antes de apertar minha mão, firmemente na sua.

"Oi, mãe." ele disse, colocando uma das mochilas no ombro. Elizabeth sorriu amplamente, me apertando tanto quanto havia feito com ele.

"Olá, Elizabeth." Eu disse, a cumprimentando desajeitadamente. Ela riu, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, me encarando por um instante antes de voltar para Edward, entrelaçando seus braços enquanto começávamos a caminhar.

"Como foi o voo?" ela perguntou enquanto pegávamos nossas bagagens na esteira. Eu encolhi os ombros, me sentindo, de repente, envergonhada com o estado do meu cabelo, totalmente despenteado e de minha roupa amarrotada. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de acordar.

"Longo", Edward disse, tentando se ajeitar também. Liz acenou com a cabeça, se afastando e voltando, alguns minutos depois, com um carrinho de bagagem. Nós pegamos nossas coisas e caminhamos para o lado de fora e eu tremi violentamente diante da temperatura.

Edward riu, passando o braço pelo meu ombro, tentando me esquentar. "Não é um longo percurso", ele disse, aparentemente já tendo localizado o carro. Eu acenei com a cabeça, grata ao ouvir o barulho das portas de um pequeno sedan sendo destrancadas. Eu entrei no banco de trás enquanto Edward tomava o assento do motorista.

"Bem-vinda a Chicago, Bella." ele disse, piscando para mim pelo espelho retrovisor. Nós arrancamos do estacionamento sob um céu escuro, cinzento, quase como o de Portland quando saímos, ainda de madrugada.

Nós saímos do aeroporto, pegando a rodovia e logo eu pude ver os arranha-céus e o Lago Michigan, ficando hipnotizada com a beleza da cidade.

"Você já veio a Chicago, Bella?" Elizabeth perguntou, se virando de modo a ficar de frente para mim. Eu neguei com a cabeça, enquanto minha perna batia o chão do carro, freneticamente, se de excitação ou frio, eu não estava bem certa.

"Você irá amar", ela disse, soando bem segura. "Há tantas coisas para se fazer e eu tenho certeza que Edward vai querer te mostrar tudo."

Eu dei a ele uma olhada nervosa. "Talvez."

Ele riu e eu me vi maravilhada com a forma com que ele dirigia tranquilamente no trânsito pesado, deslizando por entre os carros até que ele saiu da avenida principal, entrando em um bairro extremamente agradável. As casas eram deslumbrantes em estilo vitoriano, com grandes gramados cobertos com neve e fumaça saindo pelas chaminés. Eu me achei sorrindo diante daquela visão, tendo certeza que vir para Chicago havia sido uma boa escolha.

"Bem-vinda à nossa humilde casa", Liz brincou, me ajudando a tirar minhas coisas do carro. Eu resmunguei um agradecimento, pasma diante da casa à minha frente. Era impressionante, sem dúvida, e o fato de que eles eram muito bem de vida era dolorosamente óbvio.

"É..." Eu comecei, sem saber direito o que dizer. "É linda."

Ela riu, acenando com a mão em um gesto de indiferença. "Não é muito, mas é uma casa."

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha a Edward que segurava nossas malas, rindo de mim. Nós entramos na casa e, se possível, o interior era ainda mais bonito do que a parte de fora.

"Mostre a Bella o quarto de hóspedes", Elizabeth disse, se virando para Edward. "Sua cama não é grande o bastante para vocês dois."

Eu sabia que o choque estava escrito em minha face. Ela ia nos deixar ficar juntos? A expressão de Edward quase se igualava à minha, mas em seus olhos havia ainda um sentimento de compreensão... expectativa.

"Eu irei", ele respondeu. "Vamos."

Eu concordei, começando a subir as escadas. Nós caminhamos por um corredor até pararmos diante de uma porta fechada que Edward logo abriu, me conduzindo para dentro.

"O que você acha?" ele perguntou. Eu olhei em volta; as paredes azuis cobertas de retratos, um vaso de girassóis no canto enquanto a grande janela nos dava uma bonita vista. Havia também uma pilha de tolhas sobre a cômoda.

"Sua mãe é maravilhosa, Edward. Isto é maravilhoso. Eu..." Eu parei. "Obrigada."

"Você é bem-vinda", ele sussurrou, beijando minha testa. "Nós temos o dia inteiro, o que você gostaria de fazer?"

Eu coloquei o dedo no queixo, o batendo algumas vezes. "Qualquer coisa?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Estas são as suas férias."

"Nossas", eu o corrigi, mordendo meu lábio. "Nós podemos agir como turistas?"

Edward me encarou por um momento antes de cair na gargalhada. "Como turistas?" ele repetiu, como se quisesse ter certeza do que eu tinha acabado de dizer. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Como... Eu não sei. Foi você que cresceu aqui! Me leve por aí."

Edward permaneceu parado por um tempo, antes de pegar nossas jaquetas e agarrar minha mão, me puxando escada abaixo. Elizabeth estava sentada na mesa da cozinha e sorriu quando paramos à sua frente.

"Mãe, eu acho que vou andar com a Bella por Chicago, se não tiver problema."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, gesticulando para que fôssemos logo. "Mas estejam de volta antes das sete, porque nós vamos jantar com algumas senhoras."

Eu podia ver a frustração claramente em seu rosto. "Mãe", ele choramingou e eu não pude evitar cair na gargalhada com o quão forte seu sotaque me pareceu naquele momento. "Nós temos?"

Eu ri baixinho. "Assustado com algumas mulheres, Edward?"

Ele me deu um olhar azedo. "Não critique minha atitude até que você as conheça. Eu espero que você curta ser mimada."

"Só por você", eu respondi docemente, piscando para Elizabeth. Ela riu, batendo em minhas costas enquanto eu passava por ela para pegar minhas luvas e gorro na bolsa, os colocando em meus bolsos.

"Divirtam-se e mantenham-se aquecidos." ela advertiu. Eu me senti mal por estarmos deixando ela sozinha logo depois de termos chegado, mas quando eu expressei essa preocupação para Edward, ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Ela ficará bem. Ela tem um trabalho que precisa ser feito antes do Natal, isso lhe dará a chance de terminá-lo."

Nós pegamos o carro, dirigindo até o centro da cidade, onde o deixamos e passamos a caminhar. Edward me mostrou seus parques favoritos, as diferentes atrações turísticas e alguns bairros diferentes. Eu não pude conter o riso quando ele me mostrou a _Chigago's Bean sculpture (__**foto no blog**__), _que recebe esse nome por ser parecida com um feijão e quando eu perguntei por que aquilo estava ali, ele somente encolheu os ombros e me disse que ninguém sabia. Era um mistério.

"Aqui foi onde fiz o segundo grau", Edward disse, indicando com a cabeça um prédio de dois andares, de tijolos. "O meu inferno na terra."

"Não deve ter sido tão ruim", eu disse, tentando acalmá-lo. Eu olhei curiosamente para o prédio e Edward me conduziu em direção a um dos lados. Eu quis lhe perguntar por que nós estávamos rondando ao redor de uma escola, e ele me conduziu para um pequeno abrigo. Eu olhei para o lugar e de volta para Edward, desejando saber se eu deveria estar vendo algo.

E então eu vi. Eu me movi para o lado e vi os traços de pichação, borrados como se alguém tivesse, porcamente, tentado cobri-lo. As palavras estavam borradas, mas eu pude ver alguns de seus significados.

"Isso era eu", ele disse friamente. "Primeiro ano. Eu matei aula de biologia e vim fazer isso."

Eu andei para a frente, passando os dedos por alguns dos traços. "Por que?" perguntei baixinho. Isso me lembrava uma das discussões que tivemos na faculdade sobre "_O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio_" e como _Holden Caulfield_ era um menino quebrado, machucado. Embora neste exemplo, Edward não era aquele que queria protegê-los do mundo, mas sim aquele que queria expor isto.

"Porque eu queria", ele respondeu, parando ao meu lado. "Eu não tinha uma razão, mas ainda assim, estava convencido de que era uma boa idéia. Era isso ou ir para os fundos fumar e eu não queria. Então..."

Eu não questionei seus motivos. Eu sabia que ele não tinha uma resposta.

"Vamos continuar", ele disse, sorrindo seu sorriso torto, tentando melhorar o humor novamente. Eu acenei com a cabeça, sorridente e nós saímos da propriedade em direção a um outro bairro. Nós permanecemos calados enquanto caminhávamos por entre grandes casas, a neve afundando sob os nossos pés. Nós paramos finalmente em frente a um grande terreno onde não havia nada além de algumas árvores e ervas daninhas que já começavam a tomar a calçada.

Eu soube imediatamente onde nós estávamos. "Por que ninguém mais construiu alguma coisa aqui?" Eu perguntei suavemente. Era um bom terreno e eu não conseguia entender porque estaria assim, vazio, durante todos estes anos.

"Nós ainda possuímos a propriedade", ele disse, com a voz baixa. "Nós nunca vendemos, mas também não conseguimos construir algo ou voltar para cá por causa das lembranças."

"Você continuará mantendo isto?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, passando seu outro braço por mim, me abraçando de modo que eu ficasse aquecida. "Sim. Nós não agüentaríamos nos separar disto, ou..."

Em vez de continuar, nós começamos a caminhar, nos afastando do local. Nós voltamos para o centro e entramos no carro. Edward começou a dirigir na direção de casa, mas então, ele olhou para o relógio do painel e mudou a direção. O sol já tinha começado a desaparecer, lançando uma sombra tímida sobre o chão. Ele fez um retorno brusco, me jogando pra cima da porta.

"Edward?" Eu chamei querendo saber porque ele tinha mudado de direção. Eu nunca tinha estado em Chicago antes, mas sabia que não havíamos passado por aquela rua antes. "Onde nós vamos?"

"Eu quero te mostrar mais um lugar antes de voltar para casa."

Eu olhei para o relógio, mordendo meu lábio. 6h38. "Edward... nós só temos vinte e dois minutos. Eu não sei se..."

"Por favor", ele disse, e eu pude ver seus olhos carregados de emoção. Eu acenei com a cabeça, incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a ele.

Eu comecei a me sentir um pouco nervosa quando atravessamos um portão de ferro coberto de neve. Não havia nenhuma iluminação ao longo do caminho de pedra, e o lugar parecia deserto. Eu não demorei a reconhecer aquilo como um cemitério. Meu estômago começou a se revirar quando eu me dei conta de onde estávamos e eu olhei para Edward, com, sem dúvida, uma expressão horrorizada.

"O que nós estamos fazendo?" Eu perguntei, com a voz trêmula. Ele apertou ainda mais o volante enquanto virava em uma viela estreita, desligando o carro. Ele se manteve sentado por um instante, completamente imóvel, antes de se encaminhar para fora, me arrastando junto com ele.

Meus sapatos chapinhavam a mistura de lama e neve e eu me vi cada vez mais preocupada enquanto nos embrenhávamos mais pelo cemitério. Lápides estavam espalhadas ao redor de nós, aparentemente sem nenhuma ordem lógica. Quando eu estava a ponto de desistir, me choquei contra Edward. Percebendo que ele tinha parado, eu me firmei, afundando minhas mãos em meus bolsos, enquanto tentava acalmar minha respiração.

A lua estava cheia no céu. Eu pisquei algumas vezes tentando me acostumar com a escuridão e então eu pude ver as palavras marcadas na pedra.

_Edward Anthony Masen Senior_

_1954-2000_

_Pai amado, marido e amigo._

_Sua falta será sentida por todos._

_.  
_

"Oh, deus." Eu sussurrei, cobrindo minha boca com a mão. Edward se sentou no chão molhado, suas costas apoiadas contra a sepultura enquanto ele passava a ponta dos dedos sobre cada letra, sorrindo tristemente para mim.

"Oi, pai." Eu o ouvi murmurar, numa voz praticamente audível apenas para si mesmo.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Minhas pernas estavam entorpecidas, incapazes de se moverem, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não tinha certeza se deveria permanecer onde estava ou se devia partir, lhe dando alguma privacidade. Eu sentia como se estivesse invadindo um momento extremamente pessoal, e eu não sabia o que Edward queria.

"Eu sei que já faz um tempo desde que falei com você pela última vez." ele riu amargamente, segurando uma folha seca em sua mão. "Eu sinto muito por isso."

Eu respirei fundo, me sentindo quebrada com os sentimentos que sua voz me traziam... Solidão, medo, inocência...

"Eu ainda sou um bombeiro em Portland", ele continuou. "Mas há algo um pouco diferente sobre a minha vida agora."

Eu estava chocada demais para chorar, eu mal conseguia respirar. O ar frio estava invadindo meus pulmões como facas afiadas, mas eu arriscaria morrer alegremente, para testemunhar a cena que se desenrolava à minha frente.

"Eu conheci esta menina", ele sussurrou, jogando sua cabeça para trás, a apertando novamente contra o concreto frio. "Ela é maravilhosa, pai."

De alguma forma eu tinha caído de joelhos, os braços posicionados desajeitadamente entre relaxados ao lado do meu corpo e com a mão estendida para ele. Eu me inclinei para a frente, tentando pegar cada palavra sua, ao mesmo tempo que tentava manter meu equilíbrio, o que estava se mostrando mais difícil do que eu pensara.

"O nome dela é Isabella Swan, mas não a chame assim. Ela prefere Bella."

Eu podia sentir o rubor em minhas bochechas enquanto mordia meu lábio ao mesmo tempo que sentia as lágrimas ameaçando cair de meus olhos. Eu já podia sentir o sal em minha boca.

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse vê-la, pai", ele disse, olhando pela primeira vez para mim. Eu estava ofeguei quando nossos olhos se cruzaram. Seus olhos tinham mais emoção do que eu pensava ser possível, a sua voz estava rouca e seus olhos estavam vidrados, mas eu nunca o tinha visto mais bonito.

"Ela é linda", ele continuou. "Mas eu sei que se eu a descrever, ela ficará envergonhada."

Eu abri um sorriso fraco. "Edward..."

Ele levantou um dedo, sinalizando para que eu esperasse. "Mas, eu não vim apenas falar sobre ela. Eu quero que você a conheça."

Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa enquanto Edward me estendia uma mão. Eu a agarrei, insegura, e ele me puxou suavemente para o seu colo, me equilibrando sobre seus joelho.

"Pai, esta é a Bella. Bella, este é meu pai."

Eu pisquei, deixando meu cabelo cair sobre meus olhos. "É um prazer conhecê-lo", eu disse, quase envergonhada, me sentindo totalmente embaraçada. Aquele era um ponto vital em nossa relação e eu estava agindo como uma boba. "Edward pensa muito em você."

Eu o sentia rir tristemente. "Você pensaria muito nela, pai. Ela é... tudo para mim."

Eu senti minha respiração ficar presa na garganta quando ele apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro, encarando o nada a nossa frente.

"Ela me salvou."

Se eu não tivesse escutando tão atentamente, eu teria perdido isto.

"Ela fez. Eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo se ela não tivesse surgido. Eu... Eu não estaria aqui, pai. Não como o filho que você criou."

"Eu estou tão apaixonado por ela", ele murmurou, brincando distraidamente com meu cabelo. "Tanto. Eu não quero deixá-la partir, nunca."

Eu me apertei mais contra o seu peito, beijando o seu pescoço. "Obrigada por compartilhar este momento comigo. Isto significa... tanto." Eu disse, tentando encontrar as palavras que melhor expressariam o quão especial aquilo realmente era.

"Você merece muito mais do que alguma vez eu ou conseguir te dar, Bella, mas eu quero tentar o meu melhor."

Eu o apertei ainda mais, incapaz falar. "Eu te amo." Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar que abarcaria todo o meu sentimento e emoção e pareceu funcionar.

"Eu também te amo, meu amor. Mais que qualquer coisa."

Nós continuamos sentados junto ao túmulo, em silêncio, por mais alguns minutos até que um de nós relutantemente olhou para o relógio, sabendo que tínhamos que voltar para Elizabeth. Ele me ajudou a levantar, olhando meio confuso para o caminho, antes de começar a me conduzir, olhando para a lápide mais uma vez.

"Eu te amo, pai. Eu falarei logo com você."

Eu apoiei minha cabeça no peito dele. "Adeus, Sr. Masen."

Ele me levou até o carro, e nós dois permanecemos cada um com seus pensamentos durante o percurso de volta. Eu estava tentando ordenar os milhares de pensamentos, tentando entender o que teria feito Edward se abrir tanto. Foi uma experiência estranha, mas aquilo me permitiu entendê-lo tanto. E eu o respeitava tanto por isto.

Eu não estava certa de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo quando me levou para o cemitério, mas tudo o que eu estava tentando tirar dele, todas as minhas respostas, estavam ali. A última peça havia se encaixado. Edward estava quebrado, isso era dolorosamente óbvio, mas ele estava tentando. Ele ainda era aquele menino de dez anos, tentando ganhar o primeiro lugar na feira de ciência, deixando os pais orgulhosos. Ele se importava. Ele não queria mais confusões, embora eu soubesse que ele apenas não se dava crédito suficiente.

"Venham cá!" Eu ouvi Elizabeth chamar assim que abrimos a porta da frente, tirando nossas jaquetas. "Bella, conheça as senhoras."

Eu ri diante da cara de aflição de Edward. "Venha, não será assim tão ruim."

Ele me deu um olhar agudo, passando o braço por sobre os meus ombros. "Você está certa disso?"

Eu encolhi meus ombros enquanto caminhávamos lentamente até a sala de estar. "Não, mas eu tenho você para me proteger das velhas senhoras más."

Edward carranqueou, beijando o alto de minha cabeça. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Eu ri, mexendo nossas mãos entrelaçadas. "Eu sei."

* * *

_Own... alguém mais parou de respirar quando eles chegaram ao cemitério? Porque eu parei! ushuahsuahsuhaushua sério, eu podia esperar qualquer coisa, mas uma declaração dessas em pleno cemitério era um pouco demais para a minha mente! Mas e então, o que acharam do capítulo? Quero saber de tudo heim?_

_Bem, vou responder as reviews que não foram respondidas por e-mail:_

**Rh: **ushuahsuahsuahsuhausa Bem que a Putanya merecia mesmo. Então... próximo capítulo teremos o Natal... surpresas a vista! Bjussss

**Sayuri: **ushauhsuahsuahsuahushaua gente todo mundo ama o Emm... mas preciso dizer, eu preferia estar no lugar da Alice viu? Ô Jasper que me faz perder o rumo ushuahsuahsuahsuhaushua Quanto as aprontações de Ed e Alice, próximo capítulo saberemos... bjussss

**Ana Beatriz: **oi flor... bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando... eu me divirto muito traduzindo essa fic também! Prometo não demorar demais com o próximo. Bjusss

**Bianca: **oi flor... sabe que esse é meu sonho também? Ver a Bella arrancando os cabelos daquela putanya sem noção ushuahsuahsuahushauhsa bjussss

**Elaine: **Oi flor... bem vinda! Então... esse Edward é muito traumatizado tadinho... mas concordo contigo, a Bella é dramática por demais ushuahsuahsuha Que bom que está gostando da tradução! Espero te ver por aqui mais vezes! Bjussss

**Cris0407: **Oi flor, não se preocupe, não abandonarei a tradução de jeito nenhum! Só paro depois de colocar a palavra fim depois do último capítulo :(

* * *

_Bem amores, próximo capítulo teremos POV do Ed e Natal... o que será que ele vai dar para a Bella hã? Façam suas apostas... ou melhor, apertem esse botãozinho aí embaixo e me contem por review okay? Até a próxima! bjussss_


	25. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Eu estava deitado no quarto de hóspedes, o cheiro dos lençóis me acalmando e meus pés para fora da cama, devido ao meu tamanho. Aparentemente eu havia crescido desde que me mudara.

Meu quarto, do outro lado do corredor, era virtualmente o mesmo. Eu ainda podia ver o cinzeiro que tinha feito, na aula de arte, no meu primeiro ano, dizendo a minha mãe que era um prato de moedas. As estantes estavam sem meus livros, mas Elizabeth as tinha enchido de porta-retratos com armações prateadas e pequenos _balangandãs_ que ela tinha colecionado ao longo dos anos, dando alguma vida ao ambiente. E se você chegasse bem perto, poderia ver a pequena descoloração na parede, no ponto onde eu havia socado, e tentado encobrir sem lhe contar.

Eram todas lembranças dolorosas do que eu tinha sido, mas a única prova de minha mudança era a bela garota deitada ao meu lado, seu corpo enrolado em uma pequena bola, apoiada na lateral do meu corpo, os cabelos espalhados e a face calma, como se estivesse sonhando. Instintivamente eu passei meus dedos pela sua bochecha, observando cuidadosamente enquanto ela se remexia, resmungando algo incoerente antes de voltar a dormir.

Ela tinha sido tão encorajadora mais cedo e eu estava assombrado com a quantidade de amor que eu vira enquanto ela olhava para a lápide de meu pai. A forma como seu rosto se contorceu em agonia e dor enquanto me ouvia falar, mas por alguma razão eu não conseguia parar. Ela precisava saber. Embora meu pai não pudesse responder, eu sabia que ele podia nos ouvir, e era importante que Bella entendesse aquela relação.

O jantar não fora tão difícil quanto eu tinha esperado, embora qualquer reunião com as amigas de minha mãe fosse uma receita para o desastre. Elas a tinham apertado e mimado, mas Bella tomou isso como um soldado, um sorriso forçado em seu rosto enquanto cumprimentava cada uma.

Eu me lembrava delas vindo jogar _bridge_ com minha mãe, ou como meu pai e seus maridos falavam em jogar golfe quando sobrasse algum tempinho em suas agendas. Elas continuaram ajudando minha mãe depois da morte dele, nunca oscilando em seu apoio incondicional à minha família. Isso me fazia apreciar suas companhias apenas marginalmente, já que havia também o perfume forte e as perguntas que elas lançavam como metralhadoras, para dizer o mínimo. Não eram muitas as coisas que me intimidavam, mas era lamentável dizer que as mulheres de Chicago estavam no topo da lista.

Eu suspirei, observando Bella pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez nos últimos minutos. Ela resmungou algo antes de se virar de barriga para baixo, levando seu rosto para longe de mim.

Ela tinha sido, por falta de uma palavra melhor, impressionante no cemitério. Eu ainda não tinha certeza de porque a havia levado até lá, especialmente em nossa primeira noite. Eu sentia como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de sobre meus ombros enquanto falava com meu pai, e pela primeira vez, as lágrimas não estavam presentes. Minha voz tinha permanecido forte e firme enquanto eu falava com ele como se ele estivesse ali ao meu lado. Eu percebi o quão importante era apresentá-la a ele; o "encontro" entre as duas pessoas que mais importavam para mim havia sido mais simbólico do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Partiu meu coração vê-la chorar, mas pela primeira vez eu entendi isto do seu ponto de vista. Ela estava tentando se colocar em meu lugar, e pela primeira vez, eu deixei.

"Edward?" Eu a ouvi murmurar, com a voz ainda grossa de sono. "O que você está fazendo acordado?"

Eu me curvei, aproximando meu rosto do seu, depositando um beijo no vão sob sua orelha. "Volte a dormir, amor."

"Que horas são?" ela perguntou, olhando ao redor e esfregando os olhos. Eu olhei brevemente para o relógio, a empurrando novamente para baixo.

"4h13", respondi baixinho.

Eu a vi se sentar, seu contorno proeminente na escuridão. "O que está te mantendo acordado?"

Eu suspirei, encolhendo os ombros enquanto apoiava minha cabeça em sua barriga. "Apenas pensando", respondi distraidamente. Ela bocejou, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, arranhando suas unhas pelo meu couro cabeludo ternamente. Eu me achei lutando contra o sono, mas assim que o som de sua regular e profunda respiração me atingiu, eu me vi me entregando, ainda com os pensamentos sobre meu pai em minha mente.

Eu não consegui me manter inconsciente por muito tempo. Assim que o sol começou a querer surgir, apesar das cortinas fechadas, eu me vi levantando e descendo para a cozinha, onde minha mãe já se encontrava, sentada à mesa, com uma xícara de chá e um livro.

"O que você está lendo?" perguntei suavemente, me apoiando no alizar da porta. Ela ofegou, colocando uma mão em cima do coração antes de me encarar.

"Edward, não me assuste deste jeito", ela reclamou, sorrindo suavemente. "Apenas um livro que peguei outro dia. Eu precisava de uma boa leitura."

Eu estirei meus braços por sobre a cabeça, suspirando à medida que meus músculos relaxavam, o sangue fluindo. "Como você dormiu?"

"Bem", ela respondeu, com um tom estranho em sua voz. Eu tentei ver o que poderia estar errado, mas não consegui. "E você?"

"A cama parece um pouco mais curta desde a última vez que vim aqui", pisquei e fiquei surpreso ao vê-la um pouco ruborizada, tomando um gole da sua caneca.

"Eu sinto muito", ela disse, soando verdadeiramente sincera. Eu me senti mal pela brincadeira e me sentei, apertando um de suas mãos. "Eu não fui lá em cima a não ser para limpar, então nem pensei nisto. Eu não percebi o quanto você tinha crescido."

"Mãe, não se preocupe com isto, eu a assegurei. "Bella e eu não poderíamos estar mais felizes."

Um enorme sorriso iluminou sua face, como se eu tivesse acabado de acender a árvore de Natal. "Oh, Edward", ela disse, acariciando minha bochecha maternalmente. "Você não sabe como me deixa feliz ouvindo isso."

Eu tentei forçar meu cérebro a entender o que a faria tão feliz. "O que?" perguntei finalmente, me sentindo frustrado enquanto ela ria.

"Não é mais apenas você", ela explicou. "Agora é você e Bella."

Eu olhei para baixo, para a torrada que ela havia colocado em um guardanapo para mim. "Oh", resmunguei, mordiscando o alimento de modo a não precisar responder. Ela não precisava saber o quão entusiasmado eu me encontrava também.

"Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos comprar a árvore de Natal hoje", ela prosseguiu, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira. "Eu ia fazer isso eu mesma, mas depois imaginei que você e Bella poderiam querer escolher." Ela disse com um sorriso presumido em seu rosto.

"Você terá que vir conosco, é claro." Eu disse, elevando uma sobrancelha. Ela riu, levando a caneca novamente até seus lábios.

"Se você insiste."

"Hum, bom dia."

Eu me virei para ver Bella de pé desajeitadamente perto do balcão da cozinha já vestida. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado pelo sono e seus olhos vagavam pelo cômodo, olhando tudo, menos eu e minha mãe.

"Bom dia, Bella!" Elizabeth disse. "Você gostaria de um pouco de chá e torrada?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, torcendo as mãos ao mesmo tempo. "Não, obrigada. Eu não tenho fome."

Eu me levantei, a encarando. "Você realmente precisa comer algo."

Ela encolheu os ombros, se aproximando após eu abrir meus braços, em um convite mudo. Eu abracei seu corpo quente junto ao meu, beijando sua cabeça à medida que ela se sentava na cadeira ao meu lado.

"O que você acha de irmos comprar uma árvore de Natal hoje, amor?" Eu perguntei, me sentindo mais e mais empolgado com a idéia ao ver um sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Eu ri quando ela tentou controlar isto, acariciando seus braços suavemente.

"Eu posso supor que você gostou da idéia?" perguntei retoricamente. Ela se ruborizou, tornando ainda mais difícil não beijá-la.

"Eu sempre gostei de escolher as árvores de Natal", ela sussurrou como se estivesse longe. "Mesmo Renee não se lembrando disso antes da véspera, geralmente."

Eu ri. "Bem, nós vamos ser um pouco mais organizados que isso."

Eu observei enquanto ela acenava com a cabeça, mordiscando sua torrada. "Eu provavelmente deveria me arrumar", ela falou de repente, ruborizada. Sua desculpa não era totalmente válida, já que ela estava vestida, mas eu estava disposto a lhe dar o benefício da dúvida. Eu já me encontrava em meu ápice, apenas pelo fato dela estar ali.

Eu me inclinei, beijando sua testa suavemente. "Tome seu tempo", eu falei. Ela acenou com a cabeça, terminando o café da manhã rapidamente e correndo escada acima novamente.

"Ela é uma graça, Edward." Minha mãe disse enquanto observávamos Bella se afastar. Eu olhei para cima, em êxtase ao ver o mesmo sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Aquele que sempre estava ali quando Bella aparecia ou quando ela nos via interagindo.

"Eu sei", murmurei, rindo comigo mesmo. "Confie em mim, eu sei."

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu puxei minhas luvas, minha mão parada na maçaneta da porta. Eu queria sair, mas precisava encontrar coragem. Era impressionante o quão nervosa eu me encontrava com essa viagem.

Parecia tão íntimo, tão familiar. Renee e eu nunca fizemos um grande percurso para comprar uma árvore de Natal, usávamos calça de flanela e comprávamos tudo na loja da esquina. Não era grande, e não parecia especialmente importante, mas com Edward e Elizabeth parecia diferente. Mais simbólico, e eu não sabia ao certo como agir

"Bella?" Eu ouvi a voz de Edward do outro lado da porta. "Você está bem?"

Eu respirei fundo. "Sim", respondi, rezando para que minha voz soasse forte o suficiente. "Eu já estou saindo."

"Eu posso entrar?"

Eu mordi meu lábio. Eu o queria ali?

Eu não tive nem tempo de pensar em uma resposta. A porta se abriu suavemente e ele colocou primeiramente a cabeça para dentro, antes de entrar completamente, pegando minha mão.

"O que está errado?" ele perguntou, beijando minhas juntas por sobre a luva. Eu encolhi os ombros, esperando parecer indiferente.

"Nada", murmurei. Eu ruborizei quando Edward me deu um olhar desacreditado, mas me mantive firme. Não que eu pudesse explicar o que estava errado, eu não fazia a mínima idéia.

"Bella, você não tem que ir, mas minha mãe realmente gostaria de ter você nisso."

Eu suspirei. "Eu quero ir, eu juro. É que... eu sinto como se estivesse me intrometendo em uma tradição pessoal."

Edward me pegou de surpresa ao jogar sua cabeça pra trás, rindo. "Oh, minha Bella", ele sussurrou, acariciando minha bochecha. "Você faz parte dessa tradição agora. Você faz parte desta família."

Eu derreti com cada palavra saída de sua boca. "Obrigada", murmurei. Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar em falar e felizmente pareceu ser o bastante.

"Vamos", ele disse e o pensamento de '_no que foi que eu me meti'_ surgiu em minha mente ao me dar conta da duração do trajeto.

"Que tal esta aqui?" ele disse assim que chegamos ao local, apontando para uma árvore monstruosa de tal alta, sobre nós, o cheiro opressivo de seiva me deixando enjoada.

"Não", eu disse sem rodeios. "É muito grande."

"Bella, não é muito grande", Edward rebateu. "O pé direito é de 3,5m. A árvore só tem 3m de altura."

"Nem sempre o maior é melhor", eu repliquei. Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Mas neste caso, quanto maior, mais no clima do feriado você fica."

"Parecemos um velho casal", resmunguei tremendo ao sentir a neve caindo sobre nós. Edward riu, passando o braço pelos meus ombros enquanto me conduzia por entre as árvores. Todas pareciam iguais para mim: grande, verde... mas eu não conseguia manter Edward próximo de nada que tivesse menos de 3m.

"Onde está Elizabeth?" Eu perguntei, olhando por sobre os ombros largos de Edward. Ele me aconchegou mais junto a si, com um sorriso infantil no rosto.

"Sem dúvida olhando as árvores artificiais do outro lado do lote", ele disse com falso desdém. "Eu disse a ela que no dia que ela trouxesse uma árvore de Natal branca, daquelas falsas, para casa, eu nunca mais viria para Chicago nos feriados."

"Sim você viria", eu retruquei. "E aproveitaria todos os segundos possíveis ao redor da tal árvore."

Edward bufou beijando minha cabeça. "Você me conhece bem."

"E que tal aquela?" Perguntei, batendo o dedo indicador em meus lábios enquanto encarava uma em especial. Não era demasiado grande, mas tinha um certo charme, e a neve depositada em seus galhos a deixava ainda mais bonita.

"Não é muito alta", Edward pontuou enquanto eu erguia uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Isso importa?"

"Não particularmente." ele sorriu descaradamente, me beijando. "Ei, mãe. Que tal aquela?"

Elizabeth emergiu por entre duas árvores, enrolada em um grande casaco e com os mesmos protetores de orelha que havia usado no aeroporto. "Edward, é linda! Mas, eu estou surpresa que você tenha gostado dela."

Eu ri baixinho. "Eu também."

"Definido então" , ele disse, ignorando nossos comentários. "Esta será a Árvore de Natal da Família Masen este ano."

Eu não poderia explicar como meu coração disparou ao ouvir o título _Árvore de Natal da Família Masen_, e se dar conta de que eu era uma parte dela.

Edward percebeu o sorriso bobo estampado em meu rosto e sorriu, apoiando sua testa na minha. "Sim, Bella. Você é tão parte desta família quanto eu."

Eu ruborizei, arrastando meus pés na neve. "Eu não sei sobre isso..." tentei contradizê-lo, mas ele não permitiu.

"Com licença", eu o ouvi dizer, olhando para algo atrás de mim. "Nós levaremos esta árvore."

Eu tive que rir do seu senso de proteção enquanto ele passava os braços ao meu redor, a medida que o homem se aproximava com o grande machado. Ele a cortou rapidamente, verificando a cada poucos segundos se eu estava observando e quando percebeu que eu não estava, finalmente desistiu. Com mau-humor, ele cortou a árvore; os olhos de Edward brilhando de contentamento enquanto pagava a _ridícula _quantia e amarrava a árvore no topo do carro.

"Você está seguro de que não vai cair?" Eu perguntei cepticamente quando ele deu a partida no carro. A ponta oscilava com o vento e os galhos se dobravam em uma angulação estranha. Eu esperava, pelo bem dos que vinham atrás de nós, que ela realmente não caísse.

"Sim", ele respondeu confiantemente. "_Pessoa de pouca fé_."

Como ele havia assegurado, nós três e a árvore chegamos inteiros em casa e logo depois ela estava de pé, já toda decorada, brilhando no cômodo escuro. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar; o modo como cada enfeite se encaixava na árvore ou a vivacidade da estrela no topo.

"O que você acha?" Edward perguntou, surgindo atrás de mim. Ele me abraçou pela cintura, me puxando para mais junto do seu corpo e eu suspirei, sem tirar meus olhos da árvore à nossa frente.

"Está linda", eu falei honestamente. "Eu nunca vi nada igual."

"Você escolheu uma boa árvore."

Eu me assustei com um _flash_ vindo de algum lugar e me afastei instantaneamente de Edward. Elizabeth riu suavemente, segurando uma máquina fotográfica.

"Era um momento muito perfeito para deixar passar", ela explicou. E, por alguma razão, eu sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

O jantar passou sem incidentes e em pouco tempo eu estava ajudando Elizabeth com os pratos, enquanto Edward enxugava a louça, como sempre fazia. Foi rápido e indolor, e terminamos rapidamente, voltando para a sala depois do pôr-do-sol.

"Como foi o casamento?" ela perguntou sociavelmente. Eu sorri, me lembrando que Alice já tinha me enviado algumas das fotografias que Carlisle e Esme tiraram.

"Você gostaria de ver algumas fotos?" Eu perguntei depois que o Edward e eu nos alternamos falando sobre o casamento e a recepção. Ela acenou com a cabeça entusiasticamente e nós fomos até o computador.

"Oh", ela disse, colocando seus óculos. "Vocês estavam tão lindos!"

Eu fui passando pelos vários convidados, rindo de algumas expressões faciais. Eu não estava muito bem na maioria das fotos, mas uma das últimas chamou minha atenção.

"Volte", eu falei para Edward que estava controlando o mouse. Ele fez o que eu pedi, me observando enquanto eu encarava a tela.

Era Edward e eu, mas nós não estávamos olhando para a câmera. Na verdade, o foco desta nem estava em nós. Nós estávamos mais para o lado, Edward parecia girar ao meu redor, enquanto eu segurava meu vestido numa tentativa infrutífera de não tropeçar nele. Estávamos sorrindo, e embora não fosse uma foto particularmente significativa, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

"Quem são eles, amor?" Eu ouvi Edward perguntar, se referindo obviamente às pessoas que estavam em primeiro plano, sorrindo abertamente para a câmera.

"Eu não sei", murmurei, olhando de volta para ele. "Mas..."

Eu apontei para a tela, rindo do quão ridículos nós realmente parecíamos. Meu rosto estava vermelho e suado, o cabelo de Edward mais bagunçado do que nunca, mas ainda assim, era doce.

"Isso vai para a parede." Elizabeth disse, determinada. Eu ri, franzindo minha sobrancelha.

"Parede?"

Ela apontou para uma grande parede sobre a lareira que continha inúmeras fotos de Edward, Elizabeth e Edward Sênior, juntamente com outros que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Juntei fotos e pendurei-as ali por anos, e essa vai para o canto, perto das fotos de formatura de Edward.

Eu ri baixinho. "Eu vou fazer parte da parede, Edward."

Em vez de replicar ele sorriu um pouco ternamente. "Claro que sim."

O resto das fotos passaram rapidamente e logo tínhamos dito boa-noite e eu me encontrava deitada na cama. Edward estava falando com Elizabeth ainda e eu lutava para manter os olhos abertos, mas estava difícil.

"Bella?" Eu o ouvi chamar suavemente. "Você ainda está acordada?"

Eu rolei para o outro lado, grunhindo. "Sim."

Ele riu, me beijando suavemente ao se deitar ao meu lado. Eu deixei meus olhos se fecharem novamente, rindo da ironia.

"O que é tão engraçado?" ele murmurou, acariciando meu cabelo.

"Eu não sei", admiti. "Apenas o fato de que Charlie já havia pago um quarto de motel para você e sua mãe é tão compreensiva sobre toda a situação."

"Eu não culpo o Charlie", Edward disse. "Ele apenas está tentando proteger a filha dele."

"Mas sua mãe não se importa se eu corromper o filho dela?"

"_Touché_", Edward riu, me beijando suavemente. Eu me virei melhor, de modo que pudesse alcançá-lo, meus braços em volta de seu pescoço em uma tentativa não tão sutil de puxá-lo para perto de mim.

"Bella", ele advertiu. "Não esta noite."

Eu apertei meus lábios. Eu sabia que não deveria estar irritada com o fato dele sempre parar, mas eu não podia evitar o sentimento. Eu não _queria_ que ele parasse. E ele sabia disso muito bem.

"Bella", ele disse, tentando soar persuasivo e tentador. "Olhe para mim."

Eu lhe dei uma olhada rápida mostrando que eu reconhecia sua presença ali e beijei sua bochecha rapidamente, antes de apertar meu rosto no travesseiro.

"Boa noite", resmunguei, minha voz amortecida. Eu o ouvi suspirar e se aproximar ainda mais de mim, sua respiração quente batendo em minha bochecha.

"Isabella", ele murmurou, beijando os dedos que estavam agarrando a extremidade da fronha. "Por favor?"

Eu sabia que nunca conseguiria negar o que quer que fosse para ele. "O que?" Eu me virei, pronta para confrontá-lo, mas minha raiva se perdeu assim que meus olhos registraram sua expressão desoladora.

"Você sabe que isso realmente me mata."

Bastava um olhar rápido para sua face, para que ninguém ousasse discutir isso. "Eu sei." disse suavemente, envergonhada por sempre tentar forçar a barra.

"Mas saiba que eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa e nós vamos tentar."

Eu odiava me sentir dessa forma, como uma adolescente rejeitada no baile de formatura, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Eu precisava dele e ele sabia disso.

"Eu te amo", ele repetiu antes de se inclinar para desligar o abajur. Eu exalei ruidosamente, me inclinando para ficar face a face com ele.

"Eu também te amo."

O sorriso torto surgiu novamente enquanto ele se deitava ao meu lado, um braço em volta da minha cintura e o outro me erguendo um pouco, de modo que ele pudesse colocá-lo confortavelmente sob mim.

E mesmo que não fôssemos mais longe do que crianças da sétima série, eu não trocaria o nosso relacionamento por nada. Ele era quebrado, cauteloso e assombrado. Eu era ansiosa e ingênua.

Em algum lugar nessa bagunça toda, existia o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro e isso era o bastante para mim.

* * *

Os dias passaram depressa demais, a temida data em que teríamos que voltar para Portland pairava sobre nossas cabeças. Eu não queria ter que voltar nunca, isso era certo. Eu tinha desenvolvido um laço forte com Elizabeth e nós tínhamos passado mais tempo juntas do que eu imaginei que passaríamos. Edward encontrou alguns amigos ocasionais, enquanto andávamos pela rua e aquilo me fez desejar saber exatamente como ele agia na escola secundária.

_Nós estávamos no supermercado, comprando algumas coisas para a festa da Véspera de Natal, quando eu notei um homem parado, um pouco afastado de nós, encarando Edward estranhamente. Seu olhar ia do rosto dele para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e ele parecia totalmente desconcertado._

_O pote de sorvete de creme estava gelando minha mão, praticamente queimando de tão frio, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o homem. Ele finalmente me viu olhando e me deu um sorriso fraco antes de se aproximar, olhando para o chão._

_"Edward Masen."_

_Eu gelei junto com Edward. Ele girou ao redor, torcendo meu pulso em um movimento doloroso._

_"Ai", eu assobiei, puxando meu braço em direção ao peito. Ele olhou para mim, parecendo realmente sentido, enquanto pegava minha mão novamente, beijando meu pulso suavemente. _

_"Eu sinto muito, amor." ele sussurrou, mas sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para o homem que se aproximava lentamente de nós._

_"Edward Masen", ele repetiu incredulamente. Eu observei enquanto Edward dava um passo para frente, sua expressão se contorcendo em uma careta por mais que ele tentasse parecer desesperadamente agradável. _

_"James."_

_Eu mordi meu lábio, observando a interação. Eles deram um aperto de mão firme, sem qualquer outra palavra. _

_"De volta para os feriados?" o homem, James, disse finalmente. Edward acenou com a cabeça bruscamente, estendendo a mão em minha direção, como que para se certificar de que eu não tinha ido embora. Eu fui para o seu lado, finalmente largando o pote de sorvete na cesta. _

_"E você?" A pergunta soou forçada... automática. Ele estava tentando ser educado e eu tinha que lhe dar crédito por isso. _

_"Eu ainda moro aqui", James explicou. "Eu me formei na Northwestern e estou fazendo minha residência médica agora."_

_"Que ótimo", eu me lembro de Edward ter murmurado, desinteressado. O silêncio caiu entre eles novamente e o homem olhou para mim, elevando uma sobrancelha._

_"James, esta é minha namorada, Bella." E não me passou despercebido que ele não o apresentou para mim, como seria usual. _

_"Muito prazer", ele disse suavemente, com a voz visivelmente descendo uma oitava. Edward tinha apertado seu abraço em volta da minha cintura, empurrando-me para trás dele sutilmente_

_"Bem, Edward, eu estou surpreso. Eu nunca o vi namorando."_

_O rosto de Edward ficou tenso, seus olhos escuros num tom de esmeralda derretida. "As coisas mudam."_

_Foi só mais tarde que Edward me explicou o relacionamento hostil que os dois tiveram por toda a escola; James sempre o provocou, o que geralmente acabava com Edward partindo pra cima deste e sendo suspenso por brigar. Foi em parte por causa dele que Edward tinha começado a se drogar, mas eu não lhe pedi que explicasse mais do que isso._

"Apenas coloque isto no forno", Elizabeth instruiu, me entregando uma panela." E programe-o por cerca de meia hora. Vamos observar de perto."

Eu fiz como ela pediu, ocupando meu tempo observando Edward arrumar a sala de estar. Ele havia colocado um paninho vermelho no fundo de todas as travessas de prata já em seus devidos lugares. Uma guirlanda havia sido colocada perto da escada e a árvore estava acesa, dando a tudo uma aura de Natal daqueles de especiais da TV.

"O que você acha?" ele perguntou ao me ver ali, parada observando tudo. Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça.

"Você dois se excederam."

"Tudo com sua ajuda, é claro."

Eu não estava ansiosa pela festa. Eu nunca me sentia particularmente animada para reuniões ou o que quer que fosse que envolvesse grandes grupos de pessoas, mas eu não tinha escolha. Elizabeth tinha sido tão incrível o tempo todo, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era passar algum tempo por ali, cumprimentando seus amigos.

Eu sabia que Edward também não estava exatamente empolgado com a idéia. "Nós deveríamos começar a nos preparar provavelmente, ele disse, olhando para o relógio. "Os amigos de minha mãe não sabem o significado de ser _'elegantemente atrasados'_. "Eles estarão à nossa porta às seis."

Assim que terminei de me vestir, em um vestido verde que Alice tinha empacotado para mim, com um cinto preto amarrado na parte de trás, comecei a me sentir nervosa. Eu estava na cozinha – o lugar onde me sentia mais confortável. Eu não queria sair e cumprimentar a multidão.

Ao contrário do que tinha sido dito, não havia apenas alguns _amigos próximos_ presentes. A casa estava lotada e Elizabeth parecia conhecer cada uma daquelas pessoas. Edward também tinha sido levado a cumprimentar cada um, apesar de não parecer prestar muita atenção. Havia uma luz em seus olhos que eu ainda não havia visto e eu me perguntava que tipo de relação ele tinha com aquelas pessoas.

Talvez se eu deixasse a cozinha, eu descobrisse.

"Bella?"

Droga, eu tinha sido descoberta.

"Bella, vem pra cá." Edward disse rindo, parado na porta. Eu olhei para ele que vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa de botões vermelha, com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos; e fiz o que ele pedira, me xingando a cada passo por sempre ceder ao seu poder.

"Não é tão ruim, eu prometo. Eu te protegerei."

"Você me acusa de estar com medo de um grande grupo de pessoas que eu não conheço, mas você pode ficar apavorado com um pequeno grupo de doces senhoras de um clube do livro?"

Edward fez uma careta. "Não é a mesma coisa."

Eu rolei meus olhos, agarrando sua mão. "_Claro que não_."

"Bella, estes são nossos vizinhos, Sr. e Sra. Cope", Elizabeth apresentou. "Esta é a namorada do Edward, Bella Swan."

Eles não conseguiram esconder a surpresa. "Namorada, hã?" o homem repetiu, apertando minha mão. "Muito bem, filho."

Da forma como eles falavam sobre mim, você poderia pensar que Edward tinha ganho o Prêmio Nobel da Paz. Todas as apresentações se deram da mesma forma. Eu finalmente parei perto da mesa de comida, fazendo amizade com o homem que tinha sido contratado como garçom, falando apenas quando falavam comigo.

"Eu sinto muito por isto, amor." Edward sussurrou, roubando um camarão do meu prato. "Está quase acabando, eu prometo."

A verdade é que eu não me importava de vê-lo interagir com os outros. Ele era gracioso, confiante e animado fosse qual fosse o assunto. Seus gestos eram exagerados, e seu cabelo estava bagunçado pelo vento, quando ele voltou até mim, mas ele estava feliz. Eu podia ver isso em seus olhos.

"Você deve ser uma mulher extraordinária."

Eu me virei, olhando confusa para o homem parado perto da mesa de bebidas. Ele pegou a bebida que o garçom lhe oferecia e se apoiou na parede ao meu lado, olhando o tempo todo para Edward.

"O que?" Eu não fazia idéia sobre o que ele estava falando ou quem ele era.

"O menino está diferente."

Eu estava cada vez mais irritada com seus comentários curtos e estranhos. "Certo", eu disse, aborrecida.

"Ele está feliz."

Eu tomei um gole de minha bebida, fazendo o meu melhor para ignorá-lo completamente. Eu não tinha sido apresentada a ele antes, então não tinha como saber seu nome e as coisas que ele dizia não faziam sentido.

"Obrigado."

Eu me virei finalmente, de modo a poder encará-lo. "O que?"

"Eu não me lembrava de ver meu afilhado assim, tão feliz."

Eu quase engasguei com um pedaço do gelo. "Afilhado?"

Ele estendeu a mão, os olhos ainda fixos em Edward. "Aro."

Eu assumi que aquele era o seu nome e apertei sua mão. "Bella Swan."

"Eu era o companheiro de quarto do pai de Edward na faculdade", ele explicou, começando, finalmente a falar frases completas. "Nós éramos bons amigos e quando o menino nasceu ele me convidou para padrinho. Eu amava Edward como se ele fosse meu próprio filho, mas quando seu pai morreu, ele se fechou. Eu quase nunca o via, mas quando acontecia, eu sentia medo pelo o que via dentro dele. Ele estava quebrado e todo mundo, exceto Elizabeth, achava que ele não seria capaz de se reerguer."

"Por que não Elizabeth?" Eu me vi perguntando.

"Ela sempre acreditou que tudo o Edward precisava era de alguém com quem ele poderia passar o resto de sua vida e confiar plenamente de novo. Amor incondicional."

Eu acenei com a cabeça entendendo o conceito, mas ainda assim, não conseguindo aceitar que aquela pessoa seria eu.

"Você chocou a todos nesta sala esta noite, Srta. Swan. Você fez o impossível, contradizendo todas as previsões em que nós acreditamos por anos e por isso nós nos rendemos a seus pés. Você o salvou e nos devolveu aquele pequeno menino que nós conhecemos."

Era a segunda vez durante a nossa viagem, que eu ouvia aquelas palavras, mas parecia mais real ao ouvi-la da boca daquele homem do que da de Edward. Ele não me conhecia, mas ele conhecia o Edward. Ele era um observador externo e por isso suas palavras me atingiram com tanta intensidade.

"Aro", Edward disse, o sorriso evidente em sua voz. O homem o puxou para um abraço, batendo em suas costas enquanto dizia algo em seu ouvido, baixo demais para que eu pudesse escutar.

"Bella, venha comigo." ele disse, piscando. Eu apertei minhas mãos, encarando sua face risonha, juvenil.

"Aonde vamos?"

Os olhos dele brilharam com vida. "Isso importa?"

Não. Não importava. Eu o seguiria até os confins da terra, por sobre cacos de vidro ou lavas de vulcão, se ele pedisse. Eu juntei nossas mãos, o deixando me arrastar pelo meio da multidão que nos encarava.

Ele se sentou no banco macio do piano, me colocando entre suas pernas. Eu me surpreendi ao ver um grande número de pessoas se aproximando do instrumento, observando Edward com os olhos cheios de expectativa. Eles pareciam nervosos, contudo esperançosos e eu não entendia o porquê.

Os dedos dele apertaram as teclas suavemente, as testando, antes de começar a tocar _Deck the Halls_ (**www(*)youtube(*)com/watch?v=Gzo2V53ztUA**) . Não havia partituras, e quando eu olhei para trás, seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele parecia contente e relaxado. Feliz por estar ali.

Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, lembrando-me da maneira como Charlie costumava me entreter na véspera de Natal quando eu era pequena, me contando histórias até que eu adormecesse. Eu cruzei minhas pernas, alisando o vestido enquanto ouvia o familiar clique da câmera seguido do flash, mas eu nunca afastei meus olhos do piano.

As pessoas cantavam junto, mas não foi até eu ouvir Edward cantando suavemente, seu peito se movendo para cima e para baixo a cada frase, que tomei coragem para me juntar a eles, muito quietamente no princípio. Ele riu, os lábios próximos à minha orelha.

"Você sabe que canta lindamente."

Eu ruborizei, brincando com a saia de meu vestido. "Não, eu não sei."

"Bem, eu estou lhe dizendo agora."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você é ridículo."

Edward abriu os olhos, prendendo os meus. Seus olhos pareciam estar queimando e minha respiração ficou presa na garganta, tamanho o impacto. "Mas você me ama."

Eu fingi aborrecimento, mas acenei, apoiando minha cabeça mais uma vez em seu peito. "Você sabe que sim."

Ele continuou tocando, passando por todas as canções de natal que eu já havia escutado e outras composições próprias. Eu estava cansada, mas não queria que ele parasse.

"Edward não tocava cânticos alegres de Natal na festa há anos", eu ouvi alguém murmurar enquanto passava por eles. "Eu estava finalmente aprendendo as letras daquele CD que Elizabeth colocava."

A outra mulher riu suavemente. "Eu gostaria de saber por que ele decidiu voltar este ano. Não que eu me importe, ele sempre foi um belo pianista."

Eu podia sentir seus olhares fixos em mim. "Eu acho que posso imaginar", um das mulheres disse, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Meu foco estava em Edward que olhava para mim com mais amor e adoração do que eu teria pensado ser possível.

O relógio começou a bater as doze badaladas, sinalizando a meia-noite. Ele sorriu, apertando minha mão suavemente.

"Feliz Natal."

Eu ri, jogando minha cabeça para trás. "Pra você também."

Eu disse adeus às poucas pessoas cujos nomes eu me lembrava, antes que Edward me dissesse para subir. Eu sabia que deveria estar parecendo exausta e, ao me deitar, fiz o máximo possível para esperar por ele, mas acabei vencida pelo cansaço.

Eu me lembro vagamente do som da porta se abrindo e de Edward vindo para a cama, mas eu estava muito confortável para me mexer.

Eu acordei com Edward deixando um pequeno rastro de beijos pelo meu braço, passando por minha clavícula, e pescoço. Eu tremi, olhando esperançosamente para ele, esperando por uma explicação.

"Feliz Natal, amor." ele disse suavemente. Eu estirei meus braços por sobre minha cabeça, arqueando minhas costas enquanto olhava pra ele, sorrindo.

"Feliz Natal."

Um barulho no andar de baixo nos alertou que Elizabeth já estava acordada, sem dúvidas, limpando a bagunça da noite anterior. Eu decidi deixar a preguiça de lado e me vestir e escovar os dentes seguindo Edward escada abaixo.

"Bom dia, mãe. Feliz Natal."

Elizabeth se virou, um pouco assustada. "Bom dia!" ela disse e eu podia sentir o cheiro das panquecas de onde eu estava. Minha boca encheu d'água e meu estômago resolveu roncar ruidosamente, fazendo Edward rir.

"Com fome?" ele perguntou retoricamente. Eu corei quando ele me entregou um prato e, embora a comida estivesse deliciosa eu mal podia prová-la, enquanto pensava na proximidade da hora dos presentes. Eu não queria nada, mas eu estava com medo que o meu presente para Edward não fosse bom o suficiente.

Nós nos sentamos na sala de estar, trocando uma quantidade exagerada de presentes. Eu me sentia constrangida com os de Elizabeth, mas sabia que não tinha escolha. Havia apenas três agora sob a árvore, incluindo o meu para Edward.

Eu lhe entreguei o pacote mal embrulhado, sentindo o nó em meu estômago. Ele o olhou cuidadosamente, sorrindo enquanto rasgava o papel até a coisa estar inteiramente exposta.

Não era nada especial. Eu tinha levado para imprimir em uma gráfica de modo que não parecesse apenas um monte de folhas grampeadas, mas ao vê-lo nas mãos de Edward e com a grande quantidade de presentes elaborados em volta, eu me sentia mal.

"Bella", ele disse, olhando para mim. Eu acenei com a cabeça como que o encorajando, mordendo meu lábio inferior quase a ponto de sangrar enquanto ele abria a capa, passando os dedos suavemente sobre as palavras grafadas ali.

Eu tinha passado uma semana pensando no que dizer. Tinha que ser significante, sincero. Algo que explicasse meus sentimentos e retratasse o quão feliz eu estava por ele ser o primeiro a ler a única cópia disso.

"Não está terminado ainda", eu disse, rompendo o silêncio. "Mas... eu achei que você poderia gostar." Minha voz soou vulnerável, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. Ele releu a dedicatória enquanto os minutos se arrastavam dolorosamente até que eu não agüentei mais.

"Edward?"

Ele olhou para cima como se eu o tivesse tirado de um transe, mas seus olhos estavam contemplativos... escuros.

Definitivamente não era a expressão que eu estava esperando.

"Bella", ele disse, olhando de volta para o manuscrito encadernado. "Isto é muito."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é não." insisti. "Não é o bastante, de fato."

Ele me encarou como se eu tivesse cultivado outra cabeça. "Não é o bastante? Bella, eu tenho te provocado por meses sobre isto. Eu estava brincando. Realmente, eu estava."

Eu o encarei de volta. "Edward, eu preciso que você leia isto. Por favor."

Eu sabia que a conversa estava longe de acabar, mas ele deixou o assunto morrer, me beijando suavemente em agradecimento.

"Agora eu posso te dar o seu presente?"

Eu mordi minha língua para não acabar dizendo que eu não precisava de nada e observei curiosa, Elizabeth se levantar, sorrindo antes de afastar resmungando alguma desculpa. Eu estranhei quando Edward não lhe disse nada em resposta e me dei conta de que ela sabia o que eu iria ganhar e estava nos dando alguma privacidade.

"Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, apenas se lembre que eu tinha que te dar alguma coisa."

"Essa é uma boa maneira de começar, "Eu brinquei, mas rapidamente voltei a ficar quieta ao ver sua expressão.

"E lembre-se que eu te amo, e que eu te daria a lua se eu pudesse, mas..."

"Edward", eu o interrompi suavemente, fazendo-o parar de divagar. Ele riu nervosamente, batendo o pé no chão enquanto me entregava uma caixa de forma estranha, como uma caixa de anel.

Eu sabia que era estúpido, mas meu coração parou antes de voltar a bater aceleradamente à medida que minhas mãos abriam a caixa. Eu não estava pronta para casar, mas por outro lado, eu não queria desapontá-lo. Eu não podia dizer não, mas eu não podia aceitar a proposta. Eu não estava pronta.

Eu abri a caixa, deixando escapar um suspiro ao ver que não era um anel de diamantes apoiado no veludo. Ao invés disso, havia um pequeno anel prateado e eu o reconheci imediatamente como aquele que eu havia visto na loja de jóias.

"Isto é..." Eu o apanhei com cuidado, com medo de que ele se partisse quando eu o pegasse.

"É um anel de _Claddagh_", ele explicou, estendendo sua mão. Eu pousei o anel suavemente ali e ele pegou minha mão direita, deslizando-o pelo meu dedo.

"A lenda diz que um jovem da aldeia de pescadores de Claddagh foi capturado há muito tempo e vendido como escravo. Anos se passaram, e ele se perguntava se o seu verdadeiro amor iria esperar sua volta. Ao longo dos anos, ele roubou pedacinhos de ouro de seu mestre para fazer um anel para ela."

Eu olhei para baixo, acariciando os padrões complicados enquanto absorvia suas palavras.

"Ele formou um coração para o amor, uma coroa para a lealdade, e as mãos entrelaçadas como símbolo da amizade. Depois de muitos anos ele voltou para Claddagh e descobriu que seu verdadeiro amor tinha realmente esperado por ele e então lhe deu o anel como um símbolo do amor, lealdade e amizade deles. E este ficou conhecido, para sempre, como o anel de Claddagh."

Eu o girei em meu dedo, sabendo que nunca seria capaz de tirá-lo dali. Era lindo e vindo de Edward, o fazia ainda mais especial.

"Você é minha melhor amiga, Bella. Eu nunca tive alguém que me aceitasse por quem eu sou, apesar de toda a bagagem e tudo mais. E eu te amo... muito. Eu apenas espero que você espere por mim."

Eu finalmente tirei meus olhos do anel, encarando Edward novamente. "Sempre." Eu disse antes de me jogar em seus braços. Ele riu enquanto eu apertava meu rosto em seu peito; a prata do anel refletindo nas luzes coloridas da árvore.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, tentando passar toda a emoção que eu sentia naquela simples palavra. Edward colocou uma mão sob o meu queixo, inclinando minha cabeça para cima de modo que eu estava novamente olhando para ele. Eu colei nossos lábios, em um beijo casto, não querendo forçar as coisas. Hoje seria um bom dia.

"Eu não terminei", ele sussurrou. Eu comprimi meus lábios, cruzando os braços.

"Edward Masen, o que eu lhe disse sobre presentes de Natal?" bufei.

"Seja boazinha", ele pediu, me movendo de modo que eu estivesse novamente sentada ao seu lado.

"Você está me fazendo sentir extremamente inadequada agora." Eu murmurei quando ele pegou outra caixa, ainda menor que a do anel e me entregou.

"Abra."

Eu olhava para ele enquanto abria a caixa, sem nem olhar para o que esta continha, até que eu vi as gotas de suor surgindo próximo ao seu couro cabeludo. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, o rosto vermelho, e seus olhos estavam arregalados de espanto.

"Olhe."

Eu suspirei, olhando para a caixa, mas minha careta desapareceu lentamente assim que eu vi a pequena chave. Parecia tão pequena e insignificante contra o fundo de papelão, mas o significado estava brilhantemente claro.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu passei olhando para ela antes de colocá-la em minha mão estendida, traçando seu contorno. Cada linha individual, as fendas, a superfície lisa do metal...

"Eu sei que provavelmente é muito cedo", Edward resmungou, mas eu não pude olhar para ele, para checar se ele parecia tão apavorado quanto eu. "Mas... eu não posso mais ficar longe de você."

Eu reconheci aquelas palavras como as mesmas que ele havia me dito, naquele dia, em setembro, quando ele me disse, pela primeira vez, que me amava.

"Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo; eu já lhe disse isso várias vezes. Eu não sou o mais romântico, ou o mais esperto, ou experiente quando se trata de relacionamentos. Eu te machuquei, reneguei, e eu não mereço você."

Eu abri minha boca, mas ele levantou um dedo, me pedindo que o deixasse terminar.

"Mas já que por algum milagre divino você _está_ comigo, eu quero aproveitar isso. Eu não sei quando você vai perceber que você merece muito mais do isso, mas até lá, eu quero você ao meu lado. Eu quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, sem ter que ficar pensando quando vou poder te ver entre suas aulas e o meu trabalho."

"Edward..."

Eu o estava interrompendo mais uma vez. "Venha morar comigo, Bella. Por favor. Eu não posso mais suportar a idéia de não te ter lá comigo."

Meus pensamentos estavam nebulosos e confusos enquanto eu tentava pensar logicamente em minha resposta. Eu sabia que queria gritar sim seguidas vezes, até estar sem voz, mas eu precisava pesar as conseqüências dessa decisão.

"Por favor", ele repetiu, com os olhos queimando.

_Oh, Deus._

_

* * *

_

_Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa, alguém vivo por aí? Ushuahsuahsuahus Prontinho, aí está finalmente a troca de presentes que todos estavam curiosos sobre... e então, o que acharam? E aí, o que vocês acham que a Bella irá responder? Será que ela vai aceitar mudar para a casa do Edward? E como a Alice ficará em toda essa história? Que tal vocês me enviarem reviews contando o que acharam do capítulo e quais as teorias para o próximo? Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer... o drama não está mais tão longe assim... *corre das leitoras com machadinhos como o de cortar a árvore correndo atrás de mim* =D_

_Bem, vamos as respostas das __**reviews**__ que não puderam ser respondidas por e-mail:_

**Yara: **oi flor... pois é, eu também chorei! O capítulo passado e esse foram os dois mais lindos, na minha opinião até agora... assim como o da carta, que como eu já disse antes, mexeu muito comigo! Espero que tenha gostado. Bjussss

**Cris0407: **oi flor, brigadinha pelo elogio viu? Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Bjussss

**Sayuri: **Oi flor, e então, o que achou dos presentes? Correspondeu à sua expectativa? Bjussss

**Helo Zanon: **Oi flor... pronto, finalmente a cena da troca dos presentes. E então, o que achou? Bjussss

**Elaine: **Oi flor... *abraça* tudo bom? Aí está, mais um capítulo quentinho... e pra mim, tão emocionante quanto o anterior. Bjussss

**Bianca: **pronto flor, mais um capítulo para acabar com a sua agonia rsrsrsrs Espero que goste. Bjussss

* * *

_Pronto, aí está. Bjinhos e até o próximo! Ah, e claro, não esqueçam das reviews!_


	26. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Sabe aquela sensação de extrema impaciência para que algo aconteça, que te deixa quase entrando em combustão, e aí, quando finalmente chega o momento você não está pronto? Você não pode falar, não consegue pensar, mal pode respirar...

Pois é, pode-se dizer que essa é a história da minha vida.

Eu queria aquilo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tenha desejado na minha vida. A oportunidade me estava sendo estendida em uma bandeja de prata, tão perto que eu quase podia tocá-la e ainda assim, eu estava hesitante.

Por que diabos eu estava hesitando?

Oh, certo. Eu não podia respirar. Minha mente estava nublada e eu sentia a língua seca em minha boca. Edward me encarava com expectativa e eu apertei ainda mais a chave em minha palma, sentindo-a marcar minha pele. Seu rosto estava contorcido entre um olhar de indiferença e uma careta, e parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas eu desejava que ele não o fizesse, eu não seria capaz de entender.

Eu poderia ter pensado em milhares de razões para dizer não. Eu não queria deixar Alice sozinha. Eu não podia pagar metade do que Edward gastava em seu apartamento. Não havia espaço para mim. Era muito longe da faculdade e da livraria. A lista parecia não ter fim.

Mas Alice tinha Jasper. Eu sabia que Edward não me deixaria pagar, embora eu fosse contribuir com o que fosse possível. Havia vários cômodos em seu espaçoso apartamento e eu tinha minha picape; eu podia dirigir.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu decidi não pensar demais. Eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu não estava a ponto de deixar a minha mente lógica ditar os desejos do meu coração. Esta oportunidade nunca bateria a minha porta novamente e eu sabia que amava Edward com todo o meu ser. Não interessava se eu me preocupava todos os dias se ele voltaria ou não para casa; se ele iria mudar para outro canto do país para estudar; se eu conseguiria ter meu livro publicado... Eu me foquei na imagem de Edward chegando em casa, coberto de fuligem, mas com o sorriso triunfante em sua face. Eu o esperando, de pijamas, sentada no sofá, o jantar à nossa espera na mesa da cozinha. Estava claro como dia o quanto eu queria aquilo. _Muito_.

"Sim", eu disse, minha voz falhando no meio. "Sim."

"O que?" ele gaguejou, com os olhos arregalados. "Sim?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça em afirmação. "Sim", repeti, com medo de que se eu tentasse dizer mais alguma coisa, minhas emoções me consumissem completamente.

"Sim", ele repetiu e a palavra estava começando a me enervar. "Você disse sim. Ela disse sim."

Eu ri, o encarando atentamente. "Edward?"

"Você vai se mudar!" ele disse em êxtase, me puxando abruptamente para o seu colo. "Para a minha casa!"

"Para a sua casa", eu confirmei, acariciando sua pele com a ponta dos meus dedos. Ele se recostou no sofá e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito, rindo internamente de sua expressão. "Você age como se não achasse que eu fosse dizer sim", eu acusei com um sorriso, mas este desapareceu rapidamente quando uma careta cruzou sua face rapidamente. "Você achou que eu diria que não?" perguntei, jurando que levaria o fato de ter pensado na possibilidade comigo para o túmulo.

"Talvez", ele murmurou, mas ao invés de deixá-lo continuar, eu o beijei, tentando retratar todo o amor e desejo que eu sentia por ele. Eu sabia que ele havia entendido quando seus braços passaram pela minha cintura, nossos movimentos desajeitado e sem coordenação, mas ainda assim, se completando.

"Eu posso supor que ela concordou?" Elizabeth perguntou da porta. Eu me afastei de Edward rapidamente, colocando minha mão sobre a boca para esconder meus lábios inchados. Ela riu ligeiramente, acariciando meu cabelo antes de beijar a bochecha de Edward, dizendo algo para ele, mas muito baixo, para que eu pudesse ouvir.

"Sim", eu resolvi responder. "Eu concordei."

"Bem", ela disse rapidamente, com as mãos na cintura enquanto olhava, com orgulho, para o filho. "Eu não poderia estar mais feliz."

Eu ri. "Confie em mim. Nem eu."

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, pegando os presentes que havia aberto mais cedo. "E que tal colocarmos alguma comida em nossos estômagos?"

Como se tivesse ouvido o que acabara de ser dito, meu estômago roncou furiosamente e eu ri baixinho. "Soa bem."

Edward pegou minha mão, acariciando a chave que eu ainda estava apertando. "Obrigado", ele sussurrou, apertando minha nunca. Eu me inclinei para o beijo, mas o cortei, relutantemente, ao ouvir os sons que Elizabeth fazia da cozinha, com certeza, tentando captar nossa atenção.

"Eu acho que estamos sendo chamados", Edward disse, como que lendo meu pensamento. Eu acenei com a cabeça, colocando a chave em meu bolso, sabendo que conferiria a cada segundo, para ter certeza que ela não tinha caído. Aquele era um símbolo muito importante para eu perder.

O momento era agradável e resolvemos passar todo o dia assim, de modo tranqüilo e confortável. Eu estava feliz. Era visível que os Masen eram o tipo de família que curtia todas as tradições do natal. A longa celebração religiosa, os grandes banquetes, os parentes conversando até alta madrugada, primos distantes que você nem mesmo se lembrava que existiam. Simples e soava perfeito para mim e, pelo olhar no rosto de Edward, para ele também.

Eu o observei, confusa ao ver o modo como ele encarava a janela, parecendo longe... Não havia nada especial lá fora; apenas os grandes flocos de neve caindo do céu e as crianças da vizinhança brincando na neve. Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça quando uma guerra de bolas de neve começou, me fazendo me lembrar dos meus piores pesadelos, quando nevava em Forks.

"Vamos lá pra fora", ele disse, piscando para Elizabeth. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto ele me ajudava a ficar de pé.

"Você está ficando terrivelmente pidão, Edward." Eu zombei, o cutucando. "Primeiro você me pede que me mude para a sua casa e agora você quer que eu vá lá para fora, no frio, correndo o risco de ficar resfriada? E eu que pensava que você sempre colocava o meu bem estar em primeiro lugar."

"Eu coloco", ele insistiu. "Mas nós podemos flexibilizar as regras de vez em quando."

"Se sentindo rebelde?" Eu não pude conter minha risada. E ele riu seu sorriso torto junto comigo.

"Você pode dizer isso se quiser."

Eu calcei uma bota e vesti um moletom que estava usando para dormir, sem me preocupar muito com minha aparência. Edward parou atrás de mim, colocando um gorro em minha cabeça e o puxando de modo a cobrir minhas orelhas. Aquilo pinicava minha pele, mas eu sabia que seria causa perdida caso resolvesse discutir com ele.

"Eu tenho uma idéia", eu disse quando começamos a caminhar pelo jardim, completamente coberto pela neve. A rua inteira parecia do mesmo modo, mas isso não impedia as crianças de correrem para cima e para baixo, e um ou outro carro passar de vez em quando.

"E qual seria?" Edward perguntou, me observando quando um floco de neve caiu em minha boca, derretendo quase que imediatamente, o fazendo rir.

"Vamos construir um boneco de neve."

Eu não esperei por ele. Prendi minha calça por dentro das botas, para que elas não molhassem e comecei a fazer uma bola de neve, estranhamente arredondada, fazendo o meu melhor para começar o corpo.

"Um boneco de neve", Edward repetiu, cético. "Por que?"

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha. "Isso importa?" Eu pisquei, citando a mesma pergunta que ele havia me feito quando fomos comprar a árvore. Ele gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás quando eu lancei minha bola de neve praticamente desintegrada em sua direção, o acertando no peito.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar", ele arreliou, fazendo uma bola ele próprio e a jogando em minha direção, me acertando na lateral do corpo. Eu o encarei, enquanto continuava fazendo uma bola, até que ela estava desajeitadamente oval.

"Droga", eu murmurei, levantando meu pé para destruir o amontoado de neve.

"Bella", Edward correu em minha direção, me puxando antes que eu pudesse destruir aquilo. "Minha linda Bella. O que eu vou fazer com você?"

Eu o encarei, confusa. "O que quer dizer?"

"Por que você vai destruir algo que tem tanto futuro?" ele perguntou, pegando a bola. "Você só precisa amá-la e moldá-la um pouco. Às vezes, nem sempre a primeira tentativa funciona, mas no final..."

Ele ergueu uma perfeitamente redonda e grande bola de neve, a rolando até um espaço vazio no gramado "Aquele esforço extra vale a pena."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Isso é que é uma verdadeira aula de como rolar uma bola de neve" eu disse rindo baixinho. "Eu poderia apenas ter esmagado aquela e recomeçado."

"Mas de que valeria?" ele perguntou retoricamente antes de começar a próxima parte. Eu rolei meus olhos antes de me mover para ajudá-lo, alternando entre encher a camisa de Edward de gelo e ajudá-lo realmente. Logo depois nós tínhamos três bolas de neve empilhadas e eu estava procurando pequenas pedras ao redor.

"Que tal estas?" perguntei, lhe oferecendo um punhado de seixos. Ele acenou com a cabeça, me ajudando a colocar nos lugares certos antes de fazermos o sorriso trêmulo e os dois olhos.

"Nós não deveríamos arrumar uma cenoura?" Eu ri baixinho enquanto Edward pegava um galho em substituição.

"Isto vai servir", ele disse confiantemente, parando atrás de mim.

"Eu não acho que nossas habilidades são tão boas quanto a deles", eu disse, apontando outro boneco, do outro lado da rua. Edward riu, me abraçando enquanto observávamos, com adoração, nossa pequena obra de arte.

"Mas eu penso que temos algo, além de tudo", ele arreliou. "Nós formamos uma boa equipe."

Eu ri. "Isso soa como uma professora do jardim de infância dizendo aos alunos que o desenho ficou horrível, mas se eles fizeram em equipe, é o que importa."

"Há uma razão para elas dizerem isso", ele rebateu, me fazendo rir. Ele riu também e eu me inclinei para a frente, encarando o sorriso torto, de pedra, do boneco de neve.

"Se parece com o seu sorriso", eu meditei suavemente, sorrindo à semelhança entre os sorrisos tortos dos dois.

"Que _super_", ele afirmou categoricamente. "Eu pareço uma bola de neve muito grande sem braços"

"Ah!" Eu gritei, me soltando do seu abraço. "Eu sabia que tínhamos esquecido algo!"

Eu agarrei dois galhos que tinham caído de uma grande árvore e os prendi na lateral do corpo do boneco, acenando com a cabeça, em aprovação. "Agora sim, isso é um boneco de neve."

Edward riu, coçando a cabeça, divertido. "Swan, nós formamos um ótimo time."

"Claro que sim, Sr. Masen", eu ri da bola torta, que deveria ser a cabeça. "Claro que sim."

Eu entrelacei nossas mãos, sem nos mover. Eu apenas queria me distrair do fato que em breve estaria me mudando para o seu apartamento. Uma idéia que ainda não havia se registrado em minha mente.

"Nós precisamos discutir a logística", eu murmurei. Eu tinha tantas questões em minha mente, mas ainda não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para fazê-las e nem mesmo sabia se Edward iria respondê-las.

"Nós podemos fazer isso depois", ele murmurou, me beijando suavemente. "Agora, eu apenas quero pensar que nunca mais terei que passar outra noite longe de você."

Suas palavras já não pareciam como se estivessem em uma contagem regressiva para o apocalipse. Não havia nenhuma ampulheta sobre nossas cabeças, a areia caindo, grão a grão até que não restasse mais nenhum e a bomba estourasse. Era como um começo; algo que poderia estar aqui para ficar. Eu ignorei a idéia dele saindo no meio da noite para combater incêndios e me aconcheguei mais em seus braços.

"Você está ansiosa?" ele perguntou. Eu podia ouvir a apreensão em sua voz e ri suavemente, acenando com a cabeça.

"Sim", eu disse, incapaz de conter minha excitação. "Eu realmente estou."

"Eu estou feliz", ele respondeu com indiferença, mas eu podia, muito bem, ouvir o tremor em sua voz. Eu estava animada com o pensamento de que ele realmente queria que eu estivesse lá com ele, em seu apartamento, como um elemento permanente. Aquilo me dava aquele senso de segurança que eu tanto procurava e eu estava mais entusiasmada do que poderia lhe contar.

"Você sabe", eu disse, passando minhas mãos pelos seus braços, para esquentá-lo. "Toda esta situação me faz lembrar de um poema que eu li na escola", eu disse suavemente. "Do _Shel Silverstein_."

"É mesmo?" Edward perguntou, com uma entonação clara de quem esperava que eu o recitasse. Eu refleti sobre aquilo por um instante, antes de encarar a parede em intensa concentração.

_Deitados ao sol  
Teria, Poderia e Deveria  
Conversavam sobre as coisas  
Que teriam, poderiam e deveriam ter feito  
Mas todos os "ias"  
Fugiram e se esconderam  
Quando o fiz apareceu_.

**(tradução livre do poema **_**Woulda-Coulda-Shouldas)**_

"Como isso te faz lembrar da nossa situação?" Edward perguntou, seus olhos brilhando, enquanto tentava conter o riso. Eu lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas, orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter conseguido me lembrar de todo o poema.

"Porque sempre pensamos em fazer as coisas. Nós, humanos, somos seres pensantes. Nós gostamos de contemplar o "_e se_" e "_o que poderia ter acontecido_", mas nós nunca realmente agimos para possibilitar o ser."

"Você realmente é uma especialista em língua inglesa", ele brincou, mas com um toque de seriedade. "O que você está dizendo é que estamos agindo de acordo com os nossos pensamentos?"

"Bem, sim." Eu respondi, um pouco confusa com minha explicação. "Com nossos pensamentos, necessidades, desejos. Tudo."

Ele sorriu, me beijando com ainda mais intensidade. "Bem, eu estou feliz por ter deixado meus temores de lado e te perguntado. Se é para te ter em meus braços todas as noites, eu faria isto outras mil vezes."

"O que você teria feito se eu tivesse dito não?" perguntei, curiosa. Uma expressão assustada cruzou sua face antes que ele se recompusesse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Te importunaria até você mudar de idéia."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você parece bem confiante de que eu cederia cedo ou tarde."

"Você não pode resistir a mim", ele zombou, voltando ao seu modo confiante. Eu ruborizei, esperando conseguir dar uma resposta inteligente em troca, mas seus lábios tomando os meus acabaram com qualquer pensamento coerente que eu pudesse ter.

Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, arfando, de surpresa e choque quando ele me ergueu, prendendo minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Eu fiquei agradecidamente naquela posição, agarrando a gola de sua blusa e fazendo o meu melhor para mantê-lo tão próximo quanto possível. Sua língua percorreu meu lábio inferior e eu lhe dei passagem, um pouco muito afoita, ganhando um sorriso dele e, mais uma vez, fui eu quem quebrei o beijo.

"Muito para controlar?" ele perguntou, ainda convencido. Eu apertei meus lábios, mantendo o aperto ao redor de sua cintura.

"Não. Eu apenas preciso respirar de vez em quando."

Edward riu, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. "Você se lembrou finalmente. Eu estava achando que teria que te lembrar ou a teria desmaiada em meus braços."

"Eu sou uma pessoa independente", eu rebati. "Eu posso me lembrar de vez em quando."

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto, me colocando novamente no solo. "Você estaria perdida sem mim."

_Oh, o quão certo ele estava._

_

* * *

_

"O que eu vou fazer em relação a Alice?" Eu lhe perguntei naquela noite, deixando todos os problemas e obstáculos que teríamos que superar virem à superfície.

"Não é como se ela estivesse só", Edward apontou. "Ela tem o Jasper."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei, mas nós fomos companheiras de quarto por dois anos. Eu me sinto mal dizendo a ela que vou tomar meu rumo."

Edward riu, enlaçando nossas pernas. "Eu tenho certeza que se você falar com ela, vocês se entenderão."

"Eu espero que sim", murmurei, cruzando meus dedos, torcendo para que ela estivesse disposta a morar só ou com Jasper. Eu não sabia o quanto a relação deles tinha progredido, mas se ela não se sentisse confortável, eu não poderia simplesmente abandoná-la.

"E sobre o aluguel?" Eu perguntei. "Você sabe que eu não posso pagar o local você vive. Eu sou apenas um estudante, afinal de contas."

Todos os traços de humor desapareceram rapidamente de sua expressão. "Você acha que eu te faria pagar por _alguma_ coisa?"

Eu me sentei, de modo a poder encará-lo nos olhos. "Eu não me mudarei _a menos que_ você me deixe pagar por algo." Eu corrigi. Eu o vi ficar tenso, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Não", ele disse veementemente. "Você não vai pagar por nada."

"Edward", eu disse, tentando mudar de tática. "Dessa forma você estará pagando por duas pessoas e eu não posso te deixar fazer isso. Apenas... me deixe ajudar."

"Bella, eu te pedi para que fosse morar _comigo_", ele disse enfaticamente. "Não seria justo."

Eu gemi em frustração. "Mas também não seria justo ter você pagando por tudo. Você não tem exatamente um grande salário."

"Eu vou te dizer algo", ele disse seriamente. "E você vai concordar depois que eu o fizer."

"Você está sendo muito convencido", eu brinquei, cruzando meus braços. "Mas tudo bem, vá em frente."

"Meu pai me deixou mais do que o suficiente para a minha educação, e para manter a mim, e minha mãe, para o resto de nossas vidas."

"Exatamente. Você e sua mãe. Em nenhuma parte nesta equação há uma namorada penetra."

Se possível, sua mandíbula se fechou ainda mais. "Isabella", ele quase rosnou. "Eu tenho mais do que o suficiente para nos sustentar. Não discuta comigo sobre isso."

Eu não estava a ponto de me render, mas estava tarde, eu estava cansada e nós não chegaríamos a nenhum acordo daquela forma.

"Tudo bem", eu disse, rolando na cama de modo a ficar de costas para ele. "Nós podemos voltar a falar sobre isso depois."

Eu fechei meus olhos e permaneci ali, por vários minutos, mas também estava tensa demais para conseguir dormir. Eu sabia que Edward não havia se mexido e continuava me encarando.

"Bella", ele sussurrou finalmente, aproximando-se de meu ouvido. "Não fique irritada."

"Eu não estou irritada." Disse tentando repeli-lo

Ele limpou a garganta antes de me puxar delicadamente pelo ombro, de modo que agora eu me encontrava deitada de costas, olhando para ele. "Você não _deveria_ estar."

Eu suspirei, sabendo que nunca poderia ficar completamente irritada com ele por algo tão estúpido, embora eu continuasse convicta de que eu tinha razão.

"Tudo bem", eu murmurei, me aproximando dele. "Nós conversaremos depois."

"Depois", ele prometeu, beijando minha testa antes de me permitir dormir um pouco.

* * *

"Eu não posso acreditar que já estamos em casa", eu disse fazendo uma careta, ao tropeçar na mala que carregava para o carro. Edward suspirou, pegando minha bolsa enquanto abria o porta-malas, jogando tudo lá dentro.

"Eu sei, _love_", ele disse, saindo do estacionamento. "Mas nós voltaremos algum dia."

"Eu realmente gosto de sua mãe", eu disse, sorrindo ternamente. "Ela é incrível."

"Eu estou surpreso que ela não me chutou avião adentro e te manteve com ela em Chicago, do jeito como ela te elogiava." ele brincou.

Eu mordi meu lábio deixando o silêncio tomar o carro. "O que eu devo dizer para Alice?"

Edward riu, uma reação que ele tinha toda vez que eu trazia o assunto a tona. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele achava engraçado na situação...

"O que é tão engraçado?" perguntei.

"Você verá", ele disse, beijando minha mão. "Agora suba, eu levarei sua mala em um minuto."

"Eu deveria falar com ela agora?" perguntei.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros indiferentemente. "Eu acho que sim. Acabe isso logo."

Eu fiquei desconfiada, mas aceitei, pegando minha bolsa e subindo para o apartamento. Assim que eu entrei, Alice se jogou sobre mim, gritando.

"Você está em casa!" ela gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo. Eu ri, batendo em suas costas, enquanto buscava por ar.

"Olá, Ali."

"Como foi o Natal? Como está a Elizabeth? Onde está o Edward?" ela perguntou tudo de uma vez, dando uma olhada ao redor.

"Alice, acalme-se. O Natal foi ótimo, Elizabeth está bem e Edward está pegando as molas."

"Oh", ela disse antes de se empolgar novamente. "Eu tenho que te contar sobre o meu Natal!"

"Eu quero ouvir tudinho, mas antes, preciso te contar algo." Eu disse, sentindo as minhas mãos tremendo. Ela notou, franzindo a sobrancelha, embora eu tenha percebido um olhar de compreensão atravessando seu rosto.

"Okay."

"." Eu disse rapidamente. Alice fez uma careta, parecendo achar graça.

"Eu não consegui entender nada."

Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos. "Edward me chamou para morar com ele", eu parei antes de continuar. "E eu disse sim."

"Bella!" Alice disse, voltando a pular. "Isso é fantástico!"

"Mas." Eu comecei, confusa. "E você?"

"O que tem eu?" ela perguntou, encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse nada importante.

"Eu estou abandonando você!" Eu disse, jogando minhas mãos para cima. "Te deixando ao Deus dará, sozinha! Você não terá com quem dividir o apartamento. Você vai..."

"Bella, o Edward já tinha falado comigo."

Eu interrompi minha fala, as mãos paradas sobre a cabeça. "Huh?"

Ela riu ainda mais, com as mãos nas cadeiras. "Bella, o Edward já havia me dito tudo isso."

"Edward já tinha falado com você", eu repeti secamente. "O que ele te contou?"

"Que ele ia te pedir para se mudar para o apartamento dele. Ele pediu minha permissão, Bells."

"E o que você disse?" Eu gritei, deixando meus braços caírem na lateral do corpo. Ela bufou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Você não acha, de verdade, que eu quebraria seu coração e diria não, não é?"

"Eu não sei", resmunguei debilmente. "Você não fez, fez?"

Alice bateu em meu braço, me encarando alegremente. "Não, _tolinha_! Você está se mudando com ele, eu tinha certeza disto."

Eu a agarrei em um abraço, a esmagando. "Obrigada" Eu ouvi Edward rindo atrás de mim, mas não pude me virar.

"A qualquer hora, Bella. Você quer isto, eu posso ver."

Eu sorri timidamente, a soltando. "Sim, eu quero."

"Eu estou feliz", ouvi Edward dizer atrás de nós. "Isso faz tudo soar ainda melhor."

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Sim, faz."

"E é por isso", Alice disse, me arrastando em direção ao meu quarto, "que eu comecei a embalar suas coisas para você."

Meu queixo foi praticamente ao chão quando eu vi várias caixas empilhadas, todas devidamente etiquetadas. Eu encarei Alice, sem acreditar. "Sério?"

"Hey, eu precisava de alguma ocupação", ela se defendeu, piscando.

"Obrigada", eu disse, apertando a mão dela. "Você é fantástica."

Alice fez um gesto de indiferença com a mão. "Não levou mais do que um dia. Agora você precisa terminar o resto e então poderá cair fora daqui."

"_Whoa_", eu disse, retrocedendo. "Quando eu estou me mudando?"

Edward apareceu na entrada do quarto. "Quando você quiser", ele respondeu por Alice. "Eu não quero te impor um prazo."

"Certo", eu disse, sentindo um sorriso se abrir em meu rosto. "Eu estou me mudando."

O sorriso de Edward aumentou ainda mais e quando eu me virei para falar com Alice, eu notei que ela havia ido.

"Jasper vai se mudar para cá", Edward disse baixinho. "Ela ia te contar antes de viajarmos, mas eu a convenci a esperar, para que eu pudesse te pegar de surpresa."

"O que eles fariam se você não tivesse perguntado?" Eu perguntei, mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa.

"Não se preocupe, amor. Tudo se ajeitou ao mesmo tempo. Eles já vinham conversando sobre isso a algum tempo e quando eu comentei sobre o que ia fazer, ela me falou sobre essa idéia deles."

"_Sonso_", eu disse, mordendo meu lábio. "Você é bom."

"Você se mudará antes do fim do recesso?" ele perguntou praticamente implorando. Eu dei uma olhada em tudo o que ainda havia para embalar e apertei a ponta do nariz, diante do mundo de coisas que ainda havia para ser feito.

"Se você me ajudar", eu concordei. Edward cruzou o quarto, pegando uma pilha de livros e os colocando em uma caixa de papelão vazia.

"Bem, pelo o que estamos esperando?" ele perguntou, sorrindo. "Vamos logo com isto."

Surpreendeu-me o quão rápido nós trabalhamos. Em poucos dias todos os meus pertences estavam em caixas, empilhadas no jipe de Emmett, seguindo em diversas viagens para o apartamento de Edward. Eu me sentia estranha dentro daquele quarto praticamente vazio, sem nada além da cama e da cômoda que eu não levaria comigo.

"Você acha que tudo está indo rápido demais?" Eu perguntei a Alice em minha última manhã. Ela me entregou uma xícara de café e se sentou, bagunçando meu cabelo.

"Não", ela disse. "Você está finalmente acertando o passo. Você ficará bem, eu prometo. Viver com Edward será como tudo aquilo que você alguma vez sonhou."

"Você acha?" Eu perguntei cepticamente, agarrando a xícara.

"Sim, eu acho. Você se lembra do último dia antes de virmos para a faculdade?"

Eu pensei para um momento, acenando com a cabeça. "Sim. Nós ficamos em sua casa e não dormimos nada."

Alice riu. "Certo. Mas você se lembra sobre o que conversamos?"

"A vida em Portland?" Eu perguntei, tentando recordar os detalhes. Ela acenou com a cabeça, jogando um pouco de creme em seu café.

"E como quando encontrássemos nossos futuros maridos, não ficaríamos no caminho de nossos sonhos e seríamos encorajadoras."

"Não se trata de ser encorajador", eu disse.

"Eu sei, Bella. Se trata de não ficar no meio daquilo que sonhamos."

"Não", eu disse provocativamente. "É sobre se mover muito rapidamente se isso não for o caminho certo a seguir."

"Bella", Alice disse, abrindo as cortinas e sorrindo ao olhar para fora. "Seu caminho a conduzirá para onde quer que o Edward esteja."

"Falando no _diabo_", eu disse quando ele entrou no apartamento. "Você acha que eu estou pronta?"

"Se você perguntar isso mais uma vez que seja, eu vou te bater com uma vara", ela ameaçou antes de cumprimentar Edward e pegar uma mala cheia de roupas minhas. "Eu vou levar isso até o carro."

"Olá", eu disse timidamente, me levantando. Ele riu, me beijando suavemente antes de colocar minha xícara na pia.

"Como você está?"

Eu dei uma olhada ao redor do quarto, evitando seus olhos. Eu não sabia por que estava me sentindo tão nervosa. Não era como se eu nunca tivesse passado a noite no apartamento dele antes. A única diferença era que agora era permanente.

"Bem." Eu disse brevemente, tentando repetir para mim mesma, que aquilo não era nada demais, embora eu soubesse que era. Eu não podia admitir, entretanto.

"De verdade?" Eu o ouvi sussurrar e quando eu olhei, ele estava bem mais próximo do que eu pensava.

"Sim", eu disse sinceramente, exalando. "Eu estou."

"Certo", ele disse, esfregando as mãos. "Então vamos nos mexer."

Eu rolei meus olhos e peguei tudo que podia segurar, descendo desajeitadamente até o carro. Eu coloquei as coisas em qualquer espaço disponível e logo a picape estava abarrotada com as minhas coisas. A maioria eu não precisaria levar provavelmente, mas Edward foi inflexível sobre eu levar tudo e que a partir de agora o apartamento era tão meu quanto dele.

"Coloque as coisas em qualquer lugar que você queira", ele disse, abrindo a porta da frente para mim. "Obviamente eu não tenho nenhuma razão lógica para as coisas estarem onde estão e eu tenho bastante espaço vazio."

"Você sabe que as minhas coisas vão bagunçar completamente o seu apartamento, certo?"

"Não, trará alguma vida a ele", ele disse, dando uma olhada desdenhosa ao redor. "É inacreditavelmente frio."

Enquanto eu puxava algumas caixas até o meio da sala, as abrindo, Edward agarrou dois porta-retratos embrulhados em jornal, os fixando na mesinha próximo ao sofá de couro, sorrindo triunfalmente.

"Viu? Perfeito."

Eu não pude evitar notar o quão fora de lugar algumas coisas pareciam, mas Edward não parecia notar. Meus cacarecos alinhados sobre a mesa, meus livros velhos empilhados nas estantes e os meus cadernos e computador colocados sobre uma mesa que Edward tinha arranjado para mim em seu quarto de estudo. Depois de tentar chegar a um acordo com ele sobre numerosas coisas, a maioria das quais eu perdi, nós chegamos ao fim de tudo o que poderíamos fazer naquela noite, e caímos na cama, exaustos.

"Eu estava pensando", Edward disse, mordendo um pedaço de pizza. "Sobre a questão do aluguel."

"Oh?" Eu disse, surpresa por ele ter estado ponderando sobre aquilo.

"E se você está determinada a pagar algo, eu a deixarei pagar."

Eu sorri amplamente. "Certo. Metade."

Edward levantou um dedo, balançando a cabeça. "Ah, Bella. Espere até que eu termine."

Eu cruzei minhas pernas, me inclinando para pegar outra fatia de pizza. Ele parecia confiante no que estava a ponto de propor, mas ao mesmo tempo eu podia ver uma certa hesitação, como se ele não quisesse me chatear.

"Eu a deixarei pagar, depois que você se formar."

Eu levantei da cama, derrubando a garrafa de água sobre a mesa lateral. "Não", respondi secamente, balançando a cabeça. "Não."

"Por que não?" ele perguntou, do meu lado. Seus olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente à minha recusa e seus punhos estavam fechados ao lado do corpo, uma tentativa óbvia de controlar o seu temperamento.

"Porque isso vai acontecer daqui uns dois anos e meio, no mínimo", eu listei. "E quem sabe se nós ainda estaremos juntos até lá!"

As palavras saíram de minha boca antes que eu me pudesse frear e eu as lamentei imediatamente. Sua expressão tornou-se vazia e dura, suas narinas tremulando enquanto ele dava um passo para trás.

"Eu quero dizer... nada está gravado em pedra, Edward", eu disse, tentando me fazer entender. Eu odiava aquela expressão em sua face. Ele estava com raiva, mas ninguém poderia deixar de perceber a mágoa escondida. "Você pode facilmente se cansar de mim depois de uma semana, imagina dois anos."

O silêncio enervante. Desconcertante. Minha cabeça estava doendo e meus olhos ardendo. A fachada forte foi caindo lentamente e eu podia ver a vulnerabilidade lentamente se fazendo presente.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, encarando o chão. Os ombros caídos, me fazendo sentir como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. "Você realmente acha isto... que nós... podemos não durar?"

Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim agora e eu me encolhi diante da intensidade. Eu sabia o que ele estava perguntando, mas eu achava que nós poderíamos durar por mais de dois anos? Isto era temporário, apenas um passatempo ou realmente algo longo e duradouro?

"Eu te disse logo no início que eu estava nessa", ele disse, como que lendo meus pensamentos, suas palavras cada vez mais altas, enquanto falava. "Não por algumas semanas, Bella, mas pelo tempo que você me quisesse."

"E eu quero você!" Eu disse rapidamente, esperando acabar com qualquer insegurança que ele sentisse sobre isso. "Eu te amo, Edward. Eu apenas..."

Eu sabia que nós teríamos que colocar tudo aquilo para fora de uma vez por todas. Nós tínhamos atingido um marco; um momento decisivo em nossa relação e era a hora dos esqueletos saírem do armário.

"Nós não podemos durar a menos que você confie em mim", eu murmurei, completamente fora do trilho. Ele franziu a sobrancelha, dando um passo pra frente.

"Eu confio", ele prometeu. Eu acenei com a cabeça, querendo desesperadamente fechar o espaço entre nós.

"Eu sei e eu também confio em você."

"Então..." ele parou, fechando os olhos por um rápido momento. "Fale. Fale comigo, Bella. Eu preciso saber. E eu não quero que você dê a mínima para os meus sentimentos ou o que eu vou dizer em resposta. Eu preciso saber."

"Eu tenho medo que você desista", eu disse, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. "Temo que um dia eu chegue em casa e você perceba que não pode lidar com isso, ou que você se machuque em um incêndio, ou que você veja que eu não mereço tudo o que você está me dando..."

"Bella", Edward começou, mas eu o interrompi.

"Eu quero que você veja exatamente no que está se metendo. Isso não está claro, e não é fácil, mas eu acho que nós dois estamos dispostos a tentar. Certo?" Eu alinhavei, esperando com todas as minhas forças que eu não estivesse errada.

"É claro que sim", ele disse, aproveitando minha pausa. "Eu sei no que estou me metendo, Bella. Se há alguém que sempre pensa em tudo, sou eu. E isso não fugiu à regra; eu venho pensando nisso há semanas."

"E você não acha que está apressando as coisas?"

"Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer", ele disse, com a voz quebrada. "Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo, mas eu estou disposto a tentar. Eu não quero pôr um prazo em nossa relação; Eu quero que isto seja para sempre, mas..."

"Eu sei", eu disse. Ele não precisava explicar mais nada, eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava tentando dizer. "Vamos apenas..."

"Tentar", ele sussurrou, acabando, finalmente com o espaço entre nós, me apertando em seu peito.

Isso era tudo o que eu queria. Não havia nenhuma garantia, mas se houvesse eu sei que eu estaria desejando por algum tipo de inconsistência. O fato de que nem Edward nem eu tínhamos a mínima idéia de onde nossa relação ia dar, de certo modo, me confortava. Não havia nenhum caminho traçado, mas o fato de que nós dois estávamos avançando fazia toda a diferença.

* * *

**EPOV**

Depois que Bella adormeceu, eu saí da cama, pegando o manuscrito que ela tinha me dado e fui para a sala.

Não. A sala não. _Nossa_ sala.

Eu sabia que ela tinha razão quando falou na possibilidade de estarmos indo muito depressa, mas eu não queria olhar para trás. Bella era tudo para mim e a idéia de acordar com ela todas as manhãs era o que me bastava.

Eu dei uma olhada, sorrindo distraidamente ao ver seus numerosos pertences espalhados ao longo do cômodo. Ainda haviam caixas empilhadas em todos os lugares e coisas espalhadas, mas pela primeira vez, a bagunça não me incomodou. Era uma lembrança física do fato de que ela não estava aqui apenas por uma noite, mas por muitas que ainda viriam.

Eu sentei no sofá, colocando meus óculos de leitura, apenas com o livro apoiado em meu colo. Era pesado, como se todas as emoções e pensamentos realmente pesassem alguma coisa, e embora eu a tivesse incomodado por um tempo, eu não poderia encontrar a coragem para abri-lo. Eu estava curioso, mas ainda mais amedrontado com o que encontraria ali. Ela não me dera nenhuma pista a não ser que eu a tinha inspirado naquilo e se _eu_ tinha sido uma de suas influências, eu podia imaginar o que aquelas páginas continham.

Depois de me convencer, finalmente, que o mínimo que eu podia fazer era ler a página de abertura, eu abri a capa e olhei para ele. Ainda não havia nenhum título, mas foram impressos o nome de Bella e uma curta dedicatória.

_Para Edward,_

_Meu muso e inspiração,_

_Você é a minha vida agora._

_Eu te amo e te agradeço._

_Bella_

Eu tracei cada letra, individualmente, com a ponta dos meus dedos, até estar me coçando de curiosidade para virar a página. Depois de um tempo eu tinha a dedicatória memorizada e, finalmente, virei a página, encarando-a. Era pequena, com a palavra 'prólogo' escrita no topo e eu ri da primeira nota que ela colocara ali. _Não é realmente bom, mas você insistiu, então aí está. _

Apesar do fato de que eu tinha praticamente a assediado para obter uma cópia, eu estava feliz por ela estar me permitindo ler aquilo. Eu estava dividido entre devorá-lo em uma hora, dessa forma eu saberia no que ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo a trabalhar e compreenderia o mundo imaginativo onde ela morava, só para ter outra visão de sua mente criativa, ou passar uma hora em cada linha para que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Escolhendo um ritmo alternativo, eu examinei as páginas seguintes, antes de retornar para a primeira me obrigando a me concentrar na primeira linha. A emoção, a profundidade e a clareza estavam me atingindo em cheio e eu engoli em seco; eu nunca estivera tão nervoso para ler um livro antes, mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de fechá-lo até que eu tivesse acabado.

Eu terminei a primeira página, já encantado pelo o que Bella estava tentando transmitir. O que ela estava tentando fazer o leitor entender, e a mensagem por trás do óbvio... Eu sabia que ela era talentosa, mas isso a levou a um novo patamar.

Seria uma longa noite.

* * *

_Oi flores, aí está, mais um capítulo novinho para vocês! A Bella rateou um pouquinho, mas acabou tomando a decisão certa, não? Se bem que se ela dissesse não, o que não faltavam eram pessoas querendo ir no lugar dela ushaushuahsuahsua_

_Bem, mas a partir do próximo capítulo teremos o começo dos elementos que trarão o drama para a fic... sim, os problemas se aproximam... :( Prometo trazê-lo o mais rápido possível, okay?_

**Bem, vamos as respostas das reviews que não puderam ser respondidas via e-mail:**

**Rh: **oi flor, somos duas! Festa de família é tudo igual ushauhsuahsuahusha Pois é, a Bella finalmente disse sim e a Alice já sabia de tudo... e que lindo, ela vai morar com o Jasper também! :D bjussss

**Isabelly: **oi flor, que bom que você está gostando da tradução. A Bronze escreve tão bem, que acaba facilitando e muito o meu trabalho! :D Pois é, só se a Bella fosse muito burra para recusar né? Bjussss

**Yara D: **oi flor, bem das suas duas curiosidades, a primeira já resolvi, aí está a resposta da Bella, quanto a noite de amor deles, logo logo... prometo! Bjussss

**Cris0407: **oi flor! Sim, capítulo lindo! Espero que tenha gostado deste também... bjussss

**Lalac: **oi flor, espero não ter demorado demais ;) bjusss

**Elaine: **oi flor! Cara ri muito com o 'perder a virtude' ushuahsuahsuahusa nem fala menina... essa Bella tem uma paciência que Deus me livre... vai direto pro céu quando morrer! Ushuahsuahsuahushaus bjussss

**Helo Zanon: **oi flor! Ushuahsuahsuahsuhausa todo mundo querendo um Edward bombeiro para si ushaushauhsuahsua. Bjusss

**Juhh: **oi flor, é um prazer traduzir essa fic! Eu é que tenho que agradecer por vocês acompanharem e comentarem sempre! Bjussss

**Leeh: **oi flor, muito lindo mesmo né? Eu apaixonei com o anel! Quero um desses pra mim também... bjussss

* * *

_Reviews? Até a próxima flores!_


	27. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Ei, Edward?" Eu chamei, enquanto arregaçava as mangas do meu casaco. Você tem uma extensão extra?"

Eu equilibrei o carregador do celular na palma da minha mão, esperando pela resposta.

"Edward?" Eu chamei novamente um pouco mais alto. Silêncio.

Eu me levantei do chão, tirando uma grande e pesada caixa de papelão do meu caminho, e olhei ao redor da sala, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar. Eu podia ver que ele estivera por ali mais cedo; uma xícara de café pela metade, uma manta caída próxima ao sofá, uma panela de molho na pia, com o que parecia pedaços de ovo agarrado no fundo. Eu vi um prato para mim em cima do fogão, mas o ignorei, seguindo a trilha de migalhas de pão, por assim dizer.

"Edward?" Eu disse, inclinando-me contra a porta do seu escritório, a minha orelha pressionada contra a madeira. Eu não tinha ouvido nenhum sinal dele esta manhã, pensando bem.

"Hmm?" Eu ouvi vindo de dentro do quarto, mas nada se seguiu a isso. Irritada, eu abri a porta, entrando no cômodo vagamente iluminado.

"Edward", eu disse, aliviada por tê-lo encontrado. "Você tem uma..."

Eu pisquei, tentando ajustar meus olhos à iluminação do quarto. Edward estava sentado na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, as cortinas fechadas e a única luz vinha do abajur. Ele estava usando seus óculos de leitura e tinha as mãos em seus cabelos, os puxando firmemente enquanto olhava fixamente para alguma coisa.

Sabendo que chamá-lo novamente só resultaria em mais silêncio eu caminhei em sua direção, colocando minha mão suavemente em seu ombro. "O que você está fazendo?"  
murmurei, olhando adiante.

"Bella!" ele disse ruidosamente, surpreso. "Quando você entrou aqui?"

Havia círculos escuros sob seus olhos e a barba tinha crescido no queixo. Ele ainda vestia as mesmas roupas da noite anterior e meu manuscrito estava aberto à sua frente.

"Há alguns minutos", respondi. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ele olhou para baixo e sorriu, distante. "Eu estava lendo."

Eu ri do quão cansado ele parecia, mas carranqueei. "Você passou toda a noite lendo _isto_?" Eu meio perguntei, meio acusei.

Edward encolheu os ombros, olhando para o relógio. "Não. Eu fiz o café da manhã há algum tempo atrás."

Eu esfreguei sua nuca suavemente, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para baixo, tentando checar em que página ele estava. Eu fui pega de surpresa ao ver o quanto ele havia lido. Eu dobrei a ponta da página antes de fechá-lo.

"Venha, eu disse, o puxando pelo braço. "Você precisa dormir um pouco."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu quero terminar isto. "

" Edward", eu insisti. "Isto estará aqui quando você acordar, eu prometo." Eu tive que rir da persistência dele. Era só um manuscrito, e nem mesmo estava terminado. "E além do mais, eu estou certa de que você já leu coisas mais interessantes."

Ele balançou a cabeça veementemente desta vez, mas me deixou conduzi-lo até o quarto. "É alucinante, Bella. Você é fantástica. "

Eu rolei meus olhos. "E você precisa dormir desesperadamente."

"Mas eu sei o que é uma boa escrita quando me deparo com uma."

Decidindo deixar aquilo de lado, eu o empurrei na cama, vendo que a roupa que ele estava era confortável o bastante. "Durma um pouco." eu sussurrei, beijando sua testa enquanto tirava uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto. "Eu te acordarei em algumas horas."

"Você ficará comigo?" ele pediu, estendendo seu braço para que eu me  
aconchegasse. Eu mordi meu lábio, desviando o olhar para não me ver compelida a aceitar o seu plano.

"Por mais tentador que seja eu ainda tenho muita coisa para desembalar", eu disse tristemente. Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto, antes de se virar, puxando o lençol até seu queixo.

"Tudo bem", ele resmungou, já de olhos fechados. "Você vive comigo. Eu posso te ter o tempo todo."

Eu ri baixinho, empurrando a caixa pesada para fora do quarto antes de fechar a porta. Minhas coisas estavam literalmente espalhadas pelo chão e eu queria arrumar a maior parte antes que Edward acordasse. Mas ainda assim, eu não pude evitar parar por alguns minutos, admirando tudo o que já havíamos feito.

Eu percebi que Edward havia pendurado algumas das obras de arte que eu havia trazido, dando um pouco de cor às paredes brancas. Meus livros estavam misturados aos seus, minhas fotos espalhadas entre as poucas de sua família e páginas e mais páginas de rascunhos que eu havia começado estavam entre suas partituras. Aquilo me fez sentir em casa. Como se eu pertencesse àquele lugar.

O que me fez pensar no principal problema: Charlie.

Eu tinha que dizer a ele que estava morando com Edward agora. Renée não seria problema; ela me diria para me cuidar, usar camisinha e provavelmente algo sobre como ela gostaria de ser ela a estar aqui vivendo com ele. Era Charlie, o homem que possuía uma arma enorme, que me amedrontava. Ele nem mesmo deixara que ficássemos no mesmo quarto quando fomos para Forks, imagine sozinhos, dividindo um apartamento. Mas seria um problemão caso ele ligasse e descobrisse por outra pessoa, que eu não morava mais no meu antigo endereço.

Eu provavelmente deveria ter um pouco de coragem e fazer isso, mas eu não podia. O simples fato de olhar para o telefone já me deixava nervosa, prevendo a possibilidade dele dirigindo até aqui para matar Edward. Ele nunca me culparia, o que me chateava, e eu estava certa que Billy e Jake não se importariam em ajudá-lo.

Um olhar no refrigerador de Edward - _nosso _refrigerador – bastou para que eu percebesse que ele não tinha nada além de alguns ovos, leite e algumas outras coisas que nem sequer um _chef_ profissional conseguiria transformar em uma refeição decente. Eu peguei a chave da casa e deixei um pequeno bilhete para Edward, dizendo onde eu estava indo, não perdendo mais tempo para ir ao supermercado.

Eu me sentia estranha comprando para dois. Alice e eu normalmente nos revezávamos, mas a idéia de que seria Edward e eu toda noite deixava-me animada. Nós comeríamos juntos? Do que ele gostava? Eu não sabia o que rapazes comiam, já que Emmett e Charlie não poderiam ser considerados exemplos. Eles comeriam a mesa da cozinha se nada mais estivesse disponível.

Eu joguei vários artigos essenciais no carrinho antes de sair em busca de algo especial para o jantar. Acabei optando por frango, algo fácil de fazer; eu peguei molho e salada já pré-preparada e me preparei para ir par ao caixa. Se Edward quisesse mais alguma coisa, ele poderia sair e comprar por ele mesmo.

"Bella!"

Eu me virei, quase derrubando a banca de tomates. Victoria Platt estava caminhando em minha direção, carregando uma cestinha, com suas compras e um sorriso no rosto. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela parou atrás de mim, na fila, e estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

"Olá, Sra. Platt", eu gaguejei. Eu não podia acreditar que a grande Victoria Platt tinha me reconhecido, e ainda por cima, lembrado do meu nome.

"Como você está, querida?" ela perguntou. Eu podia entender facilmente porque ela e Elizabeth eram amigas íntimas; elas eram inacreditavelmente agradáveis e atenciosas. Eu a tinha visto apenas uma vez e aqui estávamos nós, sozinhas, conversando como se fôssemos velhas amigas.

"Eu vou bem", eu disse, caminhando junto com a fila. "E você?"

"Fantástica", ela me deu um sorriso. "Eu ouvi que você e Edward estão indo muito bem."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. "Nós estamos", eu disse. "Melhor do que nunca."

"Bom saber. E como anda sua escrita? Tem algum tempo que não ouço nada a respeito."

Se um carrinho de compras desgovernado tivesse me atingido naquele exato momento, eu teria morrido uma mulher feliz. Victoria Platt estava me perguntando pelo meu livro, provando a mim que não apenas ela tinha me pedido que enviasse uma cópia quando eu acabasse, mas que ela havia pensado naquilo. Eu tinha conseguido deixar uma boa impressão.

"Está indo", eu disse, esperando não soar tão excitada como eu realmente estava. "O romance ainda não está completo, mas eu dei um manuscrito, feito até a metade, para o Edward de Natal."

"Elizabeth mencionou isso", ela disse. "Ele gostou?"

Eu ri. "Eu o encontrei esta manhã, meio adormecido, tentando terminar. Ele diz que gosta, até agora, mas ele não estava raciocinando direito."

"Eu estou certa de que estava sim", ela piscou. "Quanto tempo mais você acha que levará?"

Eu dei de ombros, pegando minha carteira, enquanto o caixa começou a passar os meus itens. "Eu realmente não sei. Meu humor para escrever vem e vai, mas eu tive um surto de inspiração recentemente, então não deve demorar muito mais."

"Aqui", ela disse, me passando outro cartão com o endereço de um escritório em _Portland_. "Me envie uma cópia. Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nisto."

Eu praticamente deixei cair os engradados de água que estava tirando do carrinho para a esteira. "Mas... eu ainda não acabei." Eu disse sem convicção.

"Eu sei", ela disse, abafando uma risadinha. "Eu gostaria de dar uma olhadinha e ver como está indo. Você tem potencial, Bella, e eu gostaria de ver no que estamos trabalhando."

Eu passei o cartão de crédito, exultante. "Okay!" concordei, muito entusiasmada. "Se você está certa disso."

Ela sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Sim, eu estou certa."

Eu agradeci profusamente enquanto pegava minhas sacolas, praticamente correndo até o carro. Eu tinha uma chance.

As coisas estavam finalmente começando a dar certo.

"Edward?" Eu chamei baixinho depois de colocar as sacolas sobre o balcão. Minha nota ainda estava ali o que significava que ele não tinha levantado. Eu andei pé ante pé até o quarto, abrindo a porta e entreolhando rapidamente. Ele estava em algum lugar debaixo de uma montanha de coberturas, um travesseiro estava caído no chão e seu braço estava pendurando para fora da cama. Eu levei minha mão à boca para abafar minha risada enquanto caminhava até a cama, pegando o travesseiro e colocando próximo a ele, enquanto acariciava levemente seu cabelo.

"Eu te amo", eu disse encarando sua face tranquila, sem qualquer emoção além da mais completa felicidade.

Eu fiz o melhor para arrumar as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo, sorrindo ao ver que Edward havia me dado minhas próprias gavetas e metade do _closet_. Eu tentei organizar o melhor que eu pude, embora comparando, parecesse que uma bomba havia explodido ali. Ele era tão organizado.

A hora do almoço estava se aproximando rapidamente e eu peguei algumas coisas para fazer um sanduíche. Eu o coloquei em uma bandeja, junto com um copo de água e chutei a porta entreaberta. Eu coloquei a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e sentei na cama, perto dele, tomando cuidado para não despertá-lo.

O bip irritante do _pager _de Edward na mesa de cabeceira, quebrou o silêncio, me fazendo gemer. Eu queria ir até lá e quebrar aquilo com um martelo, mas eu sabia que Edward precisava daquilo.

Ele estendeu o braço, quase me derrubando enquanto apalpava ao redor, tentando encontrar o objeto. Ele rapidamente o encontrou, o puxando para debaixo dos lençóis e eu o ouvi gemer ruidosamente.

"_Merda_", ele rosnou, levantando a cabeça para fora do lençol. Eu sorri ao vê-lo, mas sua expressão acabou com meu divertimento rapidamente.

"Eu trouxe algo para você comer", eu disse apontando para a bandeja. Ele olhou para ela suspirando, arremessando o _pager _para o final da cama.

"Eu gostaria de ter tempo para isso", ele disse acidamente. "Eles precisam de mim."

Eu estava tão frustrada quanto ele. "Você não tinha que ir lá até amanhã." Eu apontei, debilmente.  
"Mas eles precisam de mim hoje", ele disse,com uma expressão mau-humorada enquanto saía da cama, esfregando o rosto. Eu observei enquanto ele caminhou até o banheiro, voltando algum tempo depois, de banho tomado, vestido e pronto para sair.

"Você tem tempo para comer?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o sanduíche. Ele balançou a cabeça, distraído enquanto pegava a chave e o telefone, os colocando no bolso.

"Eu sinto muito, amor." ele sussurrou, com as mãos apoiadas nas laterais de minhas pernas, suportando seu peso enquanto me beijava suavemente, acariciando meus lábios com os seus.

"Por favor, tenha cuidado", eu implorei descaradamente, enquanto o seguia até a porta. "Quando você acha que estará em casa?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Não fique esperando, okay?"

Eu me encolhi diante daquele pensamento, mas concordei com a cabeça, para acalmá-lo. "Certo", eu disse abatidamente. "Eu te amo."

"_Droga_", ele disse, conferindo o _pager _apitando novamente. "Sim, eu também te amo. Eu te vejo mais tarde."

Eu não pude evitar me sentir incomodada com sua partida repentina, mas me lembrei que aquele era o seu trabalho. Ele não podia abandonar tudo e ficar ali; havia edifícios em chamas e pessoas agonizantes lá fora. Ele era um herói.

Eu coloquei o sanduíche no refrigerador antes de deixar o frango na caixa, me perguntando se ele estaria em casa para o jantar. Enquanto eu arrumava o escritório, vi o manuscrito sobre sua mesa e o peguei, sorrindo ternamente.

"Você pode vir a ser publicado", eu sussurrei, o colocando novamente sobre a mesa, antes de ir até a escrivaninha que ele havia arrumado para mim. Eu tinha feito mais algumas cópias além da que tinha dado para o Edward e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para enviar uma delas para a Victoria.

Eu o coloquei em um envelope, escrevendo o endereço que estava no cartão que ela havia me dado, antes de selá-lo e beijá-lo para dar sorte. Era infantil, mas neste momento eu me pegaria a qualquer coisa. Poderia ser a minha grande chance, e eu não poderia deixar isso passar.

"_Victoria_", eu escrevi em um papel que anexei ao manuscrito. "_Aqui está o manuscrito. Aproveite! Bella Swan_."

Era o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu estava parada na frente da caixa de correio na rua, me balançando sobre os meus pés enquanto pensava se eu conseguiria lidar com a rejeição caso não desse certo, mas reunindo cada gota de coragem que eu podia adquirir, empurrei o envelope para dentro. E enquanto caminhava de volta ao apartamento, podia sentir o orgulho me tomando.  
Eu enviei uma mensagem para Edward para saber se estava tudo bem, mas não obtive resposta. As horas estavam passando rápido e logo o sol estava se escondendo e a lua cheia surgia no céu. As estrelas piscavam e o céu estava notavelmente claro enquanto eu me inclinei para fora, na janela, respirando profundamente enquanto olhava para cima.

_ "Quando você faz um pedido a uma estrela..._", eu cantei alegremente rindo. Uma olhada rápida para o relógio me mostrou que já era bem tarde e que, provavelmente, eu deveria ouvir o Edward e ir me deitar. Mas eu simplesmente não podia. "_... não faz diferença quem você é_."

Dois braços fortes passaram pela minha cintura, me assustando. "Qualquer coisa que seu coração desejar, eu darei a você", ele disse com a voz rouca, beijando o vão sob minha orelha. Eu estremeci, sem saber se era pelo toque ou pelo vento frio entrando pela janela aberta.

"Essas não são as palavras", eu disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele riu, tirando meu cabelo de sobre o ombro.

"Mas deveriam ser."

Eu resisti ao desejo de me virar. "Isso acabaria com a idéia de fazer o pedido à estrela."

"Mas me daria a oportunidade de te dar tudo o que você merece e ainda mais", ele rebateu. Eu acabei sucumbindo a tentação e me virei em seus braços, beijando sua bochecha.

"Oi", eu disse baixinho, me sentindo estranhamento confortável com aquele cheiro de fumaça. Era um cheiro _de casa_.

"Você esperou, ele acusou. Eu me ruborizei, passando minha mão pelo seu cabelo cheio de fuligem.

" Eu não consegui dormir sem você aqui", eu admiti. _Não que eu tenha tentado_.

"Você comeu?", ele perguntou, dando uma olhada no cômodo. Eu balancei minha cabeça, pensando na galinha no refrigerador.

"Então sente-se, porque eu vou cozinhar."

Eu ri, apoiando minha testa na sua. "Eu comprei alguns coisas hoje", eu disse. "Alguns mantimentos. Eu não estava certa sobre o que você costumava comprar."

"Quase nada, dessa forma, estou feliz que você o tenha feito. Obrigado."

Nós caminhamos para a cozinha e eu me sentei no balcão, observando enquanto ele conferia os artigos que eu havia comprado. "Frango, hã?", ele brincou, cutucando meu joelho. Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto sorria, admirando cada um de seus movimentos. O modo como seus músculos se contraíam nas costas quando ele se abaixava, seus tendões se flexionando...

"Eu sinto muito por não ter ficado com você esta tarde", ele disse arrependido. Eu balancei minha mão, num gesto de '_deixa pra lá_' voltando a brincar com meus dedos.

"Tudo certo no batalhão?" Eu sempre me preocupava, mesmo quando ele não estava envolvido.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, os lábios apertados em uma linha fina. "Agora está. Houve um grande incêndio em uma fábrica, mas quando eu saí de lá, já estava sob controle."

"O que aconteceu?" Por mais que eu odiasse ouvir essas histórias, eu queria saber. Eu amava aquela sensação de estar envolvida na vida dele, não importa o quão minucioso ele fosse nos detalhes.

"Eu não fiquei para descobrir a causa", ele disse, olhando as instruções para preparar o frango. "Eu queria voltar para você."

Eu o deixei trabalhar em silêncio, mas tudo o que ele fazia me levava a querê-lo ainda mais. Não importava se ele estava pré-aquecendo o forno, ou enchendo os copos de água. O modo como ele se movia, lenta e sedutoramente, me fazia querer pular sobre ele.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, me pegando encarando-o.

Eu clareei minha garganta, esperando que meu rosto não me entregasse. "Sim." menti, olhando para o chão. _Eu apenas quero pular em seus ossos._

"Se você está certa disso...", ele disse, dobrando os guardanapos e os colocando na mesa. Eu acenei com a cabeça, o ajudando com os talheres. Eu me mantive ocupada, checando cada detalhe, para não ter que encará-lo.

"Cheira bem", eu elogiei quando ele puxou a cadeira para mim. Ele sorriu, enquanto colocava os pratos à nossa frente, começando a comer, como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Com fome?" Eu zombei, enquanto cortava um pedaço do meu frango. Ele parou momentaneamente, como que reavaliando suas ações, antes de acenar com a cabeça.

"Eu sou um menino em fase de crescimento, eu preciso me alimentar."

Eu ri baixinho. "Claro que você é."

O som dos talheres nos pratos era o único a preencher o ambiente por algum tempo até que Edward parou, olhando curiosamente para mim.

"Como foi o seu dia?"

Eu espetei um pedaço do frango com o garfo. "Bom. Eu encontrei a Victoria Platt no supermercado. Ela mandou um 'oi' para você."  
"Eu queria ter estado lá", ele disse. "Eu sinto falta da Vicky."

"Você deveria ir visitá-la", eu disse, me sentindo um pouco nervosa ao pensar no meu envelope recém postado. "Ela pediu que eu enviasse uma cópia do manuscrito para que ela pudesse dar uma olhada."

"Bella!" Edward disse, se inclinando sobre a mesa de modo a pegar minhas mãos. "Isso é ótimo!"

"Sim", eu disse, entusiasmada. "Eu enviei mais cedo."

"Eu mal posso esperar para ouvir o que ela tem a dizer", Edward disse genuinamente sincero. "Eu conheço Vicky há anos; ela fará tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para publicar o seu livro se ela achar que tem potencial."

"O que... o que você acha?" Eu perguntei timidamente, deixando meu cabelo cair como uma cortina sobre o meu rosto, de modo a não encará-lo. Eu o senti se mover para a frente e ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, o colocando atrás da orelha, me dando um olhar duro.

"Bella, não se esconda", ele me repreendeu suavemente. "Está impecável. Muito mais emocionante e bonito do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tenha lido."

"Você é parcial", eu murmurei. "Você não me diria o quão '_sacal_' está."

"Eu não diria que está um saco" ele riu. "Mas eu poderia fazer alguma crítica construtiva. Entretanto, eu não vejo nenhuma razão para isso, amor. Você é extraordinariamente talentosa."

Minhas bochechas queimaram com o elogio. "Bem, obrigada." Eu disse relutantemente.

Ele riu, voltando à sua cadeira. Nós terminamos o jantar em silêncio, cada um de nós falando uma ou outra coisa sobre o nosso dia, de vez em quando, mas eu podia ver o quanto ele estava exausto pela noite anterior sem dormir. Eu lavei a louça e o agradeci por ter feito o jantar antes de "mandá-lo" diretamente para a cama.

"Nem pense em terminar o manuscrito", eu adverti, balançando um dedo para ele, como uma mãe dando bronca no filho mal-criado. "Ele continuará lá a sua espera, amanhã."

Ele suspirou. "Um capítulo?"

Eu me sentia como a mãe dele. "Não."

Edward sorriu diabolicamente e eu sabia que ele estava indo fazer isso de qualquer maneira. "Qualquer coisa que você diga, Bella."

Eu lhe dei um tapinha no braço antes de colocar o último prato lavadora. "Vá para cama", eu ordenei, tentando soar séria, mas não conseguindo enganá-lo.

"Eu te amo, ele murmurou enquanto deixava o cômodo.

Eu dei uma olhada ao redor do apartamento escuro, sorrindo ao pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido na última semana. Eu não mudaria nada.

" Eu também", sussurrei para o nada antes de apagar as luzes e seguir para a cama.

**

* * *

**

O telefone estava me encarando, zombando de mim. Me mandando ligar para Charlie e contar logo tudo. Minha persistência era inflexível, assim como a da pessoa que segurava o objeto em minha direção.

"Bella, faça."

"Não." Eu disse, fazendo um beicinho enquanto cruzava meus braços, numa tentativa patética de comovê-lo. "Se você me amasse, você não estaria me jogando aos cachorros dessa forma."

"Eu não estou te jogando a cachorro algum", Edward suspirou. Nós não estávamos chegando a lugar algum. "Charlie merece saber. Sem contar, que isso aliviará a sua mente também."

"Minha mente está ótima do jeito que está."

"Isabella Marie", Edward disse, sua voz repleta de implicações. Me desafiando a terminar sua ameaça muda. Ele empurrou o telefone mais alguns centímetros em minha direção.

"Edward Anthony", eu devolvi. Eu não iria me acovardar.

Ele finalmente desistiu, pegando o telefone e discando alguns números rapidamente. Eu me sentei sobre minhas mãos de modo que ele não pudesse me dar o telefone, mas para minha surpresa ele levou o aparelho até seu próprio ouvido enquanto esperava.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

Ele fez um gesto para que eu ficasse quieta. "Chefe Swan", ele disse quando Charlie atendeu. Eu bufei, me recostando na cadeira. _Fudeu_!

"Aqui é Edward Masen", ele continuou, mantendo seus olhos presos nos meus. Eu entrelacei minhas mãos em minha nuca, sorrindo maliciosamente. Isto ia ser bom.

"Não, nada de errado com a Bella", ele disse, acalmando meu pai rapidamente. "Sim, nós estamos todos bem."

Eu praticamente podia ouvir a confusão de Charlie pelo fone. A face de Edward se contorceu enquanto ele tentava conter sua risada e obviamente, minhas expressões não deviam estar ajudando.

"Eu na verdade tenho algo que preciso contar a você."

Eu já podia ver a veia na testa de Charlie se salientando, como quando eu lhe contei que estava indo ao baile de formatura. Ou que estava me mudando para _Portland_. Ou que não queria namorar Jake. Nunca. Nós não íamos nos casar e ele e Billy podiam parar de fazer planos para futuros netos, como eu sabia que eles faziam.

"Não, nada do tipo." Edward tentou dizer calmamente, mas eu podia dizer que ele estava começando a ficar apavorado. Talvez assim fosse melhor, Charlie criando os piores cenários em sua cabeça, como um casamento escondido ou uma gravidez e quando Edward lhe dissesse a verdade, isto não pareceria nada demais.

_Sim. Certo. Quando o inferno congelar.  
_.  
"Na verdade senhor..." Edward começou em um tom extremamente cortês. "Eu convidei sua filha para morar comigo."

Ai, _grande_. Ele tinha que lembrar ao Charlie que era sobre a filha dele que eles estavam falando. Ele não podia ter dito apenas Bella?

"Sim, senhor. No meu apartamento."

Eu bufei, desejando desesperadamente poder ser uma mosquinha no local onde Charlie se encontrava. Eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando em vez de ouvir isto através de Edward.

"Não, senhor."

Eu chutei Edward rapidamente na canela. "Pare de chamá-lo de senhor", eu assobiei assim que ele voltou sua atenção para mim. Ele me encarou, esfregando o local do chute.

"Isso não será um problema. Eu estarei cuidando das despesas."

"Isso não é verdade!" Eu me achei gritando antes que pudesse me dar conta.  
Edward apertou a ponta do nariz, afastando o telefone.

"Nós temos que discutir isso agora?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Foi você quem começou, eu disse. "Aliás, é melhor você voltar a falar com Charlie."

Se lembrando do telefone ele o recolocou na orelha. "Sim, ela está aqui. Só um momento."

Ele me estendeu o aparelho, com um olhar preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo, triunfante. "Ele quer falar com você", ele explicou, como se eu já não tivesse entendido. Eu rolei meus olhos, segurando o aparelho.

"Como ele está?" Eu sussurrei, cobrindo o bocal. "Ele está apenas enfurecido ou completamente irritado, falando aos berros?"

"Há uma diferença?" Edward perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. Eu gemi, me preparando para o pior.

"Oi, pai." Eu disse, tentando começar com o pé direito. "Como você está?"

"Quando você planejava me contar que está morando com _ele_?"

Eu mordi meu lábio ainda com mais força. "Quando fosse inevitável?" Eu murmurei debilmente. Charlie bufou e eu podia ouvir seus passos ecoando.

"Bella..." ele disse e eu soube que estava pronta para o que viria. "Como você pôde ser assim tão irresponsável?"

"Eu não estou sendo irresponsável!" Eu disse, tentando conter meu temperamento. Eu tinha que manter o respeito, era a única forma de sair daquela bagunça. "Você conheceu o Edward, pai. Ele é um bom rapaz."

"Você não sabe nada dele." Charlie disse severamente. "Ele poderia ser um assassino em série com uma extensa ficha criminal."

"Você é policial, pai. Você está se baseando nos milhares de casos ruins que você viu por aí." Edward estremeceu e eu podia imaginar os vários enredos se criando em sua cabeça. Eu queria confortá-lo, mas tinha que lidar com Charlie primeiro.

"Exatamente. Eu sei o que pode acontecer quando jovens universitários tomam decisões assim."

"Pai, você e a mamãe tiveram uma _criança _quando eram ainda mais jovens do que eu." eu pontuei, escolhendo mudar de tática. "Eu só estou morando com ele. Edward não é um assassino em série, ele não tem antecedentes criminais..."

"Sim, ele tem."

Eu quase sufoquei com minha própria saliva. "O que?"

"Bella, eu andei fazendo uma pequena pesquisa sobre Edward Masen e ele não é tão limpo quando você acha que ele é."

"Aw, Charlie", eu disse, apertando a lateral de minha cabeça, com a minha mão livre. "Por que você foi fazer isso?"

A testa de Edward continha algumas rugas de preocupação enquanto tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. Eu lhe dei um olhar suplicante, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Eu tinha que lidar sozinha com Charlie.

"Porque eu me preocupo com você, Bella", ele disse claramente. "Este é o seu primeiro relacionamento sério e eu quero que você saiba no que está se metendo."

"Tudo bem", eu disse. "Desembucha."

"Ele esteve preso por duas vezes, Bella. Você sabia disso?"

Eu olhei para Edward, pensando por alguns instantes em mentir e dizer que sim, antes de suspirar em derrota. "Não."

"Bem, ele foi." Charlie disse, soando presunçoso. "Vandalismo e posse de maconha."

_Merda_. Não importava se eu sabia ou não, Charlie seria capaz de se materializar na minha frente a qualquer momento.

"Eu não quero você envolvida com alguém deste tipo."

Eu me levantei, caminhando até o outro lado do cômodo. Eu queria que Edward saísse, mas eu sabia que ele não me deixaria brigar sozinha. Ele era muito bom para isso, o que contradizia totalmente as certezas de Charlie.

"Ele mudou, pai. Ele não é mais assim." Eu tentei argumentar, mas eu não podia explicar como ele tinha mudado ou porque ele era daquela forma antes. Não cabia a mim.

"Isso é o que todos eles dizem, Bella. Que são diferentes, que mudaram. Mas não mudaram."

"Você não entende as circunstâncias!" Minha voz estava ficando mais alta, mas eu sabia que não podia me deixar gritar com ele. _Ainda_.

Edward estava agora ao meu lado, esfregando minhas costas ternamente. "Você está bem?" ele sussurrou. "Você quer que eu fale com ele?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, lhe dando um sorriso agradecido. "Eu estou bem", disse antes de voltar minha atenção para Charlie. "Você não sabe sobre o que está falando."

"Bella! Drogas, destruição de propriedade... você não volta disso. Ele é perturbado."

"Ele não é", minha mandíbula tencionou. "Você passou um fim de semana inteiro com ele. Pelo amor de Deus. Você gostou dele!"

"Uma ficha criminal faz mudar muitas opiniões sobre uma pessoa."

"Você vai deixar que dois pequenos delitos que aconteceram há anos atrás ditem o que você pensa do meu namorado?" Eu perguntei incredulamente. "Tenha dó, pai. Isso é ridículo."

"É lógico", Charlie corrigiu. "Eu não quero você vivendo com ele. Ele pode se tornar violento. Mentalmente e emocionalmente instável. Pessoas que tiveram infâncias deste tipo se tornam pessoas ruins mais tarde, Bells."

"Edward não é uma má pessoa, Charlie." A esta altura eu já estava lutando contra as lágrimas também. "Ele é uma pessoa incrível e me ama. Por que você não pode entender isso?"

"Bella", Edward sussurrou, beijando meu ombro. Eu quase tinha me esquecido que ele estava parado ali e eu me senti imediatamente culpada. "Me deixe falar com ele."

"Não." Eu recusei, segurando firmemente o telefone. Edward pegou suavemente minha mão, tomando o telefone.

"Vá para o quarto, _love_. Eu estarei lá logo."

Após alguns segundos de debate interno eu segui, deixando a porta entreaberta para que eu pudesse tentar ouvir o que Edward dizia e descobrir, assim, o que Charlie estava dizendo do outro lado. Infelizmente, ele previu meu plano, fechando a porta antes de retornar a cozinha para continuar a conversa, em particular.

Ele realmente tinha uma ficha criminal? Eu sabia que isto deveria me aborrecer, mas não fez. Edward tinha me contado o pior e eu sabia que havia uma razão para tudo. Aquilo tinha ficado para trás e ele era o homem mais surpreendente que eu já havia conhecido em minha vida. Ele não merecia o tratamento que Charlie estava dando a ele, assim como eu não o merecia. Eu estava certa de que ele não estava feliz por meu pai ter trazido a tona seus erros passados e eu me encolhi ao pensamento das feridas sendo reabertas por minha culpa.

Eu esperei até estar enlouquecendo de impaciência e antes que eu pudesse entrar em combustão, Edward abriu a porta. Eu fui pega de surpresa por seus olhos marejados, mas havia um sorriso triste em sua face.

"Ele entende agora", ele disse suavemente, com o telefone ainda em sua mão. Eu me levantei da cama, jogando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, fechando meus olhos.

"Oh, Edward", eu zumbi. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria que você tivesse que explicar."

Eu realmente não queria. Eu queria fazer tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que Edward não tivesse que reviver seu passado novamente e ainda assim, ele contou todos os pequenos detalhes apenas para acalmar o meu pai por uma bobagem. Por mim.

"Está tudo bem, amor", ele disse, sentando na extremidade da cama comigo equilibrada em seus joelhos. "Charlie entende agora. Ele queria se desculpar, mas eu lhe disse que ligasse amanhã para que você... se acalmasse um pouco."

"Obrigada", eu disse. Eu não estava certa se poderia contar em ambas as mãos, o número de vezes que Edward havia se colocado na linha de frente para me ajudar. Eu não teria dedos suficientes para isso.

"A qualquer hora, Bella. Se isso o ajuda a ver o quanto eu te amo e porque eu quero você aqui, então eu farei isso."

Eu o beijei delicadamente, os meus desejos voltando a tona quando eu me afastei, o encarando, minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele cambaleou para trás, mas me manteve colada em se corpo, mantendo uma pegada firme em meu tronco, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava suavemente minha bochecha.

Eu queria mais e rezei para todos os Deuses que eu conseguia me lembrar, para que aquela fosse _a_ nossa noite. Eu lambi seu lábio inferior, gemendo quando sua língua se entrelaçou à minha. Eu brinquei com seu cabelo antes de levar minha mão até a bainha de sua camisa. Eu a puxei um pouco para cima, de modo que um pedaço de sua pele ficou exposta.

Edward não protestou, e, dessa forma, eu não parei. Eu a ergui um pouco mais para cima, me sentindo entusiasmada quando ele se afastou para que eu pudesse passar a camisa pela sua cabeça. Eu a puxei, a jogando em algum canto do quarto, voltando para que ele pudesse me beijar novamente, minhas mãos traçando as curvas de seus fortes ombros.

Eu ofeguei em surpresa quando uma de suas mãos veio até o botão mais de cima de minha blusa, brincando com ele até que ele tomou coragem para desabotoá-la. Ele continuou até que todos os botões estavam abertos, deslizando a blusa para fora do meu corpo, e a jogando para o mesmo canto onde a sua já se encontrava, no chão.

Meu estômago estava dando saltos. Nós nunca tínhamos ido tão longe e o olhar de Edward me deu esperança de que podíamos realmente chegar lá. Ele se afastou, me admirando.

"Você é linda", ele sussurrou, com a voz rouca, carregada de luxúria.

"Você também não é tão mal", eu disse, mal escondendo o meu assombro. Ele sorriu maliciosamente antes de atacar meus lábios novamente, nos virando de modo que eu estava deitada sobre o colchão. Eu tentei levar meus braços até seu quadril, mas ele me parou.

"Não hoje à noite, Bella." ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

"Nós iremos algum dia?" Eu perguntei, parecendo uma adolescente sexualmente frustrada.

"Passos de bebê", ele murmurou. "Eu te quero. Demais. Nós apenas precisamos de um pouco mais de tempo."

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando esconder o meu gemido quando ele traçou a curva do arame do meu _soutien_. Seus dedos tocando minha pele até chegarem a minha clavícula, antes de beijar meu ombro nu.

"Eu te amo", ele disse. "Obrigada por esperar."

Eu já tinha ouvido essas palavras antes, mas não deixei isto me perturbar. Ele estava me fazendo uma promessa e embora eu o quisesse, eu esperaria até que ele se sentisse mais confortável.

"Agora vamos dormir", eu o ouvi sussurrar e logo o som de minha canção de ninar estava preenchendo o quarto. As emoções eram como ondas me atingindo em cheio e eu beijei seu pescoço, feliz por estar onde estávamos.

**

* * *

**

Depois que eu falei com Charlie no dia seguinte e acertei as coisas o melhor que pude, minha mente estava fixa em apenas uma coisa: a resposta de Victoria Platt para o meu manuscrito. Eu esperava pelo telefonema e conferia o correio diariamente... mas depois de uma semana eu comecei a oscilar. E se ela tivesse odiado?

Edward fazia tudo o que podia para acalmar meus nervos. "Bella, ela é uma das maiores editoras de todo o país", ele me dizia constantemente. "Ela é muito ocupada. Eu sei que ela vai te dar um retorno, apenas dê tempo."

E assim eu esperei. Alguns dias se passaram e eu estava ficando extremamente agitada, mas finalmente eu recebi um telefonema.

"Bella, meu nome é Kate, eu sou o assistente da Victoria Platt."

Eu me pus em alerta imediatamente. "Oi", eu disse. "O que posso fazer por você?"

"Bem, a Sra. Platt me pediu para ligar e dizer que ela amou seu manuscrito. Ela queria ligar ela mesma e lhe dar alguns detalhes, mas ela não tem conseguido parar um minuto que seja."

"Oh, está tudo bem. Eu não estava esperando pelo telefonema dela." _Mentira_. Este telefonema podia ser o início ou o fim da minha carreira.

"Ela quer marcar uma reunião com você nesta próxima semana. Ela analisou seu trabalho muitas vezes e acha que você merece ser publicada."

"Isso é ótimo!" Eu disse, por falta de uma palavra melhor. Era muito melhor que ótimo, mas eu não queria mostrar meu entusiasmo agora. Nada estava certo ainda.

"Ela quer falar com você sobre um trabalho também."

Eu derrubei a camisa que estava dobrando. "Um trabalho?"

"A Victoria sabe que você é estudante universitária, mas surgiu uma oportunidade na _Random House Publishing_ em Nova Iorque e ela acha que você estaria qualificada."

"Nova Iorque?" Eu gritei. "Um trabalho na _Random House_?"

Kate riu. "Sim. Nada certo ainda, obviamente, mas se você puder algum dia na próxima semana, vocês duas poderão conversar a respeito disso."

"Claro!" Eu disse, combinando uma data rapidamente com ela. "Eu estarei lá."

"Estarei esperando para conhecê-la, Srta. Swan."

Eu desliguei o telefone com as mãos trêmulas, mas a realidade logo me atingiu. Nova Iorque. Do outro lado do país, e Edward não poderia ir comigo.

O dia chegou rapidamente e quando Edward saiu para trabalhar naquela manhã eu tive um sentimento estranho de aperto em meu peito, como se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer. Se eles realmente me fizessem aquela proposta, eu teria que fazer uma escolha. Edward ou minha carreira como uma escritora de sucesso.

Eu me encontrei sentada em uma grande cadeira em frente à mesa de Victoria Platt, cruzando minhas pernas desajeitadamente enquanto a esperava começar a falar. Ela terminou de escrever algo, antes de olhar diretamente para mim, e para o meu manuscrito.

"Isto é uma obra de arte, Bella."

Eu suspirei em alívio. Embora Kate já tivesse me dito que Victoria havia gostado, eu não estava convencida até ouvir aquilo saindo da boca da própria.

"Eu gostaria de ver a cópia finalizada, é claro."

Eu acenei com a cabeça concordando plenamente. "É claro", repeti.

"Agora, sobre o assunto principal desta reunião. Eu imagino que Kate lhe deu os detalhes?"

"Ela me disse alguma coisa, sim." Eu corrigi. Victoria acenou com a cabeça, virando a cadeira, de modo a encarar seu computador.

"Surgiu uma vaga na _Random House Publishing_. Como você ainda é estudante e não tem nenhuma experiência anterior, você seria estagiária. Mas é uma das grandes editoras e uma oportunidade única para você aprender tudo sobre este universo."

"Claro", eu disse entre minha respiração, mordendo a língua enquanto ela continuava falando.

"Eu tenho uma amiga lá que está disposta a te ter em seu encalço, por um semestre, talvez. Ela usaria seu manuscrito como um exemplo e lhe mostraria todo o processo. Eu enviei um pequeno _preview _do seu trabalho e, assim como eu, ela também acha que você tem futuro."

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Eu teria que enviar para Elizabeth um super agradecimento por ela ter me apresentado Victoria Platt.

"Eu não espero que você decida agora", ela disse, notando meu silêncio. "Mas definitivamente é algo no qual você deveria pensar. Chances como estas não costumam aparecer muito frequentemente."

"Não", eu disse, atordoada. "Não surgem."

Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos, mas tudo de importante já havia sido dito. Eu deixei seu escritório em choque, me perguntando como minha vida tinha mudado assim, de estudante da PSU e funcionária de uma livraria para possivelmente estagiária em uma grande e famosa editora, em Nova Iorque.

Meus nervos não se acalmaram e no minuto em que Edward entrou pela porta, eu o pedi que se sentasse, sem encará-lo.

"Edward", eu disse, desejando que meu tom não soasse tão desesperado. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, sem se dar conta de que algo estava errado. "Certo. Sobre o que você quer conversar?"

Eu parei, tentando me lembrar do que eu ia dizer. Eu tinha pensado durante toda a tarde e ainda assim, não conseguia me lembrar de nada. _Poderia ser o melhor_, eu acho que eu ia dizer. _É uma grande oportunidade_. Mas isso não parecia certo.

Eu não podia falar. Eu tinha preparado toda a minha fala, mas eu simplesmente não podia falar. A idéia de eu indo para longe de Edward, até mesmo por um semestre, deixava meu peito apertado, meu estômago embrulhado e a sua expressão curiosa só tornava tudo ainda pior.

"Não importa", eu disse. "Não é nada."

Ele esfregou meu braço de maneira tranqüilizadora. "Tem certeza?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, me distraindo com um arranhão em meu braço. "Sim. Não é nada importante."

Edward se levantou, apertando minha mão. "Okay. De qualquer forma, eu estou aqui se você quiser."

Eu forcei um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sei. Mas realmente não é nada."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Okay. Eu acredito em você."

Eu estava errada. Não era nada. Era enorme; maior que enorme. Era a maior oferta que eu alguma vez tinha recebido e eu não estava segura de que poderia deixar isso passar.

Mas depois de olhar ao redor do apartamento e ver a careta de frustração de Edward enquanto ele tentava preparar o jantar para nós e a maneira como ele ria da minha falta de jeito e me amava incondicionalmente apesar de tudo o que eu o fiz passar... eu tinha que fazê-lo.

* * *

_Oi amores, e aí, sentiram o drama? Capítulo com algumas revelações não? Edward com ficha criminal... emprego em Nova Iorque... a falta de coragem da Bella em falar com o Edward... no que será que tudo isso vai dar? Quero saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo, combinado?_

_Ah, e o próximo capítulo sai ainda essa semana. Vamos ter uma espécie de maratona SDR nos próximos dias, isso porque no dia 16 (um dia depois do meu níver), essa tradução completa 1 ano e eu trarei um presente para vocês! O que é que vocês tanto esperam que aconteça por aqui? Pois é, o outtake da primeira vez deles já tem data para ser postada! Mas, para isso, preciso conseguir chegar até o capítulo dele até lá. Preparadas para capítulos saindo num prazo bem menor? Eu realmente espero que vocês curtam!_

**Bem, algumas ****reviews**** ficaram sem respostas, então vamos a elas: **

**Helo Zanon: **oi flor! E, como eu disse aí em cima, o próximo vem mais rápido ainda! Bjusss

**Elaine: **oi flor! E não é? Essa Bella tem uma paciência de Jó... ah se fosse eu no lugar dela ushauhsuahsuahsuahua Mas aí que está, o outtake retratando esse momento tão esperado por vocês já tem data marcada. Agora é começar a contagem regressiva! Bjussss

**Juhh: **oi flor... é, esse Edward é muito fofo mesmo. Mas eu entendo a Bella sobre querer ajudar nas despesas... ficar ali, sendo sustentada por ele é uma situação complicada mesmo... eu me sentiria do mesmo jeito. Ia querer ajudar de qualquer forma. Bjusss

**Sayuri: **oi flor... pois é, muita gente teve essa mesma reação sua, achando que já tínhamos todos os dramas possíveis... mas sim, ainda teremos mais drama pela frente! Mas passa rápido... ou não ushauhsuahsuahsuahsua bjussss

**Maricheq: **oi flor, que bom que está gostando! Não não não, nada de ler em inglês... Isso mesmo releia, vá ler as outras fics da Bronze, mas ler em inglês não! Ushuahsuahsuahushaua Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjusss

**Leeh: **oi flor, aí está mais um capítulo, mosrando um pouquinho da rotina dos dois morando juntos. Como eu disse acima, o próximo sai ainda essa semana. Bjussss

* * *

_Reviews? bjos_


	28. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Eu me recusei a continuar pensando sobre a _Random House_. Se eu continuasse, minha cabeça ia explodir. Depois de ligar mais uma vez para Victoria, ela me deu algum tempo para clarear minha mente e pensar, entendendo que aquela era uma decisão que precisava ser muito bem pensada.

Eu havia criado todos os enredos possíveis em minha cabeça. Eu sabia que Edward poderia se mudar para Nova Iorque comigo, mas como eu poderia lhe pedir que fizesse algo do tipo? Que abandonasse tudo o que havia construído em _Portland _e se mudasse para o outro lado do país, para um lugar desconhecido para nós dois? Eu não podia.

Entretanto, ainda assim eu tinha que falar com ele. Eu sabia disso. Eu não era boba; Eu estudava letras, vivia de escrever, comunicação não devia ser algo difícil para mim, mas é mais fácil simplesmente falar do que agir. Nós estávamos começando a navegar com facilidade em águas mais profundas, e isso seria como a bomba atômica caindo sobre Hiroshima. Eu tinha medo de arruinar tudo. Eu tinha que pensar muito bem antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Edward não tinha voltado a falar sobre a faculdade e eu também não. A bola estava em suas mãos, cabia a ele arremessá-la para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo.

"Seu pai não está feliz, Bella."

Eu apertei o telefone, o segurando entre minha orelha e o ombro, rolando meus olhos. "Me conte algo que eu ainda não saiba."

Renée suspirou. "Eu estou surpresa que Edward tenha feito isso. É quase um suicídio."

Eu bufei, concordando completamente. "Eu não lhe disse que fizesse isto. Foi decisão dele."

Eu podia ouvir que ela estava fazendo alguma outra coisa além de falar comigo, mas escolhi não perguntar o que. Eu não tinha tempo para ouvi-la falar por mais uma hora sobre seu novo passatempo preferido.

"Ele se aproximará novamente", ela prometeu, se referindo obviamente a Charlie. "Apenas... lhe dê algum tempo. Ele está sendo apenas pai, por mais estranho que isso possa soar."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Mãe, eu tenho que ir." disse depressa quando eu ouvi o cessar do barulho da água no banheiro. "Eu falarei com você de novo logo."

Ela xingou ruidosamente. "Promete que você me ligará depois?" Eu sabia que ela não tinha acabado ainda seu questionário sobre a minha vida, mas eu não queria falar sobre Victoria ou sua oferta, com Edward por perto.

"Sim, claro. Eu prometo." Eu disse antes de desligar, no momento em que Edward saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha presa em sua cintura. Eu respirei fundo, olhando para o outro lado, para não correr o risco de desmaiar. Eu estava esperando que ele não notasse meus movimentos, mas é claro que ele fez.

"Oi, Bella", ele disse presunçosamente. "Como foi?"

Eu lhe dei meu melhor olhar confuso, embora fosse inútil. Ele me conhecia bem demais e eu sabia disso. "Tudo bem", eu murmurei. "Minha mãe mandou um olá."

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Ela está bem?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, mordiscando minhas unhas, algo que eu sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. Eu não sabia ao certo quanto Edward havia ouvido da conversa, mas eu estava preocupada que ele tivesse ouvido sobre coisas que eu ainda não estava pronta para falar.

"Bom", ele disse e eu suspirei em alívio. Se ele sabia de alguma coisa, ele também escolhera não falar. "Eu estarei indo para o batalhão em alguns minutos."

Minha expressão mudou. "Sim", eu disse de modo carrancudo. "Eu sei."

Meus medos haviam se intensificado depois da mudança. Os telefonemas noturnos, os longos plantões, o esgotamento que o tomava sempre que ele voltava para casa depois de um dia cansativo. Ele trabalhava muito e não queria ouvia uma palavra do que eu dizia sobre dar um tempo ou tirar umas férias.

"Quando suas aulas recomeçam?" ele perguntou curiosamente, a voz abafada enquanto caminhava até o quarto para se vestir. Eu engoli em seco, resistindo à vontade de tirar vantagem do fato de que ele não estava usando nenhuma roupa lá dentro ao mesmo tempo em que prestava atenção no quão empoeiradas as prateleiras da sala estavam. Ele nunca as limpava?

"Bella?" ele repetiu entrando no cômodo, vestindo a camisa. Eu ri ao dar uma olhada na sua aparência; seu cabelo molhado caído sobre a testa, apontando para todas as direções. Seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade e eu percebi que não tinha respondido sua pergunta.

"Na semana que vem", disse pateticamente. Praticamente uma semana inteira até voltar para o trabalho e a escola, sozinha, enquanto Edward combatia incêndios por aí.

"Eu terei o fim de semana de folga", ele disse animado. "Nós podíamos aproveitá-lo, só nós dois. Eu sinto falta de estar com você."

Eu ruborizei, tentando afastar os pensamentos que tomavam minha mente e que, seguramente não eram os mesmos dele. "Claro."

Seu _pager _apitou e ele resmungou algo incoerente antes de enfiá-lo no bolso, inclinando-se para me dar um beijo.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou, acariciando minha bochecha. "Eu tentarei estar em casa antes do jantar."

"Tome cuidado", eu murmurei aquelas que já haviam se tornado minhas tradicionais palavras antes que ele passasse pela porta.

Eu o deixei partir, apesar de não querer isso. Eu queria me trancar ao seu lado e nunca deixá-lo ir. Eu o prenderia no armário do corredor e lhe alimentaria três vezes ao dia, se pudesse, mas a vida não funciona dessa forma. Ele tinha um dever a cumprir e a única coisa que me consolava eram suas palavras: '_Eu estarei em casa_'. Eu me prendia a isso, mas aquela sensação de aperto na boca do estômago me agitava a cada vez que eu pensava que não passavam de palavras. Ele não podia me garantir nada, por mais que ele quisesse.

O apartamento não estava sujo, mas empoeirado. Eu olhei para a sala de estar, só agora percebendo o quão fria e impessoal ela era. Não havia nenhum toque pessoal, nenhuma fotografia, nada que tornasse aquilo aconchegante. Um grande e intimidante piano no canto, um sofá de couro preto e um mesa de centro. Alguns dos itens que eu tinha acumulado ao longo da vida estavam espalhados, alguns deixados em caixas e outros colocados desajeitadamente ao lado de suas próprias coisas, mas não acrescentavam muito. Parecia impessoal e vazio, um contraste para o Edward que eu conhecia e amava. Por fora ele até poderia parecer assim, mas eu o conhecia melhor do que isso.

Eu mordi meus lábios indo em direção ao seu escritório. Ele já havia me dito várias vezes que era nosso, mas eu ainda não me sentia confortável o chamando assim. Tudo ali tinha sido dele por tanto tempo; Edward era solitário e a minha intromissão depois de tanto tempo, fazia com que o estranhamento fosse gritante. Eu engoli em seco, empurrando meus pudores e abri a porta, sendo "recebida" pelo cheiro inebriante de Edward. Eu caminhei até a mesa, abrindo a primeira gaveta, olhando assustada para a porta, um gesto completamente insensato já que eu estava completamente sozinha.

Havia vários papéis jogados ali, um estranho paralelo com a organização do lado de fora. Receitas velhas, fotografias, balangandãs, documentos, cartas... qualquer coisa que se pudesse imaginar. Eu tentei ignorar grande parte, procurando por algum objeto pequeno que eu pudesse encontrar para colocar na sala. O local precisava de um toque dele.

Eu tinha juntado várias coisas antes de voltar para a cozinha. Tinha algumas fotos e objetos que não faziam o menor sentido para mim, mas que Edward talvez pudesse me explicar mais tarde, e passei então a olhar a correspondência.

"O que..." Eu disse, confusa ao encarar duas contas. Normalmente eu não prestava muita atenção nelas; apenas as pagava e pronto, mas aquelas me deixaram curiosas. Edward já havia visto, já que o envelope estava aberto e eu as peguei, encarando-as como profissional. Meus olhos se apertaram quando eu vi o valor da conta de água.

"_Puta que pariu_", eu gritei, pegando a outra folha. "Aquilo não podia estar certo..."

Eu ia matar o Edward. Assim que ele passasse por aquela porta, ele seria um homem morto. Eu não me importava que minha única arma fosse um garfo... eu daria um jeito.

"Ele nunca deu a entender que eram tão altas", eu continuei falando comigo mesma. Então, mais uma vez, ele nunca havia dado a entender nada sobre o assunto; a conversa era sempre a de que eu não devia me preocupar com as finanças.

Eu as coloquei novamente sobre a mesa, sabendo que não fazia sentido continuar ali, encarando aqueles papéis já que ele não estaria em casa, por horas. Meu celular vibrou na mesa da cozinha, tirando meu foco da raiva que eu estava sentindo e eu o atendi rapidamente, de modo brusco.

"É dessa forma que você costuma atender seu telefone?" Alice provocou retoricamente. Eu rolei meus olhos, me desculpando indiferentemente.

"Desculpa", resmunguei. "Eu encontrei algumas contas e estou um pouco nervosa."

Ela riu, sabendo sobre as discussões que eu e Edward sempre tínhamos sobre o assunto. "Escute, eu liguei para saber quando você vai dar o seu jantar festivo."

"Meu o que?"

"Jantar festivo", ela repetiu, praticamente soletrando cada palavra. "Você sabe, onde as pessoas se sentam, comem, bebem, socializam."

"Eu sei o que é um jantar festivo", eu murmurei. "Mas por que eu estaria dando um?"

Eu quase podia ver seu sorriso malicioso do outro lado do telefone. "Bella, é a tradição quando se muda. Todo mundo dá um jantar festivo para apresentar a casa nova. É um rito de passagem, especialmente no seu caso."

"E se nós não quisermos um?" Eu rebati. Eu não queria deixar Edward incomodado convidando um monte de gente para o apartamento; aquele era como um refúgio nosso e eu não queria acabar com isso.

"Você quer", ela me garantiu. "Fale com o Edward e quando ele concordar comigo, me ligue e a gente começa a planejar. Não faz sentido um jantar desses depois de meses morando no lugar, o que eu sei que aconteceria se eu deixar tudo em suas mãos."

"Eu falarei com ele quando ele chegar em casa e te ligo." prometi, sabendo que ela me faria ligar e perguntar para ele naquele exato momento.

"Eu preciso saber logo..." ela pontuou e eu ri de sua persistência.

"Eu vou ligar. Ele já deve estar no batalhão."

Ela não hesitou em expressar sua empolgação. "Ótimo, me deixe saber!"

Eu disquei rapidamente os números de Edward, apesar de não querer lhe perguntar aquilo. Ele atendeu no segundo toque, pensando imediatamente que havia algo errado comigo.

"Bella? Você está bem?" ele perguntou rapidamente, tirando conclusões precipitadas. Eu o parei depressa, cortando qualquer suposição.

"Sim, Edward. Eu estou bem. Eu apenas preciso te fazer uma pergunta."

"Oh", ele disse, soando confuso. "Claro."

"Alice quer que convidemos algumas pessoas, para comemorar a minha mudança." Eu resmunguei. "O que você diz?"

Para a minha surpresa, ele concordou. "Okay", ele respondeu. "Quando?"

Eu não consegui esconder meu choque. "Você quer fazer isto?"

Ele limpou a garganta, imperturbável. "Não é o costume?"

Eu gemi. "Você é tão ruim quanto ela."

Ele riu complacentemente. "Eu te amo", ele zombou.

"Como se isso compensasse", eu respondi, entrando na brincadeira, embora, nós dois soubéssemos que havia um fundo de verdade ali. "Eu também te amo."

"Isso é tudo?" ele perguntou de repente e eu ouvi um alarme no fundo. Eu suspirei, sentindo o frio na barriga.

"Sim, eu o deixarei ir."

Eu ouvi a confusão de várias vozes ao redor. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu falarei com você depois."

"Cuide-se", eu resmunguei, embora ele já tivesse desligado.

Depois de ligar novamente para Alice, nós decidirmos por algo íntimo, apenas para nós seis; Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rose que tinham voltado recentemente de sua lua de mel e, claro, Edward e eu. Eu estava nervosa, embora fossem só nossos amigos.

Nós encerramos a conversa e parei, pensando por um momento no que fazer; eu peguei minha capa de chuva, sapatos e as chaves. Era tudo que eu precisava.

Caminhando sem destino pelas ruas, eu dei o meu melhor para enxergar nossa situação de uma outra perspectiva. Tinha sido dito inúmeras vezes que nós estávamos indo rápido demais, que não sabíamos no que estávamos nos metendo e que não duraríamos.

Eu não concordava. Edward e eu sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo, mesmo que o caminho não estivesse completamente claro. Contanto que pudéssemos ver a luz no fim do túnel, nós estaríamos bem.

Meus pés faziam barulho enquanto eu seguia pela calçada que dava no bonito parque. Nosso parque. Não estava tão cheio como costumava e eu estava agradecida por isso. Eu não queria as pessoas ali... era apenas meu e de Edward.

"Abbey, deixe de agir como um bebê!" Eu ouvi alguém gritar. _Ótimo_. Crianças apenas para arruinar o meu humor.

"Eu não sou um bebê", ela choramingou, com os cheios d'água. Eu podia vê-los se aproximando e ela tinha um bico enorme, lutando contra suas emoções. "Vá embora."

"Não", o menino disse maliciosamente. "Eu não acho que eu vou."

"Brian seu... seu... cabeçudo idiota!"

"Abigail Kristen", uma mulher mais velha surgiu atrás deles, balançando a cabeça. "Não use palavras deste tipo."

Ela se ruborizou, resmungando uma desculpa e permaneceu parada até que a mulher estava fora do alcance de sua voz. Então ela ficou lívida novamente, seus olhos queimando enquanto ela se levantava, altiva, erguendo o queixo.

"Eu te odeio", ela disse desafiadoramente, cheia de confiança. Eu observei curiosamente quando o menino mudou sua expressão, como se tivesse sido golpeado e a postura dela recuou ao perceber o impacto de suas palavras.

"Eu..."

"Você está com ciúmes porque a Maggie gosta de mim", ele disse de modo convencido, tentando sair por cima. "Eu eu talvez goste dela também."

"Não, você não gosta" ela disse, embora tenha soado mais como que uma tentativa de convencer a si mesma do que propriamente de rebater a fala dele.

"Talvez eu goste."

"Ela é muito bonita", Abbey disse novamente. "Ela nunca gostaria de você."

"Eu não acho que qualquer menino goste de você."

"Eles gostam", ela disse baixinho. O menino sacudiu a cabeça e eles continuaram brigando até que o ele partiu para cima dela, puxando sua trança, com força.

"Ai!" ela gritou, acariciando o couro cabeludo. O menino pareceu imediatamente arrependido, seus olhos arregalados em horror enquanto dava mais um passo em sua direção, com as mãos no ar, como que indicando inocência. Meu coração derreteu com a cena e eu continuei observando.

"Abbey, eu sinto muito." O menino disse, completamente sincero. Parecia que ele estava tão a beira das lágrimas quanto ela. "Eu não queria te machucar."

Ele deu outro passo, estendendo a mão para ela. Ela olhou suspeitosamente antes de encarar o rosto dele e sorrir. Eles não deveriam ter mais do que nove ou dez anos, mas o amor que eu via nos olhos deles era surpreendente. Podia ser comparado a qualquer amor épico e eu sabia que só cresceria.

"Está tudo bem", ela resmungou, se ruborizando quando ele beijou o local onde antes havia puxado. Eu ri baixinho, apoiada numa árvore grossa enquanto continuava a observar a relação deles. Duas mulheres, que eu imaginei serem as mães, estavam de pé há alguns metros da cena, sorrindo, sem dúvida, do mesmo que eu.

De repente a pequena menina estendeu seu braço vigorosamente e o tacou com toda sua força, no braço dele. Ele ganiu de dor, esfregando o local enquanto a encarava incrédulo.

"E agora, isso foi pelo que?"

"Agora nós estamos quites." ela sorriu de modo convencido, abraçando seu próprio corpo. Eu me achei sorrindo e me preparava para seguir meu caminho quando a menina gritou algo que atraiu minha atenção.

"Venha, Brian!" ela disse urgentemente, já esquecendo a briga anterior. "Nós temos que encontrar o Edward!"

Eu virei minha cabeça encarando o par. '_Você está sendo uma boba_', eu racionalizei. '_Você sabe quantos Edward existem em Portland?_'

'_Não muitos_', um outro lado do meu cérebro respondeu. '_Talvez uns três_.

Eu fiz uma careta, observando enquanto a pequena menina puxava o braço dele, o arrastando pela grama úmida. Ela tinha um ar de determinação em sua face. Ela parou diante de um homem correndo, pulando na frente dele. O menino, Brian, parecia envergonhado, mas em momento algum deixou o lado dela.

"No que posso ajudar você?" o homem perguntou e eu fiquei aliviada ao ver ele seria amável com eles. Eles não sabiam que não deviam falar com estranhos?

"Nós temos uma pergunta", ela disse, apontando o menino com o polegar. "Você conhece o Edward?"

Eu podia apostar que o homem estava tentando não rir. "Edward?" ele disse, entrando na brincadeira. Ela acenou com a cabeça excitadamente, sua expressão tomada por esperança e desejo. "Eu temo que não. Qual é o sobrenome dele?"

Ela franziu a sobrancelha. "Hum..." ela olhou para o menino como que pedindo ajuda, mas ele evidentemente não sabia. "Eu não sei."

Eu odiei ver o quão abatida ela soou e desejei saber por que encontrar este Edward era tão importante para ela. Por que ele era assim tão significante.

"Eu sinto muito", o homem disse, genuinamente arrependido. "Boa sorte."

O lábio inferior da menina tremeu e ela se virou, cruzando os braços enquanto o menino agradecia ao homem. Este voltou a sua corrida, balançando a cabeça, e eu voltei minha atenção para os dois.

"Brian, nós precisamos achar ele. Eu tenho que perguntar algo realmente importante para ele!"

O menino olhou para as suas mães que estavam no que parecia uma conversa muito estimulante. Nenhum a delas estava realmente prestando atenção nas crianças, embora de tempos em tempos olhassem ao redor, como que para ter certeza que elas continuavam por ali.

"Abbey, ele não vai se lembrar de você." Brian disse e eu sabia que ele não queria soar grosso com ela. "Nós só o vimos uma vez."

O menino era sensato para sua idade, mas sua perspicácia não impediu Abbey. Ela bateu o pé no chão, espirrando água de uma poça. "Eu quero ver ele!"

Ela deu uma olhada ao redor, seu cabelo balançando com o vento. Seus olhos caíram sobre mim e ela sorriu amplamente, vindo rapidamente em minha direção. Eu instintivamente estiquei meus braços, para o caso dela tropeçar, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

"Olá!" ela sorriu, acenando. Seus dentes da frente estavam faltando e o arco que, inutilmente segurava seu cabelo estava torto, mas, ainda assim, ela era adorável. "Eu estou procurando o meu amigo."

Eu não queria que ela achasse que eu estava bisbilhotando, embora ela provavelmente nem soubesse o significado disso. "Aquele?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o Brian, que observava a alguns metros. Ela riu, balançando a cabeça, fazendo sua trança balançar.

"Não, boba", ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Eu estou falando do meu amigo o Edward!"

Meu coração bateu de forma estranha. "Onde você o conheceu, doçura?" Eu perguntei, me ajoelhando, molhando minha calça, quando fiquei cara a cara com ela.

"Em casa", ela disse triste e sua expressão estava longe, como se estivesse revivendo alguma memória incrível. "Mas ele me disse que vivia em _Portland _e quando mamãe me disse que viríamos para cá hoje eu decidi encontrá-lo e dizer olá."

"Onde é a sua casa?" Eu perguntei.

"Washington", ela riu novamente. "Lá é verde. Eu não gosto.

Eu ri junto com ela. "Eu já morei lá também."

Isto pareceu animá-la. "Jura? Você conhece minha mamãe e meu papai?"

Sua inocência e pequena percepção do mundo me deixaram ao mesmo tempo feliz e extremamente triste. Eu não queria que ela tivesse que perder isso um dia. "Não, eu acho que não."

"Eles são legais", ela disse distraidamente antes de voltar a falar sobre o seu amigo perdido. "Então, você o conhece?"

"Edward?" Eu perguntei, surpresa pela persistência dela, a maioria das crianças perdiam o interesse rapidamente, mas ela era diferente.

"Mhmm", ela zumbiu. "Eu preciso perguntar algo realmente importante para ele."

Eu mordi minha língua para não perguntar o que seria, embora eu acreditasse que ela me diria, muito provavelmente. Mas, não era da minha conta. "Como ele é?" Meu tom estava no meio do caminho entre a curiosidade e a suspeita, mas eu não consegui evitar.

"Ele tem um cabelo engraçado", ela resmungou, batendo o dedo no lábio inferior. "E... olhos verdes! Como o meu!"

"Por que o cabelo dele é engraçado?" Eu perguntei, já visualizando o cabelo bagunçado de Edward na minha mente.

"Ele é bagunçado, espetado para todas as direções!" ela gritou, puxando o próprio cabelo para explicar o seu ponto de vista. "E tem uma cor engraçada. Se parece com a cor da moeda de um centavo que o papai me deu ontem."

Eu me joguei para trás, espantada. Como diabos o Edward conheceu estas crianças?

"O que você precisa falar com ele?" Eu perguntei finalmente. "Eu posso, provavelmente, passar o recado, já que o seu amigo não está aqui."

"Você é como um dos ajudantes do Papai Noel? Você sabe, aqueles que entregam as listas de pedidos para ele?"

Eu ri baixinho. "Sim. Algo assim."

Abbey sorriu travessamente, esfregando as mãos. "Eu queria saber se ele já falou para a Bella que ele a ama."

Se possível, meus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. "Huh?" Eu gaguejei antes que me desse conta. Ela riu, fazendo um gesto para que eu me aproximasse.

"Ele me disse que amava a Bella, a namorada dele", ela sussurrou confidencialmente, como se estivesse compartilhando o segredo mais importante do mundo. "E que ele estava com medo de dizer isso para ela."

"Por que?" Eu desejei saber.

"Eu não sei!" ela gritou, evidentemente sem entender o comportamento de Edward. "Isso é tão bobo."

"Abbey, não use esse tipo de palavras." Brian xingou antes de se aproximar. Ela ruborizou, mas se aproximou ainda mais; eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha bochecha.

"Eu quero saber se ele já falou."

Eu sorri para ela, acenando com a cabeça. "Eu aposto que já", eu disse confiantemente. "Edward parece ser uma pessoa que cumpre suas promessas."

Ela apertou os lábios. "Eu acho que sim", ela suspirou. "Eu apenas queria saber. E também dizer olá! Eu sinto falta dele."

Edward tinha visto essas crianças apenas uma vez e ainda assim, o efeito dele nelas havia sido inacreditável. "Eu irei passar o seu recado." eu jurei. Ela acenou com a cabeça, convencida e eu me levantei, tirando a grama de minha calça.

"Eu tenho que ir", ela disse tristemente. "Brian precisa de mim."

O menino estava acenando para ela freneticamente, para que ela se juntasse a ele no local onde suas mães estavam. Eu lhes dei um sorriso tranqüilizador antes de piscar para Abbey.

"Eu falarei com o Edward." Eu prometi. Ela me deu um sorriso enorme, os olhos brilhando enquanto puxava a barra de minha blusa antes de passar os braços frágeis em volta da minha cintura, apertando o mais firme que conseguia. Eu estava surpresa com o gesto, mas a abracei de volta, acariciando seu cabelo ternamente. Ela me deu um olhar compreensivo e eu vi algo clicar em sua mente, como se as engrenagens finalmente tivessem se encaixado, resolvendo o quebra-cabeça.

"Tchau, Bella", ela disse piscando. "Diga ao Edward que eu estou feliz pelo amor de vocês." Ela acrescentou, se afastando.

Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu a olhava de volta, dando-lhe um pequeno aceno.  
Ela sabia que eu era a Bella. A Bella do Edward. As coincidências eram inacreditáveis e eu nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Aquilo era o certo. Se duas crianças, vindo de Washington, podiam nos dizer que nossa relação era para ser, eu não ia questionar isso. O destino estava nos mandando um sinal e nem por um decreto eu tentaria me opor a isso.

**

* * *

**

"Eu ainda estou chateada sobre a gratificação", eu disse, uma semana depois, na livraria, enquanto encarava alegremente Susan. Ela riu, os olhos brilhando, aparentando despreocupação, enquanto apertava meus ombros.

"Você merece cada centavo", ela disse, olhando afetuosamente. "Este lugar não seria assim sem você."

"E eu não continuaria na faculdade sem você", eu pisquei. "Agora que minha longuíssimas férias, chegaram ao fim, por onde posso começar?"

Ela rolou os olhos, mas seu olhar se fixou no anel de _Claddagh _em meu dedo. "Isabella Swan", ela disse, confusa. "Isso é..."

Eu acompanhei seu olhar para ver o que do que ela estava falando. "Não!" Eu tratei de falar rapidamente, acabando com sua suposição. "É um... é um anel de _Claddagh_."

Eu estendi minha mão, em um convite mudo para que ela olhasse mais de perto. Ela o olhou cuidadosamente, sorrindo para mim.

"É lindo", ela declarou. "Eu imagino que veio do Edward?"

Eu ri, acenando com a cabeça. "Sim", eu murmurei enquanto ela continuava encarando o anel. "Ele me deu de presente de Natal."

"Se isso não aponta diretamente para o fato de que vocês dois vão ficar juntos por muito tempo, eu não sei de mais nada." ela disse, pondo as mãos na cintura. "Provas tangíveis às vezes são as melhores, é como se você pudesse ver o amor fisicamente."

Meu coração disparou ao captar suas palavras. "Obrigada", eu disse simplesmente. Eu esperava que ela tivesse razão, mas então eu me lembrei do dia em que ele me deu o anel. Ela tinha razão. Aquilo estava certo. Milhões de obstáculos poderiam vir em nossa direção, mas ainda assim nós os superaríamos porque ele era Edward e eu era Bella. Duas pessoas que nunca, no grande esquema das coisas teriam sido colocadas juntas, mas por algum capricho do destino acabaram assim. Eu não podia questionar isto – eu estivera procurando, questionando aquilo, mas não era mais preciso. Eu já sabia.

Se alguém tivesse me apontado para Edward aleatoriamente no meio de uma rua cheia de gente e dito "você vai se apaixonar", eu teria rido na cara desta pessoa. Eu estava acostumada com rapazes do interior, que assistiam futebol nas horas de folga. Eles eram carismáticos e felizes; suas emoções estavam estampadas, para quem quisesse ver e eles não se importavam com o mundo.

Edward estava quebrado, cansado, aterrorizado e aflito além do que se poderia imaginar ser possível. Ele era atormentado pela culpa e o remorso profundos e era lindo por dentro e por fora. Eu não me importava se ele achava que arruinara a visão demente e perfeita que ele tinha do mundo ou se suas mudanças de humor eram piores do que a de uma pessoa que sofre de transtorno bipolar. Eu não me importava, porque se não fosse assim, ele não seria o meu Edward. O que escreve canções atordoantes, é doce e protetor e tem medo de deixar os outros se aproximarem, mas uma vez que você consiga passar esta barreira e chegar perto do seu coração, você nunca vai querer sair dali. Aquele que gosta de crianças, inclusive aquelas de Washington para quem ele, aparentemente, abriu o seu coração. Aquele que salva vidas diariamente. Ele poderia, muito bem, usar um _collant _e uma capa. Ele era um Herói Americano e meu coração se inchava de orgulho e compaixão a cada dia.

"Bella?" Susan chamou baixinho e eu me ruborizei, espantada com o quanto eu estivera fora, pensando em Edward. Minhas revelações eram estranhas para mim e eu ainda queria pensar sobre elas e compreender seu real significado. Eu não estava mais com medo delas.

"Desculpa", eu resmunguei timidamente. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Você pode registrar algumas coisas", ela disse. "Não houve novas remessas, então está tudo empilhado e pronto para ser colocado nas estantes. Pegue leve por hoje."

"Eu acabo de voltar de férias e você me manda pegar leve", eu apertei meus lábios. "_Louca_."

Ela recusou a voltar atrás, me deixando cuidar dos registros nas próximas horas. A loja tinha ficado mais conhecida nos últimos meses, especialmente com os feriados, assim eu me mantive extremamente ocupada até hora de fechar. Ela me deixou sair uma hora e meia mais cedo me dizendo que fosse para casa ficar com Edward.

Eu sorri durante todo o caminho até o apartamento, tomada pelo sentimento de que eu realmente estava voltando para Edward. Não eram mais necessários telefonemas para saber se tínhamos tempo para nos vermos ou não. A chave, seguramente presa em meu chaveiro, me concedia a entrada, embora, fosse mais do que uma chave. Era a minha constante, algo que me dizia que não importa onde estejamos, sempre poderíamos chamar o mesmo apartamento de _lar_.

"Edward?" Eu chamei, desapontada ao ver que a correspondência ainda estava no chão. Eu a apanhei cuidadosamente, antes de trancar a porta – algo com que Edward e eu, finalmente havíamos concordado; a porta deveria ficar sempre trancada, especialmente quando ele não estivesse em casa assim, ele se sentiria mais tranqüilo com o fato de eu estar sozinha ali.

Eu analisei os envelopes, depois de acender as luzes, notando que a secretária eletrônica piscava, sinalizando que tínhamos uma nova mensagem. A monótona mensagem de Edward encheu o ambiente antes que as mensagens surgissem. Uma de Elizabeth, duas de telemarketing e uma do próprio Edward, me avisando que demoraria um pouco mais do que o habitual. Eu gemi, não querendo que aquilo arruinasse o meu humor.

Eu tentei ligar de volta para ele, mas a ligação acabou caindo em sua caixa de mensagens, o que me deixou nervosa. Minha voz tremeu durante a mensagem e eu gaguejei, lhe dizendo três vezes, que tivesse cuidado. Eu acabei desligando, após lhe pedir que me ligasse assim que pudesse, de modo a que eu soubesse o que fazer de jantar.

Eu devo ter dormido no sofá, já que a próxima coisa de que me lembro foi de estar sendo levada pelo corredor e colocada sobre a cama. Eu me virei, tentando chutar meus sapatos, mas alguém já estava ajoelhado, segurando meus tornozelos e fazendo isso por mim.

"Edward?" Eu resmunguei sonolenta. Ele riu, levando os dedos até minha blusa a tirando. Ele me estendeu uma camiseta e um short, se virando para que eu pudesse trocar de roupa.

"Como foi hoje?" Eu perguntei nervosa. Ele encolheu os ombros, os músculos de suas costas se tencionando com o movimento.

"Normal", ele disse indiferente. "Nada muito grande."

Eu odiava como ele dividia as coisas entre algo pequeno e algo grande. Para mim, era sempre grande quando ele se jogava, de boa vontade, em qualquer lugar em chamas e ele sabia disso.

"Durma, amor", ele disse com a voz calma, de jeito que ele sabia que eu nunca conseguia negar. "A gente conversa pela manhã."

Isso foi o que ele disse sobre as contas que eu tinha encontrado anteriormente no correio. Na manhã seguinte saí da cama, ensandecida. Peguei as contas na escrivaninha e fui até Edward que estava sentado na cozinha, lendo o jornal.

"O que o diabos é isto?" Eu perguntei retoricamente, jogando as contas sobre o balcão. Ele fez careta, embora tenha tentado disfarçá-la.

"Cartas." Ele respondeu em um tom cortante. Eu estreitei meus olhos, pegando novamente os papéis e os apertando tanto, que cheguei a pensar que ia me cortar com o papel.

"Por que você não me disse que as contas eram tão altas?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, seus olhos vagando pelas manchetes da página aberta do jornal. "Bella, eu vivo em uma área agradável da cidade. É um apartamento de bom tamanho. Não é exatamente um segredo que o custo seja um pouco mais alto do que os outros."

"Eu quero pagar", eu exigi. "E eu não estou discutindo isso."

Ele suspirou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal. "Não, você não está."

"E aquela sua idéia de que eu pague depois de formada não vai me fazer mudar de idéia" eu bufei. "Pelo menos me deixe pagar pela... água. Ou supermercado. Ou luz. Alguma coisa, Edward. Não tem que ser o aluguel."

"Supermercado", ele disse, concordando imediatamente. "Tudo bem. Você pode pagar o supermercado."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Continue..."

Ele se levantou finalmente, deixando o jornal sobre a bancada. Ele colocou suas mãos sobre os meus ombros, se inclinando e beijando minha testa suavemente.

"Você tem sua faculdade, amor. A menos que você queira que eu pague sua instrução assim como..."

"Não ouse", eu desafiei. "Eu te mato."

Ele riu, embora não parecesse completamente descontraído. "Você está vivendo como uma estudante, Bella. Eu não quero que você tenha que preocupar sobre dinheiro."

Eu discuti com ele até que nós chegamos, eventualmente, a um acordo. Era pouco, para o meu gosto, mas era melhor pegar o que podia no momento. Eu me apoiei na cadeira, me sentindo triunfante, embora Edward aparentasse indiferença.

"Venha, ele disse de repente, agarrando minha mão. Eu me levantei, deslizando no chão de madeira com minhas meias enquanto ele me arrastava até o telefone e olhava para o aparelho, sorrindo diabolicamente.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei confusa. Edward riu baixinho, elevando uma sobrancelha.

"Isto é um telefone, Bella."

Eu bati em seu peito. "O que estamos fazendo?"

O sorriso dele aumentou. "Nós vamos gravar a nova mensagem na nossa secretária eletrônica."

Eu franzi minha testa, confusa, encarando a máquina branca próximo ao telefone. "Por que?"

Edward rolou os olhos, se apoiando na parede. "Porque você vive aqui agora, e você precisa ser incluída."

"Você nem mesmo tem uma", eu apontei. "É a saudação _standard_. Vamos deixar como está."

Eu tentei caminhar para longe, mas seus braços se fecharam ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando contra o seu peito. "Não. Agora venha, vamos gravar."

"Por que a mudança repentina?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele olhava para a máquina, tentando entender como aquilo funcionava. Eu ri, mas sendo ele o _macho_, ele não encontraria as direções ou pediria alguma ajuda.

"Parece um pouco impessoal", ele disse, gemendo em frustração antes de achar o botão certo. Meu coração inchou diante de sua frase; por alguma razão, o fato dele perceber que era frio e impessoal me empolgava. Ele estava mudando.

"Certo, pronto?" ele perguntou, me tirando de minha epifania. Eu acenei com a cabeça, estalando minha língua enquanto esperávamos o sinal.

"Espere!" Eu gritei. "O que nós vamos dizer?"

Ele riu ruidosamente, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei", ele admitiu. "Apenas... fale."

"Mas... okay", eu gaguejei. "Um... Quando nós começamos?"

Ele encarou a máquina antes de rir mais uma vez. "Eu acho que já apitou."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, resistindo ao desejo de bater em minha própria testa.

"Você ligou para Bella e Edward Masen", ele começou, mas eu o cortei, com os olhos arregalados. E se Charlie ligasse? Ele atiraria em Edward.

"Swan!" Eu disse bruscamente. "Bella Swan."

Ele riu baixinho enquanto eu ruborizava, beliscando meu nariz. Eu parecia _James Bond_ em nossa secretária eletrônica.

"Nós não estamos aqui para atender o telefone agora ", ele continuou, gesticulando para que eu continuasse.

"Então, nos deixe uma mensagem", eu disse, as palavras apenas saindo de minha boca. "E nós ligaremos de volta."

"Obrigado." Edward terminou. Nós permanecemos calados até termos certeza que a máquina estava desligada, antes de cairmos em uma risada histérica. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, de tanto rir enquanto escutávamos mais uma vez, o começo soando mais estúpido do que qualquer outra mensagem que eu já tivesse ouvido.

"Eu tipo que gostei", Edward admitiu, um sorriso imenso em seu rosto. "Eu acho que devemos manter isto."

"Você não está preocupado que as pessoas pensem que você está louco quando ouvirem isto?" Eu perguntei incredulamente. Eles esperariam isto de mim, mas era o oposto do que Edward aparentava.

"Deixe que eles pensem o que quiserem", ele murmurou, me embalando em seu peito, balançando sobre os pés. "Além do mais, quem costuma me ligar?"

Eu apoiei minha testa em seu peito. "Então vamos manter."

Edward levou outros dez minutos tentando entender como salvar a mensagem e eu ri quando ele xingou a máquina; seu cabelo caindo sobre os olhos. Nossa saudação desajeitada tocou algumas vezes enquanto ele continuava tentando salvá-la até que o _bip _de confirmação soou e ele sorriu em êxtase para mim, apontando para o telefone.

"Feito", ele piscou. Eu ri, me colocando novamente em seus braços, passando meus dedos pela linha do seu maxilar, sua barba arranhando minha pele.

"Agora Alice está me importunando com este tal jantar festivo" , eu gemi, me lembrando da rapidez com que ele concordou com a idéia. Ele me beijou suavemente, mas ainda assim apaixonadamente, o calor crescendo entre nós.

"Dará tudo certo, amor", ele sussurrou quando nos afastamos. "Esta agora é a sua casa e as pessoas devem saber disso."

"Pode não ser a minha casa por muito tempo se você não me deixar pagar", eu brinquei. "Eu não ficarei."

A expressão dele ficou esquisitamente selvagem e frenética enquanto ele me apertava bruscamente para o meu peito, me segurando firmemente. "Isso não é verdade", ele disse, sua voz tomada pelas emoções.

"Por que?" Eu perguntei, tentando entender a mudança nele.

"Porque", ele disse, sério. "Eu nunca a deixarei ir."

**

* * *

**

"Pode ser divertido, Bella", Edward disse duas noites depois, a data que Alice e eu tínhamos combinado para o tal jantar. Edward tinha o fim de semana de folga e nós iríamos aproveitá-lo juntos, embora eu queria que esta noite pudesse estar incluída. Eu não queria nada mais que comer pizza e conversar com ele, mas o restante do pessoal tinha outros planos.

"Bella!" Emmett gritou ainda na porta. "Eu senti saudades!"

Ele estava bronzeado da lua de mel, e seu sorriso estava ainda maior do que eu me lembrava. Eu soltei os talheres da salada e pulei para o seu abraço, o abraçando o mais forte que eu conseguia.

"Eu também!" Eu gritei de volta, rindo das covinhas dele. "Como estavam as Bahamas?"

Ele fingiu um desmaio e eu o bati no braço. "Fantástico", ele disse sinceramente, me encarando. "Mas nós tivemos que voltar para este jantar."

Eu sorri maliciosamente. "Onde está a Rose?"

"Bella Swan!" ela chamou, segurando uma garrafa de vinho e algo coberto com uma folha de papel de alumínio. Eu os olhei confusa, mas ela entregou tudo para Edward depois de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e me abraçou firmemente.

"Eu tenho histórias para você", ela piscou, encarando Emmett. Eu ri baixinho, ruborizando profusamente às implicações dela e nós passamos pela mesma coisa quando Jasper e Alice chegaram.

"Quem quer?" Emmett perguntou, segurando a garrafa. Eu o encarei, apontando para mim e Alice.

"Nós somos menores de idade", eu o lembrei. Ele parou por um minuto para ver se eu estava falando sério antes de rir histericamente, me estendendo um copo.

"Aqui", ele disse, me dando o primeiro. "Você precisa disto mais do que qualquer um."

O jantar era uma verdadeira miscelânea. Emmett e Rosalie trouxeram a sobremesa que ele insistiu em comer durante a refeição em vez de depois. Nós tivemos purês de batata, bifes, aspargo, e salada _Ceaser_... uma quantia insana de comida para seis pessoas. A garrafa de vinho desapareceu rapidamente e nós estávamos sentados à mesa, rindo e nos divertindo entre amigos. Era agradável se afastar da constante preocupa e tensão; Eu teria que agradecer a Alice depois pela sugestão.

"Como foi a lua de mel?" Eu me achei perguntando. Eles olharam um para o outro, abafando a risadinha e eu levantei minhas mãos lentamente.

"Não... _aquilo_", eu tropecei. "Eu quis dizer o Caribe."

Rose riu ligeiramente. "Lindo", ela suspirou. "As cores, a vida marinha..."

"O interior do nosso quarto de hotel", Emmett sorriu maliciosamente. Eu fiz um movimento para estapeá-lo na cabeça, mas Rose foi mais rápida do que eu.

"Emm me levou para mergulhar ao redor da Praia Tahiti e nós velejamos por várias ilhas", ela relembrou. "Nós nadamos com golfinhos, comemos comidas apimentadas, dançamos em um restaurante chamado Capitão Jack..."

"E eu tentei convencer Rose a fazer uma trancinha no cabelo, como o pessoal de lá usa, mas ela não quis."

Eu gargalhei, imaginando Rose de trancinha rastafári. "Decisão inteligente."

"E enquanto nós viajávamos, Bella pula do precipício e muda de endereço."

Eu mordi meu lábio, olhando para baixo. "Sim", eu sorri suavemente. "Eu fiz."

"Bom para vocês", Emmett disse, ligeiramente embriagado. "Isto significa que vocês..."

"Emmett", eu disse por entre os dentes.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer", ele disse. "_Afogaram o ganso. Molharam o biscoito. Tiraram o atraso_... seja lá como vocês crianças chamam isso hoje em dia."

"Não", eu consegui dizer, morta de vergonha. "Nós não fizemos."

Rose nos deu um olhar apologético e eu não pude olhar para Edward sem que meu rosto ficasse vermelho como um tomate. "O ignore, ele, obviamente, não está sóbrio."

"Eu apenas estou curioso sobre a vida dos meus melhores amigos!" ele pronunciou inarticuladamente, engolindo outro pedaço de torta.

"De qualquer maneira", Rose disse enfaticamente. "Foi incrível. A melhor viagem da minha vida."

Emmett sorriu, entrelaçando sua mão na dela e beijando sua aliança de casamento.  
Eu observei, por um momento, mas rapidamente me virei para Edward, querendo lhes dar alguma privacidade.

"Eu amaria ir para as Bahamas", Alice e eu concordamos.

"Eu a levarei algum dia" Edward prometeu, beijando o vão abaixo de minha orelha. Eu tremi, gritando quando ele me ergueu e me colocou em seu colo, passando seus braços pelo meu corpo protetoramente.

"Como andam as coisas no batalhão, Edward?" Jasper perguntou, deixando Rosalie e Emmett em seus momentos. Ele encolheu os ombros, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro.

"O mesmo de sempre. E a escola de arte, Alice?"

Eu ri baixinho pelo quão formal eles estavam soando, mas Alice me pegou de surpresa batendo as mãos excitadamente.

"Eu queria esperar para contar, mas ontem eu soube", ela gritou. Jasper a encarou amorosamente, já obviamente sabendo do que se tratava. "Algum dos meus trabalhos foram escolhidos para exposição em uma galeria."

"O que?" Eu gritei. "E você não me falou? Eu estou sentida." Eu fingi decepção, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

"É um lugar novo que abriu e que tem espaço para artistas novos", Jasper explicou. "A Alice submeteu o trabalho dela há alguns meses e recebeu a notícia de que dois desenhos dela serão expostos em abril."

"Ali!" Eu pulei do colo de Edward para a envolver em um abraço. "Isso é um máximo! Parabéns!"

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu vi Alice ruborizar. "Você irá à exposição, certo?"

Eu lhe dei um olhar afiado. "Mesmo que eu esteja em coma, eu não perco a sua exposição."

Ela brincou com o guardanapo. "Obrigada, gente."

"Venham, Rose disse, nos agarrando pelas mãos. "Vamos tirar a mesa. Os meninos lavam."

Emmett gemeu em protesto, mas eu sabia que ele não diria nada. "Tudo o que você disser, _baby_."

Eu fingi cutucar o Edward com meu cotovelo. "Por que você não é assim tão cooperativo?"

Ele me puxou para o seu colo, colando nossas testas. "Eu gosto de ser rebelde quando é em relação a você."

Eu ri, sem acreditar, enquanto me levantava e seguia os outros até a cozinha. Rose praticamente pulou sobre mim, me empurrando contra a parede, logo que saímos da sala.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" ela exigiu saber. "Como assim eu volto das minhas semanas no paraíso e encontro você e o _Sr. Bombeiro Sensual_ morando juntos?"

"Foi rápido", eu admiti.

"Você acha que foi a escolha certa?" ela perguntou. Ela não estava insinuando nada, mas meramente curiosa, o que eu agradecia.

"Sim", eu respondi fortemente. "Eu acho."

"Isso é tudo o que importa", ela disse, jogando o resto dos pratos na pia. "Agora venha, vamos deixar que os meninos terminem o trabalho."

Após meia hora de reclamações os pratos foram lavados e os outros disseram que tinham que ir. Nós nos despedimos e eu comecei minha rotina habitual antes de rastejar para a cama.

"Bella", eu ouvi Edward chamar do banheiro. Eu me sentei na cama, afofando os travesseiros atrás de minhas costas enquanto o via entrar no quarto, segurando um tubo de pasta de dentes.

"Sim?" perguntei, desejando saber por que ele estava me mostrando aquilo.

"Você a deixou destampada."

Eu bufei. Ele estava falando sério? Eu sabia que ele estava cansado, mas aquilo era demais. "Okay..." Eu parei. "O que você quer que eu faça sobre isto?"

Edward elevou uma sobrancelha, parecendo genuinamente incomodado. "Coloque a tampa e não deixe respingos de pasta de dente por todo o lavatório."

Eu me endireitei, cruzando minhas pernas. "Edward, honestamente. Não é algo tão grave assim."

Ele não disse mais nada, mas colocou a tampa na pasta de dentes, dramaticamente e voltou para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu rolei meus olhos ao comportamento infantil dele e agradeci por ele sempre ter dormido do lado esquerdo da cama e eu do direito. Eu odiaria ver como seria se nós dois quiséssemos o mesmo lado.

Eu suspirei, me ajeitando sob os lençóis. Eu ouvi Edward entrar no quarto e se deitar ao meu lado, desligando o abajur, nos deixando na escuridão.

"Boa noite, Bella", ele sussurrou. Eu virei de modo a ficar de frente para ele e lhe dei um sorriso, embora não tivesse certeza de que ele pode ver isso.

"Eu te amo."

Ele riu, se aproximando mais de mim. "Eu também."

Eu decidi ignorar seu comportamento esquisito de mais cedo e inalei seu doce cheiro, enquanto depositava um beijo em sua clavícula. Se eu tivesse que escolher entre viver com alguém que não ligava para a minha personalidade semi-desorganizada ou alguém que arrumava tudo a cada minuto, eu não precisaria pensar duas vezes.

Eu escolheria o Edward.

* * *

**N/A:** **Eu sei que todas vocês estão frustradas com a Bella e a falta de comunicação dela com o Edward. Eu sei disso e é intencional. **_**Merda**_**, até mesmo eu estou frustrada com ela, mas tudo está dentro do contexto da história. Dessa forma, vocês apenas terão que confiar em mim.**

**

* * *

**

**N/B:** _Oi amores, como vocês estão? Então, como prometido, aí está o capítulo 27! O próximo vem na sexta-feira, mas eu quero bastante reviews até lá, combinado? E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu adorei os dois gravando a mensagem da secretária eletrônica. E eu já disse que adoro o Emmett? Eu sempre racho de rir com ele. _

Bem, mas vamos as **reviews** que não foram respondidas por e-mail.

**Helo Zanon: **oi flor, que bom que está gostando. O próximo vem sexta, prometo! E só digo que você não perde por esperar ;) bjusss

**Rh: **oi florzinha, bem que eu tinha visto que você estava sumidinha mesmo. :) Mais uma libriana então? Sim, vai ter um óoooooootimo presente ushuahsuahsuahushauasa. Pois é, eu também acho que a Bella tem que contar o mais rápido possível, se o Edward ficar sabendo por outra pessoa vai ser ainda pior né? Sexta tem mais. Bjussss

**Sayuri: **oi flor... que bom que gostou! Viu? Como eu disse, não demorou quase nada. O próximo vem na sexta. Bjussss

**Juhh: **Oi flor... pois é, é o grande conflito entre amor x carreira. O que priorizar? Cenas dos próximos capítulos ;) usjhiuahsaijuiajsiaa bjussss

**Leeh: **Oi flor, pois é né? A Bronze surpreendeu muita gente com essa coisa da ficha criminal. Mas tadinho, nosso Edward sofreu muito com a perda do pai. Ainda bem que agora ele tem a Bella. Mas será que ela vai continuar por muito tempo ou será que vai escolher ir pra Nova York heim? Hum... até sexta, flor! ;) bjusssss

* * *

_Bem amores, é isso! Sexta teremos o capítulo 28 e eu só posso dizer que é um dos capítulos mais fofos que eu traduzi até o momento! Vocês não perdem por esperar. Ah, e não esqueçam da minha review viu? bjussss_


	29. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_Como prometido, aí está o capítulo 28! O níver é meu, mas são vocês quem ganham o presente. Foi um dos capítulos mais fofos até o momento e eu acho que vocês realmente irão gostar. Lembrando, que amanhã eu trago o tão esperado outtake. Mas, isso é assunto lá para baixo. Agora, boa leitura ;)_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Eu tinha caído em um sono sem sonhos, aproximando-me do descanso que eu tanto precisava, mas a sorte não estava do meu lado. Algo estava me sacudindo e lábios se aproximavam de minha orelha.

"Bella, amor. Acorde."

Eu tentei afastar aquilo como se afasta uma mosca. "Não", eu disse, puxando as cobertas para cima de minha cabeça. "Eu não quero."

Ele riu enquanto eu me sentava. Meus braços estavam dormentes pela posição na qual eu havia dormido e meu cabelo estava bagunçado, em todas as direções. Eu abri meus olhos, olhando pela janela, espantada ao ver que ainda estava moderadamente escuro lá fora. _Maldito inverno de Oregon_.

Eu percebi que finalmente a sexta-feira havia chegado e eu quase comecei a pular de ansiedade. Edward tinha ganho o fim de semana inteiro de folga, nos dando uma oportunidade de ficarmos juntos. Um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto, um total contraste com o humor anterior, mas minha expressão voltou a mudar quando eu vi duas grandes malas em suas mãos.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei, me sentando mais ereta. "O que está acontecendo?"

Sua expressão era estóica, mas quando ele percebeu a angústia e a preocupação em minha voz e o olhar vazio, ele largou as malas, estendendo uma mão em minha direção.

"Bella?" ele murmurou quando nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. O anel de _Claddagh _ainda estava firmemente no lugar, e ele traçou seu intrincado desenho, sorrindo distraidamente. "Você se oporia a uma pequena viagem?"

Eu me inclinei um pouco para frente. "Viagem?" repeti. "Que tipo de viagem?"

Edward riu suavemente, pegando minha outra mão. "Muita coisa tem acontecido a nossa volta e eu acho que precisamos passar algum tempo juntos, longe de tudo isso."

Havia outras implicações em sua frase, mas eu não me preocupei. Os cantos de minha boca se abriram involuntariamente em um sorriso animado quando a realidade de suas palavras me atingiram.

"Aonde nós vamos?"

"É uma surpresa." Edward disse maliciosamente, os olhos repletos com mil e uma emoções. Eu lambi meus lábios, preparada para repreendê-lo por tentar me surpreender com alguma coisa, mas eu percebi que não queria saber. Se o Edward queria isto, então tudo bem. Eu confiava nele.

"Okay", eu disse resoluta, acenando com a cabeça uma vez. "Me deixe fazer a mala."

Ele riu, cutucando um das malas com o pé. "Já está feito. Alice ajudou."

Eu apertei meus lábios. "Você pensou em tudo, não foi?"

Edward riu, apanhando as malas mais uma vez. "Sim", ele disse infantilmente. "Eu fiz."

"Me dê alguns minutos e eu estarei pronta", eu disse, tentando manter minha voz calma embora estivesse ficando cada vez mais difícil. Eu queria correr pelo quarto e gritar, mas optei pela escolha mais racional de jogar algumas coisas na bolsa antes de encontrá-lo no carro, que já estava ligado.

"O que causou isto?" Eu perguntei enquanto tentava ver os sinais de trânsito para obter alguma pista sobre para onde estávamos indo. Pelo menos uma direção. Mas com a velocidade com que Edward dirigia, as placas não passavam de borrões e a chuva batendo no vidro, não ajudava.

"Eu me cansei de Portland", ele encolheu os ombros, tirando uma mão do volante e colocando no encosto do meu banco. "Eu tenho tido vontade de fugir por um fim de semana, e agora surgiu a oportunidade perfeita."

"E você não me dará nem uma pequena pista de para onde estamos indo?" eu perguntei, me inclinando e batendo meus cílios. Edward riu, rolando os olhos.

"Para longe. Nós estamos indo pra longe."

Minha face se contorceu em confusão e irritação. "Certo", eu disse. "Por que?"

Ele riu. "Essa é a sua única pista."

Música atrás de música passava pelo alto-falante, preenchendo o silêncio confortável. Eu tentei fechar meus olhos e tirar um cochilo, mas os pensamentos sobre nosso destino e um fim de semana sozinha com Edward em algum lugar me manteve acordada. Nós tínhamos chegado aos limites de Portland e eu percebi que estávamos indo em direção ao leste, o que me confundiu.

"Bella, nós ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente", Edward murmurou. O relógio do carro indicava 8h12 e eu quase chorei ao ver o quão cedo era. "Durma um pouco. Eu a acordarei quando estivermos próximos."

Eu não sabia se aquilo era uma tentativa de que eu não prestasse atenção para onde estávamos indo ou se ele realmente queria que eu descansasse um pouco, ou ainda uma combinação dos dois, mas eu não estava a ponto de discutir. Um travesseiro e uma manta já estavam a postos.

"Você quer se deitar lá atrás?" ele perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça, apoiando o travesseiro na janela e apertando a manta ao redor dos meus ombros, me aconchegando no tecido macio.

"Eu estou bem assim", resmunguei. "Boa noite."

Ele riu, acariciando minha bochecha suavemente com o dedo polegar. "Boa noite, amor."

Com isso eu fechei meus olhos e tentei mergulhar na inconsciência, esperando ansiosamente pelo momento em que eu descobriria onde Edward estava me levando pelos próximos dias.

Eu acordei às 8h59 e as 9h06 antes de desistir de dormir mais.

"Quanto tempo mais?" Eu perguntei, curiosa. Ele conferiu outra placa da estrada e então seu relógio, tamborilando os dedos no volante.

"Mais ou menos uma hora."

Eu suspirei. "Você, _por favor_, vai me dizer aonde estamos indo?"

"Você não conhecerá de qualquer maneira", Edward disse. "Por que você quer tanto saber o nome do lugar?"

Ele tinha razão. Eu não iria. Mas, isso acalmaria meus nervos. Aquele pensamento fez minha mente viajar por outras lembranças e meus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando eu percebi que não havia cumprido a promessa que tinha feito para Abbey.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, um pouco muito freneticamente. O carro deu uma ziguezagueada na pista enquanto ele me olhava confuso e assustado, em busca de algum machucado.

"O que?" ele perguntou. "O que está errado?"

"Desculpa", eu ruborizei. "Eu não pretendia soar assim tão... nervosa. Eu apenas tenho algo para te contar."

Ele pôs uma mão dramaticamente sobre o coração, suspirando. "Certo", disse, acalmando sua respiração. "Vá em frente."

"Você é amigo de duas crianças pequenas chamadas Abbey e Brian?"

Mais uma vez o carro atravessou a outra pista. _Duas vezes no mesmo dia, para Edward, devia ser algum tipo de recorde. _

"Como no mundo você os conhece?" ele perguntou, com uma expressão desconhecida para mim. Eu clareei minha garganta, me lembrando daquele dia no parque.

"Eu na verdade encontrei eles em nosso parque", eu disse. "Semana passada. Eles estavam te procurando."

Aquela expressão ilegível continuou em sua face dele, mas ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Eu tentei entender o que se passava em sua mente, mas realmente não tinha como.

"No que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei. Ele moveu o braço para baixo assim nossas mãos entrelaçadas estavam descansando em meu colo e sua cabeça estava apoiada no apoio de cabeça do banco, parecendo completamente pasmo.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você os viu. Eu não posso acreditar que eles se lembram de mim, que eles lembram que eu moro em Portland. Isso é... insano", ele tomou fôlego antes de olhar novamente para mim. "Como eles te conheceram?"

Eu ri. "Eles estavam perguntando a todos no parque, se te conheciam e se sabiam onde eles podiam te encontrar. E eu falei que podia dar o recado deles para você."

A empolgação dele me deixando ainda mais animada. "E qual era o recado?"

Eu me aproximei ainda mais, apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo importantíssimo, da mesma forma como Abbey havia feito comigo. "Ela disse que estava com saudades de você e que estava feliz por você ter me dito que me amava."

"Você..." ele começou a dizer, confuso. Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça.

"Eu nunca falei para ela. Ela adivinhou que eu era a Bella, por ela mesma."

"Ela adivinhou?" ele repetiu distante, como se não tivesse mais ali. Sua mente estava longe e eu sorri involuntariamente.

"Eu gostaria de tê-los visto" Edward disse finalmente, fazendo soar como se eles fossem velhos amigos.

"O destino é engraçado. Nós dois os encontramos uma vez, em momentos distintos.

Talvez aconteça de novo." Eu tentei sugerir, na esperança de animá-lo. Eu odiava vê-lo daquela forma.

"Sim", ele murmurou, voltando a segurar o volante com as duas mãos. "Talvez."

O estágio e Nova York estavam na ponta da minha língua, mas eu não podia deixar escapar. Não ainda. Não era hora, especialmente agora que ele estava meio para baixo com as lembranças das crianças. Mas seria neste final de semana. Apenas, não agora.

Este fim de semana.

**

* * *

**

"Edward, você _tem certeza_ que nós não estamos perdidos?" Eu perguntei pela terceira vez, olhando através da floresta, apavorada. "Sério. Olhe um mapa ou algo assim."

"Bella, nós não estamos perdidos." ele riu, continuando a dirigir pela floresta densa. Eu lhe dei um olhar cético, incapaz de ver qualquer coisa através das árvores em ambos os lados da estrada estreita. E pra piorar, já havia passado mais de uma hora.

"Tudo bem", eu murmurei, abrindo o porta-luvas. "Se você não quer perder sua essência varonil checando um mapa ou pedindo informação, eu faço isso."

Ele agarrou minha mão, contendo meus movimentos. "Bella, nós _não _estamos perdidos." ele repetiu, como se tivesse achando graça em tudo aquilo. Eu rolei meus olhos, mas peguei o mapa de qualquer jeito, tentando entender onde nós estávamos.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que nós nem mesmo estamos no mapa." Eu disse finalmente, o fechando e recolocando no compartimento. "E se nós formos comidos por algum animal gigante, eu vou te matar."

Edward sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu não vou deixar que você seja comida por algum animal gigante."

"E se um psicopata sair da floresta e tentar nos matar?" Eu falei novamente, apavorada. Edward gemeu, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Bella, nós não estamos em um romance do _Stephen King_. Estamos em plena luz do dia e não há ninguém aqui."

"Você não pode chamar isso de plena luz de dia" eu disse, apontando para o céu escuro. "Parece que vai nevar."

"Não vai nevar", ele disse confiantemente. "Nós vamos ficar bem. Já estamos quase lá."

Eu olhei incredulamente para ele. "Como nós podemos estar quase lá?" choraminguei. "Não há nada perto daqui!"

Como se quisesse provar que eu estava errada, Edward virou a esquerda, em uma estrada de terra que eu não teria visto, se ele não tivesse entrado nela. Não havia sinalização e o cascalho voava a medida que os pneus cantavam com a velocidade; eu estava surpresa de Edward estar passando num lugar como aquele com o seu Volvo.

"_Você _não é o psicopata que vai nos matar, não é?" Eu perguntei, fingindo horror. "Porque isso acontece frequentemente; o casal vai para o meio do mato e o namorado acabava matando todo mundo."

Edward apertou os lábios, enojado. "Honestamente, Bella."

"Eu estou apenas checando", eu disse, meu tédio intenso me tomando. "É maior que uma torradeira?"

"O que?" ele perguntou, duvidando de minha sanidade pelo seu tom. Eu encolhi os ombros, cruzando minhas pernas sobre mim.

"Eu estou tentando entender para onde estamos indo. É maior que uma torradeira?"

Ele deixou escapar uma gargalhada. "Sim, Bella. É maior que uma torradeira."

"É... é um lugar?" Eu não conseguia pensar em nada melhor.

"Sim."

Nós continuamos seguindo pela estrada curvilínea que parecia ficar cada vez mais estreita.

"Nós estamos perto?"

Edward olhou em volta, embora eu não soubesse como aquilo poderia lhe ajudar. Tudo parecia igual. "Sim."

E quando eu olhei de novo, lá estava. Uma pequena e rústica cabana aninhada entre as árvores, um pequeno caminho de pedras levando até ela. As montanhas no fundo davam a tudo um ar quase irreal.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei entre minha respiração, enquanto saía do carro. O vento bateu em minha pele e flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu, me dizendo que tínhamos chegado na hora certa.

"É uma cabana", Edward respondeu suavemente, pegando nossas malas no porta-malas do carro. Eu coloquei minha bolsa sobre os ombros, junto com a manta e o travesseiro antes de seguir adiante, como que em transe.

"A quem pertence?" Eu perguntei, dando os poucos passos que restavam até a varanda. Eu ouvi o passo familiar de Edward atrás de mim e ele tirou uma chave do bolso, inserindo-a na fechadura, acenando com a cabeça triunfalmente quando ouviu o trinco e a porta de madeira se abrindo.

O cheiro de pinho era forte. Só havia um cômodo, com uma pequena cozinha no fundo. Havia uma grande lareira com um pequeno sofá em frente a isto e o chão estava coberto por um tapete. Uma cama estava posta na parede oposta e havia uma estante repleta de livros. Era encantador.

"Edward?" Eu me virei, percebendo que ele não havia respondido minha pergunta. "A quem pertence?"

"Por este fim de semana?" ele disse, colocando as malas aos pés da cama. "A nós."

Eu aceitei sua resposta e me movi até o centro do cômodo, sendo atingida por uma rajada de vento entrando pela porta aberta, me fazendo tremer. Edward xingou baixinho e correu para fechar o carro e a porta, me entregando a manta grossa que eu tinha trazido.

"Eu ligarei a lareira em um minuto", ele prometeu, me colocando confortavelmente sentada no sofá. "Espere aqui."

Fiel à sua palavra, Edward voltou com uma grande pilha de madeira e começou a organizá-la na lareira, intercalando com pedaços de jornal reciclado. Eu observei, temerosa, quando ele a acendeu, habilmente, o fogo pegando quase imediatamente e ele se ajoelhou em frente a isto para soprar suavemente.

"E eu pensando que você era um menino urbano" eu disse fingindo surpresa. "Eu estou surpresa.

Edward riu, levantando a cabeça para me encarar. "Eu saio um pouco de vez em quando"

Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer, por que ele havia me trazido até esse lugar, e eu o respeitava ainda mais por isto. Eu sabia que era hora de colocar tudo para fora, colocar tudo em pratos limpos, mas fazê-lo em _Portland_, a cidade agitada com tantas distrações não parecia certo. Havia o trabalho dele, minha faculdade, amigos, família... coisas demais para nos distraírem e nós não precisávamos disso. Não agora. Era um momento muito crítico para ser interrompido.

"Obrigada", eu disse e ele acenou com a cabeça como se entendesse exatamente a que eu me referia. O fogo estava queimando agora e ele se virou para sentar próximo a mim, com um olhar questionador.

"Você está com fome?" ele perguntou, checando as horas em seu relógio. "Está quase na hora do almoço."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não tinha fome; Eu queria falar. Eu estava pronta. "Não, obrigada."

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim antes de agachar-se no chão, segurando um dos meus pés em suas mãos. Eu observei, confusa quando ele tirou meu sapato e o colocou na sapateira perto da porta, junto com o seu, antes de se mover até a pequena cozinha.

O som familiar da chaleira soou e dentro de alguns minutos Edward estava de volta ao meu lado, aconchegado sob o cobertor comigo, cada um de nós com uma caneca fumegante em mãos.

Nós passamos boa parte da tarde escutando música e contando histórias estranhas que ninguém sabia. Edward me contou sobre a vez que ele se recusou a dissecar uma rã no primeiro ano e eu lhe contei sobre a vez em que eu desmaiei quando precisei dissecar uma rã na minha escola. Nós intercalamos histórias e rimos até estarmos com dor, mas quando o sol se pôs, a atmosfera mudou.

"Certo", ele disse, respirando fundo. "Nós precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, me sentindo repentinamente nervosa e tímida. "Sim", resmunguei. "Precisamos."

"Por onde você quer começar?" ele perguntou e eu tentei esconder minha careta. Ele estava me dando as rédeas da situação e eu não sabia por onde começar. Meus pensamentos estavam tão confusos...

"Eu não sei." Era a melhor resposta embora eu realmente não acreditasse. "Mas..."

Nenhum de nós queria romper aquela relação, andando sobre cascas de ovos, mas não podíamos continuar daquele modo.

"Eu tenho medo", eu finalmente soltei depois que vi que não conseguiria coragem o suficiente para dizer aquilo de forma diplomática.

"De que?" Edward perguntou. Eu podia ver a curiosidade queimando sua língua, mas agradecia de todo coração por ele não me interromper.

"De te perder", eu disse, me encolhendo. Eu me sentia como em um diálogo de um dos livros de _Nicholas Sparks_***** "Eu quero dizer...bem, é." Nenhuma outra palavra parecia suficiente.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum", ele disse, seus olhos intensos sobre mim. "Qual o motivo desse medo?"

Eu tomei um gole do chá, não me preocupando que o líquido fervente poderia queimar minha língua. Aquilo me deu tempo para pensar. "Um movimento errado pode arruinar isto, Edward."

"Bella, você precisa deixar de ser tão enigmática."

"E se eu disser algo que te magoar?" Eu gritei, jogando minhas mãos para cima para acentuar meu ponto de vista. "Ou você para mim? O que acontece então?"

"Nós lidamos com isto." Edward disse, a indecisão em sua voz. Ele realmente não acreditava naquilo.

"Não", eu murmurei. "Nós _não _iremos. Edward, somos _nós_. Nós não sabemos o que estamos fazendo e tudo bem, nós estamos tentando, mas e se estivermos fazendo tudo errado?"

Ele não estava entendendo o que eu queria dizer. "O que você quer dizer?"

Eu me odiava por não conseguir escolher as palavras certas. "Nós estamos o tempo todo tão preocupados um com os sentimentos do outro... será que isso é realmente uma coisa boa?"

"Eu acho que sim", Edward disse defensivamente. "Veja como eu me preocupo com você."

"Edward", eu apertei meu nariz. "É claro que eu te amo. Não é este o problema." Na verdade, essa era a única certeza que eu tinha no momento.

"Então fale, Bella. Eu não sei o que você está tentando dizer. Eu não consigo ler seus pensamentos." Edward disse, apertando os olhos.

"Eu estou tentando, se você apenas escutasse!" Eu rebati, frustrada. Ele recuou, suavizando sua expressão enquanto jogava meu cabelo por trás do ombro.

"Eu sinto muito", ele disse. "Eu escutarei. Eu prometo."

"Mas nós realmente deveríamos nos preocupar _tanto _com a maneira como o outro vai reagir?" Eu o vi abrir a boca para protestar, mas eu continuei, sem lhe dar tempo. "Eu não falo em se importar de uma maneira geral. Eu quero dizer, se eu tenho algo a dizer a você, ou você a mim, você pode dizer honestamente que você me diz a verdade?"

"É para te proteger." Edward murmurou e eu pude ver em seus olhos que ele havia entendido o meu ponto.

"Exatamente!" Eu disse, o pegando. "Nós precisamos parar de tentar proteger um ao outro. Isto não vai funcionar se não pudermos nos abrir e sermos sinceros sobre as coisas."

"Você tem razão", ele concordou, embora provavelmente não o fizesse completamente. "E você está dizendo que devemos nos abrir agora?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Sim."

Ele fitou a janela por um instante, acenando com a cabeça. "Você tem razão", ele disse suavemente. "Você sempre tem."

Eu suspirei, me levantando. "Vamos preparar o jantar, e então conversamos."

Eu odiava a idéia de possivelmente arruinar o jantar com minhas perguntas, mas estava ficando difícil ignorar os roncos do meu estômago. Edward acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez, esticando os braços sobre a cabeça antes de caminhar até a pequena cozinha, tirando algumas coisas do pequeno refrigerador.

Eu observei, encantada a forma como ele encarava a comida com extrema concentração até que eu não agüentava mais estar longe dele.

"Ei", eu disse caminhando até ele e passando meus braços pela cintura. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Bife e batatas", ele murmurou, fritando atentamente algumas tirinhas de pimenta. "Falando nisso, vou ligar a grelha."

"Há de fato uma grelha aqui?" Eu olhei incredulamente para ele. "Sério?"

Ele riu enquanto fechava o zíper de sua jaqueta. "Eu tenho certeza disto."

"Não congele", eu disse, olhando para o céu e para a neve. "Eu prefiro ter você à comida."

Ele riu do meu rubor quando me dei conta do que tinha dito. "Eu não irei, amor."

Enquanto ele estava fora, eu me ocupei tentando colocar a mesa, dobrando os guardanapos de papel e procurando os talheres. Edward não voltou muito tempo depois que eu recomecei a mexer a pimenta, acrescentando cebola à panela e colocou os bifes grelhados no balcão.

"O cheiro está bom", eu disse, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Ele sorriu, colocando um bife em cada prato antes de tirar sua jaqueta, a pendurando no gancho atrás da porta. "Vamos comer", ele disse, puxando uma das cadeiras para mim. Eu me sentei, esperando por ele antes de dar a primeira mordida, pasma do quão bom cozinheiro ele era.

"Eu achava que tinha ouvido você dizer que não sabia cozinhar." Eu acusei alegremente, ganhando um sorriso dele.

"Eu sou conhecido por fazer um bife, mais ou menos, de vez em quando."

O soar dos talheres era o único som no ambiente por algum tempo. Tudo o mais estava silencioso. Edward respirava tranquilamente e eu clareei minha garganta uma vez, soando meio desajeitada.

"Eu tenho algo que eu preciso dizer", eu murmurei finalmente. Eu não podia agüentar mais.

Edward soltou sua faca no prato. "Certo", ele disse tranqüilo, limpando as mãos no guardanapo antes de colocá-lo de volta em seu colo. "Eu sou todo ouvidos."

Eu desejava que ele não fosse. Eu desejava que ele tivesse dito que não queria ouvir, mas era o Edward, ele nunca diria isso.

"Então... lembra daquele dia que eu encontrei com a Victoria no supermercado?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Claro. Eu me lembro de você ter falando sobre isto."

Eu respirei fundo novamente. "Bem, ela na verdade... você lembra que ela me pediu para enviar meu manuscrito, não?" Eu divaguei rapidamente. Eu provavelmente deveria começar do começo.

"Sim." Edward respondeu confuso. "Bella, aonde você quer chegar?"

"Bem, ela voltou a me ligar um pouco depois e disse que amou." Eu disse, decidindo começar com as notícias boas. "E então ela me chamou ao seu escritório para falar sobre isto."

"Bella", ele ralhou alegremente. "Por que você não me contou? Isso é maravilhoso."

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. "Isso não é tudo." Nós dois nos encolhemos ele, certamente, pelo meu tom secreto. "Ela me fez uma oferta."

"_Uma oferta que você não pôde recusar?_" Edward riu. Eu bati em seu braço, rindo de sua tentativa de melhorar o clima.

"Pare de citar _O Poderoso Chefão_,' " eu disse. "E escute. Ela disse que havia um estágio disponível na _Random House Publishing_."

Mil emoções cruzaram sua face. "Eu não conheço muito do mundo editorial, mas essa não é aquela editora em..."

"Nova Iorque." As palavras cortaram o ar como uma faca.

"Bella", Edward disse, e eu podia ouvir a cautela em sua voz. "Isso é... fantástico! _Super_! Parabéns!"

Era falso. Tudo em seu entusiasmo era controlado e forçado, a ponto de, mesmo se eu não o conhecesse, como conheço, eu teria percebido. Parecia algo ensaiado.

"Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer?" Eu perguntei, irritada. "Que é _super_?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram e a falsa empolgação foi embora rapidamente. "O que mais você quer que eu diga?"

Eu suspirei. "O que você acha disto?"

Seu rosto estava repleto de emoções a este ponto. "Eu acho que é fantástico", ele disse sem rodeios. "Eu já te disse isso."

"Edward, sério." Eu pedi. "É uma boa idéia?"

Ele me deu um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Claro que você _tem _que ir." Ele disse. "Você ia recusar isto?"

Quando eu permaneci calada, ele teve sua resposta.

"Isabella", ele rosnou, me fitando. "Você ia desistir dessa oportunidade, não ia." Não era uma pergunta, mas uma acusação repleta de malícia e descrença.

"Sim." Eu respondi fortemente, na esperança de conjurar cada pingo de dignidade que me restava. Não fazia sentido mentir para ele.

"Por que?"

Eu peguei meu garfo, espetando uma batata; qualquer coisa que me distraísse do olhar em sua face. "Porque não há nada para mim em Nova Iorque."

"Bella", Edward advertiu mas eu levantei um dedo, o cortando.

"Não. Não há. Eu tenho dezenove anos... eu não posso estagiar em Nova Iorque. É uma cidade enorme, eu não conheço ninguém..."

"Tudo isso é desculpa Bella", ele interrompeu. "Me conte a razão verdadeira."

"Eu já te disse." Eu tentei zombar, mas acabou soando fraco e patético. Seu olhar fixo em mim me dizia que eu nunca poderia negar o que quer que fosse para ele.

"Bella, por favor."

Meu coração quebrou diante da sua expressão, suas palavras derretendo como manteiga. "Eu nunca poderia viver sem você, Edward." Eu disse sincera. "Eu não acho que seria capaz de me manter inteira, mesmo que seja por apenas um semestre."

A face de Edward se contorceu em dor. "_Não _faça isso", ele disse severamente. Eu franzi minha sobrancelha, surpresa com a entonação de sua voz.

"Isso o que?" perguntei sem realmente entender. Ele balançou a cabeça e seus olhos pareciam mais escuros.

"Não se atreva a abrir mão de uma oportunidade dessas por _minha _causa, Bella. Não faça isso."

Eu o encarei, boquiaberta. "Você realmente acha que eu poderia te deixar aqui por um semestre, mesmo que eu quisesse?" Se ele pensasse isso, ele era mais absurdo do que eu pensava.

"Se você é ou não capaz é irrelevante. Você tem que fazer isso."

Eu o encarei de volta. "Eu não tenho que fazer nada", eu zombei. "Talvez eu não queira nada disso. Talvez eu queira desistir por outras razões além de te deixar aqui."

Eu lamentei as palavras, mas aquilo tirou Edward do meu pé. Ele puxou o ar, recostado na cadeira; nosso jantar há muito esquecido.

"Eu quero que você pense sobre isso, ele disse finalmente, se inclinando para esfregar meu braço de maneira tranqüilizadora. "Eu vou ouvir. Eu estarei aqui. Mas Bella, chances como estas não costumam bater muitas vezes à nossa porta. Se você quiser isso, agarre a chance."

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Eu pensarei nisto, eu prometo."

Ele acenou com a cabeça resolutamente e pegou seu garfo novamente, espetando uma batata. Eu fiz o mesmo, colocando uma pimenta em minha boca enquanto perguntas começaram a pipocar em minha mente, me deixando enjoada.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, preocupado. "Você está um pouco pálida."

Eu abri um sorriso. "Eu sempre estou pálida." Ele me deu um olhar, nem um pouco divertido, para dizer o mínimo. "Bem, na verdade, eu tenho outra pergunta para você."

"Oh..." ele disse, sua voz soando muito mais apreensiva do que antes. Eu não o culpava; o que mais eu poderia jogar sobre ele?

Eu prendi meu fôlego antes de dizer. "O que aconteceu com Tanya?"

O vento uivou lá fora e os galhos bateram na janela, me fazendo quase rir do _timing _perfeito. Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo três vezes, os olhos fixos no chão.

"Você não tem que me falar", eu menti. Eu queria saber, mas não ia forçar. Não era justo.

"Não, tudo bem", ele murmurou, mas ele ainda se recusou a olhar para mim. "É apenas que... eu não quero que você me odeie por isto."

"Por que no mundo eu te odiaria por isto?" Se existisse qualquer coisa, eu odiaria Tanya, mais ainda do que eu já odeio.

"Não pelo relacionamento, mas por... eu posso começar do princípio?"

Eu guardei o fato de que ele pensou que eu iria odiá-lo por algo para uma referência futura e acenei com a cabeça. "É um bom lugar para se começar."

Ele sorriu debilmente, entrelaçando seus dedos com força. "Eu a conheci na PSU." Ele começou. "Ben Cheney nos apresentou em um dia quando fui a um jogo de futebol americano com ele e seus amigos."

"Como diabos o Ben a conhece?" Eu me achei perguntando.

"Amigos em comum", o lábio de Edward se enrolou involuntariamente. "Ela era amiga de um amigo seu, e como nós dois estávamos solteiros, ele decidiu tentar nos unir."

Eu me encolhi. "Como foi?"

"No final da noite eu decidi chamá-la para sair, apenas para satisfazer o pessoal que estava com a gente. Fomos jantar, e as coisas evoluíram naturalmente."

Eu podia apostar que ele estava incomodado de falar sobre isto. "O que vocês fizeram?"

Ele passou novamente a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu a levei a um restaurante japonês, a pedido dela. Desde este dia eu não consigo olhar para os Rolinhos a Califórnia do mesmo jeito."

Eu ri baixinho. "E depois?"

"Bella, você _realmente _quer saber?"

Eu queria? "Sim", eu disse fortemente. "Eu quero saber onde as coisas deram errado."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Isso é um pouco mais fácil explicar." Eu observei enquanto ele brincou com a barra de sua camisa, o fecho do relógio, o desfiado no joelho de sua calça. "Nós saímos durante alguns meses."

"Ela disse um ano", eu pontuei.

"Eu sei', ele suspirou. "Mas não é verdade."

"Vá em frente", eu incitei, tentando não soar muito frenética.

"As coisas estavam realmente muito bem, por algum tempo. Ela era uma distração para tudo o que me cercava. Era uma boa interrupção ao meu intenso estudo e me fazia esquecer a morte do meu pai."

Ele se levantou, caminhando pela pequena cabana, perdido em seu pensamento.

"Ela era espalhafatosa e gostava de se divertir, o que era um contraste gritante com o que eu vinha fazendo. Eu me sentia incomodado a maior parte do tempo, mas contanto que eu não fosse assombrado pelas minhas recordações, eu não me importava."

"Por que você..."

"Me deixe explicar", ele me cortou. "Eu percebi logo que ela não passava de uma distração para mim e nada mais. Eu não a amava e nunca seria capaz de amar. Eu sabia que ela também não me amava; ela estava procurando uma relação puramente física. Satisfação imediata, como se diz. E quando eu não dei isto a ela, as coisas terminaram... mal."

"Se as coisas terminaram e ela... concordou", eu formulei diplomaticamente, "então por que ela me odeia tanto?"

Ele esfregou os olhos. "Uma semana depois de sua primeira aula, ela veio me procurar no trabalho. Ela disse que tinha cometido um erro e que me queria de volta."

"Mas..."

Edward estreitou os olhos mais uma vez. "Desculpa", eu resmunguei timidamente. "Continue."

"Ela disse que tinha cometido um erro. Pense em todas aqueles _clichês _que sempre se ouve quando alguém quer voltar com a outra e Tanya terá dito. Eu tenho que lhe dar esse crédito, ela foi persistente."

"Por que você simplesmente não voltou com ela?" Eu resmunguei por entre minha respiração, mas infelizmente, Edward ouviu.

Ele agarrou minhas mãos com firmeza, se ajoelhando na minha frente, de modo que nossos olhos estavam no mesmo nível. Havia inúmeras emoções ali, mas não havia nenhuma raiva, remorso ou pesar. Era apenas frustração e a verdade por trás de suas palavras. Ele queria que eu acreditasse.

"Porque, em primeiro lugar, seria um erro que eu não cometeria uma segunda vez. E depois, meu coração já estava tomado." Ele piscou, me fazendo corar fortemente.

"Mas ela é... insanamente linda", eu apontei. "Ela é mais como você em tantos aspectos." Eu não queria fazer uma lista. Dizer aquilo em voz alta apenas intensificaria o fato de sermos de dois mundos completamente diferentes.

"Você alguma vez já ouviu que '_os opostos se atraem_'?" ele perguntou retoricamente. "Todo o meu relacionamento com Tanya girava em torno de brigas e picuinhas. Ela não conseguia me entender e o porque de eu ser tão reservado e eu não podia entender por que ela simplesmente não aceitava isso. Você é a única pessoa que eu já conheci e que confiou em mim assim, de todo coração... e entendeu."

"Ela é idiota", eu disse abruptamente. "Por deixar você escapar."

Ele riu. "Eu sou idiota por acreditar que algo pudesse me distrair dos meus problemas. Eu tentei me esconder ao invés de enfrentá-los, e Bella..."

Ele aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do meu; e eu podia sentir meu coração batendo irregularmente enquanto eu o encarava.

"Eu não acho que algum dia poderei te agradecer o suficiente pelo o que você fez."

"Você não precisa", eu disse, soltando o fôlego. "Eu não fiz nada."

Ele beijou minha testa, um longo e prolongado beijo que me aqueceu. "Sim, você fez. Me aterroriza pensar que rumo minha vida teria tomado se você não tivesse entrado nela. Mas agora eu tenho uma pergunta para você", ele rebateu. Eu fiz um sinal para que ele fosse em frente, esperando com a respiração reduzida por isto. "Como Tanya te trata durante as aulas?"

"Bem", eu disse, minha resposta imediata sempre que alguém me fazia aquela pergunta, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. "Ela era horrível", eu me achei dizendo muito baixinho.

"O que ela fez quando eu fui para o Colorado?"

Eu não queria falar; ele não deveria ter que se preocupar com a minha falta de habilidade para lidar comigo mesma, mas eu havia feito uma pergunta e recebido a resposta. Então, era justo que eu fizesse o mesmo.

"Nós lemos _Jane Eyre_", eu disse. "E as conexões eram... arrepiantes. Masens e incêndios, e... um pouco de tudo. Tanya sabia que você estava fora e usou toda referência que ela conseguiu pensar para me fazer lembrar, sutilmente, que você tinha ido e que eu não era boa o bastante."

As narinas dele chamejavam de raiva. "É isto?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Houve outras vezes em que ela foi desagradável, mas isso foi o pior que ela fez, eu juro."

"Eu acredito em você."

Eu não queria falar; ele não deveria ter que se preocupar com a minha falta de habilidade para lidar comigo mesma, mas eu havia feito uma pergunta e recebido a resposta. Então, era justo que eu fizesse o mesmo.

"Nós lemos _Jane Eyre_", eu disse. "E as conexões eram... arrepiantes. Masens e incêndios, e... um pouco de tudo. Tanya sabia que você estava fora e usou toda referência que ela conseguiu pensar para me fazer lembrar, sutilmente, que você tinha ido e que eu não era boa o bastante."

As narinas dele chamejavam de raiva. "É isto?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Houve outras vezes em que ela foi desagradável, mas isso foi o pior que ela fez, eu juro."

"Eu acredito em você."

Considerando que nós estávamos nos declarando, eu resolvi colocar logo todas as cartas na mesa. "Me assusta", eu resmunguei, mas com suas mãos embalando meu rosto, eu não pude fugir dos seus olhos.

"O que, amor?"

Tantas coisas, que eu nem mesmo sabia por onde começar. "Seu trabalho. Você estar longe. A possibilidade de eu não ser o bastante. Você ir embora."

Ele me deu um olhar severo, me repreendendo. "Isabella", ele disse com uma voz surpreendentemente calma se comparada à sua expressão. "Meu trabalho é algo com o que eu já me acostumei. Eu estou entorpecido. Eu não sinto a angústia ou a preocupação comigo mesmo como era no início. Eu costumava deitar e ficar pensando no que aconteceria se eu morresse, embora eu não me preocupasse com isso. A morte não seria diferente do inferno em que eu já vivia. Mas hoje, não mais. E você sabe por que?"

Eu estava usando todas as minhas forças para não chorar. "Por que?" perguntei, incapaz de formular algo mais complexo do que isso.

"Porque eu tenho algo pelo qual viver", ele respondeu simplesmente. "Eu tenho pelo o que voltar para casa, mas eu não me preocupo comigo enquanto eu estou lá. Eu foco apenas em salvar as pessoas que não podem se salvar, porque elas estão precisando de ajuda."

Ele verdadeiramente era a pessoa mais altruísta que eu já tinha conhecido. "Edward, você não é invencível."

"Não, mas quando você tem algo para amar e que o ama de volta, você se sente como se fosse."

"Eu tenho outra pergunta", eu disse suavemente. Ele riu, acenando com a cabeça em encorajamento.

"Você não precisa anunciar isto, pode apenas fazê-la."

Eu ruborizei novamente. "Eu sei." Eu esfreguei meu nariz em minha manga, tentando esconder qualquer evidência do meu estado prévio de quase histeria. "O que você estava pensando na noite em que me salvou?"

Surpreendentemente, pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele parou, como que congelado. "Nós temos que falar sobre isso?"

Eu gemi, exasperada. 'Por que te machuca tanto falar sobre isto?" Eu perguntei. "Eu sou a que quase morreu e eu não pareço ter problema..."

"Por que isso?" Edward perguntou novamente.

"Porque você me salvou", eu pontuei, ignorando o modo seco como ele havia falado. "E eu não consigo entender porque te machuca tanto."

"Eu te amo", ele disse claramente. "E o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse te perdido naquela noite?"

"Por que importaria?" Eu perguntei. "Você não me amava ainda."

"Sim, mas eu não a teria aqui hoje. Eu ainda seria uma concha vazia, sem vida, sem amor e sem alma. Eu não me importaria com o que poderia acontecer comigo; Eu persistiria nisto até estar literalmente morto. Você não entende. _Você _me salvou."

Eu respirei fundo, sentindo um caroço se formando em minha garganta. "Mas no que você estava pensando?"

Edward apertou o nariz, um olhar assustado em seu rosto. "Eu queria tratar aquela como qualquer outra chamada", ele começou, sua voz soando vazia. "Meu trabalho não permite qualquer tipo de emoção; elas interferem demais. Você tem que estar alerta, ágil e atento porque todo e qualquer segundo pode significar a vida de alguém, incluindo a sua própria."

O caroço em minha garganta crescia e eu quase podia ver as chamas em seus olhos. Ele parecia apavorado e eu queria saber por que.

"Quando eu te vi, eu senti algo imediatamente. Eu sabia que tinha que te salvar, não importando o custo disso. Eu ouvi Alice gritar histericamente e aquilo imediatamente me disse algo sobre você. Mais tarde, Emmett me disse que te conhecia e isso me atingiu ainda mais."

"Por que você sentia tão conectado?" Eu perguntei. "Eu era apenas mais uma chamada."

"Não", ele balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Você não era. Você era muito mais e eu não sabia por que. O que me assustava ainda mais."

"E quando você foi encontrar Emmett aquele dia, você achou que eu estava saindo com ele."

Ele riu sombriamente. "O pensamento de você e Emmett juntos era excruciante. Eu queria matá-lo, mas isso não resolveria meu problema, de qualquer jeito."

Eu recebi aquilo como minha resposta e atormentei meu cérebro em busca de mais alguma coisa. Aquela era a primeira vez que estávamos sendo totalmente sinceros, abertos e isso parecia... animador. Surpreendente. Mágico. Eu não queria que terminasse.

"Você acha que nós temos um futuro?" Depois de tudo o que ele tinha me dito, eu me sentia tímida, embora não entendesse porque.

"Sim." Edward disse, prontamente. Sua resposta era natural, como se fosse realmente para acontecer. "Eu acho."

Eu vi algo cruzar sua face, embora não conseguisse captar exatamente o que significava.

"Você tem medo de não ser o bastante", ele citou o que eu havia dito mais cedo. "Isabella, você é mais do que eu alguma vez sonhei encontrar. Você é tudo. Não há uma única coisa que eu mudaria em você e eu vou te mostrar o quão perfeita você é."

"E como você vai fazer isso?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Isso é para eu saber", ele beijou meu nariz. "E você descobrir."

"E sobre você se ausentar?" Eu perguntei e ele sabia que eu estava falando da viagem para o Colorado. "Quase me matou." Eu tinha que dizer aquilo.

"Eu sei, amor. Me mata também. Mas você tem que se lembrar que eu sempre voltarei para você. Eu nunca me colocarei intencionalmente em perigo."

Eu bufei. O trabalho em si já era ridiculamente perigoso.

"E eu nunca partirei." Ele sacudiu meus ombros suavemente para acentuar seu ponto de vista. "_Nunca_. Isso seria o meu fim e eu preciso que você enxergue isso."

Eu sabia que aquelas eram coisas que levariam muito tempo, mas eu acenei com a cabeça, me aconchegando em seu abraço. Nós nos afundamos no chão e ao ouvir as doces palavras que ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, eu me permiti chorar. Eu chorei por tudo o que poderia pensar, até mesmo, pelo peixinho dourado que eu acidentalmente matei, por super alimentação quando tinha oito anos. Edward apenas ficou ali, me segurando em seus braços, nunca dizendo uma palavra sequer.

"Obrigada", eu disse finalmente, limpando minhas lágrimas. Eu podia ver que ele estava esperando por um novo ataque de choro, mas eu o tranqüilizei, respirando fundo. "Eu estou bem."

"Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou, me puxando novamente para o seu peito. Eu ri e acenei com a cabeça.

"Sim", disse, me sentindo bem como não me sentia a um bom tempo. " Eu tenho certeza."

Ele carranqueou ao olhar para a mesa, checando as horas em seu relógio. "Está ficando tarde e eu tenho certeza que você está cansada. Vá para a cama enquanto eu limpo isso aqui."

"Não", eu disse. "Eu te ajudarei."

Nós retiramos os pratos, os colocando na pequena pia e Edward começou a lavá-los enquanto eu os secava. Eu os coloquei cuidadosamente sobre o balcão, rearrumando as cadeiras em volta da mesa enquanto Edward esfregava tudo, me fazendo rir.

"Eu gosto das coisas em ordem", ele brincou, piscando. Eu me sentia aliviada vendo que nossa conversa não tinha feito nossa relação retroceder como eu imaginei que poderia acontecer; pelo contrário, eu me sentia mais confortável.

"Edward?" Eu chamei, indo apagar a luz, de forma que apenas o fogo continuasse iluminando o cômodo.

"_Hmm_?" ele zumbiu, concentrado olhando pela janela. Eu parei ao seu lado, admirando a neve que formara uma manta no chão.

"Você voltou a pensar sobre a sua faculdade?" Eu perguntei. Eu vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas não sabia se ele continuava interessado ou não.

"Um pouco", ele admitiu. "Eu provavelmente esperarei um pouco mais. Vamos ver."

Eu não sabia como andavam as admissões para faculdade hoje em dia, mas se ainda fossem como eu achava que eram, ele teria que se apressar se quisesse ser aceito para o ano que vem. "Certo", eu disse. "Eu estou aqui se você quiser ajuda."

Ele riu, se inclinando de modo que seus lábios acariciavam os meus. "Obrigado."

Eu respondi puxando sua camisa, batendo seus lábios contra os meus. Ele correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, salpicando beijos até que eu senti seus braços passando por minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto. Eu passei minha língua pelo seu lábio inferior e ele abriu a boca avidamente, batalhando pelo domínio. Era doce, sem controle e suave. Muito suave. Eu me ergui um pouco mais, nas pontas dos pés, colocando um pouco mais de pressão no beijo enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçavam em meus cabelos. Eu gemi acidentalmente, me xingando mentalmente quando ele se afastou, sua respiração dispersa enquanto ele voltava a encarar a janela.

A neve continuava caindo implacavelmente lá fora, os gordos flocos visíveis pelo vidro gelado. Além disso, só era possível enxergar as altas árvores e a escuridão. Escuridão completa e infinita que nem a lua parecia ser capaz de dominar.

Meu coração estava acelerado, longe do saudável; eu tinha medo que ele saltasse para fora do meu peito a qualquer momento, mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar. Se isso significasse parar nossos movimentos, eu não iria querer também.

O único sinal de que estávamos nos tocando eram seus dedos, acariciando de leve a lateral do meu corpo, para cima e para baixo, o tecido quente de minha camisa sendo incapaz de conter o arrepio gelado que tomava meu corpo quando ele me tocava. Eu não tinha percebido que estava prendendo o fôlego até que me senti repentinamente zonza, colocando minhas mãos sobre os ombros de Edward, para me firmar. Ele olhou para baixo, seus olhos tomados por desejo enquanto sorria seu sorriso torto para mim, completa e totalmente atento ao meu estado _menos-que-coordenado_.

"Você está bem?" ele zombou, embora houvesse uma nota de preocupação genuína ali, deixando minha mente ainda mais inebriada.

"Sim", murmurei, incapaz de olhar para ele. "Bem."

Quando eu consegui coragem suficiente para olhar novamente para ele, eu soube que era um erro. Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta antes de sair em lufadas e eu fechei meus olhos, suplicando por um mínimo que fosse de compostura.

Infelizmente, Edward não estava cooperando. Eu o podia sentir cada vez mais perto, e apertava meus olhos, fechados, na mesma proporção de seu movimento. Seus dedos não me tocavam mais, mas eu senti sua mão se fechando, suavemente em minha nuca, massageando o músculo tencionado. Eu gemi baixinho, inclinando-me em sua direção, enquanto sua outra mão segurava meu quadril, brincando com o tecido de minha blusa.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, e eu podia sentir o amor em sua voz. "Abra seus olhos."

Eu mordi meu lábio, minhas mãos fechadas em punhos ao lado do meu corpo. "Eu não estou bem certa de que _posso _fazer isso." admiti, estremecendo ao ver o quão irregular minha voz estava. Eu tinha medo. Medo do que eu encontraria se olhasse novamente para ele, e ansiosa sobre onde aquilo iria dar.

"Você pode", ele insistiu, e desta vez eu senti sua mão subir pela minha nuca até ele estar enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo em seus dedos. "Isabella."

Eu não conseguia negar o que quer que fosse para ele. Eu abri meus olhos, piscando até me acostumar novamente com a iluminação que marcava cada uma de suas características perfeitas. Eu podia sentir a vertigem voltando enquanto eu o encarava, mas pela primeira vez, eu não me senti inferior. Com cada beijo que ele depositava tão docemente em meu rosto, eu podia sentir a igualdade. A idéia de que eu valia o tempo que ele estava gastando comigo não duraria muito, mas eu pretendia tirar toda a vantagem possível dela. Eu não queria que isso passasse.

"Eu já te disse o quão linda você é?" ele murmurou, sabendo muito bem que ele havia me dito aquilo pelo menos umas três vezes durante o jantar.

"Você sabe que sim", eu respondi, o surpreendendo por voltar a falar. Ele sorriu, imperturbável, enquanto se movia de modo que ficássemos ainda mais próximos. Se eu desse mais um passo nós nos tornaríamos um só. Eu podia sentir sua doce respiração em meu rosto e seus cílios tremulando em minha bochecha, a medida que ele se inclinava, beijando a linha do meu maxilar para cima e para baixo.

Eu podia sentir a tensão. Era grossa e sufocante, crepitando no silêncio. Eu não sabia se a quebrava ou se fingia que não estava notando aquilo. Embora, naquele momento, _Helen Keller*_***** fosse capaz de apontá-la com precisão absoluta. Era inevitável, mas não havia um senso de perigo iminente ou terror. Tudo estava tranquilo, embora sufocante; Eu não sabia que movimento fazer a seguir e Edward, obviamente, também não.

"O que nós estamos fazendo?" Eu me ouvi perguntar e as implicações estavam claras. Elas não estavam ocultas sob quaisquer emoções subjacentes ou pensamentos, e Edward sabia disso.

"Eu não sei", ele murmurou, encarando o chão. "Você sabe?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, prestando atenção em sua respiração tensa. "Não." Eu respirei fundo novamente. "Mas nós podemos descobrir."

"Eu sei que podemos", ele murmurou e eu vi o rubor rosa cobrir suas bochechas, um reflexo das minhas, com certeza.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Mas você quer?" Eu perguntei, expondo sua preocupação. Eu precisava saber.

"Sim." Ele respondeu sem qualquer hesitação ou dúvida. Sua voz era forte e confiante, impulsionando minha própria coragem.

"Então vamos tentar", eu sugeri, tentando soar indiferente, embora eu soubesse que ele podia ver a verdade em minha expressão. Eu ansiava por ele e ainda assim, eu não queria fazer nenhum movimento súbito, até que eu soubesse o que realmente íamos fazer.

Ele correu uma mão pelos cabelos, perdido em pensamentos. As brasas crepitavam na lareira e a tempestade não dava trégua do lado de fora da cabana, enquanto eu mudava meu peso de um pé para o outro a espera de sua resposta.

"Okay."

Eu estava espantada com a forma como uma simples palavra podia me revolver como se faz com um carretel de linha. Tudo o que havia antes, toda a tensão e frustração parecia se intensificar e afrouxar ao mesmo tempo e eu não conseguia decidir se o sentimento era bem vindo ou demasiado estranho para ser aceito.

Edward estava de pé há alguns centímetros, com uma expressão vulnerável, suas emoções completamente expostas. Eu me inclinei, levando minha mão, trêmula, até sua bochecha, traçando o contorno de seu lábio inferior com o meu polegar. Eu podia sentir sua respiração irregular em minha face e sua postura tensa, como se ele não estivesse seguro do que fazer ou aonde ir. E, para ser honesta, nem eu.

Mas, não importava. Ele tinha se tornado, sem querer e rapidamente, o foco de minha existência; ele era tudo pelo o que eu vivia. Eu sentia o que ele sentia e a fraqueza que irradiava dele era dolorosa. Eu tentei me aproximar para consolá-lo, mas para a minha surpresa, ele me conteve.

"Não", ele disse, muito suavemente, mas havia um ar de autoridade em sua voz apesar de tudo. "Eu estou bem. Eu preciso fazer isto eu mesmo."

"Você não precisa, eu insisti, apertando meu peito contra o seu. "Eu estou aqui."

"Mas até quando você estará?" Ele continuou a pressionar, com a voz trêmula ao manifestar as mesmas preocupações que eu tinha exposto para ele mais cedo. "Nós nunca saberemos."

"Pelo tempo que você quiser que eu fique", eu disse, roubando a resposta dele.

"Edward, você não entende. Eu te amo e eu estou aqui. Você não tem que fazer isto sozinho."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, apertando os lábios contra a minha testa, depositando um beijo escaldante lá. "Eu também te amo."

Aquela mesma prolongada tensão ainda permanecia no ar, mas agora eu sabia o que queria fazer com ela. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, meus dedos enroscando nos cabelos em sua nuca. Ele estremeceu e moveu suas mãos, as deslizando ao longo dos meus quadris e braços. Ele repetiu o gesto três vezes até que eu me inclinei para a frente, fechando meus olhos.

Eu ouvi o suave sussurro do meu nome antes dos nossos lábios se encontrarem, minha força de vontade se dissolvendo a cada beijo apimentado. Ele se movia em perfeita sincronia comigo, meu corpo se moldando ao seu enquanto continuávamos dançando uma dança que só nós dois conhecíamos os passos.

"Bella", Edward sussurrou novamente, seu olhar repleto de adoração e sua voz tomada de luxúria. "Bella."

Eu tentei controlar minha respiração. "O que, Edward?" Eu tentei me apertar ainda mais em seu corpo, já que minhas pernas estavam cansadas, devido ao tempo em que eu me encontrava na ponta dos pés. Edward percebeu o que estava acontecendo e em vez de uma resposta, ele me ergueu em seus braços, minhas pernas prendendo instintivamente ao redor da sua cintura. Eu deixei escapar um pequeno grito quando ele me ergueu um pouco mais e começou a caminhar.

"Tudo bem", ele tentou me acalmar. "Eu não vou te deixar cair."

"Eu sei." Respondi, me sentindo confortável em seu colo.

Ele me colocou sentada na beira da cama e se sentou ao meu lado, apreensivo. Aquele era o ponto que eu estivera temendo; eu não sabia para onde iríamos a partir dali, embora tivesse uma boa idéia. Deixe o destino seguir o seu curso e jogue a cautela ao vento.

Era como brincar com fogo. Os pais alertam as crianças sobre nunca brincar com fósforos e ainda assim, elas ficam curiosas, afinal, o que pode haver de mal naquilo? Elas sabem que pode dar errado, mas ainda assim, elas acendem um e observam enquanto ele queima completamente.

Nós nunca poderíamos fugir do destino e eu estava cansada de tentar.

"Eu estou pronto", ele murmurou, beijando meu ombro. Borboletas inundaram meu estômago enquanto eu percebia a extensão de suas palavras, mas eu não podia falar. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, rezando para que fosse verdade, apesar de saber que eu continuaria esperando. Eu andaria o mundo inteiro se ele pedisse.

"Sim", ele disse. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre seu peito e eu podia sentir o bater do seu coração, a batida firme e pulsante que tinha me acalmado e feito dormir tantas vezes. "Eu te amo e eu quero isto. Eu te quero. _Tanto_."

Eu queria tanto não me sentir como uma adolescente controlada por hormônios, mas era difícil. "Aqui? Agora?" _'Por favor, Deus, diga que sim'_.

"Aqui", ele confirmou, fazendo uma trilha de beijos ao longo do meu pescoço. "Agora."

"Nesta cabana?" Eu me sentia ligeiramente enojada de pensar em ter minha primeira vez na cabana de outra pessoa, mas neste momento eu teria me jogado com ele no banheiro de um parque de diversões, contanto que fosse ele ali comigo. Eu precisava dele.

"É nossa", ele murmurou, depositando três beijos em meus lábios.

Eu gelei, minhas mãos tremendo ao perceber que não havia mais nada a ser dito. Nada mais para impedir aquilo que eu tanto queria e que eu tanto tinha forçado a barra. Eu me senti imediatamente mal por aquilo, e o segurei gentilmente pelos ombros.

"Edward, eu sinto muito", eu disse freneticamente, enlouquecida. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não queria que ele parasse, mas eu queria que ele tivesse certeza sobre aquilo. "Eu não pretendia te pressionar. Nós podemos esperar. De verdade."

Ele riu, exibindo aquele sorriso hipnotizante para mim. "Você não está me pressionando. Me escute", ele pediu suavemente, seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, me segurando firme. "Eu te quero. Eu estou cansado das minhas desculpas e eu estou cansado de esperar."

Eu queria pular. "Assim como eu."

"Eu não planejei isto", ele disse. Minhas costas estavam se movendo, se aproximando cada vez mais da cama e em segundos eu estaria completamente deitada, com Edward sobre mim.

_Ó céus._

"Eu não sei o que estou fazendo", murmurei, envergonhada. Ele acariciou uma de minhas bochechas, usando seu outro braço para sustentar seu peso e me encarou; seus olhos claros e confiantes.

"Nem eu, mas nós aprenderemos juntos, certo?"

Ele estava me dando uma opção. Eu podia desistir, mas eu não queria. Cada célula do meu corpo ansiava por ele e eu não podia me opor a isso.

"Certo", eu disse. Neste momento eu já estava totalmente deitada e podia senti-lo pairando sobre mim; ele não estava totalmente me tocando, mas se ele se movesse um milímetro que fosse, ele estaria. Decidida a ajudá-lo, eu puxei o colarinho de sua camisa, passando meus dedos pelos seus músculos definidos.

"Vá em frente, ele sussurrou. Ele soava tão nervoso quanto eu, mas eu me recusei a deixar que meu nervosismo imperasse. Eu levei minhas mãos até a bainha de sua blusa, a puxando lentamente para cima, até que nós nos sentamos para que eu a pudesse passar por cima de sua cabeça.

Eu vi cada pequena cicatriz, irregular, branca e brilhante no quarto escuro, mas ao invés de enxergá-las de forma tão horrível como Edward fazia, elas me pareciam bonitas. Elas faziam parte dele e isso era o que importava.

Eu me abaixei, como havia feito, ao que parecia anos atrás e beijei cada uma delas, traçando a pele enrugada. Ele estava ofegante, buscando por ar e seus olhos estavam vidrados. Quando eu o encarei novamente ele sorriu ternamente, me erguendo para cima.

Eu joguei meus braços para cima, esperando tão pacientemente quanto podia, enquanto sentia seus dedos frios passarem pelo meu estômago e pela pele em cima da minha calça jeans, puxando minha camisa até que ela também estava passando sobre minha cabeça e sendo jogada no chão, junto com a sua. Eu me sentia vulnerável e descoberta, mas Edward nunca olhou para abaixo do meu pescoço. Ele fitava atentamente meus olhos e enquanto a maioria das meninas teria, provavelmente, ficado insultadas com aquilo, meu coração apenas se inflou ainda mais de amor.

"Está tudo bem", eu lhe disse, acariciando sua bochecha, como ele havia feito comigo. "Você pode..."

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, respirando fundo antes de permitir que seus olhos percorressem meu corpo. Eu me sentia exposta e incrivelmente envergonhada pelo o que eu tinha a oferecer, mas nunca incomodada. Ele não me deixava assim.

"Não fique envergonhada", ele sussurrou. "Você é mais linda do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto."

Continuamos daquele jeito, nos conhecendo como nunca havíamos feito antes. Meus dedos traçaram as veias pelos seus braços e os músculos definidos de seu abdômen. Em contrapartida, seus dedos antes firmes no vale sob meus seios começaram a contorná-los, subindo até a linha do meu maxilar. Eventualmente nossos movimentos cessaram e eu senti minha respiração se intensificar rapidamente, imaginando o que estava por vir.

Eu estava absolutamente petrificada, e Edward podia ver isso. Ele também estava.

"Nós podemos parar a qualquer hora" ele me garantiu. "Apenas diga quando."

"Você também", eu disse ofegante enquanto ele traçava uma linha por toda a minha clavícula, me levantando delicadamente. Eu senti seus dedos procurando o fecho do soutien e o abrindo, depois que eu lhe disse que estava tudo bem, mais uma vez.

Enquanto ele me deitava novamente, seus olhos não me mostravam nada mais que ternura, desejo e adoração. A idéia que uma vez me apavorou, e me fez me curvar em silêncio agora só me emocionava, e eu queria tudo e qualquer coisa que ela me trouxesse.

Você, _realmente_, não pode lutar contra o destino.

* * *

*autor de Diários de uma paixão, Querido John, Um amor para recordar, entre outros

****** Helen Adams Keller foi uma escritora, conferencista e ativista social norte-americana. Nascida no Alabama, foi dos maiores exemplos de que as deficiências sensoriais não impedem a obtenção do sucesso. Helen Keller ficou cega e surda, desde tenra idade, devido a uma doença diagnosticada na época como febre cerebral (hoje acredita-se que tenha sido escarlatina). Superou todos os obstáculos, tornando-se uma das mais notáveis personalidades do nosso século. Ela sentia as ondulações dos pássaros através dos cascos e galhos das árvores de algum parque onde ela passeava. Tornou-se uma célebre escritora, filósofa e conferencista, uma personagem famosa pelo extenso trabalho que desenvolveu em favor das pessoas portadoras de deficiência.

* * *

**N/T:** _oi de novo, amores! Pois então, quero muito saber o que acharam do capítulo, okay? Finalmente os dois se abriram (em todos os sentidos ushuahsuahsuahushauhsu), mas e então, o que acharam da reação do Ed ao estágio da Bella? O que será que ele vai fazer a partir de agora? Bem flores, se eu receber pelo menos uma review até amanhã, eu trago, amanhã a noite, o outtake com a primeira noite dele, em detalhes, combinado? Só depende de vocês :D_

Algumas **reviews** ficaram sem resposta, então vamos a elas:

**Helo Zanon**: Oi flor! Espero que tenha gostado desse também e que a espera tenha valido a pena! ;) bjussss

**Rh: **ushuahsuahsuahsuhaua e tem como não frustrar? Cara, a falta de diálogo é foda em qualquer relacionamento. Ainda bem que eles finalmente resolveram se abrir. O problema da Bella é esse, ela tá sempre tentando resolver tudo sozinha! :( bjussss

**Sayuri: **Oi floooor, pois é, as crianças são umas fofas mesmo! Brigadinha pela review, viu? Não só aqui, mas em all i want is you também. Fico feliz de saber que você gostou. Pode aguardar que logo logo vem coisa nova por aí. bjussss

* * *

Bem flores, é isso. E não esqueçam, **pelo menos 1 review = outtake** amanhã! bjussss


	30. Outtake: Backdraft

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_OMG eu nunca recebi tantas reviews em tão pouco tempo. Muito, muito obrigada a cada uma de vocês viu? Nós não teríamos chegado até essa marca de 1 ano de tradução de SDR sem cada um de vocês então eu só tenho a agradecer o carinho e a atenção de vocês por pararem para lerem essa história que a Bronze escreve e eu traduzo com tanto carinho._

_Bem, várias das reviews falavam sobre o fato do Edward ainda ser virgem, então eu vou explicar um pouco isso. Eu acho que em parte a resposta está lá nos capítulos 19, mas principalmente no 20, quando a Bella está lembrando da conversa deles depois de lerem a carta que o pai do Ed deixou pra ele. Ali, ele fala: __**"Eu não tinha muitos amigos, mas o que tinha, não eram bons... Eu usava drogas. Eu não ligava para o que acontecia comigo. Eu fumava e bebia, mas nunca me aproximava das mulheres. Era a única coisa que eu não me permitia ser: um babaca com elas."**__ Eu acho e pelo o que já conversei com a Bronze, o Edward tinha medo de amar e acabar perdendo a pessoa como perdera o pai. Até aquela conversa com a Bella ele sempre achou que o pai morrera por amor. Ao mesmo tempo, ele foi bem criado, ele viu a forma como o pai tratava a mãe dele, o amor dos dois e ele aprendeu aquilo, os pais dele lhe ensinaram noção de respeito e outras coisas do tipo, então ele não se permitia simplesmente usar as mulheres. Por isso ele não foi pra cama com a Tanya como ela tanto queria. E acho que ele precisava se resolver, resolver seus medos e fantasmas antes de dar esse passo com a Bella. Entendido? _

_Bem, não vou me esticar demais, porque sei que vocês estão ansiosérrimas pelo outtake. Mas, só mais uma coisa, não estranhem, o início dele é igual parte do capítulo 28, mas depois começa a parte inédita. É apenas para contextualizar... Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Outtake: Backdraft*******

A neve continuava caindo implacavelmente lá fora, os gordos flocos visíveis pelo vidro gelado. Além disso, só era possível enxergar as altas árvores e a escuridão. Escuridão completa e infinita que nem a lua parecia ser capaz de dominar.  
Meu coração estava acelerado, longe do saudável; eu tinha medo que ele saltasse para fora do meu peito a qualquer momento, mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar. Se isso significasse parar nossos movimentos, eu não iria querer também.

O único sinal de que estávamos nos tocando eram seus dedos, acariciando de leve a lateral do meu corpo, para cima e para baixo, o tecido quente de minha camisa sendo incapaz de conter o arrepio gelado que tomava meu corpo quando ele me tocava. Eu não tinha percebido que estava prendendo o fôlego até que me senti repentinamente zonza, colocando minhas mãos sobre os ombros de Edward, para me firmar. Ele olhou para baixo, seus olhos tomados por desejo enquanto sorria seu sorriso torto para mim, completa e totalmente atento ao meu estado _menos-que-coordenado._

"Você está bem?" ele zombou, embora houvesse uma nota de preocupação genuína ali, deixando minha mente ainda mais inebriada. Ele me estabilizou mais uma vez, tendo a certeza que eu não iria cair.

"Sim", murmurei, incapaz de olhar para ele. "Bem."

Quando eu consegui coragem suficiente para olhar novamente para ele, eu soube que era um erro. Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta antes de sair em lufadas e eu fechei meus olhos, suplicando por um mínimo que fosse de compostura.

Infelizmente, Edward não estava cooperando. Eu o podia sentir cada vez mais perto, e apertava meus olhos, fechados, na mesma proporção de seu movimento. Seus dedos não me tocavam mais, mas eu senti sua mão se fechando, suavemente mim minha nuca, massageando o músculo tencionado. Eu gemi baixinho, inclinando-me em sua direção, enquanto sua outra mão segurava meu quadril, brincando com o tecido de minha blusa.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, e eu podia sentir o amor em sua voz. "Abra seus olhos."

Eu mordi meu lábio, minhas mãos fechadas em punhos ao lado do meu corpo. "Eu não estou bem certa de que posso fazer isso." admiti, estremecendo ao ver o quão irregular minha voz estava. Eu tinha medo. Medo do que eu encontraria se olhasse novamente para ele, e ansiosa sobre onde aquilo iria dar.

"Você pode", ele insistiu, e desta vez eu senti sua mão subir pela minha nuca até ele estar enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo em seus dedos. "Isabella."

Eu não conseguia negar o que quer que fosse para ele. Isso era muito claro. Eu abri meus olhos, piscando até me acostumar novamente com a iluminação que marcava cada uma de suas características perfeitas. Eu podia sentir a vertigem voltando enquanto eu o encarava, mas pela primeira vez, eu não me senti inferior. Com cada beijo que ele depositava tão docemente em meu rosto, eu podia sentir a igualdade. A idéia de que eu valia o tempo que ele estava gastando comigo não duraria muito, mas eu pretendia tirar toda a vantagem possível dela. Eu não queria que isso passasse.

"Eu já te disse o quão linda você é?" ele murmurou, sabendo muito bem que ele havia me dito aquilo pelo menos umas três vezes durante o jantar.

"Você sabe que sim", eu respondi, o surpreendendo por voltar a falar. Ele sorriu, imperturbável, enquanto se movia de modo que ficássemos ainda mais próximos. Se eu desse mais um passo nós nos tornaríamos um só. Eu podia sentir sua doce respiração em meu rosto e seus cílios tremulando em minha bochecha, a medida que ele se inclinava, beijando a linha do meu maxilar para cima e para baixo.

Eu podia sentir a tensão. Era grossa e sufocante, crepitando no silêncio. Eu não sabia se a quebrava ou se fingia que não estava notando aquilo. Embora, naquele momento, _Helen Keller_ fosse capaz de apontá-la com precisão absoluta. Era inevitável, mas não havia um senso de perigo iminente ou terror. Tudo estava tranquilo, embora sufocante; Eu não sabia que movimento fazer a seguir e Edward, obviamente, também não.

"O que nós estamos fazendo?" Eu me ouvi perguntar e as implicações estavam claras. Elas não estavam ocultas sob quaisquer emoções subjacentes ou pensamentos, e Edward sabia disso.

"Eu não sei", ele murmurou, encarando o chão. "Você sabe?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, prestando atenção em sua respiração tensa. "Não." Eu respirei fundo novamente. "Mas nós podemos descobrir."

"Eu sei que podemos", ele murmurou e eu vi o rubor rosa cobrir suas bochechas, um reflexo das minhas, com certeza.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Mas você quer?" Eu perguntei, expondo aquela preocupação. Eu precisava saber. Fisicamente nós podíamos. Nós éramos adultos. Não se tratava de física nuclear. Mas o aspecto emocional era outra coisa, eu não queria nem mesmo considerar a idéia de tocar nele sem sua aprovação. Eu já tinha cometido aquele mesmo erro algumas vezes.

"Sim." Ele respondeu sem qualquer hesitação ou dúvida. Sua voz era forte e confiante, impulsionando minha própria coragem.

"Então vamos tentar", eu sugeri, tentando soar indiferente, embora eu soubesse que ele podia ver a verdade em minha expressão. Eu ansiava por ele e ainda assim, eu não queria fazer nenhum movimento súbito, até que eu soubesse o que realmente íamos fazer.

Ele correu uma mão pelos cabelos, perdido em pensamentos. As brasas crepitavam na lareira e a tempestade não dava trégua do lado de fora da cabana, enquanto eu mudava meu peso de um pé para o outro a espera de sua resposta.

"Okay."

Eu estava espantada com a forma como uma simples palavra podia me revolver como se faz com um carretel de linha. Tudo o que havia antes, toda a tensão e frustração parecia se intensificar e afrouxar ao mesmo tempo e eu não conseguia decidir se o sentimento era bem vindo ou demasiado estranho para ser aceito.

Edward estava de pé há alguns centímetros, com uma expressão vulnerável, suas emoções completamente expostas. Eu me inclinei, levando minha mão, trêmula, até sua bochecha, traçando o contorno de seu lábio inferior com o meu polegar. Eu podia sentir sua respiração irregular em minha face e sua postura tensa, como se ele não estivesse seguro do que fazer ou aonde ir. E, para ser honesta, nem eu.

Mas, não importava. Ele tinha se tornado, sem querer e rapidamente, o foco de minha existência; ele era tudo pelo o que eu vivia. Eu sentia o que ele sentia e a fraqueza que irradiava dele era dolorosa. Eu tentei me aproximar para consolá-lo, mas para a minha surpresa, ele me conteve.

"Não", ele disse, muito suavemente, mas havia um ar de autoridade em sua voz apesar de tudo. "Eu estou bem. Eu preciso fazer isto eu mesmo."

"Você não precisa, eu insisti, apertando meu peito contra o seu. "Eu estou aqui."

"Mas até quando você estará?" Ele continuou a pressionar, com a voz trêmula ao manifestar as mesmas preocupações que eu tinha exposto para ele mais cedo. "Nós nunca saberemos."

"Pelo tempo que você quiser que eu fique", eu disse, roubando a resposta dele. "Edward, você não entende. Eu te amo e eu estou aqui. Você não tem que fazer isto sozinho."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, apertando os lábios contra a minha testa, depositando um beijo escaldante lá. "Eu também te amo."

Aquela mesma prolongada tensão ainda permanecia no ar, mas agora eu sabia o que queria fazer com ela. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, meus dedos enroscando nos cabelos em sua nuca. Ele estremeceu e moveu suas mãos, as deslizando ao longo dos meus quadris e braços. Ele repetiu o gesto três vezes até que eu me inclinei para a frente, fechando meus olhos.

Eu ouvi o suave sussurro do meu nome antes dos nossos lábios se encontraram, minha força de vontade se dissolvendo a cada beijo apimentado. Ele se movia em perfeita sincronia comigo, meu corpo se moldando ao seu enquanto continuávamos dançando uma dança que só nós dois sabíamos os passos.

"Bella", Edward sussurrou novamente, seu olhar repleto de adoração e sua voz tomada de luxúria. "Bella."

Eu tentei controlar minha respiração. "O que, Edward?" Eu tentei me apertar ainda mais em seu corpo, já que minhas pernas estavam cansadas, devido ao tempo em que eu me encontrava na ponta dos pés. Edward percebeu o que estava acontecendo e em vez de uma resposta, ele me ergueu sem seus braços, minhas pernas prendendo instintivamente ao redor da sua cintura. Eu deixei escapar um pequeno grito quando ele me ergueu um pouco mais e começou a caminhar.

"Tudo bem", ele tentou me acalmar. "Eu não vou te deixar cair."

"Eu sei." Respondi, me sentindo confortável em seu colo.

Ele me colocou sentada na beira da cama e se sentou ao meu lado, apreensivo. Aquele era o ponto que eu estivera temendo; eu não sabia para onde iríamos a partir dali, embora tivesse uma boa idéia. _Deixe o destino seguir o seu curso e jogue a cautela ao vento._

Era como brincar com fogo. Os pais alertam as crianças sobre nunca brincar com fósforos e ainda assim, elas ficam curiosas, afinal, o que pode haver de mal naquilo? Elas sabem que pode dar errado, mas ainda assim, elas acendem um e observam enquanto ele queima completamente.

Nós nunca poderíamos fugir do destino e eu estava cansada de tentar.

"Eu estou pronto", ele murmurou, beijando meu ombro. Borboletas inundaram meu estômago enquanto eu percebia a extensão de suas palavras, mas eu não podia falar. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, rezando para que fosse verdade, apesar de saber que eu continuaria esperando. Eu caminharia o mundo inteiro se ele pedisse.

"Sim", ele disse. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre seu peito e eu podia sentir o bater do seu coração, a batida firme e pulsante que tinha me acalmado e feito dormir tantas vezes. "Eu te amo e eu quero isto. Eu te quero. _Tanto_."

Eu queria tanto não me sentir como uma adolescente controlada por hormônios, mas era difícil. "Aqui? Agora?" '_Por favor, Deus, diga que sim_'.

"Aqui", ele confirmou, deixando uma trilha de beijos ao longo do meu pescoço. "Agora."

Eu gelei, minhas mãos tremendo ao perceber que não havia mais nada a ser dito. Nada mais para impedir aquilo que eu tanto queria e que eu tanto tinha forçado a barra. Eu me senti imediatamente mal por aquilo, e o segurei gentilmente pelos ombros.

"Edward, eu sinto muito", eu disse freneticamente, enlouquecida. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não queria que ele parasse, mas eu queria que ele tivesse certeza sobre aquilo. "Eu não pretendia te pressionar. Nós podemos esperar. De verdade."

Ele riu, exibindo aquele sorriso hipnotizante para mim. "Você não está me pressionando. Me escute", ele pediu suavemente, seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, me segurando firme. "Eu te quero. Eu estou cansado das minhas desculpas e eu estou cansado de esperar."

Eu queria pular. "Assim como eu."

"Eu não planejei isto", ele disse. Minhas costas estavam se movendo, se aproximando cada vez mais da cama e em segundos eu estaria completamente deitada, com Edward sobre mim.

_Ó céus._

"Eu não sei o que estou fazendo", murmurei, envergonhada. Ele acariciou uma de minhas bochechas, usando seu outro braço para sustentar seu peso e me encarou; seus olhos claros e confiantes.

"Nem eu, mas nós aprenderemos juntos, certo?"

Ele estava me dando uma opção. Eu podia desistir, mas eu não queria. Cada célula do meu corpo ansiava por ele e eu não podia me opor a isso.

"Certo", eu disse. Neste momento eu já estava totalmente deitada e podia senti-lo pairando sobre mim; ele não estava totalmente me tocando, mas se ele se movesse um milímetro que fosse, ele estaria. Decidida a ajudá-lo, eu puxei o colarinho de sua camisa, passando meus dedos pelos seus músculos definidos.

"Vá em frente, ele sussurrou. Ele soava tão nervoso quanto eu, mas eu me recusei a deixar que meu nervosismo imperasse. Eu levei minhas mãos até a bainha de sua blusa, a puxando lentamente para cima, até que nós nos sentamos para que eu a pudesse passar por cima de sua cabeça.

Eu vi cada pequena cicatriz, irregular, branca e brilhante no quarto escuro, mas ao invés de enxergá-las de forma tão horrível como Edward fazia, elas me pareciam bonitas. Elas faziam parte dele e isso era o que importava.

Eu me abaixei, como havia feito, ao que parecia anos atrás e beijei cada uma delas, traçando a pele enrugada. Ele estava ofegante, buscando por ar e seus olhos estavam vidrados. Quando eu o encarei novamente ele sorriu ternamente, me erguendo para cima.

Eu joguei meus braços para cima, esperando tão pacientemente quanto podia, enquanto sentia seus dedos frios passarem pelo meu estômago e pela pele em cima da minha calça jeans, puxando minha camisa até que ela também estava passando sobre minha cabeça e sendo jogada no chão, junto com a sua. Eu me sentia vulnerável e descoberta, mas Edward nunca olhou para abaixo do meu pescoço. Ele fitava atentamente meus olhos e enquanto a maioria das meninas teria, provavelmente, ficado insultadas com aquilo, meu coração apenas se inflou ainda mais de amor.

"Está tudo bem", eu lhe disse, acariciando sua bochecha, como ele havia feito comigo. "Você pode..."

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, respirando fundo antes de permitir que seus olhos percorressem meu corpo. Eu me sentia exposta e incrivelmente envergonhada pelo o que eu tinha a oferecer, mas nunca incomodada. Ele não me deixava assim.

"Não fique envergonhada", ele sussurrou. "Você é mais linda do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto."

Continuamos daquele jeito, nos conhecendo como nunca havíamos feito antes. Meus dedos traçaram as veias pelos seus braços e os músculos definidos de seu abdômen. Em contrapartida, seus dedos antes firmes no vale sob meus seios começaram a contorná-los, subindo até a linha do meu maxilar. Eventualmente nossos movimentos cessaram e eu senti minha respiração se intensificar rapidamente, imaginando o que estava por vir.

Eu estava absolutamente petrificada, e Edward podia ver isso. Ele também estava.

"Nós podemos parar a qualquer hora" ele me garantiu. "Apenas diga quando."

"Você também", eu disse ofegante enquanto ele traçava uma linha por toda a minha clavícula, me levantando delicadamente. Eu senti seus dedos procurando o fecho do _soutien _e o abrindo, depois que eu lhe disse que estava tudo bem, mais uma vez.

Enquanto ele me deitava novamente, seus olhos não me mostravam nada mais que ternura, desejo e adoração. A idéia que uma vez me apavorou, e me fez me curvar em silêncio agora só me emocionava, e eu queria tudo e qualquer coisa que ela me trouxesse.

Eu senti o pedaço de pano ser removido e o ar frio me atacou como punhais. Eu tremi, minha respiração estava pesada, quase constrangedoramente. Eu tremi novamente e Edward riu, seus lábios surpreendentemente perto dos meus.

"Está com frio?" ele perguntou, me encarando novamente. Eu sacudi minha cabeça. Era o total oposto, na verdade. Eu sentia como se eu fosse me incendiar de repente, a qualquer momento.

"Não", eu consegui suspirar enquanto ele corria os dedos para cima e para baixo pelo meu braço, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou bobamente. "Eu não deveria tentar te esquentar?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça freneticamente. Isso realmente poderia me levar ao extremo e eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria me conter. "Não, não, eu estou bem."

"Certo", ele sussurrou e eu podia sentir o calor que exalava de seu corpo, a apenas alguns milímetros do meu. Eu apertei minhas costas ainda mais no colchão, tentando decidir o que fazer. Tomar uma decisão teria sido infinitamente mais fácil se uma névoa grossa não tivesse tomado meu cérebro tornando todos os pensamentos coerentes em idéias nebulosas e ininteligentes.

Eu escolhi encarar seu corpo, assombrada por ele ser meu. Eu quase não podia olhar para mim mesma, por medo da comparação. Era quase cômico o quanto eu era sem graça quando comparada a ele e ainda assim, ele me fazia sentir como se eu fosse a própria _Afrodite _quando estava ao seu lado.

Edward me pegou o encarando e olhou para baixo, envergonhado. "Eu sinto muito, eu não sou perfeito para você", ele sussurrou, suas palavras saindo irregulares. Eu franzi minha testa, confusa, mas logo eu entendi, quando ele apontou as várias cicatrizes que eu tinha beijado no início daquela noite, que já parecia ter sido há horas atrás. "Eu sou todo marcado", ele resmungou, encarando seus arranhões e queimaduras. "Você merece alguém melhor."

Eu deixei escapar um riso sem humor. "Você tem que estar brincando." Eu me sentei, completamente atenta ao fato de que eu estava nua da cintura para cima, mas não me importei. Ele precisava ouvir aquilo se íamos continuar. "Edward, você é... você é mais do que eu já sonhei em ter. Eu não me importo com o que você se parece. Você é perfeito. Suas cicatrizes são perfeitas. Tudo." Eu rezei para que aquilo não tivesse soado tão afetado como me parecia; Ele tinha um jeito de fazer tudo o que ele dizia soar suave como a seda, algo que eu não dominava.

"Você não pode me dizer que não acha que elas são feias", ele ridicularizou, mas eu vi seu rosto escurecer e soube logo que teria que lhe provar.

"Edward", eu disse, desejando que houvesse uma maneira de me cobrir, mas se ele estava exposto para mim, eu me manteria do mesmo jeito. "Elas _não _são feias. Longe disto, na realidade."

Ele riu amargamente. "Não. Elas são evidências de..."

A fúria estampada em meus olhos o cortou. "Nem mesmo _ouse _terminar essa frase", eu o adverti. "Elas são evidências de sua dor e do seu sofrimento, sim, mas não de culpa e responsabilidade. Elas são evidências do filho amoroso que você devia ser para o seu pai ter te colocado à frente dele. Elas são uma parte de você, Edward; elas não irão embora. Mas eu nunca iria querer que elas fossem. Isto é uma evidência física de que você esteve ferido, mas você sabe do que mais?"

Ele obviamente não tinha a mínima idéia de onde eu queria chegar com aquilo. "O que?"

"Elas são cicatrizes, Edward", eu apontei, tracejando a pele irregular com a ponta dos meus dedos. "Elas são feridas que curaram com o passar do tempo. _Você _curou. Elas são evidências disso."

Eu vi uma luz estranha cruzar o seu olhar e ele me surpreendeu ao embalar meu rosto, suavemente, com as mãos, colando nossas testas. "Você tem razão", ele repetiu, como havia dito mais cedo. "Você sempre tem."

"_Agora_", ele riu, entusiasmo refletindo em seus olhos. "Eu quero _te _ver."

Eu sabia que não tinha onde estar mais corada. "Eu não sei se você quer."

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Sim", insistiu, me deitando novamente. "Eu quero."

Eu respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos bem fechados, cerrando meus punhos ao lado do corpo. Edward levou sua mão até as minhas, desenrolando meus dedos, os entrelaçando com os seus, enquanto beijava minha outra mão doce e suavemente.

"Você quer parar?" ele pediu em um murmúrio. Meus olhos permaneceram fechados, mas eu sacudi minha cabeça violentamente, enquanto ele inclinava, ligeiramente, seu peito em direção ao meu. Eu queria o contato. Eu desejava aquilo.

"Não", eu disse, tão fortemente quanto pude. "Nem pense nisso."

"Okay", ele disse e eu podia sentir seus dedos massageando meus ombros, tentando me deixar confortável sob o seu toque. Como se eu pudesse sentir algum tipo de repulsa quanto a isso...

Eles moveram-se para baixo traçando cada centímetro da minha pele. Minha respiração ficou mais curta ao perceber que eles se moviam para o vale entre meus seios, já sem o _soutien _para protegê-los. Era _apenas _eu e aquele pensamento me assuntou pra cacete.

"Por que você está corando?" ele perguntou curioso enquanto deixava um beijo solitário atrás de minha orelha. "Você não tem nenhum motivo para isso."

Eu apertei meu nariz. "Apenas continue olhando. Você encontrará alguma razão." Ele não podia simplesmente _ignorar _todas as minhas imperfeições; _não tinha como_.

"Eu duvido ", ele disse cepticamente, deixando um rastro de beijos pelo meu pescoço. Ele encontrou um local de que gostou, me fazendo contorcer-me sob ele enquanto continuava a chupar o local, deixando uma marca. Ele riu contra minha pele, enquanto sua mão continuava explorando meu corpo. Eu não consegui conter o gemido quando a palma de sua mão veio para cima de meu mamilo antes de mover-se novamente para baixo, em direção ao meu umbigo e então, novamente para cima, me fazendo me contorcer ainda mais.

"Eu esqueci", ele murmurou, divertido. "Você sente cócegas."

"Assim como você", eu sorri maliciosamente. "Não pense que eu me esqueci disso."

Ele me deu um terno e amoroso sorriso antes de apoiar sua testa contra o meu ombro, soprando em minha pele. Eu estremeci violentamente, minha cabeça rolando para trás enquanto ele deixava uma nova trilha de beijos. Meus seios ansiavam por sua atenção e ele logo percebeu isso. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele usou as pontas dos dedos para esfregar novamente meu mamilo, me fazendo gemer ainda mais alto.

"Edward, pare", eu gemi. Ele estava me matando; uma morte muito lenta e dolorosa.

"O que está errado?" ele perguntou, sentando rapidamente com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto, que me fez querer me matar.

"Não", eu resmunguei, me afundando ainda mais no colchão. "Não pare de verdade."

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha. "Normalmente quando as pessoas dizem pare..."

"Apenas... apenas continue", eu quase implorei. Eu estava a ponto de ficar de joelhos se fosse preciso. "_Por favor_."

Ele se mexeu sobre mim e desta vez eu pude sentir o seu peito quente sobre o meu. Eu beijei seu pomo-de-adão, mas fiquei confusa quando ele nos sentou, me colocando na beirada da cama.

"Levante-se", ele disse suavemente e por alguma razão, Deus estava do meu lado naquele momento, já que minhas pernas não tinham amolecido completamente _ainda_. Apesar de parecerem geléias, elas ainda agüentavam meu peso. Por enquanto.

Eu mordi meu lábio, com força, quase sufocando quando percebi o que estava a ponto de ser retirado. As calças.

'_Honestamente, Bella_', eu me xinguei mentalmente. '_Você vai transar com o Edward. Claro que você precisa tirar sua calça_'.

Com as mãos tremendo, eu me movi um pouco e meus dedos tocaram suavemente o cós de sua calça. Ele soltou um silvo e eu dei um pulo, com medo de ter feito algo errado.

"Desculpa", ele resmungou e só então eu notei a grande protuberância em sua calça jeans. Um sorriso maroto apareceu em meu rosto quando eu percebi que aquilo era por minha causa; era eu quem estava deixando ele daquele jeito.

_Talvez eu pudesse fazer algo certo esta noite_.

Ele pegou minhas mãos, beijando a parte interna de cada um dos meus pulsos antes de levar minhas mãos trêmulas novamente até seu cinto. Eu procurei desajeitadamente na semi-escuridão, tentando localizar o buraco certo.

"Aqui", ele disse, me guiando junto. Eu resmunguei meus agradecimentos antes de voltar para a tarefa e, com sua ajuda, consegui desafivelar o cinto. Eu me aproximei ainda mais, minha bochecha comprimida contra o seu peito enquanto eu removia o cinto, lentamente. Era ridículo; Eu podia facilmente ter deixado ali mesmo, em seu jeans, e ainda assim eu queria gastar cada possível segundo e fazer valer a pena. Eu não queria saltar etapas, por mais simples que elas pudessem ser.

"Você pode continuar", ele disse depois que o cinto já se encontrava no chão. Eu limpei a garganta desajeitadamente, olhando para meus pés quando o metal do botão me gelou. Eu falhei duas vezes na tarefa de abri-lo, até que finalmente consegui e levei minha mão até o zíper – a única coisa que eu estava incrivelmente amedrontada de mover.

Eu respirei fundo novamente, deixando o zíper mover-se para baixo, fazendo seu barulho característico, como se protestasse contra o movimento até que eu cheguei ao fim e o cômodo ficou em silêncio novamente. Eu resolvi terminar logo com aquilo e corajosamente a empurrei para baixo, fazendo com que a peça caísse como uma pilha no chão. Ele estava usando apenas uma boxer, simples, mas nele elas pareciam... divinas. Era indescritível. Não havia a mínima chance daquela protuberância toda ser por minha causa.

Ah, _merda_. Minha vez.

Edward pareceu sentir a minha apreensão e me beijou suave e rapidamente, mas ainda assim, um beijo dominado pelo amor e pelo desejo. Eu podia sentir cada gota de desejo que ele sentia por mim naquela demonstração de emoção pura, e aquilo me deu a coragem extra que eu precisava.

Ele era muito mais rápido em seu trabalho, habilmente desabotoando minha calça jeans e a deslizando pelos meus quadris até que eu permanecia ali, de pé, apenas de calcinha e meia.

"Isso parece bom para você", Edward disse, rindo de minhas meias. Eu apontei para as suas, lhe dando o mesmo sorriso diabólico.

"Eu digo o mesmo", eu pisquei antes de segurar em seus braços, me equilibrando enquanto tirava minhas meias. Ambos os pares foram tirados, se misturando ao bolo de roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

Eu estava agradecida pela mudança de humor - uma leve interrupção, mas agora o tom era novamente sombrio, intenso, lascivo, o mesmo de meses. A única diferença é que dessa vez eu podia _realmente _seguir meus instintos.

Em pouco tempo minhas costas estavam novamente sobre o tecido quente do edredom e a cabeça de Edward estava descansando em meu peito. Eu sentia como se estivesse em chamas. Eu quase quis testar a teoria do _stop, drop and roll_, usado em casos de incêndio, mas os lábios de Edward em meu mamilo interrompeu quase que imediatamente o pensamento.

"Oh, Deus", eu disse, arregalando os olhos. Eu tinha certeza de que parecia extremamente atraente, com o meu cabelo emaranhado e pregado em minha testa e meus olhos tão grandes quanto dois pires, mas isso não importava. Edward não parecia notar.

"Você gosta disso?" ele perguntou, sua voz descendo uma oitava. Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente, fazendo tudo o que podia para ter sua boca de volta em mim.

Ele concordou facilmente e logo eu estava ziguezagueando sob ele na cama, fazendo tudo o que eu podia para não gritar. Ele estava me deixando louca e pelo sorriso permanente em seu rosto, ele tinha total conhecimento disso.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou, beijando a região das minhas costelas, para cima e para baixo. "_Muito_."

Sua voz estava carregada de sinceridade e eu corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo macio, que eu já havia embaraçado mais cedo, com minhas mãos.

Eu senti a atmosfera mudar no minuto em que os muros vieram abaixo. Eu teria me sentido culpada sobre tudo aquilo apenas um dia antes ou algumas horas, mas agora que ele entendia não havia mais desconforto. Eu sentia que aquilo era certo e natural.

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu queixo e o trouxe de volta para mim, acariciando sua mandíbula delicadamente. Seu pescoço, inacreditavelmente pálido e longo, sempre tinha me excitado e neste instante o meu cérebro sabia que eu já não tinha nenhum filtro, nenhuma inibição. Eu não estava escondendo mais nada. Na verdade, nem sabia se ainda seria capaz disso.

Eu suguei sua pele tenra como ele tinha feito comigo e ao me afastar, fiquei feliz ao ver uma pequena marca começar a se formar. Edward riu, passando seu dedo pela região.

"Eu estou te marcando como meu", eu zombei, totalmente surpresa por estar sendo capaz de formar uma frase coerente. Edward me pegou de surpresa acenando com a cabeça, enquanto pegava minha mão e levava até o meu pescoço.

"Grandes mentes pensam semelhante", ele disse sedutoramente e eu podia sentir o calor se espalhando entre minhas pernas em antecipação. Era incrível como Edward podia me fazer sentir tão confiante e relaxada com o que estava acontecendo à nossa volta, e ainda me fazer sucumbir a ele tão rapidamente. Eu me sentia igual e era reconfortante.

Nós continuamos com os beijos e as brincadeiras até que eu o senti passar os dedos pelo topo da minha calcinha. Eu congelei, me esquecendo completamente de respirar e Edward mais que depressa tirou sua mão, acariciando minha bochecha.

"Você ainda quer continuar?"

Eu suspirei, pegando sua mão e a colocando sobre a minha barriga. "Sim."

Não havia nenhuma hesitação. Apenas ansiedade por algo que era finalmente _meu_.

Foi como tirar um _band-aid_. Rápido e indolor e eu pude sentir o pedaço de pano deslizando pelas minhas pernas e caindo no chão com um baque leve, que não teria sido audível se não fosse o silêncio que fazia naquela cabana. Seria possível ouvir o cair de um alfinete.

A autoconsciência estava me atingindo com força agora e tudo o que eu queria era me esconder sob as cobertas. Eu até tentei, fechando meus dedos tão fortemente ao seu redor, que minhas juntas estavam ficando brancas, mas Edward as arrancou de minhas mãos.

"Não fique com vergonha, amor", ele disse. "Você é deslumbrante. Eu nunca vi nada mais lindo."

Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me deixar menos envergonhada, mas não estava funcionando. Eu escondi meu rosto com uma mão, mas ele balançou a cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos com os meus e me trazendo para cima, de modo que eu estava sentada novamente. Eu me sentia melhor assim, era mais _seguro_, com ele encarando meu rosto ao invés de outras partes do meu corpo. Eu podia lidar com isso.

"Nós podemos parar a qualquer hora ", ele ofereceu novamente. Dessa vez eu bati em seu braço com força suficiente para ouvir um estalo retumbante ecoando pelo cômodo.

"Edward, pare com isso", eu disse meio brincando, meio séria. "Eu _quero _isto. Você sabe disso. Eu só estou tentando me ajustar à idéia. Isso é novo para mim também."

Ele balançou a cabeça seriamente. "Eu sei."

Eu respirei fundo pelo o que devia ser a milésima vez naquela noite. Eu quase tinha medo de acabar desmaiando de tanto oxigênio em meu cérebro, mas eu não queria esquecer de respirar, como havia feito aquela vez, enquanto Edward passava seus dedos para cima e para baixo pelas minhas pernas.

"Você é tão linda, Isabella", ele disse, olhando para mim como se fosse um homem perdido no deserto encarando um lago cheio de água. "E _minha_."

"_Completamente _sua", eu concordei sinceramente. Meu coração ameaçava saltar para fora, e quando Edward beijou aquela mancha no lado esquerdo do meu peito ele soube disso.

"Aqui", ele murmurou, levando minha mão até o seu coração. Dava para sentir o ritmo irregular das batidas, muita mais rápidas do que as minhas próprias. "Eu estou do _mesmo _jeito."

Eu amava o fato de sermos iguais naquele momento. Um de nós não era o experiente e risonho, enquanto o outro "tropeçava" para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Nós estávamos aprendendo _juntos _e eu não poderia ter imaginado uma primeira vez melhor.

"Posso?" perguntei suavemente, me referindo a sua boxer. Ele olhou para baixo antes de acenar com a cabeça silenciosamente. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto brincava com o elástico, tomando coragem para baixá-la.

'_Não é como baixar as calças do coleguinha na terceira série, apenas para fazê-lo passar vergonha_', eu racionalizei. '_Você tem que fazer isto aproveitando o momento, com gosto_.'

Eu não tinha idéia de como fazer isso com muito bom gosto. Eu nem sequer sei se eu seria capaz de dizer a diferença entre bom gosto e vergonhoso.

Eu decidi me arriscar, desviando meu olhar enquanto puxava sua boxer para baixo, a passando por suas pernas musculosas. Todos esses anos de treinamento e de combate a incêndios não foram em vão, _sem dúvida_. Eu as tirei completamente, observando enquanto elas caíam no chão, antes de olhar novamente para o rosto de Edward, esperando pela mesma confirmação que eu lhe tinha dado mais cedo.

"Prossiga", ele encorajou. Eu engoli em seco e olhei para baixo, boquiaberta com a visão.

Nada que _Michelangelo _criou poderia ser comparado com aquilo que estava parado à minha frente. Ele era a definição da perfeição; não faltava nada. Eu sabia que estava encarando, de boca aberta, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar. E pensar que ele era todo meu - era quase um crime.

"Isso pode ser tanto uma cara ruim quanto extremamente boa." ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. "Eu não estou bem certo."

"Boa", eu concordei rapidamente. "_Muito_ boa."

Ele riu, abrindo os braços amplamente. "Venha aqui", ele pediu suavemente e eu rastejei até ele, me aconchegando em seus braços quentes. Eu nunca lhe poderia negar o que quer que fosse.

"Nós vamos ficar bem", eu murmurei para mim mesma. Eu me sentia... animada dizendo isto em voz alta. As coisas iam ficar bem - os segredos haviam ido, a tensão, o medo iminente. Nada disso estava presente.

"Sim", ele disse e eu estava surpresa que ele tivesse me ouvido. "Nós sempre ficaremos bem."

Aquilo me deu uma estranha sensação de conforto, mas o fato de que estávamos deitados nus na cama juntos não me escapou. Eu estava tão excitada que chegava quase a ser doloroso e eu podia _senti-lo_ em minha perna, me fazendo gemer.

Ele deve ter pego a dica já que em seguida nos deitou mais uma vez, seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, um cotovelo apoiado sobre o colchão suportando seu peso. Seu cabelo estava caído nos olhos e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, os lábios inchados. Seu rosto estava corado e ele arquejava ligeiramente, mas ainda assim, ele estava lindo. Como sempre.

"E você, está certo de que quer fazer isto?" Eu perguntei, roubando suas palavras. Nós não estávamos bêbados, drogados, não havia nenhuma desculpa para os nossos atos. Eu precisava ter certeza de que ele queria aquilo.

Ele correu o dedo polegar ao longo do meu lábio inferior, seu olhar surpreendentemente vulnerável. "Cem por cento."

"É isso?" Eu zombei, beijando a ponta do seu nariz. "Eu estava esperando..."

Minha frase foi cortada pelos seus lábios se chocando com os meus apaixonadamente. Qualquer outro pensamento ficou esquecido em minha mente e eu me entreguei ao beijo com fervor, nada entre nós para nos parar. Eu tentei esfregar minhas pernas uma na outra, em uma tentativa desesperada de aliviar a minha necessidade de _fricção _ali, mas Edward me parou, colocando sua perna entre as minhas.

Seus dentes arranharam ligeiramente o lóbulo de minha orelha e eu estremeci audivelmente, ofegando. Minhas mãos estavam tateando ao redor, procurando algo em que me segurar, mas não havia nada. Eu acabei agarrando os ombros largos de Edward, em uma tentativa de aproximar ainda mais nossos corpos. Seus dedos se moveram até o meio de minhas coxas, até estarem a poucos centímetros de onde eu ansiava por ele.

"Edward", eu supliquei, saindo mais como um grito estrangulado. "_Por favor_."

"Eu nunca poderia te negar qualquer coisa, Isabella." Ele disse ternamente, me fazendo sorrir à ironia. Na realidade, era _eu _quem nunca conseguiria negar nada para ele, mas eu não estava em condições de contradizê-lo agora.

Eu tentei manter minha pulsação e minha respiração sob controle enquanto observava Edward abrir o pacote de camisinha. Em um piscar de olhos ele estava novamente ao meu lado, alisando meu cabelo e me encarando.

"Isto vai doer", ele disse, se encolhendo, como se o simples pensamento o ferisse. "Você está pronta?"

Eu estava feliz por ele não ter me perguntado, mais uma vez, se eu tinha certeza. "Sim", eu disse, sentindo meu estômago se contorcendo. "Eu estou pronta."

Ele estava novamente em cima de mim, nossos peitos subindo e descendo no mesmo ritmo acelerado. Eu agarrei em uma de suas mãos em busca de apoio, enquanto ele se posicionava em minha entrada; eu podia senti-lo, grande e dominante. Eu me sentia boba pensando que ele não iria caber, mas o pensamento atravessou minha mente mais de uma vez.

"Me diga quando doer", ele exigiu suavemente "e eu irei parar."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, um pouco ofegante. "Continue", eu urgi, movendo meus quadris em sua direção. Ele me deu um sorriso triste, beijando minha testa.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella."

"Eu também te amo." Eu disse, enquanto um arrepio atravessava minha espinha.

Eu sabia que sua expressão era a mesma minha: medo e antecipação, ao mesmo tempo. Eu senti ele impulsionar seus quadris enquanto seu membro me preenchia, ligeiramente. Eu deixei escapar um pequeno grito, surpresa.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça para mostrá-lo que nada estava errado e lentamente, mas com confiança, ele foi se movendo, até atingir minha barreira. Eu estremeci, ansiosa para acabar com aquilo, mas Edward recusou-se a ir depressa.

"Pegue minha mão", ele disse, entrelaçando nossos dedos "e aperte o quanto você precisar."

Eu ri. "Obrigada, mas eu acho que vou ficar bem."

"Você não tem que ser valente o tempo todo", ele disse, tentando rir. "Pegue."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, me preparando antes que ele avançasse. Eu engasguei com a sensação nítida de ardor e tentei recompor minha expressão antes que Edward pudesse ver, mas ele não deixou aquilo escapar.

"Bella..." ele disse, começando a se remover, mas eu o parei, o encarando.

"Apenas não se mova", Eu quase grunhi antes de rolar a cabeça para trás, apertando os olhos com força para parar as lágrimas. Eu não queria que ele as visse, porque, com certeza, ele se culparia e diria que estava me machucando. Apesar de não ser sua culpa.

"Oh, Bella", ele sussurrou, beijando cada lágrima que escapou. "Eu sinto muito, amor. Muito mesmo."

Era como se séculos tivessem passado até que a ardência alucinante se transformou em um pequeno incômodo e eu finalmente me movi. Ainda doía, mas eu esperava que se ele se movesse junto, ajudasse.

Ele embalou a parte de trás da minha cabeça com uma das mãos, a outra ainda apertando firmemente a minha mão. Eu ri, meus olhos ainda molhados quando eu a apertei mais uma vez, deixando que ele soubesse que eu estava bem.

"Eu estou bem", eu disse, me erguendo desajeitadamente para cima, beijando-o suavemente. Ele pareceu extremamente cético e eu não o culpava.

"Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou, embora eu pudesse ver o puro êxtase em seus olhos. Eu sorri, retransmitindo aquele sentimento para ele, acariciando sua bochecha.

Ele tomou isso como sugestão para continuar e eu estremeci de prazer quando ele retirou parte de seu membro antes de mover-se de volta em um ritmo insanamente lento.

"Edward", Eu disse, piscando enquanto tentava evocar algo coerente, mas estava ridiculamente difícil. "Eu não vou quebrar. Eu prometo."

Ele entendeu o que eu estava tentando dizer e começou a se mover para dentro e fora de mim, me fazendo gritar. Ele era lento e preciso, calculista e exato em seus movimentos. Ele estava lutando com unhas e dentes para que tudo fosse para mim e eu não podia permitir isso. Não seria nada especial sem ele.

"Solte-se", eu murmurei. Ele estremeceu, apoiando sua testa na minha e eu olhei para seus olhos vidrados, chocada e confusa ao ver uma única lágrima rolar pela sua bochecha, se misturando com as minhas. Meus tremores estavam em sintonia com os seus e ele continuou se movendo.

Não era longo ou elaborado, mas era muitas vezes mais especial do que eu poderia ter sonhado que seria.

Eu senti uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago. Eu não tinha quatorze anos, eu já tinha tido orgasmos antes, mas isto era diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha feito comigo mesma. Era como se um trem viesse em velocidade máxima na minha direção e eu fosse impotente para pará-lo. Edward, percebendo minha situação levou sua mão até o ponto onde nossos corpos se chocavam, esfregando ligeiramente meu ponto mais sensível.

"_Cristo_", eu gritei ruidosamente enquanto ele esfregava meu clitóris com seu polegar, um sorriso implacável em seu rosto. Eu podia sentir seus movimentos mais rápidos e intensos, seus quadris encontrando os meus à medida que ambos chegávamos mais e mais próximos ao ápice, numa busca desenfreada pelo alívio que tanto procurávamos.

"Edward", eu choraminguei, arqueando minhas costas. "_Por favor_."

Ele roçou seus lábios contra os meus, seus dedos circundando minha área sensível, e eu continuei a mover meus quadris ansiosamente. Eu precisava senti-lo. Ele estava pulsando dentro de mim, seu pulsar se emparelhando com as batidas do meu coração e meus gritos patéticos.

"Solte-se, amor", ele sussurrou, "_Vem _pra mim."

Aquilo foi o que faltava. Entre suas palavras, beijos, mãos, _tudo_, eu me entreguei. Meus olhos bem fechados e os dedos dos pés se curvando enquanto meus calcanhares afundavam no colchão e então, eu senti tudo explodir ao meu redor. Eu não sabia dizer se o grito estava em minha cabeça ou se fora em voz alta, mas eu não me importava o suficiente para prestar atenção. Eu me agarrei a Edward, esperando até que o senti se libertar também.

"Bella", ele grunhiu, seu rosto enterrado em meu pescoço. Ele estocou ainda mais rápido dentro de mim, seu membro pulsando ainda mais antes dele estremecer, gemendo quando chegou ao seu ápice. Sua expressão era quase cômica e ainda assim era um das visões mais atordoantes que eu já tinha visto. Não havia nenhum tumulto interior, nenhuma angústia, choque e ele não estava quebrado. Eu vi um vislumbre rápido de um olhar com o qual eu pouco fora agraciada; ele estava completo, e meu coração se encheu de orgulho por saber que eu tinha sido a causa disso.

Eu cai para trás na cama, meu corpo coberto por uma fina camada de suor e um sorriso de euforia estampada em meu rosto enquanto fazia o máximo para recordar cada detalhe do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Edward rolou para fora de mim e eu o senti se levantar, sem dúvidas para ir se limpar. Ele voltou momentos depois com uma toalha úmida.

"Para quê isso?" Eu perguntei quando ele se sentou ao meu lado. Ele começou a passar a toalha vagarosamente por entre minhas pernas e só então eu notei o sangue seco.

"Obrigada", eu disse simplesmente quando ele acabou, voltando com uma pilha de cobertores. Ele nos cobriu e ficamos ali, deitados, um de frente para o outro. Eu queria falar algo, mas não estava bem certa do que dizer.

"Como você se sente?" ele perguntou, acariciando minhas costas.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Um pouco dolorida, mas nada demais."

Ele riu sombriamente. "Espere até amanhã de manhã. Você estará cantando uma melodia diferente."

O silêncio nos cobriu como um cobertor, um escudo contra o mundo exterior. Eu não queria ter que deixar este lugar nunca mais. Nós estávamos aquecidos, um nos braços do outro, sem nenhuma distração. Sem preocupações sobre contas para pagar, livros para escrever, incêndios a serem combatidos, telefonemas a serem dados; _nada_. Era uma felicidade sem qualquer tipo de adulteração.

"Isto pode soar estranho", ele murmurou distante. "Mas eu estou feliz por ter esperado."

"Por que?" Eu perguntei, sentindo um estranho prazer com aquilo. Ele sorriu amplamente, desenhando padrões fortuitos em minha barriga.

"Porque não teria sido uma fração do que você me proporcionou", ele respondeu. "Obrigado, Bella."

Eu lhe dei um sorriso bobo. "Renée me dizia que eu não devia me entregar à primeira pessoa que tentasse isso. Ela dizia que quando a pessoa certa aparecesse eu saberia e isto faria toda a diferença no mundo."

"Ela tinha razão", ele respondeu. "Elizabeth dizia a mesma coisa, embora eu esteja certo de que não tive _tantas _oportunidades quanto você."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Certo. Porque as pessoas em _Forks _estavam todas em cima de mim", eu murmurei sarcasticamente. Edward bufou, acariciando meu pescoço.

"Foi isso o que eu ouvi", ele disse. "Mas eu estou feliz que você não tenha prestado atenção neles, preferindo o bombeiro deprimido."

"Você não estava deprimido", eu tentei discutir, mas ele não escutou.

"Sério, Bella. Seu gosto para homens não é muito bom."

Eu mordi a parte interna de minha bochecha abafando minha risada. "Eu sempre poderia ir atrás do Mike Newton. Ele estaria muito disposto."

Em uma fração de segundo o rosto de Edward tinha endurecido, suas feições bem definidas enquanto me apertava em seu peito.

"Nunca", ele rosnou.

"_Nunca_", eu concordei, embora ligeiramente mais jocosamente. "E obrigada."

Ele sabia a que eu estava me referindo. "Qualquer coisa para você, amor."

Ele passou metade da noite memorizando cada centímetro do meu corpo, perguntando sobre as histórias por trás de cada cicatriz. Ele beijou cada sarda, por mais escassa que fosse e tracejou cada linha do meu corpo. Eu, em retorno, fiz o mesmo, embora não achasse que tinha o mesmo significado para ele.

"Você deveria dormir, Bella", ele disse quando viu os primeiros raios da manhã surgindo no céu. Meus olhos estavam se fechando, mas eu não queria perder nem um segundo, com medo de que se eu fechasse meus olhos tudo desaparecesse.

"Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar, ele prometeu. "Eu não vou a lugar algum."

"Eu estou te segurando para isso", eu pronunciei inarticuladamente, meu cansaço me vencendo. Ele tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos e as marcas que eu tinha feito em seu pescoço eram claramente visíveis agora, mas ele tinha um certo brilho sobre si que eu só podia esperar que eu refletisse também.

"Eu te amo, Edward", eu lhe falei tão claramente quanto conseguia.

"Você é tudo pra mim", ele disse em resposta, me segurando em um abraço protetor. Nossas pernas nuas estavam entrelaçadas e minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito enquanto ele sussurrava minha canção de ninar.

Aquilo era certo. Tudo ali parecia certo e ninguém podia discutir isso. Era como se tudo o que tínhamos passado, toda a _merda _que tinha acontecido, tivesse nos conduzido àquele momento onde todos os problemas que haviam caído sobre nosso relacionamento, como uma tempestade, tivessem ido embora. Eles evaporaram, deixando o sol brilhante pelo qual tanto ansiávamos.

Eu me aconcheguei melhor em seu peito, beijando mais uma vez suas cicatrizes. "Boa noite" eu consegui resmungar antes de ser sugada pela inconsciência, meu coração acelerando enquanto me lembrava do roçar de seus dedos pela minha pele, suas doces palavras sussurradas em meu ouvido e aquela lágrima solitária que rolou pela sua bochecha.

Todos a nossa volta estavam certos. Há um pote de ouro atrás do arco-íris, apenas leva-se algum tempo para alcançá-lo. Mas uma vez que você o alcança, não há dúvidas de que era exatamente ali que deveríamos estar.

Você não pode lutar contra o destino, e eu estava cansada de tentar.

* * *

*** Backdraft:** O crescimento explosivo de um incêndio produzido pela repentina de mistura do ar com outros componentes combustíveis

* * *

_E então amores, alguém vivo por aí? Espero muito que vocês tenham curtido o outtake e que ele tenha sido pelo menos um pouquinho daquilo que vocês tanto ansiavam. Espero pelas reviews me contando tudo, combinado?_

_Ainda não sei quando o próximo capítulo sairá, mas prometo que não vou demorar demais. Mais uma vez quero agradecer muito as reviews enviadas, dizer que eu fiquei muito feliz com as várias leitoras BBB's que se fizeram presente neste capítulo e dizer que cada comentário, por menor que seja, me deixa muito feliz! O pessoal que tem conta no site recebeu a resposta da review por e-mail, os outros, eu prometo que no próximo capítulo eu respondo, mas já são 2h40 da manhã e eu realmente preciso dormir. Só estou aqui porque prometi que postava hoje e não queria deixar vocês na mão. Mas prometo que li cada uma e que no próximo respondo a todos._

_Bjusssss e até o próximo capítulo!_


	31. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**** Eu estou fazendo uso da minha licença criativa aqui. Na realidade, Columbia não aceita Teste de Admissão da Escola de Direito de antes de 2003, a Escola de Direito de Nova York aceita, mas eu resolvi ignorar isso. Assim, se você olhar nos sites das faculdades, verá que eu estou errada e eu sei disso. **

**.  
**

**N/T: **_**Oi flores, sim eu sei... a demora foi imensa dessa vez e eu nem, vou ficar aqui dizendo o quanto a minha vida estava um caos porque eu sei que vocês querem mesmo é começar a ler o capítulo o mais depressa possível :) Mas antes, eu queria dar **__**uma explicação sobre o sistema de ensino americano que eu acho importante fazer aqui. Diferente daqui, lá o estudante nem sempre escolhe já a carreira que quer seguir. Ele escolhe uma determinada área e a faculdade consiste em todo um ciclo básico que, por exemplo, seria o mesmo para o pessoal do direito, das ciências políticas, relações internacionais, etc e etc... Depois que acaba isso, o sujeito escolhe seguir. A especialização em direito lá seria como um mestrado aqui para nós. Por isso o Edward já fez uma faculdade e agora está se inscrevendo para o curso de direito! Entendido? Bem, vou deixar vocês com o capítulo e agente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!**_

.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta dor nas minhas pernas, parecia que eu tinha quebrado, torcido, retorcido e deslocado todos os meus ossos...

Como diabos toda essa dor era possível? O que eu tinha feito? Eu sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Tensionada e ardendo.

Eu me virei na cama, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo embaraçado, em uma tentativa de pelo menos tirá-lo de cima do meu rosto. Olhei para baixo e arregalei os olhos, assustada ao ver que estava embrulhada em um lençol, mas que por debaixo disso estava completamente nua.

As lembranças imediatamente inundaram minha mente. Edward e eu conversando. A verdade. A dor. O amor. O movimento do sofá para a cama. Ele. Eu. Nada de roupas. Suas cicatrizes. As lágrimas. A alegria. A antecipação. A ansiedade. Dor. Amor. Edward.

_Eu fiz sexo com o Edward._

Aquelas lembranças e revelações não me trouxeram nenhum sentimento indesejado. Eu não estava assustada, nervosa ou arrependida. Ver sua forma calma e inconsciente próximo a mim, tão nu quanto eu, me fez sentir bem. Ele parecia eufórico e rejuvenescido, refletindo minhas próprias emoções.

Uma pontada de ansiedade me atingiu quando me perguntei se ele lamentaria o que havia acontecido. E se tivesse sido um ato impensado, algo de momento? E se ele tivesse ficado inebriado com aquele nosso momento de honestidade e tivesse se deixado levar? O que eu faria?

"Bella", ele murmurou em sua voz grossa de sono. Seu braço apertou ainda mais minha cintura enquanto passava o rosto pela região do meu estômago, coberto pelo lençol. Eu corei, ainda me perguntando o que faria. "Minha."

Eu ri baixinho. Uma única vez e ele já estava ficando possessivo.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" perguntei retoricamente, tentando ficar o mais quieta possível enquanto levava meus dedos até seus cabelos bagunçados, massageando ligeiramente o seu couro cabeludo.

"Bella", ele murmurou novamente, com a respiração mais ofegante. Eu observei enquanto um sorriso se formava em seus lábios e ele piscou duas vezes antes de abrir seus olhos, me encarando com aquelas orbes verdes vívidas.

"Olá", eu disse, me sentindo extremamente tímida de repente, sem saber direito o porquê.

"Olá", ele murmurou de volta, ainda sonolento. "Bom dia."

Eu não respondi, esperando que ele se desse conta da situação em que nos encontrávamos. Ele fez uma careta, parecendo confuso por eu não ter respondido sua saudação, mas bastou olhar para baixo para suas bochechas corarem e eu não consegui evitar o riso.

"Oh", ele resmungou, desviando o olhar. Eu ri do vermelho em suas bochechas, minha diversão se transformando em presunção quando vi a marca em seu pescoço.

"O que foi ?" ele murmurou, o lençol dançando perigosamente um pouco abaixo do seu quadril. Eu evitei prender meu olhar ali, levando a ponta dos meus dedos até a marca, esfregando-a ligeiramente. Ele levou sua própria mão ao meu pescoço, sem dúvida nenhuma, traçando a mesma coisa.

"Eu estou marcado", ele riu. Eu encolhi os ombros, tendo a certeza de que o lençol não deslizara. Eu não sabia por que estava me sentindo tão nervosa; não era como se ele nunca tivesse me visto antes. Mas havia algo sobre aquela manhã, o quarto mais claro do que antes e a atmosfera mudada que me tornara mais inibida.

"Obrigada", eu decidi dizer. "Por ontem à noite."

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, colocando sua mão sobre a minha, no colchão. "Você não tem nada pelo o que me agradecer."

Eu lhe dei um olhar incrédulo. "Claro", bufei. "Absolutamente nada."

Edward se sentou, fazendo meu estômago dar saltos quando meus olhos se depararam com seu peito definido. Ele rolou os olhos para a minha admiração descarada e me encarou seriamente.

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu não planejei isso", ele disse, gesticulando freneticamente. "Não foi para isso que eu te trouxe aqui. Eu nunca iria..."

Eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse terminar. "Eu sei." Eu disse tentando lhe passar confiança. "Eu sei que você não iria. Eu nunca pensei isso."

Eu realmente não tinha. Era mais fácil ser eu levando Edward para uma cabana isolada e o induzindo a isso. Não o contrário.

"Bem, nós temos o dia de hoje e boa parte de amanhã", ele murmurou, apertando meus dedos. "O que você gostaria de fazer?"

Eu encolhi os ombros indiferentemente. "O que há para fazer?" perguntei, retoricamente, já que parecíamos estar no meio do nada.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu tenho certeza que nós podemos achar algo."

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha. "Você soa bem seguro sobre isso."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, apoiando sua testa na minha. "Mas primeiro", ele anunciou, "Nós precisamos comer algo. Eu tenho certeza que você deve estar com fome."

Minha face corou. "Uh", eu ri desajeitadamente. "Sim."

Eu virei minha cabeça para lhe dar alguma privacidade enquanto ele se levantava e trocava de roupa. Ele fez o mesmo para que eu me trocasse o logo eu estava de volta no sofá, com uma calça e uma blusa de moletom, enquanto Edward olhava o que havia para comer na geladeira.

"Você gosta de ovos?" ele perguntou, segurando quatro em suas mãos. "Nós não temos muita coisa."

Eu ri do quão sentido ele soou. "Ovo me parece ótimo", eu o assegurei, sorrindo enquanto ele os quebrava habilmente em uma tigela.

"Ovos então."

Uma pessoa precisaria ser cega, muda e surda para não perceber a mudança no clima entre nós. Eu não sentia mais aquele peso em meus ombros e nem a presença daquele elefante branco que constantemente se encontrava no mesmo cômodo que nós dois. As coisas pareciam naturais e eu esperava que Edward também sentisse isso.

Considerando que nós tínhamos exposto todos os nossos sentimentos, eu não via razão para não expor o que eu estava pensando agora.

"Você sente isto?" perguntei. Eu provavelmente poderia ter formulado um pouco melhor a pergunta, mas o ponto estava claro.

"Sim", ele disse, não precisando de nenhuma explicação adicional. "Eu sinto."

Ele parou os movimentos rápidos que estava fazendo, batendo os ovos e me encarou.

"Você gosta?"

Eu entendi que ele estava falando do sentimento. "Sim", sussurrei, enquanto colocava meu cabelo para trás da orelha. "Gosto."

Eu ouvi o estalar dos ovos na frigideira e o barulho do suco sendo derramado nos copos de plástico que trouxemos. Ele me entregou o meu antes de se sentar ao meu lado, parecendo perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Yeah", ele resmungou, sua voz amortecida pelo copo. "Eu também."

E pela primeira vez, eu sentia como se nós dois estivéssemos na mesma página. E eu gostei ainda mais daquele sentimento.

* * *

"Olha só quem está de volta e viva", Alice riu baixinho quando eu entrei no café, na segunda pela manhã bem cedinho. Edward e eu tínhamos voltado na véspera, a noite, e quase não tínhamos conseguido dormir antes que tivéssemos que levantar e encarar o mundo real.

"Sim, sim", eu resmunguei, colocando minhas coisas sobre a mesa antes de me sentar.  
Eu fui pega de surpresa ao ver Jasper atrás do balcão, passando um pano sobre a superfície. Ele me deu um sorriso quando me viu, balançando a cabeça.

"Céus", ela disse, encarando o teto. "Nós não viemos aqui há um bom tempo."

Eu suspirei, pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Minha última lembrança daquele lugar era do mesmo dia do incêndio no apartamento e aquele pensamento me assustou pra _caralho_.

_Por que_? Eu me perguntei mentalmente. Normalmente pensar ou falar sobre aquilo não me assustava. Por que essa mudança justo agora?

'_Edward te salvou_', eu me aplaquei. '_Você está bem. Vocês ainda estão bem. Edward te salvou.'_

Mas, por alguma razão, aquilo me acalmou apenas superficialmente.

"As coisas definitivamente mudaram desde então", ela suspirou, apoiando o queixo na palma de sua mão, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Eu concordei com a cabeça, esfregando meus olhos, ainda sonolentos.

"Sim, definitivamente."

"Como você e Edward estão?"

Eu corri o dedo pela borda de sua xícara de café, rindo quando ela a afastou de mim. "Bem. Mas como ele tirou o fim de semana de folga, terá que trabalhar dobrado essa semana."

"Isso é péssimo", ela disse, soando genuinamente sentida. Eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando não deixar aquilo me atingir. Eu o veria em breve. Eu não podia me deixar ser tão dependente.

"E você e Jasper?" Eu perguntei, abaixando minha voz para que ele não pudesse ouvir. "Tudo indo bem?"

Ela estava praticamente quicando em sua cadeira, o que me fez acreditar que ela estava esperando ansiosamente por essa pergunta. "Ele se muda na próxima semana."

Eu surpreendi a mim mesma, me inclinando sobre a mesa, a puxando para um abraço apertado.

"Alice isso é fantástico. De verdade."

É estranho?"

O pequeno surto de Edward por causa da pasta de dente me veio a cabeça. "Estranho não. É um pouco complicado no início, entretanto."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Em vez dela ser solidária a mim no incidente da pasta de dente, ela caiu na gargalhada. Eu a encarei, irritada.

"Não é engraçado!"

Ela tentou abafar sua risada. "Sim, realmente é. Pasta de dentes?"

Eu achava que aquilo não era realmente sobre a pasta de dentes, mas sobre mostrar que as pessoas não podem conviver em perfeita harmonia. Eu sabia disso desde o início, mas aquele incidente me mostrou o quão estranho realmente poderia ser.

"Eu acho que sou um pouco desorganizada demais para ele." Eu disse. Ela bufou, encarando Jasper.

"Nah, você e Edward são perfeitos. Eu estaria um pouco preocupada se vocês não discutissem por coisas banais como estas."

"Quem poderia imaginar que nós duas encontraríamos um amor." Ela zombou, piscando.

Eu apertei meus lábios, elevando minhas sobrancelhas em diversão descarada.

"Eu nunca tive qualquer dúvida sobre você", rebati. "Eu sou a que tinha sérios problemas."

"Bella", ela disse, repentinamente séria. "Você teve uma boa razão. Provavelmente crescer com seu exemplo de pais não foi uma coisa fácil."

"Sim", eu disse. "Essa é a minha principal preocupação."

Eles tinham a minha idade e estavam loucamente apaixonados. Quem poderia dizer que a mesma coisa não aconteceria comigo e com Edward?

"Eu sei o que você está pensando", ela acusou "e você precisa parar. Olhe para Carlisle e Esme. Eles sempre estiveram casados e nada de ruim aconteceu com o relacionamento deles."

Eu suspirei, passando uma mão pelos meus cabelos. "Eu acho que sim."

"Você pode sentir isto, não pode?" ela perguntou. "Esse desejo que te puxa para perto da outra pessoa?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça e seu sorriso se alastrou ainda mais.

"Apenas mais uma evidência de que você dois não podem ficar longe um do outro, não importa o que aconteça."

Por alguma razão aquele pensamento me deixou apavorada.

"Oh, droga." Ela murmurou, encarando a tela de seu celular. "Eu tenho que ir. Eu prometo que te ligarei mais tarde para conversarmos mais, mas eu preciso correr agora."

"Certo", eu suspirei. "A gente se fala mais tarde."

"Eu te amo, Bells." Ela disse, beijando o topo de minha cabeça. "Não se preocupe sobre Edward trabalhando demais, as coisas se ajeitarão."

Eu não sabia como ela poderia saber sobre os meus medos e preocupações, mas aquela era Alice. Ela sempre sabia.

"Eu também te amo", eu disse. "A gente se fala depois."

Os próximos dias foram igualmente desinteressantes. Eu e Edward praticamente nunca nos víamos entre seus plantões freqüentes. Ou eu estava na rua ou dormindo. Eu lhe disse, várias vezes, que me acordasse, mas ele se recusou.

As aulas recomeçaram e assim que eu entrei na sala de aula, soube que existia um Deus que me amava mais do que eu imaginava. Tanya não estava em nenhum lugar por ali.

Infelizmente, eles já pegaram pesado desde a primeira semana. Nós já tínhamos um projeto de grupo, que consistia em quatro de nós compilando diferentes respostas para diferentes solicitações. Nada muito excitante, embora o fato de Tanya não estar por ali, me deixassem em êxtase

Sexta a tarde, meu grupo, incluindo Angela, se reuniu do lado de fora da sala. Eu prendi minha bolsa no ombro, querendo saber quando iríamos encontrar tempo para terminar o trabalho.

"Nós deveríamos nos reunir algum dia e terminar isso" ela disse, me olhando. Eu acenei com a cabeça, encarando os outros dois rapazes que pareciam pouco interessados na idéia.

"Aqui", eu disse, anotando o endereço do apartamento em três pedaços de papel, entregando um para cada um deles. "Nós podemos nos encontrar lá hoje à noite, tipo às seis horas?"

Angela e os outros dois acenaram com a cabeça em confirmação. "Eu tenho que trabalhar até 17h30, mas devo conseguir estar lá antes das seis." Um menino, Bert, disse.

"Okay", eu disse sem convicção, querendo ir logo para casa. "A gente se vê então, eu acho."

"É o apartamento do Edward?" Angela perguntou, checando o endereço com curiosidade em seus olhos. Eu balancei minha cabeça, os olhos brilhando.

"_Nope_", eu disse, estourando o 'p.' "É meu também."

Seus olhos se arregalaram em entendimento. "Bella, que ótimo! Ben ficará feliz de ouvir isso."

Eu ri enquanto caminhávamos para sair do prédio. "Agora... quando será o casamento?" perguntei apontando para seu anel de noivado.

"Nós ainda não marcamos uma data", ela gemeu. "Nós estamos tentando, mas parece que sempre surge algo para atrapalhar."

"Bem quando marcarem, eu espero o convite." Brinquei enquanto entrava em minha picape. Angela permaneceu na calçada, apenas rindo.

"Claro. Inclusive, você será minha _head usher_.*****"

Eu fingi um sorriso entusiasmado. "Mal posso esperar!"

Ela bufou. "Até mais tarde, Bella."

Edward não estaria em casa até tarde da noite, então eu tentei me ocupar com preparativos para o jantar - que ele poderia esquentar no microondas quando chegasse -, limpando a sala e adiantando tudo o que eu podia para o trabalho da noite.

Todos chegaram na hora, para a minha surpresa. Era estranho levar outras pessoas para ali, principalmente porque eu sentia um pouco como se fosse o apartamento do Edward. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre nada antes de decidirmos começar a trabalhar, espalhando nossos livros pelo chão.

"Eu não entendo isto", o rapaz que eu não conseguia lembrar o nome disse depois de algum tempo. Eu apertei a ponta do meu nariz olhando a questão que tinha sido direcionada para ele, não estranhando ao ver que seu papel estava completamente em branco.

"Alguém pode ajudar?" Eu percebi que ele olhava diretamente para mim.

"Claro", eu disse, ignorando o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto. "Bert, ajude ele."

Os dois pareciam emburrados enquanto ele tentava explicar a questão para o outro, mas estava claro que ele também não era um especialista em literatura inglesa. Eu encarei a questão em que eu e Angela estávamos trabalhando.

"Ai, _merda_", eu murmurei, encarando o nome da peça. Angela riu baixinho, pegando seu exemplar de "_As Bruxas de Salém_******" e o colocando a sua frente.

"Aqui", ela disse, apontando para a pergunta que tínhamos que responder. "Vamos apenas comparar dois personagens principais, ou a diferença entre bem e mau. Algo sobre religião e rituais pagãos. Eu não sei."

Eu ri, fechando meus olhos. "E nós temos que comparar isso com..."

"_A Morte do Caixeiro Viajante_."*******

"Gah", eu gemi, jogando minha cabeça para trás. "Isso parece não acabar nunca."

"Certo. Vamos fazer uma lista. Comparações entre _John Proctor_ e _Willy Loman_."

Uma hora e meia mais tarde minha cabeça estava latejando e eu podia sentir as bolsas se formando abaixo dos meus olhos. Bret e o outro rapaz, que eu descobri se chamar Adam, estavam trabalhando com o ensaio de _Beowulf _e tudo o que eu queria era rastejar até minha cama e dormir.

O barulho da porta se abrindo me despertou. Eu virei a cabeça, sentindo um sorriso se formar em meu rosto quando vi Edward entrar em casa, deixando suas coisas no balcão da cozinha.

"Bella?" ele chamou, sem nos notar ali, ainda. Eu me levantei, caminhando até onde ele estava, passando meus braços pela sua cintura, por trás.

"Olá", eu murmurei, massageando os músculos tensos de seus ombros. Eu o ouvi gemer suavemente, antes de se virar, me encarando com os olhos suaves.

"Oi amor", ele disse, acariciando meu queixo, antes de me puxar para um beijo doce. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ele percebeu as três pessoas que tentavam o mais discretamente possível bisbilhotar nossa conversa. Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto eles rapidamente voltavam a debater os aspectos morais de As Bruxas de Salém.

"Trabalho", murmurei de modo que eles não pudessem ouvir. "E eu estou quase a ponto de expulsá-los."

"Leve seu tempo", ele disse, abrindo a geladeira. Eu entrei na sua frente, pegando o prato que tinha feito para ele, o colocando no microondas.

"O que eu faria sem você?" ele zombou, me dando outro beijo. Eu gemi, me lembrando dos outros na sala de estar.

"Morreria de fome", eu sorri maliciosamente. "Quando isso apitar..."

"Bella, eu sei lidar com um microondas." Ele disse bem humorado, apertando minha mão. "E provavelmente eu vou direto para a cama. Eu estou exausto."

Ele parecia mesmo e eu me sentia péssima por ele estar trabalhando tanto, tendo tão pouco tempo para dormir.

"Sim, você está precisando." Eu disse, passando o dedo suavemente pelas manchas escuras sob seus olhos. "Descanse um pouco."

Ele pegou um garfo e tirou o prato quente do microondas antes de acenar com a cabeça. "Estou realmente ansioso para dormir um pouco."

"Você pode se sentar conosco enquanto come", eu ofereci, mas ele negou com a cabeça, colocando uma garfada na boca.

"Não, estou bem assim. Você tem que acabar seu trabalho e eu não quero te distrair."

'_Sim, Sr. Masen_', eu pensei. '_Você é, certamente, uma distração_.'

"Eu te amo, Bella", ele disse, acariciando minha bochecha, enquanto me encarava parecendo preocupado. "Você também não tem dormido muito. Não fique acordada até muito tarde."

Eu acenei com a cabeça sob seu toque. "Eu não irei. E também te amo."

Ele disse um rápido _oi _para a Angela, ignorando os outros dois e se retirou para o quarto. Eu me sentei novamente, com os olhos perdidos, tentando ler uma passagem que tinha marcado mais cedo.

Nós decidimos encerrar o trabalho por volta das onze e eu nunca me vi tão feliz por fechar um livro antes, na minha vida. Eu me levantei, caminhando com eles até a porta, mas me surpreendi quando Bert voltou, ao em vez de caminhar com os outros até o elevador.

"Então, Bella", ele começou socialmente. "O que você vai fazer amanhã a noite?"  
Eu o encarei surpresa. Ele não tinha visto Edward chegando mais cedo?

"Hum... Nada, até onde eu sei." disse meio incerta. "Por que?"

Ele clareou a garganta. "Há uma festa e eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir. Como amigos!" ele acrescentou, enquanto eu mordia meu lábio inferior, irritada.

"Não", recusei. "Mas obrigada."

"Ah vamos", ele insistiu persistentemente. "Será divertido."

"Não, sério", eu disse, tão persistente quanto ele. "Eu realmente não sou muito fã de coisas desse tipo."

"Bem, se você mudar de idéia, aqui está o endereço." Ele disse, parecendo frustrado, enquanto me passava um pequeno cartão antes de se despedir. "Eu espero te ver por lá."

"Eu não contaria com isto, mas... quem sabe." Eu pensei em lhe dar um pouco de esperança, embora não houvesse a mínima chance de eu trocar uma noite na companhia do Edward, por uma festa. Não havia comparação possível entre as duas coisas.

"A gente se vê", ele disse desajeitadamente, caminhando na direção de Angela e Adam. Eu fechei a porta rapidamente, apertando a ponta do meu nariz ao me recostar sobre ela. Eu apenas desejava ir para a cama o mais rápido possível e me surpreendi ao ver Edward ainda acordado, lendo um livro.

"Por que você ainda está acordado?" Eu disse, chamando sua atenção.

"Por que você não vai amanhã de noite?" ele replicou, sem tirar os olhos da página que estava lendo. Eu endureci, estreitando meus olhos.

"Na festa?" perguntei querendo ter certeza sobre o que ele estava falando. Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu estreitei meus olhos ainda mais. "O que você estava fazendo, escutando atrás da porta?"

Ele riu sem humor. "As paredes não são exatamente à prova de som, Bella. Eu apenas estou curioso pra saber porque você recusou o convite."

"Porque", eu disse, me movendo para trocar de roupa. "É sua primeira noite de folga em algum tempo. Eu não quero desperdiçar isso indo a uma festa boba da faculdade."

"Bella", ele suspirou, soando levemente irritado. Ele abaixou o livro, depois de marcar a página que estava lendo e começou a brincar com o travesseiro do meu lado da cama. "Você não pode deixar as oportunidades passarem, por minha causa."

"Oportunidades?" Eu bufei. "Edward, é uma festa. Você já foi a alguma festa de faculdade?"

"Não", ele disse. "Eu tive muitas experiências no segundo grau que eu não queria repetir, mas você é diferente. Você precisa sair e viver. Você não terá esta liberdade sempre."

"Vai estar cheio de pessoas bêbadas se esbarrando", eu disse acidamente. "Esta não é exatamente a minha idéia de diversão."

"Eu acho que você deveria ir." Ele disse finalmente. Eu balancei minha cabeça, enquanto tirava minha blusa.

"Eu não vou, Edward. Tem dias que eu realmente não te vejo e eu gostaria de passar qualquer tempo que você tenha livre, com você. Sinto muito se isso é um crime."

Eu estava agindo infantilmente, mas era tarde e eu estava cansada e Edward simplesmente se recusava a deixar o assunto morrer.

"Bella, pare. Eu apenas estou dizendo que você não deveria renunciar a estas experiências, para ficar comigo."

Eu o ignorei, tomando meu rumo para o banheiro. Eu escovei meus dentes com raiva, tentada a deixar a pasta destampada e respingos por toda a pia, mas o pingo de dignidade que eu ainda tinha me dizia que aquela não era uma boa idéia.

Eu voltei para o quarto e meu coração derreteu ao ver que Edward havia cochilado depois de minha partida. Sua cabeça estava apoiada desajeitadamente contra a cabeceira, seu peito subindo e descendo. Eu suspirei audivelmente, enquanto apagava a luz e o puxava para baixo, de modo que ele ficasse mais confortável. Ele se mexeu ligeiramente, mas voltou a dormir assim que eu me deitei ao seu lado.

"Boa noite, Edward", eu sussurrei, acariciando sua bochecha com meu polegar. Eu sorri quando vi seus lábios se curvando automaticamente para cima, enquanto seus braços me puxavam para junto do seu corpo.

Eu acordei horas depois com o som do teclado. Eu tentei bater no que quer que estivesse fazendo aquele barulho, mas apenas ouvi algumas risadinhas em resposta.

"Volte a dormir, Bella."

Eu esfreguei meus olhos, me sentando. "Tarde demais. Já estou acordada." Eu pisquei vendo o laptop sobre seu colo. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo. "Tentando achar mais informação sobre escolas de direito."

Aquilo prendeu minha atenção. "O que você está procurando?" Eu cruzei minhas pernas, me inclinando sobre ele, tentando ler as palavras sobre a tela. Quando eu vi os nomes das universidades eu ofeguei.

"Edward", eu disse acusatoriamente. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Bella", ele respondeu, num tom zombeteiro. "Eu estou procurando por escolas de direito. Eu acabei de te explicar isso."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Em Nova Iorque."

"Sim", ele respondeu brevemente. "Em Nova Iorque. É um estado muito bom com ótimas faculdades."

"Mas... Nova Iorque?"

Ele suspirou, fechando o computador, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Sim, Bella. Eu não vou deixá-la ir sozinha. Você disse que o fato de não conhecer nada nem ninguém lá era uma das razão pela qual você não iria. Eu estarei lá. Problema resolvido."

"Eu não posso simplesmente arrancar você de Oregon", protestei. "Edward, fala sério. Sua vida inteira está aqui."

"Não realmente", ele disse e seu tom indiferente estava começando a me irritar. Por que ele não via a seriedade da situação. Não era como se eu estivesse pedindo para ele mudar a seguradora que fazia o seguro do carro. Era uma mudança pelo país.

"Você não pensou o suficiente", eu acusei. Edward sempre analisou cada detalhe das coisas, assim, vê-lo responder tão prontamente à situação estava me enervando.

"Não, você é quem não está pensando direito. Não é como se fosse para a vida toda. É apenas um semestre, provavelmente o verão, certo?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Começa no fim de maio."

"Exatamente", ele disse. "E a admissão regular de Columbia termina em 15 de fevereiro. Isso não me dá muito tempo, mas eu poderia fazer isto."

"E os LSATs********?" Eu incitei.

"Na verdade", ele disse, com um brilho nos olhos. "Columbia aceita LSATs feitos a partir de 2003."

"O que seria fantástico se você já os tivesse feito."

Ele rolou os olhos dramaticamente. "Eu os fiz, Bella."

"Quando?" Eu perguntei rapidamente, mais como uma declaração cética do que uma pergunta propriamente dita. Ele esticou as pernas para frente, mexendo em alguns papéis.

"Logo depois da minha graduação."

"Mas..."

Ele suspirou, já prevendo minha próxima pergunta. "Eu fiz isto para agradar Elizabeth. Eu não tinha contado a ela que não ia seguir a carreira, mas não tive coragem de fazê-lo logo após a graduação. Ela estava tão... orgulhosa."

Me doeu ver o quanto aquilo o tinha afetado. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, puxando os fios com força. Eu me inclinei para mais perto, sem o tocar, contudo.

"Eu fiz o teste e menti, dizendo que não havia ido bem o suficiente e ela acreditou nisso, nunca voltando a tocar no assunto." Suas palavras não eram mais do que sussurros.

"Por que você mentiu? Por que você não lhe contou a verdade?"

"Bella, você não entende", ele criticou minha simplicidade, tentando mascarar a emoção crua em sua voz. "Ela conhecera e apoiara aquele sonho por anos. Quando meu pai morreu, ela não foi a única a desmoronar. Eu fui. E então eu decidi que iria para a escola de direito para... sei lá. Substituir o que ela havia perdido, eu acho. Eu queria que ela se orgulhasse de mim."

"Edward, sua mãe é a _Elizabeth_. Ela estaria orgulhosa de qualquer coisa que você decidisse fazer. Ela apóia sua carreira agora, não apóia?"

Era uma pergunta retórica, mas ele escolheu respondê-la de qualquer maneira. "Até certo ponto. Mas eu queria mostrar para ela que eu podia crescer e ser algo mais do que um _fudido_."

"Mas você apenas correu e mentiu sobre isso." Era um ataque covarde e eu sabia disto. "Se você estava tão decidido a deixá-la orgulhosa, porque você não foi em frente?"

"Porque eu não pude!" ele gritou, frustrado. "Eu tinha um dever a cumprir."

"Não, você não tinha. E nem tem agora. Faça o que você quer fazer, não o que as outras pessoas esperam de você. Não é a vida delas."

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. "Eu tenho as notas do meu LSAT", ele disse quietamente. "Eu não preciso refazer a prova."

"Certo", eu respondi, no mesmo tom de voz. "Então, como você quer fazer isso?"

"Eu preciso fazer o download da papelada que precisa ser preenchida", ele resmungou, abrindo novamente o laptop. Ele navegou rapidamente pela página da Escola de Direito de Columbia, me mostrando que aquela não era a primeira vez que ele visitava aquela página.

"Aqui", eu disse de repente, clicando no botão. Ele acenou com a cabeça mudamente, observando os documentos se abrindo na tela.

Assim que ele imprimiu tudo aquilo na impressora ao lado da cama, para meu horror, ele começou a preencher. Eram as mesmas informações tediosas que eu havia preenchido dois anos antes; nome, local e data de nascimento, endereço...

"Edward, você não precisa fazer isso agora." Eu tentei aconselhar, mas não surtiu muito efeito. Eu o vi hesitar ao chegar no campo 'nome do pai', mas ele continuou escrevendo.

"Eu só tenho até o dia 15", ele continuou usando como desculpa. Eu não estava bem certa do por que ele estava tão ansioso, mas como ele continuava preenchendo aquelas informações vigorosamente, eu me sentei próxima a ele, observando enquanto ele preenchia cada campo. Algo pegou minha visão periférica e eu tracei aquela informação com meu dedo.

"Você precisa de cartas de recomendação."

Ele esfregou o rosto. "Eu as conseguirei."

"Okay então", eu disse, me levantando. Eu ignorei a dor em meu corpo e o cansaço que ameaçava me consumir e caminhei até a cozinha, preparando um café. Pelo jeito, teríamos uma noite longa pela frente.

Logo eu estava de volta, com duas canecas fumegantes na mão. Eu lhe entreguei uma e ele me encarou agradecidamente, tomando um longo gole, como que para acordar, antes de seguir para o próximo campo. Ele carranqueou, sua face contorcida em extrema concentração enquanto focava nas perguntas.

"Prêmios acadêmicos... honras nacionais." Eu o ouvi resmungar cada palavra, os olhos se fechando. Eu observei enquanto sua mão voava pelo papel, rabiscando os inúmeros prêmios que ele havia recebido, me deixando surpresa.

"Bella, você não tem que ficar acordada enquanto eu faço isso." Edward disse, apontando para as folhas que pareciam não ter fim. "Isso levará toda a noite e são apenas as informações pessoais."

"Sim, claro." Eu bufei. "Eu sou quem está te arrastando para o outro lado do país. O mínimo que posso fazer é ficar aqui e te dar um apoio moral."

"Minha própria pequena torcida. Eu me sinto honrado."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Se você considerar uma torcida algo formado por uma única pessoa, e ainda assim, coordenadamente incapacitada, então claro! Mas não espere qualquer tipo de coreografia. Eu não faço isso."

Ele riu, o brilho de volta aos seus olhos. "Não, eu não espero. Eu não posso perder tempo correndo até o hospital. Eu tenho um requerimento para preencher."

"Tão doce", eu zombei, lhe dando um soquinho no braço. "Idiota."

Edward riu novamente, me deixando me aconchegar ao seu lado. "Certo, vamos acabar com isso."

Eu encarei a página à nossa frente. "Por que faculdades não podem fazer perguntas simples? 'Você é inteligente? Marque sim ou não.' Metade dessas coisas realmente interessam para eles?"

Ele me lançou um olhar. "Eles sabem melhor do que nós."

Eu me encolhi deixando-o terminar de preencher. Não foi até que ele chegou nas partes mais interessantes nas quais eu poderia ajudá-lo, o que ele me olhou desesperado.

"Você é a especialista em língua inglesa. Eu vou precisar de ajuda."

Eu ri, relendo as poucas linhas. "Edward, são apenas perguntas e respostas, não ensaios. Apenas escreva suas respostas abaixo."

Ele suspirou, tomando outro longo gole do café. Sua caneca estava vazia e eu me levantei para colocar mais um pouco para ele, sem perder o olhar extasiado que ele me dava quando eu coloquei a caneca de volta em suas mãos.

"Venha, amor." Ele disse, passando um braço pelos meus ombros, enquanto segurava a caneca com a outra mão. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, me distraindo com seu calor reconfortante e sua respiração que me acalmava.

"Durma", ele sussurrou animadoramente. "Você está cansada."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, o encarando. "Não." Aquilo saiu um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, mas o volume me despertou. "Eu irei ficar acordada."

"Certo", ele murmurou complacente. "E Bella?"

Eu o encarei novamente. "Sim?"

Ele beijou minha testa, seu amor estampado em seu rosto. Ele parecia entristecido, mas otimista ao mesmo tempo. "Obrigado."

Eu encolhi os ombros, olhando de volta para o papel com sua letra elegante. "Qualquer coisa por você."

Ele tinha terminado a parte das informações básicas antes das duas, tendo a certeza de que estava tudo certinho antes de colocar os papéis de lado.

"Eu irei pedir minhas cartas de recomendação e tirar os xerox amanhã", ele murmurou na escuridão. Eu grunhi para mostrar que estava escutando, embora minha mente não estivesse totalmente ali.

"Eu posso ir junto?" resmunguei. Eu não estava precisamente certa do que estava saindo de minha boca, mas por alguma razão, Edward riu baixinho.

"Claro", ele respondeu ternamente. "Se você dormir um pouco."

"Mm'okay", eu zumbi, inalando profundamente. "Eu te amo."

Ele esfregou os lábios sobre minha testa. "Eu também te amo Bella. Até amanhã."

O sol se levantou muito cedo, como normalmente fazia, mas quando me lembrei do nossos planos para aquele dia, me levantei e troquei de roupa imediatamente. Edward já estava de pé e pronto, me esperando e eu podia ver sua perna balançando enquanto dirigia para o campos da Universidade de Portland.

"Por que diabos você está tão nervoso?" Eu sussurrei enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas para o outro lado do campus. Ele ignorou minha pergunta e deu uma olhada, estranhamente encantado pelos edifícios.

"Eu espero que ele esteja aqui", ele resmungou, me conduzindo por um corredor pouco movimentado. Nós paramos em uma porta fechada e Edward bateu duas vezes.

"Entre. Uma voz ecoou lá de dentro e Edward girou a maçaneta suavemente, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava minha mão.

"Professor Richardson?" Edward chamou, o alertando de nossa presença. O homem ergueu os olhos do que quer que estivesse fazendo e sua expressão brilhou ao reconhecimento enquanto sorria ternamente para Edward.

"Edward Masen", ele disse, se levantando e estendendo a mão para nós. "Há quanto tempo."

Edward sorriu de volta enquanto o cumprimentava. "É bom vê-lo, Professor."

O homem fez um gesto com a mão, ignorando o título. "Como você tem passado?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, de volta ao meu lado. "Não de todo mal", ele disse, piscando para mim. Eu ruborizei, amaldiçoando aquele péssimo hábito e o homem riu.

"Michael Richardson", ele se apresentou. Eu acenei com a cabeça na direção dele, me aproximando um pouco.

"Bella Swan. É um prazer conhecê-lo."

"Eu não sei como você o agüenta", Professor Richardson sorriu maliciosamente, olhando para Edward. Eu ri, encolhendo os ombros.

"Nem eu. Acho que fui enganada."

"Bem", ele disse, "ele é uma pessoa extremamente boa e um estudante ainda melhor. Um dos mais brilhantes que eu já tive por aqui."

Eu acotovelei Edward nas costelas. "Assim eu ouvi."

"No que posso ajudá-lo, Edward? Eu sei, por experiência, que suas visitas sempre têm um propósito."

As rugas ao redor dos olhos de tanto rir eram proeminentes quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não posso vir visitar meu professor favorito?"

Eu tossi, abafando minha risada diante daquele blefe óbvio, mas os dois não deixaram isso passar. Eles riram e Edward nos aproximou da mesa dele.

"De fato, eu vim lhe pedir um favor."

Aquilo chamou a atenção do professor. "Oh?" ele disse curioso. "O que posso fazer por você?"

Edward sustentou o grande envelope pardo. "Eu estou me inscrevendo para Columbia e preciso de duas cartas de recomendação. Você sempre foi meu favorito, então eu pensei..."

"Não precisa dizer mais nada", o homem disse, pegando o envelope. "Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudar. Para quando você precisa disso?"

Eu estava surpresa com a casualidade da conversa. "15 de fevereiro", Edward respondeu, observando o calendário. "Eu sei que estamos em cima da hora, eu teria te procurado antes, mas eu decidi ontem a noite."

"Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha tomado essa decisão, Edward. Você tem futuro."

"Obrigado por fazer isto, senhor."

O homem apertou nossas mãos. "Eu começarei isso agora mesmo", ele prometeu. "Eu quero ajudá-lo o máximo que puder. Me deixe saber se eu puder fazer alguma outra coisa."

Eu gostei dele imediatamente e expressei isso ao Edward enquanto caminhávamos para outro prédio, em busca de sua segunda recomendação.

"Ele era o meu professor favorito ", ele disse. "Ele me lembra muito o meu pai. Tão apaixonado pelo direito que me fez amar isso também. Eu senti como se ele quase tivesse ficado desapontado quando eu decidi não seguir em frente."

"Parece que você está afetando um grande número de pessoas com esta nova decisão", eu meditei e ele acenou com a cabeça. "Mas a única coisa que importa é que você queira isso por você mesmo."

"Eu quero", ele disse confiante, me conduzindo até o alto de uma escada, em outro prédio. "Você quer esperar aqui fora? Não demorará muito este professor é bem menos interessante que o Richardson."

Eu ri baixinho. "Claro", disse. "Eu estarei aqui."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, beijando minha bochecha antes de desaparecer pelas portas. Eu encontrei um banco e me sentei, apertando botões fortuitos em meu telefone enquanto esperava o tempo passar.

"Vejam só...", eu ouvi uma voz zombar. "Olha só quem está aqui."

Os olhos negros inconfundíveis de Tanya perfuraram minha pele, mas dessa vez eu me recusei a me encolher diante de sua intensidade.

"Tanya", eu disse, apenas observando. Ela riu com desprezo, olhando de um lado para o outro.

"Ainda com Edward, eu vejo", ela pressionou os lábios, enquanto apontava para a porta onde ele havia entrado. Eu acenei com a cabeça, enquanto continuava discando números fortuitos. _9-1-5-7-3…_

"Ele ainda não se cansou de você?"

Eu mordi minha língua antes de responder. "Suponho que não." Havia uma ponta de orgulho naquela frase, mas eu não podia soar muito convencida.

"Eu estou surpresa."

_5-2-8-3-4._ "Eu aposto que sim."

"E pensar que você quase me convenceu de que era capaz de lutar suas próprias batalhas" ela continuou provocando. "Mas Edward teve que entrar e salvá-la. De verdade... O papel da donzela em perigo está ficando bem ultrapassada e clichê, você não acha?"

"Eu não pedi que ele interferisse", eu tratei de me defender. "Mas não é minha culpa se ele quis agir como um namorado amoroso e cuidadoso."

"Amoroso.. cuidadoso... patético... é tudo a mesma coisa, eu acho."

"Pronta para ir, Bella?"

Eu me levantei rapidamente, colocando meu celular no bolso de trás da calça. "Sim", disse, passando os braços pela sua cintura. "Vamos."

"Edward", Tanya disse friamente, mas ele nem mesmo olhou em sua direção. Ele me puxou para o estacionamento e eu encarei sua face emburrada com curiosidade.

"Ela não vale o ar que respira", ele explicou brevemente, encerrando o assunto. Eu acenei com a cabeça, enquanto entrava no Volvo. Algumas coisas eram melhor deixar para lá.

Três semanas depois, Edward tinha seus Xerox, as cartas e todo o requerimento preenchido. Eu estava surpresa dele ter feito aquilo tudo em um período tão curto de tempo; eu levei tanto tempo para fazer aquilo tudo e ali estava ele, batendo o que deveria ser um recorde.

Entretanto, eu sabia que ele estava nervoso. Ele passou várias noites mergulhado naquilo, conferindo minuciosamente cada detalhe e depois me pedindo que fizesse o mesmo. Tudo estava perfeito e se Columbia não o aceitasse, eles seriam loucos por não reconhecerem o talento que caía em seus colos e, neste caso, não mereciam o título de _Ivy League_ que adquiriram.

A ida ao correio foi um dos momentos mais ansiosos que alguma vez eu passei ao lado de Edward. Seu jeito normalmente calmo e controlado estavam longe dali. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele segurava o envelope.

"Eu não posso fazer isto", ele disse finalmente, retrocedendo. Eu rolei meus olhos, me focando na dor que seu rosto me transmitia. "Bella, há muitas recordações. Eu apenas... eu não posso."

E eu fiz o que vinha fazendo, agindo como uma espécie de terapeuta, sempre empurrando. "Você pode, Edward. Eu tenho certeza disso. O passado ficou pra trás e você está fazendo isto porque você ama isto. Não é?"

"Sim", ele disse fortemente. "Eu quero isto. Eu posso fazer isto. Eu sou forte."

Eu tentei esconder minha risada diante daquele grito de guerra estranho. "Eu tenho certeza disso", eu o lembrei, segurando sua mão em sinal de apoio. Ele respirou fundo uma vez mais, ignorando o tremor em sua mão enquanto empurrava o envelope na caixa.

28 de janeiro. Esta data poderia muito bem ser o início de uma nova vida para nós dois. Juntos.

Eu não pude evitar o grande sorriso que tomou o meu rosto e observando Edward, eu vi que o dele era como o meu.

"Vamos voltar, ele disse, pegando minha mão novamente. Eu acenei com a cabeça, me apoiando em seu toque enquanto nos afastávamos da caixa postal, deixando que o destino tomasse seu rumo.

**

* * *

**

"_Puta que pariu_, "eu resmunguei, puxando a porta com tanta força que pensei que iria arrancar as dobradiças. Meu dia não poderia ter sido pior. Edward estava trabalhando e embora ele tenha tentando tirar o dia de folga, não deu certo. Ele estava de plantão, enquanto Emmett estava de folga, aproveitando o dia com Rosalie. Aquilo era completamente injusto e eu queria bater em algo.

A pior parte? Hoje era dia dos namorados.

Eu estava em casa sozinha e absolutamente sem nada para fazer. Minhas duas melhores amigas estavam comemorando; até meu pai tinha um encontro com Sue Clearwater. Eu não sabia como passar o tempo sem me sentir solitária e deprimida.

O cheiro de rosas invadiu meu nariz assim que eu entrei no apartamento totalmente escuro, se não fosse pelas três velas sobre o piano de Edward. Havia um grande vaso repleto de rosas vermelhas sobre a mesa de centro e o sofá de couro havia se transformado em uma cama improvisada com mantas e travesseiros. Havia dois pratos no balcão da cozinha e eu inalei novamente, só para sentir bem o cheiro.

Então um pensamento me atingiu. Não era para ter mais ninguém ali além de mim.

Eu peguei meu telefone, rezando para me lembrar rapidamente de qual número no meu dial era a discagem rápida para a polícia quando vi um pequeno envelope com o meu nome. Eu avancei lentamente, rasgando a lateral antes de pegar um pequeno cartão. Era branco, com apenas alguns linhas rabiscadas em tinta escura.  
.

_Bella,  
Feliz dia dos namorados  
Eu te amo_

_.  
_

Eu senti as lágrimas tomando meus olhos enquanto segurava o cartão firme em minhas mãos. Eu odiava o quão perfeito ele era; até mesmo quando ele não estava aqui, ele conseguia transformar minha noite em algo infinitamente melhor. Eu virei o cartão, planejando voltá-lo para o envelope e me esparramar na cama que ele tinha armado, quando algo captou minha atenção.  
.

_Vire-se._

_.  
_

Seguindo as instruções eu me virei, minha mão voando para minha boca quando vi Edward parado nas sombras. Ele segurava uma das rosas do vaso, usando meu sorriso favorito no rosto, fazendo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente.

"Edward", eu ofeguei. Ele caminhou até mim, abrindo seus braços em um convite mudo que eu aceitei avidamente, passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço, o apertando o máximo possível ao meu corpo.

"Eu estava com medo que você não virasse o carão." ele riu, passando o dedo pelo meu lábio inferior.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, ainda em estado de choque. "Como você fez isto? Por que você não está no batalhão?"

"_Whoa_", ele disse, me segurando firme. "Uma de cada vez."

"Desculpe", eu disse timidamente. Ele riu, num volume mais alto do que ele costumava fazer.

"Eu estou aqui porque é Dia dos Namorados, e você é minha namorada." Ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo. "Eu preparei isso com a ajuda de algumas pessoas e não estou no batalhão porque sou um pedinte muito bom."

"Eu... eu não entendo." Eu disse sinceramente, dando uma olhada ao redor. Edward sorriu maliciosamente, pegando minha mão e me puxando para o sofá.

"Você não precisa entender", ele disse manhosamente. "Agora venha aqui."

Eu o segui, um olhar curioso em minha face. "O que nós estamos fazendo?"

"Eu tenho toda a noite planejada" ele sussurrou, não mais do que 5 centímetros afastado de mim.

"Feliz dia dos namorados ", ele sussurrou, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em minha pele. Eu tremi, apesar de toda a quentura do meu corpo naquele momento.

Meus braços se fecharam em torno de sua cintura e eu apertei minha bochecha em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro almiscarado. "Feliz dia dos namorados." Minha respiração estava errática enquanto eu corria meu dedo ligeiramente para cima e para baixo em seu braço, me perguntando o que ele tinha planejado para nós.

* * *

***** _Não há termo correspondente no Brasil. Ushers são membros do cortejo encarregados de conduzir os convidados aos seus assentos na igreja_

******_As Bruxas de Salém é uma peça teatral escrita por Arthur Miller em 1953, baseada nos eventos históricos que levaram à perseguição das bruxas de Salém a partir de fevereiro de 1692 em Massachusetts. A peça foi adaptada duas vezes para o cinema. A primeira adaptação, intitulada Les Sorcières de Salem, foi feita na França em 1957 por Jean-Paul Sartre. A segunda, intitulada The Crucible, foi feita em 1996 pelo próprio Miller, que recebeu uma indicação ao Oscar de melhor roteiro adaptado__._

******* _é uma peça de teatro de Arthur Miller escrita em 1949, sendo sua obra mais famosa e mais frequentemente interpretada. Vista por muitos como uma crítica cáustica do "sonho americano" de sucesso através do empreendimento econômico, ela tornou Arthur Miller e o personagem principal Willy Loman nomes famosos. Foi recebida com críticas entusiasmadas, recebeu o Prêmio Pulitzer para dramas em 1949 e transformou Miller em uma sensação nacional como dramaturgo. Foi também tema de filme estrelado por Dustin Hoffman._

******** _Law School Admission Test (Teste de Admissão para a Escola de Direito) Teste para candidatos interessados em cursar direito nos EUA, o exame avalia as habilidades , sua capacidade e compreensão de leitura, sua compreensão de textos de maior complexidade, sua habilidade em redigir com propriedade, seu raciocínio lógico, sua capacidade de processamento de informações, sua habilidade para analisar e resumir, seu poder de argumentação crítica. O aluno não é reprovado, é apenas pontuado._

_

* * *

_

**_Bem flores, e assim chegamos ao fim do capítulo 29!  
Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora na postagem dele, mas as coisas na minha vida pessoal realmente requereram um pouco mais da minha atenção e dedicação nos últimos tempos. Mas prometo que o 30 não demorará tanto. Inclusive, já comecei a trabalhar nele!_**

**_E bom, já adianto que teremos continuação do dia dos namorados e er... um acidente! *corre*_**

**_Por favor, me deixem saber o que acharam do capítulo e o que esperam que aconteça. Vocês não imaginam como as reviews de vocês deixam a mim e à Bronze super felizes._**

**_bjusssssssssss_**


	32. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_E então, eu não prometi um capítulo antes do Natal? Bem, aí está ele! Especial para a __**Julinha**__, como presente de aniversário, apesar de eu não ter tanta certeza assim de que ela gostará do presente. *o*  
_

_Antes de deixar vocês com o capítulo, eu preciso fazer um pedido muito importante. __**LEMBREM-SE DE QUE EU APENAS TRADUZO! NÃO ME MATEM!**__ Dito isso, boa leitura e a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"O que é isso?" perguntei, apontando para os pratos recobertos. Ele sorriu, me puxando até o sofá, tirando o papel alumínio que escondia o conteúdo dos pratos. Minha boca encheu d'água quando vi o salmão grelhado, meu estômago roncando ruidosamente.

"Parece delicioso, Edward", eu disse antes de encará-lo, suspeitosamente. "Você não ligou para um desses serviços de encontro, comprando o peixe de um restaurante, para poder reivindicá-lo como seu, não é?"

Ele gargalhou, sentando-se ao meu lado. "Não, _love_. Eu realmente cozinhei isso. Infelizmente eu não o pesquei, embora eles não fossem parecer tão bons se eu tivesse feito. Eu sempre tive tendência a pegar coisas menores."

Eu acariciei sua mão antes de apertar a minha ao redor do garfo. Ele reparou e puxou um dos pratos para perto de mim, antes de ajeitar uma das almofadas às minhas costas. Eu me ajeitei, cruzando minhas pernas, enquanto ele me estendia um guardanapo.

"Fico feliz de ver que você cuidou de todos os detalhes do Dia de Namorados." Disse rindo, provocativamente.

Edward riu, cutucando meu ombro. "Eu sou um bombeiro assalariado, posso fazer apenas o básico."

Eu dei uma olhada ao redor do confortável apartamento. "Sim", murmurei apertando os lábios. "Você realmente está lutando para sobreviver."

Ele trouxe um pedaço de salmão até meus lábios, segurando o garfo em frente à minha boca. "Abra", ele ordenou suavemente e o peixe derreteu em minha boca enquanto eu o mastigava.

"Oh, Deus", eu gemi. "Você poderia ficar um pouco mais confiante, você realmente pode fazer uma ótima refeição."

Ignorando meu elogio, ele pegou outro pedaço, me alimentando novamente. Eu engoli, saboreando o gosto amanteigado.

"Isto realmente está delicioso", eu disse enquanto pegava o garfo entre meus dedos e ele começava a comer também. "Obrigada por fazer isto."

Ele me deu um olhar cético. "Você realmente achou que eu a deixaria só no Dia dos Namorados?"

Eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, envergonhada. "Bem, tipo isso... Não é como se você tivesse uma escolha. Você não decidiu simplesmente me deixar sozinha, sem qualquer tipo de justificativa."

"Assim que eu soube que teria que trabalhar no dia de hoje eu fui até o Chefe e lhe pedi que mudasse meu plantão. Felizmente ele tem um coração maior do que eu imaginava."

"Quem eles colocaram para substituir você?" _Quem iria querer trabalhar hoje?_

"Mike Newton", Edward disse presunçosamente, um brilho em seus olhos. "Todos os solteiros estão trabalhando."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Edward, seja agradável."

Ele riu por sob sua respiração, tomando um gole de água. "Como foi o seu dia?" ele perguntou, provavelmente se referindo ao meu mau humor quando cheguei em casa, mais cedo.

"Foi... bem, está bem agora", eu sorri humildemente. Edward elevou uma sobrancelha, segurando o copo de água sem sua boca, me incitando a continuar.

"E antes?"

"Antes ou depois de você quase me matar do coração?" Eu zombei, mas sua expressão permaneceu a mesma. Eu suspirei, encolhendo os ombros negligentemente.

"Antes." Edward apoiou o queixo nas palmas da mão. "A propósito, sinto muito pelo susto."

Eu fiz um gesto com a mão, para que ele deixasse aquilo para lá. "Eu apenas estava um pouco deprimida por ter que passar a noite sozinha. Essa sensação praticamente arruinou o meu dia, já que todo mundo parecia estar em dupla hoje." Fora os corações, os cheiros de rosa, os cartões, tudo parecendo querer me lembrar mais e mais. Pessoas que pareciam, naquele dia, ver o mundo como se nada mais importasse. Eu queria ter isso pela primeira vez, também, mas já que Edward estaria trabalhando, eu teria que esperar.

"Bella, eu não esqueci que hoje é nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntos" ele disse, ralhando suavemente. "Me dê um pouco mais de crédito."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não o estava culpando! Eu apenas quis dizer que você não tinha escolha e eu estava chateada por você ter que trabalhar."

"Bem, eu estou aqui agora."

Eu sorri ao pensamento. "E o seu dia, como foi?"

Ele gemeu. "Lento. Embora esta noite será pior; pessoas que dirigem temerariamente, velas derrubadas – tudo o que necessita do nosso serviço, mesmo que secundário. Eles terão uma longa noite."

Eu esfreguei seu braço. "Bem, nós não temos que pensar nisso."

Ele sorriu. "Não, nós não temos."

Tínhamos combinado não comprarmos presentes e, graças a Deus, ele escutou. Eu lhe dei meu cartão, algo completamente simples, mas ele pareceu gostar.

Eu abri o meu, poucas frases escritas, mas exatamente o que tinha para ser dito.  
.

_Eu te amo, Bella.  
Obrigada por estar aqui.  
Feliz Dia dos Namorados_.

Eu não poderia querer nada mais do que isso. Meus braços foram para o seu pescoço, o enlaçando e eu o puxei para junto de mim, acabando com qualquer espaço pré-existente. Eu queria ser uma parte dele.

"Obrigada", eu sussurrei, beijando seu pescoço. "Eu te amo. Muito."

Ele se afastou alguns centímetros, acariciando minha bochecha, suavemente. "Você quer saber um segredo?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, entrando em seu jogo.

"Eu nunca ganhei um cartão de dia dos namorados antes."

Eu ri baixinho. "Você quer que eu te dê um doce em forma de coração escrito 'seja meu'?"

Edward me puxou para junto de si outra vez. "Faz parte da experiência", ele zombou. Meu estômago dava pulos enquanto eu sentia sua respiração em minha pele, seguida de beijos abertos ao longo do meu pescoço. A comida já havia sido totalmente esquecida e eu me esfreguei sobre ele, tentando criar algum tipo de fricção.

Por dentro eu estava estática. Claro que nós havíamos nos tocado desde aquele fim de semana na cabana, mas nada como aquela noite. Eram beijos castos e pequenas carícias ou ele me segurando em seus braços até eu dormir. Isto era mais; era o mesmo sentimento de desejo incontrolável e luxúria. Algo poderoso e que parecia nos consumir.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei de repente, um pensamento invadindo minha mente, quebrando completamente o clima. Ele se recostou no sofá, me encarando com os olhos lotados de luxúria.

"Hmm?"

Eu olhei para o chão. "Meu estágio é por apenas um semestre, isso se eles me mantiverem por tanto tempo. O curso de direito dura três anos. O que eu devo fazer?"

Eu não conseguia acreditar que não tinha pensado naquilo antes. O que eu faria? Voltaria para a PSU enquanto ele estivesse em Oregon?

Edward suspirou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. "Não vamos pensar nisso agora." ele propôs, fossando meu pescoço. "Nós podemos fazer isso quando chegarmos lá."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando esquecer aquilo. Ele tinha razão; Eu não queria arruinar ainda mais o clima, forçando o assunto, e nós teríamos tempo. Esta noite era sobre nós. Nada de escolas, família, estágios. Apenas nós.

Ele me puxou para o seu colo, seu olhar ardente. "Bella?" ele sussurrou interrogativamente. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu percebi o que ele estava perguntando, ou pelo menos o que eu tinha deduzido da expressão dele.

'_É óbvio'_, eu disse para mim mesma. '_É Dia dos Namorados. Que outra hora poderia ser mais perfeita?_'

Seus lábios tocaram o meus suavemente duas vezes antes que eu desistisse das formalidades. Eu o puxei pela camisa, colando-o a mim, minha costas pressionadas contra o encosto do sofá. Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar, subindo e descendo pela lateral do meu corpo, até descansarem em meu quadril. Eu tentava passar para ele a mesma paixão que sentia emanar do seu corpo e, felizmente, ele parecia sentir isso.

"Bella", ele sussurrou interrogativamente mais uma vez. Eu acenei com a cabeça, minha sede dele dominando todos os meus sentidos enquanto passava meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, já totalmente bagunçado.

"Por favor?" Eu sussurrei contra sua pele e ele acenou com a cabeça. Eu podia sentir a batida do seu coração sob a minha palma e aquilo me fez rir, tremulamente.

"Feliz dia dos namorados ", ele disse uma vez mais antes de permitir que meus dedos puxassem sua camisa para fora de sua cabeça e, diferente de nossa primeira vez, dessa vez ele não olhou para suas cicatrizes com horror. Ele as encarou uma única vez, mas eu pude ver a curiosidade ali, como se ele tentasse ver o que eu via.

Ele estava tentando e isso era tudo o que eu poderia pedir.

* * *

**EPOV**

.  
"Newton!" Emmett gritou, batendo as mãos em encorajamento. "Eu estou livre."

Mike, ignorou Emmett completamente, fazendo o seu melhor para correr até a cesta, mas a bola foi rapidamente roubada pelo outro time, me fazendo gemer.

"Ô almofadinha." Emmett carranqueou, ameaçadoramente. "Se eu estiver livre, _passe a bola_."

Eu ri da expressão de Mike enquanto marcava Mark que tentava nos driblar. Ele fingiu ir para a esquerda, antes de partir reto em direção à bola, que acabou sendo tirada de sua mão.

"_Merda_", ele disse, sorrindo enquanto me dava um soquinho no ombro. Eu ri, fazendo uma jogada pela esquerda antes do alarme soar sobre a cesta, a luz vermelha flamejante, fazendo todos gemerem em frustração.

"Se apresse, Masen", Emmett escarneceu, me empurrando em direção ao caminhão. "Nós temos um incêndio para combater. Não me diga que você está tão castigado que esqueceu como é."

"Engraçado, Cullen. Muito engraçado."

Eu estava preparado em segundos, meu capacete comprimido abaixo do braço enquanto saltava sobre o caminhão já em movimento. As luzes piscando e a sirene soando, fazendo meus tímpanos pulsarem, mas apesar disso era estimulante. _Era para isso que eu vivia. _

Eu fiz o meu melhor para prestar atenção aos detalhes do incêndio, mas todas as esperanças foram jogadas para fora da janela logo que a casa estava à vista.  
Deveria ter sido uma bela casa. Tinha uma fundação ampla e você poderia ver algumas sugestões da madeira branca que a estruturava. O gramado era algo que você poderia ter visto na Inglaterra; verde, amplo e cheio, com flores exóticas, mas a casa em si estava destruída. Chamas serpenteavam para o céu do crepúsculo, a fumaça tão grossa que eu mal poderia distinguir o pequeno grupo de pessoas parado contra o meio fio.

"Vamos", Emmett disse, me cutucando enquanto deslizava o capacete sobre sua cabeça. Eu o segui, sem nunca tirar os olhos do fogo. Por mais que eu já tivesse visto muita destruição em meu trabalho, o sentimento de horror e desespero nunca parecia me deixar. Você pensaria que era algo que poderia se acostumar, mas ainda assim, não dava. Aquilo assombrava seus pensamentos, os gritos se perpetuavam em seus ouvidos, assim como as chamas alaranjadas pareciam dançar permanentemente sob suas palpebras. Não havia como se libertar disso.

"Deus", Mike disse atrás de mim, claramente em temor. "Nós não vimos algo assim desde..."

"Vamos", eu o cortei, repetindo as palavras de Emmett. Eu não precisava dele perdendo tempo para me dizer há quanto tempo não víamos algo da mesma proporção.

"Qual o problema?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett suspirou, esfregando o rosto. "Aparentemente uma cortina no primeiro andar pegou fogo. Elas não eram muito distantes da lareira e uma vez que o fogo começou, logo o ambiente inteiro estava em chamas.

Meus movimentos congelaram. Minha respiração parou. Minha cabeça começou a latejar. Meus músculos enrijeceram.

"As cortinas pegaram fogo?" Eu repeti, cambaleando para a frente. Emmett acenou com a cabeça lentamente, encarando o chefe, esperando algum tipo de confirmação.

A temida sensação de _déjà vu_ me tomou. Eu quase podia sentir o calor em minha pele, criando as cicatrizes que me marcavam até hoje. A fumaça confundiu meus pensamentos e eu não estava bem certo se era minha mente me pregando uma peça ou a fumaça atual em frente a mim.

"Certo", Emmett disse finalmente, batendo em minhas costas. Quando ele notou que eu não me movi, ele me deu um olhar estranho.

"O que está havendo, cara?"

Eu engoli em seco, estremecendo com a sensação. "Nada. Apenas... nervoso." Aquilo era tudo o que eu poderia lhe dar como resposta.

A suspeita de Emmett era quase palpável. "Você nunca fica nervoso." Eu gemi interiormente. Por que ele escolheu justo hoje para ser tão observador? "Qual o problema?"

"Nada", eu disse bruscamente e felizmente ele entendeu o recado. Eu puxei os cabelos em minha nuca, meu estômago dando verdadeiros loopings enquanto eu me encaminhava para a casa. "Vamos acabar com isso."

Eu podia ver as recordações em todos os lugares. Era real. O modo como aquelas cortinas florais em minha sala de estar tinham pego fogo, o espalhando para o resto da casa, exatamente como estas, listradas, tinham feito. Fragmentos dela estavam espalhados pelo gramado, sugerindo que algum tipo de explosão tinha acontecido. Fragmentos de vidro e mobília atravancavam a entrada que estava quase totalmente bloqueada.

Eu observei dolorosamente enquanto Emmett jogava seu ombro contra a porta, a derrubando. A madeira se espatifou sobre o seu peso, caindo como um baque e, depois de termos certeza que a fundação ainda era segura, nós abrimos nosso espaço por ali.

A destruição interior era devastante. O fogo tinha feito seu caminho, destruindo tudo o que encontrara. O calor era sufocante assim como a fumaça grossa, nos obrigando a colocar nossas máscaras imediatamente. Eu tentei olhar ao redor, procurando algo que pudesse ser salvo, mas um grito lancinante que me gelou até a alma me alertou de que havia alguém ainda ali.

Sem uma palavra para qualquer um dos outros que estavam ali, eu corri em direção à voz. Ela continuava chamando, mas eu podia ouví-la ficando mais e mais fraca, a fumaça se infiltrando em seus pulmões até que todo o oxigênio tivesse sido expulso. Eu sabia que precisava agir, e rápido.

A escadaria estava em chamas, as cinzas queimando, sem misericórdia. Ameaçando. Escarnecendo. Me desafiando a entrar. Eu não levei isso em conta, minhas pernas evitando as chamas enquanto eu corria para cima, rezando para que a escada não desmoronasse. Eu tinha um dever a cumprir.

Emmett estava em minha cola; Eu podia sentí-lo. Nós manobramos habilmente por meio ao calor, abrindo todas as portas que podíamos encontrar, até que, no último cômodo, encontramos um adolescente de apenas quatorze ou quinze anos enrolado num canto, inconsciente. Eu e Emmett trocamos um olhar nervoso, antes de nos atirarmos ao trabalho. As chamas já não eram extremamente quentes e perigosas, capazes de nos desintegrar em um piscar de olhos, mas elas ainda estavam ali. E eu não tinha medo.

Emmett começou a limpar o escombros; cômodas quebradas, metal derretido e livros ardentes atravancavam meu caminho. Eu esperei até haver um espaço razoável para caminhar, antes de me lançar até a menina, apertando meus dentes ao ver que ela estava inconsciente. Minha cabeça latejava com a adrenalina enquanto eu a puxava para meu colo, assustado com o quão leve ela parecia. O peso da morte era assustador e eu encontrei esperança no fato do seu peito se mover lentamente para cima e para baixo. Seu pulso estava quebrado e fragmentado, mas ainda dava para salvá-la.

Eu ouvi Emmett gritando comigo, mas eu não conseguia registrar o que ele estava dizendo. Eu corri adiante, os olhos da menina tremulando enquanto ela tossia violentamente por causa da fumaça. Emmett, percebendo minha situação, pegou alguma coisa em seu bolso e o jogou para mim. Eu mal olhei para ele era antes de colocá-lo em sua boca para impedir a inalação.

"Leve-a para fora", Emmett disse, observando Mike que se apressava para nos ajudar. Eu acenei com a cabeça, meu coração batendo acelerado enquanto via a madeira apodrecida que começava a cair do teto à minha esquerda. Minhas pernas me levaram adiante e eu me sentia completamente entorpecido. Nada fazia sentido; Eu não compreendia o perigo completamente. Na verdade eu nunca o fiz. Eu me sentia invencível e agora, saber que havia uma vida em minhas mãos me deixou ainda mais ansioso para sair dali.

As escadarias não tinham desabado e eu pensei em uma oração rápida enquanto corria para baixo. A porta da frente estava arrombada, me dando um caminho limpo para sair.

Uma mulher, que eu supunha ser a mãe, estava histérica. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, seus gritos alcançando minha mente e me queimando como uma chapa. Eu removi o pano do seu rosto assim que o paramédico parou ao meu lado, a tirando dos meus braços. Eu respirei fundo, puxando o ar fresco, sentindo a dor em meu pulmão, mas não tomei conhecimento.

A mulher tomou seu caminho em minha direção, seus passos instáveis. Ainda havia traços de lágrimas em seu rosto e seus olhos estavam injetados e úmidos. Havia um sorriso estranho em sua face quando ela me abraçou, firmemente, seu corpo, tremendo pelos soluços.

"Obrigada", ela murmurou, me apertando o mais forte que conseguia. Sua voz estava rouca por causa dos gritos. "Ela é tudo que me resta."

Eu acenei com a cabeça mudamente, esfregando suas costas, numa tentativa de tranquilizá-la. Ela secou seu rosto, me dando outro sorriso apologético.

"Eu sinto muito", ela disse,. "Eu estou um pouco... descontrolada."

Eu coloquei uma mão no ombro dela. "Está tudo bem", eu prometi. "É por isso que eu amo o que eu faço."

Ela acenou com a cabeça agradecidamente antes de ser colocada na parte de trás da ambulância, as portas se fechando antes de as sirenes soarem ensurdecedoramente. Eu observei a cena durante um segundo, antes de me lembrar que o fogo ainda estava descontrolado.

"Edward", o Chefe disse, apontando. "Vá."

Eu entendi sua ordem imediatamente. Galões de água estavam sendo derramados na grama seca, uma receita perfeita para o desastre. As chamas já tinham chegado ali, tornando mais difícil o meu retorno para a casa.

A maioria poderia pensar que eu estava louco, correndo para uma casa em chamas, ao invés de pegar a direção contrária, mas isso era pelo o que eu vivia. _Era tudo_ pelo o que eu vivia antes de Bella; aquilo me dava uma sensação de heroísmo e importância. Pessoas precisavam de mim, mesmo que não fosse no nível pessoal.

Emmett e Mike estavam vasculhando a casa em busca de qualquer outra coisa, atirando objetos ocasionais, que poderiam ser salvos, através das janelas quebradas. Vendo que eles tinham tudo sob controle, com outros os ajudando, eu me tranquei em outro cômodo, um quarto, pelo jeito. Um pequeno cachorro estava trancado numa espécie de canil, seu latido ficando cada vez mais fraco. Eu me lancei em sua direção, observando a fechadura através da grossa cortina de fumaça. Eu consegui abrir o trinco e observei enquanto o animal escapava por um buraco na parede, rumo ao quintal. Fiquei olhando até ter certeza de que ele estava seguro, antes de mudar meu rumo, saindo do caminho de uma grande viga que despencara do teto.

As coisas não estavam boas, qualquer um poderia me dizer isso. Esta não era uma chamada normal. Muito raramente nós éramos chamados para algo tão sério; o maior antes disso fora o incêndio no apartamento de Bella, mas este era ainda pior. Nada poderia ser salvo. O melhor que poderíamos fazer era garantir que não se espalhasse para a vizinhança.

Eu levei o rádio até a boca, esperando o sinal para falar. "Emmett, fora. Agora."

A estática da crepitação foi tudo o que me alcançou antes que eu o ouvisse gritar, não pelo rádio. "Edward!"

Eu soltei o aparelho ao meu lado, deixando-o cair e então fechei meus olhos, tentando aliviar o ardor. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu empurrava a parede, meu sentido ainda mais aguçado enquanto observava os escombros que voavam ao redor.

Uma rajada de vento passou por nós, alimentando ainda mais o fogo que chegou às cortinas que pairavam sbre a janela, fazendo meu estômago revirar.

_"Pai!" Um Edward de quatorze anos gritou. Embora as outras crianças da escola dissessem que mostrar emoções era coisa de menininha, ele não se importou. Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e sua expressão se contorceu em uma careta horrorizada quando as chamas passaram por debaixo da porta. Elas invadiram seu quarto, destruindo tudo. Ele observou do canto onde estava, os CDs se partindo, os livros queimando, as fotografias virando cinzas. Nada se salvava._

_"Edward!" Seu pai gritou, sua silhueta aparecendo na porta. Um caroço se formou em sua garganta quando viu seu filho, seu único filho, encolhido num canto, a camisa cobrindo sua boca e seu cabelo coberto de fuligem. Ele não parecia machucado ainda, mas era só uma questão de tempo. "Filho", ele disse, com a voz trêmula, embora tentasse controlar isso e soar firme. "Pule pela janela."_

_Edward balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear suas mente. As coisas estavam ficando nubladas e ele se sentia entrando cada vez mais na escuridão que o atraía, o tentava._

_"Não."_

_"Edward." A voz de seu pai, sempre tão tranquila e controlada, estava frenética. Ele podia lidar com qualquer situação, não importando o quão difícil fosse, sem perder o controle. Vê-lo daquela forma, assustado, fez Edward congelar até os ossos. "Você precisa sair daqui. Pule."_

_O menino se levantou e, apesar da fumaça grossa envolvendo sua cabeça, ele deixou a camisa escorregar pelo seu rosto, para que pudesse ser ouvido mais claramente. "Não. Eu não farei isto. Você vem comigo."_

_Seu pai sentia um inchaço de orgulho, amor e adoração pelo seu filho, mas não havia tempo. Ele podia sentir a fundação da casa se esvaindo e os gritos persistentes de Elizabeth cada vez mais desesperados._

_"Edward, eu estarei logo atrás de você. Pule."_

_Aquilo pareceu aplacar o jovem menino por um momento. Ele se virou em direção à janela, se preparando para saltar, enquanto lá embaixo o bombeiro preparava algo para agarrá-lo. Eles gritavam palavras de incentivo, o encorajando, mas então ele ouviu uma explosão alta por trás de si, o fazendo girar ao redor. Seu pai estava no chão, se contorcendo em agonia, as chamas crepitando ao redor dele._

_"Pai!" Ele gritou, seu corpo convulsionando enquanto se afastava da janela. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode, tentando ajudar, observando o olhar vazio no rosto do homem a sua frente._

_"Edward", ele disse, estremecendo ao tentar se levantar, caindo novamente no chão._

_Edward gritou, tentando encontrar um jeiro de ajudar. "Vá. Vá para a sua mãe. Saia daqui."_

_Ele correu para a frente, mas, em sua pressa, seu pé ficou preso no tapete, o arremessando para a frente. As chamas vinham até ele com tudo. Ele colocou as mãos sobre o rosto em uma tentativa desesperada de ajudar, mas tudo que podia sentir era a dor da queimação em seu estômago, assim como fragmentos de vidro em seu corpo e, olhando para baixo, viu que havia sangue em sua camisa. Mas as cinzas quentes eram o pior. Ele podia sentí-las em sua pele, o marcando para sempre._

_Mais vidro se quebrou ao redor e, através dos olhos nublados, ele pode ver os homens em seus uniformes amarelos, o agarrando, tentando conter seus braços e pernas enquanto ele tentava escapar. A dor era insuportável, mas a idéia do seu pai ter sido engolido pelas chamas era ainda pior. Aquilo fez seu coração sangrar, fazendo-o se sentir como nunca havia sentido antes._

_"Meu pai!" ele gritou, apontando enquanto desciam cada degrau da escada. Ele podia ver a casa caindo, aos poucos na frente dos seus olhos, mas ele não podia parar. "Ajudem-no. Merda, ajudem ele!"_

_Ninguém o castigou pelo linguajar e aquele pensamento o fez chorar ainda mais. Ele queria alguém para gritar com ele. Ele queria a normalidade. Tudo o que sua mãe fez foi cair de joelhos, o embalando apertado em seus braços, enquanto suas lágrimas encharcavam sua camisa queimada._

_"Senhora, nós precisamos levá-lo", alguém disse. Um paramédico, um bombeiro, ele não sabia e também não se preocupava. Seus olhos não saíam da janela. Imagens de seu pai armavam cilada no fogo o aterrorizando. Elas eram fantasmagóricas, retorcidas, perturbadoras._

_"Pai!" Ele gritou mais uma vez, embora a casa estivesse quieta a tempo demais. Derrota. A luta havia acabado e ele tinha perdido._

_"Ele estava fora", ele ouviu um homem ao lado dele falando com outro. "O homem estava fora da casa, mas ele insistiu em correr e salvar o filho. Nós não o pudemos pará-lo."_

_Edward se dobrou, vomitando todo o frango com parmesão que haviam comido horas antes. Seu pai estava bem. Ele voltou. Ele arriscou sua vida por ele e morreu por isso._

_Ele segurou a barriga, vomitando novamente._

_"Tragam-no aqui", um paramédico gritou, apontando para Edward. Ele podia se sentir sendo erguido novamente e amarrado sobre uma maca, a face horrorizada de sua mãe sobre ele. Perto. Muito perto._

_"Oh, Edward", ela chorou, as palavras pouco coerentes enquanto abria caminho para que que o levassem. "Meu bebê..."_

_Seus dedos acariciaram seu abdômen queimado e ele assobiou de dor, mas não deixou escapar qualquer tipo de emoção. Ele não podia sentir mais nada. Ele estava entorpecido; ele merecia aquilo e muito mais._

Eu pisquei, tentando me libertar daquelas lembranças, mas elas continuvam invadindo minha mente, como flashes.

_"Ele morreu por mim!" O menino gritou, chutando violentamente a perna que não estava quebrada. Os lençóis do hospital eram puídos e duros, e o quarto cheirava a morte. "Ele morreu por mim e ninguém se importa!"_

_"Edward", o doutor o advertiu, observando sua ficha. "Nós teremos que sedá-lo novamente?"_

_Ele encarou o médico. "Vá se fuder!" Edward gritou, a raiva o consumindo inteiramente. "Ele morreu por mim e ninguém dá a mínima. Por que? Por que eu sou o único que percebe isso?"_

_O doutor não levantou os olhos quando a enfermeira entrou com a seringa na mão. Ele gemeu, tentando escapar, mas assim que o medicamento entrou em seu fluxo sanguíneo, ele apagou. _

"Edward!" A voz de Emmett rugiu, captando minha atenção novamente. Em meu transe, eu não percebi as vigas caindo como moscas, a madeira apodrecida rachando e lascando. Eu levei minhas mãos até o alto da cabeça, em uma tentativa insensata de pará-las e então senti algo me atingir com força.

Emmett saiu de cima de mim, encarando o guarda-roupas ardente que quase me atingira. "Nós precisamos sair daqui. Agora."

Eu acenei com a cabeça e ele se encaminhou para a grande porta da varanda. Ele as abriu, sem se preocupar com o fogo, era uma questão da sobrevivência do mais apto. Olhando pela janela eu podia ver as mangueiras que seriam usadas assim que estivéssemos fora dali.

"Edward!"

As coisas aconteceram tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de registrar o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que eu pude sentir é que não havia mais chão sob os meus pés. Eu estava flutuando e uma sensação gelada atingiu minha barriga.

"_Merda_!" A voz de Emmett estava cada vez mais fraca enquanto eu arranhava o ar, em busca de algo que me ajudasse a me equilibrar novamente. O calor me envolveu e eu senti minha máscara sendo arrancada do meu rosto, a fumaça me atacando por todos os lados. Não havia para onde fugir.

'Eu tenho que sair daqui', pensei freneticamente. Já não tinha mais nada a ver com o meu trabalho. Eu vi a face apavorada de minha mãe durante o fogo que tinha matado meu pai. Eu vi o rosto preocupado de Bella, seu pequeno corpo se contorcendo em agonia quando eu cheguei em casa e a encontrei apertando meu travesseiro depois do incêndio no Colorado.

Com essas duas imagens em mente, nada mais importava. E eu tentei me manter forte. Os passos de Emmett ecoaram ao longo do quarto silencioso, tentando ajudar, mas eu renunciei a isso. Eu tentei encontrar o meu pé, meus braços apertado com força o que quer que fosse que estivesse me sustentando.

"Emmett, saia."

Naquele momento eu entendi o que meu pai estava sentindo quando tentou me salvar. Responsabilidade. Um de nós, pelo menos, tinha que sair dali. Seus lábios estavam se movendo, tentando me dizer alguma coisa, mas o piso cedeu, me arremessando na direção do primeiro andar. O calor era insuportável e eu sentia uma dor lancinante, embora não conseguisse indicar a sua localização exata. Eu me sentia como morto.

"Bella", eu sussurrei. Minha cabeça bateu em algo afiado e pude sentir algo quente e pegajoso em meu braço. "Eu sinto muito, _love_."

Eu tentei gritar, mas algo estava restringindo minhas vias aéreas. Meus olhos estavam abertos, mas eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde estava. Algo bateu na lateral do meu corpo e eu gritei de dor, minha mente voltando-se para Bella uma vez mais.

"Eu sinto muito, _muito, muito_."

Eu tentei segurar por mais alguns segundos, mas foi se tornando cada vez mais insuportável. Algo voou por detrás de mim, e meu capacete caiu com o vento forte, me deixando desprotegido. Eu estava indefeso, vulnerável e acabado.

* * *

**BPOV**

.  
Meu livro tinha ficado esquecido há muito tempo, desde que eu ouvi as sirenes soando rua abaixo. Há horas atrás. Minhas pernas foram trazidas para o meu peito e eu apoiei o queixo em meus joelhos. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto vários enredos passavam pela minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia evitar isso.

Edward sendo pego. Edward queimando. Edward morto. Edward lutando. Edward sentindo dor.

Cada um daqueles pensamentos me rasgava por dentro, me matando lentamente. Entorpecidamente eu disquei, mais uma vez o seu número, mas a mesma mensagem me recebeu.

_"Você ligou para Edward Masen..."_

Eu desliguei antes de ouvir qualquer coisa a mais. Eu não queria deixar outra mensagem. Eu queria falar com ele, ver se ele estava bem.

"Você está enlouquecendo por nada", eu racionalizei, apesar das borboletas em meu estômago. "Ele está bem. Ele apenas está ocupado com algo."

Mais imagens invadiram minha mente, mas eu as afastei. Eu tomei um gole do meu chá, já frio, encarando a parede, até que ouvi o toque do telefone. Meu coração parou enquanto eu corria em sua direção, minha respiração irregular.

"Alô?"

A voz do outro lado era profissional, cuidadosa. "Olá, Senhorita Swan?"

Eu me encolhi institivamente. "Sim?"

O homem suspirou. "Meu nome é Chefe Meyer, da Estação Quatro dos Bombeiros de Portland."

"Sim?" Eu não pude dizer mais.

"Aconteceu um acidente."

Eu não podia deixá-lo continuar. "O quão ruim?"

Ele clareou a garganta desajeitadamente. "Não parece nada bom."

* * *

_Oi flores,_

_Essa fic ainda acaba comigo! Comparo esse capítulo com o da carta e o da visita ao cemitério! Foi difícil traduzir. Precisei parar várias vezes, porque a tensão estava acabando comigo! Bem, vocês se lembram, há um tempinho atrás, que eu disse que o drama se aproximava? Pois é, é bom manterem isso em mente daqui pra frente! ;)_

_Mas e vocês o que acharam? O que esperam que tenha acontecido? O que imaginam daqui pra frente? Quero saber de tudo, combinado?_

_Não irei prometer um capítulo novo antes do reveillon porque estou simplesmente apinhada de coisas neste fim de ano. Tenho a o/s que estou escrevendo de presente para vocês, leitoras, de Natal e que publicarei aqui, dia 24 e ainda estou participando de um amigo oculto muito especial, com outros nove autores onde o prêmio é uma o/s. Todas as 10 o/s serão publicadas aqui no FF e tenho certeza que vocês, leitores também se divertirão muito com essa nossa brincadeira. Confesso que estou ansiosíssima para ler o meu presente! ;)_

Antes de me despedir, vamos às pessoas que ficaram sem respostas da **review**:

**Helo Zanon: **oi flor, o prazer é todo meu. Trabalhar com a Bronze é uma delícia e o carinho de vocês compensa tudo! :) E pois é, as coisas ficarão um pouquinho complicadas daqui pra frente, afinal, o Edward tende a achar que pode tomar decisões pela Bella e isso nunca é bom, não é mesmo? Bjusssss

**Sayuri: **oi flor, pois é, meu namorido podia pegar umas aulinhas uishuahsuahsuhauhsua bjussss

**Rh: **oi flor! Pois é, a Bronze sabe nos deixar suspirando, achando que tudo vai tomar um rumo, antes de jogar uma bomba nas nossas mãos. Nada no apto do Edward, mas eu diria que bem trágico também, não? Bjussss

**Lidiane: **oi flor, brigadinha! Apesar de toda a dramaticidade, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Bjussss

* * *

**Reviews? Até o próximo amores! **


	33. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

.  
Não era uma boa idéia para qualquer um, no meu estado, dirigir. Mas eu tinha que chegar ao hospital. Agora.

Eu não conseguia ver nada à minha frente, as lágrimas tapando totalmente a minha visão, transformando outros carros e sinais de trânsito em meros borrões. Meu pé parecia colado no pedal do acelerador e eu queria ver um guarda ter peito para me parar agora.

Nunca um trajeto me parecera tão longo quanto aquele. Depois que o chefe desligara o telefone, não me dando nenhuma informação além do nome do hospital em que Edward se encontrava, eu corri para a picape, tremendo, precisando de três tentativas frustradas antes de, finalmente, conseguir dar a partida.

Claro que, com a minha sorte, não encontrei nenhum lugar para estacionar perto da porta. As portas automáticas se abriram lentamente enquanto eu corria, irritada, em direção a atendente, que não havia dito uma palavra sequer ainda.

"Olá, bem-vinda ao..."

"Eu preciso do quarto de Edward Masen." Disse, cortando qualquer tipo de formalidade, tamborilando meus dedos impacientemente contra a superfície. Seus olhos me encararam, sem dúvida, assustados com meus olhos injetados e meu cabelo bagunçado, de tanto que levei minhas mãos até eles.

"Você é da família?"

"Próxima o bastante", respondi, não querendo entrar em detalhes. "Eu sou tudo o que ele tem neste lado do País. Está bem assim?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram, embora ela não parecesse surpresa com minhas explosões. Não deveria ser a primeira vez que alguém chegava histérico em busca de um quarto.

"Edward Masen, você disse?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça agradecidamente, sentindo meu estômago embrulhado, enquanto ouvia pessoas gritando ao redor, sirenes de ambulância e todo aquele barulho característico de um hospital.

"Quarto 431", ela disse, acenando com a cabeça em direção aos elevadores. "Suba."

Eu me senti um pouco culpada pelo jeito como a havia tratado, mas o máximo que podia fazer agora era dar um sorriso fraco, enquanto minhas pernas me levavam, automaticamente, para a direção certa. Após chegar ao quarto andar, segui as direções indicadas no corredor.

"Olá", um homem com um uniforme azul disse, colocando as mãos em meu ombro. "Posso ajudá-la?"

Esfreguei meus olhos, enquanto tentava firmar minha voz. "Eu... Eu preciso achar Edward Masen", disse de modo embolado, minha voz embargada. "Quarto 431."

"Me siga", ele disse de modo sério, acenando com a cabela, tendo certeza que eu estava em seu encalço antes de seguir na direção oposta à que eu estava.

"Espere aqui", ele disse, apontando para uma pequena sala de espera cheia de cadeiras de plástico, revistas rasgadas e um bebedouro de água no canto que borbulhava ruidosamente. "Eu vou ver se o médico está lá."

Obrigada", disse com o máximo de emoção que conseguia passar, o que não era muito. Ele apenas sorriu antes de desaparecer em um canto qualquer, me deixando sozinha.

Eu me enrolei em uma das cadeiras perto da janela, minhas pernas dobradas sob mim, enquanto tentava me recompor antes de falar com o médico.

"Você está bem?" Uma menina ao meu lado perguntou. Ela parecia ser da minha idade e segurava uma daquelas revistas velhas, com a capa rasgada. Ela não parecia prestar atenção no que tinha em suas mãos, como se segurasse aquilo apenas para passar o tempo.

"Não realmente", eu disse depois de pensar por um momento. Eu tinha chorado todas as lágrimas que tinha, apesar de ter certeza que novas surgiriam quando eu, finalmente, pusesse meus olhos em Edward.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos completando o resto da pergunta não feita.

"Incêndio", eu disse, com os olhos fitando o chão. "E você, por que está aqui?" Eu queria tirar o foco de cima de mim.

"Acidente de carro", ela disse, quieta novamente. "Minha irmã."

Eu passei meus braços ao redor de mim, como que para me segurar antes de dizer. "Namorado."

Nós compartilhamos olhares simpáticos antes de continuar a conversa. "Sinto muito", ela disse e soou como se ela realmente sentisse. Por alguma razão, a condolência pareceu me cortar como uma faca afiada. Eu não queria condolências. Edward ia ficar bem, como sempre ficava. Ele me prometeu isso.

"Sim", eu disse automaticamente. "Eu também."

Eu não sabia se me referia a Edward ou a irmã da garota, mas isso realmente não importava. Um médico surgiu, observando a sala antes que seu olhar caísse sobre mim.

"Isabella Swan?"

Eu me alertei ao ouvir o meu meu nome. Me levantei sem qualquer outra palavra à menina, mas ela me surpreendeu, tocando minha mão suavemente e me dando um sorriso carinhoso.

"As coisas ficarão bem."

Eu resmunguei um obrigada, confusa com aquelas palavras, mas não pensei mais naquilo. Caminhei em direção ao médico, minhas pernas tremendo, enquanto eu tentava me manter em pé.

"Sou eu." anunciei, piscando meus olhos. "Eu sou Bella Swan."

Ele acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento. "Parente de Edward Masen?"

Eu encolhi os ombros, minha camisa de moletom me engolindo. "Mais ou menos."

O homem começou a caminhar pelo longo corredor e eu o segui, correndo para manter o ritmo dele. As paredes pareciam girar enquanto os apitos vindos de vários quartos faziam minha mente ficar ainda mais nublada. Eu odiava hospitais.

Nós paramos em frente a uma porta onde estava claramente marcado o número 431. Todo o ar pareceu escapar de meus pulmões enquanto eu esticava minha mão para tocar a maçaneta, mas sua voz me parou.

"Você foi chamada porque consta como a pessoa a ser chamada em caso de uma emergência envolvendo Edward." O médico disse, checando suas anotações. "Qual a sua ligação com ele?"

Eu odiava toda aquela formalidade. "Ele é meu namorado." Eu consegui dizer, embora baixo demais.

"Entendo", ele disse, carranqueando. Nós não devemos deixar que ninguém além da família..."

Eu precisava pará-lo antes que ele gastasse seu fôlego à toa. "Edward não tem família aqui", eu disse rapidamente. "Sua mãe mora em Chicago e seu pai morreu há oito anos. Eu sou tudo o que ele tem aqui."

Aquela explicação pareceu satisfazê-lo. E eu não estava bem certa do que faria se não fosse esse o caso. "Ele deu entrada aqui no hospital hoje às 17h47 depois de despencar do segundo andar, em chamas."

"Houve outros feridos?" Eu não conseguia perguntar por mortos.

"O homem que o viu cair e ajudou a resgatá-lo teve algumas queimaduras no braço e precisou de alguns pontos em um grande corte na testa, mas ele ficará bem. Não houve nenhum dano sério, embora o estejamos mantendo aqui por observação durante esta noite, por precaução."

"E os moradores da casa?"

O homem me deu um estranho olhar; quase um sorriso. "Seu namorado os salvou, Srta. Swan. A filha chegou uns 20 minutos antes dele, com algumas queimaduras e um pulso quebrado."

Eu suspirei aliviada. _Edward era um herói._

"O quão grave é a sua situação?" Eu finalmente perguntei ao doutor, meus dedos agitados na maçaneta da porta. Eu queria entrar e vê-lo, embora não tivesse certeza que eu conseguiria ser forte o bastante.

O homem suspirou, me deixando ainda mais nervosa. "Seu namorado foi o mais ferido", ele disse com uma careta. "Ele quebrou três costelas, sendo que uma delas perfurou seu pulmão esquerdo, ocasionando um _Pneumotórax hipertensivo_***** , permitindo que o ar externo entrasse no tórax, fazendo o pulmão entrar em colapso."

"O que mais?" perguntei, interrompendo a aula de medicina. Eu poderia fazer perguntas específicas depois, mas agora eu queria saber tudo o que me aguardava do outro lado da porta.

"Sua perna direita está quebrada em dois lugares diferentes e nós teremos que operá-lo para consertar isto. Ele inalou uma grande quantidade de fumaça, ocasionando queimaduras em seu pulmão também."

"_Sim_", eu pensei cinicamente. "_Aquele que não foi perfurado_."  
.

Meus soluços ficavam cada vez mais difíceis de controlar, mas eu estava orgulhosa. Eu não podia falar ou toda a coragem que estava me mantendo sob algum controle, se desmoronaria. Desde que ele me dissesse que ele estava vivo, eu daria meu jeito.

"Felizmente, a área onde ele caiu não estava em chamas" , o médico disse, me dando um sorriso esperançoso. Como se isso me fizesse sentir melhor. "Mas antes de cair, ele sofreu algumas queimaduras de primeiro e segundo grau nos braços e no tórax. Há também um corte na cabeça e, com o trauma, ele sofreu uma concussão cerebral."

"Como ele está agora?" perguntei, o obrigando a parar. Eu não conseguiria ouvir mais nada, embora, estivesse rezando para que não houvesse mais nada para ser ouvido.

"Ele está em coma induzido. Ele sairá disto logo, mas por hora, nós precisamos que ele descance. Ele estava inconsciente quando chegou e, felizmente, não bateu a cabeça forte o suficiente para causar qualquer dano mais grave. Mas ao despertar pela primeira vez ele estava histérico. Gritando e chorando."

Os músculos do meu estômago se contraíram enquanto eu tentava engolir meu choro. "Gritando e chorando?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Nós o sedamos assim que foi possível, mas ele estava gritando por... bem, por você."

Agora eu simplesmente não podia evitar. Os soluços saíam como um trem desgovernado, me fazendo cair de joelhos no chão. Eu tentei me controlar, mas eu simplesmente não podia. Eu não tinha ninguém. Alice não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo, eu nem mesmo sabia o nome do médico e Edward estava...

Aquele pensamento trouxe consigo mais lágrimas, os soluços fazendo meu peito subir e descer. Eu respirei fundo, apertando meu nariz, o que deixou o anel de Claddagh ainda mais proeminente, nas luzes brilhantes do hospital.

"Eu posso vê-lo, pelo menos?" perguntei. "Antes que ele vá para a cirurgia?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Se você quiser. Mas eu tenho que adverti-la, senhorita Swan..."

Eu deixei meus olhos se fecharem, enquanto um tremor percorria meu corpo. "Sobre?"

"Quando você vir o Sr. Masen, ele não vai parecer... o mesmo que você se lembra." Ele disse, diplomaticamente. "Felizmente, fora as queimaduras, não há nenhum dano mais sério. Mas ele está diferente."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, endireitando minha coluna, levantando os ombros, em uma posição quase defensiva. "Eu estou pronta."

Ele estendeu a mão, girando a maçaneta lentamente antes de permitir que a porta se abrisse. Me conduzindo para dentro, ele se afastou, de modo que Edward entrasse diretamente em meu campo de visão.

Parecia que fora há anos que eu estivera presa numa cama de hospital como aquela, amedrontada depois de um incêndio, com alguns dos mesmos sintomas que Edward. O _déja vu_ me atingiu e eu precisei respirar fundo antes de me permitir olhar.  
Assim que meus olhos pousaram sobre ele eu tive que me apoiar na parede, para não desabar no chão frio. O quarto cheirava a antiséptico, me deixando atordoada, mas eu sentiria aquele cheiro todos os dias da minha vida para não ter que ver Edward daquele jeito outra vez.

Uma agulha estava injetada em seu braço, me fazendo me encolher imediatamente. Sua perna se projetava para fora de um cobertor em um ângulo estranho e eu podia ver as queimaduras espalhadas pelo seu braços. Eu agradeci a todos os Deuses que conseguia me lembrar por ele não ter nenhuma queimadura de terceiro grau, embora aquelas me parecessem tão assustadoras quanto. Eu podia ver onde ele precisaria de pontos no braço, o curativo na ferida encharcada de sangue.

"Oh, Deus", Desta vez eu caí de joelhos a poucos metros de distância da cama, meu braço içado no ar, numa tentativa desesperada de me aproximar dele, sem as pernas. O médico me ajudou a levantar, me encaminhando desajeitadamente para perto da cama. Apesar da dor que ele devia estar sentindo, sua face estava serena. Edward parecia em paz, tornando tudo ainda mais angustiante.

"Com licença, senhorita", uma voz atrás de mim chamou. Uma mulher estava parada com outras duas pessoas e eles estavam fazendo o melhor para se aproximarem de mim e de Edward. "Nós precisamos..."

Eu acenei, me afastando um passo para trás. Um passo relutante e pesado. "Me desculpem", resmunguei, abatida. A mulher destravou as rodinhas, levando a cama para fora do quarto e eu precisei dar tudo de mim para não me jogar sobre ele e não permitir que o levassem. Fiquei ali, observando ele ser levado pelo corredor, meu coração se partindo a cada respiração, tentando me focar em não desabar.

Talvez isso não fosse assim uma idéia tão ruim. Se eu desmaiasse, poderia sonhar. Sonhar que Edward estava bem e que voltava para casa, como era pra ser. Nós jantávamos, ele tocava piano para mim e depois íamos dormir, como em um dia normal.

Ou talvez quando eu acordasse eu achasse que tudo não passou realmente de um sonho. Um terrível pesadelo. Edward acariciaria minhas costas, como sempre fazia quando eu tinha pesadelos e minha vida seguiria em frente.

"Você pode esperar lá fora até que a cirurgia acabe. Nós o traremos de volta quando acabar e você ainda terá algumas horas de visita."

"Obrigada." Eu consegui dizer, meu estômago se embrulhando mais ainda ao pensar em Edward passando por uma cirurgia. Eu corri para o banheiro, me jogando em uma das cabines e vomitando tudo o que havia em meu estômago.

Eu me sentei, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos, até conseguir me recompor. Lavei a boca e me dirigi até a sala de espera, sentando na mesma cadeira desconfortável que ocupara antes. Agarrei o celular firmemente, enquanto apertava os números, procurando desajeitadamente os corretos.

"Alô?" Alice respondeu como se tivesse acabado de acordar. "Bella?"

"Alice", eu ofeguei, me colocando de pé. "Eu preciso de você. Por favor."

"Whoa, whoa", ela disse, muito mais alerta agora. "Algo errado? Onde você está? O que aconteceu?"

"Edward, ele... oh Deus, Alice", eu disse por entre meu choro, no telefone, captando os olhares simpáticos dos outros integrantes da sala.

"Edward? O que diabos ele fez, Bella? Eu vou matá-lo."

"Não!" Eu gritei, a parando efetivamente. "Houve um acidente."

"O que?" Ela gritou e eu ouvi Jasper no fundo, lhe perguntando freneticamente o que estava errado. "Quando?"

"Há poucas horas atrás", eu disse baixinho, tentando me controlar. "Você pode vir até o hospital? Ele está em cirurgia e eu... eu não quero ficar sozinha."

"Eu já estou indo", ela disse rapidamente, assim que eu lhe passei as coordenadas.

Nem três minutos depois eu vi Rosalie correndo pelo corredor, apertando o telefone em sua mão. Eu levantei, indo em sua direção. Um desânimo me abateu quando me dei conta do porque ela estava ali.

"Rose!" Eu chamei, minha voz rouca. "Rosalie!"

Ela se virou, o cabelo cobrindo seus olhos. "Bella!"

Sua coordenação e equilíbrio eram bem melhores do que os meus. Ela me apertou firme em um abraço, beijando o topo de minha cabeça e eu pude sentir que ela também estava chorando.

"Como o Edward está?" Ela perguntou. "Ele está bem?"

Minha expressão mudou. "Rose, ele não está muito bem."

"Oh, Bella, eu sinto tanto", ela disse, acariciando minha bochecha. "Dará tudo certo. Nós vamos enfrentar isso juntas."

"Como está o Emmett?" Eu perguntei. Eu não pude acreditar que não tinha feito aquela conexão mais cedo.

"Ele está bem", ela disse. "Foi ele mesmo quem me ligou, de modo que eu não ficasse histérica, mas ele mencionou sobre Edward e eu pensei que você deveria estar péssima aqui."

" Eu posso ir vê-lo com você?" perguntei quase timidamente. Ela acenou com a cabeça, passando um braço ao redor dos meus ombros, me conduzindo até uma porta há alguns metros de distância de onde Edward estava, abrindo-a e me puxando para dentro.

Eu odiava ver Emmett tão vulnerável e fora do seu estado normal. Eu estava acostumada com ele sendo protetor, mas ali... aquilo não estava certo.

"Em", Rose disse, e aquela simples sílaba partiu meu coração novamente. Ela correu até ele, tomando cuidado com seus ferimentos, antes de aceitar seu abraço. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e eu senti a necessidade de me virar para lhes dar alguma privacidade.

"Ei", eu o ouvi dizer quando alcancei a maçaneta da porta. "Onde você pensa que você vai, _squirt_?"

Eu corri até ele, passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço, junto com Rosalie. "Emmett", eu rosnei, o encarando. "O que diabos você estava fazendo?"

Ele me encarou de volta. "Salvando seu namorado."

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. "O que?"

Ele suspirou, esfregando meu ombro com seu polegar. "Eu o vi afundar através do chão. Eu estava no mesmo cômodo e tentei descer para ajudá-lo, depois de chamar o chefe e os paramédicos."

"Seu idiota", eu disse, por entre os dentes. "Por que diabos você entraria em um quarto em chamas e arriscaria sua própria vida?"

"Porque eu sei o quanto ele significa para você, Bella", ele explicou, misteriosamente calmo. "E além disso, ele é meu companheiro. Eu não podia deixá-lo lá; não importa quem seja, você ajuda quando ele precisa."

"Obrigada", eu disse, minha voz tomada por diferentes emoções, mas a gratidão sendo a mais proeminente. "Emmett... você salvou as nossas vidas."

Ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça. "E eu tinha que sair, por causa da _Rosie_, aqui." Ele sorriu amplamente para ela, brincando com sua aliança de casamento. "Da mesma forma como Edward fez isso por sua causa."

Uma batida rápida na porta interrompeu a conversa. Eu encarei a porta, surpresa ao ver um homem, parecendo um oficial, usando o uniforme dos bombeiros de Portland.

"Chefe Meyer ", Emmett disse, curioso. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vindo checar você e o Masen", ele disse desajeitadamente, como se não estivesse completamente seguro de que aquilo era apropriado. "Como ele está? Os médicos não dão nenhuma informação por aqui."

"Em cirurgia", Emmett respondeu e eu estava, mais uma vez, agradecida. Eu não conseguiria dizer aquilo em voz alta novamente.

"Ele sairá dessa", o homem disse, observando minha expressão aflita. "Ele sempre sai."

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Sim", resmunguei, esfregando meu nariz. "Eu espero que sim."

"Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem meus dois melhores homens", o chefe disse, tentando anuviar o clima. Eu sorri debilmente, minha mão ainda presa entre as de Emmett e Rose.

"Você ficará bem", ele disse, sorrindo. "Além disso, você finalmente terá uma foga de mim e do Masen. Nós somos impossíveis."

Eu bufei, meu humor melhorando um pouquinho ao pensar em toda a destruição que Edward e Emmett poderiam causar. O chefe não demorou muito e eu aproveitei para ficar um pouco mais com Rose e Emmett, mas eu me sentia mal por estar ali, entre eles.  
Entretanto, eles podiam perceber que eu estava preocupada com Edward. Terrivelmente apavorada.

"Não se preocupe, _squirt_", Emmett disse e eu me espantei ao ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. "Eu conheço o Edward. Ele é o melhor lutador que eu conheço e ele sairá dessa. Ele está com você, Bella. Ele não vai deixar que isso acabe assim."

Eu tinha que sair de lá antes que eu desmoronasse novamente. Obrigada, Em", murmurei, beijando sua bochecha. "Por tudo."

Alice tinha vindo e ido rapidamente, rindo através das lágrimas, enquanto amaldiçoava Emmett por ser tão tranqüilo, mas lhe agradecendo por ter sido o herói. Ela não ficou muito, mas prometeu que voltaria pela manhã.

Uma última olhada no quarto de Edward me disse que ele ainda estava em cirurgia. Eu queria esperar por ele, mas uma enfermeira excepcionalmente antipática não parava de me alertar que a hora de visita terminaria em 20 minutos. Eu parei do lado de fora da porta, esperando que ele fosse trazido de volta, mas ele nunca apareceu.

Pelo menos não até Rose agarrar minha mão suavemente, me puxando. "Vamos para casa", ela sussurrou. "Está tarde e nós passamos por muita coisa hoje. Vamos dormir um pouco e amanhã de manhã nós voltamos."

"Eu quero ver o Edward." xoraminguei, cruzando meus braços infantilmente. Rosalie suspirou, me puxando para mais perto.

"Bella, está tarde. O Edward não vai nem mesmo estar acordado quando voltar. Nós voltaremos, eu prometo."

"Promete?" repeti, reforçando a importância daquilo. Ela acenou com a cabeça freneticamente, em uma tentativa desesperada de me fazer sentir melhor.

"Eu prometo."

Acenei com a cabeça, derrotada enquanto ela me conduzia até sua BMW. Eu recusei a tirar as roupas de Edward que estava vestindo quando rastejei sob os lençóis na cama dela, não querendo me afastar do mínimo dele que ainda tinha comigo. Eu não sabia se seria capaz. Rose se deitou ao meu lado, tirando os cabelos dos meus olhos.

"Durma, Bella. Eu te acordarei pela manhã e você verá que Edward estará bem."

Me agarrando àquele pequeno fio de esperança, eu fechei meus olhos, desejando desesperadamente que Edward estivesse ali comigo, levando para longe todos os meus pesadelos.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie e eu passamos a noite toda chorando por tudo, em sua casa, enquanto eu segurava firme a camisa de moletom de Edward entre os meus dedos. Eu não podia soltar aquilo, assim como não podia ir para casa, impregnada do seu cheiro. Tudo me fazia lembrar dele.

A única coisa boa fora que Emmett ligara cedo, avisando que a cirurgia havia sido um sucesso e sua perna estava se recuperando. Ele estava grogue e incoerente, mas logo poderia receber visitas.

A manhã surgiu luminosa e nós rumamos para o hospital. Eu me sentia exausta, meu corpo duro e dolorido pelo pouco sono adquirido. Eu entrei no quarto de Edward e uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha assim que o vi. Mas ainda era o meu Edward, apesar de tudo.

Ele estava naquele interim entre a consciência e a inconsciência, me fazendo me sentir um pouco melhor. Embora eu não quisesse perturbá-lo. Ele precisava descansar. Eu beijei sua testa assim que entrei, murmurando o quanto o amava e o quão estúpido ele era, mas ele somente murmurou algo incoerente e me puxou para mais perto, nossas pernas entrelaçadas enquanto tentávamos nos ajustar na cama extremamente pequena do hospital. Não importava; Eu estava nas nuvens por estar novamente em seus braços. Tinha se passado apenas um dia, mas para mim pareciam anos. Longos e angustiantes anos.

Eu tinha estado sentada por mais ou menos meia hora, acariciando seu cabelo e encarando sua face aflita. Suas feições se transformaram em uma careta perturbadora e ele se movia sem parar, incapaz de encontrar um local confortável.

"Bella!" ele disse de repente, atirando um braço em minha direção. Eu enlacei nossos dedos, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Shh", sussurrei, ignorando o grito gutural que queria deixar escapar. "Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui."

Eu odiava aquela ironia. Edward era sempre quem estava cuidando de mim, tendo a certeza de que eu não estava ferida. Aquela troca de posições não era algo fácil para mim.

"Bella, por favor", ele murmurou novamente, me pegando de surpresa. Edward não costumava falar enquanto dormia. "Bella, me ajude!"

Eu apertei sua mão. "Edward, está tudo bem", tornei a dizer. "Se acalme, é apenas um sonho."

Eu me levantei, beijando sua testa e deixando minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro por um momento. Aquilo pareceu acalmá-lo momentaneamente, mas logo lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos.

"Bella, me ajude, por favor!" Ele estava se movendo incontrolavelmente na cama e eu tinha medo que ele acabasse se ferindo.

Eu não conseguia lidar com aquilo. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu acariciava suas costas suavemente, tentando despertá-lo. Ele se acalmou quando eu me sentei novamente na cama, segurando seus ombros firmemente puxando-o para frente.

"Bella?" ele perguntou, confuso ao perceber a umidade em suas bochechas. Eu respirei fundo, tremulamente, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto o abraçava. Eu pude sentir sua curiosidade enquanto passava seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, acariciando meu cabelo.

"Está tudo bem, amor", ele murmurou, beijando minha testa. "Nós estamos juntos. Está tudo certo agora."

Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido que estava chorando, mas logo eu estava tremento, arrepios percorrendo meu corpo. Meus dentes tilintavam enquanto eu agarrava suas vestes do hospital, tentando mantê-lo ainda mais perto de mim.

"Bella", Edward disse severamente. "Olhe para mim."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. Meu nariz estava escorrendo e lágrimas fluíam pela minha face. Toda vez que eu tentava falar, as palavras pareciam ficar presas em minha garganta, me fazendo gaguejar e sufocar. Alarmado, Edward se agarrou a mim, evidentemente aquela era a única coisa que ele podia fazer em seu atual estado. O pensamento dele, ferido naquela casa em chamas trouxe outra onda de lágrimas, o deixando mais assustado com minha histeria.

"Eu... eu sinto muito", consegui dizer, secando meus olhos freneticamente com a manga da camisa de moletom que eu tinha pego dele. "Eu... Eu não sei..."

"Shh", ele susurrou, tão abalado quanto eu. "Você não precisa se desculpar."

"Eu apenas..." Eu solucei novamente, minha cabeça latejando. "Eu fiquei tão assustada, Edward."

Nós não tínhamos falado ainda sobre o acidente, nem mesmo um comentário breve naqueles momentos em que ele despertou, desorientado e confuso. Parecia quase um acordo mudo entre nós, de não trazer o assunto a tona, mas eu não agüentava mais. Não que eu quisesse saber os detalhes, mas eu precisava saber que ele estava ali, que era real.

Sua expressão era de partir o coração. Ele parecia estar carregando todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros, a tristeza e a culpa aparentes em seus olhos vazios. A única emoção que eu podia facilmente descobrir ali era amor e até mesmo isso era lânguido. Ele havia sido despojado de tudo, e eu podia ver as imagens fantasmagóricas que deviam estar correndo em sua mente. Eu me encolhi, agoniada por ele e tudo o que eu queria era eliminar aquela dor do seu coração.

Ele estava sendo forte por mim. Eu podia ver aquilo escrito em sua face e eu não podia permitir. Ele não podia ser o forte agora. Não era certo. Eu me sentia uma inútil; eu não era a ferida, presa em uma cama de hospital. Não era eu quem precisava de ajuda.

"Edward?" Eu chamei suavemente, desejando saber como eu poderia manter aquela conversa tranqüila. "Você vai... me contar sobre isso?"

Eu estava orgulhosa por ter perguntado, mesmo que sua expressão tenha me parecido ainda mais angustiada. Ele suspirou, levando uma mão ao peito, como se o simples pensamento lhe causasse dor.

"Começou com as cortinas", ele disse, sua voz, surpreendentemente sem nenhuma emoção. "Elas pegaram fogo e então as chamas se espalharam por toda a casa."

_Oh não._

"Mas você sabe?" Ele disse de repente, me encarando. "Eu não fiz a conexão até que nós chegamos lá."

_As cortinas... as malditas cortinas..._

"Havia uma menina", ele disse distraído. Ele já não estava mais sentado à minha frente, mas de volta naquela casa em chamas, as lembranças o dominando. "E um cachorro."

Eu quase ri da memória tardia, mas mordi minha língua.

"Ambos escaparam", ele disse, apertando sua mandíbula. "Mas, nós quase não fomos capazes de salvá-los. Mas eu não podia... eu não..."

Edward respirou fundo, suas mãos tremulando em frustração. "Eu não me lembro." Ele disse finalmente, em uma entonação grave. "Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada depois de tirá-la do chão."

"Nada?" Eu questionei, apertando seus dedos em sinal de apoio. Você acha..."

"Eu me lembro de alguns flashes", ele interrompeu. "Eu caindo. As chamas. O calor. Mas não coisas específicas... eu estava inconsciente antes que qualquer coisa significativa acontecesse."

"Como você saiu de lá?" perguntei. "Você estava sozinho?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, mostrando finalmente um pouco de emoção, apertando a ponta do nariz. "Eu acho que estava sozinho, mas não tenho certeza. Obviamente, alguém me viu... eu estaria soterrado debaixo de uma pilha de cinzas e escombros se não tivessem. Ou enterrado seis palmos abaixo da terra. Tanto faz." Edward riu sombriamente diante de sua piada sem graça.

Meu estômago se apertou, enquanto meus lábios tremiam. "Não diga coisas desse tipo para mim." eu disse ferozmente, o encarando.. "Você não pode. Você apenas... você não pode."

A expressão sem vida nunca desapareceu. "Por que? Porque é verdade?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para cima. "Você tem que admitir que poderia acontecer. Eu sou um bombeiro. Um pé já está na cova."

Eu estapei seu braço depois de ter certeza que a área não estava ferida. "Não", eu disse suavemente. "Porque machuca demais ouvir isso em voz alta."

Sua expressão mudou. "Eu sinto muito", ele sussurrou, apertando os lençóis com as mãos. "Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer com tudo isso."

"Tudo isso o que?" perguntei, me afastando um pouco. Aquilo quase me matava, mas eu precisava de foco.

"Meu trabalho", ele disse de modo automático, como se fosse óbvio. "Minha vida. Como eu vou pagar o aluguel, comprar alimentos. Diabos, como eu vou fazer para sair da cama, assim?" Ele disse, apontando para o seu corpo ferido, com um olhar apertado. "Eu não posso."

"Edward", eu disse, colocando uma mão em sua bochecha. "Eu estarei lá, lembra?"

Ele suspirou enquanto tentava levar seus joelhos até o peito, gritando de dor, com o movimento.

"Ei, ei", eu disse, alisando os lençóis sob ele. "Cuidado. Eu não quero que você sinta mais dor do que já está sentindo."

"Eu estou em um estado constante de dor", ele rosnou, encarando a agulha. "E isto não está ajudando."

Meu coração se possível, se quebrou ainda mais. "Eu sinto muito, Edward", eu disse, acariciando seu cabelo. "Eu realmente sinto. Eu levaria toda a dor embora se eu pudesse."

Seu comportamento mudou uma vez mais. "Eu sei, amor", ele sussurrou, me puxando de modo que eu ficasse apertada em seus braços, enquanto ele olhava para seus membros machucados. "Eu queria, apenas por uma vez, poder cuidar de você, como uma pessoa inteira."

Eu o encarei. "Nós já conversamos sobre isto", eu disse. "Eu não iria querer um Super-Homem. Eu tenho você."

"Você lamentará ter dito isso quando eu estiver aleijado e inútil, passando todo o tempo, sem fazer nada, no sofá" ele riu, tentando me fazer sentir bem. Eu suspirei, grata pela tentativa, mas por dentro eu estava morrendo. Como que me partindo em vários pedacinhos. Eu queria que ele não vestisse aquela sua máscara de valentia; eu queria ser mais forte por ele. Eu apenas queria que as coisas estivessem bem, como naquele final de semana, na cabana. Edward estava fazendo tudo o que podia, mas eu queria estar lá por ele e não sabia como fazer isso.

Nós já não tínhamos passado por provações o bastante? Eu ainda tinha aquela pequena chama de esperança, a única coisa na qual podia me agarrar, mas ainda assim, eu me sentia péssima – como se aquela faísca não fosse o suficiente dessa vez.

* * *

_O __**pneumotórax hipertensivo**__ desenvolve-se quando o ar proveniente do(s) pulmão(ões) ou do meio ambiente (pneumotórax traumático) passa para a cavidade pleural, com a possibilidade de que este possa ser comprimido devido a um mecanismo valvular.  
Numa fase inicial, o colapso parcial do pulmão pode não ter sintomas.  
No entanto, quando o pulmão colapsado está muito comprimido ocorre quadro de insuficiência da ventilação pulmonar, o que pode representar uma grave ameaça para a vida, particularmente numa criança recém-nascida ou no adulto com uma doença pulmonar grave subjacente. No quadro do pneumotórax hipertensivo, o ar preso e comprimido na cavidade pleural pode colapsar fortemente o pulmão. Quando unilateral, o pneumotórax hipertensivo determina o desvio do mediastino para o lado oposto. Este aumento da pressão intrapleural dificulta a ventilação pulmonar, diminui o retorno venoso para o coração, e consequentemente a circulação venosa do sangue dentro da cavidade torácica._

_

* * *

_

_Oi flores, como foram de final de ano? Espero que tenha sido tudo ótimo e que 2011 possa ser um ano espetacular para todas. E então, preparadas para o drama? Porque como venho alertando, é agora que ele realmente começa. Estamos chegando na fase final da fic, mais 10 capítulos e o epílogo! Mas, nada de desespero, tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda!_

_Não vou responder os reviews que por um acaso não foram respondidos por e-mail hoje, porque estou realmente morta aqui. Dormi muito pouco essa noite, ficando de vigília para assistir o PCA, e estou realmente morta. Mas eu li todos e prometo que no próximo capítulo volto à minha rotina normal._

_Falando em reviews, por favor, não deixem de enviar a sua, dizendo o que está achando, o que acha que vai acontecer, ou apenas dizendo "oi". Tanto eu, quanto a Bronze, simplesmente as adoramos._

_Bjussss e eu prometo não demorar demais com o próximo._


	34. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


	35. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_**Oi flores,**_

_**Demorou mas aí está o capítulo, finalmente! E, com direito a uma nota da Bronze no final, tentando, ao menos, acalmar a todos sobre o que está por vir!**_

_**Mas, vou deixar pra falar mais lá embaixo, porque eu sei que vocês estão todas ansiosas para ler o capítulo. So... boa leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

.  
Eu apertei o celular em minhas mãos, brincando com os números, fortuitamente. Meu estômago estava embrulhado e minhas mãos suavam, enquanto minha ansiedade chegava a níveis alarmantes. Como você liga para a mãe do seu terrivelmente ferido namorado e lhe diz que seu filho se feriu em um incêndio que, ironicamente, começou da mesma forma daquele que matou o seu marido?

Você não faz.

Por que eu? Por que eu era sempre a escolhida em situações como esta?

Depois de imaginar Elizabeth em vários estados diferentes de choque, eu resolvi que tinha que fazer aquilo logo. Disquei os números antes que novos enredos pudessem surgir em minha mente e esperei, com o coração acelerado, enquanto a ligação completava.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

_Trim. Trim. Trim._

"Alô?"

Eu mordi meu lábio, quase a ponto de sangrar. "Oi, Elizabeth. É a Bella."

"Bella!" Eu odiava todo aquele otimismo em sua voz. "Como você está, querida?"

Deus, como eu queria dizer que bem. "Hum, na verdade eu tenho algo que preciso te dizer."

A leveza nunca deixou sua voz enquanto ela me respondia. "Claro. Você apenas me pegou; Eu tenho uma reunião do clube do livro em quinze minutos e já estava de saída."

O rosto de Edward ao me apresentar àquelas senhoras em Chicago veio em minha mente e eu sorri afetuosamente antes de mergulhar em uma nuvem de histeria. Eu queria o Edward de volta.

"Bella?" Elizabeth soava frenética e preocupada. "O que está errado?"

Eu tentei controlar minha respiração, mas falhei. "Elizabeth, o Edward... ele..."

"O que está errado?" Ela gritou pelo bocal do telefone, tentando captar minha atenção. "Me diga o que aconteceu."

"Ele... oh, Elizabeth, ele está no hospital."

A linha ficou muda, em um silêncio mortal por alguns instantes. Eu a ouvi puxar o ar profundamente antes de voltar a falar, sua voz trêmula e fraca. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele se envolveu em um acidente", eu sussurrei, passando meu braço livre ao redor do meu peito. "Preso em um incêndio. Emmett Cullen o salvou, mas ele está... ele não está muito bem."

Eu mal conseguia ouvi-la entre seus soluços, mas fiz um esforço para entender o que ela estava dizendo.

"Que hospital?"

Aquelas não eram as palavras que eu estava esperando ouvir. Eu passei todas as informações para ela, inclusive o número do quarto. "E agora?"

A próxima fala de Elizabeth soou feroz e determinada. "Eu a verei em algumas horas, Bella. Não deixe este hospital."

Eu permaneci parada no corredor vazio com o telefone apertado em minha orelha por uns bons dois minutos depois que ela havia desligado. Não foi até o que o médico saiu do quarto de Edward, que eu o abaixei, guardando-o novamente em meu bolso e caminhei em sua direção, completamente confusa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Edward está perguntando por você", ele disse, me acompanhando para dentro do quarto. Eu acenei com a cabeça, contemplando ternamente à forma exausta de Edward. Seus olhos estavam fechados, embora eu soubesse que ele não estava dormindo. Sua expressão era por demais tensa para isso.

O médico fechou a porta atrás de si, nos dando alguma privacidade. Eu me movi até estar na beira da cama, acariciando de leve sua bochecha, para que ele soubesse que eu estava ali.

"Você contou para ela?" ele perguntou de modo entediado. Eu acenei com a cabeça, movendo minha mão até seu peito e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Nossas mãos descansaram em seu estômago e eu observei atentamente os padrões da roupa de cama do hospital, enquanto tentava formar uma frase coerente.

"Sim."

Edward suspirou, levando cuidadosamente o braço, com a agulha, até o rosto, de modo a conseguir apertar a ponta do nariz, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso. Eu podia ver a dor que aquilo estava lhe causando, mas não fazia sentido lhe dizer para ser cuidadoso. Ele apenas me daria um olhar de desdém e continuaria, dizendo algo sobre não deixar as feridas o dominarem.

"O que ela disse?"

Eu gemi, esfregando minha nuca. "Ela está a caminho."

Edward abriu os olhos, arregalados. "Para Portland?"

Eu não podia dizer se o seu tom enfurecido era de afronta genuína ou descrença. "Sim. Para o hospital, para ser mais exata."

Eu decidi que era uma mistura entre afronta e descrença. Sua face se contorceu em uma careta e, se possível, ele ficou ainda mais pálido; sua pele estava de um branco fantasmagórico e os lábios ligeiramente arroxeados pela desidratação. Eu me levantei, lhe dando um copo de água e esperando até que ele tomasse a maior parte disso, antes de continuar.

"Ela está apenas preocupada, Edward", eu tentei racionalizar. "Seu único filho está no hospital. Essa é uma razão mais do que justa para voar até Oregon e fazer uma visita."

"Eu não estou assim tão mal", ele disse, apontando para as feridas sob os curativos. "Eu estarei bem em um instante."

Meus olhos se estreitaram em fendas. "Edward Anthony", eu rosnei, tentando mostrar o quão irritada eu ficava quando ele dizia essas coisas. "Você entende o que poderia ter acontecido se Emmett não estivesse lá? O que poderia ter acontecido com você?"

Eu odiava jogar a realidade assim, tão abruptamente na sua cara, mas ele precisava entender. Ele estava fugindo daquilo, tentando se reerguer por si mesmo. Ele não podia fazer pouco caso da sua recuperação, tinham se passado apenas dois dias. Ele não podia continuar assim.

"Sim, Bella", Edward disse condenscendentemente. "Eu entendo."

"Mesmo?" Eu devolvi, com as mãos na cintura, parada à sua frente, o encarando. "Você poderia ter morrido, Edward. Você percebe o quão terrivelmente assustada eu estava?"

A discussão estava rapidamente tomando um outro rumo, diferente daquele que eu tinha imaginado inicialmente, mas eu não me importava. A surpresa na face de Edward diante da minha explosão era evidente, embora ele não titubeasse.

"Eu também estava assustado", ele disse baixinho, olhando para suas mãos. As queimaduras estavam cobertas por gazes, mas nós dois sabíamos o que havia debaixo delas. "Havia tantas coisas que eu queria fazer, tantos pensamentos que atravessaram minha cabeça, tantas coisas que eu queria dizer e ainda assim eu não podia me mover. Eu estava apavorado."

"Mas você tem que se deixar curar", eu lhe disse, esperando não soar emotiva demais. "Você não pode mudar o passado. O importante é que você está aqui, vivo, comigo, e não está gravemente ferido. Seja grato por isso."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, derrotado, enquanto apertava meus dedos, beijando minhas juntas. "Eu tentarei", ele sussurrou, embora tenha encarado com uma expressão assustadora a enfermeira que acabara de entrar para lhe dar seus medicamentos.

"Olá!" ela disse, sorrindo amplamente. "Como você está sentindo?"

A expressão de Edward se tornou azeda. "Formidável. E você?"

Ou ela não entendeu o sarcasmo ou preferiu ignorar sua resposta amarga. "Não posso me queixar. Estou viva e andando, certo?"

A ironia era quase tangível. Edward encolheu os ombros, deixando que ela checasse seus sinais vitais com relativa facilidade enquanto eu esperava, em um canto, que ela terminasse todo o serviço. Ele fez movimentos mínimos, não fazendo nenhum esforço em tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ela. Mas eu imagino que enfermeiras estejam acostumadas com pacientes difíceis.

"Aperte o botão de chamada se você precisar de qualquer coisa", ela disse enquanto se dirigia para a porta. Ele acenou com a cabeça duramente antes de abrir os braços, olhando para mim.

"Bella", ele chamou. "Venha aqui."

Eu concordei facilmente, deslizando em seu abraço morno. Ele suspirou, comprimindo minha cabeça debaixo de seu queixo e sussurrando minha canção de ninar, tentando me acalmar.

"Eu sinto muito, amor", ele sussurrou, e pelo o que, eu não estava bem certa. "Eu realmente sinto."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha, me mexendo para poder olhar para ele. "Pelo que?"

A face pálida de Edward se virou para o outro lado enquanto ele apertava os ombros, assobiando de dor. Eu me mexi, esperando que não tivesse acidentalmente o machucado, mas ele conteve meus movimentos, me segurando firme junto ao seu corpo.

"Vai passar", ele disse, como que para si mesmo. "Sempre passa."

Eu esperei, torcendo para que o medicamento fizesse logo seu efeito até que ele me olhou de volta, acariciando meu lábio inferior. "Eu sinto muito", ele repetiu, recomeçando.

"Você já disse isso", eu disse, confusa. "Mas... pelo que você sente muito?"

Edward pareceu estar sentindo dor novamente e eu me preparava para apertar o botão para chamar a enfermeira, quando ele agarrou minha mão, a segurando suavemente.

"Por te assustar."

Eu respirei fundo, tremulamente. "Você realmente o fez." Eu parei, levando nossas mãos entrelaçadas até sua bochecha, acariciando seu rosto com os meus dedos. "Mas eu te perdoo."

"Você perdoa?" ele perguntou retoricamente, os olhos repletos de confusão. "Você realmente pode dizer que não ficará irritada comigo cada vez que eu partir, depois disso?"

Eu olhei para baixo, para o seu estado, tão ferido. "Edward, eu não sei o quanto você vai estar saindo por algum tempo."

Ele suspirou, alisando os lençóis. "Eu sei. Mas e depois, Bella?"

Aquilo era algo que eu vinha pensando constantemente desde o acidente. Virava e mexia a idéia vinha em minha mente. "Edward... você vai permanecer sendo um bombeiro?"

Ele tentou se sentar um pouco mais, mordendo um pedaço do _bagel_ que tinha sido trazido mais cedo. "O que você quer dizer?"

Eu lhe dei uma faca para o _cream cheese_, observando sua careta enquanto mastigava a comida do hospital. "Depois... de tudo isto", eu disse, decidindo ir com calma e evitando ao máximo a palavra 'acidente'. "Você está certo de que quer continuar sendo um bombeiro?"

Eu não estava bem certa do que estava esperando. Uma resposta rápida, afiada, talvez. Edward me chamando de louca por questionar aquilo – o seu dever que ele deveria continuar. Talvez ele se recusando a falar sobre o assunto. Mas sua vulnerabilidade e tranqüilidade me confundiram, deixando meu coração ainda mais doído.

"Eu não sei", ele murmurou, pensativo. "Eu quero. Deus, eu quero."

Ele não precisava me explicar por que. Eu tinha ouvido suas razões inúmeras vezes e embora eu não concordasse com aquela sua idéia estranha de que ele tinha que combater incêndios, eu não iria me opor.

"Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero." ele continuou, estremecendo ao tomar um gole do suco de laranja. "Eu quero que tudo isso acabe. O perigo constante, as chamadas no meio da noite, os períodos longe de você. Eu não quero te assustar mais, Bella. Eu vi o que isso faz com você."

"Eu sei que você não quer", respondi. "Eles não chamam os bombeiros de Heróis Americanos à toa."

"O que... eu apenas não sei", ele gritou, frustrado. Sua boca era uma linha severa e ele apertava o pote de _cream cheese_ com tanta força que eu estava vendo a hora que o recipiente ia explodir. "Por que não pode ser mais fácil?"

Eu ri, sem humor. "Eu gostaria de poder tornar isso mais fácil." Sussurrei, beijando o vão sob sua orelha. "Mas nós encontraremos uma resposta. Eu prometo."

Eu esperava ter soado confiante o bastante. Edward fechou os olhos com força, seu peito se movendo para cima e para baixo até ele se acalmar, depois de um tempo, terminando sua refeição em silêncio, me deixando com meus pensamentos.

O estágio era algo que deveria estar na parte mais remota de minha mente, mas por alguma razão eu mantive meu pensamento naquilo. Eu precisava tomar uma decisão, mas havia tantos fatores decisivos. Eu precisava falar com a Victoria e com Edward, mas eu não sabia quando.

Eu olhei para baixo, observando Edward que tinha os olhos fechados. Ele parecia estar adormecido, mas sua respiração não era regular o bastante para isso. Eu o conhecia muito bem. Eu massageei seu ombro, tentando fazê-lo relaxar enquanto pensava em minhas opções.

Eu não estava certa de que ele estaria bem antes do estágio começar. Já estávamos no começo de Março e as feridas de Edward não eram do tipo que se colocava um _band-aid_ e resolvia em um dia. Ele precisaria estar sob constante cuidado, especialmente por causa do seu pulmão e eu não poderia arrastá-lo pelo país nessas condições. Especialmente levando-se em conta que eu estaria trabalhando a maior parte do tempo. Ele não poderia trabalhar e faculdade estava fora de questão.

Ele precisava decidir. Eu sabia que os papéis já haviam sido enviados para _Columbia_, mas nós não tínhamos falado sobre tantas coisas. As decisões haviam sido tomadas de forma tão apressada, deixando várias lacunas. O que aconteceria quando o semestre acabasse? O que eu faria enquanto ele terminava seu curso? E se ele não quisesse mais voltar para a faculdade?

Eu precisava falar sobre aquilo, mas não sabia com quem conversar primeiro.

Eu decidi ficar acordada enquanto ele dormia, embora meu corpo inteiro tenha protestado contra a minha decisão. Meus ossos doíam e meus músculos estavam duros, meus olhos estavam fechando de cansaço e minha mente tentava ao máximo deslizar para a inconsciência. Contudo, eu não deixaria - eu precisava esperar por Elizabeth. Eu só esperava que ela chegasse logo.

Eu nunca fiquei tão emocionada ao ver alguém passar por uma porta de hospital antes. Elizabeth chegou, apressada, às 6h13, seu cabelo uma bagunça completa, suas roupas amarrotadas e seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas por alguma razão estranha, ela sorriu.

"Oi, Bella", ela disse baixinho, observando a forma adormecida de Edward. Eu sorri de volta, o melhor que pude, enquanto observava ela caminhar até ele, beijando sua testa.

"Obrigada por ter cuidado dele por mim."

Eu ri suavemente. "Eu não fiz muito."

"Você o impediu de enlouquecer", ela disse sugestivamente, colocando suas bolsas em um canto qualquer. "Isso é mais do que qualquer um pode fazer agora."

O quarto se calou enquanto escutávamos o leve ressonar de Edward. Eu queria dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas não estava bem certa do que. Eu deveria preencher o silêncio? Pareceria rude?

"O quão grave é?" ela perguntou finalmente, incapaz de olhar através de todas as suas feridas. Eu tinha estado surpresa por ela não ter perguntado no telefone, mas na correria, fazia sentido.

"Alguns inchaços e contusões", eu disse o mais tranqüila possível, esperando aliviar um pouco o humor. "O pior é o pulmão perfurado, mas ele tem algumas outras coisas que precisam estar sob supervisão atenta."

Elizabeth deixou uma lágrima cair enquanto se sentava na dura cadeira de plástico ao lado da cama. "Eu esperava nunca ter que ver algo assim", ela murmurou, apertando os dedos dele ligeiramente. "Fora duro o bastante ver isso há oito anos, mas de novo...

Ela parou, buscando um pouco de ar. "Eu odeio não poder fazer nada."

'_Nenhuma outra frase poderia ser mais verdadeira_' pensei enquanto a via ali. "A pior parte é..." eu comecei, parando, pensando se devia falar ou não, mas ao ver a curiosidade em sua face, eu tive que continuar. " O incêndio que ele estava... combatendo, começou da mesma forma que aquele... de oito anos atrás."

Eu estava sendo fraca ao não conseguir dizer aquilo diretamente, mas eu não tinha idéia do quão sensível ao assunto Elizabeth era. Ela poderia ser mais sensível que o filho e eu não queria provocar qualquer coisa.

Sua face mostrou uma gama extensa de remorso, pesar, tristeza, aflição e dor quando ela se deu conta do que eu tinha dito. "As cortinas...", ela disse, com a voz perdida, distante. "Elas sempre o assombraram."

"Ele terá mais marcas de queimadura", eu disse, correndo meus dedos para cima no braço dele. "Mas o doutor disse que elas não são tão ruins como poderiam ser."

Elizabeth se inclinou, beijando a cabeça dele, embalando seu rosto entre as mãos. Edward se mexeu ligeiramente, apertando minha mão mais firmemente enquanto mergulhava novamente na inconsciência.

"Por que ele?" ela perguntou retoricamente, uma expressão sofrida em sua face. "Por que o meu Edward?"

Aquilo era algo que eu não podia responder. "Eu não sei, Elizabeth", respondi, encarando a face tranquila dele. "Eu realmente não sei."

"Ele não merece nada disto", ela disse, sua voz se tornando mais alta. "Isto não é o que eu e o pai dele queríamos para ele. Ele é apenas um bom menino, tão promissor, tão capaz de amar, tão cheio de compaixão. Porque ele?"

Eu tentei acalmá-la ao perceber a mudança na respiração de Edward, me alertando que ele estava despertando. "Ninguém pode ser culpado por isso." eu argumentei. "É o resultado das escolhas feitas por todo mundo, inclusive por mim."

"Ele vai se culpar", ela disse, tão baixinho que eu quase não fui capaz de ouvi-la. "Eu conheço o Edward. Ele vai usar isso como escudo. E justo quando eu pensei que ele estava melhorando..."

Aquele pensamento me atingiu como uma parede de tijolos. E se ele se escondesse do mundo como fizera por oito anos? E se aquilo fosse como a palha que levaria o camelo de volta? Eu não conseguiria lidar com a partida dele. Eu simplesmente não poderia. Aquilo iria me destruir.

"Bella", Elizabeth disse, acariciando minhas costas. Eu não tinha percebido que tinha começado a chorar novamente até sentir as lágrimas caindo sobre meu colo, molhando minha calça jeans. "Eu tenho fé. Não pense dessa forma."

"Como?" Eu perguntei. "Como você sabe que não será da mesma forma?"

Pela segunda vez naquele dia ela sorriu. "Porque", ela disse conscientemente. "Ele tem você agora."

Eu tremi minha cabeça, pronta para protestar. "Eu não penso que..."

"Bella?" A voz grogue de Edward ressoou. Ele se mexeu na cama, sentando-se. "Mãe?"

Eu poderia apostar o quão confuso ele estava e me levantei do meu lugar, na beirada da cama, para explicar.

"Sua mãe está aqui", eu disse sem convicção.

_'Ótimo, Bella. Ele está cansado, não cego.'_

"Eu posso ver isso", ele zombou, embora fosse descaradamente óbvio o quão chateado nós dois estávamos. "Olá, mãe."

"Meu bebê!" Elizabeth gritou, enlaçando Edward pelo pescoço. Ele assobiou de dor, se encolhendo, mas tentando se recompor rapidamente. Mas, tão rápido quanto, Elizabeth percebeu e o soltou.

"Desculpa", ela disse, acariciando a bochecha dele. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Ele estava com muita dor, eu poderia apostar. Eu tentei levantar um pouco sua perna, assim ela não doeria tanto, mas ele me afastou, insistindo que estava bem.

"Eu estou bem", ele disse, esfregando o rosto. "Um pouco dolorido, mas viverei."

Nenhuma de nós duas acreditou naquilo nem por um segundo. Elizabeth se mexeu, sentando-se onde eu estava antes, com um saco de gelo nas mãos, que ela havia pego no balcão da pia.

"Edward", ela chamou suavemente. "O que dói? O que eu posso fazer?"

Em uma tentativa desesperada de mostrar que estava bem, ele se sentou totalmente ereto, cruzando os braços. Eu não estava bem certa se Elizabeth havia pego o olhar desesperado de dor que cruzou seu rosto, mas eu o peguei, como o diabo.

"Nada, mãe", ele disse irritado. "Eu estou bem. Se eles tirassem essa maldita agulha do meu braço e me devolvessem as minhas roupas, eu estaria fora daqui."

Elizabeth gemeu suavemente antes de se virar para mim. "Bella, você se importaria de me deixar a sós um minuto com o meu filho?"

Eu pude ver um traço de frustração passando pelo rosto de Edward, mas ele não disse nada. Ele me lançou um sorriso apologético, dizendo '_eu te amo_', apenas com o movimento dos lábios, enquanto eu deixava o quarto, lhes dando alguma privacidade. Eles, com certeza, tinham muito o que conversar, embora eu não estivesse certa se deveria deixar o hospital e ir em casa tomar um banho ou apenas esperar. Eu não queria perder nada.

Acabei optando pela primeira opção já que não havia tomado um banho decente há muito tempo. Assim que entrei em nosso apartamento estremeci ao ser recebida pelo cheiro de Edward e tentei ignorar aquilo, pegando as cartas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e apertando o botão da secretária eletrônica. Lágrimas correram pelos meus olhos ao ouvir nossa saudação ridícula.

As mensagens começaram a jorrar. A maioria de Rose, Alice e minha mãe, por razões completamente diferentes. Eu esperei até estar próximo do fim, já tirando meu casaco e me preparando para um longo banho, quando uma mensagem me fez parar.

"Bella, oi, aqui é a Victoria."

Eu voltei, me apoiando no balcão da cozinha, esperando para ver o que ela iria falar. Metade de mim queria que ela dissesse que eles estavam retirando a oferta - pelo menos tornaria uma de nossas decisões mais fácil, não importa o quão desapontada eu ficaria.

"Eu recebi uma chamada frenética de Elizabeth, dizendo que estava a caminho de Portland devido a um acidente. Eu espero sinceramente que tudo esteja bem, e por favor, tome seu tempo com a decisão. Eu sei que isto complica um pouco as coisas."

Ela estava _tão_ certa.

"Eu queria te dar alguns detalhes, entretanto. Seria durante o verão, a partir do final de maio, quando suas aulas terminam. Dessa forma, não haveria nenhuma necessidade de você transferir a faculdade, tornando fácil sua volta para Oregon no outono."

Eu pensei nas numerosas discussões que Edward e eu tivemos sobre a situação, mas escolhi ignorar isto. Nós falaríamos depois sobre Columbia.

"Você estaria sob a supervisão de uma grande amiga minha na _Randon House_, ou seja, em ótimas mãos. Eu espero que você escolha aceitar esta oportunidade, Bella. Chances como estas não aparecem frequentemente."

Ela parou me dando um momento para interiorizar tudo aquilo. Eu queria gritar.

"Leve seu tempo, com o acidente e tudo, mas nós precisamos de sua resposta até no máximo 15 de março. Não é o certo, mas como você não é uma candidata comum, podemos tornar algumas regras mais maleáveis."

Eu prendi minha cabeça entre as mãos, rezando para conseguir me manter inteira até chegar ao banheiro.

"Me ligue de volta, neste número, quando tiver uma chance Envie minhas condolências a Elizabeth e Edward. Cuide-se"

O apito soou, sinalizando o final da mensagem. Eu corri minhas mãos por meu cabelo, o puxando firmemente enquanto ponderava sobre tudo o que ela tinha dito.

15 de março. Eu tinha duas semanas apenas até ter que dar minha resposta e, com isso, de alguma maneira, mudar o curso do meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu não era médica. Eu não podia prever se Edward poderia fazer aquela mudança drástica em três meses e nem mesmo se ele ainda iria querer. Eu também não sabia se eu estava disposta a passar por aquilo.

Mas e se ele não pudesse ir e eu chegasse a conclusão de que não poderia ter uma carreira próspera sem aquele estágio, o que eu deveria fazer? Eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de deixar Edward, mesmo que por apenas três meses.

Empurrando todos os pensamentos sobre Edward e nossa situação complicada para o fundo de minha mente, tirei o restante de minhas roupas e me joguei sob o jato de água quente. Aquilo ajudou a clarear minha mente e eu tomei meu tempo me vestindo e empacotando algumas coisas para Edward, inclusive comida, para que assim ele não fosse obrigado a comer aquela comida horrível do hospital.

Tendo certeza que eu tinha tudo de que precisaria, dirigi de volta para o hospital. Edward me disse que eu deveria ficar usando o Volvo, enquanto ele estava impossibilitado de dirigir, mas eu recusei. Não apenas era muito para eu controlar – uma desculpa que o deixou confuso – mas trazia muitas recordações. Estar naquele carro, sem ele, não me faria bem.

"Posso entrar?" perguntei, batendo na porta. "Eu trouxe o jantar."

Edward riu, apesar da fadiga. "Claro, amor."

"Eu vou aproveitar que você chegou para ir, Elizabeth disse, se levantando e endireitando as roupas. Novos rastros de lágrimas tinham se formado em suas bochechas, mas ela estava se recusando a reconhecê-las.

"Aqui", Edward disse, ignorando o protesto agudo de suas costelas enquanto tentava agarrar uma bolsa próximo à sua cama. Seus dedos quase a agarraram, mas não puderam alcançá-la totalmente.

"Deixe que eu faço isso", eu disse, levando-a até ele. Ele resmungou um obrigado antes de abri-la, revistando ao redor até encontrar o que estava procurando.

"Isto permitirá que você entre", ele disse, lhe dando uma pequena chave prateada. "Tenha certeza de que você ligou o alarme."

"Ela rolou os olhos mas colocou o objeto no bolso, acariciando seu cabelo. "Eu prometo."

"Você tem certeza que não quer esperar por mim?" perguntei. "Eu não devo demorar."

Edward balançou a cabeça alegremente, me puxando de volta para a cama. "Errado. Você tem que ficar comigo."

"Certo", eu disse de modo entediado, mas pisquei para ele. "Até que horas as visitas podem ficar?"

"Okay", Edward disse, condescendente. "Nós veremos isso."

"Você não ficará para o jantar?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a comida. "Bem, jantar improvisado. Na verdade, tenho medo de não termos muito no apartamento agora."

Ela riu. "Eu preciso correr para casa e guardar minhas coisas. Eu voltarei. Aproveitem o jantar de vocês."

Eu esperei até que ela deixasse o quarto para começar a arrumar tudo. Eu movi a cadeira para perto de sua cama e peguei uma pequena toalha que estava em uma bandeja. Arrumei os pratos, com as diferentes comidas que havia trazido e lhe dei, junto com um copo de água.

"Desculpe por ser meio muito _eclético_", eu disse. "Nós não tínhamos muito. Eu não vou fazer compras há um tempinho."

Edward sustentou um dedo contra meus lábios, me silenciando. "Está absolutamente perfeito, amor. Nunca se desculpe."

Eu sorri automaticamente, mudando um travesseiro de lugar, de modo a deixar Edward mais confortável. Eu levantei sua perna, ignorando sua queixa, antes de me sentar de volta, com meu próprio prato em mãos.

"Eu posso fazer isso eu mesmo, você sabe." Ele reclamou. Eu rolei meus olhos, fazendo meu melhor para espetar uma cenoura, rosnando irritada quando ela escapou.

"Eu sei que você pode", disse, o aplacando. "Eu apenas quero ajudar."

Eu sabia que Edward era o tipo de pessoa que odiava qualquer tipo de ajuda. Ele queria fazer as coisas por ele mesmo, mas naquele caso, eu não estava a ponto de abrir mão.

"Sobre o que você e Elizabeth conversaram?" tentei perguntar socialmente, mas a curiosidade acabou me vencendo. Edward encolheu os ombros, encarando a galinha com atenção enquanto eu lhe dava um pedaço.

"Nada demais", respondeu. "Apenas algumas coisas que precisavam ser ditas."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, observando enquanto ele me encarava suspeitosamente. Ele colocou o garfo no prato, antes de se inclinar, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Você está limpa", ele acusou, uma fagulha em seus olhos. Eu encolhi os ombros, lhe dando uma uva.

"Talvez."

"Sortuda", ele murmurou, tocando a própria cabeça. "Eu quero um banho."

"Logo ", eu disse, ignorando sua careta. "Você estará fora daqui logo logo."

"Você não sabe ", ele replicou. "Eu posso ficar preso aqui por anos, em terapia intensiva."

Eu rolei meus olhos, apesar daquela imagem ter quebrado meu coração. "Edward, você pode se mover muito bem e está aqui há apenas alguns dias. Você é a pessoa mais impaciente que eu conheço."

"Acho que sim", ele disse, encerrando a conversa. Eu sorri da maneira mais tranqüilizadora que podia, engolindo aquele sentimento de desespero no momento em que uma batida na porta nos tirou da nossa bolha.

"_Merda_! Edward, a comida", eu disse, gesticulando para as coisas ao nosso redor. "Eles não vão ficar irritados?"

Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça para mim. "Só você para se preocupar com isso, Bella."

O médico entrou no quarto, rindo da minha tentativa de esconder as sobras do nosso jantar.

"Eu não irei contar", ele prometeu, piscando. "Como você está, Edward?"

Eu podia ver que aquela pergunta o abalava. "Bem."

Eu desejei saber brevemente se ele falaria outra coisa para qualquer um, não importando o que ele estivesse sentindo. Eu me movi para que o médico pudesse sentar, mas ele continuou caminhando, parando aos pés da cama.

"Eu preciso falar com você sobre... planos a longo prazo." ele disse. "Isso provavelmente pode esperar, mas eu imagino que vocês estejam ávidos pelo máximo de informação possível agora mesmo."

"Sim, por favor", eu respondi, ignorando Edward e seus protestos. Ele poderia não querer saber, mas era benéfico.

"Você vai continuar aqui por mais algumas semanas", ele disse, olhando um quadro. "Nós precisamos monitorar seu progresso."

"O que acontece depois que ele sair?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Fisioterapia será necessária se ele quiser recuperar o movimento total da perna." - o médico disse. "Você também precisará ter muito cuidado - nenhuma atividade desgastante. Trabalhar, na sua condição não é uma opção, mas eu estou seguro de que o chefe entenderá."

"Quanto tempo eu vou ficar preso na cama?"

O homem riu. "Você não está confinado na cama, embora ficar em casa seja recomendado. Tudo depende do quão disposto a se curar você está."

Eu atirei um olhar para Edward. "E se ele não estiver _tão_ disposto assim?"

Edward fez uma careta, mordendo a língua. "Há uma estimativa?"

O doutor negou com a cabeça. "Há muitos fatores que influenciam, Edward. Eu diria alguns meses para você estar de volta, completamente ao normal. Mas eu não posso garantir nada."

Ele se levantou pegando o que pareciam alguns panfletos sobre a mesinha. Eu tentei dar uma espiada, mas minha visão foi restringida quando ele se sentou novamente, colocando os papéis sob a prancheta.

"Há uma mais uma coisa sobre a qual eu gostaria de falar com você ", ele disse, olhando para Edward. "Eu recomendo isto, embora não seja necessário em todos os casos."

Ele tinha captado a atenção de nós dois. "O que é?"

Eu fui pega de surpresa ao ver que o doutor parecia ligeiramente constrangido.

"Edward, você alguma vez considerou fazer terapia?"

Os olhos de Edward ficaram escuros, seu tom completamente vazio e gelado. "Não."

Se era um não para a terapia ou para a pergunta, eu não estava segura. Eu apertei sua mão antes de me levantar, me afastando para jogar os pratos plásticos no lixo e guardar o restante da comida de volta na bolsa.

"Edward, eu realmente acho que seria benéfico."

"E eu realmente não me importo."

Eu lhe dei um tapa na cabeça. "Edward", assobiei, o encarando com o máximo de força. Eu sabia que minha expressão não se comparava com sua frieza, mas eu podia tentar. "Pare com isso."

Mas aquilo não pareceu perturbar o doutor. "Por favor, desculpe meu intrometimento. Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas com outras vítimas de..."

"Você tem razão", Edward disse, o cortando. Ele tentou apertar a ponta do seu nariz, mas a agulha impediu o movimento, o fazendo gemer em frustração. "Não é da sua conta."

Eu odiava vê-lo daquele jeito. Tão cheio de frustração contida, tão irritado, machucado – física e mentalmente. Não importava que tipo de máscara ele colocasse, eu sabia que ele não estava bem. E eu tinha minhas dúvidas se ele voltaria a estar.

"Mas vítimas de acidentes como o seu, levando em conta as circunstâncias, acham que terapia é crucial para uma plena recuperação."

"Circunstâncias?" Edward rosnou. "Que circunstâncias?"

Seu olhar voou ao redor para que eu pudesse sentir toda sua intensidade. "O que diabos você andou contando pra ele?"

Eu cambaleei para trás, erguendo as mãos em uma tentativa de mostrar minha inocência. "Edward, eu não..."

"Edward, a Bella não me contou nada. Eu quis dizer apenas a idéia de ficar preso entre as chamas, nada mais. Isso tem um efeito deveras traumatizante, embora você possa não se dar conta disso agora. Terapia pode ajudar e muito."

"Eu não preciso de terapia", Edward rosnou, fazendo meu estômago se contrair. "Eu estou bem."

Aquelas palavras pareceram me cortar como uma faca. Ele não estava bem. Ele estava quebrado, esgotado e marcado além da razão, possivelmente, além do reparo. Como eu poderia mostrar isso para ele, se ele nunca me escutava?

"Eu vou deixar isso com vocês", o médico disse, me dando alguns dos panfletos que ele tinha pego mais cedo. Eu podia ver que Edward estava frustrado por ele ter entregue aquilo para mim e não para ele. "Leia-os com atenção e pense sobre isso. Você desejará ter feito. Num acidente como esse, não se pode perder tempo. Se você esperar demais, pode acabar sendo tarde."

"Obrigado", Edward respondeu sarcasticamente, me fazendo querer bater novamente nele, pela forma rude com que estava agindo. Era infantil e estava realmente me dando nos nervos.

"Eu terei a certeza de dar a isso alguma consideração."

O doutor suspirou e eu desejei saber quantos pacientes irritantes como Edward ele tinha que visitar durante o dia. Seguramente ele não era o pior, embora seu comportamento fosse inexplicável.

"Obrigada", eu disse genuinamente, acenando com a cabeça na direção dele. "Nós examinaremos isto."

Ele sorriu antes de se levantar. "Se você precisar de qualquer coisa..."

"... basta apertar o botão" Edward finalizou, mascarando seu aborrecimento. "Eu sei."

O médico acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez, me encarando antes de deixar o quarto, me deixando profundamente irritada com Edward. Eu não conseguia entender porque, mas se ele fosse agir dessa forma durante sua recuperação eu ia enlouquecer.

"Qual é o seu problema afinal?" falei bruscamente, apontando para a porta. "Ele não fez absolutamente nada de errado."

"Não é da conta dele o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida." Edward respondeu calmamente. Muito calmamente. Aquela passividade me frustrando mais ainda.

"Sim, Edward, é." Eu tentei dizer imponentemente, mas meu lábio já estava tremendo. Por que ele não conseguia ver que precisava de ajuda? Por que ele era tão cego e ingênuo para o fato de que o modo como estava vivendo não era saudável? Qualquer fugaz pensamento daquele ser o momento para ele ver o caminho errado que estava percorrendo e entender que não podia continuar assim se perdeu.

"Por que? Me dê uma boa razão pela qual ele deveria entrar aqui e me dizer como seguir com a minha vida."

Eu estreitei meus olhos em fendas, minhas mãos na cintura, em um esforço para parecer intimidante. Eu duvido que estivesse funcionando. "Porque ele sabe o que será melhor para você e o que não. Você não pode se recuperar por conta própria de algo assim."

"Você já parou e pensou por apenas um segundo que eu posso nunca melhorar, não importa o que eles tentem fazer?"

Sua declaração me deixou sem reação. "O que?" perguntei, chocada. "O que você acabou de dizer?"

Sua expressão vazia não se abalou diante do meu tom histérico. "Você alguma vez considerou o fato de que nada pode mudar isto?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você não acredita nisso." acusei, apontando para ele com a mão trêmula. "Não."

Edward encolheu os ombros, usando toda sua energia para chegar sua perna um pouco mais para a direita. "Talvez sim. Talvez eu acredite que isso é uma daquelas coisas que acontecem e eu não tenho como lutar contra."

Eu apertei minha mandíbula. "Edward."

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha. "Bella."

Eu nunca quis tanto bater naquele homem parado à minha frente, como agora; embora soubesse que não iria ter outra conseqüência além de lhe causar mais dor. "Se você não acreditar que pode se recuperar, você nunca irá."

Ele deixou sair um riso amargo. "Claro. Porque essa filosofia de _merda_ é real."

Eu queria gritar, saber de onde estava vindo todo aquele comportamento cínico e amargo. Aquele não era o Edward que eu amava. Não era a mesma pessoa com quem eu vivia. "Ele existe por alguma razão." eu disse, tentando me acalmar. "Se você deixar esse pensamento entrar em sua mente, ele irá se tornar verdade. Você não pode pensar dessa maneira."

"Você também não pode pensar tão otimisticamente", ele disse entorpecido. "Você não pode começar a pensar em coisas que irão ocorrer no futuro, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu não tenho nada pelo o que viver, então, por que diabos eu deveria tentar?"

"Então..." Eu resmunguei, torcendo minhas mãos. Lágrimas estavam caindo, mas eu não podia deixá-lo vê-las. "Vamos encontrar um meio termo."

Um soluço me traiu e eu afundei no chão, encostando nos armários. Os puxadores apertavam em minhas costas, mas eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Minhas mãos encontraram o caminho até meus cabelos enquanto eu apoiava a cabeça sobre os joelhos, tentando controlar a respiração.

"Eu não posso te perder", disse finalmente. "Eu... Edward, você tem que acreditar. Eu não posso ser forte por nós dois. Eu posso tentar, mas você... você tem que querer isto. Eu estou tentando, de verdade, eu juro, e..." os soluços me consumiram mais uma vez e eu odiava me mostrar assim, tão fraca. A ironia de minhas palavras diante da situação não me passaram despercebidas.

Edward não disse nada, mas eu não conseguia olhar para ele. Alguns minutos se passaram, embora me parecessem horas, até que ele finalmente tossiu, forçosamente, me fazendo encará-lo.

"Bella", ele disse suavemente, com uma expressão angustiada em seu rosto. Lágrimas tinham caído, embora ele não parecesse prestar atenção nelas. "Vem aqui."

Eu tentei me levantar mas minhas pernas estavam dormentes, me fazendo tropeçar em meus próprios pés e cair. Eu apertei minhas mãos na grade da cama, mordendo meus lábios para não gritar.

"Viu?" Edward disse depois de ter certeza que eu estava bem. "É esse tipo de coisa que eu quero poder fazer. Eu nem mesmo posso te proteger."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, me sentando na beirada da cama. "Apenas dê tempo ao tempo." Eu não estava certa de quantas vezes já tinha dito aquilo, mas sabia que não seria a última também.

"Eu sinto muito", ele sussurrou pausadamente. "De verdade."

Eu funguei, limpando o nariz na manga da blusa. "Está tudo bem." Outra daquelas respostas automáticas, que quase nunca são verdadeiras, mas que as pessoas usam, de qualquer maneira. Não era verdade. Eu não estava bem, mas não podia deixá-lo saber disso. A única forma de ajudar era fazendo Edward acreditar que ele tinha sim pelo o que viver.

Suas palavras estavam gravadas como ferro quente em minha mente. Evidentemente ele não via nossa relação da mesma forma que eu.

"Bella", Edward disse, virando meu rosto, de modo a me fazer encará-lo. "Eu sinto muito muito muito. Eu não quis dizer aquilo."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Está tudo bem", disse novamente. Edward balançou a cabeça, jogando-a para trás.

"_Merda_, Bella. Nada está bem!" ele gritou frustrado. "Não está bem. Eu continuo te machucando. Eu não quis dizer aquilo."

Eu sabia que ele realmente não queria, mas aquilo não fazia com que doesse menos. "Eu sei."

"Esta vinha sendo minha desculpa por tanto tempo", ele sussurrou, fitando as persianas horizontais. "A idéia de que eu não tinha nada pelo o que viver me parecia algo bastante válido para dizer. Agora, que eu não tenho mais essa razão, eu..."

Eu toquei sua mão, indecisamente. "Você realmente pensa isso?"

"Não." ele disse desafiadoramente. "Bella, eu te amo mais do que a própria vida. Eu me lançaria em frente de um carro desgovernado se fosse para te salvar. Eu nunca te machucaria de propósito e, ainda assim, eu não sei viver por alguém."

Eu suspirei. "Eu também não."

"Você está fazendo um trabalho muito melhor do que eu ", ele brincou, secando minhas lágrimas com seu polegar. "Eu odeio ver você chorando. Eu odeio saber que eu te fiz chorar."

Eu ri sem vontade. "Você não fez isto. Eu que sou uma manteiga derretida."

"Eu apenas... eu não sei o que a terapia faria."

"O ajudaria", eu disse abruptamente. "Te libertaria de toda essa culpa que você tem, e esperançosamente, de algumas dessas cicatrizes emocionais."

"Eu quero ser o melhor que eu puder para você", Edward sussurrou. "Mas eu não sei se eu posso lidar com tudo aquilo."

Eu acenei com a cabeça entendendo o que ele queria dizer. "Apenas pense a respeito." eu disse, deixando os panfletos na mesa ao lado da cama. "Você não tem que decidir qualquer coisa hoje e você não tem que fazer qualquer coisa que você não queira."

"Eu já te disse, recentemente, que eu não te mereço?"

Eu me aconcheguei mais em seus braços, beijando seu queixo. "Não."

"Eu não mereço."

Eu ri, esquecendo todos os pensamentos anteriores. Eu sabia que ele não queria dizer nada daquilo que havia dito antes; ele apenas estava tão acostumado a usar aquelas desculpas, que era quase automático. Eu também podia apostar que ele não havia se perdoado, mas esse era o menor dos nossos problemas.

"Eu te amo, Bella", eu o ouvi dizer assim que apaguei as luzes e voltei para junto dele na cama, tomando o maior cuidado para não machucá-lo. "Eu te amo com todo o meu ser."

Eu pressionei minha bochecha em seu peito. "Eu também te amo, Edward. Eu só quero que você melhore."

"Eu sei, amor", ele disse e eu podia ouvir o som da enfermeira se aproximando pelo corredor, pronta para arruinar o momento. "Eu sei."

"Você deveria dormir", eu disse, sussurrando minha canção de ninar. Um sorriso cruzou sua face enquanto ele ajeitava a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando ficar o mais confortável possível.

"Eu tentarei."

Eu queria mandar a enfermeira embora, apesar de não tê-la ouvido entrar. Eu fiz o máximo para permanecer acordada, mas a forma adormecida de Edward na minha frente deixava tudo ainda mais difícil e eu acabei mergulhando logo na inconsciência. Eu poderia me preocupar com todos os assuntos amanhã, por hora, éramos apenas nós dois, juntos.

* * *

**Elizabeth Masen**

Elizabeth parou na porta do quarto de seu filho, no hospital, com as lágrimas caindo pelos seus olhos. Aquela era uma cena que ela esperava nunca ver e que quebrava seu coração. A única coisa que lhe dava esperanças era a pequena morena embrulhada entre os braços de Edward; Bella Swan era uma santa.

Ela conhecia muito bem o filho. Ela sabia que ele iria rastejar em uma concha depois de um acidente como este, assim como seu pai fazia em momentos de dificuldades. Os homens da família Masen eram fortes e independentes e qualquer coisa que mostrasse sinais de fraqueza, especialmente as físicas, era visto como uma coisa terrível. Elizabeth nunca entendeu isto, mas ela os permitia viver suas vidas como eles queriam.

Contudo, ela não podia deixá-lo continuar daquele modo. Depois da morte de seu marido, Edward se excluiu do mundo e ela permitiu que aquilo acontecesse, pensando que era o seu jeito de se curar daquela dor. Que com o tempo, ele voltaria a ser aquele filho amável e carismático que ela tinha criado. Se ela soubesse o quão errada ela estava...

Elizabeth se sentia culpada, mas diferente do filho, ela não deixava que aquele sentimento a corroesse. Ela se lembrava de todas as coisas que poderia ter feito diferente durante a infância e a adolescência dele, mas pensar no passado não alteraria nada. Ela tinha que mostrar para ele, agora, que aquilo não o ajudaria – ele precisava se lembrar de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem, de deixá-las ajudá-lo de formas que ele não seria capaz.

O par estava adormecido na pequena cama hospitalar. A perna quebrada dele estava erguida pelos equipamentos e Bella estava enrolada como uma bola em seu peito, as pernas para fora, de modo a não machucá-lo. Embora ela pudesse ver a dor saindo dos dois, eles pareciam quase completos juntos. Quase como se mesmo que qualquer um deles estivesse na pior situação possível, as coisas estariam bem, porque eles tinham um ao outro.

Ela rezou, pedindo a Deus para que o filho soubesse disso. E, se ele soubesse, ela esperava que ele escutasse.

"Edward", ela sussurrou, se aproximando dele. Ela tirou uma mecha do seu cabelo bronze dos olhos, beijando sua testa. "Não se atreva a fugir dela. Você precisa da Bella mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa. Deixe que alguém cuide de você."

Como mãe, ela apenas podia esperar que ele a escutasse. Ele precisava de ajuda e o conhecendo como ela conhecia, ele nunca aceitaria isto. Ele acabava, sem querer, ferindo a todos ao seu redor, os afastando, apesar do coração de ouro que ela sabia que ele possuía. Ela esperava que ele soubesse o quanto Bella gostava dele, e o quanto ele realmente a amava em retorno.

"Cuide dele", ela murmurou para Bella antes de deixar o quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si. Ela retornou ao apartamento do filho onde passou a noite com um pequeno fio de esperança e um sorriso no rosto.

Contanto que eles tivessem um ao outro, as coisas ficariam bem.

* * *

**N/A:** **Não fiquem furiosas com o Edward. Se você estivesse na posição dele, levando-se em conta as circunstâncias, você agiria da mesma forma, não? Várias dicas nesse capítulo, você foi capaz de pescá-las?**

**Eu quero aproveitar para explicar algumas coisas:**

**Não importa o quão madura a Bella possa parecer, ela só tem dezenove anos. Não é fácil. Ela está fazendo o que ela pensa que é certo no momento. Deem um pouco de liberdade ao Edward. Ele está revivendo o seu pior pesadelo. Ele vai realmente ficar um pouco... instável. Apenas lembrem-se disso e encarem o que quer que ele faça de uma forma leve. Este não é o verdadeiro Edward. Seu estado mental não está bom no momento.**

**E só pra constar, eu gosto de finais felizes. De verdade**

**.  
**

_N/T: Chega de fininho distribuindo lenços entre as leitoras. Todas vivas por aqui? Esse capítulo é tão triste. Sério, quase morro quando ele diz que não tem pelo o que viver e depois, quando pede perdão a ela e diz que não sabe ter por quem viver. Por outro lado, assim como a Bella, em certos momentos nunca quis tanto espancar esse Edward. Argh! A Bronze sempre me fazendo ir de um extremo ao outro. Mas acho que é exatamente isso que nos faz gostar das fics dela, não é não?_

_Bem, já fico aliviada de saber que ela gosta de finais felizes; e vocês?_

_Meninas, muiiiiiiiiiiiiito obrigada pelos reviews, alertas... cada mensagem que chega no meu e-mail relativo a essa tradução me deixa muito feliz, de verdade! *dá a mão para todas as leitoras, fazendo uma corrente, para passarmos por essa fase difícil do Edward juntas* rsrsrs_

_Prometo trazer o próximo capítulo mais rápido do que foi com esse._

_Bjussss_

_Taty_


	36. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_aí está mais um capítulo e com várias dicas para vocês, sobre o que está para acontecer. Tenho alguns recadinhos para dar, mas vou deixar isso para o final, porque sei que vocês estão loucas pelo capítulo, okay? Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Bom dia, Edward." Elizabeth disse com o que parecia ser um falso sorriso engessado em seu rosto, fazendo meu coração doer por ela. Eu admirava sua coragem. Ela era uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu já havia conhecido e, conseguir estar inteira, com seu filho ali, revivendo seu pior pesadelo, só reforçava aquele meu conceito. Eu realmente não sabia como ela conseguia aquilo.

"Oi", ele murmurou, cruzando os braços. Eu suspirei, dobrando minhas pernas sob mim, enquanto voltava a prestar atenção na lição que estava fazendo.

Ele vinha agindo desde modo desde que saira do coma. Eu quase chegava a desejar que ele fosse posto em coma induzido novamente, só para que se calasse, mas eu nunca diria isso. Edward vinha sendo infantil e irritante, recusando qualquer tipo de tratamento oferecido e dificultando a vida das enfermeiras que vinham checá-lo algumas vezes por dia.

"Como você está?" ela perguntou, imperturbável, enquanto se sentava na cadeira plástica. Ele encolheu os ombros, brincando com um pedaço de linha da coberta.

"Bem."

Eu podia apostar que Elizabeth estava tão frustrada quanto eu com o seu comportamento, mas eu não sabia se ela havia expressado aquilo claramente para ele. Eu só sabia que eu não conseguia expor tudo o que estava sentindo; eu me sentiria culpada dizendo para ele se animar numa cama de hospital. Eu tinha me convencido que aquele humor era devido àquela experiência traumática e que logo tudo voltaria ao normal. Eu tinha me pego a essa idéia como a um bote salva-vidas.

"Alguma melhora?"

Edward deixou escapar um xingamento, me fazendo lembrar uma criança de quatro anos, pega roubando um biscoito antes do jantar. "Não, nada específico."

Sua acidez me pegou de surpresa. Eu não pensei que ele agiria desta forma ao redor de sua mãe; apenas eu, o médico e alguns poucos éramos valentes o suficiente para visitá-lo, mas aparentemente, títulos não diziam nada para ele. A dor nos olhos de Elizabeth era evidente e eu não sabia se ele tinha escolhido ignorar isso ou se realmente não conseguia ver o tanto que a estava machucando.

"Eu sinto muito", ela disse, batendo levemente em sua mão. "Você logo estará fora daqui."

"Isso não é o que _eles_ dizem", ele zombou, apontando com o queixo para a porta parcialmente aberta. "Pelo o que eu ouvi, levará meses."

"Eles não falaram nada sobre meses, Edward", eu ralhei suavemente, nunca tirando os olhos da página onde estava escrevendo. "Eles disseram apenas algumas semanas para terem certeza de que não havia nenhuma complicação e então você poderia terminar a recuperação em casa."

Edward franziu a sobrancelha, sua mandíbula tensa. "Eu ouvi meses."

Suspirando, eu coloquei o livro sobre a mesinha ao lado, desdobrando minhas pernas. "Desculpa pelo apartamento não estar limpo, Elizabeth. Eu não tenho tido tempo de fazer muito coisa."

Ela fez um aceno para que eu parasse. "Por favor, não se desculpe. Não está tão mal assim. Eu farei algumas compras de supermercado assim vocês terão alguma comida quando forem para casa. Eu também lavei a roupa."

Eu lhe dei um sorriso fraco. "Você não precisava fazer isso. E não se preocupe com a comida, eu me viro."

Elizabeth riu, mas sua voz ainda continha uma nota de tristeza quando voltou a falar. "Eu realmente gostaria de fazer."

Se ela insistia, eu não seguiria recusando, embora desejasse saber porque ela não queria passar mais tempo com Edward no hospital. Eu teria que lhe perguntar depois.

"Edward, eu vou arranjar alguma coisa para almoçar. Você gostaria de algo?"

Ele não afastou seus olhos da linha da coberta, com a qual continuava entretido. "Não", disse bastante altivo. "Eu não quero comer nada."

Ela suspirou, derrotada. "Certo. Bella?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, obrigada. Eu estou sem fome."

"Bella, por que você apenas não vai com ela?" Edward perguntou, me pegando de surpresa se dirigindo assim, diretamente a mim. Ele não fazia isso a um certo tempo já. "Eu gostaria de um segundo de privacidade antes que o meu quarto fosse inundado novamente."

Eu fiz uma carranca. "Sinto muito se eu sou tal fardo."

Meu coração pulsou quando Edward apertou a manta com ainda mais força, suas juntas ficando brancas entre o lençol.

"Eu apenas quero ficar sozinho."

Nenhuma contradição, nenhuma negação.

"Edward, já chega."

Eu olhei para trás, extremamente surpresa com o olhar de determinação que cruzava o rosto de Elizabeth, acompanhado de uma expressão feroz. Eu dei um passo para trás, me preparando para o que quer que ela estivesse a ponto de dizer.

"Edward, eu quero te falar uma coisa e quero que você escute bem."

Ele ergueu a cabeça, antes de falar. "O que?"

Eu apertei meus dentes diante do seu tom de desdém, mas não disse nada. Elizabeth cruzou o quarto até estar parada aos pés de sua cama, com as mãos na cintura.

"Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra nesse tom ingrato." Fazendo aquilo soar claro como cristal, devido ao tom sério com que falava. "A Bella não tem feito nada mais do que gastar o seu tempo estando aqui, checando se você está confortável e tendo tudo do que precisa. Sua atitude para com ela é inaceitável."

Eu apoiei minhas costas na porta, levando minha mão até a maçaneta atrás de mim. "Eu vou apenas..."

"Não", Elizabeth disse, me parando efetivamente. "Eu quero que você ouça isto."

Minhas bochechas coraram. "Certo", eu disse, voltando para o canto.

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sem nunca deixar de encarar o filho. Eu queria olhar para ele, mas tinha medo do que encontraria em seu rosto. Eu tinha ouvido falar da personalidade forte de Elizabeth, de onde Edward havia herdado a sua, mas era a primeira vez que eu via ela dirigir isso a ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, esta era a primeira vez que eu o via merecer isso.

"Nos últimos dias, eu me encontrei constantemente me perguntando por que a Bella ainda está aqui", Elizabeth disse efusivamente, com os olhos em chamas. "Por que ela ainda o ama. Você a tem tratado como lixo, assim como aos médicos que estão tentando ajudá-lo. Eles não merecem isto, Edward."

"Eu sei", eu o ouvi dizer suavemente, com a voz meio embargada. Eu ainda me recusava a olhar para ele, encarando os pequenos ladrinhos que cobriam o chão.

"Mas este não é o ponto principal, embora muito mais pudesse ser dito sobre o assunto", ela continuou, apertando seu nariz, refletindo a mania de Edward como um espelho. "Edward, eu quero que você faça terapia."

"Não." Fora sua resposta retumbante, fazendo minha cabeça girar. Nós nunca tínhamos chegado a lugar algum com aquilo, embora Elizabeth nunca tivesse tentado. Eu rezei para que ela tivesse argumentos melhores do que os do médico.

"Sim."

Eu admirei sua tenacidade, e ainda assim a expressão severa de Edward me fez vacilar.

"Não", ele repetiu, quase divertido desta vez. "Eu não irei para a terapia."

"Você não vê que você precisa disto?" A tranquilidade em sua voz fez um frio correr em minha espinha. "Que você obviamente está instável emocionalmente? Edward, eu fiz terapia depois do acidente e você não imagina o quanto isso me ajudou. Eu não posso garantir que estaria aqui hoje se não tivesse feito."

Ela inalou profundamente, apertando as pontas do dedo na cabeça. "Eu deveria tê-lo levado comigo", eu a ouvi sussurrar. "Você não estaria assim."

Eu ouvi um grito estrangulado vindo dos lábios de Edward. "Eu não preciso disto", ele sussurrou. "Eu estou bem."

"Você não está", Elizabeth rebateu. "Isto não é saudável. Se você quer se aliviar de tudo que você tem vivido, especialmente depois disto, você vai precisar de ajuda."

"Mãe", ele disse em uma súplica replicante. "Eu não... Eu não posso falar sobre isto. Eu não quero. Eu não posso. Irá me machucar mais do que o acidente em si."

Eu sabia que nenhum de nós acreditava naquilo, Edward incluso, mas ainda assim, nem eu, nem ela, pudemos desafiá-lo dessa vez.

"Eu quero que você pense bastante a respeito, Edward", ela disse finalmente. "Bella concorda comigo. Você acha que ela quer continuar vivendo com você assim? Eu certamente não iria. Ela merece mais, Edward. Você pode ser o menino que eu criei se você aprender a deixar aquele menino vir a tona novamente."

Era um golpe baixo aquele, mas ainda assim, eu não pude encontrar as palavras para dizer a ele que não era verdade. Eu queria que ele fizesse terapia, ele precisava mais do que se dava conta, e eu não ia mentir dessa vez. Não se tratando de um assunto tão sério. Não era a minha vida em jogo ali.

"Você tem razão", ele disse quietamente. "Ela merece mais."

O fato de que ele não concordou com a idéia de se tornar novamente o menino que ela criara, não passou despercebido por mim.

"O que você pode ser", ela insistiu. "Você apenas precisa tentar. Esta culpa, esta auto-depreciação... não está certo. Você merece mais. Seu pai e eu não o ensinamos a ser assim."

Eu escolhi este momento para sair do quarto, murmurando alguma desculpa sobre Alice estar me ligando, antes de correr para o banheiro. Eu não conseguiria ouvir mais nada daquela conversa, ainda mais agora que eu tinha sido arrastada para o meio dela.

Depois de alguns minutos espirrando água fria em meu rosto e tentando me reerguer, eu ouvi a porta abrir. Eu estava orgulhosa do fato de que não tinha deixado nenhuma lágrima cair, embora quando vi quem acabara de entrar, quase deixei que todas elas viessem à tona.

Elizabeth parou recostada no alizar, seus olhos vermelhos, embora nenhuma lágrima manchasse seu rosto. "Bella", ela disse, me estendendo sua mão que eu prontamente aceitei, passando meus braços por sua cintura quando ela me puxou para um abraço. "Eu sinto muito."

"Não sinta", eu disse, tentando soar convincente. "Você não tem nada pelo o que sentir."

"Eu tenho", ela insistiu. "Meu filho ingrato."

Eu forcei uma risada. "Ele apenas está passando por um período difícil", eu racionalizei. "Ele ficará bem."

"Eu não acho", ela disse, balançando a cabeça. "Ele fez isto uma vez, o que quase o matou. A bebida, as drogas – isso quase acabou com a sua vida. Eu não acho que ele possa passar por tudo isso de novo e ficar bem. E isso me assusta por demais."

Suas palavras me fizeram estremecer. "Você falou isto para ele?"

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, fungando ruidosamente. "Ele afirma que ficará bem. Ele acha que pode sair das dificuldades."

"Por que?" perguntei, confusa. "Ele não pode ver o impacto que isso teve da primeira vez? Como ele pode achar que..."

"Porque ele tem você", ela disse suavemente. "E nesse ponto eu concordo com ele. Ele não estaria neste hospital hoje se não fosse por você, Bella. Você é a chama que o mantém vivo. Mas você não pode fazer isto sozinha. Ele não percebe o peso que está colocando em suas costas. Ele precisa de um profissional que possa ajudar sua psique, e precisa de você para um suporte emocional."

Eu a abracei com mais força, antes de voltar a falar. "Eu farei tudo o que puder."

"Você concorda comigo?" ela perguntou esperançosa. "Você não acha que eu estou pegando pesado demais?"

Eu neguei veementemente com a cabeça. "Não. Eu acho que ele precisa disso."

Ela sorriu maternalmente, acariciando meu cabelo. "Obrigada por amá-lo, Bella. Ele precisa de você mais do que tudo."

Eu ri. "Fico feliz de você achar que eu sou boa o suficiente para o seu filho."

"Eu não acho que alguém mais lhe daria mais do que uma hora do seu dia. Você é uma santa."

Eu rolei meus olhos alegremente. "Eu apenas o amo demais para ligar para as suas bobagens."

Elizabeth caiu na gargalhada enquanto abria a porta. "Vamos voltar. Está na hora da visita do médico e eu não o quero causando outra cena. Pobre homem."

Eu ri baixinho, me sentindo da mesma forma em relação ao médico que tinha que lidar com os acessos de raiva de Edward.

"Certo, Edward, vamos ver como você está indo" o médico dizia quando entramos no quarto. Ele fez uma careta, mas concordou, sentando-se na cama para que o homem pudesse apertar ligeiramente suas costelas. Edward assobiou em dor antes de se fechar novamente em sua concha, todos os rastros de cooperação se apagando.

"Ainda dolorido?"

Ele carranqueou. "Evidente."

"Nós lhe daremos um pouco mais de remédio e então você poderá descansar", o médico aconselhou, se virando para a enfermeira. "Descansar é o melhor que você pode fazer agora."

Pela primeira vez, Edward negou com a cabeça, claramente em tom de desafio. "Não. Eu não quero remédio."

Dessa vez, fui eu quem riu. "Por que não?" perguntei sem acreditar no que havia escutado. "Edward, você está obviamente com dor. Tome o remédio."

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez mais, o cabelo caindo sobre os olhos. Eu observei quando ele tentou endireitá-los, mas a dor o fez recuar. Eu avancei lentamente, deixando-o perceber minha aproximação, enquanto corria meus dedos pelo seu cabelo.

"Por mim?" murmurei, beijando sua bochecha. "Eu quero que você se sinta bem."

"Eu posso me sentir bem sem remédio", ele disse suavemente, erguendo a mão, indecisamente, para acariciar minha bochecha. Seu olhar era terno, suplicante. "Não dói tanto assim."

Eu deixei meus dedos acariciarem levemente seu estômago. Mas, até mesmo com o toque mais suave, ele estremeceu, se recompondo rapidamente, tentando manter sua máscara.

"Edward, você não está bem. Por favor, deixe que a gente te ajude."

Ele suspirou. "Certo", disse, alto o bastante para o médico ouvir. "Apenas... faça."

Eu o beijei modestamente. "Eu te amo", o lembrei. "Você sabe disso, certo?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Eu também te amo", disse, passando o dedo pelo meu lábio inferior. "Eu sinto muito. Você não merece nada disto."

Ele levou uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás da orelha enquanto eu voltava a falar. "Você não quis dizer isto."

"Não, mas isso não é desculpa." Ele soou envergonhado. "Apesar de qualquer coisa que eu diga, eu não quero que você parta, nunca. Você é a única coisa que me mantém são, amor. Me perdoe."

"Não se preocupe com isto", eu disse pelo o que parecia a milésima vez desde que eu tinha entrado naquele quarto, pela manhã. "Apenas... durma um pouco. Você precisa descansar."

Seu esgotamento era óbvio. Havia olheiras profundas sob seus olhos e ele parecia extremamente pálido, o que me preocupava um pouco. O médico disse que aquilo era normal, mas ainda assim, o dava um aspecto doentio. Fraco.

"Hum... okay", ele murmurou enquanto o medicamento começava a fazer efeito. Seus olhos se fecharam ao mesmo tempo em que ele agarrou minha mão com força, lutando contra a inconsciência que o tentava dominar.

"Fica comigo?" ele pronunciou inarticuladamente, meio adormecido. Eu ri, olhando para Elizabeth, atrás de mim. Ela tinha uma expressão dura na face e balançou a cabeça em negativa, antes de falar novamente.

"Edward, a Bella também precisa dormir. Ela precisa ir para casa e descansar um pouco."

"Não!" Ele praticamente gritou, se chacoalhando em meio ao sono. "Você não pode partir. Você simplesmente não pode. Por favor, Bella. Fique."

Meu coração, se possível, se partiu ainda mais. "Shh", sussurrei, passando meus lábios suavemente pela sua testa. "Eu não vou a lugar algum."

Ele suspirou contente, me puxando para mais perto. Eu me deitei cuidadosamente, dobrando minhas pernas de modo que a maior parte dela ficasse para fora da cama, assim, eu não correria o risco de chutá-lo em algum momento. Meus braços estavam dobrados ao redor de mim mesma para que eu não apertasse suas costelas, sem querer; isso, se eu conseguisse dormir. Edward não parecia prestar atenção em minha estranha posição; ele passou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros, permitindo que minha bochecha se apoiasse em seu peito que subia e descia continuamente, ao ritmo de sua respiração.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella", ele sussurrou, meio grogue. Eu ri, piscando para Elizabeth, lhe indicando que tudo estava bem agora, antes de fechar meus olhos, esperando que aquele sono fingido, em algum momento, se tornasse real.

Eu acordei sentindo alguém empurrando o colchão. Abri os olhos, piscando depressa, tentando focalizar em quem estava fazendo aquilo.

"Bella", Alice disse, ainda vestida em suas roupas de trabalho. Jasper estava atrás dela, parado na entrada, com um olhar apologético na face. Eu chequei o relógio vendo que ainda era de noite, últimas horas de visita. Elizabeth parecia já ter partido e a enfermeira estava observando pela porta aberta, não contente com o fato de eu ainda estar ali.

"Venha, ela disse, me arrancando do calor dos braços de Edward. "Você precisa de uma boa noite de sono. Além do mais, a enfermeira está a ponto de te matar. Eles estavam tentando acordá-la pela última hora, mas eu pedi que te deixassem sozinha, tendo em vista o seu grau de exaustão."

Eu lhe lancei um sorriso grato, enquanto apertava a mão de Edward. "Tchau", sussurrei. "Eu irei vê-lo novamente pela manhã."

Ele grunhiu algo ininteligível, antes de rolar, dentro do possível, na cama. Alice passou o braço pela minha cintura, me dando algum suporte, enquanto me guiava para fora do quarto escuro. O percurso para casa foi feito em silêncio, comigo tentando adormecer novamente, mas nunca conseguindo de verdade.

Eu entrei no apartamento pronta para me jogar na cama. Havia mensagens novas na secretária eletrônica, correspondências esperando para serem abertas, jornais velhos e lições para serem feitas, mas eu não conseguia encontrar a motivação para cuidar de qualquer uma dessas coisas. Eu joguei minhas roupas na cesta de roupa suja, catando, rapidamente, tudo o que precisaria para o dia seguinte antes de me afundar no conforto de minha cama.

"Bella?" Elizabeth chamou, emergindo da sala de estar vestida em um roupão. "É você?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Sim", disse, minha voz grossa pelo sono. "Eu estou aqui."

"Durma um pouco", ela riu, beijando o topo de minha cabeça. "Edward não iria querer que você arriscasse sua saúde assim."

"E você está certa de que não quer a cama?" Eu perguntei uma vez mais. Nós tínhamos discutido esta questão inúmeras vezes antes, mas no fim, ela preferiu ficar com o sofá. Eu não entendi por que, mas não houve modo de fazê-la mudar de idéia.

"Sim", ela concordou. "Eu estou certa."

Eu a deixei fechar a porta antes de tentar encontrar o sono novamente. Eu fiz o meu melhor, fechando meus olhos bem fechados, deixando minha mente se livrar de todas as emoções e pensamentos, para que eu pudesse estar semi-inteira para Edward novamente na manhã seguinte, mas este último pensamento acabou me trazendo uma enxurrada de preocupações.

Eu nunca tinha estado numa situação em que precisasse ser forte pelos dois, ou para quem quer que fosse. Eu cresci com Renée que é um pouco infantil, mas ela sabia quando precisava segurar a barra. Charlie sempre agiu como se fosse mais velho do que realmente era, me deixando em algum ponto intermediário. Eu sabia o limite; e com Edward era como se eu nunca tivesse encontrado isso. Eu tentava ser forte, mas não era o suficiente. A fachada na qual estava me apoiando nos últimos dias, enquanto o visitava estava, lentamente, se quebrando e eu não sabia o que aconteceria quando ela estivesse totalmente destruída. Não importava o que os outros dissessem, eu precisava de Edward como do ar, para viver. Ele era minha vida e vê-lo desse jeito, estava acabando com tudo o que havíamos construído.  
Aquilo me matava. Lentamente e com certeza, estava me levando cada vez mais distante, mostrando do que eu era feita.

Eu odiava isto. Era para as coisas estarem bem entre nós; depois daquela noite na cabana era para tudo ter ficado mais claro. Cristalino. Nós já não tínhamos sido testados demais? Nosso relacionamento já não havia passado por sofrimentos o bastante? Ou o destino estava se divertindo vendo-nos tropeçar?

Havia um pequeno pedaço de mim que praticamente sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Nossa situação, evidentemente, não constituía uma relação feliz. Edward, tão quebrado e gasto quanto era, e eu, ingênua e descaradamente cega para o que estava acontecendo. Ele tentou me advertir. Eu não escutei. Eu não quis ouvir falar dos riscos do seu trabalho; Eu não quis ouvir sobre as conseqüências. E esta foi a maneira que a vida encontrou de lançar essa teimosia de volta na minha cara com um sorriso amargo e oco. Eu não tinha como parar. Eu queria ajudá-lo, mas ainda assim, ele tinha estado ferido do pior modo possível.

Eu sabia que Elizabeth podia ver isto sempre que olhava para ele. Ela nunca diria em voz alta, mas o desespero estava sempre presente em seus olhos. Sabendo que a mãe dele, a mulher mais forte que eu alguma vez tinha conhecido, estava ainda mais amedrontada do que eu, só cabia a pergunta; se ela não conseguisse se manter de pé, como eu poderia?

Dormir estava fora de cogitação neste momento. Minha mente estava a mil por hora, mil e uma imagens do futuro sendo projetadas em minha cabeça. Se alguém tivesse me perguntado há um mês atrás o que iria acontecer no futuro, eu responderia na rapidez de um piscar de olhos: eu estaria com Edward. Era só o que importava. Eu não sabia se seria efetivada na editora, se teria êxito em meu livro, mas nada disso importava. Havia uma constante.

Agora eu não sabia. As coisas estavam inacreditavelmente confusas; presas em um tom de cinza eterno que parecia nunca desaparecer. Era como o limbo. Nós poderíamos caminhar por quilômetros e ainda estar na luz ofuscante, sem nunca conseguir enxergar um fim... uma saída. Eu queria aquela constante. Eu queria ter certeza de alguma coisa e esperar ansiosamente pelo começo com Edward, e ainda assim... ele não estava mais aqui. Fisicamente, sim, era meu Edward em frente a mim. Mas mentalmente ele estava em um lugar completamente diferente. E eu não poderia ajudá-lo nem mesmo se fosse PhD em psicologia.

Eu decidi caminhar até a cafeteria cedo naquela manhã. O tempo parecia estar zombando de mim, as nuvens pesadas, ameaçando desabar a qualquer segundo. Minha capa de chuva estava jogada em algum canto do armário, me deixando ainda mais mal humorada; arrepios passando pelo meu corpo enquanto rezava para que a chuva não caísse.

Havia apenas eu na loja. A menina atrás do balcão parecia exausta e entediada, olheiras profundas sob seus olhos e um leve cheiro de álcool, indicando uma ressaca severa. Eu pedi um café preto, sem creme ou qualquer coisa que o pudesse tornar doce. Era como se eu quisesse aquilo como o meu humor; café amargo, atitude cínica. Tudo parecia corresponder.

O relógio não parecia estar se movendo, me deixando ainda mais irritada. Eu estava cansada e queria dormir, embora soubesse que não seria capaz de descansar completamente, enquanto Edward não estivesse próximo a mim. Eu queria que ele viesse para casa, mas o simples pensar nisso, ainda me causava um mal estar no estômago. Quase como se eu não quisesse, ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha medo dele, mas do dano mental que tudo aquilo teria infligido a ele.

Eu não podia continuar sentada ali. A atmosfera era muito deprimente e muito úmida, fazendo minha cabeça doer. O ar fresco só me fazia sentir frio e o clima da loja estava me deixando claustrofóbica. Não havia nenhum lugar seguro para mim. Nenhum lugar para onde eu pudesse correr, nenhum canto onde eu pudesse me esconder.

Caminhando ao longo da calçada molhada, observando as rachaduras no solo, que poderiam me derrubar a qualquer momento, eu fiz a única coisa que conseguia pensar naquele momento. Todas as outras opções estavam fora de cogitação. Edward estava praticamente letárgico, Elizabeth estava se quebrando e os outros não entenderiam. Eles não podiam entender.

"Alô?" A voz respondeu, soando distante e distraída. Eu clareei minha garganta, querendo obter toda a sua atenção. Eu nunca tinha pedido muitos conselhos a Renée; estes, sempre vieram por que ela quis dá-los e eu nunca vi necessidade em dizer qualquer coisa. Mas agora era diferente. Eu precisava falar e mais do que isso, precisava que ela me escutasse completamente.

"Mãe?" sussurrei, paranóica. Eu não queria que ninguém mais escutasse aquela conversa, embora não soubesse direito por que. Não importava. As únicas pessoas perto eram um homem falando animadamente em seu celular e uma senhora há muitos metros de mim.

"Bella?" Renée repetiu, ainda ausente. "O que há, doçura? Como está a faculdade?"

Eu me encolhi diante daquela formalidade toda. Eu não queria falar sobre as aulas. Eu nem mesmo conseguia pensar sobre isso. "Mãe?" repeti, tentando controlar minha respiração. "Eu posso falar com você por um segundo?"

Eu podia ouvi-la se movendo. "Claro." , ela respondeu vivazmente. "Do que você precisa?"

Eu me afundei um pouco mais no banco do ônibus, uma mão apoiada em minha cabeça, enquanto meu cotovelo estava em meu joelho. Aquilo estava desconfortável, mas ainda assim, eu não tinha energia para mudar de posição.

"Eu..." Eu não sabia por onde começar. "É o Edward."

Aquilo era o que eu precisava para obter toda a sua atenção. "O que está errado? O que aconteceu? Oh, Bella, justo quando as coisas iam tão bem entre vocês. Eu realmente pensei que ia dar certo."

"Renée!" Eu a interrompi finalmente. "Você pode, por favor me deixar terminar?"

Eu sabia que ela estava escutando atentamente agora. "Desculpa. Eu tiro conclusões precipitadas."

Eu ri sem vontade, puxando o ar pelo nariz, antes de soltá-lo pela boca, observando o ar embaçar o vidro. O frio era intenso e eu me perguntava por que mesmo não havia pego minha jaqueta.

"Ele sofreu um acidente."

Eu não tinha certeza se precisava dizer mais ou não. Explicações pareciam desnecessárias uma vez que ela conhecia sua profissão. Ela sabia o que ele fazia e não era burra, sabia as conseqüências.

"Oh, Bella", ela suspirou, sua voz engasgada pelas emoções. "O que... ele está bem?"

_Ele está morto?_ Era a pergunta por sob suas palavras. O significado subjacente me apunhalou no coração, lágrimas tomaram meus olhos, enquanto eu pensava em cada palavra. E se a resposta fosse sim?

"Sim", resmunguei. "Eu acho."

Embora Renée fosse distraída, ela sabia que algo estava errado. Eu não queria falar sobre o acidente e isso era aparente.

"Como ele está?"

Nós éramos em muitas formas semelhantes. O fato de que eu sabia que ela estava falando do estado mental dele e não do estado físico era uma prova disso.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, mãe", eu disse, desmoronando. Eu estava tremendo, meus dedos arroxeados segurando o telefone. Mas ainda assim eu queria falar com ela. Eu precisava de alguém que não fosse me olhar com pena cada vez que chegasse perto de mim.

"Como ele está indo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, esperando pela resposta dela, antes de me dar conta de que ela não poderia me dizer nada antes que eu a respondesse. "Eu não sei", admiti sinceramente. "Ele diz que está bem e que estará recuperado logo, mas... eu não penso assim."

Renée não sabia tudo sobre a sua história, mas eu decidi que ela precisava saber pelo menos do básico. Eu retransmiti o máximo de informação que pude sem me sentir traindo Edward e depois de descrever o drama dos últimos dias.

"Isso deve estar apavorando ele", ela sussurrou, pensativa. "Ter que passar por tudo isso novamente."

"O que eu faço?" repeti. Aquela havia sido a razão inicial da minha ligação. "Eu não consigo ajudá-lo. Não sei como."

Renée riu quase altivamente. "Bella, você o está ajudando apenas por estar lá. Você não percebe isso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente. "Não. Isso não é o bastante."

"Doçura", ela disse, preocupada. "Eu sei que você ama este menino. Mas você não acha que talvez, isso seja um sinal?"

Eu apertei minha mandíbula. "Não." Eu não precisava de qualquer explicação do que ela queria dizer; aquilo não era um sinal. Conhecendo Renée, ela sempre pensaria em algo do tipo.

"Certo", ela disse. "Então você pode ajudá-lo. Se você acha que vale a pena e que vocês têm uma chance, então você poderá ajudá-lo."

"Mas como?" perguntei desesperada. "O que devo fazer? Eu não sei nada sobre situações como esta."

"E os médicos realmente sabem mais do que qualquer um?" ela perguntou, me fazendo abrir um sorriso. "Você pode ajudá-lo. Você terá que entender como por processo de eliminação; você apenas tem que tentar. Não há uma resposta certa ou errada, mas eu prometo que o Edward apreciará o esforço. Ele não é ingênuo."

Por incrível que pareça, eu me sentia melhor. Ter a sua confirmação de que eu poderia ajudá-lo, desde que eu não achasse que aquilo era um sinal da nossa desgraça iminente, quase me fez correr para o hospital para falar com ele. Eu iria fazer tudo o que pudesse para que ele se sentisse, ao menos fisicamente, bem.

"E se ele recusar a terapia?" Eu perguntei, pensando em nossas conversas anteriores. "Convencê-lo disso é quase como arrancar um dente."

"Você não pode forçá-lo, Bella", ela disse severamente. Quase maternalmente. "Deixe-o fazer o que ele acha que é certo, mas o guie. Você não pode ser aquela que vai ficar puxando o coitado pela correia, o forçando a andar. Ele tem que vir até você, mas com um pouco de persuasão. Como um filhote de cachorro."

Eu ri da analogia. "Certo", disse. Obrigada."

Ela sempre agira como se tivesse a minha idade, e era a minha melhor amiga. Não havia nenhuma dúvida quanto a isto. Mas era de conversas como essas, onde ela se sentia como minha mãe, que eu desejava; eu precisava dos seus conselhos, especialmente agora. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha.

"Agora... quando você virá me visitar?" ela ralhou alegremente. "Você poderia aproveitar um pouco do sol."

Eu encarei o céu negro sobre mim. "Logo", prometi. "Eu sinto falta de você e do Phil."

Ela me fez jurar que logo apareceria, uma vez mais antes de desligar. Eu me sentia leve, feliz, esperançosa.

Ainda faltavam 20 minutos para as visitas poderem entrar no hospital, mas eu subi, de qualquer maneira, segurando a bolsa com comida que havia arrumado para ele, antes de sair. Assim que deu a hora, eu entrei em seu quarto, não surpresa de ver que ele estava levemente acordado.

"Bom dia", murmurei, incerta sobre qual humor esperar. Me sentei na cadeira plástica que havia sido arrastada para perto da parede, a noite, largando minhas coisas no chão, antes de brincar com minhas mãos sobre o colo.

"Olá", ele sussurrou, com a voz ainda rouca. "Como foi sua noite?"

Eu segurei uma resposta sarcástica. Não era culpa dele que eu estivesse exausta e necessitando desesperadamente de sono. "Boa." disse, encolhendo os ombros indiferentemente. "E a sua?"

Edward carranqueou, balançando a cabeça. "Vem aqui", ele disse, estendendo uma mão para mim. Eu me levantei hesitante, meus passos ecoando ruidosamente no quarto silencioso enquanto eu me aproximava da cama. Ele entrelaçou nossas mãos, beijando minha palma suavemente antes de me encarar atentamente.

"Você não parece bem", ele murmurou. "Você dormiu o suficiente?"

Eu mordi minha língua para não rir. "Sim", murmurei, esfregando meus olhos. "Eu estou bem."

Ele me deu um olhar cético. "Você sabe que eu não acredito em você."

Eu encolhi os ombros, lhe dando o café da manhã que eu tinha o trazido. Ele encarou a comida agradecidamente, abrindo a _tupperware_ quando eu lhe dei um garfo.

"Você sabe que eu não tenho que fazer isto, certo?" Eu zombei, beijando sua bochecha. Ele concordou com a cabeça, engolindo a comida rapidamente, como se não comesse há dias.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu, apertando a mão que estava descansando atualmente em minha perna. Obrigado."

Ele parecia estar em um relativo bom humor, o que acabou refletindo no meu próprio. Eu me virei para levantar, já que ele havia deixado bem claro, nos últimos dias, que não gostava que as pessoas ficassem olhando enquanto ele comia.

"Eu vou apenas..." Eu disse, apontando a cadeira de plástico. Eu tentei caminhar para fora do seu aperto, mas Edward me pegou de surpresa agarrando meu pulso.

"Fique", ele pediu, os olhos nublados. "Por favor?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando mascarar minha surpresa. "Okay", disse, tentando me mover para puxar a cadeira para perto dele, mas ele me parou mais uma vez.

"Aqui", ele disse, se encolhendo ligeiramente enquanto se arrastava para a direita, para que eu pudesse me sentar ao seu lado. Eu o encarei, enquanto ele se ajeitava, gemendo de dor, segurando seu braço. Eu me sentei, pegando seu pulso, o beijando.

"Você tem que ter cuidado."

* * *

Edward tinha estado tentando ser o mais otimista possível, mas depois de três semanas e meia no hospital, estava difícil.

"Eu quero ir embora", ele disse pela terceira vez nos últimos cinco minutos. Eu gemi, jogando minha pilha de cartas sobre a mesa.

"Sim, Edward", respondi, irritada. "Eu sei. Eu também quero você fora daqui."

Ele jogou suas próprias cartas sobre a mesa e suspirou, as arrumando habilmente. "Quando eu poderei ir embora?"

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Se soubesse, eu te dizia."

Ele deu sete cartas para cada um de nós e começamos nossa sexta partida de _Gin Rummy_.***** Os números nas cartas estavam começando a ficar apagadas, assim como os naipes, mas aquela era a única coisa que podíamos fazer juntos e que não resultavam em calorosas discussões sobre terapia, sua condição e sua recuperação. Aquilo nos distraía.

O médico entrou, com um sorriso esquisito em seu rosto.

"Boa noite", ele disse, acenando com a cabeça para cada um de nós. Eu agarrei as cartas de Edward da mão dele e olhei para elas, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Eu teria ganho", disse, lhe mostrando minha mão. Ele fez um muxoxo antes de eu sair do caminho, deixando o médico se aproximar.

Pensando que se tratava de outro exame de rotina eu fui para o canto, mastigando metade de um sanduíche que havia levado para o jantar. Eu estava pronta para jogar o lixo no corredor, mas suas próximas palavras me surpreenderam.

"Certo, Edward", ele começou, colocando o prontuário nos pés da cama. "Você receberá alta amanhã de manhã."

Você poderia pensar que Edward havia ganho na loteria. "Sério?"

O homem confirmou com a cabeça. "Apenas seja cuidadoso. Nada de atividades que requeiram esforço, procure não ficar muito tempo fora da cama e não seja difícil." Ele completou com um olhar malicioso.

Sua excitação era palpável, mas eu vi seu sorriso diminuir. "Amanhã?"

Eu dei um tapinha em seu braço. "Agradeça", murmurei. "Poderia ser mês que vem."

Isso o aquietou. Cedo na manhã seguinte, nós o ajudamos com a cadeira de rodas que havia sido colocada ao lado de sua cama e eu me vi rindo enquanto ele a observava.

"Isto é realmente necessário?" ele murmurou.

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Regras do hospital."

"Os olhos de Edward flamejaram antes de se prenderem aos meus. "Se me levar para longe daqui..."

"Irá", eu prometi, observando enquanto ele assinava os formulários necessários. As coisas foram rapidamente colocadas em ordem e Edward sorriu - verdadeiramente - pela primeira vez desde o acidente.

"Certo", eu disse quando chegamos ao Volvo. "Eu vou te ajudar."

Ele me encarou. "Eu posso..." Eu vi seus dedos subirem pela minha mão onde as chaves estavam penduradas em um dedo. Eu simplesmente tirei minha mão, balançando a cabeça.

"Sem chance."

Ele pareceu como alguém que acabara de ter o cachorro chutado para fora do caminhão de mudança. "Por favor?"

"Edward, você acabou de sair do hospital", eu disse, dando ênfase à última palavra. "Com uma perna quebrada, entre outras coisas. Eu dirijo."

Ele suspirou, resmungando algo por entre sua respiração. "Se for pra me levar fora daqui", ele repetiu, me permitindo o colocar dentro do carro.

"Como se sente?" perguntei enquanto guiava para fora do estacionamento. Ele me deu um sorriso antes de rir, apoiando a cabeça contra a janela.

"Incrível", suspirou. "Eu não vi o sol em semanas."

Eu observei o céu um pouco nublado, o sol tímido por entre as nuvens. "Nem eu."

Edward entrelaçou nossas mãos, as descansando sobre a caixa de marcha. "Obrigado, Bella", ele disse seriamente. "Eu realmente agradeço por você ter ficado."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Você teria feito o mesmo por mim."

Ele não discordou e o resto do percurso foi feito em um silêncio confortável, com Edward passando de uma estação para outra de rádio, sem nunca parar em qualquer uma delas por mais de um minuto. Nós nos aproximamos do apartamento e eu lhe estendi as muletas que o médico havia lhe dado, rindo enquanto ele as encarava.

Melhor você do que eu", disse displicentemente. "Elas me causariam mais dano do que o simples andar por aí já causa."

Ele riu, tentando se firmar na calçada irregular. "E elas são realmente necessárias?"

Eu olhei para baixo, para o gesso em sua perna. "Hum... sim, Edward. Se você quiser andar, elas são."

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha, mas me permitiu colocar suas coisas no ombro e o guiar até o apartamento. Eu abri a porta, colocando as bolsas no corredor, tendo certeza que as muletas não agarraram no tapete.

"Finalmente", ele disse, se jogando no sofá de couro. Ele me encarou, com os olhos semi-cerrados. "Eu já mencionei o quanto odeio hospitais?"

Eu dei um risinho. "Eu descobri isso por mim mesma."

Havia algo de diferente nele e, ainda assim, eu não podia apontar o que. E eu realmente não queria. Ele parecia melhor agora, fora daquele quarto, mas ainda havia algo fora do lugar.

Eu observei quando ele apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica, ouvindo as mensagens. Eu tinha organizado um canto para ele no sofá; seu laptop na mesinha, travesseiros e uma manta, assim ele não precisaria ficar confinado no quarto o tempo inteiro.

Eu peguei as bolsas, as levando para o quarto, prometendo a mim mesma, que as desarrumaria mais tarde. Voltei à sala, sendo pega de surpresa pelo olhar sombrio de Edward sobre mim. Seu comportamento tinha mudado completamente, me fazendo gelar até a alma.

"15 de março?" ele perguntou, apontando para a máquina. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando percebi que ele tinha ouvido a mensagem de Victoria.

_Merda._

"Você não deu uma resposta pra ela ainda?" ele perguntou retoricamente. Eu senti um frio na barriga enquanto balançava minha cabeça, envergonhada.

"Não."

"Por que?" ele perguntou de imediato. "Bella, eu já te disse. Eu quero que você faça isto. Você precisa fazer isto. Não há nenhuma outra opção."

"Mas você está machucado!" Eu gritei, apontando para as suas feridas. "O estágio começa em Maio, Edward. Você não estará bem até lá."

Ele riu uma vez. "Presta atenção. Eu estarei pronto para mudar para Nova Iorque não importa o que aconteça."

Eu cruzei meus braços. "E sobre Columbia? O que eu faria se você entrar? O estágio é só por um semestre, Edward."

"Nós pensaremos nisso quando acontecer," ele disse docemente. "Eu quero que você aceite isso. É uma oportunidade grande demais para ser recusada."

Eu mordi meu lábio. Eu queria isto, mas não estava segura de que daria certo no final. "Certo", eu disse improvisadamente. "Eu farei isto mais tarde."

Edward balançou a cabeça, me chamando com um dedo. "Não", ele disse. "Agora mesmo."

Eu arregalei os olhos. "Agora?" repeti, confusa. "Por quê?"

"Não existe momento melhor do que o agora, certo?" ele disse facilmente, batendo no lugar ao lado dele no sofá. Eu suspirei, meus dedos tremendo enquanto pegava o telefone e discava o número que ela havia deixado.

"Você está seguro sobre isto?" Eu perguntei uma última vez. Ele acenou com a cabeça confiante, passando um braço pelos meus ombros, me puxando de encontro ao seu peito.

" Positivo. Eu não vou deixar isto passar."

Eu acenei com a cabeça duas vezes, esperando. Meu lábio estava doendo de tanto que eu o mordia, mas eu não conseguia parar.

"Victoria", eu disse quando ela atendeu. "Aqui é Bella Swan."

"Oi, Bella", ela disse. "Eu estava pensando em te ligar. Como está o Edward?"

Eu ergui a cabeça, olhando para ele. "Melhor. Ele está em casa agora."

"Eu fico feliz", ela disse, antes da linha ficar silenciosa. "Eu posso te ajudar com algo?"

Ela sabia o motivo da minha ligação, mas ainda assim, eu precisaria dar o passo por mim mesma. Ela não iria me empurrar.

"Na verdade, eu gostaria de aceitar a oferta de estágio." Eu disse, num sussurro, mas ela conseguiu me ouvir.

"Isso é fantástico!" ela disse, embora tenha soado como se ela nunca tivesse pensado realmente que eu fosse rejeitar a proposta. "Eu vou enviar para você todos os detalhes."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, ouvindo fortuitamente algumas das coisas sobre as quais ela estava vagueando. "Obrigada", eu murmurei, me sentindo mal por não estar prestando realmente muita atenção. "Estarei esperando."

"A _Random House_ tem muita sorte" ela disse. "Eu voltarei a falar com você em breve."

O sorriso de Edward era genuíno e largo quando eu desliguei.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou, me beijando suavemente. "Você não irá se arrepender."

Eu o beijei de volta rapidamente antes de me levantar, me sentindo um pouco culpada. "Você provavelmente deveria descansar", eu aconselhei, sorrindo debilmente para Elizabeth que vinha andando do quarto.

Edward estreitou os olhos. "Eu passei as últimas três semanas descansando. Nós não podemos fazer alguma coisa?"

"Nada de atividades desgastantes, Edward." Eu disse com as mãos na cintura.

Ele suspirou, puxando a manta para cima de seu corpo. "Certo, certo", murmurou, folheando a pilha de jornais velhos que eu tinha espalhado precariamente sobre a mesa de centro. "Eu irei descansar."

"Você quer almoçar?" perguntei, dando uma olhada na cozinha. "Eu não sei direito o que nós temos..."

"Não", ele disse suavemente, balançando a cabeça. "Eu estou sem fome."

Meus olhos estreitaram ainda mais. "Você precisa comer algo."

"Se eu estiver sem fome eu não preciso."

Elizabeth escolheu aquele momento para se fazer notável. "Edward, aqui", ela disse, colocando um prato com uma espécie de sanduíche à sua frente. "Coma isso e pare de irritar a Bella."

Eu ri baixinho. "Eu irei pegar um pouco de água", ofereci, caminhando até a cozinha.

Elizabeth me seguiu, apoiando-se no balcão enquanto eu enchia um copo com gelo.  
"Obrigada por fazer tudo disto", eu disse, apontando para o apartamento limpo. Ela acenou com a cabeça, antes de voltar se sentando ao lado de Edward, quando eu lhe dei a água. . Ele mordiscava o sanduíche lentamente, tirando a casca e a encarando desdenhosamente.

"Edward", Elizabeth disse, ignorando seu comportamento. "Eu estou indo embora amanhã."

Aquilo pareceu captar sua atenção. "Por quê?" ele perguntou de modo brusco. "Eu acabei de voltar para casa!"

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha, como se a razão fosse óbvia. "Exatamente. Você está em casa e você já é um menino grande. Não há muito mais que eu possa fazer."

"Então por que você ficou enquanto eu estava no hospital?" ele quase zombou. "Você também não podia fazer nada."

"Porque meu único filho estava no hospital e poderia piorar há qualquer momento", ela respondeu. "E eu queria estar lá caso isso acontecesse. Mas agora que você está recuperado, eu não posso fazer mais nada."

"Tudo bem", ele concordou de má vontade. "Pode ir então."

Ela rolou os olhos quando ele não estava olhando e beijou sua testa. "Você tem a Bella", eu a ouvi sussurrar. "Ela pode ajudá-la mais do que eu."

Minhas bochechas arderam quando seus olhos caíram sobre mim. Eu encarei o chão, chutando o tapete, antes de desviar o olhar para o piano.

Eu sentia falta de ter Edward tocando. O apartamento parecia vazio sem isso e a saudade em seus olhos me dizia que ele sentia tanta falta quanto eu.

"Obrigado por tudo o que você fez", eu o ouvi dizer, aquela lasca pequena de meu Edward aflorando. "E por ter vindo."

Ela acenou com a cabeça antes de apontar para o sanduíche. "Você sabe que eu não deixaria de vir. Agora coma."

Ele concordou obedientemente e ela saiu da sala, dizendo algo sobre fazer as malas, me deixando ali, observando-o curiosamente.

As coisas não seriam fáceis. Este não era o Edward que eu conhecia – ele nunca trataria Elizabeth desta forma. Ela era a única pessoa em sua vida que ele manteve sempre perto.

"Bella?" ele chamou. Eu fugi de meus devaneios, olhando esperançosa para ele.

"Hmm?" murmurei. Ele abriu metade da coberta, oferecendo o espaço ao seu lado.

"Senta comigo?"

Eu nunca poderia negar o que quer que fosse para ele. Eu caminhei até estar aconchegada ao seu lado, acariciando seu cabelo enquanto sussurrava minha canção de ninar, esperando conseguir que ele dormisse.

"Você vai ser uma autora de sucesso", ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço. "Eu sei disto."

Eu ri, correndo meu dedo ao longo da linha do seu rosto. "Nós veremos."

Ele finalmente dormiu e eu e Elizabeth almoçamos e depois jantamos. Eu o acordei por volta das oito, apontando para o quarto.

"Venha, eu disse, o ajudando sobre as muletas. "Vamos para a cama."

Ele esfregou os olhos de modo embriagado. "Cama", suspirou contentemente. "Okay."

Eu ri baixinho enquanto lhe dava os analgésicos que o médico havia prescrito. Ele os tomou sem qualquer discussão e foi em direção ao banheiro enquanto eu arrumava a cama.

"Eu sempre mantive a pasta de dente tampada por você." eu sorri enquanto ele mancava de volta para o quarto, tentando melhorar o humor. Ele deu uma risada, o que quase me fez chorar. Sua risada era forçada e pesada, não aquela com a qual eu estava acostumada. O sorriso que veio a seguir era mecânico e vazio. Eu queria o seu sorriso de volta.

Eu subi na cama após ajudá-lo a ficar confortável e apaguei a luz, pensando que a conversa havia acabado. Nós tínhamos feito algumas tentativas, mas nenhum de nós tinha energia suficiente. Eu apenas estava feliz por ele estar novamente em casa, lugar ao qual ele pertencia.

"Bella?"

Eu me virei, ficando de barriga para cima. "Sim?"

Eu podia perceber Edward tentando esconder sua dor enquanto tentava se virar na cama, movendo a perna até se sentir confortável novamente. "Eu irei marcar um horário com a terapeuta."

Eu me virei, de modo a ficar de frente para ele, não me preocupando em mascarar minha surpresa. Meus olhos estavam esbugalhados e minha boca ligeiramente aberta, embora, com a escuridão, eu não estivesse bem certa de que ele era capaz de perceber.

"Sério?" perguntei incredulamente. "Você vai?"

Eu pude ouvi-lo acenando com a cabeça antes do assobio de dor chegar aos meus ouvidos. Eu me ergui um pouco, beijando seus curativos e ele sorriu suavemente, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

"Muito melhor", ele disse, embora eu não tenha acreditado nem por um segundo. "E sim, eu vou."

"Por que?" me encontrei perguntando. Eu não entendia por que ele mudara de idéia assim, tão subitamente. "O que mudou?"

Ele suspirou audivelmente, brincando com um dos curativos ao redor do seu pulso. "Eu apenas... eu não sei. Não custa nada tentar, certo?"

_Tradução: ele estava fazendo isto por mim, não importando o quanto ele odiasse a idéia de ir até lá._

"Edward", eu disse, me movendo de modo a estar cara a cara com ele. "Não faça isto por mim."

Ele pareceu ligeiramente surpreso, mas mais como se estivesse esperando meus protestos. "Eu não estou, ele disse facilmente. "Eu estou fazendo por mim."

Era uma tentativa patética de soar convincente, mas eu deixei passar. Se ele estava indo tentar, porque eu iria contradizê-lo?

"Obrigada", eu disse, enterrando minha face no vão do seu ombro.

"Eu senti sua falta ", ele disse, passando um braço desajeitadamente ao redor de mim. Eu olhei ternamente para ele, me afastando. Edward franziu a sobrancelha e me puxou, olhando curiosamente para mim.

"Eu não quero te machucar", expliquei apressadamente. "Eu tendo a chutar muito enquanto durmo."

Ele riu, beijando minha testa. "Nem mesmo pense nisto, ele advertiu. "Eu fui forçado a passar muitas noites sozinho. Eu não quero fazer isto novamente."

Eu fechei meus olhos, meu corpo relaxando quando percebi que as coisas voltariam ao normal amanhã. Eu precisava disso mais do que percebera e mais do que Edward podia contar.

"Eu também senti sua falta", resmunguei antes de virar, puxando o lençol. Edward me apertou ainda mais em seus braços enquanto resmungava algo ininteligível antes de ser tomado finalmente pelo sono.

"Seja bem vindo de volta em casa", eu disse baixinho, permitindo que o cansaço me vencesse o sono, finalmente me tomasse também.

* * *

**EPOV**

**2 semanas depois...**

.  
A sala era imaculada e profissional. As paredes eram brancas, quase ofuscantes e havia várias fotografias de animais. Borboletas, gatos, golfinhos – qualquer espécie de animal "fofinho" que você pensar, estava lá. Algumas frases sobre acreditar em si mesmo também estavam por ali e toda vez que eu lia alguma delas, eu queria sair correndo daquele escritório mais rápido do que um vampiro diante de um dente de alho.

Eu consegui caminhar até a secretária que parecia entediada e irritada com o fato de eu a ter interrompido.

"Sim?" ela perguntou, batendo a ponta do lápis contra uma caixinha de clipes. Eu estremeci ao som que a madeira fazia contra o metal do clipe, mas tentei não deixar isto me enervar.

"Eu sou Edward Masen", disse baixinho, agradecido por Bella não ter vindo comigo como ela tinha proposto. Seria muito humilhante. "Eu tenho um horário com... "

"Sim", ela disse, me cortando. "Sente-se. Ela irá atendê-lo em um minuto."

Eu acenei com a cabeça curtamente. "Obrigado", emendei, não querendo parecer indelicado, não importando o quão rude ela estivesse sendo. Eu escutei o eco de meus passos no ambiente antes de me sentar na única cadeira disponível entre um homem de meia-idade e uma menina adolescente que parecia como se estivesse a ponto de começar a chorar.

A secretária não parou de bater o lápis. A menina ao meu lado pareceu encontrar uma diversão tamborilando os dedos em uma revista gasta, fazendo o papel enrugar-se. O homem, do outro lado, tossia de minuto em minuto, me lançando um sorriso apologético antes de um novo acesso de tosse, me fazendo me encolher em meu lugar.

Eu não queria estar ali. Eu queria ir embora.

Infelizmente, minha saída foi bloqueada por entregador que estava lutando para fazer um pacote grande passar pela porta. Eu fechei meus olhos, esticando minhas pernas e apoiando minha cabeça na parede enquanto pensava na única razão para eu estar naquele inferno.

Bella.

Eu podia dizer o quanto me ver no hospital a havia machucado, mas nunca seria capaz de compartilhar o quanto o acidente tinha, verdadeiramente, me assustado. Ela nunca iria me deixar viver desse jeito e todo o que eu queria era que algum curandeiro em um escritório pudesse me curar para que eu pudesse ser inteiro para ela. Eu podia viver com os pesadelos e as lembranças constantes; eu havia feito isso por anos. Mas a idéia de não estar sendo bom o bastante, de não merecê-la fazia minha garganta fechar. Eu tinha que fazer tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance.

Eu não queria, necessariamente, fazer desta maneira, mas aparentemente tempo não era uma opção. Eu não podia esperar. Terapia, pelos olhos de Bella, de minha mãe e do médico, era minha única escolha.

Uma mulher estava chamando meu nome. Eu me levantei relutantemente, encarando a porta mais uma vez antes de suspirar. _Isto é o que a Bella quer._

"Por favor, Sr. Masen", a mulher disse, com um sorriso alegre engessado em seu rosto, ou por gostar muito do seu trabalho, ou por muita cafeína nas veias. "Sente-se."

Eu grunhi, enquanto me sentava em frente a uma grande mesa de madeira. Era desconfortável e frágil, fazendo meu estômago se agitar. _Eu quero cair fora daqui. Eu já estou morrendo e nem comecei a falar._

"Edward, meu nome é Sra. Reed, mas você pode me chamar de Ellen." A mulher piscou, como se isso fosse uma grande honra. "Eu vou ser sua terapeuta."

_Ótimo_,' murmurei. Não apenas eu teria que falar sobre o meu passado, mas ainda para uma mulher com energia suficiente para iluminar todo o estado de São Paulo.

"Olá", eu disse um pouco atrasado. "Eu sou o Edward."

Ela riu complacentemente. "Eu sei."

Eu encarei a parede sobre sua cabeça dela. Ela era branca, assim como a da sala de espera.

"Agora, Edward, eu quero te deixar por dentro de um pequeno segredo antes de começarmos." Ellen pegou desajeitadamente os óculos sobre a mesa, os deslizando no rosto. "Eu não sou boba."

Eu abafei minha vontade de rir. "Ah é?" incitei, quase divertido, querendo ver até onde aquilo ia.

"Eu sei que muitos dos meus pacientes não estão aqui por vontade própria, e sim de algum amor, família, médico – sempre há aquela outra pessoa que quer ajudar você. Mas nem sempre isso é o que o paciente quer."

_Eu poderia gostar dela mais do que eu pensei._

"Mas, me deixe dizer que se esse for o seu caso, você tem duas opções." Ela me encarou diretamente, os óculos escorregando pelo seu nariz, enquanto ela lutava para segurá-los e manter a expressão dura.

"Você pode ser cooperativo. Fazer tudo o que puder para ajudar a si mesmo e se libertar do que quer que esteja te prejudicando."

Eu mordi minha língua. "E qual é a outra opção?"

"Nós podemos passar por esta sessão. Se você sentir que não valeu o seu tempo, você é mais do que bem vindo a não voltar."

Eu acenei com a cabeça. Justo o bastante.

"Agora, eu gostaria de começar", ela disse, cruzando as pernas. "Deixar as pedras rolarem, alguns poderiam dizer."

Eu abafei um gemido. "Tudo bem", eu disse. "Prossiga."

Eu seria o mais aberto possível. Se a Bella achava que isso iria ajudar, eu tentaria.

"Me fale sobre a sua vida pessoal. Você tem namorada?"

Eu apertei meus dentes. "Sim."

"E qual o nome dela?"

Eu suspirei, batendo meu pé, fazendo minha perna balançar para cima e para baixo.

"Bella."

"Ah sim", ela disse, enquanto escrevia algo. "E esta Bella - há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?"

Eu mordi minha língua. "Nove meses."

"Que ótimo", ela disse bastante complacente, como se ela não quisesse dizer aquilo realmente. "O que ela faz?"

"Ela é escritora." Eu achei que era uma resposta melhor do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Quantos anos ela tem?"

Aquela infinidade de perguntas estava começando a me irritar. "Dezenove."

"Como você a conheceu?"

As recordações inundaram minha mente. Bella inconsciente no chão, cacos de vidro em seu braço. Seu corpo inanimado e imóvel, seu rosto completamente sem cor. Eu estremeci, beliscando a ponta de meu nariz enquanto encarava o nada, além de Ellen.

"Eu a salvei em um incêndio em seu apartamento."

Sua voz se tornou mais interessada. "Então você é bombeiro?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Sim."

Ela observou minha postura rígida. "É difícil para você pensar sobre isso."

"Eu ri amargamente. "Claro que é difícil pensar sobre isso", rebati. "Eu a salvei de um prédio em chamas."

"Você gosta do seu trabalho, Edward?"

A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. "É bom."

"Por que você continua se é apenas 'bom'?"

Eu me recostei na cadeira, ainda me recusando a olhar diretamente para ela. "Eu gosto dele."

Nenhum de nós acreditou naquela minha resposta completamente não convincente. Eu desejei saber, por um momento, se ela sabia sobre o acidente, mas então me dei conta que não havia como ela saber. Todas as respostas teriam que vir de mim.

Ela continuou me interrogando, fazendo perguntas que não mais envolviam minha profissão. Minha infância. O que eu gostava de fazer, quais eram os meus hobbies. E mais uma infinidade de questões sobre Bella, que eu não me importei tanto assim de responder. Mas, mais perto do fim, ela começou a cavar mais fundo.

"Você se dá bem com seus pais, Edward?" ela perguntou curiosa, a caneta em sua mão. Eu estremeci; os gritos de meu pai me chamando, ainda gravados em minha memória.

"Minha mãe e eu somos muito próximos." Eu disse, circulando ao redor da pergunta inicial. Entretanto, Ellen não se deu por satisfeita. A ponta da caneta pressionada no papel, enquanto esperava que eu dissesse algo de mais importância.

"E você e seu pai? Vocês se dão bem?"

Eu respirei profundamente e sabia que ela havia ouvido isso. "Meu pai faleceu oito anos atrás."

Pela primeira vez não houve nenhuma condolência, nenhum remorso, nenhuma piedade. "Como?" ela exigiu saber e eu me encolhi, apoiando minha cabeça em uma das mãos.

"Acidente."

"De carro?" ela chutou, enquanto rabiscava algo.

"Não", eu disse, a interrompendo. "Em um incêndio."

Ela continuou escrevendo. "Você estava presente durante o fogo?"

"_Edward_", eu ouvi a voz chamando. "_Pule, Edward_."

"Não", eu balancei minha cabeça, correndo uma mão por meu cabelo. "Pare. Não."

"_Eu estou logo atrás de você, Edward_", a voz disse novamente, suave e calma. Eu agarrei meu cabelo, apoiando minha cabeça em ambas as mãos enquanto tentava respirar.

"_Está tudo bem, filho. Apenas pule_."

"Não!" Eu gritei novamente, empurrando a cadeira, furiosamente para trás, alguns centímetros. Ellen parecia imperturbável enquanto eu olhava para ela, sua expressão vazia e sem emoção.

"Eu penso que nós terminamos por hoje", ela disse, fechando seu caderno e meu arquivo. "Você precisa de um pouco de água?"

Eu não tinha percebido que estava arquejando pesadamente. "Não", disse, enquanto me levantava de modo trêmulo. "Eu estou bem."

Seus olhos estreitaram novamente diante do uso daquela palavra, mas ela não disse nada.

"Aqui está o meu cartão", ela disse alegremente, me dando um cartão grosso, ornado com relevos que continham um nome, número de telefone, endereço e e-mail. "Por favor, sinta-se a vontade para me contatar a qualquer hora... E Edward?"

Eu me virei, brincando com o zíper de minha jaqueta antes de colocar as mãos em meus bolsos. "Sim?"

Ela me deu um olhar sério. "Lembre-se de suas opções. Se você decidir seguir em frente, eu gostaria de me encontrar com você uma vez por semana."

"E se não?" Eu perguntei retoricamente, curioso sobre o que ela diria.

Ellen sorriu maliciosamente, removendo seus óculos. "Não deixe a porta te atingir quando sair."

Eu voltei a respirar fundo antes de acenar com a cabeça, quase me convencendo de que esta seria uma boa idéia ao deixar sua sala. Eu tinha colocado o cartão no bolso, meus dedos brincando com suas pontas, enquanto voltava para a sala de espera.

Era limpa. _Clean_. Calma, com exceção do descuidado tagarelar da secretária no telefone. Os olhos nas fotografias estavam me encarando, zombando de mim. Me desafiando a tomar a decisão certa.

Eu sentia como se não pudesse respirar. A sala estava girando enquanto segurava o cartão ainda mais apertado. Já estava determinado a passar pela porta, quando algo me parou.

"Sr. Masen?" A voz chamou e eu me virei para ver a secretária esperando. "Você gostaria de agendar um horário para a semana que vem?"

Eu rosnei sob minha respiração, esmigalhando o cartão em meu punho. "Não", disse friamente, voltando-me para a saída. "Isso não será necessário."

Sua surpresa era difícil de mascarar e, ainda assim, não acreditava que eu fosse o primeiro a recusar voltar.

"Muito bem, então", ela disse, acenando com a cabeça em minha direção. "Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Masen."

Eu grunhi, atirando o cartão meio-rasgado na lata de lixo observando os pedaços no fundo, antes de sair da sala. Eu desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, minha raiva crescendo enquanto pensava no que quase tinha feito.

Eu quase tinha permitido que alguém entrasse. Era tão difícil. As recordações, os pensamentos pesados, as lembranças presentes em todos os lugares – falar sobre elas era tão difícil. Eu não podia fazer isto.

Eu não precisava de porcaria de terapeuta nenhum para me dizer como apagar oito anos de danos. Eles não sabiam nada sobre mim, e eles não poderiam começar a ajudar.

Não. Eu poderia me curar eu mesmo.

* * *

***** _Gin Rummy é um jogo de baralho normalmente jogado entre 2 a 4 pessoas. Muito parecido com o buraco, é o vencedor aquele que conseguir baixar todas as cartas de sua mão._

_

* * *

_

Oi flores, OMG a Bronze se superou dessa vez; foram quase 30 páginas. Pobre Edward, tão perdidinho... Querem saber? Eu agora sou Team Elizabeth e Team Renée rsrsrsrs Mas, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam e o que estão achando que vai acontecer daqui para os capítulos finais!

Bem, avisando, os capítulos virão, nas sextas-feiras, de 15 em 15 dias. Podem anotar na agenda, okay?

* * *

**Algumas reviews ficaram sem respostas, então, vamos a elas:**

**Lalac:** oi flor, demorou um pouquinho né? Mas a partir de agora será de 15 em 15 dias, palavra de escoteiro! ;)

**Sayuri: **oiamoré, brigadinha pela review viu? Bjussss

**Fabiana: **oi flor, brigadinha pela review! Aí está o capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado também. bjussss

* * *

Então, na sexta, dia 25 de março, podem esperar que o capítulo 34 estará aqui. Bjusssss ;)


	37. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_**Oi flores,**_

_**Sim, eu sei que prometi o capítulo para a sexta, mas a culpa foi do Fanfiction que deu erro e não quis me deixar postar de jeito nenhum!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EPOV**

Minha mandíbula parecia fixa em uma constante careta enquanto observava Bella tateando pela cozinha, abrindo e fechando gavetas em busca do abridor de latas. Eu cruzei meus braços, fazendo uma carranca, em meu canto no sofá, onde tinha estado empoleirado na última semana.

"Edward?" Eu a ouvi chamar, da despensa. Eu elevei uma sobrancelha, mostrando que estava prestando atenção, embora ela não pudesse me ver. "Edward, a lâmpada está queimada."

Eu apertei meus dentes. "E o que você gostaria que eu fizesse a respeito?"

Eu a ouvi xingar. "Pegue a merda de uma lâmpada, venha até aqui e troque isso."

Aquilo foi dito como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Eu parei, esperando que ela se desse conta do que acabara de dizer.

O silêncio tomou o cômodo e ela pareceu perceber o que dissera antes que eu soltasse outro comentário sarcástico. Eu mordi minha língua, esperando que ela falasse novamente.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." Ela disse baixinho, surgindo na porta. "Eu não estava pensando."

A careta aprofundou. "Há lâmpadas incandescentes novas debaixo da pia", falei, me sentindo extremamente fraco e cansado de repente. Eu me deitei contra os travesseiros, fechando os olhos. "Você terá que trocar por você mesma. Eu sinto muito."

Eu a ouvi caminhar de volta, as portas se abrindo enquanto ela procurava onde eu tinha falado. Eu massageei minhas têmporas, pedindo que minha intensa dor de cabeça desaparecesse, mas depois de uma hora e dois Advil, ela parecia ainda pior.  
Eu tentei me acalmar cantarolando melodias insignificantes até que Bella voltou com uma bandeja precariamente equilibrada nas mãos.

"Eu achei que você pudesse estar com fome", ela disse, com as bochechas ainda vermelhas por sua frase anterior.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, acenando para que ela se aproximasse. Ela estava de pé timidamente enquanto colocava a bandeja em meu colo.

"Eu sinto muito, eu deveria lhe ter perguntado se você queria sopa de tomate; se você não quiser eu..."

Eu cortei o que teria sido cinco minutos de Bella se desculpando. "Por favor não faça isso", eu disse. "Sopa de tomate está ótimo. Obrigado."

Ela acenou com a cabeça timidamente antes de se retirar de volta para a cozinha, resmungando algo sobre louças e me deixando só. Eu suspirei, apanhando a colher e mexendo a sopa fervente, inseguro sobre como consertar algo que eu tinha quebrado tão terrivelmente.

Completos estranhos poderiam apontar o quão drasticamente nosso relacionamento tinha mudado. Bella já não era leve, despreocupada e… minha. Ela parecia ter envelhecido, seu corpo sempre caído de exaustão, as manchas escuras sob os olhos devido ao pouco sono. Apesar de minhas súplicas ela continuava a ficar acordada comigo até altas horas da noite, minha dor quase esmagadora sem seu toque. E ela sabia disto. Ela corria os dedos por meu cabelo, cantarolando sua canção de ninar, me acalmando, mas a culpa que eu sentia quando via o quão cansada ela estava pela manhã era arrasadora. Eu podia controlar a dor, mas ela precisava descansar.

Desde que eu saíra do hospital, ela me tratava como se o mais leve dos toques fosse me quebrar. Ela apenas massageava meus ombros ou passava a mão pelos meus cabelos, mas qualquer outra coisa parecia estar fora dos limites para ela. Eu a tinha agarrado duas vezes, mas ainda assim ela parecia rígida e reservada, como se estivesse com medo de me machucar, apesar de eu garantir que estava bem.

Eu tomei algumas colheradas da sopa enquanto ponderava sobre o que poderia fazer. Era como se minha recuperação fosse a única coisa que me devolveria Bella todas as noites, mas ainda assim eu não estava certo que ela agiria como ela mesma ou se haveria alguma barreira entre a gente.

Eu podia ver em seus olhos o quanto o acidente a havia assustado; ela pulava sempre que o telefone tocava e quando sirenes soavam, tarde da noite, eu podia ouvi-la chorar, o rosto abafado pelo travesseiro para que eu não ouvisse. Mas eu sempre ouvia.

Assim que ela dormia, por aquelas raras e poucas horas, eu podia ver seu rosto, pálido, manchado pelas lágrimas, seu semblante retorcido em dor, enquanto ela se mexia entre o lençol. Embora ela nunca falasse diretamente comigo sobre os pesadelos, seu hábito de falar dormindo o fazia. Ela gritava meu nome, apertando o lençol entre os punhos, enroscando as pernas e se virando na minha direção. Era nesse momento que eu podia abraçá-la sem rigidez, sem preocupações. Éramos apenas Bella e eu, como sempre deveria ser.

"Não está bom?"

Eu pisquei, percebendo que a sopa estava praticamente intacta e fria. Bella parou à minha frente, as mãos na cintura, obviamente irritada, mas se olhar vazio tornava difícil encará-la.

"Está ", eu disse, não soando de todo tranqüilizador. "Eu apenas não estou com muita fome."

Ela suspirou, machucada. "Tudo bem então", disse, me dando um sorriso fraco. "Eu posso fazer alguma outra coisa mais tarde."

Eu odiava esse jeito que ela sentia como se tivesse que estar sempre pensando ao meu redor, embora eu soubesse que havia uma boa razão por trás. Eu normalmente deixava que pequenas coisas me tirassem do sério e Bella acabava recebendo toda a minha raiva. Ela não merecia isso.

Eu queria a minha Bella desafiante e forte de volta. Aquela que tinha me dado um tapa na cara e me feito perceber como deixar alguma daquela culpa que eu tinha acumulado por oito anos ir embora. A que não tinha nenhum medo de falar comigo e sonhava em se tornar uma escritora. Embora ela tivesse aceitado o estágio, eu não a tinha visto tocar no computador uma única vez sequer. Eu sentia falta do modo como ela sentava sobre suas pernas, um lápis enrolado no cabelo enquanto encarava a tela, os dedos batendo incrivelmente rápido nas teclas, embora aquela velocidade não fosse o suficiente para acompanhar seu raciocício.

Eu odiava o fato de que era a razão por ela ser apenas uma casca daquela Bella que eu tanto amava, mas desprezava ainda mais o fato de que eu estava completamente e totalmente impotente para fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso.

"Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?" ela perguntou, parecendo a enfermeira persistente que cuidava de mim enquanto eu estivera no hospital. Eu acenei com a cabeça, empurrando os livros e jornais que estavam empilhados no sofá, abrindo espaço. "Certo", ela disse, tentando abafar um bocejo enquanto esperava por minha resposta.

Eu senti meu coração quebrar ao me dar conta de sua aparência, sabendo que ela precisava parar. Aquilo não era saudável para ela e o fato dela praticamente se matar para que eu me recuperasse, não ia fazer isso acontecer mais rápido.

Eu ofereci meus braços, a encarando diretamente. "Você", disse suavemente, ignorando a dor aguda em meus pulmões devido ao movimento. "Vem aqui."

O pedido era suave, a dando uma opção, mas felizmente ela o atendeu. Ela parecia apreensiva enquanto se sentava na ponta do sofá, as mãos apertadas uma na outra, enquanto brincava com o anel.

"O que eu posso fazer?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você não entende", disse, tentando brincar com ela enquanto me aproximava, acariciando sua bochecha com o meu polegar. "Eu a quero aqui comigo. Apenas isto."

"Edward", ela repreendeu, carranqueando. "Você precisa descansar."

Eu a encarei seriamente. "Você também." rebati. "Olhe para você, Bella."

Eu apontei para o grande espelho em frente a parede do piano. Suavemente inclinei sua cabeça para que ela encarasse diretamente sua imagem, embora sua expressão fosse insensível e estóica.

"O que é que tem?" ela perguntou secamente. Eu virei seu rosto de volta para mim, meus dedos traçando a linha do seu rosto, até minhas mãos estarem acomodadas em seu pescoço.

"Isto não é saudável, amor", eu disse, tentando ao máximo me manter calmo. "Você ficar doente não vai ajudar. Você precisa cuidar de você."

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Eu estou bem."

Eu a forcei a olhar mais uma vez no espelho. "Isto", disse, apontando para as manchas sob seus olhos, "não é nada bem. Prometa para mim que você irá dormir um pouco mais." Eu pedi. "Por favor."

Ela suspirou. "Descanse", comandou quietamente. "Eu vou buscar seus medicamentos."

Eu esperei em silêncio ela voltar com os numerosos comprimidos, ignorando meu olhar de repulsa. "Tome-os", ela encorajou, me dando um copo de água. Eu os engoli tão depressa quanto pude antes de alcançá-la uma vez mais, apertando suas mãos.

"Fique comigo", eu disse, o desespero claro em minha voz. "Eu preciso de você comigo."

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio agonizante ela concordou, se aconchegando cuidadosamente contra mim. Sua cabeça descansou em meu ombro, mas seus braços permaneceram duros ao seu lado. Eu ri, os pegando e os passando pelo meu torso.

"Edward, eu não quero machucá-lo" ela disse suavemente, os voltando para a posição inicial. Eu os puxei uma vez mais, balançando minha cabeça em discordância.

"Você nunca poderia me ferir, Bella. Eu apenas..." Minha voz falhou levemente. "Eu preciso te sentir perto de mim."

Ela suspirou em derrota enquanto descansava contra mim, o corpo mais relaxado que antes. Eu sorri contente quando ela beijou meu ombro suavemente, passando o rosto ao longo do meu pescoço.

"Eu te amo, Bella", eu a lembrei. Eu sabia que não tinha dito aquilo o bastante nas últimas semanas e ela merecia ouvir. "Você sabe disso, certo?"

Ela deixou sair um riso cansado. "Sim", murmurou em resposta, abafando um bocejo. "Eu também te amo."

Eu inalei de modo trêmulo, a segurando mais próxima de mim, como se tivesse medo que ela desaparecesse a qualquer segundo. Embora ela parecesse bem de estar ali comigo, havia um quê de hesitação em seu toque, algo que me fazia querer saber o que ela estava pensando e como eu poderia ajudar.

Eu me permiti dormir, me sentindo completamente contente pela primeira vez em dias, segurando Bella firmemente em meus braços. Eu não queria deixá-la ir, nunca. Mas ao olhar para baixo, o olhar assustado em sua face me causou uma dor sufocante por ser o causador daquilo.

Eu dormi um sono sem sonhos. Meu único pensamento estava em como eu poderia reparar minha Bella.

Eu odiava estar confinado naquele apartamento. Eu era um pouco recluso, de qualquer forma, mas o fato de estar preso a uma cama, devido ao gesso e as ataduras era enlouquecedor. Eu tinha lido cada novo livro que Bella me trouxera da livraria, checado meu e-mail mais vezes do que necessários e jogado seis partidas de paciência, sem conseguir ganhar nenhuma delas.

Emmett seguia me atualizando sobre os acontecimentos do batalhão, mas pelo que eu tinha ouvido, as coisas andavam consideravelmente paradas depois do acidente. Alguns novos bombeiros tinham sido admitidos, mas eles não eram exatamente necessários. Emmett ainda estava de licença, mas tinha ido ver o Chefe algumas vezes, sempre ouvindo que nós dois devíamos continuar afastados por um tempo considerável.

Aquele pensamento me frustrava. Tudo o que eu queria era me esquecer de tudo aquilo. Voltar a trabalhar, estar com Bella e ter tudo dentro da normalidade novamente. Confinado dentro do apartamento eu era bombardeado constantemente com as lembranças, os sentimentos, as emoções... elas me seguiam como sombras, nunca cedendo, nunca me dando um tempo para me reerguer. Eu estava constantemente sob uma nuvem negra, sem escapatória.

Eu tentei fechar meus olhos novamente. Eu havia descoberto que dormir levava alguma idéia embora, mas por outro lado, a idéia de sonhar me assustava. Sem Bella por perto, era certo que eu cairia em algum pesadelo. Eu podia sentir o fogo queimando minha pele e a fumaça preenchendo meus pulmões. Eu podia sentir o peso das vigas caindo e os gritos de Emmett ecoando em minha mente.  
Era uma prisão; um inferno fervente do qual eu não conseguia escapar.

O silêncio reverberou pelas paredes, tornando o fato de que eu estava só ainda mais proeminente. Eu estirei os braços acima da cabeça, antes de pegar o controle remoto, zapeando por todos os canais.

Depois de muita conversa eu consegui, finalmente, convencer Bella a voltar para a faculdade e estava começando a me arrepender da decisão. Eu a queria aqui comigo, mas ainda assim, sua educação era mais importante. Ela tinha que assistir as aula e o tempo que ela estava gastando com os meus cuidados estava impactando em suas notas.

Eu apertei meus dentes, apertando a ponta do nariz enquanto pensava em seu estágio, em maio. Depois de ligar para Victória e aceitar a oferta, ela finalmente deixou sua animação brilhar sobre sua aparente indiferença e eu pude ver o quão verdadeiramente emocionada ela estava. Quando ela achava que eu estava dormindo, eu podia vê-la sentada com seu rascunho, uma caneta vermelha em mãos, passando horas marcando várias coisas que queria aperfeiçoar e mostrar para quem quer que fosse que iria trabalhar com ela naquele período.

A dor em minha perna aumentou e eu assobiei, deixando aquilo de lado por um tempo para pensar no que a mudança para Nova Iorque nos traria. Eu não sabia se estava apto para isso, fisicamente, mas o único sorriso verdadeiro que eu a vira dar nos últimos tempos fora justamente enquanto falávamos sobre a perspectiva da mudança. Eu não podia tirar isto dela. Ela queria isso mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu não estava a ponto de ser o responsável por arruinar os seus sonhos.

Eu ouvi as chaves tinirem na fechadura enquanto ela entrava pelo apartamento. Rapidamente arrumei a coberta sobre mim, observando quando ela cambaleou pela sala com uma sacola do supermercado em uma mão e seu material da faculdade em outra. Eu queria, desesperadamente, me levantar e ajudá-la, mas isso era impossível.

"Olá", ela disse suavemente, pondo o saco de papel no balcão da cozinha. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Ela me deu imediatamente os analgésicos que tivera que buscar na farmácia. "Bem", respondi igualmente quieto. "Como foi seu dia?"

Seus ombros estavam caídos, sua postura arqueada, me alertando para o seu estresse. "Foi bom", ela disse, sentando-se na poltrona perto de mim. "Nada especial."

"Isso é bom", eu disse, esperando um momento antes de lhe oferecer, imprudentemente, minha mão. Ela a encarou por alguns segundos antes de pegá-la, receosa, me dando um sorriso fraco.

"Eu pensei que nós podíamos apenas pedir alguma pizza", ela disse, me encarando atentamente, como para medir minha reação. "Eu apenas não estou com muita..."

"Isso está mais do que bom", eu reassegurei depressa. "Você precisa ir para a cama cedo."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, fazendo um gesto para se levantar, mas eu, rapidamente, a puxei para mais perto de mim. Ela franziu a sombrancelha, parecendo confusa enquanto ajoelhava-se ao meu lado, correndo uma das mãos pelo meu cabelo. Eu suspirei de satisfação, mas quando reabri meus olhos, seus movimentos tinham parado e ela estava me olhando, curiosa.

"Eu não ganhei um beijo", apontei. Ela riu enquanto balançava-se na parte de trás dos seus saltos, se equilibrando antes de se inclinar novamente para frente, seus cotovelos em meu peito enquanto embalava meu rosto entre suas mãos.

"Eu senti saudades", ela disse e eu pude ver, por um relance breve, a minha Bella novamente ali. Sorri, acariciando sua bochecha, enquanto tentava levantar minha cabeça.

"Eu também" respondi, fazendo meu melhor para puxá-la para mim. Levei minha mão até sua nuca e a puxei, mas em vez dos seus lábios tocarem os meus, ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo em cheio.

A única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era uma dor alucinante. Meu pulmão, ainda se recuperando da perfuração, queimava em agonia e por mais que eu tentasse esconder a careta eu sabia que não estava conseguindo. Minhas costelas pulsaram e eu podia sentir as lágrimas tomando meus olhos enquanto prendia meu fôlego, para tentar conter toda aquela dor.

Eu movi os braços, afastando um pouco Bella antes de me levantar, agarrando a extremidade do sofá para apoio. Eu assobiei ao sentir os estalos dos meus ossos a cada respiração. Ainda assim, respirei fundo, minha cabeça girando enquanto fazia de tudo para me ajudar.

Minutos se passaram até que eu pude observar meu entorno sem gritar. Meus olhos varreram o ambiente, procurando por Bella. Eu notei que ela não estava mais perto de mim, mas sim agachada, perto do piano; nos olhos, uma mistura evidente de remorso e dor.

"Bella", sussurrei, inseguro do que fazer.

Ela se levantou depressa, seus olhos misteriosamente vazios quando a encarei novamente. Eu observei como ela praticamente se colou à parede, andando lentamente para o quarto. Eu queria chamá-la novamente, mas não tinha certeza do quão bom aquilo seria.

Vê-la tímida ao meu redor me feriu mais do que a dor excruciante que rasgava meu peito.

"Eu sinto muito", ela resmungou, a voz dela tomada pela emoção. "Eu realmente sinto. Eu não quis..."

"Bella, você não fez nada", eu tentei lhe dizer, mas ela não escutou. Lágrimas estavam caindo pelo seu rosto e sua tentativa furiosa de limpá-las rapidamente não estavam obtendo muito sucesso.

"Eu te machuquei", ela sussurrou, a voz falhando no meio do caminho.

"Você não fez", repeti, mas ela não disse mais nada. Ela se virou de costas, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu vou pedir a pizza."

E dizendo isso ela correu novamente para o quarto, me deixando ali, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido há pouco. Passei a mão pelo cabelo, antes de jogar o travesseiro contra a parede, desejando poder correr atrás dela.

_'Se pudesse correr atras dela, você não estaria nesta situação.'_

Era tudo culpa minha. Minha culpa se Bella parecia uma concha, amedrontada de estar em qualquer lugar perto de mim. E, principalmente, era minha culpa se ela estava se sentindo culpada agora.

Eu não sabia se ela tinha adormecido ou não, mas assim que o homem da entrega bateu na porta, eu comecei a me apavorar. Minhas muletas estavam apoiadas na parede, mas eu não tinha como pegá-las sem andar um pouco.

O homem bateu novamente, não me dando muito tempo para pensar. Eu olhei para a porta do quarto que estivera fechada desde que Bella correu de mim, e decidi que se ela estivesse realmente dormindo, era melhor que ela continuasse daquele modo. Me levantei de modo trêmulo em uma perna, equilibrando minha mão na mesa de centro enquanto tentava pular desajeitadamente até as muletas.

O chão parecia mover-se sob meu pé antes que eu desse meu primeiro passo e acabei caindo em cheio no sofá novamente. Eu gemi, grato por não ter caído no chão, mas meu clamor surpreso foi alto o bastante para trazer Bella correndo até a sala de estar.

Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por tê-la acordado, mas ela não me deu muito tempo para explicar. O homem bateu novamente na porta, mas ela ignorou isto, me arrumando no sofá de modo a me deixar mais confortável.

"Edward", ela disse, a raiva evidente enquanto caminhava até a porta. O homem parecia frustrado ao dizer o valor, mas Bella nem mesmo esperou ele terminar de falar para entregar a quantia. Trazendo a refeição de volta, ela me encarou e eu sabia que estávamos prestes a entrar em outra discussão.

"Edward", ela repetiu, atirando uma pilha de guardanapos de papel em minha direção. "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Esta é uma pergunta muito ampla", rebati. "Dá para ser mais específica, por favor?"

"O que você estava tentando fazer?" ela perguntou, apontando para mim. "Você acha que se levantando e tentando se matar vai me ajudar de alguma forma?"

"Eu estava indo atender a porta", zombei, seu tom me deixando sem paciência. "O que há de errado nisso?"

Ela cruzou os braços, seus olhos em fenda. "Nada, se você não estivesse machucado. Edward, você vai protelar sua recuperação. É isso o que você quer?"

"Não", respondi, já de saco cheio daquela conversa. "Eu quero que você deixe de me tratar como se eu não pudesse fazer nada. Eu não sou um incapacitado completo. Se você pusesse minhas malditas muletas mais perto de mim..."

"Então, isso é _minha_ culpa?" ela gritou incredulamente. "Você realmente vai fazer isso?"

Eu ri baixinho, incapaz de evitar. "Sim", disse, tentando apenas provocá-la. "Eu vou."

"Eu estou apenas tentando ajudá-lo." Ela gritou.

Eu não queria nada mais do que me colocar de pé e me sentir menos inferior, mas a única forma de mostrar minhas emoções era através da voz. "Eu não preciso da sua ajuda", disse sem pensar. "Eu não sou um idiota. Eu posso caminhar. Você está me tratando como se eu tivesse quatro anos."

"Porque você não pode cuidar de você sozinho!" Ela estava espumando. "Você não vai! Você se recusa a deixar os outros o ajudarem, mas ainda assim, não pode fazer tudo por você mesmo. Edward, você não pode andar. Você precisa se deixar curar."

"Pare com isso, Bella", eu disse, minha cabeça voltando a doer. "Eu estou acabado. Apenas me deixe me curar do meu jeito. Eu não preciso de ninguém mais para me ajudar."

Eu podia apostar que a tinha machucado com minhas palavras, mas eu não ia voltar atrás. Eu quis dizer aquilo. O fato de que ela estava se ferindo para me ajudar provavelmente não fora bem exposto, mas eu não a queria assim. Ela estava continuamente exausta, trabalhando sem parar e isso não era justo com ela. Eu não era um caso de caridade, e eu não queria que ela me tratasse como tal.

Eu me lembrei de minha mãe fazendo a mesma coisa depois que meu pai morreu. Ela se empoleirou sobre mim como um falcão, como se eu fosse um pedaço de vidro que poderia se quebrar a qualquer momento. Eu queria espaço. Eu precisava de espaço. Eu sabia que ela só estava pensando no meu bem, mas eu não podia suportar aquilo.

"Tudo bem", ela disse, sua voz repentinamente calma e fria. Ela jogou o resto das coisas do jantar na mesa. "Faça tudo você mesmo. Se você quer agir de forma tão ingrata..."

O resto de sua frase foi interrompido pelo tremor de seu corpo e pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Ela apertou a mandíbula e saiu pisando duro, murmurando algo sobre apagar as luzes quando eu tivesse acabado antes de bater a porta do quarto uma vez mais.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos, a fome desaparecendo com a discussão. Eu não queria fazê-la sentir como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada; Bella não merecia isso. Mas eu não sabia como deixá-la me ajudar. Eu não sabia como deixá-la entrar totalmente neste meu universo e me sentir bem ao mesmo tempo. Doía muito.

Jantar foi uma tentativa frustrada. A maior parte da pizza permaneceu intacta e fria na caixa. Eu empurrei esta para longe e dei uma olhada ao redor, inseguro do meu próximo movimento. Estava preocupado por Bella não ter comido, mas não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer sobre isto.

Eu gemi, apertando minha cabeça no travesseiro ao perceber que minhas muletas continuavam encostadas na parede. Pelo jeito eu não dormiria na cama aquela noite, embora, duvidasse que Bella fosse me querer lá de qualquer jeito.

As luzes permaneceram acesas, já que o interruptor ficava do outro lado da sala. Eu fiz o meu melhor para conseguir algum descanso, mas aquela era uma causa perdida. Eu mantive meus olhos fixos na porta e as orelhas abertas para o primeiro sinal de movimento e assim que Bella abriu a porta, eu me sentei, pronto para rastejar.

Eu odiava fazê-la chorar. Seus olhos estavam inchados, evidência mais do que clara do que eu tinha feito.

"Eu sinto muito", disse antes que ela tivesse a chance até mesmo de se sentar. "De verdade. Eu não quis dizer aquilo; eu surtei e sinto muito. Eu apenas estou cansado e frustrado e não usei..."

"Whoa", Bella disse, esfregando os olhos. "Acalme-se."

Eu me recostei no sofá, esperando alguns segundos para que ela pudesse se dar conta do que eu havia dito.

"Eu realmente sinto muito", disse, meu olhar fixo no chão. "Eu quero ajuda. E eu acho que preciso disto. Mas eu te amo e você não merece isto, e... "

"Edward, você está a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico" ela disse, sentando-se cautelosamente ao meu lado, no sofá. "Acalme-se. Está tudo bem."

"Não está", repliquei, acariciando sua bochecha. "Eu te fiz chorar."

"Eu sou uma manteiga derretida", ela disse, renunciando a isto como se não fosse nada demais. "Eu estou bem. Eu só não queria feri-lo."

Seus dedos acariciaram levemente o meu peito, Eu esperei, prendendo meu fôlego, enquanto ela continuava suavemente seu trajeto para cima, por meu estômago, até descansar suas mãos em meus ombros.

"Como estão suas costelas?"

Eu encolhi os ombros, movendo meu braço para que ele ficasse confortavelmente ao redor da sua cintura. "Dolorida, mas isso já era esperado quando eu me movimentasse sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo."

A culpa brilhou pelos seus olhos, mas eu ignorei. Eu não a deixaria sentir culpa pelo o que tinha acontecido.

"Me deixe pegar um pouco de gelo", ela ofereceu, pegando a caixa com o resto de pizza também. "Você quer o café da manhã?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Eu não tenho fome."

Ela riu ligeiramente, colocando a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha. "Não, você realmente não tem opção. Você tem terapia hoje - você precisa de sua força."

Eu precisei de toda a minha força para não me entregar ali mesmo. "Certo", murmurei. "Terapia."

" Você gostou da mulher?"

"Da terapeuta?" – perguntei, meio gaguejando. Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Hum. Acho que sim. Ela era o que eu esperava."

_Desagradável, opressiva, intrometida, incapaz de diferenciar tédio de resistência._

"Você acha que ela será capaz de..." a voz dela foi abafada pelo chiado da panela quando ela voltou para a cozinha.

"Só o tempo dirá", acabei respondendo, enquanto Bella se sentava em frente a mim. Eu sentia os nós em meu estômago se contorcendo ainda mais por estar mentindo para ela, mas eu não sabia como lhe contar que não poderia voltar. Ela não entenderia. Ninguém iria.

"Bem", Bella disse, sentando-se próximo a mim com seu prato equilibrado no joelho.

"Dê algum tempo então. Eu realmente acredito."

"Eu acho que você pode me ajudar mais do que ela ", eu disse sinceramente. Bella me deu um olhar cético antes de levar uma garfada do ovo até a boca, mastigando lentamente.

"Tome seu café da manhã", ela disse com a voz firme, mas o sorriso em seus lábios me dizia que tudo estava bem agora.

Ela me ajudou a tomar banho e eu me sentia como um menino pequeno, vestido para o seu primeiro dia de aula. Bella me levou até o consultório, me ajudando a subir até o andar correto. Quando ela levou a mão até a maçaneta, eu gelei, agarrando seu braço, para que ela parasse.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou.

Eu estremeci ligeiramente, esperando que ela tomasse aquilo apenas como uma conseqüência do vento gelado que atingira o corredor. "Eu posso fazer isto. Você tem um dia longo pela frente - eu posso fazer isto."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha mas acenou com a cabeça. "Certo", respondeu. "Se você tem certeza."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, ajeitando as muletas enquanto me inclinava para beijá-la. "Eu te amo", murmurei contra seus lábios, recebendo uma declaração semelhante em resposta antes dela me lançar um último olhar e pular de volta no elevador.

Assim que as portas de metal se fecharam, eu me movi o mais depressa possível pelo corredor, observando pela pequena janela na esperança de a ver partindo. Eu ouvi o barulho de sua picape antes de vê-la e, satisfeito de que ela não me veria, retornei para fora, o vento frio clareando minha mente de todos os pensamentos culposos.

Eu não tinha um carro e estava extremamente limitado quanto ao quão distante eu poderia ir. Fechando minha jaqueta, escolhi uma direção e segui por ela, até encontrar uma pequena loja de música. A placa de 'aberto' piscava de tempos em tempos e a atmosfera convidativa me atraiu depressa. Peças clássicas soavam pelos alto-falantes espalhados pela paredes e havia diversas prateleiras tomadas por partituras, assim como vários instrumentos espalhados ao longo do lugar.

"Olá."

Eu me virei para ver um senhor atrás do balcão. Eu lhe dei um sorriso hesitante, pensando por um breve momento se ele conheceria a Bella.

_'Isso não é apenas impossível, como ridículo'_, racionalizei. _'Ele não vai falar para a Bella que você está aqui porque ele não conhece a Bella.'_

Eu estava ficando louco. Lentamente, mas de forma clara, todos os pensamentos racionais estavam se desintegrando.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" O homem continuou sondando. Eu balancei minha cabeça, folheando algumas folhas da partitura da 'Moonlight Sonata'* de Beethoven.

"Não", eu disse, caminhando para a próxima estante. "Eu estou apenas olhando."

O homem acenou com a cabeça, parecendo parcialmente satisfeito com minha resposta. "Meu nome é Victor, se você precisar de qualquer coisa. Nós temos quase tudo, mas às vezes é difícil de achar."

"Eu não estou procurando nada específico", disse distraidamente. "Mas obrigado."

"O prazer é meu", ele disse, indo em direção a uma porta fechada. "É só gritar."

Não havia outros clientes, gerando um silêncio tranqüilo. Eu podia ouvir alguém afinando um violino em alguma parte, mas fora isso, eu estava só.

Caminhando ao redor das várias pilhas de partituras, notei um grande piano nos fundos. Não era especial, de nenhum modo, as teclas pareciam gastas pelo uso. Uma folha rasgada estava presa na estante e, ainda assim, eu achei bonito.

Vencido por minha curiosidade, me sentei, colocando minhas muletas debaixo do banco. Alonguei meus dedos antes de os posicionar nas teclas até estar desenvolvendo algum tipo de ritmo. Eu não toquei as notas que estavam no papel à minha frente, mas acabei entrando em meu próprio mundo, toda a frustração e toda a raiva saindo nas pontas dos meus dedos enquanto batia nas teclas. Não havia nenhuma beleza, nenhuma paz e nenhum significado.

"Isso é... algo."

Eu me virei, notando Victor parado há alguns metros. Eu retrocedi, minhas mãos ainda paradas no ar, mas meu corpo virado para ele.

"Me desculpe", resmunguei timidamente, minha respiração alterada pela intensidade do momento.

Para minha surpresa, ele riu. "É para isso que ele está aí."

Ele se aproximou, seu caminhar fazendo o piso de madeira ranger. Ele observou a partitura à minha frente, os óculos pendurados em seu pescoço. Ele nem mesmo se preocupou em colocá-los antes de rir, virando-se novamente para mim.

"Não era exatamente isso que você estava tocando, era?"

Eu olhei para baixo, para o meu gesso. "Não", disse, minha voz baixinha. "Não exatamente."

Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas uma vez mais e eu agradeci por não ter nenhum ferimento ali. Seu toque era firme e forte, me fazendo lembrar do modo como meu pai agia quando eu fazia algo de que ele se orgulhava.

Eu olhei para meu relógio, surpreso e ligeiramente preocupado ao ver que Bella estaria me buscando em breve. Eu me levantei, sorrindo para o homem quando ele me estendeu minhas muletas.

"Obrigado", eu disse, me posicionando. Eu manquei até a porta, empurrando minhas costas contra o vidro e me virando novamente ao ouvir Victor pigarreando.

"Venha sempre que quiser", ele disse. "Nós não estamos exatamente ocupados."

Eu ri, mas algo me disse que havia algo mais por trás de suas palavras. "Eu virei", prometi.

Havia um reflexo em seus olhos que me deixou apreensivo, mas eu me senti bem com a idéia de voltar. Como se ele soubesse de algo, mas não fosse forçar ou fazer perguntas para entender.

Felizmente Bella não estava esperando por mim, mas não demorou muito. Sua picape virou a esquina e ela estava fora da cabine, me ajudando a entrar no banco do passageiro antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"Como foi a terapia?" ela perguntou educadamente enquanto avançava pela rua. Eu me virei para colocar o cinto, evitando seus olhos, prestando atenção no click do metal.

"Tudo bem", respondi, esperando soar indiferente. "O mesmo de sempre."

"Sobre o que ela perguntou?"

Eu suspirei, ainda incapaz de olhar para ela. "Apenas... tolices. Nada muito pessoal."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, feliz com minha resposta. "Obrigada por fazer isto, Edward", ela disse, apertando minha mão. "Realmente significa muito para mim."

Eu sabia que significava. Eu podia ver em seus olhos todas as vezes que ela me deixava na frente daquele consultório. Sua esperança era impressionante e só me fazia me sentir ainda pior; mas se ela soubesse o que eu teria que enfrentar naquelas sessões...

_'Isto é para o seu próprio bem'_[, eu tentei dizer para mim mesmo. _'Você está protegendo a Bella. Você está salvando a relação de vocês.'_

Mas mesmo com esse pensamento, o nó da culpa não desapareceu totalmente.

"A Sonata N° 2 de Chopin para Piano**, Edward?" Victor me perguntou, surgindo atrás de mim. "Você sabe que isso também é chamado de Marcha Fúnebre, certo?"

A música parou. "Sinto muito", me desculpei, apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. "Eu estou apenas... frustrado."

Eu tinha estado me sentindo tão fora de lugar no apartamento. Eu não podia tocar o que estava sentindo, como estava acostumado a fazer. Eu não podia deixar Bella escutar toda a frustração e ansiedade ganhando vida; ela saberia imediatamente que algum tipo de tumulto interno estava se formando e me pediria para falar a respeito. Ou pior, me pediria para falar a respeito com Ellen.

Eu tinha vindo até a loja todas as vezes em que Bella me deixara para meu suposto horário na terapia. Eu esperava até que ela fosse embora e então mancava rua abaixo; Victor sempre me esperando. Já havia se passado semanas desde minha primeira visita e ainda assim, nossa saudação era sempre a mesma.

Ele não sabia qual era a logística da minha visita e eu não sentia necessidade de contar. Ele só sabia que eu entrava ali duas vezes por semana, no mesmo horário, e tocava o piano por uma hora e meia. Às vezes eu testaria algumas das músicas que eles tinham por lá, outras, eu tocava minhas próprias composições ou algo que criava ali mesmo, na hora. Não importava. Música preenchia o vazio; o silêncio que eu queria tão desesperadoramente que sumisse.

"Está tudo bem, filho", ele disse, batendo levemente em meu ombro. "Às vezes você só precisa colocar isso pra fora."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, mas meus dedos não voltaram para as teclas. Ao invés eu me virei, apertando minhas mãos em punhos ao encarar a rua movimentada lá fora.

"Você vai precisar voltar logo", a esposa de Victor, Christine, me disse ao surgir, de uma das salas do fundo. "É quase hora de você ir."

Eu sorri ternamente para ela. "Você tem razão", disse, me levantando. Victor me ajudou com minhas muletas e eu fechei o zíper de minha jaqueta uma vez mais.

"Deve chover", ela disse, me aconselhando. "Não vá ficar doente, me ouviu?"

Eu ri indiferente. "Eu só irei caminhar até a rua debaixo."

"E aqui", ela disse, me empurrando algo embrulhado em papel de alumínio. "Dê isto à sua adorável namorada."

Eu tinha lhes falado brevemente sobre Bella, mas Christine quis saber tudo. Como nós nos conhecemos, como era nosso relacionamento e eu tinha me aberto tanto, que tinha até mesmo lhe mostrado as nossas fotos que tinha na carteira. Ela amou ouvir as histórias e eu adorei contar. Me fez me esquecer do quanto eu a tinha machucado devido aos fatos recentes e de como nós éramos antes que eu estragasse tudo.

Em contrapartida ela me contou sobre o casamento dela com Victor. Ambos não tinham dinheiro quando vieram para os Estados Unidos, vindos da Rússia, há trinta anos atrás, mas eles eram jovens e apaixonados e apesar dos sofrimentos, eles conseguiram fazer dar certo. Ele abriu a loja de música por causa do amor deles por instrumentos musicais e desde então eram sócios ali também.

Embora as histórias me deprimissem, eu continuei escutando. Isso me fez imaginar o que poderia estar nas estrelas para mim, e como Bella e eu poderíamos talvez passar por isso e ficar bem. Aquilo me deu esperança.

Mas quando eu entrei em sua picape, com sua ajude e vi a expectativa em seu olhar quando me perguntou como fora a terapia, eu senti meu espírito desabar.

Eu não podia continuar fazendo aquilo com ela. Bella tinha tudo para ter um futuro - estava nas cartas para ela. Ela teria sucesso após seu estágio. Ela seria escritora, algo que ela mais sonhava na vida e, para isso, ela precisava de um marido que não fosse defeituoso e isolado. Que não estivesse quebrado e amedrontado. Alguém de quem ela se orgulhasse de caminhar junto e com quem pudesse ter filhos.

Nós nunca seríamos como Victor e Christine. Nós poderíamos viver em um mundo de fantasia e fingir que aquilo funcionava, mas na realidade, nunca iria. Ela se cansaria de mim.

Aquela pessoa não era eu. Nunca seria.

Para quem quiser ouvir a Moonlight Sonata: www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/1aufHlqW/Beethoven_-_Moonlight_Sonata_(ponto)html

Para quem quiser ouvir a Sonata de Chopin: www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=OYG-Q-TlC8E

Oi flores, tá difícil não tá? O Edward está pior que criança birrenta. Eu acho que enquanto ele não acabar perdendo a Bella, ele não vai acordar para a vida. E vocês, o que acham?

Eu sei que prometi os capítulos de 15 em 15 dias, mas a próxima postagem seria então no dia 8 de abril, acontece que neste dia estarei viajando para ir assistir ao show do U2, minha banda mais amada no mundo e não terei acesso ao comutador nos dias que ficarei fora. **Sendo assim, excepcionalmente neste capítulo (35), a postagem ficará remarcada para a sexta seguinte, dia 15 de abril. Mas, na quinta dia 7, antes de eu viajar, eu passo lá no blog www(ponto)pensamentossemnexo(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com para deixar um spoiller para vocês, combinado? Depois voltamos ao esquema normal de 15 em 15 dias.**

**Ah sim, mais um recadinho. Estou terminando este final de semana a minha primeira long fic de minha autoria mesmo, O Poder da Resistência e começando uma nova que se chama Miss You Love. A capa está no meu profile e o prólogo já foi postado. Espero ver vocês por lá também!**

**Bem, já são uma da manhã e estou despencando de sono então não vou responder as reviews que ficaram pendentes, mas saibam que li e repassei todas para a Bronze e realmente fico muito animada a cada alerta que chega de review no meu e-mail. E **Rh, é bom te ter de volta, flor! :D

Bjusssss


	38. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_Desculpem não ter postado na sexta, como prometido, mas meu computador deu pau e o técnico só veio consertar hoje! Mas, aí está o capítulo! Hum... o que dizer? Preparem uma água com açúcar ou algo forte e peguem a caixa de lenços..._

* * *

**POV Bella**

"Edward, pare com isso", eu rosnei, pegando outro pedaço de papel amassado do chão e jogando-o no lixo. Eu não estava com humor para aguentar suas imaturidades nesta manhã e nem tinha tempo para isso.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada," ele afirmou, amassando outra folha de papel e a jogando pela sala. Esta bateu na parede antes de cair no chão, fazendo um barulho suave, me deixando ainda mais irritada.

Eu cruzei a sala, arrancando o caderno de suas mãos. "Pare com isso," demandei mais uma vez, por entre meus dentes.

Ele me encarou. "Eu já acabei de ler o livro, não há nada de bom na TV e você está prestes a sair. O que mais eu deveria fazer?"

"Compre um cachorro," soltei sarcasticamente, apertando a ponta do meu nariz. Se eu chegar em casa e o chão estiver coberto de bolinhas de papel... por favor, me ajude Edward...

Eu catei mais uma, a jogando no lixo apenas com um movimento de pulso.

"Bella," ele sorriu "Essa foi a que eu joguei mais longe."

"Eu estou indo." disse o ignorando completamente. "Você tem terapia essa tarde. Eu estarei de volta para te pegar."

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinho, você sabe", ele murmurou, mas uma vez mais, preferi ignorá-lo, colocando minha bolsa sobre os ombros.

"Não" eu disse enfaticamente. "Você não pode."

Ele resmungou mais alguma coisa, enquanto eu rodava as chaves em meus dedos.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde então," murmurei depois de outro segundo de silêncio angustiante.

As aulas foram preenchidas com debates acalorados e comentários que me fizeram querer sair correndo da sala sem olhar para trás. Normalmente eu não me incomodaria com as discussões e tudo mais, mas com Edward agindo como ele vinha, meu temperamento não estava dos melhores.

Decidida a não ir direto pra casa depois da aula, andei sem rumo pelo campus, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu não sabia o que fazer com Edward, mas ainda assim, eu queria ajudá-lo mais do que tudo. Eu odiava vê-lo daquele jeito. Aquilo não era justo com nenhum de nós; e não fora por aquela pessoa que eu me apaixonei.

Eu apenas queria aquele Edward de volta,

Eu sempre soube que seu trabalho poderia trazer complicações. E que se algo assim acontecesse, ele voltaria para dentro daquela concha de solidão em que costumava viver. Mas eu não quis prestar atenção nisso. Eu tentei me convencer de que ele ficaria bem; que ele poderia superar porque desta vez, ele tinha a mim.

Uma grande piada. Uma mentira que eu viva repetindo para tornar as coisas mais coloridas. Nada daquilo era verdade e eu me odiava por cada segundo em que eu acreditei.

Lembrando que Edward tinha terapia mais tarde, peguei meu celular e, depois de checar o cartão comercial e discar os números desconhecidos, desejei saber se eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Mas eu não tive muito tempo para pensar.

"Consultório da Dra. Ellen Reed, como posso ajudar?"

Eu engoli em seco, minha voz trêmula. Eu sentia como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade de Edward, mas se ele não me contava nada...

"Eu estou procurando pela doutora Reed" disse e, surpreendentemente minha voz saiu forte desta vez. Eu ouvi um digitar do outro lado da linha antes que a recepcionista falasse novamente.

"E quem gostaria?"

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Bella Swan. É sobre Edward Masen; ele é paciente dela."

"Edward Masen?" - ela repetiu, surpresa. "Um momento, por favor."

Eu me perguntei o que poderia ser tão surpreendente no fato de eu estar ligando; ele ia ao consultório duas vezes por semana, há alguns meses já. Teria ela reconhecido meu nome?

"Senhorita Swan", uma voz voltou a falar. "Como eu posso ajudá-la?"

Eu clareei minha garganta. Eu não queria soar como uma mãe preocupada, mas o comportamento de Edward não era normal. Aquilo me assustava. Eu precisava saber mais e, de preferência, a opinião de uma pessoa neutra.

"Doutora Reed, como as sessões de terapia do Edward estão indo? Ele diz que estão indo bem, mas o progresso dele me parece... mínimo." Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não sei se ainda é muito cedo, mas..."

"Senhorita Swan," Doutora Reed interrompeu. "Edward Masen não aparece em meu consultório há mais de um mês."

Eu senti minha boca abrindo, sem entender direito. "Desculpe?" Perguntei, me sentindo um tanto quanto asfixiada. "O que você disse?"

Sua voz soou calma e controlada. "Você me ouviu corretamente" ela respondeu. "Edward Masen não retornou desde sua primeira sessão em Março."

"Não", eu disse categoricamente. "Eu o estive levando duas vezes por semana há um mês. O que você quer dizer com ele não esteve aí?"

"Senhorita Swan, eu asseguro a você, eu não vi ou ouvi falar do Senhor Masen desde a primeira semana. Eu dei a ele a chance de retornar para uma próxima sessão ou nunca mais voltar e, sua decisão me parece óbvia."

Eu não conseguia encontrar palavras para falar. "Você não ouviu nada sobre ele... por um mês?"

"Exato." ela respondeu. "Senhorita Swan, eu não sei o que o Sr. Masen tem dito para você, mas ele não tem estado aqui."

Eu murmurei algo que eu esperava que tivesse soado como um 'obrigada' e desliguei o telefone, meu corpo entorpecido, mas minha mente funcionando há mil por hora. Eu corri para minha picape, dirigindo rapidamente para o apartamento, gritando para que Edward entrasse logo no carro.

Eu o deixei na frente do consultório, não dizendo mais do que duas palavras em todo o caminho. Ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido, mas eu não seria capaz de falar com ele, sem explodir. Não ainda. Eu queria ter certeza que a doutora havia me dito a verdade antes.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde" ele disse, se inclinando para um beijo, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me afastei, não querendo sucumbir ao seu charme.

"Sim," eu disse de modo distante, sentindo meu estômago em nós. "Eu virei te buscar mais tarde."

O olhar ferido que ele me lançou, me fez arrepiar até os ossos, mas eu me virei, não querendo que aquilo me afetasse.

Eu observei enquanto ele entrava no prédio e rapidamente liguei o carro, virando a esquina, onde ele não poderia me ver. Eu esperei, o café da manhã ainda revirando em meu estômago enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na porta, rezando baixinho para que ele não passasse por ela.

Minha cabeça girou quando o vi. Não havia nenhum engano; ele olhou para os dois lados da rua antes de começar a mancar em uma direção, seu olhar escaneando ao redor a cada poucos segundos.

Grossas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto quando a verdade me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. Eu me sentia enjoada e meu corpo tremia quando tomei novamente o assento.

Edward havia mentido para mim. Ele vinha mentindo a um bom tempo.

Por muito tempo eu acreditei que ele estava tentando. Que a terapia seria a resposta; ele iria finalmente tirar o peso do mundo de sobre seus ombros e parar de sentir aquela culpa implacável. Nossas vidas poderiam começar do zero em Nova York, e todos os problemas menores seriam deixados para trás.

Eu ri, sem nenhum humor, ao pensar naquilo. Nosso relacionamento foi construído sobre fragmentos quebrados cheio de mentiras, decepção e culpa. Como poderíamos ter o nosso final feliz? Não estava no nosso destino. Nada estava certo e eu era uma idiota por acreditar que algum dia poderia estar.

Eu não podia me mover. Me sentia completamente entorpecida. As lágrimas continuavam a cair pelo meu rosto, mas não havia soluços. Histeria. Nada. Tudo estava estranhamente calmo, e para qualquer um que passasse agora, pareceriam apenas algumas lágrimas.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não podia confrontá-lo ali, agora; comentários irracionais e impulsivos sairiam de minha boca, mas eu precisava dizer alguma coisa. Eu tinha estado quieta e paciente quanto aos seus caminhos por tanto tempo, mas aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água. Tinha dado pra mim. Não havia mais como fugir. Eu sabia que o confronto teria de vir mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu esperava que seria muito, muito mais tarde, quando as coisas não parecessem tão precárias.

Lembranças de nós dois na cabana tomaram minha mente. Tudo parecia tão bem. O amor e a paixão eram tangíveis, mas era como se o encanto tivesse se quebrado no momento em que voltamos para a cidade. Eu odiava aquilo. Eu queria poder voltar ao tempo em que eu não tinha que me preocupar sobre dizer a coisa errada perto dele, ou sobre fazer algo que o desagradaria e o faria explodir. Seu temperamento era uma linha fina que eu frequentemente ultrapassava.

Aquele pensamento voltou a me deixar irritada. Eu havia me enganado, pensando que era para o meu próprio bem; Eu amo Edward o suficiente para me diluir ao seu redor. Eu estava disposta a alterar nosso relacionamento para atender suas necessidades e o que quer que elas incluíssem. Tudo e qualquer coisa eram válidos.

E era assim que ele me agradecia.

Nosso relacionamento sempre precisava de algo que fizesse tudo explodir. Não era estável e não podia ser considerado feliz. Tudo o que precisávamos era de uma faísca que acendesse a dinamite e causasse a explosão.

O vazio em meu estômago aumentou, como se um peso tivesse sido abandonado. Desta vez, a bola da demolição voava a pleno vapor, e nós dois estávamos completa e totalmente impotentes para detê-la.

Eu não lembro de ter dirigido de volta pra casa. Eu me sentei no sofá, minha postura rígida, meus dedos apertando o cartão da Doutora Reed. Eu me concentrei em respirar cadenciadamente, puxando o ar e o soltando, mas tudo o que eu conseguia era pensar nas palavras de Edward.

_Não custa tentar, certo?_

_Você merece mais, Bella. Eu quero fazer isso. Por mim._

_Eu irei marcar um horário com a terapeuta._

_Eu quero melhorar._

_Eu preciso melhorar_

Eu ouvi o barulho da porta e meu corpo sacudiu violentamente. Eu havia ligado para Alice e pedido que ela pegasse Edward, dando a ela uma desculpa qualquer, que tenho certeza, ela não engoliu. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Eu não poderia ficar confinada num lugar pequeno, ao lado dele. Onde não haveria lugar para correr.

"Bella?"

Eu tremi. Minha garganta estava fechada e seca e eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz, mas eu precisava dizer alguma coisa.

"Estou aqui." Eu fechei meus olhos querendo que tudo sumisse. Eu me sentia derrotada, vulnerável, machucada e fraca.

Eu devia ter pego Edward no consultório e então teríamos um belo jantar, apenas nós dois. Ele se sentiria rejuvenescido mentalmente. Nós falaríamos sobre Nova York e sobre as coisas que faríamos por lá.

Mas não havia nada. Se você retirar a base do alicerce, o resto começa a ruir.

Ao invés disso, ficamos com o isolamento, as mentiras e a tensão. Eu mantive meus olhos fixos no chão, tentando conter as lágrimas enquanto ouvia o som de suas muletas no piso, fazendo seu caminho até onde eu estava.

"Bella?" ele repetiu e eu sabia que agora ele já conseguia me ver. "Bella?"

Eu queria vomitar. "Como foi a terapia?" perguntei, minha voz monótona e sem vida.

Ele hesitou. "Boa," mentiu suavemente, fazendo cada célula do meu corpo querer gritar em agonia. "Como foi o seu dia?"

Eu não pude responder. Eu balancei minha cabeça, rasgando o cartão nas bordas com meu aperto incansável.

"Bella?" ele disse mais uma vez e eu pude sentir ele se aproximando. "O que está errado?"

Ele parou em frente a mim, mas eu me afastei. Eu não podia tê-lo assim, tão perto de mim.

"Isabella Swan", ele disse, sua voz poderosa e exigente. "Diga-me o que está errado. O que aconteceu?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça uma vez mais. Eu não podia fazer isso.

"Foi a Tanya?" ele chutou, sua voz com uma pontada de raiva. Eu neguei com a cabeça, apertando meus olhos enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a transbordar.

"_Merda_ Bella, então o que foi?"

"O que diabos é isso?" perguntei, jogando o cartão todo amassado em sua direção.

Ele o pegou no chão, observando por alguns instantes antes de me encarar novamente. "É o cartão da Dra. Reed, Bella."

Apertei meus punhos diante do seu tom condescendente. "E me diga, como vai a Doutora Reed?"

Eu podia apostar que não estava fazendo o menor sentido para ele, mas ele teria que esperar mais um pouco. "Bem."

"E sobre o que vocês conversaram hoje, Edward?" Eu praticamente zombei, minha voz ficando mais forte a cada pergunta. Toda a frustração vindo finalmente à tona.

"Histórias."

Eu ri, sem nenhum humor, o som cortando o silêncio. "Histórias, ele diz." Eu repeti, apertando meus dentes. "Vocês falaram sobre histórias."

"Sim Bella. Nós falamos sobre histórias. Por que diabos isso importa? Eu estou indo, não estou?"

Aquela era a faísca que faltava para reacender o fogo. Eu levantei, a raiva saindo por cada um dos meus poros.

"Não!" eu gritei, fazendo o melhor para encará-lo cara a cara. "Você não está. Você... você mentiu para mim. O tempo todo."

"Sobre o que você está falando?"

Eu queria bater nele. "Você esteve mentindo para mim por um mês. Dizendo o quanto você estava tentando, que a terapia era boa para você e que você estava no caminho certo. Besteira!" Você estava... Deus, Edward."

Eu caí em prantos, meu corpo tremendo com os soluços que eu havia conseguido conter pela última hora. Eu não me permitia olhar para o seu rosto, com medo do que eu iria ver, mas eu podia apostar que ele sabia que tinha sido pego.

"Bella..."

"Não." eu o cortei, com toda a malícia que pude acumular. "Não ouse me dar uma desculpa patética qualquer; eu quero a verdade. Eu estou cansada de ser enganada por você."

Eu pude ouvi-lo suspirar, mancando ao redor, como se não soubesse para onde ir ou o que dizer. Eu não queria deixá-lo daquele jeito, mas doía muito. Meu peito estava doendo enquanto eu tentava me recompor o suficiente para forçar uma explicação dele, mas aquilo estava se mostrando impossível.

"Bella."

Sua voz, desta vez, não estava mascarada. Estava rouca, suas lágrimas se tornando visíveis, atrapalhando sua fala. Emoção crua, um mix de remorso avassalador, tristeza e desejo, mas do quê eu não sabia.

Era terno e doce, mas a tristeza não estava mais subjacente, como costumava ser. Ela brilhava, me instigando a olhar para ele. Minha raiva estava sumindo, aquela palavra gravada na minha mente, mesmo que fosse algo tão simples como meu nome, mas a breve sensação de dormência foi rapidamente substituída pela dor, devastação e choque.

Eu não podia olhar para ele. Machucava por demais. Minhas lágrimas cegavam minha visão, e um pequeno gemido desconfigurado escapou da minha garganta quando eu percebi que aquele poderia ser o fim.

Um deslize e tudo poderia estar acabado.

Isto não era apenas sobre ele mentindo. Não apenas sobre ele me enganando e machucando a si mesmo ainda mais. Era tudo. Toda a decepção, todas as mentiras, segredos e animosidade entre nós. Estava tudo exposto sobre a mesa, nada mais poderia ser escondido.

_'Não era assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer,' _eu gritei despesperada para mim mesma_._ '_Nós deveríamos ter podido falar. Nós devíamos ter sido capazes de ouvir um ao outro. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de ajudá-lo. Ele deveria ter percebido...'_

Aquele poema que eu falei para ele um dia veio em minha mente.

.

_Deitados ao sol_

_Teria, Poderia e Deveria_

_Conversavam sobre as coisas Que teriam, poderiam e deveriam ter feito_

_Mas todos os "ias"_

_Fugiram e se esconderam_

_Quando o fiz apareceu._

_(tradução livre do poema Woulda-Coulda-Shouldas)_

_.  
_

Eu continuei pensando sobre as coisas que poderíamos ter feito. O que poderíamos ter feito para evitar isto. Como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes... evitadas.

Mas não fizemos. As coisas foram empurradas para debaixo do tapete e esquecidas, e se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu mudaria tudo. Eu não sabia se iria empurrá-lo tão duro quanto eu fiz.

Talvez tenha sido isso que o tenha afastado.

Houve um pequeno pedaço de minha mente que me disse que eu estava novamente tentando tapar o sol com a peneira Edward podia fazer o que quisesse, se ele não queria ir à terapia, eu não poderia forçá-lo.

_Mas ele mentiu. Ele não sentia como se pudesse confiar mais em mim._

Quando eu finalmente olhei para ele, não podia imaginar que a mágoa em seu rosto fosse ser tão poderosa. Lágrimas inundavam seus olhos e apenas uma conseguira escapar e correr pela sua bochecha, Nenhuma emoção foi mostrada, mas a mágoa em seus olhos me queimou. Era tudo que eu podia ver.

"Apenas me diga por que, Edward", eu finalmente suspirei, minhas sílabas quebrando o silêncio. O seguro e bem vindo silêncio.

"Por que o que?" Ele perguntou, sua fala nítida e concisa. Aquilo me partiu em pedaços como uma faca. Eu queria me manter firme, mas estava com medo de perder o equilíbrio e parecer ainda mais patética.

Eu estava enxergando em vermelho, meu corpo lívido; cada célula querendo atacá-lo e exigir o por que. Por que ele não sentia como se pudesse confiar em mim, por que ele pensou que eu não aceitaria...

Mas minha mente estava cansada. A exaustão estava vencendo a batalha, cansaço acumulado das constantes brigas, das noites preocupadas sobre como ele ficaria fora do hospital, os pesadelos terrivelmente vívidos com incêndios que sempre acabavam da mesma forma. O corpo sem vida de Edward sendo transportado para fora da casa enquanto eu observava de longe, impotente e fraca.

De repente eu só queria ser acalentada por ele. Eu queria que ele acariciasse meu cabelo como costumava fazer quando eu estava preocupada ou assustada e me dissesse que as coisas iam ficar bem; que nós conseguiríamos superar porque estávamos juntos.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão só.

Nós havíamos passado do ponto em que havia conserto. Ele não podia trazer nada de volta e nem eu. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu queria gritar, eu queria bater nele, eu queria me agarrar a ele e nunca mais largar.

Tudo parecia estranho. Meus movimentos pareciam fracos e fluidos, mas meus pés pareciam presos no chão, como chumbo. Eu não podia me mover.

Respirei fundo, ainda olhando para o seu rosto. Nós não quebramos o contato visual, mas ainda assim, nenhum de nós falou desde a minha pergunta.

Eu não tinha direito de estar com tanta raiva. Era sua vida, sua decisão. Mas então, por que eu me sentia tão traída?

Eu ri amargamente quando a resposta me atingiu. _'Porque ele disse que você era a sua vida,' _eu lembrei a mim mesma, não importando o quão ácida cada palavra me soasse. '_Você costuma incluir as pessoas em decisões importantes, especialmente como essas.__Você não afasta as pessoas. Você não as empurra para longe. Você não mente, você não...'_

Esta nova rodada de pensamentos histéricos fez Edward se mover. Ele apoiou as muletas antes de se ajoelhar na minha frente, um silvo de dor escapando de seus lábios.

"N... não" - eu balbuciei. "Não faça... levante-se... sente-se, você vai acabar se machucando..."

Ele me ignorou, a paixão lúdica habitual em seus olhos se extinguindo. Eles brilhavam com as lágrimas não derramadas, mas eu podia ver a sua determinação em não deixá-las cair.

"Calma, Bella", ele disse, acariciando minhas costas como Renée costumava fazer, a fim de me acalmar quando eu era criança. "Não chore."

Aquilo me fez tremer ainda mais. Eu quis me afastar dele, não querendo sucumbir, mas foi impossível. Eu estava enraizada em meu lugar, e quando tentei exprimir a minha preocupação com sua proximidade, ele tomou isso como um convite para se aproximar ainda mais, a mão apoiada, suavemente, em meu ombro.

"Não", eu disse de modo desafiante. "Não faça isso."

Eu me encolhi, tentando me afastar, parando um momento para respirar. Segurei a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiando-a sobre os joelhos enquanto soltava o ar gentilmente, tentando não pensar em nada. Eu nunca conseguiria conversar direito com ele, se não estivesse sob controle.

"Bella, eu não tinha a intenção de mentir para você,"

Eu engoli o bolo que estava se formando em minha garganta. "S... sim, você tinha," eu acusei, estreitando meus olhos e encarando o nada a minha frente. Eu não podia mais olhar para ele. "Caso contrário, você não teria feito isso."

"Eu só fiz para te proteger!"

Eu virei minha cabeça em sua direção. "Me _proteger_?" repeti com toda a energia que me restava. "Você mentiu para mim por um mês sobre algo tão frágil como a sua saúde, para me proteger?" Minha voz tinha um quê de histeria, enquanto eu o encarava, querendo que ele falasse.

"Eu sei como a terapia era importante para você", ele disse baixo, envergonhado. "Eu sei o quanto você queria que eu melhorasse."

Eu parei tentando organizar meus pensamentos desordenados e incoerentes. "Você ao menos tentou?" me encontrei perguntando. Não havia nenhuma acusação, apenas uma mera curiosidade.

Mas eu não estava bem certa de que Edward poderia perceber isso. "Sim", ele disse imediatamente, sua voz repleta de convicção. "Bella... eu não podia fazer isso. Você não entende como é. Ela era... intrometida, e intrusiva, e ... eu não podia, Bella, eu não podia. "

Vê-lo sucumbir na minha frente foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já presenciara. Ele pressionou o rosto em meus joelhos, os braços fechados em um aperto ao redor das minhas pernas, mantendo-se agarrado a mim.

"Deus, Bella, eu não podia falar sobre aquilo. Eu tentei, eu tentei por você, mas..."

Eu pude, com dificuldade entender o que ele estava dizendo, mas a dor sufocante em meu peito tornou mais difícil focar em algo além da queimação. Gentilmente eu levei minha mão até seu cabelo, correndo meus dedos pelos fios acobreados até acalmá-lo o suficiente para que ele voltasse a falar de forma inteligível.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo que?" perguntei. Eu queria ouví-lo falando aquilo, não importando o quão sofrido parecesse.

"Por falhar."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, o empurrando para longe. "_Merda_, Edward!" gritei, frustrada. "Eu não me importo que isso não tenha funcionado! Você não tinha que ir à terapia. Você marcou o horário porque disse que queria fazer isso por você. Que queria ajudar a si mesmo."

"Eu..."

"Me deixe terminar", eu interrompi. "Edward, você mentiu. Eu não me importaria se você se tornasse um recluso e nunca mais saísse desse apartamento. Se você voltasse a ser exatamente o mesmo que era antes do acidente. Eu não me importaria porque foi exatamente por este Edward que eu me apaixonei. Eu não posso mudar isso."

"Então..."

"Edward!" Eu o cortei, exasperada. As lágrimas começaram a cair novamente, mas eu as ignorei, me recusando a perder tempo com elas.

"Desculpa", ele murmurou. "Eu irei escutar."

"Você... você mentiu", eu disse, minha voz quebrando ao repetir isso em voz alta. "Você... você me afastou, você não confiou em mim, você... você não me ama o suficiente para..."

"Isabella Swan", ele disse, sua voz contendo mais autoridade do que eu jamais ouvira antes. Eu o encarei, amedrontada de ver a escuridão cobrindo seus olhos de uma forma que nunca vira antes.

"_Nunca _mais diga que eu não amo você", ele rebateu. "Eu posso ter escondido a verdade de você, mas eu sempre te amei. Mais do que você pode imaginar."

Era um golpe baixo e eu sabia disso. "Você obviamente não me ama ou confia o suficiente para acreditar que eu aceitaria o fato de que você não queria ir a terapia."

"Como eu podia?" Ele replicou, os olhos em fendas enquanto rangia os dentes. "Você estava tão _fodidamente_ feliz cada vez que eu ia. Como eu podia tirar isso de você?"

"Mas olhe onde nós estamos agora." Eu disse. "Edward, a gente quase não consegue ficar no mesmo ambiente. Você não consegue suportar me ter te ajudando e eu não suporto essa atitude, essa _pessoa _que você se tornou. Você não pode fazer isso sozinho, por que você não deixa as pessoas te ajudarem?"

"Porque eu não quero isso, Bella", ele respondeu, um sorriso diabólico e amargo adornando seu rosto. "Você não vê? Eu não quero ajuda."

"Você obviamente não se importa consigo mesmo", eu rebati, lívida. "Você se lembra do que me disse sobre como você estava depois da morte do seu pai? O morto vivo em que você se tornou?"

Eu pude ver as lembranças passando pelos seus olhos. "Não..."

"Você realmente quer ser assombrado por isso o resto da sua vida?" perguntei retoricamente, minha voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. "É isso que você quer? Ser uma pessoa masoquista e depressiva que não consegue ficar ao redor das pessoas que o amam?"

"E se for?" Ele gritou, seus olhos chamuscando. "Funcionou da outra vez, não foi? Eu ainda estou vivo, não estou?"

O silêncio que em algum momento eu considerei seguro e bem vindo, era agora angustiante, como uma freada brusca no asfalto, ou vidros se partindo após a batida entre dois automóveis.

Edward suspirou, a irreversibilidade pairando sobre nossas cabeças. Eu me curvei, segurando meus braços em volta do meu tronco em uma tentativa física de me manter inteira, enquanto esperava por suas próximas palavras.

"Eu não tenho jeito, Bella", o ouvi dizer. "Não há reparo. Você não pode me ajudar e eu não posso me ajudar. Acabou."

As palavras, embora não no contexto que eu estivera pensando, pareceram me cortar. "Então é isso?" gritei, histérica. As grossas lágrimas tornavam difícil ver qualquer coisa, mas eu me recusei a desviar o olhar. "Você está acabado?"

"Eu estou cansado," ele respondeu sem rodeios, friamente. Sua expressão estava morta e vazia, fazendo-me estremecer.

"Cansado de que?" Perguntei hesitante, com medo.

"De tudo."

"Então é isso?" repeti, sem me importar por já ter feito aquela pergunta antes. "Você vai fugir como um covarde?"

Eu o vi hesitar, mas tirando aquele pequeno movimento, ele não demonstrou nada.

"Eu estou cansado de tentar ser algo que não sou por você Bella," ele disse, sua voz morta. "Você está tentando me transformar em alguém que eu nunca vou ser. Um namorado perfeito e sem problemas. Este não sou eu, Bella. E nunca vai ser."

"Eu não quero isso!" tentei corrigir subitamente o rumo dos acontecimentos

"Eu não posso ser quem você quer que eu seja e eu estou cansado de tentar. Cansado de ouvir como você quer que eu mude e seja algo diferente e..."

"Eu não..."

"Você sabe..." ele me interrompeu, me encarando com uma tristeza tão profunda, que doía apenas de olhar. "Eu nunca pensei que pudesse estar tão próximo de alguém como foi com você. Que alguém conseguiria ficar comigo tempo o suficiente para saber quem eu sou."

Ele agarrou as muletas, mancando de um lado para o outro da sala. "Quando eu te conheci, parecia que eu tinha alcançado a lua, de tão extasiado que fiquei. Eu pensei que você seria a única pessoa, além da minha mãe, que poderia me ver como uma pessoa, e não alguém que teria de se encaixar em um molde perfeito como todos os outros."

"Edward, eu..."

"Mas você não é diferente", ele disse, seu tom beirando a histeria. "Você é exatamente como todas as outras pessoas, que me deu uma única olhada e decidiu que não valia a pena. Que eu nunca seria alguma coisa."

"Isso não é verdade," respondi, com toda a convicção que consegui colocar em minha voz. "Eu te amo, Edward. Eu não..."

"Eu não posso fazer isso mais", ele disse balançando a cabeça. "Eu não posso continuar vivendo nessa caixa fechada, onde todos a minha volta não querem estar. Não é justo com ninguém."

"Se você pudesse abrir os seus olhos por um segundo, você saberia que você mudou sim", eu gritei. "Você não é a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei. Você é apenas uma casca e eu não... eu não sei o que fazer."

"Então talvez isso seja para o melhor", ele replicou secamente. "Vamos apenas acabar com isso antes que você realmente se arrependa."

"Você acha que não pode fazer isso mais?" eu disse, meu maxilar dolorido de tanto gritar com ele. "E quanto a mim, Edward? Eu não posso lidar com essa montanha russa de emoções. Eu odeio não saber em que humor você estará ou ter que me preocupar sobre como agir ao seu lado para não te irritar. Eu... eu odeio me sentir fraca ao seu lado."

Sua expressão suavizou ligeiramente. "Eu não quero que você se sinta fraca."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Talvez você esteja certo," murmurei encarando o chão. "Talvez nós devêssemos dar um tempo."

Uma centelha faiscante cruzou seus olhos, mas ele a mascarou rapidamente, voltando à sua máscara de indiferença.

"Se você acha que é o melhor."

Eu tentei imitar sua postura, mas estava certa de ter falhado miseravelmente. "Você não acha?"

Eu odiava aquilo. Eu queria passar meus braços ao redor do seu corpo e me manter atada a ele para sempre. Eu queria dizer que o amava, que eu estava errada e que sentia muito por minha estupidez, ingenuidade e que iria com ele para onde ele quisesse.

Mas já não havia mais tempo.

Nós estávamos parados ali, de cabeças quentes, posturas rígidas, prontos para bater em retirada a qualquer momento. Eu pude sentir a realização do que tinha acontecido se aproximando, as lágrimas tomando meus olhos já vermelhos e os meus lábios tremendo, minha cabeça prestes a estourar.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer outra palavra ou retirar tudo o que havia dito, corri para o quarto, pegando, sem olhar, blusas, calças e outros objetos que eu pensei que pudesse precisar. Na pressa, derrubei o abajur, a lâmpada se partindo em vários pedaços no chão, mas eu não tomei conhecimento.

"Cuidado para não se cortar."

Meu estômago deu um salto ao som de sua voz, mas o que doeu mais do que ouví-lo novamente foi o fato de que ele não estava fazendo nada para me parar. Naquelas cinco palavras, ele tinha me convidado a partir.

Ele estava me deixando ir.

Eu fechei a bolsa, esfregando furiosamente as lágrimas traidoras que haviam caído pelo meu rosto. Eu me recusei a olhar para Edward, que voltara a se sentar no sofá, olhando para além do piano, seus dedos fechados ao redor do que parecia ser uma folha de papel.

Um soluço morreu em minha garganta quando o encarei uma última vez, colocando a bolsa sobre meu ombro. Ele não se moveu, não falou e eu não estava bem certa se ele ainda respirava. Ele permanecia perfeitamente sentado, o olhar preso no majestoso instrumento, com uma expressão ilegível no rosto.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não sabia se nos despediríamos ou se eu sairia intempestivamente, irritada. Mas Edward tomou a decisão por mim. Em um movimento rápido ele pegou novamente suas muletas, mancando duramente para fora do cômodo, batendo a porta do quarto com força suficiente para fazer a luminária tombar em minha direção.

Um quadro pendurado na parede do corredor, ao lado da porta caiu, me fazendo gritar. Eu corri instintivamente o pegando e limpando a poeira e os cacos de vidro.

A foto foi o que fez as lágrimas caírem. Edward tinha seus braços em volta de mim com força, nossos sorrisos amplos de uma forma como eu jamais tinha visto. A chuva caía suavemente em segundo plano, mas nenhum de nós parecia se importar.

Meu aniversário de 19 anos.

Eu não sei como dirigi para longe do apartamento. A picape balançou sob o meu controle, balançando na rua enquanto eu tentava limpar minha visão. Palavras impulsivas e retorcidas percorrendo minha mente, me queimando por dentro.

Com alguma relutância consegui sair da picape, não me importando em bater na porta à minha frente, antes de abrí-la com força; uma Alice chocada parada há alguns centímetros, sem dúvida assustada com minha estrondosa entrada.

"Alice", eu consegui balbuciar, soltando a bolsa no chão. Ela se moveu, me pegando antes que eu perdesse meu equilíbrio e viesse abaixo, minhas lágrimas histéricas fazendo todo o meu corpo balançar. Eu pressionei o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, minhas lágrimas manchando seu capuz.

"Bella," ela disse suavemente, acariciando meu cabelo. "O que aconteceu?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, desejando que tudo fosse embora. Todas as lembranças, os pensamentos, as palavras - tudo. Eu queria que tudo se fosse.

Ela me balançou, sussurrando palavras sem sentido em meu ouvido até que eu me acalmasse.

"Bella, eu preciso que você me conte o que aconteceu."

Minha voz estava rouca do choro, meu olhos ardiam e minha cabeça latejava. Eu podia sentir os braços fortes de Edward ao meu redor enquanto ele cantarolava minha canção de ninar e depositava beijos pela minha testa.

Eu soltei um gemido tranquilo, derrotado. "Eu acho que ele se foi."

* * *

_Calma, calma, lembrem-se que a Bronze garantiu gostar de finais felizes! Bem, acho que já estava mais do que claro que isso ia acontecer né? Mas ainda assim, confesso que foi duro traduzir, assim como imagino que deve ter sido duro para vocês lerem. E então, o que vocês acham que irá acontecer a partir desse momento? Quero muito ouvir vocês, saber o que estão pensando. Que tal uma review me contando tudo?_

_Falando em __**reviews**__, vamos às respostas de quem não é cadastrado no site:_

**Yara: **oi flor! Nem fala em chorar, eu me acabo com esse capítulo! Mas, por mais triste que seja, os dois chegaram em um ponto onde retroceder um pouco se fazia necessário. Continuar insistindo seria a pior coisa a fazer. Vamos torcer para que esse tempo ajude os dois a colocarem as cabeças no lugar. Bjussss

**Sayuri: **oi flor! Vamos torcer para que sirva realmente para o Edward se dar conta de que ele precisa de ajuda! Bjussss

**ana alice matos: **Oi flor, brigadinha pelos elogios à tradução! Como eu costumo dizer, o trabalho fica fácil quando a escritora é fera também! E você tem razão, por mais problemáticos que os Edwards da Bronze sejam, é impossível não se apaixonar perdidamente por eles! Mas isso não impede que eu queira esganar esse Ed aqui, de vez em quando rsrsrs É isso aí, vamos torcer para que tudo dê certo mesmo! Bjusss

* * *

_Bem flores, é isso aí. Próximo capítulo estará on no dia 29. Beijinhos_


	39. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, como prometido, mas foi por uma boa causa, fui ver WFE! Tão lindo o filme. Chorei horrores, mas ao mesmo tempo, senti um baita orgulho de ver como o Rob está crescendo como ator. Mas, sem mais delongas, aí está o capítulo! E bem... a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura._

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu não estava bem certa de se conseguia me mover. Todos os meus membros pareciam pesados, meus olhos estavam inchados das lágrimas que pareciam sem fim e minha cabeça latejava com a dor iminente que eu sabia que não poderia evitar.

O apartamento parecia quieto; muito quieto para Alice, mas eu sabia que ela estava se esforçando por mim. Eu suspirei, correndo a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, gemendo enquanto meus dedos ficavam presos nos vários nós.

Eu só queria a normalidade. Eu queria ouvir o barulho estridente de algum desenho animado na TV, algo que ela gostava de assistir de manhã; eu queria ouvir a chuva batendo na janela como toda manhã, ao acordar.

Mas tudo o que eu ouvia era o silêncio. A única constante era a chuva na janela, mas não havia nenhuma voz. Não conseguindo encontrar tranquilidade no silêncio, peguei um casaco que Alice havia me emprestado na noite passada e me dirigi para a cozinha; meus passos lentos e letárgicos.

"Bella," Jasper disse, erguendo sua cabeça, do local onde se encontrava no balcão. Eu balancei a cabeça em direção a ele, não tendo certeza se queria fingir que nada estava errado e tomar o café da manhã, despreocupadamente, ou não.

"Ele... ele ligou?"

Seu rosto se contorceu com o que parecia ser raiva misturada com a dor. Ele apoiou sua caneca no balcão; sua expressão sinistra.

"Não, Bella. Sinto muito. Nós não ouvimos nada."

Com isso, minhas pernas falharam, me deixando cair no chão. Jasper correu para mim o mais rápido que pode, chamando meu nome, mas eu não conseguia focar ou interpretar nada que saía de sua boca. Tudo o que eu via era Edward em algum lugar, amargo e irritado, mas ainda assim, eu não podia fazer nada.

Ele obviamente não se importava com o que acontecia comigo. Ele nem mesmo telefonara.

Eu tinha algum tipo de fantasia, doente em minha cabeça que durou até esta manhã, onde Edward iria seguir-me para fora do apartamento e me pediria para não partir. Ele me diria que sentia muito, que me amava, que estávamos, ambos, errados e que poderíamos conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas e racionais.

Eu estava apenas me enganando. Nada daquilo aconteceria e ele não perderia tempo para me encontrar. A realização finalmente me atingiu, mas eu dei o meu melhor para recusar a ideia. Eu não queria. Mas o outro lado da minha mente não se cansava de me lembrar; e se eu nunca mais falasse com ele outra vez? E se a nossa relação terminasse com peças desgastadas e laços desatados?

Aquilo levou a uma nova rodada de histeria, meus olhos, até então secos agora estavam cheios de lágrimas que banhavam meu rosto. Eu podia ouvir Jasper chamando Alice, provavelmente querendo saber o que fazer, mas eu não conseguia me acalmar.

"Bella," eu ouvi Alice chamar, sacudindo meus ombros gentilmente. "Você precisa se acalmar. Você está à beira de um ataque de pânico."

Eu respirei profundamente, devagar, tentando me manter controlada, mas era simplesmente inútil. Eu não era capaz de ouvir ou ver qualquer coisa ao meu redor; tudo estava cinza.

"Bella!"

Eu pisquei, voltando a prestar atenção em minha respiração para não hiperventilar. Ela me encarou, seus olhos cheios de preocupação, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

"Bella, você vai ficar bem."

Eu senti meu rosto se contorcer pelas lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair. A emoção era esmagadora, mas eu me recusei a deixá-la me partir ao meio.

"Eu não sei sobre isso," sussurrei, envergonhada do quão quebrada minha voz estava. Minha garganta estava arranhada, cada palavra me queimando enquanto eu tentava colocá-las para fora.

"Você quer ir pra casa?"

Eu me encolhi diante da palavra, seu peso caindo sobre os meus ombros. _Casa_. O apartamento de Edward. Ele ainda iria me querer lá? Ele ainda o consideraria nosso?

Muitas coisas estavam confusas. Nós deixamos linhas indefinidas e bordas manchadas, que eu era incapaz de determinar. Eu não sabia se devia seguir firme e forte conforme a música ou se devia rastejar e me esconder, acovardada do mundo e de suas crueldades.

"Acho que sim," finalmente decidi, meu peito desinchando após a resposta. Eu não queria ir pra casa. Eu não queria ter que falar com ele, se ele também não quisesse falar. Mas eu sabia que aquilo era inevitável.

Eu não podia fugir. Eu teria que ser a forte.

"Okay", Alice disse com um sorriso pequeno, claramente feliz com minha decisão. "Me deixe colocar uma roupa e eu te levo até lá."

"Eu posso dirigir por mim mesma." insisti, tentando me manter de pé, mas minhas pernas pareciam querer me boicotar. Eu choraminguei com medo e caí novamente no chão, meu pulso ardendo ao tentar amortecer minha queda.

Eu sentia como se uma pedra tivesse me atingido. Eu estava uma bagunça, deitada no chão da cozinha, vestindo uma roupa de Alice, meu cabelo para todo lado, mas isso não importava. Eu não podia me consertar. Minha mente estava focada em um único pensamento.

Edward não estava lá para me erguer.

Ele prometeu. Ele prometeu que sempre estaria lá. Ele disse que nunca me deixaria cair.

Eu voltei a chorar, esfregando os olhos com raiva. Eu não queria que as lágrimas caíssem. Elas mostravam fraqueza, derrota. Solidão.

"Eu não vou deixar você dirigir," Alice disse com força, me ajudando a ficar de pé. Eu me encostei nela, meu corpo caído de cansaço, enquanto tentava andar para a frente. Eu quase ri da minha atitude patética, mas não pude encontrar a energia para tanto.

"Apenas vamos" eu suspirei, apertando a ponta do meu nariz, antes que resolvesse dar para trás. Eu rapidamente tirei a mão do rosto e gemi agoniada, tentando ignorar os olhares simpáticos que estava recebendo de Jasper.

Tudo me fazia lembrar Edward.

"Volte se quiser", ele disse, e eu tentei lhe dar um sorriso, mostrando meu agradecimento, apesar de saber que provavelmente não deu muito certo. Felizmente, ele entendeu, dando um aperto em meu ombro, enquanto Alice me encaminhava para a porta.

"Minhas coisas," protestei, tentando voltar ao apartamento, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Eu quero que você fique aqui esta noite," ela disse. "acho que vocês precisam de algum tempo sozinhos."

"Por que as pessoas ficam dizendo isso?" eu gritei, batendo a porta do carro o máximo que podia. "Nós não precisamos de tempo. Nós estamos bem."

"Vocês não estão bem," Alice disse, calmamente. "Vocês precisam de um tempo, Bella. Não force isso."

Eu cruzei meus braços, minha cabeça se inclinando para trás contra o banco enquanto eu queria, mais do que tudo ir embora. Eu não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse, mas não importava o quão fervorosamente eu rezasse, quanto mais perto do apartamento chegávamos, mais perto a bomba parecia de explodir.

"Você quer que eu suba com você?"

Abri um olho e encarei o edifício, um medo terrível me acometendo, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Eu te ligo quando precisar que venha me buscar," respondi, apenas para tranquilizá-la.

Eu abri a porta, dando o meu melhor para andar com força até o elevador, com medo de que minhas pernas fraquejassem uma vez mais.

Agarrei-me à parede, olhando enquanto os botões iluminados sinalizavam cada andar, cada _ding_ marcando os segundos com uma clareza letárgica.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu tentava destrancar a porta. Eu não sabia o que iria encontrar, mas estava determinada a não tratar o apartamento de forma diferente. Aquela era a minha casa e tinha sido por meses. Eu não iria deixar que uma briga tirasse aquilo de mim.

Um grito desconfigurado estava preso em minha garganta enquanto eu acendia as luzes, arrepios correndo pela minha espinha. As cortinas haviam sido arrancadas, lançando uma sombra escura assustadoramente em toda a sala, mas o prejuízo era evidente.

O vaso de vidro que uma vez recebera as flores que Rosalie e Emmett enviaram para Edward estava quebrado, os fragmentos brilhando no chão. Molduras tinham caído da parede, livros batidos para fora das prateleiras, e quando eu entrei em seu escritório, a carta de seu pai tinha sido rasgada para baixo, as marcas das unhas na parede, deixando grandes buracos.

Papéis estavam espalhados por todo o quarto, mas eu corri para a sala de estar rapidamente, a única folha que eu estava determinada a encontrar era a que ele estivera segurando na noite anterior. Eu engatinhei ao redor, tomando cuidado para não me cortar e finalmente emergi vitoriosa ao vê-la rasgada sob o piano. Apanhei-o gentilmente, segurando-o diante de mim, minha garganta se fechando quando li o título: B_ella's Lullaby_

Encarei aquilo e, apesar de minha formação musical quase nula, eu reconheci ser a canção de ninar que ele cantarolava para mim sempre que eu estava chateada ou cansada; aquela que ele tocou o inicinho, em seu aniversário de 22 anos. A primeira vez que ele tocara para mim.

Eu estava extremamente relutante de ir até o quarto, mas eu sabia que teria que ir até lá em algum momento. Eu abri a porta gentilmente, olhando ao redor, sem saber se iria encontrar Edward lá. Se ele estivesse de fato do outro lado, eu não sabia o que faria, mas eu não poderia evitar agora.

No momento em que acendi as luzes, estava mais do que claro que ele não estava em casa. As gavetas estavam abertas e as roupas espalhadas no chão, mas a maioria de suas coisas estavam faltando. Seu lado do armário estava quase completamente vazio, seus artigos de higiene pessoal tinham desaparecido do banheiro e muitos cadernos e papéis importantes foram tirados de sua mesa. Fotos nossas tinham se ido, assim como as de sua infância que ficavam entre as prateleiras.

Eu me escorei na beirada da cama, insegura sobre o que fazer a seguir. Eu queria ligar para ele e perguntar o que ele estava fazendo. Por que ele não estava ali comigo. Eu queria saber onde ele tinha ido, ainda mais, machucado. Eu estava preocupada.

Com as mãos tremendo eu peguei o celular, discando o familiar número; meu estômago dando voltas enquanto eu esperava. O toque fez minha cabeça doer, mas eu mantive o fone pressionado em minha orelha, esperando pela resposta.

A ligação acabou caindo na caixa de mensagens e, sem pensar duas vezes, eu comecei a falar, esperando que ele ouvisse a mensagem.

"Edward… venha para casa, por favor," sussurrei, me segurando para não chorar. "Por favor. Eu estou preocupada com você; eu não quero que você se machuque ainda mais, eu apenas..."

As lágrimas começaram a cair e eu sabia que precisava desligar antes que ele percebesse o quão patética eu estava sendo. Eu joguei o telefone do outro lado do quarto, ouvindo o _crack_ estrondoso que o aparelho fez ao bater na parede e suspirei, meu queixo apertado enquanto fechava meus olhos, tentando controlar o ataque de emoções que me atingiam.

As cartas formavam uma pilha no meio do chão. Eu olhei para elas, não querendo me preocupar com nada além de abrir um buraco no chão e morrer, mas eu precisava limpar tudo antes que ele voltasse.

A ideia fugaz de que talvez ele não voltasse, passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu fiz tudo que pude para afastá-la. Eu peguei a roupa que estava jogada no chão e joguei-as no cesto, repetindo, como um mantra, que tudo não passara de uma simples briga.

Eu dei uma passada de olhos pelos envelopes. A maioria era lixo, mas dois captaram minha atenção. Um era mais largo que o outro e tinha o endereço da Universidade de Columbia, em Nova York. Um uivo agoniado saiu de minha garganta antes que eu conseguisse levar a mão até a boca.

Eu tinha esquecido do estágio. No fundo da minha mente, eu sempre soube que ele não seria capaz de ir comigo por causa de sua condição, mas isso selava tudo. E o fato dele ter passado por todas as dificuldades para entrar em Columbia fez a culpa corroer-me ainda mais. Eu sabia que não era uma carta de aceitação ou rejeição, mas fosse o que fosse, qualquer informação era inútil. Ele não iria e eu me sentia péssima por tê-lo empurrado em primeiro lugar.

Fora aquilo que o levara embora.

O outro tinha o meu nome rabiscado na parte inferior frontal, na caligrafia elegante de Edward. Eu o abri, com lágrimas escorrendo enquanto passava os olhos pelo papel, mal conseguindo ver as palavras, devido à minha histeria.

Eu não precisei ler mais do que a primeira linha. Tinha acabado. Ele não ia voltar.

Ele disse que precisava de tempo. Ele queria que eu o deixasse sozinho para que ele pudesse se fortalecer novamente. Ele não sabia o que queria, mas mais importante, ele não sabia com o que poderia lidar. Não havia culpa em qualquer parte da carta, mas eu sabia que era minha culpa.

Eu não dera suporte o suficiente. Eu empurrei, empurrei, tentando encontrar o ponto de quebra.

E eu o encontrara. Ele tinha partido.

Eu estava soluçando, já sem lágrimas, quando cheguei ao fim. Eu a rasguei em pedaços, vendo as folhas flutuando pelo chão, enquanto segurava meu rosto entre as mãos.

O que eu iria fazer? Como eu poderia sobreviver? Eu não teria como pagar pela escola e pelo apartamento. Edward sempre me disse para não me preocupar, e ainda assim, ali estava eu, encalhada, sozinha, e praticamente sem um tostão. Eu sei que Alice e Jasper tentarão me levar para suas casas, assim como Rose e Emmett também oferecerão, mas eu não queria ser vista como um caso de caridade. Mas mesmo sem suas ajudas, meu trabalho na livraria não pagaria nem mesmo a conta de luz de Edward, quanto mais daria pra me sustentar.

Um flash de raiva me atingiu quando me dei conta do quão dependente dele eu havia me tornado. Eu odiava aquilo.

Eu quase ri ao me lembrar do que Renée costumava me dizer. Ela dizia, repetidamente como eu nunca deveria confiar em ninguém e que se eu quisesse ter sucesso, devia conquistá-lo por mim mesma. Ela odiava minha graduação em letras porque achava que aquilo nunca me levaria a lugar algum. Ela não necessariamente concordou com minha decisão de me mudar para a casa de Edward, porque eu iria me subjugar muito a ele.

Mas ela estava certa.

Eu fui e fiz exatamente o oposto, e agora estava presa. Não tinha para onde ir. Edward estava longe de ser encontrado e não conseguia lidar com nada relacionado a mim.

Então, eu fiz a única coisa que conseguia pensar em fazer. Eu me deixei cair sobre meus joelhos e chorei. Chorei pelo relacionamento, pelo meu trabalho, por Tanya, pela faculdade e até mesmo pelo peixe dourado de Emmett, que havia morrido na última semana. O motivo era o de menos. Tudo parecia estar emergindo e eu simplesmente me sentia fraca demais para parar.

Pela primeira vez, em dez meses, eu me sentia sozinha.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu pensei que seria capaz de fazer isso. Ficar longe de tudo e limpar minha mente antes de voltar e encarar a destruição que eu tinha causado, mas não. A adrenalina já havia se ido, deixando apenas uma sensação de dormência. Tudo o que restara era dor; pura, inalterada. A dor lancinante que queimava minha pele e cortava meu coração.

Aquilo era pior do que reviver o acidente. Eu finalmente encontrara alguém que se importava comigo, que me amava e eu deixei isso ir. Eu não pude lidar com um simples relacionamento e Bella merecia mais do que isso. Eu pensei que poderia deixá-la entrar em minha vida e me ajudar, mas as coisas eram complicadas demais. Eu não podia lidar com isso, e fugir de tudo parecia ser a pior opção.

Ainda assim, aqui estava eu, fugindo. Como um covarde.

Durante toda a viagem de avião, as palavras duras de Bella iam e vinham na minha cabeça. E o que mais me frustrava, era que ela estava certa. Ela esteve sempre certa e eu me recusei a ouví-la. Eu não deixava ninguém me ajudar, e em troca perdi a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

Eu sabia que era um gesto frio ter deixado apenas uma carta, mas eu não conseguiria dizer tudo aquilo face a face com ela. Eu não conseguiria dizer que não aguentava estar ao redor dela ou de qualquer um que quisesse me ajudar e que, por isso, queria ficar sozinho. Eu nunca seria capaz de partir.

Naquela noite eu embalei tudo o que pude, derrubando e quebrando coisas em toda minha raiva. O apartamento estava em ruínas no momento em que saí, e meu coração se partiu muito mais quando me dei conta de que tudo estava destruído: nossa casa, nosso relacionamento, nossas vidas. Mas não havia como voltar atrás - a ponte tinha sido ultrapassada, e tudo o que podíamos fazer era vê-la queimar.

O táxi me deixou, e com grande dificuldade, consegui colocar minhas coisas no meio-fio. A neve tinha derretido em Chicago, tornando a tarefa um pouco mais fácil, mas mesmo assim eu sabia que minha lesão não cicatrizaria tão cedo, especialmente com todas as andanças do dia anterior.

Eu toquei a campainha, minha respiração irregular enquanto esperava. Quando ninguém respondeu eu me apoiei num dos degraus da entrada, checando meu relógio. Meu celular estava em algum lugar no meio do rio Columbia, onde eu o joguei na última noite, em um ataque de raiva. Eu desejava poder ligar para minha mãe, mas ao me dar conta do dia e do horário, percebi que ela estaria em seu clube do livro e que aquilo poderia levar horas.

A chuva caía, me encharcando até os ossos enquanto me sentava, encarando, com o olhar vazio, o horizonte à minha frente. As pessoas andavam rapidamente, os guarda-chuvas protegendo-as da tempestade, e eu tive que desviar o olhar quando seus olhos encontravam os meus. Seus olhares intensos e simpáticos estavam me deixando enjoado. Eu não precisava de suas simpatias.

Eu ouvi o som do carro de minha mãe depois de um longo e indeterminado período de tempo, mas eu não podia me mover. Eu estava tremendo descontroladamente, mas de alguma forma, eu merecia aquilo. Uma hipotermia pagaria apenas metade do que eu fizera à Bella e ao nosso relacionamento.

"Edward Anthony!"

Eu me encolhi diante do chamado intempestivo, mas não me levantei. Minhas muletas tinham rolado degraus abaixo, caindo numa poça d'água que eu não era capaz de alcançar. Ela correu para mim, seu casaco de chuva fazendo pouco ou nada para protegê-la da chuva. Ela pegou minhas malas, colocando-as para dentro, ajudando-me a levantar.

"O que você estava pensando?" ela gritou, arrancando meu casaco e minha camisa fora. "Você está ferido e se deixando ainda mais doente. Você está doido?"

"Eu não sei," murmurei por entre meus dentes batendo de frio. "Eu não sabia para onde mais ir."

Ela saiu, voltando com uma toalha para mim. "Enrole-se nisso", ordenou. "Coloque suas roupas molhadas no cesto de rupas sujas e venha para a cozinha. Você trouxe outras coisas para vestir?

Eu acenei com a cabeça. As pontas dos meus dedos estavam arroxeadas enquanto eu tentava abrir a mala, no corredor. Elizabeth sacudiu a cabeça, um olhar preocupado cruzando seu rosto quando ela alcançou a mala, jogando as roupas no chão.

"Está tudo encharcado." ela me informou. Eu acho que você ainda tem algumas roupas no seu quarto; vá ver. Se não, eu encontrarei alguma coisa."

Eu concordei, entorpecido, murmurando alguma palavra em agradecimento enquanto mancava escada acima. Meus sapatos faziam barulho, a água espirrando em torno deles, e as gotas de meu cabelo caíam em minhas costas. Passei pelo quarto, fechando a porta do banheiro rapidamente, arrancando minha roupa e esperando a água aquecer antes de entrar sob o chuveiro.

Aquilo ajudou a clareaer um pouco minha mente, mas ainda assim, eu me sentia dormente. Incompleto. Incoerente. Coloquei uma calça de moletom e uma blusa que minha mãe tinha deixado em cima da cama e desci novamente as escadas, meus movimentos lentos e fracos. Eu sentia como se toda a energia tivesse sido drenada do meu corpo e como se eu tivesse sido surrado implacavelmente.

"Aqui," minha mãe disse, me ajudando a sentar no sofá. Ela me enrolou em um cobertor e beijou o topo da minha cabeça; o gesto, embora demonstrasse amor, apenas serviu para deixar o meu coração ainda mais partido. Ela percebeu minha reação, mas não disse nada.

"Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber," ela disse. "Você está com fome?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, murmurando algo que supostamente deveria significar que 'sim' e, ela voltou alguns instantes depois com uma caneca fumegante e uma tigela. Eu olhei para baixo, quase rindo ao ver o chocolate quente.

"Eu coloquei um pouco de marshmallow no topo", ela riu, tentando melhorar o humor. "Exatamente como você gosta.

E mais uma vez eu pensei em Bella. Como ela me fazia chocolate quente, tarde da noite, quando eu chegava do trabalho. Eu congelei, meu estômago em nós.

"Coma", ela encorajou. "Eu irei colocar alguns lençóis limpos na cama para você."

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, com medo de que se eu falasse qualquer coisa, as palavras não parassem mais de fluir. Ela acariciou meu cabelo, sempre bagunçado, me dando um olhar que eu considerei de pena e saiu, me deixando mergulhado em meus próprios pensamentos.

Eu deixei uma única lágrima escapar, mas era tudo que eu poderia permitir. Eu não podia me deixar desabar. Eu nos coloquei nessa posição e eu merecia tudo o que estava sentindo, mas eu não me deixaria afundar e voltar para ela. Ela não entendia, ela não estava disposta a tentar, e ainda assim, a seus olhos, era eu quem não estava disposto, e eu não conseguia falar com ela.

Era uma situação pra lá de _fudida_. Eu não desejava nada mais do que correr até ela e implorar para que ela me aceitasse de volta, mas nada nunca seria tão simples. Muita destruição havia sido causada, muitos danos infligidos a nós dois.

Eu engoli a sopa, praticamente sem sentir seu gosto, o calor escaldante deslizando por minha garganta enquanto me perguntava o que ela estaria fazendo agora. Se ela estaria em nosso apartamento, fazendo um levantamento do caos que eu criei. Se ela estaria com alguém, contando sobre a pessoa horrível que eu era. Se ela não estaria mais em Portland; se eu pude fugir, ela também podia.

Elizabeth voltou e, se ela notou meus olhos vermelhos, ela não disse nada.

"Venha", ela disse, calmamente, pegando a louça. "Você precisa de algum descanço."

Eu nunca me sentira tão grato por ter uma mãe como Elizabeth. Ela não perguntou, uma vez sequer, o porque de eu estar ali, e eu não estava certo se ela o faria sem que eu trouxesse o assunto à tona.

Ela conduziu-me escada acima, certificando-se de que as muletas não iriam agarrar no carpete.

"Boa noite, Edward," ela murmurou, passando a mão pela minha testa, como ela fazia quando eu tinha febre. E eu quase desabei naquele momento.  
Eu queria que aquilo fosse simples como uma febre. Infelizmente, as feridas eram muito, muito mais profundas.

"Obrigado, mamãe," murmurei na escuridão. Eu a ouvi rir baixinho enquanto apagava as luzes e fechava a porta, suavemente, atrás de si.

"Eu te amo, Edward." ela disse antes da porta se fechar totalmente. "Durma um pouco."

A semana seguinte passou sem dor, mas apenas porque eu não conseguia sentir nada. Eu queria tanto ligar para ela, apenas para ouvir sua voz. Eu queria ter certeza que ela estava bem. Eu a havia abandonado em todos os sentidos da palavra e eu odiava isso. A culpa estava me corroendo, o sentimento mil vezes mais intenso do que a dor do acidente, que parecia ter acontecido há mais de um século.

Eu criei uma rotina. Eu dormia apenas algumas horas até que os pesadelos se tornassem insuportáveis, e eu acordava encharcado de suor, minha respiração pesada e irregular. Eu comia porções do que Elizabeth trazia para mim e passava o resto do dia olhando para as paredes, deixando as memórias me consumirem. O batalhão não me esperava tão cedo e eu estava pouco me importando também se eles estivessem chateados por eu ter partido. Nada mais importava.

Elizabeth era atenta e cuidadosa o tempo todo, nunca me dizendo para me animar. Ela nunca perguntou por que eu estava ali ou onde Bella estava. E eu apreciava aquilo mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Eu não tinha certeza que palavras poderiam descrever o que tinha acontecido e o quão terrivelmente as coisas haviam desabado.

Eu não tenho certeza se eu esperava que ela deixasse o assunto para lá, por tempo indeterminado, no entanto. Uma semana e meia depois de eu ter chegado, Elizabeth falou, finalmente.

"Edward," ela disse, usando um tom de voz que me deixou suspeitando de algo, imediatamente. "Sente-se aqui por um segundo."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu, me sentando ao seu lado no sofá. "Sim?" por incrível que pareça, foi extremamente difícil pronunciar aquela palavra, evidência clara da minha exaustão absurda.

"Nós precisamos conversar. Eu recebi uma carta hoje."

Meu coração acelerou, minhas mãos suavam enquanto eu projetava em minha mente as várias possibilidades.

"Ela era de Columbia, Edward."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. "Columbia?"

"Você nunca me disse que se candidatou a uma vaga." ela suspirou. "Do que se trata tudo isso?"

"Como você recebeu uma carta de lá?" me peguei perguntando. "Eu não dei o seu endereço."

"Bella me enviou."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu estendi as mãos, puxando as folhas para mim. "Ela disse alguma coisa?" perguntei freneticamente. "Isso era tudo no envelope?"

Elizabeth acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente. "Era isso. A única razão pela qual eu sei que foi ela é que seu nome está no remetente."

Eu me sentia enjoado. "O que diz a carta?"

"Apenas informações sobre a faculdade," ela respondeu, suspirando. "Edward, me diga o que está havendo. _Agora_. Eu deixei você ficar deprimido por aqui, e estou vendo sua reação ao nome de Bella - você precisa me dizer."

"Não," eu disse, balançando minha cabeça. "Eu... eu não posso."

Ela rebateu, firme. "Sim, você pode. Edward, fale comigo. É óbvio que algo aconteceu."

Eu odiava o quão patético eu parecia, especialmente em frente a minha mãe, mas eu sabia que ela nunca voltaria atrás. Eu encarei a parede à minha frente, não sendo capaz de me manter olhando diretamente para ela.

"Eu fui idiota" murmurei, envergonhado. "Eu tentei dar o melhor, mãe, eu realmente tentei. Eu apenas não... eu..."

"Edward" ela me cortou, acariciando minhas costas. Eu apertei a ponta do meu nariz, tentando me controlar antes de continuar. "Acalme-se. Está tudo bem."

Eu balancei minha cabeça veementemente. "Não está nada bem."  
praticamente rosnei. "Eu estraguei tudo. Não está bem. Nunca estará bem. Eu não posso consertar isso."

"Onde Bella está neste momento?

Meu coração se partiu diante do peso de sua questão. "Eu não sei." minha resposta me queimou, as palavras parecendo me escaldar. "Portland, eu acho."

"Você não sabe?" sua surpresa era óbvia. "Edward, vocês nunca se afastaram."

"Nós terminamos," eu sussurrei, a força da palavra me atingindo com uma força tal, como se eu tivesse corrido de cara em uma parede de tijolos.

Ela engoliu em seco, audivelmente. "Vocês... o quê?"

Você realmente precisa que eu repita isso?" perguntei, com raiva, me colocando de pé. Minhas pernas e costelas doíam, mas eu precisava me movimentar.

"Por que?"

Por que ela não podia fazer isso," eu me forcei a responder. "Ela estava cansada de tudo o que eu joguei sobre ela e isso nos distanciou."

"Jogou sobre ela?" reconhecimento cruzou sua face, seguida de raiva. "Você a afastou."

Não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma acusação. Eu me encolhi, meus ombros caindo ainda mais.

"Por que, Edward?" Minha mãe continuou, o volume de sua voz aumentando até ela estar praticamente gritando. "Bella foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu a você e sua covardia e reclusão jogaram tudo isso fora. Por que?"

Eu sentia meu corpo tremendo com as emoções que eu forçosamente tentava manter confinada. "Eu não sabia como deixá-la entrar."

"Você não podia ter tentado aprender? E não me diga que ela não estava lá te dando total apoio o tempo todo."

"Ela ficou frustrada comigo no final!" eu gritei de volta. "Ela não queria estar perto de mim."

"E você pode culpá-la por isso?" Elizabeth rebateu. "Você iria querer estar perto de alguém que agisse como você está neste momento?"

"Eu..." eu tentei me defender, mas minha mãe me interrompeu, me sentando novamente no sofá. Ela tomoou meu lugar, andando pela sala, as mãos na cintura e, depois de um momento, ela voltou a me encarar, o ressentimento claro em seu tom.

"Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Edward, e você vai me escutar."

Ela sempre começava com essa frase quando me colocava sentado para uma conversa, enquanto eu estava crescendo. Eu não tinha escolha. Eu sempre ouvia. Eu nunca quis descobrir o que aconteceria se eu não o fizesse.

"Eu entendi o que você passou quando seu pai morreu", ela começou, ignorando minha expressão de dor pela memória. "Eu sofri muito também. Ele era meu marido, Edward. Mas nós passamos por isso. Bem ou mal. Você permitiu que esta culpa o corroesse por anos, e eu achei que seria melhor deixar você lidar com isso sozinho. Você estava crescendo e eu não sabia o que fazer e te forçar a ir ao terapeuta ou te pedir para agir como um garoto normal, não funcionaria. Eu não sabia o que fazer com você."

Eu tentei abrir minha boca, para responder, mas ela me cortou uma vez mais.

"Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, ao lado da Bella, eu mal pude acreditar que estava diante do meu filho. Aquele que havia sido tão sem vida por tanto tempo, estava vivo novamente. Você tinha aquele brilho no olhar e parecia feliz, Edward, Genuinamente feliz."

"Eu estava feliz." murmurei, a dor alucinante arranhando meu peito.

"Eu vi vocês dois juntos", ela disse. "Eu vi o quão despreocupado você estava e amei isso. Você finalmente estava recebendo a vida que merecia e Bella era o núcleo disso. Ela não tentava mudar você; ela tentava te ajudar."

"Ela tentou me mudar de toda maneira que ela pode", eu grunhi, a interrompendo. "Ela tentou me fazer ver um terapeuta e mudar a forma como eu vivia."

"Era tudo o que ela podia fazer, Edward," ela disse. "Eu não fiz e olhe o que aconteceu com você por oito anos."

"Ela não tinha que fazer," eu defendi. "Ela podia não ter se intrometido."

Eu me arrependi das palavras assim que elas deixaram minha boca.

Elizabeth pareceu enfurecida, sua mandíbula apertada e os olhos brilhantes de raiva.

"Por que, Edward?" ela perguntou retoricamente. "Você acha que é porque ela é egoista e desejava que você fosse o namorado perfeito moldado por ela?"

Seu comentário me atingiu em cheio. "Não", sussurrei.

"Você acha que é porque ela não gostava do jeito que você era antes? Você acha que ela teria passado quase um ano com você se ela não acreditasse que você valia a pena?"

"Não." Minha voz quebrou.

"Ela fez isso porque te ama incondicionalmente," Elizabeth disse, seu tom de voz enfático. "Ela fez isso porque queria que você tivesse a vida que merece. Você merece ser feliz; você não tem que carregar todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros e Bella estava tentando te ajudar."

"Por que ela não podia fazer isso ela mesma?" eu rebati. "Eu estava feliz apenas estando com ela. Por que ela teve que forçar profissionais dentro disso?"

"Pense sobre o relacionamento de vocês, Edward."

Eu ergui minha cabeça rapidamente. "O que?"

Ela me encarou. "Você me ouviu." ela respondeu, sua voz super tranquila, em contraste com sua expressão. "Pense sobre no que o seu relacionamento foi construído."

Eu tentei. Eu fechei meus olhos, vendo imagens de todas as brigas que tivemos. Tanya. A faculdade. O batalhão. Eu partindo para o trabalho. Bella não compreendendo. A carta. Os segredos. As mentiras.

"Decepção, Edward." ela respondeu por mim. "Ela te disse para ir para a terapia porque queria te ajudar. Ela queria aliviar sua dor e mais ainda, ela merecia estar com alguém que não estivesse constantemente irritado e amargo."

Eu menti para ela," eu pus para fora. "Eu não fui para a terapia."

"Você não foi?" ela perguntou meio em choque, meio sem acreditar. "O que?"

"Eu disse a ela que estava indo, mas não voltei depois da primeira semana," disse envergonhado. Tudo estava saindo como uma torrente.

"E ela descobriu."

Eu suspirei. "Sim."

Ela se ergueu novamente, seu rosto tomado por diversas emoções. "Então, eu não posso te ajudar," ela disse calmamente. "Te foi oferecida ajuda, mas recusando isso, você perdeu tudo o que era importante para você."

"Eu preciso de ajuda," sussurrei, minha voz se quebrando mais uma vez.

"E você não pode se dar conta disso antes que tudo desmoronasse?"

Eu não tinha porque responder.

"Eu não sei se posso te ajudar, Edward." ela suspirou, se afastando. "Se você não foi capaz de aceitar a Bella tentando te ajudar, eu não acho que consiga. Eu acho que você terá que fazer isso por si mesmo."

A idéia ridícula de eu mesmo me ajudando a consertar tudo aquilo me atingiu.

"Se você realmente está disposto a tentar, Edward, eu irei ajudá-lo," Elizabeth disse, passando novamente pela porta. "Mas se isso for apenas um subterfúgio para tentar ter a Bella de volta, já digo que não irá funcionar. Você precisa olhar para os seus problemas antes de mais nada."

Ela saiu da sala, me deixando com meus próprios pensamentos. Eu senti como se estivesse dentro de um incêndio, as labaredas me consumindo inteiramente. Eu estava perdido. Apesar de todas as dúvidas e dificuldades na minha vida, eu sempre tinha uma maneira de recomeçar. Agora a bússola tinha sido tirada, e eu estava a mercê dos meus próprios dispositivos.

E pela primeira vez, em dez meses, eu me sentia sozinho.

* * *

_E então flores, o que acharam? Não sei quanto a vocês, mas pra mim, esse final trouxe uma certa esperança. E sério, sou cada vez mais Team Elizabeth! =)_

_Bem, só a Mariana e a Estella Cullen ficaram sem resposta para as **reviews**, então vamos a elas:_

**Estella Cullen: **oi flor! Bem vinda e obrigada pela review! Quanto a sua pergunta, a fic já está finalizada, mas a Bronze tirou do ar para revisar e está repostando aos poucos, mas antes de tirar do ar, ela me mandou o arquivo dela em word para que eu pudesse continuar a tradução. ;) Por isso que lá na página dela está no capítulo 6 e eu continuo postando pra lá do 30. Bjusss

**Mariana: **Oi flor, a relação desses dois é muito complicada mesmo. Mas pelo menos agora o edward já aceita que precisa de ajuda. Vamos ver o que acontece. Bjusss

* * *

_Flores, **próximo capítulo sai na sexta dia 13**! Até lá, que tal deixarem reviews me contando o que acharam do capítulo? bjussss_


	40. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

**EPOV**

A vida seguia seu curso. Devagar, mas com certeza ela seguia.

O tempo passou. Lentamente; o ritmo letárgico suficiente, por si só, para me matar, mas eu o atravessei, confuso. Os minutos que eu achava que eram torturantes finalmente se transformaram em horas, mas eu não era capaz, no entanto, de dizer exatamente quanto tempo tinha se passado. Eu não queria contar.

Elizabeth não tinha me dado nem um pouco de colo desde nossa conversa, mas ela permaneceu me apoiando, o que era mais do que eu poderia ter pedido. Embora ela continuasse a me repreender por minhas escolhas estúpidas e irracionais, ela era sincera no fato de que era minha mãe, e ajudar-me era sua primeira prioridade.

O início foi insuportável, e lentamente foi ficando pior. Eu não sabia se alguém sabia onde eu estava ou se eles se importavam, mas eu me encontrava pensando constantemente em Bella. Fosse sobre onde estava, o que estava fazendo ou com quem estava, ela estava constantemente em minha mente.

Eu estava preocupado com ela. Eu sabia que ela estava tomado cuidado; que aquele não era o problema. O aluguel estava pago por meses, adiantado, e eu sabia que ela não teria problema para morar. Como Elizabeth tão descaradamente assinalou, Bella, sem dúvida, estava preocupada sobre como ela iria continuar a viver em sua atual situação, algo que eu já tinha providenciado.

Não eram os aspectos físicos que deixavam meu estômago em nós. Mas sim a ideia dela estar tão destruída emocionalmente, a ponto de não conseguir se manter forte, muito como eu me encontrava agora. Eu sabia que se ela estivesse sentindo metade do que eu sentia, ela estaria perto de entrar em colapso.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar sem ela.

Eu estava entrando em contato com o mundo exterior pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Chicago, o computador de Elizabeth à minha frente. Suspirei, frustrado, apertando a ponta de meu nariz, enquanto esperava que a página acabasse de carregar. A tela apareceu, carregada de anúncios inúteis e notícias inconsequentes e sem sentido.

Minha cabeça latejava enquanto meus olhos corriam pelas mensagens não lidas que inundavam meu e-mail. Comecei a vasculhar entre elas, não me incomodando em ler praticamente nada antes de chegar ao que eu esperava. As batidas em meu crânio só aumentaram enquanto eu encarava a mensagem, os palavrões piscando para mim através da tela.

"O vocabulário de Alice certamente não diminuiu", murmurei sarcasticamente enquanto me forçava a ler cada insulto, cada golpe merecido, as palavras atingindo minha pele como um pedaço de metal enferrujado.

A parte que mais me frustrou foi ver que, apesar de tudo, não havia nenhuma menção à Bella. Nada sobre o quanto eu a feri, nada sobre suas condições - apenas insultos e mais insultos, como se eu não me importasse. Eu precisava saber sobre ela.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, cliquei para fora da tela, puxando meu cabelo. Eu sabia que não podia simplesmente ligar para ela, e que se eu tentasse contactar Alice, ela gritaria, muito provavelmente mais do que tinha feito no e-mail, e eu teria que sentar e suportar, porque eu sabia que merecia aquilo.

Eu voltei a me sentar na cadeira estofada, as memórias me bombardeando como se uma represa tivesse estourado. Eu apertei meus dedos na lateral da cabeça em uma tentativa desesperada de me livrar dos pensamentos indesejados, mas a minha mente tinha desistido de me dar qualquer tipo de folga. Ela estava jogando as imagens duras para mim em uma velocidade incrível, tudo distorcido, mas a emoção não tinha sido diluída. Toda a felicidade que eu senti quando estava com Bella sendo jogada sobre mim, fazendo-me gritar de dor.

A intensidade avassaladora de minha decisão me atingindo, enquanto eu deixava a cabeça tombar em minhas mãos, meus ouvidos zumbindo.

Eu tinha tudo e deixei escapar. Eu era um covarde, um bastardo egoísta, que pensava que aquela vida de conto de fadas estava destinada a falhar e devia terminá-la antes que ela tivesse a chance.

"Oh, Deus," murmurei, minha garganta seca. "O que foi que eu fiz?"

"Fico feliz de ver que você finalmente percebeu o impacto de tudo o que fez."

Virei a cabeça lentamente, encontrando o olhar de Elizabeth. Ela estava parada na porta, um olhar surpreendentemente plácido enfeitando seu rosto.

"O que?" perguntei bobamente, repetindo o que ela havia dito, embora tivesse ouvido perfeitamente bem. Ela bateu o pé incessantemente, cada movimento certo e controlado. Esperando que eu me recompusesse.

"Você me ouviu", ela disse friamente, seu olhar afiado. "Eu estou feliz que você finalmente tenha visto a confusão em que se meteu."

"Eu sempre soube," murmurei, me defendendo. "Eu só não queria admitir isso."

"Bem," ela disse, com seu tom condescendente. "Agora que você admitiu, o que irá fazer a respeito?"

"Eu não sei," disse fracamente. "Eu não sei como consertar isso."

"Nem eu, Edward," ela disse, soando tão perdida mental e emocionalmente quanto eu. "Foi você quem derramou o leite, é você quem deve limpar."

Eu abri um sorriso diante da frase familiar. "Não deveria ser não chore pelo leite derramado?" perguntei curioso, tentando melhorar um pouquinho o clima.

"Não agora," ela disse, seu tom levemente provocativo. "Neste caso, é algo com o que se preocupar sim."

"Então, o que eu devo fazer?" perguntei, desesperado.

"Edward..." ela começou, mas eu rapidamente me levantei, minha decisão sendo tomada.

"Eu tenho que voltar para ela," eu disse com firmeza, minha postura um pouco mais altiva do que antes. "Eu tenho que voltar para Portland."

Ao tomar minha decisão precipitada, levantei-me, a adrenalina correndo em minhas veias enquanto imaginava estar de volta com Bella. Um sorriso foi se formando em meu rosto enquanto imaginava vê-la, estar com ela, amá-la.

Eu dei um passo para a frente, não exatamente certo de como ia começar a minha caminhada de volta para casa, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer. Aquele pensamento era o primeiro que me dava esperança e felicidade desde que chegara, e eu não poderia deixá-lo ir.

Eu queria aquilo. Eu queria ir para casa.

"Espere, Edward."

Eu olhei para baixo, irritado ao ver que Elizabeth estava segurando meu braço, me impedindo de deixar a sala.

"O que?" rebati irritado. Eu tinha um plano e ela estava me impedindo.

"Edward, você precisa pensar sobre o que está fazendo."

Eu tirei sua mão do meu braço. "Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo", repliquei por entre os dentes. "Estou indo pra casa. Eu cometi um erro. E estou indo ver a Bella."

"Edward," ela disse, sua paciência se esvaindo. "Você não está pensando."

"O que?" perguntei exasperado. "Sobre o que eu não estou pensando?"

"E se ela não te quiser?" Elizabeth rebateu, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei, embora o temido significado por trás de suas palavras me atingisse lentamente.

"Edward," Elizabeth suspirou, me sentando de volta na cadeira. "E o que acontece se você voltar e vir que a machucou por demais? E se ela não te quiser de volta e você passar por essa mesma coisa de novo?"

"Eu já aprendi!" tentei dizer para ela. "Por que eu faria algo do tipo novamente? Por que ela faria algo do tipo novamente?"

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado. "Você quis fazê-lo em primeiro lugar?"

Eu vacilei ligeiramente. "Eu... eu não..."

"Exatamente." ela disse escondendo seu sorriso presunçoso. "Você não teve controle sobre a situação; nunca teve. Você não pode prevenir essas coisas de acontecer. Foi o resultado de uma cadeia de acontecimentos particularmente ruins que vocês dois sentiram a necessidade de empurrar para debaixo do tapete e fingir que não aconteceu."

"Então me deixe tomar o controle _agora,_" eu tentei dizer, mas o seu aperto sobre meus ombros me impedia de me mover.

"Eu não posso deixar," ela insistiu, um olhar distraído em seu rosto.

"Você precisa." insisti, mas então o que ela dizia me atingiu.

"Edward, se você voltar agora - ainda mais chateado e instável do que quando saiu - as coisas irão se repetir. Vocês precisam consertar as coisas e não fingir que elas não aconteceram."

"Como eu posso consertar o que quer que seja se você não me deixar ir para casa, onde os problemas estão?" - perguntei, minha mandíbula apertada.

"Talvez os problemas não estejam todos em Portland, Edward."

Eu virei meu rosto, de modo a poder encarar seu rosto. "O que?"

Ela alisou meu cabelo para baixo, uma expressão torturada em seu rosto. "Talvez alguns dos problemas estejam exatamente aqui."

Ela bateu em meu peito, tomando cuidado para evitar as minhas costelas.

"Eu?" eu repeti sem convicção. "O que tem eu?"

Ela riu, sem humor. "Edward, você não é o motivo pelo qual você e a Bella têm problemas em primeiro lugar?"

"Não o único", eu me defendi, mas o sentimento de afundamento na boca do estômago só foi aumentando.

"Edward," Elizabeth advertiu. Eu suspirei, apertando a cabeça entre minhas mãos, incapaz de olhar para ela.

"Sim", sussurrei com medo de que se falasse da minha derrota um pouco mais alto, ela cairia ainda mais sobre mim.

"Eu acho que você deveria ficar aqui. Talvez ir a terapia por aqui."

Eu apertei meus olhos, virando a cabeça. "Aqui em Chicago?"

"Sim," ela disse, embora seu tom fosse suave, me dando a chance de escolher. "A escolha é sua, mas…eu acho que seria bom para você."

"Eu…posso pensar a respeito?" murmurei. Elizabeth acenou com a cabeça antes de se inclinar, beijando minha testa gentilmente.

"Você é um bom garoto, Edward," ela suspirou. "Apenas faça isso certo."

A porta se fechou com um clique e eu suspirei, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos uma vez mais.

Eu sabia que precisava de terapia. Eu sabia que precisava de terapia desde a primeira ida ao consultório da Dra. Reed, mas eu não podia lidar com aquilo. Eu não podia lidar com ficar sentado conversando com algum estranho sobre tudo que já foi um problema na minha vida.

Mas seria tão ruim se eu realmente tentasse?

Eu não sabia.

Mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu percebia que minhas decisões anteriores tomadas via um "julgamento racional" era o que tinha me deixado nesta bagunça em primeiro lugar.

Eu mordi minha língua e entrei na cozinha, esperando que minha expressão não mostrasse o quão miserável eu me sentia.

Eu tive que morder minha língua com mais força. O que eu achava que era certo da última vez acabou por ser o oposto do que eu queria que acontecesse, e era, finalmente, hora de ouvir outra pessoa para ter uma chance.

Eu só queria ter feito isso antes.

Se aquilo era o necessário para ter Bella de volta, então eu iria fazê-lo. Neste momento, eu pularia da ponte se isso significasse vê-la, nem que fosse uma única vez.

Elizabeth sentou-se em uma das cadeiras duras de madeira, a sua postura reta e sua expressão vazia e ilegível.

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso, as mãos fechadas em punho. Minha cabeça estava baixa, meus olhos fixos no chão como se eu fosse uma criança, prestes a receber seu castigo.

Nenhum de nós disse uma palavra, mas mesmo não olhando para ela, eu podia sentir seu olhar queimando minha face. Nós permanecemos daquele jeito por mais tempo do que eu gostaria, mas eu não tinha coragem de mudar o cenário.

Cada som era ampliado. Eu podia ouvir cada respiração, cada suspiro, cada engolir.

Eu finalmente levantei os olhos, incapaz de continuar daquele jeito. O olhar de Elizabeth pareceu suavizar um pouco, mas sua expressão ainda era ilegível. Ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu não tive que responder. As palavras me escapavam, e tudo que saía da minha boca parecia irracional, rápido e errado.

Eu acenei rapidamente, não confiando em mim mesmo para falar.

Ela tomou um gole da sua água. "Tudo bem", ela disse, um aviso subentendido no fundo de sua sentença. "Mas você fará isso por si mesmo."

"Okay," eu disse, concordando verbalmente pela primeira vez. Eu me virei para sair, uma estranha sensação de euforia e de esperança me consumindo, quando Elizabeth limpou a garganta novamente, captando minha atenção.

"E se você desistir e fugir novamente, não se incomode em voltar aqui. Eu não assistirei você arruinar sua vida uma terceira vez."

Eu engoli as palavras em seco, como vidro quebrado. Ela estava certa.

Eu não poderia jogar tudo fora novamente.

"Okay," eu disse novamente, mas dessa vez, com mais ênfase. "Eu entendi."

"Cabe a você," ela me lembrou, mas desta vez, seus lábios continham um leve sorriso.

"Eu sei," disse respirando profundamente. Eu beijei sua bochecha, tentando conter meu novo entusiasmo, apesar da dificuldade de lidar com ele.

"Você sabe o que fazer, Edward," ela disse. "Agora você precisa colocar tudo isso em prática."

Eu já tinha ouvido as pessoas falando sobre descarga de adrenalina. Faíscas de inspiração, momentos de esperança e otimismo. Eu sempre os imaginei como algo forçado, piegas, irreal.

Mas enquanto eu encarava o piano que havia ganho uma camada de poeira por falta de uso, eu pude sentir. O desejo corría em minhas veias, e as portas que continham as memórias que eu tanto tentara reprimir se abriram, cada memória feliz, cada sorriso, cada riso e cada "eu te amo" soando em meus ouvidos.

"Eu quebrei isso," disse, pressionando os pedais para baixo. "Agora, é a hora de consertar."

* * *

**BPOV**

O envelope estava à minha frente, me encarando, zombando de mim, me insultando. O selo já tinha sido quebrado e eu sabia o que estava dito ali, mas eu estava com medo. Olhar para ele parecia reforçar a ideia de que eu estaria deixando tudo o que conhecia para trás, começando um capítulo que podia ou não dar certo.

Tudo parecia equilibrado no acaso e na sorte, e eu tinha que lidar com isso sem Edward.

Eu não ouvira falar dele desde a discussão, e embora a culpa estivesse igualmente dentro de mim, eu não tinha como entrar em contato. Era culpa dele se aquilo tinha ido tão longe, apenas confirmando a ideia de que aquele era o fim.

"Você empacotou alguma coisa?" Alice perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça, entorpecida, olhando em volta para o apartamento que ainda estava em ruínas.

"Não," respondi. "Não de verdade."

"Bella, você não tem muito tempo," ela salientou, franzindo a testa. "Você tem muita coisa para fazer em apenas um mês e meio."

Eu suspirei audivelmente. "Eu sei," disse "Mas eu realmente não sei por onde começar."

"Bem, não comece agora," ela disse, me fazendo rir. "Angela quer te levar para sair esta tarde."

Eu rosnei, me jogando de volta na cama. "Alice," pedi. "Eu não quero ir."

"Bella, você está enfurnada neste apartamento destruído há semanas", ela me disse, seriamente. "É hora de você sair e interagir com outras pessoas."

"Eu converso com você," eu disse infantilmente.

"Eu não conto," ela disse, evitando se aprofundar no meu comentário. "Você está indo almoçar com a Angela. Vista-se."

"Não," eu disse firmemente. "Eu não vou."

"Vai sim," ela disse, não me dando chance de discutir. "Ou você vai por bem ou eu vou te levar amarrada, em um saco de estopa. Você é quem escolhe."

Derrotada, chorei no banheiro, sob a água escaldante. Eu fiquei parada sob a água quente até minha pele estar vermelha, mal me concentrando no que eu estava colocando antes de correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo emaranhado e úmido, pronta para ir.

"Você parece horrível," Alice disse sem rodeios quando voltei para a sala de estar.

"Valeu," murmurei apertando meu nariz, enquanto procurava meu casaco. Ela me entregou a peça de roupa e tentou abafar seu riso enquanto eu procurava meu sapato direito, escondido sob o sofá.

"Bella, vá se divertir," ela disse, acariciando meu braço, gentilmente. "Você precisa de algum tempo de qualidade."

Ignorando a dor que latejava em meu peito, eu acenei, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas enquanto dirigia pelas ruas apinhadas de Portland, para encontrar Angela.

* * *

"Bella, eu apenas tenho que parar e pegar algo," Angela disse, mantendo a porta do restaurante aberta.

Eu concordei mudamente. Eu dissera apenas duas palavras durante todo almoço, e embora eu soubesse que Angela merecia mais do que poucas sílabas resmungadas, eu não conseguia encontrar a energia para fingir uma animação que não sentia. Eu só queria ir para casa.

O pensamento sobre a casa me fez entrar ainda mais em colapso. . Casa para mim, era o apartamento. Edward. O piano sendo tocado. Chuva. Não ter absolutamente nada para fazer. Me preocupar com Edward e me frustrar quando ele apenas ria, me dizendo que eu me preocupava por demais.

Eu teria deixado Edward ainda mais obsessivo, esquisito, irritável sobre tudo agora. Um Edward que implicava comigo por deixar as tampas de pasta de dente abertas e queria fazer tudo sozinho, quando estava quase deficiente.

Eu sentia falta daquilo. Tudo aquilo era melhor do que os cômodos vazios, as conversas sussurradas e cheias de pena, os olhares condescendentes por onde quer que eu olhasse.

"Aqui," ela disse, caminhando pela rua onde tínhamos almoçado. "Isso não irá demorar. Eu prometi ao Ben que arrumaria para ele alguma música que ele estava precisando."

Eu engoli em seco enquanto ela me conduzia para dentro, e me esforcei para me manter controlada. Estar dentro da loja de música não ajudava em nada, mas também eu sabia que se queria me curar, não poderia correr.

"Eu já volto", ela disse, segurando um post-it. "Eu sei exatamente do que preciso."

Eu sabia que ela estava apenas tentando me acalmar e tranquilizar de que aquilo não significaria nada, mas significava. Aquilo significava mais do que qualquer um poderia entender.

A loja estava quase deserta; Angela e eu éramos os únicos clientes, e uma senhora estava parada no canto, arrumando algumas partituras. Enfiei as mãos no bolso do casaco e me encostei na parede, esperando que se eu não andasse ou olhasse em volta, a dor não seria tão acentuada.

"Você é a Bella."

Meus olhos se abriram diante da acusação, apenas para enfrentar uma mulher idosa. Seu sotaque era carregado, mas seu rosto estava quente e compassivo, fazendo-me querer sorrir de volta para ela.

"Sim," eu disse, certa de nunca tê-la visto antes. "Eu sou a Bella."

"Eu te reconheci do retrato," ela me disse. "Meu nome é Christine."

Eu franzi minha testa, confusa. "Foto?" - repeti. "Onde..."

Ela ergueu um dedo, fazendo um gesto para que eu a seguisse. "Venha, venha," ela disse abrindo caminho rapidamente, através das grandes pilhas de partituras que tomavam a sala. Uma onda de tristeza me atingiu quando vi o piano deslumbrante orgulhosamente colocado no canto, mas fui surpreendida quando a mulher me levou diretamente para ele, levantando a tampa.

"É você?" ela perguntou me entregando uma foto desbotada.

Eu encarei a imagem, sem conseguir acreditar. "Sim," disse suavemente. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

O olhar em seu rosto me disse tudo o que suas palavras apenas confirmaram.

"Edward Masen, querida."

As paredes pareciam ter ganho vida, como se tudo estivesse caindo sobre mim. Eu me recostei no banco do piano, esperando a tontura desaparecer.

"Você conhece o Edward?" perguntei finalmente. A mulher, concordou pacientemente, seu sorriso brilhante e aquecido.

"Sim," ela disse, embora seus olhos contivessem uma pintada de tristeza que eu não entendia. "Entretanto, eu não o vejo há algum tempo. Eu imagino que ele esteja ocupado."

Lágrimas estavam presas em minha garganta, mas eu as engoli de volta.

"Ele… deixou a cidade," eu menti facilmente, apesar de ter certeza que ela podia ver a verdade através de mim. Na verdade eu não tinha a menor ideia de onde ele estava, mas isso soava bem.

"Oh!" ela disse levando a mão ao coração. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria me intrometer."

"Está tudo bem," eu disse tentando soar sincera. Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito, o enjoo me tomando, parecendo não diminuir com o tempo.

"E quando você irá atrás dele?"

Eu fui surpreendida por sua pergunta. "O que?"

A mulher riu, olhando atentamente para a foto. "Ele estava sempre tão triste, tão chateado com o mundo quando estava aqui," ela disse. "Sempre tocando canções tristes."

"Canções tristes?" perguntei, correndo a mão pelas teclas gastas. "Ele tocava?"

"Sempre no mesmo horário," ela me disse e instantaneamente um click se fez em minha cabeça. Ele não ia para a terapia. Ele vinha para cá.

Eu quase ri. Este era o seu caminho da cura, sua maneira de lidar com tudo ao seu redor. Aquela era a terapia do Edward, e eu o puni por isso.

Engolindo um soluço, me forcei a encarar Christine.

"Ele alguma vez disse alguma coisa?"

"Não, ele não falava muito," ela me disse. "Mas eu sei que ele te ama muito. Ele deixou essa foto na última vez em que esteve aqui. Eu queria devolver, mas ele nunca mais apareceu."

Meus dedos coçaram para agarrá-la. "Posso?" perguntei. Ela riu concordando.

"É sua," ela disse. "Por favor, fique com ela."

"Obrigada," eu disse, a emoção embargando minha voz. "Isso significa muito."

"Quando Edward voltar, diga a ele para vir nos visitar." Ela me disse com firmeza, embora estivesse sorrindo. "Nós sentimos falta dele."

Eu me vi sorrindo. "Eu irei." prometi "Obrigada."

Ela apertou meu ombro, gentilmente. "As coisas ficarão bem," ela disse gentilmente antes de se virar, indo ajudar Angela no balcão.

Eu me sentei no banco, aturdida. Edward vinha aqui. Esta era a sua casa.

Eu senti uma ponta de tristeza. Eu era quem o levava até ali, se eu não o tivesse forçado a ir à terapia e sido tão cega para o fato de que aquilo ia realmente matá-lo, ele não teria sentindo necessidade de se esconder ali.

E mesmo aquilo fazendo bem para ele, eu o afastei novamente e eu não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo.

"Pronto, Bella?" Angela perguntou, segurando um envelope de papel. Eu concordei, mudamente, caminhando em direção ao carro.

"Então... ela conhecia o Edward."

"Sim", murmurei, sentindo meu estômago em nós, enquanto batia a porta. "Ela conhecia."

Ela se aproximou, agarrando minha mão firmemente na dela. Eu olhei para fora, tentando evitar qualquer tipo de confronto.

"Olhe para mim," ela disse suavemente. Eu suspirei antes de obedecê-la, tentando manter contato olho a olho, sem vacilar.

"As coisas ficarão bem," ela disse suavemente. "Se eu conheço vocês, eu sei que tudo ficará bem."

"Você não sabe," rebati, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sei," ela garantiu. "Mas Bella, você não pode ficar parada choramingando. Isso não vai adiantar nada."

"Deus," murmurei, apertando minha cabeça contra o vidro da janela. "Alice te pediu para fazer isso?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Bella, eu estou falando sério. Se você acha que ele vai voltar correndo, você está errada."

"Você acabou de dizer que as coisas iam ficar bem," rebati. Eu me sentia mal pela forma como estava agindo; era infantil e injusto, mas ninguém parecia entender.

"Elas ficarão, mas você também precisa fazer algum esforço," ela disse, me surpreendendo. Angela nunca fora tão enfática em seus comentários

"Você não sabe sobre o que está falando," murmurei, cruzando meus braços, mas ela começou a rir.

"Você acha que eu e o Ben não temos problemas?" ela perguntou, incrédula. "Você está redondamente enganada se acredita nisso. Bella, eu já passei por isso, mas nós superamos porque ambos percebemos como estávamos errados."

"O que eu devia fazer?" perguntei, tentando não baixar minha guarda "Ele fugiu."

"Assim como você", ela acusou. "Ele pode ter fugido, mas você se escondeu."

Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando fazê-lo parar de tremer. "Eu sei," sussurrei fracamente. "Mas eu não sei como trazê-lo de volta."

Ela apertou minha mão. "Você encontrará uma forma," ela prometeu. "Se as coisas tiverem que ser, como elas são, tudo dará certo."

Eu suspirei, a conversa chegando ao fim. O olhar na face de Angela me disse que ela sabia que eu não falaria sobre aquilo com mais ninguém e ela sorriu para mim.

"Agora me fale sobre Nova York! Quando você parte?"

Eu senti um buraco se abrir em meu peito. "O estágio começa em maio," murmurei, brincando com o zíper da minha jaqueta.

"Você está animada?" ela perguntou, sua animação, apesar de genuína, parecia um pouco forçada. Como se ela estivesse tentando aliviar o clima.

"Eu sou sei se vou." disse suavemente.

"Você não sabe?" ela repetiu, incrédula. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não posso simplesmente levantar e ir embora", eu disse um pouco rápido demais. "Há muito em jogo e eu não sei se vale a pena."

Ela bufou. "Bella se você não pegar essa oportunidade, _eu _irei. Não tem como você não se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida quando você..."

"Okay, ponto anotado," eu disse, a interrompendo. "Eu sei que não tem como eu dizer não. Mas com tudo..."

"Esqueça o tudo", ela disse com firmeza. "Comece algo novo. Enquanto o Edward está fora, tentando se encontrar, você precisa fazer o mesmo."

Fiquei maravilhada com a forma como ela podia passar tudo aquilo como nada mais do que uma experiência de aprendizagem, e então percebi por que Alice tinha me feito sair com ela hoje.

"Então você acha que tudo vai ficar bem?" perguntei finalmente, me sentindo apreensiva pelo esclarecimento que eu tanto precisava.

Angela riu, levemente. "Sim, Bella," ela disse, seu tom de voz leve como havia sido durante toda a tarde. "Eu acho que as coisas ficarão bem."

* * *

_Oi flores, olha o capítulo novo aqui! Os dois tomaram suas decisões. Hora de cada um cuidar um pouquinho de si para poderem voltar fortes e recuperados para os braços um do outro. Capítulo simples, aparentemente sem muitos acontecimentos, mas importantíssimo. Os dois finalmente perceberam que precisam um do outro e o que precisam fazer para ficarem juntos. E então, o que acharam? Agora, além de Team Elizabeth, sou também Team Christine e Team Angela ushuahsuahsuhausa_

Respondendo as **reviews** das meninas que não são cadastradas no site:

**Marcela:**oi flor! Brigadinha pela review! Bellinha tá tão perdida quanto o Edward, mas acho que com esse empurrãozinho da Angela, as coisas irão melhoras! ;) bjussss

**Estella Cullen: **oi flor! Vamos cruzar os dedos para que eles deixem a teimosia de lado e consigam salvar essa relação. Bjussss

**Sayuri: **oi flor, eu entendo o sentimento, embora eu sinta mais pena do que raiva. Edward não sabe lidar com os sentimentos dele e fugir é a única coisa que ele sabe fazer, infelizmente. Mas parece que pelo menos por ora, ele acordou para a vida! Bjussss

_Bem, __**próximo capítulo, sexta, dia 27**__! Bjusss e até lá!_


	41. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_**Maio**_

"Bella, você vai acabar esquecendo alguma coisa," Alice me avisou quando entrou como uma explosão na sala de estar de sua casa. Minhas roupas estavam espalhadas, nenhum dos itens realmente dentro das várias malas, também espalhadas.

"Eu sei que vou," respondi, cansada. Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído em meu rosto para trás da orelha, encarando os documentos estendidos à minha frente.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" ela perguntou, dobrando três blusas que estranhamente estavam esquecidas entre duas almofadas.

Eu sorri para ela, agradecida. "Não, eu acho que está tudo bem," disse a ela. "Mas você pode conferir os dados do meu voo?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, acariciando minhas costas. "Volto logo," disse, colocando uma camiseta em uma das malas.

Eu gemi, olhando para as pilhas espalhadas por todo lado. Eu ficaria em Nova York apenas alguns meses e ainda assim Alice insistiu que eu tinha que ter de tudo comigo. De acordo com ela, eu tinha que estar preparada para qualquer coisa.

"Alice, eu não precisarei disso, na verdade, não é?" chamei, olhando para um vestido, com desdém.

Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha, balançando-a animadamente. "Claro que precisará", disse. "Você tem que estar vestindo algo especial quando isso se transformar em um momento especial."

Eu rolei meus olhos, o colocando de volta no tapete sobre o sofá.

"E isso?" Perguntei encarando o biquíni que eu tinha certeza que nunca vestiria. "Quando irei vestir isso?"

"Na... na praia," ela sugeriu de longe. "Eu não sei. Use-o quando o seu novo namorado rico te convidar para ir até _Nantucket_ em seu iate particular ou algo assim."

Meu estômago revirou e eu imediatamente larguei o biquíni, como se tivesse me queimado.

Eu tinha finalmente começado a me curar, só me encolhendo ligeiramente quando o nome de Edward, ou qualquer coisa a ver com ele surgia em uma conversa. Eu tinha feito o meu melhor para engolir toda a dor e os sentimentos ruins depois que percebi que ele não iria voltar.

Desde a tarde em que estivera lá com Angela, eu voltei à loja de música uma vez por semana, sempre na mesma hora em que Edward teria estado lá. Eu conversava com Christine e ouvia as histórias que ela me contava sobre seus filhos, sua vida na Rússia e, mais importante, Edward. Ela falava sobre como ele entrava e tocava tudo o que vinha em sua cabeça, nunca parecendo planejado e, raramente feliz.

Eu sentiria falta de falar com ela e com Susan enquanto estivesse longe, embora as duas tivessem entendido o porquê eu tinha que ir. Aquela era a minha chance de fugir, e esperava que ao voltar, o nome de Edward não fizesse minha garganta se fechar e o sentimento de náusea voltar constantemente.

"Alice, onde está meu material do trabalho?" gritei, sacudindo a cabeça em uma tentativa desesperada de me livrar de todas as memórias e pensamentos que fossem, mesmo remotamente, relacionados com Edward. Se eu nunca pensasse nele, não machucaria. Este era o mantra que eu vinha vivendo no último mês e meio e eu não poderia sucumbir e esquecer isso agora.

Eu tinha que dar o meu melhor nesse estágio. Eu só podia rezar para que isso fosse uma distração adequada para tudo o que eu estava deixando para trás.

Eu não tinha ouvido uma palavra sobre ele. Nenhum telefonema, e-mail, carta... Nada. Eu não tinha nenhuma forma de contactá-lo, então eu esperava. Esperava desesperadamente por algo que, lá no fundo, eu sabia que nunca aconteceria.

Ele havia desistido. Ele não tinha apenas se afastado, ele tinha corrido na direção oposta, nunca olhando para trás.

Eu gemi frustrada, irritada com a forma como ele tinha invadido meus pensamentos mais uma vez, justamente quando eu estava dando o meu melhor para esquecer. Eu tinha que seguir em frente; aquilo não era saudável, e ainda assim eu sentia como se tivesse sido despojada de tudo que era remotamente importante para mim. Todas as emoções se foram, deixando uma dureza da qual eu não sabia como me livrar.

O telefone tocando interrompeu meus pensamentos e eu peguei as câmeras descartáveis que Emmett havia me dado, as jogando em minha bolsa de mão.

"Alice, você não vai atender? Eu estou ocupada," gritei. O telefone seguia tocando, o som metálico ecoando em meu ouvido, me deixando irritada.

"Droga," Eu disse enquanto via isso indo direto para a caixa de mensagens. "Alice, por que você não atendeu isso? E se..."

"Bella," a voz na máquina disse, hesitante, mas ainda assim firme.

Parecia que alguém tinha me atingido na cabeça com um taco de baseball. Eu parei, congelada, todos os meus músculos tensos enquanto sentia meu queixo no chão.

"Bella... aqui é o Edward."

Eu podia sentir o café da manhã fazendo o caminho de volta pelo meu estômago e eu o apertei, me recostando sobre o braço do sofá enquanto ouvia o silêncio, sua respiração difícil e desigual.

"Eu sei... eu sei que eu sou a última pessoa com quem você deve querer falar agora", ele disse suavemente e eu me peguei me inclinando, involuntariamente, querendo captar cada palavra.

"Continue," sussurrei. Eu sabia que continuar ouvindo-o iria me matar lentamente, mas eu não podia me afastar.

O silêncio se alastrou e eu queria pegar o telefone e dizer algo, mas o clarear suave de sua garganta me disse que ele ainda estava lá. E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, eu estava paciente com ele.

"Eu apenas precisava te dizer uma coisa," ele disse, sua voz falhando no meio do caminho. "Eu queria que você soubesse que eu estou tentando. Eu realmente estou. Eu... eu estou dando o meu melhor. Minha mãe diz que eu estou bem melhor."

"Como, Edward?" eu sussurrei para ninguém. "Como você está melhorando?"

"Eu estou indo à terapia," ele continuou. "E eu... eu não gosto disso, mas eles dizem que há progressos. Então eu continuo indo."

"Bella," ele disse, e meu peito doeu ao som do meu nome saindo de sua boca pela primeira vez, um mês e meio depois. "Apenas saiba disso... eu te amo. E sinto muito."

Ele riu amargamente, o som áspero e dissonante. "Mas isso não importa agora, não é? Eu apenas queria que você soubesse. Eu não estou esperando que isso faça a diferença."

Ele ficou mudo, entretanto o curto silêncio não me deu tempo de pensar no que ele estava dizendo.

"Apenas… Eu te amo e sinto muito. Por tudo. Você não merecia isso, não é sua culpa. Fui eu quem arruinou tudo. Sinto muito."

Eu pude ouvi-lo abrir a boca novamente, como se ele quisesse acrescentar algo no que tinha acabado de dizer, mas nada mais foi dito.

"Tchau," ele disse desajeitadamente, terminando a chamada.

Agarrei a camisa que Edward tinha me dado o que parecia anos atrás e caí de joelhos, as emoções ameaçando desabar sobre mim. Eu tinha passado tanto tempo tentando suprimi-las, mas ouvir sua voz pela primeira vez em quatro semanas foi a única coisa capaz de quebrar a casca sem amor em que eu tinha me fechado.

Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia pensar em fazer. A única coisa que eu sabia que me faria me sentir melhor.

Eu desabei no chão e chorei.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice gritou. "Você vai se atrasar. Vamos."

"Espere," respondi, agarrando o telefone com minha mão. "Eu só preciso de um segundo."

Ela me encarou com as mãos na cintura. "Você não _tem_ um segundo," ela rosnou. "Você tem que pegar um avião."

"Eu sei," respondi sem paciência. "Apenas me dê um segundo."

Ela apertou os lábios, mas concordou, me olhando com cautela. "Estarei no carro," ela disse, pegando a última de minhas malas e desaparecendo pela porta.

Eu olhei ao redor da sala de estar de Alice, onde ela tão graciosamente havia me permitido ficar. Ela estava vazia de tudo que era meu; todos os meus pertences ordenadamente guardados nas muitas malas que agora enchiam o porta-malas do carro de Jasper.

Desliguei o telefone mais uma vez, antes de respirar fundo e discar os números que a tanto tempo não discava.

"Bella."

Eu estava surpresa com a resposta rápida. "Oi, Elizabeth," disse quase timidamente.

"Como você está, querida?" ela perguntou, com a voz carregada de uma preocupação materna.

Eu apertei a ponta do meu nariz, tentando entender o que eu estava fazendo. "Eu estou… bem," menti facilmente.

"O que eu posso fazer por você?" ela perguntou, sem formalidades. Engoli em seco, deixando o meu nervosismo vir à tona.

"E... Edward me ligou na última semana," disse, fechando meus olhos enquanto trabalhava em manter minha voz estável. "Eu queria te perguntar sobre algo que ele disse."

"Edward ligou?" ela perguntou soando tão surpresa quanto eu tinha ficado.

"Eu não sei se você tem estado em contato com ele," disse de uma vez, me lembrando de Alice e Jasper me esperando do lado de fora. "Mas eu queria te perguntar se você soube algo sobre ele estar indo na te... terapia."

Minha voz baqueou no final, mas se Elizabeth percebeu, ela não comentou nada.

"Sim, querida," ela respondeu, confirmando meus temores e sonhos ao mesmo tempo. "Ele está vendo um terapeuta aqui em Chicago há um mês."

"E ele está..." eu parei, me perguntando se ela sabia o que eu estava tentando dizer.

"Ele vai duas vezes por semana. Eu fui com ele várias vezes."

Eu engoli o bolo que rapidamente se formara em minha garganta. "Okay," disse baixinho. "Obrigada."

_Ele estava dizendo a verdade._

"Edward me disse que você estava indo para o seu estágio hoje," ela disse, e eu fiquei envergonhada por estar surpresa por ele se lembrar da data exata. "Você deve estar tão animada."

"Acho que sim," murmurei.

"Bem, tenha um tempo maravilhoso, Bella. Você merece o melhor."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Elizabeth, eu posso te perguntar mais uma coisa?"

Eu a ouvi respirar fundo. "Claro," ela disse gentilmente, e eu parei, reunindo meus pensamentos.

Eu pisquei "Edward está em Chicago agora?"

Quando Elizabeth respondeu sua voz continha uma espécie de sorriso, como se ela soubesse de algo que eu não. Eu não podia entender o que ou porque, mas eu já a tinha pressionado demais.

"Não, Bella," ela afirmou, uma tênue esperança rastejando em seu tom. "Ele não está aqui."

Meu coração se contraiu e eu apertei a ponta do nariz novamente, fazendo o meu melhor para conter o choro quando olhei para o anel de _Claddagh_ em meu dedo.

"Okay," eu disse mais uma vez. "Obrigada."

"Tchau, Bella," ela disse, ainda parecendo esperançosa. "Boa sorte em Nova York."

Eu desliguei o telefone, já ouvindo a buzina irritada vindo da rua. Peguei a última bolsa e atirei-a sobre meu ombro, pronta para deixar o meu último pesadelo de Portland para trás.

* * *

"E você tem certeza que isso é que você quer?" Alice perguntou, completamente em desacordo com todo o seu discurso sobre como isso ia ser bom para mim.

"Sim, Alice," Eu disse, entregando meus documentos para a atendente atrás do balcão. "Eu não posso deixar isso escapar."

"Essa é a minha garota," ela disse antes de passar os braços pelo meu pescoço. "Eu vou enlouquecer de saudades de você, você sabe disso, não é?"

"Eu sei," disse triste. "Eu vou sentir sua falta também. Mas você sabe? Vai ser verão – você pode vir me visitar em Nova York. Podemos até mesmo ir às compras em lojas que são demasiado caras para nós."

Ela abriu um sorriso, embora eu pudesse ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Vamos lá, Ali," Eu disse, acariciando suas costas. "Não vai ser assim tão ruim. Você pode até levar o Jasper."

Ela riu, se afastando. "Promete que você não vai esquecer da gente quando for uma autora famosa?"

Eu rolei meus olhos, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor. "Você _sabe_ que isso não vai acontecer," eu disse a ela. "E além do mais, é só um estágio."

"Você tem talento, Bella," ela disse austeramente. "Eu não ficaria surpresa se eles arrebatassem o seu trabalho imediatamente."

"Certo," eu disse ceticamente. "Bem, agora vamos nos concentrar em ir para Nova York. Nada será bom para mim se eu perder o meu voo."

As palavras de Elizabeth ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça enquanto eu andava até a sala de embarque. Eu me perguntava onde Edward estaria se não estava mais em Chicago. Por que ele teria ido em primeiro lugar?

'_Porque ele precisava ir' _Eu disse para mim mesma. '_Era a única forma de evitar que o navio afundasse.'_

Mas a terapia realmente o teria ajudado? Eu não tinha certeza se saberia um dia. Sua mensagem me dera uma pequena esperança de que nós fôssemos ter, algum dia, uma conversa cara-a-cara, e o pensamento me fez estremecer agoniada.

"Você está bem?" Jasper perguntou, apertando meu ombro gentilmente.

Acenei com a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra, dando a ele o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso otimista, apesar de estar certa de ter tido o efeito oposto.

Ele me deu um sorriso reconfortante. "Nova York vai ser ótimo" ele disse. "E você estará de volta em casa antes que se dê conta disso, pronta para começar seu caminho rumo a ser a próxima _Jane Austen_."

Eu ri. "Eu realmente duvido disso, mas obrigada pela confiança."

"Você sabe que nós todos te amamos, Bella," ele disse gentilmente. "Você merece isso e muito mais."

Jasper tinha sido minha fortaleza. Enquanto Alice tomava cuidado para não tocar em assuntos doloridos e me tratava como se eu fosse feita de vidro e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento, Jasper era neutro. Ele nunca tocou no assunto, mas o efeito calmante que ele tinha sobre as pessoas me seguraram bem mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

"Obrigada, Jazz," disse, aceitando seu abraço. "Por tudo."

Alice enxugou seus olhos, checando o relógio. "Você deveria ir," ela disse, tentando parecer entusiasmada.

"Sim," eu disse. "Eu devo."

Peguei minha segunda bolsa, que estava com Jasper e a coloquei no chão, perto de mim, antes de abraçar Alice uma vez mais, respirando fundo.

"Vá lá e mostre para Nova York quem é Isabella Swan," ela sussurrou. "Mostre o quão encantadora você é."

Eu sorri, com medo de falar e as lágrimas começarem a cair. "Okay," concordei.

"Deixe ela ir, Ali," Jasper disse, piscando para mim. "Ela não pode ir se você não a soltar."

Vagarosamente ela foi se soltando e eu peguei minhas malas uma vez mais.

"Certo," eu disse, esperando que logo a confiança que irradiava da minha voz fosse real. "Tchau"

"Aproveite," ela disse, acenando. Eu apertei a passagem em minha mão, encarando as letras em negrito.

**Swan, Isabella Marie**

**Para: New York (JFK)**

**De: Portland, OR (PDX)**

Logo cheguei à sala de embarque, andando entorpecidamente pelos detectores de metal e então para o outro lado. Peguei minhas bolsas e andei vagarosamente em direção ao meu portão, sem ideia do que iria encontrar.

Meu estômago roncou de fome, mas eu precisava me sentar. Andei desajeitadamente até a tela de LED que mostrava as próximas partidas abrindo meu caminho até a frente da multidão que se reunia ali.

Eu encarei minha passagem, desesperadamente tentando encontrar alguma informação que batesse com as da tela, mas não conseguia me concentrar. O impacto do que eu estava prestes a fazer parecia estar me atingindo e tudo o que eu queria fazer era sentar e dormir o resto da minha vida.

Mas infelizmente eu não podia. Não havia volta para isso e eu sabia que se desistisse eu iria me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu encarei a tela mais uma vez, finalmente encontrando o número do meu portão. Eu anotei aquilo de forma instável, fazendo o caminho de volta para fora da multidão, tentando limpar minha cabeça quando ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

"Bella."

Não fora alto, mas ainda assim, aquela palavra imediatamente captou minha atenção. Eu me virei, não me importando se atingi alguém com minha mala.

Porque parado a alguns passos de mim, malas na mão, com uma linda, embora ainda triste expressão em seu rosto, estava Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

**.  
**

"Edward, eu vejo progressos," Dr. Levin disse, encarando a prancheta que tinha em frente a si.

"Sério?" Elizabeth perguntou, não conseguindo esconder sua animação. "É tão bom ouvir isso."

O homem concordou com a cabeça, sua expressão repleta de otimismo. "Eu realmente vejo", ele disse novamente. "Eu acho que isso tem sido muito benéfico."

Eu simplesmente encolhi os ombros. Eu respondia as perguntas que ele fazia, mas fora isso, ele teve muito pouca cooperação de minha parte.

Elizabeth se aproximou, apertando minha mão. "O que nós devemos fazer agora?" ela perguntou, se inclinando para frente.

O homem largou sua caneta. "Bem," ele começou, "eu acho que nós terminamos por aqui."

Era inacreditável o quanto uma notícia era capaz de iluminar o meu espírito, quase o suficiente para trazer um sorriso genuíno à minha face.

"Edward, o que você acha?"

Eu lutei contra uma careta, determinado a não deixar que seu interrogatório psicológico me incomodasse. Eu estava recebendo alta. Era só o que importava.

"Eu acho que é uma boa ideia," disse, o fazendo rir.

"Eu tenho certeza que você acha", ele disse condescendente, e eu senti Elizabeth apertar minha mão com mais força como um sinal de apoio, me fazendo relaxar na cadeira, preparando-me para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Você mostrou melhoras, Edward," ele continuou. "E a sua vontade foi o ator principal nisso."

Limpei a garganta sem jeito, não querendo chamar mais atenção para o fato de que eu tinha aparecido para cada sessão no último mês e meio e nunca me queixei disso. Não por mim, mas por Bella e nós três sabíamos disso.

"Você sempre será livre para voltar," ele me disse com um sorriso, "mas eu acho que você está no rumo certo e pode trilhá-lo por si só."

"Obrigado," eu disse, libertando minha mão do aperto da de Elizabeth enquanto levantava para apertar a mão do Dr. Levin.

"Boa sorte, Edward," ele disse. "Essa Bella parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela deve ser pelo o que você está fazendo por ela."

Eu acenei curtamente com a cabeça. "Ela realmente é."

"Sra. Masen, obrigada por se juntar a nós," ele disse, apertando a mão de minha mãe. "Eu desejo tudo de bom para vocês dois."

"Obrigado," resmunguei, tentando lhe dar um último sorriso.

Eu nunca estivera tão feliz de caminhar para fora de um prédio como naquele momento. Caminhamos pelas ruas movimentadas de Chicago, o sol aquecendo minha pele e elevando ainda mais o meu humor.

"Parabéns, Edward," Elizabeth disse, entrelaçando nossos braços. "Eu sempre soube que você poderia fazer isso."

"Fazer o que?" perguntei.

Ela me deu um olhar impaciente. "Encarar os seus medos e pedir a ajuda que precisava."

"Eu não fiz tanto," tentei dizer. "Eu apenas ouvi um cara falar uma hora, duas vezes por semana."

"Mas que te deu ferramentas que você usará para começar a se curar," ela disse. "E você sabe qual é o próximo passo."

Eu tinha uma vaga ideia, embora a essa altura, não tivesse muita certeza no que acreditar. Eu certamente não poderia confiar em meus próprios instintos, já que eles é que me levaram até ali. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo o que o Dr. Levin destacou ia junto com o que eu achava que era certo.

"Ir procurar a Bella?" Sugeri fracamente, um sentimento de orgulho correndo em minhas veias quando vi minha mãe sorrir.

"Isso é exatamente o que você precisa fazer." Ela disse me encorajando. "E a conquistar de volta."

"Mas o que acontece se ela não... me quiser?" eu disse, fazendo a inevitável pergunta. Havia uma possibilidade muito real que pairava sobre a situação, que envolvia Bella me rejeitando, dizendo que eu tinha ficado longe por muito tempo, e estragado tudo para além do reparo.

"Você não tem como saber o que ela quer antes de falar com ela," Elizabeth disse. "E se ela não te quiser… você terá que atravessar essa ponte quando ela te disser isso diretamente."

Eu concordei, ideias passando pela minha mente em um ritmo alucinante.

"Você se importaria se formos para casa?" perguntei "Tem algo que eu preciso fazer."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, pegando minha mão. Minha ansiedade apenas crescia no curto trajeto de carro até nossa casa e quando chegamos eu rapidamente corri escada acima, discando o familiar número do meu apartamento antes que pudesse pensar totalmente em meu plano.

A ligação caiu direto na secretária eletrônica e eu apertei o aparelho, irritado. Apertei meu nariz, tentando pensar onde mais poderia encontrá-la.

Então, voltei a pensar no e-mail irritado de Alice, me lembrando da pequena linha onde ela falava sobre como Bella não se sentia confortável em permanecer no apartamento e estava com ela e Jasper. Eu desejei saber se ela ainda estaria lá, mas decidi que aquela era minha única chance.

Gaguejei e tropecei com as palavras no início da minha mensagem antes de fazer o meu melhor para me acalmar e explicar o motivo da minha ligação. Mas ao finalizar a ligação eu não tinha certeza se ela teria entendido ou apenas estaria mais confusa, mas eu não tinha como voltar atrás.

Eu havia entrado em contato com ela. Era um início Eu não estava esperando que ela me ligasse de volta - eu não estava esperando nenhuma forma de ligação. Eu apenas tinha que dizer a ela que a amava. Que sentia muito e que nunca poderia ter jogado toda a culpa sobre ela.

Talvez o Dr. Levin tivesse me ensinado algo que valera a pena aprender. Talvez ele estivesse certo e talvez eu pudesse ouvir.

Uma semana depois as poucas coisas que eu havia trazido ou comprado em Chicago estavam embaladas em duas malas, na porta da frente. Elizabeth, com os olhos marejados, estava parada ao lado delas, sorrindo profundamente para mim.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Edward," ela disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para acariciar minha bochecha. "Você fez o que precisava fazer. As coisas vão dar certo."

"Eu sei que irão," disse, não querendo arruinar o seu humor. "Obrigado por tudo."

Ela encarou o táxi entrando na rua. "Eu queria poder te levar ao aeroporto eu mesma, mas..."

"Não se preocupe," eu disse, cortando o que seria um incrivelmente longo pedido de desculpas. "É apenas uma ida ao aeroporto. Eu ficarei bem."

Ela continuou a me olhar, seus olhos enevoados. "Eu posso ver a mudança, Edward. Eu posso ver aquele menino que eu criei."

"Ele esteve sempre aqui, mãe," eu disse, beijando sua bochecha. "Eu apenas tive que encontrá-lo novamente."

A viagem para o aeroporto foi curta e indolor, e logo eu estava sentado no avião, com o cinto afivelado, minha perna subindo e descendo pela expectativa do que viria a partir de então.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia se o meu plano funcionaria. Era arriscado, e o tempo tinha que ser perfeito. Um atraso no voo, um cancelamento e tudo iria pelos ares como fumaça.

Mas eu me forcei a pensar com otimismo e fiz o meu melhor para dormir, embora soubesse que isso já era querer demais. Visões de mim vendo Bella novamente enchiam minha mente e eu eventualmente as permiti percorrerem seu caminho livremente, visualizando como minha vida poderia ser se as coisas saíssem como eu esperava.

Mal o capitão desligou o aviso de manter cintos atados e abriu as portas, eu saí correndo pelo corredor, murmurando pedidos de desculpas enquanto passava empurrando as pessoas.

Eu sabia que ela estava partindo hoje. Sempre fora hoje. Se eu conseguisse alcançá-la antes do seu voo chamar, eu daria o meu melhor para convencê-la.

Embora, convencê-la a que, eu ainda não soubesse direito.

Eu ainda devia o mundo a Alice por ter me ajudado. Por mais que eu merecesse cada xingamento que ela despejou sobre mim, ela ainda era a melhor amiga de Bella e queria que ela fosse feliz, tanto quanto eu. Se ela não me dissesse qual era o voo e qual o horário eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de ver Bella de novo. Eu certamente não teria chances depois que ela pisasse naquele voo para Nova York. Tudo estaria acabado então.

Eu corri para o lado oposto do aeroporto, rapidamente checando uma das telas para ver os status dos voos. Ele não partiria por pelo menos uma hora, me deixando em dúvida se Bella já teria chegado.

Procurei por uma meia hora, quase desistindo. Segurei minhas malas com uma única mão, passando a outra pelo meu rosto enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer. Eu não sabia se devia desistir e ir para casa ou continuar procurando. Chequei o monitor mais uma vez, para ter certeza que o voo não havia sido cancelado, quando algo captou minha atenção.

Uma garota estava empurrando a multidão, fazendo seu caminho até a frente. Eu tentei me aproximar para ver melhor, mas fui recompensado, quando ela fez seu caminho de volta, parecendo frustrada.

Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto ela alternava seu olhar entre a tela e sua passagem. Tentando juntar cada célula de coragem que eu possuía, clareei minha garganta.

"Bella."

Ela se virou, um olhar de incredulidade e surpresa passando por sua face. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, parecendo um cervo diante dos faróis enquanto me encarava, imóvel.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu tinha sua atenção e agora?

Eu a olhei fixamente. Ela estava tão linda quanto eu me lembrava; o fogo que eu amava se mantinha queimando ardentemente dentro dela. Eu tive que me controlar, resistindo ao desejo intenso de correr até ela e abraçá-la.

"Edward."

Fora tão suave quanto o meu chamado, mas ainda assim, soara mais chocado do que desafiador.

Eu me aproximei um pouco, testando até quando eu poderia ir sem quebrar o momento. "Bella?" repeti.

Seu queixo caiu um pouco, sua expressão de espanto a atingindo antes que ela retrucasse.

"O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou incredulamente. Ainda não acreditando.

"Eu precisava te ver," respondi honestamente, minha voz fraca. Eu não tinha razão para mentir ou para fazer rodeios.

"Mas você está… você está aqui," ela disse, como se tentasse entender os fatos. "No aeroporto. Quando eu estou partindo. O que… o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu precisava falar com você," repeti. "Bella…"

Vê-la novamente foi diferente de tudo o que eu já sentira antes. Era como se a vida estivesse voltando para mim. Eu não percebi o quanto eu estava perdendo até que tudo foi colocado diante de mim, mas eu não podia tê-lo, tornando o encontro muito mais catastrófico.

"Oh Deus, Edward," ela disse, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Você não pode estar aqui. Você não pode estar aqui."

Se isto tivesse sido em circunstâncias normais, eu teria rido de seu destempero.

"Por que eu não posso estar aqui?" perguntei suavemente, apenas desejando ouvir sua voz, mesmo que fosse para despejar insultos sobre mim.

"Porque eu estou indo para Nova York" ela retrucou, fazendo uma careta. "Eu estou indo começar uma nova vida e ser feliz e… Deus, Edward, você não pode estar aqui."

"Bella, eu preciso apenas falar com você," eu disse, diminuindo um pouco mais o espaço entre nós. "Eu não estou esperando que você tome qualquer decisão e talvez você nem mesmo me escute."

"Eu tenho que ir para Nova York," ela murmurou novamente, soando como um disco arranhado. Ela parou, me encarando como se achasse que eu iria desaparecer se ela desviasse o olhar para longe.

"Que horas é o seu voo?" perguntei, quebrando o silêncio pesado.

Ela olhou para o monitor uma vez mais. "Em uma hora," ela disse suavemente, embora isso não importasse. Ouvir sua voz e vê-la na minha frente era a realização do sonho que eu tinha perdido nas últimas seis semanas, e tudo o que eu queria era aproveitar o que eu poderia começar.

Eu estava agradecido por ela ainda não ter me rejeitado. Me batido, me chutado, me chamado de cada nome que eu merecia e então sumido da minha frente. Entrando no voo para Nova York, sem olhar para trás, deixando-me no buraco negro que eu mesmo cavara, para o resto da minha vida.

Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

"Você acha que nós poderíamos conversar por um minuto?" perguntei, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ela mordeu o lábio, suas bochechas corando antes de me encarar uma vez mais.

"Você acha que essa é a melhor ideia?"

Meu coração se contraiu, mas eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, resistindo ao desejo de puxá-la para perto e nunca mais deixá-la ir.

"Sim," respondi engolindo em seco. "Eu acho que isso é necessário."

Ela concordou, fazendo um gesto para que eu a seguisse. Corajosamente eu andei em sua direção, pegando uma de suas malas, feliz por ela não ter se afastado. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, obviamente grata pelo peso tirado de seus ombros e eu acenei com a cabeça, sinalizando para que ela andasse.

Ela concordou, andando hesitante, para frente e eu comecei a segui-la. Olhando para baixo a vi entrelaçar suas mãos, torcendo um pequeno anel em seu dedo repetidamente.

Olhando mais de perto fiquei estupefato ao ver que era o anel de _Claddagah_ que eu havia lhe dado no Natal.

_A lenda dizia que um jovem homem fora capturado e vendido como escravo da vila de pescadores de Claddagh. Anos passaram e ele se perguntava se seu verdadeiro amor estaria esperando por ele._

Ela me daria alguma chance? Ela estaria disposta a ouvir minhas desculpas? Eu não iria inventar desculpas. Eu não tinha mais nenhuma válida. Nós tínhamos que encarar o que tinha acontecido sem adicionar mais nada à história e colocar a culpa em mais alguma coisa.

_Ele fabricou um coração para o amor, uma coroa para a lealdade e entrelaçou as mãos como um símbolo de amizade. Depois de muitos anos o homem voltou para Claddagah e descobriu que o seu verdadeiro amor havia esperado por ele._

Quanto mais eu pensava na velha lenda, mais meu otimismo crescia. Se isso correspondia a tudo o que Bella e eu tínhamos passado, aquilo me dizia que não importava o que, nós seríamos capazes de dar um jeito.

Levei Bella até uma pequena sala de espera, escolhendo duas cadeiras um pouco mais afastadas das demais. Eu esperei até ela se sentar antes de me mover até minha própria cadeira, olhando-a observar, admirada, os aviões pousando e decolando rumo aos seus destinos.

Mas quando ela se virou de volta para mim, milhares de expressões cruzavam seus olhos. Tristeza, raiva, frustração, irritação, aborrecimento, choque e agravamento.

Mas o mais proeminente, aquele que fez algo dentro de mim bater mais forte, foi a esperança que eu vi em seus olhos

Os cantos dos meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso enquanto eu pensava nas possibilidades. Aquela conversa poderia tomar muitos rumos, mas a esperança que eu vi me deu a ideia promissora de que talvez, apenas talvez, ela obtivesse sucesso.

Nós ainda poderíamos ter uma chance.

* * *

_Oi flores,_

_antes de tudo, vamos aos avisos. A Bronze avisa, no fim deste capítulo, que é claro que um trauma como o do Edward não se resolve com apenas um mês e meio de terapia. São necessários anos, mas isso é uma obra de ficção e ela se deu esse direito para que a história seguisse o rumo que ela queria e ela queria esse reencontro no aeroporto._

_Bem, dito isso, e aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Achei tão lindo o Edward disposto a reconquistar a Bella. E já vou avisando, se preparem para o próximo... :D E o que vocês acham, ela vai ou não para Nova York? Ele vai junto? Quais os palpites de vocês?_

_.  
_

Algumas **reviews** ficaram sem resposta. Então, vamos a elas:

**Estella Cullen**: oi flor! Aí está, o Edward finalmente está agindo. Parece que os momentos de depressão ficaram para trás rsrsrs bjussss e brigadinha pela review

**Lalac:** oi flor, bem vinda novamente :) Agora os capítulos estão saindo religiosamente a cada 15 dias. Reta final da fic...

* * *

**Bem flores, próximo capítulo sai no dia 10 de junho! Beijos e até lá!**


	42. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu sempre odiei aeroportos. Eu não consigo lembrar quando minha antipatia por eles começaram, mas eu sempre soube que alguém era deixado para trás o tempo todo. Esse ódio se intensificou à medida que atravessávamos o espaço caótico, nos preparando para a conversa que iria nos ajudar, ou nos machucar ainda mais.

Edward me levou para uma pequena área, hesitando levemente antes de tomar o assento ao meu lado. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente, não tendo certeza se eu queria me sentar ao lado dele ou ir para o banco do outro lado da sala - a distância era segura, neste caso.

A princípio, nenhum de nós disse nada. Se era porque nós não tínhamos nada, ou muito a dizer eu não podia decidir, mas o silêncio era ensurdecedor. Em torno de nós, vozes anunciavam, indefinidamente, partidas, voos adiados, chamadas de passageiros. As pessoas passavam por nós, sem prestar nenhuma atenção, como se fôssemos um casal normal.

O quão errado elas estavam.

Eu coloquei minha bolsa no colo, a abraçando junto ao peito, como se fosse um salva vidas. Edward olhou para frente, seu olhar concentrado e preciso.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?" Eu finalmente perguntei, minha voz tão nítida e forte quanto eu pude aguentar. O silêncio pesado era insuportável.

Ele gemeu, aflito e eu fiz o meu melhor para manter o meu escudo até quando ele se virou para mim com os olhos ardentes.

"Vim para conversar."

Eu ri amargamente. "Você se recusou a me ouvir antes", o lembrei. "Por que eu iria querer te dar uma chance agora?"

'_Porque,' _Eu respondi para mim mesma _'Você o ama.'_

Eu apertei minha cabeça, tentando limpá-la de todos os pensamentos irracionais e indesejados enquanto o encarava de volta, tentando conjurar qualquer migalha de raiva ou ódio contra ele, mas eu simplesmente não podia. Tudo o que eu sentia era saudade.

"Você quer falar?" repeti. "Então fale. Eu tenho um voo para pegar."

"Eu quero começar com uma coisa," ele disse. "Eu sinto muito."

Eu ri, apertando a ponta do meu nariz. "Isso _realmente_ vai nos levar a algum lugar..."

Eu o ouvi gemer em frustração. "Você vai ouvir?"

"Mantenha sua voz baixa," assoviei, olhando ao redor, para as pessoas que nos olhavam com curiosidade. "As pessoas estão olhando."

"Eu não me importo," ele disse sem pestanejar. "Eu quero que você me ouça."

Eu gemi. "Eu não quero ouvir," disse, embora quisesse gritar. "Eu quero que _você_ me escute."

"Okay," ele disse, se inclinando em sua cadeira. Sua postura indicava que ouvir primeiro estava sendo agonizante para ele, mas ele não argumentou.

"Por que você partiu?" demandei. "Por que de todos os lugares, você foi para Chicago e não me contatou nem uma vez?"

Ele suspirou. "Porque eu não podia ficar," ele respondeu. "Isso não ajudaria em nada."

"E fugir iria?" retruquei. Embora eu soubesse que não estávamos chegando a lugar nenhum.

Eu recuei, tentando dar tempo a nós dois para respirar. Eu já estava pegando muito forte - algo que eu prometi a mim mesma que não faria.

'_Ouça-o, Bella,' _eu disse a mim mesma. '_Ele percorreu todo esse caminho para te ver. Apenas ouça o que ele tem a dizer.'_

Infelizmente, dizer algo para mim mesma e me forçar a seguir os pensamentos eram duas coisas completamente diferentes.

"O que você esteve fazendo?" perguntei, tentando restabelecer a conversa. "Onde você foi?"

Ele me deu um olhar como se eu já soubesse a resposta, mas respondeu. "Chicago."

"O que você fez por lá?" continuei, tentando manter a acusação fora do meu tom de voz. Eu não queria deixá-lo ainda mais chateado.

"Fiquei com Elizabeth," ele respondeu, sua voz calma. "Não fiz muito."

Eu estava esperando que ele trouxesse o assunto da terapia a tona, mas ele não o fez, sua perna balançando nervosamente.

"E quanto a sua mensagem?" eu finalmente perguntei, encorajando-o a dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Indo à terapia," ele disse displicentemente, chutando sua bolsa no assoalho. "Nada demais."

Eu odiava a forma como ele tratava aquilo como nada, mas eu não era exatamente a garota-propaganda do bom comportamento. Eu estava agindo apenas como agravante assim como ele - a única diferença entre hoje e há dois meses era que eu realmente podia admiti-lo.

"E como foi?" perguntei tentando soar o mais displicente possível.

"Bom," ele disse com um tom de voz entediado. "Tedioso. Mas não completamente de nenhuma ajuda, eu acho."

Eu olhei para ele, recolhendo um pequeno sorriso. "Esta foi uma resposta horrível."

Edward riu tremulamente, correndo a mão trêmula pelo cabelo - um trejeito que eu sabia que indicava preocupação.

"Isso me… ajudou sim," ele disse, suspirando. "Aparentemente eu tenho feito progresso."

"Isso é ótimo," eu disse sabendo que os detalhes seriam revelados na hora certa.

"Elizabeth mandou um oi," ele disse abruptamente. "Ela foi uma das pessoas que me disse para entrar novamente nos eixos."

Eu senti uma onda de gratidão por ela. "Onde ela está agora?"

"Continua em Chicago," ele respondeu.

Eu olhei para ele, curiosa, um pensamento cruzando minha mente. "Edward, como você soube quando era o meu voo?"

Uma expressão de alarme cruzou sua face diante da minha pergunta repentina antes que ele pudesse se recompor. "Você me disse," respondeu.

Se eu não soubesse a verdade, sua mentira teria me convencido. "Não, eu não disse. Quando você partiu, eu ainda não sabia quando iria."

As palavras ainda eram difíceis de falar, mas eu queria saber quem o tinha avisado.

"Eu sempre soube o dia que você estava partindo," ele disse, olhando para longe. "Eu chutei a hora."

"Edward, quem te contou?" perguntei, batendo meu pé impacientemente no chão, sem vontade para joguinhos neste momento.

Ele suspirou, desviando o olhar. "Alice."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, frustrada. "Aquela pequena..."

"Não fique irritada com ela," ele disse suavemente. "Você pode ficar brava comigo o quanto quiser, mas isso não foi culpa da Alice."

Eu apertei a ponta do meu nariz. "Eu acho que estou um pouco agradecida," disse. Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

"O que você esteve fazendo?" ele perguntou, aparentemente vendo nisso uma sugestão para começar a falar. "Eu não estava sendo capaz exatamente de acompanhar."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Nada que valha a pena ser mencionado," disse. "Me preparando para isso, eu acho. Isso tomou muito do meu tempo."

"Você está animada?"

Eu parei. "Acho que sim," disse "Definitivamente eu estou pronta"

O silêncio caiu sobre nós, e eu sabia que nada poderia ser oficialmente resolvido, mesmo que eu quisesse que fosse. Mas nossos problemas não era algo que pudéssemos simplesmente falar a respeito – isso certamente ajudaria, mas levaria tempo.

"Para onde vamos a partir daqui?" perguntei, o fato de eu ter um voo para pegar, finalmente me atingindo. Nós não poderíamos resolver muito no tempo previsto, não era possível.

Ele olhou para a fila já se formando no portão. "Você tem que ir." Era uma constatação, não uma pergunta.

"Sim", eu disse suavemente, trocando minha bolsa de uma mão para a outra, meu ombro começando a doer.

"Eu não vou te pedir para ficar," ele disse, me surpreendendo. Embora eu soubesse que ele nunca iria me deixar não entrar naquele avião, ainda assim era chocante ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta.

"O que eu devo fazer, então?" perguntei, já não me importando em colocar uma máscara de independência. Eu estava cansada de tentar parecer como se eu não precisasse de ajuda. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de qual deveria ser o próximo passo.

"Você vai," ele disse sem rodeios, não dando qualquer abertura para discussão. "E irá aproveitar cada segundo desse estágio."

Eu olhei para ele cautelosamente. "Você ainda acha que eu devo ir?" perguntei ainda sem entender. "Mas nós..."

"Eu não vou pedir para você ficar," ele disse rebeldemente. "Você vai."

"Mas e quanto a isso?" Perguntei, tentando dar o meu melhor para não parecer histérica, mas eu não tinha a menor ideia de onde ele queria chegar com isso. "Nós acabamos de começar a resolver as coisas, e você está me dizendo para partir?"

Ele suspirou. "Bella, você irá se arrepender pelo resto da vida se não for. Apenas confie em mim."

"Você irá me visitar?" Perguntei, olhando para o chão.

Eu o ouvi gargalhar, embora soasse triste. "Claro que sim. Se você quiser que eu vá."

"Certo então," eu disse, minha voz estremecendo. "Se você acha… então eu tenho que ir."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Agora, eu quero que você vá e tenha um bom período por lá. Aprenda tudo o que você puder e não pense em tudo isso. Eu não quero que isso te distraia."

"Okay," eu disse sem entusiasmo.

"Bella," Edward disse, seu tom de voz me alarmando. "Me prometa que você não vai pensar sobre isso. Já aconteceu; não adianta se preocupar mais."

Eu concordei com a cabeça, sem certeza se eu realmente acreditava nele ou não. Eu decidi que não me importava.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta," disse suavemente, sem certeza se algum tipo de declaração era permitido. Eu quase ri diante do pensamento; tudo o que nós tínhamos feito era nos declarar e agora eu estava com medo de falar livremente.

"Eu também sentirei sua falta," ele disse. "Mas pense nisso dessa forma – nós passamos quase dois meses com raiva um do outro. Agora que está tudo varrido para debaixo do tapete, só temos que passar pelo estágio."

"Como você pode estar tão otimista?" perguntei incredulamente.

"Porque," ele disse sorrindo tristemente. "Isso é a única coisa que está me impedindo de seguir você."

"Venha comigo," implorei, tentando uma última tática. "Vá para Columbia. Não vá para Columbia; eu não me importo. Venha para Nova York."

Ele balançou a cabeça, acabando com o meu lampejo de bom humor. "Você sabe que eu não posso, Bella."

"Mas foi isso que nós planejamos!" eu disse. "Você concordou. Disse que iria comigo."

"O estágio não é tão longo para que eu vá para Columbia e além do mais... Bella, eu não quero ir para a escola de direito."

"Você não quer?" perguntei, interrompendo o curso do meu pensamento.

"Eu tive muito tempo para pensar," ele disse, com amargura na voz, "e eu me dei conta que não quero fazer nada relacionado com lei."

"Então apenas venha comigo!" tentei novamente. "Você não precisa ir a lugar nenhum. Você pode apenas ficar sentado lá… e se curar."

Ele encarou suas pernas, rindo suavemente. "Bella, eu não posso. Você sabe que se eu achasse que isso era o melhor para nós, eu faria isso em um segundo, mas não é."

"Por que não?" zombei, irritada por ele não estar me dando ouvidos. "Por que você não se importa?"

"Bella, você não está ouvindo," ele disse. "Mas quando você chegar em Nova York, você irá entender."

Eu passei meu braço livre pela minha barriga. "Tubo bem," murmurei. "Fique aqui."

"Eu te amo," ele disse gentilmente, acariciando minha bochecha. "Vá se divertir."

Apesar do que eu estava prestes a fazer, eu sentia como se dez toneladas tivessem sido retiradas de cima dos meus ombros.

"Eu irei," respondi genuinamente. "E você irá me ver."

Ele riu. "Claro que sim."

"Combinado, então," eu disse. "Eu tenho que ir."

"Eu irei com você até o portão," ele disse pegando todas as malas. Eu cruzei meus braços, uma sensação perturbadora na boca do estômago enquanto nos aproximávamos mais e mais.

"Eu conheço esse olhar," ele disse, seu tom de voz vazio. "Não me dê isso. É para o melhor, eu prometo."

"Você já me afastou uma vez," relembrei. Ele estremeceu.

"Confie em mim," ele disse. "Eu não te afastaria de mim novamente se não achasse que era o melhor a fazer."

Impulsivamente joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, abraçando-me a ele firmemente. Ele cambaleou para trás, mas derrubou as sacolas ao seu lado, aceitando meu abraço.

"Eu vou sentir saudades," murmurei sobre seu ombro.

"Eu também sentirei sua falta," ele disse. "Mas será por pouco tempo. As coisas ficarão bem."

O autofalante anunciou o meu voo, me fazendo encolher. Passageiros se levantaram na sala de espera, passando por mim e por Edward apressadamente. Eles chamaram o voo outras duas vezes antes que Edward me deixasse ir, me afastando gentilmente.

"Eu te amo," ele disse pela primeira vez, me dando a coragem necessária para caminhar até o avião.

"Eu também te amo," disse, as palavras, carregadas de implicações e emoções. Mas eu sabia que se Edward estava disposto a passar por isso, devia haver algo de bom nisso.

Eu estava confiando nele cegamente, nós tínhamos atingido o fundo do poço. O único caminho a seguir era esse.

Malas em uma mão, passagem na outra, eu fiz meu caminho até a comissária. Ela tinha um falso sorriso no rosto enquanto conferia minha passagem, me olhando por apenas um segundo, antes de olhar novamente para Edward.

"Va," ele murmurou, sorrindo torto – algo que eu não veria por um longo tempo.

O ar refrigerado atingindo minha pele, causando um arrepio em minha espinha. Eu fechei minha jaqueta enquanto caminhava rumo a minha sentença de morte, rezando para que isso fosse, como Edward dissera, melhor para nós.

* * *

**EPOV**

Depois de ter certeza que o voo decolou sem nenhum imprevisto, eu perambulei preguiçosamente pelo aeroporto, tentando encontrar alguma desculpa para não voltar para casa. A todo momento o pensamento de Bella voltando correndo, me dizendo que não podia fazer aquilo me atingia, mas à medida que as horas passavam eu sabia que precisava partir.

Eu dirigi lentamente, tomando cada ruazinha que podia imaginar. Grandes avenidas me fariam chegar em casa rapidamente. Eu eventualmente cheguei ao lado de fora do apartamento, mas estava com medo de entrar, inseguro do que iria encontrar.

Depois de alguns minutos de debate comigo mesmo eu inalei profundamente, preparado para o pior. A primeira coisa que notei é que ele estava limpo; muito limpo para algo que estava supostamente inabitado.

Foi quando notei a cama recém-feita e a falta de poeira bagunçando os quartos. Eu pus minhas malas no chão, olhando em volta enquanto um sorriso brincava em meus lábios.

Bella tinha estado aqui.

Eu duvidava que ela tivesse ficado por mais de alguns dias, conhecendo tanto Bella quanto suas amigas. Elas não a deixariam e eu não podia culpá-las. Se fosse eu, também não deixaria.

Antes que eu tocasse em qualquer coisa, peguei o telefone. As mensagens precisavam ser verificadas, mas eu não queria perder tempo ouvindo-as. Rapidamente disquei os números familiares, batendo meus dedos impacientemente na mesa enquanto tocava.

"Alice?" Eu disse no segundo em que ouvi alguém atender.

Ela grunhiu. "Edward, é melhor você estar me ligando com boas notícias ou..."

"Nós estamos bem," eu disse, a cortando efetivamente. "Ela está no voo rumo a Nova York, e nós estamos bem."

"Você tem certeza que vocês se acertaram?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, Alice," eu disse, me lembrando o que ela tinha feito por mim, evitando assim me irritar. "Nós estamos bem."

"Que bom," ela disse com firmeza. "Não estrague tudo enquanto ela estiver fora."

Eu ri suavemente. "Eu não vou."

"Eu estou confiando em você," ela disse. "E eu não vou te ajudar de novo."

"Você não irá precisar," eu disse com força. "Eu não irei estragar tudo novamente."

"Que bom." Ela disse, murmurando alguma desculpa para desligar o telefone quando eu a interrompi novamente.

"E Alice?" eu chamei. "Obrigado."

"É a sua cabeça no matadouro, Edward. Eu não irei te salvar novamente."

Eu desliguei o telefone, a ameaça de Alice ressoando em meus ouvidos enquanto o vazio da sala se intensificava. O apartamento estava solitário e frio, mas o meu otimismo continuou a crescer, como eu dissera para Bella, ela estaria de volta logo. As coisas dariam certo.

Eu simplesmente sabia disso.

* * *

_Oi flores, tudo bem com vocês?_

_Então, um dos menores capítulos da fic, mas acho que um dos mais importantes. E aí, o que acharam da decisão deles? Quer dizer, mais do Edward né? E então, o que será que ele vai fazer agora que decidiu que não quer mais mexer com direito? Quero saber as ideias de vocês heim?_

Bem, vamos as respostas das **reviews** que não foram respondidas por e-mail:

**criss augusto:** oi flor! Eu também chorei e ri muito com eles! Bem, digamos que parte do que você previu está certo ;) bjusss

**Estella Cullen: **oi flor! Aí está o capítulo! Exatamente, o importante era agir! Depois, volta-se à terapia e se reconstrói a vida juntos! Bjusss

**Lalac: **oi flor! Pior que nem dá pra ler em inglês, porque a Bronze está repostando a fic, e acho que está mais ou menos do capítulo 13. O negócio é ter paciência mesmo! Bjusss

* * *

**Bem, próximo capítulo na sexta, dia 24! Até lá!**


	43. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_tudo bom com vocês? Quero pedir desculpas por não ter postado na sexta passada e nem deixado spoiller no blog como prometi, mas me apareceu um trabalho grande para entregar e eu não tive tempo de mexer com mais nada. Mas, aí está o capítulo 40 para vocês. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo._

* * *

**BPOV**

A primeira coisa que eu percebi sobre Nova York foi que as pessoas estavam certas: aquela era realmente a cidade que nunca dorme. Eu estava aqui há apenas duas semanas e não conseguia me lembrar de uma única noite em que as sirenes estridentes, as buzinas incessantes dos táxis e os gritos do lado de fora de minha janela não tivessem me mantido acordada, incapaz de adormecer.

Tinha sido, por falta de uma palavra melhor, deplorável. Embora eu estivesse feliz por eu e Edward termos tido ao menos aquela conversa - ignorando o fato dela não ter resolvido muito - ainda era doloroso estar longe dele. Ainda mais sabendo que ele estava lá, esperando por mim.

Mas ele não permitiria que eu desistisse do meu sonho e, por isso, eu imagino que deveria agradecê-lo. Eu tinha falado com ele duas vezes desde que chegara e as duas me deixaram com vontade de arrumar um táxi e pegar o próximo voo de volta para Portland.

A primeira vez que ele ligou foi assim que o avião pousou. A diferença entre Portland e Nova York já era gritante, ainda no aeroporto, e minha mente parecia em um turbilhão enquanto eu tentava abrir caminho entre a multidão e encontrar minhas malas, tudo isso sem ser atacada.

Apesar de eu não ter dito a Edward o horário em que meu voo chegaria, poucos minutos depois de termos pousado e eu ter me dirigido à esteira de bagagens, meu celular tocou. Eu achei que fosse Alice ou um dos meus pais, mas quando vi o nome de Edward piscando na tela, imediatamente fiquei alarmada.

"Edward?" atendi, não me preocupando com formalidades. "O que está errado?"

Por mais irracional que fosse, eu só conseguia pensar em coisas ruins. Eu estava com medo que ele me dissesse que nada daquilo valia a pena; que ele havia sido impulsivo e que não estaria lá quando eu voltasse para casa.

Eu o ouvi gargalhar. "Oi pra você também, Bella."

Eu sorri para o tom alegre em sua voz. "Oi," murmurei, caminhando cuidadosamente entre as pessoas sentadas no chão.

"Nada está errado," ele respondeu, surpreso. "Eu só queria ter certeza que você tinha feito uma boa viagem."

Eu ruborizei. "Oh."

"Parece que fez..." ele disse, rindo. "Como é Nova York?"

"Eu não vi mais do que o aeroporto, mas parece okay," respondi, olhando ao redor. "Frenética."

"Uau, então é a sua cidade" ele zombou. Seu bom humor, apesar de contagiante, só me deixou com ainda mais saudades de casa.

"Eu preciso ir," disse, o cortando rapidamente. Falar com ele apenas me deixara mais deprimida, me lembrando o que eu havia deixado para trás.

"Divirta-se, Bella," ele me lembrou. "Isso não é uma punição. Vale a pena."

Eu sabia que ele estava certo e, ainda assim, pensar nisso era a parte mais difícil.

O estágio em si era o sonho de qualquer escritor. Eu podia dizer que a decisão de ir tinha sido boa, eu só tinha que me acostumar com a ideia.

Victoria tinha sido extremamente prestativa o tempo todo, me ajudando a me adaptar com tudo. Eu estava ficando com uma amiga dela, embora eu mal parasse o tempo suficiente para lhe falar três palavras. Eu estava tão ocupada e as coisas pareciam estar correndo sem falhas.

O segundo telefonema foi ontem de manhã, e eu ainda estava abalada com ele. Eu estava correndo, olhando ao redor em busca do meu material enquanto atendia o telefone, mas as novidades de Edward me fizeram parar imediatamente.

"Você está vindo?" perguntei. "Para… para Nova York?"

Minha incredulidade pareceu diverti-lo. "Eu te disse que iria." ele respondeu. "Estarei aí neste fim de semana."

Aquele pequeno fato me deixou em pânico, sem saber o que esperar. Eu não tinha certeza se tê-lo ao redor faria qualquer coisa para aumentar minha produtividade e se não me deixaria louca, mas eu não consegui dizer não. Aquilo só nos afastaria ainda mais.

E aqui estava eu, sentada, olhando a pequena e brilhante tela do computador. Minha mãe tinha me enviado mais um e-mail me perguntando sobre vários detalhes sobre o estágio em um parágrafo e sobre Edward em outro. Eu não tinha conseguido responder ainda, principalmente porque eu não sabia o que dizer. A primeira parte era fácil, mas a segunda me deixava mais e mais apreensiva à medida que pensava a respeito.

Eu não sabia se tinha uma resposta certa, mas eu sabia que não podia lhe dizer a verdade. Nem Charlie nem Renée sabiam o que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu. Eu teria apenas recebido comentários negativos sobre minhas escolhas por parte de minha mãe e Charlie teria caçado Edward e o matado. Manter-me quieta foi a solução mais certa.

_Mãe..._

_Nova York é ótima. Caótica, mas ótima Me desculpe por não ter respondido antes, mas eu estive ocupada._

_O estágio é bom. Eu não tenho feito muito, mas estou aprendendo. Eu estou feliz por ter vindo e devo a Victória por ter me ajudado._

_Edward está bem. Eu não tenho falado muito com ele._

Eu parei, apagando as últimas palavras, sabendo que elas suscitariam muitas perguntas.

_Edward está bem, _digitei, recomeçando. _Ele está vindo me visitar este fim de semana. Eu direi que você mandou um oi._

Aquilo iria deixá-la feliz. Talvez ela fizesse algumas perguntas, mas ao menos não ficaria desconfiada. A última coisa que eu precisava neste momento era de Renée tendo alguma intuição.

_Espero que as coisas estejam bem aí na Florida. Diga oi ao Phil por mim –Eu irei ligar quando tiver uma chance._

_Amo você,_

_Bella_

Eu olhei para a desculpa lamentável, mas suspirei, enviando de qualquer maneira. Eu não conseguia focar em muito mais além do fato de que Edward estaria aqui em pouco mais de 24h, não me dando tempo para me preparar.

Eu quase gargalhei. Mesmo se ele me desse a notícia com um mês de antecedência, eu não seria capaz de me preparar. Seria impossível.

Fechei o computador, olhando ao redor, procurando algo para ocupar o meu tempo. A dona da casa onde eu estava raramente estava aqui, me dando muito espaço, embora eu quase desejasse ter alguma companhia. Isso talvez me distraísse de todas as coisas sobre as quais não queria pensar.

Eu pensei em ligar para o Edward, mas acabei desistindo. Não queria parecer como se eu estivesse com muitas saudades e pensando nele constantemente, por mais que essa fosse a verdade. Eu queria parecer como se pudesse fazer isso eu mesma. Eu gostava de pensar que começara a me tornar mais independente enquanto ele estava longe e queria provar isso.

Ficar acordada naquela noite foi um pesadelo. Tentar dormir era inútil então eu encarava o teto, tentando imaginar todos os cenários possíveis. Acabei montando dois: um onde Edward voltava para Portland, feliz; e outro onde não.

O dia de hoje não estava muito melhor. Eu estava inquieta e nervosa, mal conseguindo ficar parada. Se minha mão não estava tremendo, minha perna estava sacolejando, o pé batendo no chão. Meu estômago estava constantemente em nós e meu coração estava acelerado; ridículo eu sei. Tinha se passado apenas duas semanas.

O estágio era a última coisa em minha cabeça quando cheguei em casa. O apartamento, vazio como sempre, estava frio e pouco aconchegante, me deixando mergulhada em meus pensamentos depressivos.

E se Edward decidisse que era uma má ideia? E se ele não aparecesse?

Eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer.

Me arrumar foi ainda pior. Parecia como no nosso primeiro encontro, exceto que dessa vez o nervosismo era muito maior e eu não tinha Alice para me dar um choque de realidade. Eu perambulava ao redor, fazendo o meu melhor e tentando me acalmar mais uma vez, quando finalmente a campainha tocou.

"Bella? Você está esperando alguém?" A amiga de Vitória perguntou, do quarto dos fundos.

Eu engoli em seco, meu estômago dando saltos. Com as mãos tremendo eu levei uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás da orelha enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Ele estava aqui.

"Sim, é pra mim." respondi. Eu engoli meu nervosismo, determinada a não parecer como uma menina em seu primeiro encontro e abri a porta antes que pudesse me acovardar, forçando-me a encarar Edward.

Seu sorriso cresceu quando me viu, os olhos brilhando de emoção. Eu me apoiei no portal, tentando parar de tremer e lhe dei um fraco sorriso em retorno.

"Bella," ele disse, inclinando a cabeça levemente para baixo.

Eu apertei minhas mãos, tentando me conter e não agarrá-lo. "Edward," eu disse, de modo similar, mordendo meu lábio.

Ele riu baixinho. "Nós vamos ficar parados aqui como se não nos conhecêssemos ou você vai me dar um abraço?"

Eu fiquei surpresa com sua ousadia, mas acenei com a cabeça, um pouco contente por ele ter tomando a iniciativa. Eu não tinha certeza por quanto tempo mais aguentaria ficar ali parada.

Nós dois sabíamos que aquilo não era uma visita social. Nós tínhamos deixado tantas coisas com as pontas desatadas, nosso relacionamento estava neutro. Nós teríamos que dar um jeito nisso e sabíamos disso. Mas ações falam mais do que palavras, um lema que nós tínhamos seguido quase religiosamente desde a sua visita surpresa no aeroporto.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, hesitantemente passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Parecia tão diferente da última vez que eu o tinha visto - nós estávamos mais compostos, contidos.

Seu abraço estava mais gentil, me dando espaço para respirar. Eu me mantive abraçada a ele por mais um segundo antes de me afastar, meu olhar treinado no chão.

"Como você está?" ele perguntou, tentando puxar assunto, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Bem," respondi sinceramente. "Feliz por você estar aqui."

Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso. "Eu também," ele disse, mas sua expressão rapidamente se tornou alarmada. "Você não se importa por eu ter vindo, não é? Eu meio que… me convidei."

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Não, eu não me importo", disse suavemente. _Muito pelo contrário, na verdade._

Eu sabia que deveria estar chateada com ele ainda. Eu estava, na verdade, orgulhosa por não termos tido um tipo de encontro piegas; simplesmente porque não era a forma como as coisas deveriam funcionar. Mas eu não podia estar chateada, ele estava tentando. Eu tinha que lhe dar algum crédito.

"Pronta para ir?" ele perguntou, sutilmente tentando observar o apartamento. Eu ri, fazendo um gesto para que ele entrasse.

"Sente-se por um minuto," disse. "Eu só preciso pegar minhas coisas."

"Okay," ele concordou, sentando-se na beirada do sofá. Embora sua aparência fosse calma e contida, a postura rígida e a mandíbula tensa me disseram que ele estava tão cauteloso quanto eu.

Eu rapidamente peguei tudo que achava que poderia precisar e voltei para ele, o mais rápido que pude. Ele ficou de pé assim que eu apareci, me seguindo até a porta e esperando enquanto eu a trancava.

"É muito cedo para jantar," ele disse, após conferir as horas em seu relógio. "O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu poderia me oferecer para te mostrar a cidade, mas eu não vi muita coisa também," admiti, sorrindo. Edward riu, dando de ombros.

"Tudo bem. Nós podemos explorá-la juntos. Eu não venho a Nova York há um bom tempo."

As ruas, como de costume, estavam movimentadas, não deixando outra opção a Edward do que segurar minha mão e aproximar-se bastante de mim, para não sermos separados. Eu me deleitei com a sensação, lembrando o quanto eu sentia sua falta.

Mas isso não podia acontecer rapidamente. Eu não podia deixar o que quer que fosse que eu estivesse sentindo naquele momento ditar as nossas escolhas, mas também não podia basear minhas respostas no que eu achava que era certo. Eu já tentara aquilo e não me levara a lugar algum.

"Para onde?" ele perguntou, assim que estávamos onde seria possível ouvi-lo. Eu dei de ombros, a proximidade começando a me deixar sem reação. Pessoas lotavam as calçadas, vendedores gritando, turistas tirando fotos de nada significativo e eu me inclinei para mais perto de Edward.

"Podemos sair desse tumulto?" perguntei.

Ele riu. "O que, você não quer se juntar à excursão turística?"

Eu lhe dei um dos meus olhares sérios. "Não," disse seca. "Eu não quero."

"Vamos apenas andar então," ele sugeriu. "Nós não temos que fazer nada. Nós não precisamos nem mesmo conversar, se você não quiser."

"Okay," concordei hesitante, sabendo exatamente onde eu estava me metendo. Satisfeito, ele começou a caminhar para frente, me puxando para o seu lado.

Seu caminhar nos levou para além dos portões do Central Park. Eu gargalhei diante da falta de originalidade de tudo aquilo: duas pessoas em um relacionamento estranho, incerto, no coração de Nova York.

"Você não vai me deixar perdida, vai?" provoquei, encarando o céu alaranjado. O sol havia desaparecido por trás das grossas árvores, projetando um brilho estranho sobre a cidade.

"Eu não estou perdido," ele disse. "Sei exatamente onde estamos." Ele olhou ao redor e eu observei seu rosto, tentando decidir se acreditava ou não nele.

"Eu acho que devíamos conversar," disse finalmente.

"E você esperou até estamos no meio do Central Park?" ele provocou, embora aquilo tenha sido dito com toda a seriedade do momento.

"Nada como o presente," murmurei, ignorando a hipocrisia.

"Você realmente está okay com tudo isso?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se em um banco vazio. Os pombos estavam enfileirados em árvores acima de nós quando me sentei ao lado dele, mantendo uma distância segura.

"Eu não sei," disse soando, ou ao menos tentando, neutra. O silêncio se infiltrou entre a gente uma vez mais.

"Você realmente acha que conversar sobre isso vai ajudar em alguma coisa?"

Eu suspirei. "Não muito," admiti. "Eu acho que isso apenas nos fará discutir uma vez mais."

"Eu queria que você soubesse que eu sinto muito," sua voz, calma de repente. "Eu achei que aquilo fosse o melhor, naquele momento. E não era."

"Ir embora?" especifiquei. Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Por que você achou que isso poderia ser o melhor?"

Ele deu de ombros, parecendo machucado. "Porque estar ao seu lado estava apenas te machucando." ele disse. "Eu via o quanto era difícil para você, especialmente depois do acidente e eu não queria que você se sentisse como eu."

"Eu apenas queria te ajudar," me defendi, mesmo sabendo que não era necessário.

"Eu sei disso agora," ele replicou. "Mas na época não."

"Não consigo fazer isso soar completamente altruísta, porém," ele continuou, me surpreendendo. "Eu parti porque estava assustado e não conseguia lidar com isso. Eu pensei que tinha voltado para aquele buraco em que vivia antes e eu não queria arrastá-la para lá comigo. Eu não podia."

"Você sabe que eu não teria deixado isso acontecer." eu disse.

"Eu sei," ele respondeu, derrotado. "Mas Elizabeth fez tudo o que pode enquanto eu estava crescendo e nada parecia funcionar. Eu achava que era um caso perdido."

Aquela era a admissão de Edward e seu mea-culpa fazendo as coisas começarem a se clarificar.

"E a terapia?" pressionei. "Por que você não me disse que não queria ir? Eu não teria te forçado."

Ele fechou seus olhos, com força. "Você estava tão animada de ver que eu estava tentando. Todo mundo estava."

"Nós teríamos entendido," tentei lhe dizer, embora eu tivesse certeza que não faria diferença.

"Mas eu não queria correr o risco. Você estava bem quando eu não estava indo para a terapia, mas estava muito mais otimista quando eu disse que estava."

"Por que tudo sobre mim?" perguntei, me encolhendo ao notar o quão duro aquilo soara. "Por que você não podia pensar um pouco em si mesmo, sem falar na sua saúde?"

"Eu não sei," ele disse mais uma vez, seus olhos ainda fechados.

Eu recuei, não querendo repreendê-lo ainda mais. "Aonde você ia no horário em que deveria estar na terapia?" perguntei, pensando em Christine.

"Numa loja de música," ele murmurou.

"Eu conheci os donos," eu disse facilmente. "Eles são ótimos."

A surpresa ficou evidente em seu rosto. "Você os conheceu?" ele perguntou. "Quando?"

"Eu parei lá um dia com Angela e a mulher tinha uma foto minha." expliquei, rindo suavemente quando vi sua face corar.

"Eu falava muito sobre você", ele disse baixinho.

"Eu ouvi sobre isso," provoquei, cutucando-o. "Eu estou brincando, Edward."

Ele suspirou, finalmente abrindo seus olhos. "Eu sinto que você devia estar gritando comigo agora," ele disse. "Talvez me batendo por alguma coisa."

"Eu acho que deveria também," concordei, rindo enquanto ele erguia a cabeça de modo a olhar para mim.

"Então por que não está?" ele perguntou. "Você certamente tem boas razões."

Eu me afundei ainda mais no banco, estendendo meus braços. "Estou cansada de discutir. E não é como se isso fosse nos levar a algum lugar."

Eu sabia que aquela lógica era um pouco ilógica. Eu não devia mesmo querer estar na mesma cidade que ele, muito menos sentada no mesmo banco, conversando calmamente, mas nós já tínhamos estabelecido que a nossa relação não era convencional. Mas mesmo cheio de coisas para resolver, nós provávamos ser diferente do resto.

"Você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar?" perguntei eventualmente, apenas metade de mim querendo saber a resposta.

"Sim, eu acho," ele respondeu, hesitante, porém com certeza.

Eu me virei, o encarando enquanto balançava minha cabeça. "Não", eu disse. "Você tem que pensar sobre isso."

Ele riu, cruzando os braços. "Eu não preciso", contestou, sorrindo. "Eu sei que vai funcionar."

"Como?" pressionei. "Você não tem como ter certeza."

Ele me encarou. "Otimismo, Bella," me lembrou. "Eu acho que irá funcionar. Você apenas tem que confiar em mim."

"Esse é um pedido muito complicado," eu disse, quase de modo apático. "Confiar em você cegamente?"

Ele gargalhou. "Vai ficar tudo bem," ele disse. "Apenas acredite."

Mesmo que eu quisesse odiá-lo por isso e dizer-lhe que ele não merecia, eu sabia que ele já estava dando um grande salto apenas por querer acertar. E como eu tinha dito, discutir apenas nos sugava.

Eu apertei meus olhos. "É melhor você estar certo sobre isso," avisei.

Edward sorriu, sua expressão hesitante, mas ainda assim, esperançosa. "Eu estou."

* * *

Sua partida foi agridoce. Eu não conseguia decidir se realmente queria que ele fosse; por um lado, tínhamos tido um tempo razoavelmente decente. O relacionamento era tenso, mas era alguma coisa.

Por outro lado, eu precisava de um espaço para respirar.

Ele tinha ficado apenas o final de semana e me dera bastante espaço. Passamos algumas horas juntos em um dia e jantamos no seguinte, fazendo o nosso melhor para recolher os restos do nosso relacionamento, para começar a reconstruí-lo.

O processo era lento e tedioso, mas não completamente desnecessário. As coisas pareciam um pouco mais confortáveis à medida que o tempo passava e eu esperava que continuassem melhorando. Eu não poderia ir para o fundo do poço novamente.

"Você virá me visitar de novo?" perguntei, encolhendo-me ao perceber o quão desesperada e pegajosa eu soei. Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Se você quiser que eu venha."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Se você tiver tempo," respondi tentando escapar de lhe dar uma resposta do tipo sim ou não.

Ele sorriu. "Acredite, eu terei."

Momentaneamente, eu me perguntei o que ele estava fazendo com o seu tempo, e o que ele planejava fazer agora que estava aparentemente de volta.

"Eu o verei logo então," disse, o constrangimento me invadindo enquanto pensava na forma como eu tinha reagido na última vez em que nos separamos. Eu tinha praticamente o atacado, minhas ações em uma gritante contradição com o que nós tínhamos conversado e com a forma como eu me sentia.

"Cuide-se, okay?" ele pediu. "Eu a verei novamente logo."

Eu concordei, aceitando o abraço que ele estava me oferecendo. "Você também," murmurei. "E obrigada por ter vindo."

"O prazer foi meu."

Ele acariciou minhas costas gentilmente antes de se afastar. "Fique bem Bella." ele repetiu. "Eu te amo."

Eu não tinha certeza se alguma vez realmente tinha duvidado dele. Talvez eu tivesse apenas esquecido.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu temia o dia em que teria que voltar ao meu trabalho. Tudo que eu podia imaginar era Emmett me jogando no chão e me socando até eu estar todo roxo e, embora eu pudesse lutar de igual para igual, eu sabia que não seria capaz de detê-lo. Nem que eu quisesse - eu realmente merecia aquilo.

Entregar a minha carta de demissão foi a parte fácil. Eu estava oficialmente desempregado, mas me sentia eufórico. Era como se aquela nuvem escura e depressiva que me assombrou a vida inteira tivesse partido, me deixando otimista e com a mente aberta. Eu teria que procurar outra coisa para fazer, mas neste momento, isso não importava.

Eu estava cansado de tentar fazer alguma coisa guiado pela culpa. Isso quase arruinou a minha vida.

Eu suspirei. Outra coisa que Bella havia me ensinado e que eu não escutei na época. Os erros que eu tinha cometido eram intermináveis, mas este estava no topo da lista.

Meu bom humor deu uma balançada quando ouvi a voz de Emmett. Essa seria a parte mais difícil; fazê-lo me ouvir antes que ele arrancasse meus dentes.

Antes que qualquer pensamento racional pudesse me atingir e embora cada célula do meu corpo gritasse para que eu girasse ao redor e saísse dali, eu abri a porta para o escritório. Eu tinha que fazer isso - eu não poderia me esconder deles para sempre. Eu teria que fazer as pazes em algum momento.

Emmett estava deitado no sofá, de braços cruzados, zapeando pelos canais. Os outros meninos estavam espalhados ao redor da sala, e Rosalie, surpreendentemente, estava sentada ao lado de Emmett.

Ela foi a primeira a notar a minha entrada. Ela se virou duas vezes, como que querendo ter certeza, seu rosto com uma expressão chocada.

Nós nos encaramos por um minuto, embora parecesse mais um mês. O silêncio era agonizante, mas eu esperei que ela falasse primeiro.

"Edward?" ela finalmente disse, sua voz acusadoramente baixa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Emmett se virou, seu olhar negro e ameaçador ao meu encarar.

"Você," ele praticamente rosnou. "O que _diabos_ você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu engoli em seco. "Eu estou aqui para..."

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar, Emmett se levantou e começou a caminhar em minha direção, seu tamanho maior do que eu me lembrava. Eu ouvia os sussurros dos outros homens, silvos me envolvendo – Emmett sem dúvida andara falando sobre mim. E eu não tinha dúvidas de que não teriam sido boas coisas.

"Venha comigo."

Protestos foram em vão quando ele agarrou a gola de minha camisa, me puxando para a frente. Eu tropecei, tentando acompanhar os passos, mas ele apenas me puxava mais e mais. Eu fui jogado em uma sala e a lateral do meu corpo bateu em cheio no canto da mesa, fazendo-me dobrar e assoviar de dor.

"Isso é apenas o começo," Emmett rosnou, batendo a porta com tanta força que pensei que as dobradiças, frágeis, iriam cair.

"Eu vou te matar, aqui e agora," Emmett disse, com a voz séria.

"Emmett!" Rose gritou abrindo a porta, seu olhar rapidamente focando em mim, para ter certeza que nenhuma dor havia me sido infligida ainda.

Satisfeita, ela andou até ele, massageando seus ombros, em uma tentativa desesperada de acalmá-lo. "Não o ameace."

Ele a encarou, dando um passo para longe. "Rose," ele disse, soando como se não acreditasse naquilo. "Ele _fudeu_ com a vida da Bella e você me pede que não o ameace?"

"Matá-lo não vai servir para nada," ela disse apontando para mim. "E Bella certamente não apreciaria isso."

Ele suspirou, se virando. "Eu ainda não gosto disso," grunhiu, me encarando diretamente. "Você tem cinco minutos para se explicar," ele me disse. "Mais do que isso e eu irei espancá-lo até a próxima semana."

"Emmett!" Rosalie chamou novamente, o encarando. "Ele não vai dizer nada se você continuar com isso."

Eu gemi. "Apenas me deixe explicar," eu pedi, não querendo irritá-lo ainda mais.

"Eu disse que você tem cinco minutos," ele respondeu, irritado.

Eu me sentei, ao ter certeza que Emmett não iria lançar-se sobre mim, me socando.

"Eu não sei por onde começar", admiti.

"Pelo início seria ótimo," Emmett disse acidamente, ganhando um tapa de Rosalie. Ela lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, antes de se virar novamente para mim, seu olhar duro, porém calmo.

"Lhe dê uma chance," ela disse.

Eu a olhei, curioso. "Rosalie, por que você não é uma das pessoas que quer me matar?" perguntei. "Você é uma das pessoas mais próximas da Bella."

"Porque ela está, obviamente, disposta a te dar uma chance. A briga não é nossa, Edward." respondeu.

Eu sorri sinceramente. "Obrigado."

Emmett rolou os olhos. "Vamos logo com isso, Masen," ele falou. "Quatro minutos e meio."

Levando a sério sua ameaça, eu comecei exatamente por onde ele queria que eu começasse, sendo vago e evasivo quando era necessário falar sobre o meu passado. Uma gama de emoções cruzou seus rostos, mas o que eu via no rosto de Emmett era uma mistura de diversão e frustração.

"Você fugiu porque era um covarde," ele resumiu. Eu baixei minha cabeça, envergonhado.

"Sim." respondi, sem me importar de ter que me defender novamente. Não valia a pena.

"E então você deixou que ela escapasse de você também," ele finalizou, embora desta vez eu não achasse que ele fora esclarecedor. Aquilo fora apenas pra me incitar.

"Sim," murmurei.

"Cara…" ele parou, incrédulo. "Você _fudeu_ com o relacionamento."

"Não," Rosalie corrigiu, me surpreendendo novamente ao me ajudar. "Ele fez a coisa certa."

"Você está falando sério?" Emmett perguntou estupefato. "Como não ir para Nova York com ela é o certo?"

"Porque absolutamente nada de bom poderia ter acontecido com eles indo juntos," ela explicou. "Ainda há muita mágoa. Esse tempo vai ser bom."

A incredulidade estava estampada em seu rosto, mas ainda assim ele não tentou rebater. Ele andou para trás, seus olhos eventualmente ainda mirando em mim.

"E qual é o plano agora?" ele perguntou, um quê de malícia ainda detectável. Eu ignorei o sarcasmo, dando de ombros tão facilmente quanto podia.

"Eu não sei," admiti. "Eu fui lá vê-la."

Mais uma vez seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você fez _o quê?"_

"Eu fui visitá-la, Emmett," disse suspirando. "Conversar sobre as coisas."

"O que aconteceu com essa baboseira de que você queria dar espaço para ela?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não posso deixá-la ir para Nova York e esquecê-la completamente," tentei explicar. "Nos ajudaria tanto quanto ir com ela."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu terei que ficar fora disso então," disse. "Sua lógica é completamente confusa. Eu não acho que possamos te ajudar."

"Eu não estou aqui em busca de conselhos," disse. "Eu apenas... queria me desculpar."

"Por ser um _babaca_?" Emmett zombou. "Vai em frente. Eu sou todo ouvidos."

"Eu nunca quis machucá-la," disse mais livremente agora que eu tinha alguma certeza de que Emmett não ia me estrangular.

"Você certamente não considerou os sentimentos dela."

"Não, eu não considerei," concordei "Eu fui egoísta e não pensei."

Emmett abriu um sorriso. "Estou feliz por você admitir isso," ele murmurou, a raiva parecendo estar diminuindo.

"Eu sei que simplesmente falar isso não fará muita diferença", e como eu sabia "mas eu espero que vocês possam me dar uma segunda chance."

Emmett abriu um sorriso presunçoso. "Você está pedindo a minha _permissão?_"

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu estava com medo de que ele chegasse a essa conclusão, mesmo que ele não estivesse muito longe da verdade.

"Tudo bem," ele disse, soando bem humorado. "Mas realmente importa se eu disser não?"

"Não muito," eu disse. "Mas seria bom saber que você não me odeia completamente."

"Nós nunca te odiamos, Edward," ele disse. "Você é um cara de cabeça boa, sabíamos que você devia ter tido suas razões. A gente só não sabia quais eram elas."

Por um breve momento eu quis contar tudo. Por que eu não podia lidar com o ter a Bella por perto, e porque eu tinha agido daquela forma. Mas era muito cedo. Talvez até fosse o certo, mas eu não podia me forçar a aquilo.

Mas eu iria. Quando as coisas estivessem mais estabilizadas, eu contaria. _Quando eu estivesse mais equilibrado._

"Boa sorte Edward," Emmett disse. "Eu ainda não gosto do que você fez, mas se a Bella está disposta a te dar uma nova chance, eu irei aceitar isso."

Sua voz ainda estava ressabiada, mas eu ia me pegar a tudo que pudesse.

"Obrigado," eu disse, esperando ter soado sincero. "Eu realmente agradeço por isso."

Rosalie me encarou. "Nós não seremos tão indulgentes da próxima vez," ela avisou "Mas não haverá uma próxima vez, certo?"

A ameaça estava clara. Eu concordei com a cabeça, quase rindo; eu pensei que sairia dali coberto de sangue e todo quebrado. Mas ao invés disso, eu me sentia ainda mais otimista.

"Certo."

* * *

_**N/A **Não me digam que vocês queriam que o Emmett batesse nele. Isto não vai acontecer. Ele realmente vai dar ao Edward o benefício da dúvida. Assim como a Rose Esta história está chegando ao fim. Mais um ou dois capítulos, eu acho._

.

**N/B: Bem amores, aí está o capítulo 40. Sim, o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo :( ****E ele virá daqui a 15 dias, na sexta dia 15****! E aí, o que acharam? Eu sei que eles ainda estão meio frios um com o outro, mas pensem que, como a Rose disse, ainda tem muita mágoa e os dois ainda estão com medo de acabarem se machucando e machucando o outro novamente. **

**Mas eu particularmente amo essa parte do POV do Edward. Eu simplesmente adoro esse Emmett e a forma como ele se preocupa com a Bella. E vocês, alguma parte preferida?**

**Bem, as reviews de quem tem cadastro no site já foram respondidas. Quero agradecer muito a cada um que para um minutinho para escrever e dizer o que sentiu ou achou do capítulo. Eu leio todas e me sinto muito feliz com elas. Não responderei as outras aqui agora porque tenho uma tradução para entregar esse fim de semana e parei rapidinho só para postar o capítulo para vocês. Mas no próximo capítulo eu prometo que respondo todas.**

**Beijinhos e até o dia 15! ;)**


	44. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_Como combinado, aí está mais um capítulo para vocês. A fic está chegando ao fim e vai dando um aperto no coração, mas algo me diz que vocês vão gostar desde capítulo. Então, sem mais demoras, vamos a ele..._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, você tem feito um trabalho excepcional," minha supervisora elogiou, sorrindo com simpatia para a pilha de manuscritos que eu tinha empilhado, bagunçando meu espaço de trabalho.

Eu suspirei, devolvendo seu sorriso. "Obrigada," murmurei, exausta. Meus olhos estavam fechando enquanto eu tentava ver as horas na tela do meu computador, os números parecendo uns borrões.

Dezesseis minutos.

Ela riu quando eu bocejei involuntariamente. "Vá para casa. Você já fez o bastante por hoje."

"Obrigada," eu disse agradecida, me movendo para recolher minhas coisas. Ela deu um passo para trás, me dando espaço para recolher outra pilha de papéis que eu amontoei em minha bolsa.

"E Bella, lembre-se de descansar," ela disse. "Você é apenas uma estagiária; você não tem que se sobrecarregar desta forma."

Murmurei uma resposta, lançando um sorriso meia-boca antes de jogar o casaco por cima do meu braço, descendo as escadas de dois em dois. Respirei profundamente o ar fresco ao passar pela porta giratória, o vento ameaçando me levar.

Eu bocejei mais uma vez, cambaleando pela calçada enquanto tentava não esbarrar nos turistas com as câmeras coladas em seus rostos e os pensamentos a mil quilômetros de distância. Eu teci meu caminho através da multidão, esquivando-me dos vendedores e dos empresários desatentos, minha energia diminuindo drasticamente a cada segundo.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa; eu estava trabalhando demais para uma estagiária. Isso estava mais do que claro. Mas me pressionar ao máximo estava se mostrando uma ótima distração. Eu não queria deixar meus pensamentos voarem até o que Edward estaria fazendo ou onde estaria. Eu mergulhei de cabeça nos manuscritos que me haviam sido dados, minha mente focada em nada mais que dispositivos literários, estilos de escrita e gramática.

Mas ao chegar em casa e ir para o quarto que tão graciosamente a amiga de Victória havia disponibilizado para mim, as memórias me assombravam como um pesadelo recorrente. Eu não conseguia escapar do aperto que tomava meu peito, não importando o quanto eu tentasse. Sua presença não era necessária já que cada pequeno detalhe me fazia lembrar dele.

As conversas ao telefone certamente não ajudavam. Ele ligava esporadicamente, não dando nenhum aviso mais importante ou algo do tipo. As conversas eram curtas e diretas, como se ele ainda estivesse testando a água. Pensando nisso tudo eu nunca conseguiria descansar. Ele nunca forçou nada, mas havia sempre um ponto de hesitação em nossas conversas, como se estivéssemos procurando um meio termo. Ou um ponto seguro.

Eu me deixei entrar lentamente no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim até ouvir o _click_ do trinco. Ignorando completamente o jantar eu deixei minhas coisas no chão e troquei de roupa, me enfiando debaixo dos lençóis. Era muito cedo para dormir, mas manter meus olhos abertos estava se mostrando uma tarefa cada vez mais difícil.

Permaneci deitada por horas, não pensando em nada em particular. Com os olhos fechados eu podia apenas ouvir os sons passando por mim, sem prestar muita atenção a eles. Foi o vibrar do meu celular, na mesinha de cabeceira, que me tirou do transe em que eu havia mergulhado; minha mão tateou o local, agarrando o objeto. Eu observei o nome piscando na tela antes de recolocar o telefone na mesa.

_Renee!_

Eu tentei conversar com ela, mas cada vez que eu atendia o telefone, a conversa era sempre a mesma. Ela iria perguntar como eu estava, fingir interesse no que eu estava fazendo e, em seguida, sem nenhum tipo de sutileza, perguntar sobre Edward. _Como ele está? Por que ela não tinha ouvido nada sobre ele recentemente? Ele tinha vindo me visitar?_

O barulho parou momentaneamente, apenas para recomeçar em seguida, com o mesmo nome piscando na tela. Eu grunhi, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, forçando meus olhos a se fecharem mais uma vez, rezando para que ela desistisse ou que o sono me atingisse antes que ela ligasse novamente. Dessa vez minha desculpa seria verdadeira, embora ela não fosse saber a diferença.

Eu ri sem humor. Eu estava escolhendo ser verdadeira com ela agora? Eu estivera mentindo sobre o status do meu relacionamento por meses – por que mudar isso agora?

Depois de ir até a cozinha e pegar um copo de água eu olhei o telefone. Duas mensagens de voz.

Suspirei, sentindo uma urgência de deletá-las imediatamente antes de ouvi-las. Meus olhos rolando automaticamente ao ouvir o início da primeira, mas foi a segunda que fez meu estômago revirar.

"_Bella, é a sua mãe. Me ligue quando sua vida atribulada permitir; eu gostaria de falar com você."_

Seu sarcasmo escoando em meu ouvido enquanto eu desligava o telefone, irritada por ter ouvido a mensagem em primeiro lugar. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que ela teria para falar comigo, mas eu não me preocuparia com isso agora. Isso podia esperar. A conclusão mais provável era que sua chamada tinha relação com o fato de eu não ter ligado para ela, mas eu não ia focar nisso agora. Eu já tinha coisas demais para me preocupar sem adicionar Renée à minha lista de problemas.

Eu voltei para debaixo das cobertas, não querendo fazer mais nada. A noite passou lentamente e as 6h15 eu pulei da cama, observando a data no calendário pendurado na parede.

_20 de junho!_

Eu me encolhi diante do significado da data, começando a me sentir nauseada. Esfreguei os olhos, antes de olhar novamente para o calendário inofensivo. Era o aniversário de 23 anos do Edward.

Eu não tinha esquecido. Eu estava longe de esquecer qualquer coisa relativa a Edward, mesmo as pequenas coisas. Mas eu temia isso. Planos para visitá-lo eram inúteis, visto que eu não poderia deixar Nova York, e ideias para presentes também não estavam ajudando.

Em um impulso eu peguei o celular, não me importando que era apenas 3h15 em Oregon. Ele atendeu no segundo toque e, embora sua voz estivesse rouca de sono, eu pude perceber o pânico nela.

"Bella?"

Imediatamente me senti estúpida, reavaliando o motivo de eu estar ligando em primeiro lugar. Ele se importaria com o fato de eu ter ligado ou ficaria irritado, me achando uma maluca?

"Oi," murmurei, segurando o aparelho com força.

Eu ouvi o barulho de lençóis sendo remexidos e dos seus passos quando seus pés tocaram o chão de madeira.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou, sua voz muito mais clara agora, mas ainda assim com um toque de pânico. Eu suspirei, reprimindo um bocejo.

"Nada," disse com o máximo de convicção que consegui acumular, embora a saudade que eu sentia ecoasse em minha voz.

Seu ceticismo era audível. "Bella," ele suspirou, quase implorando. "Me diga o que está havendo."

Por um segundo parecia como se nada tivesse acontecido de ruim entre a gente. A tensão tinha se evaporado e a animosidade que costumava estar presente pareceu desaparecer, não deixando nada mais que a verdadeira preocupação ecoando através da voz de Edward.

Eu cruzei os dedos desejando que as coisas pudessem continuar assim. Apertando o travesseiro em meu peito e segurando o celular com minha mão livre, baixei minha voz até ela se transformar em quase um suspiro.

"Feliz Aniversário," disse suavemente, esperando pela sua reação.

Ele me surpreendeu com uma gargalhada, embora o som ainda estivesse carregado de sono.

"Você me ligou _agora_ para me desejar um feliz aniversário?" ele finalmente perguntou.

Eu apertei ainda mais o travesseiro, respirando profundamente. "_Yeah_," respondi o mais tranquilamente que conseguia.

"Bem, obrigado," ele respondeu humildemente, descaradamente surpreso pelo meu gesto. "Mas sabe, você poderia ter esperado até de manhã."

Eu gemi baixinho, largando o travesseiro, a fim de esfregar os olhos cansados. "Eu sei," respondi.

Edward parou. "Bella?" ele chamou. "Me diga o que está errado."

A maneira como ele pediu me surpreendeu. Não era uma pergunta, mas ainda assim, a opção para que eu fingisse que era estava ali. Mas a ternura por trás de suas palavras fez o meu peito doer, além do fato de que ele se importava o suficiente para ficar no telefone às três da manhã e perguntar.

Ele riu. "Você está com saudades de casa?" brincou, embora seu riso tenha morrido com o meu silêncio.

Eu apertei meus lábios. "Não." respondi desafiante. "Claro que não."

Sua voz parecia ainda mais clara agora. "Então qual o problema?" ele perguntou. "Você não é o tipo de pessoa que costuma fazer chamadas telefônicas sem sentido no meio da noite."

Eu suspirei, derrotada. "Eu não sei." respondi com sinceridade.

Eu pude ouvir mais movimentação do outro lado, acompanhada pelo som de água correndo pela torneira.

"Me conte sobre Nova York," ele disse de repente.

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. "Você esteve aqui," o lembrei, mas ele pareceu não ouvir.

"O que você tem feito?" ele perguntou demonstrando curiosidade. "No estágio, quando não está trabalhando – tudo."

Era uma distração. Ele estava desviando do problema, mas dessa vez, eu não me importava em fugir. Respostas diretas apenas me preocupariam neste momento.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Não muito," comecei simplesmente, antes de acabar soltando uma risada. Mentindo, dizendo que estou bem quando não é bem assim – minhas respostas tinham começado a ficar padronizadas e automáticas, não realmente expressando a verdade.

"Muita coisa," corrigi, respirando tremulamente com a revelação. "Para uma estagiária, de qualquer modo."

Eu podia ver o sorriso em seu rosto quando ele captou minhas palavras. "Não dando aos outros a chance de trabalhar, imagino."

Sua brincadeira, natural, me pegou de guarda baixa. Eu não tinha certeza se estava esperando o Edward de depois do acidente porque tinha vivido por tanto tempo com ele, ou porque era o de quem eu mais me lembrava, mas a alegria que ele carregava me surpreendia.

"E o livro?" ele pressionou, levando a conversa adiante como se eu não o tivesse acordado no meio da madrugada.

"Está… aqui," eu disse, abrindo um sorriso. "Eu não tive muito tempo para trabalhar nele, mas também não caiu no esquecimento ainda."

"Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer," ele disse gentilmente. "Você só precisa sentar e encontrar um tempo para terminá-lo."

Eu engoli em seco, ignorando os saltos em meu estômago e o frio na barriga. Seus pressupostos de que o livro estivesse sendo quase terminado não se afastavam muito da verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo, não estavam assim tão perto.

Eu não podia contar para ele que não tinha encontrado motivação para trabalhar naquilo enquanto ele estivera fora. Eu tinha aberto o documento todos os dias, apenas para ficar olhando para as mesmas palavras vazias. A intenção era clara, mas o conteúdo era oco; minhas tentativas pareciam frustradas e logo me encontrei não apenas temendo trabalhar nele, mas o ignorando.

"Eu irei," prometi. Eu sabia que nunca iria chegar ao final do mesmo se eu não terminasse, mas havia algo que me dizia que não ser capaz de encadear as palavras na forma de uma história durante a ausência de Edward não era uma mera coincidência.

Ele clareou a garganta. "Você… você acha que poderia me deixar ler o que foi acrescentado?"

Surpresa, eu permiti que silêncio assumisse a conversa antes de contemplar minha resposta. "Não muito foi acrescentado desde que você a leu," respondi com uma honestidade genuína.

"De qualquer maneira, você me deixaria ver isso?"

Ele não estava perguntando se eu o deixaria ler a história. Eu tinha pulado a fase de ser tímida e reclusa sobre o meu trabalho; Eu iria mostrá-lo para Edward num piscar de olhos se ele pedisse. Mas isso não era sobre romances - era sobre confiança. Se eu o deixasse ver isso, provaria que eu estava fazendo um esforço. Que eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para deixá-lo se aproximar de novo, mesmo depois de todo o turbilhão em que ele nos mergulhou. Ele estava tentando proteger suas apostas e empurrando para ver até onde poderia ir sem nos levar de volta à estaca zero.

Eu balancei minha cabeça diante da minha incapacidade de guardar rancor, e suspirei. "Sim." respondi fortemente, sem nenhuma hesitação em minha decisão. "Eu deixaria."

Eu bocejei uma vez mais, incapaz de conter. Edward riu, a melodia familiar que ele tinha escrito para mim flutuando sob sua respiração.

"Descanse um pouco, Bella," ele instruiu gentilmente. "Você tem se sobrecarregado – vai acabar doente."

Eu neguei com a cabeça, embora soubesse que ele estava certo. Ele costumava estar.

"Me promete que você irá dormir?"

Eu ri baixinho, meus olhos já fechados. "Prometo," murmurei, incapaz de gastar mais energia.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio momentaneamente, antes de exalar profundamente. "Boa noite, Bella."

Eu me agarrei ainda mais ao telefone. "Não desligue," eu disse rapidamente, em um impulso. Eu não tinha muita certeza de onde eu estava indo com aquela declaração, mas não estava preparada para deixá-lo ir, não ainda.

"Okay," ele concordou, embora cauteloso.

"Você ficará aí até que eu adormeça?" pedi, quase infantilmente. Mas se Edward estava me achando infantil ou não, ele não disse nada. Ele apenas fez um som em concordância e depois começou a cantarolar minha canção de ninar uma vez mais.

"Sabe, eu senti sua falta," eu disse meio que em um pensamento alto, puxando os lençóis para cima do meu corpo.

Eu não estava bem certa de que já havia lhe dito o quanto verdadeiramente eu sentia sua falta, mas as palavras pareceram certas – como se eu as quisesse dizer a muito tempo, mas não encontrasse a forma certa. Eu tinha complicado as coisas ridiculamente e, finalmente colocá-las em pratos limpos, me soava como algo certo.

Edward parou de cantarolar para responder. "Eu senti sua falta também, Bella. Mais do que você imagina."

"E feliz aniversário," eu disse, voltando a me lembrar da razão inicial para aquela ligação.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo Edward permaneceu cantarolando em meu ouvido, mas antes que eu pudesse perceber, o barulho do despertador estava ecoando em meus ouvidos. Meu celular estava sobre o travesseiro, minha garganta arranhada e dolorida. Eu rolei para o lado, vendo o dia cinzento e triste apenas outra indicação de como eu me sentia.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu chegara, eu não queria ir ao estágio. Depois de ligar para avisar que estava doente, voltei a dormir; o primeiro sono decente desde que Edward tinha me visitado. Acordei quatro horas depois. As baterias ainda não haviam sido inteiramente recarregadas, mas eu estava descansada.

Caneca em uma mão e meu caderno na outra, eu finalmente me sentei, em frente ao laptop, meus dedos treinados sobre as teclas. Fiquei parada, olhando para o ponto onde havia parado, pensando em como retomar a escrita, quando o fim da última sentença me despertou algo.

Sem pensar outra vez, eu comecei a escrever. Não me preocupando em tentar recriar a atmosfera que eu tinha criado anteriormente, eu escrevi. Eu não sabia o que aconteceria, nem o que os personagens estavam fazendo. Mas não importava. A sensação de finalmente ser capaz de produzir, de colocar palavras em uma página, era intoxicante.

O sol subiu mais alto no céu, a manhã logo se tornando tarde. As palavras continuavam encontrando seus caminhos ao longo das páginas; o que elas diziam e o que significavam eu não sabia, mas não importava. Eu poderia me preocupar com a lógica depois.

A amiga de Victória chegou, no fim da tarde, perguntando como eu estava me sentindo. Olhei para cima da tela e dei de ombros, não querendo me distrair. Ela rapidamente se dirigiu para o seu quarto, me deixando novamente com meus pensamentos. Eu me recostei na cadeira, admirando o trabalho que tinha feito.

Eu quase ri enquanto pensamentos sobre o porquê de ter sido tão fácil tomavam minha mente. Porque eu tinha tido problemas todo esse tempo.

Eu entendia os personagens. Suas reações, seus movimentos, suas decisões - tudo se encaixava. Tudo o que eu precisava era de um pouco de tempo do outro lado da lente.

* * *

Memórias agridoces me tomavam naquele 4 de julho. Atrás dos fogos coloridos que explodiam no céu e dos gritos alegres, patrióticos e bêbados das pessoas ao meu redor, eu me sentia vazia, lembrando da força crescente do nosso relacionamento há exatamente um ano.

Por que as coisas não podiam ter permanecido daquele jeito? Todos os esqueletos haviam sido dobrados e ordenadamente colocados no armário e, ingênua como eu havia sido em entender seu sofrimento e a tortura que carregava dentro de si constantemente, eu tinha sido capaz de lançar um olhar despercebido sobre a situação. Eu já tinha afundado até a cintura em meus problemas e, embora o fim parecesse estar próximo, eu não tinha como saber o que viria a seguir e como isso nos afetaria.

Alice e Rosalie tinham voado para se juntar a mim no feriado, insistindo que eu não deveria passá-lo com estranhos, ou pior, sozinha. Elas me conheciam muito bem. Embora eu me contentasse em ficar em casa, elas insistiram que eu deveria participar das festividades. Eu coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto e as segui cegamente, sem ânimo para protestar. Eu sabia que de qualquer jeito, elas ganhariam no final.

Tudo o que eu sabia é que queria ir pra casa. Isso, por mais que eu considerasse a experiência da minha vida, não era minha casa. E nunca seria.

Julho passou excruciantemente lento. O calor era sufocante, deixando meus pensamentos ainda mais distantes, e aumentando minha ânsia por voltar para casa.

Talvez Edward estivesse certo. Talvez eu estivesse com saudades de casa mesmo, mas o fato de que eu ainda queria voltar era um sinal suficiente para mim.

Agosto me atingiu com força total e antes que eu me desse conta já estava atolada com os preparativos para voltar para casa. Eu estava cansada, estressada e perigosamente perto de jogar tudo pro alto. Meu cansaço era insuportável, mas eu tinha que continuar. Eu não tinha escolha.

Edward ligava todos os dias agora, desenvolvendo uma espécie de padrão. Mas foi a última conversa que tivemos que iluminou meu espírito.

Ele tinha ficado quieto por um momento, apenas os ruídos da linha telefônica podendo ser ouvidos. Sua respiração profunda era audível e ele tossiu duas vezes antes de finalmente falar, me mostrando que fosse o que fosse, não era apenas um comentário sem sentido.

"Bella?"

O tremor voltou à minha voz. "Sim?" Eu não seria capaz de fazer alguma brincadeira agora.

"Você se importaria se eu te visse depois que você voltar?"

Eu ri estridente, como uma adolescente apaixonada. "Eu acho que gostaria disso."

* * *

Como haviam prometido, Rosalie e Alice estavam esperando por mim quando o voo 417 pousou em Portland. Seus braços estavam em mim logo que eu passei pela porta de desembarque, seus gritos ecoando em meu ouvido.

"Não é a mesma coisa sem você," Alice disse, seus braços ao redor de mim enquanto seguíamos para o local onde pegaria minha bagagem. Senti um apertar no estômago ao me lembrar da última vez em que estivera naquele aeroporto. As palavras de Edward queimando inevitavelmente em minha mente e, naquele momento, eu sentia como se elas me engolissem.

"Você está bem?"

Eu olhei para frente, encontrando o olhar preocupado de Alice. "Sim," respondi automaticamente. "Estou bem."

Ela sorriu, pegando minha mão. "Vem, vamos pra casa."

A paisagem verde de Portland parecia ser a mesma, deixando-me desinteressada. Minha mente estava em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Uma parte estava determinada a ser forte e ir conversar com Edward como dois adultos racionais; a outra queria esquecer a racionalidade e correr diretamente para ele. Impulsivamente.

Mais que tudo, eu tinha que guardar aquilo tudo pra mim. Eu não sabia qual deveria ser o meu próximo passo, mesmo o menor dos deslizes podia destruir a precária relação que Edward e eu tínhamos construído ao longo dos últimos meses. E por sua vez, eu me encontrei me afastando dos outros. Eu podia ver suas preocupações em cada comentário dirigido em minha direção.

Querendo me tirar de casa e me manter ocupada, Emmett tinha me pedido para levá-lo ao batalhão na manhã seguinte. Não me preocupando em discutir, sabendo que eu não teria sucesso, parei na frente da casa bem cedo, uma carranca em meu rosto quando ele se instalou no banco do passageiro ao meu lado.

"Bom dia," ele cumprimentou, sorrindo amplamente. Eu murmurei um 'olá', meu nível de energia não tão alto ainda a ponto de compartilhar seu entusiasmo.

"Obrigado por fazer isso," ele disse, colocando as mãos por trás da cabeça. "Rose está arrumando o Jeep."

Eu dei de ombros. "Quando precisar", respondi, o encarando. "Embora eu ache que não preciso exatamente de uma babá."

Ele estremeceu. "Não, não estamos dando uma de babá para cima de você Bella", ele corrigiu. "Nós apenas…"

Ele se calou assim que percebeu que eu não estava prestando muita atenção, meu olhar fixo no caminho a minha frente.

"Você falou com Edward recentemente?" ele perguntou, decidindo mudar de assunto. Eu estremeci, limpando minha garganta.

"Quando cheguei em casa. Ele queria ter certeza de que eu tinha chegado bem."

Emmett acenou com a cabeça. "Você tem planos para vê-lo?"

Eu grunhi, frustrada com o modo como ele, assim como os outros, parecia dar volta ao redor do assunto.

"Não ainda," respondi calmamente, determinada a não deixar que sua persistência me aborrecesse. Eles estavam certos ao pensar que a comunicação entre Edward e eu era importante na reconstrução de qualquer tipo de relacionamento, mas aquela ansiedade por parte deles era inquietante.

"Nós só queremos o que é melhor para você," Emmett disse suavemente, como se estivesse respondendo ao meu pensamento.

"Mas por que você está apoiando tudo isso?" finalmente perguntei. "Eu pensei que você iria claramente me querer longe dele."

Quando ele não respondeu, eu me virei para observá-lo. Sua postura me surpreendeu, uma careta substituindo o sorriso anterior. Devagar, ele se virou de modo a me encarar.

"Bella, eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

As juntas dos meus dedos começaram a embranquecer enquanto eu apertava o volante.

"Okay," eu disse o mais neutra que conseguia. Minha tranquilidade era falsa em todos os sentidos da palavra, mas qualquer sinal de interesse ou preocupação perturbaria o já precário equilíbrio da conversa.

"Eu conversei com o Edward."

Alguma coisa na sua entonação imediatamente me alertou de que não havia sido uma conversa amigável.

"Quando?" perguntei, suspeita. Meus olhos se estreitaram quando ele desviou o olhar, os dedos tamborilando contra o painel ansiosamente.

Ele suspirou. "Logo depois dele ter voltado da visita que te fez em Nova York."

Eu senti minha mandíbula se contorcendo em irritação. "E o que você disse para ele?"

Eu não esperava que Emmett parecesse um tanto apologético. "Nós conversamos sobre o que aconteceu."

"O que você disse?" eu exigi saber, a suspeita ainda em minha voz.

"Bella, eu não ameacei ele," ele suspirou, exasperado. "E não bati nele, embora tenha tido muita vontade. Rose não deixou."

Eu pisquei. "O que aconteceu então?" perguntei, embora não estivesse muito certa de que realmente queria saber.

"Nós apenas conversamos," ele disse, seu tom me informando que ele não iria entrar em detalhes. "Mas eu quero te dizer que ele não caiu completamente em nossas graças."

"Emmett," eu disse por entre os dentes. "O que você disse?"

"Ele perguntou se iríamos permitir que você passasse algum tempo com ele," ele revelou, abrindo um sorriso diante do pensamento.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "E?"

Emmett bufou. "Nós não vamos te manter afastada do Edward. Não é assunto nosso."

"O que mais ele te disse?" perguntei hesitante. Se Edward tivesse sido forçado a dizer a Emmett tudo o que tinha acontecido, recente e em seu passado, eu não tinha certeza se poderia aguentar. Esse era um assunto seu, apesar de eu ter feito de tudo para derrubar os muros de proteção que ele tão cuidadosamente construíra.

"Nada," ele disse. "Ele deu a entender algumas coisas, mas eu não ia bisbilhotar."

"Mas você… você não quer que eu fique longe dele," eu disse por fim, ainda insegura sobre o que eles haviam decidido. Até onde eu sabia Alice estava pronta para estrangulá-lo e logo Emmett, entre todas as pessoas, estava tão calmo.

"Eu não acho que ele quis te machucar intencionalmente," ele respondeu, parecendo escolher as palavras com cuidado. "Eu não sei a história por trás de tudo, você está certa, mas eu acho que sua decisão foi impulsiva. Ele não pensou antes de agir e eu pude ver que ele se arrepende disso."

Eu pude ver seu olhar sobre mim pela minha visão periférica. "Você quer estar de volta com ele?" ele finalmente perguntou.

Aquele familiar sentimento de empolgação com confusão intensa retornou enquanto eu pensava em sua pergunta.

"Defina 'estar de volta com'", eu pedi, tentando ganhar tempo.

Ele rolou os olhos. "Em um relacionamento, Bella."

Eu apertei meus lábios. "Como antes."

"Não," ele disse, levantando suas mãos. "Em um relacionamento _saudável_."

Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas meu queixo caiu quando a verdade do que ele disse caiu sobre mim. Ele podia não saber os detalhes, mas não demorou para que alguém lhe dissesse que nosso relacionamento não funcionava normalmente.

"Sim, eu quero", respondi com convicção.

"Okay, então," ele disse, o sorriso retornando ao seu rosto. "Nenhum de nós vai ficar no seu caminho, a menos que ele _foda_ com tudo novamente. Mas Bella?"

Eu aliviei o pé no freio. "Sim?"

"Eu não acho que ele vá cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes."

Eu senti uma imensa gratidão por ele enquanto chegávamos a estação. Abrindo as portas, eu desci do carro e esperei que ele me encontrasse do outro lado do carro antes de envolver meus braços firmemente ao seu redor.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou. "Eu pensei que você fosse estar chateada."

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Eu apreciei isso," disse suavemente. "E obrigada por não ter batido nele."

Emmett gargalhou, embora o som tenha ficado preso em sua garganta quando ele olhou para trás de mim. Eu virei, esticando meu pescoço para ver o que tinha chamado sua atenção, apenas para ver Edward parado a alguns passos de distância, com uma expressão desconfortável em seu rosto.

"Eu estarei lá dentro," Emmett disse, me lançando um último olhar antes de caminhar em direção ao prédio.

Eu estava dividida entre evitar olhar e ir falar com ele, embora a minha decisão parecesse ter sido tomada quando senti meu rosto corando quando ele me lançou um pequeno sorriso.

Testando o clima. Querendo ter certeza que não iria pegar fogo.

"Bella," ele cumprimentou com calma, qualquer indicação de seu desconforto tendo sido habilmente escondido.

"Edward," respondi, tentando copiar seu jeito contido. Sua expressão era plácida enquanto ele olhava em ambas as direções antes de seu olhar agudo voltar-se uma vez mais para mim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Rose está fazendo algum conserto no carro de Emmett," eu expliquei com a voz tremida. "Ele precisava de uma carona."

Eu tinha esperado que isso fosse ser mais fácil. Entre as conversas telefônicas e as visitas, eu estava esperando que a conversa fosse fluir e a tensão se evaporasse junto com os sentimentos ruins, mas, ainda assim, aqui estávamos nós, parados sem jeito do lado de fora do batalhão, como dois desconhecidos.

Havia algo sobre a familiaridade de tudo aquilo; o batalhão, estar com Edward, estar em Portland... Era esmagador e sufocante.

"E você, o que está fazendo aqui?" perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

"Pegando minhas coisas," ele respondeu levemente, embora o peso de sua decisão de deixar a estação pudesse ser sentida no ar. "Me despedindo."

Ele tinha me alertado que tinha pedindo demissão enquanto eu estava em Nova York, e embora eu soubesse que o lugar lhe trazia memórias agridoces, a tristeza tangível era impressionante.

"Você vai sentir falta disso?" eu me vi perguntando, apontando para o prédio.

Edward encolheu os ombros, embora a indiferença parecesse forçada. "Acho que sim", ele disse baixinho. "Mas também acho que é a coisa certa a ser feita."

Seu conflito interno era visível, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Permanecer trabalhando como bombeiro, especialmente depois de todo o tormento emocional que aquilo lhe infligira iria apenas destruí-lo.

"Eu também acho," disse. Era como se uma pesada pedra tivesse sido erguida, nos dando espaço para respirar. A preocupação constante com sua segurança já não estaria mais lá.

"Eu estou feliz por você estar em casa." ele disse finalmente, seu olhar ardente fixo em mim.

Minha cabeça se levantou enquanto ele falava, meu peito doendo. "Eu também," disse suavemente, insegura.

"Sabe," ele disse, "você prometeu que eu poderia te ver."

Eu senti minha expressão séria se quebrando, um sorriso brincando em meus lábios. "Sim, eu prometi," concordei.

"Deixe-me preparar um jantar pra você," ele ofereceu rapidamente, como se tivesse medo de perder o calor que estava lentamente se infiltrando na conversa.

Eu deixei meu olhar descer até o chão, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. "Okay." murmurei, ainda encarando a calçada, mas tendo certeza que Edward me ouvira claramente.

Apesar de tudo, eu não estava relutante. Eu só estava apavorada com a ideia do que qualquer contato posterior poderia trazer; poderia tanto nos ajudar, como nos fazer desabar de vez.

"Estaria tudo bem pra você ir ao apartamento hoje a noite?" ele perguntou, medindo minha reação. "Eu ia gostar de ouvir sobre a sua viagem."

Sufoquei uma risada incrédula, e balancei a cabeça, minha voz interior, pela primeira vez, não estava me dizendo que minha decisão estava errada.

"Eu estarei lá," prometi.

O sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto era estonteante. Ele diminuiu a distância entre nós, apertando minha mão.

"Obrigado."

Com isso ele se virou, os objetos que ele havia pego no batalhão, embaixo do braço. Eu avistei o Volvo estacionado há alguns metros de distância, e meu coração acelerou quando ele sorriu torto antes de se sentar no banco do motorista.

"Você realmente acha que isso é uma boa ideia?" Eu perguntei para Emmett que saíra do prédio e agora estava parado à minha frente.

Ele riu. "Neste momento, começar de novo é tudo o que você pode fazer."

Eu me virei, perplexa. "Começar de novo," repeti, como que testando a profundidade daquelas palavras.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Não há outra maneira."

* * *

Seis minutos e meio antes da hora marcada eu estava parada na porta do apartamento de Edward, não aguentando mais esperar, apesar da hesitação de mais cedo. As palavras de Emmett ecoando em minha mente; a única coisa que podíamos fazer era começar de novo. Nós havíamos demolido tudo.

Mas isso era realmente algo ruim?

Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo uma última vez, tendo certeza que bagunçara tudo o que tinha custado a arrumar. Uma tristeza profunda me tomou de repente, enquanto estava parada na frente da porta, minha mão levantada no ar, preparada para bater. Aquela havia sido a porta da minha casa há não muito tempo e agora eu estava tremendo no tapete de boas vindas como uma estranha.

Eu engoli uma risada sem humor ao pensar no'_quão rapidamente as coisas mudam.'_

Empurrando todos os pensamentos para o fundo de minha mente, bati levemente na porta. Meu braço rapidamente já estava novamente ao lado do meu corpo, enquanto eu trocava o peso do meu corpo de uma perna para a outra, mexendo os dedos das mãos descontroladamente. Minha ansiedade estava a todo vapor e eu não parecia capaz de controlá-la.

Edward abriu a porta tão hesitante quanto eu fora ao bater, seu rosto se iluminando com um sorriso verdadeiro ao me ver ali. Eu me forcei a olhar diretamente para ele, seu olhar fixo em mim.

"Bem vinda de volta, Bella," ele disse finalmente, seus braços estendidos. Dando um passo vacilante eu passei meus braços pela sua cintura, relaxando quando ele me prendeu em seus braços, em um abraço. Minha bochecha pressionada no tecido suave de sua camisa, seu cheio me invadindo e, por um momento, enquanto meus olhos fechavam vagarosamente, eu me dei conta do real significado de suas palavras.

_Bem vinda de volta._

Eu me afastei diante disso, insegura de como eu me sentia. Edward, sentindo meu desconforto deu um passo de volta para dentro do apartamento, me soltando.

"Entre," ele convidou, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu olhei ao redor, respirando com dificuldade enquanto tentava refrear as memórias.

"Sente-se," ele disse apontando para o sofá. "Você quer alguma coisa?"

Eu engoli, tentando empurrar o bolo que se formava em minha garganta. "Água," murmurei, dando a ele um meio sorriso.

Ele assentiu, seu olhar demorando-se momentaneamente em mim, antes de retirar-se em direção a cozinha. Eu prendi a respiração enquanto me sentava, minha postura tão rígida como uma tábua. Meus punhos cerrados ao meu lado e meus olhos fixos na parede em frente, meu olhar sugerindo que havia algo mais do que apenas a tinta branca.

'_Não é tão difícil_,' eu disse para mim mesma. _'Você está jantando. Com o Edward. Pare de agir como se isso fosse resolver ou quebrar de vez o seu relacionamento com ele.'_

Eu estava colocando muita importância nesta noite, mas não conseguia evitar. Estar sentada naquele apartamento, com Edward, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido ali, era o suficiente para me causar náuseas.

Era como se minha mente estivesse tomada por fumaça, a tontura me atingindo. Eu me forcei a respirar, estremecendo ao observar o piano. A madeira era elegante, papéis empilhados ordenadamente em cima dele, as teclas intocadas.

"_Eu não posso ser consertado, Bella. Eu não tenho jeito."_

Suas palavras, embora nítidas e frescas, ditas há alguns meses, ainda conseguiam me queimar, mesmo agora. Elas me feriram, me marcaram. Forçavam-me a lembrar.

Eu apertei meu punho uma vez mais, dividida entrar chamar por Edward ou correr dali. Qualquer coisa para me livrar daquilo.

A madeira polida do piso refletia as luzes do teto. Eu olhei cegamente, apenas capaz de ver os cacos de vidro da lâmpada que eu havia quebrado. Eu podia sentir os cacos de vidro cortando minhas palmas e o cheiro nauseante de sangue penetrando meus sentidos, meu estômago se revirando.

"_Você não pode me ajudar, e eu também não posso. Acabou."_

Eu podia vê-lo em pé na porta, seu rosto ilegível e branco enquanto eu gritava com ele. Sua postura fria e indiferente enquanto eu jogava coisas, meus olhos fechados e irados enquanto suas palavras ecoavam em meus ouvidos.

"_Eu estou cansado."_

Um gemido escapou de minha garganta e eu me inclinei para frente, encostando a testa nos joelhos enquanto tentava respirar. Eu podia ouvir Edward chamando meu nome, seus passos pesados pelo cômodo antes dele parar, se ajoelhando diante de mim.

"Bella?" ele chamou uma vez mais, levantando minha cabeça. "O que está errado?"

Eu podia ver a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, seus lábios em uma linha fina. Sua expressão era estóica enquanto ele me encarava, seus ferimentos ainda visíveis, suas mãos apertando meus ombros.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando controlar minha respiração. "Lembranças," disse simplesmente.

Sua expressão era de dor. "Aqui," ele disse, levando o copo até minha boca. Eu bebi a água que ele me ofereceu, me acalmando antes dele colocar o copo sobre a mesa.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, acariciando minhas costas. A preocupação estava gravada em seu rosto, enquanto eu balançava a cabeça, me perguntando como tinha permitido que as memórias me consumissem daquele jeito.

"Você pode me dizer sobre o que eram essas lembranças?" ele perguntou.

Eu esfreguei a nuca antes de ter coragem de responder. "Nossa briga," eu disse, minha voz tão baixa que eu estava com medo que ele não tivesse sido capaz de me ouvir.

Mas ele foi. Ele se levantou rapidamente, murmurando algo sobre ter certeza que eu estava bem, antes de voltar para a cozinha, mais rápido do que eu podia imaginar ser possível.

Eu grunhi, sem saber qual deveria ser o meu próximo movimento. Nós tínhamos que conversar sobre isso, mas nenhum de nós parecia capaz nem mesmo de pensar sobre o assunto.

Sacudindo minha cabeça para clarear os pensamentos, eu levantei, fazendo meu caminho até a cozinha. Edward estava debruçado sobre o fogão, de costas para mim, não me dando a chance de adivinhar no que ele estava pensando.

Eu andei até ele tão facilmente quanto podia, pegando a colher em minhas próprias mãos. Ele franziu o cenho, tentando empurrar seu caminho de volta na frente do fogão, mas eu me segurei firme com os pés no chão, mexendo lentamente o conteúdo.

"Eu estou te devendo," o lembrei simplesmente. Sua carranca se aprofundou enquanto me observava ajustar o fogo, tentando mais uma vez, sutilmente, me empurrar para longe do fogão, mais uma vez de forma inútil.

Ele cruzou os braços, se afastando levemente. "Pelo o que?"

Senti meu rosto corar quando me virei de volta para a panela, esperando que ele tomasse minha reação como algo vindo do calor do fogo e não do meu embaraço. "Por ter perdido seu aniversário."

Ele me surpreendeu ao rir. "É com isso que você está preocupada?"

Eu segurei a colher de pau com mais força, fazendo uma careta para o molho da carne. "Não consigo ver onde está a graça," murmurei.

Meu aperto afrouxou instantaneamente quando ele colocou sua mão em meu ombro, me acalmando.

"Bella, isso não tem importância."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Tem sim," disse frustrada. "E eu quero fazer isso para você."

"Sinto muito," ele disse, gentilmente me afastando. "É a minha vez. Você pode ter o seu não merecido tempo mais tarde." Ele disse, me enxotando ainda mais, reassumindo o posto.

"Tudo bem," bufei. "Mas ao menos me deixe te ajudar."

Ele suspirou. "Se você insiste," murmurou entre sua respiração. "Você pode pôr a mesa."

Continuando a evitar o tema de nossa briga, eu segui suas instruções, levando o meu tempo para arrumar os utensílios sobre a mesa e encher os copos de água. Ele parecia ter tudo sob controle, seus movimentos plácidos e calmos enquanto se movimentava pelo ambiente, não me dando nenhuma indicação sobre quando seria o momento oportuno para trazer tudo a tona.

O jantar em si foi um momento agradável, nada sério sendo dito. Nós conversamos sobre nada além de assuntos leves nada mais pesado do que o que vinha acontecendo em Portland enquanto eu estava fora estava na pauta. Nós não estávamos preparados para aquilo.

Mas eu estava começando a acreditar que nós nunca estaríamos prontos; a conversa era inevitável e não importava se não estávamos preparados.

Depois de desperdiçar um tempo precioso lavando a louça e limpando eu me sentei no sofá, olhando para a escuridão do lado de fora da janela. Edward fez o mesmo em seguida, se sentando ao meu lado.

Nós dois em silêncio. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração funda, assim como a forma como sua boca se abria e se fechava, como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas nunca o fizesse. Milhares de formas para começar a conversa estavam na ponta da minha língua, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia encontrar a coragem para começar.

"Nós não podemos continuar evitando isso, podemos?" finalmente comecei.

Ele riu sombriamente. "Não, acho que não. Contudo, fizemos um bom trabalho até agora."

"Eu... eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Eu fiz uma careta, por ter gaguejado, mas ele pareceu não notar.

"Sim," murmurou.

"Por que você está fazendo tudo isso?" Eu disse, estendendo minha mão para o apartamento. Explicações não eram necessárias; ele sabia a que eu estava me referindo.

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente. "A verdade?"

"Isso seria ótimo," eu disse, fazendo uma careta.

Ele desviou o olhar. "Porque eu não consigo perder isso. Acredite em mim, eu tentei."

"O que você está dizendo?" perguntei confusa.

Edward se mexeu mais uma vez, seu olhar parando em tudo, menos em mim, enquanto falava. "Eu estraguei tudo, e sei disso. Eu não estava pensando claramente e aquilo destruiu tudo de bom. Mas eu disse a mim mesmo que não iria arrastá-la de volta para a minha vida de _merda_."

Eu abri um pequeno sorriso. "Então por que eu estou aqui?"

Ele baixou a cabeça. "Porque eu não consigo perder isso," repetiu. "Sem você, não há nada pelo o que voltar. Rastejar me parecia melhor do que perder o sol completamente."

"Eu não quero que você se rasteje." disse com firmeza, envergonhada por ele achar que deveria.

Ele ergueu seu olhar. "Eu não estou te culpando."

Eu soltei o ar, frustrada. "Isso é tão culpa minha quanto sua," eu disse.

"Mas sem tudo o que eu instiguei, nós não estaríamos nesta confusão."

Eu ergui minha mão, o calando antes que entrássemos em outra discussão que não precisávamos ter neste momento.

"Posso fazer outra pergunta?"

Edward riu novamente, embora eu o tenha visto estremecer. "Sim," repetiu. "Eu acho que você merece respostas."

"Por que você foi embora?" perguntei, mandando minhas reservas para longe ao entrelaçar nossos dedos.

Uma careta doída se alojou em seu rosto. "Bella…"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, cortando o que quer que fosse que ele planejava dizer.

"Edward, eu quero saber. Eu não me importo com como você acha que eu vou me sentir; eu estou cansada de suposições."

"Suposições?" ele repetiu, apertando minha mão.

"Eu não sei por que você partiu," confessei. "E estou cansada de tentar ficar imaginando. Eu quero que você me diga."

"Eu parti por covardia e também porque estava com medo," ele disse imediatamente. "Eu não podia lidar com pessoas se importando comigo e então corri."

"Por que você não deixou simplesmente que eu te ajudasse?"

Eu podia dizer que aquilo estava sendo difícil para ele.

"Quando eu passei por isso... antes, eu não tinha pessoas que quisessem me ajudar. Eu tinha Elizabeth, mas ela estava sofrendo também. Eu sou grato por tudo o que ela fez, mas enquanto ela estava passando pela mesma coisa que eu, não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer para me ajudar."

"Mas agora?" Eu insisti.

"Eu sentia do mesmo modo. Eu não achava que alguém poderia ajudar, e eu não queria passar pela frustração de vê-los tentar."

Eu parei, deixando suas palavras me atingirem. "E agora?"

"Eu não sei por que alguém iria querer me ajudar, mas não vejo o porquê de afastá-los."

"Eu quero ajudar," murmurei, me inclinando lentamente em sua direção. "Mas você tem que deixar."

Ele concordou com a cabeça, sério. "Eu sei disso agora." respondeu. "Mas... eu posso _te_ fazer uma pergunta?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Vá em frente."

"Por que você está aceitando seguir em frente com tudo isso?"

Eu sabia a resposta desde que ele fora me visitar em Nova York. "Porque eu não consigo perder isso."

Edward gargalhou alto. "Estamos empatados então."

Nós dois poderíamos aprofundar nossos motivos, mas aquilo parecia desnecessário. Nós estávamos aqui e estávamos dispostos a seguir em frente. Voltar para o passado e explicar todos os nossos erros seria apenas um retrocesso com o qual não podíamos lidar.

"Sabe o que eu acho que seria a melhor coisa para a gente?" ele disse, seu olhar terno sobre mim.

"O que?" perguntei.

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Seguir em frente."

Eu ri, sem acreditar, balançando minha cabeça. "_Este_ é o seu plano brilhante?" zombei. "Eu poderia dizer isso."

"Você sabe que as coisas não serão perfeitas," ele disse. "E definitivamente não será fácil."

Eu concordei com a cabeça e Edward grunhiu, satisfeito.

"Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer uma segunda chance," ele admitiu.

"Eu também errei," fiz questão de lembrá-lo. "E eu acho que nós dois estamos descobrindo porque as coisas acontecem dessa maneira."

Ele permaneceu quieto, descansando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Alguns minutos se passaram dessa forma, com nós dois sentados, pensando, em um silêncio confortável. Seu braço cautelosamente foi se estendendo pelos meus ombros e eu me inclinei, aceitando seu abraço, me dando conta do quanto eu havia sentido falta daquilo.

"Está tarde," eu disse finalmente, embora relutante. "Eu deveria ir."

Seus olhos se abriram, o cansaço estampado em seu rosto enquanto ele se ajeitava novamente, seus braços se apertando em torno de mim.

"Mesmo?" murmurou.

Eu suspirei, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás contra a almofada. "Sim."

"Fique," ele sugeriu, piscando enquanto seus olhos se reajustavam à luz. "Você pode ficar com a cama. Eu durmo aqui."

Eu engoli em seco. "Eu não sei…"

"Você não precisa se não quiser," ele disse rapidamente, sem dúvidas lembrando do meu ataque mais cedo. "Mas você será sempre bem vinda."

Eu olhei ao redor do apartamento, sabendo que as memórias em breve iriam desaparecer, antes de concordar com um aceno de cabeça, orgulhosa ao ver como o meu consentimento deixou Edward contente.

"Você deve ir descansar então," ele disse. "Está ficando tarde."

Eu levantei, esticando minhas pernas meio dormentes. Edward seguiu, apontando para o quarto.

"Algumas das suas coisas ainda estão aí," ele murmurou. "Você deve encontrar algo para vestir."

"Obrigada," eu disse.

Edward balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Eu não fiz nada," protestou. "Eu é que deveria agradecer."

Ele se inclinou, beijando minha testa gentilmente. Eu choraminguei quando ele recuou, dando-me espaço para respirar.

"Boa noite, Bella."

Eu murmurei minha resposta, incapaz e conter o gemido de frustração assim que fechei a porta do quarto. Vasculhando as gavetas que costumavam ser minhas, fazendo o melhor para manter as memórias afastadas eu rapidamente troquei de roupa e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, rezando para ser capaz de dormir com Edward há apenas alguns metros de distância.

Definitivamente era um lugar perigoso para se estar. Optar por permanecer ali aquela noite não tinha sido muito inteligente, mas Edward e Emmett estavam, ambos, certos. Tudo o que podíamos fazer era seguir em frente e eu tinha que me esforçar.

Eu levantei depois de uma noite agitada, encontrando Edward dobrando suas cobertas no sofá. Eu dei uma leve tossida para alertá-lo da minha presença e fiquei surpresa ao ver seus olhos brilhando, cheios de vida.

"Bella, você faria algo comigo hoje?" ele perguntou, sua voz vacilando.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Tipo o que?"

Ele sabia que tinha ganho minha atenção. "Eu gostaria de apresentá-la a alguns amigos meus."

Eu franzi minha tenta, tentando pensar para quem ele poderia querer me apresentar, mas não encontrando resposta.

"Quem?" perguntei com cautela.

Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente, me estendendo a mão, embora eu visse em sua expressão, que ele estava me dando a opção de voltar atrás. Eu aceitei sua mão, o calor correndo por mim enquanto sua face se iluminava.

'_Confiança,'_ eu lembrei a mim mesma. _'Isso só dará certo se você o ouvir.'_

Ele sorriu com uma energia que eu nunca tinha visto. "Você vai ver."

20 minutos depois, Edward estava segurando a porta aberta para que eu entrasse, uma campainha sobre a porta avisando alguém lá dentro, de nossa chegada. Eu respirei profundamente, o cheiro almiscarado, estranhamente reconfortante, de poeira assentando-se entre as partituras de música. Aquilo me remetia a Edward.

A familiar mulher estava em pé parada perto da porta, um olhar de surpresa cruzando suas feições ao ver Edward entrando atrás de mim. Ele balançou as gotas de chuva que estavam em sua jaqueta antes de olhar ao redor, sua expressão correspondendo à dela quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

Um homem apareceu vindo de um quarto nos fundos, seu olhar fixo em Edward. Sua mão veio para as minhas costas suavemente, enquanto ele gentilmente me empurrava para frente, me instruindo a caminhar. Eu dei alguns poucos passos, parando próximo ao perplexo casal.

"Oi," ele disse, com a voz suave. A mulher, não precisando de mais nada, jogou os braços ao seu redor, envolvendo-o em um abraço, antes de dar um passo para trás e estapeá-lo no braço.

"Nunca mais desapareça dessa forma," ela xingou. "Eu fiquei preocupadíssima."

Ele sorriu timidamente, colocando a mão livre no bolso. "Eu sinto muito," murmurou, seus olhos piscando para mim. "Mas, se servir de consolo, eu trouxe alguém para vocês conhecerem."

"Christine, Victor," Edward disse, sua voz cheia de orgulho enquanto olhava para mim. "Eu gostaria de formalmente apresentá-los, minha Bella."

Se eu não conhecesse Elizabeth, poderia facilmente confundir Christine com a mãe de Edward. Seus olhos estavam inundados de um amor que só poderia ser descrito como acolhedor e maternal e sua mão presa em torno da de Edward, apertando-a firmemente.

"É muito bom vê-los novamente," eu murmurei envergonhada, ignorando o olhar curioso de Edward.

"De novo?" ele repetiu baixinho em meu ouvido.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu comentei com você, lembra?," eu disse, sorrindo suavemente enquanto a mulher apertava a bochecha de Edward.

"Ela é linda," ela sussurrou, a surpresa me tomando quando sua voz quebrou e seus braços envolveram meu pescoço. Eu cambaleei para trás, mas retribuí o abraço de todo o coração.

"Obrigada" ela murmurou em meu ouvido, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar por que ela estava me agradecendo, ela se moveu até Edward, beijando suas bochechas repetidamente.

"Bom garoto," ela elogiou calmamente. "Você está fazendo a coisa certa."

"O que faz você pensar que ela vai ficar comigo?" ele sussurrou de volta, seu tom indicando uma certa brincadeira, embora a necessidade de confirmação estivesse presente.

"Enquanto você agir como o garoto doce que você é, ela não tem razão para o contrário."

Victor limpou a garganta, olhando para Edward severamente. "Agora que essa jovem está te dando uma segunda chance," ele disse. "Não vá por tudo a perder."

Eu ri ao notar as bochechas de Edward vermelhas de vergonha. "Sim senhor," ele murmurou, mas o tom da promessa era forte.

Ele não iria.

* * *

_Oi flores, tudo bem com vocês? Bem, acho que esse capítulo finalmente vai deixar vocês felizes, não é? Também, clima de final e a Bronze prometeu um final feliz não é mesmo? E então, o que acharam? Eu realmente adoro esse finalzinho._

Hum... como vocês já sabem, próximo capítulo é o último e depois teremos apenas o epílogo. Assim sendo, capítulo 42 virá para vocês na _**sexta dia 29!**__ Até lá, eu espero os comentários de vocês._

Tentarei deixar um spoiller ao longo da próxima semana, mas não garanto. Talvez eu volte a trabalhar a partir dessa semana e também estou participando de um amigo oculto de one shots, e ainda preciso escrever a minha. (fiquem de olho no meu twitter (arroba)tatyperry e também no blog_ www(ponto)ficsdataty(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com__) Mas, de qualquer forma, dia 29 eu venho com o capítulo!  
_

Até lá! bjusssss


	45. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores, preparadas para o último capítulo? (calma, ainda temos o epílogo!) Desculpem por não ter postado na sexta como combinado, mas tive uns problemas pessoais e não tive como. Vou deixar vocês com o capítulo e a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo! Boa leitura!_

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu coloquei uma xícara de café na frente de Edward, sentando-me ao seu lado, na mesa da cozinha. A luz do sol entrava pela janela, não apenas sinalizando o amanhecer, mas também alertando-nos do fato de que estávamos acordados há muito tempo. A exaustão estava nos consumindo; os bocejos se tornando mais frequentes do que qualquer comentário entre nós.

Ele bocejou, tomando o líquido quente rapidamente antes de virar a página do jornal, sua carranca se tornando mais aparente enquanto examinava o pequeno texto.

"Nada," ele murmurou, sua força rasgando as pontas da página. Debrucei-me sobre a mesa, tentando obter uma visão melhor, desanimada ao ver que ele não tinha marcado nada.

"Vamos lá, Edward." eu disse, apertando seus ombros. "Deve haver _alguma coisa._"

Ele balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Nada," repetiu implacavelmente. "E eu me recuso a desperdiçar todo o tempo que passei na escola para ser babá de cachorro."

"Você precisa ser um pouco mais flexível," sugeri gentilmente. "Eles não publicam anúncios para cargos do governo no Tribunal."

Ele fez uma careta diante do meu sarcasmo. "Tem que haver algo além disso," murmurou, observando a lista novamente. "Balconista... babá... cuidadores de planta... sério, Bella. Isso é embaraçoso."

"Você não vai encontrar algo aí," eu disse, mastigando um pedaço de torrada seca, que havia preparado mais cedo. "Eu não sei porque você achou que poderia encontrar uma nova profissão no jornal de Portland."

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde que Edward pedira demissão e estivera em ótimo humor nos primeiros dias, o sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios enquanto ele perambulava pelo apartamento, completamente feliz em não fazer nada. Ele continuava determinado a tentar e parecia firme no propósito de reconstruir nossa relação de um jeito certo. Ele andava atencioso, carinhoso e alegre, seu humor nunca se distanciando dessas bases.

Mas depois da primeira semana, aquele alto espírito intoxicante que acompanhava sua liberdade parecia se desgastar. A única coisa que parecia durar era a ausência de sua atitude brusca. Ele realmente parecia estar tentando e, mesmo com toda a sua frustração, ele continuava a trabalhar para isso.

"Tudo que eu tenho é um aviso de curto prazo", ele respondeu, batendo os dedos contra a superfície de madeira da mesa. "Se eu tivesse outra escolha, confie em mim, eu já teria agarrado-a."

Eu suspirei, vendo como o vinco entre seus olhos se aprofundavam a cada minuto que passava, antes de me aproximar ainda mais arrancando o jornal de suas mãos. Ele olhou para cima, estreitando os olhos, embora houvesse um silencioso 'muito obrigado' escondido por trás de seu olhar.

"É para o seu próprio bem," eu disse, jogando o jornal para o outro lado do cômodo. Ele caiu com um "baque" no chão, e embora a irritação fosse visível em seu rosto, ele não fez nenhum movimento para recuperá-lo.

"O que eu devo fazer então?" perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto. "Eu não posso continuar desempregado pelo resto do ano."

Eu suspirei. Eu tinha retomado minha posição na livraria para ajudar na minha faculdade, que recomeçaria em breve, mas eu sabia que Edward tinha que encontrar um emprego. Rápido. Não porque ele precisasse de dinheiro, mas porque ele iria enlouquecer se continuasse à toa, sozinho, naquele apartamento.

"Descanse um pouco agora," sugeri. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde algo irá aparecer."

Ele grunhiu, tomando mais um gole do café. "Eu espero," ele murmurou, bocejando. "Eu não posso aguentar por muito tempo mais."

Acariciei suas costas novamente, abafando um bocejo. "Durma um pouco," instruí. "Estar cansado não irá te ajudar em nada."

Ele suspirou, mas se levantou sem nenhuma discussão, se inclinando sobre a mesa para me beijar. Eu o encontrei no meio do caminho, me afastando a tempo de ver um muxoxo em sua face.

"Durma," eu disse, rindo baixinho. "Nós podemos continuar mais tarde."

Eu esperei até ouvir a porta do quarto se fechando antes de começar a limpar a bagunça que havíamos feito na cozinha. Recortes de jornal estavam espalhados pelo chão contendo informações sobre trabalhos que Edward nunca consideraria. Seria apenas provisório até que ele encontrasse algo que realmente gostasse, mas quanto tempo isso levaria, eu não sabia.

Ele fora capaz de dormir por algumas horas, seu rosto bem descansado e um brilho em seus olhos quando surgiu novamente no corredor. Ele bocejou amplamente, sorrindo ao me ver sentada à mesa, ainda observando os jornais, procurando nada em particular.

"Você dormiu, amor?" ele perguntou, preocupado. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida diante do termo carinhoso - que eu não tinha ouvido há muito tempo. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto tinha sentido falta daquilo, o sentimento natural, fácil de nosso relacionamento estava voltando lentamente, e eu queria recebê-lo de todo coração.

"Não," confessei, evitando seus olhos desdenhosos. "Eu não estou cansada."

"Que horas você tem que sair?", Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa ao observar as horas. "Você não devia ter me deixado dormir tanto."

Eu dei de ombros, passando o dedo pelos círculos sob seus olhos. "Você precisava," eu disse. "E eu tenho que ir em uma hora."

Eu estava finalmente recomeçando a trabalhar, voltando para a livraria para que pudesse arcar com minhas despesas estudantis mais uma vez. O salário não era dos melhores, mas eu havia sentido muita falta de Susan e não podia suportar ficar longe dela.

"Quer que eu te leve?" ele ofereceu. "Eu não tenho muito mesmo para fazer."

Seu tédio iminente já era evidente, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para aliviá-lo daquilo. Embora eu me sentisse um pouco culpada por ele ter que ficar ali enquanto eu saía, o fato dele não ir mais para o batalhão havia sido uma escolha dele. Ainda assim, eu temia que o tédio atrapalhasse sua sobreviência qualquer dia desses.

"Claro," eu disse, tocada pelo seu gesto. Ele não conseguia propriamente me surpreender com seus gestos e, apesar de doce, nunca saber até que ponto ele estava disposto a ir era inquietante. "Me dê apenas alguns minutos para trocar de roupa."

Me virando de costas para ele, segui para o quarto. Eu tinha uma pequena mala no _closet_, sabendo, quando ele me ligara na última noite, pedindo por ajuda na sua procura por trabalho, que eu não estaria de volta antes da manhã seguinte.

"Hey, Edward?" eu chamei, capaz de sentí-lo entrar no quarto e sentar-se atrás de mim enquanto eu encarava a blusa que planejava vestir. Eu o vi se mover, pelo canto do meu olho, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em sinal de que estava prestando atenção.

"O que você acharia de sair à noite?" perguntei. Alice havia ligado cedo, convidando eu e Edward, embora tenha sido necessário um certo poder de convencimento para que ela o convidasse também. Ele não saía muito desde sua volta e eu não sabia o quão confortável ele se sentiria com a ideia.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar, sua expressão pensativa, mas não totalmente negativa. "Onde nós iríamos?" ele perguntou, com um tom contemplativo.

Timidamente eu encarei o chão. "Eu talvez tenha dito a Alice que iríamos até sua casa, jantar com todos."

"Todos," ele repetiu, soando um pouco acusatório. "Que seriam?"

Eu apertei meu nariz. "Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Talvez Angela e Ben - ela não foi muito específica."

Eu o olhei atentamente, incerta de qual seria sua resposta. Ele havia afirmado inúmeras vezes que se sentia cauteloso quanto a se socializar depois do que tinha acontecido; apesar de minhas garantias, ele ainda acreditava que eles o culpavam. E, de certa forma, eles o faziam. Mas seguindo o exemplo de Rosalie e entendendo que se eu estava tentando fazer as pazes eles também poderiam fazê-lo, a animosidade espessa que Alice, principalmente, sentia por ele desapareceu.

Eu vi como ele suspirou, sua postura enrijecendo um pouco antes de ele sorrir fracamente para mim com um brilho em seus olhos afiados. "Mike Newton não estará lá, não é?"

Eu deixei escapar uma gargalhada. "Não," disse baixinho, balançando a cabeça. "Mike Newton, com toda certeza não estará lá."

O divertimento havia se apagado de sua face quando ele olhou para baixo. "E você tem certeza que eles me querem lá?"

Não precisava ser alguém muito próximo de Edward para perceber que o seu nível de conforto quando se tratava de sua vida social estava perigosamente baixo. Ele não gostava muito de interajir com pessoas que ele não conhecesse bem e, dependendo da situação, ele tendia a fugir. Ele mal falava três palavras durante uma conversa, especialmente ao redor dos outros quatro.

"Edward," eu disse, saindo de onde estava no _closet_, para me aproximar dele. "Eu sei que sim."

"Você não sabe," ele bufou, mas seu rosto vermelho arruinou a fachada aparentemente indiferente que ele estava tentando manter.

"Confie neles quando dizem que não estão mantendo nenhum rancor inútil," eu disse, rolando meus olhos ao pensamento. "Eles não tem nenhuma razão para isso."

Ele ergueu sou olhar para mim. "Eu acho que eles têm uma série de boas razões."

"Edward, eles não têm," eu disse, tentando acalmá-lo. "Eles não estão involvidos nisso e eles querem a sua presença. Você irá pensar sobre isso?"

Ele grunhiu, mas para minha animação, acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Impulsivamente joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, colando-me a ele firmemente.

"Dê uma chance para isso," sussurrei, incapaz de conter meu sorriso. "Eu prometo que não será tão ruim. Eles irão se comportar."

Ele bufou, um sorriso ameaçando surgir em seu rosto. "Eu não estou preocupado com isso." ele disse. "Nós não temos seis anos de idade, disputando os balanços do parquinho."

Algo na sua declaração me incomodou.

Eles são seus amigos também," eu o lembrei. "Eles estão te dando o benefício da dúvida tanto quanto para mim."

Ele suspirou, derrotado. Se você tem absoluta certeza..."

Eu sorri, me inclinando para baixo, para beijá-lo gentilmente. Eu estava ficando mais e mais confortável com a intimidade, com os gestos físicos ao longo das últimas semanas. No começo era difícil controlar, beijos castos na minha bochecha era tudo o que nos permitíamos. Mas com o humor de Edward cada dia melhor, se tornava mais fácil a tarefa. Ele não estava indo a lugar algum...

Eu fechei a porta do banheiro, tirando minha roupa e abrindo o registro do chuveiro. A água escaldante do chuveiro parecia lavar a maior parte do stress que eu tinha adquirido mais cedo, dando-me uma perspectiva mais otimista hoje. Repetindo, como um mantra que Edward iria encontrar um trabalho, que a faculdade iria estar okay e que nosso relacionamento _sobrevivieria_, eu me vesti e em 45 minutos estava sentada no familiar banco de passageiros do Volvo.

"A gente se vê mais tarde," Edward prometeu quando estacionou em frente a livraria. "Me ligue se precidar de qualquer coisa."

Eu ri, acenando com a cabeça enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança, acariciando seu rosto com a outra mão. Nossas respirações pareciam presas enquanto eu me inclinava, ignorando as borboletas em meu estômago e pressionava meus lábios nos seus, suavemente, me afastando segundos depois.

"Eu te amo, Bella," ele me lembrou.

Eu ainda não havia repetido aquelas palavras para ele. Ele as havia dito algumas vezes, esporadicamente, nunca insistindo ou ouvindo algo em resposta, embora fosse óbvio o quanto o machucava quando eu não respondia. E eu queria, mas não podia forçar. Era como na primeira vez; eu tinha que ter certeza absoluta. Mesmo que eu achasse que tinha, não queria deixar nenhum nó desatado dessa vez. A maioria das pessoas não recebiam uma segunda chance, e eu queria fazer isso direito.

Eu abri a porta, observando enquanto o carro partia e virava a esquina antes de entrar na loja. Olhei ao redor do espaço aparentemente deserto, e dei alguns passos antes de ouvir meu nome ser chamado em alto e bom som.

"Bella Swan."

Um sorriso brilhante espalhou-se pelo meu rosto enquanto eu me virava, fechando rapidamente a distância entre Susan e eu.

"Faz tanto tempo," ela disse, a animação clara em seu rosto. "Como tem passado, querida?"

Senti uma onda de amor pela mulher parada à minha frente, tendo anteriormente esquecido o quanto eu sentia falta dela e da loja.

"Cansada," confessei, mas não conseguia conter o sorriso. "E ao mesmo tempo feliz e triste de estar, finalmente em casa."

Ela riu genuinamente. "Tenho certeza disso. Agora, sente-se. Me conte tudo sobre isso."

Eu me arrastei até um assento perto da janela, esperando até que Susan se aproximasse, tomando o assento ao meu lado. Ela deu leves tapinhas em minha perna enquanto se sentava confortavelmente.

"Eu quero saber de tudo," ela exigiu, com um tom implorativo em sua voz. Eu ri, mas o som morreu em minha garganta quando fui atingida em cheio pelas memórias como se uma represa tivesse se rompido. A visita de Edward, as conversas pelo telefone, a exaustão que me forcei ao me sobrecarregar de trabalho - tudo me atingiu com força total, mas agradeci ao fato de ser capaz de manter o sorriso em meu rosto.

"Foi gratificante." comecei. "Eu aprendi mais do que poderia imaginar."

'_Principalmente porque eu nunca parava de trabalhar.' _Pensei amargamente, sufocando um gemido. Susan, não percebendo minha reação, se aproximou ainda mais.

"Como é Nova York? Eu nunca estive lá," ela suspirou, parecendo longe. "Embora sempre tenha sonhado com isso."

Eu ri, genuinamente desta vez; "Frenética. Sempre tem algo acontecendo, isso é certo."

"Oh, Bella," ela disse, acariciando minha mão com a sua suavemente. "Eu espero que você tenha percebido a experiência maravilhosa que você teve a chance de provar. Uma chance para a vida toda."

Eu franzi a testa, uma ideia completamente diferente flutuando pela minha mente. Para mim, não era apenas a oportunidade de experimentar algo que não era apenas raro mas um início de carreira incrível, mas também, a oportunidade de reconstruir minha relação com Edward.

Eu me recostei na cadeira, apenas parte de minha atenção voltada para o que Susan estava dizendo. Eu estava tão focada no que a distância iria nos causar durante esses meses que passamos sozinhos, mas nunca tinha me ocorrido que seria aquilo que salvaria os fragmentos de nossa relação. Ele dizia que aquilo era para o melhor; se não fosse, nós estaríamos aqui?

Um sorriso surpreso apareceu em minha face diante de minha revelação, pequena como deveria ser. Eu tinha confiado em Edward, ainda que inconscientemente e ele estava certo.

Talvez, ouví-lo não tivesse sido mesmo uma má ideia. Aprender algumas coisas para mim mesma nunca poderia me fazer mal.

"Bem, eu posso ver que seus pensamentos estão a quilômetros daqui," Susan disse, brincando comigo. "Como vai o Edward?"

Eu dei de ombros, balançando minha cabeça. "Você sempre sabe."

Ela me olhou com diversão em seus olhos, esperando por uma resposta. Eu gemi baixinho, sem saber o quão profundo eu queria mergulhar na situação.

"Bem," decidi finalmente, me mantendo segura.

"Feliz por você estar em casa, eu imagino."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Acho que sim."

A porta da loja se abriu e dois clientes entraram. Eu me senti agradecida enquanto os via andando pelas estantes.

Susan riu, apertando meu ombro enquanto levantava, esticando os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Por mais que eu goste de sentar e conversar, o trabalho chama", ela sussurrou. Eu me levantei também, a seguindo até o balcão.

Ela me lançou um sorriso apologético. "Você se importa de checar o registro?" ela perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça, pegando minhas coisas e me encaminhando para o quartinho nos fundos da livraria.

A falta de trabalho, acompanhada pelo estresse e pela proximidade do jantar hoje à noite era mais do que suficiente para iniciar o livre fluxo dos meus pensamentos. As possibilidades sobre o que poderia acontecer mais tarde me assombravam e no fim do dia eu já estava propensa a achar que Edward estava certo. Talvez, aquela não fosse uma boa ideia.

Minha angústia era visível enquanto voltava para casa naquela noite, já reavaliando minha decisão de arrastar Edward comigo. E se Emmett tivesse mudado de ideia e resolvesse bater nele? Não era merecido, mas uma possibilidade. Levando a mão ao bolso eu passei os dedos ao redor até encontrar a chave. Eu a puxei, sentindo um aperto no peito ao pensar sobre quando Edward a havia me dado.

Eu quase ri enquanto a colocava na fechadura, abrindo a porta. Mesmo um objeto tão sem sentido como uma chave me assombrava. Isso iria embora algum dia?

Eu suspirei, determinada a não permitir que meu humor arruinasse toda a minha noite. Apesar de tudo, eu _estava_ animada com a ideia de reencontrar todo mundo - algo que não fazíamos a um bom tempo.

"Edward?" chamei, tentando afastar todos os pensamentos melancólicos de minha mente. "Você está pronto para ir?"

Levou alguns minutos até que ele aparecesse, uma expressão apreensiva em seu rosto. Um vinco tinha se formado entre seus olhos, dando-me a impressão de que ele estivera se preocupando com isso por algum tempo hoje.

"O que está errado?" perguntei, fingindo não entender sua expressão. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, seu rosto sem qualquer cor, sua mão batendo incessantemente em sua perna.

"Edward." eu disse, visivelmente preocupada enquanto caminhava até ele, acariciando suas bochechas. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele balançou a cabeça, vida retornando ao seu rosto pela primeira vez desde que eu entrara no apartamento. "Eu não acho," ele disse, estremecendo. "E se o Emmett decidir que me matar _é_ uma boa ideia?"

Eu ri. "Se ele quisesse te matar, ele provavelmente já o teria feito."

Ele estreitou seus olhos. "Eu estou falando sério."

Suspirando, corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito, entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto andava para trás, equilibrando-me contra o braço do sofá. Ele parou na minha frente, uma carranca sombria aparecendo enquanto eu afastava seus cabelos do rosto.

"Você está esquecendo de algo de extrema importância," eu o lembrei.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. "Estou?"

"Está", concordei, parando.

Ele exalou profundamente, sua narinas flamejando enquanto olhava ao redor da sala, evitando o meu olhar.

"E o que seria?" ele perguntou, se dando conta que eu não planejava divulgar a informação livremente.

"Você tem que prometer que irá concordar." eu condicionei. Ele riu, sua fachada preocupada se quebrando momentaneamente antes que ele retornasse ao seu comportamento frio.

"Eu não irei concordar com nada até ouvir o que é este fato supostamente importante." Ele respondeu, achando graça na minha tentativa. "Eu sou um advgado, esqueceu? Eu devo esmiuçar tudo antes de tomar uma decisão."

Eu ri. "Não um advogado, ainda."

Seu olhar voltou a ficar duro, embora ainda houvesse um traço de humor em sua voz. "Vamos ouvir isso," ele zombou.

"Bem, tudo isso foi culpa minha também," eu disse, ignorando o olhar de desaprovação lançado em minha direção. "Eles não podem culpar apenas você."

Ele apertou os lábios. "Eles podem e eles vão." ele murmurou. "E com toda a razão."

Eu balancei a cabeça, negativamente. "Apenas confie em mim. Se eles tentarem te matar, terão que matar a mim também."

Edward gemeu, esfregando uma mão sobre o rosto antes de dar um passo para trás, me dando espaço para desencostar do sofá. "Se você tem certeza..." Ele disse com cautela, como se confiasse apenas muito vagamente em minha declaração.

Eu ri. "Obrigada," disse, salientando as sílabas enquanto ele relaxava um pouco sua postura.

Ele se inclinou, beijando minha testa gentilmente. "Por você, eu tento qualquer coisa."

* * *

"Isto é uma péssima, péssima ideia."

Aquelas seis palavras foram as únicas que saíram da boca de Edward desde que chegáramos, mesmo elas tendo sido injustificadas. Alice não havia sido nada mais que amável, ainda que excessivamente, assim que chegamos, nos arrastando para dentro e anunciando nossa chegada aos outros.

"Bella," Edward sussurrou, cutucando meu braço. "Isso não é uma boa ideia."

Eu rolei meus olhos, me virando de modo a encará-lo de frente. "Você vai parar com isso?" eu disse por entre os dentes. "Nada vai dar errado."

"Não ponha a carroça na frente dos bois," ele murmurou acenando com a cabeça.

"Emmett está aqui."

Eu virei a cabeça, sorrindo ao ver Rose e Emmett passando pela porta, sorrindo amplamente. Eu dei uma cotovelada em Edward assim que vi a careta gritante que ele tinha na face.

"Pare com isso." demandei. "Você disse que daria uma chance."

"Bella!" Emmett chamou. Edward estremeceu, dando um passo para trás de mim.

"Edward, se ele quisesse bater em você, ele já teria feito isso," eu lhe lembrei antes que os dois chegassem mais perto. Emmett me apertou em um abraço de urso, bagunçando meu cabelo.

"Como você está?" ele perguntou animado. Eu dei de ombros, agarrando um pedaço da manga da camisa de Edward, puxando-o para a frente.

"Bem," disse firmemente, entrelaçando os meus dedos aos de Edward com força, para impedí-lo de se mover.

O olhar de Emmett foi para o meu lado, caindo sobre Edward. "É bom te ver também," ele disse, seu tom não indicando nada além de uma amabilidade genuína.

Notando seu desconforto, eu o puxei para mais perto, cumprimentando Rosalie antes de puxá-lo pela sala até Ben e Angela.

"Bella, você está aqui!" Angela disse, me abraçando com força. "Como está?"

Eu olhei para Edward, que estava conversando despreocupadamente com Ben. Decidindo deixá-lo tomar conta de si mesmo um pouco, me sentei ao lado dela, contando todos os detalhes que ela queria ouvir.

"Isso soa fantástico," ela disse efusivamente. "Mas eu aposto que Edward está feliz por você estar aqui."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Talvez," disse, "embora ele esteja tendo um pouco de dificuldade para se ajustar a tudo novamente."

Eu expliquei brevemente o que tinha acontecido há pouco tempo, querendo alguém com uma opinião imparcial que me ouvisse. Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas riu quando seu olhar se desviou para a direita.

"Não parece que ele está tendo muito problema," ela disse apontando na sua direção.

"Edward!" Emmett chamou com um grito, fazendo Edward pular em seu assento. "Dê um pulo aqui."

Sua apreensão era visível enquanto atravessava a sala e eu momentaneamente pensei em interferir, mas desisti ao vê-lo passar um braço ao redor dos ombros de Edward, o soltado em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Jasper.

Eu podia ouvir sua voz alta por toda a sala, sem nenhuma malícia. Uma expressão confortável cruzou a face de Edward enquanto ele se ajustava na cadeira, juntando-se, hesitantemente, à conversa.

"É, eu acho que não," ri, enquanto franzia a sobrancelha para Emmett. Ele apenas piscou enquanto a gargalhada de Angela ecoava ao meu lado.

"Ele está tentando, não é?" ela perguntou, notando os olhares de esperança que Edward me lançava a cada poucos minutos.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, pensativamente, mas sorrindo ao vê-lo sorrir para mim, sua confiança surgindo novamente. "Eu acho que sim."

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu estava quase certo de que iria abrir um buraco na tela do computador enquanto o encarava implacavelmente. Meus olhos ardiam, secos pelo tempo que eu estava sem piscar enquanto tentava concentrar-me nas informações que estavam diante de mim.

"O que você acha?" Bella perguntou, se inclinando por sobre os meus ombros. Eu me encolhi um pouco na cadeira, lhe dando um pouco de espaço, para olhar a tela que já havíamos olhado um mês antes.

Eu balancei a cabeça, negativamente. "Eu não posso fazer isso," disse com desdém, sentindo a frustração correndo em meu corpo. "Não é pra mim."

Bella me surpreendeu ao sorrir, clicando no botão para sair da página da Escola de Direito da Universidade de Oregon. "Decidido então," ela anunciou orgulhosamente. "Nada de escola de direito."

"E você não parece desapontada." eu constatei.

Ela balançou a cabeça, encorajamento e apoio transbordando em sua voz. "Nem um pouco."

Eu não me preocupei em perguntar o porque; aquela era minha escolha e apenas minha. Ela não podia se estressar por isso.

"Qual é o próximo passo, então?", suspirei, enjoado e cansado do entorpecimento mental que era procurar um emprego. "Essa é a escolha mais fácil."

Bella me sorriu um sorriso triste. "A mais fácil, talvez, mas por que você a considerou em primeiro lugar?"

Eu apertei a ponta do meu nariz, enquanto sentia meu estômago se contorcendo em nós. "Por causa do meu pai."

Eu tinha decidido pular esse ponto; era um sonho pueril e tolo que eu tivera quando tinha dezoito anos. Uma forma de me reconectar ao meu pai de uma maneira que não pudesse ser destruída. Uma maneira de lembrar à minha mãe que nem toda a esperança estava perdida quando ela olhava para o meu futuro, e para ser honesto, se Bella não tivesse aparecido eu teria, sem dúvida, seguido um caminho pelas ciências políticas.

Mas ela estava certa e em mais de um aspecto. Eu não amava isso e não fazia sentido fazer algo que seria um sofrimento pelo resto da minha vida, apenas por razões sentimentais. Teria meu pai esperado que eu seguisse seus passos? Talvez. Mas ele me dizia diariamente enquanto eu ia crescendo, que nada estava gravado em pedra na vida e que eu não deveria desperdiçá-la.

Bella viu-me estremecer diante das memórias e curvou-se, beijando minha bochecha suavemente. "É a melhor decisão," ela prometeu. "Seu pai iria querer que você fizesse algo que você amasse. E não algo compelido pela culpa ou pela obrigação."

O toque do telefone me tirou do transe em que eu estivera. Eu suspirei, esticando minha mão pela mesinha para pegar o fone.

"Edward," minha mãe disse animadamente. "Como você está, querido?"

Bella, após eu ter lhe dito quem era, sorriu. "Diga a ela que eu mandei um oi," ela sussurrou antes de sair do cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Embora as palavras de minha mãe fossem de genuína preocupação, eu podia detectar um certo tom acusatório. Eu abandonei os papéis, a sensação familiar de _déjà vu_ me tomando enquanto eu refletia sobre sua pergunta.

Eu ri, nervosamente. "Você quer a verdade ou a resposta que eu dou para todos?"

"Eu sou sua mãe, Edward. A verdade seria ótimo." eu podia ver uma careta de desaprovação em sua face.

Eu gemi. "Eu não sei ao certo." admiti, não me importando em contornar ao redor da verdade. Elizabeth sempre fora capaz de diferenciar a realidade de uma mentira qualquer.

"O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou. Embora ela estivesse fazendo o seu melhor para manter seu ar imparcial, eu sabia que isso lentamente ia se perdendo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada." eu disse. "Este é o problema - nada está acontecendo."

"Você está sendo impaciente," ela resumiu. Eu fiz uma careta para o telefone.

"Não," expliquei "Estou preocupado. Isso é diferente."

Ela riu. "Não realmente. Edward, como vai a Bella? Ela ainda anda hesitante?"

Eu mantive Elizabeth informada do status do nosso relacionamento, não porque estivesse procurando por aprovação ou simpatia, mas porque ela via Bella como uma filha. Ela se importava por ela tanto quanto por mim e a machucava nos ver da forma como estávamos.

"Ela está bem," respondi.

Elizabeth gargalhou. "Essa é a verdade ou a resposta que você dá para todos?"

Eu franzi a testa. "A verdade. Ela ainda está relutante em algumas áreas, mas não mais... constantemente preocupada."

"Dê tempo ao tempo, Edward," ela disse. "Eu juro que as coisas se ajeitarão."

"Eu acho que tive uma ideia profissional," eu disse, sabendo que aquilo iria deixá-la realmente feliz.

Ela riu suavemente. "Alguma coisa que não tem nada a ver com salvar vidas ou estar em um tribunal, eu imagino."

Eu gemi. "Você me conhece realmente bem."

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse realmente se envolver com algo do tipo," ela disse. "Mas eu tenho certeza que seja qual for a sua escolha, irá te fazer muito mais feliz do que você é no momento."

Um silêncio caiu sobre a linha. Eu tossi uma, duas vezes antes de algo bater em minha mente, embora tenha demorado mais tempo para eu decidir se devia falar ou não.

"Mãe? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

Ela não se preocupou em marcarar sua surpresa. "Claro que sim," disse. "Qualquer coisa."

Eu parei, resolvendo seguir em frente antes que perdesse de vez a minha confiança. "Você acha que qualquer dia nós podemos... conversar sobre o papai?"

"Seu pai," ela repetiu depois de um minuto que mais pereceu uma hora.

"Eu não me lembro muito como ele era enquanto eu estava crescendo," expliquei. "E... bem, você sabe."

Meu raciocínio, embora coxo, soou verdadeiro em meus ouvidos. Eu queria saber mais sobre ele; coisas que eu teria descoberto depois se minha vida não tivesse sido roubada.

"Sim," ela disse finalmente, sua voz se quebrando no que poderia ser descrito como orgulho. "Sim, nós podemos."

"E mãe?" eu disse, minha própria voz repleta de emoção. "Obrigado."

Embora eu não tivesse me referindo a nada específico, ela pareceu entender o que eu queria dizer. Ela estava chorosa do outro lado quando eu desliguei o telefone, me sentindo mais leve e livre do que me sentira em muito tempo.

"Você já acabou?" Bella perguntou, batendo na porta. O jantar está pronto."

"Você não precisava ter feito isso," eu disse, a seguindo até a mesa já posta. "Você podia ter aproveitado para descansar ou para se preparar para a volta às aulas."

Ela franziu a testa, golpeando-me com um pano de prato. "Nada disso," ela voltou a dizer. "Eu quis fazer. É melhor do que ficar sozinha no apartamento de Alice."

"Onde ela está?" perguntei.

"Ela foi visitar a família de Jasper, em Houston," disse, a solidão presente em sua fala. "Eles estarão de volta na próxima semana."

Dei uma pequena mordida, engolindo rapidamente enquanto a pergunta que queria lhe fazer se assentava na ponta de minha língua. Meu estômago se contorcendo à medida que minha confiança diminuía rapidamente.

O silêncio preenchia a sala enquanto eu apenas cutucava o jantar. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Bella sobre mim, provavelmente se perguntando o que estava errado. Meus movimentos eram forçados enquanto eu apertava mais e mais meu garfo.

'_Você já passou por isso antes', _ resmunguei internamente, olhando para o prato. '_E não deveria estar fazendo isso novamente.'_

'_Sim, mas você estragou tudo,'_ lembrei a mim mesmo. _'Você não tem escolha.'_

Eu gemi, a familiar náusea retornando enquanto pensava sobre sua rejeição. Antes que ela perguntasse o que eu tinha, eu limpei minha garganta, olhando para ela, ganhando sua atenção.

"Eu estava pensando mais cedo..." comecei, me encolhendo do quão idiota eu estava parecendo. "O relacionamento de Jasper e Alice está bem sério, certo?"

Aquele não era bem o caminho que eu tinha planejado tomar, mas pareceu tê-la deixado curiosa.

"Sim," ela respondeu. "Até onde eu sei, ele está planejando pedi-la em casamento em um futuro próximo."

A tristeza tingiu sua voz, ecoando em meu coração.

"Eles permanecerão em Portland?" perguntei, fingindo curiosidade. Eu não me importava, mas o medo de sua rejeição, pela segunda vez se tornara prioridade.

"Eu não sei," murmurou.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós mais uma vez. O tilintar dos talheres nos pratos eram os únicos sons audíveis, não necessariamente um silêncio desconfortável, mas apreensivo. Ela sabia que eu tinha algo para dizer e estava apenas esperando a coragem surgir.

"O que você diria se eu te pedisse para voltar a morar aqui?" eu disse de uma vez, incapaz de manter aquilo preso por mais tempo.

Ela iria achar que era muito cedo. A forma como ela agiu na primeira vez que voltou ao apartamento, sua falta de confiança em relação a mim, não havia nenhuma forma dela concordar com isso novamente. Era como uma repetição de eventos em cadeia, mas eu rezei a Deus para que o resultado não fosse o mesmo.

Me forçando a olhar para ela, ergui minha cabeça, tentando colocar meus nervos no lugar. Eu não queria trazer os nossos problemas de volta, mas não podia evitar isso. Ou eu perguntava agora ou nunca teria coragem.

A surpresa era visível, mas eu não via medo. Nenhuma preocupação quanto ao que isso causaria a nós dois. Sua expressão era tranquila enquanto ela calmamente colocava sua faca sobre o prato, me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você acha que é uma boa ideia?" a ouvi perguntar.

Eu dei de ombros, sua atitude ilegível, antagonizante. "Sim, eu acho."

Ela suspirou, respirando fundo. "Edward... sério?" Quando eu abri minha boca para reiterar minha segurança, ela ergueu a mão. "Pense sobre isso."

Parei, inicialmente apenas fingindo contemplação, mas os pensamentos começaram a tomar conta da minha mente. Flashes do que tinha acontecido da última vez chamuscavam meu pensamento, mas eu me apeguei à ideia de que se quiséssemos avançar, não poderíamos deixar que o passado nos puxasse para trás.

Olhei de volta para ela, sem qualquer espécie de dúvida quanto a minha decisão. "Sim."

Ela riu baixinho, ruborizando enquanto desviava o olhar. Eu a vi balançar a cabeça, como se não acreditasse, antes de me encarar novamente.

"Okay."

Ela voltou imediatamente para sua refeição, mas a coloração em sua bochecha ainda estava visível, assim como o pequeno sorriso. Eu segui seu exemplo, mas ainda sem acreditar que ela havia concordado. Pela segunda vez. Me dando uma segunda chance.

Eu dei uma olhada rápida, como que procurando por alguma espécie de charada. "Sério?" tive que perguntar, tímido, mas curioso.

Bella deixou escapar uma gargalhada. "Você acha que eu mentiria sobre algo como isso?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Não sei," murmurei. "Eu só queria ter certeza."

Ela se esticou sobre a mesa, a luz incidindo em seu anel _Claddagh_, me provocando. Lembrando-me do que eu quase jogara fora. Sua mão se entrelaçou à minha, enquanto a outra erguia meu rosto, me fazendo olhar para ela.

"Sim," ela disse com convicção. "De verdade."

Eu me recostei de volta, maravilhado. Sua mão ainda estava na minha, seus dedos traçando círculos em minha palma, antes de começarem a fazer um caminho para cima e para baixo em meu antebraço, enviando um arrepio pela minha espinha.

"Termine de jantar," Eu a repreendi divertidamente, ainda em um semi aparente deslumbramento. "Vai acabar esfriando."

Ela riu novamente, soltando-me antes de voltar para sua refeição. Eu quase ri enquanto engolia em seco, tentando acalmar os meus nervos. Se eu me sentia assim apenas ao pedir que ela viesse morar comigo _de novo_, como seria quando eu a _pedisse em casamento?_

Eu engasguei com o gole de água que tinha tomado, levando minha mão até a garganta tentando me acalmar.

_Casamento?_

Bella e eu estávamos quase no momento de pensar sobre isso. Nós estávamos trabalhando em nossos problemas... não estávamos? Me lembrei da tristeza, quase beirando a decepção quando mencionei o relacionamento sério de Alice e de Jasper. Era isso que ela queria? Ela já teria, algum dia, considerado isso?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, efetivamente empurrando todos os pensamentos para fora de minha mente, embora a ideia solitária ainda estivesse lá no fundinho, me atormentando. Me provocando a fazer algo sobre aquilo.

"E essa história do trabalho?" ela perguntou naturalmente, sua voz tremendo com o que eu podia detectar como animação. Eu torcia para que não estivesse errado.

"Ouvindo atrás da porta?" provoquei, lembrando de minha conversa com Elizabeth. Bella corou, mas encolheu os ombros com indiferença, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Curiosidade."

Era algo que eu vinha considerando já há algum tempo como uma possibilidade. Eu tinha tido sempre a impressão de que não era adequado para alguém que queria algo estável, mas olhando para trás, para o caminho que eu tinha seguido, percebi que não tinha sido exatamente sólido também. Minhas decisões não haviam sido as melhores.

"Eu acho que tive uma ideia," comecei, facilmente a colocando a par daquilo.

"Oh?" ela disse, me divertindo. Eu ri, erguendo minha mão, sinalizando para que ela me deixasse explicar primeiro, antes de fazer as mil e uma perguntas que eu sabia que ela faria.

"Você sabe o quanto eu amo música, certo?"

Ela riu, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça, sua atenção totalmente voltada para mim agora.

"Eu gostaria de começar a ensinar isso," eu disse rapidamente, como se correr com as palavras pudesse me ajudar a explicar.

"Você quer começar a _ensinar_?" Bella perguntou, a incredulidade tangível no ar. "Desde quando?"

"Eu não sei," Admiti. "Ensinar eventualmente, mas eu gostaria de dar lições de música."

A expressão de perplexidade nunca deixou sua face. "Mas... de onde tudo isso veio?" ela perguntou.

Eu me encolhi, sem muita certeza de como interpretar sua reação. "É uma ideia que eu tenho já há algum tempo e eu acho que talvez seja o momento de colocá-la em ação."

"Então você os ensinaria a tocar piano," ela disse com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Você sabe que precisa de outra gradução que não seja a de ciências políticas para ensinar, certo?"

Eu carranqueei, concordando. "Eu estou ciente disso."

"E você está disposto a tudo isso?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu estou cansado de fazer algo que eu não gosto; esta é a minha chance de mudar isso. Eu acho que essa é a escolha correta."

Ela reforçou o aperto em minha mão, balançando a cabeça em aprovação. "Isso é tudo o que importa."

* * *

Como combinado, Bella se mudou na semana seguinte. Após sua recaída na primeira vez que estivera ali, eu estava com medo de que sua mudança não fosse ser a melhor das ideias, mas até agora ela não tinha dado nenhuma indicação de que estivesse tendo algum problema.

"Como você está indo?" perguntei, cansado de estar parado do lado de fora enquanto ela desembalava suas coisas. Ela me deu um sorriso radiante enquanto colocava uma foto em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

"Bem," ela disse, com as mãos na cintura enquanto observava o quarto. "Quase acabando, eu acho. Eu não tenho muita coisa."

Eu balancei a cabeça sem dizer nada, tornando-me extremamente consciente do silêncio, enquanto seus passos leves ecoavam por todo o quarto espaçoso. Ela colocou suas últimas coisas em seus respectivos lugares, gastando os últimos segundos arrumando a cama. Movendo-me pela primeira vez, eu apaguei a luz do quarto, permitindo que a lâmpada do abajour orientasse meu caminho até a cama.

"Cansada, amor?" perguntei, percebendo que ela estava fazendo o máximo para controlar seus bocejos.

Ela riu baixinho, sentando-se na beirada da cama. "Você pode dizer isso."

"Durma um pouco," murmurei enquanto ela se arrumava sob os lençois, os puxando até o seu pescoço. Depois de apagar as luzes eu me deitei ao seu lado, percebendo o quão perfeito aquilo me parecia.

Era certo.

"Boa noite," ela sussurrou timidamente. Eu me inclinei, passando meus braços ao redor dela, me sentindo mais e mais entusiasmado quando ela não se afastou. Ela se ajeitou no meu abraço, sua bochecha descansando em meu peito.

"Eu te amo, Bella," eu disse, passando meus dedos pelo seu cabelo. Ela suspirou, virando de barriga pra baixo, seus dedos ainda segurando a minha camisa com força. Beijando o topo de sua cabeça eu fechei meus olhos, permitindo que o sono me tomasse.

Ela se virou novamente, seu queixo descansando onde sua bochecha costumava estar. Meus olhos encararam a escuridão, tentando distinguir algo em sua expressão ilegível.

"Você está bem?" perguntei, minha mão tateando ao redor para acender a luz novamente. Mas ela empurrou minha mão para baixo, balançando a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

"Só esperando para dizer que eu também te amo."

Um sorriso involuntário se abriu em meu rosto enquanto eu me recostava novamente, ouvindo sua respiração lenta até ela cair na inconsciencia. A esperança se espalhava no ar acima de nós enquanto eu também me permitia cair no sono, já não são assombrado por memórias que algum dia, ameaçaram me afogar, mas naquelas sobre como ela tinha me salvado.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu tenho um enorme favor a pedir, e eu não posso fazê-lo sem a sua ajuda: Estou participando de **maratona 2011 Nike Women** neste mês de outubro através de angariação de fundos para uma organização que apoia pesquisas sobre o câncer de sangue.

Toda a renda angariada irá para a **Leukemia and Lymphoma Society**. Meu objetivo é alcançar a marca de US $ 2900. Pesquisa sobre o câncer é um tema muito próximo do meu coração e que atinge centenas de milhares de pessoas em todo o mundo e dentro do nosso fandom. Todas e quaisquer doações são muito apreciadas e necessárias. Elas serão recebidas até o dia 27 de setembro de 2011.

Para doar, por favor visite o link **pages(ponto)teamintraining(ponto)org/los/nikesf11/alltherage24**. (A caixa de doação é user-friendly para qualquer leitor fora dos Estados Unidos.)

Para quem doar: me envie uma PM com uma cópia do recibo e você receberá uma compilação especial escrita por autores excepcionalmente talentosos, incluindo **Leon McFrenchington, Sebastien Robichaud, Amethyst Jackson, KitsuShel, Silver Sniper of Night, EdwardsBloodType, DenverPopcorn, TeamCarlisleWhitlock, LittleClareStar, Merevaik, e eu.**

Se você conhece alguém que estaria interessado em doar, por favor, passe o link adiante. Tweet isso, curta-o no Facebook, qualquer coisa. Este fandom é tão generoso, e esta organização merece sua atenção. Muito obrigado por qualquer apoio. Por favor, doe! É uma organização incrível, eles fazem um trabalho incrível, e eu quero fazer a minha parte para ajudá-los. Eu estou correndo em honra de todos os membros da família e amigos que foram vítimas destes tipos de câncer horrível.

Lindsey

.

.

**N/B: **Oi flores, bem aí está um recado super importante da Bronze. E eu, junto com ela, super apoio essa causa, por isso me prontifiquei a passar o pedido dela para vocês também. Você só precisa ter um cartão de crédito internacional e qualquer valor é aceito, não precisa ser uma grande quantia! Tenho certeza que a Bronze e, principalmente, todos aqueles que são ajudados pela **Leukemia and Lymphoma Society **ficarão eternamente gratos.

Mas agora, vamos falar de SDR. Acalmem-se que ainda temos o epílogo e muita coisa para acontecer nele, ou melhor, dizendo, ele vai esclarecer muitas coisinhas que devem estar passando pelas suas cabecinhas neste momento rsrs... O que eu tenho a dizer sobre isso? Hum... são 17 páginas e eu já comecei a chorar, emocionada, logo na primeira rs.

Ain, não acredito que está acabando! Mas, como fez a Bronze, vou deixar para escrever fim e sofrer com a falta que eu sei que sentirei de SDR apenas no epílogo. Por enquanto vamos ficar feliz com a melhora visível do nosso Edward. Tão linda a conversa dele com a Elizabeth não? E ele resolvendo dar aula de música, o que acharam?

**Bem, é isso amores, dia 19, ou antes se eu conseguir, venho com o tão aguardado epílogo!**

Beijos,

Taty


	46. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Stop Drop and Roll também não, a história pertence à Bronze. Mas a tradução é minha! E lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_core apertadinho aqui, mas vou deixar para me despedir e fazer todos os agradecimentos lá embaixo okay? Boa leitura!_

* * *

**BPOV**

Se um completo estranho tivesse me colocado diante de Edward no meio de uma rua cheia de gente e dissesse: "você vai se apaixonar", eu teria rido na sua cara. Eu teria rido ainda mais se tivessem dito que iríamos fazer isso, mesmo diante de inúmeros obstáculos caídos sobre nós. Não sairíamos incólumes, mas nos apaixonaríamos ainda assim.

Com isso em mente eu espiei através das grandes portas duplas, meu estômago se contorcendo quando vi a quantidade obscenamente grande de pessoas sentadas nos bancos, impacientes. Cerrei os dentes. Eu tinha dito a Alice que não queria um grande casamento, mas essa era uma das coisas que eu não tinha sido capaz de persuadi-la.

"Este é o dia mais importante da sua vida," ela me disse. "Tem que ser algo memorável."

Charlie estava ainda mais nervoso do que eu. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ele esfregava as mãos, caminhando nervosamente de um lado para o outro do corredor, quase a ponto de abrir um buraco no chão.

"Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?" ele perguntou de repente, me encarando. "Nós não precisamos ir em frente com isso. Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada. Só porque você disse sim, não significa que..."

"Charlie," Renee chamou com um tom de voz entre irritada e achando graça na cena diante de si. "Deixe-a em paz. Este é para ser um grande dia, não arruine isso."

Ele corou timidamente, embora seu nervosismo ainda fosse visível. "Desculpa", ele murmurou.

"Sim, pai," eu disse, não me importando mais com a pergunta. Após a quinquagésima vez, eu tinha aprendido a me desligar, sabendo que ele não estava falando sério. Ou esperando que não. "Eu estou certa disso."

"Eu te amo, bebê", Renee interrompeu, beijando minha testa, seus olhos cheios d'água. Ela riu de si mesma com a voz trêmula, enxugando a lágrima solitária que tinha descido pela sua bochecha. Charlie riu, o som cheio de tremor enquanto limpava a garganta, olhando para a intimidante porta de madeira.

"Renee, eu acho que está na hora." Ele disse, a trepidação ainda mais visível enquanto pigarreava uma vez mais.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, as lágrimas caindo ainda mais agora, enquanto me embalava em um abraço apertado.

"Eu não estou te perdendo, não é?" ela perguntou, nervosa. "Você irá visitar sua velha mãe nas férias, certo?"

Eu ri, acariciando suas costas. "É claro que nós iremos te visitar," eu disse com firmeza. "Eu estou me casando, não me mudando para a Europa."

Ela beijou meu rosto antes de caminhar pelo corredor até seu assento. Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto tentava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, focando no que eu estava indo fazer, repetindo para mim mesma que era o certo. Aquilo era o que eu queria.

Edward estava a apenas alguns passos de distância.

"Eu acho que está na nossa hora," Charlie sussurrou nervosamente. O nervosismo me atingiu após suas palavras; eu não estava indo ao supermercado. Aquilo iria mudar minha vida para sempre.

"Você vai ficar bem, Bella," Alice sussurrou ao aproximar-se de mim, parecendo notar minha expressão de pânico, apertando minha mão. "Não se preocupe demais."

Eu lhe lancei um olhar incrédulo. "Você sabe com quem você está falando?" grunhi, passando a mão para ajeitar meu vestido pela terceira vez nos últimos 30 segundos.

"Não deixe que seu nervosismo estrague o momento," ela instruiu com força, olhando para o relógio encostado na parede. "Dois minutos."

Eu engoli em seco, meu estômago se contorcendo ainda mais. Senti uma tontura enquanto olhava para Rose, meus olhos arregalados de medo.

"Eu não sei como você fez isso," disse honestamente. "É aterrorizante."

Ela riu, o som cuidadoso e suave. "Não é tão ruim quanto parece," ela prometeu. "Uma vez que você comece a andar naquela direção, você não irá ver mais ninguém."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha. "Como eu serei capaz de ignoraz uma centena de pessoas?"

"Foque no Edward," ela disse. "Você vai entender o que eu estou dizendo quando estiver lá."

Alice tocou meu ombro, uma expressão de entusiasmo em seu rosto. "Um minuto."

O cômodo começou a girar enquanto eu contava o tempo, os próximos 60 segundos seriam os mais longos da minha vida. Eles passavam letargicamente, cada _tic_ parecendo mais longo do que o anterior. Quando Charlie se postou orgulhosamente ao meu lado, eu soube que não havia mais nada a esperar. Ou eu ia agora, ou não iria mais.

Não havia escolha.

"Vamos."

O comando era insultuosamente simples. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era caminhar os poucos passos, passar pela porta e caminhar vagarosamente sem tropeçar ou esbarrar em algum dos presentes. Repetindo que valia a pena, como um mantra, eu segui Charlie que havia dado o primeiro passo para a frente.

Cada par de olhos estava sobre mim, quando as portas se abriram, o som ecoando surpreendentemente alto nas paredes. Resistindo à vontade de chorar ou correr e me esconder, eu agarrei o braço de Charlie, dando o primeiro passo.

Nós seguimos pelo corredor, meus olhos fixos no chão. A música me envolveu, a melodia calma fazendo o mesmo efeito em mim, mas eu não conseguia me forçar a encarar Edward. Se eu estava com medo do que iria encontrar ou não iria, eu não tinha certeza. Minha incerteza do que estava acontecendo começava a me afetar, uma névoa nublando minha mente enquanto qualquer raciocínio ou decisão anterior voava pela janela.

"Bella," Charlie sussurrou, me surpreendendo. Eu inclinei um pouco a cabeça, sinalizando para que ele continuasse falando.

"Você precisa relaxar," ele disse. Eu forcei uma risada, o sentimento distraindo-me das emoções angustiantes que corriam pela minha mente. Aceitando seu conselho respirei fundo, ajeitando minha coluna antes de tomar coragem o suficiente para levantar meus olhos do chão.

Eu imediatamente encontrei um par de esmeraldas me encarando com uma intensidade assombrosa. Ele parecia irradiar energia, sua mão batendo contra a perna rapida e ansiosamente. Seu sorriso aumentou dez vezes quando me viu, o movimento de sua mão cessando ao recuperar sua confiança.

A distância entre nós dois parecia interminável, mas por algum milagre eu consegui chegar até o altar. Charlie vacilou quando chegamos até Edward, minhas mãos agarrando as suas desesperadamente. Eu precisava daquele contato.

Mas agora era Charlie, meu pai, o chefe de polícia de Forks que estava diante de mim, em toda sua posição de autoridade e força enquanto encarava Edward severamente. Novamente o homem nervoso que eu tinha visto nos últimos dias.

"Você a machuca, eu te mato."

A atitude confiante de Edward caiu ligeiramente, mas ele foi rápido em se recuperar. Ele acenou curtamente, sua mão apertando a minha enquanto com o polegar ele esfregava minha palma suavemente.

"Eu sei, senhor."

Satisfeito, Charlie lhe deu um tapinha nos ombros antes de me encarar com os olhos enevoados. Eu pude ouvir os soluços de Renee enquanto ele me puxava para os seus braços, para o abraço mais próximo e caloroso que eu podia me recordar entre nós.

"Boa sorte," sussurrou divertidamente, me fazendo rir baixinho.

"Obrigada," respondi enquanto ele me soltava, seu olhar caindo novamente sobre Edward, por alguns segundos antes de se afastar. Sue Clearwater sorriu amplamente para mim enquanto Charlie se sentava ao seu lado com uma expressão ilegível.

A cerimônia começou mas eu não podia me concentrar em nenhuma palavra que estava sendo pronunciada. Era como se uma neblina tivesse atingido a Igreja, me impedindo de ver, ouvir ou focar em qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa, exceto Edward.

Eu o observava atentamente, meus olhos nunca o deixando. Em contrapartida, seus olhos nunca me deixaram, um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios, enquanto esperava pela sua deixa.

Os votos foram pronunciados, os de Edward de forma impecável, enquanto eu parecia gaguejar embaraçosamente, e então as alianças foram trocadas. Seu beijo era suave e terno, uma prévia do nosso futuro, e antes que eu pudesse protestar o chão tinha saído de debaixo dos meus pés, seus movimentos me levando de volta para a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" assobiei, embora um sorriso brincasse em meu rosto, enquanto virava a cabeça para vê-lo.

Ele piscou, seus olhos repletos de uma felicidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Estou te carregando." disse simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Por que?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não tem permissão para discutir comigo hoje," ele disse gentilmente.

Meu olhar foi para minha mão, minha aliança refletindo os raios de luz que entravam pelos vitrais da igreja. Foi impossível evitar o sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto.

Eu ri de novo quando a realização do que tínhamos acabado de fazer atingia-me fortemente. Eu o encarei novamente, com adoração.

"Nós nos casamos." eu disse, não ligando para o quão tonto aquilo parecia.

E eu nunca tinha ouvido uma gargalhada tão bonita. "Sim, nós o fizemos."

"Nós somos casados agora," repeti, testando as palavras em voz alta. "Bella Masen. Eu acho que gosto disso."

"Perfeito," ele sussurrou, beijando minha testa.

As pessoas já tinham se aglomerado ao redor do carro quando Edward fez seu caminho até ele. Renee quase o derrubou ao se lançar sobre nós, seus braços nos esmagando em um abraço desajeitado.

Seus soluços tornavam sua fala confusa enquanto ela nos felicitava com palavras inteligíveis. Eu sufoquei meu riso, aquela mesma vertigem me atingindo enquanto me desembaraçava de seu aperto.

"A gente se vê na recepção," prometi esperando um aceno de cabeça de Edward antes de ceder ao seu apelo para sairmos dali. Ele deu os poucos passos necessários até o carro, me colocando no acento antes de fechar a porta, respirando aliviado.

O sorriso nervoso e forçado que antes adornava o seu rosto, lentamente se esvaiu, abrindo caminho para o sorriso brilhante e torto, que eu tinha aprendido a amar. O silêncio preencheu o ar enquanto o carro começava a se mover para a frente e eu dobrava o vestido que me incomodava.

"Eu sei que você odeia isso," ele riu, me olhando com um ar divertido enquanto eu brigava com a saia do vestido, "mas você está linda."

Eu deixei minhas mãos caírem sobre o meu colo, torcendo-as enquanto a cor voltava para o meu rosto quando me virei para olhá-lo.

"Obrigada," murmurei, incapaz de falar mais alto. Ele riu novamente, em um ótimo humor quando entrelaçou nossas mãos, seu polegar fazendo círculos calmantes em minha palma, mais uma vez. A calma me atingiu e eu relaxei visivelmente, recostando-me contra o assento.

"Por que você está tão nervosa?" ele perguntou, seus olhos repletos de interesse. "São apenas familiares e amigos."

Eu apertei meus lábios. "Quem disse que eu estou nervosa?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sua mandíbula tensa enquanto tentava segurar o riso.

"Você vai me fazer dançar, não vai?" eu acusei categoricamente, embora a explosão de risos que se seguiram a minha declaração fosse o suficiente para trazer um sorriso novamente ao meu rosto.

"É isso que está te preocupando?" ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso. Eu mordi a parte interna de minha bochecha, me recusando a mostrar como sua incredulidade me divertia.

"Talvez," comecei, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça, seu olhar ardente, enquanto me encarava.

"Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira." ele disse. "Na verdade, nós não temos nem mesmo que ir. Podemos fugir agora mesmo e começar a lua de mel mais cedo."

O carro diminuiu até o meio-fio, parando completamente. Eu grunhi, olhando para a entrada toda decorada enquanto pensava na oferta de Edward.

"Tarde demais", ele disse rindo. "Alice acabou de ver você."

Amaldiçoei baixinho enquanto ele mantinha nossas mãos firmemente entrelaçadas, dirigindo-se para o lado de fora. Rapidamente ela estava nos abraçando, pulando de excitação enquanto apertava minha mão livre, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Vocês irão adorar isso," ela prometeu, nos empurrando para dentro. Eu lancei um olhar cauteloso para Edward, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Mostre o caminho," ele disse, rindo quando mostrei a língua, infantilmente, para ele, antes de seguí-la.

O salão, como prometido estava indescritível. Velas tremulavam nas mesas imaculadas e convidados se misturavam ao redor do salão, aguardando nossa chegada. Eu grunhi, mordendo minha língua.

"Podemos fugir?" perguntei apressadamente para Edward. Alice apertou os dentes enquanto falava, sem nem se virar.

"Nem ao menos pensem nisso." Eu não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que não haveria qualquer negociação.

"Eu já volto," Edward disse de repente, vendo Elizabeth cruzando o salão. Lágrimas de alegria escorriam pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela abraçava o filho, mas a linda cena foi interrompida quando várias pessoas ao redor se aproximaram para me parabenizar.

Olhei ao redor do salão, logo após abraçar e beijar mais pessoas do que imaginaria ser possível, rindo ao ver Sue ajeitando o paletó de Charlie em um dos cantos. Seu rosto estava vermelho, mas ele parecia não se importar, sua atenção toda focada nela, enquanto seus dedos ajeitavam sua gravata.

"Eles são perfeitos um para o outro." uma voz murmurou em meu ouvido.

Eu me virei, sorrindo ao ver Jacob encostado em um dos pilares de sustentação.

Impulsivamente joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, abraçando-me a ele firmemente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntei, afrouxando um pouco o meu aperto de modo a poder ouví-lo.

"É o seu casamento, Bells," ele disse, seu tom oscilando entre alegria e inveja. "Eu não poderia perdê-lo."

O sangue correu para as minhas bochechas e eu pude sentí-las quente, mas não comentei nada. Eu me virei novamente na direção de Charlie, rindo baixinho ao ver Sue mergulhar um guardanapo em um copo de água, fazendo o seu melhor para remover uma mancha que tinha de alguma forma, se fixado no colarinho dele.

"Eles são," eu disse, sentindo uma imensa gratidão por aquela mulher. Eu pude ouvir a risada relaxada de Renee enquanto Phil a girava pela pista de dança, nenhum dos dois sabendo dançar, apenas curtindo o momento.

"Você acha que o Masen me deixará te roubar para uma dança, mais tarde?" Jacob perguntou, sua expressão levemente esperançosa.

Eu ri, passando os olhos pelo salão em busca de Edward. "Você terá que pedir para ele," eu disse honestamente. "Mas eu adoraria."

Ele piscou, apertando meu ombro. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando antes de voltar a falar.

"Você realmente está feliz."

E eu vi que aquilo era uma constatação, não uma pergunta. Eu nunca me senti tão agradecida em relação a ele; eu não estava disposta a discutir agora para defender meu relacionamento ou minha decisão. Ele entendia.

Eu cheguei a abrir a boca para falar, mas as palavras me escaparam quando vi Edward conversando com Esme e Carlisle. Ele sorriu torto, ao ouvir algum comentário feito por eles, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás em uma risada gostosa que soava como música para os meus ouvidos. Eu sentia como se um peso esmagasse meu peito, meu coração doendo enquanto ele falava, sua postura majestosa e imponente. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, captando o meu olhar antes de piscar, o sorriso voltando aos seus lábios.

"Sim", murmurei. Eu realmente estou.

Jake riu. "Vá," ele disse, me empurrando ligeiramente. "Você está a milhas daqui... se eu não fosse tão bom, diria que é patético."

Eu rolei meus olhos, divertidamente, mas o abracei mais uma vez. "Você é um bom menino," eu disse.

"Menino," ele disse com descaso, mas apontou novamente para Edward, indicando para que eu fosse.

Eu passei os olhos novamente pelo salão, meus olhos caindo sobre uma figura taciturna no canto. Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras de plástico, sua expressão vazia e seus ombros caídos, enquanto observava a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Eu mordi meu lábio antes de me virar novamente para Jake.

"Convide a Leah pra dançar."

Ele deixou escapar uma risada contida. "Ah tá. Certo."

"Eu estou falando sério," disse, com um sorriso contido enquanto encarava a figura deprimida novamente. "Faça isso."

Seus olhos seguiram na direção para onde os meus olhavam, o vinco em sua testa desaparecendo enquanto olhava para ela.

"Se você diz, então..." ele disse, interrompendo o resto de sua resposta. Os braços de Edward me envolveram por trás, me guiando até o meio da agora vazia pista de dança.

A música começou a tocar ao nosso redor, enquanto Edward me estendia sua mão, me instruindo. Eu seguia o melhor que podia, estreitamento meus olhos divertidamente enquanto ele girava ao redor, me levando com ele.

"Eles estão olhando," eu murmurei, me referindo aos convidados que haviam aberto um círculo ao nosso redor, nos observando.

Ele riu, fechando o espaço entre nós até que eu estivesse pressionada em seu peito. "Não pense neles," ele murmurou, seus lábios pressionados em minha testa.

"Eu te amo, Bella." ele disse baixinho, após um momento de silêncio. "Obrigado."

Eu olhei para cima pela primeira vez, confusa. "Pelo o que?"

Sua expressão estava séria enquanto ele me girava novamente. "Por tudo."

E o peso daquela expressão não foi perdida por mim. Eu me colei novamente a ele, um sorriso se formando em meu rosto enquanto acariciava sua nuca.

"Obrigada a _você_," repeti, no mesmo tom que ele. "Por tudo."

Sua mão se fechou em concha em minha nuca enquanto o outro braço segurava firmemente minha cintura e ele me inclinava para trás, me beijando de um modo devastadoramente gentil.

"Você realmente me salvou."

* * *

A noite foi como um borrão cheio de risos, gritos bêbados, tropeços na pista de dança e lágrimas. Edward e eu saímos da recepção com os braços apertados um em torno do outro e sorrisos gigantescos em nossos rostos enquanto o vento gelado de Portland beliscava nossa pele. O carro estava pronto e esperando para nos levar novamente ao apartamento para a noite antes do nosso voo que sairia pela manhã.

Edward se recusou a me colocar no chão até que eu estivesse segura dentro dos limites quentes de nossa sala de estar, seus braços segurando-me junto ao seu peito antes de me colocar suavemente no sofá. Eu me afundei contra as almofadas, esperando até que ouvi a porta ser trancada e o senti tomar o assento ao lado do meu, antes de me virar.

"Você realmente acha que as coisas ficarão bem?" perguntei baixinho, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você quer saber se nós esqueceremos?" ele perguntou clarificando o que eu queria dizer, acariciando minha mão. Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

"Sim," disse suavemente, com medo de falar qualquer outra coisa. "Será que um dia isso irá... embora?"

Sua risada tinha uma pontada de dor. "Não, Bella," ele disse, como se falasse com uma criança pequena. "Isso nunca irá embora. Mas irá ficar mais fácil."

"Como podemos esperar viver realmente uma vida feliz, com tudo o que nos assombra?"

"Nós seguimos em frente," ele disse suavemente, seus lábios pressionados em minha cabeça.

Eu encarei a sala, todo o cansaço do dia se abatendo sobre mim. Meus olhos se fecharam brevemente antes de eu me inclinar novamente para ele, mordendo meu lábio.

"Nós não podemos ficar aqui," eu disse categoricamente, fazendo caretas enquanto as memórias ameaçavam romper os limites cuidadosamente construídos que as mantinham afastadas.

"Não," Edward concordou severamente.

"Mas... para onde nós iremos?" perguntei, sentindo meu estômago se contorcer. De onde eu estava olhando, não tínhamos opções. As coisas pareciam estar congeladas, sem qualquer possibilidade de transformação, a não ser que mudanças drásticas fossem feitas. E eu não estava certa que nós conseguiríamos lidar com isso.

Ele suspirou. "Eu não sei."

Ele correu a mão pelo seu rosto, as olheiras sob seus olhos começando a ficar proeminente depois de todo o desgaste daquele dia. A culpa me atacou quando me dei conta de que aquela não devia ser uma noite de aflição e angústia, mas a conversa era inevitável.

E, pela primeira vez, nós não estávamos fugindo disso. Não havia mais prolongamento. Tudo estava sobre a mesa, pronto para ser discutido.

Sua expressão se tornou mais sombria, seus olhos estáticos enquanto ele encarava a mesa de centro com tanta intensidade que eu pensei que iria quebrá-la. Seus olhos não piscaram até que eu clareei minha garganta, gentilmente tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Que tal Chicago?" ele perguntou, um vinco se formando em sua testa, enquanto testava minha reação.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, contemplativa. "Chicago." repeti, insegura.

Seu tom de voz foi ficando mais animado enquanto ele continuava falando. "Eu tenho um terreno lá," ele disse, estremecendo ligeiramente ao pensar na sua infância. Eu soube instantaneamente que ele estava se referindo ao lote onde havia me levado, onde a casa havia se queimado, a anos atrás. "Nós podemos construir algo lá."

Eu não me preocupei em marcarar minha surpresa. "Construir algo?" repeti novamente. "Tipo... uma casa?"

Ele riu, tremulamente, mas concordou com a cabeça. Eu deixei minha cabeça recostar no encosto da poltrona enquanto pensava naquilo.

"Nós não temos que decidir nada esta noite," ele murmurou concordando com o fato de que esta noite não era o dia para decidirmos todo o resto de nossas vidas. "Mas é uma opção."

Eu me recostei na lateral do seu corpo, o vestido, obviamente, me incomodando uma vez mais. Edward riu da minha irritação, movendo-se para ajoelhar-se diante de mim, tirando meus sapatos.

"Nós temos uma vida inteira diante de nós Bella," ele sussurrou sobre os meus lábios, antes de tocá-los ligeiramente. "Pela primeira vez, vamos apenas curtir isso."

Todas as preocupações, frustrações e desintendimentos pareceram sumir. Nós cometemos erros, fizemos escolhas idiotas, mas estávamos aqui. De certa forma, tinha sido o certo.

Nós tínhamos sucumbido uma vez, mas como ouvimos inúmeras vezes, a única maneira de seguir em frente, é tornando a ficar de pé.

* * *

**Seis Anos Depois:**

"E este é o meu pai!" Anthony anunciou orgulhoso, de pé. Edward estava ali, parado como um dois de pau no meio da sala de aula, em Chicago, seus ombros curvados em meio às várias crianças de seis anos. Eu me recostei na parede, no fundo da sala, sorrindo para ele, antes de olhar ao redor.

A "obra prima" de meu filho, o desenho de um peru, estava pregado na parede, seu nome rabiscado no canto, de forma ilegível. Eu sorri rastreando as linhas confusas que o lápis tinha criado antes de me voltar para a sua apresentação, meu sorriso crescendo amplamente ao ver Edward.

Ele se mexia desconfortavelmente, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos enquanto observava o mar de crianças agitadas. Suas expressões eram risíveis, todos e cada um deles olhando para Edward como se ele tivesse pendurado na lua.

"Anthony," a professora chamou. "Conte aos seus coleguinhas o que seu pai costumava fazer."

"Meu pai era bombeiro!" ele disse com um entusiasmo contagiante. "Mas não é mais. Porque ele não quer."

Edward riu nervosamente, suas bochechas coradas. Eu resisti à vontade de pegar minha câmera e dei a Anthony um sorriso encorajador, embora Edward fosse o único que parecia estar precisando de apoio.

"Conte o que ele fazia." ela incentivou.

Suas covinhas se tornaram proeminentes enquanto ele abria um enorme sorriso. "Ele costumava usar uma grande mangueira cheia de água para apagar os incêndios!"

Edward, embora estivesse desconfortável com toda aquela atenção, encarou o filho, apertando seu ombro em sinal de apoio.

"E o que ele faz agora?" a mulher perguntou, sufocando seu próprio riso enquanto Anthony saltava para cima e para baixo, puxando a mão do pai como se fosse explodir de tanta emoção.

"Ele ensina piano!"

Edward riu, mas não o corrgiu.

"Onde?" a mulher pressionou, tentando focar um Anthony já inquieto.

"Aqui!" ele se vangloriou orgulhoso. "Para todos os meus amigos."

Eu ri enquanto as outras crianças, sentadas de pernas cruzadas no chão, balançavam a cabeça em confirmação. Elas sorriam amplamente para Edward, um deles com o dedo levantado como se sua pergunta fosse significativamente importante.

"Você gosta de dar aulas pra gente?" ele perguntou, com uma curiosidade genuína. Edward riu baixinho.

"Claro que sim," ele disse, piscando. "Vocês são a minha turma preferida."

Um murmúrio abafado atravessou o mar de alunos diante da perspectiva de ser sua turma favorita. O sorriso radiante de Anthony só cresceu quando Edward se ajoelhou ao seu lado, sua mão apertando seu ombro.

"Nós temos aula de música hoje?" o mesmo menino perguntou, esperança cruzando sua face. O pesar de Edward era genuíno quando ele balançou a cabeça.

"Hoje não, porque é o dia das profissões," ele explicou lentamente. "Mas eu verei vocês amanhã."

O sorriso antes perdido, estava de volta ao rosto do menino quando ele se sentou calmamente, satisfeito por sua pergunta ter sido respondida. A professora de Anthony esperou enquanto Edward respondia mais algumas perguntas, tendo uma resposta para cada uma delas, por mais boba que fosse. Ela cortou-o uns dois ou três minutos depois; os pais que tinham aparecido para falar sobre suas carreiras, quaisquer que fossem, estavam amontoados no fundo da sala enquanto seus filhos recolhiam seus pertences. Anthony correu para nós assim que sua professora abriu a porta, o sinal ecoando enquanto saíamos pelo corredor apinhado de alunos.

"Foi tão legal!" Anthony repetiu pela quinta vez durante o caminho de volta pra casa. Eu ri do sorriso inabalável no rosto de Edward, sua mão entrelaçada à minha com força.

"Ele não irá achar isso por muito tempo," eu disse, provocando-o. "Muito em breve levar o pai para a escola vai ser uma droga."

Ele fez uma careta, uma sombra atravessando sua expressão de contentamento. "Não me lembre de coisas como essa," ele disse. "Eu posso apenas aproveitar isso agora?"

Eu acariciei seu braço. "Eu estou brincando," disse, rindo suavemente com a preocupação de Anthony diante de cada carro que nos ultrapassava.

Uma vez fora do carro, Anthony correu para a porta, carregando sua mochila enquanto largava as coisas na mesa da cozinha.

"Obrigada por fazer isso," sussurrei para Edward, atrás de mim. Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça, dando de ombros.

"Eu não teria perdido isso."

Eu olhei para ele antes de me virar para Anthony, que tinha despejado, de forma eficiente, todo o conteúdo de sua mochila no chão.

"Você tem dever de casa?" perguntei, sorrindo suavemente quando o vi pegando o livro de matemática e o colocando à sua frente.

"Sim!" ele disse animado, segurando seu lápis firmemente enquanto sorria, mostrando a lacuna que a queda de seus dois dentes da frente havia criado. "Eu quero aprender sobre geometria. Papai fala sobre isso às vezes. Eu quero fazer isso também."

Eu ri. "Geometria é?" disse, olhando a soma simples que ele tinha diante de si. "Comece com isso agora. Você chegará lá em breve."

Ele franziu a testa, olhando para os números em negrito na página. Edward, notando a careta, se ajoelhou ao seu lado, encarando as páginas também.

"Me ajuda?" Anthony perguntou depois de alguns minutos tentando fazer aquilo por si mesmo. Edward acenou com a cabeça, sua expressão emocionada enquanto se ajeitava, lançando um sorriso torto para mim antes de voltar para sua explicação matemática.

"Garanta que ele termine isso," eu disse antes de deixar o cômodo, ouvindo suas risadas ecoando pelo corredor.

Juntei os jornais empilhados na mesa de centro, chutando os brinquedos de Anthony para um canto, fora do caminho, enquanto observava o laptop na mesinha contra a parede, um documento em branco aberto, sem nenhum tipo de palavra.

"Nunca vou terminar isso," murmurei, olhando para o caderno cheio de idéias inúteis para o meu próximo romance. Eu ri, lembrando de quando me sugeriram um segundo, mas agora o entusiasmo inicial tinha desaparecido, sendo substituído pelo estresse e pelo desânimo.

Eu encarei o livro sobre a prateleira. A capa estava gasta de tanto que Edward o lia sem parar e as margens estavam marcadas com minhas anotações; coisas que eu poderia ter mudado, sentenças que poderiam ter sido reescritas... Algumas passagens estavam marcadas com caneta marca-texto; coisas que Edward gostara e queria se lembrar. Havia pedaços querendo se soltar da capa e, ainda assim, era a única cópia que eu tinha.

Eu pude ouvir seus passos batendo alto no piso de madeira antes de ele vir escorregando ao virar, escolhendo aquele momento para se jogar sobre mim. Os pequenos braços de Anthony agarraram minhas pernas firmemente, me fazendo perder ligeiramente o equilíbrio. Eu hesitei, o livro oscilando na borda da prateleira antes que eu o empurrasse firmemente no lugar e pudesse acariciar os cabelos despenteados do pequeno.

"Você terminou o seu dever?" perguntei desafiadoramente, olhando para Edward, que tinha parado na entrada da sala, observando a cena.

Ele balançou a cabeça, seu risinho audível enquanto pressionava sua bochecha em minha perna. "Não," ele disse desafiadoramente. "Papai disse que eu não tinha que fazer isso agora."

Eu encarei Edward. "O que eu te disse?" assobiei. Ele deu de ombros timidamente, erguendo as mãos, simulando inocência.

"Ele não queria!" disse, vencido pelo jeitinho convicente de Anthony. "Ele disse que ia fazer mais tarde."

Eu olhei para baixo, para Anthony, que seguia firmemente agarrado a mim. "Anthony," eu disse sem nenhum toque de humor em minha voz. "Termine seu dever. Você pode brincar depois."

"Mas por que?" ele choramingou. "Eu não gosto disso."

Eu ri, olhando disfarçadamente para o relógio. "Porque Lily está vindo para o jantar. Você não vai querer estar trancado em seu quarto, fazendo o dever de matemática quando ela estiver aqui, vai?"

Ele endireitou-se à menção da filha de Emmett e Rosalie, seu rosto tornando-se rosa. Ambos os casais tinham vindo de Oregon para passar a semana e Anthony não desgrudava da menina, para desgosto de Emmett.

"Ela vem?" ele perguntou em busca de confirmação, seu olhar desviando-se para a porta da cozinha. Eu confirmei, cruzando meus braços enquanto ele me soltava.

"Okay," ele disse após alguns segundos, derrotado, mas ainda não indo completamente. Eu ri do óbvio desconforto de Edward da paixão de seu filho pela filha deles, mas sabia que ele não faria nada sobre isso.

"Mamãe?" ele chamou novamente, puxando a barra de minha calça. "Quando eu vou poder ler o seu livro?"

Eu ri, tentando me soltar. "Eu não sei se você vai gostar dele."

Anthony balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Eu quero ler!" ele pediu, fazendo carinha do gatinho do Shrek.

"Não tem imagens," eu alertei, piscando. Ele me deu um sorriso sem dentes, me abraçando ainda mais apertado.

"Eu posso ler palavras grandes!" anunciou orgulhoso. "A srta. Craig me ensinou!"

Eu ri. "Agora ela ensinou?" eu disse, meu sarcasmo sendo esmagado pelo seu entusiasmo.

"Posso ler?"

Edward escolheu este momento para entrar na sala, um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto ouvia o final da conversa.

"Depois do jantar," ele prometeu, batendo levemente nas costas de Anthony enquanto ele corria para a cozinha, as meias escorregando no piso de madeira. Eu voltei a olhar para o livro, minha careta voltando enquanto corria meus dedos pelas bordas amassadas.

"Eu estou orgulhoso de você, sabia?" ele sussurrou, o queixo apoiado em meu ombro enquanto seus braços envolviam minha cintura por trás.

"Pelo que?" perguntei, meus olhos nunca deixando o livro.

Ele se inclinou, me apertando ainda mais em seus braços. "Por ter terminado isso. Por não ter desistido apesar... de tudo."

Meus olhos se fecharam, enquanto eu pensava na época em que aquilo havia sido escrito, no buraco negro em que tínhamos caído. Mas eu ri suavemente enquanto pensava na proeza que tínhamos conseguido fazer.

"Do que você está rindo?" ele perguntou, e pela sua voz eu soube que ele também sorria.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Apenas pensando," murmurei, me inclinando para trás, me apoiando em seu peito. Seus braços me apertaram ainda mais enquanto ele ria, sua respiração batendo em meu pescoço antes dele puxar minha mão, beijando um ponto em meu pulso.

"Sobre?"

Eu apertei meus lábios, fazendo uma careta. "Intrometido."

"Interessado," ele corrigiu, seus dedos traçando círculos em meus quadris. "Eu sempre quero saber que coisas criativas passam pela sua cabeça."

"Nada criativo," zombei, me calando em seguida. "Apenas pensando no livro."

"Espero que você esteja se concentrando em seu brilho," ele brincou, depositando outro beijo na leteral do meu pescoço.

Eu bufei, mas balancei minha cabeça. "Não," eu disse. "Apenas sobre como foi escrevê-lo."

Edward ficou em silêncio, mas quando eu me virei, pressionando minha bochecha em seu peito, eu pude sentir seu coração acelerado.

"Não dessa forma, Edward," sussurrei, tentando deixá-lo confiante novamente.

Ele riu tremulamente. "Como você sabe o que eu estou pensando?"

Eu ergui a cabeça, lhe dando um olhar afiado. "Eu sempre sei," murmurei, um sorriso brincando em meus lábios.

"No que eu estou pensando então?" ele desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu mordi a parte interna de minha bochecha para evitar de rir, tentando organizar meus pensamentos confusos.

"Que eu me arrependo disso."

A expressão de surpresa passou rapidamente, e ainda assim eu fui capaz de registrá-la. Ele inalou profundamente, e eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás de modo a poder ver seu rosto inteiramente.

Ele finalmente olhou para baixo, seus olhos enevoados encontrando os meus. "Você me lê fácil demais." ele disse com temor em sua voz.

"Não, eu apenas te conheço," corrigi. "E você sabe que eu não gostaria de voltar no tempo ou de ter feito nada diferente."

"Saber e acreditar são duas coisas diferentes."

"Mas a verdade por trás das duas é a mesma."

Ele suspirou, me apertando com força novamente. "Me desculpa," ele murmurou rindo categoricamente. "Isso era para ser sobre o quão orgulhoso eu me sinto de você."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você irá acreditar em mim?" perguntei, me recusando a fugir do assunto.

"Eu acredito em você." ele disse, seu tom sincero o bastante. "Eu só não sei se você irá sempre se sentir dessa maneira."

O gemido frustrado de Anthony ecoou pelo corredor, chegando até nós. Eu sorri, pressionando meu rosto no peito de Edward.

"Pai?" ele chamou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. "Eu não consigo fazer isso."

Inclinei a cabeça na direção da porta, descansando minha mão contra a bochecha de Edward enquanto o forçava a olhar para baixo e me encarar.

"É isso que você tem que saber," eu disse. "Nós temos um menino feliz, brilhante e, apesar de tudo, uma ótima vida. Uma que nós dois criamos, juntos. Nós não teríamos chegado tão longe se qualquer um de nós se arrependesse de qualquer coisa."

"Você sempre tem razão," ele disse, entre um suspiro, embora seu mal-estar fosse visível.

"Levará tempo," murmurei, sem saber ao certo o que mais dizer para acalmá-lo. "Mas as coisas vão dar certo. Como sempre deram."

Ele concordou, seu queixo apoiado no topo de minha cabeça enquanto ele se mantinha ali, em um silêncio contemplativo.

"Mas, Anthony sendo brilhante?" ele disse de repente, seus olhos brilhando enquanto se referia à minha constatação. "Eu não sei sobre isso. Ele não vem se provando um prodígio matemático..."

Eu dei um tapinha em seu braço antes de empurrá-lo na direção da cozinha. "Vá ajudá-lo," mandei. "E seja gentil, por favor."

Ele riu, me beijando gentilmente. "Eu te amo, Bella," ele disse seriamente, encontrando seu jeito de voltar à conversa.

"Eu também te amo," disse confiante de que ele acreditava em mim. Ele deu um último olhar persistente antes de sair da sala, deixando-me, mais uma vez, sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Eu me sentei, calmamente ouvindo suas conversas pelas duas horas seguintes até que a campainha tocou. Anthony interrompeu a seriedade anterior, os dedos segurando a maçaneta enquanto Edward o ajudava a abrir a porta revelando a pequena menina loira em pé na entrada com um sorriso suficientemente grande, não muito diferente do que Edward tinha em seu rosto.

"Oi," ele murmurou timidamente. Ela retribuiu a saudação enquanto Emmett e Rosalie subiam os degraus da varanda.

"Tony!" Emmett disse em voz alta, agarrando-o e atirando-o por sobre os ombros. "Como vai o meu garoto?"

Ele riu, balançando as pernas. "Bem," ele conseguiu dizer.

Rosalie rolou os olhos, ajeitando o cabelo de sua filha enquanto se inclinava para me beijar.

"Como _você_ está?" ela perguntou, olhando com suspeita para Edward. Eu acenei com a cabeça, saindo da frente da porta para que eles pudessem entrar direito.

Olhei para o rosto brilhante de Anthony, de cabeça para baixo sobre os ombros de Emmett enquanto entravam pela casa e sorri para ela, enquanto a mão de Edward se entrelaçava à minha.

"Perfeita," eu disse séria. Rose continuava a ser protetora comigo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido no passado e eu não podia culpá-la por isso. Ela tinha estado lá durante nossas brigas, mas todos quatro tinham recebido Edward de volta com os braços abertos, apesar de suas diferenças anteriores. A animosidade havia desaparecido, algo pelo qual Edward continuava a ser extremamente agradecido.

"Anthony, por que você não vai mostrar o novo balanço para a Lily?" Edward ofereceu, apontando através da porta de trás. O pequeno menino concordou com a cabeça, pegando a mão da menina enquanto eles corriam pelo gramado.

"Temos um problema," Emmett apontou com uma careta em seu rosto. "Eu não tenho certeza se quero ele ao redor dela.

"Meu filho não está fazendo nada," Edward retrucou, cruzando os braços. "Eu acho que é a sua filha quem..."

"Ai, fala sério..." Rose suspirou enquanto Alice e Jasper faziam seus caminhos até nós, rindo daquela conversa insana. "Jazz, você pode, por gentileza, dizer a eles que os dois estão errados?"

Ele deu de ombros indiferente enquanto cumprimentava a todos. "Minha filha não pode falar ainda," ele disse, apontando para a pequena bebê dormindo no colo de Alice. "Eu me manterei de fora de toda essa conversa até que ela esteja andando por conta própria."

Eu revirei meus olhos, mas inclinei-me para abraçar Edward enquanto ele passava o braço em volta dos meus ombros, levando-nos de volta para o quintal. Os joelhos e as mãos de Anthony estavam cobertos de grama, assim como as de Lily, mas o olhar determinado em seu rosto nunca vacilou enquanto ele empurrava a menina, cada vez mais alto, no balanço.

Acabei por voltar para a cozinha, o frango assando lentamente no forno. Eu me encostei no balcão, só agora percebendo a verdadeira onda de felicidade passando por mim. Eu não conseguia lembrar de uma época em que me sentia tão leve em relação a tudo e aquele sentimento era maravilhoso.

Eu sabia que os problemas nunca seriam totalmente resolvidos. E nós não poderíamos varrê-los para debaixo do tapete também. Nós já havíamos tentado uma vez e não dera certo.

"No que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou, seus braços se fechando em torno da minha cintura. Eu gemi suavemente, meus olhos se fechando com a sensação.

"Nada," disse honestamente, rindo. "Absolutamente nada."

"Obrigada por estar fazendo tudo isso," ele disse, inalando profundamente. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

Balancei minha cabeça, me apertando a ele o máximo que conseguia. "Não, já está praticamente pronto."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, me olhando intensamente. "Eu te amo," murmurou de repente, me pegando de surpresa. Eu suspirei feliz, me sentindo plena enquanto escutava os risos que vinham do quintal, entrando pela janela, me enchendo de paz.

Minha vida podia não ser perfeita. E nunca vir a ser.

Mas o que eu tinha era mais do que suficiente para mim.

**FIM**

* * *

_Oi flores, e então, espero que vocês tenham ficado felizes com o final e tenham curtido esse epílogo tanto quanto eu. Ai gente, eu realmente não sei lidar com finais e nunca sei o que dizer nessas horas. Por um lado, uma sensação muito boa de estar finalizando algo, uma história que eu sei que mexeu com muita gente, mas por outro, aquele vazio tomando conta, sabendo que esse casalzinho complicado e esse Anthony apaixonante ficarão agora apenas aqui, guardadinhos na memória. Mas valeu a pena, com certeza!_

_Neste um ano e dez meses foram mais de 1720 visitas, mais de 440 reviews, centenas de alertas e a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas que mais do que leitoras, se tornaram amigas e isso, não tem preço. Quero, de coração, agradecer a cada um que comentou, que pôs em alerta, que me cobrou o capítulo no twitter, enfim, que de alguma forma se emocionou com essa história. Por que por mais clichê que seja, vocês foram o motor que muitas vezes me fizeram, mesmo diante das dificuldades, da preguiça, do desânimo, sentar na frente do PC pra traduzir. Não teria tido a menor graça sem vocês!_

_E claro, temos que agradecer a Bronze, afinal o mérito de criar uma história que encantou tantas pessoas é todo dela e eu não estaria aqui agora se não fosse por ela. Foi traduzindo SDR e Hourglass que eu percebi a minha paixão por escrever e por traduzir e eu sempre terei que agradecer a ela por isso! Então, se quiserem dizer qualquer coisa para ela, a hora é essa! Irei traduzir todas as mensagens e enviar para ela! Tenho certeza que ela, assim como eu, deseja muito saber o que acharam dessa fic!_

_Agora chega, que eu estou ficando emo demais! A gente se vê por aí, porque ainda temos Hourglass e Yes for Forever que seguem em andamento, além das minhas próprias fics. Espero continuar vendo vocês por elas. Beijão a todas e todos (se tiver algum rs)_


End file.
